50 Juegos de Codicia y Poder (Ego contra Ego)
by ErickDraven666
Summary: Esta historia está basada en el después de "Luna nueva", en el momento en que Edward deja a Bella, así como también el final del primer libro de "50 sombras de Grey", donde Anastasia abandona a Christian. Dos apuestos, ricos y prepotentes hombres se encontrarán, y lo que comenzará como un simple juego de egos, terminará en una inesperada mezcla de sentimientos encontrados y lujuria
1. Prólogo

Introducción

Esta historia está basada en el después de "New Moon" o "Luna nueva", en el momento en que Edward deja a Bella, apartándose de su vida para siempre; así como también el final del primer libro de "50 sombras de Grey", donde Anastasia abandona a Christian, el excéntrico magnate.

La historia se me ha ocurrido por varias razones, la primera es que Edward y Christian, para los que no lo sepan son la misma persona, ya que 50 sombras era un fanfic de Crepúsculo, el cual fue modificado para ser historia original, cambiando los nombres de los personajes.

Sin duda los dos hombres tienen similitudes, pensando en la posibilidad de que ambos personajes pudiesen encontrarse en un mundo alterno, ya que Forks y Seattle no están lejos el uno del otro, y en Crepúsculo los Cullen visitan mucho la ciudad en cuestión, ante los asesinatos que se sucintan en dicho lugar.

"50 juegos de codicia y poder… Ego contra ego" nos mostrará ese mundo que pudo haber sido si Edward y Christian hubiesen cruzado sus vidas después de Bella y Ana, las cuales decidieron hacerse un futuro sin ellos.

Dos apuestos, ricos y prepotentes hombres, uno con poderes sobrehumanos al ser un vampiro y el otro con aires de superioridad y dominio sobre todo lo que lo rodea, incluyendo a las personas.

Ambos se encontrarán y lo que comenzará como un simple juego de egos entre ambos, terminará en una inesperada mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, lujuria y pasión desmedida, que marcarán el destino incierto de dos personas que alguna vez, se creyeron los amos y señores de su propio universo.

 **Nota:** Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Stephany Meyer y E. James, los cuales he tenido el atrevimiento de tomar "prestados" para realizar este nuevo fanfic que espero sea del agrado de mis seguidores, y quienes se sientan ofendidos con él, tiene solo dos opciones: No leerlo o leerle y quitarse el antifaz de la ignorancia y abrir sus mentes… de antemano, gracias.

Prólogo

Después de una nueva y repentina emigración por parte de los Cullen a tierras heladas en Alaska, el Clan Olympic decide volver a Forks tras casi un año y medio de ausencia.

Tal parecía que ninguno quería adaptarse al lugar, y después de unas cuantas conversaciones con Edward sobre el posible regreso a Forks, el joven vampiro decidió aceptar a pesar de su reticencia a volver y arruinar nuevamente la vida de Bella, pero para sorpresa de todos, y sobre todo para el asombro de Edward, Bella había contraído nupcias con Jacob Black, demostrándole que después de todo, el único que había sido afectado por aquel rompimiento de ambos, había sido el sufrido vampiro americano.

Ante los acontecimientos en Forks, Edward decide mudarse a Seattle, exigiéndole a su familia que no le siguieran, el chico deseaba que lo dejaran por un buen tiempo a solas, ya que necesitaba pensar, reencontrase, y sobre todo, olvidar a Bella de una vez por todas y para siempre.

Carlisle lo incita a tomar una nueva carrera universitaria, proponiéndole Psicología, ya que con su don, el apuesto inmortal podría entrar en la mente de sus pacientes y ayudarles a enfrentar mejor sus problemas mentales, aceptando dicha propuesta, matriculándose en la Universidad Privada Católica de Seattle, la cual forma parte de la asociación de universidades jesuitas, lo que por supuesto Edward ve como una posible oportunidad de purificar su alma, si era que en verdad poseía una.

Dos años después, Edward es uno de los mejores estudiantes de la universidad, sobresale por sobre su grupo, saltándose unos cuantos años de carrera ante su inteligencia y dedicación, lo que lo posiciona en el séptimo semestre de Psicología, siendo uno de los estudiantes más odiados y envidiados del recinto estudiantil, donde poco a poco se van sucintado extrañas desapariciones y muertes inexplicables.

La sobresaliente inteligencia del joven Cullen, llega a oídos del Dr. Flynn, el psicólogo que lleva el caso del magnate Christian Grey, John Flynn también es el encargado de estudiar los perfiles psicológicos de cada una de sus sumisas, siendo la última de ellas, Anastasia Steele, una joven que probó el dulce amargo de lo que realmente era amar a un hombre traumado por su madre y su padrastro, convirtiéndolo en el implacable, prepotente, insufrible, dominante y controlador hombre de negocios que era hoy por hoy.

Christian ha intentado contactar a Ana, sabe dónde está y lo que hace, esperando pacientemente a que sea ella quien lo busque, pero la joven Steele, parece haber encontrado el amor en alguien más, Jack Hyde, el encargado de la editorial donde ella había comenzado a trabajar, lo que por supuesto consigue irritar al apuesto hombre, torturándose a sí mismo, sobre lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, o peor aún, lo que de seguro estaba sucediendo en la intimidad de un lecho, entre ambos amantes, volviéndose cada vez más loco.

Aquello mantiene a la familia del multimillonario alerta, exigiéndole al atormentado hombre que retome sus sesiones con Flynn, el cual, por petición de Grace, la madre de Christian, decide hacerle las visitas a domicilio, pero su psicólogo sabe que aquel hombre solo lo calmara una sola cosa… tener bajo su poder a una nueva sumisa.

Así van pasando los días en Seattle, donde Edward Cullen tratará de seguir su vida como si la historia entre Bella y él jamás hubiese pasado, mientras Christian intenta convivir con sus sombras, con su pasado y con el tormentoso recuerdo de lo que vivió junto a Anastasia, tratando de buscar una nueva sumisa que lo ayude a olvidar a la tonta chica que prefirió una vida tranquila y simple junto a Jack, antes que seguir con la intensa, tórrida y dominante relación con Grey.

Carlisle y John se conocen en una conferencia de médicos en Port Angeles, donde después de una larga charla de parte del doctor Cullen sobre su hijo y del psicólogo sobre su paciente y amigo, Christian Grey; deciden que a lo mejor, Edward es lo que el multimillonario necesita para salir del oscuro abismo en el que lo ha dejado Anastasia y donde ni siquiera la Sra. Robinson ha podido sacarlo.

Así mismo Carlisle piensa que Edward podría salir de aquella depresión constante en la que se encuentra a causa del rompimiento con Bella y el matrimonio de esta con el joven Black, imaginando a su hijo completamente sumergido en la ardua y casi imposible tarea de ayudar a Christian con sus problemas mentales, pero lo que nadie sabe es que el único trastorno de Grey es lo vivido en su infancia.

Elena Lincoln le mostró a Christian un nuevo mundo, una nueva forma de amar, un nuevo poder que muchos creen un trastorno, pero el apuesto magnate les demostrará, no solo a Edward sino también a todos los que lo creen demente por practicar el seductor arte de la dominación y el sadomasoquismo que para lograr amarlo en cuerpo y alma, solo se necesita abrir el corazón y la mente, dejándose conquistar.

Edward aún sigue siendo virgen y un completo reprimido sexual, mientras que a Christian le sobra pasión, deseo y fuego en las venas como para derretir el frío y cerrado corazón de un apuesto y odioso vampiro. Lo que muchos no saben es que solo se necesitan dos personas dispuestas a jugar el peligroso arte de la seducción, y quien termina enamorándose, siempre será el que pierda.

El mundo inmortal, enigmático, misterioso y oculto de Edward Cullen se mezclará con el ostentoso, lujoso y por demás atrayente mundo de Christian Grey, quien pretenderá opacar al joven vampiro restregándole sus millones y toda su arrogancia, pero lo que el magnate no sabe es que el sencillo estudiante de psicología, tiene tanto dinero como para jugar de igual a igual su pretencioso juego de poder.

Ninguno de los dos sintió alguna vez desviaciones en cuanto a gustos y deseos sexuales se refiere, pero a veces... y solo a veces, dos componentes químicos que se unen, logran crear una explosión de tal magnitud, que terminan arrasando todo a su paso; hasta la segura convicción de dos caballeros ante su heterosexualidad, la cual terminará en el bote de la basura junto a sus orgullos y sus elevados egos.

 **Nota:** No me queda más que invitarlos a ser parte de mi nuevo proyecto, uno que espero que agrade tanto como me ha mantenido a mi deseoso de entregarlo, esperando el respeto de cada uno de los que me leen en cuanto a sus comentarios, los cuales espero sean dirigidos a la historia… Gracias.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

La primera impresión

Edward se encontraba en el aula magna de la universidad católica de Seattle, donde el reconocido doctor John Flynn, impartía una cátedra sobre las diversas fobias o traumas psicológicos que se podían curar con hipnosis, demostrándoles a los alumnos cómo ejecutar una sesión hipnótica satisfactoria y simple, con tan solo un metrónomo, la voz guía del psicólogo y la cooperación del paciente, el cual debía de estar relajado y cien por ciento decidido a hacerlo.

—Es muy difícil hipnotizas a alguien que no lo desea —acotó el doctor Flynn, el cual rodeó al joven que le serviría de conejillo de india para la demostración—. El paciente necesita estar seguro de lo que quiere y sobre todo mantener una relajación completa. —El psicólogo hizo andar el metrónomo, el cual comenzó a emitir el típico tic tac que ayudaría a que el paciente entrara en trance.

" _Gracias a Dios que no me tomaron como conejillo de india"_ , pensó Edward. _"No podría contener mis ganas de arrojarle todo por la borda al pobre hombre"_. El solo imaginarse a Flynn tratando de hipnotizarle, le causó al vampiro una especie de regocijo cruel y burlón ante lo que por supuesto jamás conseguiría, hacerlo dormir o lo que era lo mismo que intentar llevarlo a una semiinconsciencia.

Siguió haciendo apuntes en su libreta, sacando información de un grueso tomo de psicología avanzando de quinto año, extrayendo de él todo lo que realmente le apasionaba de la psicología, los trastornos maniacodepresivos y los de identidad disociativo, restándole importancia a la hipnosis, ya que Edward deseaba estar con los enfermos realmente peligrosos, los asesinos, los que eran capaces de los más atroces actos, deseando entrar en sus mentes y ver qué era lo que realmente los motivaba a cometer aquellos nefastos actos.

" _Me hubiese gustado mucho conocerte, Jack"_ , pensó, refiriéndose a Jack el Destripador, uno de los asesinos seriales más peligrosos de Europa, el cual hoy por hoy, era considerado la mente más perturbada y enferma que se pudo conocer a mediados del siglo XIX en East End de Londres, siendo aquel personaje, uno de sus favoritos y con el que se identificó en su periodo de vampiro rebelde de 1927, cuando decidió apartarse tanto de Carlisle como de Esme, usando su poder mental para atacar solo a la peor escoria de la sociedad. _"A lo mejor eras solo un incomprendido"_. Sonrió de medio lado ante aquella perspectiva personas sobre los motivos por los que Jack asesinaba a sus víctimas, tal y como él lo hizo hace ya mucho tiempo.

Siguió tomando notas, rememorando las diversas conversaciones que solía tener tanto con Jasper como con Emmett sobre dicho tema, sonriendo al recordar a sus hermanos y las locas ocurrencias del atolondrado _"hombre mono"_ , como le solía llamar Rosalie.

—Para mí el tal Jack era un tostado. —Había alegado Emmett en aquel entonces, mientras los tres hermanos caminaban por el bosque de Forks, después de haber cazado varias presas—. Mira que ponerse a matar mujeres.

—Eran prostitutas, Emmett —comentó Edward pateando una de las tantas rocas del boscoso terreno.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Más loco aun, ¿en vez de follarselas las mataba? —Bufó por la nariz—. Qué loco, con lo divinas que son las mujeres. —Jasper apretó los labios en una extraña mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa, sin conseguirlo.

—No fueron solo mujeres, se le atribuyen otras víctimas, entre ellas varios hombres y creo que incluso niños. —Edward contempló el calmó rostro de su hermano Jasper, quien prosiguió—. Para ese entonces, yo ya era vampiro y me encontraba a merced de los encantos de María. —Ambos vampiros contemplaron el serio semblante de Jasper—. Se escuchaba desde este lado del planeta sobre él, pero nada en concreto, con los años se descubrieron muchos asesinatos que se le atribuyeron para ese entonces.

—Pues a mí me sigue pareciendo un maldito tostado. —Tanto para Edward como para Jasper, intentar tener una conversación inteligente con su hermano Emmett era pedirle peras al olmo, el corpulento vampiro había sido transformado cuando tenía veinte años, pero su mente parecía estar congelada en la corta edad de diez años y para ambos vampiros era una proeza tratar de hacerle entender las cosas al modo en el que ellos la veían—. Niños y mujeres… —Negó con la cabeza—. Maldito loco.

—Yo creo que Jack hacía justicia. —Emmett fulminó a Edward con la mirada, mientras Jasper pudo percibir la rabia que carcomía a su atolondrado hermano, ante los extraños pensamientos del irreverente vampiro—. Jamás se comprobó lo de los niños —alegó—. Y aunque lo de las prostitutas pueda sonar atroz, yo creo que Jack arrastraba dentro de sí mismo un desprecio hacia su madre, a lo mejor ella era una prostituta. —Siguieron caminando por el denso bosque—. Una que jamás lo amó. —Emmett volvió a bufar por la nariz.

—Tú y el tal Jack son unos dementes. —Edward sonrió, mirando a su hermano—. Bien lo dice Carlisle, deberías ser psicólogo, estás tan tocado de la sesera que a lo mejor entre locos se entienden.

—A lo mejor tengas razón —notificó Edward—. Por ahora no estoy muy seguro de querer estudiar psicología, ya que lo malo de que te transformen a los diecisiete años es que solo te queda repetir una y otra y otra vez la secundaria. —Los tres rieron ante aquello.

—Bueno, hermano… —alegó Emmett—. De no ser por eso jamás hubieses conocido a Bella.

Aquello trajo a Edward de vuelta a la realidad, una realidad que le recordaba el porqué ahora fingía tener veinte años, tomando la decisión de seguir al fin, la carrera de psicología y alejarse de Forks, al saber que Bella no solo había optado por casarse con Jacob Black, la joven estaba a punto de darle un hijo al lobo, imaginando que le quedaban pocas semanas de gestación.

" _Pronto serás madre, Bella"_. Aquello más que llenarlo de tristeza, le hizo sonreír, él había deseado devolverle a Isabella la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, alejada de los peligros que la rodeaban al ser novia de un vampiro, aunque el tener de esposo a un lobo, era sin duda algo que le preocupaba, al recordar como Sam había desfigurado el rostro de Emily, su imprima. _"Espero que él pueda hacerte feliz y sobre todo que te proteja como yo no pude hacerlo"_. Recordó cuando James estuvo a punto de asesinarla en Phoenix, odiándose por ello y sobre todo, cuando Jasper casi la mata en su cumpleaños. _"Sin duda estarás mejor con él"_

Intentó autoconvencerse, pero no podía evitar sentir un vacío en su interior, uno que no lograba llenar con toda la sangre del mundo, ya que después de perder a Bella o mejor dicho de abandonar aquella infructífera relación, Edward había intentado llenar aquel vacío con sangre, cazando a diario, tanto a animales como a humanos, sintiéndose completamente insatisfecho.

Las carcajadas del alumnado que presenciaba la hipnosis como método de curación mental, lo trajeron nuevamente de vuelta, percatándose de cómo el chico que habían logrado hipnotizar se chupaba el pulgar, hecho un mohín sobre el confidente.

—Hemos logrado llevar al joven a una etapa de su niñez donde pudieron estar radicados muchos problemas de conducta que se podrían eliminar por completo en un individuo con trastornos o fobias. —A lo que uno de los alumnos más cercanos al podio, le exigió.

—Erradíquele a ese infeliz la mala maña de hurgarse la nariz y rascarse el trasero en clases. —Aquello generó una nueva oleada de risas de parte de los casi cuarenta alumnos que habían decidido entrar a la cátedra de Flynn, el cual sonrió junto con ellos.

—El joven solo se prestó para ser hipnotizado, no cambiaremos nada de su personalidad y mucho menos de su conducta sin su consentimiento. —Todos comenzaron a abuchear al psicólogo, siendo el profesor Steven, el experto en síndromes y amigo del galeno, quien les exigiera compostura y respeto para con el psicólogo.

" _Ya quiero que termine toda esta estupidez"_ , pensó Edward, retomando sus notas, sintiendo como el celular le vibró dentro del jean.

Sacó el Android, percatándose de cómo en la pantalla táctil se apreciaba el nombre de Carlisle en el mensaje instantáneo, desbloqueando rápidamente el aparato, abriendo la aplicación.

 _ **{Buenos días, Edward… espero que hayas decidido entrar a la cátedra que impartiría hoy el doctor Flynn}**_

El vampiro observó como el galeno, comenzó a hablarle al estudiante que había hipnotizado, tratando de sacarlo del transe, tecleando ágilmente sobre la pantalla táctil, respondiéndole a Carlisle.

 _ **{Justo ahora estoy presenciando cómo hipnotizó a uno de los estudiantes, no me parece el eminente psicólogo del que me hablaste, de hecho me parece un pelele}**_

Envió el mensaje, dejando el celular sobre sus piernas, retomando su acelerada escritura sobre las diferentes causas que generaban un trastorno maniaco depresivo, percibiendo como el Android volvió a vibrar, abriendo rápidamente la respuesta de su padre.

 _ **{Sé que eres muy difícil de sorprender, Edward… Pero dale una oportunidad, a lo mejor quiso comenzar con algo fácil y que los mantuviera entretenidos.}**_

Carlisle no se equivocó, el psicólogo intentó romper el hielo con aquella tontería de la hipnosis, consiguiendo que el grupo se distendiera y participaran en aquella simple ejecución, la cual le regaló de parte del alumnado los primeros aplausos, siendo Edward el único en no querer aplaudir al psicólogo, respondiéndole nuevamente a Carlisle.

 _ **{Pues lo ha conseguido, bien por el doctorcito… ¿Pero en verdad crees que sea buena idea que hable con él?}**_

Preguntó en aquel mensaje, enviándolo justo cuando los pensamientos de una joven le indicaron que estaba siendo escrutado por una de las alumnas, o eso pensó él, tal y como solía ocurrir normalmente en la universidad, donde la mayoría de las féminas suspiraban por él.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tenga?... ¿Veinte?... ¿Veintidós? —preguntó la chica, la cual le observaba desde la parte baja de las gradas del salón, a su derecha.

—Parece de dieciocho, eres toda una asalta cunas, Kate —comentó el joven que la acompañaba, después de cambiarle el lente a su cámara fotográfica, enfocándola en Flynn—. Desde que Elliot te dejó, no haces más que enfocarte en el primer chiquillo que se te pasa por enfrente. —A lo que la hermosa rubia respondió, golpeando el hombro del fotógrafo con su libreta de apuntes.

—Elliot no me dejó, yo terminé con él por apoyo moral a mi mejor amiga. —El joven fotógrafo de facciones latinas y tez bronceada, puso los ojos en blanco, después de tomarle unas cuantas fotos al psicólogo para lo que sería uno de los artículos médicos de la revista donde la periodista había comenzado a trabajar, después de haberse graduado, enterándose de aquella cátedra que impartiría el reconocido galeno esa mañana en la universidad, por medio de uno de sus amiguitos de universidad—. Tú no puedes decir nada, José —espetó la hermosa rubia, sin dejar de mirar a Edward, quien, a pesar de estar enfocado en la oratoria de Flynn, escuchaba perfectamente aquella conversación entre la reportera y el fotógrafo—. Desde que Ana te despreció, prefiriendo al multimillonario, tú decidiste volverte gay, eso es algo que yo aún no entiendo.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Edward, cubriéndose la boca con la mano con la que escribía, apretando con fuerza los labios ante aquella estúpida pero entretenida conversación entre ambos amigos o colegas, ya que el vampiro no tenía muy claro aún, qué relación los unía, si era fraternal o simple compañerismo laboral.

—Para tu información siempre fui gay, Kate. —José hizo un gesto amanerado con la mano—. Lo intenté con Ana, pero la verdad es que me dio igual que no me prestara atención. —Edward no pudo evitar enfocar sus ojos en ambos reporteros, observando escrutadoramente a la chica, la cual se le parecía bastante a Rosalie, aunque la reportera parecía tener mejor carácter que su hermana—. Así que después de que mi carrera como fotógrafo profesional ascendió, decidí salir del closet. —Volvió a hacer un florido gesto con las manos, justo cuando la reportera enfocó sus ojos en Edward, el cual miró raudo hacia donde se encontraba Flynn.

—Pues bien por ti —comentó ella restándole importancia a las palabras del chico—. En verdad es muy apuesto. —El fotógrafo enfocó el lente de su cámara profesional hacia Edward, haciéndole un primer plano de su agraciado rostro, justo cuando el vampiro se percató de todo lo que pasaba al verlo en la mente del joven latino, quien disparó raudo su cámara, percatándose de cómo el serio y molesto estudiante, clavó sus penetrantes y odiosos ojos sobre el muchacho, el cual giró rápidamente la cara.

—¡Upsh!... Creo que se dio cuenta. —José se hizo el desentendido, pero Katherine miró fijamente a Edward, regalándole una coqueta y desvergonzada sonrisa.

" _Cada vez te entiendo mejor, Jack"_. Si algo detestaba Edward eran las chicas fáciles, aquellas como Kate o como muchas otras que el vampiro había conocido en el pasado, las cuales se le presentaban voluntariamente, y aunque él sabía que muchas de ellas solo sucumbían ante los encantos inmortales que lo convertía en el depredador más peligroso del mundo, él jamás estaba de acuerdo con que una mujer se le ofreciera a un hombre.

Edward venía de otra época, donde a las mujeres se les cortejaba y era el hombre quien enamoraba a las féminas y no al revés, y aunque sabía que los años habían pasado y las personas evolucionaron, dando paso al feminismo y la igualdad de género, para el seductor vampiro, las mujeres debían darse su puesto y no ser tan ofrecidas.

Un nuevo mensaje había llegado de parte de Carlisle, sin que Edward se hubiese dado cuenta de ello ante la entretenida aunque tonta conversación de los reporteros, percatándose de él, al ver como una luz intermitente le indicaba que una de las aplicaciones tenía notificación, abriéndola rápidamente, comenzando a leer.

 _ **{Dale una oportunidad, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, a lo mejor el caso que desea presentarte para que lo uses en tu tesis, sea algo positivo tanto para tu carrera como para tu vida}**_

El agraciado inmortal puso los ojos en blanco, pensándose todo aquello que Carlisle le había comentado por teléfono, contándole su encuentro con Flynn en Port Angeles, explicándole sobre un peculiar caso que el renombrado psicólogo llevaba y el cual, aún seguía dándole una ardua batalla al galeno, quien no podía encontrar una curar para su paciente, intentando tan solo llevarle la manía.

 _ **{Ok… Lo intentaré}**_

Se guardó el teléfono celular, enfocando sus ojos en el doctor, quien comenzó a explicar un extraño caso de esquizofrenia infantil, la cual venía acompañada por una amalgama de síntomas que hicieron de dicho caso, uno de los más difíciles de llevar.

" _Al fin algo productivo"_ , pensó Edward, dejando sus apuntes a un lado, prestando toda su atención en la oratoria del doctor John Flynn, después de leer el último mensaje de su padre, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 _ **{No esperaba menos de ti, Edward… ¡por cierto!... Sé que odias las sorpresas, así que mejor te informaré antes de que me reproches que apoyo las ocurrencias de tu hermana… Alice está en Seattle}**_

* * *

Un café frío en una elegante taza de porcelana importada, acompañaba un sándwich de salmón picado en diagonal, el cual de seguro estaba tan frío como el líquido que reposaba dentro de la taza, mientras Christian leía por enésima vez el artículo de la revista _"Seattle"_ , la cual mostraba el rostro de Anastasia en compañía de Jack Hyde, su prometido, donde se podía apreciar el enorme anillo de compromiso que el encargado de la prestigiosa editorial donde Ana trabajaba le había obsequiado, confirmando el compromiso de la pareja.

" _Esto no puede ser"_. Releyó nuevamente el artículo, enfocando su colérica mirada sobre el sonriente y por demás alegre rostro de la que un día había sido la mujer que el sintió que realmente podría llegar a amar—. ¡Te casas! —exclamó como si la mujer de la foto pudiese escucharle—. Te casas como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre tú y yo, Ana. —La sola idea de saber que él no había significado nada para ella, olvidándose por completo de lo que vivieron juntos, traía a Christian agarrado de los cabellos, arrojando la revista de mala gana sobre el escritorio de su oficina, mirando a la distancia.

Imaginarse a Ana casada con aquel hombre lo hizo enfurecer, necesitando más que solo una taza de café frío y desabrido, levantándose raudo de su confortable asiento en busca de la licorera de caoba que adornaba la elegante oficina del magnate, sirviéndose rápidamente un coñac, bebiendo apremiante.

" _Él no puede ser mejor que yo"_ , pensó, martirizándose ante la sola idea de pensar que aquel hombre era lo que realmente Ana deseaba como pareja. _"Después de todo, Elena tenía razón"_. Comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su silla. _"Para ella solo eras una mujer insípida y sin gracia… y creo que no se equivocó"_. Bebió el resto de la bebida en dos grandes tragos que golpearon impetuosamente su garganta, controlando aquel estupor, aquella rabia que comenzó a anidar en su pecho, dejando el vaso sobre el escritorio.

Miró una vez más la revista sobre la mesa, volteando de mala gana la mirada, sin poder controlar aquellos enormes deseos de arrasar con todo lo que había sobre el escritorio, justo cuando tocaron a la puerta, abriéndola antes de que el molesto hombre, diera el permiso para que entraran.

—Hola, hijo. —Grace, la madre adoptiva del multimillonario, entró a paso rápido a la oficina, desestabilizando por completo a Christian, ya que, aunque no era la primera vez que su madre entraba de aquel modo a sus dominios, tampoco era muy habitual que lo hiciera y mucho menos a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

—Grace… —Fue la escueta y seca respuesta del agraciado hombre de negocios de tan solo veintisiete años de edad, quien la recibió con un beso en la mejilla, percatándose de cómo Andrea, su secretaria, los miró desde la puerta, como queriendo disculparse ante la estrepitosa intromisión de su madre.

Christian le hizo un ademán para que se retirara, consiguiendo que la hermosa rubia de largas piernas, cerrara la puerta, dejándoles a solas.

—Vaya… ya te has enterado —alegó la imponente doctora, mirando la revista—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con total calma.

—¿Cómo crees que me siento? —preguntó él, tomando nuevamente asiento frente a su escritorio, exigiéndole a su madre que se sentara—. Asombrado, molesto, extrañado y muy dolido. —Christian odiaba ventilar sus cosas con Grace, pero en verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien—. Aún no concibo cómo ella pudo dejarme por semejante hombre. —Su madre puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo, cariño. —Dejó su bolso de cuero italiano sobre la silla conjunta, cruzando las piernas—. Pensé que era la adecuada para ti, pero me equivoqué. —Grace estiró su cuerpo hacia delante para tomar la revista entre sus manos—. Era tan dulce y tan bella, hubiesen hecho una muy linda pareja. —Aquello, más que hacerlo sentir mejor, lo irritaba—. En fin, ella se lo pierde —notificó la sonriente doctora, tratando de restarle importancia a aquel asunto de la boda de Anastasia, ya que lo que menos deseaba era que él recayera como lo había hecho después del rompimiento de ambos—. Vine a verte mientras Mía se decide por lo que va a comprar en la tienda que esta al final de la calle.

Aquello consiguió que una mueca se dibujara en los tensos y rectos labios de Christian, consiguiendo la amplia sonrisa de su madre, al ver como el molesto hombre cambió de actitud ante las loqueteras de su hermana.

—¿Más zapatos? —preguntó Christian, observando cómo su madre ojeaba la revista, asintiéndole—. Debería montar su propia zapatería con tantos que tiene. —Grace sonrió.

—Para una mujer jamás serán suficientes, querido mío. —Christian rodó los ojos de mala gana—. ¡Por cierto!... —Cambió de tema, radicalmente—. ¿Has seguido viendo a Flynn? —El magnate asintió con cierta incomodidad, ya que detestaba que su madre se metiera en sus asuntos personales y sobre todo emocionales.

—Hoy tengo una cita con él. —Grace asintió una vez más—. A lo mejor la cancele. —Aquello consiguió que la entretenida mujer dejara de hojear la revista, fulminado a su hijo con la mirada.

—Ni te atrevas, Christian Trevelyan Grey. —El aludido realmente odiaba cuando su madre lo llamaba por su nombre completo, tratándolo como a un infante, cuando en realidad no lo era—. Tendrás tu respectiva sesión con John y vas a hacer todo lo que él te diga. —Christian no dijo nada, enfocando sus ojos en el computador, mirando la graficas de la bolsa de valores—. Y luego irás a cenar a la casa… ¿Te parece? —El serio magnate supo de sobra que decirle que no a una de las cenas de su madre era ganarse un problema, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones, respondiendo con desgano.

—Ok… Madre.

* * *

Mía se probaba el par de zapatos número veinte de la tienda donde su madre la había abandonado, prometiéndole que vendría por ella dos horas después, a sabiendas de cómo era de indecisa su loca y extrovertida hija.

—Sin duda me llevo los vino tinto con pedrería y aquellos estampados de rosas rojas con fondo negro. —Le confirmó Mía a la cansada vendedora, la cual ya estaba temiendo que después de que le hicieran sacar media zapatería, no se llevara nada—. Pero aún estoy indecisa entre los azules o los plateados, son hermosos pero no sé con qué combinármelos . —Mía observó los zapatos azules que se probaba y luego los platinados que descansaban sobre el largo asiento acolchado de la tienda, donde reposaba el costoso bolso de la muchacha.

—Yo me llevaría ambos. —Una dulce voz cantarina, le habló a sus espaldas, consiguiendo que la atolondrada chica girara rápidamente sobre sus pies, encontrándose con el sutil, hermoso y delicado rostro de una menuda y por demás amigable joven—. Jamás son suficientes para una mujer. —Aquello hizo sonreír ampliamente a Mía, dejando escapar un grito de dicha.

—Es justo lo que yo digo. —Ambas sonrieron—. Pero es algo que los hombres no entienden. —Las dos volvieron a sonreír, justo cuando Alice le entregó al joven que la atendía un par de zapatos deportivos de caballero, notificándole a continuación.

—Me llevaré esos… ¿Me los pueden envolver en papel de regalo? —El amable muchacho asintió, retirándose rápidamente hacia la caja.

—¿Obsequio para un novio? —preguntó Mía al ver que la chica no había comprado calzado femenino sino masculino.

—Para mi hermano… —Mía asintió—. Él aún no lo sabe, pero pronto comenzará a compartir el hábito de correr todas las mañanas antes de que el sol aparezca. —La extrañada mujer la miró como si no pudiese entender como la chica sabía algo que aún no había pasado con total seguridad.

—¿Eres clarividente? —Alice sonrió, sintiendo por alguna extraña razón que podía ser ella misma delante de la muchacha, asintiendo a su pregunta—. ¡Uy… qué cool! —Mía comenzó a brincar, como niña frente a una heladería—. ¿Me lees el futuro? —Extendió su mano hacia Alice, quien simplemente rió al ver como la simpática mujer se lo tomaba con total normalidad.

Tomó la mano de Mía, y antes de que pudiese decir alguna mentirilla que satisficiera a la entusiasmada mujer, Alice tuvo una visión sobre ella, viéndola flotar en las aguas de un frío lago, cercano a la autopista que daba a Port Angeles… muerta, soltando rápidamente su mano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mía, mirando el pasmado rostro de Alice, la cual no supo qué decir, no podía concebir que sus visiones le mostraran tan fatídico final para una chica que le simpatizaba tanto—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó una vez más la extrañada chica, la cual comenzó a sentirme impaciente.

—Nada… —respondió Alice, tratando de regalarle una amable sonrisa—. Es solo que la envidia me carcome al ver que al salir de la tienda encontrarás el vestido perfecto para esos zapatos plateados. —Mía sonrió ampliamente—. Yo jamás tengo tan buena suerte. —La atolondrada mujer se arrojó a los brazos de la menuda vampira, la cual tuvo que contener la fingida inercia de respirar, ante su intenso olor, escuchando como su corazón bombeaba gran cantidad de sangre por su torrente sanguíneo.

—Gracias, gracias… eres muy linda. —Se apartó un poco de ella—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mía Grey. —A lo que Alice alegó, presentándose como lo hizo la sonriente chica.

—Alice Cullen. —La vampiresa supo perfectamente quién era ella al escuchar su apellido, recordando a su padre Carlisle conversando con Esme sobre aquel asunto del magnate, el cual le serviría a Edward como un conejillo de india para su tesis.

—Espero volver a verte más seguido, Alice. —A lo que la pequeña y carismática vampira, alegó.

—Sin duda nos veremos más seguido de lo que te imaginas… Mía.

* * *

Edward y Flynn iban en el Volvo del agraciado vampiro, quien había tenido la desdicha de tener que acceder a compartir un almuerzo con el doctor, después de haber culminado su oratoria, presentándose al fin con el galeno como el hijo del doctor Carlisle Cullen, llamando gratamente la atención del psicólogo.

—Jamás pensé que Carlisle te hubiese hablado tan pronto de nuestro encuentro en Port Angeles. —Edward hizo un peculiar gesto de hastío ante aquello que el doctor no vio.

—Bueno… mi padre suele tener extrañas ideas, aunque la mayoría suelen ser muy acertadas. —Flynn había estado estudiando detenidamente a Edward a la hora del almuerzo, donde el incómodo vampiro tuvo que fingir que comía, aunque en realidad se deshacía de los alimentos, dejándoles dentro del florero que adornaba la mesa, cada vez que el médico enfocaba su mirada en algo más que no fuese el muchacho.

—Espero que esta sea una de ellas. —Edward dudó un poco de aquel deseo de parte del galeno, ya que al ver en su mente las diversas patologías psiquiátricas que parecía tener aquel hombre, el tal Grey, le hizo sentir que no era realmente el caso que él deseaba llevar, prefiriendo tener a su cargo un paciente más peligroso y menos engreído y ególatra, siendo la apreciación del vampiro ante la conversación que tuvieron sobre el magnate.

—Ya veremos. —Edward introdujo el Volvo en el estacionamiento del enorme edificio empresarial donde _Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._ Laboraba exitosamente desde hacía varios años—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué sus citas son en la oficina? —Flynn respondió que normalmente no tenían un lugar fijo donde hacer las sesiones psiquiátricas, haciéndoselos más llevadero al multimillonario—. Él es el paciente y usted el médico, es como si mi padre hiciera todo lo que yo le dijera… yo soy el hijo y él, el padre.

—Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir, Edward. —El aludido estacionó el auto, apagándole rápidamente, tomando su bolso y su carpeta—. Pero es mejor no hacer monótonas nuestras sesiones, Christian tiende a aburrirse rápidamente de todo. —El vampiro puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues, ya veremos. —Salió del auto, justo cuando el médico lo hacía, tomando el ascensor del sótano, pulsando el botón del piso correspondiente a la oficina del magnate—. La verdad es que deseaba hacer mi tesis sobre los asesinos en serie, qué los motiva, sus trastornos y todo lo relacionado con aquellos enfermos mentales que la sociedad trata de erradicar, sin tan siquiera darles la oportunidad de tener un tratamiento y una terapias adecuadas para cada uno de ellos.

—Bueno, Edward… prometo que si no podemos hacer nada por el señor Grey, te ayudaré con eso… ¿Está bien? —El apuesto inmortal sonrió complacido, saliendo justo cuando el ascensor abrió las puertas, encaminándose junto con el médico, por el extenso pasillo blanco y pulcro, observando a las diversas personas o mejor dicho, mujeres que trabajaban en aquel lugar.

—Tiene una muy arraigada fijación por las rubias —comentó al ver aquella variedad de Barbies ir y venir por el lugar, dándole miradas coquetas al vampiro.

—Eso creo. —Flynn sonrió—. Por aquí. —Señaló un pasillo a su derecha, cruzando junto con el médico hacia aquel lugar, llegando hasta la puerta que daba a la oficina, donde Andrea tecleaba rápidamente en el computador, percatándose de los recién llegados—. Buenos días, señorita… dígale al señor Grey que estoy aquí, por favor. —La joven asintió, dándole una escrutadora mirada a Edward, quien ya se había percatado de los pensamientos de la joven, la cual no escondió para nada su agrado hacia el vampiro.

Notificó la presencia del doctor por medio del intercomunicador telefónico, sin dejar de mirar a Edward, quien simplemente se hizo el desentendido, ante la insistente mirada de la secretaria, la cual terminó al fin de hablar con su jefe, exigiéndoles a los recién llegados que entraran, preguntándoles si deseaban un café.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias —acotó Flynn mirando a Edward.

—Yo no, gracias. —La chica insistió si quería algo más, pero el vampiro muy amablemente le notificó que no deseaba nada, acercándose a la puerta de la oficina, incitando al doctor a entrar y comenzar de una vez con la entrevista que tendría con el magnate.

Flynn tocó la puerta, esperando a que Christian le diera el permiso para entrar, escuchando del otro lado, la imponente voz del multimillonario, incitándole a pasar, abriendo rápidamente la puerta, adentrándose a la lujosa oficina, donde lo que predominaba en todo el lugar, era la extraordinaria vista panorámica, siendo el vampiro quien quedara completamente fascinado ante la visión de toda la ciudad desde aquel alto rascacielos.

—Buenas tardes, Christian —llamó informalmente a su paciente, tal y como aquel hombre se lo había exigido desde el comienzo de sus sesiones—. Sé que es un poco temprano para esto, pero he traído conmigo a un extraordinario estudiante de la Universidad Privada Católica de Seattle, quien está cursando ahora el quinto año de psicología, rebasando a sus demás compañeros. —Christian, quien había estado de espaldas admirando el nublado cielo de la tarde, giró levemente su rostro, tratando de ver al joven con su visión periférica, soltándole en un tono odioso y por demás prepotente, al galeno.

—¿Se te acabaron las artimañas psicológicas conmigo, Flynn? —Giró lentamente sobre sus pies, contemplando al sonriente galeno—. ¿O trajiste a uno de tus estudiantes para que le otorgue una beca? —Flynn negó con la cabeza, dándole una rápida mirada a Edward, quien veía al odioso magnate como si estuviese mirando a un esperpento.

—No, Christian… —Trató Flynn de sonar calmo, pero el rostro de Edward le demostraba lo mucho que parecía no agradarle aquel hombre—. El joven Cullen es un muy talentoso estudiante que ha dado de que hablar en la universidad privada de la ciudad. —Christian al fin posó su fría y calculadora mirada en Edward, quien no dejó de verlo como si quisiera arrojarlo por la ventana—. Ya lleva sus propios casos y debo admitir que su curriculum es impresionante. —Tanto el magnate como el vampiro se contemplaron a los ojos, sin tan siquiera parpadear, siendo Christian quien rompiera la conexión visual, mirando a Flynn.

—¿Y qué quieres de mí? —preguntó el serio e imperturbable hombre de negocios, siendo Edward quien respondiera.

—El doctor John Flynn lo considera un paciente lo bastante interesante como para que sea mi tesis de fin de año. —Christian miró desdeñosamente tanto a Edward como al psicólogo, al cual fulminó con la mirada—. Pero la verdad es que difiero completamente de su apreciación, no creo que usted sea el paciente que yo necesito para tener una perfecta tesis de grado. —Flynn no supo qué hacer, él sabía que aquello cabrearía a Christian, al cual ya le estaba saltando la vena de la frente ante las irreverentes y sinceras palabras del vampiro—. Así que si me disculpa, no le quito más su tiempo, señor Grey.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto, Flynn? —preguntó el iracundo hombre de negocios, quien observó la rápida huida del molesto muchacho, el cual detuvo su andar al percibir como el galeno le aferró del brazo para detenerlo—. ¿Me traes a un estudiante para que me use de conejillo de india en su tesis de grado, donde lo primero que hace es insultarme en mi propia empresa?

—No le estoy insultando, señor Grey, estoy siendo sincero con usted —espetó el apuesto inmortal, encarando a Christian—. Prefiero lidiar con la peor escoria del mundo en las cárceles de la ciudad que soportar a un engreído hombre de negocios que cree que porque se zambulle en millones de dólares puede pisotear a todo el que se le cruce por el frente.

—¿Y puedo saber qué te ha dado esa apreciación de mi persona? —preguntó Christian, tratando de no perder la calma y quedar como un completo patán delante del muchacho.

—Desde que entré, no he visto absolutamente nada grato que me hable bien de usted. —Christian alzó una de sus pobladas cejas, en un gesto seductor y altanero—. Todo es frío en este lugar, artificial, mujeres perfectas, operadas, un edificio muy pulcro… sí, pero con carencia humana. —Edward solía sentirse perturbado en los lugares donde existía todo tipo de afecto entre las personas, ya que estas solían tener pensamientos más intensos, pero desde que había entrado al lugar, la mente de cada una de las personas que trabajaban para el magnate eran tan controladas como sus movimientos, haciéndoles ver irreales—. Debe ser muy triste ser usted.

Flynn no pudo dejar de mirar a Christian, imaginando alguno de sus arranques de ira, temiendo por la integridad física de Edward, lo que por supuesto mantuvo entretenido al vampiro al imaginarse al odioso hombre intentando romperle la cara, donde lo único que saldría roto, serían las manos del magnate.

—Sí, así es. —Tanto Edward como Flynn se asombraron ante la respuesta de Christian—. Es muy triste ser yo. —Sonrió con sarcasmo—. Imagino que es muy fácil para usted conseguir una novia _normal_ , y hacer una familia que encaje en los parámetros de lo correctamente aceptable, socialmente hablando. —Edward sonrió ante las elucubraciones de aquel hombre, ya que lo que menos existía en la vida del vampiro eran cosas normales, comunes y corrientes.

—Se equivoca. —Christian, quien había dicho todo aquello cabizbajo, levantó el rostro para ver el serio semblante del muchacho—. Nada en mi mundo es común y corriente, señor Grey, usted no conoce nada de mí.

—Ni tú de mí… eeh… —Christian chasqueó sus dedos, incitándole a decir su nombre.

—Edward, me llamo, Edward.

—Pues así como te has molestado por mi precipitada apreciación hacia tu persona con tan solo mirarte, Edward… así mismo me he sentido yo, al escuchar tu grosera apreciación sobre mí, sin tan siquiera tener una conversación amable y profesional. —Christian tenía razón y Edward lo sabía, bajando la mirada sin poder refutar sus certeros reproches, sintiéndose incómodo, al darse cuenta que había fallado a la primera, dejándose llevar por su mal carácter.

—Tiene usted razón. —Levantó la mirada—. Pero usted no fue muy amable que digamos.

—No suelo serlo, Edward. —Christian caminó hacia su escritorio en busca de su asiento—. Y menos cuando me quieren usar de experimento sin mi consentimiento. —Miró retadoramente a Flynn.

—Lo siento, Christian… pensé que… —El aludido alzó su mano para hacer callar al galeno.

—Ya no importa. —Señaló una de las sillas frente a él, mirando a Edward—. Siéntate. —El extrañado vampiro miró con recelo al imponente magnate, quien no se sentó hasta que el joven estudiante de psicología no lo hiciera. _"Vamos, siéntate… niño malcriado"_. Aquel pensamiento de parte de Christian, consiguió que Edward permaneciera de pie—. ¡Por favor! —Edward le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de contener alguna histriónica insultada de su parte, tragándose la rabia que le carcomía internamente.

" _Maldito cretino, soy más viejo que tú, infeliz"_ , pensó tomando asiento de mala gana dejando su bolso en el suelo y sus carpetas sobre su regazo _"Tengo más estudios de los que de seguro has tenido tú en tus cortos e insignificantes veintisiete años"_. Flynn le había notificado a Edward la edad exacta del acaudalado hombre de negocios, comentándole que era uno de los hombres más jóvenes en amasar una fortuna multimillonaria en tan corto tiempo. _"Los Cullen tenemos tanto dinero que no sabemos qué hacer con él, te crees la gran cosa sentado en tu maldita silla ejecutiva pero no eres más que un…"_

" _Si fueras una mujer ya te tendría sobre mis piernas, dándote unas cuantas nalgadas hasta que ruegues clemencia, mocoso"_. Las furiosas elucubraciones de Edward quedaron en stop ante los pensamientos del multimillonario, quien había tomado asiento, reacomodándose el traje y la corbata, siendo Flynn el ultimo en sentarse. _"Con ese carácter eres un estupendo candidato para Elena, ella sin duda te arrancaría de raíz esa malas pulgas que tienes, perro rabioso"_. Edward no pudo creer que el serio y odioso hombre de negocios estuviese imaginando a una mujer rubia de aproximadamente cuarenta años de edad, azotándolo como si fuese un caballo de montar.

—Sé que debí preguntarte primero, Christian… lo siento, pero sé que Edward podría ayudarte mucho. —Grey removió sus carpetas a un lado y a otro dejando el centro del escritorio libre, posando las manos sobre la pulida superficie de madera, observando nuevamente al joven universitario—. Pero a veces, si vemos nuestras propias penas reflejadas en alguien más, solemos darnos cuenta que no somos los únicos que sufrimos y que hay alguien más que comparte tus mismos pesares. —Aquello no solo consiguió que el asombrado rostro de Christian volteara a ver a psicólogo, Edward giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda, contemplando a Flynn, el cual miró fijamente al multimillonario, enfocando lentamente sus ojos en el vampiro—. Tu padre me contó lo de tu depresión y tu fijación hacia tu ex.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Edward por demás asombrado—. ¿Usted me está diciendo que mi padre…? —Miró a Christian y luego a Flynn, sin poder creer lo que Carlisle y el psicólogo se habían planeado, usar el dolor de uno para ayudar al otro y viceversa, sin tan siquiera consultarlo con ellos mismos—. No puedo creer esto de parte de Carlisle. —Edward no supo qué hacer, se sintió decepcionado, dolido y sobre todo usado tanto por el hombre que le había dado una segunda oportunidad en la vida como por el eminente psicólogo—. No tienen derecho.

—Así es… —alegó Christian a las palabras de Edward, el cual volteó su rostro por inercia ante sus palabras—. Ni tú ni su padre tienen derecho a jugar con nuestras emociones y sentimientos. —El vampiro solo deseaba salir corriendo de allí y llamar a Carlisle para descargar toda su ira—. Puedo demandarte por negligencia, Flynn. —El asustado galeno negó con la cabeza—. Hablar de mi caso con un desconocido, es violar la confidencialidad entre el paciente y su terapeuta.

—Yo solo quiero ayudarte, Christian.

—¿A qué? —preguntó el multimillonario, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿A ser normal?... No soy normal, John, y si he seguido en terapia es por la insistencia de mi madre, pero creo que esto deja en tela de juicio tu buen nombre. —Flynn tragó grueso—. No solo has roto nuestra confidencialidad, pretendías usar a un joven universitario que está deprimido por lo que sea que haya ocurrido con su ex novia, estás aprovechándote del dolor del chico para tus locos experimentos psiquiátricos porque eso es lo que me estás dando a entender, Flynn… que somos tus conejillos de india.

—No, Christian… —Miró a Edward, quien siguió elucubrando en aquella puñalada trapera de parte de Carlisle—. Tu padre solo quiere ayudarte, Edward… él se encuentra realmente preocupado por ti, desde que decidiste separarte de la familia, el doctor Cullen vive pensando constantemente en ti. —El consternado vampiro levantó la mirada—. No pretendo usarte, Edward, solo quiero ayudarte… ayudarlos a ambos. —Contempló a Christian—. Yo no le he dicho nada a nadie, solo le hablé al doctor Carlisle superficialmente de tu caso, nada más… de colega a colega.

—Igual no tenías derecho. —Se levantó golpeando el escritorio con el puño—. Ninguno de los dos tenían derecho a entrometerse de ese modo y… —Edward tomó su bolso y sus carpetas, incorporándose rápidamente de su silla, interrumpiendo a Christian.

—Disculpe por todo este malentendido, señor Grey, me retiro. —Pretendió salir lo más rápido que pudo sin usar sus habilidades sobrehumanas, percatándose del enorme cuadro que adornaba la oficina, muy cerca de la puerta y del cual no se había percatado hasta ahora.

El vampiro contempló fijamente la obra, mientras Christian lo observó a él, siendo Flynn quien mantuviera sus ojos sobre el magnate, el cual fue acercándose lentamente al universitario, a punto de notificarle a quien pertenecía la obra, siendo Edward el que lo acotara.

—Es Trouton… ¿Cierto? —Christian asintió sorprendido.

—Si, así es… —Se acercó a Edward, quien siguió estudiando la obra con detenimiento—. Eleva lo cotidiano de lo extraordinario —comentó sintiéndose un poco estúpido al citar las palabras textuales de Anastasia el primer día en el que ambos se conocieron. Edward vio en la mente del multimillonario aquel momento en el que la chica había dicho aquello, lo que al parecer le había cautivado de ella, alegando a continuación.

—Creo que Trouton posee una mente perturbada. —Aquello sorprendió tanto a Christian como a Flynn, quien se había puesto de pie, mirándoles a ambos—. Creo que es un claro caso de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. —Christian no pudo evitar sonreír ante la apreciación del joven estudiante de psicología, lo que consiguió que Flynn se sintiera más tranquilo ante lo que había hecho.

—¿Apreciación propia o estudio psicológico de la obra?

—Ambas… —acotó Edward sin darse cuenta de que su rabia y su incomodidad ante todo lo ocurrido se habían esfumado—. Si se fija bien en las imágenes al azar, sin sentido y sin un propósito en concreto, me parece una extraña forma de la señorita Trouton de mostrar las diversas obsesiones compulsivas hacia ciertos objetos o lugares. —Edward señaló el cuadro que mostraba un teléfono negro de disco—. Parece tener una obsesión con lo antiguo. —Apuntó su dedo índice hacía la imagen de un libro viejo, una ventana roída por el tiempo y una máquina de escribir antigua—. Aquí lo demuestra claramente. —Ambos se miraron al rostro, pudiendo percatarse de cómo al parecer cada uno había conseguido calmar su rabia contenida ante lo ocurrido, dando paso a una tranquila conversación inteligente.

—¿Y qué te dicen estas de acá? —Christian señaló una tetera, la cual se encontraba acompañada de sus respectivas tazas de té, un sillón y varios atuendos que guindaban de percheros, maniquíes y ganchos de ropa.

—Es sociable, aunque recatada… parece no gustarle lo ostentoso. —Edward señaló la _figura de matruska_ o como le conocían normalmente como muñeca rusa—. Reconoce el pasar del tiempo, lo demuestra aquí. —Señaló cada una de las muñequitas que iban aumentando de tamaño—. Sabe que ella cambia y va envejeciendo, pero sigue arraigada en un pasado que parece amar, una época en el tiempo donde todo lo demás le da cierta tranquilidad emocional.

—¡Vaya!… nunca me había puesto a analizar el cuadro de este modo. —Edward volvió a mirarle al rostro, encontrándose con una afable sonrisa pretenciosa—. Hagamos algo, Edward. —Se apartó del agraciado vampiro, el cual miró a Flynn, percatándose de cómo el psicólogo sonreía, viendo en su mente que a pesar de todo, él no se había equivocado, encontrándoles muy parecido, siendo aquella similitud la que chocara entre ambos—. Seré tu tesis. —Tanto el galeno como el joven universitario, le miraron completamente asombrados—. Veremos si puedes leerme tan bien como a la obra de Trouton.

Edward sonrió irónicamente ante aquello, acariciándose sugestivamente el labio inferior como solía hacerlo cada vez que maquinaba una de sus fechorías o elucubraba sobre las posibilidades de obtener lo que se tramaba, pero nuevamente los pensamientos del magnate lo dejaron en blanco.

" _Veremos qué opinas sobre mis gustos y deseos sexuales más oscuros, pequeño"_. Edward trató de verse tranquilo, pero el saber que su problema mental venía por la parte sexual le hizo sentir cierta incomodidad, ya que Edward era un completo novato en el tema.

Christian sonrió ante la sola idea de imaginar la cara de Edward al ver su cuarto rojo y el arsenal de artefactos sadomasoquistas que habían en él, pensando en el modo de incomodar tanto al joven estudiante, que él mismo desistiera del caso y se marchara, dejando al magnate como el que intentó apoyar al universitario, siendo el chiquillo malcriado quien huyera como un completo cobarde.

" _No soy un erudito en esa materia, Christian"_ , pensó el serio vampiro, acercándose al sonriente hombre de negocios. _"Pero lo que jamás seré es un cobarde"_. Lo odiaba, en verdad detestaba como aquel hombre se hacía el amable cuando en verdad era un completo cretino. _"Ya quisiera ver tu cara si te llegas a enterar de que soy un vampiro"_. Edward se imaginó a un Christian aterrado, gritando como niña al ver como el joven inmortal tenía la fuerza suficiente como para acabar con todos sus empleados en unas pocas horas.

—No quiero sonar grosero —acotó Edward permaneciendo cerca de la puerta, observando a Christian—. Pero sigo prefiriendo a los asesinos y los trastornos verdaderamente peligrosos. —El divertido magnate introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, respondiéndole al vampiro.

—¿Qué te hace creer a ti que no soy peligroso? —Christian miró a Flynn—. Según el Doc, yo necesito constantemente de sesiones terapéuticas y hasta quiere medicarme. —Edward miró al galeno.

—Quería probar con Clonazepam. —El chico frunció el ceño, ante aquello—. Suele tener problemas para dormir y ha presentado depresión.

—Yo no estoy deprimido, Flynn —espetó de mala gana el magnate—. Simplemente estoy molesto. —Enfocó sus odiosos ojos grises en Edward—. ¿Qué pensarías al enterarte de que tu ex prefirió casarse con un perdedor antes que contigo? —El joven de cabellos cobrizos alzó las cejas con ironía, al sentir que, más que hablar de su propia relación infructífera, Christian hablaba de la suya.

—Pensaría que yo no era lo que ella realmente necesitaba o buscaba, dejaría que se fuera y siguiera su vida sin seguir intoxicando la suya con lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. —Christian lo miró con desprecio, al darse cuenta de que el muchacho tenía razón—. Lo siento, creo que le pregunta a la persona equivocada. —El magnate suspiró tratando de controlar el estupor que aquella respuesta le había causado—. Ahora si me disculpa. —Pretendió retirase de la oficina, pero Christian se lo impidió.

—Mañana es sábado, joven. —Edward volteó—. Hoy debo finiquitar varias cosas importantes, entre ellas una de las inesperadas cenas de mi madre. —El vampiro asintió. —Pero mañana pretendo estar todo el día en mi casa. —Edward miró a Flynn, quien le observó, asintiendo a las palabras del magnate, dándole a entender que debía dejar a un lado su desprecio hacia él y aceptar la propuesta que de seguro le ofrecería el acaudalado hombre—. Entrevísteme sin la inquisidora mirada de John, y si aún cree que no soy lo suficientemente interesante como para ser su tesis de grado, yo mismo le conseguiré la ayuda que necesita para lo que se propone… ¿Le parece?

El apuesto y pensativo vampiro lo contempló por unos segundos, mientras Flynn rogaba internamente porque el chico accediera, ya que si no lo hacía era más que obvio que el multimillonario pagaría toda su rabia ante el desaire que el muchacho le haría, ya que lo que más parecía detestar Christian era que lo despreciaran.

—Bien —accedió Edward—. Tendré una entrevista en privado con usted. —Christian asintió más que satisfecho—. Será bueno conocerlo en su lugar de confort. —Tanto el magnate como el psicólogo asintieron—. Veremos qué tiene que ofrecerme. —Grey se vio a sí mismo mostrándole cada uno de sus instrumentos de tortura, imaginando la cara del muchacho—. Me retiro. —Aquellos pensamientos le perturbaban un poco, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué pensar de aquel hombre—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana… _"Pequeño"_. Pensó aquello último, sonriendo de medio lado, lo que consiguió que Edward le volteara la cara de mala gana, encaminándose al fin hacia la puerta, abriéndola apremiante.

—¡Por cierto!... —alegó el chico antes de irse—. Yo no hubiese comenzado con Clonazepam. —Tanto Christian como Flynn enfocaron sus ojos en el apuesto joven de mirada ambarina y enigmática—. Yo le hubiese recetado mucho hierro. —Ambos se sorprendieron ante aquello—. Con tanto ego elevado, debería tener algo de peso que lo mantenga en tierra firme, señor Grey. —El psicólogo giró lentamente el rostro temiendo la reacción de Christian, el cual miró fijamente a Edward comenzando a dibujar progresivamente una socarrona sonrisa, aquella que dejó escapar una risotada irónica.

—Vaya… el joven tiene sentido del humor. —Señaló a Edward con su dedo índice, asintiendo a su broma, que aunque era bastante pesada, eso había sido para Christian, una simple broma de niño arrogante y pretencioso—. Humor negro, eso me gusta… hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana… —Se despidió al fin saliendo de la oficina, escuchando como en el intercomunicador de la secretaria la voz del magnate le exigía a Andrea que le entregara una de sus tarjetas personales.

—Sí, señor… —respondió la chica, buscando rápidamente dentro de una de sus gavetas, extendiéndole una de las tarjetas a Edward—. Es la primera vez que entrego una de estas a un hombre. —Sonrió con picardía—. Espero verte nuevamente por aquí. —El agraciado vampiro no dijo nada, despidiéndose de la chica, llevándose la tarjeta a la boca para ocultar una picara sonrisa, percatándose de que la tarjeta olía a perfume caro de hombre, deteniéndose frente al ascensor, pulsando el botón de llamado.

" _Solo un estúpido con un ego como el del señor Grey le pondría colonia a una tarjeta de presentación"_ , pensó, observando la delicada caligrafía en letras doradas en un fondo color pastel, percatándose de que aquello no era un simple papel de imprenta, sino un costoso papel italiano de hilo estriado que debía costar sus buenos dólares. _"En serio este tipo es todo un personaje"_. Edward imaginó lo divertido que sería tratar de psicoanalizar a aquel pretencioso hombre de negocios, entrando al fin al ascensor, pulsando esta vez, el botón que daba hacia el sótano del edificio, donde se encontraba el estacionamiento.

Salió del ascensor y buscó el Volvo, reacomodándose el bolso sobre su hombro, sacando las llaves del auto, olfateando el aire como cuando cazaba, al percibir un conocido efluvio, abriendo raudo la puerta, introduciéndose en el vehículo, exigiendo a continuación, después de arrojar su bolso y las carpetas a la parte trasera del auto.

—Ya sabía que vendrías. —Observó como el rostro de su hermana Alice, apareció reflejado en el espejo retrovisor, al incorporarse de su escondite, en el asiento trasero del auto.

—Carlisle es un chismoso. —Edward encendió el auto, mientras Alice comenzó a organizar las cosas de su hermano, pasándose al asiento delantero—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó la menuda chica, sentándose al fin junto a su hermano, el cual ya había hecho arrancar el auto.

—Molesto. —Alice le observó—. ¿Puedes creer que Carlisle le hablara sobre mí y mi relación con Bella a un desconocido? —La pequeña vampira no respondió, esperando a que su hermano culminara su malhumorada alocución—. Es algo que no le voy a perdonar tan fácilmente.

—¡Oh vamos, Edward!... Carlisle te adora, él solo se preocupa por ti. —El apuesto vampiro sacó el auto del estacionamiento, conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia su departamento—. No te molestes con él, sabes que tú eres su favorito. —Edward miró con el ceño fruncido a Alice—. Así es, tú muy bien lo sabes. —No dijo nada, enfocándose en la autopista—. Fuiste su primer bebé. —El molesto muchacho puso los ojos en blanco—. Su creación.

—Rosalie y Emmett también lo son.

—Sí, pero tú fuiste el primero y quien más lata le has dado. —Edward fulminó con la mirada a Alice, la cual le arrojó un beso—. Los papás suelen amar más a sus hijos mala conducta. —Aquello consiguió una socarrona sonrisa de los labios de Edward—. ¡Por cierto!... Te traje algo. —La atolondrada vampiresa rebuscó en el asiento trasero, dejándole ver a su hermano, el momento justo en el que él abriría el obsequio, mirándola extrañada al ver lo que era.

—¿Unos tenis?

—¡Aja!... —afirmó ella con aquella simple palabra—. Los vas a necesitar. —El extrañado vampiro se vio a sí mismo desde la mente su hermana, trotando detrás de un hombre de suéter gris de capucha, debajo de un pequeño chubasco mañanero, imaginando que aquello era una de sus premoniciones, sintiéndose expuesto delante de Alice.

—No estoy cazando humanos —alegó, tratando de defenderse, pensando que aquella visión le mostraba a una de sus posibles víctimas, ya que el joven de vez en cuando se salía de las reglas Cullen.

—Nadie ha dicho eso, Eddy. —Le entregó la caja, envuelta en papel de regalo, el cual tenía como estampado una gran variedad de corbatas de caballero de todo tipo—. A quien persigues en esa visión no es una víctima. —Alice le mostró la continuación de su premonición, donde Edward alcanzaba al maratonista, el cual giró levemente su rostro, encontrándose con el agraciado, húmedo y sudoroso rostro de Christian Grey—. Es tu nuevo paciente… ¿Cierto? —A lo que Edward respondió tornando el rostro serio, ante aquella visión.

—Aún no acepto el caso.

—Lo harás. —Odiaba que su hermana hiciera eso, que diera por sentado algo que él aún se estaba pensando, pero era Alice y ella jamás se equivocaba—. Y yo te apoyaré. —Apretó con fuerza la mano de Edward, aquella que el vampiro mantuvo sobre la palanca de cambio—. Siempre lo haré.

Edward no supo qué decir ante aquello, solo encendió el reproductor de música, justo cuando Alice soltó su mano, dejándose escuchar el soundtrack de la película entrevista con el vampiro, _"Simpatía por el diablo"_ de los _Rolling Stones._

—¡Oh, vaya!... todo un clásico. —La menuda vampira comenzó a cantar la reconocida canción, consiguiendo que su hermano sonriera, aunque ambos no dejaron de pensar en aquel asunto del paciente y la premonición que se repitió una y otra vez en la mente de Edward, elucubrando sobre qué podría estar pensando el magnate en aquel momento de entrenamiento, ante la triste cara que mostraba, consiguiendo que el odioso vampiro sintiera cierta empatía hacia el insufrible y ególatra hombre de negocios, el multimillonario, Christian Grey.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Conociéndonos

Los pétalos blancos del árbol de cerezo que adornaba una de las zonas verdes de la universidad, cayeron incesantes cuales copos de nieve sobre el pasto recién cortado que saturaba el aire con su frescor, mientras Edward trataba de leer uno de los grandes tomos psiquiátricos que había adquirido en la biblioteca, pero la conversación que había tenido con Alice la noche anterior, no lo dejó concentrarse en su lectura.

"— _Fui a ver a Bella, Edward…"_

Le había notificado su hermana sin ningún tipo de tacto hacia lo que él pudiese haber sentido al respecto, imaginando que a lo mejor, era eso precisamente lo que buscaba su hermana, moverle alguna fibra al respecto con aquella acotación inesperada de su parte, ya que Edward había estado reacio a contarle algo sobre su proyecto de tesis lo que por supuesto involucraba hablar del odioso, egocéntrico y extraño señor Grey, rehusándose a abrirse con ella.

"— _¿Y?... —Fue la corta y seca respuesta de Edward a la notificación de su hermana, y a pesar de que en efecto había logrado remover todo los recuerdos del pasado, el serio e inmutable vampiro no se lo demostró._

— _Se encuentra bastante fea y demacrada. —Edward no supo cómo tomar aquello, ya que los pensamientos de su hermana adoptiva no le decían mucho—. Esa barriga suya parece toda una camada de perros, pobrecita… creo que explotará…_

— _¿Alice? —le interrumpió Edward con el ceño fruncido—. ¿A qué viniste?... ¿a traerme los tenis, a tortúrame o a averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando con mi vida en estos últimos meses?_

— _Las tres cosas. —¿Por qué a Edward no le sorprendió aquella sincera y espontánea respuesta de su menuda y atolondrada hermana?... simple, esa era Alice, natural, sin poses ni actitudes hurtadas, ella era así, y eso la convertía en el ser más extraordinario del planeta—. Quería traerte los tenis, ya que se que tus gusto para comprar no son tan bueno como los míos. —Edward rodó los ojos de mala gana, sentándose junto a ella, ya que al llegar al departamento, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa y ponerse más cómodo—. También quería ver tu cara de sufrido y saber qué habías hecho sin tu amada hermana. —Edward apretó los labios, tratando de no reírle sus ocurrencias._

— _Entiendo… —respondió comenzando a probarse los tenis—. Pues me gustaron los zapatos, gracias. —Se levantó y caminó con ellos —. En cuanto a lo de Bella, pues… —Se pensó una respuesta que no le demostrara a su hermana que aquel tema aun dolía—. Debe ser feliz con su embarazo… supongo. —Alice alzó una ceja mirándole incrédula—. Y estos últimos meses he estado haciendo lo mismo, estudiando, estudiando y estudiando._

— _Que aburrido eres. —Edward volvió a sentarse junto a su hermana, sonriendo con desgano._

— _Bueno, Alice, ese soy yo… el aburrido hermano emo y lacerante que se tortura a sí mismo una y otra y otra vez, tan aburrido que iré mañana sábado a la universidad a terminar unos trabajos y a buscar algo interesante que leer._

— _Patético. —Ambos asintieron, mientras Edward se quitó el calzado, quedándose descalzo—. Eso cambiará. —El aún sonriente vampiro le contempló—. Él lo cambiará todo. —Edward no supo de quién hablaba, hasta que vio nuevamente en la mente de su hermana el rostro de Christian Grey._

— _Supongo… tener que soportar al ególatra insufrible del magnate, sin duda cambiará todo mi itinerario de lamentos y puñaladas en el pecho y largos días de pretender matarme de hambre tan solo por el disfrute morboso de tu hermano a lastimarse a sí mismo._

— _Pues ya no tendrás que jugar ese insufrible juego solo. —Edward se sorprendió, y aunque trató de disimularlo, Alice ya había notado aquella ceja en alza y el semblante extrañado de su hermano—. Christian es alguien muy peculiar, desde que supe que se involucrarían, averigüé todo sobre él. —El serio vampiro se incorporó del sofá._

— _Espera un momento… Yo no me voy a "involucrar" con nadie. —Hizo las comillas en el aire—. No confundas las cosas._

— _¡Oh, pero si yo no he dicho nada malo!... tú solito lo estás malinterpretando. —Edward puso los ojos en blanco, a lo que Alice argumentó— ¡Por cierto!... trata de no hacer ese gesto. —Edward preguntó cuál de tantos—. Ese, el de poner los ojos en blanco, a Christian le revienta el páncreas."_

Un flash de cámara consiguió que Edward regresara de sus vagas elucubraciones sobre la conversación que había tenido con su hermana, enfocando raudo sus ojos hacia donde percibió el flashazo, percatándose de que era el mismo chico latino que había tenido la osadía de fotografiarle sin su consentimiento en la cátedra del doctor Flynn en el aula magna de la universidad, percatándose de cómo el joven se escondió detrás de uno de los árboles, rodando los ojos de mala gana, ante la inesperada intromisión.

" _Esto ya es acoso"_ , pensó Edward, introduciendo el grueso volumen de psicología dentro de su mochila, incorporándose rápidamente del suelo, mirando a todos lados, percatándose de que nadie lo veía, movilizándose desde el árbol de cerezo que lo resguardaba del sol, hasta el enorme saúco donde el chico intentó esconderse, y en el que ahora Edward se recostaba, mirando la espalda del fotógrafo, el cual por supuesto no se percató del rápido traslado del vampiro.

" _Me lleva, creo que se dio cuenta"_ , pensó, asomándose por uno de los costados del enorme tronco, buscándole. _"¿Dónde se metió?"_ Salió de su escondite, mirando los alrededores, mientras Edward le contempló, vaticinando el susto que le daría al muchacho cuando se percatara donde estaba. _"Rayos… y yo que me estaba deleitando con él"_. Ahora el asombrado era Edward, aunque él ya había escuchado sobre los gustos sexuales del fotógrafo, jamás pensó que él podría llegar a ser el tipo de hombre que despertara los deseos ocultos de un homosexual, aunque por supuesto Edward era un completo novato en la materia.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —El grito que soltó el joven latinoamericano fue sin duda algo que Edward no se imaginó, el decibel de aquel alarido era uno que sin duda no podría haber provenido de un hombre de su edad sino de una niña de seis años, intentando mantener su ceño fruncido y su cara de pocos amigos, aunque en otra ocasión, aquello le hubiese robado unas cuantas carcajadas.

—¡Oh, mi Dios!... ¿Cómo es que tú?... —El joven camarógrafo señaló el árbol de cerezo, donde hacía tan solo unos segundos, Edward leía—. Estabas allá y ahora… estás… —Balbuceó varias veces, mostrándole al vampiro lo alterado que se encontraba, siendo los desbocados latidos de su corazón lo que en verdad lo delatara—. Yo…

—¿Por qué me estás tomando fotos sin mi consentimiento? —El chico palideció, intentando mantener lo más apartada posible la cámara, por si el molesto y apuesto muchacho se le iba encima, pretendiendo pagar toda su rabia y su frustración con su instrumento de trabajo.

—Lo siento… en serio, no quise importunarte… soy artista… —Edward no habló, tampoco pestañó y mucho menos respiró, simplemente se limitó a fulminar al aterrado muchacho con la mirada, escuchando su alterado parloteo—. Y… pues tengo una nueva exposición en una de las reconocidas galerías de la ciudad, esta lleva por nombre, "Sentimientos"

—¿Y?... —preguntó Edward de mala gana.

—Aamm… pues… es que, el día de la cátedra del doctor Flynn se me disparó sin querer la cámara y esta tomó una foto tuya. —Edward no dejó de mirarlo como lo hacía con cara de asesino serial, asustando aún más al fotógrafo—. Y debo decir que ha sido el mejor error que he tomado hasta ahora. —El agraciado vampiro no supo cómo tomar aquello, ablandando un poco su insufrible rostro—. Tu cara de enfado era algo que no he podido obtener de nadie tan natural como la tuya.

—¿Debo sentirme alagado por eso? —El joven sonrió tímidamente, rascándose la cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo.

—No… es decir, sí… bueno… lo que intento decir es que la foto es perfecta… _"Todo tú eres perfecto"_ —Edward no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado ante sus reveladores pensamientos y sobre todo ante las miradas lascivas que el chico le daba—. Y ahora pues… me has enseñado la tristeza de un rostro que parece plasmar a la perfección los sentimientos que te agobian en el momento menos pensado. —Aquello por supuesto asombró a Edward, ya que él pensó que era alguien que sabía ocultar perfectamente sus sentimientos delante de los demás, pero al aparecer, cuando estaba solo dejaba escapar gestos que ni él sabía que hacía, sintiéndose expuesto.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —preguntó Edward rápidamente, temiendo la respuesta no verbal del muchacho la cual, por supuesto no se hizo esperar.

" _¿Contigo?... ¡Quiero todo!"_. Edward trató de permanecer tranquilo, dándole gracias a la providencia de que no podía ruborizarse—. Pues… sé que las dos veces te he tomado la foto sin tu consentimiento, pero jamás las usaría si no tengo el permiso de la persona involucrada en la foto, ya que eso me puede traer problemas. —El vampiro asintió—. Solo quiero tu permiso para dos cosas.

—Ve al grano. —El camarógrafo asintió algo nervioso.

—La primera es para que me permitas fotografiarte. —Edward frunció aún más el ceño—. ¡Por favor!... Y la otra es que me permitas mostrarlas al público. —El vampiro negó con la cabeza, pretendiendo retirarse, deteniéndose justo en el borde donde terminaba la sombra del árbol y comenzaban los cálidos rayos del sol, aquellos que delatarían lo que él realmente era—. Vamos, Edward, ¿por qué no me dejas…?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —José comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, al ver como el iracundo joven se le encimaba.

—Pregunté por ti… Es que te buscaba para pedir tu permiso y les mostré tu foto a unos estudiantes y me dijeron tu nombre. —Mantuvo sus manos en alza por si debía defenderse, aunque aquello por supuesto no le serviría de mucho si Edward perdía el control—. Me dijeron que eras el estudiante estrella, el prodigio de la universidad… me gustaría hacerte una entrevista...

—No… —Acomodó nuevamente su mochila sobre su hombro, y colocándose la capucha del suéter sobre su cabeza, se encaminó hacia las instalaciones del recinto estudiantil, escondiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, tratando de ocultar cada parte de su piel que pudiese brillar con los rayos del sol.

—¿Puedo usar las fotos? —preguntó el muchacho pero no obtuvo respuesta, comenzando a caminar tras Edward, quien pudo percatarse de ello—. ¡Por favor!… no seas tan odioso… —Pero Edward no dijo nada más, subiendo raudo las escaleras, introduciéndose en el edificio de la universidad perdiéndose de vista, mientras José maldecía su suerte, prometiéndose a sí mismo que volvería a intentarlo, y así poder conseguir del apuesto y odioso muchacho, mucho más que una negativa de su parte.

* * *

Emmett cazaba solo, o mejor dicho, paseaba mientras maldecía internamente al tener que hacer su actividad favorita a solas, ya que tanto su mujer como su hermano Jasper, se habían puesto de acuerdo para viajar juntos a New York, ya que los dos poseían un registro legal de que ambos eran realmente hermanos de sangre y no adoptivos, decidiendo ir juntos a reclamar los bienes y la fortuna que la familia Hale les habían dejado a los únicos herederos vivos del linaje, creyendo que Rosalie y Jasper eran tátara-tátara nietos del difunto banquero.

—Primero te haces la que no te importa una mierda el dinero, Rosi… para luego dejarte convencer por Jasper —espetó Emmett, pateando una roca, haciéndola añicos—. De seguro el muy hijo de puta usó su don para convencerte. —Siguió caminando, elucubrando en la posibilidad de que así fuera, maldiciendo nuevamente a su hermano—. Cuando vuelvan voy a patearte esa cara de sufrido que siempre tienes, soldadito. —Emmett siempre era así, cuando se molestaba discutía y se quejaba, pero al momento de la verdad, sus hermanos siempre conseguía cambiar sus berrinches por carcajadas y sus posibles palizas en jugarretas que terminaban en divertidas contiendas.

Siguió caminando percibiendo en la distancia la presencia de un alce, olfateándole e intentando adivinar si en verdad valía la pena, pero tan solo se trataba de un bebé alce hembra, el cual bebía cerca del lago, haciéndensele una presa muy fácil, ya que Emmett amaba los retos grandes y las presas difíciles de atrapar.

" _La enana se fue a hacerle la vida más mísera a Eddy, el cual ya ni siquiera viene a visitarnos los fines de semana"_. Después de que Edward se enterara de que Bella sabía que la familia Cullen había regresado, él había decidido no volver a pisar Forks por un buen tiempo, lo que por supuesto mantuvo a Emmett molesto y con ganas de ir a visitar a su hermano a Seattle tan solo para tener el gusto de romperle toda la cara a puñetazos.

Descargó toda su frustración y su rabia en contra de uno de los enormes árboles del frondoso bosque, desprendiéndole la corteza y un poco más que eso de la planta, consiguiendo que varias aves que reposaban en lo alto, salieran despavoridas.

—Estoy aburrido. —Se arrojó a los pies del árbol, el cual quedó tambaleándose.

Por un largo rato permaneció inerte, observando como la luz del sol trataba de abrirse paso entre las tupidas copas de los árboles, creando pequeñas líneas rectas que pegaban del suelo como los sables de luz de las guerras de las galaxias o eso pensó Emmett, desde su infantil mente. Cerró los ojos y aspiró nuevamente el aire del bosque, intentando olfatear alguna presa mayor que atrajera su atención, percibiendo el fuerte olor a sangre, lo que por supuesto consiguió que Emmett se incorporara del suelo, agudizando todos sus sentidos, mientras su garganta ardía como las mismísima brazas del infierno.

—Hay un animal herido. —Sin duda era algo que no se esperó, pero aquello le daba alientos, ya que si había un animal menor herido, era que en los alrededores había un depredador de mayor envergadura disponible para él.

Corrió hacia donde se podía olfatear la sangre que emanaba de aquel animal, del cual se pudieron apreciar sus quejidos de dolor, lo que por supuesto guió a Emmett hacia el lugar donde la presa se desangraba, sin poder percibir aún el efluvio del depredador que le había atacado, acercándose cada vez más al lugar, deteniéndose raudo en un pequeño espacio del bosque donde un lobo de pelaje gris pálido y pecho blanco, aullaba y se quejaba de dolor, atrapado en una trampa para oso.

—Pero qué mierda… —Se acercó a paso lento al lobo, el cual le rugió poniéndose a la defensiva, pretendiendo levantarse pero la trampa volvió a lastimarle, consiguiendo que el animal se quejara nuevamente de dolor—. Cálmate, saco de pulgas. —El lobo volvió a rugirle, mostrándole sus grandes y temibles dientes—. No voy a hacerte daño. —Señaló la trampa—. Voy a liberarte… ¿está bien? —Se acercó a paso lento, pretendiendo aferrar la trampa con ambas manos, pero el lobo intentó morderlo, lo que por supuesto molestó a Emmett, apartándose de él.

—Púdrete… si no puedes controlar ese maldito genio, no puedo liberarte. —Emmett supo de sobra que aquel lobo era uno de los Quileutes, y también sabía que no era ni Sam, ni Jacob y mucho menos Paul, con el cual había tenido varios conflictos, pensando quien de los chuchos, como les llamaba Rosalie era aquel lobo herido—. Me largo, espero que tengas suerte. —El lobo comenzó a aullar, intentando mover su pata herida, lo que por supuesto consiguió más quejas de su parte, chillando ante el lacerante dolor, consiguiendo que Emmett se detuviera, volteando a verle—. ¿Qué?... —Gimió y agachó sus rostros, posándolo sobre sus patas delanteras.

Emmett lo contempló y sintió pena por él, recordando cuando era tan solo un niño y sus padres jamás pudieron complacerle con el deseo de tener una mascota, acercándose lentamente al desvalido lobo, quien levantó un poco la mirada, sin dejar de mantener su cabeza recostada de sus patas delanteras.

—Voy a sacarte de allí, pero debes quedarte tranquilo, ¿vale? —El lobo no hizo nada, volteando su mirada hacia otro lado, a la espera de que el vampiro lo liberara de aquel sufrimiento—. Respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez… esto va a doler. —El maltrecho animal cerró sus ojos a la espera de lo peor, mientras Emmett aferró con todas sus fuerzas ambas tenazas de la trampa, apartándolas en un rápido movimiento, lo que por supuesto causó que el lobo aullara de dolor, encogiéndose en el suelo, sin dejar de gemir.

Examinó la trampa, percatándose de que la habían colocado perfectamente anclada al suelo, observando a todos lados, pensando en la posibilidad de que hubiesen más de esas cosas, sin poder tener la certeza sobre quién estaría cazando en aquel territorio, temiendo no por él, sino por el pobre idiota que se topara con alguien de su familia mientras estos cazaban o con la manada de los lobos, los cuales eran verdaderas amenazas cuando se encontraban juntos.

—¿Puedes caminar? —El lobo intentó hacerlo pero los aullidos y chillidos volvieron a irrumpir desde su garganta, dejándose caer nuevamente al suelo—. Eso es un _"no"_. —Pensó que no era buena idea retar a los Quileutes y entrar en su territorio, preguntándole al joven lobo—. ¿Puedes transformarte? —Intentó hacerlo pero al parecer el que tuviera la pata fracturada era un impedimento, quejándose nuevamente, lamiéndose la pata herida—. Eso también es un "no".

Se acercó al pequeño lobo gris, revisándole la pata herida, la cual sangraba lo suficiente como para mantener a Emmett con bastante sed de sangre a pesar de que los lobos les parecían repulsivos y bastante olorosos.

—Te llevaré a la reservación… ¿Está bien? —El lobo levantó la cara y observó a Emmett con aquellos diminutos ojos de perrito regañado, asintiéndole al vampiro, quien no pudo dejar de sentir pena y cierto pesar por el joven Quileute. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo que por supuesto hizo que el chico lobo se estremeciera ante la frialdad de su cuerpo, mientras que Emmett sintió que abrazaba a un calefactor, al percibir el avasallante calor corporal del lobo.

—¡Wow!... es como estar debajo de un cobertor eléctrico… jeje… —Comenzó a caminar, mientras el lobo pensó en todo lo contrario, Emmett era frío, y a pesar de todo aquello no le molestó, percibió cómo la baja temperatura del cuerpo del vampiro le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, y a no pensar en el punzante dolor de su pata herida, mientras el corpulento inmortal comenzó a bajar por un estrecho camino que daba a la playa, escuchando las risas y los gritos de los Quileutes que parecían tener una especie de reunión en aquel lugar, enrumbándose hacia allá.

El lobo había dejado caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Emmett, quien no se molestó ante aquello, aferrando fuertemente al gran lobo, aunque para el vampiro, aquel era pequeño en comparación con Sam e incluso con Jacob o Paul, quienes eran los más grandes de la manada.

—¿Sam?... —llamó Embry a su líder, quien volteó rápidamente a verle, percatándose de cómo el joven Quileute observó el inesperado arribo del corpulento vampiro, el cual llegó a paso lento, tanteando terreno hostil, siendo Leah quien se levantara rápidamente del la arena, corriendo hacia Emmett, quien detuvo su andar, esperando atento a cualquier posible ataque de parte de los lobos.

—¡Hermano!... —gritó la chica, sin dejar de correr hacia ellos, seguida muy de cerca por Sam, Embry y Paul, quien ya se había transformado, siendo el pequeño lobo gris quien le rugiera al corpulento animal que pretendía atacar a Emmett.

—No vengo a pelear. —Y aunque aquello era cierto, el vampiro no dejó de sentir cierto deseo de que el odioso lobo de pelaje oscuro le atacara y así tener una excusa para darle una paliza—. Lo encontré atrapado en una trampa para osos. —Emmett pensó en dejarlo en el suelo, pero supo que nadie lo atacaría si mantenía al lobo entre sus brazos.

—¡Seth!... hermanito. —Leah acarició el pelaje del muchacho, abrazándole y besándole, mientras Sam le ordenó a Paul retirarse, acercándose a Emmett, mirándole a los ojos.

—Pudiste dejarlo allí.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó molesta la hermana del chico, fulminando a Sam con la mirada—. Pudo haber muerto.

—No te pregunté a ti, Leah. —Después de mirar de malas a la muchacha, enfocó nuevamente sus ojos en Emmett, el cual comenzó a agacharse, dejando al chico sobre la arena, respondiéndole a Sam, sin apartarse de él.

—De hecho pensaba comérmelo. —Tanto la hermana de Seth, como Sam, abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, mientras Embry comenzó a temblar a punto de transformarse, consiguiendo que Paul volviera a rugirle—. Pero me dio miedo que me diera mal de rabia, o peor aún, la enfermedad de Lyme. —Emmett rió con su típica sonrisa boba y ronca, haciendo alusión a la enfermedad que producía la garrapata en los humanos—. Estoy bromeando, relájense. —Palmeó el lomo del malherido lobo gris, acariciándole el pelaje—. Ya estás con los tuyos, cachorro. —Se levantó despidiéndose de todos sin esperar un _"gracias"_ de parte de ninguno de ellos a sabiendas de lo inculto y groseros que eran los lobos.

Comenzó a caminar de vuelta al bosque, escuchando como Paul volvió a rugirle, girándose rápidamente para contraatacar una posible emboscada, pero justo cuando el monumental lobo pasó por donde se encontraba el maltrecho lobo gris, este logró atenazar una de sus patas, mordiéndole con fuerza la pantorrilla, consiguiendo que el lobo aullara, retorciéndose en el suelo.

—¿Paul?… te he dado una orden y aun así me has desobedecido… lárgate… —El molesto lobo se alejó renqueando ante el mordisco, mientras otros dos jóvenes se acercaban, siendo Leah quien les pidiera que le ayudaran con su hermano, alzando entre los tres al muchacho, aquel que no le quitó los ojos de encima a Emmett, el cual le sonrió despidiéndose con un gesto de mano, comenzando a caminar rumbo al bosque, sintiéndose todo un niño explorador, orgulloso de haber ejecutado su buena acción del día.

* * *

Christian miró por enésima vez su reloj de pulso y luego el de la sala de _estar_ de su _pent-house_ , como si un reloj le fuese a indicar una hora y el otro otra muy distinta, sintiéndose estúpido por ello, dejando el vaso de whisky sobre la mesa de cristal del centro de la imponente sala, levantándose del sofá, paseando de un lado a otro.

" _No vas a venir, niño tonto… eso es más que obvio"_ , pensó sintiéndose triunfador, ya que él había sido amable y condescendiente con el muchacho, mostrándose delante de Flynn como el simpático hombre que todos creían que era, cuando lo único que realmente deseaba era justo lo que estaba pasando, que el joven no se presentara y fuese precisamente Edward quien quedara mal visto por el reconocido psiquiatra. _"Inmaduro, inseguro… inteligente, sí… pero muy temeroso o eso me hizo percibir de él"_. Miró nuevamente el reloj, percatándose de que ya habían pasado cinco minutos más, y aunque no acordaron una hora específica, para Christian, el que no viniera antes del almuerzo le supuso que vendría después, siendo ya pasada las dos de la tarde, imaginando que ya no vendría.

Tomó su celular, el cual reposaba sobre el sofá donde hacía tan solo unos instantes permaneció a la expectativa, mirando la puerta del ascensor. Buscó el número de contacto de Taylor para exigirle que alistara el auto, colocándose el aparato cerca del oído, el cual comenzó a repicar, justo cuando el ascensor le indicó que alguien había llegado.

—Señor Grey —contestó Taylor, justo cuando Edward salió del ascensor, mirando a todos lados, para luego enfocarse en el asombrado rostro de Christian, el cual trató de verse tranquilo aunque se le dificultaba.

—Déjalo, te llamo luego. —Culminó la llamada sin tan siquiera esperar una respuesta de parte de su chofer y guardaespaldas personal, mirando fijamente a Edward—. Vaya… estaba a punto de mandar a alistar el auto, pensé que ya no vendrías. —El joven estudiante de psicología se disculpó, quitándose el bolso del hombro, dejándolo sobre uno de los sofás individuales.

—No acordamos hora, y yo debía ir hoy a la universidad a culminar un trabajo que debo entregar para el lunes. —Christian asintió señalándole un espacio en el sofá de tres plazas, sentándose en el otro extremo del mueble.

—Comprendo, eres muy disciplinado, eso es bueno… toma asiento, por favor. —Edward se sentó en el otro extremo, mirando todo el pent-house, mientras el magnate lo estudiaba a él—. ¿Te gusta? —El vampiro asintió.

—Muy ostentoso. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Christian de orgullo.

—Para qué tener dinero si no se disfruta. —Edward le contempló por unos segundos, apartando la mirada al ver como Christian no se la evadía por nada del mundo.

—Bien… vamos al grano, señor Grey.

—Christian… llámame Christian… —Edward asintió.

—Bien… Christian. —Ambos se contemplaron nuevamente a los ojos—. Dígame qué tiene en mente. —El magnate no pudo evita dejar escapar una socarrona sonrisa, imaginando la cara que pondría Edward ante lo que él se había estado maquinando para quitárselo de encima, ya que el chico había decidido asistir, teniendo que optar por un plan _B_ y si era necesario ejecutaría un plan _C_ uno _D_ si el chico era un hueso duro de roer.

—Bueno se supone que me entrevistarías y yo me abriría a ti, te diría mi _"problema"_ como le llama Flynn y yo te expondría mi idea. —Edward asintió, acomodándose de medio lado en el sofá para mirarlo mejor.

—Bien… Lo único que sé de usted señor Grey… —El magnate lo miró de mala gana—. Lo siento, Christian —rectificó—. Es que tiene problemas para superar las rupturas sentimentales y que parece tener una obsesión por el control y por las rubias. —Christian soltó una carcajada odiosa.

—Esa última acotación supongo que es apreciación suya, ya que no creo que Flynn tenga algo como esto escrito en mi expediente. —Edward sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado al pent-house, lo que por supuesto consiguió una ceja en alza de parte de Christian, al cual le pareció extraño que sonriera.

—Sí, así es… es mi apreciación.

—¿Odias a las rubias? —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—En lo absoluto, simplemente creo que el tener un edificio lleno de rubias es algo un poco racista, ¿no le parece? —Christian negó con la cabeza.

—He salido con mujeres de todo tipo, Edward… no tengo preferencia por las rubias, es solo que me siento más a gusto con ella.

—¿Por qué? —Christian se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé… —Pretendió salirse por la tangente, pero Edward ya había visto en su mente el rostro de una mujer mucho mayor que él, rubia y bastante hermosa a pesar de su edad, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Flynn después de la cátedra a la hora del almuerzo, donde el psicólogo le había hablado de la mejor amiga del multimillonario y quien él creía que era el problema mayor de su paciente, al ser ella quien le enseñara su nuevo estilo de vida, del que por supuesto Flynn no le explicó abiertamente—. Me hacen sentir a gusto y punto.

—Debe ser por Elena Lincoln. —Christian miró sorprendido a Edward, el cual no le quitó los ojos de encima—. El doctor Flynn me habló de su amiga, y antigua amante… ¿Cierto? —En los ojos del magnate, el vampiro pudo apreciar la molestia que sentía al darse cuenta que Flynn había dejado su ética a un lado, contándole sobre toda su vida—. No se moleste, su psicólogo no rompió la confidencialidad entre ustedes, simplemente me habló de su amiga como uno de los mayores pilares de su vida, pero que él piensa que más que ayudarle, lo está destruyendo. —El multimillonario bufó por la nariz, sonriendo con desgano.

—¡Por favor!… —exclamó gesticulando los brazos de mala gana—. Si no fuera por Elena, yo odiaría a todas las mujeres. —Las palabras del apuesto hombre de negocios, asombraron a Edward, quien no dijo nada, esperando a que Christian culminara su alocución—. Fue ella la que me enseñó otra forma de amarlas, interactuar con ellas, mantener una relación sin odiarlas, sin sentir asco de mí mismo y de ellas ante el sexo. —En cada acotación, Christian evocó en su mente, todas y cada una de las mujeres que al parecer habían pasado por su vida, percatándose de que la mayoría tenían algo en común, eran de cabello castaño y no rubias.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué usted no se siente o se sentía a gusto con las mujeres anteriormente, señor Grey?… —Rectificó rápidamente—. Perdón, Christian. —El aludido le miró fijamente a los ojos, maldiciéndolo internamente, sin querer hablar al respecto del porque de aquella barrera que había nacido entre él y las féminas.

—Eso es algo de lo que no creo estar preparado para hablar contigo, Edward. —Christian bajó la mirada, recordando a su madre, a quien odiaba con todas sus fuerzas—. No hasta que entablemos una confianza mutua, además… —Se incorporó del sofá—. Aún no hemos cerrado el trato, así que no me abriré completamente a mi nuevo psicólogo. —Lo señaló, después de tomar el vaso a medio beber de whisky, encaminándose hacia la licorera que adornaba uno de los rincones del salón—. ¿Gustas? —le ofreció a Edward, el cual por supuesto se negó.

—No, gracias, no bebo.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —preguntó más como una acotación irónica que como una interrogante.

—No sé, Christian… ¿por qué no te sorprende? —replicó Edward, observando como el magnate llenó el vaso que aún tenía un poco del licor con hielo.

—Estudiante ejemplar, el cual va hasta los sábados a la universidad. —Comenzó a caminar de vuelta al sofá, gesticulando los brazos, preguntando con cierta ironía—. ¿Quién diantres va un sábado a la universidad? —Edward lo miró con desprecio.

—Uno que quiere salir bien, que es aplicado y responsable con su carrera universitaria. —espetó el vampiro.

—Alguien sin vida social, sin amigos y sin novia —refutó Christian sentándose nuevamente en su lado del sofá—. ¿O me equivoco? —Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, siendo ahora el joven inmortal quien lo maldijera internamente.

" _¿Acaso así será esto si accedo?"_ , se preguntó a sí mismo, sin dejar de mirar como el multimillonario bebió de su vaso de whisky _"¿Un ir y venir de ironías y sarcasmos entre nosotros?... no creo poder soportarlo"_. Christian alzó una ceja, esperando la respuesta de Edward—. Tengo amigos. —El agraciado hombre de negocios sonrió con cierta burla—. En la universidad. —Rodó los ojos con desgano.

—Esos no son amigos, son compañeros de universidad. —Bebió nuevamente de su vaso de whisky—. Eso no es vida social e imagino que después de tu ruptura con la _fulana_ que te dejó deprimido y por la que tu padre se involucró con mi psicólogo para hacernos la vida miserable, tú no has tenido más novias… ¿cierto? —Edward asintió.

—Cierto. —Christian sonrió—. No quiero tener una relación por los momentos. —Ambos se contemplaron, siendo Edward quien rompiera nuevamente la conexión visual entre ambos.

" _Es tan tímido, aunque no se sonroja"_ , pensó Christian sin pretensión alguna de apartar sus ojos de él. _"Ha de ser virgen"_. Edward levantó su avergonzada cara, percatándose de la mirada maliciosa del multimillonario, bajando de nuevo la vista. _"O a lo mejor lo era y la fulana fue quien le quitó la virginidad, suele pasar"_. Christian recordó su primera vez con Elena, la cual lo azotó poniéndolo en cuatro patas, hasta hacerlo llorar, para luego exigirle que le hiciera sexo oral y demostrarle a su esclavo sexual lo mucho que la excitaba y la humedecía el castigarlo, restregándole la vagina en el rostro, lo que por supuesto Edward revivió con él, al poder leer cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—Aamm… —El pasmado vampiro intentó decir algo que hiciera que Christian no pensara más en aquel excitante momento, pero lo que vino a continuación no lo vio venir.

" _¡Oh, sí!... sé muy bien que te gustaba"_. Edward levantó la cara, creyendo que se lo decía a él, ¿pero cómo?... ¿Cómo Christian sabía que el vampiro podía leer su mente?... Era imposible, escuchando desde la mente del magnate lo que seguía a continuación. _"Después de Elena nadie ha podido ponerte así de duro. ¿No es cierto?"_. El vampiro no dejó de mirarle de soslayo, contemplando como degustaba lentamente los últimos sorbos de su whisky, bajando lentamente la mirada, percatándose de cómo Christian acariciaba, lo más disimulado que pudo, su entrepierna.

Edward se levantó tan rápido, que sobresaltó a Christian, el cual pegó un respingón de padre y señor nuestro, a punto de arrojarse los cubos de hielo que aún sobrevivían dentro del vaso, dejándolo sobre la mesa, incorporándose sin dejar de mirarle como si estuviese viendo a un espectro.

—Diablos, me asustaste… ¿pasa algo? —Christian pretendió aferrar a Edward del brazo, pero el chico se apartó de él tan rápido que volvió a sobresaltarle.

—Aamm… sí, sí… estoy bien… —El vampiro aún no asimilaba lo que sus ojos habían visto y mucho menos lo que la mente del magnate le había mostrado—. ¿Me prestas tu baño? —Christian asintió, señalándole las escaleras.

—Al fondo a la izquierda. —Edward agradeció su amabilidad, tomando rápidamente su bolso, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones, enrumbándose al cuarto de baño, encerándose dentro de él, mirándose a sí mismo al espejo.

—No puede ser cierto. —Rememoró tanto los recuerdos de Christian como sus lascivos pensamientos, aquellos que parecían una simple conversación con alguien más en su interior, sin querer hacer verbal sus suposiciones—. ¿Estaba hablándole a su pene? —Negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, sin poder creer que aquel hombre estuviese tan trastornado—. ¿En serio le hablaba a su pene? —Volvió a preguntarse, justo cuando su celular sonó, sobresaltándole un poco.

Rebuscó dentro de su bolso, sacando el aparato rápidamente, percatándose de que se trataba de Carlisle, pensando si debía de contestarle esta vez, ya que desde ayer su padre adoptivo había intentando contactarle pero el molesto vampiro se rehusó a tomar las llamadas, pensando que era hora de reclamarle todo aquello.

—¿Sabes en dónde estoy justo ahora? —le preguntó en un tono molesto a su padre y creador, el cual respondió algo inseguro.

—¿Con el señor Grey y el doctor Flynn? —Edward respondió en un tono iracundo.

—El doctorcito solo se quiere zafar de este lunático que habla con su pene. —Edward imaginó que su padre tendría la cara más extrañada del mundo pero una socarrona risita de parte de Carlisle le demostró que se equivocaba, enfureciéndose aun más—. ¿Te vas a reír de esto, Carlisle?... Esto es tu culpa… ¿Cómo demonios se te ha ocurrido la brillante idea de arrojarme con un hombre tan insoportable como Christian Grey, ególatra, egoísta, pretencioso, atorrante, y no conforme con eso habla con su miembro sexual y le hace cariñitos mientras lo hace? —Carlisle no pudo evitar soltar una risotada ante aquello—. No te rías, maldición —gritó, justo cuando tocaron a la puerta

—¿Edward?... ¿Te sientes bien? —El ofuscado vampiro miró hacia la puerta, verificado que la manilla se encontrara con cerrojo.

—Aaamm… sí, estoy bien… salgo en un momento —respondió colocándose el celular en el pecho, posándolo nuevamente junto a su oreja—. ¿Por qué, Carlisle?... ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? —preguntó tratando de hablar en voz baja.

—Edward por todos los cielos… ¿Te estás escuchando? —El chico intentó mantenerse calmo, ya que sentía que de un momento a otro haría añicos el celular—. Estás siendo poco profesional. —Edward giró sobre sus pies, mirándose nuevamente al espejo—. ¿Así piensas reaccionar con tus pacientes? —El serio vampiro bajó la mirada—. ¿Así te pondrás cuando venga una mujer a contarte sobre sus problemas maritales con su esposo, sus orgasmos fingidos, su frigidez o cuando un joven homosexual quiera confesarse con su doctor sobre sus preferencias?

—Es diferente…

—No, Edward, no es diferente… —El vampiro cerró sus ojos con pesar, dándose cuenta de que nuevamente había fallado—. Te horrorizas porque el señor Grey mantiene una muy sincera y abierta conversación con su miembro viril, mientras que para ti esa parte de tu cuerpo parece ser tan solo un apéndice. —Edward abrió desmesuradamente la boca—. ¿O me equivoco?

—¿Me estás llamado reprimido? —Edward no lo supo, pero aquello hizo sonreír a Carlisle.

—No, Edward… no te estoy llamando reprimido, simplemente quiero que te des cuenta de que mientras que para unos el sexo es algo normal, para ti es algo vergonzoso.

—¿Y eso qué? —espetó el molesto vampiro a su padre.

—Pues que a lo mejor no me equivoqué cuando pensé en que sería buena idea unirlos. —Edward se sentó en el escusado, después de haber bajando la tapa—. Me dio la impresión que ambos parecen muy semejantes, pero que a la vez son polos opuestos y eso es sin duda algo que los ayudaría a los dos a salir del atolladero sentimental y emocional en el que tú y el señor Grey se encuentran.

—No sé, Carlisle, creo que esto no es lo que quiero… —Tocaron nuevamente a la puerta.

—¿Edward? Me estás preocupando. —El vampiro puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya voy… dame un momento… ¿quieres? —Pudo escuchar como los pasos se alejaron del baño, comentándole a su padre—. No somos parecidos, Carlisle, y no soporto estar cerca de él.

—¿Por qué?... —Edward no supo que responder—. ¿Por qué es un hombre que a pesar de ser visto como un pervertido por muchos, un enfermo, un promiscuo o un adicto al sexo rudo, es tan relajado, tan auténtico y tan espontáneo que te da envidia?

—Claro que no…

—Entonces demuéstralo, Edward, y deja de esconderte en el cuarto de baño como una tonta jovencita que se asusta porque un pervertido con gabardina dejó al descubierto su desnudez delante de la virginal damisela… Tú eres un vampiro, por amor a Cristo. —El chico no pudo creer que su padre le estuviese hablando de este modo, pretendiendo refutar sus palabras pero el doctor Cullen ya había culminado la llamada, dejando a Edward pasmado y con el celular aún en la oreja, sentando sobre la tapa del escusado.

—¿Edward?... voy a arrojar la puerta. —Aquello hizo reaccionar al vampiro, quien tomó rápidamente su bolso, el cual lo había dejado dentro del lavamanos al sacar su celular, abriendo raudo la puerta después de bajar la cadena del escusado, fingiendo haberlo usado.

—Lo siento… creo que comí algo que me cayó mal.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital? —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, no… estoy bien… después de expulsar todo me sentí mucho mejor. —Empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, justo cuando Christian comenzó a llamar a su ama de llaves.

—¿Señora Jones? —La mujer asomó su cara desde una de las recamaras al final del pasillo del segundo piso, preguntándole si se le ofrecía algo—. Tráigale un té de manzanilla y menta al joven. —Señaló a Edward, el cual se aferraba el estómago, tratando de fingir un malestar inexistente.

—No, no… Estoy bien… en serio… —Christian le exigió a su ama de llaves que hiciera el té y se lo llevara lo más pronto posible a la sala, tomando a Edward del brazo, incitándole a bajar lentamente, manteniéndose en alerta por si al muchacho se le iban los tiempos y se desmayaba, lo que por supuesto hizo sonreír a Edward y al mismo tiempo, asombrarse de ver aquel cambio de humor para con su persona, preocupándose sinceramente por él—. Estoy bien, Christian.

—Estás helado, Edward… —Frotó sus brazos, tratando de conseguir que el joven estudiante entrara en calor, lo que por supuesto sería imposible—. Siéntate. —Le incitó a tomar asiento nuevamente, esta vez cerca de donde él se sentaría—. ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres? —Negó con la cabeza, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, ya que el hombre que tenía frente a él no era el que había dejado hacía tan solo unos instantes en la sala—. ¿Seguro?

—Seguro… estoy bien, en serio. —Y por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Edward pudo ver una sincera y afable sonrisa de parte del hombre que lo traía de los nervios—. Lamento importunar así la entrevista psiquiátrica que tendríamos. —Christian negó con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, primero lo primero… —La señora Jones llegó con el té, ofreciéndoselo a Edward, quien lo tomó con ambas manos, tratando de calentárselas con la taza para que Christian pensara que su temperatura estaba subiendo y no lo sintiera tan frío, fingiendo beber un poco del té, mojándose los labios con la cálida infusión.

—Mmm… está rico… gracias… —La mujer se retiró, regalándole una amable sonrisa, mientras Edward enfocó sus ojos en Christian, el cual estudiaba cada gesto, cada semblante del muchacho, imaginando que seguía preocupado, ya que sus pensamientos eran confusos y algo revueltos en varias cosas a la vez—. Ya estoy bien. —Aferró el brazo del magnate para que sintiera el calor en sus manos, soltándole rápidamente, fingiendo beber nuevamente de la taza de té—. ¿Quieres que sigamos?

—¿Tú quieres seguir? —El vampiro asintió—. Bien, déjame servirme otro Whisky, en serio el susto que me diste no fue normal. —Edward sonrió sintiéndose un poco mejor con su compañía, aunque el recuerdo de lo vivido en conjunto con la fuerte conversación que había tenido con Carlisle por teléfono, lo hicieron sentir nuevamente un poco incómodo—. Iré al grano, Edward, ya que se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que te vayas en tu estado de salud, tan tarde a tu casa. —El vampiro aprovechó que Christian no le miraba para verter dentro del florero que adornaba la mesa un poco de té, tratando de actuar con normalidad.

—Departamento… tengo un pequeño pero cómodo departamento en el centro de Seattle. —Christian le miró al culminar de servir su tercer trago, encaminándose de vuelta al sofá.

—Tú no eres de aquí… ¿cierto? —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Soy de Forks. —Christian asintió sentándose junto a él—. Pero nací en Chicago, Illinois. —El magnate bebió de su vaso de whisky, mirándole fijamente—. Hemos vivido en muchos lugares pero sin duda Forks es el que más he amado. —A lo que Christian preguntó sin miramientos.

—¿La fulana es de allí? —Aquello de fulana le hizo sonreír levemente.

—Bella… se llama Isabella, de hecho… y sí, vive allí… aunque vivía en Arizona.

—¿Por qué se mudó a Forks? —preguntó Christian cruzando las piernas, lo que consiguió que su cuerpo quedara de medio lado y mucho más cerca del de Edward.

—Su padre vive allí… su madre se había casado nuevamente y ella quería darles espacio… o eso creo. —El magnate asintió nuevamente.

—Comprendo. —Fue lo único que dijo, dándole un pequeño trago a su bebida, mientras Edward actuó hacer lo mismo con su taza de té, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera absolutamente nada, y mientras que el apuesto vampiro le daba miradas furtivas, Christian lo observaba fijamente y con total descaro—. ¿Fue tu primera vez? —Aquello consiguió que Edward abriera desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿Perdón? —soltó sin querer creer que le hubiese hecho aquella directa pregunta.

—¿Qué si Bella fue tu primera vez? —Edward bajó la mirada.

—Fue la primera vez que me enamoré de verdad… ¡Sí! —Christian rió, echándose un poco para atrás.

—No me refiero a eso, Edward… ¿fue tu primera chica?... —Edward le miró—. Tu primer polvo, tu primera follada…

—Ya entendí, Christian. —Agradeció enormemente el que no pudiese ruborizarse, ya que ese tipo de preguntas siempre lo avergonzaban demasiado—. No… ella no fue mi primera vez…

—¿Eres virgen? —Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Se supone que soy yo el que hago las preguntas.

—Pues pregunta —le incitó de lo más relajado el apuesto magnate—. Pero antes respóndeme.

—No, Christian… no soy virgen —mintió, ya que lo que menos deseaba Edward eran sus burlas o algún tipo de pensamiento sarcástico de su parte que lo hiciera sentir incómodo.

Edward comenzó a preguntarle acerca de su vida, su relación con Elena y sobre su familia, tratando en lo posible de no incomodarle con preguntas que lo alteraran emocionalmente, como hablar de su madre o de su ex, ya que el joven vampiro se sentía a gusto con el cambio de humor del multimillonario y no quería que aquel pomposo y egocéntrico Christian que había conocido desde el principio, volviera.

—¡Oh, vaya!... —exclamó Christian mirando su reloj de pulso y luego el de la sala, lo cual parecía ser una de sus manía—. Se fue el tiempo y no finiquitamos nada.

—A mí me parece que ha sido muy productiva esta charla… —Edward ya había dejado la taza de té sobre la mesa de cristal, después de haberse deshecho del brebaje, cada vez que el magnate se distraía—. Pensé en exigirte que dejaras de beber tanto, pero… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos y luego añadió—... te abres más a responder las preguntas cuando estás ebrio a cuando estás sobrio. —Christian sonrió con socarronería.

—No te imaginas las cosas que puedo hacer ebrio, Edward. —Por supuesto que el aludido no quería saber nada al respecto, pero una vez más la perversa mente del acaudalado hombre de negocios, le mostró como Christian había azotado a una joven de cabellos castaños, follándosela luego, aún atada a la cama y surcada por diversos latigazos.

—Ibas a decirme algo antes de que prosiguiéramos con nuestras preguntas personales, desviándonos por completo del tema a tratar o del que tú me querías hablar —intentó decir Edward lo más calmado posible, tratando de controlar su incomodidad ante aquellos nefastos pensamientos que al parecer mantenía al multimillonario excitado constantemente, temiendo que volviera a tener una conversación personal con su miembro delante de él.

—Pero es tarde y la propuesta es algo larga… —Christian se puso de pie, mirando hacia una de las ventanas panorámicas—. Tampoco tengo el documento que te iba a mostrar terminado, y está comenzando a llover. —Edward no supo de qué demonios hablaba el magnate, y aunque intentó ver de qué se trataba, en su mente Christian volvió a hacer lo mismo de unas cuantas horas atrás, revolviendo por completo su mente; era como si quisiera pensar en cuatro cosas a la vez y todas se entremezclaban entre sí, creando un remolino de pensamientos inconexos que no le decía nada al vampiro.

—Entonces hablaremos luego. —Edward pretendió retirarse.

—¿Trajiste auto? —El joven estudiante negó con la cabeza, alegando que había preferido caminar un rato y tomar un bus que lo paseara por la ciudad, dejándolo a tres cuadras de su pent-house, decidiendo llegar caminando—. Pero tienes uno… ¿No? —Edward asintió—. Mmm… entonces mejor te quedas. —El vampiro negó con la cabeza—. No aceptaré un _no_ como respuesta, Edward. —Señaló la ventana—. Ha comenzando a llover, y si no trajiste auto y vamos a vernos nuevamente mañana… ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas?... Estás enfermo y no creo que sea buena idea que te mojes y mucho menos que salgas solo a la calle a esta hora, podrían robarte o atacarte.

Edward sonrió levemente ante las suposiciones y los miedos del magnate, y aunque por supuesto él supo de sobra que no habría nadie que pudiese hacerle daño, salvo alguien de su misma raza inmortal, el vampiro sintió cierto agradecimiento hacia Christian por preocuparse sinceramente por él.

—Tomaré un taxi. —Christian negó nuevamente con la cabeza, llamando a su ama de llaves, tomando mi bolso, el cual lo había dejado nuevamente en uno de los sofás individuales, entregándoselo a la señora Jones, exigiéndole apremiante.

—Acomódele una habitación al joven. —Le entregó el bolso—. Y déjele sobre la cama cualquiera de mis piyamas. —La mujer asintió tomando el bolso—. Y después nos hace el favor de prepararnos una cena light, ya que Edward aún se debe sentir mal, pero tampoco es bueno que te acuestes con el estómago vacío. —El ama de llaves se marchó con el bolso repleto de libros y una que otra cosa personal.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí… Soy adulto y puedo cuidarme solo. —Pero lo que Edward no comprendía era aquel sentido de protección que existía en Christian, aquel afán de cuidar a las personas que le rodeaban, y al parecer, para el magnate Edward ya había entrado en su lista de personas gratas para él, aunque no se diera cuenta de ello y sus planes de deshacerse del _"muchachito"_ , como se había referido despectivamente hacía el universitario, seguirían su curso.

—¿Acaso alguien te espera en tu departamento? —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No… de hecho mi hermana ya se debió haber ido, solo vino a saber de mí y a traerme un obsequio. —Christian preguntó bajo que concepto—. Alice no necesita motivos para hacer un regalo, ella solo lo hace y ya. —El multimillonario asintió, encaminándose al comedor, donde la señora Jones ya les tenía un par de sándwich con pan de afrecho, jamón de pavo y queso paisa, acompañado por pequeñas enredaderas de alfalfa y un toque leve de mayonesa.

—Es como mi hermana Mía. —Al decir aquello, Edward recordó todo lo que Alice le había contado sobre la premonición con la hermana del magnate, a la cual ella había conocido el mismo día en el que él conoció a Grey, deseando que aquello fuese tan solo una de sus tantas visiones que pueden llegar a cambiar, como la de Bella y James, ya que Edward pensó que no sería bueno para el estado mental de Christian que tuviera una perdida justo ahora—. No necesita pretextos para organizar una fiesta o gastarse los millones de la familia.

—Para que tener dinero si no se disfruta —citó Edward las mismas palabras que Christian le había dicho al comienzo de su conversación, consiguiendo que el sonriente magnate tomara ambos vasos de jugo, entregándole uno al muchacho, chocando el suyo en contra del de Edward, brindando con él.

—Brindo por eso. —Le señaló una de las sillas, pidiéndole amablemente que se sentara, y aunque Edward no supo cómo diantres iba a hacer para fingir que comía, tomó asiento con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, dejando el vaso de jugo nuevamente sobre la mesa, después de humedecer sus labios con él—. El dinero no trae la felicidad… eso es cierto…

—Pero es un mal necesario y ayuda a conseguir cosas que para otros sería imposibles de comprar.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Christian asombrado pero al mismo tiempo fascinado ante las palabras del joven estudiante de psicología.

—Como el cuadro de _Trouton_ o ese… —Edward señaló la pintura que estaba a espaldas de Christian—. Ese es un Goya.

—Es solo una réplica. —El magnate comenzó a comer, pasando el primer bocado con el jugo. _"Veamos qué tan conocedor de arte eres"_ —pensó dándole una mirada furtiva a Edward, quien siguió mirando exhaustivamente, cada detalle, cada pincelada y la firma autentica del cuadro de _"Sabasa Francisca y Garcia"_ , el cual era un retrato pintado por "Francisco de Goya".

—Es original, si te lo vendieron como copia, pues saliste ganando porque ese cuadro es auténtico. —Edward comenzó a picar con la mano el sándwich, percatándose de cómo Christian volteó a ver el cuadro, aprovechando aquel momento para introducirse una porción del emparedado en el bolsillo, pensando deshacerse luego de él en el baño, al igual que lo haría con todos los demás, actuando que masticaba y tragaba la cena.

—¡Vaya!... Me sorprende… ¿Sabes de arte?

—Un poco… —respondió mirando el cuadro, mientras Christian hacía lo mismo pensando en su madre, lo que Edward captó rápidamente viendo el parecido que tenia la mujer del cuadro con su madre biológica—. ¿Por qué adquiriste ese cuadro? —Christian se encogió de hombros.

—Se me antojó… no lo hice por nada especial. —Comenzó a picar el sándwich, o mejor dicho, a destrozarlo con sus manos, absorto en sus pensamientos de odio y total desprecio hacia su madre, mientras Edward le contemplaba, deseando detenerlo, pero parecía completamente otra persona, irracional y llena de ira contenida, recordando una de los tantas veces en las que su madre dejó que su padrastro lo maltratara, mientras ellas se encontraba perdida y bajo los efectos de las drogas.

—Ella es Sabasa García, sobrina del ilustre don Evaristo Pérez de Castro… no es ella —acotó Edward, aferrándole del brazo, lo que consiguió que Christian lo fulminara con la mirada, sacudiéndose su agarre, arrojando el trozo de sándwich que le quedó en la mano sobre el plato, levantándose de la mesa.

—Tú no sabes nada… Lo que te haya dicho Flynn, no es nada comparado con lo que viví. —Comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la sala.

—Déjame conocerte, Christian, déjame entender el porqué de muchas cosas. —A lo que el iracundo hombre de negocios respondió, sin la más mínima intención de detenerse.

—Si por un momento pudieses estar dentro de mí, saldrías sin decirme nada, porque nada entenderías. —Se alejó de Edward lo más que pudo, y aunque sus palabras hubiesen sido una histriónica estocada para cualquier otro, para Edward era un reto que había tomado y que a pesar de lo incómodo que se pudiese sentir junto al magnate, este ya había logrado atrapar su atención y su deseo de saber quién era en verdad Christian Grey.

" _Puedo estar dentro de tu mente, Christian y eso es sin duda un punto a mi favor"_ —Se levantó de la mesa y después de limpiarse las manos con una de las servilletas de tela, salió del comedor, subiendo raudo las escaleras, ya que… aunque sabía que Christian no se había ido a dormir, prefirió darle espacio y tiempo a solas para que reflexionara y se calmara, mientras él intentaría tener una noche tranquila entre conversaciones con sus hermanos por teléfono, o leer uno de sus tomos de psicología, mientras escuchaba música en la alcoba que le habían asignado, a la espera de un nuevo el amanecer.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

La propuesta

Edward había estado leyendo su entretenido tomo de psicología avanzada, estaba fascinado con cada trastorno nuevo que conseguía en aquel grueso libro, mientras escuchaba música clásica en su Ipod, recostado en la cama donde Christian lo creía dormido, mientras el magnate se paseaba por su recamara, bebiendo un poco mas de Whisky a pesar de que pasaban de las tres y media de la madrugada, en donde al parecer, ninguno de los dos pretendía dormir, aunque por supuesto para el joven vampiro eso era imposible.

" _No debí reaccionar de ese modo"_ Pensó Christian, dándole un sorbo más a su trago. _"Debe pensar que soy alguien que no puedo controlar mi mal genio"_ Y no se equivocaba, Edward ya había sacado sus propias conjeturas acerca de su comportamiento, aunque aun así no se iba a echar para atrás en la decisión de tomar el caso del magnate, aunque aquel hombre fuese tan odioso e irritante.

El apuesto vampiro sabía que Christian se encontraba despierto, lo podía escuchar desde la alcoba que le habían asignado, y a pesar de llevar los audios puestos, su poderoso oído inmortal le dejaba escuchar sus pasos, y al estar a dos alcobas de distancia, Edward podía leer la mente del magnate, quien se juzgaba a sí mismo como un hombre inseguro ante su reacción frente a él.

" _Por lo menos asumes que eres inseguro y obstinante, Christian, eso es bueno"_ Pensó el joven vampiro, retomando nuevamente su lectura, después de haber hecho una leve pausa para cambiar de posición sobre la amplia cama. _"Lo que no pareces asumir, es lo desquiciado que estas con esos extraños pensamientos lujuriosos que constantemente te aturden"_ Se dijo a sí mismo al darse cuenta de las impúdicas elucubraciones de Christian, quien parecía estar recordando uno de sus pervertidos momentos, en el que el incómodo estudiante, contempló las marcadas nalgas de una mujer recostada sobre la mesa lateral de la sala, donde dicha mujer lloraba mientras el magnate la azotaba. _"En serio, este hombre no es normal"_ Intentó seguir leyendo, subiéndole el volumen a su Ipod, pero aquello era inútil, ya que los pensamientos de Christian los escuchaba con su mente y no con sus oídos.

" _No pudiste mantenerla a tu lado, Christian… tu inseguridad para entregar tu cincuenta por ciento en una relación no te permitió mantener a Anastasia a tu lado"_ El molesto hombre dejó el vaso de whisky sobre una de las mesas de noche que flanqueaban los laterales de su imponente cama matrimonial, saliendo raudo de su habitación, introduciéndose en el cuarto rojo, aquel donde descargaba y hacia realidad sus más perversas fantasías sexuales, siendo aquella recamara, la que dividiera la alcoba de Edward con la de Christian.

Al entrar en aquel lugar, Edward dejó de leer, husmeando en la mente del multimillonario, al darse cuenta de la decoración de la recamara de paredes rojas, las cuales mostraban un arsenal de objetos de tortura o eso pudo percatarse el vampiro, cerrando sus ojos sin deseo alguno de seguir hurgando en los pensamientos del pervertido ricachón, quien tomó entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un rejo o fusta con la que se golpea a los caballos para que corran más rápido.

" _Mejor iré a dar un paseo hasta que amanezca, no puedo seguir cerca de este enfermo"_ Pero antes de que Edward pretendiera saltar por la ventana panorámica de su alcoba, pudo escuchar lo que Christian parecía estarse tramando en su contra.

" _Mañana te haré la propuesta, Edward"_ El vampiro detuvo su huida, agudizando aun mas su don para entrar en su mente. _"Si mis perversos juegos sexuales fueron los que alejaron a Ana, es más que obvio que un mocoso reprimido como tú, saldrá corriendo apenas te muestre el contrato que le doy a todas mis amantes y te proponga lo que quiero"_ Edward vio en la perturbada mente de aquel hombre, como deducía que el tímido estudiante huiría de su casa al momento de recibir la propuesta de convertirse _"hipotéticamente"_ en su sumiso, pensando la manera de como plantearle todo aquello sin verse como un desviado.

—¿Así que piensas jugar sucio, Christian? —preguntó en voz baja, como si el multimillonario tuviese el don de escucharle a distancia —. Bien… voy a enseñarte que yo también sé jugar sucio y no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie. —Sonrió, ya que en la mente de Christian, Edward pudo apreciar cómo le seguía viendo como un niño asustadizo e inseguro, aunque el apuesto hombre de negocios no se equivocaba, el chico no tenía conocimientos sobre aquel vetado tema sobre la sexualidad, de lo cual el vampiro no deseaba saber o más bien no le había dado la importancia que otros le daban, ya que su sed de sangre siempre había sido mucho mayor a su lujuria animal, dejando en segundo plano su hambre carnal, aquella que Edward aún no había despertado a pesar de tantos años.

Salió hacia el balcón de la recamara, subiéndose al barandal que resguardaba el lugar ante una posible caída, saltando al vacío, cayendo con total gracia sobre el suelo, corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana, tratando de perderse de vista, pensando en el modo de no dejarse vencer en aquel jueguito de poder y prepotencia que Christian pretendía comenzar entre ambos, sin dejar a un lado la promesa de querer ayudarle y sobre todo, de querer saber quién era en realidad, Christian Grey.

* * *

Eran las diez de la mañana en Forks y Bella contemplaba inerte las jugarretas de los jóvenes Quileutes, quienes se arrojaban el balón de fútbol americano entre ellos, mientras la joven embarazada se acarició el pronunciado vientre, recordando la última conversación que había tenido con Alice, quien a pesar de hacer todo lo posible por demostrarle que aun era su amiga, Isabella se percató del desprecio que la vampira le tenía al haberse acostado con Jacob y dejarse embarazar como todas las adolecentes estúpidas que se enamoraban de un pelmazo como el joven Black, olvidándose del amor que una vez la chica la había profesado a su perfecto hermano Edward.

— _¡Vaya!... esa barriga sí que esta inmensa. —Comentó Alice al acercarse a la muchacha, quien justo como ahora, se encontraba sentada en el pórtico de la sencilla casa de los black—. Pareces un dirigible. —Bella sonrió, aunque se pudo percatar del tono burlón que usó Alice para expresar aquello._

— _Así se ven las embarazadas, Alice… supongo que Rosalie a pesar de su desprecio hacia mí, me entendería más que tú. —La menuda vampira sonrió, sentándose a su lado._

— _¡Oh!... y te entiendo, Bella… es solo que mis visiones sobre ti siendo vampira, fueron tan cool, te veías llena de vida, hermosa, con una figura envidiable y mírate ahora. —Bella deseaba que se marchara, ya que lo que menos quería era soportar las crueles palabras de quien había dicho ser su mejor amiga. —Pareces una piñata llena de perritos. —Isabella la miró con tanto desprecio que Alice supo de sobra que se había pasado de la raya—. Bueno… yo solo vine a ver como estabas y a decirte que Edward cada vez está mejor, ya te ha olvidado. —La joven embarazada sonrió._

— _Me alegro por él, Alice… ya que lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño a tu hermano, pero sé que lo nuestro no hubiese terminado bien. —Todos creían que Bella se había casado con Jacob por amor pero no había sido así, ella solo se acostó con el joven Quileute por despecho ante la ruptura, quedando embarazada del chico lobo, quien no pensó dos veces en hacerse cargo de ella, contrayendo matrimonio con la joven, tan solo por la petición de Charlie de que le cumpliera a su hija, la cual por supuesto no le amaba—. Creo que mi fijación por Edward era la misma que la que él sentía por mí._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Alice._

— _Sentíamos curiosidad por el otro. —La menuda vampira frunció el ceño—. Edward era uno de los hombres más apuestos que he visto en mi vida, misterioso, inteligente y sentía una atracción fuerte hacia mí que me encantaba, pero aquella obsesión era tan solo por mi sangre._

— _Te equivocas. —Refutó Alice de mal humor—. Mi hermano en verdad te amaba. —Bella asintió._

— _Tienes razón… el león se enamoró de la tonta oveja, pero esta oveja ha estado confundida por mucho tiempo… ¿sabes?... —Alice no supo de qué demonios hablaba. —Y a pesar de que yo también me sentía muy atraída por Edward, lo nuestro fue único… ¿saber por qué? —La ex cuñada de Isabella negó con la cabeza—. Porque jamás hubo sexo entre nosotros, Edward adoraba tener a alguien que lo escuchara sin ser juzgado, y el sentía que conmigo podía ser él mismo y yo igual, podía ser todo lo torpe que era y él simplemente reía y amaba cada estupidez de mi parte, sin juzgarme._

 _Bella se percató del arrepentido rostro de Alice, quien había arribado a la casa de los Black tan solo para lastimarla, tal y como la vampiresa creía que la joven humana había lastimado a su adorado hermano Edward._

— _No te culpo por odiarme, Alice, yo también odiaría a la mujer que lastimase a mi padre y jugara con sus sentimientos, pero créeme… Yo no quise lastimar a Edward, simplemente me sentí sola y Jacob aprovechó mi vulnerabilidad, para acostarse conmigo, yo no amo a Jacob y él ya se dio cuenta que jamás lo amaré._

— _¿Cómo amaste a Edward? —Bella negó con la cabeza._

— _No Alice, jamás lo amaré como hombre, ni como amigo, ya que por lo menos considero a Edward el mejor de mis amigos, pero a Jacob lo veo solo como el padre de mis hijos. —La asombrada vampira contempló su abultada barriga._

— _¿Entonces son dos? —Bella asintió._

— _Ahora me gustaría que te marcharas, y por favor, no le hables de mí a Edward si eso le hace tanto daño. —Alice se incorporó de la incómoda silla de madera, asintiendo a su petición. —Nadie sabe por el infierno que estoy pasando y ahora que se lo que realmente quiero en la vida, me he dado cuenta que ya no podré hacer mis sueños realidad. —Acarició nuevamente su vientre—. Porque ahora tengo que velar por dos personitas que me necesitan. —La joven Cullen, asintió, bajando los escalones que dividían el pórtico del terreno boscoso, tomando su auto, alejándose a toda velocidad de aquel lugar, mientras Bella siguió acariciándose la barriga, pensando en lo que había hecho con su miserable vida, al intentar olvidar a Edward con Jacob Black._

—Bella, cuidado. —La pelota se dirigió directo hacia su vientre, y a pesar de que Jacob intentó detener su trayectoria al salir de la casa, no llego a tiempo, recibiendo el fuerte impacto en su vientre, lo que consiguió que la joven se quejara ante el olor que aquello le había causado, rompiendo fuente.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué les he dicho de jugar cerca de Bella? —Todos los implicados corrieron a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, observando cómo Jacob cargó a Bella entre sus brazos, exigiéndole a Embry que abriera la puerta de la camioneta, después de exigirle a Billy, que llamara a Charlie y le notificara lo ocurrido con su hija. —Resiste Bella, todo va a salir bien, esos bebes tienen genes lobeznos, nada malo les va a pasar. —Cerró la puerta de la camioneta, subiéndose del otro lado y así poder arrancar el auto lo más rápido que pudo rumbo al hospital de Forks.

* * *

Seth se hallaba en el restaurante de Port Angeles, _La_ _Bella Italia_ a la hora del almuerzo, en el que una vez Edward y Bella habían tenido una romántica cena, hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás.

El joven Quileute de vez en cuando se escapaba de su habitual vida en la reservación, la cual no era precisamente de su agrado, ya que el chico aspiraba a algo más que tan solo ser un guardián de Forks y seguir pasando los genes lobeznos de generación en generación, temiéndole a algo que todos sus hermanos Quileutes esperaban ansiosamente… la imprimación.

Seth no se veía a sí mismo enamorado como un autómata de una jovencita, ya que él desde muy temprana edad, sabía lo que realmente deseaba, conseguir el amor de un hombre que lo amara no por un tonto hechizo Quileute, sino por ser él, por ser Seth Clearwater y no un monigote del destino, el cual termina atando su vida a alguien más tan solo por ser la correcta para seguir con la casta de lobos.

Él soñaba con un amor único, épico, con alguien fuerte y grande que pudiese cuidarlo a él, y no ser precisamente el chico quien tuviese que cuidar a una damisela que jamás amaría en realidad, encerrándose en sí mismo, tratando de no tener mucho contacto visual con las chicas por temor a la imprimación.

Suspiró, intentando degustar su plato de ravioles, pero a pesar de estar siempre hambriento, hoy no tenía muchas ganas de comer, ya que cuando al joven lo atacaban los miedos, su cuerpo respondía negativamente a la ingesta de comida, dejando su plato a un lado, recordando nuevamente el momento en el que aquel vampiro le había salvado de la trampa en la que él había caído tontamente, al intentar mantenerse alejado de sus hermanos Quileutes por culpa de la unión mental entre ellos.

La campanilla de la puerta anunció a un nuevo cliente, y el efluvio de ambas personas le notificaron al joven lobo, que un par de vampiros habían entrado, erizándosele toda la piel, sintiendo aquel enorme deseo que le embargada de transformarse y atacar, conteniéndose histriónicamente.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en venir aquí si no podemos comer nada, amor? —Aquella voz la reconoció en el acto, era el fornido vampiro Cullen, aquel que le había salvado la vida en el bosque y quien ahora conversaba con una hermosa vampira de largos cabellos dorados, la cual tomó asiento en una de las mesas laterales, respondiéndole al musculoso vampiro.

—Sabes que amo comportarme como una humana normal, me gusta ir de compras y parecer que tenemos un almuerzo como cualquier persona, Emmett.

" _Así que se llama Emmett"_ Pensó el chico, intentando mantener sus ojos sobre la mesa, pero su audición era tan aguda como la de los vampiros y era inevitable escuchar aquella conversación.

—Bueno, bueno… lo que te haga feliz. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Seth, ya que le pareció gracioso que un hombre como Emmett se dejara doblegar por una mujer—. ¿Y qué vas a pedir? —La rubia comenzó a ver el menú, justo cuando el mesonero se les acercó, preguntándoles qué ordenarían.

La despampanante rubia comenzó a pedir por los dos, percatándose al intentar ver la cara del mesero, como un jovencito detrás de ellos, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su esposo, concluyendo la petición de todo lo que _"supuestamente"_ consumirían, con una gracias, colocando a un lado el menú, dejando que el joven se llevara sus pedidos, retirándose a paso acelerado.

—¿Y bien?... ¿Me contarás qué fue lo que pasó? —Le preguntó Emmett a su esposa, quien no dejó de ver al jovencito, el cual se percató de como la rubia le observaba, volteando rápidamente la mirada—. ¿Qué miras, amor? —El corpulento vampiro volteó la cara, enfocando sus ojos sobre el delgado rapaz, quien trató de enterrar su cara dentro del plato de rabioles.

—Nada… —respondió Rosalie con una socarrona sonrisa. —Pues no hay mucho que contar, al parecer las acciones de los Hale siguieron generando millones y la empresa de mi difunto padre ha seguido en pie sin que nadie de mi familia se ocupe de ellas. —La vampiresa tomó una de las servilletas, colocándola sobre su regazo, dándole nuevamente una mirada de soslayo al jovenzuelo, quien volvió a enfocar sus ojos en Emmett, el cual jugaba con los cubiertos, haciendo malabares con ellos.

—Pues imagino que tú y el sufrido de mi hermano van a hacerse cargo… ¿no? —Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—De hecho solo Jasper se hará cargo de todo. —Emmett dejó caer el cuchillo, aquel que rodó hasta la mesa del jovencito, quien pateó raudo el cubierto, regresándolo hacia la mesa de la pareja—. No quiero volver a saber nada más de esa herencia, mucho menos deseo volver a New York donde tengo tan malos recuerdos. —Su esposo le comentó que le parecía perfecto y que no había mejor empresario que Jasper, alegando después de recoger el cubierto, que sin duda el mellizo de su esposa haría un excelente trabajo—. Lo sé… —respondió Rosalie—. Y cuéntame, amor… ¿Qué hicistes en mi ausencia?

La hermosa vampiresa pudo apreciar como el jovencito frunció el ceño ante sus cariñosas palabras, percibiendo el efluvio del muchacho después de haber sido abierta nuevamente la puerta del restaurante, siendo el viento quien trasportara su peculiar aroma a perro, escuchando lo que Emmett le contó a continuación.

—Pues fui de caza solo, ya que no te tenia a ti, ni a Jasper.

—¿Y Alice? —preguntó ella algo extrañada.

—Fue a torturar a Edward a Seattle, ya que no tenía a su amorcito por aquí. —Seth sonrió, siendo Rosalie quien se percatar de ello, dándose cuenta que el joven parecía estar escuchando perfectamente su conversación a pesar de la distancia—. Así que fui a cazar solo pero terminé haciéndole una obra de caridad a los Quileutes. —Al decir aquello, Rosalie le dio una mirada de soslayo al muchacho, quien frunció el ceño de mala gana, al escuchar las palabras de Emmett—. Uno de los más jovencitos había quedado atrapado en una trampa para osos, lo saqué y lo llevé hasta la playa.

—¿Cómo?... —preguntó Rosalie exaltada—. ¿Entraste a la reservación de los lobos a sabiendas de que no somos gratos en su territorio, Emmett? —El atolondrado vampiro se encogió de hombros.

—Da igual… estoy vivo… ¿no?... Y el cachorro a salvo. —Rosalie miró a su esposo y luego al jovencito, quien sonrió dulcemente, imaginando que justo ese chiquillo había sido el cachorro del que su esposo hablaba.

El mesero llegó con su orden, dejando todo sobre la mesa, retirándose rápidamente, encaminándose hasta la mesa del joven Quileute, preguntándole si ordenaría postre, pero el chico negó con la cabeza, terminándose el plato de ravioles, pidiéndole la cuenta.

—¿Cuál de ellos era? —Emmett se encogió de hombro.

—No lo sé… en su forma lobezna todos se parecen. —Seth sonrió de nuevo, volteando el rostro a un lado para que no se percataran de sus tontas risitas, pero Rosalie ya lo había hecho, sonriéndole a su esposo—. Pero imagino que era uno de los más jóvenes y por supuesto no era el maldito de Paul, a ese lo reconozco perfectamente bien, es el más apestoso de todos. —El joven Quileute no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, consiguiendo que tanto Emmett como Rosalie voltearan a verlo. —¿Y este de qué demonios se ríe? —La seductora vampiresa comenzó a actuar que comía, picando elegantemente su filete miñón, notificándole a su esposo.

—A veces eres tan distraído, amor… pero desde que llegamos el jovencito que salvaste no ha dejado de mirarte y de estar atento a nuestra conversión. —Emmett volteó a ver al muchacho, quien había escuchado perfectamente las palabras de Rosalie, sacando unos cuantos billetes arrugados de su bolsillo, dejándolos sobre la mesa, pretendiendo huir del restaurante, zigzagueando entre las mesas, mientras el mesero contaba los billetes, gritándole al jovencito que faltaba dinero y que alguien lo detuviera.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… yo pago lo que haga falta de esa cuenta… ¿está bien?... pero no haga un escándalo por un par de dólares. —El mesero asintió, retirándose con los billetes arrugados de muy mal humor, llevándose consigo los platos del asustado jovencito. —¿Cómo sabes que era él? —preguntó Emmett mirando hacia la puerta del restaurante como si creyera que el chico regresaría.

—Desde que entramos no te quitaba los ojos de encima. —Rosalie desmenuzó el pan, mojándolo con la salsa de la pasta para luego dejarlo a un lado. —Estuvo atento a toda nuestra conversación, creo que tienes a un fans. —La rubia miró a su esposo—. De seguro te ve como su héroe. —Emmett bufó por la nariz.

—¡Que va!… no lo creo, ni las gracias me dio. —Comenzó a actuar como su esposa, destrozando el plato de comida con los cubiertos. —Y si en verdad se trataba de ese rapaz, pues es bastante maleducado, ¿en vez de venir a agradecerme sale huyendo después de husmear en nuestra conversación? —Rosalie no dijo nada, pero ella conocía perfectamente a Emmett quien solía comportarse como un chiquillo, ya que él siempre le había recordado al hijo de su mejor amiga, el cual era bastante parecido a su esposo, quien solía decir una cosa, mientras pensaba otra y eso hasta Edward se lo había corroborado, al contarle que el atolondrado de su hermano, trataba de hacerse siempre el que nada le importaba cuando en realidad su mente trabajaba más de la cuenta.

—Debiste de haber ido a hablar con él. —Emmett arrugó la cara.

—¿Y eso como para qué? —Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, Emmett… de seguro tienes curiosidad así como él sentía curiosidad por ti. —Emmett bufó por la nariz.

—No digas idioteces Rosie, ¿Qué curiosidad podría tener yo por ese mocoso Quileute? —Rosalie se encogió nuevamente de hombros, pero tal y como ella había predicho, Emmett comenzó a elucubrar sobre los motivos por los que el joven lobo no se atrevió a presentarse delante de ellos, pensando el modo de volver a verlo y enfrentar al temeroso muchacho, para que le explicara su extraña actitud.

* * *

Era el mediodía y Edward no se había dignado a salir de su alcoba, después de haber regresado a eso de las seis de la mañana, subiendo por la escalera de emergencia que daba a la azotea y de allí saltó hasta el balcón sin ser detectado, introduciéndose en la cama, después de asearse, ya que Edward había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, bebiendo de un maleante que pretendió violar y asesinar a una jovencita, acabando con la vida del malviviente, drenándole hasta la última gota de sangre.

El apuesto vampiro no podía dejar de sentir remordimiento, no solo por matar a personas, sino por ocultárselo a su familia, ya que él les hacía creer que aun era vegetariano, cuando en Seattle se comportaba como lo hizo en sus años de rebeldía, matando a personas malas, creyendo que así su remordimiento seria menor, aunque se equivocaba.

—¿Edward?... ¿Estás bien?... —Llamó Christian después de tocar la puerta, consiguiendo que el estudiante de psicología se incorporara de la cama, mirando su reloj de pulso.

—¡Rayos!... —Exclamó al darse cuenta que se había sumergido en sus penosas elucubraciones sobre lo que era incorrecto y lo que no, torturándose como solía hacerlo—. Aaamm… si… estoy bien, me quede dormido, lo siento… ahora bajo. —Christian le notificó que entendía perfectamente y que lo esperaría en el comedor para que almorzaran juntos—. Maldición, debo buscar una solución a esto de la comida. —pensó después de suspirar pesadamente, intentando contener su mal genio.

Recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación, dejando la cama desordenada para no levantar sospechas, ya que el joven vampiro por supuesto no había pasado la noche en la alcoba y mucho menos había dormido en aquel lugar, intentando dejarla lo más desarreglada posible.

Bajó las escaleras, dejando su bolso sobre uno de los muebles de la sala, percibiendo los pensamientos de Christian, quien ya se estaba maquinando las posibles reacciones que tendría Edward, ante lo que estaba a punto de proponerle, releyendo el documento que al parecer el mismo había redactado anoche, escuchando los sigilosos pasos del joven estudiante, quien tomó asiento junto a él, observando toda aquella variedad de comida humana, que a él tanto le asqueaba.

—¡Vaya!... ¿Se te pegaron las sabanas? —preguntó sin dejar de releer el documento.

—Me gusta dormir tarde los domingos, ya que suelo levantarme temprano todos los días. —Mintió comenzando a servirse de todo un poco, sin llenar por completo el plato, para que fuese más fácil esconder la comida que no engulliría.

—Me parece bien. —Colocó el documento sobre la mesa muy cerca de Edward, explicándole a continuación—. No sé si el doctor Flynn te contó sobre mis gustos sexuales. —Al decir aquello, Edward soltó inconscientemente el trozo de pollo que había aferrado con las tenazas, el cual cayó sobre la mesa y rodó hasta el suelo.

—¡Rayos!... —El joven se sintió estúpido, en verdad era ridículo que aquel hombre con tan solo decir aquella palabra lo hubiese puesto tan nervioso como para dejar caer el pollo tan tontamente, sintiéndose un completo idiota—. Lo siento. —Edward recogió la pierna de pollo, dejándola sobre un pequeño plato vacio, el cual serbia para dejar los huesos y la piel del pollo—. Continúa por favor. —El incomodo vampiro miró a Christian, quien sonrió por demás divertido, al ver lo nervioso que se encontraba el muchacho.

" _Esto va a estar muy entretenido"_ Pensó, dejando de mirar a Edward, enfocándose en su ya servido plato de comida—. Decía que imagino que Flynn te habrá contado sobre mi forma de amar a las mujeres. —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, el doctor Flynn solo me comentó que tienes una particular fijación por el sexo fuerte, de lo cual no me explicó con exactitud a que se refería. —Respondió, dándole gracias a la providencia, que los vampiros no podía ruborizarse.

—Así es. —Christian sonrió, observando el inmutable rostro de Edward, quien siguió agradeciendo no poder ruborizarse o ya estaría como una berenjena de la vergüenza—. Me gusta el sexo sadomasoquista. —Al escuchar aquello Edward no pudo evitar voltear la cara tan rápido que el entretenido multimillonario soltó una risotada, mirando su estupefacto rostro—. ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Dije algo malo? —El pasmado vampiro, pudo percatarse del deleite que sentía aquel hombre al verlo tan asombrado, intentando controlar su semblante, el cual denotó bastante sorpresa de su parte.

—No… nada malo… ahora comprendo. —Fue lo único que dijo Edward, entendiendo al fin, aquellos extraños y perturbadores pensamientos que constantemente aturdían o mejor dicho, entretenían al magnate—. ¿Siempre ha sido así? —preguntó Edward sirviéndose otro trozo de pollo.

—Si, así es… mi primera vez fue con Elena Lincoln, ella me enseño a amar de ese modo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el joven estudiante de psicología, picando de todo un poco sobre su plato, sin meter el cubierto a su boca.

—¿Por qué, qué?... —preguntó Cristian con una socarrona sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te enseñó a amar de ese modo?... ¿No te gusta el sexo convencional?

—¿El sexo vainilla? —Edward alzó una de sus cejas, en un gesto tan espontaneo y gracioso que Christian no pudo evitar reír—. Jajajaja… imagino que no sabes lo que es el sexo vainilla.

—¿Debería saberlo? —El multimillonario negó con la cabeza.

—No, por supuesto que no… aunque es así como imagino que te debe gustar a ti el sexo. —Christian le dio una rápida mirada de soslayo, percatándose de cómo Edward sonrió de medio lado, a lo que el acaudalado hombre de negocios le dio la impresión de que no se equivocaba, aunque la realidad era que Edward sonreía al catalogar el sexo que él había tenido en su vida como un insignificante cono de helado vacio, apretando los labios para no reír ante sus idioteces, sintiéndose por unos segundos como su hermano Emmett.

—Creo comprender que significa vainilla. —El joven vampiro se llevó el cubierto vacio a la boca, simulando comer, cuando en realidad no lo hacía—. La vainilla es suave, sutil, y uniforme, un color puro, me imagino que lo que significa es sexo convencional. —Christian asintió—. Pues sí, supongo que se podría decir que me gusta el sexo vainilla—. Intentó no reír, no solo ante la idiotez de la vainilla sino al seguir imaginando su vida sexual como un cono vacio y solitario lleno de telarañas.

—Lo sabía. —Christian bebió de su vaso de jugo de naranja, dejándolo a un lado—. Pues no creo que mi idea de cómo pienso ayudarte con tu tesis y tú apoyarme en mi _"supuesto trastorno"_ psicológico, te guste. —Edward también tomó de su vaso de jugo, humedeciendo sus labios con la cítrica bebida.

—Pruébame. —Le retó el joven vampiro.

—Pues este es un contrato algo parecido al que suelo darle a mis sumisas. —Edward tomó entre sus manos el documento, mientras Christian proseguía—. Suelo hacerles firmar un contrato de confidencialidad y sobre todo de mutuo acuerdos entre ambas partes. —Edward comenzó a leer el contrato, el cual llevaba su nombre.

—¿Quieres que sea tu sumiso? —Christian apretó los labios, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

—Hipotéticamente, claro.

—¿Hipotéticamente? —Christian asintió, dejando de comer, mirándole a los ojos—. Explícame. —Exigió el apuesto vampiro, comenzando a leer las clausulas del contrato.

—Todo sería simple actuación, es decir… si serás mi esclavo y harás lo que yo diga, pero no tendremos sexo. —Edward no quiso verle al rostro, ya que su vergüenza y su pudor iban en aumento—. Si tú no quieres… claro. —El joven vampiro levantó la mirada para verle—. Es decir… —Señaló el contrato—. Solo existirá lo escrito en el contrato y que ambos aceptemos… léelo y luego discutiremos las clausulas con las que no estarías de acuerdo. —Edward no pudo dejar de verlo con cierto desprecio, enfocando nuevamente sus ojos en el contrato, leyendo tan solo los títulos en negrita que habían llamado su atención.

" _ **Límites Tolerables, a discutir y acordar por ambas partes:**_

 _ ***Masturbación.**_

 _ ***Cunnilingus.**_

 _ ***Felación.**_

 _ ***Ingestión de semen.**_

 _ ***Penetración anal.**_

 _ ***Fisting anal."**_

Edward levantó la cara, sintiendo como los cinco litros de sangre que había ingerido anoche, emigraron hasta su rostro, aunque aquello era completamente imposible, pero su vergüenza interior le hizo creer que así era.

—¿Esto te parece hipotético? —Dejó el contrato sobre la mesa, señalando las palabras en negritas sin deseo alguno de leer las explicaciones de cada una de ellas.

—Imagino por tu cara que las conoces todas. —Christian se sintió un poco decepcionado, ya que lo que más deseaba era ver un pálido rostro y luego un semblante tan ruborizado que pareciera afiebrado, pero el joven simplemente le contempló seriamente, alegando a continuación.

—Pues no todas. —Fue su sincera respuesta—. Pero no sé porque están en el contrato si tú muy bien has dicho que todo es hipotético. —Christian asintió.

—Por supuesto, solo quería ver tu reacción. —Edward le miró de muy mala manera.

—¿Cómo quieres que la gente te tome en serio? —Aquella pregunta hizo fruncir el ceño de Christian—. ¿Quieres jugar un estúpido juego de sumisión, conmigo? —El magnate no respondió, mirándole retadoramente a la cara—. Bien… juguemos, pero no te tomaré en serio, Christian… con esto solo me estas demostrando una sola cosa. —A lo que el multimillonario preguntó que era—. Que tú no eres ningún amo nada, eres un inseguro hombre que tiene miedo a amar, temes ser tú mismo y lo único que pretendes con este juego de dominación es tratar de sentirte superior, cuando en realidad eres tan solo un niño grande pretendiendo jugar a algo que ni siquiera entiende.

Christian sintió hervir su sangre al punto de ebullición, deseando golpear al muchacho, y exigirle que se arrodillara delante de él y que le pidiera perdón mientras le azotaba con un látigo de tres rejos, fulminando a Edward con la mirada de un modo que el joven vampiro no pudo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad, aunque no apartó sus feroces e iracundos ojos del magnate.

—¿Así que eso crees? —Edward asintió. —Pues si crees que es solo un juego… firma… ¿Qué tienes que perder? —Aquello dejó pasmado al joven vampiro, quien abandonó los cubiertos a cada lado del plato, incorporándose de la mesa.

—Jamás firmaría algo sin leerlo por completo. —Christian también se levantó, y después de beber todo el contenido de su vaso, caminó tras Edward, el cual preguntó apremiante—. ¿Qué demonios es Fisting anal? —Aquello hizo sonreír a Christian, poniendo su mejor cara de coño de su madre, alzando el brazo, moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo como si taladrara algo con él, mientras Edward pudo percatarse por medio de la habida imaginación del multimillonario que aquello era penetración total y profunda del ano con la mano y el brazo. —¿Es en serio? —preguntó el apenado muchacho, observando cómo Christian asintió.

—Oh si, muy en serio… si se hace correctamente puede llegar a ser muy placentero.

—¿Hablas por experiencia? —preguntó, intentando demostrarle que su morboso jueguito no le perturbaba, aunque si lo hacía y bastante.

—No… bueno… no por experiencia propia, pero he conseguido que muchas mujeres se corran de lo lindo con eso. —Por alguna extraña razón Edward se sintió internamente como una de esas lámparas de lava, ya que en cada desvergonzada acotación de parte del magnate, el vampiro sentía como si algo subía y bajaba en su interior, sin saber a ciencia cierta si era su alma o la sangre que intentaba emigrar a algún lugar de cuerpo, aunque él estuviese completamente seguro de que aquello era imposible.

—Comprendo. —Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar por la sala sin dejar de leer el contrato, siendo Christian quien tomara haciendo en el amplio sofá de tres puestos, mirándole tan entretenido que no pudo dejar de sonreír—. Acepta el Sumiso los siguientes juguetes: vibradores, tapones anales, consoladores, otros juguetes anales. —Leyó en voz alta y por alguna extraña razón volvió a sentir aquel hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo, deseando no voltear a ver a Christian a sabiendas de que lo conseguiría blandiendo una socarrona sonrisa—. ¿Para qué sirve un tapón anal? —Volteó el rostro sin girar por completo todo su cuerpo.

—Sirve para preparar el aro y las paredes anales para una posible penetración. —Soltó Christian tan fresco como una lechuga, mientras que Edward estaba por darle un paro cardiaco, aunque fuese la primera vez que se supiera de uno en la integridad física de un vampiro.

—Me estas tomando el pelo… ¿cierto? —El multimillonario intentó con todas sus fuerzas no reír a carcajadas al ver la cara de Edward, la cual era todo un poema.

—No… me estas preguntando y yo simplemente te estoy respondiendo… ¿Por qué crees que te estoy tomando el pelo? —acotó, consiguiendo que su pequeño enfado ante la interrogante del muchacho, ayudara a calmar sus ganas de reír, cruzándose de piernas y brazos.

—¿Siempre eres así para todo? —preguntó el joven y apuesto vampiro, girando completamente su cuerpo para quedar frente a Christian—. Tan desinhibido, tan… —Chaqueó los dedos, intentando buscar las palabras correctas— …tan fresco. —El seductor multimillonario asintió.

—¿Tan descarado?... si, en efecto… a mi no me da vergüenza hablar de sexo, Edward. —El aludido volteó la cara, deseando decirle que era más que un descarado, era un aberrado sexual, ya que el tímido vampiro era chapado a la antigua; el venia de otra época y aunque se encontraban en pleno siglo XXI, él jamás sintió agrado por aquellas personas tan libertinas como lo era Christian, pero si algo detestaba aun más el molesto inmortal era perder una apuesta y más si era con un idiota pomposo como lo era el multimillonario, retomando la lectura del documento.

—¿Cuentas… huevos?... —Edward volteó nuevamente el rostro, sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro frente a Christian, quien respondió.

—Cuentas, son esferas del tamaño de una bola de billar que van unidas entre si, como los rosarios, las cuales se introducen en el ano para…

—Te gusta mucho jugar con… —Intentó decir la palabra pero se le dificultó, señalándose así mismo el trasero— …ya sabes… —Christian rió— …es un fetiche o algo así.

—¡Oh Edward!... tengo más de un fetiche, créeme… y no son nada comparados con la estimulación anal… Solo enfoqué los juegos sexuales en aquella zona del cuerpo, ya que tú no tienes vagina… ¿O sí? —Edward detuvo su nervioso andar, negando con la cabeza, por demás molesto—. Y lo que yo más disfruto es penetrar y si tú y yo… _"hipotéticamente hablando"_ fuésemos a tener sexo… ¿Por dónde crees que te penetraría? —Por más que lo intentó, Edward no pudo apartar su mente de la de Christian, quien imaginó al muchacho recostado boca abajo en lo que parecía ser un potro de gimnasia, siendo penetrado por un pene de goma.

" _Necesito aire"_ Se dijo así mismo ya que sintió como si necesitara respirar, aunque no fuese cierto, pero Edward parecía estar perdiendo aquel juego entre ambos, ya que el chico no tenía el más mínimo conociendo sobre la materia salvo lo poco que sabía de los libros de medicina y de los comentarios subidos de todo de parte de sus hermanos, quienes de vez en cuando dejaban escapar sus perversos pensamientos sexuales delante de él. _"No puedo con esto, es demasiado para mi"_ Se acercó por inercia a uno de los sofá de un solo puesto derrumbándose sobre el mueble.

—¿Edward?... ¿Estás bien? —Christian se incorporó rápidamente de su puesto, agachándose para quedar a la altura del pasmado muchacho, el cual tenía la mirada pérdida—. ¿Edward?... háblame… —Pero el vampiro simplemente contempló el contrato en sus manos, dejándolo sobre la mesa, mientras Christian pasó una de sus manos por la frente del muchacho, levantándose raudo de su agachada postura, llamando a la ama de llaves—. ¡Señora Jones!... llamé a un medico. —Aquello hizo reaccionar al joven inmortal, quien lo aferró de la manga de la camisa, exigiéndole que no lo hiciera—. Estas helado, Edward… pareces haber entrado en shock y la verdad es que…

—Yo soy así… —Alegó el chico en un tono de voz bajo—. Sufro de un extraño padecimiento que ocasiona que mi cuerpo este constantemente frio, así que eso es normal en mí. —Mintió, rogando porque Christian no supiera de medicina.

—Pero te pusiste pálido. —Edward lo miró con cierta incredulidad—. Bueno, más pálido de lo habitual… ¿Tienes anemia o algo por el estilo? —El astuto vampiro pensó que sería bueno hacerse el enfermo con Christian, ya que al parecer, eso sacaba a flote a aquel amable y considerado hombre que había conocido ayer y al que a Edward tanto le había agradado.

—De hecho sí… —Bajó la mirada ya que aunque se había acostumbrado a mentir, se le dificultaba hacerle eso a Christian cuando él dejaba a un lado al patán y le permitía al simpático caballero aparecer delante de él—. Mi padre es médico y él me mantiene en tratamiento, sabe lo que debo comer y ha sabido llevar todos mis padecimientos, así que no te asustes, yo sé… —Dejó de hablar, al sentir como Christian le aferró el rostro con ambas manos, mirándole a los ojos.

—Tus pupilas están un poco rojas… ¿Eso también es normal en ti? —Edward se había olvidado por completo lo que la sangre humana ocasionaba en sus ojos, cambiando aquel hermoso color ámbar que le daba la sangre de animal, por el tono rojo de la sangre humana.

—Aamm… sí, creo que eso me pasa cuando los pervertidos quieren meter todo tipo de cosas extrañas en mi virginal trasero. —No supo ni porque lo hizo, incluso se sintió algo avergonzado al decir aquello, pero Edward consiguió que sus palabras alivianaran un poco la culpa de mentir y sobre todo aquella incomoda fijación de Christian por el cambio repentino del tono de sus ojos, logrando las carcajadas del multimillonario, las cuales consiguieron contagiarle, riendo nerviosamente junto con él.

—Pues si sigues leyendo ese contrato temo que termines con una hemorragia nasal. —Ambos volvieron a reír, siendo Christian quien aferrara a Edward por el brazo, incitándole a levantarse, exigiéndole que se sentara en el asiento de tres puesto junto a él, justo cuando la señora Jones, se dejó ver en la sala, preguntándole a su jefe que se le ofrecía—. Tráigale a Edward un té de hierbas, algo que sirva para que entre en calor, yo que sé. —La ama de llaves asintió, retirándose de la sala, no sin antes dejar escapar un perturbador pensamiento de ella teniendo sexo con Christian, pensando que sin duda esa sería la mejor forma de entrar en calor.

" _¿Todos aquí son unos pervertidos o soy yo el anormal de la esta casa?"_ Se preguntó Edward así mismo, notificándole a la ama de llaves que no deseaba beber nada, tomando asiento junto a Christian, el cual le colocó uno de los cojines en la espalda, intentando hacerlo sentir confortable y cómodo, asintiéndole a la mujer para que se retirara—. Estoy bien, en serio. —Notificó el muchacho.

—Pues quiero que te sientas mejor. —Se estiró para tomar el contrato que Edward había dejado abandonado sobre la mesa, apartando la primera hoja para leer la segunda—. Creo que debí poner lo de los juguetes y todo lo relacionado con el sexo al final—. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—. Quiero que entiendas algo, Edward. —El aludido asintió mirándole fijamente a los ojos, percibiendo en Christian un tono de voz distinto, percatándose de sus elocuentes y sinceros pensamientos de preocupación y deseo de hacerle entender su estilo de vida—. Un amo no está solo para tener sexo y satisfacerse constantemente con perversiones. —Mientras el magnate releía el contrato en su mente, Edward no dejó de verle a la cara—. Un amo está para que la sumisa o en este caso el sumiso se sienta a gusto, mi prioridad ante todo es cuidarte y protegerte. —Aquello le dio ganas de reír, pero no lo hizo, ya que aunque era tonto pensar que un simple humano como Christian quisiera cuidar y proteger a un inmortal de más de cien años como Edward, aquello le pareció amable y muy considerado de su parte.

" _No eres tan bastardo después de todo"_ Pensó, bajando la mirada al ver como Christian enfocó sus picaros y perspicaces ojos sobre él. _"Debería darte una oportunidad como mi proyecto de fin de año y la verdad es que no tengo una tesis planeada, es mejor esto a no tener nada"_ Elucubró, escuchando como Christian leyó uno de los párrafos del contrato.

—El propósito fundamental de este contrato es permitir al Sumiso explorar su sensualidad y sus límites con seguridad, respeto y consideración a sus necesidades, sus límites y su bienestar. —Levantó por unos segundos el rostro para ver a Edward, y aunque el tímido vampiro no le observó, supo que lo hacía, ya que pudo ver su propio rostro desde la mente del magnate con total claridad. —El Dominante y el Sumiso aceptan y reconocen que todo lo que ocurre bajo los términos de este contrato será consensual, confidencial y sujeto a los límites acordados y procedimientos de seguridad establecidos fuera de este contrato. Los límites y procedimientos de seguridad deben ser acordados por escrito. —Christian le mostró nuevamente el contrato—. Quiero que te lo lleves, lo leas con detenimiento, lo que no entiendas googlealo o me escribes un texto y yo despejaré cualquier duda… ¿está bien?

Edward asintió, tomando nuevamente el contrato, intercambiando sus números telefónicos, escuchando a Christian hablar sobre las responsabilidades del amo y el sumiso, sin poder creer que el excéntrico hombre de negocios tomara tan en serio todo aquello, levantando al fin la mirada, encontrándose con una amplia y sincera sonrisa de su parte, notificándole a continuación.

—Cada clausula tiene un recuadro para tildar si estás de acuerdo o colocar una equis si no. —Quería decirle que parara, que él ya había ganado aquel perverso juego, que no quería seguir escuchándole pero no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad hasta donde podía llegar aquel hombre por su obsesión, por el control y sus extraños anhelos de mostrarle que era todo un erudito en el arte de la seducción. —Si aceptas quiero de tu parte un documento medico que me indique todos y cada uno de tus padecimientos. —Aquello sorprendió a Edward.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, observando cómo Christian se incorporó de su puesto, llamando a la señora Jones, respondiéndole al muchacho.

—No quiero llegar a hacer algo que perjudique tu salud, Edward… no solo me traerías problemas a mí, sino te los traería a ti y lo menos que quiero es hacerte daño. —El aun asombrado vampiro asintió, incorporándose de su puesto—. Ahora si me disculpas, debo salir, tengo una cena con mi familia desde el viernes y si no me aparezco hoy lo más seguro es que mi madre entre por esa puerta y me lleve arrastras cual crio pequeño hasta su casa. —Edward sonrió, imaginando a Esme tratando de hacer lo mismo con él, aunque en sus tiempos de rebeldía y desprecio hacia el mundo entero, su madre estuvo a punto de hacerlo. —¿Quieres que te llevé?

—No, no… tomaré un taxi… espero para la próxima traer mi volvo.

—¿Un volvo? —preguntó Christian a lo que Edward asintió. —¿Qué modelo?

—El S60 R-Design. —respondió, acotando a continuación—. Me gusta mucho, ya que alcanza los 325 caballos de fuerza, tiene seis velocidades y posee una transmisión automática Geartronic de segunda generación. —Christian alzo una ceja bastante sorprendido.

—Veo que te gustan los autos y la velocidad.

—Sí, mucho… mis hermanos y yo solemos hacer carreras en Forks. —Christian asintió, exigiéndole a la señora Jones que trajera uno de sus sacos y una corbata a juego, encaminándose hacia la puerta del ascensor, después de que Edward tomara su bolso, siendo el magnate quien acotara a continuación.

—Y yo que te imaginé de auto blindado y conduciendo con cautela. —Edward sonrió de medio lado, bajando la mirada, percatándose de cómo Christian enfocó sus ojos en aquella peculiar mueca, la cual le pareció un poco perturbadora—. Pues ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de autos tú y yo. —El incomodo vampiro se percató de sus extraños pensamientos hacia su particular forma de sonreír, intentando restarle importancia.

—Seguro. —Guardó el contrato en su bolso, extendiendo la mano hacia Christian, quien la estrecho con fuerza—. Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto, Edward… —Christian palmeó su hombro—. No hay prisa con tu respuesta, puedes tomarte tu tiempo. —El adusto vampiro asintió, pulsando el botón que llamaba el ascensor, justo cuando la señora Jones regresó con un saco gris y una corbata a juego, entregándosela al magnate, quien entró junto con Edward al ascensor, después de notificarle a la mujer que llegaría tarde y que no vendría a cena colocándose el saco y la corbata.

Bajaron en silencio ya que la despedida se había hecho y sintieron que no tenían nada más que decirse, pero tanto Christian como Edward no pudieron dejar de mirarse el uno al otro en el reflejo que les devolvió la puerta de acero del ascensor, en donde uno pensó en la posibilidad de que el chico aceptara y el otro de acceder y dejarse adiestrar en el arte de la sumisión y el sadomasoquismo en nombre de la ciencia y el estudio de la psicología, contemplando como la puerta se abrió y ambos salieron al mismo tiempo sin decir ni una sola palabra, siendo Edward el primero en abandonar el edificio, mientras Christian se quedo parado en la acera, llamando por el celular a Taylor para que lo fuese a buscar, observando como el joven se alejó a paso lento, pensando en ejecutar lo que siempre hacía cuando pretendía comenzar una relación sado… investigar la vida privada del sumiso.

Taylor llegó, y después de entrar en el auto, Christian le exigió a su guardaespaldas y mano derecha que investigara todo sobre Edward Cullen, desde que se levantaba en la mañana hasta que se fuese a dormir en la noche, donde vivía y donde había vivido, sus novias, sus amistades y su familia, a lo que Taylor simplemente asintió; pero lo que Christian no sabía era que Edward también llamó a su hermano Jasper mientras paseaba, exigiéndole exactamente lo mismo, que investigara todo sobre Christian Grey, comenzando entre ellos un peligroso juego de poder del que los dos no sabían aun, como terminarían.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

El espionaje

Edward escuchó atento una de las tantas clases que debía ver aquel lunes, el cual comenzó con una llamada de Emmett a las tres de la madrugada, notificándole a su hermano como estaban las cosas en Forks y sobre todo, los últimos acontecimientos con los lobos, lo cual, era de lo único que el atolondrado vampiro sabía hablar, quejándose de todos los Quileutes, aunque aquella vez, una de sus tantas historias con ellos, había sido a cerca de un jovencito de la manada que estuvo a punto de morir a causa de un cazador furtivo.

Más tarde Jasper había llamado a su hermano a eso de las cuatro y media de la madrugada, notificándole que en el transcurso de la mañana, llegaría a su correo lo que le había pedido; averiguar todo lo relacionado con Christian Grey y su familia.

El profesor de aquella clase, hablaba sobre los diferentes traumas que podían aflorar durante la infancia, elucubrando nuevamente acerca del magnate, imaginando que todos sus problemas mentales podrían provenir de una niñez traumada, al recordar los pensamientos que Christian tenía constantemente con su difunta madre.

Edward no recordaba muy bien a la suya, hacía más de cien años de su muerte, manteniendo guardado en su subconsciente pequeños fragmentos de su madre Elizabeth y de su padre Edward, con el cual tenía poca comunicación debido a su carrera de abogado, aquella que le había dado a su hijo la oportunidad de estudiar en buenos colegios y haber disfrutado de un profesor particular de música.

Pero Christian parecía haber salido de una familia pobre y disfuncional, ya que mientras dormía, el vampiro pudo husmear un poco en su inconsciencia, percatándose del intranquilo sueño que padecía, a causa de diversas pesadillas que lo agobiaban, a pesar de haber visto tan solo el final de una de ellas, ya que el magnate había despertado sobresaltado esa mañana del domingo, teniendo que regresar a su alcoba y hacerse el dormido.

" _¿Qué te hicieron, Christian"_ Pensó, jugando inconscientemente con el lápiz de grafito que giraba entre sus dedos, escuchando al profesor llamar la atención de uno de los estudiantes, el cual se disculpó con el docente, retomando compostura. _"¿Qué pudieron haber hecho contigo para que ahora te gusten esas cosas tan extrañas que te existan?"_ Por un momento pensó en violación infantil, pero imaginó que más que gustarle el sexo con violencia lo odiaría, aunque muchos afirmaban que el trastorno del rey del pop, Michael Jackson, de quien aseguraban que era un pedófilo, había sido consecuencia de los abusos sexuales padecidos a temprana edad, repitiendo aquel patrón de conducta en su adultez. _"No creo que ese sea tu caso"_ Elucubró sobre aquel asunto, sintiendo como el Android vibró dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacándolo rápidamente.

 _ **[No intento presionarte, solo quiero saber si has estado leyendo el contrato]**_

Edward sonrió dejando el celular sobre el soporte de madera frente a él, donde tenía abierta una libreta de apuntes, y sobre esta, el contrato que Christian le había dado ayer antes de volver a su departamento, observado los tildes que había colocado sobre la hoja, accediendo a varias cláusulas menores, siendo la de los actos sexuales y los límites entre el amo y su sumiso, lo que lo mantuvieron pensativo a pesar de ser solo un juego "hipotético", respondiéndole al multimillonario.

 _ **[Una que otra clausula me ha parecido inofensiva, las demás temo echarles una hojeada y terminar con un derrame cerebral]**_

Por alguna extraña razón Edward lo imaginó sonriendo, sin poder tener la certeza de ello, ya que lo más seguro era que el acaudalado hombre de negocios, fuese de esos que jamás habían usado las caritas de los emoticones, respondiendo tan solo lo que pensaban sin hacer visibles por medio de mensajes de texto, sus acciones o sentimientos.

 _ **[¿Puedo saber cuál de ellas ya has tildado en conformidad?]**_

Por supuesto el joven vampiro no se equivocó, ya que él era igual con las personas con las que no tenía confianza, usando los emoticones tan solo con Alice y con Emmett, ya que Jasper era tan o más hermético que el propio Christian y su mal genio. Buscó las cláusulas que había aceptado, tomándole una foto a la primera, enviándoselas al magnate.

" **El sumiso estará disponible a partir de todos los viernes después de haber firmado el contrato con el amo hasta el domingo por la noche. (Acordar horas previamente) El sumiso deberá prestar sus servicios al amo cuando él así lo disponga, durante los tres días correspondientes, mientras que entre semana, quedará sujeto a un acuerdo previo entre ambas partes, horas o días antes al encuentro".**

El vampiro siguió leyendo el contrato, tachando lo de la comida, y el tener que adaptarse a un régimen alimenticio especifico, al igual que acceder a dormir cuando el cretino del Grey se lo impusiera, negándose rotundamente a tener que ver el techo de una alcoba solo o en compañía de aquel hombre o peor aún, tener que fingir que dormía.

 _ **[Perfecto… vamos progresando… ¿cuál es la que menos te ha agradado?]**_

Edward tomó una captura de las dos cosas a las que había tachado con una equis, no solo en el recuadro correspondiente sino también sobre las letras, enfocándose nuevamente en el profesor, quien siguió dando la clase a la que el vampiro, a pesar de estar conversando con Christian por teléfono, le estaba prestando atención.

Un nuevo mensaje consiguió que Edward enfocara sus ambarinos ojos sobre el Android, ya que el peculiar color miel de sus iris había vuelto gracias a la ingesta de un feroz perro callejero, el cual estuvo a punto de atacar a una anciana, siendo Edward quien acabara con la vida del animal, aquel que de todos modos moriría ante la letal enfermedad de la rabia.

 _ **[Pues deberás entregarme todo un reporte médico para que yo desista de ambas clausula, de lo contrario no estarán a discusión]**_

Edward frunció el ceño, escribiéndole a Carlisle para exigirle uno de sus formularios médicos en blanco, con su firma y sello, tanto personal como del hospital de Forks, notificándole que lo necesitaba para su tesis, prometiéndole una explicación luego.

El celular volvió a vibrar, justo cuando Edward tildó algunas cláusulas, tachando varias cosas que no le gustaban de ella, accediendo a otra, como en el caso de la ropa, donde exigía usar solo atuendos aprobados por Christian, sintiendo que aquel jueguito suyo de dominación se excedía de controlador, dándole gracias a Dios de que no necesitaba respirar, ya que si a Christian le daba la gana de que el muchacho no respirara, el vampiro no tendría problemas en acatar aquella exigencia.

Se percató de que lo que había llegado a su celular no era un mensaje instantáneo sino un correo de parte de su hermano Jasper, enviándole un pequeño informe acerca de Christian Grey, el cual comenzó a leer después de haber descargado el archivo.

 **Nombre completo:** _Christian Trevelyan Grey_

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** _18 de Julio de 1983_

 **Ciudad de nacimiento:** _Detroit._

 **Estudios:** _Asistió brevemente a la Universidad de Harvard, donde sus estudios inconclusos fueron sobre Política y Economía._

 **Ocupación actual:** _Presidente CEO de Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._

 **Hobbies:** _Navegar, volar_ y tocar el piano (practicante del BDSM)

 **Madre biológica:** _Ella (Apellido desconocido) murió por sobredosis de drogas, la doctora Grace Trevelyan Grey fue la facultativa que recibió a Christian en urgencias del hospital donde fue llevada su difunta madre, con la que aquel niño había pasado cuatro días con el cadáver antes de ser descubierto._

 **Infancia:** _Traumática, entre las adicciones de su madre y un padrastro abusivo, el chico presentó diversos problemas psicológicos y de conducta en su adolescencia._

 **Mejor amiga y amante:** _Elena Lincoln, quien fue la proveedora de los $100.000 con los que Christian comenzó su enorme emporio financiero._

 **Ultima relación amorosa:** _Anastasia Rose Steele._

 **Familia Adoptiva:**

 **Madre:** _Grace T. Grey_

 **Padre:** _Carrick Grey_

 **Hermanos:** _Elliot y Mía Grey_

Edward terminó de leer, mirando al frente sin decir ni una sola palabra, pensando en todo lo que había leído, elucubrando sobre alguna de las similitudes que él y Christian tenían como que ambos eran adoptados y poseían fortunas muy similares, leyendo nuevamente los nombres de los padres adoptivos del magnate, soltando una risotada al darse cuenta que hasta los nombres eran algo parecido al igual que las carreras, aunque en el caso del multimillonario, la doctora era su madre, mientras que en el caso de Edward, Carlisle era quien ejercía la medicina.

Una secuencia de disparos fotográficos hizo voltear al serio vampiro hacía su flanco izquierdo, observando unas gradas más abajo de donde el joven estudiante escuchaba la clase de psiquiatría, al impertinente camarógrafo que había estado acosándole con su cámara, aquel que giró raudo su rostro hacia otro lado, haciéndose el desentendido.

" _Voy a tener que deshacerme de ti, muchacho"_ Pensó Edward por demás molesto, fulminándole con la mirada, observando cómo escondió su cámara profesional dentro del bolso, justo cuando el profesor agradeció la concurrencia del alumnado, exigiéndoles para una próxima clase, un reporte detallado de algún trauma de la infancia de cualquier persona que conocieran y su respectivo análisis al respeto.

Por unos segundos Edward pensó en Christian, pero era muy pronto para preguntarle sobre aquel asunto, aunque bien podrían acordar los días de terapia, en los que el joven vampiro pudiese ir construyendo su tesis y al mismo tiempo ayudar al multimillonario.

—Feliz comienzo de semana, jóvenes… hasta el próximo lunes. —El profesor no había terminado de decir aquello, cuando Edward ya había tomado sus pertenencias, guardando el teléfono celular en el bolsillo de sus jeans, colocándose el bolso sobre el hombro, bajando raudo y en silencio, pasándole por un costado al fastidioso fotógrafo, quien comenzó a ayudar a una chica a recoger los apuntes que habían caído al suelo o mejor dicho, que Edward había golpeado adrede, para poder introducir la mano dentro del bolso del joven latino sin que se diera cuenta, hurtando su cámara.

Salió sin ser detectado del salón, escondiendo la cámara en su bolso, encaminándose a la cafetería, pensando en que a lo mejor el fotógrafo seria su próxima víctima, sintiéndose ansioso y al mismo tiempo culpable por partes iguales, ante aquel pensamiento.

Entró a la cafetería, tomando asiento en una de las mesas pequeñas del fondo, desperdigando sobre esta los cuadernos y los libros que había estado aferrando con el brazo izquierdo, percatándose nuevamente de la presencia del contrato de Christian, el cual se rehusaba a perderse entre sus apuntes.

Sacó nuevamente su teléfono celular, encontrándose con la pregunta de Jasper, sobre si había recibido la información y un nuevo mensaje de Christian, preguntándole si estaba en clases o no, tipeando rápidamente su respuesta.

 _ **[Lo estaba, ahora estoy en la cafetería y no podrás decidir lo que comeré, así que ni te atrevas a sugerirme algo]**_

Quiso jugar un poco con la paciencia del acaudalado hombre de negocios, imaginando que aquello lo cabrearía, tomando nuevamente el contrato, disponiéndose al fin a leer una de las partes engorrosas de todo aquel asunto.

 ** _¿Acepta el Sumiso lo siguiente?_**

 _Bondage con cuerda_

 _Bondage con cinta adhesiva_

 _Bondage con muñequeras_

 _Otros tipos de bondage de cuero_

 _Bondage con esposas y grilletes_

 ** _¿Acepta el Sumiso los siguientes tipos de bondage?_**

 _Manos al frente_

 _Muñecas con tobillos_

 _Tobillos_

 _A objetos, muebles, etc._

 _Barras separadoras_

 _Manos a la espalda_

 _Suspensión_

 _Rodillas_

 ** _¿Acepta el Sumiso que se le venden los ojos?_**

 ** _¿Acepta el Sumiso que se le amordace?_**

Edward no pudo evitar reír, apretando sus labios con ambas manos, ante aquel estúpido documento, imaginando a Christian sintiéndose importante y completamente orgullos de redactar aquella idiotez, pensando que si alguien más estuviera leyendo con él dicho contrato, de seguro lo tildaría a él, de ser más estúpido que el señor Grey, al perder su tiempo en aquel jueguito de poder y dominación.

" _¿Así que te gusta jugar rudo y sin miedo, Christian?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente el vampiro, como si el perturbado hombre de negocios fuese a responderle, comenzando a tildar casi todo como aceptable. _"Bien… juguemos… veamos que tienes que mostrarme, -hipotéticamente- hablando"_ Algunas las omitió por supuesto, ya que eran demasiado oscuras y asquerosas, imaginando que solo estaban en el contrato para probar al muchacho y ver qué nivel de perversión o de inocencia habría en él.

Respondió rápidamente el mensaje de Jasper, agradeciéndole toda la información pertinente, notificándole que solo le faltó informarle sobre su sabor favorito de helados, intentando bromear con su odioso y seco hermano, encontrándose con un nuevo mensaje instantáneo de parte de Christian, el cual decía:

 _ **[Pues si ese contrato estuviese firmado no solo te haría comer lo que se me diera la gana, también te hubiese dado unos cuantos azotes por impertinente]**_

El asombrado vampiro abrió la boca ante aquella respuesta, deseando tenerlo cerca y soltarle los más fuertes improperios, pero aquello seria demostrarle que no estaba acto para seguirle el paso, así que el apuesto estudiante de psicología prefirió continuar con el juego bajo sus mismos términos, respondiéndole apremiante.

 _ **[Hoy es lunes, y aunque el contrato estuviese firmado no podrías hacer nada para castigarme u obligarme porque solo podrás tener acceso a mí, los fines de semana]**_

Envió rápidamente su mensaje, recibiendo esta vez no solo la respuesta de Jasper sino la de Carlisle, riendo ante el corto mensaje de su hermano, quien envió una sola palabra, la cual consiguió las risas del vampiro.

 _ **[Es vainilla]**_

No pudo ni siquiera imaginar a Jasper averiguando aquella tontería, pero no se había equivocado, a Christian parecía gustarle la vainilla o eso imaginó, al comparar el sexo común y silvestre con aquel simple sabor de helado, leyendo sin dejar de reír, la respuesta de Carlisle.

 _ **[Lo tendrás para mañana en la mañana, Edward… Me alegra que hayas aceptado el caso del señor Grey, sé que te ayudará mucho con tu tesis]**_

Envió al final de su respuesta una carita abrazándose a sí misma, lo que hizo sonreír a Edward ante las muestras de cariño de su padre, recibiendo un nuevo mensaje, esta vez de parte de Alice, justo cuando el joven latino, entró a la cafetería viendo a todos lados.

 _ **[No vayas a matarlo, hermano… devuélvele la cámara y conversa con el muchacho, no es una persona mala, solo un poco atolondrado]**_

Allí estaba Alice, metiendo sus narices o mejor dicho su don premonitorio en donde no debía, elucubrando sobre cuándo comenzaría su hermana a meterse en el acuerdo entre Christian y él, imaginando que de algún modo u otro ella ya lo sabía pero no se atrevía a decírselo, a pesar de haberle comprado los tenis, informándole que los necesitaría en el futuro, mostrándole a Edward una mañana lluviosa, acompañando al multimillonario a ejercitase.

 _ **[Lo pensaré, hermana]**_

Fue la odiosa y corta respuesta del vampiro, observando como el muchacho ya se había percatado de su presencia, acercándose a paso rápido y decidido hacía él, mientras Edward comenzó a leer despreocupadamente, esperado a que el joven fotógrafo se acercara, leyendo en su mente lo que venía a espetarle de mala gana.

—Devuélveme mi cámara. —Edward levantó la cara, alzado una ceja, mirándole extrañado.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —Respondió el vampiro.

—Hurtaste mi cámara, yo lo sé. —Edward enfocó sus ojos sobre el contrato, haciéndose el desentendido—. Mira… lo admito, te molesté y lo siento, pero es que cuando sonreíste no pude evitarlo, tus gestos, tus acciones y tu rostro, son tan perfectos que la cámara cobra vida por si sola y se lanza sobre ti. —El incomodo vampiro levantó nuevamente la mirada.

—El único que va a ser lanzado por una de las ventanas de la cafetería vas a ser tú si no me dejas en paz. —Pero aquello no asustó al muchacho, tomando asiento del otro lado de la mesa, dejando su bolso en el espaldar de la silla.

—Mira, lo siento en verdad, sé que no debo acosarte como lo he estado haciendo, pero juro que es por una buena causa. —Edward recibió un nuevo mensaje de parte de Alice, con una carita triste y dos manitas unidas, como si le estuviese implorando que lo escuchara, dejando el teléfono a un lado después de enviar un emoticón enojado—. Hay una institución de niños con problemas auditivos que está comenzando su ayuda humanitaria y mi amiga y yo hemos estado consiguiendo los fondos para que dicha fundación comience. —El serio vampiro cerró su libreta de apuntes y los libros, recostándose de su asiento, permitiéndole hablar—. Pensé en poner mi granito de arena con una exposición fotográfica, y todo lo recaudado ira a dicha fundación, por favor… solo te pido que me des tu permiso para usar las fotos.

Edward sabía que el joven no mentía al ver en su mente el centro de apoyo, el cual estaba en muy mal estado, percatándose de igual modo del número de niños que se encontraban en aquel lugar y las personas que conformaban el grupo de apoyo, bajando la mirada.

—Bien… —Soltó justo cuando un nuevo mensaje llegó, ignorándole por completo—. Te daré permiso. —El joven latino sonrió, observando cómo Edward tomó su bolso, extrayendo de él la cámara fotográfica—. Pero para una próxima vez, no acoses de ese modo a las personas, primero pregúntales antes de cabrearlas. —Dejó la cámara sobre la mesa—Te puedes retirar. —El aun molesto vampiro enfocó nuevamente sus ojos sobre el contrato, después de abrir nuevamente la libreta donde lo tenía, esperando a que el joven se marchara.

" _Sí, sí, sí… no_ _puedo creerlo, al fin lo conseguí… solo falta obtener su número de teléfono y estaré realizado"_ Edward intentó contener su mal humor, ignorando aquel pensamiento, respondiéndole al muchacho, justo cuando comenzó a formular la pregunta—. Podrías darme tú…

—No… —Respondió sin tan siquiera verle a la cara.

—¡Oh vamos!... Es para invitarte a la presentación. —Edward levantó una vez más la mirada, clavando sus desdeñosos ojos sobre el fotógrafo.

—No necesitas mi teléfono, imagino que vez clases en esta universal. —El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Solo hago reportajes para esta universidad y también llevo el dominio de las redes sociales, ya sabes… de algo hay que comer hasta convertirme en un fotógrafo famoso. —Edward asintió—. No me presente como debía, un gusto… José Rodríguez. —Aquello le confirmó a Edward su descendencia latina.

—Imagino que no me tengo que presentarme. —Respondió el impertérrito vampiro, estrechando la mano que el joven le ofrecía. —Ya tienes tu cámara y tu permiso, ahora déjame estudiar. —Enfocó nuevamente sus ojos en los apuntes sobre la mesa, escuchando lo que el entrometido muchacho preguntó a continuación, percatándose desde sus pensamientos, como observaba el sello del contrato que Christian le había entregado.

—¿Conoces al señor Grey? —Edward cerró rápidamente la libreta donde tenía resguardado el contrato, mirando con el ceño fruncido al muchacho.

—Eso no te incumbe. —El sonriente joven guardó su cámara, antes de que a Edward se le revolviera nuevamente el páncreas, pagando la rabia con su instrumento de trabajo.

—Es solo que el señor Grey es muy rico y si lo conoces me gustaría que me ayudaras a llevarlo a la exhibición fotográfica. —Edward tomó su teléfono celular, haciéndose el desentendido, viendo el mensaje de Alice, lo cual era solo una carita arrojándole un beso.

—No prometo nada. —Fue la respuesta del serio e imperturbable vampiro.

—Yo lo conocí hace tiempo, le hice una sesión de fotos pero el cretino ni siquiera tuvo el tupe de darme una carta de recomendación… Imagino que al haber terminado su relación con mi mejor amiga, el señor Grey le dio igual ayudarme en mi carrera fotográfica. —Al decir aquello, José pensó en la dichosa amiga, dejando que el asombrado vampiro se percatara del rostro de la fulana, preguntándole amablemente.

—¿Tu amiga tiene nombre? —El joven asintió.

—Ana, su nombre es Anastasia. —Edward no pudo creer lo pequeña que era la ciudad de Seattle, permitiéndole conocer al mejor amigo de la última sumisa de Christian, imaginando que debía cambiar su forma de ser y llevarse bien con el muchacho por un bien común—. Bueno… me retiro, ya no te quiero importunar más. —Pero Edward no iba a permitir que aquel joven se fuera sin contarle sobre su amiga y la relación que había tenido con Christian Grey, ofreciéndole amablemente.

—¿Quieres tomarte un café? —José aceptó encantado, sentándose nuevamente frente a Edward, quien pidió un par de capuchinos, pensando el modo de deshacerse del suyo, justo cuando un nuevo mensaje de parte de Christian, consiguió que Edward sintiera una enorme vergüenza y al mismo tiempo la dicha de no poder ruborizarse ante semejante respuesta.

 _ **[No necesito castigarte hoy, Edward… suelo ser muy paciente cuando quiero, y mis castigos los analizo con cautela, por ahora puedes ser todo lo prepotente que quieras pero tarde o temprano una de mis tablas de madera le demostrara a tu virginal trasero cuando debe permanecer cerrada tu boca]**_

* * *

Después de haber luchado en contra de su creciente enfado, ante la impertinente y atorrante respuesta de Edward, Christian envió el mensaje instantáneo que logró desahogar la molestia que aquello le había causado, jurándose que haría hasta lo imposible por bajarle los aires de grandeza al muchachito, así tuviese que llegar a medidas extremas.

Dejó el celular a un lado, intentando analizar los últimos promedios del índice bursátil, calculando las acciones de varias empresas, las cuales había adquirido en los últimos meses, percatándose de que cada una de ellas se había transformado en una enorme cifra de dinero con varios ceros de mas, engordando las cuentas bancarias del acaudalando multimillonario, aquel que comenzó a ejecutar varias llamadas, vendiendo unas cuantas e invirtiendo lo ganado en otras, monopolizando el mercado de divisas.

—Señor Grey, Taylor se encuentra en la recepción. —Notificó su secretaria particular desde el intercomunicador.

—Hazlo pasar. —Observó su celular, percatándose de que no hubo ninguna respuesta de parte de Edward, sintiéndose satisfecho—. Así me gusta, callado y respetuoso. —sonrió más que complacido, observando el arribo de Taylor, quien traía en sus manos un sobre de manila, dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

—Buenos días señor Grey, lo que me pidió. —Christian tomó el sobre, sacando el resumido reporte de la investigación que había hecho la mano derecha del magnate sobre Edward, leyendo a continuación, después de exigirle a Taylor que se sentara.

 **Nombre completo:** _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** _20 de Junio de 1991_

 **Ciudad de nacimiento:** _Chicago, Illinois._

 **Estudios:** _posee varios títulos en medicina, actualmente estudia psicología en la universidad privada católica de Seattle._

 **Ocupación actual:** _Estudiante._

 **Hobbies:** _Tocar el piano, viajar e ir de caza._

 **Padres biológicos:** _Elizabeth Masen y Edward Masen._

 **Infancia:** _Feliz… Vivió en Chicago con ambos padres, hasta que fallecieron a causa de una enfermedad terminal, siendo luego adoptado por los Cullen, heredero de la fortuna de los Masen (_ _ **Fecha de adopción**_ _: no encontrada)(_ _ **Datos sobre la muerte de sus padres:**_ _No encontrados)_

 **Última relación amorosa:** _Isabella Marie Swan Black (actualmente casada)_

 **Familia Adoptiva:**

 **Madre:** _Esme Anne Cullen_

 **Padre:** Carlisle Cullen

 **Hermanos:**

Jasper Hale Cullen y Mary Alice Brandon Cullen (esposos)

Emmett McCarty Cullen y Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen (esposos)

Levantó la mirada, dejando el rostro cabizbajo, sosteniendo el documento con ambas manos, arrojándolo rápidamente sobre el escritorio, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Esto es todo? —preguntó Christian en un tono de voz que denotó insatisfacción.

—Lo siento señor, me dio poco tiempo para conseguir la información y al parecer la familia Cullen posee registros inconclusos sobre sus vidas. —Aquello dejó pensativo al multimillonario, elucubrando sobre que podrían estar ocultando los Cullen y porque—. Puedo intentar averiguar más a fondo sobre ellos y su pasado, pero me tomará más tiempo, cada vez que tenga algo nuevo se lo haré saber… ¿Le parece? —Asintió.

—Perfecto. —El celular de Christian vibró sobre el escritorio, tomándole raudo al ver cómo comenzó a rodar por la liza superficie de madera—. Mantenme informado… puedes retirarte, Taylor. —El hombre de negocios, abrió el mensaje de texto de Edward, sintiendo que la reciente ira que se había ido, volvió ante su respuesta.

 _ **[Suelo soportar el dolor de un modo en el que no tienes ni idea, Christian… acabo de tildar en tu contratito el nivel de tolerancia más alto… espero tu mejor golpe]**_

Lo peor no fue la respuesta, sino el estúpido emoticón sonriendo de medio lado, tal y como Edward solía hacerlo inconscientemente, siendo aquel gesto el que más le irritara del muchacho, así como lo era que Anastasia pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tiene planes para almorzar, señor? —A Christian estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo de la rabia, respondiéndole lo más calmado que pudo, dejando el celular sobre la mesa.

—No… aun no… te llamo luego si decido algo en concreto… —El hombre de traje y corbata asintió, pretendiendo retirarse de la oficina, observando la creciente ira que parecía estar embargando al magnate, el cual tomó nuevamente el celular en sus manos, pretendiendo responder—. Disculpe que me entrometa en sus asuntos personales, señor Grey… —El aludido levantó la mirada— …pero, ¿A qué viene su necesidad de saber a cerca de la vida de ese muchacho?... Usted solo manda a investigar a sus sumisas. —Christian enfocó sus ojos en el celular, respondiendo el mensaje del joven estudiante de psicología.

 _ **[De mucho carece, quien alardea demasiado… Veamos qué tan tolerante eres, Anthony… solo firma el contrato y deja de hacerte el prepotente conmigo]**_

Christian ya imaginaba la cara de Edward al leer aquello, preguntándose cómo diablos había obtenido su segundo nombre, demostrándole que con él no se jugaba, dejándole claro que todo lo que quisiera saber del joven estudiante lo conseguiría sin problema alguno, ya que para Grey, todo era adquirible.

—Flynn me ha traído a este chico para que sea mi nuevo terapeuta. —Alegó Christian a la pregunta de Taylor, quien había estado esperando a que el serio hombre de negocios respondiera aquel mensaje—. Y a la vez el chiquillo obtiene su diplomado en psicología, gracias a mi aporte a la ciencia, al servirle de conejillo de india—. Notificó aquello último con cierta ironía.

—¿Y porque se prestó para eso? —preguntó extrañado el empleado de confianza del magnate.

—Porque me gusta ayudar, Taylor… sabes lo humanitario que soy. —Christian sonrió con cierta ironía.

—Creo más en su orgullo, señor Grey… —El aludido sonrió, esta vez con mayor ahínco, sin ocultar el agrado hacia las palabras de Taylor.

—Me conoces bien, Jason… —Enfocó sus ojos en el computador, abriendo su correo personal—. Todos creen conocerme y sobre todo pretenden ayudarme con… mi supuesto problemita mental. —Miró de soslayo a Taylor, quien sonrió manteniendo la manilla de la puerta aferrada, esperando la acotación de su jefe—. Pero yo les voy a demostrar quién es Christian Grey y cuál es mi verdadero problema mental. —El empleado del acaudalado hombre de negocios pensó que el único problema que tenía su jefe era su arrogancia y su elevado ego, mientras Christian pensó que su único mal era el disfrutar al máximo de su sexualidad, comenzando a responder su correspondencia virtual—. Puedes retirarte, Taylor.

La mano derecha de Christian asintió, retirándose al fin de la oficina presidencial de Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc., justo cuando el teléfono celular del multimillonario volvió a vibrar, intentando hacerse el desentendido, aunque se moría de ganas por saber lo que el odioso chico había respondido, tomando el aparato sin dejar de leer su correspondencia, negando con la cabeza, ante un nuevo correo electrónico, insistiéndole al señor Grey a asistir a un evento de caridad como todos los meses lo hacían, rechazando una vez más la invitación, leyendo la respuesta de Edward.

 _ **[No alardeo, Trevelyan… Y para confirmártelo iré justo ahora a tu oficina a entregarte el contrato ya firmado]**_

Christian no supo qué hacer; por un lado estaba aquella precipitada decisión suya de ir hasta allá y entregarle el contrato ya firmado sin discutir las clausulas en las que no estaban de acuerdo y por el otro su arrogante respuesta, demostrándole que él también conocía su segundo nombre o más bien, el otro apellido que el multimillonario ocultaba, al ser realmente vergonzosos, aunque muchos se confundían creyendo que Trevelyan era un nombre, ya que Grey era el apellido de su padre, teniendo que ser el primero en su documentación legal y no el de su madre Grace.

La puerta se abrió precipitadamente, dejando ver el molesto rostro de Mía, discutiendo con Andrea, la secretaria de Christian, quien se disculpó con su apuesto jefe, notificándole que como siempre, no pudo evitar que la señorita Grey entrara de aquel modo, mientras la chica zarandeó de un brazo a otro su bolso, sin dejar de hablar como una locomotora fuera de borda.

—No entiendo porque siempre debo esperar a que me anuncies con mi hermano, si ya sabes quién soy y él sabe quién soy y todos sabemos quiénes somos, niña… me incomoda que deba esperar afuera mientras tú le informas que yo he llegado como si esto fuera el palacio de Buckingham y yo tuviera que hacer una cita previa para ver al príncipe Christian II de la bienaventuranza palacios y de castilla. —El aludido intentó no reír ante el estrafalario nombre que le había inventado, para hacerle entender a la pobre asistente que estaba cansada de lo mismo.

—Lo siento señorita Mía, son órdenes del señor Grey… yo solo hago mi trabajo. —La joven rubia miro de soslayo a Christian, quien enfocó sus ojos sobre el computador, eliminando toda la basura que no le importaba, incluyendo la invitación a un evento de recaudación de fondos para una nueva casa hogar de niños sordo mudos, imaginando que era otra treta de algún buitre para tomar ventaja de su bondadoso bolsillo.

—Pues dile que conmigo esa regla no aplica, Christian. —Exigió la atolondrada hermana del magnate, arrojando su costoso bolso sobre una de las sillas, tomando asiento en la otra. —Dile… —Le pidió nuevamente al impertérrito hombre, el cual respondió uno que otro mensaje, recordando que Edward iría a verle, sin saber cómo deshacerse de su inesperada hermana.

—Puedes retirarte, Andrea. —Ordenó Christian, enviando sus respuestas… esperando a que la joven se marchara, notificándole a su hermana—. ¿Podrías tan siquiera tocar la puerta antes de entrar? —Mía cruzó tanto sus brazos como las piernas, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada. —Yo podría estar ocupado en alguna reunión.

—Tus reuniones son en el salón de juntas.

—Podrían estarme entrevistando. —respondió, apartando sus ojos del computador, tomando su teléfono celular, recostándose del espaldar de su confortable silla ejecutiva.

—Las entrevistas normalmente las das en el salón VIP o en casa, no en tú oficina.

—Pues así conocí a Anastasia, y fue aquí donde me entrevistó. —Mía rodó los ojos de mala gana.

—Pues más a mi favor, si algo así se llegase a repetir aquí tienes a tu hermana que te salvará de otra Anastasia, taruga que te pueda romper el corazón. —Christian suspiró, ya que discutir con Mía era más estresante que lidiar con un bufe de abogados o con todos los elitistas de _Wall Street_ , sobre el mercado financiero, enfocándose en su celular, respondiéndole a Edward, mientras la muchacha siguió hablando sin parar, despotricando en contra de Ana, al haber dejado a su amado hermano por un pata en el suelo.

 _ **[¿Podemos discutirlo más tarde?... en estos momentos me encuentro ocupado en una reunión importante y no creo poder atenderte]**_

—¿Me estas escuchando, Christian? —El magnate asintió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es difícil no hacerlo, Mía… hablas y hablas sin tan siquiera permitirle a tus pulmones tener el alivio de disfrutar de una bocanada de aire fresco. —Ella intentó no reír a su odiosa respuesta, enfocando sus curiosos ojos sobre el sobre de manila y su contenido, tomándole rápidamente, sin que el asombrado hombre de negocios pudiese reaccionar a tiempo para impedirlo—. Te he dicho que no toques mis cosas, Mía… entrégame eso.

Pero como siempre ocurría con la inmadura chica, ignoró por completo sus exigencias, leyendo a viva voz el contenido, justo cuando un nuevo mensaje de parte de Edward entró a su celular, notificándole que estaba justo ahora subiendo por el elevador, logrado que Christian se levantara rápidamente de su asiento, intentando quitarle el documento, consiguiendo que Mía se incorporara del suyo, pretendiendo alejarse de él, sin dejar su entretenida lectura.

—Nombre… Edward Anthony Masen Cullen… fecha de nacimiento… veinte de Junio de mil novecientos noventa y uno… ¡Uhi!… tiene veinte años. —Apartó sus ojos del documento, mirando a su hermano, sin dejar de huir de él, mientras Christian intentó alcanzarla—. ¿Es lindo? —El molesto hombre detuvo su persecución, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Yo que voy a saber si un hombre es apuesto o no, Mía… ¡Por favor!... entrégame eso. —Pretendió arrebatarle la hoja, pero Mía fue más rápida que su hermano, apartándola de él.

—¡Oh vamos!...esa tontería de que un hombre no ve a otro caballero apuesto es una estupidez machista y retrograda… claro que puedes darte cuenta si es apuesto o no, sino… ¿cómo creer que existe la envidia y la competencia entre ustedes por conseguir la atención de la mujer deseada?... Esos días de apostar a ver qué macho orina más lejos que el otro para ver qué tan largo es su _pito_ quedaron atrás… ahora se observan escrutadoramente, se ven sus defectos y virtudes, así que dime… ¿Es lindo? —Christian no supo si reír o molestarse con su hermana más de lo que estaba, conteniendo su creciente ira en contra de la estrafalaria chica, la cual aún esperaba su respuesta.

—Si me entregas el documento te respondo. —El magnate detestaba tener que seguirle sus tontos juegos infantiles a su hermana, rebajándose a su nivel mental, el cual parecía el de una niña de diez años.

—Dime primero y te lo entrego. —Christian pudo sentir como su paciencia estaba por llegar a su límite, acercándose rápidamente sobre la risueña muchacha, la cual escapó de las garras de su iracundo hermano, corriendo hacia la puerta de la oficina presidencial, lo que ocasionó que Christian le siguiera, aferrándola con fuerzas del brazo, justo cuando la joven abrió la puerta, revotando en contra de la pared de concreto que era Edward, aquel que por supuesto ni se movió ante el impacto, siendo Mía quien cayera precipitadamente sobre su hermano, aquel que termino sentado de culo en el suelo—. Por todos los cielos Mía… mira lo que has hecho… —Fulminó a la hilarante chica, quien no pudo dejar de reír—. ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? —Le gritó tan alterado que pudo conseguir que la divertida muchacha calmara sus impertinentes carcajadas.

—¡Oh por todos los cielos, señor Grey… ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —preguntó Andrea, pretendiendo entrar a la oficina, siendo Edward quien lo hiciera primero, ofreciéndole la mano al iracundo hombre en el suelo, para ayudarle a levantarse sin pretensión alguna de reír ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque lo deseaba.

—¿Crees que estoy bien? —Aferró la mano de Edward, percatándose de aquella peculiar temperatura corporal del muchacho, restándole importancia ante su creciente ira—. Gracias a las estupideces de mi infantil hermana he quedado en ridículo. —Se levantó, mirando a los ojos al sonriente pero tranquilo muchacho, ruborizándose ante la vergüenza que lo embargaba a causa de la precipitada caída que su hermana había perpetrado, sin quererlo—. Gracias. —Edward asintió, soltando la mano de Christian, quien se acercó raudo a Mía, arrebatándole al fin el documento.

—Lo siento hermano. —Edward volteó a ver a la joven de cabellos oscuros, al escuchar cómo se refería a Christian, siendo parte de su familia—. Solo quiero que te diviertas un poco, después de lo de Ana, tu solo vives con esa cara de perro buldó…

—Ya es suficiente de tus impertinencias, Mía. —Sentenció su hermano, tratando de hacerle callar y que no hablara más de la cuenta, pero lo que Christian no sabía era que Edward había conseguido bastante información sobre aquella relación entre él y la joven Steele, gracias al bocazas del mejor amigo de la tal Ana, siendo esta vez Andrea quien hablara.

—Venía a notificarle que el joven Edward, había llegado, señor. —Mía, observó con ojos curiosos al chico, sonriendo ampliamente, señalándole.

—Él es Edward, el del informe. —A Christian se le bajó al tensión al verse expuesto delante del chico, el cual sonrió, no solo ante las impertinentes palabras de la muchacha, sino al darse cuenta tanto en el rostro del magnate como en su mente, lo avergonzado que estaba del comportamiento de su hermana—. Si es lindo… ¿Por qué te costaba tanto decírmelo? —Dejó de mirar el acalorado rostro de su hermano, enfocando sus vivaces ojos sobre el vampiro—. Le pregunté si eras lindo y no me quería decir… pero lo eres, eres muy bello.

—Gracias. —respondió Edward sintiéndose un poco avergonzado ante las desinhibidas palabras de Mía—. Tú también eres muy hermosa.

—¡Oh vaya!... Muchas gracias. —Christian caminó al sillón donde Mía había arrojado su bolso, tomándolo rápidamente—. ¿Trabajaras para mi hermano? —preguntó la chica, señalando a quien le entregaba de mala gana su bolso, aferrándola del brazo.

—De hecho ya trabajo para él. —Mía se sorprendió ante aquello, luchando en contra de su molesto hermano, quien intentaba sacarla de su oficina lo más amablemente posible—. Soy su nuevo terapeuta.

—¿Edward? —Llamó Christian la atención del joven vampiro, negando con la cabeza, al ver cómo le observaba—. No es bueno darle demasiada información a mi hermana, como te habrás dado cuenta es lo bastante impertinente y entrometida como para darle más tela que cortar a su perturbada y maquinadora cabecita. —El chico asintió, apartándose un poco de la puerta al ver como el disgustado hombre de negocios, se llevó casi arrastras a su hermana, quien se aferró de la puerta, preguntándole al risueño estudiante de psicología.

—¿En serio?... ¿haces terapias familiares?... Mi familia dice que estoy un poco loca… ¿Me harías un espacio en tu agenda? —Christian no pudo creer lo que escuchaba y mucho menos Edward, intentando no reír ante lo gracioso de todo aquel asunto, percatándose desde la inmadura mente de la chica, como parecía estar interesada en él, no solo por su atractivo, sino porque sentía que había escuchado aquel apellido en algún otro lugar, tratando de recordar de dónde.

—Adiós Mía… despídete de Edward. —Christian batalló para que la chica soltara la puerta, siendo Andrea quien sostuviera la manilla, mientras el ya cansado multimillonario, la tomó entre sus brazos, escuchándose desde el pasillo principal, la acotación de la atolondrada muchacha.

—¡Cullen!... Sabía que había escuchado ese apellido, eres familia de Alice Cullen… ¿cierto? —Edward salió al pasillo, donde varios de los empleados del acaudalado hombre contemplaron el bochornoso espectáculo, mirando a Mía.

—Sí, así es… Alice es mi hermana. —Christian soltó a la inquieta joven, la cual batalló para que le soltara—. ¿De dónde conoces a Alice? —Edward pudo ver desde la mente de la sonriente muchacha, el momento en el que ella y Alice se habían conocido en una prestigiosa zapatería, imaginando que había sido donde su hermana adquirió los tenis que le había regalado.

—Alice es adorable, me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver y mira que pequeño es el mundo… su hermano es el nuevo terapeuta del mío. —La joven volteó a ver a Christian, quien les ordenó a todos los mirones que siguieran con sus respetivos trabajos—. ¿Qué paso con Flynn? —preguntó—. Bueno, no importa… ahora tienes a Edward y él es mucho más atractivo que el otro loquero—. Christian dejó escapar pesadamente el aire de sus pulmones, apretándose el tabique nasal, intentando controlarse con su hermana—. En fin… me voy antes de que a Chris. le dé una hemorragia cerebral. —Palmeó la espalda del incomodo hombre, quien le dio una mirada de soslayo a Edward, enfocando nuevamente sus grises ojos sobre la muchacha—. Fue un placer Eddy… nos vemos. —Se despidió con un gesto de mano, dándole un sonoro y efusivo beso a su hermano, retirándose al fin de las instalaciones de _Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._

Edward se acercó a Christian, extendiendo su brazo hacia él, entregándole el dichoso contrato, observando como el aun molesto millonario intentó calmarse, tomando rápidamente el documento, señalando con este a su oficina, lo que por supuesto el joven vampiro supo entender sin palabras lo que el ruborizado hombre quería.

Caminó hasta el despacho de Christian, sin decir ni una sola palabra, dándole una rápida mirada de soslayo a Andrea, la cual observó nerviosa el iracundo rostro de su jefe, sin saber si hacer verbal su pregunta o simplemente limitarse a que el silencioso hombre fuese quien hablara.

—¿Podrías traerle un vaso con agua al señor Grey? —preguntó Edward, siendo Christian quien hablara.

—Mejor tráigame un Whisky doble. —Andrea asintió retirándose para buscar lo que le habían ordenado, mientras Christian y Edward entraron nuevamente a la oficina, tomando asiento, uno en su silla ejecutiva y el otro frente al escritorio, dejando su bolso en el otro asiento, estudiando las facciones de aquel hombre que parecía estar buscando el modo de controlar su molestia tan solo por una sola cosa… el amor que él sentía por su hermana a pesar de lo irritable que era.

—A lo mejor no es el momento de discutir esto. —Acotó Edward—. Si quieres podríamos dejarlo para luego. —Christian asintió.

—Debo leerlo con calma, ver que has aceptado y que no y conversarlo. —Edward le confirmó que sin duda era lo mejor, ya que con aquel mal rato de seguro Christian no tenía cabeza para nada y mucho menos ánimos de discutir sobre el acuerdo entre ambos—. No debiste venir sin mi aprobación. —El sonriente vampiro asintió.

—Lo se… lo siento, solo quería retarte… —Bajó la cara—. Creo que esto será complicado. —Levantó nuevamente la mirada—. Ambos somos muy obstinados y no creo tener potencial para ser un sumiso, pero lo intentaré por un bien común. —Christian asintió—. Yo obtengo mi tesis y tú, pues… Terapia gratuita. —Christian sonrió, ablandando un poco su malhumorado rostro.

—Espero darte mucho más que una tesis, Edward. —Su tono de voz sonó calmo y condescendiente, sin intención alguna de sonar déspota a pesar de lo que dijo—. Quiero enseñarte mi mundo, mi forma de ser, el hombre que nadie conoce. —Edward le observó, dejando que los pensamientos de Christian hablaran por si solos, percatándose de que no solo hablaba sobre sus deseos y gustos sexuales, también quería enseñarle al joven psicólogo que él era más que solo un multimillonario apuesto, aunque parecía disfrutar de la guerra entre egos que había entre ambos.

—Pues me parece perfecto, Christian. —El joven vampiro no pudo evitar sentir cierta empatía por el empresario, el cual guardó dentro de uno de los archivadores, tanto el contrato como la información que Taylor había conseguido para él, a cerca de Edward—. Me retiro. —Se levantó.

—¿Ya almorzaste? —Edward asintió, mintiéndole al aun avergonzado y molesto hombre, justo cuando Andrea tocó a la puerta, entrando con el vaso de Whisky que Christian había exigido, entregándoselo al magnate—. Bueno… será en otra oportunidad. —Bebió del vaso de licor, mientras Edward no supo cómo interpretar aquello o a lo mejor, no quería darse cuenta de que Christian parecía querer invitarle a almorzar.

—De seguro tienes mejores compañías que la mía para disfrutar de un almuerzo. —Andrea salió de la oficina, siendo Edward quien le siguiera, después de tomar su bolso, deteniéndose en la puerta—. ¡Y por cierto!… No sientas vergüenza por lo que hizo tu hermana. —Christian puso los ojos en blanco—. La mía suele ser igual de impertinente que la tuya y Emmett pues… —Alzó una ceja. —Tiene la edad mental de un niño de diez, así que no eres el único que tiene que lidiar con una peculiar familia.

—Genial… —Acotó el magnate—. Y lo peor de todo es que parece que ya se conocen. —Ambos rieron y justo en aquel momento, ambos se contemplaron sin decir ni una palabra, tan solo regalándose una afable sonrisa.

—Prepárate, porque seremos avergonzados durante el proceso. —Christian asintió a las palabras de Edward—. Y si crees que lo peor fue la caída que tuviste, espera a que ambas estén juntas y cerca de nosotros. —El rostro del multimillonario era todo un poema, poniendo los ojos en blanco, alzando irónicamente una ceja, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Ya veremos qué pasa, Anthony. —Apretó los labios y miró el sonriente pero al mismo tiempo severo rostro de Edward, quien respondió antes de marcharse.

—Ya veremos qué pasa… Hasta pronto, Trevelyan. —El apuesto vampiro le guiño un ojo, mientras Christian bebió nuevamente de su vaso de Whisky, observando como el afable muchacho se retiró a paso lento de su oficina, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta, dejando a solas a un calmo, sonriente y al mismo tiempo aturdido hombre de negocios, quien aún no podía creer lo agradable, simpático y transigente que podía llegar a hacer aquel joven, sintiendo que a pesar de todo aquel juego de orgullo y poder, Edward podría llegar a convertirse en su _"único"_ y primer mejor amigo.

* * *

NOTA: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios... Invito a todo aquel que haya seguido la saga y no la otra a pasar por Wattpad y buscar este mismo fanfic, al final de este capítulo hay una foto que muestra las comparaciones.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Reencuentros

Emmett condujo por la autopista que los trasladaba de Seattle a Forks en compañía de su hermano Edward, quien siguió pensando si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto o debía dar marcha atrás y hacerse el desentendido con todo aquel asunto de Bella y su posible aborto, al haber recibido un pelotazo de parte de unos de los jóvenes Quileutes, recordando la última vez que ambos se vieron, exigiéndole a Jacob antes de marcharse de la ciudad.

—Cuídala mucho y hazla feliz. —Jacob Le miró de arriba hacia abajo, alegando que no tenía que decirle lo que debía o no hacer con _"su esposa"_ y que por supuesto que él sabría hacerla feliz—. Si me llego a enterar de que le has hecho daño… juro que… —Pero la manada se interpuso entre el segundo al mando después de Sam y el vampiro, prohibiéndole su cercanía.

—Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Edward… tú te fuiste y la dejastes, ahora es mi esposa y te exijo que te vayas. —El apuesto y serio vampiro le observó desdeñosamente, percatándose por medio de sus pensamientos de cuanto el lobo lo detestaba, y sin decir nada más al respeto, se marchó de la reservación, dándole una última mirada a Bella por sobre el hombro del impertérrito Quileute, retirándose al fin del lugar.

" _No la cuidaste, Jacob… y voy a pasarte factura"_ Pensó, mirando fijamente al frente, mientras Emmett siguió hablando y conduciendo, siendo el único de la familia en ofrecerse para ir a buscarle después de que Alice le informara los últimos acontecimientos con el embarazo de Bella, consiguiendo del preocupado vampiro, aquella loca reacción de ir a verle.

—La verdad es que aun no entiendo porque el chiquillo que salvé de aquella trampa, no tuvo la decencia de presentarse al verme en el restaurante y mucho menos tuvo el tupé de dar las gracias. —Edward simplemente asintió a las palabras de Emmett, quien ya se había percatado del rostro perplejo y alelado de su hermano, aquel que siguió pensando acerca de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado con Bella—. Mmm… ¿Me estas escuchando? —preguntó Emmett, percatándose de cómo su pensativo hermano asentía nuevamente—. Ahora Jasper usa vestidos y Carlisle se los confecciona, mientras Alice y Rosalie son sus maquilladoras. —Aquello en otro momento lo hubiese hecho reír, pero al estar completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, simplemente asintió, demostrándole a Emmett, que su hermano no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención, frenando de golpe el Jeep—. Maldita sea Edward… ¡espabila!

Edward se aferró con fuerza tanto de la puerta como de los barrotes del Jeep sobre su cabeza, mirando un poco molesto a su hermano, ante el repentino frenazo, aquel que consiguió sacarlo de sus vagas elucubraciones.

—¿Estas nervioso por ver nuevamente a la sopla vela? —Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, ante el tonto apodo que Emmett le había puesto a Isabella, después de enterarse que la chica no había perdido el tiempo después de la ruptura sentimental con su hermano, acostándose con Jacob, bautizándola como la _"sopla vela"_ , haciendo alusión a que le gustaba soplarle o más bien, chuparle la vela o lo que era igual para Emmett que decir la verga, al lobo zarrapastroso de Jacob, como le solía llamar su hermano.

—No… solo estoy pensativo. —Emmett puso nuevamente el vehículo en marcha, mientras Edward proseguía—. Temo un enfrentamiento entre los Quileutes y nosotros. —Volteó el rostro a un lado, observando el rápido pasar de los árboles.

—Pues en el hospital está toda nuestra familia y no creo que el saco de pulgas se ponga creativo delante de Charlie. —Aquello tenía cincuenta por ciento de positividad y cincuenta por ciento de negatividad en contra de Edward, ya que de seguro el padre de la chica, no le iba a caer en gracia que ambos se vieran nuevamente.

—Eso espero. —Fue lo único que dijo Edward, sintiendo como su teléfono celular vibró dentro del bolsillo de su jean, sacándole rápidamente, abriendo la aplicación donde le había llegado un mensaje instantáneo, leyendo con premura.

 _ **[Pronto será fin de semana y aunque aun no nos ponemos definitivamente de acuerdo, pensé que mi futuro sumiso y yo podríamos tener una cena juntos y terminar de poner los puntos sobre las íes con respecto al contrato]**_

Edward no supo si reír o poner los ojos en blanco ante aquello, dejándole a su subconsciente, el libre albedrió de decidir, percatándose de que sonreía, al verlo desde la perspectiva de su atolondrado hermano, Emmett.

—¡Uuhi!... el que se ríe solo de sus fechorías se acuerda. —El divertido y apuesto vampiro volteó a verle—. ¿Con quién te mensajeas? —Edward no respondió, comenzando a teclear sobre la pantalla táctil, la respuesta que le daría a Christian, ignorando las miradas furtivas que Emmett le daba al teléfono, intentando leer lo que escribía.

 _ **[Se me presentó un inconveniente, estoy viajando a Forks… te escribo luego]**_

Edward pensó que si lo estaba comenzando a conocer como creyó hacerlo, de seguro lo preocuparía con aquella corta respuesta, sintiendo un poco de agrado y al mismo tiempo de cierta ansiedad, de saber lo que estaría pasando por la mente de Christian al leer aquel mensaje, recibiendo rápidamente una llamada, sin poder creer lo precipitado que podía llegar a hacer aquel hombre, sin saber si contestar o no la llamada.

—Vamos… atiende… —le incitó el sonriente vampiro, quien aminoró la velocidad del jeep, al entrar en la zona urbana de Forks, dejando la autopista atrás.

El teléfono dejó de sonar, lo que Edward agradeció enormemente, pero el celular comenzó a repicar una vez más, encendiendo rápidamente el reproductor de música, dejando que la tarjeta de memoria incrustada en el aparato reprodujera por si sola los archivos que guardaba dentro, respondiendo apremiante.

—Hola… —Volteó el rostro a otro lado, intentando hablar lo más bajo posible, pulsando el botón que bajaba el volumen auricular del android.

—¿Paso algo malo con tu familia? —Allí estaba el agradable hombre que solía aparecer de vez en cuando y el que a Edward le complacía escuchar.

—No, no… lamento si te preocupé, no es nada malo… una amiga de la familia tiene complicaciones con su embarazo y toda la familia esta apoyándola. —Le dio una mirada furtiva a Emmett, quien siguió conduciendo, sonriendo con socarronería—. Ella estudió con todos nosotros en la prepa y simplemente quise venir a… —Pero Christian no le permitió seguir con sus explicaciones, preguntando de golpe.

—Isabella… ¿Cierto?... ¿se trata de ella?… —Edward se quedó en shock al darse cuenta de lo perspicaz que podía llegar a ser Christian, pensando en la posibilidad de mentirle, aunque no tenía porque hacerlo, decidiéndose por la verdad.

—Aaamm… si, es Bella…. —Emmett se introdujo en el aparcadero del hospital donde su padre trabajaba, y en donde habían llevado a Bella de urgencias— …Todo fue de improvisto… Alice me llamó y me contó lo ocurrido, parece que esta grave y puede perder al bebé. —Christian siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra, mientras Edward bajó rápidamente del jeep, apartándose de Emmett, quien siguió intentando escuchar la conversación de su tímido hermano—. ¿Estás molesto? —preguntó al fin.

—¿Debería?... —Edward no supo que responder, ya que aunque sus palabras decían una cosa, el tono de voz con la que las había dicho le mostraban otra muy distinta, callando ante aquella pregunta—. ¿Qué harías tú si yo te dijera que justo ahora tengo a Ana Steele enfrente de mí? —El callado vampiro supo de sobra a qué demonios estaba jugando Christian, intentando devolverle el golpe bajo de saber que justo ahora se estaba viendo con su ex a pesar del convenio que estaban a punto de finiquitar.

—En efecto estás molesto, Christian.

—No Edward… no estoy molesto… tú y yo somos almas libres e independientes… de hecho, somos hombres y no tenemos nada el uno con el otro más que un simple e hipotético juego psicológico. —En el fondo, Christian tenía razón y aun así Edward pudo percibir el tono de voz con el que le hablaba, como si estuviera decepcionado de la poca fuerza de voluntad que el chico poseía ante la decisión de no volver a verla.

—Se que crees que soy débil por querer venir a verla, pero… —Christian, no le dejó culminar las excusas que el magnate no le estaba exigiendo, cortando secamente la comunicación.

—Te escribo luego… —Christian culminó la llamada, dejando a Edward pasmado ante aquel comportamiento, sin saber a ciencia cierta si el hombre estaba actuando o en realidad se encontraba molesto al saber que el chico había ido a Forks a ver a su ex.

—¿Edward? —Llamó Emmett a su hermano, consiguiendo que el aun, aturdido vampiro volteara a verle, observando como señaló al interior del hospital para que le siguiera, consiguiendo de Edward una respuesta positiva, encaminándose al fin al interior del lugar—. ¿Todo bien? —preguntó el corpulento vampiro, palmeando el hombro de su hermano.

—Todo bien, Emmett… —Ambos se sonrieron, siendo Edward quien intentara permanecer calmo, guardando nuevamente el celular en el interior de su bolsillo, introduciéndose en el consultorio de su padre, quien se encontraba en compañía de los demás integrantes de la familia.

—¡Edward Cariño!... —Esme fue la primera en correr a sus brazos, recibiendo de su madre un fuerte apretón—. Te hemos extrañado.

—Habla por ti, Esme. —Alegó Rosalie a las palabras de su madre adoptiva, la cual le miró retadoramente—. La verdad es que no sé qué demonios hacemos todos aquí… Tú y Bella ya no son novios, ni nada… y aun así debemos venir a apoyarte en un posible enfrentamiento con los perros gracias a tu empeño de verla nuevamente—. Esme no le quitó los ojos de encima a la odiosa rubia, exigiéndole que se callara.

—Déjala, Madre… —Pidió Edward, sin dejar de abrazar a Esme—. Ella tiene razón… ninguno de ustedes debería estar aquí, este es mi problema, así que el que quiera irse puede hacerlo. —Tanto Rosalie como Jasper pretendieron abandonar el consultorio de Carlisle, siendo precisamente el doctor Cullen quien hablara.

—Nadie se va a ir de este hospital. —Los hermanos Hale detuvieron su apresurada huida, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta—. Esta familia siempre se ha apoyado en todo… —Carlisle miró retadoramente a Rosalie—. Tú tuvistes nuestro apoyo y ayuda cuando quisistes deshacerte del bastardo de tu ex sin cuestionar tus actos. —Rosalie bajó la mirada, mientras que el cabecilla de la familia Cullen miró a Jasper, aquel que al parecer, apoyaba a su melliza, sintiendo que no era asunto de ellos lo que le estaba pasando a Bella—. También te aceptamos y te apoyamos a ti, a pesar de todo tu oscuro pasado, sin juzgarte, así que espero que todos apoyen a Edward, lo único que les pido es que estén alertas por si los lobos pretenden atacarle.

—No va a pasar nada, Carlisle. —Notificó Alice mirando retadoramente a Jasper, aquel que se apartó lentamente a su adorada hermana Rosalie, mientras la menuda vampira se arrojó sobre Edward, jugueteándose de manos—. Edward será muy astuto y Charlie no lo permitirá. —Si bien el jefe Swan ya se estaba oliendo lo de los lobos, no iba a permitir que todo Forks se enterara de ellos, y Billy no dejaría que su mejor amigo se diera cuenta de la existencia de vampiros en aquel lugar.

—Bien… aclarado todo, vayamos a ver a la sopla vela. —Acotó Emmett, consiguiendo las risas de todos menos las de su esposa y de su impertérrito hermano Jasper.

Carlisle fue el primero en salir con una carpeta en sus manos, después de darle un fuerte abrazo a su hijo prodigo, el cual caminó a su lado, seguido por los demás integrantes de la familia, escuchando la pregunta que ya había logrado ver en la mente de su padre, antes de formularla.

—¿Cómo va el proyecto Grey? —Edward sonrió ante el modo en el que su padre llamó la tesis de su hijo, respondiéndole apremiante.

—Bien… hace rato me llamó, no le pude informar que viajaría a Forks y se preocupó un poco. —Carlisle asintió, escuchando atentamente toda la explicación de su hijo, sintiendo que a pesar de su reticencia, Edward parecía agradarle aquel proyecto o eso sintió su padre.

—Me alegra enormemente que tu tesis este dando frutos y que te sientas a gusto con todo lo que está ocurriendo. —Edward pensó en la posibilidad de contarle a su padre más de lo que él se imaginaba que estaba pasando, pero prefirió no hacerlo y mucho menos en aquel lugar delante de toda su familia, observando cómo Carlisle le entregó la carpeta, notificándole a su hijo—. ¡Por aquí!... —Exigió el galeno virando por el pasillo de la derecha, guiando tanto a Edward como a toda su familia hasta donde se encontraba Bella, notificándole mentalmente a su hijo que aquellos eran los documentos que él le había pedido por teléfono para su tesis, deteniéndose antes de llegar al final del pasillo, al ver como Jacob se levantó raudo de su asiento, consiguiendo que los demás integrantes de la manada también lo hicieran.

—¿Qué diantres haces tú aquí, Edward? —preguntó Jacob, fulminando al vampiro con la mirada.

—Vine a ver el mal trabajo que estás haciendo con respecto a la felicidad de Bella. —Carlisle ya se había interpuesto entre el ceñudo lobo y su hijo, intentando mantenerlos separados—. Bella siempre pensó que yo le cuidaba demasiado, pero… —El apuesto vampiro sonrió con ironía— …Mira lo que le ha pasado a tu lado… eres tan incompetente como su protector que ni aun estando embarazada de ti, has podido protegerle.

Jacob le rugió, encimándosele al doctor Cullen, quien poso una mano sobre el pecho del iracundo Quileute y la otra en el hombro de Edward, manteniéndoles apartados, justo cuando Charlie salió de la alcoba de Isabella, mirado toda la escena.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —preguntó el incrédulo policía, observándoles a todos.

—Este maldito viene aquí con su cara muy lavada queriendo ver a Bella y no se lo pienso permitir. —Jasper y Rosalie miraron toda la escena cruzados de brazos, mientras Emmett era quien parecía querer saltarle encima a Jacob y arrancarle todos los dientes de un puñetazo, siendo Charlie quien hablara.

—Pues eso no lo decides tú, Jacob. —El aludido miró incrédulo a su suegro—. Si Bella quiere verlo, lo verá… —Señaló a Edward. —Y si su respuesta es no, tú te irás. —El joven vampiro asintió a la acotación de Charlie.

—Pero Charlie… yo soy su esposo y no quiero que…

—Eso precisamente es lo que eres Jacob, su esposo, no su dueño… ella puede decidir por sí sola y tú no vas a prohibirle nada… ¿Esta claro? —El tembloroso lobo no le quitó los ojos de encima a Edward, quien observó como Charlie abrió nuevamente la puerta, notificándole a su hija quien había venido a verle, escuchando la exigencia de Bella a dejarle pasar, consiguiendo que Edward se encaminara rápidamente a la habitación, sin pretensión alguna de esperar alguna reacción de parte de Jacob, a quien se lo estaba llevando el diablo ante la rabia.

—No tenias derecho a permitir que ese infeliz…

—Bella a decidido, Jacob y estoy cansado de decirte que ella no es un objeto… No permitiré que la sigas tratando como una de tus pertenencias… ¿está claro? —El molesto lobo no respondió, simplemente se abrió paso entre los vampiros que obstruían el pasillo, alejándose rápidamente de aquel lugar, maldiciendo entre dientes, siendo escoltado por varios de los muchachos de la manada, pasándole por un costado a su padre Billy, quien había regresado de su visita a la cafetería del hospital, en compañía de Seth, el cual se quedo inerte detrás de la silla de ruedas, al ver al corpulento vampiro que le había salvado la vida en aquel lugar, mirándole fijamente.

—Gracias… Charlie. —Agradeció Carlisle la intervención de su amigo el policía, el cual le asintió al galeno, exigiéndole que le diera el estado de su hija—. Pues seguimos intentando retrasar un poco el parto, y le hemos inyectado en el tratamiento endovenoso, una ampolla que le ayudará al bebé a madurar sus pulmones más rápido. —Ambos hombres siguieron hablando, mientras Billy se acercó a ellos para introducirse en la conversación, dejando a Seth solo en aquel lugar, mirando a todos lados, completamente nervioso.

—Cuando una persona recibe la ayuda de otra se suele dar las gracias, ¿sabes?... —Seth se sobresaltó al ver al corpulento hombre tan cerca de él, emanando aquel frío mortuorio de su cuerpo, mientras Emmett percibió completamente lo contrario de aquel chico, al sentir el calor corporal de su morena piel.

—Aammm… si… lo siento… gracias… —Bajo la mirada, al darse cuenta de cómo la esposa del vampiro le miraba, hablando entre susurros con su hermano Jasper, quien observó desdeñosamente al joven Quileute—. No sabía si me recordarías, ya sabes… transformado uno se ve distinto. —Emmett asintió, argumentando a sus palabras.

—Y apestan todos por igual. —Aquello más que enfurecer al chico le hizo sonreír, respondiendo a sus palabras.

—Igual que ustedes. —Emmett dejó escapar una de sus odiosas risitas, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tú sabías que era yo en aquel restaurante… ¿Por qué no te presentaste? —Seth comenzó a ponerse cada vez más nervioso, al darse cuenta de cómo los hermanos del imponente vampiro le miraban, siendo Alice la única que le sonriera.

—Aaamm… Estabas con tu esposa, yo no quería molestar. —Bajó la mirada.

—Vamos hombre, solo debías saludar y agradecer… no era la gran cosa, pero en fin. —Descruzó los brazos, dejando que el pequeño chico contemplara en todo su esplendor, el grande, musculoso y perfecto cuerpo que Emmett tenia, consiguiendo que a Seth se le subieran los calores, ruborizándose ante el solo pensamiento de imaginárselo sin ropa, odiándose a sí mismo por tener aquellos impropios pensamientos con un vampiro, disculpándose apremiante.

—Ahora vuelvo… voy al baño. —Emmett asintió, notificándole que lo esperaría, ya que no se irían hasta que Edward terminara de hablar con Bella, observando como el tímido chico se marchó a paso acelerado, siendo Alice la que se acercara a su atolondrado hermano, notificándole con una amplia sonrisa.

—No lo esperes… no volverá. —Emmett le preguntó por qué no lo haría, a lo que la menuda vampira simplemente se encogió de hombros, alegando que no tenía ni la más remota idea, aunque ella muy bien sabía del porqué no regresaría, ya que una de sus visiones le había mostrado lo que al parecer, el corpulento vampiro no quería darse cuenta… que el chico sentía una cierta atracción por quien le había salvado la vida.

* * *

Edward entró con la carpeta que su padre le había entregado en la mano, mirando a una desvalida y muy hinchada Bella, recostada en la camilla de aquel hospital con los ojos cerrados. El vampiro se percató de cómo sus emociones al verla estaban un poco revueltas, no sabía si sentía compasión, cariño, apego o simple amistad por la muchacha, lo cierto era que aquella mescolanza de sentimientos le causó una cierta paz, ya que Edward temía estar aun, perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Se sentó lentamente a orillas de la camilla, consiguiendo que la chica abriera poco a poco sus ojos, mirando al apuesto joven que la contemplaba con dulzura, aquel que le regaló una afable sonrisa, notificándole después de abrir la carpeta, como si leyera su informe médico.

—Buenos días señorita Isabella… tengo aquí su reporte médico y debo decir que parece muy alentador. —Ella no pudo dejar de sonreír, devolviéndole una dulce mirada—. Dice aquí que va a tener una nena muy hermosa y un caballero que hará todo por cuidar a su pequeña hermana. —Bella sintió como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y la única persona que alguna vez la llego a hacer sentir especial y protegida, estaba frente a ella, intentando hacerle sonreír.

—¿Como sabes que es una niña y un niño?... Si yo le pedí a Carlisle que no dijera nada aun, que eran gemelos —A lo que Edward respondió, posando su mano izquierda en el voluptuoso vientre de la muchacha.

—Sus mentes y el latir de dos corazones me lo confirman. —Bella se sorprendió—. Lamentablemente ellos carecen del escudo que su madre posee y puedo leer sus pensamientos. —Ella posó ambas manos sobre las de él, consiguiendo que Edward se estremeciera ante el contacto.

—¿Qué dicen sus mentes? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Te aman… y están luchando para poder tener la dicha de conocerte. —Bella comenzó a llorar, tratando de incorporarse de su incómoda postura, siendo Edward quien se acercara a ella, abrazándole con fuerza—. Fue el niño quien recibió el golpe por su hermana, por eso sé que será el mejor hermano del mundo. —Aquello consiguió que Bella sollozara sin control alguno entre sus brazos—. Ya esta Bella… cálmate, por favor…—Edward le acarició la espalda, intentando no respirar, ya que su sangre seguía siendo demasiada perturbadora para él.

—Me alegra tanto verte. —El calmo vampiro no dijo nada, esperando a que ella quisiera seguir hablando—. En verdad lamento todo lo que pasó luego de nuestra ruptura. —Edward recostó nuevamente a Bella sobre la camilla, acomodándole el cobertor.

—No te preocupes, Bella… ya todo paso. —Edward bajó la mirada—. Y debo confesarte que me he dado cuenta gratamente de que ya no causas en mi lo que causaban antes.

—¿Ya no te apetece mi sangre? —Edward sonrió.

—Bueno… eso sí sería todo un milagro. —Ambos rieron—. Me refiero a que… —La contempló por unos segundos, bajando progresivamente la mirada, sintiendo como Bella le aferraba de ambas manos.

—Dilo Edward… puedes decir que ya no me amas. —El vampiro levantó la mirada, asintiendo a sus palabras—. Y eso me parece perfecto. —Edward odiaba no poder leer la mente de aquella chica, ya que no sabía si mentía o no—. Porque yo tampoco te amo como una vez te amé. —Frotó sus manos en contra de las del vampiro, como si intentara enfriar las suyas, las cuales se encontraban calientes—. Siento tanto cariño hacia ti y hacia lo que me regalastes que no sé ni cómo agradecerte tanto.

—No entiendo. —Alegó él, completamente extrañado.

—Tu abristes mi mente a un mundo que yo no conocía. —Ambos se contemplaron nuevamente al rostro—. Y me demostraste que hay más en la vida que lo que damos por sentado. —Edward siguió tratando de entender sus palabras—. Lamentablemente mis actos de ira y desaliento hacia nuestra ruptura me han atado a un hombre que terminó demostrándome que es uno de los tantos sapos que dicen ser príncipes, cuando en realidad solo son esos, unos simples sapos.

—Jacob te trata mal… ¿no es así? —Ella no respondió—. Debes hablar con Charlie, Bella… Jacob no puede…

—Mi padre lo sabe, Edward… —Interrumpió Bella—. Y él está alerta, pero no ha hecho nada porque yo se lo tengo prohibido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el vampiro bastante extrañado.

—Porque uno termina aceptando de pareja a quien creemos merecer. —Edward no supo que decir a sus certeras palabras, ya que por eso mismo él había desistido ser su novio, pues el vampiro sintió que Bella se merecía algo mejor que un monstruo bebedor de sangre—. Jacob es el padre de mis hijos y para bien o para mal, no puedo cambiar eso.

—Pero es solo eso… el padre de tus hijos… no tu dueño y no puedes permitirle que te trate así.

—Jaco no fue el que me golpeó, Edward.

—Pero tampoco lo evitó…—refutó—. Él debió cuidarte más y no lo hizo. —Bella pensó que sin duda alguna Edward tenía razón y Jacob a pesar de haber estado presente, no hizo lo suficiente como para frenar aquel certero pelotazo y mucho menos les prohibió a los chicos jugar tan cerca de ella.

—Bueno… ya paso… solo resta esperar y rogar porque ese golpe no le haya causado algún mal a mi bebé. —A lo que Edward respondió, frotando su mano sobre el redondo vientre.

—Anthony me dice que está bien. —Bella intentó no reír ante la escogencia de Edward para el nombre del niño, ya que aquel era el segundo nombre del vampiro —. Saralie le dio un beso y él esta sanando como buen lobo.

—¿Cómo sabes que le pondré Saralie a la niña? —A lo que Edward respondió incorporándose de su asiento junto a Bella.

—Lo vi en la mente de Jacob, es la unión del nombre de su madre Sara y la terminación del de Charlie… Jake cree que es solo una niña, pero también hay un chiquillo allí dentro que aun no tiene nombre.

—¿Y quieres que le ponga Anthony? —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Solo era una broma, Bella… tú puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—. Debo irme, solo quería ver que estuvieras bien. —La chica intentó acomodarse mejor sobre la camilla, sintiendo como algo cálido y viscoso comenzó a salir de sus entrañas, abriendo desmesuradamente la boca y los ojos ante el asombro, mientras Edward le contempló algo asustado, percibiendo el fuerte olor a sangre que emanaba de ella.

—¡Oh, no!... Creo que ya vienen. —Sus sabanas comenzaron a mancharse de escarlata, lo que hizo que Edward se tensara, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, notificándole a todos.

—Los bebés ya vienen. —Al decir aquello, se percató del arribo de Jacob, quien regresó de su recorrido por el hospital, intentando controlar su rabia, mirando perplejo al vampiro.

—¿Los bebés? —Edward asintió, explicándole que habían dos niños dentro de Bella, consiguiendo que el asombrado lobo sonriera ante la noticia, introduciéndose en la habitación de Bella, mientras el apuesto vampiro se percató de cómo Alice y Rosalie se llevaron casi arrastras a Jasper ante el intenso olor a sangre, siendo Carlisle y Esme los únicos en permanecer junto a su hijo, ya que al parecer, Emmett y Charlie se había marchado, dejando a Billy con los chicos de la manada.

—Ven cariño… —Le exigió su madre a Edward, encaminándolo a una de las sillas de espera, alejados de los lobos, quienes los miraban con el ceño fruncido—. Dejemos que tu padre ayude a Bella. —El joven vampiro asintió, sonriéndole dulcemente—. Mientras tanto cuéntame cómo te va en la universidad… ¿has conseguido a alguien que te atraiga? —A lo que Edward respondió, sin dejar de sonreírle tímidamente a su madre.

—Todos mis compañeros me atraen… su sangre es muy perturbadora. —Esme rió ante los intentos de su hijo por hacer un chiste sobre su deseo de beber sangre humana, aunque en realidad Edward estaba haciendo de las suyas en Seattle a escondidas de sus padres.

—Por lo menos tu sentido del humor a cambiado y eso es positivo. —El vampiro asintió a sus palabras, justo cuando su teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de su bolsillo para leer el mensaje instantáneo de Christian, el cual decía.

 _ **[Si vuelves antes del sábado, házmelo saber… ¡por favor!]**_

Edward simplemente guardó su celular, pretendiendo no darle importancia a aquel mensaje, pero por más que el vampiro intentara no pensar en el magnate, más lo hacía, como si Christian ya pudiese imponerse sobre su voluntad, sin tan siquiera haber empezado el hipotético juego de dominación, robándole la calma y el sosiego que encontraba el joven vampiro cerca de su familia.

* * *

Christian y Mía, paseaban por las calles de Seattle, degustando un cono de helado, dejando a un lado la oficina y sobre todo, la molestia que aun sentía el magnate ante los últimos acontecimientos con su hermana, la cual lo había dejado en ridículo delante de Edward.

—Dime que esto compensa el mal rato que te hice pasar ayer delante de tu apuesto terapeuta. —Christian puso los ojos en blanco, dándole otra probada a su helado de vainilla, tratando de lidiar con el andar de su hermana, al estar prendida de su brazo, usando a su hermano de anclaje para caminar fluidamente con sus costosos zapatos de tacón.

—Un cono de helado no va a resarcir el mal rato que me hicistes pasar, Mía.

—¿Y un beso? —La atolondrada joven puso la boca trompuda, esperando a que el serio magnate aceptara su infantil oferta de paz, consiguiendo que Christian sonriera sin poder ocultar que su estrafalaria y loca hermana podía conquistarle con tan poco.

—Bien… —Acercó su mejilla a los labios color frambuesa de Mía, la cual deposito un sonoro y muy largo beso sobre su rostro, consiguiendo que Christian se estremeciera ante el frio contacto de sus boca, a causa de la ingesta de helado—. Espero que si mi terapeuta y tú llegan a coincidir nuevamente _"Dios no lo permita"_ … —Mía rió—. Aprendas a comportarte como una señorita decente y de clase. —La chica soltó el brazo de su hermano, posando la palma de su mano frente a él, prometiendo seriamente.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones, aunque jamás sean buenas… son lo mas espontaneas y sinceras posibles. —Christian no pudo creer que su hermana, con semejante edad, aun citara las palabras de Harry Potter cuando intentaba conseguir que el mapa del merodeador mostrara su contenido, sabiendo aquello gracias a que Mía le había obligado a ver toda la saga del famoso mago, sin poder huir de ello.

—No puedo creer que aun te guste Harry Potter. —La chica le saco la lengua a su hermano, zarandeándole como si fuera un muñeco de aire, esos que promocionan alguna marca o una tienda, consiguiendo que una de las bolas de helado cayera al suelo—. Por todos los cielos… ¡Mía!... contrólate. —Christian gritó el nombre su hermana, intentando demostrarle lo mucho que le había molestado aquello.

—¡Upsh!... Lo siento, hermanito… —La chica colocó una de sus bolas de helado sobre el cono de Christian, mezclando el chocolate de ella con la vainilla de Christian.

—No me gusta el chocolate.

—Pues te lo comes… ¡Jum!... debes aprender a degustar otros sabores, no siempre el mismo insípido sabor a vainilla.

—Me gusta lo simple. —Espetó su hermano, consiguiendo que Mía pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Se nota… por algo te atrajo Anastasia. —Aquello consiguió que Christian la fulminara con la mirada, mientras la chica volvió a aferrarse del brazo de su hermano—. Deberías probar cosas nuevas, distintas… no se… —Miró a todos lados, señalando a una mujer de color, bastante voluptuosa. —Una afroamericana, algo exótico. —Christian frunció el ceño.

—No tengo nada en contra de la gente de color, pero no… definitivamente esa mujer no es mi tipo. —Intentó darle una probada al helado de chocolate, el cual comenzó a derretirse, sintiéndole un poco empalagoso.

—¿Y esa?... —Señaló a una mujer obesa de cabellos rojizos, la cual llevaba un vestido bastante ajustado para su grotesco cuerpo—. Tiendes a buscarte mujeres esquelitas, a lo mejor con un poquito de carne. —Christian no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

—Pero Mía... esa mujer no tiene un poquito de carne, es una carnicería ambulante. —Mía le atestó un golpe, llamándole insensible, alegando que él no sabía si aquella mujer era gorda por algún problema de glándulas—. Lo siento pero es cierto… hay hombres que les gustan gorditas pero a mí no me atraen, con tanta… —pretendió decir grasa, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Mía, se contuvo, alegando a continuación— …belleza acumulada en un solo cuerpo… —Su hermana sonrió complacida al ver como Christian intentó ser amable y menos cruel, mirando al frente.

—¿Y esta? —Señaló a una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños, la cual traía un vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo, mostrando un pronunciado escote que dejaba ver la redondez de unos pechos del tamaño perfecto para su anatomía, consiguiendo que ambos la siguieran con la mirada, después de pasarles por un costado, admirando su trasero duro y firme, aquel que terminó por conquistar a más de un transeúnte, que la observaba—. Si no te gusta esa chica, es porque estás ciego… —Christian volteó a ver a su hermana, la cual siguió admirándole el trasero a la hermosa mujer, lamiendo sugestivamente lo que le quedaba de helado.

—¿Mía?... —Llamó el apuesto multimillonario a su hermana, la cual volteó a verle con una amplia sonrisa—. A veces me asustan tus actitudes—. La chica rió, retomando su andar.

—¿Por qué?... Las mujeres somos hermosas… tanto que hasta a mi me atraen a veces. —El asombrado hombre de negocio se detuvo para ver de frente a su hermana, la cual no dejó de sonreír con socarronería, preguntándole a Christian—. ¿Qué? —El serio hombre siguió mirándole sin poder creer lo que su hermana le decía. —¡Oh vamos, Christian!... deja tu cara de asombro… las mujeres son hermosas y sí… suelen atraerme, aunque jamás he tenido nada con ninguna, debo admitir que siempre he deseado tener una experiencia lésbica con alguna chica.

—Si mi madre te escucha decir algo como eso lo más seguro es que…

—…Termine en un monasterio, ya lo sé… por eso no le dirás nada… ¿verdad que no? —Christian no respondió, tratando de terminar su empalagoso helado de chocolate, intentando degustarlo, dificultándosele un poco, mientras alegaba al fin.

—Es tu vida, hermana… tú decides… —Mía asintió.

—Así como tú decides con quien estar y con quien no… —Christian, asintió—. A quien azotar y a quien sodomizar… ¿No?... —Christian detuvo su andar, mirando fijamente a su hermana, la cual se hizo la desentendida, señalando una tienda de bolsos y zapatos en la esquina, saltando como niña al ver una juguetería—. ¡Oh, mira!... esta tienda es nueva… vamos a verla. —Pero Christian se negó rotundamente a entrar, prometiéndole que la esperaría afuera, intentando hacerse el loco, tal y como ella lo había hecho, ya que lo que menos deseaba aquel hombre era hablar sobre sus gustos sexuales con su hermana, quien parecía saber más de la cuenta.

La atolondrada chica le entregó su cono de helado a medio terminar, limpiándose las manos del saco de su hermano, consiguiendo que Christian la fulminara nuevamente con la mirada ante aquel comportamiento impropio, pero a Mía parecía importarle un cacahuate las reprimendas tanto de su hermano como de su madre, ya que eran los únicos de la familia que solían retarla ante aquel comportamiento infantil y poco elegante.

Mía entró en la tienda, dejando al multimillonario en la calle con ambos helados, teniendo que arrojárselos a un perro callejero que pasaba por aquel lugar, quien terminó degustando ambos helados con total deleite, mientras Christian sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, limpiándose las manos lo mejor que pudo, extrayendo de su pantalón el teléfono celular para pedirle a Taylor que lo viniera a buscar, enviándole un mensaje instantáneo a su mano derecha, percatándose de la conversación textual que él y Edward habían tenido ayer antes de lo ocurrido con su hermana en la oficina, pensando en dejarle un mensaje, al recordar que el fin de semana estaba cerca.

 _ **[Pronto será fin de semana y aunque aun no nos ponemos definitivamente de acuerdo, pensé que mi futuro sumiso y yo podríamos tener una cena juntos y terminar de poner los puntos sobre las íes con respecto al contrato]**_

Por unos segundos Christian pensó que aquel mensaje era un poco sugestivo, pero ya lo había enviado, y al parecer, Edward ya lo había leído, percatándose de cómo el chico pretendió responder rápidamente, mientras la respuesta de Taylor no se hizo esperar, preguntándole en donde se encontraba, recibiendo la dirección exacta por parte del multimillonario, aquel que abrió raudo la seca respuesta del joven Cullen.

 _ **[Se me presentó un inconveniente, estoy viajando a Forks… te escribo luego]**_

Aquello preocupó considerablemente a Christian, quien no se lo pensó dos veces para llamar al muchacho, esperando su respuesta.

Repicó por largo rato, pensando en que a lo mejor el joven no estaba en posición de contestarle, pero al no recibir más explicaciones de su parte y sentir cierta preocupación por lo que pudo haber pasado con su familia, el multimillonario volvió a marcar, esperando a que el chico contestara.

—Hola… —Fue la insípida respuesta del muchacho para con el multimillonario, quien se percató del sonido de un motor de auto, imaginando que aun iba por la carretera que daba a Forks desde Seattle.

—¿Paso algo malo con tu familia? —preguntó Christian rápidamente, restándole importancia a la forma fría y seca, en la que había contestado la llamada.

—No, no… lamento si te preocupé, no es nada malo… una amiga de la familia tiene complicaciones con su embarazo y toda la familia esta apoyándola. —El magnate se sorprendió un poco al saber que la precipitada decisión de Edward de volver a Forks, era por una amiga y no por alguien de su familia—. Ella estudió con todos nosotros en la prepa y simplemente quise venir a… —Aquello no había que pensarlo mucho, dos más dos daban cuatro y la ecuación que Christian hizo en su cabeza, daba un solo resultado, escupiéndolo sin intensión alguna de permitirle hablar.

—Isabella… ¿Cierto?... ¿se trata de ella?… —El silencio de Edward le confirmó que así era, esperando a que por lo menos, no tuviese el tupé de seguir mintiéndole y le dijera la verdad sobre su deseo irrefrenable y débil de ir a ver a su ex novia.

—Aaamm… si, es Bella…. —Alzó una ceja, dando gracias a Dios de que por lo menos no siguió mintiendo y alegara la verdad, paseándose de un lado al otro sobre la acera, a la espera de que Taylor llegara, escuchando su argumento— …Todo fue de improvisto… Alice me llamó y me contó lo ocurrido, parece que esta grave y puede perder al bebé. —Christian se percató de que el motor del auto ya no se escuchaba, imaginando que había llegado a su destino, sin saber que decir ante todo lo que el chico le contaba—. ¿Estás molesto? —preguntó Edward con un tono de voz bajo y apesadumbrado.

—¿Debería?... —Fue la odiosa respuesta de Christian, ya que aunque no tenia porque sentir rabia ante su deseo de verla, lo sentía y no podía ocultarlo, esperando que el chico dijera algo, pero Edward parecía no querer decir nada, siendo Christian quien hablara—. ¿Qué harías tú si yo te dijera que justo ahora tengo a Ana Steele enfrente de mí? —El molesto multimillonario levantó la mirada, encontrándose de frente con Anastasia, la cual cruzaba la calle acompañada de su prometido, el encargado de la editorial donde la chica trabaja, Jack Hyde.

—En efecto estás molesto, Christian—. Respondió Edward, justo cuando Mía salió de la tienda de calzados, mostrándole a su hermano lo que había comprado, encontrándose con los novios agarrados de manos, aquellos que se detuvieron para saludar a la estrafalaria chica y al multimillonario, quien alegó a las acusaciones de Edward ante su molestia, apartándose un poco de los recién llegados.

—No Edward… no estoy molesto… tú y yo somos almas libres e independientes… de hecho, somos hombres y no tenemos nada el uno con el otro más que un simple e hipotético juego psicológico. —Christian supo que había sido duro con el muchacho, pero lo que en realidad intentaba era mover alguna fibra dentro de él que le demostrara que lo que había hecho estaba mal y que debió notificárselo con anterioridad.

—Se que crees que soy débil por querer venir a verla, pero… —Christian volteó nuevamente el rostro, encontrándose a Ana detrás de él, sonriéndole como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos y fuesen los mejores amigos, mientras que su prometido conversaba con Mía, sin dejar de mirar a su novia con el magnate.

—Te escribo luego… —Christian culminó la llamada, imaginando a Edward pasmado ante su comportamiento, guardándose el teléfono celular dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, intentando devolverle la misma sonrisa a Ana, sin conseguirlo—. ¡Vaya!... que sorpresa tan inesperada. —El aun asombrado multimillonario intentó permanecer calmo, pero entre la llamada que le había hecho a Edward y el tener frente a él a su ex, lo estaba molestando tanto que sintió como la vena de la frente le brincaba.

—Hola Christian… tanto tiempo… —Se acercó a él con intensión de abrazarle, pero el molesto e incomodo hombre dio un paso hacia atrás, extendiéndole la mano.

—Hola Ana… ¿Cómo estás? —La aludida se percató de su seco y odioso saludo, apartándose un poco de él, tomando su mano.

—Bien… gracias… —Señaló a Jack—. ¿Conoces a mi prometido? —Christian asintió, deseando no tener que estrechar su mano, pero el sonriente hombre se acercó a ellos, después de darle una lasciva mirada a Mía, siendo el multimillonario el único en darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Qué hay, Grey? —El impropio saludo de aquel imbécil, en conjunto con la asquerosa mirada que le había dado a su hermana, fueron suficientes como para que el impertérrito hombre le reventara la cara, pero aun así logró contenerse histriónicamente, percatándose de la llegada de Taylor, quien estacionó el Mercedes CLK Cabrio, en el que Christian solía ir a buscar a Anastasia a su departamento cuando eran novios.

—Nada, no hay nada… todo bien… —Tomó del brazo a Mía, acercándola al auto—. Nos vamos… —La sonriente hermana del multimillonario se despidió de Ana con un hipócrita beso doble, volteándole la cara a su prometido, introduciéndose rápidamente en el auto, siendo Ana quien hablara.

—Fue un gusto volver a verte, Christian. —A lo que el irascible hombre de negocios respondió sin deseo alguno de esconder su creciente desprecio hacia ella.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, Ana… —Le dio una desdeñosa mirada al repúgnate hombre, introduciéndose al fin con total elegancia y prepotencia en su auto, exigiéndole a Taylor que los llevara de vuelta a la oficina.

—No puedo creer que Ana te haya dejado por semejante espécimen. —Christian no respondió, simplemente se limitó a ver por la ventana de su auto, deseando que el día terminara, y pudiese sumergirse en la soledad de su casa, rogando no tener que ver a Ana nunca más en su vida.

* * *

Eran ya las once de la noche y la soledad de su acogedor pent-house, parecía no mitigar en Christian el estupor que sintió al volver a ver una vez más a Ana en brazos de aquel asqueroso hombre, el cual por supuesto no le llegaba ni a los tobillos, deseando que alguien pudiese explicarle porque demonios aquella mujer había preferido aquel esperpento en vez de quedarse con él, intentando ahogar sus penas con un vaso de Brandy, aquel que Christian llenó nuevamente después de beber todo su contenido.

Suspiró dejando la botella sobre la mesa que se encontraba frente a él, degustando un nuevo trago de aquel fuerte y costoso licor importando, sobresaltándose un poco al sentir como su teléfono celular vibró sobre la superficie lisa de la mesa, consiguiendo un estruendoso ruido metálico, tomando rápidamente el aparato, contestándole sin tan siquiera ver la pantalla del android.

—Buenas noches, Christian Grey por este lado de la línea… ¿Quién por allá?... —pretendió sonar odios y bastante molesto por la intromisión a su momento de flagelación personal, escuchando la respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

—Mmm… Pensé que podríamos finiquitar los puntos sobre las íes como querías, pero creo que es muy mal momento. —Christian se incorporó rápidamente del sofá, llevándose el vaso consiguió, bebiendo de él antes de contestar.

—¿Ya estas de regreso? —Edward le notificó que estaba en la planta baja, esperando a que el magnate le enviara el ascensor, consiguiendo que Christian corriera hasta las puerta del aparato, girando la llave que lo destrababa, permitiéndole bajar para recoger al joven estudiante, mientras el sonriente hombre se encaminó hacia su despacho en busca del contrato ya terminado con las clausulas que ambos habían aceptado en convenio mutuo.

El ascensor comenzó a subir, justo cuando Christian regresó, dejando el contrato sobre la mesa, bebiendo un poco más de Brandy, tomando nuevamente asiento en el sofá de dos plaza, observando cómo las puertas metálicas se abrieron, dejando ver el agraciado y serio rostro de Edward, quien entró al pent-house con una carpeta en la mano y su respetivo bolso sobre su hombro.

—Mmm… lo sabía, estás ebrio. —Christian sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Necesito más que una botella de brandy para embriagarme, Edward. —El sonriente multimillonario palmeó el otro lado del sofá donde se encontraba, incitando al chico a sentarse junto a él—. Ven y cuéntame como te fue en Forks—. Edward tomó asiento junto a él, dejando la carpeta sobre la mesa y el bolso en el suelo.

—Pues nada… Bella tuvo a los gemelos. —Christian abrió grande los ojos.

—¿Gemelos? —Edward asintió, sonriendo ante el asombro del magnate—. ¡Vaya!... con tanta sobrepoblación en el mundo y tú ex tiene gemelos. —Negó con la cabeza.

—Si… Bueno… ella está feliz, su esposo también y todos lo somos por ambos. —Christian alzó una ceja de forma irónica, tomando la botella para llenar de nuevo el vaso, mientras el vampiro se percató de los pensamientos del magnate, quien imaginó que si Ana hubiese llegado en aquel preciso momento diciéndole que estaba embarazada de aquel hombre, lo más seguro sería que no hubiese sido tan amable, sino que le hubiese dicho hasta del mal que ambos morirían, mostrándole al joven inmortal que Christian no había usado aquella pregunta para molestarle, sino que en efecto se había topado con Ana y su nuevo novio, percatándose del porqué estaba intentando embriagarse —. ¿Y tú que me cuentas? —El acaudalado hombre de negocios, puso los ojos en blanco, recostándose del espaldar del sofá, degustando su trago.

—Mmm… nada en especial… fui a la empresa, compré algunas acciones, vendí otras… lo usual… —Edward asintió, sonriendo ante su irónica respuesta—. Luego Mía me invitó a almorzar para congraciarse conmigo, paseamos un rato mientras comíamos helado hasta que apareció Ana y destruyó nuestro maravilloso día de hermanos. —El vampiro sintió agrado al saber que no pretendía ocultárselo.

—¿Por qué lo destruyó? —preguntó intentando estudiando su respuesta, ya que Edward sentía que era el momento de comenzar a psicoanalizar aquel hombre y llevar a cabo su tesis universitaria.

—Por el simple hecho de aparecer. —Edward alzó una ceja con ironía—. ¿Qué?... lo siento Edward pero yo no soy tú… yo no podría ir a ver a mi ex y levarle globos y peluches a los gemelos y hacerme el amable cuando lo que quiero es que esos dos malditos sean tan infelices…

—…Como tú… —Christian le observó con deseos de insultarle y llamarle cabrón, por ir a ver a su ex y llegar tan fresco como si nada le importara, mientras que él deseaba gritarle al mundo el desprecio que sentía por Ana y por Jack, lo que por supuesto hizo sonreír a Edward—. Mírate, Christian… estas aquí ahogando tus penas en alcohol cuando deberías haberte ido a un bar nocturno a buscarte una chica para saciar tu lujurioso demonio interior. —El magnate le miró sin poder creer que su tímido terapeuta lo estaba incitando a buscarse una ramera—. ¿Este es el supuesto _"amo"_ que pretendes venderme para que yo firme un estúpido contrato de sumisión? —Al decir aquello, Edward se inclinó para tomar dicho contrato en sus manos—. Un verdadero amo no necesita de un contrato.

—El contrato es para cubrirme las espaldas. —respondió Christian, intentando controlar las ganas de decirle que se fuera al demonio, conteniéndose histriónicamente.

—Eso me parece perfecto, pero en este contrato también están tus peticiones como amo, y los deberes del sumiso, quien se debe apegar a ellas tan solo porque están escritas y no porque tú en verdad posees poder sobre él, o la sumisa.

—Te equivocas. —respondió Christian bebiendo de un solo trago todo el brandy que se encontraba en el interior del vaso—. Sé que tengo el poder.

—Demuéstralo. —Le retó Edward—. Demuestra que eres todo un amo y deja de seguir atormentándote con lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. —Buscó la última hoja del contrato después de leerlo rápidamente, extrayendo de su bolso una pluma fuente, firmándole al fin—. Firma… —Dejó el documento y la pluma sobre la mesa—. Yo regresé a pesar de que Bella está en coma y no sabemos aun si sobrevivirá a la trombosis que le dio, pero igual regresé y sabes ¿por qué, Christian? —El multimillonario negó con la cabeza—. Porque fui a ver a mi ex no porque yo necesitara verla, sino porque ella me necesitaba a mí, pero regresé porque tengo un convenio contigo y mi futuro académico está atado a ese convenio, ese futuro está atado a ti y lo que me puedas ofrecer para mi tesis. —Christian miró el fondo de su vaso, sin poder creer que aquel jovencito era más maduro que él, pero la realidad era que Edward podría ser el abuelo de aquel hombre, siendo más astuto e inteligente que el magnate por los años vividos.

—Creo que mi orgullo es demasiado grande. —Alegó Christian suspirando pesadamente—. Lo siento… no sabía que la chica estaba tan grave, dijistes que estaba feliz y…

—Ella estaba feliz al saber que tendría gemelos, igual que su esposo pero las cosas se complicaron. —El joven vampiro bajó la mirada, recordando el momento en el que varios médicos llegaron a apoyar a su padre, acercándose a la puerta junto a su madre, mientras Jacob gritaba completamente histérico que salvaran la vida de sus hijos, siendo Edward quien tomara la decisión más precipitada de su vida, mordiendo a Bella después de que Carlisle extrajera a ambos niños de su vientre, intentando darle una segunda oportunidad a la chica de supervivencia, a pesar de que aquello enfureciera al joven Quileute.

—Lo siento… —Christian logró traer de regreso los perturbadores pensamientos de Edward, sin saber aun si había hecho lo correcto o le había traído más problemas a toda su familia, ya que el único aquelarre cerca era el de los Cullen y si ellos no se hacían cargo de la futura neófita, lo más seguro era que los Vulturis lo hicieran.

—No lo sientas… solo espero que todo salga bien. —Christian asintió—. Yo solo quiero que esos bebés cuenten con su madre. —Miró el contrato, señalándolo con una amplia sonrisa, tratando de no darle importancia al asunto de Bella, olvidando cada uno de los reproches de sus hermanos Rosalie y Jasper al respecto—. Ahora señor Grey… le toca firmar. —El aludido sonrió, dejando el vaso ya vacio sobre la mesa, firmando al fin el contrato, devolviéndole la pluma fuente a Edward, quien no perdió tiempo en entregarle la carpeta con su falso informe médico—. Allí esta lo que me pedistes, aproveché para pedirle a mi padre que lo hiciera.

—Bien… —Christian comenzó a leer, asombrado de algunas patologías, mientras que a otras las evadía leyendo lo más importante—. Bueno… parece que todo está correcto, así que señor Cullen… —Tomó nuevamente la botella, sirviéndose otro poco de brandy, alzando el vaso para brindar, notificándole al vampiro— …A partir de ahora eres mi sumiso personal. —Edward sonrió.

—Espero que no abuses de mi _"supuesta"_ sumisión… —Hizo las comillas en el aire, consiguiendo que Christian riera, bebiendo del costoso licor—. ¡Por cierto!... debemos pautar un día para la terapia.

—Pensé que eso estaba incluido en tu estudio sobre mi peculiar forma de amar. —Edward sonrió, percibiendo como el rostro le cosquilleaba, sabiendo de antemano que aquel sentimiento era su vergüenza tratando de aflorar, aunque por supuesto no podía ruborizarse, a pesar de que él había ingerido cierta cantidad de sangre del cuerpo de Bella, al no poder aguantar el deseo de saciar su sed con ella, como había ocurrido cuando Janes pretendió transformarle, succionándole la ponzoña de aquel malviviente.

—Claro… pero también necesito un par de horas de terapia convencional… y pensé que podrías regalarme las últimas horas del domingo para eso. —Christian asintió—. Perfecto… entonces todo está listo y aclarado. —Ambos se contemplaron por unos segundos, siendo Edward el que rompiera, como de costumbre, la conexión visual entre ellos, al ser Christian quien poseyera la mirada más penetrante —. Quería saber si podía quedarme desde hoy. —El asombrado hombre de negocios alzó una ceja, asintiendo bastante sorprendido—. Mi hermano fue quien me llevó y me trajo y le pedí que me dejara aquí, y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de volver a mi departamento.

—Por mi encantado… ya tienes una alcoba que te pertenece. —Edward sintió un poco de turbación ante aquello, sonriendo con desgano—. ¿Ya comiste? —El vampiro asintió, tratando de no reír ante el recuerdo de haber bebiendo de Bella y luego de un par de pumas en el camino, tratando de controlar su sed de sangre—. Bien… entonces puedes irte a dormir si quieres. —El chico asintió, levantándose de su asiento, percibiendo nuevamente los perturbadores pensamientos de Christian, en donde se siguió preguntando porque Ana prefería aquel remedo de hombre a estar con un apuesto multimillonario como él, a lo que Edward alegó, sin la más mínima intención de ocultarle a aquel hombre lo que leía en sus pensando.

—A veces decidimos quedarnos con la persona que creemos merecer. —Citó las palabras de Bella, las cuales aunque fueron dichas de otro modo, conllevaron a la misma enseñanza. Tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas con parsimonia, percatándose de cómo Christian le miraba, bastante extrañado—. A lo mejor Anastasia cree que ese hombre es el que ella se merece, así como Bella cree merecer a Jacob, al sentirse menos que yo por su condición económica. —El asombrado hombre no podía creer que Edward supiera lo que estaba pensando y sobre todo que le diera aquella respuesta.

—Pero como…. —Edward señaló sus sienes, sin dejar de subir las escaleras, consiguiendo que el magnate le siguiera con la mirada.

—Puedo leer tu mente, Christian. —El vampiro solía hacer aquello, hacer bromas con su don y que la gente lo tomara como un simple juego infantil, consiguiendo que el aun incrédulo hombre sonriera—. Legeremancia. —Christian rodó los ojos de mala gana.

—¡Oh no!... otro amante de Harry Potter. —Edward soltó una risotada, al darse cuenta desde la mente de aquel hombre como su hermana Mía le había hecho ver todas las películas, notificándole antes de que el magnate hiciera verbal sus pensamientos.

—Mi hermana Alice me hizo ver todas las películas. —Alegó Edward tratando de que Christian no se sintiera solo en el mundo con una hermana torturadora e infantil.

—Igual a mí… —Edward ya lo sabía pero no quiso abusar de la broma de la legeremancia, haciéndose el desentendido—. Debimos haber hecho algo malo en esta vida para que Dios nos castigue con hermanas tan locas e inmaduras—. El apuesto estudiante de psicología asintió con una amplia sonrisa, perdiéndose de vista al llegar a la segunda planta—. Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, Christian. —Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero aquel momento había sido un bálsamo ante el mal día que ambos habían pasado, sintiendo como a pesar de todo, ellos parecían sentir paz y refugio en el otro, consiguiendo que todo aquel trago amargo que habían pasado con sus ex, había sido sanado tan solo con acompañarse unos minutos y sobre todo, a sabiendas de que estarían juntos hasta el lunes, sintiéndose gratamente acompañados.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

El cuarto rojo

Edward observó desde el balcón de su recamara, como Christian salió del complejo residencial privado donde vivía, a eso de las cinco de la mañana para dar su respectiva caminata matutina o mejor dicho, su larga carrera por las calles de Seattle hasta el parque cercano al lugar, perdiéndose de vista.

" _Así que por eso me comprastes zapatos de correr, Alice… Christian es de ejercitarse religiosamente"_ Recordó que había dejado el regalo de su hermana en su departamento, desistiendo de ir tras él con los que había arribado anoche, temiendo dejarlos inservibles en una carrera por el parque. _"Tomaré una ducha y haré como si ya he almorzado, así no me obligará a comer con él, ya no sé donde diantres esconder la comida"_ Siguió pensando cómo hacer para solventar el problema de la ingesta de alimentos humanos, encaminándose al cuarto de baño después de deshacerse de su ropa, dejándola en el suelo.

Comenzó a ducharse con agua caliente aunque no lo necesitaba, pero a Edward le fascinaba sentir el calor del agua tibia recorrer su frío y pétreo cuerpo, enjabonando lentamente cada parte de su piel, mientras el vitar liquido acariciaba su espectacular torso, el cual, aunque no era muy musculoso, era bastante definido y deseable para muchas féminas.

Terminó de ducharse, dejando un reguero de agua desde el cuarto de baño hasta la recamara, tomando una impoluta toalla blanca para secar todo su cuerpo, recordando lo que había pasado con Bella y Jacob, el cual enloqueció al darse cuenta de que Edward había mordido a su esposa, cuando estaba inconsciente.

 _—Haga algo, maldición. —Le exigió Jacob a Carlisle, el cual le notificó a uno de los enfermeros lo que debían inyectarle a Bella, la cual comenzó a desangrarse—. Juro que si mi esposa muere, yo…_

 _—Ya cálmate, Jacob… —Espetó Charlie, arribando de improvisto a la alcoba—. Sera mejor que salgas de la habitación. —Pero justo cuando el molesto policía pretendió aferrar al joven Quileute por el brazo, el cardiógrafo emitió aquel típico sonido sordo e insistente, que demostraba la carencia de pulso en el cuerpo de Bella—. ¿Carlisle? —Soltó con un hilo de voz el jefe Swan al ver como su hija se moría, llamando al padre de Edward, el cual se encontraba de pie en la puerta, observando todo aquel pandemónium._

 _—Por favor, Charlie… será mejor que salgas y me dejes trabajar. —Los dos enfermeros que ayudaban a Carlisle con la improvisada cesárea se acercaron al policía para sacarlo de la habitación, mientras que una tercera enfermera se encontraba de espaldas a Bella, limpiando a los gemelos, intentando reanimar a uno de ellos, el cual no lloraba, siendo esta vez Billy quien hablara desde las afueras de la recamara._

 _—Vamos Charlie, dejemos que Carlisle haga su trabajo. —Pero Edward ya había visto en la mente de su hermana Alice que Bella no sobreviviría, aprovechando aquel momento en el que los enfermeros se encontraban ocupados y Charlie se había marchado, para entrar en la habitación, tomando la mano de la inconsciente chica, susurrándole al oído a pesar de que Jacob se encontraba observándole completamente pasmado._

 _—Esto no es por ti, ni por mí… Bella… es por ellos, por tus hijos, los cuales te necesitan. —Mordió a la joven en el antebrazo, consiguiendo que Jacob se alterara, arrojándosele encima._

 _—¿Qué haces maldita sanguijuela?... Sabes muy bien que prefiero verla muerta que transformada en uno de ustedes. —A lo que Edward respondió, justo cuando Carlisle se percató de lo ocurrido, intentando quitarle de encima a su hijo al ofuscado lobo._

 _—Eso me demuestra que jamás la amastes como yo lo hice, Jacob… Quien ha amado de verdad jamás hubiese dicho algo tan ruin como eso. —El joven Quileute comenzó a temblar a punto de transformarse en plena habitación hospitalaria, ante los ojos atónitos de la enfermera que intentaba revivir al pequeño niño, sin éxito alguno._

 _—Ya basta ustedes dos… hay personas viéndolos… deben controlarse. —Emmett entró en compañía de Sam, arrastrando a Jacob hasta las afueras de la habitación, el cual le gritó a Edward desde la salida, aferrándose del marco de la puerta._

 _—Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, Edward… —El aludido sonrió con cierta ironía, limpiándose la comisura de los labios, intentando controlar la sed que lo embargaba ante la deliciosa y atrayente sangre de Bella—. Mis hijos jamás se acercaran a Bella si la has transformado en una de ustedes… ¿Me has oído, bastardo?... jamás… —A lo que Edward respondió, mirándole de soslayo._

 _—Eso lo veremos… perro._

El pensativo vampiro suspiró como si necesitara una inmensa bocanada de aire en sus pulmones que lograra mitigar el desasosiego que le embargaba el no saber si había hecho lo correcto o no, siendo Jasper y Rosalie los únicos en recriminarle aquel impulsivo acto, alertando a toda la familia sobre un posible enfrentamiento entre razas por culpa de su hermano Edward.

" _Soy la maldita oveja negra de la familia"_ Pensó, después de introducir dos hojas de pan integral dentro de la tostadora, mientras exprimía varias naranjas sin ayuda del procesador de alimentos, dejándolas completamente secas tan solo con sus manos, ya que mientras recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido, bajó hasta la cocina vistiendo tan solo unos suaves pantalones de algodón negro que había llevado en su bolso personal, intentando hacer un desayuno decente y creíble para que Christian no le obligara a comer. _"Solo sé traerle desgracias a mi familia"_ Recordó sus años de desenfreno e insaciable sed de sangre, volteando a ver el tocino frito que se doraba en el sartén, colocándolo sobre un plato de porcelana fina, dejando caer en el mismo cacharro de cocina, un par de huevos, revolviéndoles vigorosamente.

Todo aquello olía realmente asqueroso para Edward, pero para Christian, el cual había regresado de su largo recorrido por el parque y las calles de la ciudad, había sido un aliciente para encaminarse a la cocina en vez de ir directamente a la ducha, asomándose por la puerta de vaivén, contemplando el delgado pero definido torso desnudo de Edward, quien se dio cuenta de su regreso, desde el mismo instante en el que escuchó subir el ascensor hasta el pent-house, percibir su efluvio, y verse así mismo desde la perspectiva del magnate, quien dejó escapar, como de costumbre, uno de sus perturbadores e impropios pensamientos sadomasoquistas.

" _Buena espalda para recibir azotes"_ Inclinó un poco la cabeza, observando sus pies descalzos. _"Mmm… debe calzar del nueve"_ Sonrió, intentando sacar conclusiones sobre el tamaño de su pene en comparación con la talla de zapato. _"Yo soy nueve y medio"_ Ahora era Edward quien sonreía, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza al ver lo estúpido y competitivo que era aquel hombre, creyéndose mejor que él tan solo por tener un pene grande.

—Buenos días, Christian. —El aludido se sorprendió, al darse cuenta de que el joven estudiante, se había percatado de su arribo a pesar de haber sido lo bastante sigiloso como para no ser detectado, pero era realmente difícil sorprender a un vampiro con los cinco sentidos en su máxima potencia, y el don de leer la mente—. Como primera tarea de esclavo, te he preparado el desayuno. —Acotó, sirviendo los huevos revueltos junto al tocino, sacando los panes recién tostados, adornando el plato con ellos después de picarlos en diagonal, formando cuatro triángulos.

—Aaammm… Vaya… esto sí que me ha sorprendido. —Edward volteó a verle, mostrándole el plato ya terminado, esperando a que Christian se acercara, contemplando su contenido—. Carbohidratos, cero proteínas y mucha… —Olfateó la comida como perro, concluyendo su apreciación— …grasa. —Arrugó la cara—. Deberías comértelo tú… estás bastante flaco.

—Ya desayuné… —Christian alzó una ceja, en un gesto incrédulo—. ¿Qué?... —preguntó Edward al ver como el magnate le miraba, observando desde la mente de astuto multimillonario que no creía en sus palabras—. ¿No me crees? —Pero el sudoroso y apuesto hombre de negocios, simplemente se acercó a Edward para oler su boca, consiguiendo que el vampiro se apartara un poco de él, al verlo tan cerca de su rostro, incomodándose un poco.

—No hueles a tocino, ni a huevos…

—Es porque ya me cepillé los dientes… —Christian, alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Hicistes tu desayuno… comiste, fuiste a cepillarte y luego regresastes a hacer otro desayuno igual para mí? —Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, dejando el plato sobre la encimera de la cocina junto al vaso con jugo, apartándose de él.

—Dime algo, Christian… ¿También olerás mi trasero cuando creas que te estoy mintiendo al preguntarme si defequé o no? —El molesto vampiro normalmente intentaba controlar su lado malo, pero actitudes como las de Christian, lograban que su lado odioso y grosero aflorara, justo como en aquel momento.

—No necesitaré olerlo, Edward… con solo hacerte el tacto sabré si algo ha entrado o salido de él. —El adusto vampiro no pudo creer la desfachatez del magnate ante su respuesta, sintiendo aquel insoportable hormigueo en su rostro, el cual aparecía cuando algo le avergonzaba demasiado—. ¡Oh, vamos hombre!… —Pretendió disimular su desinhibida e impropia respuesta, intentando cambiar de tema— …No te enfades, es que leí exhaustivamente tu reporte médico y en él aparece bulimia y trastornos digestivos, así que me preocupa que me mientas al respecto, eso es todo… debes comer.

—Y ya lo hice, Christian. —Alegó maldiciendo internamente a Carlisle y sobre todo a él mismo por no leer primero el reporte antes de entregárselo, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué demonios había puesto su padre en él, sin poder creer que el galeno hubiese puesto que sufría de bulimia, dificultándole aun más su deseo de conseguir que Christian lo dejara en paz con el asunto de la comida y su maldita obsesión a monitorear cuando lo hacía y lo que comía.

—Bien, bien… si así fue… perfecto… —Tomó un tenedor pinchando los huevos, olfateándoles nuevamente antes de introducirlo en su boca, arrugando la cara—. ¿Hicistes los huevos en la grasa que soltó el tocino? —Edward asintió, mirándole de soslayo—. Ggrr… rayos, me dará un infarto ante tanta grasa.

—Bueno… pensé que después de quemar tantas calorías, sería bueno recuperar un poco… —Christian odiaba desperdiciar la comida, así que simplemente se limitó a tragar el buche que tenía en la boca, pasándolo con un trozo de pan tostado.

—Pues creo haber quemado unas pocas calorías hoy, pero este plato de seguro me hará recuperar las que perdí en toda una semana. —Edward sonrió, observando cómo Christian siguió escudriñando la comida, sacando con el tenedor lo que parecía ser un pedazo de cascara de huevo—. ¡Vaya!... sin duda esto es un desayuno completo, carbohidratos, grasas y… —Señaló el trozo de cascara, alegando a continuación—. Calcio… —Aquello consiguió que Edward dejara de mirarle con el ceño fruncido, sonriendo ante sus jocosos comentarios, los cuales más que sonar groseros, intentaban ser graciosos.

—Lo siento… seré sincero contigo. —Alegó Edward acercándose a Christian, el cual dejó caer al cesto de la basura la cascara de huevo—. No se cocinar, solo quería intentarlo. —El entretenido multimillonario abandonó el plato, tomando tan solo una de las tostadas y el vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Pues te lo agradezco mucho, Edward… pero no eres ese tipo de esclavo… —Mordió el trozo de tostada, pasándolo con un trago de jugo—. Para estas cosas esta la señora Jones… —El chico asintió, observando cómo Christian comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina, siguiéndole para abandonar aquel desagradable lugar impregnado a olor de comida humana— …Tu eres un esclavo… —Volteó a verle mordisqueando una vez más la tostada, intentando ocultar una socarrona sonrisa, siendo Edward quien concluyera sus palabras, al leerlo en su mente.

—Sexual… eso lo sé… pero como todo es hipotético, yo pensé que…

—No Edward… No todo es hipotético. —Aquello consiguió que el vampiro tornara el rostro serio, deteniéndose en la sala, mientras Christian comenzó a subir las escaleras, degustando su vaso de jugo, argumentando a continuación—. Es cierto que no tendremos sexo, pero… —Se detuvo al final de las escaleras, mirando como Edward le observaba desde la planta baja, mientras el apuesto hombre parecía estar disfrutando el verle desde lo alto, tal y como le gustaba contemplar a sus sumisas, postradas a sus pies— …Te enseñaré lo que es el sadomasoquismo, sin necesidad de llegar al sexo. —Edward pudo ver desde la perturbadora mente del magnate lo que se estaba tramando. _"Ya veremos qué haces cuando veas mi cuarto rojo, niño"_

Por unos segundos Edward se imaginó un cuarto lleno de sangre, con cadáveres mutilados y abusados tanto en vida como después de muerto, sintiéndose un poco inquieto ante aquella volátil imaginación suya, atribuyéndole aquellos nefastos pensamientos a la perturbadora y enferma mente de Christian, pero lo cierto era que Edward si estaba sufriendo de un trastorno de alimentación, ya que una cosa era hacerse pasar por un vampiro vegetariano delante de su familia y otra muy distinta lo que hacía en Seattle, convirtiéndose en el nuevo depredador de la ciudad, después de lo que el grupo conformado por Janes, Laurente y Victoria habían ocasionado en su momento en aquel lugar.

" _Iré a ver de qué se trata"_ Pensó el chico, subiendo las escaleras a velocidad sobrehumana, acercándose a la alcoba de Christian para percatarse de que aquel hombre tomaba una ducha, abriendo sigilosamente la puerta que se encontraba entre su alcoba y la del multimillonario, contemplando la peculiar recamara.

Edward se plantó en medio de aquel cuarto de torturas, estudiando toda la parafernalia… los látigos, los bastones, la cama sin sabanas y una pequeña banca... sumergiéndose en un profundo mutismo, observando todo con ojos escrutadores, percibiendo repentinamente el latido ensordecedor del corazón de Christian, aquel que le contempló desde la puerta de la peculiar alcoba, vistiendo tan solo unos viejos jeans, secando su húmedo cabello castaño con una gruesa toalla blanca, alegando a continuación.

—Este es el único lugar en el que realmente me siento yo mismo. —Era la primera vez que un humano lograba bajar las defensas de Edward al punto de darse cuenta de su presencia al tenerlo justo en sus espaldas, sin percatarse del momento preciso en el que cerró el monomando de la ducha, y mucho menos cuando caminó hacia el dichoso cuarto rojo, siendo el perturbador latido de su alterado corazón, lo que le advirtiera sobre la presencia del magnate, el cual argumentó—. Es mi lugar seguro.

Edward ya había visto el cuarto de tortura desde la perversa mente de aquel hombre el primer día que se quedó en su casa, pero una cosa era ver pequeños fragmentos del lugar y otra muy distinta estar dentro de aquella habitación, y escuchar de la misma boca de su paciente, que aquel reducido espacio era su lugar seguro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el joven vampiro acercándose al escaparate de los látigos, dejando que sus largos y fríos dedos acariciaran uno de gamuza, atento a las posibles respuesta de Christian, ya que aunque había aceptado ser su sumiso, Edward jamás olvidaría que ante todo era su psiquiatra—. ¿Por qué es tu lugar seguro?

—Esto soy yo. —Edward volteo a verle, contemplando sus brazos extendidos, mostrándole todo el lugar, consiguiendo que el vampiro negara con la cabeza.

—No Christian… tú eres más que un cuarto de tortura. —El impertérrito hombre dejó caer al suelo la toalla mojada, mostrando un escultural torso al descubierto, vistiendo tan solo unos jean desgastados y agujerados a la altura de la rodilla—. Eres un hombre que parece amar a su familia, un magnate que ha logrado una considerable fortuna y un caballero que consigue que sus invitados se sientas a gusto en su casa a pesar de… —Christian no le permitió terminar de enumerar sus atributos como ser humano, desguindando el látigo que le había llamado la atención a Edward, siendo el mismo que Anastasia había tomado cuando el apuesto multimillonario la llevó a aquel lugar por primera y única vez, pegándole al chico con el peculiar objeto en la boca, haciéndole callar.

—En este cuarto el psicólogo se queda afuera.

—Pero… —Edward pretendió replicar, recibiendo de Christian un segundo azote en la cara, esta vez con mayor fuerza, aunque para el vampiro aquello había sido tan solo una caricia.

—He dicho que el loquero se queda afuera, esclavo… —Un intenso golpeteo en su pecho, le indicó a Edward que su corazón aun se encontraba con vida, mirando los metálicos ojos de Christian, fulminándole con la mirada—. ¿He sido claro? —El vampiro pudo saborear su propia ponzoña dentro de su boca, la cual se escurrió por su lengua hasta su garganta, intentando contener las irrefrenables ganas de morderlo y demostrarle que con tan solo mover un dedo, quien se doblegaría a sus pies y pidiendo clemencia, sería el odioso hombre frente a él.

—Es viernes en la mañana, Christian… no te pertenezco sino hasta las siete de la noche. —El serio y ceñudo hombre tomó lo que en el sado se conoce como _Ball Gag_ o mordaza de bola, colocándosela en la boca al asombrado vampiro, quien no pudo creer la desfachatez de aquel hombre ante sus intentos por hacerle callar, escuchando la acotación de Christian justo cuando ajustaba las correas de la mordaza a la altura de su nuca, mientras Edward contaba hasta diez para que su demonio interior no aflorara y terminara destrozando con sus letales dientes el juguetico del Grey.

—Es cierto, Edward… no eres mío hasta las siete de la noche, eso fue lo que acordamos pero como ya dije… esté es el único lugar en el que puedo ser yo mismo, por lo tanto estas en mis dominios y yo mando aquí. —Le aferró del brazo, intentando no darle importancia a su baja temperatura corporal, al leer en el reporte médico de Edward que él sufría de una inconsistencia en el hipotálamo, causando aquel friolento estado en el cuerpo del vampiro, sin saber que aquella enfermedad, realmente no existía—. Párate aquí… —Le exigió, colocándole cerca de la cama, señalando al suelo—. De rodillas.

El incrédulo inmortal le contempló por unos segundos sin tan siquiera parpadear, esperando a que Christian acotara que aquello era tan solo una broma, pero al ver la cara seria y firme del magnate, Edward se percató que no estaba jugando.

—He dicho de rodillas, Edward… —El chico volvió a contar hasta diez, intentando no pensar en cómo se vería Christian sin su atorrante cabeza adherida a su cuerpo, conteniéndose histriónicamente, suspirando como si necesitara una bocanada de aire, arrodillándose frente al petulante hombre, aquel que volvió a acercarse al escaparate de los látigos, dejando el de gamuza en su puesto, tomando uno de cuero—. Tildaste en tu contrato el nivel de tolerancia elevado y me parece perfecto. —Le mostró el primer implemento de tortura que había escogido para él, sonriendo con socarronería—. Porque no eres una sumisa… eres un esclavo, un hombre, un macho… y ese látigo no es para un sumiso que alega soportar muy bien el dolor.

Christian se inclinó un poco, observando no solo el fruncido ceño de Edward, sino la penetrante mirada del joven estudiante de psicología, el cual no podía entender como había dejado que aquel pelele lo engatusara y sobre todo que Carlisle le incitara a tomar semejante caso psiquiátrico como tesis, pensando que aquel hombre tenía un único diagnostico posible… demencia post traumática con delirios de grandeza.

—Lo primero que debes saber es que las reglas en este cuarto son simples… —Christian se paseó de un lado a otro enfrente de Edward, acariciando las tiras de cuero del látigo, argumentando a continuación. —Tú cumples con todos mis deseos sadomasoquistas y yo te recompensaré por ello. —El serio vampiro rumeó, intentando hablar sin destrozar el _ball gag_ con sus dientes, siendo Christian quien se lo quitara, sacándolo de su boca para colocárselo a la altura de su barbilla.

—¿Qué tipo de recompensa? —preguntó, ya que había visto en la mente de Christian, que las recompensas que les daba a sus sumisas era un placer indescriptible, según él.

—Placer… —Alegó.

—Pero dijimos que el sexo sería hipotético. —Christian soltó una risotada.

—¡Ahí, Edward!... Una cosa es sexo y otra placer. —El joven vampiro no supo cómo definir aquello, ya que para él la suma era simple, sexo más sexo igual a placer, pero Christian parecía tener otro modo matemático de ejecutar aquella ecuación—. El placer es una sensación o un sentimiento positivo, agradable y eufórico, el cual se manifiesta cuando un individuo consigue satisfacer plenamente alguna necesidad… —Antes de que Edward pudiese decir algo, Christian ya le había vuelto a poner el _ball gag_ , prosiguiendo con su explicación—. Satisfacer la necesidad de beber en el caso de estar sediento o de comida, cuando se está hambriento.

" _Bueno… nadie mejor que yo sabe que eso es cierto"_ Si había algo que satisficiera a plenitud a Edward era el beber sangre humana y si esta se ingería directamente del envase original, la sensación era realmente indescriptible, comenzando a sentir sed, al escuchar tan claramente los fuertes latidos del corazón de Christian, el cual parecía estar bombeando litros de aquel delicioso y cálido liquido escarlata por todo su torrente sanguíneo, conteniendo su fingida respiración.

—El placer es un sentimiento que engloba muchas agradables manifestaciones y sus detonantes pueden ser diversos, mi estimado joven. —Edward detestaba que Christian se hiciera el adulto, cuando en realidad era él quien tenía más de cien años de edad—. Puedo enseñarte el placer que puedes llegar a experimentar tan solo con complacerme a mí.

" _Dudo mucho que pueda sentir placer con tan solo dejar que ejerzas tu voluntad sobre mí"_ Pensó Edward sin dejar de observarle fijamente a los ojos, retando a Christian con la mirada.

—Bien… conforme se vayan dando los encuentros de sumisión, te iré instruyendo. —Christian señaló a Edward con el látigo, notificándole a continuación—. Primera regla… —El vampiro quería meterle sus reglas por donde no le daba el sol, mirándole retadoramente—. Jamás debes ver a tu amo de ese modo—. Pero Edward no le quitó los ojos de encima, contemplando como Christian alzó su brazo, ordenándole con un tono de voz autoritario—. Baja la cabeza delante de tu amo, esclavo.

" _Púdrete"_ Aquella puteada deseaba hacerla verbal, sintiendo como poco a poco sus dientes se fueron clavando en la mordaza de bola, consiguiendo que la esfera de silicón en su boca, comenzara a dividirse en dos.

—He dicho que bajes la cabeza… Edward. —Pero el prepotente vampiro era tan arrogante como el magnate, mirando con desprecio a Christian, el cual alzó su mano para atestarle el primer azote por insurrecto, lo que consiguió que Edward se incorporara rápidamente, deteniendo el certero golpe dirigido hacia su agraciado rostro, justo cuando la bola de la mordaza se partió en dos, sacudiendo su cara para que la correa resbalara por su mentón hasta su cuello, mientras el molesto vampiro apretaba cada vez más fuerte la muñeca de Christian, tratando de que el ofuscado multimillonario soltara el látigo, espetándole después de escupir sobre la cama, la otra mitad de la esfera que había quedado dentro de su boca.

—Edward Cullen jamás bajará la cabeza delante de nadie. —Christian observó asombrado, no solo el trozo de esfera sobre la cama, contempló los iracundos ojos de Edward, percatándose de lo molesto que aquel joven se encontraba, mirando sus dos manos en alzas, en donde la del chico aferraba con fuerza su muñeca, sin que Christian tuviera la mas mínima intención de soltar el látigo, por más daño que el testarudo vampiro le estuviese causando.

—Firmastes un contrato y te puedo demandar… —Edward soltó a Christian, quien se apartó un poco del muchacho, apretando su adolorida muñeca, intentando no demostrarle al muchacho que le dolía, aunque Edward se percató de ello gracias a sus pensamientos.

—No creí que llegaríamos a esto. —Christian sonrió, apartándose aun más del joven psicólogo, notificándole a continuación.

—En el contrato no dice que los encuentros de sumisión serían hipotéticos. —Edward se arrancó bruscamente lo que quedaba del _ball gag_ , arrojándolo sobre la cama—. El sexo solo serían suposiciones de un posible encuentro, a lo mejor lo hablaríamos, indagaríamos a cerca de lo que haría uno o el otro en el caso que ocurriera y estudiaríamos las posibilidades, pero el entrenamiento de sumisión es real, Edward.

—Pues esto se acabó aquí y ahora. —El iracundo vampiro comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, escuchando la rápida respuesta de Christian.

—Eso quiere decir que yo gané. —Edward detuvo su rápida huida, girando sobre sus pies para encararle.

—No sabía que estábamos compitiendo. —Los grises e imponentes ojos de Christian se clavaron sobre los ambarinos ojos de Edward, aquel que por más que hubiese cazado en Forks antes de regresar a Seattle, seguía sintiendo ese ardor en su garganta, indicativo de que su sed no se encontraba del todo satisfecha.

—Los hombres solemos ser competitivos entre nosotros, Edward… si no fuese así entonces el por qué de tu arrogancia y tu prepotencia ante mis exigencias —El vampiro le miró un poco más calmado, escuchándole atentamente—. Yo entiendo tu posición en todo este intercambio de información. —Christian se acercó lentamente a Edward, sin dejar de mirarle—. Tú jamás has sido un sumiso, se nota que has sido un chico complicado… ¿Cierto? —El joven inmortal no supo que decir ante su apreciación, ya que no se equivocaba—. Yo también fui un dolor de cabeza para mis padres adoptivos. —Se desvió un poco para dejar el látigo junto a los demás, concluyendo sus palabras—. Ellos no saben sobre esto, sobre lo que soy y en lo que me he convertido.

—Tampoco saben lo de tu amiga, Elena… ¿cierto? —Christian negó con la cabeza, blandiendo una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios.

—No… si lo supieran la odiarían, mis padres son muy conservadores. —Bajó levemente la mirada, recordando los primeros días de sumisión junto a la señora Robinson, mostrándoselos inconscientemente a Edward, tornando el rostro serio—. Ellos no entenderían—. Alzó su pensativo rostro, mirando al chico escrutadoramente—. Grace me salvó la vida, pero… —Sonrió con añoranza y un dejo de dicha en su semblante— …Elena salvó mi alma.

Por una facción de segundos, Edward sintió una empatía enorme hacia aquel hombre, ya que si había algo que perturbara enormemente al vampiro, era precisamente eso, si su alma llegaría a tener alguna vez salvación, agradeciéndole a Carlisle una segunda oportunidad de vida, pero en su momento, Edward lo había odiado por haberlo convertirlo en un monstruo sediento de sangre humana.

—Lamento haberme puesto de ese modo. —Edward bajo la cabeza, mirando sus pies descalzos—. Sin duda somos bastante prepotentes para jugar este juego de sumisión. —Christian se acercó al muchacho.

—Hagamos algo, Edward… —Posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del vampiro, apretándole con fuerza—. Dejaré que medites lo que pasó hace rato… iré a trabajar y nos vemos en la noche. —El chico asintió—. No vayas a cenar sin mí. —Caminó hacia la salida, mientras el apuesto joven lo maldijo internamente ante lo de la comida—. Creo que comenzamos muy rápido con los juegos rudos.

—Supongo que así fue. —Christian asintió, volteando al mismo tiempo en el que Edward lo había hecho, en total sincronía—. Quisimos comer el postre sin degustar primero el plato principal—. El sonriente multimillonario asintió de nuevo.

—Y pienso resarcir mi error esta misma noche, Edward. —Al tranquilo vampiro le agradó enormemente que Christian se diera cuenta de su equivocación—. Ponte algo muy abrigado para esta noche. —El extrañado universitario le siguió, al ver como Christian se alejó de él, recogiendo la toalla húmeda que el magnate había dejado en el suelo, intentando averiguar en su mente lo que se estaba tramando para esta noche, pero lo único que vio en su mente, fue la preocupación que tenia por llegar tarde a la oficina, ya que los viernes el presidente de _Grey Enterprises Holding_ tenía que hacer cierre de compras en la bolsa de valores hasta el martes, ya que el lunes seria bancario y no podría ejecutar ningún movimiento en la banca americana—. Debo irme. —Christian pretendió entrar en su alcoba, encontrándose a la señora Jones sacando la ropa sucia desperdigada en su cuarto, percatándose con total asombro que mientras ambos se encontraban en el cuarto rojo, su ama de llaves había llegado—. ¡Oh!... No la escuché llegar. —Edward se acercó a la seria mujer, entregándole la toalla húmeda.

—Llegué hace poco, señor Grey. —El aludido asintió. —Encontré un plato con tocino y huevos en la cocina, imagino que es del joven Edward, ya que usted no acostumbra a comer grasas. —Christian miró por el rabillo del ojo a Edward, quien puso los ojos en blanco, consiguiendo que el magnate tornara el rostro serió al recordar a Ana y su empeño de poner los ojos de ese modo.

—Si… es de Edward. —Mintió. —Creo que no se lo comerá. —El vampiro se dio la vuelta para introducirse en su recamara, pensando en ir hasta su departamento por mas mudas de ropa que cubrieran todo el fin de semana, y por supuesto traer su volvo.

—Me lo llevaré si me lo permite, puedo ofrecérselo a alguien… ya que a usted no le gusta que la comida se desperdicie. —Christian asintió, agradeciendo su amabilidad, contemplando como la seria mujer se marchó hacia las escaleras, percatándose de cómo Edward se introdujo en su recamara, sin pretensión alguna de decir nada más al respecto, siendo el sonriente multimillonario quien preguntara para salir de dudas, ya que aquello le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas de la intriga, así como también su elevado ego competitivo.

—¡Por cierto!... ¿Puedo saber cuánto calzas, Edward? —El vampiro sonrió con ironía, recostándose sobre la cama, mirando al techo, respondiendo su pregunta.

—Soy talla diez. —Christian alzó una de sus cejas, un poco sorprendido—. ¿Por qué la pregunta? —Edward deseaba saber qué tipo de mentira se inventaría el magnate, escuchando su respuesta.

—¡Oh!... era por si debía prestarte ropa, pero no creo que te queden mis zapatos. —A lo que Edward argumentó, en un tono de voz divertido, desde su recamara.

—Tampoco tu ropa interior. —Aquello consiguió que Christian riera abiertamente, dándose cuenta que el chico también conocía la acotación sobre que el pene de un hombre tenía el mismo largo que su pie o eso se decía.

—No Edward… la ropa interior tampoco. —No dijo nada más, introduciéndose en la recamara, dejando al chico sonriendo en su alcoba, mientras él se dignó a vestirse para ir a trabajar de una buena vez, pensando como resarcir su error delante de uno de los sumisos mas explosivos, orgullosos y arrogantes que había tenido en su vida, estudiando las posibilidades de llegar a Edward por otros medios, ya que por la fuerza, al parecer, no obtendría nada.

* * *

Alice se encontraba en lo más recóndito del bosque de Forks, con su enorme laptop de última generación, escribiendo los relatos que sus visiones le mostraban sobre la vida de todos los que le rodeaban, sus padres, sus hermanos y sobre todo las de Edward, su hermano favorito.

El enfoque constante de las visiones de Alice sobre el futuro de Edward, no era tan solo por su fuerte complejo de Edipo hacia su amado hermano, ella era toda una _fujoshi_ amante del _Slash_ , el _yaoi_ y todo lo relacionado con amores impropios entre hombres, lo que le mantenía constantemente creando historias que subía a la web, en diversas paginas de escritores amateur, descargando toda aquella información que le suministraba; no solo la nueva vida de Edward, sino también, ante lo que estaba pasando con los demás integrantes de su familia.

La menuda vampiresa, sabía perfectamente que entre ellos existía una especie de poligamia, siendo Esme y Carlisle los únicos monógamos entre los Cullen, haciéndose la ignorante de todo lo que ella ya sabía sobre su esposo y su hermana Rosalie, comenzando a ver las visiones sobre Emmett y aquel pequeño lobo, a pesar de que Alice le costaba mucho esfuerzo ver el futuro de los Quileutes, imaginando que lo que veía era el posible futuro de su atolondrado hermano y no el del joven indio.

Suspiró intentando no enfocarse en las visiones de Emmett y su nuevo amigo Quileute, concentrándose en las que había visto sobre Jasper, intentando buscar una excusa para el comportamiento de su esposo, como si fuese ella la culpable de la nueva fijación del ex soldado.

" _Me diste los años más especiales de mi vida, Jasper"_ , pensó Alice, mirando el rostro de su esposo en el protector de pantalla de la computadora, recostada de uno de los enormes árboles del extenso bosque entre Forks y _Port Angeles_ , recordando momentos inolvidables con su amado Mayor Whitlock. _"Pero tal parece que no todo es eterno y solo a veces, la rutina cansa"_ Por más que Alice había hecho hasta lo imposible para que la llama entre ambos no se extinguiera, Jasper parecía estar fascinado con el nuevo juego que tenía con su adorada hermana melliza, recordando la visión donde había visto a su esposo y a Rosalie, en la reunión que ambos habían tenido con el abogado que llevaba el caso de la herencia de Rosalie, la cual se rehusaba a tomar posesión de lo que le pertenecía como herencia.

— _Me parece una estupidez que después de tantos años ahora pretenda hacerme pasar por la tátara, tátara, tátara, nieta de mi propia persona y heredar esta fortuna que no necesito._

— _El dinero jamás es innecesario, Rosalie. —Alegó Jasper en aquella visión de Alice, observando claramente lo que había pasado en aquel viaje—. Y nunca es suficiente. —Rosalie sonrió con socarronería—. Menos para una mujer como tú. —La hermosa rubia volteó a verle. —Mi adorada Ana Bolena. —La fascinaba vampiresa, acarició el delgado y sombrío rostro de su hermano adoptivo, llamándole seductoramente._

— _Mi encantador, hermano George Bolena. —En efecto, Alice no solo sabía que había algo más que amor de hermanos entre Rosalie y Jasper, ambos se veían a sí mismos como Ana y George, los hermanos Bolena de la Inglaterra de 1530, siendo aquella mujer la segunda esposa del rey Enrique VIII y la madre de Isabel I, mientras que George fue el hermano de la antigua reina, y vizconde de Rochford, quien fue acusado de incesto, siendo decapitado al igual que Ana, por ordenes del mismo rey de Inglaterra._

— _Firma, Ana… y todo el reino Hale será nuestro. —Jasper había adquirido legalmente el apellido de su hermana, para hacerlos pasar en su momento por hermanos consanguíneos y no levantar sospechas entre los ciudadano de Forks—. Tú solo firma y prometo que siempre estaré allí para ti._

— _¿Como buen hermano? —preguntó ella entre dientes, al ver como el abogado regresó con la documentación pertinente, notificándole tanto a Rosalie como a Jasper, donde debían firmar._

— _Como tu incondicional y fiel hermano… mi reina. —Aquello complació enormemente a Rosalie, quien a pesar de amar a Emmett como lo hacía, sentía que había tomado la decisión de convertirlo en su pareja eterna, ante el enorme parecido que tenia con el hijo de su mejor amiga, imaginando que su deseo por ser madre en aquel entonces había nublado su buen juicio, lidiando con un esposo amoroso, fuerte y hermoso, pero lo bastante infantil como para hacerla sentir que más que un esposo, estaba criando a un hijo._

 _Rosalie firmó cada hoja, pretendiendo entregarle toda la documentación al abogado, aquel que agradeció enormemente el que ambos hubiesen accedido a ir hasta New York, a sabiendas de que si no conseguía la firma de la única heredera, él jamás obtendría su porcentaje de ganancias de todo aquello, siendo Jasper quien lo investigara como el buen sabueso que era, notificándole justo al momento de arrebatarle la documentación pertinente, guardándola dentro de su costoso saco italiano._

— _Si no le importa, yo llevaré de ahora en adelante el caso de la señorita, Rosalie. —El asombrado hombre le miró bastante extrañado, negando con la cabeza._

— _Por supuesto que no… Soy el testaferro de los Hale y por consiguiente quien lleva toda la documentación… —El iracundo hombre no había terminado de decir aquello cuando Jasper ya lo había tomado por el cuello, utilizando su don para asustar tanto al pobre hombre, que este comenzó a temblar, con tan solo ver los iracundos ojos del vampiro, el cual le notificó, antes de acabar con su vida._

— _Ahora el testaferro de la señora Hale, seré yo… —Y dicho aquello, clavó sus dientes en el cuello del aterrado hombre, bebiendo diligentemente de él, sin derramar ni una sola gota de sangre, mientras Rosalie se incorporó de su relajada postura sobre el confortable mueble frente al escritorio, notificándole a su amado hermano._

— _Cuando termines, nos iremos directo a Forks… Ya no quiero estar más en esta ciudad. —Jasper soltó al aun moribundo hombre, el cual comenzó a desangrarse rápidamente en el suelo, intentando detener la hemorragia con sus propias manos, sin éxito alguno._

— _Como tú digas… hermana. —Caminó detrás de ellas y aunque Jasper sabía que Rosalie detestaba la sangre humana, adoraba que su hermana le dejara hacer de las suyas cuando no estaba bajo el ojo visor de Carlisle y Esme, matando a sus anchas._

—Has comenzado a matar y eso no es bueno, Jasper. —Alice rememoró una y otra vez aquella visión, sabiendo de antemano que se había cumplido el día en el que ambos habían decidido viajar juntos a New York, dejando a Alice y a Emmett en Forks, completamente solos—. Sé que Edward también lo está haciendo, pero por lo menos él mata a personas malas, mientras que tú solo lo haces por diversión. —Pisó una de las teclas para que el protector de pantalla se desactivara, intentando releer lo que ya había escrito en el último párrafo de su fanfic intentando olvidar lo ocurrido, shippeando a Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy, usando la visión que había tenido ayer con su hermano y con Christian en una habitación de paredes rojas, con un montón de arsenal de tortura, siendo Harry su hermano Edward y Christian, Draco.

"— **Este es el único lugar en el que realmente me siento yo mismo. —Para Harry era la primera vez que Malfoy lograba bajar sus defensas al punto de estremecer toda su piel, al ver como Draco tomó uno de los látigos escondidos en el escaparate del salón de menesteres, mostrándoselo a Potter, siendo el perturbador latido de su alterado corazón, lo que le advirtiera sobre un posible encuentro sadomasoquista entre ambos estudiantes de quinto año—. Es mi lugar seguro."**

Alice sonrió más que satisfecha ante aquel último párrafo, pretendiendo seguir con la historia que tenía en mente, pero los rugidos y aullidos de dos lobos en la distancia, consiguieron que la menuda vampiresa cerrara el computador portátil, mirando a todos lados.

Se incorporó, dejando la laptop en el suelo, acercándose sigilosamente hasta donde sus oídos escuchaban el ronroneo y el rugir de ambas bestias, escondiéndose entre los árboles que rodeaban todo el lugar, deteniéndose al ver el par de cuerpos lobeznos, moverse rítmicamente en el suelo, percatándose completamente asombrada que ambos animales fornicaban.

" _Oh mi dios, será mejor que salga de aquí"_ Pensó la asombrada vampira, pero al ver como el macho pretendió dominar a su hembra, clavando sus colmillos en el cuello de la blanca loba, Alice no pudo apartar sus desvergonzados ojos de aquel par de criaturas que siguieron dándole rienda suelta a sus más primitivos deseos, aun cuando en su interior, albergaban un par de almas humanas. _"No puedo creerlo, son tan bellos… tan perturbadoramente seductores, tan…"_ —El macho dejó de dominar a la hembra, levantando rápidamente el rostro, percatándose de la presencia de un intruso entre el extenso follaje, consiguiendo que Alice comenzara a correr a velocidad sobrehumana de vuelta a donde había dejado su laptop, pretendiendo huir de aquel lugar, pero el par de lobos la habían encontrado, acorralándola entre ellos y el frondoso árbol.

—Lo… lo siento… no quise molestar, yo simplemente… —La loba le rugió con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que la pequeña vampira, golpeara su espalda en contra del enorme árbol, aferrando con fuerza el computador portátil—. En verdad lo siento, no quería importunarlos, yo solo estaba aquí escribiendo y escuché quejidos, pensé que el lobito que mi hermano Emmett había rescatado había vuelto a caer en una trampa, yo ya me iba. —Pero la loba blanca parecía no querer dejarla ir, pretendiendo arrojársele encima, justo cuando el imponente lobo negro que fornicaba con ella la interceptó, arrojándola en contra de un pequeño árbol.

Alice no solo se sorprendió ante la actuación del inmenso lobo negro, sino también de cómo el grotesco animal, se acercó sigilosamente hasta ella, olfateando impúdicamente su entrepierna, consiguiendo una rápida reacción de parte de la vampiresa, la cual le atestó un golpe con la laptop en el hocico al grosero lobo, aquel que chilló ante el porrazo, comenzando a estornudar.

—¿Cómo te atreves a olfatearme, sucio perro apestoso? —La loba comenzó a incorporase de su caída, rugiéndole tanto a Alice como a su pareja, el cual correspondió a sus rugidos, negando con la cabeza. —No sé de qué hablan ni me importa, yo me largo… —Alice pretendió retirarse, justo cuando el lobo comenzó a temblar pretendiendo salir de fase, al igual que su compañera sexual.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado, pequeña. —Notificó Sam, acercándose sin ningún tipo de pudor a la menuda vampira, la cual no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a la enorme polla del joven Quileute, volviendo a acorralar a Alice entre su escultural cuerpo masculino y el enorme tronco de aquel sauce, posando ambas manos a cada lado de su pequeño cuerpo inmortal—. Así que te gusta mirar… ¿No es así? —Observó como Alice contemplaba su grotesca masculinidad, bajando la mirada para verse a sí mismo el miembro—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —La avergonzada vampira levantó rauda la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

—Aamm… claro que no, es solo que…

—Jamás había visto uno de ese tamaño. —Alegó Leah, acercándose a ambos, dejando que sus redondos y perfectos pechos danzaran al compás de sus femeninos movimientos, posándose a su lado—. De seguro el soldadito que tiene como esposo posee una pequeña navaja de bolsillo. —Tanto Sam como Leah sonrieron burlonamente, mientras que la pequeña vampira, no podía creer tanto descaro de parte de ambos Quileutes, aquellos que parecían no tener la menor vergüenza ante su desnudez.

—¿Te gusta mirar, pequeña?… —Alice negó nuevamente con la cabeza—. Hueles a deseo, estas excitada, pude olfatearte muy bien antes de que me golpearas. —Leah revisó el tabique nasal de su amante, ya que eso era Sam para la seductora loba, tan solo su amante de turno, ya que la joven Quileute era muy bien conocida por la manada como una ninfómana, y amante de cada uno de ellos, rogando porque su imprima jamás apareciera y arruinara su perfecto mundo promiscuo y lujurioso, sin el más mínimo deseo de atarse a alguien y ser una estúpida y simple ama de casa.

—Por poco arruinas su hermosa nariz. —La loba besó a Sam en el tabique nasal, aunque aquello no consiguió que el impertérrito lobo le quitara los ojos de encima a Alice, la cual ni siquiera parpadeó, observándoles a ambos—. Eres una fisgona… —Sonrió la loba con socarronería.

—Y ustedes unos exhibicionistas. —Sam no apartó ni sus oscuros ojos ni sus grandes manos del árbol, manteniéndola acorralada—. Les gusta que los miren. —Leah sonrió, acariciándose desvergonzadamente los pechos—. Miren… la verdad es que no me interesa si tú y tu novia… —Ambos volvieron a reír, consiguiendo que Sam apartara sus manos del árbol, cruzándose de brazos, mientras ambos lobos se miraron a las caras.

—Leah no es mi novia. —La aludida negó con la cabeza, agitando su cortó cabello café, el cual se encontraba a la altura de sus hombros.

—Soy la mujer que le da lo que su esposa no le ofrece. —Al escuchar aquello, Alice recordó el día en el que había ido a ver a Bella a casa de Jacob, percatándose del arribo de Sam a la casa Black, acompañado de una mujer con una horrenda cicatriz en la cara, a la cual llamaban Emily, imaginando que ella era su esposa.

—¿Le eres infiel a tu esposa con ella? —Alice señaló a Leah, quien arrugó la cara, volteándole el gesto de mala gana.

—Digamos que Leah me da lo que Emily no puede. —La vampiresa preguntó que era, escuchando su rápida respuesta—. Placer… —Alice bajó la mirada.

—¿Y dónde queda el amor? —Sam, se acercó a ella, justo cuando Leah soltó una risita irónica, negando con la cabeza ante su estúpida pregunta, mientras Sam aferró el mentón de Alice para que le mirara.

—No sé lo que eso significa, pequeña…—Alice sacudió su sucia mano, apartándose un poco de él, al tenerle desnudo y tan cerca—. Me obligaron a casarme con ella porque fue mi culpa el que quedara desfigurada. —Leah comenzó a entrar nuevamente en fase después de notificarle a Sam que comenzaba a sentir frío en su forma humana—. Pero no siento amor por ella.

—¿Y ella por ti? —Sam se apartó de la vampiresa, descruzando los brazos.

—Ella me tiene miedo… sé que no me ama. —Aquello hizo sentir muy triste a Alice, ya que si algo era cierto, era que a pesar de todo aquel juego entre Jasper y Rosalie, su esposo siempre le decía cuanto la amaba, demostrándoselo siempre, sintiendo que en cierto modo aquel juego de Ana y George Bolena, era tan solo para salir de la rutina.

—Pues es muy triste saber que estás atado a una mujer que no te ama y que tú solo sientes lastima por ella. —Sam volteó a verle—. Hasta mis personajes por más desvergonzados, malvados y lujuriosos que puedan llegar a ser sienten amor. —Leah se había echado en el suelo, bufando por el hocico ante las tonterías de Alice, pero a Sam parecía entretenerle la peculiar vampira, a la que había visto varias veces visitar a Bella, ignorándola por completo.

—¿Escribes historias? —Alice asintió.

—De hecho son Fanfic. —Sam preguntó que era aquello, escuchando la rápida explicación de la vampira, la cual mantuvo aferrada la laptop entre sus brazos—. Uso personajes de historias que ya existen y cambio un poco el contexto a favor de mis gustos y deseos de lo que quisiera haber visto en dicha historia y que la autora no nos quiso dar.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Sam bastante intrigado.

—Como el ver a Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy fornicar juntos. —Sam abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mirando a Leah, quien parecía estar riendo ante las palabras de la pequeña Cullen, la cual sentía un poco de vergüenza al contarles aquello, a sabiendas de que se burlarían de ella.

—Harry y Draco… ¿eh? —Alice asintió—. Eres más pervertida de lo que imaginé. —La loba parecía estar disfrutando de aquella conversación, riéndose internamente—. Si yo fuera J.K. Rowling te demandaría. —Sam se rascó desvergonzadamente la entrepierna, consiguiendo que su sexo se agitara, incitando a la perversa mirada de Alice, posarse sobre la enorme polla, volteando el rostro rápidamente.

—Pues ella hizo a Dumbledore gay. —Leah le rugió a Sam, el cual le exigió que se adelantara, imaginando que la chica ya se estaba fastidiando de escuchar las niñerías de la vampiresa sobre amores gay de personajes heteros, deseando marcharse.

—Debo irme… Mmm… —Sam, chasqueó una y otra vez sus dedos intentando recordar el nombre de la joven Cullen.

—Alice… mi nombre es Alice… —El musculoso Quileute asintió, señalándole.

—Es cierto... en fin… debo irme, Alice. —Sam se acercó a la menuda inmortal, la cual se tensó no solo ante su cercanía sino también por el inmenso calor corporal que emanaba de él, y aunque su olor era algo repulsivo, la chica no podía negar que el tener un hombre desnudo frente a ella y con semejante cuerpo, era demasiado perturbador, hasta para la vampiresa—. Pero espero que algún día me muestres si es cierto que tus personajes conocen lo que es el verdadero amor. —Alice asintió.

—¡Hecho!… —Extendió su mano, tratando de cerrar el trato entre ella y el imponente lobo, aquel que miró su mano extendida, sin saber si tomarla o no, aferrándola al fin con delicadeza—. Nos vemos luego, Sam. —El aludido por supuesto lo había dicho en broma, pero al parecer la chica lo había tomado en serio, estrechando tan fuerte la mano del joven Quileute, que tuvo que soltarla antes de que la fuerte vampira le rompiera los huesos de la mano, apartándose de ella, observando cómo se alejó lentamente de él, saltando alegremente como una niña, sin saber por qué diantres aquella pequeña tonta le había agradado tanto.

* * *

Edward había regresado de su departamento, trayendo consigo la mayor parte de su ropa entre ellas los tenis que Alice le había obsequiado, dejando unas cuantas mudas en aquel lugar, al igual que sus libros, volviendo tan solo con su enorme tomo de trastornos disociativo, siendo uno de sus favoritos.

Aparcó el volvo en el estacionamiento privado de Christian, en donde un gran número de autos caros y veloces, se dejaron apreciar en su esplendor, siendo el Audi R8 Spyder, el que llamara la atención del vampiro a su llegada, admirándole completamente impresionado.

—Sin duda tienes buen gusto en autos, Christian. —Se comentó así mismo el chico, terminando de vestirse, colocándose un costoso sobretodo gris oscuro, el cual había sido uno de los tantos obsequios de Alice, escuchando claramente el engranaje del ascensor al subir, bajando raudo las escaleras, imaginando que Christian había llegado—. ¡Vaya!... No pensé que los viernes tuvieses tanto por hacer en la oficina… —Edward no solo detuvo su habla, también aminoró la velocidad con la que se diría a aquel lugar, al ver que se trataba de Taylor, el chofer y mano derecha del señor Grey, quien le notificó a continuación.

—El señor Grey me envió a recogerlo, señor Cullen. —Aquello sorprendió a Edward, sin saber que pensar ante aquello, ya que Christian le había prometido que él lo recogería, para resarcir su error, observando raudo su reloj de pulso, percatándose que ya eran las ocho de la noche.

—¿Por qué no vino él? —A lo que Taylor respondió, sin apartarse del ascensor para que no se cerrara.

—Se le complicaron las cosas en la oficina, pero lo está esperando en Portland, señor.

—¿Portland? —preguntó Edward bastante asombrado, tratando de averiguar lo que Taylor sabía al respecto, pero el hombre solo pensaba en qué tipo de juego de seducción estaba metido su jefe, como para llevar a Portland a aquel joven universitario.

—Sígame, por favor. —El joven vampiro subió al ascensor, dejando que fuese Taylor quien pulsara el botón que los llevaría a la planta baja, saliendo y dirigiéndose al auto que los trasladaría a Portland, siendo este el Audi S8 gris, tomando asiento en la parte trasera, dejando que el chofer lo llevara a su destino, mientras el apuesto vampiro intentó averiguar algo más al respecto, pero al parecer, en lo único que pensaba Taylor, era en que si su jefe se había cansado de las mujeres y pretendía ejecutar su juego de sumisión con un joven como él, haciendo sonreír a Edward, quien se hizo el desentendido.

Edward aprovechó para escribirles unos cuantos mensajes a sus hermanos, y así saber cómo estaban todos en Forks, recibiendo la rápida nota de voz de parte de Alice, quien le notificó lo ocurrido con Sam, mientras que los mensajes de Emmett eran para decirle que Bella aún no despertaba y que Carlisle ya había decidido adoptarla como una Cullen, antes de que lo Vulturi la tomara como su propiedad.

" _De mi ex novia, pasaste a ser mi hermana, Bella… bueno… espero que mis demás hermanos te traten como te mereces y que Jacob no se ponga obtuso con lo de la custodia de los niños"_ Siguió mensajeándose con sus hermanos y con su padre, aquel que le explicó como habían sucedido las cosas después de que se marchara del hospital rumbo a Seattle, exigiéndole que no se preocupara por Bella.

—Ya llegamos, señor. —Edward levantó la mirada, encontrándose frente al helipuerto de Portland, saliendo rápidamente del auto, justo cuando Taylor se detuvo, observando todo el lugar.

—¿Qué te estás tramando, Christian? —Se preguntó el chico, observando cómo un par de hombres se acercaron a él, preguntándole si era Edward Cullen, asintiendo a su interrogante, dejándose guiar por los trabajadores del helipuerto, los cuales lo introdujeron en las instalaciones aéreas, subiéndolo hasta el techo del enorme edificio, exigiéndole que les siguiera, guiándolo por una pequeña escalerilla de metal hasta el amplio techo, señalándole un enorme helicóptero estacionado en medio de la pista, aquel que ya había echado a andar sus enormes hélice, percatándose de un hombre parado de espadas, aquel que parecía darle instrucciones al piloto, acercándose lentamente después de cerrar su sobretodo, escuchando la acotación de aquel hombre.

—Aquí tiene su plan de vuelo, señor Grey… lo hemos revisado todo y tiene permiso para despegar. —El hombre se apartó al ver a Edward acercarse, observando perplejo a Christian, quien parecía ser la persona que pilotearía el enorme armatoste—. Bienvenido joven Cullen. —El chico se asombró aun más al darse cuenta de que Christian les había notificado a todos con quien iría a volar—. Con sus permisos. —Hizo una reverencia, retirándose rápidamente de aquel lugar, mientras el apuesto multimillonario, observó como el fuerte viento ondeaba los cobrizos cabellos del pasmado muchacho, quien se acercó lentamente a la puerta, notificándole apremiante.

—No tenías que rentar un helicóptero para resarcir el daño de esta mañana y mucho menos para sorprenderme, Christian. —El aludido sonrió.

—No lo he rentando, Edward… —El hilarante hombre de negocios, palmeó el asiento del copiloto, notificándole a continuación—. Te presento a Charlie Tango, mi transporte particular más amado. —Edward se sentó, sin poder creer que Christian lo había vuelto a sorprender a pesar de ser un vampiro con los cinco sentidos agudizados y un sexto sentido que le dejaba leer la mente, pero su jugaba había sido magistral, enviando a Taylor para que le buscara, sin dar la mas mínima sospecha ante lo que se estaba tramando.

El aun asombrado vampiro subió al helicóptero, preguntándole qué modelo era, justo cuando Christian le exigió cerrar la puerta, entregándole los cascos para que se pudiesen oír mejor el uno al otro, aunque Edward no tenía problema alguno con el ruido de las hélices, accediendo a hacer lo que el multimillonario le dijera, escuchando su respuesta.

—Es un EC135. —Christian comenzó a ejecutar las comprobaciones previas al vuelo y al parecer todo estaba bien.

—Imagino que sabes lo que haces… —Aquello le molestó un poco a Christian; no ante su desconfianza, sino al ser la misma tonta respuesta que le había hecho Anastasia en su momento.

—Estás a salvo conmigo. —Edward se percató de las manos de Christian sobre su cinturón de seguridad, justo cuando pretendió colocarse los cascos, levantando raudo la mirada, encontrándose con los metálicos ojos de Christian a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. Ya estás seguro, no dejaré que te caigas… —El pasmado vampiro sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, bajando la mirada—. No puedes escapar, Edward… te tengo en mis dominios y son más de las siete de la noche… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —El chico levantó la mirada, encarando a aquel hombre, el cual deseaba escuchar aunque fuese una sola complacencia de su nuevo esclavo para con su amo, diciendo exactamente lo que Christian deseaba oír.

—Que te pertenezco. —Ambos se contemplaron por unos segundos, sin poder apartar sus inquisidoras miradas, siendo Christian quien padeciera de una arritmia cardiaca bastante elevada ante la complacencia de sus palabras, mientras Edward percibía un golpeteo insano en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de los fuertes latidos del corazón del multimillonario, el cual al fin se apartó de él, tomando rápidamente el mando del helicóptero.

Christian comenzó a hablarle a la torre de control, acelerando a 2000 rpm; una vez que le dieron vía libre, realizando las revisiones finales, percatándose de cómo la temperatura del aceite estaba a 104, asintiendo bastante complacido,incrementando la presión de la válvula de admisión a 14, y el motor a 2500 rpm, empujando el acelerador… Y como la elegante ave que era… Charlie Tango se elevó en el aire.

Edward sonrió bastante complacido ante la adrenalina que lo embargaba, mientras el suelo desapareció poco a poco debajo de ellos. Ninguno de los dos habló completamente embelesados por las luces nocturnas de Portland; sumidos en una absoluta oscuridad… siendo las luces de los instrumentos las únicas que emanan frente a ellos. El rostro de Edward se iluminó por el brillo del rojo y el verde, observando la noche.

—Inquietante, ¿verdad? —preguntó Christian, aunque para él era un enorme alivio, ya que nada podía hacerle daño allá arriba, sintiéndose libre.

—Excitante, diría yo. —El sonriente hombre de negocios asintió complacido.

—Te dije que existen muchas formas de dar y recibir placer, Edward. —El vampiro volteo a verle—. ¿Te gusta la experiencia que estas experimentando ahora? —El chico asintió—. Veo que no te asustas fácilmente, eso me agrada, me gusta la adrenalina.

—Y a mí —acotó Edward.

—Pues ya sé como recompensarte cuando tú me complazcas a mí. —Ambos se vieron nuevamente a los ojos, y lo que aquel cosquilleó sobre las mejillas de Edward era indicativo de su vergüenza, en el agraciado rostro de Christian fue un repentino sonrojo de excitación que sorprendió gratamente al muchacho, bajando raudo la mirada.

" _Este juego comienza a ser peligroso"_ , pensó Edward sin poder dejar de sentir cierta inquietud ante lo que estaba comenzando a nacer entre ambos, intentado restarle importancia a aquel rubor en el rostro del hombre a su lado.

" _¿Por qué me agradas tanto, Edward?"_ , se preguntó a sí mismo Christian, consiguiendo que el chico se incomodara tanto que sintió deseos de abrir la puerta y saltar al vacío, pero aquello enloquecería al preocupado hombre de negocios, quien de seguro terminaría arrojando en picada a Charlie Tango con tal de rescatarle, mirando todo el maravilloso cielo frente a ellos, intentando restarle importancia a aquel pensamiento, deseando poder tener la oportunidad de demostrarle algún día su mundo inmortal y asombrarle tal y como Christian lo estaba haciendo en el suyo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Edward de repente, tratando de hacer conversación y acabar con el incomodo silencio entre ambos.

—De regreso al pent-house. —Notificó sin dejar de estar atento a las lecturas de su consola de vuelo—. Dejamos algo inconcluso en el cuarto rojo. —Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, y aunque volteó rápidamente, Christian pudo percatarse de su socarrona sonrisa—. Creo haberme resarcido contigo.

—¿Y quieres intentarlo de nuevo? —Christian negó con la cabeza, justo cuando Edward volteó a verle.

—Quiero seguir viendo esa sonrisa de satisfacción en tu rostro, Edward… pero debes aprender que el placer trae deberes que debes cumplir como sumiso. —El chico asintió a pesar de sentir un poco de incomodidad ante aquello—. ¿Te gustaría volarlo? —El joven vampiro asintió más que complacido—. Pues yo deseo ver que tan sumiso puedes llegar a ser conmigo. —Edward miró al frente y comprendió lo que Christian quería enseñarle, que todo en este mundo tiene un precio y que debía de pagar para recibir lo que deseaba.

—Bien… —Fue la respuesta de Edward, la cual, aunque no fue extensa le dio a Christian una enorme satisfacción, enrumbando a Charlie Tango hasta su pent-house, en donde tenía su propio helipuerto en la azotea, elucubrando sobre lo que esta noche haría para que su nuevo juguete de satisfacción personal le complaciera, comentando mientras intentaba aterrizar el armatoste.

—Me gusta tu sobretodo. —Edward miró su propio atuendo, mientras elucubraba sobre el deseo de Christian de que el chico le complaciera con tan solo ser obediente y obsecuente, escuchando su respuesta, al momento de ejecutar un aterrizaje perfecto.

—Gracias… pensé en tu apellido y en el color de tus ojos… —Edward se sintió un poco estúpido y amanerado al decir aquello, pero ya lo había dicho argumentando a continuación, para sentirse menos idiota—. En mil matices de grises nos hacemos cicatrices… —Christian volteó a verle un poco asombrado— …Es un poema. —El impertérrito multimillonario, comenzó a apagar todo el comando del helicóptero, sin dejar de mirarle.

—¿Tuyo? —Edward asintió—. Me gustaría escucharlo completo. —El avergonzado vampiro asintió nuevamente, prometiendo que se lo recitaría.

—Ahora vamos a comer… muero de hambre. —Mintió, pero supo de sobra que aquello complacería enormemente a Christian y si algo se había jurado Edward era justamente eso, complacer al multimillonario y volver a la paz y tranquilidad que le había entregado Charlie Tango a ambos hombres, deseando pilotearle.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

El aprendizaje

De regreso en el cuarto rojo, tanto Christian como Edward intentaron mantenerse calmos, pero la realidad era que uno de ellos estaba bastante ansioso, mientras que el otro un poco avergonzado y temeroso de lo que pudiese exigirle como sumiso, su amo y señor, el cual aunque solo tenía poder sobre él los fines de semana, Edward sabía que el magnate era un hombre al que le gustaba tener el poder de todo y de todos, donde, cuando y el día que él quisiera, demostrándoselo con toda aquella puesta en escena de todopoderoso, la cual había ejecutado en el helipuerto de Portland.

—Entra, Edward —le exigió Christian después de despojarse de su saco negro y su corbata, abandonando ambas prendas de vestir sobre la cama—. La señora Jones ya no está en casa, si es eso lo que te preocupa. —El serio vampiro dejó de mirar los alrededores de la casa, introduciéndose nuevamente en la peculiar alcoba.

—No buscaba a la señora Jones —mintió, ya que precisamente era eso lo que hacía, ver si la ama de llaves se encontraba aún en casa—. Solo creí escuchar ruidos. —Christian no le dio importancia a su explicación, desasiéndose de los gemelos que adornaban los puños de su camisa, guardándolos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras Edward cerraba la puerta, quitándose lentamente el sobretodo gris.

—¿Recuerdas la primera regla que te di en esta habitación? —Edward asintió.

—Jamás debo ver a mi Amo de un modo retador, sino con total sumisión, manteniendo la cabeza agacha. —Aquello último Christian no lo había hecho verbal en su momento, pero Edward lo había leído en su mente, recordando que lo había visto en sus pensamientos, al ver la cara de asombro del magnate.

—Exactamente, Edward… me impresionas. —El chico no dijo absolutamente nada, acercándose nuevamente al escaparate que mostraba diversos artefactos de tortura y sumisión, mientras Christian le observaba—. ¿Hay algo enfrente de ti que no sepas lo que es, y desees saber? —preguntó remangándose las mangas de su costosa camisa blanca.

—Pues la verdad es que no conozco la mayoría de las cosas, salvo los látigos y las mordazas, pero… —Tomó una barra de metal, la cual tenía dos correas de cuero en cada extremo—… me intriga bastante saber para qué diablos es esto. —Christian sonrió de medio lado, acercándose a Edward para quitarle el peculiar artefacto.

—Esto es una barra extensora —explicó el magnate, tomando a Edward del brazo, exigiéndole que tomara asiento a orillas de la cama, mientras proseguía con su enseñanza—. Esto tiene muchas funciones. —Después de que consiguiera que el joven vampiro tomara asiento casi a empujones, Christian se inclinó frente a él, ordenándole que se deshiciera de sus zapatos.

—¿No puedes explicármelo sin usarla? —Christian negó con la cabeza.

—Un buen profesor da la teoría y la práctica al mismo tiempo. —Aquello consiguió que Edward pusiera los ojos en blanco, recibiendo de Christian un golpe seco y rápido con la barra extensora en su pierna—. Otra regla en este cuarto es que no puedes hacer ese maldito gesto arrogante.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó el chico un poco molesto, sobándose el golpe, no porque le doliera, sino porque si no lo hacía, levantaría sospechas, ya que el golpe había sido fuerte.

—Ese de poner los ojos en blanco. —El impertérrito joven se deshizo al fin de sus zapatos, intentando no hacer algún gesto de hastío, ya que al parecer, al magnate le irritaba—. Separa un poco tus pies —le exigió a Edward, contemplando cómo alzó irónicamente la ceja, recibiendo de Christian otro golpe con la barra.

—¿Qué?... —Volvió a preguntar, esta vez un poco más molesto.

—La ceja —espetó Christian.

—¿Qué con mis cejas?... ¿tampoco te gustan?... pues no me las pienso depilar, lo siento. —Edward frunció el ceño, recibiendo de Christian otro varazo con el artefacto de tortura, consiguiendo que a Edward se le zafara el monstruo, el cual tomó la barra extensora, arrojándola a un lado.

—Tal parece que tú y yo no vamos a progresar esta noche. —Se incorporó sacando su celular del bolsillo, realizando una llamada, mientras Edward intentó controlar su mal genio.

" _Cálmate Edward… No lo mates… aún no… lo necesitas para tu tesis"_. Suspiró como si necesitara llenar sus pulmones de aire, cerrando los ojos, escuchando hablar al magnate.

—¿Joe?… Sí, habla Christian Grey, ¿puedes enviar a alguien desde el helipuerto hasta mi pent-house a recoger a Charlie Tango? —Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, buscando la barra extensora, arrojándose al suelo de rodillas, llamando la atención de su amo, al halar como un crío por los faldones de la camisa a Christian, el cual volteó a verle contemplándole con una socarrona sonrisa de medio lado, acotando a continuación—. Aaamm… pensándolo bien… lo regresaré yo mismo mañana… buenas noches, Joe y disculpa las molestias. —Culminó la llamada, guardándose el celular nuevamente en el bolsillo, tomando la barra entre sus manos—. Bien… ya sé por dónde doblegarte.

Si bien era cierto que la familia Cullen tenía tanta o más fortuna que Christian, ellos carecían de lo que Grey alardeaba, de arrogancia y deseos de demostrarle a todo el mundo el poder monetario que poseía, sin deseo alguno de escatimar en gastos a la hora de darse todos los gustos que jamás le dieron de niño, adquiriendo costosos autos y toda la ostentosidad que derrochaba a granel, aunque Edward no sabía que la familia del magnate también ejecutaba fiestas de beneficencia y diversas aportaciones a entidades públicas, al igual que lo hacían los Cullen.

—Como voy a disfrutar estrellar tu Charlie Tango en contra de tu maldita torre de Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc. —Susurró Edward por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó Christian agachándose un poco, consiguiendo que Edward le mirara de soslayo.

—Nada… —Miró nuevamente al piso, al darse cuenta por medio de sus pensamientos, de cómo Christian pensó en atestarle otro porrazo por verle de aquel modo tan prepotente.

—Bien… de pie. —Edward hizo un gesto incrédulo, exigiéndole mentalmente a Christian que se decidiera de una buena vez, si lo prefería de rodillas y sentado, sin pretensión alguna de hacerlo verbal, ya que de por sí, Christian ya había visto el gesto odioso que el muchacho había ejecutado, notificándole a continuación—. Sé que es difícil para ti controlar tu ira, me he percatado de que posees un temperamento explosivo.

—Yo no… —Christian le retó con la barra, exigiéndole que se callara y tomara asiento, mirándole retadoramente.

—Siéntate, Edward. —El chico lo hizo tan bruscamente, que la cama rechinó como si un elefante se hubiese subido a ella, sobresaltando a Christian, quien no pudo creer de donde había sacado tanta fuerza aquel desgarbado muchacho, pensando en que a lo mejor, era la cama la que estaba fallando—. Separa los pies. —El joven estudiante de psicología acató la orden, dejando que Christian comenzara a colocar las correas en sus tobillos, exigiéndole al muchacho—. Ahora recuéstate sobre la cama. —Se incorporó de su inclinada postura, introduciendo ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos, observando cómo Edward le miraba.

—¿Es en serio? —Christian no respondió, simplemente se apartó de él en busca de una de sus fustas, señalando con esta la cama, sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto.

—Recuéstate… no me hagas repetir dos veces una orden, esclavo. —Aquella palabrita estaba comenzando a irritar al vampiro, pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, así como solía hacerlo con Bella, cuando deseaba beber de su perturbadora sangre.

A Edward no le quedó más remedio que recostarse sobre la cama, apartando a un lado tanto el saco de Christian como su sobretodo, dejando sus pies sobre el suelo, mirando las diversas cadenas y poleas que adornaban el techo, de lo cual el vampiro no se había percatado hasta ahora, señalándoles.

—¿Y esas para qué son? —Christian sonrió, dejando que sus pensamientos le mostraran varios momentos en donde mantuvo a sus sumisas suspendidas en el aire, después de ejecutar el bondage sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, amordazándolas y vendándolas para mantenerlas a su merced.

—Pues sirven para muchas cosas. —Aquello lo dijo tomando entre sus manos la barra que le había colocado en los pies a Edward, levantándolas con un poco de esfuerzo, ya que Edward era bastante pesado para que un humano lo levantara con facilidad—. Vaya… para ser delgado pesas bastante. —Edward intentó contener las ganas de mover bruscamente sus piernas, y conseguir que Christian golpeara con fuerza su espalda en contra de la pared, intentando no reír ante aquella posibilidad de verlo caer nuevamente de culo en el suelo, como lo había conseguido su hermana en la oficina del magnate—. Esta belleza que vez aquí. —Señaló la barra—. Tiene mucho que ver con esas bellezas de arriba. —Apuntó con su dedo índice las poleas y las cadenas en el techo.

—Ilústrame, ¡oh, amo y señor del látigo!… —Edward no había terminado de soltar aquel sarcasmo, el cual solo pretendió ser un poco gracioso y cortar la tensión del incómodo momento, cuando Christian ya le había atestado un fustazo por un costado, sorprendiendo al vampiro, aquel que, aunque no le dolió, si lo sacó de contexto—. ¡Oye, oye!… yo solo quería ser gracioso.

—Tú no estás aquí para servirme de bufón, Edward… eres mi esclavo y lo único que quiero de ti es…

—… Mi completa sumisión… lo sé, lo sé… lo siento, es solo que… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos y luego argumentó—. Estoy un poco nervioso. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Christian, el cual se sintió bastante complacido ante su sincera respuesta.

—Me alegra saberlo. —Christian le miró fijamente a los ojos, consiguiendo que el apuesto y tímido muchacho, enfocara los suyos hacia otro lado—. ¿Estás listo para ver cómo funciona esta cosa? —Edward asintió, contemplando un punto específico en la pared, sin la más mínima intención de mirarle al rostro, pero lo que vino a continuación, consiguió completamente lo contrario.

Christian aferró con ambas manos la barra, girándola y halándola hacia los extremos opuestos, consiguiendo que el tubo de acero se expandiera unos cincuenta centímetros más de lo normal, separando aún más las piernas de Edward, quien no pudo evitar mirarle, dejando que su boca se abriera ante el asombro, ya que en ningún momento Christian había dejado escapar algún pensamiento que le indicara lo que aquella cosa conseguía.

—¿Tienes una leve idea de lo que un amo, puede hacerle a su sumisa suspendida en el aire con este pequeño juguetico en sus tobillos? —preguntó Christian bastante entretenido, al ver la cara de asombro de Edward, el cual comenzó a percibir aquel hormigueo de vergüenza en su rostro.

—Aaammm… no creo necesitar un manual para imaginármelo. —El pícaro y por demás divertido multimillonario sonrió, manteniendo la barra sobre su pecho, mirando a Edward recostado sobre la cama, con la cabeza en alzas, intentando permanecer calmo.

—Ilústrame tú a mí, ahora… amo y señor del sarcasmo y la arrogancia. —Edward no podían entender por qué simplemente no le pateaba la cara o lo ahorcaba con la barra extensora después de entorchársela en el cuello como si fuese un collar para perros, hasta arrancarle la cabeza.

—Aamm… pues… tú eres el amo. —Edward miró a otro lado.

—Pero yo quiero saber lo que tú te imaginaste. —Al decir aquello Christian pensó en una de sus sumisas, Leila Williams, a la cual le encantaba el bondage y sobre todo que Christian la suspendiera con aquella barra en tus tobillos, llegando al orgasmo tan solo con sexo oral, vibradores y diversos castigos en sus partes íntimas, aquellos que la llevaban al límite del placer.

—Mmm… no sé… ¿usar la boca? —Aquella pregunta parecía haberla hecho un niño de diez años, el cual se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, consiguiendo que Christian soltara una risita burlona—. ¿Ahora qué demonios dije? —preguntó una vez más Edward, en un tono despectivo.

—¿En serio has tenido sexo alguna vez, Edward? —El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No veo por qué no me crees —espetó.

—Bueno… _"usar la boca"_ , es sin duda un término que yo no usaría para excitar a alguien. —Christian dejó la barra a orillas de la cama, consiguiendo que Edward flexionara las rodillas, ya que el apuesto multimillonario, a pesar de tener buena condición física se estaba cansando.

—Imagino cuál usarías tú. —Edward se cruzó de brazos.

—Dila, Edward. —Pero el tímido vampiro no diría aquella desvergonzada palabra, y mucho menos lo haría como Christian la diría—. Es una orden.

—Pues puedes matarme a palos si quieres, pero no la pienso decir. —El tranquilo y sonriente multimillonario simplemente se apartó de él, halando unas cuantas cadenas que guindaban de las paredes, las cuales consiguieron que las que estaban arriba de la cama descendieran, hasta tocar al vampiro—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Edward levantando su torso al apoyar sus codos sobre la cama, observando cómo Christian comenzó a enganchar las cadenas a la barra que tenía en los tobillos, sin dejar de verle a la cara.

—¿Tú no y que lees la mente? —preguntó con ironía—. Pues léelo en mis pensamientos. —Edward vio en la perturbadora mente del magnate que pretendía suspenderlo de cabeza y darle de azotes hasta que lo dijera.

—No voy a decirlo, Christian. —El divertido hombre de negocios terminó de enganchar los dos amarres a la barra, comenzando a halar las cadenas que ayudaban a subirle por medio de las poleas, alzando las piernas del molesto vampiro, el cual simplemente dejó que el odioso hombre lo hiciera, cruzándose de brazos.

Christian siguió halando y halando las cadenas hasta dejarlo completamente suspendido en el aire con las piernas separadas y con cara de molestia masiva, de lo cual el sonriente hombre de negocios se percató, al tener que rodear la cama para verle.

—Dilo, Edward… —Pero el serio y ceñudo muchacho no quiso decir absolutamente nada, recibiendo de parte de Christian la orden de despojarse de su camisa, lo cual cumplió sin chistar, dejando que su amo comenzara a azotar su espalda, percatándose con total asombro de cómo el chico ni se inmutaba—. Esto no puede ser —acotó al darse cuenta de cómo la fusta terminó rota y la espalda del vampiro intacta—. Me lleva el demonio. —Aferró el brazo de Edward para girar su cuerpo y ver con la ayuda de la luz de la lámpara, como la espalda no estaba ni levemente enrojecida—. Así que es cierto… tienes mucha tolerancia al dolor. —Edward no dijo nada—. Bien… vamos a jugar rudo. —Se apartó de él y buscó entre los diversos juguetes de tortura un látigo, con puntas de metal—. Te daré una nueva oportunidad de que lo digas, esclavo.

—No lo haré —espetó Edward. —Sé que te refieres a haces sexo oral, ¿te parece complaciente esa respuesta? —Christian negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero que lo digas lo más vulgar posible. —Pero Edward jamás había usado alguna palabra tan soez como la que Christian pretendía que él dijera, rehusándose a hacerlo.

—Jamás… —Al decir aquello, el apuesto multimillonario alzó su brazo, lanzando el primer azote a su esclavo, consiguiendo que el asombrado vampiro gritara, al sentir que las puntas de acero al golpear su piel, soltaban descargas eléctricas.

—Aaagr… no… —Rugió, intentando contenerse.

—Dilo, Edward… —Pero el irritado vampiro le miró desde su precaria posición, negando con la cabeza, logrando que Christian volviera a lanzarle un certero azote en la espalda, consiguiendo un nuevo grito y un rugido de dolor ante la descarga—. Dilo.

—No… —espetó el molesto vampiro, observando por medio de su visión periférica como Christian pretendió darle un tercer azote, girando su cuerpo hacia su izquierda para detener el golpe, consiguiendo que las correas de cuero que sostenían sus tobillos se reventaran, cayendo precipitadamente sobre la cama, la cual quedó en el suelo con las cuatro patas destrozadas, yéndose todo aquel momento entre el amo y el esclavo a la mierda.

—Por todos los cielos, Edward… ¿te encuentras bien? —Christian arrojó a un lado el látigo, pretendiendo ayudarle, pero el molesto vampiro ya se había incorporado del suelo, notificándole a Christian de mala gana.

—Llévate tu maldito helicóptero, no pienso decirlo, Christian… y es mi última respuesta. —El aún asombrado multimillonario se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la caída el chico estaba perfectamente bien y con su rabia intacta, la cual parecía haberse intensificado ante el porrazo que se había dado, levantando la mirada para percatarse de cómo la barra extensora se encontraba arriba y las correas en los tobillos de Edward—. Soy un caballero, no me gustan las vulgaridades y… —Pretendió marcharse, pero Christian le aferró del brazo, comenzando a examinarle—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Edward intentó quitarse las manos del temeroso hombre de encima, pero aquello parecía ser inútil.

—Llamaré a mi médico personal. —Sacó su celular.

—No, no, no… estoy bien… en serio… no pasó nada. —Pero Christian parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer, teniendo que arrebatarle el celular de las manos con un rápido movimiento—. No me gusta que los extraños me toquen, ya te dije que solo dejo que mi padre me examine.

—Entonces llamaremos a tu padre. —Le arrebató nuevamente el celular.

—No, por favor, a mi padre no. —Se aterró Edward ya que, si Carlisle venía a verle, ¿qué demonios le iba a decir a su padre?... Pues el jefe de la familia Cullen, no sabía con exactitud cómo estaba realizando su hijo la dichosa tesis universitaria—. Estoy bien, Christian, te lo juro.

—Déjame revisarte. —Edward volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, y aunque a Christian aquel gesto le dio en la madre, se lo dejó pasar ante la preocupación que lo embargaba—. Por favor. —El joven frente a él asintió extendiendo los brazos, dejando que el serio multimillonario lo examinara por todos lados, preguntándole si se había golpeado la cabeza.

—No… el colchón amortiguó la caída. —Christian asintió.

—Sigo creyendo que debería revisarte un médico, pero si tú dices que estás bien. —Edward asintió intentando regalarle una afable sonrisa para que dejara de preocuparse—. Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. —El aliviado vampiro agradeció enormemente que el hombre frente a él cediera y quisiera retirarse a dormir—. Mañana dejaré que lleves a Charlie Tango de vuelta a Portland… ¿Está bien? —Por más que lo intentó Edward no pudo ocultar su dicha ante aquello—. Te lo has ganado y luego te llevaré a que conozcas a alguien. —El joven Cullen se dio cuenta de quien se trataba al ver en la mente de Christian el rostro de una mujer rubia y despampanante.

—¿Conoceré a la ama de mi amo? —Christian alzó una ceja, sin poder entender aún cómo el muchacho a veces le atinaba a adivinar sus planes, sin creer aun que el chico pudiese leer la mente.

—Ex ama… pero sí… así es… quiero presentarte a Elena. —Edward asintió.

—Pues será un placer conocerla. —Christian no podía estar más complacido, ya que con Anastasia jamás pudo conseguir que la insegura y celosa muchacha y su mejor amiga, congeniaran—. Ahora a dormir. —Edward miró su reloj de pulso percatándose que eran más de la una de la madrugada, anhelando comenzar una nueva conversación con sus hermanos por alguna de las aplicaciones del teléfono, deseando saber cómo estaba Bella.

—Buenas noches, Edward… —Se despidió Christian después de entregarle su camisa y su chaqueta, recogiendo de igual modo su saco y su corbata.

—Buenas noches… —Pretendió tutearlo, pero sintió que Christian no había quedado del todo satisfecho ante aquel nuevo intento fallido de demostrarle al muchacho sobre su mundo sadomasoquista, llamándole muy respetuosamente—… Amo, hasta mañana. —Se encaminó hasta su recamara, después de ponerse nuevamente los zapatos, despojándose de las correa que aún apresaban sus tobillos, arrojándolas sobre la cama, observando por medio de su don, como Christian le miró bastante complacido, fantaseando con las posibles torturas que le podía llegar a hacer a un joven con tan buen aguante para el dolor como lo era aquel muchacho.

Edward entró en su recamara, dejando que Christian intentara organizar su cuarto de tortura y ver por qué había fallado de aquel modo tanto la barra extensora como la cama, sin poder dar con el problema, ya que al multimillonario no le cabía en la cabeza que un joven tan flaco y enfermizo, tuviese tanta fuerza como para romper algo tan difícil de dañar.

El agraciado vampiro tomó su celular, marcando el número de celular de Alice, esperando a que su hermana tomara la llamada, pero la chica parecía estar ocupada, ya que el teléfono siguió repicando hasta caer la contestadora.

—¡Qué raro!… —exclamó Edward marcando esta vez al celular de Emmett, el cual respondió al cuarto repique, notificándole a su hermano, sin tan siquiera saludarle.

—Bella ha despertado hermano y no está nada feliz… te llamo luego… —Varios golpes de muebles destrozados y vidrios rotos preocuparon al asombrado vampiro, el cual comenzó a llamar la atención de su hermano, pero el corpulento inmortal ya había culminado la llamada, dejando a Edward completamente perplejo y sin saber qué hacer, mirando inerte la pantalla de su celular.

* * *

—¿Bella?... Cálmate, hija mía… no hay por qué alterarse de ese modo —le exigió Carlisle a la ofuscada neófita, la cual los miró a todos con aquellos irreales ojos escarlatas, haciéndola ver más terrorífica de lo que ya se veía, ante la furia que le embargaba.

—Quiero salir… —gritó la alterada vampiresa, arrojando el nuevo traste que había logrado conseguir, estrellándole en contra de una de las paredes de vidrio—. Quiero ver a mis hijos. —Tanto Carlisle como su esposa negaron con la cabeza.

—Aún es muy pronto para que los veas, Bella querida —le notificó Esme en un tono gentil, intentando calmarle—. Puedes descontrolarte y lastimarlos.

—No lo haré —rugió la nueva inmortal, la cual vestía uno de los hermosos trajes de Rosalie, aquella que espetó de mala gana.

—Todo esto es culpa de Edward, si él no hubiese tenido la extraordinaria idea de transformarla, esto no estaría pasando.

—Ya cállate, Rosalie. —Le exigió Alice de mala gana—. Esto no es culpa de nadie, Edward solo pretendía ayudarle.

—Pues yo apoyo a Rosalie —espetó Jasper, intentando defender a su adorada hermana melliza—. Edward solo sabe traernos problemas, primero con los nómadas en el claro cuando jugábamos béisbol, luego con los Vulturi y ahora con los lobos… yo creo que…

—No nos interesa lo que tú creas, Jasper —espetó Emmett de mala gana, señalando a su hermano—. Para ustedes siempre es Edward el culpable, pero la verdad es que nuestro hermano siempre ha estado allí para todos nosotros en las buenas y en las malas.

—¿Y en dónde está ahora, Emmett? —espetó su esposa cruzándose de brazos—. Porque después de lo que hizo volvió a Seattle a seguir su vida como si nada, mientras que nosotros tenemos que lidiar con esta loca. —Rosalie señaló al rincón donde Bella había estado agazapada, percatándose de que ya no estaba—. ¿A dónde se fue? —Todos comenzaron a buscarle, olfateando el lugar, siendo Jasper quien la hallara.

—Está debajo del piano. —Al decir aquello, Bella se levantó, estrellando el piano de Edward en contra de la pared de vidrio, destrozando tanto los cristales como el piano, el cual quedó hecho añicos.

—Nooo… el piano de mi Eddy, no… —gritó Esme cubriéndose el rostro, mientras que Rosalie sonreía maliciosamente.

—Se lo tiene bien merecido, es su culpa y me alegra que destrozara su estúpido piano. —Bella se escapó por el orificio que había hecho con el piano, consiguiendo que tanto Alice como Emmett e incluso Carlisle la siguieran, mientras que Jasper y Rosalie se quedaron mirando los destrozos, siendo Esme quien hablara.

—La próxima vez que digas algo en contra de tu hermano delante de mí, Rosalie… voy a olvidar lo mucho que te amo, y juro que te voltearé la cara de una bofetada.

—Pero, Esme… —pretendió refutar Jasper, como el buen lamebotas de su hermana.

—Y tú, Jasper… —Señaló retadoramente a su otro hijo—. Debes siempre apoyar a tu esposa por sobre las malcriadeces de tu hermana. —El asombrado vampiro pretendió refutar una vez más sus palabras, pero Esme no le permitió hablar, apretando bruscamente el hombro del muchacho—. No poseo dones que me muestren lo que ocurre a mi alrededor… el único don que tengo es el de ser madre y con ese no hay quien pueda. —Los miró a ambos—. Son demasiado obvios y la verdad es que no sé cuánto más podrá disimular Alice lo que pasa entre ustedes.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Esme —contestó su hija.

—¡Oh, sí!... Sí lo sabes… —Miró a Rosalie y luego a Jasper, el cual ya se había percatado de los sentimientos de rabia y molestia de su madre ante lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos—. Solo les diré dos cosas. —Ambos bajaron la mirada—. A Ana y a George Bolena los decapitaron. —Esme al fin soltó a Jasper, pretendiendo seguir a los demás integrantes de su familia, siendo Rosalie quien la encarara, mientras Jasper le pidió entre susurros que se calmara.

—¿Acaso serás tú quien lo haga… Esme? —La aludida volteó a verle, parada en el orificio que Bella había hecho con el piano, negando con la cabeza mientras le notificaba a su malhumorada hija.

—No, Rosalie… Yo solo soy Elizabeth Howard —alegó dando alusión a la madre de Ana Bolena—. Y aunque sé que Jane Rochford sabe lo que ocurre, ella jamás hará nada en contra de George. —Jasper bajó la cabeza al ser señalado y ante la acotación de su madre, al usar el nombre de la esposa de George Bolena, para hacer alusión a que Alice lo sabía—. Pero mi infantil hijo Enrique VIII a pesar de ser muy dulce y amoroso, sé que puede llegar a ser todo un demonio si se entera del jueguito incestuoso entre ustedes dos y lo más seguro es que sea él quien termine siendo su juez, jurado y verdugo y sé perfectamente que Carlisle no hará nada para apoyarles.

Esme comenzó a correr detrás de los demás, mientras que Rosalie arrojó violentamente el único mueble que había quedado en pie, ante la rabia que la embargaba, maldiciendo y despotricando a los cuatro vientos toda la ira que sentía al haber sido descubierta por su madre, quien siempre había sido la mejor mujer del mundo para ella.

—Aaaaggrr… esto no puede estar pasando, maldición. —Jasper le abrazó por detrás, intentando contener su ira por medio de su don, susurrándole dulcemente al oído.

—Cálmate, hermana… esta vez la historia será diferente… eso te lo juro. —Rosalie percibió el repentino alivio que le causó el don de su dulce hermano, dejándose abrazar, suspirando lentamente—. Tú solo cálmate y haz lo que yo hago. —Su melliza le preguntó qué era eso que él hacía—. Manipúlala, hazle creer que se equivoca, invita a Emmett a un viaje y consigue que Esme se dé cuenta que está viendo fantasmas en donde no los hay. —Rosalie sonrió más que satisfecha.

—¿Te han dicho que eres el hermano perfecto? —Jasper negó con la cabeza, alegando en un tono bastante envidioso que para los demás miembros de la familia, el perfecto siempre era Edward—. Pues se equivocan… Tú eres el mejor hermano del mundo. —Se giró y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su adorado mellizo, depositando un sonoro beso en su mejilla—. Te adoro.

—Y yo a ti… Ana… —Ella sonrió complacida.

—Ahora tú iras detrás de ellos y los apoyarás con el problema de Bella. —Jasper asintió—. Mientras que yo me encargo de organizar todo para el viaje. —Rosalie comenzó a recoger todo el destrozo lo mejor que pudo, dejando que su hermano se marchara, pensando sobre cual de las agencias turísticas contactaría para que organizarían un viaje para Emmett y ella a Vancouver—. Unos cuantos días alejados de todos y regresaremos renovados, conseguiré que todo quede olvidado. —Subió las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, al saber que al final, siempre se salía con las suyas.

* * *

Los tres integrantes de la familia Cullen ya habían pasado los límites entre su territorio y el de los lobos, temiendo un enfrentamiento entre Paul y Emmett, quienes se odiaban a muerte, retándose constantemente al traspasar de vez en cuando las fronteras de cada territorio en búsqueda de pleitos.

—¿Carlisle? —llamó Alice a su padre, al sentir que un par de lobos le seguían.

—Sigue corriendo, Alice, no pierdas el rastro de Bella por nada del mundo. —Carlisle se detuvo para interceptar a los dos lobos que le seguían, esperándoles con la mano extendida, consiguiendo que ambos se detuvieran—. Lamento mucho la intromisión en su territorio, pero estamos intentando atrapar a Bella, ha despertado y pretende ir a ver a los bebés. —Ambos lobos, uno de pelaje café y el otro grisáceo con el pecho blanco se miraron a las caras, hablándose entre sí, escuchando a un tercer lobo aproximándose por un costado, saliendo rápidamente de fase.

—¿Entonces el nuevo vampiro que tiene a mis muchachos agitados es Bella? —preguntó Sam, saliendo de entre las sombras completamente desnudo, lo que por supuesto no incomodó en lo más mínimo al doctor Cullen, quien estaba más que acostumbrado a ver cuerpos desnudos de todo tipo a causa de su profesión.

—En efecto, Bella está molesta y no pudimos controlarla. —El corpulento hombre se acercó a sus muchachos, notificándoles a ambos.

—Seth, Embry… díganle a los demás integrantes de la manada de quien se trata. —Ambos lobos asintieron—. Si Bella quiere ver a sus hijos, entonces hay que ir directo al punto de encuentro, doctor Cullen. —Señaló hacia uno de los costados—. A la casa Black. —Carlisle asintió y después de que los muchachos salieran a todo galope hacia la casa de Jacob, Sam se transformó al trote, corriendo en compañía del vampiro, percatándose de cómo a la distancia, Emmett y Paul parecían estar peleándose como era de costumbre, siendo el enorme lobo negro quien los detuviera, notificándole al molesto Quileute lo que estaba sucediendo con Bella, mientras Carlisle le exigía a su atolondrado hijo que se calmara y pensara en su nueva hermana.

Los cuatro comenzaron a correr hasta la casa de Jacob y su padre, sin que Emmett y Paul dejaran de empujarse y mostrarse los dientes amenazadoramente durante todo el camino, siendo Carlisle y Sam, quienes intentaran mantenerlos a raya, pero al llegar a su destino, Sam saltó tan rápido sobre uno de los lobos que pretendió atacar a Alice que no fue sino hasta que ambos animales rodaron aparatosamente por el amplio terreno boscoso que todos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasado.

Al parecer Quil, otro de los tantos lobos de la manada, intentó atacar a Alice, la cual solo pretendió entrar a la casa Black para notificarle lo ocurrido a Jacob, siendo interceptada por el monstruoso animal, aquel que no pudo atacarle ante la rápida puesta en escena del lobo alfa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Carlisle, aferrando a Alice por el brazo, ayudándole a levantarse.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Miró a su padre y luego a ambos lobos pelear a la distancia, percatándose de cómo Paul y Emmett se maldecían con la mirada, esperando a que el otro atacara y así comenzar una nueva disputa.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? —preguntó Billy empujando su silla de ruedas, mientras que más atrás Jacob salió con uno de los bebés en brazos, el cual comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos.

—Bella ha despertado y creemos que viene para acá —notificó Carlisle, saludando a Billy con un apretón de manos—. De hecho pensé que ya estaría aquí, le perdimos el rastro al ser interceptados por tus muchachos, Billy. —El serio hombre asintió cruzándose de brazos, siendo Jacob quien hablara.

—Pues más le vale que se mantenga alejada de mis hijos o juro que… —El llanto del otro bebé alertó a Jacob, volteando a ver al interior de la casa, encontrándose con una hermosa pero al mismo tiempo peligrosa Isabella Swan, la cual mantuvo entre sus brazos al pequeñín, mientras Jacob sostenía a la beba—. ¿Bella?... Suéltalo. —El tenso muchacho pretendió entrar, pero Bella saltó como una gata hacia atrás sobre la mesa, agazapándose con el lloroso niño en sus brazos.

—¿Bella?... Hija… —llamó Esme a la chica, arribando al fin al lugar, siendo escoltada por Leah, para que nadie la atacara—. Estás asustando al bebito, pequeña… baja de allí. —Nadie habló, todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que la alterada neófita haría con el pequeño, al cual observó detenidamente, comenzando a olfatearle.

—No… —soltó Jacob, tan asustando que no lo pensó dos veces para entregarle la pequeña niña a su padre, aquella que se había quedado nuevamente dormida a pesar del barullo—. Suelta a Jake, Bella… ahora… —La vampiresa le rugió.

—Él se llamará Anthony, Jacob, y si te atreves a ponerle tu asqueroso nombre, juro que voy a arrancarte tu maloliente cabeza. —Volvió a rugir, consiguiendo que el niño se alterara aún más—. No, no llores, Anthony… mami está aquí… soy mamá, bebé… —Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, lo cual tensó a todos, ya que ella podría llegar a saborearle e incluso olfatearle y descontrolarse, pero lo que nadie sabía era que el olor de la sangre de sus hijos no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, ya que ambos gemelos poseían el gen Quileute, repeliendo un posible ataque a manos de su sedienta madre.

La disputa en las afueras había terminado y tanto Sam como Quil, al igual que Emmett y Paul, miraron inertes la escena, a la espera de tener que hacer algo en contra de la descontrolada muchacha, la cual bajó de la mesa, sentándose sobre esta, sin dejar de ver con ojos maternales al pequeño niño, aquel que dejó de llorar mirando a su madre, o eso creyó Bella.

—Al parecer Isabella no siente deseos de beber de los niños —notificó Jasper apartando a los dos lobos que se encontraban en la puerta con total arrogancia, introduciéndose en la pequeña casa, tratando de infundir su don sobre Bella, al igual que en cada uno de los presentes, para calmar las aguas—. Para ella son tan apestosos como cada uno de ustedes. —Aquello lo dijo en un tono odioso y con toda la intención de incomodar a los presentes, siendo Paul el primero en pretender hablar, ya que todos habían salido de fase y se encontraban en la puerta completamente desnudos, siendo Alice la única entre ellos con ropa, ya que hasta Leah estaba en cueros, intentando cubrir sus partes íntimas con las manos.

—No hablemos de peste, que ustedes son tan nauseabundos como…

—Ya basta, Paul —le exigió Sam al muchacho—. Lo único que importa ahora son los niños. —Alice no pudo evitar mirar ensimismada a aquel Quileute, no ante su desnudez o su porte gallardo y masculino, sino al darse cuenta de que poseía un corazón noble y encantador, poniendo como prioridad a los pequeñines.

—Es una ricura… ¿No es así? —La voz de Leah a espaldas de Alice, la sobresaltó, apartando rápidamente sus ojos de Sam—. Él es sin duda el mejor hombre del mundo. —La menuda vampira no dijo nada, mirando a su esposo, el cual la observó escrutadoramente, mientras Carlisle y Esme se acercaban a Bella.

—Míralo, Esme. —La aludida le sonrió, asintiendo a su petición, contemplando al pequeño—. Es tan hermoso, tan frágil… —Carlisle le observó por unos segundos sacando una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo como buen médico, alumbrando los ojitos del pequeño, percatándose de que no los cerraba ante la luz—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bella un poco asustada al ver la cara de preocupación del galeno.

—Lo que me temía. —Se apartó tanto de Bella como del niño, notificándole a ambos padres. —El niño es ciego. —Todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos.

—No puede ser —exclamó Jacob—. ¿Pero qué lo pudo haber provocado? —A lo que Bella, después de entregarle el niño a su nueva madre adoptiva, espetó rugiéndole a Jacob amenazadoramente.

—Tus malditos perros le hicieron esto a mi bebé. —Miró a cada uno de los implicados en el juego de pelota donde uno de ellos le había atestado un pelotazo en el vientre, siendo el niño quien recibiera el golpe, quedando ciego—. ¿Quién fue? —Ninguno de los presentes dijo absolutamente nada, siendo Jasper el único en saber quién había sido, a causa de sus sentimientos de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento.

—¿Qué harías con el sarnoso que dejó a tu hijo ciego, hermanita? —Por supuesto Jasper dijo aquello último con cierto sarcasmo, siendo Carlisle y Esme quien lo reprendieran, exigiéndole que no dijera nada, dejándose escuchar la rápida respuesta de Bella.

—Voy a hacerle lo mismo que él le hizo a mi hijo. —Sin duda Jasper deseaba contemplar aquello, al ser bastante perverso y amante del sufrimiento de los demás, anhelando ver lo que la neófita le haría al asqueroso can, ya que detestaba tener que lidiar a diario con aquellos indeseables perros, notificándole sin ningún ápice de condolencia.

—Mmm… Lo siento mucho, perro… —Miró a Quil, el cual palideció al verse expuesto— … pero será mejor que corras. —Jasper no había terminado de decir aquello cuando el joven Quileute salió como alma que lleva al diablo, mientras que todos los presentes, menos Jasper, al igual que quienes mantuvieron a los bebés en brazos, intentaron detener a Bella a toda costa, recibiendo de parte de la furiosa neófita todo tipo de ataques, golpes, fracturas, mordiscos y empujones que terminaron dejando a un gran número de cuerpos maltrechos en el suelo y varios inmuebles destrozados ante la ira inmensurable de una vampira sedienta de venganza, la cual salió tras el aterrado muchacho, aquel que logró transformase en lobo en las afueras de la sencilla vivienda ante los ojo atónitos de Charlie, quien había arribado al territorio de los Black, para ver cómo estaban sus nietos y preguntar por el paradero de su hija.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —Salió de la patrulla, extrayendo rápidamente su arma de reglamento, apuntándole al grotesco lobo frente a él, siendo su mejor amigo Billy quien le exigiera con un tono de voz alterado.

—No, Charlie… no lo mates, es Quil. —El aludido no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, levantando la cara para ver a su mejor amigo, pero sus ojos se enfocaron rápidamente en Bella, la cual se veía completamente diferente y más hermosa que nunca.

—¿Hija?... Al fin te encuentro. —Bella le reconoció, incluso su corazón y sus sentimientos le decían lo mucho que había extrañado a aquel hombre, pero su garganta quemaba como las mismas brazas del infierno, comenzando a echarse para atrás.

—Vete, papá… no te me acerques. —La alterada neófita apretó su garganta, intentando contener las ganas de hincarle el diente a su propio progenitor.

—Que alguien me explique qué demonios ocurre aquí —exigió el aturdido hombre, siendo Carlisle y Billy quienes le pidieran al jefe de policía que entrara a la casa, pero Bella ya se había percatado de la cobarde huida por parte de Quil, saltando desde el pórtico de los Black, hasta caer sobre la patrulla, consiguiendo aboyar la latonería del capó, arrojándose desde aquel punto sobre el aterrado lobo, fracturándole unas cuantas costillas ante el apretón.

—Bella… no… —Jacob se transformó casi al segundo, siendo escoltado por Sam y Emmett, los cuales intentaron quitársela de encima antes de que lo matara, bajo la mirada atónita de Charlie, quien aún no podía entender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Vayamos adentro, Charlie… hay mucho que contar. —Carlisle se llevó casi a rastras al perplejo policía, quitándole el rifle que traían entre sus temblorosas manos, mientras que los lobos, en compañía de los vampiros, trataron de que Bella se calmara y soltara de una buena vez al maltrecho lobo.

—Voy a arrancarte los ojos, maldito saco de pulgas. —grito Bella, mientras que un sonido persistente se dejó escuchar en la distancia, siendo Jasper el único en prestarle de ello, contemplando toda la escena desde la puerta, levantando poco a poco el rostro al ver como los árboles comenzaron a agitarse por el viento, percatándose con total asombro del arribo de un helicóptero EC135 blanco, el cual se tambaleaba peligrosamente por todo el terreno, intentando conseguir un lugar abierto y plano para aterrizar sin problemas.

—¿Pero quién diablos es ese? —se preguntó a sí mismo Jasper, sin saber a ciencia cierta de quién se trataba, ya que la nave se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder percibir los sentimientos del piloto, y mucho menos ante las diversas emociones de los presentes, los cuales poco a poco abandonaron su constante lucha en contra de Bella, para admirar el imponente helicóptero, aquel que logró aterrizar al fin, comenzando a aminorar la velocidad con la que giraban sus enormes hélices, dejando ver de una vez por todas a su conductor.

—¡Edward!... —Alice corrió al encuentro de su hermano, mientras que Jasper, como era costumbre, sintió aquella envidia que le carcomía las entrañas, al ver la puesta en escena de su hermano _"El favorito de todos"_ según él, aquel que siempre conseguía opacarle—. Gracias a Dios que llegaste. —La menuda y sonriente vampiresa se arrojó sobre él, consiguiendo que el chico le atrapara, exigiéndole que se bajara y ayudara a detener a Bella de una vez por todas, observando como un saco de pelos de color cobrizo aterrizó enfrente de ellos, aullando ante los golpes y el dolor que lo apresaba, ya que Bella había logrado fracturarle unos cuantos huesos—. Creo que es Jacob. —Alice lo miró como si intentara adivinar cuál de los lobos era, sin impórtale el sufrimiento del pobre Quileute, el cual poco a poco comenzó a salir de fase—. Sí, en efecto es Jake… —Lo ignoró por completo corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Bella, intentando mantenerla entretenida para que los demás Quileutes huyeran y se llevaran consigo al maltrecho lobo llamado Quil, el cual tenía toda la cara ensangrentada.

—Auxilio —gritó Jacob completamente adolorido y amoratado, intentando contener sus lágrimas y la frustración que lo embargaba, siendo Edward quien lo mirara sin hacer nada por él, notificándole después de inclinarse para verle a la cara.

—Te dije que Bella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. —Sonrió con malicia—. Lo siento, Jacob… Pero ustedes se lo buscaron, una neófita recién dada a luz es más peligrosa que una leona recién parida. —Se levantó y caminó hacia donde Emmett intentaba contener a Bella, mientras Sam la amenazaba entre rugidos y mordidas para mantenerla a raya.

—¿Bella? —La chica volteó rápidamente el rostro, contemplando los ambarinos ojos de su nuevo hermano adoptivo, el cual extendió los brazos hasta ella, consiguiendo que la alterada joven se zafara del abrazo de oso de Emmett, corriendo hacía el recién llegado—. Mi Bella, ya no es tan frágil. —Al decir aquello la chica le abrazó con tanta fuerza, que le crujieron los huesos, logrando que Edward se quejara ante el fuerte apretón—. ¡Aaauch!... No, sin duda ya no es frágil. —Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, apartándola un poco de él para verle a la cara—. Mírate, Isabella… ahora eres una de nosotros, tal y como lo deseabas. —Ella asintió, sonriéndole con dulzura dejando que Edward le acariciara el rostro, siendo Emmett el que rompiera el mágico encuentro.

—Tú sí que sabes hacer entradas a lo grande, men. —Edward sonrió, volteando a ver a su hermano, el cual estaba siendo constantemente admirado por los ojos de un pequeño lobo gris con pecho blanco, que lo observaba detenidamente sin que el monstruoso vampiro se percatara de ello—. ¿De dónde robaste ese juguetico? —Señaló el helicóptero, consiguiendo que cada uno de los que aún se encontraban enteros y sin un rasguño, voltearan a ver al hermoso e imponerte Charlie Tango, escuchando atentos la respuesta del vampiro.

—Me lo prestó un amigo —mintió, ya que la realidad era completamente distinta y Edward no se lo pensó dos veces para hurtar el monumental armatoste de acero y llevárselo a Forks, sin el consentimiento de su dueño.

—¿Acaso se lo estás mamando? —Tanto Alice como Bella abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos ante la impropia pregunta de Emmett, consiguiendo que Edward cubriera avergonzadamente su rostro exigiéndole que no fuese tan vulgar y soez al hablar delante de las chicas—. Pero para que te presten una cosa como esa, es para que por lo menos se lo estés chupando, hermano. —Alice le atestó un manotazo, exigiéndole que no dijera aquellas vulgaridades, lo que por supuesto hizo sonreír al inmenso lobo negro, aunque nadie se percató de ello, al estar en su forma lobezna, pensando que Alice parecía una hadita inocente e inmadura, admirándole por mantener después de tantos años de vida, aquella dulzura innata.

—Mmm… digamos que entre él y yo hay un convenio —alegó al fin Edward, dándole una mirada furtiva a Alice, quien sabía perfectamente lo que estaba surgiendo entre el magnate de Seattle y su apuesto hermano, abrazando al recién llegado por un costado, mientras Bella lo hacía por el otro.

—Lo dicho, se lo estás mamando, hermano. —Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, al recordar justamente su último encuentro de sumisión con Christian, en donde el magnate le había exigido que dijera aquella impropia palabra, para referirse al sexo oral, en su _"hipotéticos"_ juego.

—Ya déjate de tonterías, Emmett. —Edward soltó a ambas chicas para abrazar a su hermano, al que había extrañado como siempre lo hacía, ya que el atolondrado e infantil vampiro, era sin duda su hermano predilecto, pues Jasper era un poco seco y distante con él, desde que había comenzado el perturbador juego con su melliza, enterándose de todo aquello mucho antes de que todos lo hicieran, gracias a su don—. Los extrañé mucho.

—Y nosotros a ti, hermano —notificó Emmett levantándole del suelo ante el fuerte abrazo que le dio a Edward—. ¿Qué te parece como se ve la Soplabella de vampira? —Tanto Alice como Edward no pudieron creer que su atolondrado hermano dijera eso delante de la chica, ya que aquello era el apodo que él le había puesto, llamándole con eso, zorra chupapollas.

—¿Soplabella? —preguntó la aludida, un tanto perdida, siendo Alice quien le pidiera a Emmett que no hablara más de la cuenta, intentando cambiar de tema, exigiéndole a Jasper que se acercara para que saludara a su hermano, lo que por supuesto incomodó al serio vampiro, aquel que se acercó con cierto desgano, estrechando la mano del recién llegado.

—¡Vaya!... Sí que te estás divirtiendo en Seattle, hermanito. —El aludido asintió, leyendo en la mente de Jasper lo mucho que le envidiaba, lo que por supuesto no había sido así hasta que Rosalie consiguió envenenarlo en contra de todos y sobre todo de Edward—. Mientras nosotros intentamos limpiar los errores de tus nefastas decisiones… —Señaló a Bella—… tú andas paseando en helicóptero.

—¡Jasper, por favor!… —exclamó Alice, siendo Emmett el primero en saltar a defender a su hermano, diciendo lo que pensaba, sin importarle nada.

—Ya deja la envidia, flaco… Ve a limpiarle las botas a Rosalie con la lengua y deja de joder a nuestro hermano. —El molesto vampiro pensó en refutar las odiosas palabras de Emmett, pero Esme ya se había percatado de la presencia de su amado Edward, corriendo hasta él para saludarle.

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos!... cuando escuché el helicóptero pensé que eran los refuerzos de la policía. —Todos menos Jasper comenzaron a reír, mirando a su alrededor al percatarse de cómo los Quileutes ya se habían marchado, siendo Sam y Seth los únicos en permanecer cerca por si acaso, mientras que Leah arrastró a Jacob hasta la casa para que le doctor Cullen le ayudara—. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí y en un helicóptero? —preguntó Esme bastante asombrada, sin dejar de ver a su hijo.

—Mmm… larga historia, mamá. —Edward se echó un poco para atrás, buscando a Bella, abrazándole con fuerza—. Pero como bien dijo Jasper, los dejé con todos estos problemas y vine a ver qué podía hacer por ustedes. —Bella le volvió a abrazar, mientras Esme no le soltaba por nada del mundo la mano.

—Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, Edward… en verdad gracias. —El vampiro asintió a la palabras de Bella, depositando un dulce beso en su frente, sintiendo como el celular comenzó a vibrar, siendo Alice quien le comentara, al saber de quién se trataba.

—¡Upsh!... creo que habrá una fuerte tormenta de reproches y gritos. —Se apartó de su hermano, llevándose consigo a Jasper, quien no le quitó los ojos de encima a Edward, el cual simplemente sonrió, disculpándose con los presentes, y así poder apartarse lo suficiente de la reunión para atender la llamada lejos de los oídos sobrenaturales de quienes les rodeaban, pulsando el botón de contestar sin deseo alguno de decir nada, dejando que fuese Christian quien hablara.

—Edward Anthony Mason Cullen… ¿Qué diablos ha pasado por tu cabeza como para tomar a Charlie Tango y llevártelo como si fuese una simple bicicleta? —El joven intentó no reír, ya que eso lo cabrearía el doble de lo que ya estaba, pero aquello de llamarle por su nombre completo le había causado la suficiente gracia como para apartar el celular de su boca, aguantándose una posible carcajada.

—Aamm… Lo siento, Christian… déjame explicarte. —Pero el iracundo multimillonario no le dejó decir absolutamente nada a su favor, soltando una retahíla de regaños, insultos y brabuconas que lo hacía parecer un padre molesto con su hijo, al llevarse el auto sin su consentimiento, despotricando a los cuatro vientos toda la rabia que lo embargaba—. Cálmate, Christian… por favor… te va a dar algo.

—Al que le va a pasar algo va a ser a ti, Edward… dime en dónde estás y mandaré por ti y por Charlie Tango, si es que aún está en disposición para volar. —Aquello sorprendió gratamente al joven vampiro, ya que pensó que su rabia era a causa de haberse llevado el armatoste sin su permiso, pero tal parecía que su molestia era por algo más—. No tienes ni la más mínima imaginación de lo que pudiste llegar a ocasionar al volar el helicóptero sin tener un cronograma de vuelos y el monitoreo desde el helipuerto, Edward… pudiste haber chocado con alguien más, además… no creo que tengas entrenamiento sobre como volar un helicóptero.

Por supuesto que Edward jamás había piloteado un helicóptero, pero sí un Stinson SB-1 Detroiter de los años 30, lo cual era un monoplano de cuatro puestos, ya que el apuesto muchacho siempre había deseado pertenecer a la milicia norteamericana y pilotear una de aquellas naves, en los años donde el rebelde vampiro había regresado con su nueva familia, Esme y Carlisle, después de haberles abandonado ante la temporada de consumir de sangre humana, rehusándose a seguir las costumbres y leyes de sus padres, teniendo que retomarlas.

—No, pero te vi hacerlo, y me pareció muy sencillo y la verdad es que… —Christian volvió a alterarse y a despotricar toda la rabia y la preocupación que lo embargaba, justo cuando Bella se acercó a Edward manteniendo una distancia considerable entre ambos, mirándole tímidamente—… Por todos los cielos, Christian… ya cálmate… volveré dentro de unas cuantas horas —le exigió un poco molesto el muchacho.

—No te muevas de donde estás, Edward… le pediré al helipuerto que rastree a Charlie Tango… no tienes permiso de pilotearlo de nuevo, ¿me has entendido? —Bella fue acercándose poco a poco a Edward, quien le sonrió dulcemente, notificándole a Christian antes de culminar la llamada.

—Solo dame tres horas y estaré de regreso en menos de lo que canta un gallo. —El iracundo multimillonario pretendió refutar sus palabras, exigiéndole una vez más el que no fuese a pilotear nuevamente el helicóptero, pero Edward ya había culminado la llamada, apagando su celular—. Te seré sincero y quiero que tú seas sincera conmigo, Bella. —La chica asintió—. ¿Qué sientes por mí ahora que eres vampira? —Desde que él había arribado a Forks, sus sentimientos hacia ella eran completamente lo opuesto a lo que había sentido cuando era humana, ya no la amaba, no existía atracción física y mucho menos deseo sexual por ella, ocurriendo lo mismo que había pasado con Rosalie, a la cual habían transformado para que fuera su pareja de vida, pero no hubo química entre ellos.

—Te quiero mucho, Edward. —El aludido no dijo nada, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tratando de leer su mente, pero al parecer, nada había cambiado con respecto a aquella situación—. Pero solo eso… No estoy atraída hacia ti. —Bajó la cara tornando el rostro serio.

—Está bien, Bella… no te sientas mal, yo tampoco siento atracción hacia ti y siento lo mismo que siento por Alice, un inmenso amor de hermanos. —Ambos se abrazaron, dejando que la hermosa vampiresa recostara el rostro en su pecho—. Todo estará bien… —Le acarició el cabello—. Y creo que ya Jacob entendió que no es bueno que te aleje de los niños. —Ambos rieron, apartándose para verse a la cara—. Te luce muy bien la ropa de Rosalie, creo que es tu estilo. —La chica sonrió modelándole el atuendo, consiguiendo que Edward se percatara de un manchón de sangre en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón—. ¿Y esto? —Pensó que la habían herido, pero aquello sería completamente imposible, observando como la chica introdujo su mano en el pequeño recoveco, extrayendo lo que había dentro de él.

—Anthony nació ciego, Edward. —Aquello sorprendió al vampiro—. Fue culpa de Quil, él fue el que arrojó la pelota con tanta fuerza que le desprendió las corneas a mi bebé. —Aquello hizo sentir un irrefrenable odio a Edward, deseando arrancarle la cabeza al culpable de la ceguera del pequeñín, pero al ver como Bella le mostró lo que escondía entre sus manos, sonrió más que satisfecho—. Ojos por ojos… ¿no?... Si él dejó ciego a mi bebé, pues yo lo dejo ciego a él. —Arrojó el par de ojos al suelo, pisoteándolos como si fuesen tan solo un par de bolas de estiércol, acercándose a Edward.

—Me gusta lo que he creado. —Apartó uno de los mechones de cabello que caían sobre el hermoso rostro de la joven—. Una Bella peligrosa y de temer, ya no tengo que protegerte más. —Ella asintió—. Vayamos a cazar, debes estar sedienta. —La joven asintió nuevamente apretándose la garganta—. Demuéstrame qué tipo de vampiresa eres, Isabella.

Ambos corrieron por el extenso bosque, dejando a Charlie Tango en el claro que daba a la casa Black, siendo Alice y Jasper los únicos en regresar a su destrozada vivienda, mientras que los líderes del Clan Olympic en compañía de su hijo Emmett permanecieron en aquel lugar, intentando resolver todos los inconvenientes con los Quileutes, contándole al padre de Bella la verdad sobre ambas razas, mientras un preocupado, iracundo y alterado Christian, pensaba el modo de llegar a Forks, antes de que Edward cometiera una nueva locura.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Me he percatado de que la mayoría de quienes están leyendo el Fanfic de 50 sombras, no se han leído los libros y tampoco han visto las películas.

Para mí es un poco frustrante porque a lo mejor lo que ustedes creen que yo me he inventado es algo que en verdad existe en la historia original, mientras que lo que es propio de mi autoría, a lo mejor ustedes crean que es parte de los libros de E. James.

Sé que no necesito hacer mucho énfasis en los datos sobre Crepúsculo, ya que la mayoría por lo menos han visto las películas aunque no se hayan leído los libros originales, pero el saber que mis lectores no están familiarizados con 50 sombras a pesar de lo mucho que les está gustando la trama, es un poco preocupante para mí, ya que suelo investigar a fondo e intentar fusionar ambas historias a la perfección y parece que lo único que consigo son comentarios de síguele, actualiza pronto y quiero esto o aquello como si fuera algo tan fácil de escribir.

Voy a aclarar varios puntos con mis adorados lectores, soy un hombre lo suficientemente mayor como para que la mayoría me llame "papá pitufo" (como solían llamarme en los foros cariñosamente) al ser el mayor de todo los usuarios. Trabajo y tengo un hijo al que hay que darle tiempo de calidad, ya que tiene Asperger y son chicos que requieren MUCHO amor y atención… También se de antemano que sus exigencias a que siga no es un: "sigue escribiendo PERRO" XDDDD… ni mucho menos, pero existen otros usuarios (Y ustedes saben muy bien quienes son) que han incluso creado un vínculo de amistad conmigo tanto en Facebook como en wattpad, gracias a sus extraordinarios comentarios, y no hablo de chuparme las medias, hablo de las risas que me sacan en cada puteada, en cada comentario de lo que sintieron al leer cierto párrafo, que han ido conquistándome gratamente, ya que soy (como se han dado cuenta) un poco… Mmm… duro (sincero) se podría decir, y a muchos jóvenes de esta web no les agrada, por eso mismo, porque son jovencitos (no todos pero si la mayoría) y no se dan cuenta de que del otro lado del computador, está un escritor ya publicado con 6 libros en su haber y que lo que yo les regalo a todos es solo un pasatiempo mío, el cual disfruto compartiéndolos con cada uno de ustedes.

Mi punto en este post es el siguiente:

Primero… Jamás se tomen en serio mis puteadas, aunque crean que sí, ya que soy regañón por naturaleza (Los papás somos así) y a los 15 minutos ya lo he olvidado, así que no se lo tomen a pecho.

Lo segundo es que sé que muchos no saben expresar lo que sienten al leerme, eso es completamente entendible, pero también deberían pensar lo que yo siento cuando me lanzo por ejemplo un párrafo que amerita "el premio Nobel de literatura" (XDDDDD… si, ya sé… me fui a la verga) y ustedes me preguntan si los calzones de Sam son negros o grises cuando no tiene relevancia, ya que para mí es realmente frustrante.

Tercero… Quisiera actualizarles cada día, pero lamentablemente no puedo… así que espero su paciencia y total comprensión.

Y para finalizar intentaré poner de ahora en adelante ciertas notas al final de cada capítulo, explicándoles que detalles son auténticos de E. James para que se percaten de cuáles son los recursos que estoy usando de la historia original y cuales son míos, ya que por ejemplo en dos de las tres plataformas en donde lo estoy subiendo, alguien me comentó que le encantaba lo del helicóptero y como le había nombrado, como si aquello me lo hubiese inventando yo cuando en realidad "Charlie Tango" es creación de E. James, siendo una de las escenas más emblemáticas de 50 sombras, así como también la entrevista que se hicieron Edward y Christian en su despacho, siendo ese el momento exacto en el que Anastasia y Christian se conocieron, intentando hacerlo más entretenido y menos cliché, como lo hizo la escritora.

Las conversaciones que Christian tiene con su pene, al igual que el cuarto rojo y todo lo que hay en él es obra de E. James, el cuadro de Trouton que Christian tiene en su oficina, el cual Edward estudio a la perfección también está en el libro más NO, la interpretación del mismo a ojos del vampiro.

El trauma psicológico con su madre, la constante preocupación de Christian por los demás, la fijación por las morenas, las cuales le recuerdan a su madre, el contrato de sumisión y las clausulas en él, lo de definir el sexo convencional como "sexo vainilla", su empeño porque las personas a su lado coman, las marcas de sus autos, el modelo de helicóptero que es Charlie Tango, el empeño de mantener contacto por medio de mensajes con su sumis , el correr religiosamente todas la mañanas, y como en el caso de este nuevo capítulo, la escena de la barra extensora, (lo cual cambie bastante) son pequeños detalles que yo he tomado para enfatizar que la historia en verdad proviene de la original y no me invento esa cosas que aunque irrelevante para ustedes dan el punto exacto de autentificación de los personajes de E. James o Crepúsculo.

Por lo demás, todo es mío, la trama que conllevan, los momentos jocosos así como también la historia que voy creando con ellos, los emparejamientos entre personajes, y todo lo demás es enteramente mío, esperando que sea del agrado de todos; y en cuanto un pequeño comentario sobre que yo me inventé que 50 sombras fue en su momento un Fanfic de Crepúsculo… Señores, lean… eso lo dijo la propia autora y cito:

 **La trilogía de Cincuenta sombras fue desarrollada a partir de un** **fanfiction** **de** **Crepúsculo** **titulado originalmente Master of the Universe (Amo del Universo) y publicado por episodios en los sitios web de fanfiction bajo el seudónimo de "Snowqueen's Icedragon". El relato contaba con personajes que llevaban los nombres de los personajes que** **Stephenie Meyer** **creó para Crepúsculo,** **Edward Cullen** **y** **Bella Swan** **. Después de que surgieran varios comentarios acerca de la naturaleza sexual del material, James eliminó la historia de los sitios web de fanfiction y la publicó en su propia página web, . Más tarde volvió a escribir Master of the Universe como un relato original, en el que renombró los personajes principales con los nombres Christian Grey y Anastasia Steele, y lo eliminó de su sitio web antes de su publicación. En una entrevista para MTV, Meyer comentó sobre la serie, lo siguiente: «en realidad no es mi género, no es lo mío… Pero bueno, lo está haciendo bien. ¡Es genial!»**

Sin más a que hacer alusión se despide de ustedes, su amado y odiado escritor… Erick Martínez, esperando poder seguir con las actualizaciones y en cada una de ellas ir dejando pequeños fragmentos de lo que es original y lo que no en la historia… Saludos a todos.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

La Sra. Robinson

Christian no paró de despotricar a los cuatro vientos toda la rabia que sentía ante lo que Edward había hecho, ya que no solo había tenido la osadía de hurtar a Charlie Tango, sino que fue con toda la intención de llevárselo a Forks sin su consentimiento y sin un previo itinerario de vuelo, lo que hizo enfurecer aún más al colérico magnate, aquel al que le saltaba la vena de la frente, mientras el serio e impertérrito vampiro, simplemente miró al suelo en silencio.

—Quiero que me expliques qué demonios pasó por tu mente para tener la osadía… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos, cambiando el contexto de su regaño—… No, mejor dime cuál fue el motivo de peso para que tú tomaras a Charlie Tango como si se tratase de un simple triciclo prestado para llevártelo a Forks… Porque debe haber un motivo muy grande para que tú hicieras semejante locura… ¿Cierto? —Edward levantó un poco la mirada, contemplando el iracundo rostro del magnate, observarle desde arriba y con cara de querer tomar una de las tablas de madera organizadas por tamaño en el extenso escaparate de torturas del cuarto rojo, en el que Christian intentaba conseguir del muchacho una certera y congruente explicación.

—Aaamm… Pues… —Bajó la mirada, recordando todo lo que había pasado, notificándole a sabiendas de que la verdad lo enfurecería aún más—. Fue por Bella… —Tragó grueso y esperó el inminente chubasco de reproches, improperios y maldiciones de su parte, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Te robaste a Charlie Tango por tu ex? —Edward asintió sin deseo alguno de levantar la cara—. ¿Y puedo saber qué fue lo que le pasó a la chica como para que tú salieras a plena madrugada hasta Forks tan solo porque a tu ex se le encajó en la madre que tú fueses a verla? —Edward abrió los ojos, mirando como el pie izquierdo de Christian golpeó una y otra vez el suelo de un modo retador.

—Ella no quería que fuese a verla. —Quiso levantar el rostro pero al final desistió al escuchar como la vena le siguió latiendo en la frente a punto de estallar—. Surgió un problema entre la familia política de ella y mi familia, es algo de hace mucho tiempo y ahora la chica fue abandonada y mis padres se han hecho cargo de ella.

A Christian no le cabía en la cabeza que aquello estuviese pasando; Edward no solo se había llevado a su amado helicóptero hasta Forks por su ex sino que ahora se enteraba de que la fulana Isabella era parte de su familia, soltando sin el más mínimo ápice de condescendencia hacia aquel asunto.

—Bueno, Edward, pues yo en lo que amanezca tomo tu Volvo y voy hasta la casa de Anastasia y le pido que viva aquí con su futuro esposo, mientras que tú y yo seguimos nuestro convenio de amo y esclavo… ¿Te parece? —Edward contuvo cada músculo de su rostro intentando no reír, levantando la mirada—. O mejor aún… traemos a Isabella y vivimos aquí los cinco… ¿Qué dices? —El serio vampiro comprendió perfectamente el sarcasmo.

—Lo siento, Christian, sé que esto te debe causar úlceras, pero…

—Noooo… pero claro que no… mira mi sonrisa. —Se inclinó mostrándole al inerte vampiro una sonrisa tipo guasón—. No entro en tanta dicha junta.

—Creo que el sarcasmo está demás, gracias. —Se levantó para marcharse, pero el molesto multimillonario lo atenazó del brazo, pretendiendo sentarlo bruscamente, pero el chico no se movió ni un centímetro, mientras que Christian terminó tropezándose con el inerte cuerpo del muchacho, quien se sentó a pesar de que pudo haberse quedado de pie y ridiculizar aún más a aquel hombre de lo que ya lo había hecho—. Mira, entiendo que estés molesto, pero juro que entre Bella y yo ya no hay nada. —Sonrió al recordar la conversación que ambos habían tenido después de cazar, en el cuarto de baño de la casa Cullen, en donde Edward se percató de todo el destrozo que la joven neófita había causado, aquella que le prometió que a su regreso tendría un nuevo piano.

 _Ambos vampiros habían arribado a la casa Cullen después de saciar su sed de sangre, en donde Bella al final no pudo contenerse, asesinando a un alpinista que ejecutaba sus proezas deportivas, terminando con su vida._

— _¿Le dirás a Esme y a Carlisle lo que he hecho? —Edward negó con la cabeza._

— _No, tranquila… era de esperarse que no te contuvieras, nadie es tan perfecto en la vida como para controlarse el primer día después de su transformación. —Bella le sonrió, subiendo al cuarto de baños para asearse—. Yo aún no puedo contenerme. —La joven neófita entró al sanitario, comenzando a quitarse la ropa, mientras Edward llenaba la tina de baño, intentando no ver su desnudez._

— _¿Asesinaste a muchas personas antes de controlarte? —Edward asintió._

— _Y te confesaré algo… —El vampiro se apartó para que la chica se introdujera en la elegante e inmensa tina de mármol—… Aún lo sigo haciendo de vez en cuando. —El chico bajó la mirada—. Así que si tú no dices nada, yo no diré nada. —Edward le guiñó un ojo, consiguiendo que Bella le regalara una afable y cómplice sonrisa._

— _Hecho… —Ambos se sonrieron, mientras que la joven neófita comenzó a asearse y Edward recogía toda su ensangrentada ropa para deshacerse de ella, antes de que los demás integrantes de la familia regresaran—. ¿Puedes conseguirme unas tijeras? —El chico se extrañó ante aquella petición, pero al no poder leer sus pensamientos no supo qué demonios pasaba por la mente de la chica, asintiendo a sus exigencias y después de deshacerse de la ropa de Bella, o mejor dicho de Rosalie, buscó en la cocina unas tijeras entregándoselas a la muchacha—. Gracias. —Comenzó a cortarse mechones de cabello como si aquello fuese algo que le estuviese incomodando o le causara algún mal, ante los perplejos ojos de Edward, el cual se las arrebató rápidamente._

— _¿Te volviste loca? —Bella negó con la cabeza, quitándose los trozos de cabello que cayeron sobre sus hombros, mirando a Edward._

— _No quiero ser una muñequita más como Rosalie o Alice, no quiero ser perfecta, Edward… siento que al fin soy libre y seré quien siempre he querido ser. —Bella recordó el día que Alice la había ido a visitar, tal y como el día en el que había recibido el pelotazo en la barriga, aquel que malogró a su pequeño retoño._

— _ **Tienes razón, Alice… el león se enamoró de la tonta oveja, pero esta oveja ha estado confundida por mucho tiempo… ¿sabes?... —Alice no supo qué decir en aquel momento—. Nadie sabe por el infierno que estoy pasando y ahora que sé lo que realmente quiero en la vida, me he dado cuenta que ya no podré hacer mis sueños realidad.**_

 _Bella siguió pensando en todo lo que la había estado atormentando durante mucho tiempo, mientras Edward se inclinó para ver su triste semblante perdido entre sus vagas elucubraciones, apartando sus discordes mechones de cabello del rostro, llamando su atención._

— _Ya no quiero ser la perfecta hija de Charlie y de Rene. —Edward le sonrió—. Solo quiero ser yo… Bella… solo eso. —El apuesto vampiro se incorporó, y después de tomar un peine, se dispuso a cortarle el cabello a la chica, antes de que ella terminara destrozándolo por completo._

— _Pues ahora podrás ser tú, Bella… —El chico comenzó a emparejarle el cabello—. Ya nadie te dirá qué hacer. —Ella sonrió y dejó que su nuevo hermano le ayudara a deshacerse de aquel look de chica hermosa y perfecta—. Le pediré a Carlisle que abra una cuenta a tu nombre y podrás comprar a tu gusto todo lo que quieras. —Bella le agradeció el gesto, observando como el vampiro se levantó de su puesto detrás de ella, mostrándole su nueva apariencia en un pequeño espejo que descolgó de la pared._

— _Me gusta… —Levantó su rostro para verle—. Eres el hermano que siempre quise tener. —Edward puso los ojos en blanco._

— _¿Deseabas un hermano estilista? —Hizo un gesto amanerado con las tijeras, mientras hablaba en francés, lo cual hizo reír a Bella—. Pues te haré manicure y pedicura pero no prometo resultados satisfactorios. —La chica volvió a reír, alegando que era un atolondrado como Emmett, observando como el apuesto muchacho se inclinó, mirándole dulcemente._

— _Yo solo quiero que sonrías. —Bella y él se contemplaron por unos segundos, y aunque cualquiera que los hubiese visto hubiese pesando que ambos se habían vuelto a enamorar, ellos sabían que el amor que había comenzado a nacer entre ellos era tan fuerte como el que Alice y él se tenían._

—Pues a lo mejor si me lo explicas como si se lo estuvieras explicando a un niño de cinco años. —Edward regresó de sus vagas elucubraciones, levantando nuevamente la mirada, contemplando a Christian.

—Creo que, Bella… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos y luego argumentó—... tiene otros gustos. —Bajó nuevamente la cara, percatándose desde la mente del odioso y aún molesto hombre de negocios que parecía no entender lo que el chico intentaba decirle.

—Explícate con pelos y señales, Edward Anthony Cullen. —El aludido levantó la cabeza.

—Creo que ya no le gustan los hombres. —Christian alzó una ceja, mirándole escrutadoramente.

—¿Y puedo saber cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? —Edward se percató de cómo Christian imaginó al chico intentando enamorar nuevamente a su ex, la cual de seguro lo había rechazado llegando a esa conclusión.

—Ella no lo dijo con exactitud, pero… —Pensó en lo del corte de cabello, el cambio de look y toda la cosa—… creo que se lo ocultó a todos por temor al qué dirán. —El apuesto magnate se agachó, intentando mantener el equilibrio, aferrándose de las piernas del muchacho—. Y le conté sobre lo que estoy haciendo contigo en Seattle. —Christian volvió a sorprenderse, observando la socarrona sonrisa de Edward—. Creo que quería lujo de detalles sobre lo que es hipotético y lo que es válido en esta supuesta relación sadomasoquista entre tú y yo. —Sintió nuevamente aquel hormigueo en su rostro ante la vergüenza.

—¿Y le diste los detalles? —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que es demasiada información y la verdad es que no quiero que se sepa nada en mi familia.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Christian impaciente.

—Pues por la misma razón por la que tú no debes querer que se sepa en tu círculo social. —Edward tragó grueso al ver como Christian clavó sobre él aquella inquisidora e indagadora mirada suya.

—Ilústrame —exigió el magnate.

—Bueno, podrían creer que tú y yo…

—¿Somos amantes? —Edward asintió bajando la mirada—. Pues lo somos… ¿No?

—Hipotéticamente —argumentó Edward—. Es solo por cuestiones académicas. —Christian se incorporó de su inclinada postura, soltando al fin las piernas del vampiro.

—¿Qué harías si tu familia se llegase a enterar de este juego "académico" entre tú y yo? —Christian hizo un gesto irónico, al decir aquello.

—Lo negaría todo —alegó Edward.

—¿Y si las pruebas nos inculpan? —El vampiro leyó en la mente de Christian a dónde quería llegar con aquel juego de preguntas, argumentando a continuación.

—¿Quieres que admita que en cierto modo esto me gusta? —Christian se cruzó de brazos, volteando el rostro para ver a Edward con una socarrona sonrisa dibujada en sus seductores labios.

—¿Lo harías? —Edward negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no? —El chico se incorporó del taburete donde había estado sentado todo ese tiempo de regaños, notificándole al odioso y pretencioso magnate.

—Porque no puedo admitir algo que no es cierto, Christian, por eso. —Edward pretendió marcharse, pero el adusto hombre de negocios le notificó, después de tomar la tabla más grande y más gruesa de su escaparate de torturas, exigiéndole en un tono autoritario.

—Nadie te ha dicho que puedes retirarte, Edward. —El aludido se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, mirando su reloj de pulso.

—Son las tres de la mañana, Christian… no creo que sea hora de… —El molesto multimillonario golpeó con la tabla una barra de ensayo como las que usan las bailarinas para apoyarse y practicar sus pasos de ballet, exigiéndole en un tono prepotente al escurridizo muchacho.

—Frente a la barra y con las piernas separadas… ahora. —Edward volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, deseando haber piloteado el helicóptero directo al edificio de _Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc_ para estrellarlo en contra de su imperio y no hacia el pent-house del magnate, en donde ya habían estado esperándole tanto Christian como el tal Joe, el hombre que comandaba el helipuerto, aquel que se llevó de regreso a Charlie Tango hasta Portland.

—Tengo sueño, Christian. —A Edward ya no le importaba mentirle descaradamente al magnate, total… el melindroso hombre no sabía que él no podía dormir, así que decir aquello de seguro lo ayudaría a zafarse del castigo, pero se equivocó y con creces.

—Si no tuviste sueño para ir a hacer semejante viaje hasta Forks, no creo que tengas sueño ahora, Edward… ¿Por qué debo repetir dos veces una orden contigo? —Por unos segundos el vampiro se vio a sí mismo tomando los restos de la maltrecha cama para clavárselos en el pecho, y luego arrancarle la cabeza y así poder arrojarla por el balcón como si aquello fuese tan solo una pelota de fútbol americano.

Suspiró y caminó hacia la barra, aferrándola con ambas manos, separando sus piernas una de la otra, mirando al frente, a la espera de que Christian ejecutara su castigo por haber osado a llevarse el helicóptero sin su consentimiento, atestándole el primer tablazo en ambas nalgas, tan fuerte, que aunque no dolió, Edward pudo percibir que lo había hecho con todas sus fuerzas, no solo ante el fuerte sonido que aquello creó, sino también al sentir como el golpe lo sobresaltó a pesar de que ya se lo esperaba.

Christian esperó a que el muchacho se quejara, pero Edward simplemente se quedó como una roca en su puesto, mientras el asombrado magnate no podía entender cómo era posible que aquel chico no se quejara, ya que semejante golpe hubiese dejado a una de sus sumisas paralíticas o por lo menos arrastrándose de dolor en el suelo.

—¡Auch!... —soltó Edward algo sobreactuado, intentando no mirar a Christian o se iría de risas al ver su cara de frustración.

—¿Auch?... ¿Estás jugando conmigo, Edward? —El vampiro negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, si quieres que me revuelque de dolor puedo actuar eso, pero no gritaré ni lloraré si es lo que esperas. —Christian volvió a darle otro golpe, lo que más que lastimarle o causarle algún daño, le hizo sentir cierta incomodidad al percibirlo como una especie de caricia.

—Quiero que los cuentes —exigió el maravillado hombre, el cual no podía creer que había un ser vivo en el mundo con el que al fin pudiese utilizar todos sus instrumentos de tortura sin tener que limitarse ante una posible fractura o algún daño que pudiese perjudicarlo legalmente.

—Dos… —Contó el primero y el segundo, recibiendo un tercer tablazo, el cual no solo consiguió acariciar sus nalgas, en aquella posición los golpes le daban directo en los testículos, lo cual poco a poco fue causando mellas en la integridad física del vampiro, quien simplemente se concentró en mantenerse tranquilo y no soltarle algún improperio al multimillonario, ante lo que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a percibir como placentero, contando los golpes uno a uno hasta llegar al final—. Diez. —Christian se apartó de Edward, dejando su juguete de tortura en su puesto, intentando asimilar lo que había pasado, percatándose con total asombro de cómo la tabla estaba desquebrajada en medio.

Nadie por muy fuerte que fuera, podría soportar tanto castigo de parte de aquel instrumento, el cual tenía un grosor de aproximadamente dos pulgadas y el trasero de Edward hasta lo había logrado romper, sin que el chico tan siquiera se quejara, aunque de vez en cuando soltaba un jadeo o un leve quejido, lo que por supuesto Christian sintió como falso, mientras que Edward ni siquiera se había percatado de ellos.

—Puedes retirarte, Edward. —Christian se recostó en uno de los costados del escaparate, observando como el chico se apartó de la barra, percatándose con total asombro de algo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuento hasta ahora, ya que el turbado vampiro sintió cierta incomodidad al caminar, deteniéndose justo cuando Christian acotó a continuación—. Tú erección no es muy hipotética que digamos, Edward. —Era la primera vez que al chico le pasaba algo como eso, sintiendo que el mundo se le caía a pedazos delante del arrogante hombre—. Y aunque aún no comprendo cómo has podido soportar tanto castigo, debo decir que me complace enormemente haber logrado algo en ti que jamás creí ver tan rápido en tu persona.

Edward no sabía si seguir caminando, si odiarse a sí mismo o matar a aquel arrogante hombre, el cual no solo lo había humillado de aquel modo, sino que a la vez, consiguió avergonzarlo tanto que sintió por primera vez como su cuerpo se estremeció bajando la cabeza completamente apenado.

—Yooo… —intentó hablar, pero no supo qué decir, pretendiendo huir de aquel cuarto, siendo Christian quien hablara.

—Creo que ya no necesito que me admitas que te gusta.

—Vete al infierno, Christian. —El divertido multimillonario sonrió con ironía, lo que cabreó tanto a Edward, que terminó dándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta, abriéndole un boquete de aproximadamente quince centímetros de diámetro—. Vuelve a decir tan solo una maldita de tus ironías y el próximo puñetazo va a dar directamente a tu rostro.

—Buenas noches, Edward. —Se despidió en un tono de voz odioso y retrechero, a pesar del asombro que le causó el tremendo impacto en la puerta y la enorme abolladura en la madera, imaginando que aquello había sido tan solo una subida de adrenalina de parte del muchacho, consiguiendo semejante proeza, acotando entre dientes mientras se acercaba a la puerta para examinarla—. Eso se le va a hinchar y le va a doler aún más en la mañana.

—Te estoy escuchando, bastardo —gritó Edward rugiéndole desde su recamara, en donde pretendió tomar una ducha fría y golpearse a sí mismo si era necesario, para tratar de baja aquella impropia excitación.

—Yo hablo de la mano, Edward… —alegó Christian intentando no reír, acotando en voz baja para sí mismo—. Aunque lo otro también dolerá si no hace algo al respecto. —El golpe seco de la puerta de baño, al igual que los rugidos de rabia que Edward emitía, le indicaron a Christian que el chico le había escuchado, cerrando la puerta del cuarto rojo, la cual había quedado un poco desnivelada ante el golpe—. ¡Uupsh!... Tiene oídos sensibles, ya sé para la próxima. —Se introdujo en su recamara con la satisfacción más grande que pudiese llegar a tener un amo del sadomasoquismo como Christian Grey, que su esclavo sexual tuviese una erección ante una sesión de tortura, haciéndolo sentir el rey de la comuna BDSM.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Alice, Emmett y Bella, se encontraban de compras en Port Ángeles, después de que Carlisle hiciera lo que Edward le había pedido a su padre, crearle una cuenta mancomunada a Isabella, entregándole su tarjeta dorada para que así pudiese comprar todo lo que ella quisiera, siendo Alice quien intentara monopolizar a la nueva vampira.

—Ese atuendo es horrible, Bella —comentó Alice al ver cómo la chica salió con una blusa semitransparente negra, la cual dejaba ver su brassier de cuero y remaches, aquel que había adquirido en otra tienda, y que a la menuda vampira le había parecido atroz.

—Pues entonces me lo llevo, porque todo lo que tú detestes es lo que yo quiero usar, no lo que a ti te agrade, Alice. —Entró nuevamente en el probador para quitarse la blusa y ponerse otro atuendo, mientras Emmett argumentaba, tan solo para jurungarle la lengua a su hermana.

—Yo pienso que se ve cool. —Alice lo fulminó con la mirada, notificándole que calladito se veía más lindo que diciendo estupideces—. Pues Bella nos trajo para que le diéramos el visto bueno y yo le estoy dando el mío, me gusta su cambio y su cabello, parece una cantante de heavy metal. —Comenzó a mover los brazos como si tocara una guitarra eléctrica, incomodando aún más a su pequeña hermana.

—Por eso es que Rosalie te viste, Emmett… porque si fuera por ti, te pones lo primero que consigas a la mano. —El chico sonrió, enfocando nuevamente los ojos en Bella, la cual modeló un vestido gótico negro, de mangas con transparencias y desgarros a la altura de los hombros, mientras que la falta parecía haber sido cortada en desniveles, haciéndola ver bastante estrafalaria.

—No dejaré que compres eso —notificó Alice con cara de horror.

—Pues es mi dinero y mis tarjetas, así que lo compraré. —Sacó otro vestido azul no tan extraño pero de la misma línea gótica, alegando a continuación—. Y me llevaré este porque es el color favorito de mi adorado hermano Edward. —Aquello hizo que la ediposa vampira la fulminara con la mirada, mientras Emmett se apartaba de ambas, esperando lo peor.

—Edward es "mi" adorado hermano, soplabella. —Las odiosas palabras de la vampiresa consiguieron que Emmett soltara una risotada, cubriéndose raudo la boca para ocultar sus carcajadas, volteando a otro lado.

—Pues ahora es también el mío —alegó Bella haciendo un gesto odioso.

—Voy a arrancarte todos los pelos que te quedan en esa odiosa cabeza que tienes, Isabella… —Alice pretendió abalanzársele encima, siendo Emmett quien se interpusiera entre ambas fieras, consiguiendo un jalón de pelos de parte de Alice y una patada por parte de Bella.

—Bueno, bueno sin malograr al cachifo que lleva las bolsas de las compras o se las arreglarán ustedes solas. —Emmett se sobó tanto la cabeza como el trasero, ya que el puntapié que Bella le había pretendido dar a su hermana adoptiva, se lo había propinado en las nalgas—. Menos mal que no defeco, porque de ser así, no hubiese podido evacuar nunca más. —Tanto Bella como Alice rieron, disculpándose con su atolondrado y loco hermano, el cual siempre tenía un comentario jocoso, aun cuando las circunstancias fuesen las mas catastróficas.

—Lo siento mucho, Emmett —se disculpó Bella—. Y tú también, Alice… creo que solo quiero vengarme por todas las veces que me hiciste sentir miserable. —Bajó la cabeza.

—Y yo lo lamento, Bella. —Ambas se abrazaron—. Es solo que cada vez que veía a Edward con cara de suicida por tu culpa, yo quería ahorcarte. —Emmett abrazó a ambas chicas, alzándolas del suelo.

—Aaaww… que viva el amor por nuestro hermano Edward y el odio entre hermanas. —Ambas chicas rieron, exigiéndole a Emmett que las soltara, escuchando el odioso comentario del recién llegado Quileute, el cual se detuvo al ver como los tres vampiros se abrazaban.

—¡Omg!... Qué tiernos, las tres hermanitas de compras. —Emmett soltó a ambas vampiresas, las cuales voltearon a ver a Paul, al igual que lo había hecho el musculoso y serio inmortal.

—Y dijo Dios, "hágase la mierda" y cayó Paul Lahote como una plasta en el suelo. —Aquello no solo hizo reír a ambas chicas, tanto Sam como Seth, e incluso Leah, soltaron unas estruendosas carcajadas, lo que por supuesto cabreó tanto al aludido, que comenzó a temblar delante de todos.

—Atrévete a transformarte en la tienda, Paul, y juro que te daré la paliza de tu vida —le amenazó Sam, mirándole retadoramente—. Te lo tienes bien merecido porque el Cullen no te está haciendo nada.

—Su sola presencia me incomoda —espetó Paul retando a su alfa.

—Pues mira a otro lado y deja de molestar, fanfarrón —le exigió Seth, enfrentado al muchacho.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo abogas por estos chupasangres? —preguntó Paul, empujando a su pequeño compañero de manada.

—Desde que me salvó la vida mientras ustedes la pasaban de lo lindo en la playa. —El menudo chico lo empujó tal y como el corpulento Quileute lo había hecho, consiguiendo que el alto e imponente chico lobo cayera sobre uno de los muebles de la tienda, el cual promocionaba una barata de ropa pasada de temporada.

—¡Uy!... el enano es rudo… eso me gusta, choca esos cinco, men —exigió Emmett con una amplia sonrisa, colocando la palma de su mano enfrente del pequeño Quileute, el cual le sonrió dulcemente chocando su mano en contra de la del corpulento y apuesto vampiro.

—Ahora sí me las vas a pagar, maldito maricón de mierda —vociferó el colérico muchacho en contra de Seth, arrojando las prendas que le habían caído encima al suelo, incorporándose de su incómoda postura, siendo Bella quien lo detuviera, aferrándole de los cabello, ejecutando una llave de lucha sobre el muchacho, amenazando al asombrado Quileute, el cual comenzó a quejarse de dolor.

—Estuve soportando durante los interminables nueve meses de embarazo todas tus bravuconadas, estupideces e insultos de tu parte porque era una indefensa humana, pero no me hagas arrancarte la lengua, así como le arranqué los ojos a Quil por dejar a mi bebé ciego. —Tanto los vampiros como los lobos se pusieron en alerta por si la neófita se le zafaba nuevamente una tuerca y dejaba maltrecho a otro de los Quileutes—. Si Seth es como es, no tienes por qué menospreciarlo, tú no eres más que un reprimido que se esconde detrás de sus bravuconas tan solo porque se muere de envidia ante la autenticidad de las personas que lo rodean. —Lo empujó consiguiendo que el chico cayera de bruces al suelo, rompiéndose el labio inferior y la nariz, comenzando a sangrar—. Si vuelvo a escucharte menospreciar a alguien por cualquier motivo, juro que voy a hacerte la vida miserable.

Bella lo pateó en el suelo, tomando todas las prendas de vestir que pensaba comprar, retirándose como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras una de las vendedoras preguntó qué había sucedido, siendo Leah quien respondiera.

—Nada… sencillamente se tropezó con su estupidez, eso es todo. —Leah caminó detrás de Bella, ya que ambas chicas a pesar de todo se habían llevado bien, pretendiendo notificarle cómo estaban los gemelos y de paso ver si conseguía que le comprara lo necesario a los niños, ya que Jacob se apañaba con lo poco que ganaba arreglando motocicletas.

—Sal de aquí, Paul —le exigió Sam al adolorido muchacho, al cual no le quedó más remedio que marcharse con el rabo entre las piernas—. Lamento mucho los inconvenientes. —se disculpó el apuesto y amable Quileute, mirando a Alice, la cual no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que había llegado, estudiando cada movimiento del musculoso hombre—. Pero no siempre puedo controlarles. —Tanto la menuda vampiresa como Emmett asintieron a la acotación de Sam.

—Bueno, creo que después de lo que Bella le hizo no pretenda volver a molestarnos. —Sam le notificó a Alice que no se fiara, ya que Paul era tan terco como una mula.

—Pues va a recibir unos cuantos puñetazos de parte de mi hermanita la neófita. —Todos rieron a las locuras de Emmett, el cual estaba encantado con su hermana nueva.

—Nosotros acompañábamos a Leah a comprarle ropa a los gemelos. —Volteó a ver a ambas chicas admirando ropa de bebé—. Pero creo que Leah hará que Bella pague todo y así poder quedarse con el dinero que le dio Jacob. —El chico sonrió negando con la cabeza, mirando nuevamente a Alice—. Bueno, me retiro… —La pequeña vampira deseaba que Sam se quedara, ya que su sola presencia le hacía sentir segura y al mismo tiempo vulnerable.

—¿Te gustaría ir a comer helados? —Por unos segundos Alice se sintió un poco estúpida, ya que lo de los helados había sonado un poco infantil, bajando avergonzada la cara.

—No creo que vendan helados de sangre en Port Ángeles —comentó Sam de un modo despreocupado, acercando una de sus manos al rostro de Alice, para acomodar un mechón de su cabello—. Pero si tú vas a pagar, yo voy encantando. —Tanto Seth como Emmett se vieron a las caras ante el coqueteo entre la vampiresa y el joven lobo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿A parte de exhibicionista también eres un chulo? —Sam sonrió, introduciendo ambas manos dentro de su bolsillo, comenzando a caminar a las afueras de la tienda seguido por Alice.

—Pues el espectáculo no es gratis, dejar que una pequeña pervertida como tú mire mi cuerpo desnudo, no es algo que deba ser gratuito… ¿No te parece? —Alice hizo una mueca un poco infantil, intentando no reír ante sus descaros, los cuales más que incomodarle, le agradaban demasiado.

—¡Vaya!... exhibicionista, chulo y gigoló… qué futuro el tuyo. —Sam se adelantó para abrirle la puerta a la chica, la cual agradeció como se hacía en su época, con una reverencia y un gesto coqueto de su parte, saliendo al fin de la tienda sin dejar de conversar, sin tan siquiera percatarse de que tanto Seth como Emmett les seguían, mirándose nuevamente el uno al otro, sin poder creer aún el desvergonzado coqueteo entre ambos enemigos naturales, siendo el pequeño Quileute quien rompiera el extraño y perturbador momento, preguntándole a Emmett, intentando relajarse con el vampiro que tanto parecía agradarle.

—Disculpe usted, ¿pero le gustaría salir a tomar una tacita de café? —Emmett apretó los labios al ver como el chico hizo un gesto amanerado al decir aquello, intentando imitar a Doña Florinda.

—¿No será mucha molestia? —preguntó Emmett, quitándose un sombrero imaginario, reverenciando al muchacho.

—Por supuesto que no...¡Pase usted! —Seth señaló la puerta, incitando a Emmett a salir de la tienda.

—Después de usted. —Emmett le abrió la puerta para que Seth saliera primero.

—Gracias. —Salió al fin aferrando un delantal imaginario y acomodándose unos rulos inexistentes en su cabello, haciendo reír a Emmett, el cual estaba encantado con la mamadera de gallo del atolondrado chico, quien era tan infantil y divertido como él.

—Me agrada este condenado can. —Volvió a reír, saliendo al fin de la tienda, dejando a Bella y a Leah, acabar con todos los fondos en la nueva cuenta de la vampiresa, quien estaba encantada de comprarle todo lo que necesitaran sus bebés, y de paso, pasar un tiempo junto a Leah, la cual siempre había sido amable con ella.

* * *

Christian se paseó de un lado a otro en la sala de estar de su lujoso pent-house, esperando a que Edward bajara de su recamara, pero tal parecía no tener la más mínima intención de hacerlo, a causa de la vergüenza y la rabia que aún lo embargaba ante lo que había pasado anoche, deseando no ver al detestable magnate.

—Son más de las dos de la tarde, Edward, necesito que bajes ahora y vayamos a ver a Elena antes de que se haga más tarde. —Miró por trigésima vez su reloj de pulso, alzando nuevamente la mirada, percatándose de cómo el chico comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras, acomodándose los puños de su camisa negra con franjas azules y blancas, la cual combinó con un jeans negro y unas botas de cuero tipo vaquero—. ¡Vaya!... hasta que por fin. —El chico no dijo nada, tal y como había ocurrido a la hora del desayuno, y así mismo en el almuerzo, donde no le quiso dirigir la palabra a Christian, a pesar de que el magnate estuvo hablando más que un político en campaña electoral.

—¿Sigues sin querer hablarme? —preguntó observando como el chico se acicaló el cabello, caminando hacia el ascensor, pulsando el botón para que el aparato subiera o bajara a recogerlos, ignorando olímpicamente a Christian—. Sí… sigue sin querer hablarme —se dijo a sí mismo, tomando su chaqueta de mezclilla, colocándosela con un movimiento ágil de brazos—. Eres muy infantil. —Edward no pretendía dirigirle la palabra hasta que dejara a un lado aquel asunto, pero a cada tanto los pensamientos del multimillonario le decían lo mucho que se jactaba de la proeza que había logrado en la madrugada.

" _Cuando Elena se entere que fui capaz de excitar a un tímido chico universitario, se morirá de envidia"_. Apretó los labios para no reír, mientras que a Edward se lo estaba llevando el diablo y sus concubinas, ante la rabia que lo embargaba, intentando controlarse y no estrellar su petulante cara en contra de las puertas de metal del ascensor y dejarlo completamente desfigurado.

Ambos subieron al aparato, el cual los trasladó hasta la planta baja, saliendo de aquel lugar, sin que Christian dejara de pensar en los besos que se había dado con Anastasia en aquel ascensor, así como varios juegos eróticos que había ejecutado dentro de aquel estrecho compartimiento de carga, incomodando aún más a Edward, el cual estaba a punto de perder su cordura, queriendo mostrarle al cretino de lo que era capaz de hacer y ver como el idiota se defecaba en los calzones ante el terror de saber que él era un vampiro.

" _Después de que termine mi tesis, voy a disfrutar de lo lindo ver cómo te orinas en los pantalones, Grey"_. Se imaginó todas las formas posibles de asustarlo, sonriendo con malicia, mientras ambos salieron del edificio, observando a Taylor esperarles en las afueras del mismo, abriendo la puerta del Audi SQ7 color azul eléctrico, el cual era uno de los que le había agradado a Edward, aunque no tanto como el Audi R8 Spider color gris que había visto en su garaje particular, aquel que le había fascinado. _"Primero voy a arrojar tu maldito helicóptero por un precipicio y después voy a arrojarte a ti, para luego atraparte antes de que impactes en contra del suelo tan solo por el deseo de ver tu estúpida cara de terror antes de arrancarte la cabeza"._

Edward entró en el auto después de haberlo hecho Christian, el cual le notificó a Taylor a dónde irían, cerrando la puerta después de que el serio y aún molesto vampiro se sentara, mirando por la ventanilla, mientras Grey lo hacía por la suya, sin dejar de pensar en lo que Elena diría acerca de aquel juego hipotético entre ambos hombres, a sabiendas de que aquella mujer era tan o más perversa que él.

El auto comenzó a andar, mientras que ambos hombres iban sumergidos en sus individuales elucubraciones, aunque de vez en cuando los de Christian incomodaban los de Edward al ser una persona con pensamientos fuertes y claramente legibles, por más que el vampiro intentara no escucharle.

" _Hace tanto tiempo que no fornico con alguien, que ya estoy viendo a este muchachito atractivo"_. Edward no pudo evitar voltear a verle, clavando su escrutadora mirada en Christian, sin poder creer lo que su mente estaba percibiendo. _"Me emocionó tanto verle excitado, que estuve a punto de masturbarme en mi recamara de la dicha"_. La mandíbula del perturbado vampiro cayó por inercia, sin poder creer aun lo que el pervertido magnate estaba pensando. _"Tal vez deba pedirle a Elena que me ayude a calmar mis ansias de sexo"_. Christian volteó a ver a Edward, quien aún lo contemplaba completamente perplejo, escuchando la pregunta de su acompañante—. ¿Qué? —El joven universitario no dijo nada, mirando nuevamente por la ventanilla del auto, intentando no quedar en evidencia delante del degenerado hombre. _"¿Será que es cierto que puede leer la mente?"_ , se preguntó a sí mismo, encogiéndose de hombros, mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

Llegaron al salón de belleza de la exuberante rubia, aquel que llevaba por nombre _"Esclava"_ , lo que por supuesto no sorprendió en lo más mínimo al muchacho, al saber que la Sra. Robinson, era la causante de los extraños gustos sexuales de Christian, quien solo deseaba tener sumisas y no novias como las personas normales.

Ambos bajaron al mismo tiempo del auto, cerrando la puerta en total sincronía, siendo Taylor el único en percatarse de ello, viendo en los dos ciertas similitudes tanto al caminar, como al moverse, llamando la atención de las féminas ante sus portes varoniles y arrogantes, aunque en Edward era algo que él no intentaba mostrar al propósito, mientras que en Christian era completamente lo contrario.

—Por aquí —notificó Christian, después de cerrar la cremallera de su chaqueta, mientras Edward subió los escalones que daban al salón, en donde un gran número de estilistas realizaban su arduo trabajo, siendo una despampanante rubia de pechos operados y caderas ensanchadas, la que se acercara a la puerta al ver a su socio y antiguo amante, llegar de improvisto.

—¡Vaya, pero qué grata sorpresa! —Christian no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto agrado al verla, abrazándola con premura.

—Hola, Elena… me alegra verte. —Ambos se dieron un par de besos en las mejillas, mientras Edward contempló todo el lugar, leyendo las mentes de las empleadas, las cuales suspiraban al ver tanto a Christian como a su incógnito amigo, deseando saber quién era—. Vine porque quería presentarte a alguien. —Señaló a su acompañante—. Él es Edward Cullen, mi nuevo terapeuta… ¿Edward?... ella es la famosa señora Robinson. —La aludida puso los ojos en blanco.

—Menudo apodo el que me puso la última de tus sumisas. —Christian sonrió levemente ante la acotación de su amiga, la cual miró de arriba abajo a Edward, notificándole a su socio—. Aún no es mi cumpleaños… ¿Por qué me has traído tan esplendido espécimen como regalo? —El chico no pudo evitar sentir aquel hormigueo típico de su creciente vergüenza, bajando la mirada sin dejar de sonreír tímidamente—. ¿Tu nuevo terapeuta?... ¿Es que acaso mataste a Flynn? —Christian soltó una risotada.

—Ya quisiera, pero no. —Señaló al interior del salón, notificándole que deseaba hablar con ella en un lugar más privado.

—Por aquí. —Ambos caminaron detrás de la exuberante mujer, quien traía puesto un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, el cual dejaba al descubierto sus piernas hasta sus rodillas, mostrando un poco de sus muslos, entre dos pequeñas aberturas de la falta, mientras que su espalda estaba completamente descubierta—. Es la primera vez que vienes al salón un sábado y sin avisar. —Tanto Christian como Edward entraron a la pequeña pero lujosa oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, esperando a que la mujer tomara asiento para hacerlo ellos también.

—Pues ya que siempre he hecho esto contigo. —Christian se aclaró la garganta para soltarle la bomba a Elena, mirando de soslayo a Edward, el cual ya estaba vaticinando la posible respuesta de parte de ella—. Quería presentarte a… —Intentó no reír, señalando al vampiro, quien miró a Elena y luego a Christian, culminando la explicación que el magnate parecía no poder completar.

—… Soy _"hipotéticamente"_ el nuevo sumiso del señor Grey, señora Lincoln. —Elena miró a Edward y luego a Christian, sin poder creer en las palabras del apuesto muchacho, quien prosiguió su explicación—. Soy en efecto su terapeuta, por lo menos lo que dure mi tesis de grado, ya que soy estudiante del último año de psicología en la Universidad Privada Católica de Seattle y el doctor Flynn me refirió a su paciente como un posible caso para mi proyecto, así que decidí aceptar el reto y el señor Grey… —Señaló al aludido, el cual estaba perplejo ante la fluidez lingüística del muchacho, al intentar explicar muy profesionalmente de que iba todo el asunto—... y yo… ideamos un pequeño juego de sumisión hipotético para poder entender mejor su peculiar forma de amar a las féminas, mientras que yo a ojos de un supuesto sumiso, estudiaré y veré cómo puedo ayudarle.

Una socarrona y muy perversa sonrisa se comenzó a dibujar en los carnosos y rojizos labios de la hermosa dama, la cual no le quitó los ojos de encima a Edward, hasta que Christian carraspeó un poco su garganta, intentando llamar su atención, consiguiendo de ella más que su lasciva, ladina e irónica sonrisa.

—Eres un pequeño bribón. —Christian, aunque no podía leer su mente, supo perfectamente qué pensaba decir Elena, cubriéndose los labios para ocultar una socarrona sonrisa, la cual Edward ya había captado por medio de la mente de la rubia—. Al fin seguiste mi consejo y probarás con un espécimen masculino... ¿No es así? —El vampiro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

—No, no… como ya he dicho todo es hipotético, señora Lincoln.

—Llámame Elena, querido —exigió seductoramente la desinhibida mujer—. Cuéntame algo, Christian. —El apuesto hombre le miró sin dejar de estar atento tanto a los gestos de Edward como a los de su amiga, esperando su pregunta—. ¿Qué tan _"hipotética"_ es la relación de amo y esclavo entre ustedes dos? —El incómodo estudiante de Psicología puso los ojos en blanco, mirando a otro lado, dejando que el cretino se jactara de contarle a su antigua ama, sus proezas para con el muchacho.

—Bueno, Elena… no hay sexo… —Ella asintió exigiéndole que prosiguiera, recostándose relajadamente de su silla—. Tenemos… o intentamos tener los encuentros sadomasoquistas, aunque ha sido una verdadera tortura conseguir sumisión de parte de Edward. —El chico alzó una ceja de forma odiosa y petulante—. Es bastante terco y orgulloso.

—Igual que tú, querido mío —acusó Elena a Christian, el cual frunció el ceño, aunque no dijo nada, bajando la mirada—. Recuerdo que los primeros días era tan atorrante y mal hablado que tuve que ponerle un bozal mientras lo sodomizaba, para controlarlo. —Christian no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante aquel recuerdo, dándole una mirada furtiva a Edward, quien escuchó atento cada detalle, mientras veía claramente en la mente de Elena todas las perversiones que aquella mujer ejecutó sobre el jovenzuelo que una vez fue el multimillonario—. Y dime algo, Edward… —La elegante mujer incorporó su torso, posando ambas manos sobre el escritorio—. ¿Qué esperas conseguir de todo esto?... es decir… ¿De qué va exactamente tu tesis? —El adusto vampiro miró a la rubia y luego a Christian, respondiendo a continuación.

—Pues no tenía una tesis concreta antes de conocer al señor Grey… —Miró a Christian—. Pero intento averiguar si su forma de ser es un trastorno proveniente de su infancia, o si es algo infundado por alguien más o simplemente es un hombre con gustos y deseos fuera de lo convencional, el cual intenta encajar en los parámetros de lo que es normalmente aceptable en una sociedad, aquella que lo acepta tan solo por sus millones pero detrás de toda esa aceptación hay miles de dedos señalándolo como un pervertido con poder. —No solo Elena quedo maravillada ante la excelente explicación de Edward, Christian no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima, admirando lo inteligente, sagaz y astuto que era el muchacho.

—No puedo creer que al fin consiguieras un sumiso que no solo es una cara bonita, es tan inteligente y elocuente que tengo ganas de secuestrarlo y hacerlo mío. —Aquello consiguió las carcajadas de Christian, no solo ante lo que su amiga había dicho, sino también al ver la cara de vergüenza de Edward, aquella que el magnate ya sabía detectar a pesar de no haber rubor en sus mejillas.

—No lo asustes, es bastante tímido aunque no te lo parezca. —Al mirar a Edward, el chico también enfocó sus ojos en Christian, sin poder creer lo bien que estaba aprendiendo a leerlo a pesar de tener pocos días con aquel juego, y sobre todo de conocerse—. No ha querido hablarme en todo el día desde que…

—Christian, ¡por favor!… no lo hagas —le exigió Edward con ojos implorantes, bajando la mirada—. No me avergüences más de lo que ya estoy ante lo que sucedió anoche. —Elena estaba deseosa de saber qué demonios había pasado para que el chico estuviese rogándole al magnate para que no se lo confesara a su amiga—. No sé qué paso, solo ocurrió y no puedo aún comprender el porqué… —Miró a Elena, bajando nuevamente la cara— … No sé por qué pasó. —Frotó sus manos nerviosamente.

—No te avergüences de lo que ocurrió o no, Edward —le notificó Elena, intentando calmarle y conseguir que su ex amante hablara de una vez por todas—. Si es cierto lo que acabas de decir, que quieres saber si Christian en verdad es un traumado o un incomprendido, ¿qué mejor que dejarte llevar por lo que tu cuerpo ha empezado a experimentar?

—No me gustan los hombres, Elena —acotó, Edward.

—Nadie ha dicho eso, hermoso —acotó la rubia levantándose de su asiento, acercándose al chico—. Deja las etiquetas para los perfumes caros o la ropa de marca, aquí nadie te está señalando como un desviado. —Tomó asiento en una de las puntas del escritorio, cruzando las piernas—. Y aunque no sé con exactitud lo que pasó, déjame decirte que el cuerpo humano, sea masculino o femenino, responde a todos los estímulos que le des, sean los que sean… sin necesidad de que provengan de un género en particular.

—Elena tiene razón —acotó Christian, consiguiendo que Edward levantara la cara y le mirara—. Cuando ella me habló sobre penetración anal, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue _"No soy un maldito maricón"_. —El magnate miró a Elena, la cual sonrió asintiendo a las palabras de su socio—. Pero una vez que me convenció, los orgasmos que hacían estremecer todo mi cuerpo ante la penetración anal, en conjunto con los demás juegos de seducción, es algo que no he vuelto a experimentar jamás con nadie. —Christian se ruborizó un poco al confesarle a Edward aquello, aunque el chico ya lo sabía—. Así que no te sientas mal porque tuviste una erección después de una sesión de castigo…

—¿Así que fue eso lo que pasó? —El avergonzado vampiro cubrió su rostro, siendo Christian quien asintiera a la pregunta de su amiga, la cual no pudo evitar excitarse ante la sola idea de imaginarse lo que Christian le había hecho para conseguir la erección del muchacho—. ¡Oh, mi bello!... No te sientas mal… al contrario. —Elena aferró las muñecas del apenado estudiante, apartándolas de su rostro, inclinándose un poco para verle a la cara—. Siéntete privilegiado. —Edward preguntó el porqué, aunque ya lo había visto en la mente de la despampanante rubia—. Porque vas a experimentar la mejor forma de amar de todas.

—Pero como ya le dije, todo es hipotético. —Ella asintió.

—Sí, es cierto… —La mujer le soltó contemplando a su amigo, el cual bajó la mirada—. Pero conociendo lo competitivo y retador que es Christian, si tú se lo permites, él te demostrará que no hay amor más intenso, puro y verdadero que el de un amo hacia su esclavo. —El magnate miró a Elena, intentando averiguar lo que pasaba por su mente, mientras Edward vio claramente lo que quería decir con eso; que se dejara amar por aquel hombre a pesar del qué dirán, de la sociedad y de lo que es correcto o no en este mundo en donde los que arriesgan son los únicos que consiguen la felicidad plena.

—¿Cómo puede haber amor entre alguien que desea dominar a otra persona?... Es algo que quiero comprender y se me dificulta —comentó Edward intentando no darle importancia tanto a sus palabras como a sus perturbadores pensamientos—. Porque cuando uno ama, deja que el otro sea libre. —Tanto Christian como Elena sonrieron.

—Ay, cariño… eso es lo que muchos creen, pero créeme, no es así. —Se incorporó, volviendo a su silla ejecutiva, siendo Edward quien hablara.

—"El hombre en su esencia no debe ser esclavo, ni de sí mismo, ni de los demás, sino un amante… su único fin está en amar libremente" —citó una frase que había leído en un poemario, nombrando al autor—. Rabindranath Tagore. —Elena alzó una de sus cejas en un gesto irónico, mirando a Christian, el cual refutó sus palabras, citando una frase del poeta español Ramón de Campoamor.

—Ser esclavo de quien se ama, es tener como prisión el paraíso. —Elena no pudo estar más complacida de la respuesta de su antiguo esclavo sexual, tomando asiento sin dejar de estudiar cada gesto del tímido muchacho, el cual no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a Christian, sin saber qué decir o qué alegar a aquella rápida respuesta de su parte, bajando la mirada.

—De seguro comenzaste con el plato fuerte, Christian… muéstrale a Edward que en este seductor juego entre un amo y su esclavo, no es solo azotes, castigos y dominación. —Ambos miraron a la experta Dominatrix, la cual prosiguió con su explicación—. Demuéstrale que hay más que eso, que el amor de un amo va más allá de una fusta y que al final, aunque tú decidas abrir las cadenas, se encontrará tan sumergido en su amo y señor que su esclavitud solo estará en su mente.

Edward no supo qué decir, él sabía que todo era hipotético y que no llegarían nunca a algo físico, pero cada palabra, cada frase y cada expresión de parte de la seductora Dominatrix, mantuvo al perturbado vampiro pensativo y cabizbajo, intentando ver por medio de la mente de la hermosa mujer el rostro de Christian, quien no le quitó los ojos de encima, estudiándolo y elucubrando acerca de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente del muchacho, el cual siguió sin decir nada al respecto.

—Ve, Christian… muéstrale que hay más que solo lo que le has enseñado dentro de las cuatro paredes del cuarto rojo. —El serio multimillonario asintió, incorporándose de su puesto, exigiéndole al pensativo muchacho levantarse para que ambos se marcharan—. ¿Edward? —El chico levantó su cara para verle—. No solo el amo exige… si el sumiso es complaciente y muy respetuoso, el amo está en la obligación de recompensarlo… ¿No es así? —le preguntó Elena a Christian, el cual asintió—. Pues me parece que ha sido un chico bastante respetuoso, inteligente y carismático… si fuera mi sumiso lo complacería en lo que él me pidiera. —El serio multimillonario se acercó a Elena para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, prometiéndole en voz alta.

—Así lo haré, Elena. —Ella le abrazó y asintió a sus palabras, acercándose a Edward para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, sintiendo al fin la fría piel del vampiro, asombrándose ante aquello.

—¡Oh, vaya!... Estás frío. —Edward se incomodó un poco, mirando a Christian, el cual le notificó a su amiga.

—Es normal en él, es un padecimiento que tiene, no te asustes. —Ella asintió, aun asombrada—. Nos vamos, me alegró mucho venir a verte. —Elena alegó que ella también había disfrutado mucho la visita, notificándole a Edward, mientras caminaban hacia la salida de su despacho.

—Espero que sigas mis consejos, Edward. —El chico asintió sin querer decir nada más al respecto—. Tú solo sigue intentando entenderlo, a lo mejor, ambos llegan a comprenderse mejor de lo que otros u otras han intentando hacerlo. —Siguió sin decir nada—. Y como ya dije, las etiquetas son para identificar las marcas, ustedes dos son solo Edward Cullen y Christian Grey y los demás que vayan a señalar a los patasucias.

Aquello consiguió que ambos sonrieran, despidiéndose nuevamente de la peculiar mujer, la cual a pesar de ser un poco estrafalaria y perturbadora, a Edward le pareció realmente encantadora y muy segura de sí misma.

Ambos hombres salieron del emblemático salón de belleza, sin que cada una de las miradas se enfocaran en ellos, ya que su sola presencia era bastante atrayente para pasar desapercibida por todos los mortales que visitaban la reconocida cadena de belleza.

Taylor abrió rápidamente la puerta del lado de Christian, mientras que Edward abrió la suya, introduciéndose en el elegante auto, antes de que las nubes se apartaran y dejaran al descubierto los rayos del sol, los cuales podían dejar al descubierto lo que el muchacho realmente era, intentando mantenerse calmo.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora, señor? —Christian le respondió que aun no se decidía y que hiciera andar el auto mientras pensaba que hacer, recibiendo una llamada de las oficinas, comenzando a dar órdenes sobre lo que tenían que hacer al respecto, sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla, mientras Edward elucubraba sobre las palabras de Elena, preguntándole al hombre a su lado, justo cuando este culminó la llamada.

—¿Hay un juego de ajedrez en tu casa? —Christian volteó a verle un poco asombrado de que al fin le hablara, ya que aunque lo había hecho en el salón de belleza, pensó que solo lo hacía porque Elena estaba presente.

—No… creo que no… —Miró a Taylor—. No hay un tablero de ajedrez en el pent-house… ¿o sí? —El chofer negó con la cabeza, afirmándole que no había uno en la casa.

—¿Podemos ir a comprar uno? —Christian lo miró por unos segundos, después de guardarse el celular, asintiendo a su pregunta.

—Por supuesto. —Miró nuevamente a Taylor—. ¿Sabes en dónde podemos adquirir uno? —El serio chofer asintió, girando el auto en una de las esquinas, enrumbando el Audi hacia el centro comercial _Pacific Place_ , uno de los más lujosos centros de compras de Seattle, mientras Christian preguntaba—. ¿Y porque te dio por jugar ajedrez? —A lo que Edward respondió, regalándole una afable sonrisa.

—Es para nuestra primera sesión. —El magnate lo miró un poco extrañado—. No quiero que sea la típica sesión en donde te sientas en un diván a decirme tus penas mientras yo hago anotaciones en una libreta—. Se acomodó un poco mejor en el asiento del vehículo, el cual entró al estacionamiento privado del centro comercial, en donde Taylor comenzó a buscar un puesto—. Quiero que sea una conversación amena, mientras jugamos un partido… ¿Qué dices? —A lo que Christian respondió, mirándole tranquilamente y no como solía hacerlo con total prepotencia y arrogancia.

—Me parece perfecto. —Ambos se contemplaron, mientras Taylor al fin consiguió un puesto, estacionándose rápidamente, observando por medio del espejo retrovisor cómo ambos se miraban.

—Llegamos, señor. —Tanto Edward como Christian voltearon a ver a Taylor, el cual bajó la mirada—. ¿Quiere que yo vaya a comprarlo? —El joven vampiro negó con la cabeza.

—No, quiero ser yo quien lo escoja. —Salió del auto, seguido del apuesto magnate, el cual le exigió a su chofer que los esperara.

—Iré contigo. —Ambos salieron del estacionamiento entrando por una de las tantas puertas que daban acceso al centro comercial, notificándole a Edward—. Tú lo escoges, pero quiero ser yo quien lo pague.

—Yo puedo pagarlo, Christian. —El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—Recuerda lo que te dijo Elena, no solo estoy para castigarte sino también para complacerte. —Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero es para la terapia, así que correrá por mi cuenta. —Ambos siguieron discutiendo y peleando sobre cuál de los dos pagaría el juego de ajedrez, mientras Taylor los observó desde el auto, después de recostarse de uno de los costados del vehículo, elucubrando acerca de lo que estaba pasando entre su jefe y aquel muchacho, alegando a continuación para sí mismo.

—Después de tantas hermosas sumisas, adquiere un esclavo. —Se cruzó de brazos alzando una de sus cejas con ironía, observando cómo ambos subieron las escaleras eléctricas, aún discutiendo sobre quién pagaría el juego de ajedrez—. Un esclavo que es el reflejo en el espejo del señor Grey. —Pensó en la similitud de ambos hombres, en sus terquedades, en sus egos elevados, en sus arrogancias y total prepotencia, sonriendo al imaginarse el trabajo que su jefe tendría mientras ejecutaban aquel juego entre un amo y un esclavo, que pesados en la misma balanza de soberbia, pesarían exactamente igual.

 **Nota** : Después de leer 50 sombras me enamoré de la Sra. Robinson, y odié que E. James la usara colmo la mala y la denigrara como persona... los fanfic son para recrear lo que uno quiso ver en los libros originales y no obtuvo, pues en este trabajo pienso darle a Elena el puesto que en realidad se merece... saludos a todos y atento a sus comentarios.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Ajedrez terapéutico

Tanto Christian como Edward habían pasado toda la noche en vela, intentando analizar cómo, cuándo y por qué todo se había ido a la mierda entre ellos, ya que pasaron de un momento grato en la tienda de artículos exclusivos, a uno de los peores atajaperros que habían tenido desde que se conocieron, dejando tanto el juego de ajedrez que habían comprado, como las ganas de usarlo, tirados en el sofá del salón del pent-house, mientras cada uno de ellos se retiró a sus aposentos, siendo Christian quien bajara a eso de las tres y media de la madrugada, intentando conciliar el sueño con una taza de cereal y leche tibia, mientras tocaba una triste tonada en su piano de cola.

Edward escuchó atento la triste melodía desde el comienzo de las escaleras, regresando a su recamara justo cuando vio a Christian apartarse del piano, escondiéndose nuevamente en su alcoba, en donde pasó la mayor parte de la noche, recordando y analizando al igual que lo hizo el magnate, todo lo que había pasado antes y después de llegar del centro comercial.

 _Ambos hombres habían entrado a la tienda de artículos únicos, en donde un variopinto de objetos de colección se dejó apreciar en cada vitrina y cada mueble, encontrándose con un juego de ajedrez tallado a mano en madera de batamwoo, color natural, barnizada en dos tonalidades distintas de tinte para madera, y así poder diferenciar las del contrincante, las cuales venia dentro de un estuche de madera de abebai, aquel que tenía en su interior un acolchado fondo en tela de seda india, lo que resguardaba elegantemente cada pieza única._

— _Me gusta este —acotó Edward, señalando el juego en el que se pudo apreciar el laborioso trabajo a mano y el cuidado con el que fueron ensamblados cada cuadro del tablero, el cual era una mezcla de mármol blanco y ónix negro—. Es muy bonito, artesanal… me agrada._

— _¿Y qué te parece este? —Señaló Christian un deslumbrante juego de ajedrez de cristal, el cual tenía incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en cada pieza, aquellas que se erguían imponentes sobre un tablero de cuarzo cristal y cuarzo negro—. Me parece más lujoso. —Edward lo fulminó con la mirada._

— _No todo lo que brilla es oro, Christian. —El serio vampiro volvió a enfocar sus ojos en la pieza única de madera, acotando a continuación—. El trabajo a mano de este juego es impresionante, no solo el tallado sino los detalles del pirograbado son los que la hacen una obra de arte única a mi punto de vista. —Christian tomó una de las piezas, observándola detenidamente, asintiendo a sus exigencias._

— _Bien… será el que tú quieras. —Volteó a ver a la vendedora, la cual les observó a ambos con deseos internos hacia los dos apuestos galanes, siendo Edward el único en enterarse de ello—. Nos llevaremos el juego de ajedrez tallado en madera, señorita. —La hermosa mujer asintió, notificándoles a ambos que se llevaban una pieza exclusiva de un artista español y un montón de explicaciones más que Christian no le estaba exigiendo, escuchándole atento tan solo por simple cortesía._

— _¿Desean algo más los caballeros? —Ambos negaron con la cabeza, extendiendo al mismo tiempo sus manos hacia la hermosa mujer, pretendiendo entregarle sus respectivas tarjetas de crédito._

— _Te dije que yo pago, Edward. —Christian pretendió darle su tarjeta de crédito a la mujer, pero el terco vampiro se la arrebató, entregándole la suya a la muchacha._

— _Es mi terapia y yo pagaré el juego. —Intentó introducir la tarjeta Platinum del molesto multimillonario dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero Christian se la arrebató, tomando la que el chico le había entregado a la vendedora, entregándole la suya._

— _Recuerda lo que te dijo Elena —susurró por lo bajo, intentando que la divertida joven no escuchara—. Deja que te consienta como mi esclavo. —Introdujo la tarjeta dorada de Edward en el bolsillo de su elegante camisa de vestir, sonriéndole por demás triunfal, al ver como el muchacho no se movió de su puesto, mirándole retadoramente—. Así me gusta… callado y complaciente. —Palmeó sus hombros, exigiéndole a la alta mujer de cabellos negros que se cobrara el ajedrez, apartándose tanto de la vendedora como del vampiro, justo cuando la chica dejó la tarjeta del multimillonario sobre la caja, guardando el juego en una elegante bolsa de papel con el membrete de la tienda, siendo el momento idóneo para que Edward aprovechara no solo el descuido de Christian, sino también el de la chica, intercambiando tanto las tarjetas como la identificación, escondiendo la del ensimismado hombre en su bolsillo, apartándose de la caja, justo cuando un joven delgado arribó desde el interior de la tienda, preguntando el monto exacto a cobrar, tomando raudo la tarjeta que se encontraba sobre la registradora._

— _¿Piensas comprar algo más? —preguntó Edward introduciendo la tarjeta Platinum de Christian en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta, sin que el serio hombre se percatara de ello._

— _Mmm… no… solo miraba. —Volteó a verle—. ¿Tú quieres algo más? —Edward negó con la cabeza—. Bien… entonces vayámonos a casa. —Ambos se acercaron a la caja, siendo Christian quien tomara el paquete, escuchando el nombre que el joven cajero decía, buscando al dueño de la tarjeta que había pasado por el punto de venta._

— _¿Señor Edward Cullen? —El aludido asintió, estirando el brazo para tomar su tarjeta de crédito, agradeciendo su total amabilidad, mientras Christian observó algo asombrado y perplejo la tarjeta dorada del muchacho, la cual el divertido vampiro guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa de rayas, dándole una mirada furtiva al magnate, a quien le comenzó a saltar la vena de la frente ante la rabia._

— _Muchas gracias… hasta luego… —se despidió Edward con una amplia sonrisa, mientras Christian fulminó con la mirada a la joven vendedora, la cual se disculpó con el iracundo multimillonario, intentando explicarle que no se había percatado que el chico había cambiado las tarjetas._

 _Por supuesto Edward abandonó el establecimiento comercial con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que a Christian se lo estaba llevando el diablo y los siete dragones del hades, caminando detrás del triunfal vampiro, quien había logrado salirse con la suya, a pesar de la terquedad y la prepotencia del odioso magnate, el cual introdujo la mano derecha en el bolsillo lateral de su chaqueta, percatándose que su tarjeta y su identificación se encontraban allí, apretándolas con fuerza._

" _Esta me las pagas, muchachito… Cuando yo digo que es blanco es blanco y ni tú ni nadie van a cambiarme el maldito color que yo escoja". Edward apretó los labios ante aquel pensamiento, imaginando hacerle unas cuantas jugarretas más de ese tipo, para ver hasta dónde podía llegar su paciencia, introduciéndose rápidamente en el auto, mientras Taylor se acercó a paso rápido hacia su jefe, quitándole el paquete que traía en la mano._

— _¿Iremos a algún otro lugar, señor? —Christian negó con la cabeza, introduciéndose raudo en el interior del auto, abriendo rápidamente su chaqueta, al sentir que se sofocaba ante la rabia._

 _Tanto Christian como Edward permanecieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto, siendo Taylor quien tuviese que cortar aquel incómodo mutismo entre ambos caballeros al encender la radio, dejándoles escuchar las noticias de la tarde, encontrándose con los últimos acontecimientos en Seattle, en donde parecía haber un nuevo asesino en serie, el cual dejaba a sus víctimas, no solo completamente secas de sangre, sino mutiladas, esparciendo los trozos por toda la escena del crimen, sin dejar ni una sola huella que le delatara._

— _Hay cada loco en este mundo, ¡pero claro!… debo ser yo quien vaya a terapia —acotó Christian, mientras Edward recordó a su última víctima, la cual solo había drenado por completo, dejando el cuerpo abandonado en el fondo del océano, sin destrozarlo._

" _¿Quién puede estar detrás de todos esos monstruosos asesinatos?", pensó Edward, percatándose del arribo al edificio donde Christian vivía, saliendo raudo del auto, apenas sintió que Taylor se estacionaba. "Tengo que llamar a mi familia". Sacó su teléfono celular, dejando al molesto magnate atrás, subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras, permitiéndole a Christian usar el ascensor a sus anchas, deseando que se tardara todo lo que quisiera, marcando el celular de Alice._

— _Hola, hermanito —saludó la menuda vampira, con voz cantarina._

— _¿Se han enterado de los asesinatos en Seattle? —Alice le notificó que en efecto ya habían escuchado las noticias, preguntándole en voz casi imperceptible a su hermano, si él tenía algo que ver con todo aquello—. Si tuviera que ver en eso no estaría llamando, Alice. —La chica rió disculpándose con su hermano—. ¿No has visto nada en tus visiones? —La pequeña inmortal le confirmó que no había visto nada, notificándole una vez más a su hermano que si no detenían a aquel vampiro psicópata, los Vulturis tomarían carta en el asunto._

 _Por supuesto lo menos que Edward deseaba era que los Vulturis aparecieran en Seattle y desataran todo un pandemónium al intentar cazar aquel descontrolado inmortal, imaginando que en el proceso, matarían a unos cuantos humanos para alimentarse._

— _Trataré de investigar por mi cuenta, Alice… pero necesito que los demás me ayuden… no quiero a los Vulturis en Seattle y menos ahora que…_

— _Quiero que culmines la llamada telefónica, ahora. —La iracunda voz de Christian, hizo voltear al asombrado vampiro, apartando un poco el android de su oído—. He dicho que culmines la llamada, Edward. —El aludido pretendió negarse y retar sus órdenes, pero su hermana ya había colgado, después de disculparse con él, exigiéndole al vampiro que no fuese tan cabezotas y dejara que Christian llevara las riendas de todo, consiguiendo que Edward mirara incrédulo el android, sin poder creer las extrañas e impropias exigencias de su hermana, deseando no imaginarse lo que la menuda chica estaba imaginando en su loca cabecita._

— _¿Puedes calmarte y decirme qué demonios te pasa? —Por supuesto Edward sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría, Christian odiaba que lo retaran y más si aquella persona era su esclavo particular, el cual pretendía hacerse el rebelde con su amo, ridiculizándolo en el centro comercial._

— _No iba a hacer una escena en aquel lugar porque no soy de esos. —Edward por supuesto lo creyó capaz de eso y más, ya que José, el mejor amigo de Anastasia, le había contado el espectáculo que había ocasionado el multimillonario la noche en la que el chico pretendió besar a Ana, siendo Christian quien armara un saltimbanqui por eso—. Pero ahora que estamos solos… —Arrojó el paquete sobre sofá, encimándosele al serio vampiro, quien ya había guardado el celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—… Espero que sea la primera y última vez que tú me retas de ese modo, Edward… o juro que…_

— _¿Qué?... —le retó el muchacho, clavando sus semirojizos ojos sobre el magnate, intentando amedrentarle—… ¿Vas a sacar una de tus tablas y me vas a azotar?... ¿O me pondrás sobre tu regazo y me darás de nalgadas? —Edward pudo adelantarse al rápido movimiento de Christian, quien pretendió cruzarle la cara de un bofetón, esquivado el certero golpe, y aunque al vampiro le hubiese gustado ver cómo se le rompían todos los huesos de la mano, prefirió no tentar a su suerte, ya que había dejado en evidencia muchas cosas que podrían alertar al acaudalado hombre de negocios, sobre lo que realmente él era._

— _No te atrevas a tocarme la cara de una bofetada, Christian, o juro que vas a saber lo que es llamar al demonio y verlo llegar. —El iracundo hombre pensó en retar al muchacho y atestarle una trompada, pero se contuvo, alegando a continuación después de apartarse del tenso y malhumorado joven._

— _Definitivamente tú y yo no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. —Pensó en decirle que se largara de su casa y no regresara nunca más, pero una extraña sensación de vacío e insatisfacción personal se clavó en su interior, haciéndolo desistir de ser tan arrogante y prepotente, recordando la noche en la que había molido a correazos a Anastasia, apartándola de su vida para siempre—. No quiero verte el resto de lo que queda de día… —Comenzó a subir las escaleras—… Es más… no sé si quiera verte nuevamente en la mañana. —A lo que Edward respondió, observando el rápido ascenso del magnate._

— _Tú solo dilo y me iré, Christian. —Y aunque Edward sabía lo que el alterado magnate había pensado, el darse cuenta de que él había sentido lo mismo que sintió Christian al pretender alejarle, quiso darle una segunda oportunidad de redimirse con él._

— _Ve a dormir, Edward… La noche se arruinó y la verdad es que no tengo ni ánimos, ni fuerzas para intentar repararla… mañana será domingo y pronto podrás librarte de mí. —El serio vampiro en cierto modo se sintió culpable y herido ante lo que había pasado, y aunque en su momento lo había disfrutado, se dio cuenta de que su tonto juego de prepotencia le había costado lo que quedaba de velada entre ambos hombres, deseando el haber podido conversar con Christian sobre lo que había pensado de Elena, la cual lo había cautivado._

 _Christian se perdió de vista, introduciéndose en su recamara, mientras Edward contempló el juego de ajedrez que aún se encontraba en el sofá grande, tomándole entre sus manos, pretendiendo hacerlo añicos, justo cuando un mensaje instantáneo llegó a su celular, sacándolo raudo del bolsillo, percatándose que era de parte de Alice._

 _ **[No lo destruyas, Edward… te arrepentirás luego, deja que las cosas se enfríen, hermanito… mañana saldrá el sol para ambos]**_

 _Edward deseó decirle que no se entrometiera en donde no la llamaban, pero eso sería alentar aún más a Alice a que lo hiciera a sabiendas de cómo trabaja el infantil cerebro de su hermana. Dejó el juego de ajedrez sobre el sofá, subiendo con parsimonia las escaleras, introduciéndose en su recamara._

Edward no se había percatado de que ya estaba amaneciendo, hasta que escuchó los pensamientos de Christian desde el otro lado de su recamara, preguntándose a sí mismo si debía entrar o no a la alcoba del joven estudiante de psicología, mientras el apuesto vampiro contempló como el cielo se comenzó a iluminar, quitándose lentamente los audífonos de sus oídos, justo cuando Christian hizo girar la manilla de la puerta, cerrando raudo los ojos, haciéndose el dormido.

Christian llevaba consigo el juego de ajedrez, el cual había sacado de la bolsa, extrayendo de su interior cada pieza única, colocándolas en sus respectivos puestos, después de tomar asiento a orillas de la cama, dándole de vez en cuando miradas furtivas a Edward, quien siguió haciéndose el dormido, contemplando por medio de la mente del multimillonario, como ejecutaba silenciosamente cada movimiento sobre el tablero.

Dejó el juego sobre la cama, y tomando una de las libretas de Edward, arrancó un trozo de papel de esta, asiéndose de uno de los lápices de grafito del muchacho, escribiendo sobre el pequeño pedazo de papel una corta nota para el chico, quien solo pudo ver en la mente de Christian, el enorme deseo de ir a correr esa mañana, intentando quitarse la incomodidad que sentía ante lo mal que la había pasado esa noche, sintiéndose de algún modo, culpable.

Hizo su primer movimiento sobre el tablero, pisando con aquel peón la pequeña nota, incorporándose lentamente de la cama, intentando no despertar al muchacho, lo que por supuesto a Edward le causó un poco de gracia y al mismo tiempo simpatía por él y su empeño de tratarlo como un simple e indefenso humano.

Christian salió de la oscura recamara, dándole una última mirada al inmóvil muchacho, cerrando la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, bajando raudo las escaleras, disponiéndose a correr esa fría mañana del día domingo, y aunque no acostumbraba a hacerlo el último día de la semana, Christian sintió la necesidad de despejar su mente, colocándose los audífonos que descansaban sobre sus hombros, cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera, comenzando su respectivo entrenamiento matutino.

Edward dejó de hacerse el dormido, abriendo raudo los ojos, contemplando el hermoso juego de ajedrez sobre su cama, tomando la pequeña nota que Christian había dejado pisada sobre el tablero, sin poder creer que aquel odioso, arrogante y prepotente hombre supiese disculparse.

 _ **(Lamento lo de ayer… Sé que me pasé de la raya y acepto mis errores… espero que a mi regreso tú también des tu cincuenta por ciento y podamos tener una amena terapia)**_

Dejó sus iniciales debajo de la nota como si Edward pudiese pensar que alguien más hubiese escrito aquello, y no el arrogante hombre de negocios, sonriendo bastante complacido al ver que después de todo, Christian Grey… sí podía doblegarse, prometiéndose a sí mismo dar su cincuenta por ciento.

* * *

Emmett no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Seth el día anterior, ya que el delgado y pequeño Quileute le había confesado que era gay, teniendo que bancarse el exhaustivo interrogatorio que el corpulento vampiro le había hecho, intentando comprender por qué no le gustaban las féminas sino los muchachos.

— _¿Entonces lo que dijo el zarrapastroso de Paul es cierto? —preguntó el corpulento vampiro, paseando detrás de Alice y Sam… quienes iban conversando de lo lindo, siendo el alfa de los lobos y el joven Clearwater los únicos en ir degustando un enorme cono de helados, mientras que los vampiros, simplemente les observaban comer._

— _Sí, así es… —alegó Seth, observando su cono—. Le gusta llamarme maricón porque me gustan los chicos. —Se ruborizó un poco, introduciendo en su boca la pequeña cucharilla de plástico con la que se ayudaba para degustar su colorido helado—. Odio que lo haga… es una palabra muy despectiva. —Emmett asintió._

— _¿Y cómo te gusta que te digan? —preguntó, introduciendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Es decir… ¿hay un nombre para ustedes que no suene tan despectivo? —Seth asintió._

— _Homosexual o gay… es el término que se usa, aunque la verdad no me gustan las etiquetas. —Emmett volvió a asentir, mirando inquisidoramente al muchacho, intentando buscar en él algún indicio que lo delatara como desviado, pero no había ninguno, ya que para el vampiro, todos los que eran como Seth, debían ser afeminados._

— _Pues la verdad es que no se te nota. —Seth sonrió, relamiéndose los labios ante el poco de helado que tenía en la boca, y el cual estuvo a punto de salir disparado ante las risas._

— _¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que se me note?... —preguntó aún sonriendo—. ¿Debo ponerme un letrero o qué? —A lo que Emmett alegó, sonriendo igual que lo hacía el muchacho._

— _Bueno… es que el modisto personal de Alice es medio mujercita. —Seth soltó una risotada, sin poder contener el buche de helado en su boca, escupiéndolo precipitadamente hacia el frente, consiguiendo que tanto la menuda vampira como el alfa de la manada, voltearan a verles—. ¿Qué?... Es cierto, hombre… El diseñador de moda de Alice camina así… —El atolondrado vampiro comenzó a sacudir su trasero a un lado y a otro, doblando su muñeca en un gesto bastante afeminado, sacudiendo la mano hacia todos lados, consiguiendo una nueva oleada de risas de parte de Seth._

— _No todos los homosexuales son afeminados, Emmett. —Ambos se detuvieron al ver como Alice y Sam se sentaron en una banca, siendo Seth quien se recostara de uno de los tantos autos aparcados en la calle, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su suéter—. Están los que se sienten mujer pero jamás se cambiarían de sexo… es decir, les gusta ser hombres pero usar cosas de mujeres… —Emmett asintió, aunque no entendía aquel deseo de algunos hombres de usar cosas de mujer, ya que de por sí, el intentar quitarle aquella incómoda ropa femenina que solía usar su esposa era toda una proeza, el ponérsela debía ser aún más engorroso—. Están los transexuales… los que quieren cambiar por completo su sexo._

— _¿Cómo así?... —preguntó un poco extrañado el vampiro._

— _Pues hay personas que no se sienten bien con su sexo… son hombres que se sienten mujeres o viceversa. —Aquello consiguió que Emmett, alzara irónicamente una de sus cejas—. Así que toman tratamientos hormonales para luego hacerse una reasignación de sexo._

— _Pérate, pérate… que vas muy rápido y yo ni siquiera entendí la primera categoría. —Seth rió, volviendo a retomar la ingesta de helado—. ¿Me estás diciendo que hay hombres que se cambian de sexo? —Seth asintió—. ¿Y qué hacen con… —Señaló su entrepierna—… Ya sabes… el socio? —El chico estaba encantado con la forma infantil y al mismo tiempo ocurrente del vampiro, sin poder creer aún que los Quileutes tenían una forma completamente errónea de ver a los Cullen, respondiendo a continuación._

— _Se lo cortan. —Emmett dejó caer su mandíbula por inercia, apretándose la entrepierna._

— _No me jodas, men…_

— _No te jodo, men… —respondió el chico, riendo ante la cara de terror de Emmett—. Lo hacen y se ponen tetas y una vagina. —El vampiro se apretó aún más la entrepierna como si le estuviese doliendo aquella zona de su cuerpo, ante la sola idea de perder su hombría—. Ellos son felices, así que cada quien a lo que lo haga feliz. —Pero Emmett parecía no poder entender aquella ideología, preguntándole rápidamente al pequeño jovenzuelo._

— _¿Tú quieres cortártela? —Seth arrugó la cara, negando con la cabeza, después de tragar un poco más de helado._

— _Para nada… yo soy feliz con mi sexualidad… me gusta ser hombre, y me gusta mi pene. —Emmett suspiró aliviado._

— _Gracias a Dios, men… yo no podría deshacerme de mi mejor amigo. —Señaló su pene—. Emmetcito y yo hemos sido inseparables desde que nací. —Seth intentó contener las risas, pero cada ocurrencia de Emmett lo incitaba a una nueva oleada de carcajadas—. No sé qué haría si perdiera mi pene… —Seth siguió degustando su helado con una amplia sonrisa, mordisqueando el cono—… preferiría morir a quedarme sin mi juguetico sexual. —Soltó aquella típica risotada suya, ronca y atontada, lo que a ojos de Seth, era realmente adorable._

— _Yo igual… Así que no te preocupes por eso que no quiero ser mujer… solo soy un hombre al que le gustan los hombres, nada más._

— _¿Y te gustan maripositas o bien machos? —Aquella pregunta hizo sonreír nuevamente a Seth, mirándole inquisidoramente, pretendiendo jugar un poco con el curioso y preguntón vampiro._

— _Me gustan bien machos… grandotes y fornidos… así como tú. —Emmett abrió grande los ojos, mirando hacia donde se encontraba Alice, la cual le sonrió pícaramente al líder de la manada Quileute, quien parecía estarle contando algo muy agradable a su hermana._

— _Hey, hey… men… no digas esas cosas… —Seth sonrió, incorporándose de su relajada postura sobre aquel auto, acercándose lentamente a Emmett, mirándole de arriba hacia abajo._

— _¿Por qué no? —preguntó, arrojando lo que le quedaba del helado dentro de un contenedor de basura público—. De seguro también piensas que todos los gay nos gusta cada hombre que vemos… ¿Cierto? —Por supuesto Emmett no dijo nada, aunque sí lo había pensado—… Pues así como me gustas tú, también me gusta, Sam y Paul y todos mis hermanos Quileutes. —Emmett entendió la indirecta, asombrándose de aquella proeza, ya que solía ser bastante lento para captarlas._

— _Ok, ok… Ya entendí…. Lo siento. —Palmeó el hombro del joven Quileute—. Voy a ser sincero, si lo pensé… creí que todos los gay andaban como enfermos viéndonos el culo a los papacitos como yo. —La alta autoestima que el vampiro se tenía a sí mismo, más que causarle molestia al chico, le hizo sonreír, ya que aquello era cierto, Emmett era muy atractivo ante los ojos del pequeño y enamorado muchacho._

— _Bueno, Emmett… es difícil no mirarte. —Seth comenzó a caminar, haciéndose el desentendido, percatándose de cómo Alice y Sam retomaron su paseo—. Eres un hombre musculoso y atractivo… lo único malo en ti es que eres un chupasangre. —Aquello consiguió que Emmett le observara con el ceño fruncido._

— _Pero si eso es lo mejor de mí. —El sonriente muchacho le observó por el rabillo del ojo—. Cuando era mortal no era tan agraciado como ahora. —Seth negó con la cabeza._

— _He conocido vampiros feos. —A lo que Emmett le exigió que le nombrara alguno—… Mmm… El de color que llegó aquí con la pelirroja y el greñudo de coleta que Edward mató. —El atolondrado vampiro elucubró sobre aquellos tres vampiros, preguntándole a continuación._

— _¿Laurent?... ¿El que estuvo a punto de comerse a la sopla vela? —Seth apretó los labios ante aquel apodo tan peculiar hacia Bella, aunque no sabía el porqué de ello._

— _¡Aja!... a ese lo matamos entre Jacob y yo… En serio… era espantoso. —El menudo chiquillo arrugó la cara, estremeciéndose al recordarle._

— _Yo le llamaba Kunta Kinte. —Seth no pudo evitar reír ante aquel apodo, el cual daba alusión al esclavo gambiano, del cual se habían escrito muchas novelas y realizado varias series, entre ellas la famosa "Raíces"—. Y sí… concuerdo contigo… Laurent era bien feo. —Ambos jóvenes siguieron bromeando entre ellos, pasando una tarde agradable entre amigos._

—¿Qué haces aquí tan solito, mi ángel? —preguntó Esme llamando la atención del pensativo vampiro, aquel que levantó la cara, observando tanto a su madre adoptiva como a su padre, arribar a la casa Cullen después de haber pasado toda la noche en su cabaña privada.

—Hola… Mmm… nada… pensaba… —Por unos segundo imaginó en lo que su hermano Jasper diría sobre aquello, preguntándole si en realidad el pensaba o simplemente dejaba que su mente trabajara por inercia—. ¡Oye, Carlisle! —Emmett se incorporó del sofá, acercándose al doctor Cullen, quien ya imaginaba una nueva oleada de preguntas por parte de su curioso hijo—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —El rubio vampiro asintió, mirando a su esposa, la cual se disculpó con ambos, subiendo las escaleras.

—¡A ver!... ¿Qué nuevo tema te tiene tan pensativo y meditabundo? —Emmett arrugó la cara ante las rebuscadas palabras de su padre, quien ante los ojos del atolondrado vampiro era como hablar con una enciclopedia _Larousse_ ambulante.

—Tú que eres tan conocedor de todo y eres médico… —Miró a todos lados, corroborando que nadie les estuviese oyendo— …dime algo… ¿la homosexualidad se pega? —Carlisle le miró fijamente a los ojos, sin poder creer que en cada nueva reflexión, Emmett le sorprendiera con una pregunta que jamás se esperaría de él, exigiéndole tomar asiento nuevamente, para luego sentándose a su lado, sonriéndole afablemente.

—Ahora yo te haré una pregunta, a ti… —Emmett asintió—. ¿Qué pasaría si te juntas mucho con personas de color? —El corpulento vampiro le observó, pensando en aquella extraña pregunta, la cual ante sus pensamientos, no tenía nada que ver con la suya.

—Mmm… Nada… creo… es decir… No sé a qué viene la pregunta —A lo que Carlisle alegó, acomodándose mejor sobre el sofá.

—¿No crees que si te juntas mucho con los negros, los tocas y compartes con ellos todo el tiempo, te harías negro? —Emmett soltó una risotada, negando con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, hombre… las personas de color no escogieron ser así, ellos nacieron así… la negrura no se pega, Carlisle. —El aludido sonrió ante aquella palabra.

—Pues así mismo son los homosexuales, Emmett… ellos no escogieron ser así… son así y punto… así que creo que tu pregunta ha sido respondida. —Emmett palmeó el hombro de su padre, agradeciéndole aquella enseñanza.

—Gracias, Carlisle. —El amable vampiro sonrió, palmeándole una de sus piernas, incorporándose de su puesto, escuchando nuevamente a su hijo, hacerle otra acotación más—. Recuerdo que hace tiempo leí sobre un cantante que tuvo muchas novias, amantes, etc.… y después de cierto tiempo se volvió gay… ¿Qué crees que haya pasado con él, Carlisle?... Estuvo confundido, se cansó de las mujeres o simplemente se levantó un día y dijo: _"Hoy quiero ser gay"_. —El entretenido médico sonrió, girándose para ver a su hijo, antes de pretender subir las escaleras, respondiéndole al muchacho como siempre solía hacerlo, con una elocuente y acertada respuesta.

—No creo que haya sido ninguna de tus suposiciones, Emmett. —Carlisle comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras, acotando a continuación—. El cantante del que hablas, simplemente se enamoró y el amor suele ser ciego y no entiende de diferencias sexuales, ni de razas o ideologías. —Llegó hasta arriba, volteando a ver a su hijo, quien no le quitó la mirada de encima, esperando una conclusión a sus gratas palabras—. Porque el amor, Emmett… no necesita ser entendido, simplemente necesita ser expresado.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana en Seattle, el día seguía nublado, lo que Edward agradeció enormemente, tomando una ducha rápida, vistiéndose con un pantalón de algodón con pretina engomada en la cintura y una camiseta de béisbol del equipo de Washington, degustando como cualquier mortal, de un delicioso vaso de malteada, o mejor dicho, de un contenedor de malteada lleno de sangre, la cual estaba ligada, entre la de humano y la de animal, haciéndola mucho más apetecible.

" _Ojala llegue antes de que me la termine"_ , pensó el encantado vampiro, el cual bebió gustoso del vaso, succionando la sangre por el popote del envase. _"Así se le pasará la idea de la ingesta de comida por un rato y me dejará avanzar con la terapia"_. Edward siguió leyendo uno de sus tomos de psicología, el cual le mostró las diversas alternativas que podía usar el psicólogo para comenzar la terapia de un nuevo paciente, escuchando el arribo de Christian desde su relajada postura sobre el suelo del pequeño balcón de su recamara, empapándose de conocimientos.

Christian deseaba ver si Edward ya se había levantado, pero prefirió entrar primero a su recamara y tomar una ducha fría que le ayudara a refrescarse de tanto ejercicio, y del mal rato que le había hecho pasar unos cuantos perros callejeros, los cuales le habían correteado en el parque.

Junto a Edward se encontraba el costoso juego de ajedrez, en el cual se pudo apreciar no solo el movimiento de pieza de Christian, sino el que Edward había ejecutado, guardándose la nota que el magnate le había dejado, esperando la llegada de quien pasaba a ser su paciente esa mañana del día domingo, aunque habían acordado hacer la terapia por la tarde, prefiriendo adelantar todo ante el cincuenta por ciento que Christian había dado, para que todo siguiera su curso como estaba previsto.

Christian entró a la recamara de Edward después de tocar la puerta, percatándose de que el muchacho ya había abandonado la cama, dejándola completamente revuelta; y ya que la señora Jones no iba los domingos al pent-house, imaginando que aquello se quedaría así hasta el lunes.

—¿Edward? —llamó, creyéndole en el baño, escuchando la voz del calmo y relajado muchacho, notificarle desde el balcón, después de incorporar su cuerpo del suelo, sentándose en el rincón de este, acomodando el juego a su lado.

—¡Aquí!... —Siguió leyendo y degustando su deliciosa bebida a base de glóbulos rojos, blancos y plaquetas, intentando no reír al imaginar lo que diría Christian al saber lo que el chico estaba ingiriendo.

El extrañado hombre rodeó la cama, saliendo rápidamente hacia el balcón, contemplando al ensimismado chico leer de su grueso tomo de psicología, mientras disfrutaba de lo lindo de aquel batido o eso pensó Christian al ver el envase donde se suelen hacer las malteadas.

—¡Hola!... —saludó un poco asombrado de verle allí tan relajado y tranquilo, como si no hubiese pasado nada anoche, sin saber si dar gracias por ello o incomodarse.

—Hola, Christian… —Edward levantó la cara—. Espero que hayas podido conciliar el sueño después de ese tétrico recital de anoche. —El aún incrédulo hombre se acercó a él, contemplando el juego de ajedrez, en donde el muchacho ya había ejecutado su primer movimiento, esperando el suyo.

—¿Me escuchaste? —preguntó, agachándose para sentarse en el suelo junto a Edward.

—Fue difícil no hacerlo —acotó el chico, cerrando su enorme libro—. Era un poco perturbador… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos y luego rectificó—… En realidad fue seductoramente perturbador. —Aquello consiguió que Christian alzara la mirada.

—¿Por qué te pareció seductoramente perturbador? —Quiso saber, enfocando nuevamente sus ojos en el juego, realizando su segundo movimiento sobre el tablero.

—Mmm… No sé… era como escuchar tu alma. —Christian levantó una vez más la mirada, enfocándose en el serio y meditabundo muchacho, el cual parecía estar comenzando con la terapia, aunque no lo aparentara—. Pareciera como si quisieras que la tonada que ejecutabas me dijera lo triste y melancólico que te encontrabas. —El magnate se recostó de la pared en la que Edward también descansaba su espalda, contemplando la jugada del joven psicólogo, la cual no se hizo esperar.

—A lo mejor. —Fue su seca y odiosa respuesta, moviendo después de Edward una pieza importante del juego como lo era el caballo—. No deseaba dar pena… simplemente…

—Querías desahogarte… —concluyó Edward.

—Así es… —le afirmó Christian, mirándole fijamente—. Lamento lo que ocurrió.

—Ya pasó, Christian… Yo también lo lamento, lo menos que quiero es que… —Por un segundo pensó en decir que no deseaba que aquello que había entre ellos dos terminara, pero sonaría tan impropio como él mismo lo había escuchando en su cabeza antes de decirlo—… No quiero que volvamos a discutir por tonterías como esa…

—Bueno, Edward… si hubieses dejado que yo pagara el juego…

—Ya no importa, Christian… por favor… déjalo atrás, ¿quieres? —El acaudalado hombre de negocios asintió, intentando no volver a descontrolarse y comenzar una nueva tertulia entre ellos—. Dime algo… —Christian levantó la mirada después de hacer un nuevo movimiento sobre el tablero, una vez que Edward ya había realizado el suyo—… ¿Tiene nombre esa melodía? —A lo que Christian respondió sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Sí… se llama: "Quisiera darte de azotes hasta que me respetes". —Edward no supo si reír o enfadarse, dejando que su buen humor mañanero le ganara a su constante malhumor, sonriéndole irónicamente.

—Yo pensé que se llamaba "cincuenta sombras de Grey" —El asombrado magnate levantó de nuevo la cara, contemplándole escrutadoramente—. Pero tú eres el compositor, así que si ese es el nombre que le pusiste, pues… bien. —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué se llamaría cincuenta sombras de Grey? —El chico volvió a jugar sin pretensión alguna de responder, moviendo uno de sus alfiles, amenazando a uno de los caballos de Christian, acotando al fin.

—No sé, Christian… ¿Por qué crees que imaginé que se podría llamar, así? —Aquello más que una pregunta concisa fue una retórica.

Pocas veces en su vida habían conseguido hacerle callar, pero Edward parecía tener el don de obtener del magnate, su silencio total y un incómodo mutismo que hasta a Christian hacía sentir mal, observando las piezas del tablero, intentando analizar su próximo jugada, pero aquello lo había dejado pensativo y desconcentrado.

—Y a parte de seductoramente perturbadora… ¿qué más te hizo sentir la melodía? —preguntó moviendo una de sus torres, observando cómo Edward se robó rápidamente el caballo con su alfil, cantando antes de responder.

—Jaque… —Le dio una rápida mirada a Christian, el cual aún no se había percatado de lo que había ocurrido sobre el tablero, encontrándose en riesgo—… Ocultas muchas cosas, Christian… te escondes tras las sombras de un pasado que intentas dejar atrás pero no puedes. —El serio e incómodo hombre le contempló, imaginando que la terapia ya había comenzado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Christian moviendo su reina, amenazando al alfil y resguardando a su rey.

—Te he escuchado hablar dormido —mintió Edward, ya que si bien había visto alguno de sus perturbadores sueños, por más que Christian se agitase o estuviese sudando ante sus pesadillas, no había dicho nada, pero su inconsciente mente le había mostrado como su pasado le atormentaba mientras dormía—. Muchas sombras perturban tus sueños… —Levantó la cara, percatándose de cómo Christian le contemplaba, bajándola nuevamente, moviendo su alfil a otro puesto menos peligroso para él—. ¿O me equivoco? —preguntó, dejando el grueso tomo de psicología a un lado.

—No… —El serio e incómodo hombre de negocios no pretendía mentirle, ya que si algo sabía el magnate, era que los psicólogos parecían hacer un pacto con el diablo para tener el don de meterse en la mente de sus pacientes, pero la realidad era que Edward si podía estar en su mente, y aunque le mintiera, el vampiro se enteraría de la verdad—. Estoy roto, Edward… —El chico alzó la mirada—… Soy como un artefacto en mal estado, y por más que intentes repararlo, este jamás servirá igual. —Movió su torre, amenazando el peligroso alfil de Edward, quien movió rápidamente su pieza a otro lado, al ver lo que Christian pretendía hacer, robarla.

—Difiero de tú percepción sobre ti mismo. —Se acomodó un poco mejor en el suelo, tomando raudo el envase de malteada, bebiendo un poco más de sangre, percatándose ante el peso del vaso que estaba a punto de acabarse—. Mi hermano Emmett y su esposa les gusta mucho reparar autos, es algo que ambos tienen en común… —Analizó por unos segundo la jugada de Christian, quien tan solo había movido un peón hacia delante, para darle espacio a su alfil y así poder sacarlo a la contienda—… Cuando escogió su auto, él compró un Jeep Wrangler-style descapotado, el cual fue adquirido de segunda mano y en el peor estado que te puedas imaginar.

Christian contempló bastante asombrado a su interlocutor, quien al fin realizó su movimiento, posando su reina peligrosamente frente al rey del multimillonario, intentando que la reina de su contrincante saliera a perseguirle y así poder atacarla y apartarla del juego, tratando de que el resguardo de las piezas de Christian, fuese aún más vulnerables, prosiguiendo con su relato.

—Emmett tenía dinero suficiente como para comprarse el mejor auto de todos, pero él quería ese. —Christian preguntó el porqué—. Porque mientras todos veían en aquel vehículo un montón de chatarra, un armatoste inservible y fuera de circulación, un objeto sin valor alguno, para mi atolondrado hermano era un reto, un deseo por revivir aquel vehículo todo terreno y dejarlo mejor que uno de agencia.

—¿Y lo consiguió? —preguntó Christian intrigado.

—Sí, así es… y aunque mi hermano no es un erudito, ni un elocuente hombre, tiene algo de lo que muchos carecen… perseverancia y fe en sí mismo y en lo que puede lograr. —Por más ensimismado que el magnate estuviese en el relato de Edward, se percató de las insinuaciones de las piezas del muchacho, quien sonrió bastante complacido al ver que después de todo Christian era astuto para aquel juego, dejando a su reina frente a su rey, alzando peligrosamente su otro caballo, pretendiendo atacar en una próxima oportunidad al letal alfil del joven psicólogo.

—¿El Jeep le ha dado problemas? —preguntó Christian, a lo que Edward respondió.

—Lo normal de un auto, de hecho creo que Emmett le saca todo el jugo posible al auto y a pesar de ser un vehículo refaccionado, se porta de lo mejor. —Edward hizo otro movimiento rápido, percatándose por medio de la mente del magnate de cómo este le observaba.

—Entonces me quieres decir que yo tengo posibilidades de funcionar correctamente. —Edward dejó entrever aquella seductora sonrisa suya de medio lado, la cual a Christian le irritaba, sin saber aún él porque de aquel sentimiento.

—Sí, así lo creo. —Señaló el tablero, incitando a Christian a seguir el juego—. Es solo que a lo mejor no has tenido a la mecánica adecuada. —El divertido multimillonario sonrió, haciendo un gesto irónico con los hombros.

—Bueno, Edward, aunque esto suene un poco machista, las mujeres son malas para la mecánica. —Recordó lo que el chico le había comentado sobre su hermana—. Exceptuando a la esposa de tu hermano, la cual tengo entendido que también es tu hermana adoptiva. —Edward asintió—. Pues sin menospreciar los conocimiento de la esposa de… ¿Emmett?... —El chico volvió a asentir ante la forma interrogativa con la que Christian había dicho el nombre de su hermano, intentando averiguar si lo había dicho correctamente—… Debo decir que las mujeres que han pasado por mi vida parecen ser malas mecánicas. —El joven universitario apretó los labios—… Una de ellas intentó arreglarme como se arreglan los televisores viejos… a golpes. —Aquello hizo reír a Edward, al percatarse de que hablaba de Elena.

—Bueno… tuvo sus mañas pero al final algo positivo salió… ¿no? —Christian no supo qué decir—. Pero continúa… —Le incitó a seguir con la lista de mujeres que intentaron repararlo.

—Leila perdió la perspectiva sobre todo… —Al escuchar aquello, Edward alzó una de sus cejas, en un gesto incrédulo, preguntándole quién era ella, consiguiendo nuevamente el mutismo de Christian, el cual bajó la mirada—… Ella es alguien que dejó que mis sombras la envolvieran al punto de la demencia. —Tragó grueso, enfocando sus metálicos ojos sobre el tablero, recordando la triste y extraviada mirada de una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños, los cuales caían en ondas sobre unos cabizbajos hombros, y un peculiar hoyuelo en su barbilla, lo cual se acentuaba cuando agachaba la cabeza o eso vislumbró Edward en aquel recuerdo de Christian—. Si no te importa, no quiero hablar de ella.

—¿Por qué no? —Quiso saber el joven psicólogo, quien a pesar de ver en la mente del magnate, la demencia y la decadencia en la que estaba sumergida aquella muchacha, deseaba escucharlo de los labios de Christian.

—No es una historia agradable, lo siento… —Se disculpó moviendo al fin una de sus piezas, colocando el caballo que le quedaba en un punto estratégico para un segundo movimiento importante, cuando le tocara nuevamente atacar—… Como mi psiquiatra no pretendo ocultarte las cosas, Edward… es solo que no creo que sea el momento. —El apuesto joven frente a él, no dijo nada, enfocando sus ojos en el tablero, al ver la jugada que Christian se estaba pesando, contraatacando a esta, al derribar una de sus torres—… Maldición, no puedes ser tan bueno en esto… —Edward sonrió—… Voy a empezar a creer que en verdad lees la mente. —Pensó hacer otro movimiento distinto al que había planeado, resignándose a perder aquella contienda.

—No voy a presionarte en la primera terapia, Christian —alegó al fin el entretenido vampiro—. Ya que ayer me regalaste una partitura improvisada de diez _"Re"_ agudos, ocho _claves_ de _"Sol"_ , siete _"La"_ agudas acompañadas de cinco _"Mi"_ , seis _"Fa"_ y cuatro _"Do"_ mayor, quienes acompañadas de cuatro _silencios_ , los cuales conformaron un pentagrama como el que creaste ayer, dan un total de cuarenta y cuatro elementos básicos de una partitura, aquellos que acompañados por seis compases, tres binarios y tres cuaternarios dan un total de cincuenta elementos musicales, los cuales me demostraron que a pesar de tu arrogancia, hay un caballero con talento que sufre detrás de toda aquella careta de hombre prepotente y odioso… —Toda aquella ecuación pentagrámica, al igual que la extraordinaria estructuración de una melodía o acorde musical, dejó a Christian tan boquiabierto que no supo en qué momento había dejado caer la pieza que pensaba jugar, mirándole ensimismado—. Esta mañana me regalaste tu cincuenta por ciento de aceptación y total humildad, entregándote mi cincuenta por ciento de comprensión y total discernimiento.

Christian siguió mirándole sin poder creer lo inteligente, astuto y elocuente que era aquel joven de tan solo veinte años de edad, o eso creyó el magnate, bajando progresivamente la mirada para tomar entre sus dedos la pequeña pieza que había resbalado de su mano, sin saber exactamente en dónde iba, siendo Edward quien se la quitara, colocándola nuevamente donde debería ir, alzando sus irreales ojos color cobre, ya que entre la mezcla de la sangre animal y la humana, aquel era el nuevo color que tomaban sus iris.

—Parece que todo en ti da una ecuación de cincuenta, Christian. —El aún asombrado hombre movió por inercia la pieza que Edward había regresado al tablero, sin saber si aquel movimiento era el que había pensado ejecutar o no en su momento, restándole importancia a ello.

—Y tú pareces ser una caja de sorpresas, Edward… Eres todo un chico prodigio. —Desmontó todo el juego que ambos habían comenzado, regando las piezas en el suelo, tomando tan solo los dos reyes de cada contrincante, posándolos frente a frente en medio del tablero—. Esta semana ha llegado a su fin y tú debes volver a tu departamento… ¿Cierto? —Por alguna extraña razón Christian sintió un enorme vacío en su pecho, al darse cuenta de que volvería a quedarse solo en aquel enorme pent-house.

—Sí, así es… —respondió Edward, percatándose por medio de los pensamientos de Christian, de cómo su respuesta le había hecho sentir más solo aun, acotando a continuación—. Pero no solo soy tu terapeuta de fin de semana. —El serio multimillonario alzó una de sus cejas en un gesto irónico, al imaginar que el chico argumentaría a sus palabras que también sería su locero personal entre semana, esperando a que el chico lo hiciera verbal—. También soy tu amigo, Christian. —Aquello consiguió que el pasmado hombre le contemplara sin poder creer en sus palabras, siendo Edward quien las reforzara—. Puedes escribirme o llamarme si lo deseas. —Justo en ese momento su teléfono celular sonó, notificándole de un nuevo mensaje de parte de Bella, la cual le preguntaba cuándo volvería a Forks, ya que tanto Jacob como los demás Quileutes le tenían una restricción de entrada a su territorio, manteniéndola constantemente alejada de los niños, siendo Leah la única que de vez en cuando se los llevara a escondidas para que los viera—. Sé que prometí que me iría después del mediodía, pero mi familia me necesita, Christian.

El joven estudiante de psicología se incorporó del suelo, tomando tanto su tomo de psicología, como su celular, al igual que su vaso de malteada, el cual ya se había acabado, calmando un poco la eterna sed de sangre que los inmortales padecían y de la que jamás se estaba completamente satisfecho aunque bebieran un océano entero.

—¿Edward? —llamó Christian, sin dejar de ver las dos piezas de maderas enfrentadas entre sí, imaginando al muchacho y a sí mismo, representados en ellas—. Gracias. —Fue lo único que dijo, pero Edward sabía el porqué aquel hombre daba las gracias; ya que el pensativo magnate jamás se imaginó aquellas sinceras palabras de su parte y menos después de lo ocurrido anoche.

—La amistad no se agradece, Christian… se valora y se fortalece con actitudes como las que tuviste esta mañana. —Edward se aferró del marco de la puerta corrediza que dividía el balcón con la recamara, contemplando la amplia espalda del magnate—. Gracias a ti por eso, Christian… me robaste una sonrisa. —No supo por qué lo había dicho, pero lo hizo y se sintió bien al hacerlo, y más aún al darse cuenta de cómo Christian sonreía, volteando el rostro a un lado, mirando el espectacular día domingo que hacía hoy, rogando porque siguiese siendo tan agradable como hasta el momento.

Edward entró al fin a su alcoba, recogiendo todas sus cosas a velocidad sobrehumana, mientras Christian contemplaba aun las dos piezas de madera tallada sobre el tablero, pensando en lo que el muchacho le había dicho, tomando entre sus manos la que había estado representando a Edward, aquella que era de un tono más clara que la que había encarnado al ensimismado hombre de negocios, percatándose de que estaba manchada de sangre.

—Rayos —soltó Edward entre dientes, deteniendo sus veloces movimientos, escondiendo el vaso dentro de su bolso, en donde ya había guardado todas sus cosas, después de colocarse los zapatos—. Ya me voy… Nos vemos… —Salió de la habitación, justo cuando Christian olfateó la pieza de ajedrez, para confirmar sus sospechas sobre aquella mancha.

—¿Edward? —El joven vampiro bajó raudo las escaleras, tomando del gabinete de la cocina una curita o bandita adhesiva, colocándosela en el pulgar de su mano izquierda, la cual por supuesto el chico había mantenido apoyada en el suelo sin moverla mientras jugaban, sacado rápidamente el envase de malteada de su bolso, haciéndose el que fregaba—. ¡Edward!... ¿Por qué tu rey está lleno de sangre? —El incómodo vampiro suspiró como si necesitara aquella bocanada de aire fresco para ejecutar una nueva mentira.

—Soy muy torpe en la cocina. —Dejó el vaso ya aseado en el escurridor de trastos, mostrándole a Christian el dedo vendado, sonriendo con simpatía—. Me corté haciéndome el desayuno. —El asombrado hombre se acercó en dos zancadas, aferrándole la mano, supuestamente herida.

—No me había fijado de la banda en tu dedo… —Le examinó la mano.

—No es nada, Christian… solo fue un pequeño rozón con el cuchillo. —Apartó su mano de las del preocupado hombre, el cual no dejó de observar su herida—. En dos días estaré curado… en fin… me voy… —Palmeó el hombro de Christian rodeándolo para salir rápidamente de la cocina, rumbo al ascensor.

Christian por su puesto no podía dejar de preocuparse por él, y aunque aún no conocía a alguien que muriera por un pequeño corte en un dedo, bien podía llegar a lastimarse mucho peor en el futuro cuando él no estuviese presente para ayudarle, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina.

—Tienes terminantemente prohibido cocinar sin mi supervisión… —Aquello hizo que Edward pusiera los ojos en blanco, pulsando el botón para llamar al ascensor.

—¡Oh, vamos!... sé que soy una calamidad en la cocina, pero tampoco es que soy un retrasado mental. —El ascensor se abrió justo cuando el molesto hombre pretendió aferrarlo del brazo para obligarlo a mirarle—. Se acabaron tus dos días de amo y señor, Christian… —Entró en el ascensor, pulsando el botón que daba a la planta baja, argumentando a continuación—. Bájale dos a tu manía de controlarlo todo, es un estupendo día… ve a visitar a tu familia mientras yo visito la mía. —Christian pretendió entra en el ascensor, pero el decidido muchacho se lo impidió, interponiéndose en la puerta.

—¿Edward? —espetó Christian en un tono retador, mirándole de soslayo, consiguiendo del muchacho, aquel mismo tono odioso y desafiante que el multimillonario solía usar con él, prohibiéndole la entrada.

—¡Christian! —Negó tanto con la cabeza como con el dedo índice, apartándose un poco de las puertas, consiguió que estas al fin se cerraran, mientras ambos hombres se retaban con la mirada, hasta que las dos hojas de metal se cruzaron, rompiendo toda conexión visual, entre el aceite y el vinagre que eran ambos caballeros, los cuales parecían que jamás iban a durar más de dos horas congeniando entre sí, desafiándose constantemente el uno al otro.

* * *

Nota: Para quien preguntó cuando pensaba poner a follar a estos dos, les puedo enviar varias páginas pornos muy buenas en donde puede calentarse bastante… lo que yo estoy intentando creando aquí es una historia… quien quiera folladas sin trama y sexo sin sentido… les recomiendo ver pornografía por internet. No digo que no habrá sexo, pero no se puede poner a follar a dos heteros porque si, ellos no son Gay, son dos hombres despertando una nueva sexualidad que desconocían… Saludos y abrazos a todos mis comentaristas VIP.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Conflictos internos**

Aquel lunes prometía ser productivo para _Grey Enterprises Holding Inc._ , la cual llevaría a cabo una importante compra esa mañana, en donde varias empresas menores se habían asociado al enorme emporio del acaudalado hombre de negocios, el cual precisamente hoy, no se encontraba con sus cinco sentidos alertas.

" _Era lo que deseabas desde el principio, Christian… deshacerte del chico, dabas gracias a la providencia de que solo te lo tendrías que bancar los fines de semana y ahora no dejas de pensar en el engreído jovenzuelo que te altera tanto"_ Se reprochó a sí mismo el serio y pensativo hombre de negocios, contemplando toda la ciudad de Seattle desde la ventana panorámica de su elegante y amplio despacho, sin dejar de pensar en toda la terapia que había tenido el día domingo con Edward, en donde a pesar de aquella incomoda despedida, sintió que en cierto modo, él y el muchacho habían zanjado un poco sus diferencias.

Suspiró intentando no volver a pensar en él pero se le dificultaba, ya que Christian deseaba saber si su repentino anhelo de regresar a Forks era por Bella o por algo más, sintiéndose realmente estúpido al pensar que aquello le tenía que importar, sacudiendo abruptamente su cabeza, tratando de no pensar más en su dolor de cabeza llamado Edward Cullen, girando raudo sobre sus pies, justo cuando Andrea, su secretaria, tocó a la puerta informándole después de entrar, que le esperaban en el salón de juntas, notificándole a la muchacha.

—Voy en un momento. —Andrea asintió, saliendo rápidamente del despacho del serio e inmutable hombre, el cual tomó asiento frente al escritorio, mirando su celular. _"Si lo llamó va a pesar que no puedo estar ni un segundo sin saber de él"_ Y así era, pero Christian no quería aceptar lo que era más que obvio, al sentir una fuerte empatía hacia aquel muchacho, rememorando las palabras que le había dicho en la sesión psiquiátrica, sonriendo levemente.

— _También soy tu amigo, Christian._ —No sabía porque aquello le había agradado tanto, si bien era cierto que el magnate no solía tener amigos reales, su hermano adoptivo Elliot era lo más cercano a uno, aunque después de la ruptura sentimental con la mejor amiga de Anastasia poco se veían, imaginando que simplemente trataba de olvidar a Kate con tantos viajes.

—Mi amigo. —Pensó en aquella palabra y lo que significaba realmente, negando con la cabeza—. Si fueses mi amigo ya me hubieses notificado que todo estaba bien con tu familia y que te encuentras ahora en tus tontas y aburridas clases universitarias. —Espetó de mala gana, escuchando el timbre de su teléfono celular, aquel que le notificó que tenía un nuevo mensaje instantáneo.

Tomó raudo el celular, percatándose que en efecto se trataba de Edward, aunque aún no había abierto del todo el mensaje, mirando tan solo el nombre del remitente, dejando el aparato nuevamente sobre la mesa, incorporándose de su asiento, haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿Ahora si escribes?... Pudistes haberlo hecho anoche, pero no… tuvistes que mantenerme en ascuas hasta ahora… ¿no es así?... pues jodete. —Caminó hasta la salida de su despacho, odiándose ante el deseo descontrolado de saber qué demonios decía aquel mensaje, abriendo lentamente la puerta, contemplando el ir y venir de su secretaria, la cual intentaba llevar todas las copias pertinentes del nuevo contrato empresarial, apoyándose de las demás trabajadoras del emporio financiero, notificándole a la chica, al ver que se había percatado de su presencia en la puerta—. Dígale a los empresarios que ahora voy… estoy finiquitando un asunto importante.

Andrea asintió, preguntándole si necesitaba ayuda, observando cómo su jefe negó raudo con la cabeza, exigiéndole que se encargara de los ejecutivos y que los mantuviera entretenidos y lo mejor agasajados posibles, encerrándose nuevamente en su oficina, tomando una vez más su celular, abriendo al fin el mensaje.

 _ **[Buenos días, Christian… no te escribí anoche porque llegué tarde a la casa de mis padres y no quise despertarte… Estoy en la universidad, sé que no debería notificarte esto pero conociéndote como te conozco pensé que a lo mejor estarías preocupado]**_

No quería hacerlo, pero por más fuerte que apretó sus labios, una afable sonrisa afloró en su seductora boca, dando gracias de estar solo en ese preciso momento, sintiéndose realmente estúpido ante aquel sentimiento de dicha que le causó aquel mensaje.

—Bien… —pretendió dejar el celular nuevamente sobre el escritorio, pensándoselo un par de minutos, escuchando un nuevo golpeteo en la puerta, girándose raudo al escuchar que alguien la abría.

—¿Señor?... Los empresarios se están comenzando a impacientar y a hablar mal de usted. —Christian frunció el ceño, exigiéndole a su secretaria.

—Dígale a esa manga de perdedores, que aquí el que va a poner el mayor capital financiero voy a hacer yo, así que pueden ir a que otro empresario les de la suma que yo pienso aportar para este proyecto. —Andrea se lo pensó por unos segundos, asintiéndole a su jefe, el cual la llamó rápidamente, acotando a continuación—. No les digas eso… solo intentaba desahogarme, dígales que en cinco minutos estoy con ellos. —La chica asintió nuevamente, retirándose rápidamente del despacho del molesto hombre, quien comenzó a teclear una respuesta para Edward, intentando hacerse el que le daba igual su mensaje.

 _ **[Bueno días… me alegra que todo esté bien… tengo una junta importante, te escribo luego]**_

Pensó en dejarle alguna tonta carita, retándose internamente, ya que él jamás ponía caritas en los mensajes y menos para demostrarle algún sentimiento de agrado hacia el muchacho que tanto lo perturbaba, recibiendo rápidamente su respuesta.

 _ **[Suerte… amigo mío]**_

Christian no supo qué hacer, si respondía le estaría demostrando que no estaba tan ocupado como se lo había hecho saber, pero si no lo hacía, sentía que Edward podría pensar mal de él, y a lo mejor ambos tendrían un nuevo altercado, tomando nuevamente su celular para darle las gracias, justo cuando una llamada de su madre entró en línea, poniendo los ojos en blancos, saliendo rápidamente de su oficina, entregándole a Andrea su celular, exigiéndole a continuación.

—Dile a mi madre que estoy en una reunión importante. —La asombrada mujer asintió, tomando rápidamente el aparato entre sus manos para contestar la llamada, notificándole a la señora Grace que su jefe había dejado el celular a su cuidado ya que tenía una junta muy importante, mientras que Christian, después de suspirar profundamente frente a la puerta que daba acceso al salón de juntas, dejo ver su agraciado, prepotente y al mismo tiempo, resplandeciente rostro por cada uno de los socios y empresario de la nueva firma empresarial, los cuales dejaron el incesante parloteo que tenían, para contemplar el efusivo arribo del joven magnate, el cual cerró rápidamente ambas puertas corredizas, notificándoles a todos con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—Muy buenos días, caballeros… bienvenidos a _Grey Enterprises Holding, inc_. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero créanme… no se van a arrepentir de haberme esperado. —Se aclaró la garganta—. No les prometo un contrato factible… —Todos se miraron entre sí, sin saber que alegar a sus palabras— … Tampoco tendrán un socio fácil de llevar y mucho menos obtendrán millones a cambio de nada… —Se sentó en su privilegiada silla ejecutiva, en la cabecera de la mesa, sintiéndose el amo del universo, sin saber por qué el mal genio se le había ido al demonio, regalándoles a todos una afable sonrisa— …pero lo que si les puedo prometer, es que si hacemos las cosas bien, los lucros que tendremos de todo esto serán ubérrimos y extremadamente altos, pero para que eso ocurra necesito que sus cuentas sean lo suficientemente generosas como para que este nuevo proyecto sea uno de los mejores que hayamos hecho hasta ahora.

* * *

Edward intentaba terminar uno de sus largos ensayos de cien páginas, siendo este el límite más alto para realizar aquel último trabajo de cierre de semestres, pretendiendo ser el único alumno que entregase un trabajo de cincuenta hojas, mientras que el resto del alumnado a duras penas alcanzarían el limite bajo, lo cual eran tan solo veinticinco hojas.

El concentrado joven sonrió por unos segundos, al recordar la pequeña reunión nocturna que había tenido junto a sus hermanos en la cabaña privada de Alice, aquella que solía compartir con Jasper, aunque de un tiempo para acá, poco se les veía en aquel lugar; siendo ellos quienes la usaran esa noche como punto de encuentro.

 _Edward, Alice y Bella no pudieron parar de reír ante las divertidas anécdotas que Emmett les contaba, sobre los gustos sexuales del más joven de la manada de lobos, el cual se había sincerado con el corpulento vampiro, de un modo en el que ni Bella pensó jamás, llegar a imaginar._

— _Es cierto… no se rían. —Exigió Emmett, sin poder dejar de reír como lo hacían sus hermanos—. Cuando me dijo que habían hombres que se la cortaban para ponerse una vagina, sentí como Emmetcito cabeceó entre mis bóxer. —Edward no pudo evitar soltar una risotada ahogada, cubriéndose la boca ante las tonterías de su hermano—. Pobre, creo que temió por su vida. —El robusto vampiro miró su entrepierna—. Tranquilo socio, tú y yo seremos inseparables hasta el fin de los tiempos. —Si alguno de ellos hubiese sido humano, ya se habría ahogado con tantas carcajadas, pero como cada uno de los presentes ni siquiera necesitaba respirar, siguieron riendo por largo rato, hasta que Bella acotó, intentando calmar sus carcajadas._

— _Bueno Emmett… como bien te dijo Seth, "cada quien a lo suyo" Y si ellos son felices pues hay que respetarles. —Tanto Edward como Alice asintieron a sus palabras, siendo Bella quien tomara nuevamente la palabra—. Yo en lo personal siempre me sentí un poco atraída hacia las chicas. —Bajó la cara—. Aunque jamás lo expresé o di algún indicio de ello, estaba allí y simplemente me callé al escucharle hablar a mis padres sobre mi futura boda, los nietos que les daría y todo aquello que yo no deseaba. —Levantó un poco la cara, mirando a Edward._

— _Entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes, Bella… —El apuesto joven de cabellos cobrizos miró a Alice y luego a Emmett, argumentando a sus propias palabras—. Desde que Carlisle me transformó no hizo más que pensar en conseguirme una pareja. —Enfocó sus ojos en Emmett, el cual sabía lo que su hermano diría—. Crearon a Rosalie con la intención de que fuese mi compañera sentimental, pero no hubo química entre nosotros. —Contempló a Alice—. He imagino que pensó lo mismo al conocer a Alice, pero ella estaba con Jasper. —La menuda chica bajo la mirada, sonriéndole a su hermano—. Después fue nuestra prima Irina y luego Kate, pero no fue sino hasta que conocí a Bella, que pensé realmente en un compromiso—. Ambos se miraron a las caras._

— _Hasta que te fuiste. —Edward asintió._

— _Y no me arrepiento, a lo mejor hubiésemos cometido un error irreversible. —Alice pensó por unos segundos que su hermano Edward podía llegar a tener razón, ella se había dejado llevar por una de sus premoniciones sobre el amor de su vida, pero lo cierto era que sus predicciones, como bien había dicho en su momento, podían llegar a cambiar y sintió que había adelantado todo entre Jasper y ella—. Tú jamás hubieses sido madre y yo pues…_

— _No hubieses conocido a Christian. —Acotó Alice de lo más relajada, usando un tono de voz cantarín y aniñado, consiguiendo de parte de Bella y Emmett una mirada curiosa, mientras que a Edward estaba por darle un colapso nervioso._

— _¿Y quién coño es Christian? —preguntó Emmett, incitando a su hermana a hablar, mientras Bella no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Edward al saber de quién hablaban._

— _Es el proyecto de fin de año de Edward en la universidad, es el hombre más rico de Seattle, muy apuesto, pero con traumas que parecen mantenerlo en un constante estado de bipolaridad o algo así… ¿No Eddy? —Todos enfocaron sus ojos en el pasmado muchacho, el cual quería agradecerle enormemente a su entrometida hermana que soltara aquella bomba nuclear delante de Emmett, quien parecía querer atarlo y torturarle hasta que le dijera todo sobre aquel enigmático hombre al que tenía como paciente._

— _Aaammm… No, Christian no es bipolar… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos—. Bueno, un poco… pero ese no es su verdadero problema. —A lo que Emmett preguntó cuál era. —Pues él tiene muchos conflictos internos, parece haber tenido una infancia traumática y eso lo ha convertido en el odioso, arrogante y prepotente hombre que es ahora. —Bella miró a Edward y luego a Alice, acotando a continuación._

— _Bueno… como lo ha presentado Alice y como me lo describistes antes, se podría decir que no es como nos lo estas pintando ahora, Edward. —Alice sonrió pícaramente, divirtiéndose al ver a su tímido hermano acorralado entre los tres, intentando buscar las palabras correctas que les dieran tranquilidad a sus curiosas preguntas, sin soltar prenda sobre el proyecto en sí, ya que no le había contado todo a Bella como se lo había hecho creer a Christian._

— _Bueno… Alice lo ve con ojos de mujer, supongo que para ella es apuesto y enigmático._

— _Pues no solo es apuesto, es elocuente, seductor, tiene muchísimo dinero y ama deslumbrar a sus sumisas con sus jugueticos caros, como el Charlie Tango. —Edward deseaba llenarle la boca de tirro plomo a su entrometida hermana, la cual parecía estar bastante concentrada en lo que ellos hacían en Seattle, odiándola por ser tan chismosa y cotillera._

— _¿Sus sumisas? —Le interrogó Bella bastante asombrada, mientras Emmett preguntaba._

— _¿Charlie Tango?... ¿Quién carajos es ese? —Edward fulminó a Alice con la mirada, la cual no tuvo ni la más mínima intención de sentirse mal por lo que había hecho, sonriéndole a su hermano, arrojándole un beso volador._

— _Eeemmm… Si… bueno… Christian tiene una particularidad, él no se siente a gusto con relaciones de noviazgo convencional. —Miró a Bella—. Él tiende a tener sumisas, mujeres que se dejan dominar por él y obtienen su particular forma de amar a cambio de su sumisión—. Su nueva hermana arrugó la cara._

— _¿Me estas tomando el pelo? —Alice negó con la cabeza._

— _A mi me parece fascinante… creo que Christian es todo un reto para Edward, quien ha decidido ser su terapeuta. —La menuda y picara chica le observó de soslayo, pensando en decirle que su hermano favorito había decidido estudiarlo mediante los ojos de un hipotético sumiso, pero Edward la miró como si la fuese a estrangular, negando levemente con la cabeza._

— _Ya va, ya va… ¿Me estás diciendo que el tipo ese le gusta darle de tortazos a las mujeres y estas se dejan? —Edward apartó sus inquisidores ojos de Alice, contemplando a su singular hermano, respondiéndole apremiante._

— _Mmm… es más bien una especie de convenio entre ellos, es algo bastante elaborado… con contrato y toda la cosa, hay puntos a tratar y en los que deben ponerse de acuerdo, tampoco es que las mata a golpes y luego fornica con ellas, Christian intenta…_

— _¿Después que les pega se las folla? —preguntó Emmett, con los ojos como platos soperos—. Con razón aceptaste a ese frito como tu proyecto, hermano… tal y como te gustan los pacientes, bien tostados de la cabeza… —Negó ante aquello—. Tú querías hacer un proyecto del tal Jack el estripado. —Todos rieron._

— _Es Jack el destripador, tarado. —Le corrigió su hermana Alice, sin poder dejar de reír._

— _Bueno… como sea… pero la verdad es que no sé si es más loco el tal Christian o las mujeres que aceptan ser sus sumisas. —Edward miró a Alice, rogando internamente para que no hablara más de la cuenta, ya que si ella sabía lo que pasaba entre ambos hombres, de seguro también estaría enterada del contrato y la "hipotética" sumisión de su hermano con el multimillonario._

— _Yo le parto la cara al hombre que pretenda ponerme la mano encima. —Acotó Bella de mala gana. —Sé que Jacob no es el mejor hombre del mundo, de hecho es un idiota, pero jamás me golpeó, solo es un poco machista._

— _¿Un poco?... Jacob es un troglodita, neandertal de los que creen que las esposas son cachifas y de los que jamás lavarían la ropa tan solo porque eso los haría ver como unas mujercitas. —Acotó Alice de mala gana—. Por lo menos Christian es un hombre de mundo, culto y muy bien hablado… yo creo que él simplemente es un incomprendido. —Intentó defender al acaudalado hombre, aunque él no estuviese presente—. A lo mejor si él consigue a alguien que cubra todas sus carencias afectivas, logre ser la pareja más perfecta del mundo… ¿No lo crees hermanito? —Edward no había querido decir nada más al respecto, pero una vez más, Alice lo arrojaba a los leones._

— _Sí, yo también lo creo. —Intentó cambia de tema—. ¡Y por cierto!… ¿Cómo está eso de que Jacob no te permite ver a los gemelos? —Intentó salirse por la tangente, pero justo cuando Bella pretendió responder a su pregunta, Emmett le interrumpió._

— _Momento que aun no me dicen qué tiene que ver el Tango del tal Charlie con el chiflado que tienes de paciente. —Aquello no solo consiguió las risas de Alice, sino también las de Edward, ante las locas elucubraciones de su hermano, siendo el apuesto vampiro quien le respondiera._

— _Charlie tango es el nombre del helicóptero de Christian. —A lo que Emmett alegó tan rápido, que no fue sino hasta que el atolondrado vampiro lo hizo verbal, que Edward se percató de sus nefastas sospechas._

— _¿Así que le estas mamando la verga al tal Christian?… —Edward abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, negando con la cabeza, mientras que Alice y Bella cubrieron sus risueñas y divertidas caras con ambas manos—. ¡Vamos hermano!... nadie te va a prestar un helicóptero de gratis, admítelo, se lo estas trompeteando al loquito… ¡Eres un cochino! —Ambas chicas no pudieron controlar sus risas, mientras que a Edward se lo estaba consumiendo la vergüenza, aunque ni siquiera entendía el porqué, ya que aquello era completamente falso._

— _Pues te equivocas… —Respondió frunciendo el ceño—. Christian no me lo prestó, yo lo hurte. —Comenzó a contarles todo lo que había pasado por su mente el día que llamó a Emmett enterándose del despertar de Bella después de su transformación, tomando el helicóptero sin permiso de su dueño para ir a ver lo que estaba pasando con Isabella._

— _¡Omg!... Gracias, Edward. —Bella le abrazó, percibiendo como su nuevo hermano le correspondía—. Lamento seguir causándote tantos problemas. —El apuesto vampiro alegó que no tenía nada que disculpar y que por su familia él hacía lo que fuera._

— _Pues si no se lo chupaste para que te lo prestara, de seguro se lo tuvistes que jalar para que no te denunciara por ladrón. —Aquello hizo que Edward lo empujara y Alice le atestara un manotazo, exigiéndole que dejara de decir tantas vulgaridades. —Pero es que no se explica que…_

— _No hay nada que explicar, Emmett. —Interrumpió Edward las atropelladas palabras de su hermano—. Christian se molestó, es cierto… pero él ya me había llamado por teléfono esa noche y todo quedó resuelto. —La puerta principal de la cabaña se dejó escuchar al ser abierta, siendo Edward el primero en percatarse de quienes habían llegado, al leer sus mentes._

— _¿Interrumpimos? —preguntó Jasper acercándose a la reunión, mientras Rosalie simplemente se quedó en el marco de la entrada que dividía la sala del pequeño cuarto donde los cuatro vampiros conversaban en el suelo._

— _No, claro que no… —Contestó Alice, tomando la mano de su esposo, incitándole a tomar asiento junto a ella, mientras Emmett estiró su brazo hacia Rosalie para que la hermosa rubia se acercara, consiguiendo de ella una respuesta positiva, mirando de malas a Bella, ya que al parecer, seguía detestándola tanto como cuando era humana._

— _¿Fueron a Seattle? —Jasper asintió a la pregunta de Edward, dejando que Alice entrelazara sus dedos entre los de su esposo, quien le dio una mirada furtiva a Rosalie para ver que hacía o decía su hermana, pero ella simplemente observó a Emmett, dejando que el corpulento vampiro la besara en los labios, consiguiendo que Jasper volteara rápidamente la mirada._

— _Sí… y pude conseguir copias de las fotos de la víctima, ya que uno de los policías de Seattle es vampiro. —Extrajo de su chaqueta un sobre de manila tamaño media carta, entregándoselo a Edward, quien las esparció por todo el suelo—. El muerto es un don nadie, era un mendigo que solía pedir dinero cerca de los muelles de la ciudad. —Al decir aquello Edward recordó que su última víctima había sido precisamente un mendigo que deambulaba completamente ebrio en los muelles de Seattle—. Las experticias forenses arrojaron que el hombre había sido previamente drenado por uno de los nuestro. —Jasper tomó una de las fotos, mostrándoles en donde el atacante había mordido al occiso—. Fue arrojado al océano y después de aproximadamente veinticuatro horas fue extraído del fondo del mar para ser mutilado y marcado. —Dejó la foto que había tomado en el suelo, para mostrar otra en donde se podía ver la letra D en una de las piernas, tallada en la pálida piel de la mutilada extremidad—. El cuerpo fue separado en seis partes. —Señaló cada pieza en las fotos, cabeza, brazos, piernas y torso—. Y cada una tiene una letra marcada. —Emmett tomó una de las fotos, acotando a continuación._

— _En esta otra pierna hay una W y en este brazo una R. —Bella tomó otra, notificándoles que en esa foto se apreciaba una E, mientras que Rosalie señaló la que aun estaba en el suelo, acotando que allí se podía apreciar otra D, pero que en el único pedazo de cuerpo que no se veía letra era en la cabeza, siendo Alice quien la tomara, observando como al parecer, le había arrancado la nariz, argumentando a continuación._

— _Es una A… —Señaló el hueco que había quedado en el rostro del occiso, lo cual creaba la primera vocal del alfabeto a la perfección, dejándola en el suelo, siendo Edward quien rompiera las fotos que tenían más de dos extremidades, separándolas para intentar adivinar que decía aquel rompecabezas, moviéndolas de un lado a otro a velocidad sobrehumana, deteniéndose justo al darse cuenta de que las extremidades creaban su nombre_

 _E-D-W-A-R-D_

— _Alguien quiere inculparme. —Argumentó el pensativo vampiro, consiguiendo que tanto Alice como Bella cubrieran sus bocas en un gesto de asombro, siendo Rosalie quien hablara._

— _Edward como siempre haciendo amigos por todo el mundo. —Palmeó el hombro de su hermano—. Bien hecho Ed. —El serio vampiro la miró sin decir nada, ya que lo que menos le importunaba eran las ironías de su odiosa hermana, sino el inmortal que intentaba inculparle y sobre todo que los Vulturis se percataran de quien estaba llamando la atención en Seattle._

— _¿Pero quién puede tenerte tanto odio como para pretender inculparte de ese modo? —preguntó Emmett, siendo Bella quien respondiera._

— _Victoria. —Todos voltearon a verle. —Edward mató a su pareja y sabe que yo ya no soy su novia sino su hermana._

— _Y eres una neófita, eres más peligrosa que ella. —Acotó Edward consiguiendo que Bella asintiera._

— _Así es… y sabe que estas en Seattle y está buscando el modo de que los Vulturis aparezcan y te exterminen por ella. —Todos comenzaron a sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que Victoria podría estarse tramándose al respecto, siendo Alice quien sacara a Edward de sus vagas elucubraciones, notificándole mentalmente._

" _Debes mantener a Christian en resguardo, Edward" El aludido volteó a ver a su hermana, asintiendo a sus exigencias. "Si ella se entera de lo que existe entre tú y él, va a hacerle daño" Edward se levantó rápidamente de su puesto, haciéndole un ademán a su hermana para que le siguiera, disculpándose con todos los presentes, saliendo apresuradamente de la cabaña, apartándose lo suficiente como para que los demás no escucharan su conversación._

— _No hay nada entre Christian y yo más que un simple juego "hipotético", Alice. —Explicó el molesto vampiro, aferrando a su menuda hermana por los hombros—. Así que deja de imaginarte cosas en donde no las hay y mucho menos me pongas a mí en los predicamentos que me metes por tus locas elucubraciones entre el señor Grey y yo._

— _¿Ahora es el señor Grey?... hace rato le tuteabas… —Alice sacudió levemente las manos de su hermano, apartándose de él—. Yo solo los estoy cuidando. —Volteó a verle. —Y si, es cierto que los uso para mis Shippeos, pero… —Señaló a Edward— …También lo hago por tu felicidad. —El chico le miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando ver lo que la vampiresa le mostraba desde su mente, en donde Christian y Edward se encontraban juntos aferrados de las manos a punto de cruzar el umbral de una hermosa mansión de paredes color beige y pilares de granito, en una de las urbanizaciones más elegantes de Seattle—. No sé lo que eso signifique, Edward… pero esa visión se me ha repetido unas cuantas veces y sabes lo que pasa cuando una visión es persistente… ¿cierto?_

— _¡Ya basta!... Alice. —Espetó Edward de mala gana, justo cuando los demás integrantes de la reunión se acercaron a ellos, después de abandonar la pequeña cabaña—. Deja de husmear en mi vida. —A lo que Alice respondió, antes de que Jasper se acercara a ellos, mirando retadoramente a su hermano._

— _Lo siento Edward… eso jamás pasara... ¿Y sabes por qué? —Edward no respondió, imaginando que aquella era una pregunta retorica—. Porque tú me importas demasiado… Así como tú te preocupas por todos nosotros. —Frotó el brazo de su hermano en un gesto cariñoso para luego apartarse de él, dejando al incomodo vampiro afligido al haber sido tan odioso con ella._

— _Bueno, bueno… las caras largas para los funerales. —Acotó Emmett intentando calmar los ánimos. —Y ya que estamos todos justos, ¿por qué no vamos a cazar?... —Les miró a todos, siendo Bella la primera en asentir, seguido de Jasper quien observó de refilón a Rosalie, la cual simplemente se encogió de hombros—. Hagamos una competencia a ver quien caza más esta noche. —Edward asintió, preguntándole a su hermano cuales serían las reglas del juego—. No hay reglas, se vale todo… así que no quiero niñitas llorando, ni caras largas… voy a jugar sucio y muy rudo. —Empujó a Jasper y luego a Edward siendo el primero en salir corriendo, seguido muy de cerca por Alice quien se perdió de vista entre los árboles, justo cuando Bella pretendió seguirles, consiguiendo de parte de Rosalie una estocada que nadie se esperaba, arrojando a la nueva vampira hacia un costado, golpeando precipitadamente su espalda en contra de uno de los troncos que rodeaban el lugar._

— _¡Uupsh!... pensé que estabas preparada "hermanita"… Tal y como lo dijo Emmett… Se vale todo, así que cuídate, porque no pienso jugar limpio contigo. —Comenzó a correr detrás de los demás, consiguiendo que Jasper se le uniera en la carrera, siendo Edward quien se acercara a ella, intentando ayudarle._

— _Lo siento, no lo vi venir._

— _Tranquilo… —respondió ella sacudiéndose la tierra y los trozos de madera adheridos a su ropa—. ¿Rosalie quiere jugar sucio?... pues juguemos. —Bella salió corriendo detrás de los demás acompañada por Edward, quien siguió pensando y analizando todo lo que estaba pasando en Seattle con Victoria y sobre todo, acerca de la insistente y repetitiva premonición de Alice, la cual no sabía cómo analizar y mucho menos que significaba para él en un futuro incierto._

—¡Hola Edward! —Saludó repentinamente José al apuesto vampiro, el cual se había quedado inerte, analizando toda aquella situación, parpadeando varias veces al darse cuenta de que había estado por largo tiempo sin pestañear.

—Hola, José… ¿Cómo te va? —A lo que el joven fotógrafo respondió primero con un pensamiento impropio y luego con lo que por supuesto intentó ocultar en su interior.

" _No tan bien como tú, ricura"_ —Edward bajó la cara—. Bien, bien… venía a entregarte dos entradas para la exhibición de arte fotográfica pro-fondos a favor de los niños sordo-mudos de Seattle. —José dejó sobre la mesa dos entradas al evento, sonriendo gratamente—. Una es para ti y tu acompañante y la otra es para el señor Grey y compañía. —Aquello le sorprendió—. Lo siento, sé que me dijiste que no te presionara, pero estamos cansados de enviarle correos al señor Grey y sé que él tiene personas influyentes tanto en la prensa como en los círculos sociales, please… ayúdame con eso… ¿Quieres? —El apuesto vampiro asintió.

—Veré que puedo hacer por ti, José… pero no prometo nada. —El chico agradeció toda la ayuda que pudiese darle, sobresaltándose al sentir como su teléfono celular vibró, sacándolo del bolsillo de sus ajustados jeans.

—¿Diga? —José escuchó atentó cada una de las exigencias de su amiga Kate, quien parecía estar llorando, rogándole porque fuera a verla, ya que parecía sentirse bastante deprimida y perdida—. Cálmate Kate, querida… eso no te hace bien. —Pero la chica siguió llorando y maldiciendo su vida, siendo Edward quien le preguntara si necesitaba ayuda con su amiga, observando como el joven se levantó de la silla, negando con la cabeza—. No te preocupes Edward, tu solo preocúpate por llevar a tu sabes quien a tu sabes dónde, que yo me encargo de mi amiga. —El vampiro asintió, contemplando como el chico se marchó a paso acelerado, mientras él guardaba las entradas en su bolso, justo cuando un mensaje de texto llegó a su celular, abriéndole apremiante.

 _ **[Hola hermanito… Buenos días, sé que me pediste que no me metiera más en los asuntos entre Christian y tú pero si no le escribes un mensaje ahora mismo, temo porque termine arrojándose al vacío desde su ventana panorámica]**_

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, dejando el celular sobre la mesa, retomando su escritura, intentando hacerse el desentendido, recibiendo de parte de su padre un nuevo mensaje instantáneo, abriéndole apremiante.

 _ **[Llamé por teléfono a Aro usando de pretexto la transformación de Bella, notificándole que nosotros la habíamos adoptado como una Cullen, todo está bien por esa parte… y no hizo alusión alguna al problema que hay en Seattle, así que creo que los Vulturi aun no se enteran de lo que ocurre, hay que detener a Victoria antes de que llegué a oídos de Cayo o estaremos en problemas]**_

El pensativo vampiro siguió analizando todo aquel rollo con Victoria y su deseo de exterminarle definitivamente, ante el odio que le tenía, recibiendo otro mensaje de texto de parte de Alice, exigiéndole que no le dejara en visto y que le respondiera.

 _ **[No creo que Christian se arroje por la ventada de su oficina tan solo porque no reciba un mensaje mío, Alice]**_

Envió su malhumorada respuesta con una carita enfadada, respondiéndole a su padre, justo cuando un mensaje de Emmett entró en su android, ignorándole ante el rápido tecleó sobre la pantalla táctil.

 _ **[Gracias Carlisle, siempre jugándote el pellejo por nosotros… Me alegra que todo saliera bien… avísame cualquier cosa y dile a Esme que la quiero y que no se preocupe por nada]**_

Envió el mensaje, abriendo el de su atolondrado hermano, el cual era una nota de voz, reproduciéndola lo más bajo posible para que las personas que lo rodeaban en la cafetería no le escucharan.

 _ **((—Aun intento quitarle las pelotas de lodo y musgo a Rosalie del cabello… tremenda revolcada se echaron estas dos fieras, hermano… Alice trata de que Bella vomite hasta la última bola de barro que Rosalie le hizo tragar, pobrecita… Esme teme que termine cagando ladrillos con tanta porquería que ingirió… —Se hizo una pausa—.**_ _**Rose no recupera aun su rubia cabellera, temo que le arranque la cabeza a la chupa tetas))**_

Edward se cubrió el rostro ante el nuevo apodo que Emmett le había puesto a Bella, después de enterarse de que a la chica le gustaban las féminas, llamándola chupa tetas o tijereta, retando a su hermano varias veces por eso.

—Pues ella se lo buscó, Emmett… dile a Rosalie que no se le ocurra tocar a Bella de nuevo o tendrá problemas serios conmigo. —Soltó el botón de grabado, enviando la nota de voz a su hermano, percatándose de que había llegado un nuevo mensaje de parte de Alice, notificándole que Christian deseaba saber de él pero que era tan o más orgulloso que el vampiro, intentando hacerse el que no le importaba la vida de su sumiso, cuando en realidad no dejaba de pensar en Edward.

 _ **[Ok, ok… voy a escribirle, pero ya deja de molestar… ¿Quieres?]**_

Alice le respondió con una carita sonriente y una manita con el pulgar en alzas, consiguiendo que Edward suspirara pesadamente, escribiéndole a Christian.

 _ **[Buenos días, Christian… no te escribí anoche porque llegué tarde a la casa de mis padres y no quise despertarte… Estoy en la universidad, sé que no debería notificarte esto pero conociéndote como te conozco pensé que a lo mejor estarías preocupado]**_

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, retomando nuevamente su escritura, leyendo exhaustivamente cada párrafo que pensaba usar para su trabajo de fin de semestre, escuchando la notificación del android, sobre un nuevo mensaje instantáneo, leyéndole sin tomar entre sus manos el aparato.

 _ **[Bueno días… me alegra que todo esté bien… tengo una justa importante, te escribo luego]**_

Edward frunció el ceño, tomando entre sus manos el celular, enviándole el capture de la pantalla a su hermana con un mensaje que decía:

 _ **[¡Oh vaya!... si que estaba preocupado… gracias Alice por dejarme como el idiota que no puede vivir sin escribirle a su proyecto universitario]**_

Posó de mala gana el android sobre la mesa, retomando su escritura, escuchando un nuevo mensaje instantáneo, ignorándole por completo, siguiendo con su ardua tarea, mientras poco a poco la cafetería se fue quedando a solas, siendo Edward el único en permanecer en aquel lugar, intentando culminar su trabajo, escuchando un par de repiques, imaginando que Alice intentaba que su hermano leyera el último mensaje que le había enviado, consiguiendo al fin su cometido, después de que el molesto vampiro recogiera todas sus pertenecías, encaminándose a su segunda clase del día, leyendo el mensaje.

 _ **[Ya distes tu cincuenta por ciento Edward, en la noche él dará su cincuenta por ciento… ya lo veras]**_

Edward no supo qué pensar y mucho menos qué sentir, simplemente caminó hacia el salón del segundo piso después de desearle buena suerte al magnate, intentando ser amable con él, mientras analizaba lo que parecía estar percibiendo Alice en sus visiones, ya que aunque ni Edward ni Christian se dieran por enterados, una fuerte amistad ligada con algo más, parecía estar naciendo entre ambos, aunque ninguno de los dos se percatara de ello.

* * *

Alice sonrió dejando su celular sobre el forro de la notebook, la cual reposaba sobre sus piernas, escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de su fanfic, rogando porque su hermano se diera cuenta de que por más que intentase desligar su vida de la de Christian, eso sería completamente imposible, sus visiones le decían que ambos estaban atados por las circunstancias que se avecinaban para un futuro que aunque incierto, parecía estar escrito en las estrellas.

Releyó nuevamente lo último que había escrito del fanfic de Harry y Draco, escuchando a sus espaldas unas cuantas pisadas, volteando rápidamente para ver de quién se trataba, encontrándose con el enorme lobo alfa de los Quileutes, acercándose sigilosamente hacia ella.

—¡Oh, eres tú!... ¡Hola!... —Saludó intentando sonar indiferente, aunque después de la última conversación que ambos habían tenido el día de los helados, Alice había quedado más fascinada aún con el líder de sus enemigos naturales, los lobos—. ¿Vienes a que te lea una de mis historias o andas por allí haciendo tus cochinadas con Leah? —Sam soltó un sonido siseante, demostrándole a la pequeña vampira que aquello le había causado gracia, echándose a su lado.

Alice se percató de que en una de sus patas traseras había un pequeño bulto atado, siendo el monumental lobo quien lo tomara con su enorme hocico, comenzando a temblar, saliendo progresivamente de fase, ante los ojos atónitos de la menuda vampira, la cual jamás había visto aquel proseo a la inversa.

—¡Woow!... Es fascinante ver tu transformación… —Varios huesos comenzaron a crujir, intentando volver a su formar humana, uniéndose a su respectiva estructura ósea, consiguiendo que la chica arrugara la cara—. ¿Te duele? —Sam realizó un movimiento brusco con la cabeza, consiguiendo que su medula espinal traqueara, reacomodando los huesitos de la cervical.

—No… con tantos años cambiando de forma, terminas acostumbrándote. —Tomó el bulto que había extraído de una de sus patas traseras, desatándole para poder así, cubrir su desnudez con un short de jean, el cual le cubrió hasta las rodillas—. Al principio fue extraño… un poco inquietante de hecho, pero luego te acostumbras a lo que eres. —Alice intentó no mirar su entrepierna, pero era realmente imposible no ver aquella hombría tan grande, sacudirse hacia un lado u otro, al moverse.

—Entiendo… —Fue lo único que respondió, enfocando sus curiosos ojos sobre el computador, justo cuando Sam se recostó nuevamente en el suelo, usando sus manos como almohadas para apoyar su cabeza—. ¿Entonces vienes a que te lea o a chulearme de nuevo? —El apuesto y fornido Quileute sonrió, respondiendo a su odiosa pregunta.

—Mmm… Sí… vine a que me leas… aún sigo intrigado con eso de escribir sobre machos heteros dándose duro. —Arrugó la cara—. No es que eso me agrade, simplemente me gustaría ver que hay en la morbosa mente de una enana chupasangre como tú. —Alice frunció el ceño, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, poniendo mala cara.

—No soy ninguna morbosa, ¡Jum!... simplemente me gusta el shippeo. —Sam alzó una de sus cejas en un gesto incrédulo.

—¿Debo saber qué es eso? —Alice dejó de mirarlo de mala gana, buscando el comienzo de su historia, negando con la cabeza ante su pregunta.

—No… no tienes… —Esperó a que se cargara el prólogo, argumentando a continuación—. Shippear es unir en la ficción a dos personas que los fans desean ver juntos, como a Draco y Harry, o Batman y Robín. —Sam apretó los labios, intentando no reír—. Naruto y Sasuke… —El risueño Quileute dejó de sonreír al escuchar aquello, interrumpiendo la larga lista de shippeos que tenía la muchacha.

—Acepto lo de Harry y Draco aunque parezca insólito, también lo de Batman y Robín, eso es más que obvio, dos hombres que usan los calzones por sobre la ropa, son sin duda un par de locas perdidas, pero que quieras homosexualizar a Naruto y más aún con Sasuke, eso no te lo pienso permitir. —Alice soltó una risita irónica.

—¡Vaya!... jamás te imaginé fans de Naruto… —Volvió a reír, recostándose del árbol en donde solía escribir.

—Pues sí… es un anime bastante bueno y entretenido… me gustan las contiendas y espero no leer ninguna historia tuya sobre ellos en donde se den duro contra la pared, porque juro que voy a romper en dos tu computador.

—Bueno… tú te lo pierdes. —Acotó Alice encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo he escrito uno de ellos dos, pero tranquilo… hoy te leeré el de Drarry. —Sam preguntó quién era ese, consiguiendo las carcajadas de la vampira—. Drarry es la unión del nombre de Draco y Harry, tonto… —El aturdido Quileute intentó entender todo aquello de lo que le hablaba la pequeña Cullen, aunque se le dificultaba.

—Tu cabeza es un océano peligroso… temo sumergirme y ahogarme en él… —Alice sonrió, sintiendo cierto agrado ante sus palabras, ya que, aunque para muchos los Quileutes eran solo nativos de la zona, ellos parecían ser más que simples indios incultos, siendo Sam quien se lo demostrara, al decir cosas como las que había dicho en aquel preciso momento.

—No dejaré que te ahogues, Sam… —Alice enfocó sus ojos en el apuesto joven de piel morena, el cual se había puesto de medio lado, contemplándole por demás encantado—. Voy a enseñarte a nadar en el mar del Shippeo y te gustará tanto que desearas hasta leer sobre Naruto y a Sasuke. —El hombre puso los ojos en blanco, y aunque era cierto que le había molestado lo de juntar a sus personajes favoritos en una relación homosexual, sintió tanto agrado hacia las palabras de Alice, que simplemente asintió, regalándole una afable sonrisa, exigiéndole que comenzara con su relato, escuchando el comienzo de la historia entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, la cual era la misma que estaban viviendo justo ahora, su hermano Edward y Christian Grey.

* * *

Edward se encontraba en el departamento de soltero que había adquirido en Seattle, el cual no era para nada ostentoso, pero si lo suficientemente cómodo y alejado del barullo de la gente como para darle la paz que había ido a buscar en aquella ciudad, aunque después de conocer a Christian, aquella calma se había ido al demonio, cambiando por completo sus planes a futuro.

Después de dejar todas sus cosas en la recamara, se descalzó los zapatos, caminando en calcetines hasta la cocina, extrayendo del refrigerador una bolsas de sangre de las tantas que tenía en aquel lugar, introduciéndola en el microonda, corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana de vuelta a su alcoba, abriendo su notebook para encenderla, ya que tanto Alice como Emmett le habían pedido que se conectara por Skype y así poder tener una conversación por videollamada.

Volvió a la cocina al escuchar el timbre del microonda alertar que lo que estaba adentro se encontraba a temperatura adecuada y a la espera de ser ingerido, sacando la tibia bolsa de transfusión, la cual estaba ligada entre sangre humanos y la de animal, para poder mantener sus ojos color ámbar, aunque cada vez era más obvio que su dieta alimenticia había cambiado, ya que sus iris no alcanzaban a tomar nuevamente aquel color ambarino sino cobre.

Comenzó a beber de la bolsa de sangre, después de iniciar sesión en la aplicación, esperando a que fuese Alice quien comenzara la videollamada, escuchando su teléfono celular indicarle que tenía un nuevo mensaje instantáneo.

 _ **[Imagino que ya estás en tu departamento]**_

Aquel mensaje de parte de Christian le sorprendió gratamente, ya que después de la odiosa respuesta que le había dado el multimillonario y el no responder sus buenos deseos, lo habían dejado pensativo y bastante inquieto durante las últimas clases.

 _ **[Si… acabo de llegar, tuve muchos trabajos que entregar, es fin de semestre y nos tienen entregando todo a última hora]**_

Fue la grata respuesta de Edward, ya que en su momento pensó en recriminarle su seca y odiosa respuesta, desistiendo luego, al imaginar que Christian se sentiría dichoso al incomodarle.

La llamada de Alice entró en curso, pulsando rápidamente el botón de aceptar, esperando a que su cámara comenzara a grabar y la de Alice emitiese la señal de sus hermanos, aquella que por supuesto no se hizo esperar, observando como Emmett intentaba acomodarse junto a Alice, para que ambos salieran en la videollamada.

—¿Emmett?... No tengo la culpa de que tu cabeza sea más grande que el zoom que emite la cámara, si me sigues empujando voy a sacarte de la cama. —Edward sonrió al escuchar aquello y mas al ver a su loco hermano, mirar de mala gana a la pequeña vampiresa.

—Bueno, Al… dichosa tú que cabes en un pixel de imagen… no tengo la culpa de que diosito me diera este descomunal cuerpo. —Emmett comenzó a mostrar sus bíceps en la pantalla, consiguiendo de parte de Alice un empujón y un cocotazo.

—Ya, ya… calmados o desconecto la llamada. —Les amenazó Edward después de beber de su bolsa de sangre, dejándola a un lado.

—Déjate de darle al chupe, hermano, vas a terminar enviciado de nuevo con sangre humana. —Edward le notificó a Emmett que aquello era una mezcla de sangres, explicándole que la había tomado de la facultad de medicina de la universidad, pidiéndole que no le dijeran nada tanto a Carlisle como a Esme, escuchando la promesa de su hermano—. Tranquilo hombre, mientras no estés matando gente, todo bien. —Edward le dio una mirada furtiva a Alice, la cual ya sabía que Edward era realmente el culpable de la muerte de aquel mendigo, siendo Victoria la que se diera cuenta de ello, sacando el cadáver que el apuesto vampiro había arrojado al océano, desmembrándolo y dejando en cada pieza las letras de su nombre.

—Sí, bueno… ¿Para qué querían que me conectara? —preguntó Edward intentando cambiar de tema, escuchando un nuevo mensaje de parte de Christian, leyéndolo mientras Alice acotaba.

—Solo queríamos saber cómo estabas después de lo ocurrido el fin de semana. —El mensaje de Christian hizo sonreír a Edward, releyéndole nuevamente, pensando una respuesta rápida.

 _ **[Mmm… Al saber que soy tu tesis final imagino que estoy a salvo… ¿Qué otras víctimas tienes en mente para tus proyectos de fin de semestre?]**_

Edward le respondió que había pensado en su hermana Mía, pero que temía que la chica fuese un caso perdido, reprobando el semestre al tener un trabajo inconcluso y sin posibles respuestas, dejando el celular a un lado, comentándoles a sus hermanos.

—Bueno, Alice… aún estoy molesto por cómo se trataron Bella y Rosalie… —Bebió un poco más de sangre, relamiéndose los labios—. Pensé que se llevarían bien después de la transformación de Bella, pero tal parece que Rosalie jamás cambiará. —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—No le pidas peras al olmo, men… ya sabes cómo es Rose… ella es difícil de llevar. —Alice puso los ojos en blanco, mirando a otro lado, tornando el rostro triste y cabizbajo, demostrándole a su hermano Edward, lo mucho que la chica estaba sufriendo por aquel jueguito impropio entre Rosalie y su esposo.

—Pues yo soy más difícil de llevar, y si Rosalie no se mide con Isabella, va a conocerme en verdad de malas, Emmett. —Tomó rápidamente su teléfono celular, escribiéndole un mensaje instantáneo a Alice, notificándole que no sufriera por ese par de desvergonzados y que tarde o temprano ellos mismos se descubrirían solos delante de Emmett, teniendo que callar ante el temor de lo que podría llegar a hacer el corpulento vampiro si se enteraba de la infidelidad entre su esposa y su hermano Jasper.

Alice le sonrió a su hermano después de leer el mensaje, asintiéndole sin decir nada más al respecto, escuchando que le llegaba un nuevo mensaje instantáneo a Edward, sonriendo aún más al saber con quién se estaba mensajeando su hermano, siendo Emmett quien preguntara.

—¿Con quién te mensajeas tanto? —Edward no respondió, simplemente le dio una mirada furtiva a la pantalla de su celular, percatándose de que en efecto se trataba de Christian, abriendo la aplicación sin pretensión alguna de tomar el aparato para responder.

 _ **[¡Oh!... No, no creo que sea buena idea tomar a mi hermana como conejillo de india, terminarás con un derrame cerebral y un proyecto que nadie entendería, Mía es un espécimen único, a ella no se le trata de entender, solo se le ama tal cual es y listo… así es más fácil de llevar]**_

Edward no pudo evitar soltar una risotada, cubriendo sus delgados y seductores labios con la mano, dándole una mirada furtiva a sus hermanos, quienes se observaron mutuamente, alzado una ceja.

—Puto… ¿con quién te mensajeas cochinadas? —Edward apretó los labios, intentando mirar a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, amedrentándole.

—No estoy haciendo cochinadas por teléfono, Emmett… deja de hacerte la telenovela. —Pero Alice era quien más encantada estaba, guiñándole un ojo a Edward, consiguiendo que su hermano se inquietara un poco—. Bueno… si ya no hay nada más que decir, será mejor que demos por terminada, esta conversación. —A lo que Alice alegó.

—Solo queríamos decirte que estábamos contigo y que estoy pendiente de los posibles movimientos de Victoria. —Edward agradeció su ayuda.

—Por mi parte no dudes en llamarme, hermano… si hay que romper huesos y arrancar cabezas pelirrojas, estoy a tu orden. —El apuesto y sonriente vampiro volvió a agradecer la ayuda de sus hermanos, notificándoles que estaría alerta para cualquier posible altercado con la vampiresa.

—Por cierto… te tengo un chisme. —Acotó Emmett observando a Alice, la cual lo fulminó con la mirada—. Sam y Alice son amiguísimos ahora… ¿Qué te parece? —Edward alzó una de sus cejas en un gesto incrédulo, contemplando cómo Alice le atestó un cocotazo en la cabeza, llamándole chismoso—. ¿Pero por qué te molestas, enana del demonio? —Emmett soltó aquella estruendosa y grotesca risa suya, peleándose de manos con su pequeña hermana, mientras Edward alegaba a continuación.

—Pues me parece perfecto… Yo no sé cuál es el empeño de los lobos de ser nuestros enemigos, cuando deberíamos ser aliados. —Alice asintió a las palabras de su adorado hermano Edward, arrojándole un beso volador—. Y por lo que sé, tú y Seth también son muy buenos amigos… ¿cierto? —Emmett arrugó la cara en un gesto escéptico e infantil.

—No sé, men… el enano me cae bien, pero eso de que le gusten los machos me tiene preocupado. —Alice le atestó un nuevo golpe en la espalda, llamándole troglodita y bruto, ya que supuestamente Carlisle, ya le había explicado que la homosexualidad no era algo que se contagiara y mucho menos debía menospreciar a alguien por su condición sexual—. Ya lo sé, enana metiche… pero… —Bajó la cara, pensando lo que iba a decir, alegando a continuación—. Temo que yo le pueda llegar a gustar. —A lo que Edward acotó.

—Pues una cosa es que tú le gustes y otra muy distinta que le vayas a corresponder. —Alice hizo aquel típico gesto de picardía, consiguiendo que Edward imaginara que su hermana ya los estaba _shippeando_ o a lo mejor, había de por medio una de sus tantas premoniciones en juego, guardándosela para sí misma.

—Claro que no le pienso corresponder, hombre… es solo que ellos suelen ser insistentes.

—No todos lo gay son así… —Alice y Emmett comenzaron una nueva discusión, dejando a Edward tranquilo por unos segundos, lo suficiente como para que el chico respondiera al fin el mensaje de Christian, con otra jocosa respuesta, intentando mantener el buen humor entre ellos.

 _ **[Igual que Alice… justo ahora tengo una videollamada en curso con ella y Emmett y están discutiendo porque mi hermano parece ser homofóbico y Alice al contrario de muchos es adoradora de la comunidad LGBT]**_

Envió el mensaje, soltando un estruendoso silbido, consiguiendo que tanto Alice como Emmett detuvieran sus parloteos, mirando hacia la cámara.

—Ya, bájenle a las peleas. —Exigió Edward en un tono odioso—. Me basta y me sobra que tanto Bella como Rosalie se estén matando mutuamente para que ustedes dos también se pongan a discutir como perros y gatos. —Alice abrazó a Emmett, dándole un beso en la frente, notificándole a Edward.

—Sabes que nosotros solos somos un par de niños peleones que luego se aman como siempre. —Emmett sonrió, asintiendo a las palabras de su cariñosa hermana, correspondiendo su abrazo.

—Sí, hombre… no te afanes… solo bromeábamos entre nosotros. —Edward asintió—. Vamos a dejarte, men… así puedes seguir con tus cochinadas por teléfono. —Soltó otra de sus risotadas, incorporando se de la cama de Alice y Jasper, despidiéndose de su hermano.

—Buenas noches, hermanito. —Alice se acercó a la cámara del computador, depositando un beso sobre esta, consiguiendo que Edward sonriera—. Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ustedes… buenas noches. —Edward concluyó la llamada, justo cuando otro mensaje instantáneo de parte de Christian, entró en su android, cerrando su computador, mientras leía el mensaje.

 _ **[Sí… creo que Alice y Mía fueron abandonadas por sus padres al darse cuenta de que eran de otro planeta]**_

Edward rió, no solo ante su jocoso comentario sobre sus atolondradas y peculiares hermanas, sino al darse cuenta de que Christian parecía creer que Carlisle y Esme los habían adoptados a todos ellos desde pequeños y no al ser transformados.

 _ **[Creo que ambas provienen del mismo lugar… en fin, te dejo para que descanses, Christian… buenas noches]**_

Dejó su celular sobre la cama, guardando el computador portátil, encendiendo la televisión, para luego extraer varios libros de su bolso, retomando su investigación para los siguientes trabajos a entregar, recibiendo una inesperada llamada de parte de Christian, asombrándose ante aquello.

—Hola… —Respondió un poco inseguro—. No pensé que me llamarías. —A lo que Christian respondió con una pregunta.

—¿Ya culminaste tu videollamada? —Edward le confirmó que en efecto así era—. ¿Y te disponías a dormir? —preguntó por lo bajo.

—No, iba a leer el siguiente tomo, debo entregar un informe sobre trastornos disociativos. —Christian acotó que si seguía a ese ritmo de vida se le quemaría el cerebro de tanto estudiar—. Tranquilo, soy bastante resistente a la presión académica.

—Bueno… de todos modos no te ahogues tanto en estudios, no quiero que luego vengas el viernes a querer salirte por la tangente con un _"Mejor mañana, amo Christian, hoy me duele mucho la cabeza de tanto estudiar"_. — Edward no supo si reír o molestarse ante aquel comentario, respondiéndole con una pregunta, tal y como el magnate había hecho con él, intentando quitarle lo humorista que estaba esa noche.

—¿Ansioso porque llegue el fin de semana, Christian? —Aquello parecía haber conseguido el efecto deseado, ya que el odioso hombre del otro lado de la línea enmudeció, dándole a Edward una respuesta no verbal—. Tomaré eso como un sí… _"¡oh, amo y señor del látigo!"_ —Intentó hablar como Igor, el sirviente del profesor Frankenstein, haciéndose el gracioso con Christian, el cual respondió odiosamente.

—Sigue haciéndote el chistoso, Edward… Cuando estés nuevamente en el cuarto rojo voy a borrarte la sonrisa que debes tener justo ahora, esa de medio lado que tanto detesto—. Edward no supo qué decir ante aquello, ya que jamás se imaginó que el magnate soltaría tal declaración por teléfono.

—No sabía que eso te molestaba. —Acotó Edward.

—Pues sí… —Hizo una pausa y luego alegó—. Aún no sé el porqué la detesto, pero así es. —El joven vampiro sintió deseos de averiguar el porqué de aquel sentimiento hacia su retorcida sonrisa, notificándole al recordar su conversación con José.

—¡Por cierto!... El viernes en la noche hay una exposición fotográfica en el museo de arte de Seattle… —Sacó las dos entradas, leyendo la hora del evento—. Me regalaron dos entradas para ver la exhibición y me gustaría que me acompañaras, es a las ocho de la noche… Y ya para esa hora… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos y luego argumentó— …Te pertenezco, y como bien dijo Elena yo también puedo exigir, así que… ¡Por favor!... ¿Podríamos ir? —Edward espero la negativa de parte de Christian, maquinándose el modo de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, notificándole antes de que respondiera—. Cada entrada tiene opción a llevar a alguien más, así que bien podrías llevar a Elena y yo… Mmm… No sé, una amiga… ¿Qué dices? —A lo que Christian respondió al fin.

—Pues a esa hora ya serás mi sumiso, así que seré yo quien decida con quien iremos. —A Edward no le extrañó en lo más mínimo aquella exigencia de su parte, arrugando la cara, conteniendo alguna posible puteada de su parte, suspirando para responder como debía y no como deseaba.

—Bien, Christian… tú decides… ¿Entonces iremos? —El magnate le confirmó que así sería, consiguiendo la sonrisa triunfal de Edward—. Perfecto, entonces hasta el viernes, Christian. —A lo que el aludido argumentó antes de despedirse.

—¡Por cierto!... El contrato dice que entre semanas podrían haber encuentros entre el sumiso y el amo… —Edward escuchó la respiración nerviosa de Christian, aquella que le indicó lo nervioso que se encontraba al hablar de ello, imaginando que el hombre se sentía un poco expuesto ante sus ansias— …Siempre y cuando ambos lo deseemos… —Volvió a callar, siendo Edward quien hablara.

—¿Quieres verme entre semanas, Christian? —Edward no lo sabía, pero el magnate se sintió un poco estúpido y completamente expuesto ante el muchacho, quien esperó una respuesta de su parte.

—No, no… es solo que… si llegamos a coincidir en un café o… —Se sintió cada vez más incómodo al respecto, desistiendo de todo aquello, notificándole al muchacho—. Olvídalo, Edward, yo solo…

—Me encantaría. —Interrumpió su atropellada disculpa—. Somos amigos, te lo dije… y me gustaría quedar algún día entre semana después de clases… —Por alguna extraña razón ambos sintieron lo mismo, mucha vergüenza y al mismo tiempo una dicha que no les cabía en el pecho, al saber que se verían antes del fin de semana.

—Bien… —Alegó Christian. —¿Y cómo sigue tu dedo? —preguntó intentando alargar la conversación y postergar la inevitable despedida.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. —Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, siendo el vampiro quien la culminara—. Buenas noches, Christian... —Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía, había alguien más en Forks, que sonreía al igual que ellos al ver sus sincronizados movimientos desde su premonición, la cual le dejo ver como ambos hombres se agradaban sin saberlo.

—Buenas noches, Edward… Descansa. —Culminaron la llamada al mismo tiempo, observando el techo de su recamara, sin poder entender aquel sentimiento de empatía, mientras Alice comenzó en su computador, un nuevo capítulo de su fanfic, con una amplia sonrisa.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Entre semana

Pasaron los días y tanto Christian como Edward estuvieron constantemente en contacto el uno con el otro, y aunque ninguno de los dos intentó planificar un encuentro furtivo, tampoco hicieron el esfuerzo por verse, ya que para ambos parecía ser más que suficiente el tener que soportarse dos días y medio cada fin de semana, aunque la realidad era que aquel par de tercos deseaban verse tanto que no conseguían el modo de hacerlo casual y no tener que expresarlo con palabras.

Christian desde su oficina no dejó de pensar en la contienda de ajedrez, la conversación entre ambos y como Edward lo había dejado boquiabierto ante la extraordinaria explicación musical que había hecho de su funesta composición, la cual el magnate intentó reconstruir durante todas las noches en su piano, escribiendo la partitura pero al parecer, se le dificultaba recrear algo que había salido en su momento, completamente improvisado.

" _Espero tenerla lista para el próximo fin de semana"_ Pensó el ocupado hombre, quien releyó varios de los contratos finiquitados el día martes, alegrándose por las extraordinarias ganancias que darían todo aquel nuevo negocio que tenía entre manos, tarareando la melodía con la que intentaba hacer una partitura de piano, nombrándola exactamente como Edward la había llamado, 50 sombras de Grey, recordando lo que el chico le había dicho.

—… _Ocultas muchas cosas, Christian… te escondes tras las sombras de un pasado que intentas dejar atrás pero no puedes… muchas sombras perturban tus sueños._ —Suspiró mirando a un punto muerto, sintiendo que de algún modo bastante incomodo, Edward parecía estar aprendiendo a desnudar su mente y su espíritu.

" _Eso que estás haciendo conmigo no es bueno, Edward"_ Se dijo así mismo internamente, odiándose por dejar que un jovencito leyera así su interior, aunque por supuesto Christian no sabía que el vampiro podía exactamente estar dentro de su cabeza. _"No solo has aprendido a leerme en tan poco tiempo, has conseguido perturbarme toda la semana restante, aunque he intentado en lo posible, no pensar en ti"_ Bajó la mirada para seguir leyendo el documento, escuchando su celular timbrar varias veces, notificándole una llamada entrante.

Respondió sin tan siquiera ver la pantalla de su Android, manteniendo los ojos enfocados en los contratos, respondiendo como siempre lo hacía, con total frialdad.

—Christian Grey al habla… —Pasó cada una de las hojas del contrato que releía, dándole los últimos vistos buenos, escuchando la respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

—Tan petulante como siempre, Christian… jamás cambias. —El aludido, dejó de leer el contrato al percatarse de que se trataba de Elena, su mejor amiga y ex amante.

—Hola… Lo siento, nunca imaginé que serías tú… jamás me llamas a esta hora —Se recostó de su elegante y confortable silla ejecutiva, sonriendo con total agrado.

—Bueno querido, ya que Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña llama a Mahoma. —Aquel refrán hizo sonreír a Christian—. Cuéntame, pequeño… ¿Cómo van tú y tu _"hipotético"_ sumiso? —La forma en la que Elena había dicho aquello, consiguió cierta incomodidad en Christian, acotando a continuación.

—Pues mi hipotético sumiso, comenzó sus días de sumisión con un "no" tan hipotético desayuno de doscientas calorías, para luego comenzar un falso rol de sumisión que terminó con un _Ball Gag_ destrozado, una fusta rota y mi frustración por el suelo—. Christian pudo escuchar la risa siseante de la rubia, prosiguiendo con su relato—. Luego quise darle por el lado bueno y lo intenté deslumbrar con Charlie Tango.

—¿Y funcionó? —Christian le explicó que en su momento había funcionado pero que luego el chico terminó destrozando una de sus barras extensoras, al igual que la cama, la cual habían ido a reparar en el transcurso de la semana—. ¡Vaya!... Si no hubiese conocido al joven en cuestión pensaría que me estás hablando de una bestia. —Christian puso los ojos en blanco ante la acotación de su amiga, deseando decirle que él también pensaba lo mismo, aunque el archivo médico del muchacho, mostrase tantas anomalías que lo hacían ver ante sus ojos, vulnerable.

—Edward es un poco desconcertante he de admitir. —Se incorporó de su puesto, encaminándose hasta la ventana panorámica, introduciendo la mano que tenía libre, dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Unas veces es tan agradable su compañía y en otras ocasiones deseo arrojarlo por el balcón del pent-house. —Elena rió por lo bajo.

—Bueno querido debes darte cuenta de algo. —Christian preguntó sobre que debía de percatarse—. Edward no es Elizabeth, ni Patricia, ni Leila y mucho menos es Anastasia. —El pensativo hombre contempló toda la ciudad desde la hermosa vista panorámica, escuchando la acotación de Elena—. Él es un hombre muy inteligente, educado y con estudios, muy guapo, y bastante seductor, hasta me pareció enigmático, como si ocultara algo… ¿no te parece? —Sin duda el magnate pensaba igual que su amiga.

—Si… de hecho le he pedido a Taylor que lo investigue pero ha logrado muy poco. —A lo que Elena alegó.

—Y es justamente ese misterio lo que lo hace atrayente, sus enfermedades y padecimientos me hacen pensar que son solo disfraces que intentan disipar la verdadera imagen de lo que es Edward Cullen. —Christian alzó una de sus cejas, preguntándole a continuación.

—¿Desde cuándo eres pitonisa? —A lo que la despampanante rubia respondió.

—Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, Christian querido y si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que todo lo atrayente, lo enigmático y deslumbrante, guarda en su interior un lado oscuro… sino, mírate a ti mismo… con tantas sombras y resultas ser la manzana con la que Eva termina provocando a Adam, incitándolo al pecado. —Christian no pudo evitar soltar una risita odiosa, negando con la cabeza—. Ríete, Chris… Pero cuando tus sombras y sus misterios se fusionen dándole paso a la apertura de la caja de pandora, seré yo quien se ría al final. —El serio e incómodo magnate no supo que decir, bajando la mirada—. Faltan veinte minutos para la hora del almuerzo, ¿Por qué no sales de tu oficina, compras sushi en cantidades sustanciosas y vienes hasta acá?, nos deleitamos con un buen vino y de paso te cortó el cabello y la barba que ya deben estar bastante crecidas.

Christian rascó su quijada, percatándose de cómo en efecto su barba estaba comenzando a crecer, sonriendo al ver como Elena parecía tenerle un GPS estético, el cual le notificaba cuando el multimillonario necesitaba de sus atenciones de estilista, respondiéndole después de ver la hora en su costoso _Rolex_.

—Perfecto… te llevaré el mejor Sushi que hayas probado en tu vida, Elena. —A lo que la señora Robinson respondió, antes de culminar la llamada.

—Y yo te esperaré con el mejor vinotinto que has bebido en tu vida, mi adorado Christian.

Edward por su parte, se encontraba con su grupo de estudio, el cual debía entregar en equipo un trabajo sobre los posibles medicamentos a recetar, dependiendo de cada uno de los trastornos, de acuerdo a los parámetros establecidos en la Asociación Estadounidense de psiquiatría.

—¿A ver qué te parece esta conclusión sobre el primer tema, Edward? —preguntó Cecilia, una de las compañeras más aplicada de la clase, intentando llamar la atención del apuesto vampiro, el cual respondía uno de los mensajes de su padre—. El cambio de antipsicóticos es un hecho frecuente en la práctica clínica y está sujeto a potenciales complicaciones clínicamente relevantes… Un grupo de expertos seleccionados por la Asociación Estadounidense de psiquiatría ha revisado y discutido las pruebas provenientes de los ensayos clínicos y otros artículos relevantes para llegar a unas recomendaciones de consenso sobre el cambio de antipsicóticos. —Edward guardó el celular dentro de su bolsillo, tomando la libreta de la chica, tachando las palabras redundantes, notificándole por cuales debía cambiarlas y explicándole que debían extender un poco más la conclusión, dándole unos cuantos consejos más, escuchando los pensamientos de uno de sus compañeros.

" _¡Ahí sí, soy un genio!… el mejor de la clase y por eso todas quieren conmigo"_ El chico volteó la cara de mala gana después de darle una mirada desdeñosa al vampiro. _"Maldito idiota, como si no supiéramos que tienes un papá rico que paga para que todos los profesores te la chupen"_ Edward apretó los labios, ante los envidiosos pensamientos de aquel muchacho, tomando la libreta de la chica, posándola frente al cretino.

—A lo mejor Dylan tenga mejores ideas que nosotros. —El aludido abrió los ojos en un gesto de asombro, contemplando a Edward y luego a Cecilia—. ¿Qué dices, Dylan?... ¿nos ayudas? —El joven tragó grueso.

—Aaammm… yo solo me encargo de la transcripción y buscar las imágenes, ustedes de redactar y conseguir la información… ¿No?... en eso acordamos. —Quiso salirse por la tangente.

—Así cualquiera aprueba, Dylan. —Acotó David, el cuarto integrante del grupo, mirando de malas al envidioso muchacho—. Nosotros hacemos el trabajo intelectual y tú el fácil… así cualquiera se gradúa. —Edward sonrió ante la acotación del muchacho, mirando retadoramente a Dylan, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, siendo Cecilia quien hablara.

—Es mejor que Edward y yo hagamos el trabajo de redacción, con lo inútil que es Dylan, de seguro reprobaremos. —El odioso muchacho se incorporó de la mesa, notificándoles a todos que iría a comprar algo de comer, mientras David contempló la pared de vidrio que dividía la cafetería con el exterior, justo cuando Edward se percató de los pensamientos de los recién llegados.

—Aamm… Creo que las dos personas que nos miran fijamente desde afuera son tu familia, Cullen. —Edward volteó el rostro hacia atrás, encontrándose a Alice y a Emmett contemplándole con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

—Aahh… sí, debo irme. —Se incorporó de su relajada postura—. Vas bien encaminada, tú sigue redactando y luego David y yo te daremos el visto bueno o vemos si hay algo que cambiar… ¿Vale? —Cecilia asintió, regalándole una de sus tontas sonrisa de niña enamorada—. Nos vemos mañana chicos, bye. —Edward salió de la cafetería, observando cómo sus hermanos comenzaron a acercárseles, sin dejar de darle miradas furtivas a los nuevos amigos del vampiro—. ¿Puedo saber que hacen ustedes aquí?

Preguntó el apuesto vampiro dejando que Alice se le guindara como monito circense del cuello, llenándolo de besos, siendo Emmett quien chocara su mano en contra de la de Edward, para culminar su saludo con un apretón de manos.

—Vinimos para que Alice te avergüence delante de tus nuevos amigos. —Emmett señaló al interior de la cafetería, mostrándole a Edward como sus compañeros de clase le observaban.

—No digas tonterías. —Acotó la vampiresa sacándole la lengua a su atolondrado hermano—. Vinimos porque queríamos verte. —Por alguna extraña razón Edward no creía en las palabras de su hermana, ya que la chica no dejaba de tararear una canción en su cabeza, intentando no pensar en lo que se estaba tramando—. Vinimos en el auto de Carlisle por si hacia sol, pero hoy está nublado, perfecto para que los tres demos un paseo. —Alice se aferró del brazo de Edward, encaminándolo hasta la salida del complejo universitario, mientras Emmett se percataba de cómo varias chicas les observaban.

—Esto me recuerda a los años en Ámsterdam en donde Rosalie y yo estudiamos en la universidad de aquella hermosa ciudad. —Para ese entonces, ambos vampiros se encontraban de luna de miel y habían decidido separarse un tiempo del clan Olympic, siendo aquel nombre con el que se le conocía al clan de los Cullen. —¡Por cierto!... Rosalie está empeñada en un nuevo viaje a Vancouver… —Emmett arrugó la cara—. Yo no quiero ir, le dije que porque no se iba con Jasper, ya que a ambos les encanta tanto viajar y conocer el mundo.

Tanto Edward como Alice se vieron las caras sin decir nada, siendo la dulce vampira quien bajara la mirada, observando sus pasos, mientras los tres salieron de la universidad rumbo a las calles de Seattle, siendo el apuesto joven de cabellos cobrizos quien se percatara por medio de los pensamientos de su hermana, lo que había pasado justo cuando Emmett se había rehusado a aquel viaje.

 _Toda la familia Cullen se encontraba reunida en el salón principal, Alice estaba frente al computador escribiendo una de sus tantas historias, intentando olvidar los recuerdos de aquella tarde de lectura junto a Sam, ya que al parecer, Jasper podía percibir sus inquietantes sentimientos de júbilo y dicha que embargaban a la hermosa inmortal, intentando no demostrarle a su esposo que algo la tenía realmente feliz, no siendo él, aquel motivo de dicha._

 _Rosalie ojeaba una revista turística, mientras Jasper simplemente pasaba el rato intentando canalizar los sentimientos de todos a su alrededor, sin dejar de mirar tanto a Alice como a su hermana Rose, siendo ellas dos el motivo principal de su malsano juego, mientras Carlisle leía y Esme miraba una película romántica, recostada del hombro de su esposo._

 _Emmett arribó a la casa todo lleno de grasa y gasolina, notificándole a su esposa que había estado cerca de la reservación con Sam, Seth y Bella, intentando arreglar varias de las motocicletas de los Quileutes, disculpándose por las fachas._

— _Pero querido… ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amigo de los perros? —preguntó Rosalie, mirándole de arriba hacia abajo, negando con la cabeza ante su impropio comportamiento._

— _Yo no le veo nada de malo, Rosalie. —Acotó Carlisle cerrando el libro que lo había mantenido bastante embelesado—. Siempre he intentado que esa rencilla entre ellos y "los fríos", como nos llaman los Quileutes se termine de una vez por todas. —Esme se incorporó de su calmada postura sobre el hombro de su esposo, mirando a su hija._

— _Carlisle tiene razón, Rosalie… de hecho veo la adopción de Bella como algo positivo. —La odiosa rubia arrugó la cara, al escuchar aquel nombre—. Bella tuvo dos hijos con uno de ellos y por más que Jacob diga que no le dejara verles, ella tiene derechos sobre los niños. —Señaló a Jasper—. Ya tu hermano está resolviendo ese inconveniente… ¿No es así Jasper? —El aludido se sobresaltó al verse expuesto delante de su amada hermana Rosalie, ya que Esme le había pedido el favor de resolver aquel inconveniente legal con los niños, de lo que por supuesto Rose no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento._

— _Aaamm… sí, Eeemmm… —Miró a Rosalie y luego a su madre adoptiva, asintiendo a sus palabras—. Estoy tratando el caso de Isabella como me lo pediste, Esme. —La aludida, asintió más que complacida, mientras Rosalie lo fulminaba con la mirada._

— _Muchas gracias, querido. —La dulce mujer le sonrió maternalmente a su hijo, aunque el vampiro jamás le hubiese llamado madre o padre a Carlisle—. Así que quieras o no emparentaremos con los lobos, Rosalie… porque tu nueva hermana…_

— _Yo jamás querré a Bella como una hermana, Esme. —El esposo de la malhumorada vampira se acercó a su mujer, exigiéndole que se calmara—… No me da la gana de calmarme, Emmett… el que tú o Alice estén fascinados de tener a Bella como hermana no quiere decir que yo deba estar saltando de dicha. —Se incorporó del sofá al igual que lo habían hecho sus padres, dejando la revista turística a un lado—. Jamás he cuestionado sus decisiones, pero está en verdad es la peor que han tomado. —A lo que Alice alegó, sin dejar de estar enfocada en su computador._

— _Pensé que la peor decisión que habían tomado Carlisle y Esme había sido transformarte, Rosalie. —La aludida clavó sus iracundos ojos sobre Alice, quien siguió editando su nuevo capítulo, como si nada pasara—. Tú misma lo dijiste un día… hubieses preferido estar muerta a ser lo que eres._

— _Eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, Alice. —Espetó la colérica rubia, mientras Emmett intentó controlarla por medio de besos y abrazos—. Ahora valoro cada día de vida inmortal que tengo. —La ofuscada vampira le dio una mirada furtiva a Jasper, el cual percibió de su melliza un fuerte sentimiento de gratitud hacia él, al devolverle la vida con la que ella siempre había soñado tener, el amor incondicional de un hombre que besara el suelo por donde ella pisaba y no la vida de casada que tenía junto a Emmett, quien era tan infantil que su insistente empeño de ser madre, se había desvanecido por completo al tener que lidiar durante tantos años con un niño grande._

— _Imagino por qué. —Respondió Alice dándole una mirada de soslayo a su esposo, el cual se había percatado de ello, mirando a otro lado._

— _¿Alice? —Llamó Carlisle la atención de su hija, ya que todos en la casa habían acordado que no se diría nada sobre aquel tema, dejando que el destino se encargara de abrirle los ojos a su tonto y ciego hijo Emmett._

— _En todo caso, Rosalie… no me interesa si detestas a Bella o no, ella ahora es una Cullen y vas a tener que soportarla. —Notificó Esme en un tono de voz nada maternal, sino completamente autoritario—. A ella, a sus hijos y a los Quileutes… ya que…_

— _No emparentaré con esos sacos de pulga, Esme… no puedes obligarme. —Tomó entre sus manos la revista que había dejado abandonada en el sofá, mostrándosela a Emmett—. Quiero que tú y yo viajemos de nuevo, cariño… ¿Qué dices? —Comenzó a mostrarle varias opciones—. Me encantaría regresar a Vancouver… o a donde tú quieras, siempre y cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos de Bella y de estos sarnosos perros. —Emmett arrugó la cara._

— _Pero amor… a mí me gusta estar aquí… —Miró a sus padres—. Esme tiene razón, no entiendo por qué el empeño de odiar a los chuchos… ellos son bastante cool, ¿sabes?... deberías tratarlos… Sam es un tipazo y Seth es tan gracioso como yo… —Rió roncamente—. Cuenta chistes como nadie, es un mocoso bastante agradable… sé que si te propones a lo mejor… —Pero a Rosalie ya se le había revuelto el Hale con el Cullen, espetándole de mala gana a su esposo._

— _¿Prefieres quedarte aquí y escuchar las idioteces de un montón de perros zarrapastrosos a tener un viaje romántico con tu esposa? —Alice puso los ojos en blanco, no solo al escuchar la odiosa y manipuladora pregunta de su hermana, sino al ver como su esposo los contemplaba a ambos de mala gana, imaginando que él deseaba tener la suerte de su hermano y poder así tener el privilegio de viajar con Rosalie a cualquier parte del mundo._

— _No, amor… claro que no, yo te amo… tú lo sabes… es solo que…_

— _Entonces prepararé todo para el viaje. —Lo abrazó, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios—. Te amo, mi grandote. —Jasper bajó la cara, intentando no canalizar los sentimientos de todos, los cuales por supuesto emanaban cierto estupor y rabia al ver lo manipuladora que podía llegar a ser Rosalie, tan solo para intentar mantener las apariencias._

 _La rubia se encaminó hacia las escaleras, realizando las llamadas pertinentes a la agencia de viaje, mientras Emmett simplemente bajó la mirada, retirándose del salón principal hacia el garaje, siendo Jasper quien hablara._

— _A lo mejor tú y yo deberíamos hacer lo mismo, Alice. —Tanto Carlisle como Esme se vieron las caras, tomando asiento nuevamente en el sofá de tres plazas, esperando la acotación de la muchacha, la cual no dejó de teclear sobre la notebook, respondiéndole a su esposo._

— _No, Jasper… no quiero viajar… —El serio vampiro se incorporó de su relajada postura sobre el sofá en donde se encontraba, acercándose a la mesa en la que Alice escribía—. De hecho te diré algo, Jas… —Dejó de escribir, contemplando el inmutable rostro de su pareja—. Ya sé cómo terminará este viaje de Rosalie a Vancouver. —Guardó el documento y apagó el computador portátil, notificándole al impertérrito vampiro, después de tomar la notebook entre sus manos—. Y te deseo buen viaje, Jasper… y por favor… no me traigas nada… esa horrible blusa que piensas regalarme para resarcir tus errores no la quiero… regálasela a Rosalie… a ella sí le luce el negro. —Se encaminó hacía el bosque en busca de la única persona que al parecer, la hacía sonreír, ya que Jasper ya no la hacía feliz._

Edward abrazó fuertemente a su hermana, mientras Emmett no dejó de parlotear acerca de todo el trabajo mecánico que estaba realizando con los Quileutes, sin percatarse de la complicidad entre ambos vampiros, los cuales deseaban que su hermano abriera los ojos de una vez por todas, y aunque todos sabían que en su momento Emmett se los reprocharía, ellos preferían estar en posición neutral, dejándole todo el veredicto final al corpulento inmortal, aunque Alice sabía que Carlisle no dejaría que su familia se desintegrara por un desliz entre hermanos.

—Bella quiere ser una de las primeras en probar la _Mash 125 Black Seven_ del 2017 que sacamos del deshuesadero. —Aquello llamó la atención de Edward—. Menos mal que ahora es vampira, con lo tarada que es Bella lo más seguro es que se terminara partiendo la cabeza. —Alice no pudo evitar sonreír ante la acotación de su hermano, negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno… parece que Isabella está viviendo la vida que jamás pudo tener de mortal. —Ambos asintieron—. Me alegra que estemos haciendo las paces con los lobos. —Alice alzó irónicamente una de sus cejas.

—Bueno, Eddy… según Bella, Jacob quiere la custodia total de los niños, no creo que eso sea precisamente hacer las paces. —Aquello consiguió el ceño fruncido de Edward—. Pero ya Esme y Carlisle le exigieron a Jasper que intercediera legalmente, ya sabes… aunque deteste a Bella, su odio por los lobos es aún mayor ante cualquier desprecio existente hacia nuestra nueva hermana. —El chico asintió a sus palabras—. ¡Oh… allí está! —Alice señaló hacia su derecha, justo al cruzar en una de las esquinas por las que transitaban, sonriendo con alegría—. Quiero visitar ese salón de belleza, me han dicho que es la delicia de todas las féminas de Seattle.

Edward se tensó al ver que se trataba del salón de belleza de Elena Lincoln, aquel que llevaba por nombre _"Esclava"_.

—Aaammm… ¿Por qué no vamos a otro? —preguntó bastante preocupado, siendo Emmett quien le mirara bastante extrañado.

—¿Y qué tiene este que no tengan otros?... —Edward no supo qué responder, observando cómo su hermana ya estaba cruzando la calle, sin intención alguna de detenerse, sonriendo con total agrado—. Vamos, hermano, sea este u otro sufriremos igual... —Edward no le quedó más remedio que encaminarse hasta el salón de belleza, rogando porque Elena estuviese lo bastante ocupada como para que su presencia pasara desapercibida, mientras Emmett concluía sus quejas— …Una interminable espera y un montón de mujeres hablando de moda o de lo mal que las tratan sus maridos. —Palmeó la espalda del resignado vampiro, cruzado al fin la calle, rumbo a la estética más prestigiosa de la ciudad.

Bella no podía dejar de contemplar lo hermoso que se encontraban sus dos hijos. _Anthony_ , a pesar de su ceguera, sonreía a cada tanto con una dulzura infantil que tenía derretido a más de uno, mientras que _Saralie_ chupaba uno de sus dedos con total deleite, mirando a su madre, la cual los mantuvo a ambos entre sus brazos.

—Están tan bellos mis bebés. —Tanto Billy como Jacob no dejaron de mirar a la neófita, uno tranquilo y sosegado y el otro con total desprecio y prepotencia, deseando quitárselos de encima, pero la chica había conseguido el permiso de los tribunales para ver a sus hijos y Charlie estaba en la puerta de la casa Black con rifle en mano, consiguiendo que aquello se cumpliera por las buenas o por las malas—. ¿Los viste, Charlie? —El orgulloso abuelo sonrió, asintiéndole a su hija.

—Tan bellos como tú, Bella. —Acotó el policía.

—Saralie se parece mucho a Sara, mi difunta esposa. —Bella no dijo nada ante la acotación de Billy, contemplando ensimismada a sus dos hijos—. Pero el pequeño se parece a Jacob. —Aquello consiguió la desdeñosa mirada de la vampira.

—Anthony no se parece a Jacob. —Tanto Charlie como Billy estuvieron atentos a la posible reacción de sus dos hijos, quienes parecían odiarse tanto como una vez creyeron estar enamorados.

—No se llamará Anthony, Bella… se llamara Jacob Steven y ni tú ni nadie va a cambiar eso. —Espetó el iracundo muchacho sentado frente a Bella—. No pienso permitir que le pongas el nombre de tu chupasangre favorito a mi hijo. —A lo que Bella respondió, incorporándose del sofá en donde se encontraba, entregándole a ambos niños a Billy.

—Te recuerdo que ahora Quil está ciego y que estuve a punto de sacarle la lengua a Paul en Port Angel´s, así que no me retes, Jacob. —Se apartó de la silla de ruedas, mirando retadoramente a su esposo.

—Ya basta, Bella… —Exigió su padre al ver como su hija fulminó a Jacob con la mirada—. Eso no ayudará en nada, sé que puedes matarlos a todos si te lo propones, pero eso solo acarrearía más discordia y disputas entre las razas. —Charlie aún se sentía extraño al hablar de lobos y vampiros, pero esa era su realidad ahora y debía afrontarla—. No creo que Jacob sea tan idiota como para transformarse frente a un jurado y exponer a toda su tribu a la extinción… ¿No es así, Jacob? —El molesto joven bajó la mirada sin decir nada—. Bien… aclarado todo será mejor que nos vayámonos… —Charlie tomó la fría mano de su hija, sintiéndose un poco extraño al respecto.

—Pero, papá… quiero quedarme más tiempo con ellos. —A lo que Charlie respondió, posando su rifle sobre uno de sus hombres, manteniendo la mano de su hija aferrada.

—Podrás verlos cuando gustes ahora, Bella… no tienes restricciones legales que te lo prohíban y en cuanto a las limitaciones que te impusieron los lobos, ya no aplican con mi hija… ¿No es así, Billy? —El mejor amigo de Charlie asintió—. Perfecto… mientras tú no vuelvas a atacar a ninguno de los lobos, puedes entrar a la reservación. —Bella asintió, soltando la mano de su padre, y después de acercarse nuevamente a sus hijos para darles un maternal beso a ambos, se despidió de Billy amablemente, pasándole por un costado a Jacob, notificándole a continuación.

—¿Sabes, Jacob?... Quiero que sepas que fingí cada orgasmo que tuve contigo. —Todos los presentes abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, siendo Charlie quien más se avergonzara al respecto, mientras Jacob comenzó a temblar, amenazando con transformarse—. Es cierto lo que escuché decir un día de la boca de Jessica, no importa qué tamaño tenga, sino cómo lo sabes usar. —Billy cerró sus ojos con pesar, negando con la cabeza, mientras Jacob le rugió, pretendiendo atacarle, siendo Charlie quien le apuntara al joven con su arma de reglamento, exigiéndole a su hija que dejara de atizar la candela y se controlara.

—No creo haber sido un mal amante, Bella… —Espetó Jacob de mala gana, encimándosele a la joven neófita—. Es solo que tú eras muy… Mmm… fría… —Intentó hacer alusión a que ella siempre había amado a los inmortales, convirtiéndose en un ser frío igual que ellos—. Mírate… —Se apartó de ella, contemplando su nuevo look de cabello cortó y ropa gótica, vistiendo unos pantalones de cuero y una camiseta atada a la cintura, dejando al descubierto su ombligo—. Pareces una marimacha. —Ella sonrió con ironía.

—¡Ay… Jacob!... ¿Crees que eso me duele? —Negó con la cabeza, mientras Charlie le exigía a su hija que ya dejara sus rencillas con Jacob—. Para tu información, es lo que soy… —Miró a su padre y luego a Jacob, culminando sus palabras—. Me gustan las mujeres y no me avergüenza decirlo. —Charlie cubrió su rostro negando con la cabeza, siendo ahora Jacob quien riera irónicamente.

—Entonces no era mi culpa, Bella… era tuya… mi tótem indio puede hacer aullar a más de una mujer. —Jacob, al igual que la mayoría de los muchachos Quileutes, también había fornicado con Leah, la cual en su momento, había vanagloriado el imponente pene del muchacho, alegando que era uno de los mejores que había probado en su vida—. Pero eso no era lo que tú querías… ¿Cierto? —Bella sonrió con desgano—. Tú querías era jugar a la tijereta… ¿cierto?...

—Bueno… ya basta ustedes dos. —Exigió Charlie, tomando a Bella del brazo, incitándole a salir de la casa—. No quiero seguir escuchando nada más al respecto, ustedes dos quieran o no deben congeniar por el bien de esos dos niños o seré yo quien pida la custodia de mis nietos y no dejaré que ninguno de los dos tenga acceso a ellos.

—Pues no creo que Bella les dé un buen ejemplo ahora que es lesbiana, Charlie. —Si algo detestaba Isabella era aquella palabra tan despectiva que usaban las personas para llamar a las mujeres homosexuales o gays, jurándose a sí misma que jamás dejaría que alguien le llamara de aquel modo, el cual ella escuchaba tan vulgar.

—No vuelvas a llamarme lesbiana, maldito perro poco hombre… —Bella pretendió arrojársele encima, pero la rápida transformación de Jacob se lo impidió, abalanzándose sobre la iracunda vampira, posando sus dos patas delanteras sobre ella, manteniéndola a raya sobre el suelo.

—Ya basta, Jacob… aléjate de Bella, ahora. —Charlie le quitó el seguro a su rifle, apuntando directamente a la cabeza del descomunal lobo, el cual miró retadoramente a su esposa, rugiéndole al igual que ella lo hacía con él—. He dicho que la sueltes.

—Suéltala, Jacob. —Exigió el padre del muchacho, justo cuando ambos niños comenzaron a llorar, consiguiendo la repentina reacción de sus progenitores, quienes dejaron de maldecirse con la mirada, para contemplar a ambos bebés llorar a causa de lo que estaba pasando entre sus padres.

Jacob se apartó de Bella, comenzando a transformarse nuevamente en humano, mientras que la preocupada chica se acercó a ellos, tomando entre sus brazos a Anthony mientras que Jacob, después de cubrir su desnudez, cobijó a Saralie sobre su pecho, siseándole para que se calmara.

—Así me gusta… Que ambos piensen primero en los niños antes que en sus estúpidos egos. —Ambos esposos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sin dejar de mecer entre sus brazos a cada infante, odiándose como jamás imaginaron llegar a hacerlo antes.

—Quiero el divorcio, Jacob. —Espetó Bella.

—Lo tendrás, Bella… no te afanes… —respondió Jacob, mientras ambos abuelos se observaban, poniendo los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza.

—Esto jamás parará… —Espetó Charlie, volviendo a ponerle el seguro a su arma de reglamento—. Te espero afuera, Bella… —Tanto Jacob como Bella no dejaron de maldecirse con la mirada, mientras Charlie acotó, antes de marcharse—. Nos vemos luego, Billy.

—Hasta pronto, Charlie… —El anciano se apartó un poco de ambos jóvenes, esperando a que dejaran de mirarse como lo hacían, rogando porque las cosas al fin se calmaran entre ellos y pudiesen congeniar por el bien de sus nietos.

Elena volvió a limpiar la filosa navaja con la que afeitaba a Christian, secándola en la impoluta toalla que reposaba sobre el pecho de su apuesto amigo, intentando mantener en él una imagen pulcra e impecable, siendo la hermosa mujer la única persona a la que Christian le permitía tocarle con tanta familiaridad como para dejarse acicalar por ella.

—Entonces el joven Cullen es todo un chico prodigio. —Acotó la rubia, mientras pasaba delicadamente la navaja de afeitar por una de las mejillas del relajado hombre, el cual estaba disfrutando de los mimos de su amiga.

—En cada conversación que tengo con Edward, me demuestra que no es un joven cualquiera, es muy inteligente, incluso podría decir que mientras converso con él siento que estoy hablando con alguien mucho mayor que yo. —Elena sonrió, limpiando nuevamente el exceso de espuma de afeitar y vellos en el agua tibia del lavabo, secándola una vez más con la toalla.

—Yo también lo noté, incluso podría decir que Edward es un poco chapado a la antigua. —Christian se asombró ante la acotación de su amiga—. Ya que con lo que me comentaste en el almuerzo, debo decir que me parece muy extraño que un joven de su edad se niegue a decir palabras impúdicas como mamar o coger… cuando la mayoría de los chicos de hoy en día solo saben decir vulgaridades, incluso son muy usadas en las letras de esas horribles canciones de Reggaetón. —Christian sonrió, asintiendo a sus palabras—. Es un poco mojigato he de admitir.

—Sí, lo es… —Pensó en todo aquello, observando cómo su mejor amiga tomó una de las dos copas de vino que reposaban en la peinadora de la peluquería, bebiendo gustosa de esta—. Creo que en parte ese debe de ser un poco su atractivo. —Elena alzó una de sus cejar, dejando la copa nuevamente en el mobiliario, sonriendo con socarronería—. No mal interpretes mis palabras, Elena…

—Yo no estoy mal interpretando nada querido, es solo que eso se escuchó tan sexy que hasta me dio escalofríos—. Ambos rieron, siendo Christian quien negara con la cabeza.

—Jamás cambias, Elena.

—¡Oh… Y jamás lo haré, rey!... Si no lo hice con mi esposo cuando estábamos casados, menos ahora que estamos divorciados y no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie—. Bebió nuevamente de su copa de vino, acercándose una vez más a Christian, comenzando a afeitarle el otro lado del rostro, posándose a sus espaldas—. Y dime algo… —Pasó lentamente la hojilla por la mejilla de su amigo, apartándose de él para limpiarla nuevamente en el lavabo frente a ellos— …Después de su repentina erección, ¿no pasó nada más entre ustedes? —Christian negó con la cabeza.

—Después de aquel embarazoso momento para él, fue que lo traje hasta acá para que le conocieras. —Elena asintió—. Luego ocurrió lo de la disputa por el pago del juego de ajedrez…

—La tonta disputa por un estúpido juego de ajedrez… —Acotó ella intentando sonar odiosa y molesta.

—¡Como sea!… Luego jugamos un partido que terminó en terapia hasta el momento de su partida. —Christian no se percató de aquel semblante triste que había puesto al decir aquello, pero Elena ya había notado a la perfección como su amigo parecía haber sentido cierta añoranza y tristeza al recordar que después de eso, no se habían visto más.

—Pero se han hablado por teléfono… ¿No? —Christian asintió a la pregunta de su amiga—. ¿Y porque no han quedado para verse entre semanas? —El serio magnate no dijo nada, contemplando a su amiga por medio del espejo—. Mmm… imagino que tu orgullo y el de él miden lo mismo. —Al decir aquello pasó la navaja por la entrepierna de Christian, haciendo alusión al tamaño de sus penes, lo cual era igual que decir, el tamaño de su orgullo y arrogancia masculina.

—Bueno, Elena… —Se tensó un poco ante la leve caricia del filoso artefacto—. No se ha dado la oportunidad, tanto él como yo hemos estado un poco ocupados y la verdad es que… —Justo en aquel momento la puerta de la prestigiosa estética se abrió, dando paso a tres clientes nuevos o eso pensó Elena, alzando la mirada, mientras Christian concluía— …No sé qué pretexto poner para que nos veamos. —A lo que la despampanante rubia de traje rojo escarlata y tacones altos, argumentó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Creo que ya no tienes que poner ninguna excusa… querido mío. —Aferró del mentón a Christian, movilizando su cabeza hacía un lado, para que se percatara del arribo de su nuevo amigo y sumiso, consiguiendo que el asombrado multimillonario se tensara, sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago y una repentina arritmia cardiaca.

—No puede ser… —Soltó Christian por lo bajo, intentando incorporarse de su puesto, contemplando tanto a Edward como a sus acompañantes, sin saber a ciencia cierta quienes eran—. No vayas a hacer o a decir algo que… —Pero Elena ya había comenzado a caminar hacia los recién llegados, los cuales se habían acercado a la parte de la estética en donde se realizaban las manicuras, siendo Alice quien hablara con la encargada de aquella zona, mientras que Edward era el primero en percatarse tanto de la cercanía de Elena como de la presencia de Christian en el local.

—Quiero hacerme la mejor manicura del mundo y me dijeron que aquí son especialistas en eso. —Acotó Alice, siendo Elena la que respondiera por la joven del otro lado del mostrador.

—Y no se equivocaron al decirte que somos los mejores en eso, querida. —Edward volteó a ver a la exuberante rubia de labios prominentes y caderas redondeadas, sonreírle a su hermana—. Nosotros no hacemos manicure, creamos arte en tus manos. —Alice comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría, mientras que Emmett no dejó de ver a la voluptuosa mujer, la cual enfocó rápidamente sus ojos en Edward, alegando a continuación—. Hola querido, que gusto verte. —Posó un par de besos en cada una de las mejillas del tímido vampiro, aquel que correspondió con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

—Hola Elena. —Fue el corto saludo del muchacho—. Me alegra mucho volver a verte. —La sonriente rubia asintió, alegando que ella también estaba encantada de verle por su estética—. Mi hermana se empeñó en venir a tu salón de belleza y…

—¿Tu hermana? —Edward asintió, mientras Elena observaba a Alice—. Vaya… tan guapa como su hermano. —Se acercó a la menuda chica, saludándola con un beso—. Y tan fría. —Se estremeció.

—Sí… es que Emmett sufre de calor y venía con el aire acondicionado a todo lo que daba. —Señaló a su musculoso hermano.

—¡Vaya!… —Se acercó a Emmett mirándole los monumentales brazos que se gastaba—. Esta familia sí que tiene buenos genes. —A lo que el atolondrado vampiro acotó con su típica jocosidad.

—Y eso que somos adoptados. —Soltó una de sus risotadas, consiguiendo que Elena no solo se riera junto a él sino que también se asombrara.

—¿En serió?... entonces tú y Christian tienen más en común de lo que pensé. —Emmett volteó a ver a Edward, el cual rogó internamente porque sus hermanos no fuesen a decir nada indebido delante de Elena, siendo precisamente ella quien volviera a hablar—. Por cierto… —Señaló con la navaja de afeitar a Christian, quien esperaba a su amiga para que culminara su trabajo— …Allí esta tú… —Edward abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta de que pretendía decir, amo… negando con la cabeza— …Tu amigo, Christian. —Tomó la mano del tenso vampiro, posando la navaja en la palma de su mano—. ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo mientras yo le enseño a tu hermana las obras de arte que hacemos en _"esclava"_.

Edward asintió, tomando la navaja entre sus manos, observando cómo Alice y la rubia se apartaron de ambos hombres, hablando de todo el laborioso trabajo que ejecutaban sus especialistas, siendo Emmett quien señalara al magnate, el cual bebió varias veces de su copa, dándole a cada tanto, miradas furtivas a los recién llegados.

—Anda… ve a saludar a tu proyecto de loco. —Por supuesto aquello lo dijo en voz baja, intentando permanecer serio e inmutable—. Con razón no querías venir, no solo se la chupas al loco sino que te estás tirando a la vieja… eres un cochino, hermano… mira que pasar de reprimido a pervertido… —Negó con la cabeza—. Seattle te está afectando. —Edward golpeó uno de sus hombros, exigiéndole que no dijera tantas pistoladas—. Ve hermano, ve… yo me quedó aquí a ver.

Justo en aquel momento una de las estilistas dejó caer las tijeras, inclinándose para recogerlas, permitiéndoles a todos los presentes ver sus nalgas, ya que al parecer, la joven no traía ropa interior, sonriendo con total desvergüenza al ver como Emmett se percataba de su carencia de bragas.

—Mmm… Este lugar parece entretenido. —Se sentó, mientras que Edward por supuesto no tuvo que ver lo que había pasado, pues su hermano se lo había mostrado en resolución HD y en 3D desde su cabeza.

—Ahora vuelvo… —Se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba Christian, quien ya se había percatado de su cercanía, dejando su copa casi vacía a un lado, recostándose nuevamente de la inclinada silla—. Hola, Christian… —El aludido volteó a verle intentando verse calmo, pero los acelerados latidos de su corazón lo delataban delante del muchacho.

—¡Edward!... Que gusto verte. —Extendió su mano hacia él, y lo que al principio le había resultado incómodo y extraño, ahora le parecía tan familia y gratamente agradable, al mantener la fría mano del muchacho entre la suya.

—Igualmente… —respondió sin dejar de aferrar la mano de Christian—. No pensé encontrarte aquí a estas horas de la tarde. —Lo que para todos parecía haber sido una simple coincidencia, para Edward era más que obvio al percatarse de las confabulaciones de su hermana, quien de seguro ya sabía que aquel hombre iría esa tarde hasta el salón de belleza de Elena, siendo la menuda y ladina vampira, la que se encargara de hacerlo, furtivo.

—Aaamm… sí, bueno… me di una escapada de la oficina y ya que Elena estaba deseosa por comer Sushi y yo de verla, decidí almorzar, aquí con ella. —Edward Asintió—. ¿Y quién es la hermosa joven que te acompaña? —Quiso saber el intrigado hombre, volteando a ver hacía atrás.

—Es mi hermana, Alice. —Christian se sorprendió gratamente, no solo al saber que no era una posible conquista, sino al darse cuenta que era familia del muchacho.

—La famosa Alice… ¿eh? —El sonriente vampiro asintió, sin entender por qué Christian se sentía tan feliz de verlo y sobre todo de saber que aquella chica era su hermana y no su pareja—. ¿Y el grandote? —preguntó mirando al corpulento vampiro.

—Es mi hermano Emmett. —Se sorprendió aún más—. Ambos quisieron venir a verme, me trajeron más ropa y la comida de mamá. —Mintió, para no tener que justificar el arribo de sus hermanos a Seattle, ya que en realidad ellos habían ido a patrullar la zona por lo que sucedía con Victoria y por supuesto a finiquitar aquel encuentro no tan furtivo, entre Christian y su hermano—. Ella sabe cuánto la extraño.

—Imagino que sí. —Sonrió. —Demonios… ahora Elena me ha dejado a medio afeitar y… —Edward le entregó la navaja, notificándole que la señora Robinson se la había enviado para que él culminara el trabajo que ella había dejado a medias, pero lo que Edward no sabía y de lo que se estaba percatando junto en aquel momento era que a Christian no le gustaba afeitarse, ya que solía ser atacado constantemente por nefastos recuerdos de su infancia en los que su padrastro lo amenazaba con su navaja de afeitar—. Aammm… —Tragó grueso, mirando el filoso instrumento como si aquello se fuese a arrojar por si solo sobre él, siendo Edward quien lo tomara nuevamente entre sus manos.

—Sé que me dijiste una vez que no soy ese tipo de esclavo, pero… —Movió un poco la silla, consiguiendo que esta callera hacia atrás, recostando aún más el cuerpo de Christian— …Por lo que veo eres un desastre para esto, así que yo te ayudaré. —El asombrado multimillonario pretendió rehusarse, pero Edward ya había comenzado a pasar la filosa cuchilla por debajo de su barbilla, rasurándole desde el cuello hasta la quijada.

—Eeemmm… ¿Sabes lo que haces? —preguntó un poco asustado.

—Tranquilo Christian, si pude pilotear un helicóptero con verte conduciéndole una sola vez, puedo hacer esto. —Limpió la navaja dentro del lavabo, secándola sobre la toalla que Christian había quitado de su pecho, posándola en una de sus piernas—. Una vez más y estarás listo. —Pasó la hojilla del otro lado, arrastrando tanto la espuma como los vellos del rostro de Christian, repitiendo aquel proceso de limpiar y secar el artefacto—. Listo… Ya puedes lavarte la cara. —El aun asombrado multimillonario, se incorporó, limpiando su rostro con una toalla húmeda para luego secarse con la que había estado en su pierna, dejándola sobre la silla.

—Gracias, Edward… No tenías que hacerlo. —El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que no, es solo que te vi un poco desconcertado con la navaja, y temí que fueses a cortarte una arteria. —Christian sonrió tomando la loción de afeitar, humedeciendo sus manos con estas para luego pasarla por su recién rasurado rostro.

—Gracioso… —Edward sonrió intentando no mirar a Emmett, el cual ya se había percatado de lo que su hermano había hecho, contemplándole con cierta malicia, exigiéndole mentalmente a tímido vampiro que levantara la mirada y le viera por el reflejo del espejo, lo que por supuesto Edward acató lentamente, observando como el desvergonzado de su hermano movió la mano derecha frente a su boca, pretendiendo sostener un objeto tubular imaginario, haciendo alusión a una sobreactuada felación.

" _Diablos Emmett… compórtate por todos los cielos"_ Pero el degenerado vampiro no puso evitar soltar una risotada, al ver la cara de vergüenza de su virginal hermano, ante sus vulgaridades. _"Creo que es hora de ser yo quien esta vez sea ridiculizado por sus hermanos"_ Pensó, observando cómo Christian comenzó a caminar hacia Emmett, el cual tomó compostura delante del acaudalado hombre de negocios—. ¿Christian?... te presento a mi hermano Emmett… —El aludido ya se había puesto de pie, estrechando la mano del sonriente magnate, quien se percató de aquella peculiar temperatura corporal, muy parecida a la de Edward.

—Mucho gusto, Emmett… —Intentó hacerse el desentendido, aunque Edward ya se había percatado de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué tal, men?... Así que tú eres… —Edward negó con la cabeza a espaldas de Christian, mirando a su impertinente hermano con deseos de atestarle un puñetazo en la boca, ante lo que estaba a punto de decir— …Eeemm… eres el dueño de Charlie Tango… ¿eh? —Edward suspiró aliviado.

—Aaamm… sí. —Christian volteó a ver a Edward, el cual sonrió ante la infantil pero al mismo tiempo rápida respuesta de su hermano, intentando cambiar de contexto lo que en el principio pensaba decir, que era el loco al que su hermano estudiaba—. Y tú eres el mecánico. —Aquello consiguió una ceja en alza de parte del corpulento vampiro.

—Bueno… esa es mi afición, no es mi carrera. —A lo que Christian preguntó a que se dedicaba—. Pues la verdad a nada en particular… Carlisle y Rosalie administran todo mi dinero y creo que lo hacen muy bien, ya que tengo todo lo que necesito y más. —El asombrado hombre de negocios, miró a Edward, el cual soltó por lo bajo, aun a sabiendas de que Emmett lo escucharía.

—Acciones… Carlisle es bueno para eso. —Christian asintió bastante complacido de saber que no solo él apostaba a la bolsa de valores.

—Ya veo… —Miró hacia donde se encontraba Alice hablando amenamente con Elena, quien solía detestar a las mujeres, incluso ella se auto llamaba así misma como una persona misógina, detestando cada una de las sumisas que Christian pretendía tener como pareja, llamándolas patasucias, chiruzas, percusias y un sinfín de agravios que a Christian a veces le incomodaban—. ¿Me presentaras con Alice o temes que haga lo mismo que Mía hizo conmigo en mi oficina? —Edward rió.

—Me arriesgaré. —Caminó hasta donde se encontraba su hermana, la cual estaba tan deseosa de conocer a Christian en persona que no disimuló en lo más mínimo su pícara sonrisa—. Te presentó a Alice… ¿hermana?... él es…

—Christian Grey… lo sé… he visto revistas de farándula y economía en donde apareces… —Aquello sorprendió tanto a Edward como a Christian, mirándose a las caras—. El soltero más cotizado de toda la ciudad. —El apuesto magnate no pudo evitar ruborizarse, alzando irónicamente una de sus cejas.

—¡Oh, sí!... recuerdo ese reportaje. —Arrugó la cara al recordar que aquella entrevista la había hecho Anastasia, siendo Kate quien la vendiera a una revista de chismes—. En fin… es un placer conocerte. —Alice sonrió, arrojándole uno de sus besos voladores, como si conociera a Christian desde hace años.

—Te daría la mano, Christ… pero si arruino esta obra de arte que están haciendo con mis uñas moriré de decepción y tristeza. —Tanto Christian como Edward sonrieron con socarronería, siendo el magnate quien hablara.

—¡Oh no, por favor!... nadie quiere que mueras de tristeza y decepción… y menos yo. —Elena se percató de lo seductor y carismático que estaba siendo Christian con todos los presentes, como si intentara caerle bien a los hermanos de Edward, aunque al magnate siempre le había importado un rábano la familia de sus sumisas, manteniéndose en el anonimato.

La puerta principal del salón de belleza notificó el arribo de un nuevo cliente, siendo Edward el primero en percatarse de quien se trataba, mirando rápidamente a Christian, justo cuando la joven se hizo sentir en toda la estética, llamando a Elena con total familiaridad.

—¿Elena?... Sé que vas a matarme por no llamarte antes y reservar primero… —La aludida se incorporó de su relajada postura junto a una de las vitrinas de cosméticos, mirando el pálido rostro de Christian, aquel que ya se había percatado de quien se trataba, volteando a ver a su loca y descerebrada hermana, intentando lidiar con un manojo de bolsas de diferentes tiendas, intentando cerrar la puerta sin dejar caer ninguna de ellas— …Pero mi madre es un dolor de cabeza… _"Mía, has esto… Mía, has aquello"_ … y la verdad es que… —La impertinente chica detuvo su parloteo al ver a su hermano en aquel lugar—. ¿Christian? —Volteó a ver a Edward.

—Hola, Mía… —El calmo y relajado vampiro le sonrió, pretendiendo ayudarle con las bolsas, pero justo cuando iba a quitarle la primera, la joven soltó un estruendoso grito, consiguiendo no solo el repentino brinco del vampiro; tanto Emmett como cada uno de los presentes la observó como si la chica fuese el mismísimo espanto de la llorona.

—AAAAALIIIIIIICE… —Le arrojó todas las compras que había realizado a su hermano, el cual terminó con una de las bolsas en la cabeza y unas pantimedias enredadas en los brazos, mirando a Mía con ganas de estrangularla—. ¡Oh my God!... Jamás imaginé encontrarte aquí… —Abrazó a la menuda vampira, la cual no dejo de sonreír, notificándole que no correspondía a su abrazo para no estropear el arduo trabajo de la manicurista—. ¡Oh por favor!... Ni te muevas, Rebecca hace unos trabajos impecables, vas a quedar fascinada con tus uñas.

Mía siguió parloteando y hablando de moda con Alice, mientras Christian intentó deshacerse de todas las compras de su hermana, dejándolas sobre las sillas de espera, siendo Emmett quien hablara, después de que la señora Robinson pusiera los ojos en blanco ante el inesperado arribo de la muchacha.

—¿Quién es la loca? —Edward golpeó el brazo de su hermano, al percatarse de que lo había dicho en voz alta y junto a Christian.

—No seas tan impertinente, Emmett…

—No, no… déjalo… él tiene razón… se comporta como una desquiciada, no es nada raro que la gente piense eso de ella. —Christian se acomodó las fachas—. Yo me retiro… no creo poder soportar las extensas conversaciones de Mía sobre moda y estética de las que tanto le gusta hablar. —Se acercó a Elena—. Nos vemos, hermosa… me encantó compartir el almuerzo contigo. —La despampanante mujer le asintió, abrazándole con premura.

—Igualmente bello… nos vemos… —Christian se acercó a Emmett, extendiendo su mano hacía él.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, Emmett… —Por unos segundos pensó en su hermano Elliot y sintió cierta añoranza de verlo, transmitiéndoselo a Edward—. Me recuerdas a alguien muy querido por mí. —Sonrió—. A uno de mis hermanos… espero poder vernos en alguna otra oportunidad—. El corpulento vampiro asintió, estrechando la mano del magnate.

—Seguro men… el placer fue mío. —Christian se acercó a Alice, intentando cubrir su oído derecho, el cual estaba siendo seriamente afectado por el parloteo constante de su hermana.

—¿Alice?... debo volver a la oficina. —La pequeña vampira asintió, siendo Mía quien hablara.

—¿Ya te vas, Christian? —El aludido asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque llegaste tú y la verdad es que temo que entre Alice y tú nos pongan a Edward y a mí en algún predicamento vergonzoso que nos deje mal parados delante de todas las trabajadoras de " _Esclava_ " —Alice sonrió con picardía, mientras que Emmett soltó una de sus estruendosas carcajadas, alegando que Christian sabía perfectamente como era su atolondrada hermana, imaginando que la suya era igual.

—Eres un tonto, Christ…

—No Mía… soy muy astuto, prefiero que digan, aquí corrió que aquí murió de vergüenza por culpa de su alienígena hermana. —Emmett volvió a reír, contemplando como el magnate besó a Alice en la mejilla, apartándose rápidamente de ella, observando a Edward—. ¿Quieres huir conmigo o prefieres seguir arriesgándote? —Por alguna extraña razón el chico se sintió expuesto delante de sus hermanos, ya que la forma en la que Christian le había hecho aquella pregunta, lo hizo sentir como si entre ambos hubiese algo más que una relación de amistad, mirando a cada uno de los presentes, quienes esperaron en silencio la respuesta del agraciado vampiro, siendo Elena quien sonriera como una desgraciada, imaginándose los más impropios encuentros sadomasoquistas entre su ex amante y el muchacho.

—Creo que esta vez no me arriesgaré. —Fue la tímida respuesta de Edward, observando la desinhibida sonrisa de Christian, el cual lo tomó del brazo, llevándoselo consigo hasta las afueras del salón de belleza, llamando por teléfono a Taylor para que fuese a recogerlo, mientras que cada uno de los presentes hizo sus propias elucubraciones al respecto, siendo Alice la única que supiera con exactitud como terminaría aquella huida entre Christian y su hermano.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Mescolanza de sentimientos

Christian y Edward habían arribado a las instalaciones de _Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._ Subiendo por el ascensor privado del magnate, aquel que solía usar cuando no estaba ni de ánimos ni de humor para saludar a todas y cada una de sus empleadas y menos a los pocos hombres que elaboraban en aquel emporio, cuando su bipolaridad le jugaba una mala pasada.

—Pasa, Edward… —Le exigió Christian, percatándose de cómo a Andrea se le iban los ojos por el joven vampiro, el cual le sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Quieren algo de beber?... ¿un café?... ¿un té?... ¿una copa de brandy?... —Edward negó con la cabeza, agradeciendo su total preocupación por atenderle, pero los impropios pensamientos de la chica, casi consiguen que el vampiro se ahogara con su propia ponzoña—. _"Si quieres beber de mi húmeda vagina, yo encantada te dejo, papito"_ —El chico bajó la mirada, apartándose un poco de ella para introducirse en la oficina de Christian, quien le exigió a su secretaria que le trajera un café y a Edward un té, aunque el chico se había negado a beber algo.

—No quiero nada, señorita Andrea… gracias. —Se rehusó nuevamente el vampiro, pero Christian era la mula más terca de todo el mundo, y aunque Edward corcoveara cual caballo salvaje, el magnate siempre pateaba más duro y mejor.

—Tráigale el té… es una orden. —La chica asintió, retirándose a paso rápido hasta el comedor/cocina de la empresa, mientras Christian aferraba a Edward del brazo para que entrara de una vez por todas.

—Te recuerdo que hoy es jueves, Christian… no viernes por la noche. —Espetó Edward de mala gana.

—Y yo te recuerdo que en mis dominios se hace lo que yo digo. —Christian cerró la puerta tras de sí, apartándose un poco del molesto muchacho, el cual lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya veo por qué tu huida del salón de Elena fue directo a uno de tus sitios seguros. —Christian asintió, señalando el sofá de dos plazas que adornaba uno de los costados de la oficina, exigiéndole amablemente que se sentara—. ¡Oh, vaya!… ¿Sabes ser amable? Pensé que también me ordenarías sentarme, así como lo hiciste con la señorita Andrea. —El sonriente hombre de negocios le observó detenidamente, y por alguna extraña razón, aquel juego de arrogancia entre ellos, le estaba pareciendo bastante atrayente y divertido.

—¿Quieres que te lo ordene?... Mmm… veo que después de todo Elena tiene razón. —Christian se acercó al sofá, siendo él quien se sentara—. Cuando uno se consagra como el mejor amo del mundo, llega un punto en el que el esclavo no concibe la vida sin que su señor le ordene. —Recordó a Leila, la hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y mirada perdida, la cual en su momento el magnate se la había mostrado a Edward desde sus pensamientos, siendo justamente aquella chica la que perdiera la perspectiva de todo aquel juego de sumisión, haciéndolo parte de su vida al punto de perder la cordura.

—Adiós, Christian. —Aquella repentina reacción de parte de Edward sobresaltó a Christian, incorporándose raudo de su relajada postura sobre el sobra, pretendiendo atenazarle del brazo para que no se fuera, pero en el preciso momento en el que el molesto vampiro abrió la puerta, Andrea venía con una bandeja y dos tazas sobre esta, sonriéndole pícaramente al muchacho, siendo Christian quien saliera a su encuentro, arrebatándole la charola, agradeciendo su total diligencia.

—De nada señor, Grey… —Christian giró sobre sus pies, entregándole la bandeja de plata al chico, quien lo fulminó con la mirada sin pretensión alguna de tomarla, escuchando claramente el susurro intangible que soltó a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento… ¿Sí?... solo fue una broma. —Le sonrió.

—Una de muy mal gusto. —Levantó las manos, tomando al fin la charola, dejando que el magnate lo encaminara de vuelta al interior de su lujosa oficina, cerrando nuevamente la puerta—. Si accedí a escapar de la posible ridiculización a gran escala que experimentaríamos a manos de Alice y de Mía juntas, no fue para que comenzaras con tus irritables juegos de prepotencia y sumisión conmigo, Christian. —El aludido puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh, vamos!... Y yo que pensé que lo estabas comenzando a disfrutar. —Edward dejó la charola sobre la pequeña mesa frente al sofá, sentándose en el mueble, sin dejar de verle de mala gana—. No me mires así, Edward, sabes que cada arrogancia tuya me la cobraré en cualquiera de los días en los que me perteneces.

—No te pertenezco, Christian. —El magnate se sentó a su lado después de tomar ambas taza, extendiéndole la suya a Edward—. Te recuerdo que todo es hipotético y que… —Volteó a verle, contemplando como el atorrante hombre le miraba con una socarrona sonrisa, esperando a que el chico tomara su taza de té— …¿Qué?... —preguntó al verlo tan cerca de él con aquella sonrisa tan petulante.

—Nada… es solo que me alegra haberte visto un día antes de lo pautado en el contrato. —Edward no supo qué decir, tomando rápidamente la taza de té para disimular, siendo exactamente lo que Christian quería que hiciera—. Sé que ambos hemos estado ocupados, pero también deseosos de vernos… ¿no es así? —Edward alzó una de sus cejas en un gesto irónico, fingiendo beber un poco de su taza de té.

—Bueno, Christian, yo no lo catalogaría como _"deseoso de verte"_ pero… —Le dio una mirada de refilón, concluyendo su alegato— …sí, quería verte antes de lo de la exhibición de arte. —Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa, extrayendo del bolsillo de su pantalón su cartera, sacando de esta una de las entradas—. Quería entregarte esto. —Christian no podía creer que el chico solo deseaba verlo para darle la estúpida entrada al evento de caridad, deseando romperla en mil pedazos y rehusarse a ir, pero supo que aquello cabrearía al chico.

—Gracias… —Se apartó de Edward con el semblante serio, guardándose la entrada en el bolsillo de su saco.

—¿Ya sabes quiénes serán nuestras acompañantes? —Christian estuvo a punto de decirle que irían con la señorita _quemierdaimporta_ , pero se contuvo, dejando su taza de café junto a la de Edward.

—No… —Edward por supuesto sabía que aquello lo había sacado de su confortable y grato momento, sintiéndose un poco culpable al respecto, ya que como su psicólogo y amigo, él debía mantener al hombre feliz y no irritarle—. Todo es adquirible, Edward… así que no te afanes. —El chico pudo percatarse de lo que estaba tramando Christian, respondiéndole después de inclinarse para tomar su taza de té, haciéndose el condescendiente.

—No iré al evento con damas de compañía.

—¿Por qué no, Edward? —preguntó Christian usando un tono de voz odioso, demostrándole al vampiro que estaba comenzando a perder el poco buen humor que tenía.

—No te veo con ese tipo de compañías, tú eres más que eso. —Christian sonrió con ironía.

—Estoy lleno de tantas sombras, de mierda y de basura, que no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que soy capaz. —Edward abandonó por segunda vez la taza de té, después de haber vertido un poco en la maceta que adornaba la oficina, justo cuando Christian volteó su cara a otro lado con desdén.

—Pues aunque eso sea cierto, no creo que un hombre como tú deba mostrarle al mundo que está lleno de sombras o de basura interior.

—¿Un hombre como yo? —Edward asintió a la pregunta retórica del muchacho—. Dime algo, Edward… ¿a qué te refieres con eso de _"Un hombre como yo"_? —A lo que Edward respondió, sonriendo de medio lado, consiguiendo que el corazón de Christian se acelerara, ante lo que él percibía como rabia ante aquel gesto, cuando en realidad era algo más complejo que el magnate no lograba vislumbra.

—El amo del universo. —Christian sintió que Edward estaba tomándole el pelo, pretendiendo soltarle alguna de sus bravuconadas, siendo el chico quien volviera a tomar la palabra—. Siempre logras tener todo lo que quieres… ¿no es así? —El magnate le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Aquí estoy… después de tanto luchar para no verte, al final… estamos juntos de nuevo… un día antes de que vuelva a… —Se aclaró la garganta, soltando por lo bajo— …pertenecerte. —Christian lo contempló por largo rato, mientras Edward no deseaba voltear el rostro y chocar sus ojos en contra de los imponentes ojos grises del multimillonario, quien siguió observándole sin pestañear.

—¿A qué estás jugando conmigo, Edward? —Aquello asombró un poco al vampiro, ya que la mente de Christian solo le mostraba el enorme deseo que aquel hombre tenía por azotarle hasta que llorara como un bebito.

—No estoy jugando a nada, Christian… simplemente… —El aludido le interrumpió.

—Primero me dices que no me perteneces y luego que cuando me pertenezcas nuevamente yo podré esto y aquello… ¿A qué demonios estás jugando conmigo… eh? —Edward al fin volteó a verle, contemplando sus fríos y metálicos ojos grises, los cuales se clavaron implacables sobre el agraciado rostro del vampiro.

—Es que odio la forma en la que lo dices… como si fuera cierto, como si yo te pereciera cuando en realidad es un juego de sumisión que…

—…Que tú pretendes jugar a la inversa conmigo… ¿No es así? —Edward frunció el ceño ante aquello—. Quieres tener poder sobre mí… ¿cierto? —El chico bajó la mirada contemplando la taza de té, sin saber si tomarla y hacerse el desentendido o simplemente responderle con la verdad—. Usas las palabras adecuadas en el momento justo y derrumbas todas mis defensas al punto de querer… —Se calló por unos segundos contemplando como Edward volteó lentamente el rostro, mirándole nuevamente a los ojos, concluyendo lo que el magnate no se atrevía a culminar.

—… Doblegarte para complacerme… En cierto modo así es… —Bajó nuevamente la mirada—. Elena tiene un poco la culpa de eso. —Sonrió con cierta vergüenza—. Ella me dio un arma en tu contra y me gusta usarla. —Volteó el rostro en busca de una respuesta no verbal ni mental de parte del magnate, sino una que le dejara ver en su rostro, lo que sus palabras le hacían sentir—. Me gusta desarmarte y que el Christian amable, complaciente y caballeroso aparezca.

Ninguno de los dos habló, simplemente se contemplaron el uno al otro con tanta intensidad que no fue sino hasta que el corazón de Christian consiguió alterar tanto la sed de sangre de Edward, que el chico tuvo que levantarse del sofá, apartándose rápidamente del alterado hombre, quien sintió una subida de tensión como jamás pensó en llegar a sentir antes, tomando raudo su taza de café, bebiendo todo el contenido de un solo trago, intentando calmar sus alterados temblores.

" _¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Christian?... Estás perdiendo la perspectiva de todo y eso no es bueno"_ Se recostó del sofá, intentando calmar tanto sus nervios como su alterado corazón, mientras que Edward se acercó a la ventana panorámica, contemplando el descenso del sol en el horizonte, el cual ya no golpeaba los cristales del enorme edificio, bañando en tonos ocre y ámbar los edificios del lado izquierdo de la ciudad.

" _Estás jugando con fuego, Edward"_ Se regañó a sí mismo el joven vampiro, aquel que no podía dejar de sentir aquel repentino hormigueo en su rostro, típico de sus sentimientos de vergüenza ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. _"Puedes llegar a quemarte severamente y con daños irreparables"_ acarició su rostro, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió deseos de que fuese alguien más quien lo hiciera, observando por medio de la mente de Christian, de cómo a cada tanto el incómodo magnate le miraba, dejando caer nuevamente su cabeza hacia atrás contemplando el techo.

" _Definitivamente necesito fornicar… el estar tanto tiempo sin sexo es algo que mi cuerpo no logra digerir con facilidad y cualquier objeto de enfoque es bueno para él siempre y cuando logre saciar su incasable sed de lujuria"_ Edward sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, ya que mientras el magnate moría de sed sexual, el vampiro moría por clavar sus dientes en el primer ser humano frente a él, y por alguna extraña razón, Christian le parecía en aquel momento bastante apetecible.

—Es hermosa la vista desde aquí. —Acotó el chico, intentando romper el incómodo momento entre ambos—. Te imagino contemplativo cuando te sientes abrumado por tanto trabajo. —Christian se incorporó del sofá, después de reacomodar su cabello y su traje, acercándose a Edward.

—Sí… me gusta mirar la ciudad antes de una contienda empresarial. —Se posó junto a Edward, introduciendo ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Me hace sentir libre.

—Sin sombras. —Acotó Edward, volteando a verle, justo cuando Christian lo hizo con una amplia sonrisa, argumentando a sus palabras.

—Así es, Edward… sin sombras.

* * *

En la ciudad de Port Angeles, exactamente en la librería _"Port book and news"_ , se encontraba Anastasia Steele, quien había sido enviada por la editorial S.I.P. ( _Seattle Independent Press_ ) para entregar unos cuantos libros ya restaurados y retirar varios más de los polvorientos y enormes estantes de la librería de aquella ciudad, en donde se solían encontrar un gran número de tomos viejos pero originales de grandes escritores que en su momento, habían sido catalogados como noveles, mientras que en nuestra época actual, eran considerados los prodigios de la literatura.

—Creo que esos son todos, señorita Steele. —Acotó el dueño de la librería, entregándole una pesada caja de libros viejos, sin pretensión alguna de ayudarle a llevarlos a las afueras del lugar—. Dígale al señor Jack que esto fue lo pautado por teléfono. —Le entregó un cheque a la chica, la cual contempló las cifras, asintiendo a sus palabras.

—Bien, señor Campbell… Muchas gracias. —Anastasia se guardó el cheque, intentando alzar la pesada caja, justo cuando la puerta de la librería anunció la entrada de un nuevo cliente, mientras la frágil chica terminó cayendo de culo en el suelo, ante lo pesado del contenido en la caja—. ¡Maldición! —Se incorporó, observando el reguero en el suelo, sin saber por dónde comenzar a recoger, atándose una liga en el cabello, y así poder mantener su rostro libre del incómodo cabello.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —Ana levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de jóvenes de tez morena y cuerpos esculturalmente trabajados, consiguiendo de parte de la atontada chica unos cuantos parpadeos, intentando asimilar lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡Oh… sí, por favor… —La joven editora y restauradora se inclinó, tratando de recoger el reguero en el suelo, observando como uno de ellos se le unió, mientras que el otro le entregó un pequeño libro al tendedero, notificándole que ya su amiga lo había terminado y que deseaba obtener otro.

—No eres de por aquí… ¿cierto? —preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada penetrante, alzando la caja con total facilidad, justo cuando Ana colocó el último de los libros en su interior.

—No, soy de Seattle… —El joven asintió—. ¿Y tú eres de por aquí? —El atractivo hombre negó con la cabeza, haciendo un ademán hacia la puerta para que la chica la abriera y así poder abandonar la tienda.

—No… soy de Forks. —La chica le preguntó después de abrir la puerta, que hacía en Port Angeles—. Vine a acompañar a mi amigo. —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, intentando señalar a su acompañante con aquel gesto—. Cada vez que su amor prohibido termina de leer un libro él lo regresa por ella y le lleva otro. —Quiso sonar un poco sarcástico e irónico al decir aquello, siendo el serio joven enfrente del mostrador, quien hablara.

—Te estoy escuchando, Jacob… ¡maldito! —El joven Quileute salió de la tienda sin decir nada al respecto, siguiendo a la hermosa joven de cabellos castaños, la cual le recordó a la antigua Bella, la humana, la dulce y la torpe chica que una vez le había conquistado, sintiendo cierta mezcolanza ante aquello.

—¿Por qué te burlas de tu amigo?... Me parece un gesto muy lindo de su parte llevarle lectura a su amor. —A lo que Jacob respondió con una malévola sonrisa.

—El problema es que su amor es la esposa de alguien más. —Aquello sorprendió a Anastasia.

—¡Oh, vaya!... Lo siento mucho… —Miró hacia la librería, en donde Paul salió con un nuevo libro entre sus manos, guardándoselo dentro de su chamarra—. Es muy triste… —Sacó de su bolso las llaves del auto que Christian una vez le había obsequiado, y el cual ella pretendió devolver, pero el iracundo multimillonario se lo regresó al día siguiente con una nota que le exigía que se quedara con él.

—Sí, bueno… así es la vida. —Ana abrió la portezuela de Audi, para que Jacob dejara la caja en su interior—. En un momento te sientes completamente enamorado y sientes que será para toda la vida y luego te estrellas al darte cuenta que no será así. —Dejó la caja en el interior del auto, cerrando la portezuela—. Lindo auto. —Acotó pretendiendo cambiar de tema, pero Anastasia no tenía la más mínima intención de permitírselo.

—Sí… lindo… y dime algo… —Recordó como lo había llamado su amigo—. Mmm… ¿Jacob? —El joven Quileute asintió—. Hablas como si estuvieses pasando por una ruptura sentimental. —A lo que Jacob acotó, caminando hacia la puerta del piloto, ya que la chica se había movido hacia aquel lugar.

—Justo ahora estoy en planes de divorcio. —Ana se asombró ante aquello—. Y lo peor es que todo se derrumbó después de que los gemelos nacieron. —La chica tornó el rostro triste y cabizbajo.

—¡Omg!... Eso sí me rompe el alma, que los bebés estén de por medio. —Jacob asintió. —¿Puedo saber por qué fue la ruptura de la relación? —El chico sonrió ante la tonta idea de decirle que había sido porque su esposa pertenecía ahora a la raza enemiga, pero sabía que no era el momento para hacer bromas de esa índole, notificándole a continuación.

—Parece tener gustos muy diferentes. —Hizo las comillas en el aire, observando como la chica arrugó la cara en un gesto de total desconocimiento sobre lo que el chico hablaba—. Es lesbiana. —Anastasia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Oh… santa madre!... Aamm... no sé ni qué decir. —Ambos rieron tontamente, mientras Paul se paseaba de un lado a otro sobre la acera, esperando a que Jacob decidiera despedirse de una vez por todas de la muchacha—. Con un monumento como tú de esposo y resulta ser lesbiana… qué horror. —Aquello levantó la destruida autoestima del joven lobo.

—Gracias, ¿señorita?… —Jacob extendió la mano hacia la sonriente chica, la cual parecía haberlo cautivado, esperando a que le dijera su nombre.

—Anastasia… pero mis amigos me dicen, Ana. —Volvió a recordar a su ex mujer y su peculiar forma de presentarse delante de los demás, exigiéndoles que le llamaran Bella en vez de Isabella.

—Un placer conocerte, Anastasia… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos y luego alegó— ¿Ana? —Ella le sonrió, asintiéndole al joven Quileute, quien apretó con mayor fuerza su mano, consiguiendo las quejas de la muchacha.

—¡Auch!... Cuidado, Jacob… me estás lastimando con mi anillo de compromiso. —Aquello fue una repentina sacudida a los apresurados sentimientos de Jacob para con la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y mirada inocente—. Bueno… espero algún día volver a coincidir en Port Angeles.

—O en Seattle. —Acotó el chico—. Uno nunca sabe. —Ana asintió—. Cuídate y conduce con cautela, hay un suertudo en Seattle que te espera. —Le abrió la puerta con total caballerosidad, permitiéndole a la joven editora entrar en su auto, mirándole con una pícara sonrisa ante sus palabras—. Adiós, Ana.

—Adiós, Jacob… fue un placer. —Ambos se sonrieron y después de que la joven arrancara el auto, Paul se acercó a su beta, quien no le quitó los ojos de encima a la muchacha.

—Te gustan las de su tipo, ¿no? —preguntó Paul, palmeando el hombro de Jacob—. Cabellos castaños y piel blanca, tontas, torpes y con dos pies izquierdos. —Ambos se miraron a las caras y lo que los transeúntes vieron como un posible enfrentamiento entre ellos, para ambos fue solo una de las tantas bromas pesadas que se jugaban, siendo Jacob quien lo empujara, mientras Paul comenzaba a reír, encaminándose hasta sus motocicletas, sin dejar de bromear sobre aquel tema.

* * *

Después del incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo agradable momento entre Christian y Edward, los dos caballeros decidieron dejar atrás toda aquella impropia mezcolanza de sentimientos entre ellos que ambos aún no sabían cómo catalogar, cambiando de tema.

—¿Y cómo te fue en tu reunión del lunes? —preguntó Edward tomando asiento frente al escritorio, después de haber esperado por aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos a que Christian culminara una importante llamado de negocios, la cual el joven vampiro presenció, admirando la astucia e inteligencia que tenía el magnate para los negocios.

—Excelente… sin duda este nuevo proyecto será uno de los mejores que he hecho este año. —Edward asintió gratamente—. Ha sido uno de los contratos más prósperos que he firmado. —Ambos volvieron a verse a las caras, siendo Edward quien bajara la suya, al saber lo que Christian diría a continuación—. Después del que firmamos nosotros… claro. —El chico arrugó la cara.

—¿Qué tiene de próspero nuestro contrato?... vivimos más molestos que felices… —Christian sonrió.

—Pues me mantiene muy entretenido ese estire y encoge entre nosotros. —Ambos volvieron a mirarse intensamente a la cara, siendo una vez más el joven vampiro quien la esquivara—. ¿A ti no? —El chico puso los ojos en blanco, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí… bueno… no suelo ser masoquista pero… —Christian sonrió con ironía.

—¿No eres masoquista, Edward?... ¡Oh, vamos!... ¿por quién me tomas? —El asombrado vampiro no supo qué refutar ante sus palabras—. Desde que Isabella tuvo a sus bebés… no has hecho más que estar pendiente de ella.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —preguntó Edward arrugando la cara.

—Pues eres más masoquista que yo… es decir… yo evito a Anastasia por todos los medios, pero tú pareces disfrutar el tener a tu ex cerca. —Edward volvió a tornar el rostro molesto, ante las acotaciones del magnate—. La llamas, estás pendiente de ella, y no sé por qué ya que le pertenece a otro hombre. —El vampiro se incorporó de su puesto, gesticulando los brazos.

—Yo ya superé a Bella, Christian… y como ya te he dicho, a ella parecen gustarles las mujeres. —Christian rió.

—¡Oh sí, claro!... —El odioso hombre se levantó de su confortable silla ejecutiva, gesticulando al igual que Edward lo había hecho, sus brazos—. Y de la noche a la mañana tú le crees semejante mentira… ¿no?

—Pues no veo por qué tenga que mentirme… además, ella pasó de ser mi ex a ser mi hermana. —Christian alzó una de sus cejas, en un gesto de total asombro—. Carlisle ha decidido hacerse cargo de ella.

—¿Y es que acaso Isabella no tiene familia? —Edward asintió.

—Es complicado de explicar pero, sí… tiene una familia a la que no puede acceder como solía hacerlo, así que mi padre decidió acogerla en la casa…

—La rechazaron por ser lesbiana… ¿no? —Edward pensó que era mejor hacerle creer al magnate que así era, asintiéndole aunque era completamente falso—. Mmm… comprendo, e imagino que el ex esposo quiere el divorcio. —El chico volvió a asentir.

—Así que prácticamente la chica está sola, Christian… y ni mi familia ni yo pretendemos dejarla abandonada. —El molesto e incómodo hombre arrugó la cara en un gesto de total desprecio hacia aquel empeño de Edward de ayudar a su ex, cuando lo que él sentía por Anastasia era un completo odio hacia su persona.

—Bien… es tu problema… —Se encaminó hacia donde Edward se había puesto de pie, notificándole a continuación—. Espero equivocarme, pero… creo que ella solo quiere una sola cosa. —El joven vampiro preguntó qué era, aunque ya lo había visto en su mente—. Un nuevo padre para sus gemelos. —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Más bien creo que quiere otra mamá. —Christian apretó los labios—. Yo seré el padrino de ambos niños y… —El ladino magnate soltó una risotada.

—¡Oh… oh…! Así se empieza, Edward… primero lo hace padrino de los críos y luego el padre y de la noche a la mañana pasan de ser compadres a amantes. —El divertido vampiro decidió tensar la cuerda entre ellos, soltando algo que de seguro Christian jamás se esperaría del tímido muchacho.

—Suenas como celoso, Christian. —Aquello consiguió un intenso rubor en el rostro del serio magnate, el cual se apartó un poco de él, negando con la cabeza.

—No, no… para nada… es solo que te acordarás de mi cuando se te meta a la cama en una de esas noches en las que te quedes en casa de tus padres… —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no pasará. —Christian se encogió de hombros, escuchando claramente la chillona voz de su hermana en las afueras de su despacho, abriendo los ojos con total asombro.

—No puede ser. —Edward apretó los labios para no soltar una risita burlona al ver la cara de terror de Christian, escuchándole decir a la muchacha.

—¿Puedes decirle al todopoderoso del rey Christian II de la santísima concepción que su hermana, la infanta Mía de la concepción está aquí? —Las carcajadas de Emmett le notificaron al magnate que tanto su hermana como los de Edward estaban en la torre empresarial, desistiendo de negarse al encuentro con su hermana, tan solo para verse bien delante de los familiares del muchacho, algo realmente extraño en Christian.

—Un día de estos encontraré a Mía y a Andrea agarrada de los cabellos… no se soportan. —Edward sonrió, observando cómo Christian abrió la puerta, notificándole en un tono irónico a su hermana—. Pensé que me había desecho de la infanta, pero veo que eres un chicle que se adhiere a mi zapato. —Mía sonrió completamente divertida ante las odiosas palabras de su hermano, aquellas que más que importunarles, le causaban hilaridad—. No me he negado tan solo porque sabía que venías con los hermanos de Edward.

Al decir aquello el joven vampiro se dejó ver desde el interior de la oficina, contemplando a sus dos hermanos, quienes sonrieron al verlo nuevamente, siendo Alice quien se disculpara mentalmente por la intromisión, mientras Emmett le preguntó desde sus pensamientos, si ya había terminado de chupársela al millonario, consiguiendo de parte de Edward una desdeñosa mirada y una grosera seña, mostrándole su dedo medio a su sonriente hermano, sin que nadie más se percatara de ello.

—¡Oh, vamos!... Yo sé que tú me quieres, Christ… —Mía comenzó a llenar de besos a su hermano, mientras la joven secretaria les preguntaba a todos si deseaban algo de beber, contemplando como ambos hermanos negaron con la cabeza, agradeciendo su entera amabilidad.

—Ya, ya… Mía… basta. —Intentó apartarse de ella, siendo aquello completamente inútil—. Pasen, por favor. —Exigió Christian, arrastrando a su hermana al interior de su oficina, dejando que tanto Alice como Emmett entraran al lugar.

—¡Vaya, men!... esto sí que es lujo. —Acotó Emmett admirando todo el mobiliario— Debe ser toda una delicia tirarse a tu secretaria aquí adentro. —Soltó una de sus estruendosas risotadas, mientras que tanto a Edward como a Alice se les caía la cara de vergüenza, siendo precisamente ella, quien le atestara un manotazo.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Emmett!... ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar algo como eso? —Edward cubrió su rostro con total vergüenza, mientras Mía soltó al fin a su hermano, preguntándole si era capaz de hacer aquellas cochinadas en su oficina y con esa odiosa secretaria que se gastaba, observando el risueño rostro de Christian, el cual respondió a continuación.

—¿Pues te soy sincero, Emmett?... Jamás he tenido la oportunidad de _"tirarme"_ a alguien en mi oficina. —Christian no era de usar aquel tipo de vocabulario salvo cuando se encontraba sumamente excitado o deseoso de escuchar palabras impropias de sus sumisas o amantes, pero tal parecía que Emmett le caía extrañamente bien, haciéndole recordar a su hermano en cada acotación que el desinhibido vampiro soltaba—. Espero que si algún día se da, sea con la persona adecuada ya que es difícil estar en un lugar que te traiga recuerdos de algo que no pasará nunca más… ¿no te parece? —Emmett asintió.

—Amen, hermano… —Levantó la mano para que Christian chocara la suya en contra de la de él, recibiendo del magnate una respuesta positiva, aunque en otras circunstancias y con otra persona, de seguro se hubiese rehusado a tan ordinaria forma de saludo, tal y como había pasado con el prometido de Anastasia, Jack Hyde, al cual había dejado con la mano extendida y el impropio saludo en la boca.

—Lo siento mucho. —Se disculpó Edward por lo bajo, después de acercarse a Christian—. Emmett es como un niño, dice lo que piensa.

—Y así debe ser… —Acotó el acaudalado hombre con una amplia sonrisa—. Si las personas fuéramos más sinceras y menos políticas, este mundo sería mucho mejor. —Todos asintieron—. ¿Y eso que decidieron seguir a Mía hasta acá? —preguntó un poco intrigado.

—Le dimos el aventón hasta acá, ella quería esperarte, pero al ver que ya estabas aquí, insistió en que subiéramos con ella… lamento si fuimos inoportunos. —Christian negó con la cabeza, ante las palabras de Alice.

—No, no… para nada… —Señaló el sofá—. Tomen asiento. —Pero tanto Alice como Emmett se negaron, mirando a su hermano, notificándole que debían marcharse—. ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó el asombrado magnate, mientras ambos vampiros le notificaron mentalmente a su hermano, lo que había pasado en el salón de Elena, en donde Victoria se había dejado ver con total descaro, corriendo despavorida al ver como Emmett pretendió seguirla.

—Aammm… sí, lo siento Christian, debemos irnos. —El magnate negó con la cabeza—. En verdad lo siento pero acabo de recordar que hay un pequeño inconveniente que resolver y aún me queda un ensayo por entregar para mañana.

—Entiendo. —Acotó aquello con un dejo de tristeza en su cara que no pudo disimular—. Está bien… no hay problema. —Mía también comenzó a hacer pucheros, dando saltitos hacia donde se encontraba Alice para abrazarla, consiguiendo que la vampiresa correspondiera a su efusivo abrazo, percibiendo nuevamente aquella visión en donde la chica se encontraba flotando en un río, ya sin vida, mostrándoselo a Edward.

—Tenemos que cuadrar para volver a vernos, Alice. —La aludida no pudo dejar de ver a su hermano Edward ante aquella visión, notificándole mentalmente que a lo mejor Victoria podría llegar a ser la causante de aquella desgracia, contemplando como su hermano asintió levemente ante aquello.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la oficina, siendo Emmett el primero en abandonar el lujoso recinto empresarial, seguido de ambas féminas, mientras que Edward y Christian fueron los únicos en permanecer en el interior de la oficina muy cerca de la puerta, donde el apuesto vampiro le prometió al magnate.

—Te llamaré esta noche… ¿vale? —Por alguna extraña razón, aquello consiguió mitigar un poco la tristeza que había embargado a Christian, asintiéndole con una amplia sonrisa—. Ya mañana será viernes y… volveré a pertenecerte. —Intentó decirlo lo más bajo que pudo, rogando porque el parloteo que tenía Mía con sus familiares, aminorara un poco la buena audición de sus hermanos.

—¿Lo ansias tanto como yo? —Aquello consiguió en Edward un sentimiento de vergüenza tan grande, que no pudo sostenerle la mirada, bajando la cabeza, después de asentir tímidamente a su pregunta—. Eso me complace sobremanera. —El chico no pudo levantar nuevamente la mirada, regalándole una afable sonrisa, apartándose rápidamente de él, justo cuando Mía trajo consigo a Alice, notificándole a su hermano.

—No te dije, hermanito… pero Alice es clarividente. —Edward se apartó un poco de ellos, mirando a Emmett, el cual hizo el gesto de dibujar círculos alrededor de su oreja, catalogando a la hermana del magnate como una loca de atar—. Anda, Alice… léele la mano a Christian. —El aludido puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por todos los cielos, Mía… yo no creo en esas cosas. —A lo que Mía le exigió, atestándole un manotazo en el hombro y jalando bruscamente su mano.

—Cállate y aguántate. —Todos rieron menos Andrea, intentando mantenerse ocupada y no tener que prestarle atención a las infantiles acotaciones de Mía, la cual incitó a Alice a que le leyera la fortuna a su hermano, aquel que asintió al ver como la menuda chica no pretendía tomar su mano hasta que el magnate se lo permitiera, acotando después de dibujar varias líneas en la palma de su mano como si en verdad intentara leerle el futuro.

—Tendrás una muy larga vida, Christian. —El aludido no pudo evitar levantar la cara y ver en el rostro de Edward aquel gesto vergonzoso que solía mostrar cuando algo le apenaba, sonriendo tímidamente—. Te enamorarás perdidamente de alguien que será tu complemento ideal, y aunque muchos se opongan, ustedes dos lucharán por ese amor. —Christian dejó de ver a Edward, sintiendo cómo un inmenso calor recorrió todo su rostro, mientras Mía daba saltitos de dicha, y Emmett reía ante sus loqueteras—. Tendrás el apoyo incondicional de Mía y también el de tu otro hermano, pero… —Alice soltó la mano de Christian, acotando a continuación— …Antes de que eso pase debes darle a él tu apoyo incondicional primero.

—Aamm… bueno, Alice… Elliot es un poco cerrado, si se fue después de la ruptura que tuvo con Kate es que quiere estar solo. —Alice negó con la cabeza.

—No necesariamente, Christian. —Alice señaló a su hermano—. En su momento Edward hizo lo mismo cuando terminó con Bella. —El avergonzado vampiro miró a otro lado, intentando no ver al magnate, esperando la conclusión de su hermana—. Pero a veces, las personas que sufren se aíslan del resto del mundo intentando comprobar quiénes de sus seres queridos lo aman tanto como para buscarle y demostrarle que es tan importante para ellos, como ellos lo son para él. —Christian sonrió, asintiendo a sus certeras palabras—. Llámalo, búscalo… a lo mejor eso es precisamente lo que él está esperando, que alguno de los dos haga eso por él, que le demuestren cuanto lo extrañan.

Christian y Mía se vieron a las caras, asintiendo a las palabras de la menuda chica, la cual se apartó de ambos hermanos, después de despedirse nuevamente de ellos, volteando el rostro para ver cómo Emmett posaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Edward, al recordar como varias veces el atolondrado vampiro había hecho precisamente aquello de buscar a su hermano, cuando él más lo necesitaba.

—Gracias, Alice… ya veo por qué Edward te quiere tanto. —La chica sonrió, mirando a su hermano predilecto, el cual estiró el brazo hacia ella para que la menuda vampira se le acercara—. Tomaré tu consejo. —Alice asintió, abrazándose a Edward.

—Nos vamos… hasta mañana, Christian. —Se despidió Edward.

—Hasta mañana… Edward. —Ambos se sonrieron por última vez, siendo el joven vampiro quien incitara a sus hermanos a caminar hasta el ascensor, despidiéndose de todos los presentes, observando por medio de la mente de Christian, cómo él le observaba.

—Me caen de diez los Cullen… ¿Y a ti? —preguntó Mía, sacando a Christian de sus vagas elucubraciones.

—A mí también. —Ambos se introdujeron en la elegante oficina, siendo Christian quien tomara su teléfono celular, buscando un número entre sus contactos.

—¿A quién llamas? —preguntó Mía, justo cuando su hermano la tomó de la mano, llevándola consigo hasta su silla ejecutiva, sentándose sobre esta para luego incitar a su hermana adoptiva, a sentarse en sus piernas, asombrándola aún más.

—¿A quién crees tú? —Mía abrió desmesuradamente sus expresivos ojos, saltando sobre el regazo de su hermano, el cual colocó el teléfono sobre su escritorio activando el altavoz, escuchando como repicó varias veces, pidiéndole a su atolondrada hermana que se controlara, justo cuando la persona del otro lado de la línea, respondió la llamada.

—Espero que el malviviente que está llamando a esta hora, tenga algo importante que decir antes de que lo mande a la mierda. —Mía cubrió su boca intentando no reír, siendo Christian quien hablara, intentando sonar formal y serio.

—No sé exactamente en qué parte del globo terráqueo te encuentras ahora, hermano… pero en Seattle son las tres y media de la tarde. —Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los tres, dejándose escuchar tan solo la respiración de Elliot, quien preguntó con un leve dejo de inseguridad en sus palabras.

—¿Christian? —El magnate le confirmó sus sospechas, notificándole que en efecto era él, siendo Mía quien hablara.

—Y yo, hermanito… tu loca, bella y estrafalaria hermana. —Le arrojó unos cuantos besos, acercándose al celular de Christian, quien sonrió ante sus muestras de afecto.

—Aquí en Italia son las tres de la mañana. —Se escuchó un bostezo y luego una maldición, después de escuchar un sonido seco, imaginando que el muchacho se había golpeado con algo.

—¿Estás bien, hermanito? —preguntó Mía, preocupada.

—¿En Italia?... te hacíamos en Ámsterdam, Elliot. —El chico le respondió a Mía que estaba bien, acotando a la pregunta de Christian.

—Se me acabaron las solteras en Ámsterdam, Christian, y vine a fornicar con las de Italia. —Mía puso la boca trompuda ante las puterías de su hermano, mientras Christian soltó una risotada.

—Aammm… me parece perfecto, hermano. —Mía le atestó un manotazo, consiguiendo un jalón de pelos por parte de Christian.

—No es que me moleste la llamada a las tres de la mañana pero… ¿sucede algo? —A Elliot le pareció extraño que después de tantos meses viajando sus hermanos al fin le llamaran, aunque ambos sabían por qué Elliot se había ido de Seattle, intentando olvidar a la señorita Katherine Kavanagh.

—No pasa nada malo, Elliot. —Acotó Christian.

—Simplemente te extrañamos, hermanito bello. —Volvió a arrojarle varios besos lo bastante sonoros para que el chico del otro lado de la línea los escuchara claramente.

—¿Christian? —Elliot intentó llamar la atención de su hermano mayor, quien por supuesto no le mentiría ante lo que pudiese estar pasando en la casa Grey—. ¿Todo está bien? —A lo que Christian alegó.

—Todo está perfectamente bien, Elliot… es solo que… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos, ya que Christian no era de demostrar sus sentimientos, pero desde que había conocido a Edward, toda su vida había cambiado, acotando a continuación—. Te extrañamos, hermano… y queremos que vuelvas. —Mía le dio un beso a Christian ante aquella muestra de afecto para con su hermano, aun a sabiendas de que él no era tan dado a ello.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente en la línea telefónica, mientras Christian y Mía esperaron la respuesta de su hermano, la cual se dejó escuchar no con palabras, sino con un llanto que sorprendió a ambos, mirándose rápidamente las caras.

—No llores, Elliot… ¡por favor! —Exigió Mía, intentado no romper en llanto pero aquello era tan difícil como exigirle a la atolondrada muchacha, no soltar uno de sus impropios comentarios, comenzando a llorar.

—Vamos, hombre… no era nuestro intención hacerte sentir mal, solo queríamos que supieras que aquí todos te extrañamos y nos gustaría que volvieras —El magnate permaneció calmo, aunque una pequeña fibra se había movido dentro de su interior.

—Yo también los extraño, muchachos. —Respondió al fin con la voz entrecortada a causa del llanto—. Son unos malditos… ¿lo sabían?... eso no se le hace a un hermano que se ha bebido tres locales nocturnos en una noche y está lidiando con una resaca de tres días seguidos. —Tanto Christian como Mía rieron por lo bajo.

—Lo siento, hermano. —Se disculpó Christian—. Es solo que nos dio un poco de nostalgia.

—Te amamos, Elliot. —gritó Mía sin dejar de abrazar a Christian, recostándose de su hombro como niña pequeña.

—Yo también los amo a pesar de haberme despertado. —Los tres rieron, dando paso a un tercer silencio, siendo el mismo Elliot quien lo rompiera, con algo que los hizo llorar a los tres, sin que Christian pudiese contener sus emociones a pesar de haberlo intentado con todas sus fuerzas—. El saber que tengo unos hermanos tan extraordinarios como ustedes, sin duda me impulsa a querer regresar… porque sin el apoyo incondicional de una familia, simplemente no somos nadie.

Los tres lloraron y rieron a cada tanto, siguiendo la conversación un par de minutos más, entre los recuerdos de lo que una vez compartieron juntos, acabándose todo aquello el día en el que el magnate había tenido la desgracia de conocer a Anastasia Steele, siendo precisamente lo que Grace, la madre adoptiva de ellos, había pensado sobre aquella infructífera relación amorosa, la cual había enviado a su adorado hijo mayor a la depresión absoluta, tomando cartas en el asunto para que la relación que aún existía entre Elliot y Kate, no rompiera internamente al inestable Christian Grey.

* * *

Emmett intentó por todos los medios de conseguir que su hermano le soltara prenda sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo entre el magnate y él, pero el tímido y cerrado vampiro, trató con todas sus fuerzas de hacerse el desentendido, aunque Alice no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a que el atolondrado de su hermano dejara de insistir con todo aquel tema.

—¡Vamos, Edward!… yo que siempre soy el último en darme cuenta de las cosas, me he percatado de cómo el Ricky Ricón de Seattle te mira, viejo… —El molesto e incómodo vampiro, puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Emmett. —Acotó Edward recostándose del espaldar de su cama, en donde los tres conversaban amenamente—. No sé de dónde sacas esas locas conclusiones. —A lo que el corpulento vampiro acotó, citando las palabras de Christian.

—" _¿Lo ansias tanto como yo, Edward?"_ —Alice cubrió su boca, dejando caer su pequeño cuerpo sobre la cama, comenzando a reír por lo bajo—. Y no creas que no escuché lo que le dijiste tú para que él te preguntara eso. —A Edward se lo estaba llevando un océano de vergüenza a lo más profundo del abismo, ahogándose en él—. _"Ya mañana será viernes y volveré a pertenecerte"_ … ¿Qué mierda es esa de que vas a pertenecerle, men? —El masivamente avergonzado chico se incorporó de la cama, sintiendo que le daría un colapso nervioso, aunque aquello era completamente improbable en un vampiro.

—Ya te he dicho que no se dé que me hablas… creo que el parloteo de Mía te hizo escuchar mal. —Emmett negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, siguiendo a su hermano hasta la cocina de su pequeño departamento.

—¡Oh, no!... A mí no me quieras ver la cara de tonto, men… —Alice se incorporó de la cama, siguiendo a sus dos hermanos, completamente descalza igual que ellos—. Mira… yo siempre he sospechado que tú les tiras petardos a las palomas. —Edward pretendió sacar una de sus bolsas de transfusión de la nevera, fulminando a Emmett con la mirada—. Primero rechazas a Rosalie, después a nuestra prima Katrina Denali, también a Irina y por último desistes con Bella, demostrándonos una vez más que lo tuyo no son las conchas marinas sino los mariscos. —Alice no pudo evitar soltar una risotada, revolcándose de las risas.

—Ya basta, Emmett. —Espetó Edward de muy mal humor—. Por el simple hecho de que todos los hombres babeen por tu esposa menos yo, no quiere decir que sea gay. —El corpulento vampiro asintió—. En cuanto a las primas Denali, lo siento pero soy de los que piensan que la carne de primo no se come. —Emmett puso los ojos en blanco, mirando irónicamente a su pequeña hermana, las cual los contempló a ambos sentada en la encimera de la cocina—. Y en cuanto a Bella, pues… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos, argumentando después de introducir una de las bolsas de sangre en el microonda— …Creo que todo lo que sentía por ella era tan solo por mi frenético delirio por beber su sangre. —Emmett asintió.

—Bien… voy a darte la razón con lo de Bella, pero… ¿las primas Denali?... ¿Es en serio?... vamos, men… ambas están muy lindas y pues… Rosalie es una mujer que despierta en los hombres más que atracción, ella es hermosa, seductora, toda una _femme fatale_. —A lo que Edward acotó, observando cómo Alice comenzó a mofarse de su atolondrado hermano, remedándole ante los halagos para con su esposa, la cual a ojos de la menuda vampiresa, no se los merecía.

—Pues tu _femme fatale_ a mí no me causa ni cosquillas. —Emmett rió.

—Por eso, hermano, creo que perteneces al mismo gremio de Seth y de Bella. —Edward golpeó el fregadero, doblando el metal de los bordes ante el impacto.

—¡He dicho que ya basta, Emmett! —El aludido se encogió de hombros, alegando que no sabía por qué tanto enfado de su parte, a lo que Alice acotó mirando a Edward.

—¿Por qué mejor no le dices la verdad, Eddy? —El asombrado vampiro fulminó a su hermana con la mirada, contemplando como la chica le escribía por mensajes instantáneos tanto a su esposo como a Rosalie, intentando convencerles para que fueran a Seattle a ayudarles con lo de Victoria—. Emmett no va a dejar de fastidiarte hasta que le digas de qué va ese juego entre Christian y tú.

—Lo sabía… —Argumentó Emmett, saltando como si hubiese ejecutado el _touchdown_ que hiciera ganar a Los Pieles Rojas de Washington—. Tienes algo con el Grey. —Edward sacó la bolsa de sangre ya caliente, arrojándosela rápidamente a su hermano, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para que el corpulento vampiro no la atrapara.

—Todo es hipotético, Emmett. —Edward se acercó a su hermano, arrebatándole la bolsa de sangre, y así poder quitarle el tapón donde se colocaba el catéter, comenzando a beber de ella, observando cómo su corpulento hermano le miraba con deseos de probar un poco de aquella mezcla, aun a sabiendas de que Rosalie y sus padres se lo reprocharían—. Es mi forma de intentar entrar en la mente de Christian. —Edward comenzó a contarle a su hermano todo lo del "hipotético" juego entre él y el multimillonario, sin dejar de beber de su bolsa de trasfusión, sirviendo un par de taza de café con la deliciosa liga entre sangre humana y animal, entregándole una a Alice y la otra a su hermano, quien contempló la taza, viendo como Alice no se lo pensó dos veces para beber de aquella mezcla.

Después de un largo rato contándole a su hermano lo que él se estaba planeando para ayudar a Christian con su posible trastorno, Alice ya había logrado tanto convencer a su esposo como a su hermana para que se acercaran a Seattle, sin decirle una sola palabra a Bella, ya que la chica estaba deseosa de poder visitar a Edward, pero todos sabían que la neófita no lograría controlarse con tantos humanos cerca en un solo lugar.

—Por eso le sigo el juego… ¿entiendes? —Emmett ya se había bebido su taza de sangre, mirando a Alice y luego a su hermano, acotando a continuación.

—¿Entonces el Grey sí es desviado pero tú solo le llevas la corriente? —Edward negó con la cabeza, mientras Alice le llamaba burro, consiguiendo de parte de su hermano, una soez respuesta, mostrándole el dedo medio a modo de grosería.

—No, Emmett… Christian tampoco es gay, él solo quiere que yo logré estudiar su peculiar forma de amar a las mujeres, transformándome en su sumiso… hipotético, claro… —Acotó—. Esto es solo un juego y…

—¿Y el piféo entre ustedes dos también es parte del juego? —Edward asintió, agradeciendo a la providencia que su hermano estaba comenzando a entender todo o eso creyó el apuesto vampiro de cabellos cobrizos, esperando la acotación del corpulento vampiro—. Mmm… Sí que son buenos actores, ¿eh? —A lo que Edward preguntó a qué se refería—. Pues él estaba muy encantado de verte en el salón de belleza, su corazón le delataba y a ti no te cabía un grano de arroz en el culo de la dicha. —El molesto vampiro clavó su odiosa y recriminatoria mirada sobre su hermano, quien alegó a continuación—. Y cuando te preguntó lo que yo escuché y ver como asentías a su pregunta, no solo él se ruborizó, tus gestos logran delatar tu vergüenza, hermano… y de eso he sabido percatarme muy bien.

—Todo está planeado, Emmett. —Notificó Edward dándole una mirada de soslayo a Alice, la cual siguió mensajeándose con los hermanos Hale, quienes iban en camino a Seattle.

—Las aceleradas palpitaciones de Christian y tus miraditas furtivas con él, ¿también están planeadas? —Edward no podía creer lo terco que podía llegar a ser su hermano cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, pero lo cierto era que el apuesto vampiro se engañaba a sí mismo con aquello de que todo era hipotético, cuando el verdadero juego entre ambos hombres ya había empezado, siendo uno en donde la seducción, el anhelo y las ansias comenzaban a ser tan reales que Edward necesitaba mentirse a sí mismo para no asimilar lo que realmente estaba pasando entre ellos.

—Me rindo. —Acotó Edward, arrojando la bolsa de trasfusión de sangre ya vacía al bote de la basura, encaminándose hasta su recamara, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Pero por qué te enojas, men? —Tanto Alice como Emmett le siguieron, entrando justo a Edward a la confortable habitación—. Si tú dices que es hipotético pues lo es… —El serio vampiro asintió—. Y dime una cosa, hermano… —Edward volvió a recostarse del espaldar de su cama, siendo Alice quien encendiera el televisor, comenzando a hacer zapping—. ¿Cómo se hace una mamada hipotética? —Alice no pudo evitar soltar una vez más otra risotada, cubriéndose la boca ante su impropia reacción, pero aquello había sonado tan divertido y original, que no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

—Vete a la mierda, Emmett. —El corpulento vampiro soltó una de sus grotescas risotadas, arrojándose sobre Edward, comenzando una batalla campal entre ambos hermanos, los cuales terminaron destrozando la cama, mientras Alice moría de risa en el suelo, hasta que una de sus visiones la sobresaltó, justo cuando el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar—. Diga… —respondió el extrañado vampiro, contemplando a su hermana, la cual le dejó ver desde su revuelta cabecita, lo que la visión le mostraba.

—Hola, Edward… habla José… sé que te vas a molestar porque te estoy llamando y dirás: _"De dónde diablos sacó este chico mi número de teléfono"_ , pero… —Sin duda el serio y extrañado vampiro se preguntó aquello, aunque no lo hizo verbal, esperando a que el chico concluyera su parloteo— …Te estoy llamando porque no se a quien más acudir. —Alice se acercó a su hermano, asintiendo a la petición que el joven fotógrafo aun no le había hecho al vampiro—. Verás… mi amiga, Kate… ya sabes… la ex del hermano del señor Grey, ha estado últimamente muy mal y ella era una de mis anfitrionas para el evento.

Edward le afirmó que le estaba prestando atención, preguntándole qué podía hacer por él para ayudarle, aunque Alice ya se lo había mostrado en su cabeza, sin dejar de asentirle a su hermano, señalándose a sí misma con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—Ella dice que sí acudirá… pero la verdad es no creo que asista, últimamente se la pasa ebria, deprimida y llorando por los rincones… creo que aún no asimila la ruptura que tuvo con el fulano y temo que me arruine el evento. —Se hizo una pausa, escuchando a Emmett preguntar con quién diablos hablaba, siendo Alice la que le explicara en voz baja de quién se trataba—. Ya he contactado a todos mis amigos pero nadie puede… ¿Crees que me puedas ayudar con esto?... no sé… ¿recomendarme a alguien? —A lo que Edward respondió, sin deseo alguno de ofrecer a Alice como candidata, ya que lo que menos deseaba el chico era tener a su metiche hermana en el evento.

—Aaammm… Bueno… justo hoy mi hermana vino a visitarme… ella es muy buena anfitriona, en las fiestas de la familia es la que lleva la batuta de todo y…

—¿Y crees que ella quiera ayudarnos sin que le paguemos?... sabes que es un evento de caridad y... —La vampira asintió.

—Por supuesto… ella estaría fascinada de ayudar. —Alice aplaudió encantada de ser una de las anfitrionas, ya que si algo adoraba la vampiresa, eran las fiestas, los festines y los eventos en donde ella dejaba ver todo su conocimiento social y cultural.

—Genial… mándame por mensajería instantánea su foto, su nombre completo, junto al su número de DNI. —Edward le confirmó que así lo haría—. Gracias, Edward, no me equivoqué contigo, eres un amor, en serio…. Gracias… nos vemos mañana. —El chico culmino la llamada, mientras Alice le pasaba por mensajería instantánea su mejor foto para que se la enviara al muchacho, mientras Emmett argumentaba en un tono de voz burlón.

—¡Uuy… _"eres un amor"_ … ese tal José sí que se arrojó a la laguna llena de patos hace años, hermano… y no me vengas a decir que no. —Edward sonrió, enviándole todos los datos al muchacho sobre su hermana, asintiéndole a Emmett.

—Sí, lo es… y no lo disimula para nada. —Alice les exigió que no se burlaran del chico, ya que el ser auténtico no era ningún delito.

—No, no… nadie está diciendo que lo sea… —Argumentó Emmett—. Pero como habla, este chico es de los que parecen querer cortársela. —Se apretó el bulto sintiendo nuevamente una punzada en su ingle.

—No creo que quiera ser mujer, pero sí es bastante amanerado. —Acotó Edward.

—Ya dejen de criticar al chico, que quien tiene rabo de paja no se acerca a la candela… —Tanto Emmett como Edward contemplaron a su hermana, para luego observarse a sí mismos, soltando una risotada.

—¿A qué viene eso, enana? —preguntó Emmett mientras Edward observaba desde la mente de su hermana, varias visiones que ella parecía haber tendido con su musculoso hermano y el pequeño lobo, en donde se jugueteaban en un claro cercano al río, mientras que una nueva visión dio paso a otra muy distinta, en la que tanto Christian como Edward se encontraban frente a aquella hermosa y lujosa casa, siendo el magnate quien le tomara de la mano, incitándole a entrar.

—Nada… yo me entiendo. —Miró fijamente a Edward, quien por supuesto le esquivó la mirada, sin decir ni una sola palabra al respecto, escuchando sonar el timbre de la puerta principal, siendo precisamente Alice quien se levantara, notificándoles a ambos—. Llegaron Rose y Jasper. —Corrió hasta la puerta para dejarles pasar, observando cómo ambos hermanos se encontraban cruzados de brazos, recostados a cada lado del marco, mirándole seriamente.

—Más te vale que haya valido la pena el traerme hasta acá, Alice. —Acotó Rosalie, entrado al interior del departamento, observando escrutadoramente todo el mobiliario mientras Jasper le imitaba, introduciéndose en el sencillo recinto, pretendiendo darle un beso en los labios a Alice, la cual por supuesto se apartó rápidamente de él, esquivando aquel falso beso.

—Valdrá la pena, Rosalie… ya lo verás. —Se encaminó al dormitorio dando saltitos de dicha, mientras Rosalie y Jasper la contemplaban, siendo la rubia quien pusiera los ojos en blanco ante las infantiles actitudes de su hermana, mientras Jasper simplemente sonrió, al percibir los odiosos sentimientos de su melliza, aquellos que a él tanto le fascinaban.

Entraron a la destrozada recamara, observando tanto a Edward como a Emmett intentar reparar la cama lo mejor que pudieron, pero todo aquel armatoste se fue nuevamente al suelo, volteando a ver aquel par de rostros circunspectos, clavar sus odiosos ojos sobre ellos.

—Fue su culpa. —Notificaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo, señalándose al unísono, intentando culparse entre ellos, consiguiendo las risitas de Alice.

—No me interesa saber lo que estuvieron haciendo aquí para que esa cama quedara en ese estado. —Acotó Rosalie acercándose a Emmett, el cual le dio un beso en sus carnosos labios, notificándole que estaba feliz de verla, consiguiendo de su seria esposa una sonrisa de medio lado, concluyendo sus reproches—. Vine a que me digan qué es lo que están planeando para atrapar a la pelirroja. —Jasper intentó por segunda vez acceder a su esposa, posando su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros, consiguiendo que la menuda vampiresa le dejara.

—Pues sentémonos. —Exigió el dueño del departamento, observando a su incómoda hermana Alice, la cual dejó que Jasper la besara en la comisura de los labios, siendo Edward el único que se percatara de aquel juego de celos que intentaban ejecutar Jasper y Rosalie entre ellos, usando a sus parejas—. Lo bueno es que aún no se ha dicho nada en las noticias, pero Alice habló con Charlie, el padre de Bella y él averiguó que ya saben que las siglas en el cuerpo desmembrado hacen alusión a mi nombre.

—Pero no saben que es por ti… ¿Cierto? —preguntó Jasper, escuchando la respuesta de Edward.

—No… aún no, puede ser cualquier Edward… —Tanto Alice como Emmett comenzaron a contarles lo ocurrido en el salón de belleza en donde la pelirroja había hecho acto de presencia, con la única finalidad de incitar a los dos vampiros, aunque la visión que ambos hermanos le mostraron a Edward, era algo completamente diferente.

—No creo que los esté incitando a ustedes. —Acotó el apuesto vampiro de cabellos cobrizos, elucubrando sobre aquel asunto sobre Victoria—. Ella parecía estar rastreándome… de seguro fue hasta allá con la finalidad de encontrarme, olió mi efluvio y está cazándome. —Los cinco hermanos siguieron con sus conclusiones sobre lo que la peligrosa vampira intentaba conseguir de todo aquel juego del gato y el ratón, siendo Alice quien pidiera silencio al escuchar en el noticiero de la noche, la notificación del encuentro de un nuevo cuerpo mutilado exactamente en seis partes igual que el anterior, sin notificar si habían o no letras en cada pedazo.

—Llamaré a mi amigo el policía, él me dirá si consiguieron letras en este nuevo hallazgo y veremos a qué demonios quiere jugar Victoria. — Notificó Jasper incorporándose del colchón sobre el suelo, comenzando a realizar la llamada, mientras Rosalie le exigió nuevamente a Alice que le explicara para qué la necesitaba en Seattle, escuchando el parloteo de su pequeña hermana, la cual le contó de lo más alegre por qué la había hecho ir a la ciudad y lo que se estaba planeando, poniendo en sobreaviso a todos, ya que Alice había sido nuevamente atacada por flashes de visiones inconexas en donde ocurrirían muchas cosas en el dichoso evento, necesitando la ayuda de todos en aquel lugar.

" _¡Genial!... Lo que me faltaba, tener a todos mis hermanos en aquel evento con Christian a mi lado"_ Pensó en la posibilidad de sentirse expuesto delante de su familia, ya que Jasper podría llegar a percibir los sentimientos de ambos, deseando matar a Alice por aquella nefasta idea. _"Yo puedo controlarme, sé que puedo… pero temo que Christian quede a merced del don de mi hermano y eso sí sería contraproducente para poder seguir con mi proyecto de fin de año, sin que ellos se enteren de lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotros"_ Mientras Edward elucubró sobre el modo de mantener a Jasper lejos del magnate, Rosalie, Alice y Emmett, realizaban planes para ir de compras mañana al mediodía, antes del evento de caridad, en donde muchas cosas podrían llegar a pasar.

* * *

Nota del autor: Mi computador se daño, así que espero sean pacientes, ya que sin eso no puedo seguir actualizando... saludos


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Evento de caridad

Después de entregar hasta el último trabajo individual y presentar la exposición en la que Edward había aportado la mayoría de la información valiosa, el joven vampiro se encontraba de compras con sus hermanos, ya que, aunque el chico le había notificado a Alice que iría con cualquiera de los sacos que tenía en su pequeño closet, ella le amenazo que seria sobre su cadáver que llevara aquello que él ya había usado, notificándole que todos estrenarían para el evento, siendo Rosalie la única que apoyara la moción.

—No entiendo el empeño de las mujeres a comprar ropa nueva cada vez que van a una fiesta… ¿Es que acaso piensan que la misma gente que fue a la última reunión, irá a la siguiente?... Joder, me obstina ir de compras. —Rosalie arrugó la cara ante las infantiles quejas de su esposo, sin dejar de caminar por la transitada acera, sosteniendo un pequeño paragua estilo japonés, intentando cubrirse del tenue sol, siendo Jasper quien llevara otro convencional en color negro, mientras que Alice, Emmett y Edward, cubrían sus cuerpos con capuchas, gorras, guantes y ropa manga larga, intentando mantener un bajo perfil, aunque era bastante extraño que alguien llevara tanta ropa con semejante clima.

—No es eso, Emmett… —Acotó la hermosa rubia, haciendo girar su paraguas de flores blancas sobre un fondo rosa pálido—. Es solo que usar un vestido dos veces es como pretender ponerse la misma ropa interior dos días seguidos—. Tanto Alice como Rosalie se vieron las caras, arrugando el semblante ante la sola idea de andar con la misma ropa interior por dos días seguidos.

" _¿Y eso que tiene de malo?"_ Pensó el corpulento vampiro detrás de las dos féminas de la familia, quienes precedían el paseo de aquel día. _"Yo he usado los mismos calzones por tres días seguidos y a mí no me molestan"_ Edward no pudo evitar soltar una risotada, dejando de hurgar en las aplicaciones de su teléfono celular, completamente absorto a su entorno, pero los pensamientos de su hermano lograron sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, robándole una carcajada.

Ambas mujeres voltearon a verle, siendo Edward quien le susurraba a su hermano lo más bajo posible, que no era buena idea decir lo que pensaba en voz alta, ya que si Rosalie se enteraba de aquello, la tendría cambiándole los calzones a diarios como un policía.

Emmett asintió sonriendo de medio lado, agradeciéndole a su hermano que no dijera nada y que al contrario de arrojarlo por la borda, le ayudara a que Rosalie no se le saliera el demonio interior y le hiciera calzón chino delante de todos ante aquel impropio pensamiento.

—Mi amigo el policía me ha pasado las fotos del último cuerpo desmembrado. —Todos se detuvieron para rodear a Jasper, el cual comenzó a mostrarles cada una de las fotos, las cuales habían sido enviadas en perfecto orden, demostrándoles a todos que aquel oficial sabía perfectamente lo que decían las seis siglas—. ¡No puede ser!… —Exclamó Jasper.

—Primero mi nombre y ahora mi apellido. —Notificó Edward, acomodándose la gorra que traía, la cual se encontraba debajo de la capucha de su suéter azul eléctrico—. Si el policía dio con nuestro apellido ya deben saber lo del nombre—. Argumentó el apuesto vampiro, pretendiendo retomar su andar, siendo Jasper quien hablara.

—Garrett me está escribiendo y dice que solo él ha dado con el nombre y el apellido. —Miró a Edward—. Él sabe que te quieren culpar, pero ya le dije que tú eres inocente, hermano. —El aludido agradeció el gesto—. Le comenté lo de Victoria, así que está intentando encaminar todo el caso de otro modo, intentaremos que las autoridades se enteren que es una mujer la que está ejecutando todo.

—Gracias Jasper… en verdad te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí.

—Por todos. —Acotó Alice—. Esto nos compete a todos ya que lo que le suceda a uno nos afecta a todos… ¿cierto? —preguntó ella mirando tanto a su esposo como a Rosalie, la cual asintió al igual que Jasper, mirándose el uno al otro.

—Claro Alice, querida. —Rosalie rodeó los hombros de su menuda hermana con su brazo derecho, retomando su andar, mientras Jasper observó a Emmett y luego a Edward, bajando la mirada al saber exactamente el por qué su esposa había dicho aquello, incitándoles a que le dijeran la verdad a Emmett, ya que era el único de todos los integrantes de la familia que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre lo que ocurría entre los hermanos Hale.

—¡Oye!... ¿por casualidad ese Garrett no es el nómada que conocimos hace años, el amigo de Carlisle? —preguntó Emmett, escuchando la respuesta de Jasper.

—Ese mismo… es un veterano de la guerra, así que decidió convertirse en policía, creo que se aburrió de vagar por el mundo. —A lo que Emmett acotó, comenzando a seguir a las muchachas, incitando a sus hermanos a caminar.

—Más bien creo que se la pensó muy bien. —Tanto Jasper como Edward se miraron—. Si esta en criminalística es más que obvio que se alimenta de los muertos que consigue, hermano. —Jasper asintió a su acotación, alzando irónicamente una de sus cejas.

—Es probable. —Acotó sin dejar de sostener su sombrilla, leyendo el reporte que Garrett le había enviado—. Él dice que la vampiresa es astuta, no deja rastros, cabellos, huellas, nada… hay que buscar el modo de inculparla. —Los cinco siguieron su paseo por las prestigiosas tiendas de la ciudad, mientras cada uno elucubró sobre aquel asunto, siendo Alice quien se detuviera ante la repentina premonición que le había embargado, quedándose completamente inmóvil—. ¿Alice? —Le llamo su esposo acercándose a ella, apretando con fuerza una de sus manos, consiguiendo que Rosalie se apartara de ellos con una amplia sonrisa, al darse cuenta de cómo su hermano favorito pretendía seguir con aquel morboso juego de intentar darle celos al otro con sus cónyuges.

Edward también se había quedado en shock, al ser el único de los cuatro que pudiese ver claramente la visión que había tenido su hermana con respecto a lo que ocurriría esta noche, siendo Emmett quien exigiera sin ningún tipo de vergüenza ante el cotilleo.

—Habla hermano… ¿Qué está viendo la enana en su señal wi-fi? —Edward dejó de mirar al suelo, contemplando a su entrometido hermano, sin saber que decir, ya que la visión tenía que ver con Christian, sintiendo como su menuda hermana le tomó del brazo, llevándoselo consigo al interior de una de las tiendas masculinas, notificándole a los demás que siguieran ya que había tenido la visión de un traje perfecto para su hermano en aquella tienda—. Maldita enana, desgraciada… ¿tanto suspenso por un puto traje?... estas más loca que Mía. —Rosalie preguntó intrigada quien era aquella mujer, consiguiendo que su esposo le contara lo que había ocurrido ayer en el salón de bellezas de Elena, mientras los tres siguieron caminando por la transitada acera, dejando a Edward y a la Alice a solas en aquel lugar.

—Llámalo. —Exigió la vampiresa.

—¿Para qué?... —¿Qué quieres que le diga?... ¡Oye, Christian!... ¿disculpa la molestia pero podrías invitar a cierta persona al evento tan solo porque a mi desquiciada hermana se le presentó una premonición?... No Alice… no puedo hacer eso. —Pero la menuda chica le arrebató el celular, marcando el discado directo.

—No tonto… tú solo lo saludas y le dices que quieres que te complazca llevando a la primera persona que entre en su departamento. —El teléfono comenzó a repicar, mientras Edward miró a su loca hermana, sin poder creer lo que le estaba exigiendo—. Has estado mintiendo muy bien últimamente, Edward… una mentira blanca no le hará mal a nadie. —Justo en aquel momento se dejó escuchar la voz de Christian del otro lado de la línea, sin que el avergonzado vampiro supiera que decir, tomando el android entre sus manos, contemplando la pantalla sin saber aún como comenzar aquella repentina conversación.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas, Christian había decidido ir a trotar y luego a ejercitarse en su sala de descanso, llamando a la oficina para notificarles que no iría a trabajar y que cualquier cosa que surgiera en su ausencia le llamaran a la brevedad posible, sin dar más detalles sobre su deseo de permanecer en casa.

Tomó una ducha fría y después de un ligero pero sustancioso desayuno decidió seguir con la partitura, ya que aún no había logrado terminarla y Edward estaría de vuelta muy pronto en su pent-house, deseando tocarla para él.

—Sigo sin dar con las notas que van aquí. —Se dijo así mismo borrando y tratando de usar otra, pero no cuadraba con la melodía que estaba intentando ejecutar—. Me rindo por hoy… —golpeó las teclas, consiguiendo un estruendoso sonido de las cuerdas del piano, incorporándose del taburete en busca de un trago que lo ayudara a relajarse.

Sirvió un poco de coñac en un pequeño vaso, después de introducir dos cubos de hielo, revolviendo la bebida con uno de sus dedos, encaminándose al sofá de dos plazas, desparramándose sobre él, después de lamer seductoramente su dedo índice, escuchando repicar el celular, sacándolo del bolsillo de su pantalón de algodón, mirando la pantalla con una socarrona sonrisa.

—¡Vaya!... ¿no son ni las doce del mediodía y mi sumiso ya me está llamando? —Christian supo que aquello cabrearía al muchacho, esperando una de sus odiosas respuestas.

—Mmm… Hola… —Fue lo único que dijo el muchacho, sorprendiendo como siempre a Christian—. Solo te llamaba para saber si aún no sabías con quien ir al evento. —El magnate bebió de su trago, arrugando la cara ante su persistente pregunta.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia con eso, Edward? —A lo que el chico respondió en voz baja y calmada.

—Porque mi familia ira a la exposición de arte, Christian. —Aquello sorprendió al magnate—. Rosalie y Emmett compraron entradas y Alice será una de las anfitrionas del evento, así que prácticamente mi acompañante sería mi otro hermano, Jasper… y quería saber si tú ya tenías planes. —El pensativo multimillonario se incorporó de su puesto, encaminándose hacia una de las ventanas, mirando la ciudad.

—Pues, no… —Suspiró. —La verdad es que aún no se con quién ir. —Argumentó sin dejar de mirar a la distancia.

—¿Y si yo te pidiera que fueses con la primera persona que entre hoy al pent-house? —Aquello sorprendió aún más a Christian, apartándose de la ventana.

—¿Te volviste loco, Edward? —El chico rió, dejando que Christian escuchara claramente sus risas—. ¿Y que si entra Taylor o que se yo, la señor Jones? —El vampiro rió aún más—. No sé a qué juegas pero sin duda no quiero ir con ninguno de mis sirvientes y mucho menos con Mía. —Edward le prometió que no sería así, ya que él sabía que la ama de llaves ya estaba en el pent-house y Taylor de seguro se hallaba alineando el Audi R8 Spider color gris para esta noche—. Bueno, sí… no te equivocas… pero… —Justo en aquel momento el ascensor comenzó a subir, asombrando a Christian, mientras Edward acotaba.

—Prométemelo Christian. —Insistió el seguro vampiro, a pesar de que aquello podría hacer que el magnate sospechara aún más de su extraña forma de ser—. Prométeme que iras con la persona que irá hoy a visitarte. —Christian se lo pensó por unos segundos, exigiéndole a continuación.

—¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio?... —Volteó su cuerpo, dándole la espalda al ascensor, a la expectativa de quien podría ser, esperando la respuesta del joven universitario.

—La satisfacción de hacer lo correcto.

—No es suficiente, Edward… ¿Qué obtengo de ti a cambio? —A lo que Edward respondió en voz baja.

—Una sesión de bondage… ¿Qué dices? —aquello sorprendió gratamente a Christian, erizándosele todo el vello del cuello, escuchando como la puerta mecánica del ascensor se abrió, dejándose escuchar la masculina voz que le saludaba.

—Hola… hermano... —Christian volteó bastante asombrado de ver a Elliot en su pent-house, arrastrando una maleta—. Fui a la empresa y me sorprendió que no fueras a trabajar hoy… ¿te encuentras bien? —El aun perplejo hombre de negocios, asintió casi por inercia, manteniendo el celular en su oreja, aunque nadie hablaba del otro lado de la línea.

—Aammm… sí, estoy bien… —Elliot dejó la maleta a un lado, arrojando su chaqueta marrón sobre uno de los sofás individuales, acercándose a su hermano, el cual al fin le notificó a Edward—. ¡Hecho!... hablamos en la noche. —El joven del otro lado de la línea le afirmó que así sería, agradeciendo enormemente el que lo complaciera, culminando la llamada—. Sí que me ha sorprendido tu regreso, Elliot. —Ambos hermanos se abrazaron, palmeando vigorosamente sus espaldas.

—Esa era la idea, Christian… sorprenderte. —Se apartaron el uno del otro sin dejar de aferrarse de los brazos—. ¿Espero no haber interrumpido una llamada importante con alguna nueva víctima? —El sonriente multimillonario negó con la cabeza, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Para nada… —Miró la maleta—. Veo que acabas de llegar. —El apuesto hombre de cabellos almendrados y barba desaliñada asintió, tomando asiento en el sofá grande, observando el vaso de coñac que bebía su hermano.

—En efecto… llegué hace exactamente una hora… fui a tu oficina y al saber que no habías ido a trabajar, decidí venir a ver que te pasaba. —A lo que Christian acotó sentándose a su lado.

—Pude estar acompañado. —Justo en aquel momento la señora Jones comenzó a bajar las escaleras con un montón de ropa para lavar, saludando al muchacho, quien correspondió el saludo, mirando con una socarrona sonrisa a su hermano, acotando en voz baja, después de que la mujer se perdiera de vista.

—Menuda compañía tienes, Christian… follarse a la mucama no cuenta como follada, eso es solo un desahogo. —El sonriente magnate no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, llamando a su hermano desalmado y promiscuo—. No hermano… soy realista, después de fornicar con la de la casa, no quise saber más de ella, por eso me dio igual que mi madre la echara. —Christian no podía creer lo desgraciado que era Elliot cuando se trataba de mujeres, acotando a continuación.

—Eres un Casanova, Elliot… por eso mi madre no le dio mucha importancia a tu ruptura con la señorita Kavanagh. —Al ver el cambio de semblante de su hermano, Christian supo que había dado en la tecla del porque el chico había vuelto a ser el mismo rompecorazones de antes, sabiendo de antemano que su aventurero hermano se había enamorado realmente de Katherine.

—Mmm… sí… mi madre… tan linda. —Acotó algo sobreactuado, consiguiendo de parte de Christian una inquisidora mirada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Elliot negó con la cabeza.

—Nada hermano… —Intentó sonreírle, aunque se le dificultaba—. ¿Una pregunta?... ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? —Christian pretendió beber nuevamente de su vaso de coñac, ahogándose con el trago ante la sorpresa.

—¿Aquí?... —Elliot, asintió—. Aammm… pues… —pensó rápidamente en Edward y un repentino vuelco en el estómago lo hizo sentir mareado, ya que aunque en cualquier otro momento le hubiese encantado alojar a su hermano en su casa, ese no sería precisamente la feliz ocasión para ello—. ¿Qué paso con tu departamento de soltero? —preguntó el magnate, tratando de zafar.

—Se lo devolví a nuestra madre.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Christian completamente pasmado, observando cómo su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero nada de Grace. —Aquello sorprendió enormemente a Christian, ya que aunque Elliot y la mujer en cuestión siempre discutían por sus tórridos romances, el muchacho jamás había dicho algo como eso en contra de su madre.

—Espera un momento… ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó Christian.

—Nada… —pretendió salirse por la tangente—. No me cambies la conversación y dime si me puedo quedar o no esta noche en tu departamento. —Justo en aquel momento el celular de Christian timbró, notificándole la llegada de un nuevo mensaje instantáneo, abriéndolo apremiante.

 _ **[Dile que sí… al final de la noche no se quedará en el pent-house… confía en mí y en la pitonisa de segunda de mi hermana, la cual asegura que será así… si falla en sus premoniciones la mataremos entre los dos y nos desharemos del cuerpo]**_

Aquello consiguió que una socarrona sonrisa aflorara en los labios de Christian, sin poder entender aun como era cierto que tanto Edward como Alice tuviesen dones auténticos, ya que aunque intentaran hacerlos pasar como falsos, le atinaban a la perfección, haciéndolo completamente creíble, respondiendo rápidamente, mientras Elliot contemplaba la deslumbrante sonrisa de su hermano.

 _ **[No sé cómo lo hacen pero me han dejado pasmado… espero que la pitonisa no se equivoque sobre mi hermano y su empeño de quedarse, ya que muero por mostrarte como se hace un perfecto bondage]**_

Envió el mensaje, levantando la mirada, observando cómo su hermano le contemplaba con una ceja en alzas y una sonrisa de desgraciado.

—¿A quién te tiras ahora, Christian? —El aludido soltó una risotada.

—A nadie… hablo con mi terapeuta. —Elliot preguntó que desde cuando Flynn era tan divertido como para hacerlo sonreír—. No es Flynn, cambié de terapeuta. —Aquello asombró al muchacho.

—Y te decidiste por una mujer loquera… ¿no?... así se hace hermano… la terapeuta te da tu sesión y tú le pagas con visa y mastercard. —Se apretó las dos bolas, comparándolas con las tarjeta de créditos más reconocidas a nivel mundial, consiguiendo que Christian riera.

—Pues no… no es una mujer, es un joven universitario. —se incorporó del sofá, incitando a su hermano a levantarse—. Te cuento en el almuerzo. —Rodeó los hombros de su hermano con su brazo izquierdo—. Y sí, hermano… puedes quedarte… y no aceptaré un _"no"_ por respuesta a la invitación que te pienso hacer para esta noche. —Ambos se encaminaron al comedor, en donde la señora Jones ya estaba colocando la mesa, mientras Christian le contaba a Elliot sobre Edward, omitiendo por supuesto el detalle de la sumisión y todo lo demás, ya que aquello sonaría bastante impropio para el muchacho, rogando porque Alice no fallara en su predicción de lo que ocurriría al final del día.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche en la hermosa ciudad de Seattle, Alice ya había hecho acto de presencia en el prestigioso museo de la ciudad, en donde se llevaría a cabo la exhibición fotográfica pro-fondos a favor de los niños sordomudos, haciéndose amiguísima de José, ya que si algo adoraba la atolondrada vampiresa, era a las personas pertenecientes a la comunidad LGBT, aunque la chica no fuese parte de ella.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco que accedieras a ayudarme, Alice… eres tan buena en esto que te contrataré de por vida. —El amanerado joven abrazó a la muchacha, agradeciendo su total ayuda y predisposición para la ocasión.

—Cuando quieras cuenta conmigo, José. —Los dos saltaron como niñas de secundaria ante la noticia de una fiesta estudiantil, siendo Kate, la mejor amiga de Ana y José, quien les interrumpiera.

—¡Vaya!... por eso no me llamaste… ¿no es así?... —José observó completamente asombrado a su amiga, al encontrarla en aquel deplorable estado de embriaguez, vistiendo el traje que había comprado para la ocasión, ofreciéndose como una de las anfitrionas del evento—. Ya me tenías un remplazo. —El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No Kate, no es así… es solo que… —La molesta joven de cabellos rubios y desgreñados le empujó, notificándole que no tenía nada que explicar, pretendiendo marcharse, pero la chica terminó cayendo precipitadamente al suelo ante la borrachera—. Kate, querida… ¡no estás bien!… porque mejor no te vas a casa… —Exigió José, levantándola del suelo con la ayuda de Alice, la cual alegó a continuación.

—Nadie te está suplantando, querida… —La desaliñada chica comenzó a llorar, intentando caminar con aquellos enormes tacones altos, pero su estado de embriaguez se lo dificultaba—. ¡Ven!... Vamos adentro y te ayudo a ponerte más hermosa de lo que eres… —La menuda vampira le sonrió dulcemente, consiguiendo de la señorita Kavanagh una amable sonrisa.

—¿Te parezco linda? —Alice asintió—. Mi ex no lo cree así. —Comenzó a gimotear, dejándose llevar al interior del museo por Alice, mientras José le hizo una seña, notificándole con aquello que pronto comenzaría todo, percatándose de cómo el salón central del prestigioso museo comenzó a llenarse de gente, caminando hacia aquel lugar para recibirles—. Él me dejó… terminamos… y no hizo nada, simplemente se alejó. —Lloró y lloró amargamente, permitiéndole a Alice que la encaminara hacia uno de los baños privados, ayudándole a sentirse mejor consigo misma, mientras que el joven fotógrafo le daba la bienvenida a los recién llegados, sonriendo gratamente al ver el arribo de Edward y compañía.

—Hola, Edward. —El elegante vampiro de traje Armani le saludó, sonriéndole con total agrado después de entregar su respetiva entrada al portero—. Es un gusto que estés aquí.

—El gusto es mío, José. —Estrechó su mano—. Te presentó a mi familia. —Señaló a sus acompañantes, consiguiendo que Rosalie le ofreciera la mano al joven fotógrafo, sonriéndole con total hipocresía, mientras Emmett entregaba su respectiva entrada, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, siendo Jasper quien contemplara todo el lugar, ignorando la presencia del muchacho—. ¿Jasper? —El aludido volteó a ver a su hermano, quien señaló a José, pretendiendo presentárselo.

—¡Oh!... Sí… que tal… —Fue su odiosa respuesta, introduciéndose en el amplio salón, tomando despreocupadamente uno de los folletos que ofrecían las anfitrionas, contemplando la exhibición con desgano. _"Ganado, ganado, ganado y más ganado"_ Pensó al ver a los invitados, haciendo alusión a que los humanos eran solo eso, el ganado con el que ellos se alimentaban o deberían alimentarse, y no con aquellos simples y desabridos animales—. ¿En dónde está mi esposa? —preguntó, volteando a ver a José, quien le respondió que estaba ayudando a su amiga a recomponerse de un mal día, consiguiendo que el odioso vampiro arrugara la cara.

—¿Su repelencia es solo conmigo o es odioso con todo el mundo? —preguntó José, a lo que Edward pretendió responder, siendo Rosalie quien acotara, interrumpiendo a su hermano.

—No, querido… Jasper es así, no es nada en tu contra. —La deslumbrante vampiresa, arregló su abrigo de Ming blanco, el cual contrastaba con el hermoso vestido rojo sangre que llevaba, el cual dejaba al descubierto una de sus largas y perfectas piernas, mostrando a cada paso que daba unos costosos zapatos de tacón del mismo color del vestido con incrustaciones de diamantes y rubíes—. Si fuera solo contigo, ya estarías muerto. —Palmeó el hombro de perplejo muchacho, el cual se quedó inmóvil, observando como la regía mujer bajó las escaleras con una seductora sonrisa de medio lado.

—No le hagas caso… —Le notificó Edward, intentando calmar al muchacho—. Ellos dos son hermanos, mellizos. —Acotó—. Les gusta hacer ese tipo de bromas pesadas. —José sonrió, mirando a Jasper y luego a Rosalie, la cual se prendió del brazo de su mellizo, señalando uno de los cuadros, exigiéndole que la escoltara para verlo de cerca.

—Ya veo. —Fue lo único que dijo el aun sorprendido fotógrafo—. ¡Por cierto!… debo agradecerte enormemente el que me hayas enviado a tu hermana. —Señaló toda la decoración de luces en el lugar—. Esto ha sido obra de ella. —Emmett contempló todo el salón, recibiendo de parte de una de las anfitrionas, tanto la bienvenida como un folleto sobre todo el arte que se expondría esa noche, notificándole que había champagne y caviar en el bufet del lado izquierdo de majestuoso museo.

—Me alegra que mi hermana te haya sido de gran ayuda. —Ambos se sonrieron.

—Sí, en efecto esto es obra de Alice. —Notificó Emmett. —Bueno… iré a ver lo que hay en el bufet. —El corpulento vampiro de traje negro le sonrió a su hermano Edward, quien ya se había dado cuenta de la broma que había pretendido hacer, ya que por supuesto ninguno de los Cullen disfrutaría de aquel banquete.

—Tu exhibición esta al cruzar por este pasillo, Edward… tu hermana cuando lo vio casi le da un infarto de la dicha, me dijo que jamás pensó que tú fueses parte de mis obras— Si algo sabia Edward, era que aquello era tan falso como un billete de tres dólares, ya que Alice sabía de sobra que así sería—. Nos vemos luego, déjame recibir a los demás invitados. —El apuesto vampiro le asintió, dejando que el chico se marchara, justo cuando un gran número de flashes cayeron sobre el recién llegado, percatándose del arribo de Christian al museo de Seattle, en donde varios fotógrafos y reporteros se abalanzaron sobre él, en busca de alguna noticia amarillista que destruyera el buen nombre de la familia más rica de Seattle.

—¿Señor Grey?... ¿Señor?... ¡permítanos un par de preguntas por favor!... —Tanto Taylor como dos guardaespaldas más se interpusieron entre los reporteros y el magnate, el cual comenzó a hablar en secreto con su hermano Elliot, aquel que vestía uno de los costosos trajes de Christian, ya que el muchacho, solo había arribado al pent-house con una maleta llena de ropa casual.

—Solo un par, reportero. —respondió Christian en un tono odioso, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Taylor para que su mano derecha y perro guardián, les dejara acercarse a él.

—Tenemos entendido que _Grey Enterprises Holding inc._ ha hecho un contrato millonario con varias empresas menores para dejar a miles de familias de bajos recursos sin un techo donde vivir. —Su acotación sorprendió enormemente a Christian, ya que aquello era completamente falso—. ¿Qué tiene que decirle a las miles de familias escandinavas que serán echadas de las adyacencias de Ballard? —Justo en aquel momento Christian se percató de la presencia de Edward frente a ellos, a unos cuatro metros de distancia aproximadamente, contemplándole fijamente a los ojos, con ambas manos en el interior de sus bolsillos.

—No sé de dónde ha sacado usted esa información, caballero. —El molesto multimillonario intentó con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse calmo y no hacer una escena en aquel lugar y mucho menos delante de Edward—. Pero mi único propósito en la vida es ayudar a las personas de bajos recursos, es darles una mejor calidad de vida y mis intenciones con este nuevo proyecto en Ballard, es precisamente eso… —Se aclaró la garganta, reacomodándose la corbata, mientras Elliot ya se había hecho de una de las tantas copas de champagne que ambientaban el lugar, dándoles la bienvenida a cada uno de los invitados con su espumante y agradable sabor a frutas fermentadas— … mejorar uno de los tantos barrios que rodean a Seattle, haciéndolo parte de nuestra ya amada y cosmopolita ciudad.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, siendo escoltado tanto por sus guardaespaldas como por los reporteros, mientras que Elliot intentó apartarse un poco de ellos, ya que lo que menos deseaba era ser parte de aquel circo mediático, en donde siempre se terminaban ganando de parte del aventurero hombre, unos cuantos puñetazos.

—Así como _Grey Enterprise_ transformó la abandonada refinería de gas y carbón que se encuentra al norte de _Downtown_ en el ya reconocido mundialmente _"Gas Works Park",_ así mismo pretendo hacer de Ballard uno de los nuevos centros turísticos de la ciudad. —Todos los reporteros se encontraron atentos a Christian, mientras que el magnate lo estaba de Edward, siendo el insistente reportero quien rompiera nuevamente la conexión visual entre ambos hombres.

—Pero se dice que ustedes pretenden cambiar el deplorable estado del barrio, construyendo rascacielos, y enormes centros comerciales, dejando a los miles de noruegos erradicados en aquel lugar, sin casas. —Christian puso los ojos en blanco, ante las impertinencias de aquel hombre, pretendiendo dejarlo en ridículo delante de todos, ya que la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba cerca de la puerta.

—No pretendo dejar a nadie sin vivienda… —Christian introdujo ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, imitando el gesto recio y arrogante de Edward—. Al contrario, pretendo mejorar su calidad de vida; hacer mejoras en las viviendas a un módico precio y quienes ya poseen casa propia solo deben dar su consentimiento para remodelar la que ya tiene.

—¿Sin pagar ni un centavo? —preguntó una de la reporteras, consiguiendo la afirmación de Christian.

—Sin pagar ni un centavo, señorita. —El seductor hombre de negocios se acercó a la morena, notificándole en un todo de voz cautivador y completamente deslumbrante—. No todo en esta vida es el dinero, hermosa… —La joven tragó grueso tanto por la cercanía del seductor hombre, como por su intensa y penetrante mirada—. Hay placeres que van más allá de engrosar una cuenta bancaria… —Miró de arriba hacia abajo su desabrido e insulso traje de oficina— …pero de seguro usted no tiene ni la más remota idea sobre eso… ¿cierto? —La joven comenzó a sudar y a ruborizarse tanto que término apartándose de él, suspirando para controlar sus nervios—. No más preguntas, caballeros.

Aquello fue la palabra clave para que los guardaespaldas de Christian apartaran a los reporteros del seductor hombre de traje gris oscuro, el cual pertenecía a uno de los tantos diseños exclusivos de la reconocida casa de moda _Dolce & Gabanna_, haciéndolo ver verdaderamente elegante y sobresaliente.

—Siempre lo he dicho, hermano… —Notificó Elliot, acercándose nuevamente a Christian, al ver como dejaba aquel enjambre de reporteros atrás—. Por más que intentes ser bueno con las personas, estas jamás te lo agradecerán y verán el lado malo de tus buenos actos. —Palmeó el hombro de Christian, quien siguió caminando hacia donde se encontraba Edward, sonriéndole a su hermano.

—Bueno, Elliot… se hace lo que se puede. —Fue su sencilla y sincera respuesta, acomodándose el traje, siendo Edward quien acotara a continuación.

—Nunca te arrepientas de dar todo por los demás aunque no lo valoren… —Christian le sonrió, mirando a su hermano y luego al apuesto y elegante vampiro— …Mañana tú lo olvidarás y volverás a darlo todo… sin embargo esas personas a las que ayudaste te recordarán cada vez que otros le fallen. —Christian asintió más que complacido ante sus certeras y gratas palabras, siendo Elliot quien hablara.

—Y este caballero que ven aquí, señoras y señores es el loquero de mi hermano, Edward Cullen. —El impertinente joven extendió su mano hacia el sonriente inmortal, quien la estrechó con firmeza, soltándola rápidamente tomar la de Christian, saludándole con un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Un placer… tú debes ser Elliot. —El apuesto joven de cabellos engominados y rasurada barba le asintió, bebiendo de su copa de champagne, vaciándola por completo.

—El mismo que viste y calza. —Abandonó la copa ya vacía en una de las tantas charolas que iban y venían por doquier, tomando una nueva—. Dime algo Edward… —bebió nuevamente de su copa, mientras Christian y el vampiro se sonreían, al ver lo desinhibido e igualado que era su hermano, llamándole de una vez por su nombre sin esperar a que el joven psicólogo se lo permitiera— …¿te paga bien mi hermano?... mira que llevarle las manías a Christian no es nada fácil. —El impertérrito hombre miró retadoramente a su hermano, el cual soltó una risotada—. Tranquilo hermano, solo bromeo… sabes lo que es eso… ¿cierto?... se llama _"sentido del humor"_ —Edward no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

—Te lo dije, Edward… tan impertinente como tu hermano Emmett. —Acotó Christian.

—Por eso me ganaba tus palizas, ¿no es así, Christ? —El aludido asintió—. Cada vez que le soltaba una de mis impertinencias delante de nuestros padres, terminábamos a las trompadas. —Christian puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esos fueron tiempos pasados… hemos madurado. —Christian tomó dos copas de champagne, de las que una hermosa rubia le ofrecía, agradeciendo su amabilidad—. Bueno… yo he madurado. —Miró a su hermano, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Tú jamás lo harás. —Extendió una de las copas hacia Edward, el cual se negó a tomarla, mirando a su alrededor en busca de sus hermanos, sintiendo como el multimillonario se le acercó, susurrándole al oído con total descaro—. Te recuerdo que son más de las nueve de la noche, Edward… así que toma la maldita copa y bébetela.

El serio e incómodo vampiro no pudo evitar darle una rápida mirada a Elliot, el cual volteó a otro lado, haciéndose el desentendido, imaginando que Christian estaba una vez más con sus bravuconadas con el loquero, así como lo hacía con Flynn, demostrándole al vampiro que el muchacho solo suponía aquello sin haber escuchado claramente las exigencias de su hermano.

—Bien. —Fue lo único que dijo Edward, tomando la copa de champagne, humedeciendo sus labios con la espumante bebida.

—¿En dónde están tus hermanos? —preguntó Christian como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Están por allí. —Volvió a recorrer todo el museo con la mirada, encontrándose a Emmett en el bufet, hablando con una mujer mayor, la cual reía a carcajadas, imaginando que le estaba saliendo con una de las de él, girando rápidamente el rostro al percibir los pensamientos de Alice, acercándose a ellos con una joven rubia que se tambaleaba al caminar, sosteniendo sus zapatos de tacón con las manos, trastabillando completamente descalza.

—No puede ser. —Acotó Christian mirando lo que Edward contemplaba, sin poder creer que la señorita Kavanagh estuviese en aquel lugar y en situaciones tan precarias como en las que se encontraba—. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó, consiguiendo que la curiosa mirada de su hermano se posara a su izquierda, justo cuando Kate ya se había percatado de su presencia, atestándole un bofetón al asombrado muchacho—. ¡Por todos los cielos! —Exclamó Christian cubriéndose el rostro con la mano ante la vergüenza que lo embargaba.

—Tú… —Espetó de malas la ebria muchacha—. Eres tú el causante de mis penas, infeliz. —Comenzó a sollozar, mientras el aun sorprendido joven la contemplaba con una de sus manos en la mejilla abofeteada—. Te odio Elliot Grey… jamás debí haberme involucrado contigo y con tu familia de ricachones que solo saben comprar su propia felicidad a costa de la de los demás. —El chico negó con la cabeza, mirando a su hermano y luego a la enajenada chica, siendo José el primero en acercarse a la reunión, exigiéndole a su amiga que se controlara—. A la mierda _"el qué dirán"_ —Miró a Christian—. Todo esto es culpa tuya.

—¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando, Kate? —preguntó Elliot mirando a Christian, quien se encontraba tan sorprendido como su hermano ante las acusaciones de la embriagada muchacha, siendo Alice la única que sonriera de todos los presentes, consiguiendo de parte de Edward un apretón de brazos, apartándola de la nefasta reunión, reprochándole entre dientes.

—¿Qué diablos te estás tramando, Alice? —La sonriente vampira negó con la cabeza, alegando que no estaba tramando nada y que ella ya había visto todo esto en sus premoniciones y que solo quería ayudar a ambos amantes a reencontrarse—. Tú y tu empeño de hacerte la celestina, solo va a atraerme problemas.

—Cálmate, Edward. —Exigió Alice, tratando de soltarse del fuerte apretón de su hermano—. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. —Se apartó del serio vampiro, el cual buscó por todos lados a su hermano Jasper, haciéndole un ademán con la cabeza para que se acercara e intentara calmar las aguas en aquel torbellino de sentimientos encontrados, sintiendo el fuerte apretón de Christian, volteando a verle.

—¿Esto es obra tuya? —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, no sé qué pretende Alice con todo esto pero te juro que… —Se quedó callado al ver el arribo de sus dos hermanos, siendo Jasper quien contemplara a Christian de arriba hacia abajo, enfocando sus ojos en el fuerte apretón de brazos que ejercía sobre Edward, volteando el rostro a otro lado. _"Dios míos, todo esto se ha vuelto un caos"_ Pensó el temeroso vampiro, intentando zafarse del aferro de Christian, quien le soltó a Kate de mala gana, acercándose a ambos ex amantes.

—Explícate cómo es eso de que soy yo el culpable de la ruptura de ustedes dos. —La llorosa chica comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso, sacando un pequeño papel, entregándoselo a Christian.

—Ese cheque me lo dio tu madre para que me alejara de Elliot. —Aquello no solo sorprendió a los hermanos Grey, todos los Cullen estaban a la expectativa, siendo Emmett quien hablara por lo bajo.

—Esto se va a poner bueno. —Se cruzó de brazos mirando la escena, mientras José intentaba que los invitados no se percataran del bochornoso momento, amenizando la velada, apartándolos de aquel lugar, incitando a los invitados a ver los cuadros del otro lado de la galería, mientras Christian examinaba el cheque, percatándose de cómo en efecto aquel pagaré al portador pertenecía a la cuenta de su madre, autentificando la firma.

—¿Qué mi madre hizo qué? —preguntó Eliot completamente asombrado.

—Quiso alejarme de ti tan solo porque la ruptura entre Christian y Anastasia tenía a tu hermano emocionalmente destruido, y al saber que tú eras un mujeriego empedernido solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la distancia facilitara todo para ella. —Elliot le arrebató el cheque a Christian, corroborando la firma de su madre—. Así que me pagó para que me alejara de ti. —La chica comenzó a llorar—. Y lo hice simplemente porque no quería tener de suegra a una mujer tan manipuladora como ella. —Señaló el cheque—. Allí esta, jamás cobré ese dinero… no lo quiero… solo quería que tu volvieras a mi vida, Elliot. —El chico arrojó al suelo el cheque, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a la llorosa muchacha, devorando sus labios en un beso que le demostró que a pesar de haber fornicado con media Italia no la había podido olvidar tampoco.

Alice fue la única en aplaudir aquel beso, mientras que Christian aún no podía entender cómo Grace había hecho eso, imaginando que su desmedido amor maternal por él, sobrepasaba los límites de lo moralmente aceptable, tomando el cheque que su hermano había arrojado al suelo, guardándoselo en el bolsillo de su saco y así tener pruebas para confrontar a su madre.

—Mmm… ¡vaya!... No somos los únicos con conflictos familiares… ¿no es así, hermano? —Alegó Jasper, acomodándose el cabello a un lado, contemplando a Christian, el cual ya se había percatado tanto de su presencia como de sus palabras—. El señor Grey, supongo. —Comentó mirando de arriba hacia abajo al elegante hombre, estrechándole la mano.

—Y tú debes ser Jasper. —El aludido asintió—. Un placer. —estrechó de igual modo su mano, percatándose con total asombro de cómo el serio hombre también padecía de aquella particular temperatura corporal.

—No sé si decir lo mismo o no. —Edward abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, siendo Alice quien se acercara a Jasper, abrazándole con dulzura por un costado.

—No le hagas caso a mi esposo, Christian. —El magnate no dijo nada, esperando la acotación de Alice, sin dejar de contemplar a Jasper inquisidoramente, mientras Elliot y Kate seguían comiéndose el uno al otro a besos—. Él simplemente es el Taylor de nuestra familia. —Aquello consiguió una sonrisa burlona de parte de Edward, mientras que Jasper fulminó a su esposa con la mirada, ya que el odioso vampiro sabía que el tal Taylor era el lamebotas de Christian—. Jasper siempre está cuidándonos a todos, por algo se hizo abogado, siempre está protegiéndonos… ¿no es así, Jas? —El aludido le sonrió con desgano a su esposo, intentando tragarse una puteada masiva de su parte.

—Sí, así es… —Le dio un beso en los labios a Alice, quien había estado rehusándose a alguna muestra de afecto para con el vampiro, aprovechándose de la buena actuación de su esposa delante del magnate—. Vamos a ver la muestra fotográfica, querida… —Se alejó de los presentes, exigiéndoles tanto a Elliot como a Kate al pasarles por un costado—. Busquen un hotel, por todos los cielos. —Ambos ex novios se apartaron el uno del otro, disculpándose con todos los presentes, siendo Elliot quien le notificara a su hermano.

—Me iré con Kate a su departamento, Christian… tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —El serio empresario asintió, palmeando el hombro de su hermano, notificándole que entendía perfectamente bien su deseo de irse con la muchacha—. No confrontes a Grace solo, por favor… hablaremos con ella juntos… ¿está bien? —Christian le prometió que así seria, despidiéndose de su hermano, quien tomó a la embriagada muchacha entre sus brazos, pidiéndole a Taylor que lo llevara hasta el departamento de la señorita Kavanagh, siendo Christian quien asintiera ante la interrogativa mirada que le dio el guardaespaldas, retirándose con los dos enamorados, mientras Emmett les notificó que iría a buscar a Rosalie, dejando a ambos hombres a solas.

—Lamento todo este pequeño inconveniente, Edward. —Se disculpó Christian, frotándose el tabique nasal, intentando controlar su creciente vergüenza y mal humor.

—No te disculpes, Christian… no existen familias perfectas, todos tenemos conflictos y pues esto era algo que tarde o temprano se sabría. —El desencajado magnate asintió con desgano—. Ven… voy a mostrarte algo que espero que logre cambiar tu mal humor. —Le aferró del brazo llevándolo hacia el ala oeste del museo, en donde un gran número de invitados y coleccionistas de arte contemplaba los cuadros, admirando el trabajo del joven fotógrafo.

—Espero que no quieras mostrarme arte abstracto, es algo que en verdad no me agrada, me hace sentir perdido, como si no pudiese entender qué demonios quiso plasmar el autor de la obra… es verdaderamente desconcertante—. Edward sonrió, señalando hacia uno de los costados para que se encaminara por una de las tantas paredes que asemejaban una especie de laberinto, en donde las obras se mostraban por facetas sentimentales o eso quiso recrear José en la exhibición de arte.

—Por aquí. —Exigió el vampiro guiándolo hacia donde quería que Christian se encaminara, dejando que el serio y aun incomodo hombre entrara primero a la exhibición que llevaba por nombre "sentimientos", quedándose inmóvil al ver tres cuadros en primer plano del agraciado rostro de Edward, quien sintió verdadera vergüenza al verse a sí mismo, mostrando sus sentimientos en público.

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos!... —Christian no pudo ni siquiera pestañear. Ante él había un trío de cuadros de Edward mostrando tres facetas sentimentales distintas. En una estaba molesto, realmente enfadado, en la siguiente una enorme tristeza embargaba su hermoso y melancólico rostro y en la última una resplandeciente sonrisa iluminaba todo a su alrededor, siendo precisamente aquella la que llamara la atención del magnate—. Sabes sonreír… eso sí que no me lo esperaba. —Edward acortó la distancia entre ellos, ya que el chico se había quedado rezagado a sus espaldas, mientras el magnate admiraba los tres cuadros.

—No exageres. —Acotó—. Me has visto reír antes. —A lo que Christian acotó, acercándose un poco más al cuadro en cuestión.

—No como aquí. —El ensimismado multimillonario no pudo dejar de observar aquel encantador rostro sonriente, argumentando a continuación—. Te ves realmente… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos, concluyendo su apreciación— …Feliz. —Edward bajó la mirada—. ¿Puedo saber qué te hizo sonreír de ese modo? —A lo que el avergonzado vampiro respondió sin deseo alguno de ocultar la verdad sobre aquella sonrisa capturada en cámara.

—Fuiste tú, Christian. —Aquello sorprendió al magnate, volteando el rostro para verle—. De hecho… —Sonrió bajando nuevamente la cara—. Sonreía al darme cuenta de las similitudes que habían entre nuestras familias. —Christian le exigió que se explicara—. Justo en ese momento leía el informe que Jasper me había conseguido de ti. —Ambos se contemplaron—. Y así como tú le exigiste a Taylor que averiguara sobre mí, yo hice lo mismo con Jasper. —El serio magnate no pudo dejar de verle a la cara—. Es irónico… ¿no crees?... somos tan parecidos que creo que por eso chocamos tanto.

—Así parece. —Acotó Christian—. Y creo que eso es justamente lo que…

—¿Christian? —El magnate pretendió expresar que aquellas similitudes y arrogancias entre ambos, era la cereza que adornaba aquella extraña e hipotética relación de amo y esclavo, haciéndola cada vez más atrayente, pero la voz de la recién llegada lo sacó de contexto, volteando el rostro para ver de quien se trataba—. ¡Vaya!... No pensé encontrarte aquí. —Tanto Edward como Christian quedaron inmóviles, al ver la presencia de Anastasia en el museo, aunque el vampiro había tenido las sospechas sobre su posible participación en el evento al ser amiga de José.

—Ana… —El asombrado magnate se apartó de Edward, al darse cuenta de cómo la chica y sobre todo su acompañante, les observaban—. Qué inesperada sorpresa. —La elegante mujer de vestido plateado asintió, acercándose a su ex pareja sin pretensión alguna de soltar la mano de su prometido.

—Bueno… José es el artista de las obras, así que es más que obvio que estaría yo aquí. —Christian volteó a ver a Edward, el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido, sin dejar de sentirse un poco culpable al respecto.

—Hola Grey… ¿no presentas a tu _"amigo"_? —La forma en la que Jack había dicho aquello, se escuchó tan irónico que no solo ambos hombres le observaron con desdén, Anastasia le atestó un manotazo, exigiéndole entre dientes que no fuese tan impertinente, escuchando la respuesta de Christian.

—Edward no es mi _"amigo"_ … Jack. —Usó aquel mismo tono irónico que el odioso hombre había usado con él, acotando a continuación—. Es mi nuevo terapeuta. —A lo que Ana preguntó, completamente asombrada.

—¿Y el doctor Flynn? —Christian comenzó a contarle a Anastasia lo que había pasado con su antiguo psiquiatra, mientras que Jack no le quitó los ojos de encima Edward, pensando en cómo ambos se habían estado mirando y al mismo tiempo contemplando las tres fotos del _"supuesto psicólogo"_ sin intención alguna de querer comerse aquella mentira, sonriendo burlonamente a cada tanto ante la simple idea de imaginarse que Christian era Gay y había estado fingiendo ser heterosexual por tanto tiempo, siendo Edward quien no soportara más sus impertinentes pensamientos, disculpándose con los recién llegados.

—Mmm… con permiso, voy al baño. —Christian volteó a verle, sin deseo alguno de que el muchacho lo abandonara a su suerte delante de su ex y de su odioso prometido, escuchando la acotación de Edward detrás de él, en un leve susurro—. Tranquilo, no dejaré que ese imbécil pretenda ridiculizarte. —Palmeó el hombro de Christian, retirándose no sin antes darle una desdeñosa mirada a aquel hombre, comenzando a buscar a la única persona que podría ayudar a su paciente y amigo, a sentirse bien consigo mismo delante de su ex y de aquel pelafustán—. ¿Dónde está Rosalie? —preguntó el apuesto y elegante vampiro, mirando a Jasper y luego a Alice.

—No sé… creo que fue a ver con Emmett los cuadros del otro lado del museo. —Acotó Jasper—. ¿Sabes?... —Soltó de repente, acercándose a su hermano—. Los sentimientos del magnate hacia ti son bastante fuertes. —Tanto Alice como Edward, se miraron a las caras, siendo la menuda vampira quien le exigiera que no se metiera en donde no lo llamaban—. Pero Alice, querida… simplemente estoy comentándole a mi hermano que el señor Grey parece necesitarle. —Se posó frente a Edward, notificándole sin el más mínimo deseos de callar lo que sabía o mejor dicho, de lo que se había percatado con la ayuda de su don—. Eres su equilibrio, su cable a tierra, pareces ser más que su terapeuta… ¿O me equivoco? —A lo que Edward respondió de lo más tranquilo, intentando no darle más tela que cortar a su hermano, de la que Christian ya le había dado.

—Soy más que su terapeuta, Jasper… tú lo has dicho… soy su amigo, su apoyo… así como una vez lo fui contigo, con Rosalie y con toda mi familia. —Jasper puso los ojos en blanco apartándose de su mojigato hermano—. Así como lo seré cuando Emmett se entere de que tú y…

—¿Edward? —Alice llamó la atención de su alterado hermano favorito, notificándole mentalmente que tanto Rosalie como Emmett se acercaban a ellos, escuchando la voz del divertido vampiro, comentarle a su esposa.

—Los hubieses visto, Rose… por poco follan en el museo… el hermano de Christian y la borracha se devoraban a besos delante de todos. —Jasper puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquello, mientras que Rosalie simplemente sonrió, acotando a aquel comentario.

—Bueno, querido… cuando uno está enamorado y con hambre carnal, cualquier lugar es bueno para demostrarle a ese alguien cuánto deseo te embarga por él. —Miró a Jasper, el cual se estremeció ante los impropios sentimientos de su hermana, quien aunque aún no se había entregado a él, emanaba constantemente un deseo morboso por saber que se sentiría tener sexo con su adorado mellizo mientras ambos se llamaban hermanos, despertando en Jasper sentimientos que lo catapultaban al mismísimo cielo, aunque ambos supieran que en el infierno los esperaban, sintiendo cada vez más un inmensurable y enfermizo amor por su hermana Rosalie.

—¿Rose?... —La aludida se sorprendió al escuchar como su hermano Edward le llamaba por aquel diminutivo, imaginando que le pediría algo de lo que ella se negaría rotundamente, esperando la acotación del vampiro—. Necesito tu ayuda. —Señaló hasta donde se encontraba Christian y compañía, notificándole en voz baja—. Él es Christian Grey, el hombre más rico de Seattle, incluso se podría decir que de nuestro país. —Rosalie sonrió de medio lado, esperando a que su hermano concluyera su petición—. Ella es su ex y él su nuevo novio y ambos quieren ridiculizarle tan solo porque…

—No… —Espetó Jasper, siendo el primero en percatarse de las intenciones de Edward, consiguiendo que tanto Rosalie como los demás integrantes de la familia Cullen, le miraran—. No vas a usar a mi melliza como adorno del cretino ese tan solo porque a ti te agrada el ricachón. —Todos voltearon a ver a Edward.

—No lo hago porque _"me agrade"_ Christian… lo hago porque es mi paciente y si tengo que usarte a ti vestido de mujer para que esté tranquilo y se sienta a gusto consigo mismo lo haré. —Ambos vampiros se contemplaron con desdén, siendo Emmett quien soltara una carcajada, alegando que el flaco se vería muy feo con vestidos y tacones.

—¿Entonces quieres que vaya y le sirva a tu… —Rosalie se lo pensó por unos segundos, concluyendo su pregunta, mientras ambos hermanos se siguieron maldiciendo con la mirada— …"paciente", de terapia de autosuperación y amor por sí mismo delante de su ex? —Edward asintió, volteando a ver a Rosalie, siendo Jasper quien hablara.

—He dicho que no…

—¿Y tú por qué demonios te opones? —preguntó Emmett, atenazándole el hombro a su menudo hermano—. Te recuerdo que aquí el que debería de negarse soy yo, Jas… así que deja tu papel de guardabosques que no te queda. —Aunque Jasper quiso decirle cuánto detestaba que él no celara a la mujer más extraordinaria del mundo, se lo calló para sí mismo, apartándose de todos los presentes, dándoles la espalda—. Si mi Rose quiere hacerlo, adelante… solo tú decides, hermosa. —Rosalie sonrió más que complacida, mirando a Edward.

—Lo haré. —Todos sonrieron menos Jasper, a quien se lo estaba llevando el diablo—. Pero quiero algo a cambio, Edward. —El apuesto vampiro asintió, esperando a que su hermana le notificara sus exigencias, las cuales fueron dichas mentalmente, para que solo Edward se enterara—. _"Sé que tarde o temprano alguno de ustedes le dirá la verdad a Emmett o a lo mejor él mismo se dé cuenta"_ Edward asintió, esperando a que prosiguiera—. _"Cuando eso ocurra quiero que tu defiendas a Jasper a capa y espada, se de lo que es capaz Emmett y aunque mi mellizo tenga entrenamiento militar, no podrá en contra de la bestia salvaje que es mi esposo"_ Edward no podía entender como aun después de saber que todo acabaría mal, ella seguía con aquella relación que tarde o temprano, terminaría en problemas—. _"Amo a Emmett, pero Jasper"_ … Volteó a ver a su hermano —. _"Es Jasper… míralo, tan celoso, tan deseoso de ir a matar a tu paciente, tan solo porque no lo quiere cerca de mí, mientras que eso a Emmett le da igual"_

—El confía en ti. —Soltó Edward por lo bajo, aunque ambos sabían que todos le habían escuchado, siendo Emmett quien arrugara la cara a sabiendas de que los dos se estaban secreteando, siendo Alice la única que supiera lo que estaba pasando.

—Lo sé Edward. —Rosalie comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, alegando desde sus pensamientos—. _"Pero yo quiero lo que Jasper me da, quiero un hombre que bese el suelo por donde piso, quiero un hombre que mate por mí"_ —Rosalie le mostró a Edward lo que Jasper había hecho por ella en New York—. _"Quiero un hombre, no un niño grande y aunque Emmett es muy buen amante, no deja de ser un niño para mí, así que prométeme que harás lo que sea para que Emmett no lo mate"_ —Ambos se miraron a las caras, siendo Rosalie la que rectificara su petición —. _"No quiero que ninguno de los dos se haga daño, sé que apoyarás a Alice y eso es bueno, pero también quiero que apoyes tanto a Emmett como a Jasper… prométemelo, Edward"_ —El pensativo vampiro no supo qué hacer, mirando a todos los presentes, percatándose de cómo Alice le asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

—Lo prometo, Rosalie… ahora ve. —Se apartó de ella, observando a Christian, percatándose de cómo el hombre parecía estar cada vez más incómodo con aquella conversación entre su ex y su prometido, incitando a la rubia a ir y hacer su puesta en escena, mientras todos observaron como la despampanante vampiresa se acomodaba el prominente escote, dándole un beso en los labios a su esposo, para luego palmear el hombro de Jasper, intentando calmar su creciente mal humor, encaminándose hasta donde se encontraba el magnate, a paso lento y elegante.

—¿Entonces es solo un estudiante?... —preguntó Anastasia, consiguiendo que Christian se incomodara aún más, ya que había estado intentando cambiar el tema sobre lo que Edward era en su vida, siendo el malviviente de su novio, el que volviera a preguntar a cerca de la vida del muchacho.

—Aamm… sí, bueno… está por graduarse… es un joven muy talentoso y…

—¡Vaya que lo es!... —Exclamó Jack, volviendo a incomodar al magnate—. Debió acostarse con el artista de la obra para recibir tan prestigioso puesto en su galería. —Aquello irritó tanto a Christian que la vena de la frente comenzó a saltarle, deseando atestarle un puñetazo en la cara ante las impropias suposiciones del nauseabundo hombre, el cual fue el primero en percatarse de la cercanía de Rosalie, abriendo desmesuradamente la boca, al ver semejante fémina acercarse a ellos con total elegancia. _"¡Oh, por dios!... Esta sí que es una hembra, mira esas tetas y esas caderas, como me gustaría ponerla en cuatro y hacerla aullar"_ Los asquerosos pensamientos del repugnante hombre, no solo molestaron a Edward, Jasper ya había percibido sus lujuriosos sentimientos hacia su hermana, rugiendo por lo bajo.

" _Lo mataré… ese infeliz es hombre muerto"_ Pensó el colérico vampiro, sintiendo como su hermano Edward posó una de sus manos sobre él, notificándole en voz baja, mientras Alice y Emmett conversaban mirando la escena desde la distancia.

—No vas a hacer nada, Jasper… —El aludido sacudió la mano de Edward—. No tienes derecho a quitarle la vida a ese hombre por muy cretino que sea—. A lo que el iracundo vampiro respondió, encarando a su hermano.

—Como si tú nunca hubieses matado, Edward. —Se acercó aún más al serio e inmutable inmortal, espetándole a continuación—. Yo sé que tú sí mataste a esas personas… Victoria solo sigue el rastro que tú mismo has dejado por todo Seattle, hermanito. —Ambos se retaron con la mirada—. Pero tranquilo, no pienso decirle nada a Carlisle o a Esme. —Le palmeó el hombro, apartándose de él, notificándole tanto a su esposa como a Emmett—. Los espero afuera, ya no soporto estar aquí.

Los tres vampiros dejaron que el malhumorado de su hermano se retirara del museo, en donde la velada siguió su curso, sin que ninguno de los invitados se percatara de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que Rosalie ya se había dado cuenta de la libidinosa mirada de Jack, el cual no le quitó los ojos de encima, contemplando con total asombro de cómo la hermosa rubia se dirigió directamente hacia Christian.

—No me lo puedo creer… ¡Eres tú!... —Exclamó Rosalie, enfocando sus ojos en el apuesto multimillonario, quien apartó rápidamente su odiosa mirada del rostro de Jack, contemplando a la despampanante rubia de largas piernas y pechos voluptuoso, aquella que le habló con total familiaridad, contemplándola de arriba hacia abajo sin poder creer que semejante fémina se estuviese dirigiendo a él—. Christian Grey… mírate… tan apuesto, encantador y seductoramente atrayente como siempre. —Jack no pudo creer que aquella mujer fuese una de las tantas amantes de Christian, maldiciéndolo internamente al tener tanta suerte.

—Aaamm… Hola, hermosa… ¿Cómo estás? —Christian era muy ágil y rápido de mente, percatándose de cómo tanto Anastasia como Jack, miraron a la deslumbrante rubia con total asombro, pretendiendo usar su repentino arribo a su favor, acercándose a la maravillosa mujer frente a él, con toda la intención del mundo de besarla y saludarle con un fuerte abrazo, percibiendo rápidamente aquel frío en la suave piel de la rubia, volteando hacia su izquierda, contemplando el sonriente rostro de Edward mirándole desde la distancia, asintiendo a sus suposiciones, pues el vampiro ya había visto en la mente del magnate, como se preguntaba si aquella hermosa mujer era Rosalie, imaginándola completamente distinta a lo que él le había dicho sobre la esposa de su hermano el mecánico—. Rosalie… ¿Cierto? —Ella asintió.

—Por supuesto, encanto. —La desinhibida vampiresa posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Christian, percatándose de cómo Anastasia la fulminó con la mirada ante sus coqueteos y sobre todo al ver como ambos hombres babeaban por la exuberante rubia—. Es solo que de tanto llamarnos cariño, baby, encanto, ricura… uno termina olvidándose hasta de su propio nombre—. Tanto Rosalie como Christian rieron con picardía, siendo el magnate quien asintiera a sus palabras—. Y cuéntame Christ… ¿Qué has estado haciendo después de abandonar este hermoso cuerpo con el que tantas noches disfrutaste hasta el amanecer? —No solo Anastasia había dejado caer su mentón por inercia ante tanto descaro, Jack estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, ante la envidia que lo embargaba.

—¡Oh… bueno!... Después de eso solo intento conseguir quien me ayude a olvidarte, aunque sin duda eso es algo imposible. —Anastasia clavó sus iracundos ojos en su ex, odiándole ante aquello—. Pueden haber muchas Claudias, millones de Rachel o centenares de Ariadnas, e incluso innumerables Anas… pero solo existe una Rosalie. —Aquello consiguió que Anastasia aferrara a su prometido por el brazo, notificándole sin dejar de sentir aquel desprecio hacia el magnate.

—Nos vamos, Jack. —El asombrado hombre se zafó de su agarre, justo cuando Rosalie volteó a verlos, acotando en un tono de voz tan hipócrita que hasta Emmett, quien era tan despistado se había dado cuenta de ello.

—¡Oh por todos los cielos!... estabas acompañado… lo siento mucho es que cuando Christian está en un lugar, las demás personas a su alrededor suelen ser eclipsadas. —Ella le sonrió con picardía, consiguiendo del encantador magnate un beso en el dorso de su mano.

—No tanto como eclipsas tú, Rosalie… realmente eres una mujer muy hermosa.

—Muchas gracias, Christian. —respondió ella, volviendo a posar su mano, sobre el hombro del sonriente hombre.

—Mucho gusto, encanto… —Jack se presentó a sí mismo al ver que Christian no pretendía presentarlos—. Soy Jack Hyde, soy editor en jefe de la prestigiosa editorial S.I.P. y…

—¡Oh, sí!... mucho gusto. —Acotó Rosalie, interrumpiendo el parloteo de aquel odioso hombre, el cual no dejó de mirar sus pechos, dejándolo con la mano extendida, mirando a Anastasia—. ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó la rubia, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, siendo Christian quien la presentara.

—Ella es Anastasia Steele, su prometida. —Ninguna de las dos tuvo la más mínima intención de darse la mano, siendo Rosalie quien alegara después de contemplar el vestido que la delgada joven traía puesto.

—Lindo vestido.

—Gracias… —respondió Anastasia de mala gana, incitando a su prometido a caminar, pero el hombre se negó a hacerlo.

—En verdad es un vestido que yo no podría ponerme ya que no se puede usar brazier o corpiño con él, pero tú al tener los pechos tan planos, no tienes problemas con eso… ¿cierto? —No solo Christian abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, Jack intentó con todas sus fuerza de disimular una risa burlona, volteando el rostro hacia otro lado—. Este par de niñas son muy grandes y la gravedad hace lo suyo… ya sabes. —Rosalie apretó sus pechos con total descaro—. Temería mucho que comiencen a danzar de un lado a otro y terminen fuera del vestido. —Soltó una picara y muy coqueta sonrisa.

—Pues no creo que ninguno de los caballeros presentes en el museo se molesten si eso llegase a ocurrir. —Comentó Christian.

—Concuerdo contigo, Grey…. Yo en lo particular… —Un par de carterazos en plena cara hicieron callar a Jack, consiguiendo las carcajadas de Christian y el asombro de Rosalie ante la actitud poco educada de su novia.

—Vete al infierno, Jack. —Anastasia comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar, mientras toda la familia Cullen rió al ver como Rosalie había conseguido devolver la sucia jugada que la iracunda mujer pretendió hacer ridiculizando a Christian, siendo ella quien quedara mal vista delante de todos, junto a su odioso novio, el cual se disculpó con los presentes, siguiendo a su prometida, rogándole que le esperara.

—Muchas gracias, Rosalie… en verdad te agradezco mucho el que… —Rosalie le interrumpió.

—No me lo agradezcas, Christian. —Le sonrió seductoramente, mientras el magnate se percató de cómo los Cullen se acercaban—. Agradéceselo a Edward… —Señaló a su hermano, el cual se posó junto al apuesto hombre— …Gracias a esto, ahora él me debe un favor. —Rosalie se acercó a su serio hermano, acomodándole la corbata—. ¿No es así, hermanito? —El aludido asintió.

—Bueno Christian, como te habrás dado cuenta todo fue una simple actuación… —Comentó Emmett—. Esta hermosa, deslumbrante y perfecta mujer es mi esposa y solo yo juego con esta Barbie tamaño natural con cuerpo de princesa—. Rosalie realizó un gesto un poco desdeñoso, ya que mientras que para Emmett ella era una princesa, para Jasper, la vampiresa era su reina.

—La verdad es que eres un hombre muy afortunado, Emmett… con todo respeto, tu esposa no es como me la imaginé. —Rosalie volvió a sonreír con total arrogancia y seducción, dejando que Emmett besara su cuello—. Me dijeron que ambos comparten el amor por la mecánica y pensé que serías una mujer ruda, de chaqueta de cuero y medio machorra. —Todos rieron, siendo precisamente Emmett quien argumentara a continuación.

—No, men… esa es Bella, que pasó de ser chupa verga a lame concha. —Tanto Rosalie como Edward cubrieron completamente avergonzados sus rostros, siendo Alice, Christian y el mismo Emmett quienes rieran ante sus grotescas pero jocosas palabras—. Mi Rosalie es muy femenina y perfecta. —Volvió a besar a su esposa, buscando esta vez sus labios.

—Sin duda que lo es… y te agradezco que me la hayas prestado por unos segundos para ridiculizar a ese par de dos. —El corpulento vampiro le notificó que no había nada que agradecer y que el adoraba exhibir a su esposa, ya que la belleza era para eso, para mostrarla al mundo—. Concuerdo contigo, Emmett. —Miró a Alice—. Y debo agradecerle a la pitonisa por vaticinar que mi hermano Elliot se iría con la señorita Kavanagh. —La menuda vampira hizo una reverencia, sonriéndole como niña buena—. Sin duda es sorprendente tu habilidad. —Al decir aquello, Alice se tensó ante la visión de Victoria, siendo Edward el primero en percatarse de su cara de shock, tomando a Christian por el brazo, incitándole a mirar hacia otro lado, notificándole al oído.

—Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, Christian. —Señaló su reloj de pulso, mientras Alice le mostró a su hermano la visión de su esposo en una fuerte contienda con Victoria a las afueras del museo, pensando en que a lo mejor la pelirroja podría estar en aquel lugar, siendo Edward quien comenzara a espiar la mente de cada uno de los invitados, escuchando la pregunta del magnate.

—¿Ansioso? —Edward volteó a ver a sus hermanos, justo cuando Alice miró hacia la salida principal del lugar, percatándose de cómo unos cabellos rojos se escabulleron entre los recién llegados, escuchando los arrogantes pensamientos de la vampiresa, dirigiéndose directamente a su mayor enemigo.

" _Los Grey… ¿eh?... interesante..."_ Salió del majestuoso museo de la ciudad, siendo Alice quien le exigiera a Emmett correr tras ella, mientras Rosalie se disculpó con Christian, notificándole que iría al sanitario cuando en realidad se escabulliría por la salida de emergencias para interceptar a la vampiresa e informarle a su mellizo lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Edward? —El joven vampiro, permaneció absorto ante aquel pensamiento, temiendo por la integridad física de la familia Grey, odiándose una vez más al darse cuenta de cómo sus actos siempre les traían problemas a las personas que él más apreciaba, ya que en eso se había convertido Christian en su vida, uno de los tantas seres que Edward amaba, a pesar de que aún no se percataba de ello.

—¿Sí?... —preguntó aun a sabiendas de lo que el magnate diría.

—¿Pregunte que si estás ansioso? —El chico asintió, justo cuando Alice se retiró sin decir nada, saliendo igual que lo había hecho Emmett por la puerta principal.

—Por supuesto… ya quiero saber qué es eso del bondage y por qué te agrada tanto. —Christian asintió—. Vámonos… dile a Taylor que aliste el auto. —Señaló al guardaespaldas.

—Dile tú… ahora vuelvo… —Christian comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la exhibición.

—¡Pero, Christian!… —Exclamó Edward insistiéndole en macharse.

—Serán solo unos segundos, Edward… ve y dile a Taylor que nos vamos en unos minutos. —Por más que el vampiro intentó ver lo que haría no lo percibió, ya que Christian solo pensaba en ir al baño y llegar lo más pronto posible al pent-house y así poder estar a solas con el muchacho, haciéndolo sentir un poco inquieto ante su creciente ansiedad.

—¿Y el señor Grey? —preguntó Taylor a espaldas de Edward, quien volteó a verle notificándole exactamente lo mismo que el magnate le había exigido que le dijera, recibiendo de parte del guardaespaldas una afirmación positiva, retirándose para movilizar a sus hombres hacia la salida, mientras que el vampiro elucubró sobre todo lo ocurrido, negando con la cabeza.

" _Ellos no pueden protegerte de lo que somos, Christian"_ Si algo sabía perfectamente Edward era que ni una docena de guardaespaldas podría con Victoria y su sed de venganza en contra del vampiro que había matado a su clan. _"Es mi deber protegerte y lo haré a cualquier precio"_ Justo en aquel momento Christian regresó, guardándose su pluma fuente dentro del bolsillo de su costoso saco, sonriéndole con socarronería.

—Ahora sí podemos irnos, Edward. —Aferró el brazo de su sumiso, guiándolo hacia la salida, mientras que el vampiro siguió elucubrando sobre las intenciones de Victoria, pensando en que a lo mejor, Alice tenía razón y la pelirroja terminaría asesinando a la hermana de Christian, sintiéndose cada vez peor ante la sola idea de ser el culpable de la destrucción de toda la familia Grey, jurándose a sí mismo que haría hasta lo imposible porque eso no ocurriera.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Bondage

Durante el regreso al pent-house, tanto Christian como Edward se mantuvieron en un silencio absoluto, en donde el magnate pensó cuál de los tipos de bondage sería el más apropiado para una primera sesión de imposición e inmovilización, mientras que Edward permaneció todo el trayecto alerta ante cada una de las pelirrojas que paseaban por las calles de Seattle, temiendo que Victoria realmente tomara cartas en el asunto ante su amenaza, pretendiendo hacerle daño a su amo y amigo, aquel que no dejó de elucubrar sobre lo que podría suceder en este nuevo encuentro de sumisión entre él y su esclavo, sintiéndose realmente ansioso.

Llegaron al fin al prestigioso edificio en donde solo la alta alcurnia de Seattle podía vivir al ser una de las residencias más costosas del lugar, en la que tan solo unos pocos podían pagar tanto lujo, seguridad y confort, haciendo pensar a Edward en una sola cosa… Que ni toda la armada de los Estados Unidos podría hacer nada en contra de una vampira sedienta de sangre y de venganza, temiendo lo peor.

" _Necesito llamar a Alice"_ pensó al salir del lujoso auto en el que Christian había arribado al museo, ya que Edward había dejado su volvo en su departamento, llegando al evento en el Mercedes de Carlisle, el cual Emmett había pedido prestado con anterioridad para visitar a su hermano.

—¿Edward? —Llamó Christian la atención de su sumiso, al ver como el chico se apartó del auto, comenzando a realizar una llamada telefónica.

—Dame un segundo Christian. —Se alejó un poco más, esperando a que su hermana le contestara la llamada, introduciendo su mano libre en uno de sus bolsillos, escuchando la voz de Alice del otro lado de la línea, notificarle a continuación.

—Lo siento Edward, volvimos a perderla. —El aludido cerró los ojos con pesar, suspirando lentamente como si necesitara que una bocanada de aire fresco, calmara sus recién despertados temores, percibiendo como Christian le arrebató el celular, culminando sin tan siquiera ver con quien hablaba, la llamada en curso.

—Pero… —Edward volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido a Christian, quien se guardó su teléfono celular dentro del saco, señalando la puerta del ascensor principal— …No tenías derecho a…

—…Lo tengo. —Le interrumpió, tomándolo del brazo—. Me perteneces y… —Edward sacudió su brazo para que el imponente magnate le soltara.

—Cuando yo esté hablando con mi familia, te exijo que respetes mis conversaciones con cada uno de ellos. —Exigió clavando sus iracundos ojos sobre Christian.

—Pero acabas de dejarlos ir, Edward… ¿Puedo saber cuál es la urgencia de llamarles tan pronto? —A lo que el joven vampiro respondió, intentando controlar su repentino mal humor, tratando de sonar calmo.

—Ellos viajarán de regreso a Forks esta misma noche, solo quería saber si habían llegado bien y a salvo a casa. —Se apartó un poco de él, mientras Taylor les contemplaba desde el interior del auto, sin hace o decir nada, esperando a que Christian le exigiera retirarse.

—Pues para una próxima vez, espero que me lo notifiques, así puedo poner a disposición a mis hombres y a Charlie Tango para que tu familia llegue rápido y a salvo hasta su casa.

—No es necesario, Christian. —Edward comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, mientras que el impaciente multimillonario se apretó el tabique nasal, intentando contener alguna puteada de su parte, volteando a ver a Taylor, quien bajó la mirada haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿Taylor?... ya no te necesitaré esta noche… te llamaré mañana. —El caballero asintió, saliendo del auto, notificándole a su jefe que esperaría sus órdenes a tempranas horas de la mañana, a lo que Christian le informó, encaminándose detrás de Edward, quien lo esperó en el marco del ascensor, manteniendo las puertas para que no se cerraran—. No es necesario que madrugues, no sé aun si saldremos o no… yo te aviso, buenas noches. —Se introdujo en el ascensor, justo cuando Edward lo hizo, siendo el serio estudiante de psicología quien pulsara el botón que los trasladaría hasta el piso del pent-house.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, Christian. —El molesto magnate le observó por medio del reflejo que les regresaban las metálicas puertas de acero, alzando una de sus cejas en un gesto incrédulo, esperando su acotación—. Que soy un insubordinado y que me vas a castigar por llevarte siempre la contraria, pero quiero que entiendas que mi familia es muy importante para mí.

—Y lo entiendo perfectamente, Edward. —Intentó controlar su creciente mal humor, ante la acotación del muchacho—. Nadie más que yo entiende tu punto y tu amor por ellos, pero cuando sea la hora en la que eres mío, espero de ti un poco de consideración de tu parte… quiero que me demuestres que estás dispuesto a entregarte en mis manos. —Ambos se contemplaron—. Tú crees que yo soy solo un maldito manipulador que lo quiere controlar todo pero no es así. —El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, dejando que tanto el sumiso como el amo entraran a los dominios del intransigente hombre.

—¿Ah no?... —preguntó Edward, quitándose el costoso saco que traía puesto, mientras Christian se desanudaba la corbata—. Entonces explícamelo, porque no entiendo la actitud de hace unos minutos. —Arrojó el saco Armani sobre el sofá, comenzando a desatarse la corbata, justo cuando Christian se quitó la suya, arrojándola sobre el saco del vampiro.

—La necesidad de un amo de monopolizar la vida de su sumiso es demostrarle al esclavo que puede confiar tanto en su amo que este consensua entregarle su vida con los ojos cerrados a su señor, pues él sabrá lo que es mejor o no para el subyugado. —Edward lo miró a los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de aquel hombre, soltando una risa irónica, negando con la cabeza.

—¿En serio te crees toda esta puesta en escena, Christian? —El ceñudo hombre le miró seriamente, sin la más mínima intención de demostrarle que aquella sonrisita suya lo había sacado de contexto, deseando bórrasela de un puñetazo—. ¿Pretendes que yo crea que en verdad hay amor en esto? —A lo que Christian respondió apartándose de Edward, comenzando a quitarse el saco gris que vestía.

—Nadie ha hablado de amor, Edward. —Aquello sorprendió al vampiro—. Yo hablo de entrega, de pasión, de compenetración entre dos personas que han estado de acuerdo en llevar a cabo un contrato que ambos intentamos respetar…

—Pues te estás contradiciendo, Christian. —El aludido volteó a verle—. Ya que cuando fuimos a ver a Elena hablaste de amor, de demostrarle al esclavo que había amor en todo esto… y no es que me sienta mal por decirme que te vale mierda el amor, simplemente me molesta que quieras venderme una cosa y que ahora salgas con que no es exactamente lo que me quieres enseñar. —Christian no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharle decir aquello, acercándose progresivamente a Edward, comentándole a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Pues no soy el único que se contradice aquí, Edward. —El vampiro se apartó un poco de él ante la incómoda cercanía del magnate—. Tu boca dice que no le importa pero tus gestos me dicen lo contrario. —El joven psicólogo negó con la cabeza—. Eres un chico romántico… ¿no?... de esos que regalan flores y chocolates… ¿cierto? —Edward lo miró de mala gana.

—¿Y eso qué?... no me interesa que a ti eso te parezca cursi. —El magnate se encogió de hombros—. Pero no pretendo esperar flores de tu parte, Christian… eso es más que obvio. —El serio pero al mismo tiempo divertido hombre de negocios le miró, intentando leer en su rostro o sus gestos lo que en verdad el chico sentía o deseaba—. Sé de sobra que solo recibiré latigazos, azotes y maltratos de tu parte y ni tú ni nadie me va a ser desistir de mis suposiciones sobre tu extraña forma de… —Chasqueó los dedos, en busca de las palabras adecuadas que definieran la peculiar forma de sentir del señor Grey— …Querer.

—Pues veamos si esta noche logro cambiar esa forma de pensar tuya. —Edward se sobresaltó al sentir como Christian le aferró de la mano, encaminándolo hacia las escaleras, sin la más mínima intensión de soltarle, subiendo con parsimonia cada escalón, mientras que el aun asombrado vampiro no pudo dejar de ver sus manos entrelazadas, pensando por qué diantres no se apartaba de él, dejando que lo llevara de aquel modo tan impropio hasta el cuarto rojo, sintiéndose avergonzado al respeto.

Terminaron de subir las escaleras, caminando hasta el cuarto de sumisión, siendo Christian quien soltara la mano del aun avergonzado vampiro, cerrando la puerta después de que Edward entrara y contemplara no solo la nueva cama vestida con lujosas sabanas de seda roja, sino también uno de los nuevos juguetes del magnate, aquel que parecía ser una especie de paraban de metal, el cual mostraba diversos ganchos y correas, dándole una leve muestra al vampiro para que servía toda aquella nueva parafernalia.

—Espero que esta cama aguante tu fuerza, Edward. —Señaló el lujoso mueble, acercándose al muchacho para tomar la corbata que guindaba de su cuello, completamente desatada—. Hoy voy a demostrarte que el bondage puede llegar a ser mejor que las flores, y que el privarte de tu libertad es el mejor afrodisiaco que puedes llegar a probar, mucho más adictivo que un simple trozo de chocolate.

Edward tragó grueso ante sus seductoras palabras, sintiendo que en cierto modo Christian parecía transformarse en otra persona dentro de aquella habitación, percibiendo un cierto temor ante lo desconocido, ya que aunque podía ver los pensamientos del magnate, eran tan confusos que se le dificultaba el darse cuenta de lo que el magnate pretendía hacer con él, tensando todo su cuerpo al sentir como el desinhibido hombre se posó a sus espaldas, usando su propia corbata para vendarle los ojos, susurrándole al oído mientras ataba fuertemente la elegante prenda masculina.

—La palabra bondage proviene del francés y significa esclavitud o cautiverio... —Terminó de vendarle los ojos, y aunque Edward podía seguir viendo desde la mente de Christian todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, sintió en cierto modo un poco de agrado ante la privación de su propia visión, sintiéndose escudado detrás de la pequeña mordaza— …Muchos aseguran que el bondage y el sadomasoquismo no van de la mano, que el bondage es solo un arte y que no existe dolor en él. —Tomó a Edward del brazo, encaminándolo hacia la hermosa cama doselada, incitándole a sentarse—. Yo creo que todos los sentidos se agudizan con esta práctica, ya que el bondage no es solo atar con cuerdas, implica todo… privar al sumiso de la visión, del habla y de la posibilidad de tomar el mando, traspasándoselo a su amo para que sea él quien despierte cada uno de sus cinco sentidos, aun cuando esté privado de ellos.

Edward se sintió extrañamente mareado, era como si la voz de Christian y la forma en la que intentaba explicarle todo aquel extraño y al mismo tiempo seductor mundo de sodomización intentara embriagarlo de deseo o simplemente manipularle de algún modo.

—Quítate la camisa, los zapatos y los calcetines… —Edward no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el cálido aliento de Christian sobre su oído derecho—. Colócate sobre la cama en posición sumisa, como te enseñe… ¿recuerdas? —El exaltado vampiro asintió, al ver en la mente de Christian lo que le exigía, comenzando a despojarse de la camisa y los zapatos, mientras el sonriente magnate se apartó de él, comenzando a desvestirse detrás de un paraban, poniéndose unos jeans desgastados, regresando nuevamente a su posición inicial, contemplando por demás complacido, la posición de sumisión de Edward en medio de la lujosa cama doselada, de rodillas y con ambas manos sobre sus piernas con la cabeza agacha—. ¡Excelente! —exclamó.

" _Odio esto"_ Pensó Edward. _"Hacerme el sumiso con este mortal cuando puedo destriparlo con un simple movimiento"_ Se imaginó a sí mismo tomando a Christian por el cuello y apretando tan fuerte su cabeza, que esta terminaría explotando como una simple sandía, irrigando todo el suelo con sus sesos, odiándose así mismo por dejar que el magnate lo ridiculizara de ese modo, pero de lo que Edward no se percataba era que en un pequeño recoveco en su cerebro llamado núcleo estriado, en donde su estructura cortical y límbica jamás habían tenido actividad neuronal alguna, salvo cuando ingería sangre, se encontraba esa noche tan acelerada que no fue sino hasta que el magnate se subió a la cama, que el vampiro pudo percatarse de lo agitado que se encontraba su cuerpo, estremeciéndose con tan solo el roce de las gruesas cuerdas sobre su cuello, erizándose por completo sin saber a ciencia cierta cuándo demonios las había tomado, sintiéndose verdaderamente desorientado.

—En Japón, el bondage se le conoce como _Shibari_ , y es una práctica que implica atar a una persona siguiendo principios técnicos y estéticos. —Christian realizó un nudo bastante profesional en la cuerda, afianzándolas alrededor del cuello de Edward, lo suficiente como para que la sintiera, sin intención alguna de ahorcarle, aunque por más fuerte que la apretara, eso sería imposible—. Y es precisamente lo que te pienso mostrar. —Posicionó el brazo derecho de Edward en su espalda, colocándolo en forma de L a la altura de su columna, tomando de igual modo el izquierdo, juntando sus muñecas, comenzando a realizar varios nudos ballestrinque, con la cuerda doble para sujetarlo mejor.

—¿Qué te hace sentir todo esto, Christian? —Quiso saber el joven estudiante de psicología al darse cuenta del empeño que le ponía el magnate a toda aquella atadura bastante elaborada y estéticamente artística.

—¿Quién quiere saber?... ¿el loquero o el esclavo?... —Aquello le dio en la madre al muchacho, ya que sabía de sobra que si respondía que era el psicólogo, lo cabrearía bastante, respondiendo de la forma más sabia que pudo y sin deseos de mentirle al magnate.

—Ambos… —Christian sonrió pensando que el muchacho era astuto, respondiéndole después de entrelazar las cuerdas por sus tensos brazos, realizando en cada trenzado un perfecto nudo riso.

—Pues al esclavo le confesaré que el bondage es algo que me excita demasiado. —Aquello consiguió que Edward se incomodara—. Tener el control absoluto del esclavo es para el amo uno de los afrodisiacos más excitantes del mundo. —A lo que el apenado vampiro alegó, intentando mantener una conversación calma, demostrándole al magnate que todo aquello ni le inmutaba, aunque no era cierto.

—¿Y qué le responderías al psicólogo? —Christian terminó de hacer el último nudo, el cual fue la culminación del bondage, bajando de la lujosa cama en busca de una mordaza de cuero, la cual colocó rápidamente en su boca, apretando con fuerza la correa en su nuca, susurrándole al oído.

—Al loquero ya le advertí que se quedaba fuera de este cuarto, Edward. —El chico frunció el ceño, pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, aunque la mordaza se lo dificultaba—. ¿Quedó claro? —El joven vampiro asintió—. Bien… —Christian volvió a apartarse del tímido inmortal, el cual no pudo dejar de sentirse bastante ridículo en aquella posición, completamente amordazado—. ¿Recuerdas que en el contrato decía algo sobre acordar tu palabra clave? —preguntó el magnate, rebuscando en una de las pequeñas gavetas de los diversos muebles que adornaban la habitación, volteando el rostro para ver como Edward asentía a su pregunta.

" _¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a decir la palabra clave si estoy amordazado?"_ Pensó el vampiro, contemplando por medio de la mente de Christian cómo el encantado hombre sacó lo que parecía ser un control de auto y una pequeña esfera, acercándose nuevamente a la cama, después de tomar dos tipos diferentes de látigos.

—Ten. —Christian puso lo que Edward divisó como un control remoto para la alarma de un auto en su mano derecha, notificándole a continuación—. Ya que estas amordazado usaremos eso… ¡púlsalo! —Le incitó, colocando la pequeña esfera sobre el pecho del vampiro, quien sintió como aquella cosa comenzó a vibrar, al pulsar el único botón del control que sostenía en su mano—. Eso servirá como alerta para mí sí me sobrepaso… ¿está claro? —Edward asintió, escuchando claramente desde la mente de Christian cómo el muy desgraciado maquinó una posible burla en contra del chico, si usaba aquel comodín a su favor para zafarse de lo que el magnate pretendía hacerle—. _"Ni siquiera Anastasia usó alguna vez su palabra clave, solo una de mis sumisas lo usó y fue después de la décima sodomización cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente fuertes"_

Edward pudo ver completamente asombrado de cómo Christian había azotado tanto a aquella sumisa, que la chica terminó orinándose encima ante tanto dolor, gritando desesperada su palabra clave, la cual parecía ser siempre la misma para todas sus amantes "Rojo"

" _Veamos de que estas hecho, niño"_ Tomó uno de los dos látigos que había colocado sobre la cama, paseándose de un lado a otro desde uno de los costados, observando a su sumiso con la cabeza agacha, amordazado y completamente a su merced, suspirando para controlar sus ansias de comenzar. _"Quiero ver si solo eres arrogante o si estas hecho de acero fundido"_ Alzó el brazo lo más que puso, arrojando el primer golpe sobre la desnuda espalda del muchacho, quien una vez más tuvo que fingir un poco de dolor delante de Christian, curvando su cuerpo ante el impacto, aunque no emitió gemido alguno.

Mientras el ansioso y extasiado magnate se saciaba azotando una y otra vez la espalda de su subyugado, Edward intentó analizar la mente de Christian, percibir todo lo que aquello le causaba, aunque nadie mejor que Jasper para saber que podía estar sintiendo aquel perturbado hombre, quien no conseguía satisfacer sus deseos carnales de otro modo que no fuese a golpes y maltratos.

" _Quiero entenderte, Christian… en verdad quiero hacerlo pero no sé qué pensar de todo esto"_ Intentó recordar la conversación que ambos caballeros habían tenido con Elena, quien pretendió demostrarle al chico que si podía haber amor en todo aquel juego de sumisión, aunque el magnate le hubiese dicho justo aquella noche, que no era precisamente eso lo que él buscaba con eso, viendo desde la mente del agitado hombre como recordaba las tantas veces que su madre lo había dejado solo y muerto de hambre, siendo aquel padrastro cruel y despiadado quien le arrojara los desperdicios de lo que él había comido, como si aquel indefenso niño fuese tan solo un perro callejero. _"Allí está el Christian que yo quiero conocer, el indefenso, el humano, el que siente y padece"_ Edward tuvo que fingir un gemido ahogado, dejando caer su cuerpo hacia un costado de la cama, para que Christian se percatara de que se estaba pasando de la raya.

" _Cálmate, Christian"_ Se dijo así mismo el alterado hombre, al ver cómo había perdido nuevamente el control, dejando que sus rencores, su odio y toda la rabia que llevaba a cuestas en contra de aquellos inhumanos padres, lo hundieran aún más en las sombras que envolvían su mente. _"Edward no es aquel maldito proxeneta que usaba a tu drogadicta madre… debes detenerte"_ Arrojó el látigo sobre la cama, desplomándose en el suelo. _"Es Edward… tu amigo, tu psicólogo, la persona que ahora se preocupa por ti"_ Levantó la mirada para contemplar como el chico permaneció en posición fetal sobre la cama, recordando el cuadro que había visto de él en la galería, en donde el muchacho sonreía felizmente. _"No puedes robarle esa sonrisa, él no tiene la culpa de toda tu mierda y de toda esa basura que hubo en tu vida"_

Golpeó una y otra vez el suelo con el puño cerrado, maldiciéndose y odiándose por ser la fruta podrida de la familia Grey, sin poder conseguir en su vida un equilibrio entre lo que era correcto y lo que él deseaba, ya que aunque Christian se había jurado así mismo que jamás forjaría una familia, siempre deseó saber lo que se sentiría amar realmente a alguien.

Edward comenzó a gemir y a quejarse, agitándose en la cama, intentando llamar la atención de su amo, pues aunque el vampiro pudiese desatarse él mismo con tan solo estirar los brazos, sería muy difícil de explicarle al magnate como había conseguido romper una cuerda tan gruesa y con tantos nudos profesionales. Christian se incorporó del suelo, percatándose de cómo el chico había dejado caer el control de sus manos, imaginando que se encontraba en problemas.

—¡Edward! —Colocó al muchacho de frente, bajando la mordaza para que hablara, preguntándose al mismo tiempo lo mismo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Ambos sonrieron aunque con cierto desgano, siendo Christian quien pudiese ver aquella resplandeciente sonrisa, mientras Edward la reprodujo desde los pensamientos del magnate, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado y al mismo tiempo dichoso de aquel momento.

—Estoy bien… —Respondió Edward—. Es solo que no sé qué pasó y después de un silencio incomodo escuche golpes… ¿pasó algo? —Christian no quería que el chico viera lo mal que se encontraba, dejando que su corbata siguiera cubriendo sus broncíneos ojos.

—Nada… todo está bien… —Acomodó a Edward sobre el colchón, posicionándole en medio de la cama—. ¿Quieres seguir? —El vampiro se lo pensó por unos segundos, pretendiendo negarse, pero su necesidad de seguir descubriendo todo lo que aquel enigmático hombre ocultaba en su interior era tan fuerte como las ansias de seguir explorando aquel seductor y al mismo tiempo perturbador mundo de sumisión que Christian Grey le mostraba, asintiendo a su pregunta.

* * *

Victoria ya había conseguido el arma perfecta para lastimar a Edward Cullen y por consiguiente a todo el clan Olympic. También se había percatado a cerca del enorme desprecio que tanto el multimillonario como aquel peculiar hombre, el jefe de la editorial S.I.P., Jack Hyde le tenía a Christian, todo por culpa de la desabrida mujer con la que ambos parecían haber fornicado o eso se imaginó la peligrosa pelirroja, después de haber pasado toda la noche analizando cada movimiento de los implicados en su nuevo juego de venganza.

—Así que eres el jefe de tu futura esposa. —Comentó para sí misma, mientras buscaba información que le sirviera para elaborar su venganza, hurgando entre las pertenecías de Jack, en el interior de su oficina a eso de las tres y media de la madrugada—. Mmm… Tal parece que al señor Hyde le gusta la adrenalina. —Observó con detenimiento unos cuantos archivos en su computador personal, en donde se podían apreciar las diversas fotos de una hermosa pelirroja, quien al parecer, el malviviente de Jack acosaba sexualmente desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Para Victoria no había sido nada difícil entrar en los archivos privados de aquel hombre, ya que para ella los humanos y más los del género masculino eran tan predecibles que solo bastaba admirar todo el mobiliario para imaginarse que la clave de acceso tendría que ver con algo de su entorno.

—Jamás se deben usar fechas de aniversario y mucho menos los nombres de tus seres amados, Jack… ¿No te enseñaron eso tus padres? —Sonrió al recordar que había leído en su hoja de vida que aquel malviviente era huérfano—. ¡Omg… claro que no!... No tuviste padres… ¡pobrecito¡ —Sonrió con total malicia y arrogancia, negando con la cabeza. —Mmm… ¡Qué pena!... —Siguió investigando a fondo, comenzando a buscar la hoja de vida de la mujer que él había estado acosando en el trabajo frente a su prometida, sin que la muy idiota se percatara de ello.

—Aquí esta… —Sonrió por demás satisfecha, al dar con la carpeta que buscaba, leyendo el nombre de la hermosa pelirroja—. Rhian Flynn. —Comenzó a leer todo a cerca de la mano derecha del presidente de _Seattle Independent Press_ , el señor Jerry Roach, quien por supuesto no sabía absolutamente nada sobre lo que estaba pasando entre Jack y su ayudante—. Así que te gustan las pelirrojas, Jack… —Guardó nuevamente la carpeta en el archivero, cerrando la gaveta—. Pues veamos que tanto te puedo atraer yo. —Sonrió con total perversión, escabulléndose por la ventana de servicio que daba a la azotea, después de apagar el computador, siendo lo más sigilosa posible— Y yo veré que tanto puedes hacer tu por mí.

Saltó ágilmente hacia el edificio continuo, el cual se encontraba completamente abandonado, bajando tranquilamente por las escaleras de servicio hasta llegar a la calle principal, comenzando a correr a velocidad sobrehumana, rumbo hacia la dirección de la pelirroja en cuestión, deteniéndose justo en el umbral del enorme edificio departamental, recordando el piso y el número de apartamento que decía su hoja de vida, escalando la pared lateral de ladrillos, introduciéndose por una de las ventanas del cuarto piso como lo hubiese hecho una menuda gata callejera, sin hacer el menor ruido.

Desprendió la manilla de la puerta, introduciéndose en el oscuro lugar, aspirando el efluvio de la mujer que estaría descansando en aquel pequeño pero cómodo departamento, escabulléndose silenciosamente hasta el dormitorio de la hermosa empleada editorial contemplándola fijamente, mientras que la inconsciente y despreocupada mujer, no se percató en lo más mínimo del peligro que estaba corriendo, durmiendo plácidamente.

—Linda, sin duda... —Susurró para sí misma, acercándose lentamente a ella—. Pero tonta… muy tonta… —Pensó que aquella mujer era débil e insegura y que a lo mejor más que sentirse víctima amaba ser usada por aquel desgraciado, imaginando que era algún tipo de fetiche, y si algo detestaba Victoria era a las mujeres que se valoraban tan poco, como lo hacía aquella pobre estúpida—. Mujeres como tú no debería existir. —Acarició su cabello, consiguiendo que la somnolienta mujer se despertara, pretendiendo gritar al ver a aquella intrusa en su casa, siendo Victoria quien se adelantara a sus precipitados alaridos, cubriéndole la boca.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad de hablar, de decir lo que el asqueroso de Jack te hacía… —La aferró del cuello, susurrándole al oído, disfrutando de todo el terror que sintió aquella mujer, intentando zafarse de su fuerte y asfixiante agarre— …Ahora solo quiero una sola cosa de ti. —Se apartó de ella sin dejar de mantenerla aferrada por el cuello, cubriéndole la boca—. Que me digas antes de morir… ¿Quién es realmente Jack Hyde y porque odia tanto a Christian Grey?

* * *

Edward aun no podía entender lo que había ocurrido en el cuarto rojo y como precisamente él, la criatura más reprimida del mundo había sucumbido a tan bajos deseos como para permitirle a Christian, lo que el magnate había ejecutado con su cuerpo.

" _Ahora si te vas a ir al infierno, Edward"_ Pensó, recostado aun de la lujosa bañera de mármol blanco, la cual comenzó a derramar agua por los bordes, mojando las baldosas y las elegantes alfombras, mientras el vampiro siguió absorto, recordando lo que había pasado, sin poder creer aun, a lo que ambos hombres habían llegado por su arrogancia.

 _Después del conflicto interno que mantuvo a Christian melancólico por unos cuantos minutos y con pocas ganas de proseguir, la respuesta positiva que Edward le había dado había conseguido levantarle el ánimo, al punto de despertar en él, un deseo morboso de avergonzar tanto al muchacho, como para que cediera y se rindiera, esperando que en cualquier momento dijese su palabra clave, la cual el vampiro había exigido que fuese "sangre"._

 _Por supuesto que Christian no le dio ninguna importancia a aquella peculiar petición suya, de hecho imaginó que solo quería molestarlo, cambiando la palabra clave por una que expresara algo más terrorífico que el simple color rojo, usando la palabra "sangre" para notificarle a su amo que se estaba pasando de la raya a punto de hacerle sangrar, cuando en realidad tenía otro contexto completamente diferente para Edward._

— _¡Bien!... —Exclamó Christian, observando a su sumiso sobre la cama, con los ojos vendados y el cuerpo completamente atado por las cuerdas que aun mantenían el delgado pero definido torso de Edward, completamente a su merced o eso pensó el magnate—. Ya que posees tu palabra clave y no necesitamos del control vibratorio… puedo seguir demostrándote lo que el sado puede causar en cualquier persona que se deje adiestrar en este particular, extenso y misterioso arte de la dominación._

 _Edward apretó los labios al imaginarse a Christian como un publicista, intentando vender la sodomización como lo mejor del mundo, aguantándose las ganas de reír, recibiendo de parte del magnate el primer fustazo en pleno abdomen, sobresaltando al vampiro._

— _¿Puedo saber que hice para merecer eso? —Un segundo golpe fue a dar directamente en su entrepierna, consiguiendo que Edward se sentara precipitadamente sobre la cama, intentando contenerse y no destrozar las cuerdas, deseando romperle toda la cara—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Christian?... ¡para! —Exigió el asombrado vampiro, el cual no pudo dejar de percibir la sensación que había plasmado aquel golpe sobre su ya no tan relajado miembro viril._

— _Sé que tu sonrisita es de burla. —Se acercó a Edward, aferrándole de los cabellos para que levantara la cara, echando su cabeza lo más que pudo hacia atrás, pretendiendo lastimarle—. No estoy aquí para divertirte, niñito… —El vampiro permaneció inmutable, aunque su entrecejo arrugado le demostró a Christian lo molesto que se encontraba—. Soy tu amo… si firmaste y estás haciendo esto es porque posees los suficientes cojones como para soportar cada uno de mis castigos, de mis maltratos y mi enseñanza como mi sumiso particular… y si no crees estar a la altura solo dilo, Edward y te dejaré ir. —Soltó bruscamente sus cobrizos cabellos, consiguiendo que el irritado inmortal bajara la cara._

— _Se de sobra en lo que estoy metido, Christian. —Espetó Edward intentando contener alguna posible puteada—. Pero no tienes que tratarme de ese modo tan solo porque me causa gracia la forma en la que tú crees fervientemente que me harás amar todo esto, cuando no será así. —Aquello consiguió que el magnate le mirara desde una de las esquinas de la cama, aferrando con fuerza uno de los pilares—. Nunca…_

— _Nunca digas, nunca… Edward, o te podrías llegar a arrepentir. —El joven vampiro no necesitó verle, él supo de sobra que su arrogante cara le contemplaba con total prepotencia, apartándose lentamente de la cama, contemplando al muchacho concienzudamente—. Recuéstate… ¡Por favor! —Edward pensó en hacerle caso pero al sentir como su sexo parecía estar tenso, desistió de ello, negándose a hacerlo—. La primera vez que te pida algo siempre será con un por favor… —Se acercó a su mueble de objetos de tortura, tomando el látigo de puntas metálicas, las cuales soltaban descargas eléctricas, acercándose a Edward—. La segunda no será así… he dicho que te recuestes—. Arrojó el primer azote a la espalda del muchacho, quien curvó su torso hacia adelante, quejándose ante la descarga eléctrica._

— _Aagr… No… —Christian pretendió atestarle un segundo golpe, pero desistió de ello, acercándose al tembloroso vampiro, quien inhaló y exhaló el aire, intentando controlar su mal genio, rogándole a su poca calma que le ayudara a no cabrearse con el magnate, el cual le susurró al oído._

— _¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta de cómo se tensó tu sexo, Edward? —Aquello hizo tragar grueso al muchacho, intentando no ahogarse con su propia ponzoña—. Estas tan excitado como yo… la diferencia entre tú y yo es que a mí no me avergüenza admitirlo. —Apretó descaradamente su propia entrepierna, corroborando la dureza de su miembro, susurrándole nuevamente al tenso y por demás avergonzado chico—. Pero tú dilo y me detendré… —Le retó rogando porque se diera por vencido, pero Edward era tan arrogante y orgulloso como Christian, respondiéndole después de girar su rostro, encarando al magnate a escasos centímetros de su agraciado rostro._

— _Dame tu mejor golpe, Christian. —Se recostó sobre la cama, sin intención alguna de darle el gusto de renunciar a aquella batalla de egos entre ellos, dejando escapar todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, esperando la respuesta del serio y perturbado hombre, quien no pudo entender como existían alguien tan tímido pero al mismo tiempo tan prepotente como lo era Edward, sin intención alguna de dar su brazos a torcer._

" _¿Crees poder ganarme, no es así?" Preguntó Christian mentalmente, creyendo que aquella retorica interrogante jamás llegaría a oídos de Edward, pero se equivocaba. "Pues veamos qué tan arrogante eres, muchachito" Tomó dos esposas o esclavas de acero, las cuales fueron colocadas en cada uno de los tobillos del inerte vampiro, quien buscó alguna información valiosa en la mente de Christian que le permitiera ver que se estaba tramando._

 _Cada esclava poseía una especie de ganchillo o garfio, el cual fue enganchado en cada borde de esquina de la cama, manteniendo las piernas de Edward separadas, tomando así mismo una gruesa cadena, la cual unió a las cuerdas que rodeaban el cuello del muchacho, afianzándolas en el espaldar de la cama, manteniendo al muchacho completamente inmóvil._

" _No eres capaz de hacerlo" Pensó Edward al ver lo que el magnate pretendía. "Eso rompería el acuerdo firmado" Contempló como Christian se acercó a uno de los gaveteros, extrayendo de él lo que parecía ser un micrófono o eso creyó el vampiro._

— _¿Recuerdas lo que decía el párrafo cinco apéndice dos en donde se hablaba de los "hipotéticos" encuentros entre amo y esclavo sobre todo lo concerniente al sexo? —Edward asintió, sintiéndose cada vez más angustiado al respecto—. No habrá sexo, aunque bien se puede hablar de él, analizar los posibles encuentros y siempre que ambas partes estén de acuerdo, a lo mejor… exista una especie de interpretación o consenso entre los dos, para demostrar que no solo el acto carnal de dos cuerpos desnudos, es capaz de conseguir el éxtasis del sumiso y que el cerebro es el órgano sexual que hay que estimular primero que el pene._

 _Edward no pudo entender aun por qué la voz de Christian lo mareaba, lo envolvía y lo hacía sentir en una especie de hechizo del que no lograba escapar por más que lo intentase, estremeciéndose cada vez más, al sentir como el desinhibido hombre, por más seguro que se sintiera de su sexualidad, no le importaba decirle aquellas cosas tan perversas a otro hombre con la simple finalidad de demostrarle que él era superior en todo lo relacionado con el sexo y Edward sabía perfectamente que no se equivocaba._

— _Así que probemos esa teoría, Edward… —Acotó el magnate, acercándose al muchacho para susurrarle al oído—. Veamos quien de los dos es más arrogante y arroja la toalla primero. —Se apartó del muchacho, y aferrando la fusta con una mano y el "supuesto" micrófono en la otra, comenzó su desvergonzado juego mental en contra del muchacho, lamiendo la lengüeta de la fusta, impregnándola de saliva—. Imagina mi lengua, aquí… —Pasó la húmeda pieza de cuero por el tenso cuello del vampiro, el cual volteó el rostro a otro lado, sintiéndose inquieto._

" _Sí… en realidad es muy capaz de hacerlo, el muy maldito" Pensó por unos segundos en rendirse… en decir su palabra clave y marcharse a su recamara, pero lo que vino a continuación le hizo desistir de ello._

— _Vamos, Edward… di tu palabra clave y ve a llorar a tu cuarto… dame la satisfacción de ganar esta contienda. —Edward volteó nuevamente el rostro, posando su cara al frente._

— _Jamás. —Aquello consiguió una socarrona sonrisa de parte del odioso y atorrante magnate, quien pasó la lengüeta nuevamente humedecida con su saliva por los erectos y duros pezones del muchacho, aquel que tensó tanto sus músculos que cada uno de ellos fue enmarcado con total firmeza en su delgado pero bien torneado cuerpo, mostrándose en todo su esplendor frente a Christian._

— _Mmm… me gusta lo que veo… —Edward no supo cómo interpretar aquello, percatándose por medio de la mente del degenerado hombre de cómo solo pretendía incomodarle—. Imagino que eso diría Elena si fuese ella tu ama. —Golpeó varias veces los erectos pezones del vampiro, quien mordió con todas sus fuerzas su labio inferior, pretendiendo callar cualquier gemido que le demostrara a Christian, lo que aquello lo estaba haciendo sentir._

— _Pero no es ella quien está aquí ahora. —Le retó el vampiro—. Así que deja de actuar, Christian… sigo esperando tu mejor golpe. —Aquello consiguió que la boca del arrogante magnate se abriera ante el asombro de ver que aún tenía deseos de retarle, posando la punta de la fusta sobre su mejilla izquierda, notificándole con prepotencia._

— _¿Qué te hace creer que miento? —A lo que Edward respondió, intentando mantenerse tranquilo, aunque lo que deseaba era voltear y arrancarle la fusta de un mordisco y destrozarla con sus dientes._

— _Tú no eres gay._

— _Tú tampoco, y aun así estas aquí, prestándote para este juego. —Edward sacudió su cara, intentando quitarse la fusta de su mejilla—. Así que si estas usando el moralismo para que yo desista, espero que tengas una mejor carta bajo la manga, porque no pienso darte el gusto. —Bajó lentamente la lengüeta de la fusta por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho y de allí recorrió lentamente todo el torso hasta detenerse justo en su ombligo, dibujando pequeños círculos alrededor de su marca de nacimiento humana, ya que la de su renacimiento como vampiro se vislumbraba casi intangible en su cuello._

 _Por más que Edward intentó mantenerse inmutable, aquella gélida caricia desde su mejilla hasta su ombligo lo estremeció tanto que no pudo dejar escapar un leve jadeo, el cual ahogó tan rápido en su garganta, que el simple oído humano de Christian no pudo escuchar, aunque la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos le demostraba cuán alterado estaba el joven psicólogo, intentando contenerse._

— _Elena me enseñó perfectamente cómo se sodomiza a un hombre. —Golpeó unas cuantas veces su ombligo, para continuar su trayectoria hasta el bajo vientre, en donde por más que hubiese una ropa interior y un pantalón de gabardina cubriendo su hombría, aquella parecía estar a punto de romper la cremallera, pretendiendo salir de su asfixiante escondite—. Y no necesito ser gay para saber lo que un hombre quiere, Edward… recuerda que soy uno. —Pasó la lengüeta de cuero de la fusta desde la punta del erecto pene del muchacho, hasta sus testículos, consiguiendo que el perturbado vampiro le rugiera, intentando incorporase, pero las cadenas en su cuello no se lo permitieron por más fuerte que fuera._

— _¡Maldito!... ¡maldito seas, Christian! —Aquello más que molestar al magnate le hizo soltar una de sus atorrantes carcajadas._

— _Claro que soy un maldito, Edward… —Christian dejó la lengüeta de la fusta sobre sus testículos, apretándolas con fuerza con toda la intensión del mundo de lastimarle—. Te dije que mis sombras suelen ensuciar todo lo que tocan, pero tú creíste fervientemente en que podrías ayudarme con tu psicología barata, pero no es así. —El rígido vampiro permaneció con la cabeza levantada, a pesar de no poder incorporase completamente, sintiendo de golpe un fuerte impacto en contra de sus bolas, rugiendo nuevamente—. Maldíceme todo lo que quieras, muchacho… pero no dejaré que me ganes. —Golpeó una vez más sus testículos y lo que para Christian hubiese sido todo un calvario de dolor, para el vampiro era una completa tortura de sensaciones eróticas que no lograba controlar por más que lo intentase._

— _¡Basta!… —Exigió Edward, estremeciéndose sobre la cama._

— _Eso no me detendrá… así que suéltalo, Edward —El aludido negó con la cabeza—. Di tu palabra clave y libérate de esta tortura. —Pero el vampiro era tan tozudo como el magnate, negando una vez más con la cabeza, a lo que sus ataduras le permitieron. —Entonces sufre. —Apartó la fusta de sus erizados testículos y sin contemplación alguna, clavó en su entrepierna lo que el vampiro había vislumbrado como un micrófono, pulsado el botón que lo hacía vibrar, demostrándole al muchacho que aquello era un consolador._

— _Noooooo…. —gritó y rugió nuevamente, consiguiendo que la cadena que tuvo su cuello apresado se soltara—. Esto no está siendo nada hipotético, Christian… me estás tocando—. El ya alterado hombre de negocios negó con la cabeza, manteniendo al muchacho aferrado por las cuerdas de su cuello, sin pretensión alguna de apartar el consolador de su rígida y excitada entrepierna._

— _No te estoy tocando, Ed… Te acaricié con la fusta, te azote con el látigo y ahora te entrego el placer de un consolador que aunque manipulado por mi mano, es algo que no pertenece a mi cuerpo, así que no te estoy tocando. —Aferró con mayor fuerza las cuerdas, intentando recostarle nuevamente sobre la cama—. Tampoco te estoy tocando el cuello, simplemente intento mantenerte a raya… así que recuéstate, Edward y demuéstrame que tu poder mental es más fuerte que lo que puede llegar a sentí tu cuerpo._

 _El vampiro dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, apretando tanto sus brazos que las cuerdas que lo mantuvieron atado se tensaron al punto de hacerlas rechinar, mientras Christian comenzó a mover el consolador en forma de micrófono sobre su duro y ya húmedo sexo, sin que el vampiro pudiese creer que su cuerpo después de permanecer más de cien años dormido, despertara con aquel sucio e impropio juego de sodomización, odiándose internamente._

" _No… esto no puede estar pasado" Negó una y otra vez sobre la cama, maldiciéndose y odiándose al igual que odiaba a Christian, intentando controlar aquellos extraños sonidos que su garganta dejó escapar y los que el vampiro no sabía a ciencia cierta porque los emitía. "Para, para por favor" Le rogó a Christian mentalmente pero más que decírselo al magnate se lo exigía a sí mismo y a su arrogante y prepotente forma de ser. "Para esto, detenlo antes de que te arrepientas" Pero ya no había nada que hacer, y tanto Edward como Christian habían perdido aquella contienda, dejando que las ocultas ansias por quedarse plasmados internamente en el otro les ganasen, transformando aquel deseo en un juego de egos que los llevó hacía un peligroso precipicio en donde no había retorno, y quien saltase al vacío se llevaría al otro consigo, al estar unidos por las circunstancias que los mantenían atados entre sí._

— _Dilo Edward… —Le rogó nuevamente el alterado magnate, quien siguió manejando aquel artefacto por todo el entorno del por demás erecto miembro del vampiro, demostrándole a Edward que aunque él intensase verlo como un apéndice, tal y como le había dicho Carlisle, él sentía y padecía el celibato en el que el reprimido inmortal le mantuvo por más de un siglo, despertando su morbo con aquel juego de sumisión, dejándose trepidar por aquel artefacto—. Dilo y te dejaré ir… —Pero Edward, a pesar de sentir que los gemidos que intentaba reprimir lo ahogaban, negó nuevamente con la cabeza, susurrándole por lo bajo._

— _Muérete, Christian… —En aquel momento no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido, mordiéndose nuevamente el labio interior intentando acallarlos, logrando con aquella odiosa respuesta que el magnate pulsara otro botón, consiguiendo que el consolador vibrara más rápido y con mayor intensidad—. Oh… NOOO… Nooo… ¡Please! Basta… amo… —Intentó darle por el lado bueno al multimillonario, pero cuando Christian tomaba su posición de amo y señor, nadie lo sacaba de su postura, pasando sutilmente las puntas del látigo electrificado por su torso, sin dejar de hacer movimientos circulares en el glande del vampiro, quien simplemente se dejó vencer por las mil y una sensaciones que embargaron su cuerpo al punto de desear con todas sus fuerzas, saber lo que venía después de tan placenteras emociones._

— _Sigues contradiciéndote, Edward… Tu boca exige piedad pero tu cuerpo y tus gemidos me dicen que no pare. —Al decir aquello, apretó con mayor vigor el consolador sobre la punta del glande del vampiro y lo que Edward creyó que ya no sería más placentero aun, se transformó en una explosiva descarga eléctrica que estalló desde su interior, hasta sus testículos, los cuales dejaron escapar un océano de placenteras sensaciones que no pudo ocultar por más que lo intentó, gimiendo y rugiendo tan desesperadamente y sin poder decir su palabra clave, que consiguió que el magnate se aterrara, apartándose del convulso muchacho, quien no pudo parar de jadear y estremecerse sobre la cama, reventando no solo las esclavas que mantuvieron sus tobillos maniatados, sino también algunas de las cuerdas, mientras Edward sintió que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento ante tanto placer acumulado en todo su ser, recordando lo que una vez les escuchó decir a sus dos hermanos._

"— _ **Yo recuerdo muy poco de mis folladas humanas. —Le comentó Emmett a Jasper, consiguiendo una media sonrisa de parte del serio y odioso vampiro—. Pero nada se compara con acabar siendo un vampiro, men. —Jasper asintió, mirando a Edward de soslayo, quien por más que intentase hacerse el desentendido con aquella platica, podía escucharles perfectamente bien desde su posición frente al piano—. Es diez mil veces mejor, es como si todos tus sentidos se triplicaran, es como acabar a la décima potencia… te dan ganar de romper todo y de meterte de cabeza dentro del cuerpo de tu amante, no joda."**_

 _Aquello en su momento había incomodado demasiado a Edward al punto de conseguir que se marchara, dejando la composición que intentaba crear en el piano a medias, pero ahora comprendía perfectamente las palabras de su atolondrado y soez hermano, ya que lo que su cuerpo había experimentado no se comparaba para nada con ninguna otra sensación. Incluso Edward se había percatado que su sed de sangre se había esfumado en aquellos minutos en donde su cuerpo se dejó vencer, explotando en irrefrenables ráfagas orgásmicas que lo atacaron por todos los flancos de su ya relajado miembro, aquel que se encontraba bañado en semen, el cual hacía que su ropa interior se adhiriera incómodamente a su sexo._

 _Por su parte Christian permaneció inmutable a orillas de la cama, dejando caer por inercia tanto su látigo como el consolador, aquel que se apagó al golpear precipitadamente en contra del suelo, mientras que el inerte magnate siguió observando el inmóvil cuerpo de Edward sobre las arrugadas sabanas en posición fetal, sin saber qué demonios había ocurrido, ya que una cosa era eyacular y otra muy distinta convulsionar como el joven psicólogo lo había hecho, sin saber a ciencia cierta que había pasado._

— _¿Edward?... —Llamó el asustado hombre en voz baja y apesadumbrada, posando su rodilla derecha sobre la cama, pretendiendo acercarse al inmutable chico, aferrándole por uno de sus hombros para girar su cuerpo._

— _No vuelvas a tocarme, infeliz. —Rugió el vampiro tan fuerte que Christian no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, saltando rápidamente en posición opuesta, apartándose de él, percatándose de cómo el alterado muchacho comenzó a quitarse las destrozadas cuerdas de encima, dándole la espalda—. Eres un desgraciado… dijiste que esto jamás pasaría. —Se levantó de la cama, arrojando sobre el colchón la última cuerda que se quitó de encima, encarando al pasmado hombre—. Puedo llegar a demandarte por esto._

— _¿Por qué?... —preguntó Christian, percatándose al fin de la humedad sobre el pantalón del muchacho, soltándole precipitadamente otra interrogante—. No puede ser… ¿Acabaste? —El magnate no sabía si sonreír triunfal o temer una posible reprimenda de parte del alterado y colérico muchacho, permaneciendo sentado a orillas de la cama, completamente serio._

— _¿Estás jugando conmigo, maldito infeliz, hijo de perra? —Rugió Edward con tanta fuerza que Christian se sintió un poco inquieto ante la repentina reacción del exasperado joven, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar ante una posible contienda entre ellos._

— _Cálmate, Edward… vamos a hablarlo. —Pero el chico le quería hacer entender lo furioso que se encontraba al quedar como un desviado y sobre todo como un chico fácil._

— _Yo no quiero hablar contigo, maldito bastardo… —Si de algo se había dado cuenta el magnate era que si Edward estaba soltando palabrotas a diestra y siniestra sin importarle nada era porque se lo estaba llevando el diablo y no era prudente cabrearlo más de la cuenta—. Vete a la mierda, tú… tu contrato y toda tu basura de vida, maldito enfermo. —Se acercó al mueble principal, aquel en donde reposaban todos los látigos, arrojando toda la parafernalia de castigo de Christian al suelo, saliendo precipitadamente del cuarto rojo rumbo al suyo con toda la intención de marcharse._

— _¿Edward?... ¡por favor!... te exijo que te calmes. —Le ordenó el aun temeroso magnate, saliendo tras el iracundo joven, deteniéndose antes de que la puerta del cuarto del vampiro diera de lleno en contra de su cara—. Necesitamos conversar sobre lo que ha pasado… tienes razón, nos hemos extralimitado en este juego y necesitamos discutirlo. —A lo que Edward respondió desde el interior de su habitación, después de sacar su teléfono celular, el cual había comenzado a vibrar y resonar en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón._

— _Esto no hay que discutirlo… se acabó, Christian. —El aludido negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un inmenso vacío en su interior ante sus palabras, recostándose sobre la puerta, intentando contener sus nefastos sentimientos de soledad, pensando que había vuelto a cometer el mismo error que había cometido con Anastasia en su momento, sintiéndose miserable._

— _Lo volviste a arruinar, Christian. —Se desplomó sobre el suelo, aferrando con fuerza su cabeza, mientras Edward al fin contestó la llamada, pagando toda su rabia y frustración en contra de quien había osado llamarle justo en aquel momento, sabiendo de antemano que se trataba de Alice._

— _Deja de molestarme, Alice… no quiero escuchar ni una más de tus infantiles suposiciones, no quiero saber absolutamente nada de tus visiones y mucho menos deseo… —Pero la menuda vampira gritó antes de que Edward culminara sus malhumoradas exigencias, y terminara con la llamada._

— _Sí no te importa, ¿por qué te sigo viendo a ti en aquel umbral junto a Christian?... ¿Por qué intentas protegerlo de Victoria?... pregúntate a ti mismo el porqué de tu rabia, Edward… si con alguien debes pagar tu ira es contigo mismo. —El enajenado vampiro, a pesar de haber retrucado cada una de sus preguntas mientras la chica proseguía con su alegato, no pudo decir nada coherente, sintiendo que en cada nueva interrogante por parte de su hermana, dejo ver el trasfondo de lo que quería ocultar, que su rabia y toda su frustración era precisamente por lo que tanto Alice como él sabían, que el vampiro había conocido por manos de Christian lo que era un orgasmo, y que lo peor de todo había sido que no pasó como el joven inmortal se lo imaginó alguna vez; que sería especial y con la persona que el realmente amara._

— _Váyanse todos a la mierda. —Edward estrelló su costoso celular en contra de la pared haciéndolo añicos, introduciéndose a velocidad sobrehumana en el cuarto de baño, encerrándose en aquel lugar, recostándose en el interior de la lujosa tina de mármol, dejando que el agua fría cayera sobre su cuerpo, intentando borrar cada una de las sensaciones que aquel odioso hombre le había hecho sentir, pero aquello no se iría ni con agua, ni jabón, tampoco alejándose de él y mucho menos odiándole, Edward sabía que por más que lo intentase aquella sensación de haber estado íntimamente con Christian a pesar de no haber fornicado con él, jamás se le olvidaría, pues aquel primer orgasmo era algo que no se borraría de su piel tan fácil como el vampiro pretendía creer._

 _Entre los gritos de Edward y el estruendoso golpe del celular en contra de la pared, rompiéndose en millones de piezas, Christian había entrado precipitadamente al interior de su habitación, aunque ya el joven y alterado vampiro se había introducido en el cuarto de baño, dejando que la tina se llenara hasta desbordarse por los costados, mientras el preocupado magnate se recostó del marco de la puerta, rogándole hasta el cansancio que saliera para que hablaran, pero entre el cansancio del día, su depresión al saber que Edward quería abandonarle y su frustración por sentirse cada vez más miserable, terminó por conseguir el quiebre físico y mental de Christian, quien se quedó dormido en el umbral del baño, mientras el vampiro siguió lacerándose internamente, odiándose ante todo lo que había ocurrido._

" _Esto te ha pasado por ser tan arrogante"_ Si algo detestaba Edward en aquellos momentos de turbación, era aquel impedimento de no poder llorar, intentando desahogarse con un pequeño chillido que salió desde el interior de su garganta, el cual pretendía ser una especie de llanto, aquel que parecía el quejido de un animal herido a punto de morir, sintiéndose un poco mejor ante aquel extraño desahogo de su parte. _"Debiste parar, debiste decir tu maldita palabra clave y detener todo esto"_ Siguió renegando y odiándose a sí mismo por no haber parado todo aquello, sin poder percatarse por sí solo que no lo deseaba, que su cuerpo le había jugado una mala pasada y que había sucumbido ante la hechizante personalidad de Christian Grey, por más que intentase negárselo a sí mismo.

Se despojó de sus empapados pantalones y su ropa interior, después de cerrar el monomando de la regadera, al percatarse al fin del reguero de agua que había por todo el lugar, tomando la esponja de baño para refregar con fuerza su sucia entrepierna, la cual volvió a endurecerse ante la frotada, recibiendo de parte de Edward unos cuantos golpes, recriminándole como si su pobre miembro pudiese entenderle.

—¿Ahora te vas a endurecer cada vez que te toque? —Por unos segundos recordó como él mismo se había burlado del magnate por hablar con su pene, sintiéndose ridículo al hacerlo—. Ya te estás volviendo loco, Edward. —Se incorporó de la bañera, quitándole el tapón del desagüe para que toda el agua se fuese por el drenaje y se llevase sus penas por el caño.

Tomó una de las toallas, comenzando a secarse, sintiendo como cada vez que pasaba la sutil tela de aquella lencería de hogar por su entrepierna, su piel se erizaba al punto de no poder soportarlo, maldiciéndose una y otra vez, intentando controlarse.

—No, no… no puedes hacerme esto, amigo mío… —Le dijo a su semi relajado pero sensible pene, el cual parecía querer más de lo que Christian le había entregado—. Prometo que si te portas bien, no seré tan reprimido, pero no te pongas difícil conmigo a estas alturas de la vida… ¿quieres?... —Siguió hablándole a su semi endurecido pene, mirándose en el espejo, sintiendo que por primera vez en su vida, no sentía vergüenza de verse a sí mismo desnudo frente a uno a pesar de lo ocurrido—. Voy a recompensarte por todo lo que te he negado pero ya no sigas comportándote de ese modo delante de Christian… —Al decir aquel nombre, su virilidad se tensó un poco más—. No, no… maldito pene no puedes hacerme esto. —Se golpeó una y otra vez las pelotas, arrodillándose sobre el suelo ante el dolor, intentado bajar su impropia erección, quejándose ante los golpes.

—¿Edward? —Llamó nuevamente Christian, despertándose algo agitado, al escuchar sus gemidos—. Voy a romper la puerta si no sales—. Comenzó a contar hasta tres, consiguiendo que el vampiro se levantara raudo del suelo, colocándose a velocidad sobrehumana, unos pantalones de algodón, que había dentro de unos de los estantes del baño, justo cuando el magnate abrió la puerta de una patada.

—No entres. —Posó la toalla sobre sus hombros, aferrándola con ambas manos.

—Ok… no entraré, solo quiero saber si estás bien... —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, no estoy bien… quiero que te vayas… —Christian negó con la cabeza.

—No dejaré que te vayas en ese estado tan alterado… quédate a dormir y descansa, mañana piensas con la mente fría y decides lo que vas a hacer, pero por ahora, no permitiré que te vayas tan tarde. —Edward asintió.

—Está bien… pero ahora sal de mi recamara. —El magante asintió, apartándose de la puerta, acercándose a la salida, sin dejar de verle—. ¡Que te vayas, Christian! —Exigió nuevamente el alterado vampiro, señalándole retadoramente.

—Bien, bien… ya me voy. —Salió de la oscura habitación, observando cómo el joven psicólogo le cerró la puerta en la cara después de abandonar el baño, colocándole el seguro—. Buenas noches, Edward. —Se recostó una vez más por la parte exterior de la puerta, mientras que el vampiro lo hizo por la cara interna, dejando que sus cuerpos se deslizaran al mismo tiempo hasta caer en el suelo, aferrando con fuerza sus perturbadas cabezas con ambas manos, siendo el magnate quien rogara desde lo más profundo de su ser. _"¡No te vayas, Edward… por favor!"_ Y mientras que el avergonzado y aun perturbado vampiro volvió a chillar como animal herido, Christian comenzó a llorar, sin poder entender porque se sentía tan perdido sin él.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

Emociones

Christian no pudo conciliar el sueño, sino hasta eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, demostrándole a Edward lo mucho que le había impactado no solo la forma en la que el chico había llegado a la culminación de su precipitada eyaculación, sino también ante el deseo de irse y abandonarle para siempre; reflejando en diversas pesadillas lo agitado y turbado que el magnate se encontraba, preocupando bastante al vampiro, quien terminó colándose sigilosamente hasta su lujosa alcoba, intentando llevar a cabo una especie de hipnosis, prometiéndole al oído desde aquel estado de inconsciencia que no se iría, aunque lo que en realidad el incómodo y aun molesto estudiante deseaba, era regresar a Forks y sumergirse en las profundas aguas de la playa de La Push, a pesar de no tener permiso de nadar en aquel lugar.

Edward pasó la mayor parte de la noche reorganizando no solo el destrozo que había ocasionado en el cuarto rojo, sino también recogiendo los diminutos trozos de celular, imaginando que Alice ya estaría pensando el modo de sustituir el dañado por uno nuevo, recostándose al fin sobre su cama, rogando porque el amanecer jamás llegara, a pesar de haber pasado la peor noche de su vida, intentando lidiar con las alteraciones nerviosas de su paciente, al cual no deseaba ver nunca más o eso pretendió autoconvencerse el vampiro, sin éxito alguno, ya que su preocupación por él era tan real como su creciente vergüenza, intentando contenerle durante toda la noche, aunque lo maldijera internamente cada vez que se acordaba del bochornoso incidente.

— _Sí no te importa, ¿por qué te sigo viendo a ti en aquel umbral junto a Christian?... ¿Por qué intentas protegerlo de Victoria?... pregúntate a ti mismo el porqué de tu rabia, Edward… si con alguien debes pagar tu ira es contigo mismo._

Recordó el afligido vampiro las palabras de su hermana, lacerándose internamente como siempre solía hacerlo cada vez que algo o alguien terminaba lastimándole al punto de la depresión, una que en cualquier mortal sería insoportable, mientras que en los vampiros, aquellas emociones y los sentimientos se triplicaban, haciéndolo realmente inaguantables.

" _Tal vez deba alejarme por un tiempo"_ —Pensó, contemplando el lento amanecer que se dejó apreciar por su ventana, maquinando una posible huida a la isla Esme, el único santuario natural en el que Edward lograba alcanzar la paz, alejándose del insostenible mundo que lo rodeaba. _"A lo mejor he dejado que Christian absorba todo mi tiempo, siento que me he involucrado demasiado con él y a lo mejor sea eso lo que nos tiene tan desorientados"_ —También pensó en que a lo mejor sus corazones rotos se comenzaron a refugiar en el del otro, confundiendo las cosas entre ellos. _"Tal vez sea eso"_ —Cerró los ojos con cierto pesar, dejando que la luz del sol calentara la fría y pálida piel de sus mejillas, sintiéndose un poco mejor ante lo ocurrido.

Por su parte Christian parecía haber conseguido al fin un sueño placentero por unas cuantas horas más, demostrándole al vampiro que no pretendía ir a correr esa mañana, siendo precisamente Edward quien lo agradeciera, ya que aún no sabía que podría estarse tramando Victoria en contra de los Grey, pensando en aquel problema y como solventarlo para poder alejarse del magnate sin temor alguno a que la vampiresa les hiciese daño a uno de ellos y sobre todo a Christian.

"— _¿Por qué intentas protegerlo de Victoria?..."_ —Volvió a rememorar las palabras de su hermana, agitándose sobre la cama, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza—. _"No lo sé Alice, no sé por qué lo defiendo si siempre estoy pensando en arrancarle yo mismo la cabeza"_ Enterró el rostro sobre la almohada, rugiendo y maldiciéndose internamente, escuchando los engranajes del ascensor comenzar a subir aquel artefacto, percibiendo los pensamientos de la señora Jones, tomando raudo las sabanas para envolverse en ellas, haciéndose un mohín sobre la cama.

La hacendosa mujer comenzó a organizar las cosas desde la sala hacia la cocina, imaginando que el señor Grey se encontraría trotando aquella hermosa mañana, preguntándose internamente por qué cada fin de semana el apuesto psicólogo se quedaba en el pent-house con su jefe, pensando en interrogar a Taylor sobre aquel asunto para ver si él sabía algo al respecto, mientras Edward elucubró sobre las posibles suposiciones que tendría el guardaespaldas y mano derecha del multimillonario sobre aquello, sintiéndose cada vez peor al respecto.

Después de un cierto rato aseando y reorganizando toda la casa, la laboriosa mujer subió al segundo piso, corroborando que en efecto Edward aún se encontraba en su recamara, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la del señor Grey, encontrándose con el ya despierto hombre sentado a orillas de la cama, preguntándole si se sentía bien o si necesitaba algo de ella, disculpándose por entrar sin tocar la puerta, imaginando que estaría fuera.

—No te preocupes Gail, simplemente no quise ir a ejercitar… me dormí tarde y no quise levantarme temprano. —La mujer asintió—. ¡Por favor!... prepárame un desayuno sustancioso, lo necesito. —La ama de llaves volvió a asentir, preguntándole si también hacía uno para el joven Edward—. Buena pregunta. —Refunfuñó, incorporándose con pereza de la cama—. No sé si aún está aquí o se ha marchado. —Se introdujo en el cuarto de baño, pensando en la posibilidad de que el chico ya estuviese en su departamento o a lo mejor en la ciudad de Forks, escuchando la respuesta de la señora Jones, desde su recamara.

—El joven Cullen aún está en su cuarto, señor. —Aquello sorprendió a Christian—. La puerta esta con cerrojo y encontré el saco del chico en el sofá junto a una de sus corbatas. —No solo el magnate se había percatado de aquel tono impropio y acusador que había usado la mujer, Edward cubrió su rostro con las sábanas, sin poder concebir que ambos fuesen tan despreocupados en sus actos, dándole a la servidumbre de que hablar.

—¡Oh, sí!... llegamos tarde y conversamos un rato en el salón. —Christian no supo por qué demonios le estaba contando aquello a la ama de llaves, si él no tenía que explicar nada—. Ni siquiera nos percatamos de dejar eso allí. —Se odió aún más, abriendo rápidamente la regadera para intentar ahogar su frustración y toda su vergüenza, mientras Edward rogó internamente porque se callara de una vez por todas, y no diera más explicaciones al respeto, percatándose de los impropios pensamientos de Gail, quien se imaginó al muchacho desanudándole la corbata a su jefe, mientras Christian le desabotonaba sugestivamente el saco al psicólogo.

—No saldré de aquí durante el resto del día. —Se juró a sí mismo el vampiro, acurrucándose cada vez más entre las gruesas sabanas, mientras Christian siguió duchándose y la señora Jones reorganizando toda la casa.

Después de aproximadamente quince minutos, Christian terminó de ducharse, vistiéndose para ir a desayunar, deteniéndose por unos segundos frente a la recamara del vampiro, corroborando que en efecto, esta se encontraba con el cerrojo de seguridad.

Comenzó a caminar después de suspirar con cierto pesar, sobre la posibilidad de que a lo mejor el chico se marchase apenas despertara, sintiéndose cada vez peor ante la simple idea de volver a quedarse solo en aquel enorme lugar, sin las diversas contiendas verbales entre el chico y él, las cuales lo divertían tanto y sobre todo, tener que privarse nuevamente de aquel deseo morboso de sodomizar a alguien, sin poder darse cuenta que en realidad no quería perder la oportunidad de tener a uno de los seres más extraordinarios que había tenido en su vida, ya que si de algo se había percatado Christian, era de la inteligencia, la perspicacia y la sagacidad del muchacho, creyéndole un prodigio.

" _¿Qué puedo hacer para que no te vayas?"_ Elucubró sentándose enfrente del piano, observado la partitura a medio terminar, la cual mostró diversos borrones y tachaduras, que había hecho en su momento mientras la creaba. _"Supongo que esto ya no sirve de nada"_ Tomó la partitura, arrugándola con rabia entre sus manos, para luego arrojarla dentro del cesto de la basura, justo cuando el timbre del intercomunicador resonó en el pent-house, siendo Christian quien caminara hacia el ascensor, notificándole a la señora Jones que él iría a atender, pulsando el botón para hablar. —Grey… ¿Qué quiere? —Edward alzó una de sus cejas, desde su escondrijo de sabanas, percatándose por medio de aquel tono de voz seco y desdeñoso de cómo la rabia y la frustración, estaba carcomiendo internamente a su paciente.

—Buenos días… tengo un paquete para el señor Cullen. —Aquella voz femenina consiguió que Edward saliera de su capullo de sabanas, mirando hacia la puerta de su alcoba, imaginando que podría llegar a ser una trampa de Victoria, incorporándose raudo de la cama, cambiándose de ropa a velocidad sobrehumana, saliendo de aquel lugar sin tan siquiera verse en el espejo, bajando completamente descalzo las escaleras, sin hacer el menor ruido posible, percatándose de como Christian ya le había dado autorización a la desconocida para que subiera, quedándose de pie en el último escalón por si tenía que saltarle encima a la posible vampira, intentando leer los pensamientos de la supuesta repartidora, dándose cuenta gratamente de que se trataba de una humana—. ¿Señor Cullen? —preguntó la chica al llegar, mirando al caballero frente a las puertas del ascensor.

—Soy yo. —Notificó el vampiro, consiguiendo no solo la mirada inquisidora de la muchacha, sino también la de Christian, quien volteó a verle bastante asombrado.

—Tengo un paquete para usted de parte de la señorita Alice Cullen. —El perspicaz magnate se apartó de las puertas, intentando darle espacio al muchacho, rogando porque su demonio interior, aquel que había salido anoche, permaneciera aun dormido en la cama y que solo su amable, inteligente y educado sumiso y amigo, estuviese parado frente a la repartidora, contemplando como el chico firmó con total parsimonia la tabla de entregas, agradeciéndole a la empleada, quien entró nuevamente en el ascensor después de entregar el paquete, pulsando el botón de la planta baja, retirándose del pent-house.

Edward comenzó a abrir la pequeña caja, encontrando una nota adherida a la pantalla de su nuevo Iphone, leyéndola mentalmente, mientras Christian se acercó sigilosamente, intentando ver de qué se trataba, observando la nota por sobre el hombro del muchacho.

" _ **Aquí tienes tu nuevo teléfono… espero que para una próxima ocasión te arrojes tú mismo en contra de la pared, ya que es contigo que debes parar tus rabias y no con los celulares, si vuelves a romperlo, juro que te enviaré un Motorola tango 300 para que aprendas"**_

El joven vampiro apretó los labios para no reír, siendo Christian quien lo hiciera sin poder controlar sus carcajadas, imaginando al chico con aquel armatoste de teléfono de los años de la prehistoria, comentando como si no hubiese ocurrido nada entre ellos anoche, sin dejar de reír.

—Ya te quiero ver con ese bloque en la mano, intentando enviar un _WhatsApp_. —En otro momento aquello hubiese hecho reír al chico, incluso hubiese acotado algo aún más gracioso al respecto, pero tal parecía que su rabia no había mejorado mucho desde anoche, volteando lentamente el rostro, sin girar por completo su cuerpo, fulminando al sonriente magnate con la mirada, borrándole la sonrisa—. Aammm… Buenos días, Edward. —Intentó sonreírle pero la cara de asesino serial que tenía el vampiro era algo que Christian no podía ignorar, apartándose del muchacho.

—No me dirijas la palabra, Christian. —Edward comenzó a caminar de vuelta a las escaleras, consiguiendo que el magnate se sobresaltara y le siguiera, al ver como el chico pretendió retirarse, imaginando que iría por sus cosas para marcharse.

—Vamos, Edward… hablemos… —El iracundo vampiro se detuvo, retrocediendo cada uno de los pasos que había dado, lo que por supuesto consiguió que Christian retrocediera rápidamente al ver aquella locomotora abalanzarse sobre él, temiendo una trompada de su parte—. Espera, hombre… necesito que te calmes. —Levantó los brazos intentando cubrir su cara, ya que si de algo se había percatado Christian, era que el muchacho tenía una fuerza brutal, la cual parecía aflorar cada vez que se cabreaba.

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo. —Le gritó con voz enajenada, consiguiendo que la señora Jones se sobresaltara, dejando ver su consternado rostro por la puerta que dividía el comedor de la sala principal, contemplando la escena, lo que hizo que Edward se detuviera, apartándose del magnate.

—Buenos días, joven Cullen. —El aludido le miró un poco avergonzado, ya que él sabía perfectamente que aquel saludo era para demostrarle que Christian no estaba solo y que debía controlarse.

—Buenos días, señora jones. —Comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia las escaleras, sacando su nuevo celular de la caja, escuchando la pregunta de la ama de llaves.

—¿Va a almorzar con el señor Grey? —Edward negó con la cabeza, después de encender el Iphone, subiendo lentamente las escaleras.

—No, ya me voy... muchas gracias —Aquello consiguió que Christian se agitara, pretendiendo seguirle, deteniéndose en el comienzo de las escaleras, notificándole a su ama de llaves.

—Sí… ponga la mesa para dos. —A lo que Edward rugió desde arriba.

—Ya he dicho que no. —Pero el imponente y por demás terco caballero, negó con la cabeza, exigiéndole que no le hiciera caso al muchacho y que colocara suficiente comida para ambos, subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras, acercándose a la recamara del molesto vampiro, golpeando la puerta sutilmente.

—Vamos, Ed… hablemos, puedes decirme que me odias…

—Te odio, Christian… —Refutó Edward, arrojándose sobre la cama, introduciendo la tarjeta sim de su línea telefónica en el Iphone.

—Bien… eso es bueno, vamos progresando. —El molesto vampiro no supo si le estaba tomando el pelo o era sincero, ya que como siempre ocurría, la mente de Christian era un océano revuelto de confusiones—. Puedes maldecirme, detestarme y soltar las mil y una palabrotas, pero por todos los santos, no me ignores. —Edward se percató de la vergüenza que el magnate sintió al confesarle aquello, notificándole con ironía.

—No me des ideas, Christian… ya te maldije, y sabes que te detesto por lo que fuiste capaz de hacer, también te dije muchas palabrotas anoche, así que no me hagas ignorarte por el resto del día. —El magnate bajó la cabeza, suspirando para controlar su mal genio, ya que, aunque intentaba llevar las cosas a buen término y ponerse como el culpable, la actitud de Edward lo estaba comenzando a cabrear.

—Está bien, te dejaré solo… si bien he dicho que no quiero que te vayas, tampoco me humillaré… —Se apartó de la puerta y comenzó a bajar nuevamente las escaleras, contemplando sus zapatos al descender uno a uno cada escalón, sintiéndose realmente impotente—. _"Dejaré que decidas, y aunque me desmorone al darme cuenta de que fuiste uno más del montón de los que juraron ser mis amigos, permitiré que te vayas"_ —Llegó hasta la sala y como un autómata caminó hacia el comedor, tomando asiento frente a uno de los estribos de la mesa, intentando degustar su almuerzo, mientras Edward configuraba su nuevo teléfono celular, recibiendo rápidamente su primera llamada, la cual no podía ser de alguien más que no fuese de Alice.

—No estoy de humor para escuchar tus reproches, Alice… —Fue la odiosa respuesta de Edward, callando ante la abrupta interrupción de su hermana.

—Pues me importa un cacahuate que no quieras escucharme. —El molesto vampiro dejó el celular sobre la cama junto a él, esperando la retahíla de reproches que su hermana le diría a continuación—. Primero que nada quiero que me digas… ¿Por qué demonios estás enojado? —Edward volteó el rostro, observando el celular como si estuviese viendo a Alice.

—¿Me estas tomando el pelo? —A lo que la menuda vampira respondió.

—Seré más específica, Edward… —El aludido miró nuevamente al frente, contemplando el techo de su recamara, percatándose por medio de la mente del magnate de cómo este jugaba con su comida, sin deseo alguno de ingerirla—. ¿Por qué te enojas ante lo que te ha hecho sentir Christian, si él mismo te dio el poder de detenerlo y no lo hiciste? —Aquello no solo le había dado en la madre al muchacho, se sintió tan avergonzado que no sabía si era el sol colándose por la ventana o la vergüenza que le hizo sentir cierto calor en las mejillas—. ¿Por qué estrellaste el teléfono y no me dejaste hablar contigo y ayudarte, cuando ni siquiera te lo merecías? —Edward cerró sus ojos con pesar—. Sé que te sientes avergonzado, Ed… también sé que con quien menos deseas hablar ese bochornoso asunto es conmigo, pero no creo que se lo puedas comentar a Emmett y mucho menos a Jasper. —Alice tenía razón, era realmente lamentable el haber tenido su primera experiencia y no poder hablarlo con sus hermanos—. Así que soy tu única opción disponible y me tratas como un saco de estiércol cuando yo siempre intento tratarte lo mejor posible. —Aquello lo hizo sentir miserable.

—Lo siento mucho, Alice. —Tomó nuevamente su celular—. Tienes razón, no debí pagarla contigo, no es tu culpa. —Se colocó en posición fetal sobre la cama, mirando por la ventana, después de cambiarse el celular a la oreja izquierda—. Pero no creo poder hablar esto contigo. —Se quedó por unos segundos callados y luego argumentó—. No quiero que me espíes, Al… ¡please!… esto es muy vergonzoso para mí.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo, hermanito… pero es algo que no puedo evitar… soy tu parabatai, lo sabes… ¿verdad? —Aquello hizo sonreír a Edward a pesar de su incomodidad y molestia.

—Tú y tu mundo fandom, Alice. —Ambos rieron—. Sí, hermanita, eres mi parabatai. —La chica dejo escuchar un chillido agudo de dicha al escuchar como su hermano siempre le llevaba la corriente ante el amor que ella sentía por sus series y películas favoritas, de las que tanto le gustaba escribir, siendo una de ellas la de los famosos Shadowhunters.

—Solo te pido que pienses en frío, analices lo que pasó y te des cuenta de que no solo Christian tuvo la culpa. —Edward no dijo nada, recordando todo lo que había pasado anoche, sintiendo como su entrepierna comenzó a despertar una vez más, odiándose ante aquello—. Ambos fueron culpables, pero por lo menos él intenta dar su cincuenta por ciento, da tú el tuyo y arregla las cosas Edward, porque aunque te guste o no, no puedes abandonar a Christian justo ahora.

—¿Por qué no?... podemos protegerlo sin que él lo sepa, ya lo hemos hecho antes, con Bella, con tantos otros humanos que estuvieron en peligro por nuestra culpa y sé que podríamos… —Pero Alice no le dejo hablar, interrumpiéndole para explicarle por qué esta vez no podría.

—¿No has visto las noticias, cierto? —El joven vampiro confirmó sus sospechas, notificándole que no había visto ni la prensa ni encendido la televisión o la radio—. Encontraron un nuevo cadáver. —Edward se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la ventana, contemplando el sol, esperando a que Alice culminara los acontecimientos de la madrugada—. Una mujer fue asesinada en su departamento, según Garrett la drenaron, está completamente desangrada… no hay rastros de sangre y hay algo más. —El chico le exigió que hablara de una buena vez, esperando lo peor—. La mujer era empleada en la editorial donde trabaja la ex de Christian y su prometido, Jack Hyde.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Edward—. Puede ser una coincidencia. —A lo que la chica notificó a continuación.

—No lo creo, Edward… Victoria es muy astuta y se ideará un plan para lastimarte masivamente. —El vampiro pensó en lo que se podría estar tramando la vampiresa, prometiéndole a su hermana.

—Está bien, Alice… no me iré. —La pequeña ladina sonrió dando saltitos por todos lados, ya que aunque Edward intentó usar aquel argumento como una excusa para quedarse, ella sabía que en realidad lo hacía porque quería protegerle a capa y espada y sobre todo porque no quería abandonarle, usando aquello como un pretexto.

—Bien… entonces cámbiate de ropa, ponte bonito y abrigado que Christian te tiene una sorpresa para compensar el mal rato de anoche, si es que eso se le puede llamar mal rato. —Aquello incomodó a Edward y Alice supo que así sería, esperando sus reproches.

—No abuses de mis buenas intenciones, Brandon. —Si algo sabía Edward era cabrear a su hermana, llamándola por su apellido de humana, aquel que ella tanto detestaba.

—No me llames Brandon, Masen. —Aquello por supuesto hizo reír a Edward, ya que su apellido de humano le tenía sin cuidado.

—Pues no molestes con tus impropios comentarios. —Comenzó a quitarse la ropa, pretendiendo tomar una ducha rápida, pero desistió al ver lo tarde que era, vistiéndose a velocidad sobrehumana, dejando el celular sobre la cama, pulsando el altavoz—. Dime algo… —Se terminó de vestir, calzándose sus botas de camping, aquellas que tanto le agradaba usar—. ¿Qué se trae entre manos para compensar lo que hizo? —Quiso saber un poco intrigado, esperando la respuesta de su hermana.

—Confórmate con saber que te gustará… —Quiso jugar con la poca paciencia de su hermano, argumentando a su comentario— …te hará sentir en las nubes. —Soltó aquello con un tono de voz seductor y bastante impropio, consiguiendo en su hermano el efecto deseado.

—Vete al cuerno, Brandon. —Culminó la llamada, incorporándose de la cama, bajando lentamente las escaleras con el celular en una de sus manos y una chaqueta con capuchón en la otra, dejándola rápidamente sobre el sofá, introduciéndose tranquilamente en el lujoso comedor, escuchando la exigencias de Christian, quien mantuvo su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda destrozaba pedazo a pedazo una de las tostadas que la señora Jones le había hecho.

—No quiero que te despidas, si te vas a ir vete de una maldita vez, pero no vengas a… —Se quedó callado al ver como Edward tomó asiento en el lateral derecho de la mesa, aferrando su taza de café, actuando como si bebiera de ella para luego tomar una de las tostadas, comenzando a untarla con mantequilla de maní y mermelada, dándole un prominente mordisco a pesar de que aquello le supo a aserrín con pega, pues al masticar aquello se hizo boronas en su boca y lo que le había untado conseguía que todo aquello se le adhiriera al paladar sin sentirle ningún sabor agradable, aunque para los humanos aquello de seguro era toda una delicia.

—Tengo hambre. —Y no mentía, a Edward se le estaban comenzando a oscurecer los ojos, indicativo de su elevaba sed de sangre, pero lo que estaba haciendo el joven vampiro hizo sentir tan bien a Christian, que no fue sino hasta que vio su amplia sonrisa que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer, inconscientemente… darle por el lado amable a su amo—. Creo que… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos, y sintiéndose completamente avergonzado, le notificó sin verle a la cara, bajando la cabeza— …Lo de anoche me despertó el hambre. —Christian sonrió de medio lado, intentando cubrir aquella impropia pero socarrona sonrisa suya con la mano, pensando en que a lo mejor, su hambre tenía que ver con algo más que con su estómago, desistiendo de decir algo que cabreara el buen cambio de humor del muchacho—. No te rías, y no me mires así... estoy hablando de hambre de comida.

—Y yo no he dicho lo contrario, Edward. —Tomó el plato aun vacío del muchacho, sirviéndole una porción de huevos revueltos con jamón, posándolo frente a él—. Me alegra mucho verte con bastante apetito, sueles ser tan apático con la comida que el verte comer de ese modo, y el darme cuenta de tu predisposición a hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche, que me hace sentir por demás satisfecho ante tu estado de ánimo. —Edward al fin tragó su asqueroso buche de comida humana, intentando pasar aquello con un poco de café, sintiéndolo aún más nauseabundo.

—No dije que quería hablar del tema. —Volvió a ingerir una nueva porción de comida, intentando probar los huevos revueltos, pero aquello resultó aun peor, ya que para el vampiro era algo baboso que escurría por su garganta sin sabor alguno.

—¡Oh vamos, Ed!...

—Y no me llames Ed… no te he dado permiso para ello. —Alzo la voz, mirándole de malas, escuchando cantar en la cocina a la señora Jones, indicándole al vampiro con aquello, que aún se encontraba en la casa y que si se sobrepasaba con su jefe llamaría a Taylor—. No quiero hablar de eso. —Le exigió bajando la voz.

—Está bien… como quieras. —Christian comenzó a ingerir los alimentos como si la comida tuviese la culpa de todo lo ocurrido, destrozando todo con los cubiertos, introduciéndolo abruptamente en su boca, masticándole con rabia—. Pero no me digas que no me has dado permiso para llamarte por ese diminutivo… soy tu amo y si me da la gana de llamarte _"maldito niño petulante"_ … lo haré. —Siguió comiendo con tanta rabia que ni podía sentirle el sabor agradable a la comida, mientras que Edward se encontraba a punto de vomitar, dejando de hacerse el humano, abandonando los cubiertos sobre el plato, limpiándose los labios.

—Bien… —respondió consiguiendo que Christian detuviera su apresura ingesta de comida—. Lo hablaremos, pero no ahora. —Se recostó de su asiento, posado sus manos a orillas de la mesa—. No me siento capaz de hablar sobre lo que pasó, si bien ambos tuvimos la culpa, sé que soy el mayor responsable de todo esto… debí detenerte y no lo hice. —Christian abandonó de igual modo sus cubiertos, tomando la servilleta de tela entre sus manos.

—Yo no debí excederme. —Ambos bajaron sus avergonzados rostros—. Te pido disculpas por eso, Edward… porque tienes razón en algo. —El chico levantó levemente la cara para verle—. Fallé al romper mi propio contrato, pero cuando consigo un contrincante como tú, capaz de arriesgar todo en un juego de egos, es algo que no puedo dejar pasar.

—Ni yo. —Volvió a bajar la mirada. —Pero por favor, ya no hablemos de esto…. Lo discutiremos luego. —Christian asintió, viendo como el muchacho se incorporó de su asiento, exigiéndole a continuación—. Me he dado cuenta del itinerario que pretendes tener conmigo los fines de semana, los viernes un poco de complacencia, para que luego yo te complazca yendo al cuarto rojo… —Christian sonrió incorporándose rápidamente de su silla, limpiándose la boca— …El sábado una salida para deslumbrarme y así te deje ejecutar una segunda sodomización en la noche. —Todo aquello lo dijo en voz baja, al saber que la señora Jones estaba cerca—. Y luego el domingo la terapia. —Christian volvió a asentir—. Pero hoy quieres compensar lo que hiciste. —Ambos caminaron hacia el salón, siendo Edward el primero en salir del comedor, seguido por el magnate, quien se había llevado el vaso de jugo consigo.

—Sí, así es… —Edward llegó hasta el centro de la sala, esperando a que Christian hablara—. Si me lo permites, quiero demostrarte que no fue mi intención humillarte, al contrario… quiero que…

—No, Christian. —El magnate se percató de aquel gesto que el vampiro solía hacer cuando se encontraba realmente avergonzado, mirando a todos lados, para luego bajar la cabeza—. No me digas que lo disfrutaste, porque…

—Es que lo disfrute, Edward. —El chico se cubrió la cara—. Pero está bien… como tú lo has exigido, no lo hablaremos todavía… —El vampiro asintió.

—Es más, creo que podríamos dejarlo para la terapia, así sería menos incómodo.

—Me parece perfecto. —Christian le sonrió, encaminándose hasta el piano después de abandonar su vaso de jugo en la mesa central, en busca de la partitura que había arrojado a la papelera, exigiéndole amablemente al muchacho—. Ven… siéntate a mi lado. —Edward no supo si hacerle caso o resistirse, dándole una mirada furtiva a la cocina, para ver si Gail saldría o no de aquel lugar, caminando lentamente hacia el piano—. ¿Recuerdas la tonada que toque el sábado pasado?... la que tú nombraste como "50 sombras de Grey". —El chico asintió—. Pues me pasé toda la semana intentando recrearla. —Le entregó la partitura arrugada al muchacho, quien la contempló, pensando en lo que su hermana le había dicho sobre una posible salida, aunque Alice no había dicho con exactitud cuándo y a donde era.

—Pensé que saldríamos hoy. —preguntó al fin, colocado la partitura en el soporte del piano, sentándose con parsimonia a su lado.

—Y lo haremos… pero antes quiero que la terminemos… sé que faltan algunas notas y me gustaría que me ayudaras a dar con ellas… tú eres mejor que yo para esto, así que… ¿Qué me dices? —Edward asintió, tomando nuevamente la partitura entre sus manos, comenzando a recrear cada nota en su cabeza, tomando raudo el lápiz que había sobre el soporte del piano, borrando unas y colocando las que faltaban, mientras Christian jugó despreocupadamente con las teclas—. ¿Sé que no quieres hablar del tema?... pero… —Hizo una pausa para ver el semblante de Edward, el cual no se inmuto ante aquello, dándole carta blanca al magnate para que hablara—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El incómodo vampiro buscó en la mente del intranquilo multimillonario lo que pensaba preguntarle, y al ver que no era algo impropio o que lo avergonzara demasiado, asintió a la pregunta de Christian, sin dejar de mejorar la partitura, esperando a que hiciera verbal su interrogante.

—¿Por qué decidiste quedarte? —Edward dejó de corregir la arrugada partitura, mirando a Christian a los ojos, respondiéndole sin tapujos.

—Porque aunque me dé en la madre lo que hiciste… no soy uno más del montón, Christian. —Citó las palabras mentales del magnate, acotando a continuación—. Soy tu amigo y aunque hagas cosas que me molesten, jamás dejaré de serlo. —Bajó la mirada y siguió su ardua tarea de mejorar la partitura, y aunque en verdad Edward no se iba ante el temor de que Victoria ejecutase sus planes en contra de Christian, le quiso dar a entender al hombre que era por su promesa de ser siempre su amigo.

—No sé qué decir.

—No digas nada. —Le exigió Edward, escribiendo sobre el maltrecho y sucio papel, intentando mejorar la melodía—. A veces es mejor quedarse callado—. Christian comprendió lo que el muchacho le exigía, permaneciendo en silencio… dejando escapar desde su mente un sutil y sincero _"gracias"_ , lo cual consiguió que el vampiro se sintiera más que satisfecho al respecto.

* * *

Mientras Bella mecía entre sus brazos a los gemelos, Sam, Seth y Embry, intentaban armar otras de las motocicletas que la neófita había adquirido en el deshuesadero, usando su nueva cuenta bancaria para conseguir los repuestos que necesitaban y así ir ensamblando cada maquinaría de dos ruedas, pensando en regalarle una a cada miembro de la manada, menos a Jacob, quien ya poseía una.

—¿Por qué el empeño de reparar las motocicletas abandonadas del deshuesadero si puedes comprarte una nueva, Bella? —preguntó Seth, ajustando la rueda a la horquilla delantera, mientras Sam desarmaba el chasis.

—Es divertido… siempre quise hacer cosas de hombres. —Recostó a ambos bebés en el coche doble que Esme le había obsequiado a los gemelos, cubriéndoles del sol para que durmieran placenteramente—. Aunque también me gustan las cosas de chicas, ensuciarse de grasa y ver como de un montón de chatarra surge una espléndida máquina, es algo que me agrada—. Embry, aunque después de lo que Bella le había hecho a Quil le temía bastante, sonrió levemente, asintiendo a sus palabras.

—A mí también. —Fue lo único que el chico dijo, limpiando pequeñas piezas de metal en gasoil para regenerarlas y quitarles el óxido y la mugre acumulada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con tantas motocicletas, Bella? —preguntó Sam, cambiando las piezas dañadas del chasis por las que la vampira había comprado.

—Es una sorpresa. —Se unió a la reparación de la desmembrada Suzuki, escuchando a la distancia el Jeep de Emmett acercándose, siendo Seth el primero en levantarse, mirando hacía el horizonte.

—Ya llego por quien llorabas, enano. —Acotó Embry, en un tono burlón, consiguiendo de parte de Sam una mirada retadora, exigiéndole a continuación.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre molestar a Seth? —El incómodo Quileute se disculpó con su alfa, bajando la mirada—. Ya todos sabemos sobre los gustos sexuales del muchacho y tienen terminantemente prohibido decírselo a su madre. —Embry asintió—. Él se lo hará saber a Sue a su debido momento… ¿está claro? —El chico asintió nuevamente, observando a Leah salir de la casa de Sam, en donde Paul y Emily leían el nuevo libro que el muchacho le había traído desde Port Angel's, el día en que Anastasia y Jacob se conocieron.

—Como si nuestra madre no supiera que ese bizcochito le salió defectuoso. —Sam y Bella miraron de malas a la odiosa chica, quien caminó tongoneando sus caderas sugestivamente, intentando llamar la atención de su alfa, pero el apuesto Quileute, simplemente bajó la mirada, exigiéndole a continuación.

—Eso va para ti también, Leah. —La aludida detuvo su andar, inclinándose para ver a los gemelos, dejando que su short corto se subiera un poco ante la sugestiva postura—. No dejaré que nadie ridiculice a Seth por lo que es. —Tanto Bella como Seth agradecieron sus palabras, observando como el Jeep del corpulento vampiro se estacionó en el boscoso terreno, siendo Alice la primera en descender del auto, consiguiendo que Leah sonriendo de medio lado, volteando a ver a su alfa.

—Tranquilo, ¡oh gran líder de la manada!… yo no me estoy burlando de mi hermanito, él sabe cuánto lo amo. —Le guiño un ojo al avergonzado chico, ya que al no haber secretos entre los Quileutes, la conexión mental entre ellos no solo había dejado abierto el closet de la homosexualidad de Seth sino las desvergüenzas en las que andaba Leah con cada uno de los integrantes de la tribu Quileute, nombrándola la meretriz de la manada—. Solo comentaba que mi madre ya debe estar imaginando porque es el único de los muchachos que no anda con una novia. —Se irguió después de hacerle unos cuantos cariños a los niños, acercándose a Alice para saludarle con un beso en la mejilla, lo que sorprendió no solo a la vampira sino también a Sam, el cual se levantó del suelo, observándola retadoramente—. Hoy nuestro líder está de malas, creo que la mamada que le di anoche no sirvió de mucho. —Aquello lo habían escuchado todos, a pesar de haberlo susurrado lo más bajo que pudo—. Espero que tú sepas chuparla mejor que yo—. Alice se apartó rápidamente de ella, mirándola con desprecio y total vergüenza.

—¿Leah?... largo… —Exigió Sam en un todo de voz retador—. No permitiré tus juegos sucios con los invitados—. A lo que Leah alegó, riendo maliciosamente comenzando a caminar.

—Los juegos sucios ya comenzaron, Sam. —Miró hacia la casa en la que el apuesto Quileute vivía con su esposa Emily—. Paul se vale de tu indiferencia, tú te vales del desinterés del soldadito chupasangre y yo me valgo de todos… cada pieza juega su papel, Sam… veremos quien llega primero a la meta. —Comenzó a correr, transformándose al trote, dejando tan solo un montón de hilachos y trozos de jean por doquier retirándose del lugar.

Por supuesto aquello incomodó enormemente a todos, Alice miró a Sam, quien no le quitó los ojos de encima a la menuda y tímida vampira, la cual bajo la cabeza, mientras Embry no pudo dejar de contemplar a su alfa, preguntándose si él en realidad sabía lo que ocurría entre su esposa y Paul, aunque de seguro ante la conexión mental, por más que el aquel hombre intentase ocultarlo era casi inevitable, siendo Emmett quien rompiera el incómodo silencio.

—¿La loba está en sus días de menstruación o ninguno le ha dado lo suyo últimamente? —Al decir aquello apretó su entrepierna con total desvergüenza, consiguiendo las risas de todos, distendiendo aquel incómodo momento—. ¿De qué soldadito habla? —preguntó Emmett por lo bajo, susurrándoselo a su hermana, la cual se encogió de hombro.

—No tengo ni idea. —Se apartó del corpulento vampiro, haciéndose la desentendida, dándole gracias a dios por que su hermano fuese un completo despistado, acercándose a la carriola para contemplar a los gemelos, mientras que Emmett sacó un par de cajas del Jeep, colocándolas junto a la desarmada motocicleta.

—Aquí tienen los repuestos que faltaban. —Bella le agradeció enormemente a su hermano adoptivo por la ayuda prestada para culminar el proyecto de las motocicletas—. No tienes que agradecer, yo lo hago gustoso. —Seth fue el primero en abrirlas, sacando las pequeñas piezas metálicas, mostrándoselas a su alfa.

—Con este nuevo sistema de arranque quedaran de lujo, Sam —El líder de la manada asintió, dándole una mirada furtiva a Alice, quien siguió contemplando a los gemelos, arrodillada sutilmente sobre el suelo, y no como Leah se había postrado frente a ellos, mostrando desvergonzadamente todo su trasero.

" _Toda una damita"_ Pensó Sam, sonriendo de medio lado, esperando a que la chica decidiera acercarse a saludar. _"Una doncella de cuento de hadas, eso es lo que eres, Alice"_ Recordó, no solo la historia entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, sino la relación trasfondo que había en aquella trama homoerótico, en donde Hermione tenía una relación impropia con su profesor de artes oscuras _"Remus Lupin"_ , imaginando que ella se veía a sí misma como la joven _Granger_ y a él como el hombre lobo de la famosa historia de magos. _"Una astuta, inteligente pero temerosa hadita, la cual no se da cuenta del enorme potencial que tiene como hechicera"_ Si algo estaba comenzando a sentir Sam era un embrujo por aquella vampiresa, intentando por todos los medios de no coincidir para una nueva lectura, pero siempre terminaban buscándose el uno al otro, ella ante los desplantes y el desamor que Jasper le hacía sentir y él ante el vacío que le dejaba aquella desabrida y obligada relación que tenía con Emily, dejando que Paul fuese el único apoyo de la temerosa Quileute en contra del terror que la chica le tenía a Sam, al haber sido él quien la desfigurara en una de sus descontroladas transformaciones.

—¿Qué hay, men? —le preguntó Emmett a Embry, quien simplemente movió la cabeza a modo de saludo, sin dejar de limpiar las piezas que le habían asignado regenerar—. ¿Y tú no vas a saludar? —Le preguntó a Seth, quien se incorporó rápidamente, dejando los repuestos de la caja desperdigados en el suelo, pretendiendo arrojarse sobre el vampiro para taclearlo, pero por más fuerte que el chico se creyera, no pudo mover de su puesto a la mole de músculos que era el vampiro, quien lo aferró por el suéter, apartándolo como si el muchacho fuese tan solo un simple muñeco de trapo—. ¿Qué pretender hacer, enano? —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, al ver las jugarretas pesadas del joven lobo, las cuales le agradaban demasiado—. Ve a corretear algún auto o a mear un árbol, anda, ve… —Lo empujó, y aunque para otra persona aquello hubiese sido un desaire, para Seth era un incentivo para molestar aún más a Emmett, golpeándolo varias veces en el estómago, mientras que el divertido vampiro lo sostuvo de la cabeza, dejando que lo golpeara—. Golpeas como nena, cachorro.

Todos rieron antes las jugarretas pesadas de ambos, y aunque para Emmett aquello era tan solo eso, simples jodedera entre amigos, para Seth era la única forma de poder estar cerca de su amor imposible, ya que eso era en lo que se había convertido el vampiro para el pequeño lobo gris, sintiendo que el corpulento inmortal era su amor perfecto no correspondido, conformándose con ser su mejor amigo, jugándose pesadamente con él con la única finalidad de poder tocarle y sentirle aunque fuese a puñetazos.

—Ya, Seth… basta… —Le exigió Sam, observando cómo Alice comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, introduciendo muy seductoramente, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos laterales de su suéter de panda, el cual tenía una capucha con orejas, en tonos blanco y negro, que la hacía ver bastante tierna—. Señorita Cullen, ¿Qué la trae por estos suburbios olvidados de dios? —Ella sonrió, saludando a cada uno de los presentes, siendo Bella la única que se acercara a ella, dándole un beso.

—Quise acompañar a mi hermano a entregar la encomienda que Bella le encargó. —El líder de la manada asintió—. Veo que en serio son muy buenos en esto de la mecánica… ¿no? —Miró todo a su alrededor, percatándose de la presencia de una dulce mujer en el umbral de la puerta, deteniendo su escaneo visual por todo el terreno, imaginando que aquella chica era la esposa de Sam—. ¡Hola!... —Saludó la menuda vampiresa, como siempre lo hacía con las personas, con total naturalidad y dulzura—. Tú debes ser la chica lobo. —Sam se tensó al darse cuenta que su esposa estaba en la puerta, quedándose inmóvil en su puesto, escuchando la respuesta de Emily.

—Y tú la chica vampiro. —Alice sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo a sus palabras—. Bienvenida. —Aquello sorprendió enormemente a Sam, ya que pensó que Emily se molestaría al ver tantos vampiros en su casa y más a Alice, ya que imaginaba que Paul andaría con chismes sobre su creciente amistad con la hermosa inmortal—. ¿Paul?... —llamó Emily a su compañero de lectura, volteando rápidamente el rostro, dejando al descubierto la grotesca cicatriz que su esposo le había dejado en su amable y tierno rostro, haciéndole sentir cierta tristeza a la pequeña vampiresa, la cual volteó a ver a Sam, contemplando como el hombre bajó la mirada, agachándose nuevamente en el suelo para retomar su trabajo— …Enciéndeme el horno por favor, los biscochos que están en la nevera ya deben haber levantado bastante y es hora de hornearles.

Paul dejó ver su agrio y serio rostro entre el marco de la puerta y el rostro de Emily, clavando sus desdeñosos ojos sobre Emmett, quien no perdió tiempo para regresarle la misma mirada que el odioso lobo le entregaba, exigiéndole sin temor alguno de cabrear al muchacho, más de lo que estaba.

—Sí, Paul… ve a jugar a la cocinita. —Aquello consiguió el efecto deseado, dejándose escuchar el rugido del iracundo lobo desde el interior de la casa, comenzando a temblar, siendo Emily quien lo detuviera.

—No Paul, tú no, por favor… tú eres mejor que eso… cálmate. —Tanto Sam como Alice sabían perfectamente que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a la irracional forma de ser de Sam, quien había perdido el control delante de ella, marcándola para siempre—. Ve… no le hagas caso, duele más que lo ignores a que le prestes atención. —Paul asintió, retirándose a hacer lo que la dulce mujer le había exigido con voz suave y delicada, mirado a los recién llegados—. Quedan en su casa… —Volvió a decir, sonriéndole a Alice, quien agradeció sus amables palabras, disculpándose por las infantiles palabras de su hermano Emmett—. No te preocupes, los hombres suelen amar esos juegos territoriales y de hombría, pero ya quiero verlos intentando dar a luz a un hijo. —Bella rió.

—Se orinarían encima a la primera contracción y llorarían como niñas. —Acotó la neófita, consiguiendo las risas no solo de las dos féminas, sino también las de Sam, quien negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, al recordar que Alice en sus historias había embarazado a un hombre, siendo el personaje más afeminado de la serie de magos, el profesor _"Gilderoy Lockhart",_ quien tuviese un bebé del mismísimo Voldemort, consiguiendo en su momento las carcajadas de Sam al escuchar semejante barbaridad, ganándose unos cuantos puñetazos de parte de la molesta vampiresa.

—¡Oigan!... ya dejen la mamadera de gallo… —Exigió Emmett—. Lo siento señora, no quise incomodarle, pero Paul tampoco pierde oportunidad de molestar y es bastante fanfarrón cuando se lo propone. —Emily no dijo nada, retirándose después de sonreír levemente a las palabras del corpulento vampiro, imaginando que Paul era así con los vampiros, pero con ella era el ser más dulce, caballeroso y tierno del mundo.

—Bueno… —Comentó Sam, incorporándose nuevamente de su agachada postura, dejando las piezas que intentaba ensamblar en el suelo, acercándose a Alice—. Aun no me dices que vienes hacer aquí. —Ambos se contemplaron fijamente a los ojos, consiguiendo que Embry no le quitara los ojos de encima a su líder, mientras Bella sonrió con socarronería al ver las coqueterías entre los dos enemigos naturales, siendo Emmett y Seth quienes comenzaran a cuchichear entre ellos, sobre lo que se estaba cocinando entre Sam y Alice, escuchando la respuesta de la vampiresa.

—Vengo a hacerles una propuesta. —Todos quedaron asombrados ante aquello, mirando fijamente a Alice a la espera de que dijera algo, notificándoles a continuación—. Pero esperaré a que Jacob llegue. —Todos imaginaron al beta de la manada en su casa, pero justo cuando Alice se apartó de Sam, la motocicleta de Jacob sé dejo escuchar en la distancia, siendo el alfa quien preguntara.

—¿Cómo sabías que Jacob vendría si tú misma me dijiste que no puedes ver el futuro de los Quileutes al ser seres cambiantes? —A lo que Alice respondió con una socarrona sonrisa.

—Porque pude ver la premonición de alguien que tendrá que ver con él en el futuro y al ser humana, puedo ver fragmentos de lo que sucederá. —Seth preguntó qué ocurriría—. Pues Jacob aceptará mi propuesta por alguien en concreto y veré si ustedes también la aceptan. —El apuesto ex de Bella se estacionó cerca del Jeep de Emmett, bajando velozmente de su motocicleta, acercándose rápidamente a sus hijos, siendo ellos el único motivo que por el que Jacob cambió aquella dura y agria cara de perro rabioso que siempre traía, acariciando sus pequeños y dulces rostros, caminando hacia la casa de Sam y Emily, ignorando por completo a todos los presentes.

—¿Jacob?... —Intentó Sam llamar la atención del ceñudo beta—. Los Cullen están aquí para una propuesta.

—Paso… no quiero nada con ellos. —Bella puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza, siendo Alice quien hablara.

—Mataremos algunos vampiros. —Aquello consiguió que tanto Jacob como Embry alzaran sus cejas en un gesto de asombro y total curiosidad, deteniendo su rápido andar—. No sé si han visto las muertes suscitadas en Seattle. —Los Quileutes asintieron—. Pues es Victoria la causante de todo ese revuelo—. Jacob se acercó a la reunión, esperando a que Alice prosiguiera con su explicación—. Sigue afanada en hacerle daño a Edward y…

—Pues si es con Edward la cosa me da igual. —Pretendió marcharse, siendo Sam quien le exigiera que se quedara, pero el chico no le prestó la menor atención, ignorando tanto a su alfa como a la vampiresa, aquella que alegó a continuación.

—Victoria ha jurado hacerle daño a todo aquel al que Edward ame, Jacob… —El chico pretendió seguir su camino, sin importarle nada—. Y mi hermano adora a tus hijos. —aquello consiguió que el molesto Quileute detuviera su apresurara huida, volteando a ver de malas a la vampiresa.

—Si por culpa de tu hermano mis hijos son lastimados… juro que…

—Ya cállate, Jacob. —Exigió Bella—. Si no vas a ser parte de la solución tampoco seas parte del problema. —Seth asintió, abrazando a Bella.

—Así es, hermano… —Comentó el más joven de la manada—. ¿Y sabes desde cuando estamos inactivos los Quileutes?... desde hace mucho tiempo. —El chico miró a Emmett—. No te ofendas, en verdad me fascina que los Cullen y los Quileutes sean amigos pero está en nuestros genes ese deseo de matar vampiros y si se trata de la maldita que mató a mi padre, voy a disfrutar enormemente el arrancarle su pelirroja cabellera. —Comenzó a golpear su boca con la palma de su mano, emitiendo el típico cantico indio, haciendo sonreír al corpulento vampiro.

—Tranquilo _kimosabi_ , yo también quiero arrancarle la cabeza a esa desgraciada. —Ambos chocaron las manos con fuerza, siendo Seth quien aferrara la de Emmett, sintiendo cosquillas en su estómago, mientras que el musculoso vampiro, ni se percató de sus sentimientos, apretando del mismo modo su pequeña pero fuerte mano, sin saber que aquello le agrada al joven lobo.

—Victoria se está tramando algo grande, muy grande… y los necesito para atraparla antes de que los Vulturis aparezcan en Seattle. —Tanto Jacob como Sam preguntaron quiénes eran ellos, siendo Bella quien les respondiera.

—Ellos son la ley vampírica… según Edward son como Al Capone o algo así. —Bella no los había conocido en persona pero se le había quedado grabada aquella imagen del cuadro en el despacho de su nuevo padre adoptivo, en el que Aro y Carlisle aparecían en un balcón, recordando las horribles historia que solían contarle sobre ellos— Son de temer, no creo que sea buena idea que vengan… parecen ser realmente peligroso, según tengo entendido. —Alice asintió.

—Así es… así que es mejor por el bien de todos que nos deshagamos de Victoria y sus macabros planes de venganza, lo antes posible. —Sam asintió, preguntando a continuación.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudar? —Alice supo de sobra que podía contar con Sam, sonriéndole amablemente, mientras Jacob elucubró sobre aquel asunto, y los demás contemplaban su rostro a la espera de una respuesta positiva de su parte, respondiéndole al líder de la manada.

—Mudándose a Seattle por unos días. —Todos se vieron a las caras, sin saber que decir o que pensar al respecto—. Ese será su escenario y nosotros actuaremos su obra funesta, pero a nuestro modo y con un final que ella jamás se imaginará. —Bella sonrió complacida, preguntándole si ella también iría—. Claro hermanita, necesitamos la fuerza de una neófita. —La nueva vampira asintió más que complacida—. ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué dicen? —Al parecer todos tenían su respuesta ya pensada, volteando a ver a Jacob, quien era el único que podría llegar a negarse a trabajar en conjunto con los Cullen.

—No sé… esto no me convence… ¿dejar a los niños aquí a cargo de quién? —A lo que Alice respondió con una pícara sonrisa, mientras Jacob negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, los abuelos estarán encantados de quedarse con sus nietos… la señora Sue les ayudará. —Señaló a Seth, haciendo alusión a la madre del muchacho—. También está en juego la vida de muchas personas, entre ellas… Anastasia. —Jacob alzó una de sus cejas, sin poder entender como Alice sabia sobre la chica que había conocido en Port Angel's, recordando que la menuda vampira podía ver el futuro.

—¿Quién demonios es Anastasia? —preguntó Seth, mientras Bella observó detenidamente cada gesto de su ex, esperando a que alguno de los dos dijera algo al respecto, siendo Jacob quien hablara, después de aclararse la garganta e intentar actuar como si aquello no le importara.

—Iré… —Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa Uley, ya que había ido tanto a buscar a Paul como a visitar a su amiga Emily, a quien tanto adoraba—. Y espero que no digas nada de lo que sabes o juro que me las pagarás. —Se perdió de vista en el interior de la pequeña vivienda rural, mientras todos observaron a Alice, a la espera de que dijera de quien se trataba, siendo Emmett, quien preguntara.

—Esa Anastasia no es la misma que…

—Esa misma… —Respondió Alice, intentando acallar las impertinentes palabras de su hermano, pretendiendo guardarle el secreto a Jacob a pesar de que se odiaban— …Bien, ahora hablemos del plan y de cómo nos organizaremos para cubrir a todos los implicados y sobre todo, el cómo acorralaremos a la vampiresa en cada uno de los posibles escenarios en los que se pueda suscitar la contienda. —Los chicos retomaron su trabajo de mecánica, siendo Emmett quien se uniera a ello, mientras Alice comenzó a explicarles lo que harían y en donde se quedaría en Seattle, consiguiendo la atención de todos los presentes.

* * *

Mientras Edward contemplaba el majestuoso cielo azul plagado de nubes blancas, recordó las palabras que Alice le había dicho al momento de preguntarle, si sabía que se tenía planeado el magnate para resarcir el daño ocasionado, rememorando su respuesta.

"— _Te hará sentir en las nubes"_ Sonrió sin tan siquiera imaginar que Christian tendría planificado subirlo a un planeador, en el campo de vuelo de la asociación _Brunswick Soaring_ , trasladándose desde Seattle hasta la ciudad de Georgia, con la ayuda de Charlie Tango, siendo recibidos por el piloto británico, _Mark Benson_ , quien le serviría como piloto de arrastre, usando un pequeño aeroplano para remolcar el planeador Blaník L23, en el que Edward iba en la parte delantera, siendo Christian quien tomara el asiento trasero.

—¿Estás listo para la adrenalina, Edward? —El sonriente vampiro asintió, intentando acomodarse la chaqueta de capuchón que traía puesta por si al astro rey le daba por aflorar entre las nubes y así poder cubrir su resplandeciente piel inmortal, aunque el arnés de agarre se lo dificultaba—. Vamos a soltarnos, Mark. —Notificó Christian desde el intercomunicador, recibiendo de parte del bonachón hombre la probación, al estar a más de mil pies de altura—. Aquí vamos, Edward. —Jaló con fuerza la palanca que sostenía el cable de arrastre, consiguiendo que tanto el vampiro como el magnate percibieran el vacío en sus estómagos al comenzar a planear y descender velozmente, siendo Edward quien riera a carcajadas.

—¡Oh… wow!... esto es genial… —Acotó desde su intercomunicador, siendo Christian quien cortara la comunicación con el británico que los había remolcado, notificándole que abriría nuevamente la conexión cuando fuesen a descender, comentándole a Edward con una amplia sonrisa.

—Me alegra mucho que lo estés disfrutando. —Movió la palanca hacia la izquierda, consiguiendo que el timón de dirección se moviera, virando el planeador—. ¿Quieres llevar el mando? —Aquello consiguió que el vampiro alzara una de sus cejas, mirando hacia un lado.

—¡Oh, vaya!... Christian Grey me cederá el mando… no sé ni que decir, señor todopoderoso. —Aquella irónica respuesta consiguió no solo la afable sonrisa del magnate, sino también una grata respuesta.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Ed. —Aquello consiguió que Edward recordara lo que había ocurrido anoche en la sesión de Bondage, en donde Christian le había entregado su primer orgasmo, sintiéndose nuevamente avergonzado, aunque el magnate no estaba pensando en lo sucedido, ya que Christian creía que el muchacho había tenido sus previas experiencias sexuales, al creer que no era virgen.

—Bueno… —Soltó Edward, intentando restarle importancia a aquello—. Quiero el mando, señor Grey.

—Lo tiene, señor copiloto. —Edward tomó la palanca frente a él, sintiendo como Christian le manipulaba, moviéndola un poco para darle a entender que ahora era el quien los guiaba, consiguiendo una respuesta positiva de parte del magnate, el cual soltó la palanca—. Todo tuyo, Ed… demuéstrame cuanta adrenalina quieres sentir. —Christian no había terminado de decir aquello, cuando Edward ya había virado la palanca tan rápido que consiguió una veloz respuesta de parte del sorprendido hombre—. ¡Wow, wow… con cuidado!... —Pero Edward quería ver que era capaz de hacer aquel planeador, moviendo tanto los alerones como el timón de profundidad, lo cual consiguió que el artefacto volador se elevara, creando un espiral en el cielo.

—¡Yiiijaaaa!... —Edward soltó aquel típico grito que emitían los vaqueros cuando montaban en las corridas de toros, haciendo sonreír a Christian.

—Vamos, vaquero… haz que esta belleza de todo lo que puede dar. —Edward volvió a mover el mando frente a él, haciendo girar una y otra vez el planeador, cayendo en picada, consiguiendo que Christian se aferrara del arnés, posando una de sus manos frente al plexiglás o la cubierta que los resguardaba, intentando contener el desayuno de esta mañana en su estómago—. _"Sin duda esto es más divertido con Edward de lo que fue con Anastasia"_ El vampiro no solo había escuchado sus pensamientos, también pudo ver en sus recuerdos el momento en el que Christian había hecho lo mismo con su ex, llevándola a volar en aquel lugar, al estar cerca de la casa de la madre de la chica.

—Estamos descendiendo rápidamente, capitán. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Christian, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Entonces permítame nuevamente el mando, copiloto. —Edward soltó la palanca, al sentir como Christian le manipulaba, llevando de vuelta el planeador hacia la pista de aterrizaje, justo cuando las pobladas nubes dejaron un boquete en el cielo, permitiéndole a los rayos del sol, golpear de frente el agraciado rostro del vampiro, haciéndole brillar.

—¡Rayos!... —Edward cubrió raudo su cabeza con la capucha, bajando las manos para que el sol no lo delatara.

—¿Estás bien?... —preguntó Christian al ver la extraña actitud del muchacho, el cual no dijo nada—. ¿Edward?... ¿Todo bien? —El chico asintió, deseando que no se dieran cuenta de su condición cuando aterrizaran, rogando porque las nubes volvieran a cubrir el sol, sintiéndose realmente inquieto—. ¿Edward?... contéstame… —Se asustó el por demás preocupado hombre, intentando maniobrar el planeador hasta la pista, sin dejar de estar atento a los movimientos de su sumiso, abriendo nuevamente la conexión con la pista, notificándole a Mark—. Torre de control aquí Christian, posible vahído de mi copiloto, cambio.

—Estoy bien, Christian. —Respondió Edward al fin, intentando sonar calmo—. Es solo el sol…. No sé si mi padre lo puso en el reporte médico que te entrego, pero… —Christian recordó lo que había leído brevemente en el documento médico, interrumpiéndole rápidamente.

—Fotodermatosis… rayos… no lo recordé… cúbrete bien Edward… ya vamos a descender. —El nervioso vampiro asintió, manteniendo tanto el rostro como las manos cubiertas con la chaqueta, bajando levemente la cara, mientras Mark hablaba por el intercomunicador.

—Aquí torre de control… ¿Quiere que llamemos a un médico?... cambio… —Edward se negó rápidamente a ello.

—No, no… todo está bien, solo quiero bajar. —Las nubes comenzaron a cubrir nuevamente el sol, consiguiendo la calma y la tranquilidad del temeroso vampiro.

—Pero Edward…

—Sabes que no soporto que nadie que no sea Carlisle me toque. —El magnate asintió.

—¡Ok, ok!... —Se aclaró la garganta, intentando mantener lo más recto posible el planeador—. No necesitaremos de un médico, Marck… gracias. —El hombre afirmó que había recibido su respuesta—. Agárrate fuerte Edward, vas a sentir el impacto que daremos en contra del suelo—. Edward asintió, sonriendo al ver cómo una vez más, Christian pretendía cuidarlo más de la cuenta, haciéndolo sentir, humano.

" _Admítelo, Edward… te gusta que se preocupe por ti"_ No pudo dejar de sonreír y de sentirse culpable ante aquella empatía hacia Christian, la cual se hacía cada vez más grande. _"Se siente bien el sentirse protegido, en vez de ser el protector"_. Percibió aquel hormigueo en sus mejillas, típico de su creciente vergüenza, sintiendo el impacto en contra del suelo, dando gracias a dios de que al fin se encontraban en tierra, donde podía huir del sol si así lo requiriera.

Christian soltó el paracaídas que aminoraba la velocidad del planeador, golpeando rápidamente el plexiglás para abrir la compuerta trasparente que los resguardaba, siendo el primero en salir, después de quitarse rápidamente el arnés que lo mantuvo aferrado al asiento.

Edward golpeo el suyo, lo necesario como para abrirlo, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para destrozarlo y quedar en evidencias delante de todos, intentando abrir los arneses, siendo Christian quien comenzara a desabrocharlos, notificándole entre susurros al ver como los empleados de lugar, comenzaron a acercárseles.

—Si soy yo quien te ata… seré yo quien te libere… son mis reglas. —Aquello lo dijo en un tono de voz tan seductor que Edward no pudo hacer nada más que dejar que Christian lo destrabara de su asiento, observándole a los ojos mientras el magnate abrió cada seguro—. Listo… —Levantó la mirada y ambos se contemplaron por unos segundos, siendo el magnate quien apartara lentamente el capuchón del muchacho, aquel que reaccionó tímidamente, bajando la cara—. ¿Estás bien? —Edward asintió.

—Estoy bien, Christian… gracias por preocuparte tanto. —Aquel gesto tímido y dulce de parte de Edward, consiguió que Christian se olvidara del mundo que lo rodeaba y de todo lo correctamente aceptable en la sociedad, tomándole del mentón para que levantara la cara, notificándole a continuación.

—Siempre me preocuparé por ti, Ed… —Recordó que el chico le había exigido que no le llamar por aquel cariñoso diminutivo, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho dos veces seguidas mientras volaban, rectificando sus palabras—. Perdón… Edward…. —Le sonrió y por una fracción de segundos el vampiro se perdió en aquella sonrisa suya, sintiendo que la pared de concreto que intentaba mantener erguida entre el magnate y él se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes, haciéndolo sentir un repentino mareo ante la oleada de sentimientos encontrados que lo bombardearon por todos los flancos.

—Ed, está bien Chris… tian. —Al decir aquello su voz sonó tan infantil e insegura que el agraciado hombre frente a él, no pudo evitar sentir deseos de abrazarle, conteniéndose al escuchar la voz de Mark a sus espaldas.

—¿Todo está bien, señor Grey? —Christian suspiró para controlar sus temblores, ya que aquel pequeño momento entre Edward y él lo habían dejado sin aliento, recordándole a sus pulmones cómo respirar.

—Todo bien, Mark. —Salió del interior de la cabina de Edward, extendiendo su mano hacia el muchacho para ayudarle a escapar del estrecho compartimiento—. Ha sido muy gratificante el volver a volar uno de sus espectaculares planeadores. —Dijo aquello sin dejar de mirar a Edward, percatándose de como el sol volvió a aparecer entre las nubes, siendo el mismo magnate quien cubriera la cabeza del aun avergonzado vampiro, exigiéndole a Taylor—. Lleva el auto hasta el hangar, por favor… Edward y yo te esperaremos allí. —El guardaespaldas asintió, retirándose junto a uno de sus hombres—. Ven conmigo. —Le exigió al encogido muchacho, quien volvió a esconder sus manos dentro de la chaqueta.

Mientras caminaban hasta el hangar más cercano, Christian mantuvo aferrado a Edward por los hombros, encaminándolo y cubriéndole del sol, mientras Mark hablaba sin parar sobre lo contento que se sentía al volver a ver al acaudalado hombre en su asociación de vuelo, notificándole que era bienvenido cada vez que deseara regresar, siendo Edward el único en percatarse de las preguntas internas que aquel hombre se hacía sobre qué había pasado con la hermosa mujer con la que había ido a volar anteriormente y que tenía que ver aquel chico en la vida del multimillonario.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Mark… sin duda volveremos por aquí. —Entraron al hangar más cercano que tenían a su diestra, permitiendo que Edward al fin se quitara la capucha y abriera su chaqueta—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Christian comenzó a revisarle la piel, haciendo sentir un poco nervioso al vampiro, quien se percató de como aquel hombre los observaba.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Se apartó un poco de Christian—. No hagas eso, nos miran. —Susurró por lo bajo, acomodándose la chaqueta, mirando al caballero que los acompañaba—. Muchas gracias, señor _Benson_ … ha sido una experiencia inigualable. —El barbudo y risueño hombre asintió, notificándole que lo esperaría nuevamente en su asociación de vuelo, palmeándole el hombro.

—Taylor está aquí. —Al decir aquello Christian señaló hacia uno de sus costados, percatándose del arribo del auto que el guardaespaldas habían rentado en la ciudad, para trasladarse desde el helipuerto de Georgia, dejado a Charlie Tango en aquel lugar a la espera de su regreso. Edward volteó para abrir la puerta del vehículo, percatándose del vaivén de unos largos y voluminosos cabellos rojos, los cuales le hicieron levantar rápidamente la mirada, contemplando entre el ir y venir de los empleados del club de vuelo, como la llamativa mujer caminó con total despreocupación por el lugar, apartando sus largos cabellos a un lado, mostrándole descaradamente su hermoso y pétreo rostro inmortal.

" _No puede ser"_. Soltó Edward internamente, intentando autoconvencerse de lo que estaba viendo. _"Victoria"_ La vampiresa volteó a verle, como si hubiese podido escuchar sus pensamientos, sonriendo maliciosamente, dándole una mirada furtiva al magnate, enfocando nuevamente sus rojos ojos sobre su enemigo número uno.

" _No te culpo, Cullen… El que hallas cambiando tus gustos sexuales no es algo que me asombre y menos con semejante espécimen… Se ve tan delicioso que cualquiera desviaría el camino por un bocado como ese"_ Edward sintió una mezcolanza de sentimientos que lo hizo desvariar ante sus impropios pensamientos, pretendiendo olvidarse de su puesta en escena delante de los mortales, deseando arrojarse sobre ella para arrancarle la cabeza y desmembrarla pieza por pieza, tal y como ella hacía con los cadáveres que Edward había dejado a su paso en Seattle.

—¿Edward? —El vampiro abandonó su postura rígida y amenazante frente a Christian, mirándole un poco atontado—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó aquello volteando a ver lo que el muchacho observaba con tanto afán, sonriendo de medio lado—. Te gustan pelirrojas… ¿eh?... —El joven vampiro sonrió, haciéndose el desentendido, abriendo rápidamente la puerta, aferrando a Christian por el brazo, introduciéndolo junto con él dentro del auto, sin que el magnate pudiese tan siquiera negarse a ello—. ¡Oh, vaya!... No creí que tuvieses tantos deseos de marcharte—. A lo que Edward respondió en voz baja pero entendible.

—No me siento bien. —Y aunque el vampiro sabía que aquello no era jugar limpio, supo de sobra que sería el detonante perfecto para que el magnate accediera a marcharse lo más rápido que pudieran, exigiéndole a Taylor arrancar el auto para salir lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar, mientras Edward permaneció alerta a su alrededor, por si Victoria pretendía mover sus piezas, en este peligroso y vengativo juego de ajedrez.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

Confusiones

Al llegar nuevamente a Seattle, Christian pretendió llevar a Edward a un hospital, pero el chico se rehusó rotundamente a ello, notificándole al preocupado magnate, que se encontraba perfectamente bien y que lo único que necesitaba era descansar, encerrándose en su recamara particular, llamando rápidamente a Alice, informándole todo lo ocurrido en Georgia.

—¿Qué raro?... —Comentó Alice—. No la vi venir… —Edward escuchó en la distancia tanto el televisor como la voz de su hermano Emmett, quien parecía estar viendo el partido de futbol.

—Pues a lo mejor estas intentando abarcar muchas cosas en tus visiones, Alice… pero no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que sentí al verla allí. —Por supuesto que la menuda vampira supo perfectamente lo que su hermano había sentido, un enorme desprecio hacia Victoria y un terror inmensurable, al imaginar que aquella vampiresa le pudiese hacer daño a Christian.

—Tengo mis teorías. —Soltó en un tono de voz picarón, dándole a entender a Edward de lo que hablaba.

—No comiences, Alice. —Edward se arrojó despreocupadamente sobre la cama—. Es solo que no quiero que lastime a nadie por mi culpa, es todo.

—Sí, aja… y yo me volví judía. —Al decir aquello, Emmett soltó una risotada, quitándole el celular a su hermana, notificándole a Edward.

—Jamás te quieras hacer el listo con Alice, hermano… ella es astuta y no se le puede ver la cara… si hubieses visto como manipuló a todos los perros de la reservación… —Soltó una nueva risotada, consiguiendo contagiarle el buen humor a Edward—. Pudo domar hasta a Jacob… nuestra hermanita es de temer, men. —Alice le arrebató el celular, mirándole de malas, mientras el joven vampiro desde Seattle, siguió riendo ante sus locas y atolondradas ocurrencias.

—No fastidies Emm… y ve tu partido tranquilo. —Se escucharon manotazos y risas desde el auricular del celular de Edward, quien imaginó que su rustico y tosco hermano, se jugaba de manos con Alice, recibiendo de parte de la vampira, una cucharada de su propia medicina.

—Enana mal paria… eso es trampa… deja de agarrarme el culo, cochina. —Aquello hizo que Edward soltara una risotada, cubriéndose la boca, ya que si Christian lo escuchaba, de seguro entraría en su alcoba para ver lo que pasaba, pues el vampiro podía leer su mente desde el despacho del magnate, quien aunque intentaba pasar el rato frente al computador, no dejaba de pensar en Edward.

—Pues eso es para que respetes las conversaciones privadas. —Sentenció Alice, notificándole a Edward, intentando retomar su conversación—. Mejor me encerraré en tu alcoba, Eddy… —Se hizo una pausa y luego argumentó—. ¿Aun estás renuente a hablar sobre el tema? —A lo que Edward respondió, colocándose de medio lado sobre la cama, mirando la puerta.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. —Intentó hacerse el desentendido—. Sé que quieres ayudarme, pero es algo que no puedo hablar contigo. —Alice suspiró, preguntándole a continuación.

—¿Y con Bella?... a lo mejor con ella… —Edward le interrumpió.

—No, tampoco quiero hablarlo con ella, Alice… No quiero hablarlo con nadie. —Se hizo un mohín sobre la cama—. Todo fue un mal entendido, un juego pesado que terminó mal y…

—Ay Edward… quien no te conozca que te compre, hermanito. —Aquello consiguió que el vampiro pusiera los ojos en blanco, suspirando pesadamente—. No voy a obligarte a hablar de ello, pero si te obligaré a escucharme. —Edward supo que si culminaba la llamada, ella insistiría hasta que contestara y si apagaba el teléfono era muy capaz de aparecerse en Seattle, trepando por el elegante pent-house hasta su recamara para restregarle lo que le diría a continuación—. Yo sé que tú estás enterado de las muchas conversaciones entre Carlisle y Esme.

Si algo sabia Edward era sobre aquellas conversaciones que sus padres siempre tenían sobre la soledad de su primer hijo adoptivo, quien por más que estuviese cerca de una hermosa vampiresa, para el apuesto inmortal no eran más que eso, unas perfectas muñecas de porcelana, con las que él no deseaba jugar a hacerse el Romeo, ya que para Edward, su corazón no se ganaba con belleza, ni con cosas superfluas, sino con inteligencia y carisma, algo que Christian desbordaba en abundancia.

—Carlisle siempre ha creído que tú eres… Mmm… ya sabes… —Edward no quiso ni siquiera pensar en las palabras que su padre había usado en tantas ocasiones, discutiéndole a su esposa a cerca de que su hijo podría llegar a ser de gustos _"versátiles"_ por no llamarlo de un modo impropio—. Bueno… tú sabes… el punto es que aunque Esme aun cree fervientemente de que tú solo eres muy exigente con las mujeres, tanto Carlisle como yo, e incluso Emmett, creemos que eres…

—…Un desviado. —Edward calló por unos segundos, esperando la acotación de su hermana, aquella que jamás llegó—. Nunca he sentido interés por los hombres, Alice… jamás me ha llamado la atención ningún caballero… —Pensó en decir lo que su hermana ya sabía que diría, callándoselo ante la vergüenza que lo envergaba, siendo ella quien concluyera sus palabras.

—…Hasta que lo conociste a él… ¿No es cierto? —Edward cerró sus ojos y se hizo más pequeño aun sobre la cama, sintiendo una enorme vergüenza carcomerle las entrañas.

—No sé qué paso, Alice… A lo mejor deba alejarme un tiempo de él… eso enfriaría las cosas entre nosotros. —Pero la vampiresa supo de sobra que aunque su hermano y el magnate echaran tierra y mar de por medio, aquel sentimiento jamás se iría ya que ella sabía que Christian se sentía igual o más atraído de lo que se sentía Edward.

—Eso no servirá de nada, Edward… ¿Por qué quieres huir de lo que es más que obvio? —El vampiro abrió lentamente los ojos, al percibir los intranquilos pensamientos del magnate, quien se paseó de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de su recamara después de abandonar su despacho—. Christian esta tan confundido como tú… no sabe qué hacer con lo que siente por ti. —Edward se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, introduciéndose entre las sabanas por si el preocupado hombre decidía entrar—. También piensa en alejarse de ti, pero cuando lo hace un enorme hueco anida en su pecho y eso lo hace desistir, sabe que eres tú quien llena ese vacío en todo su ser y…

—Basta Alice… —La vampiresa calló, escuchando como Edward parecía estar sufriendo, al percibir desde el auricular de su celular una especie de chillido ahogado como si su hermano quisiera llorar sin lograrlo— …Esto me está haciendo mucho daño. —A lo que Alice argumentó.

—Esto no te está haciendo daño, Edward… eres tú quien te haces daño al querer ocultar el sol con un dedo—. El adolorido vampiro siguió gimiendo y quejándose como animal herido—. Lo siento hermanito… lo menos que quiero es que sufras, ya que si hay algo que haga sufrir a las personas como tú… es esconder esos recién adquiridos gustos sexuales, haciéndote sentir miserable. —Lo menos que deseaba el vampiro era darle la razón a su hermana, callando ante sus suposiciones, sin dejar de estar atento ante el ir y venir de Christian, contemplando la sobra que se paseaba de un lado a otro debajo de la puerta.

—No quiero ser etiquetado, Alice. —Su hermana sonrió. —No quiero ser señalado por la sociedad, no quiero…

—¿No quieres ser feliz, Edward? —El aludido cubrió su rostro con las sabanas—. Deja de vivir por los demás una vez en tu vida, por amor a dios… deja de pensar primero en la felicidad de otros y por una vez en tu vida sé un poco egoísta y piensa en ti. —Aquello fue una especie de caricia de parte de su hermana, ya que precisamente en eso estaba pensando no solo Edward sino también Christian, quien elucubró sobre la posibilidad de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y no por el que dirán, aferrando con fuerza la manilla de la puerta, con intenciones de entrar.

—Te llamo luego, Alice. —Ella no dijo nada, siendo la primera en culminar la llamada a sabiendas de lo que estaba por ocurrir, dejando que su hermano fuese quien decidiera que sentir y que hacer al respecto, abandonando el teléfono ya bloqueado a un lado, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos al ver como Christian abrió lentamente la puerta, haciéndose el dormido.

" _Aun duerme"_ Pensó el preocupado hombre, pretendiendo cerrar la puerta, recordando lo que había pasado en Georgia, elucubrando sobre sus posibles malestares, acercándose silenciosamente a la cama. _"¿Tendrá fiebre?"_ Edward intentó permanecer calmo, pero el ver lo preocupado que estaba y lo gracioso del asunto, que simplemente intentó no reír ante sus suposiciones.

—¿Edward? —Llamó por lo bajo al muchacho, intentando averiguar si estaba lo suficientemente dormido como para no percibir nada, sentándose a orillas de la cama, colocando su mano izquierda sobre la frente del vampiro, suspirando aliviado. _"Esta tan frío como de costumbre"_ Edward se removió un poco, intentando ocultar su sonrisa sobre la almohada. _"Debe estar muy cansado de tanto estudiar"._ Christian imaginó que el muchacho se mataba a diario estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche, siendo en su lujoso pent-house en donde pudiese descansar a gusto.

El serio y pensativo multimillonario le contempló entre la penumbra de la oscura recamara, ayudado por las luces exteriores que se colaban por la ventana, las cuales le daban un poco de visualización, aunque no lo suficientemente clara como para darse cuenta de que el vampiro le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

" _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Edward?"_ Aquello consiguió que el chico cerrara los ojos por completo, sumergiéndose en la mente de Christian, quien siguió contemplándole. _"No sé qué te estarás tramando tú para librarte de mí, pero lo que soy yo, no quiero dejarte ir, aunque me dé miedo lo que siento"_. Un fuerte e inesperado golpeteó se hizo sentir en el pecho de Edward, mientras que en el de Christian parecían correr desbocados unos cuantos caballos salvajes, demostrándole al vampiro lo agitado que se encontraba. _"Le haré caso a Elena y me dejaré llevar"_ Posó su mano izquierda sobre el muslo derecho de la pierna del vampiro, quien trató de permanecer calmo ante aquel contacto, rememorando junto a Christian las palabras que Elena les había dicho a ambos en su despacho.

— _Espero que sigas mis consejos, Edward… Tú solo sigue intentando entenderlo, a lo mejor, ambos llegan a comprenderse mejor de lo que otros u otras han intentando hacerlo… Y como ya dije, las etiquetas son para identificar las marcas, ustedes dos son solo Edward Cullen y Christian Grey y los demás que vayan a señalar a los patasucias._

Ambos sonrieron, Edward oculto entre las sombras y Christian mostrándole hasta a la luna, su hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa, apretando con fuerzas la pierna de Edward, apartándola rápidamente del muchacho por si el chico se despertaba y se cabreaba ante aquello que solo quiso ser una muestra de cariño.

—Descansa, Edward… —Susurró por lo bajo, levantándose de la cama, dejando escapar desde sus pensamientos. _"Dejaré que seas tú quien decida si quieres regresar o no al cuarto rojo"._ Llegó hasta la puerta, abriéndola sigilosamente sin hacer el menor ruido. _"Y si no deseas volver allí nunca más, lo entenderé…"_ Volteó a verle antes de abandonar la recamara. _"…Porque aunque muera de decepción, intentaré controlar mi amo interior con tal de que no me abandones como todas las demás lo han hecho"._ Rememoró cada uno de los momentos en los que había perdido una de sus sumisas, por circunstancias que tuvieron que ver con su dura forma de ser y su elevado ego, siendo el de Anastasia uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos para él, ya que aquella mujer no lo pensó dos veces para marcharse y cambiarlo por el malviviente de Jack Hyde.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando que el muchacho descansara todo lo que se le diera la gana, pensando si debía llamar o no a Elena y contarle lo que estaba pasando y sobre todo lo confundido que se sentía con todo lo ocurrido, bajando lentamente las escaleras, comenzando a ejecutar la llamada, mientras Edward salió de sus escondrijo de sabanas, recostándose de la puerta corrediza que daba acceso al balcón, admirando la noche.

—No huiré, Christian. —Le prometió al magnate, aunque este no le estuviese escuchando—. Ya no quiero seguir huyendo de mis sentimientos, ya no quiero esconderme y tampoco deseo seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo—. Cerró sus ojos y rememoró el instante en el que Christian le había regalado lo que nadie había conseguido, su primer orgasmo, despertando al fin su cuerpo, siendo su entrepierna la primera en dar señales de vida, erizándosele todo el vello público, sintiéndose avergonzado—. Ya mi cuerpo a expresado lo que siente… veremos si mi corazón consigue abrirse y estar de mutuo acuerdo con mis deseos más reprimidos.

Dejó que el peso de su cuerpo resbalara por la puerta corrediza, cayendo sobre el frío y pulido suelo de mármol, sin dejar de contemplar el firmamento plagado de estrellas, las cuales acompañaban a una resplandeciente media luna.

—Si tú estás dispuesto a abandonar al amo por esto que está naciendo en nuestro interior, yo no dejaré que eso pase… —Se abrazó a sí mismo como si el viento lo estremeciera del frío— …Porque el amo eres tú, Christian… es una parte de ti y no quiero a un ser incompleto, esta vez no me conformaré con un cincuenta por ciento, porque tanto el amo como el caballeroso hombre que se preocupa constantemente por mí, son el cien por ciento de lo que mi yo interior desea conocer en su totalidad con todo y tus sombras. —Al decir aquello, sintió como la fuerte opresión que anidaba en su pecho se desvaneció, demostrándole que Alice tenía razón y que a veces, el mentirse a si mismo era más insoportable que la verdad que pretendía ocultar.

* * *

Jack contempló la pequeña piscina de aguas cristalinas, las cuales danzaba al compás de cada braceó de parte de Anastasia, mientras el aterrado hombre no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que le había ocurrido anoche, al recibir la visita de aquella enigmática y al mismo tiempo terrorífica mujer, quien le demostró al perturbado hombre que existían fuerzas oscuras mucho peores que la envidia, ya que para el señor Hyde, el odio irrefrenable que sentía por Christian era lo único realmente macabro para él, cuando en realidad habían seres sobrenaturales mucho más aterradores que sus malévolos sentimientos hacía el magnate.

—¿Por qué no entras al agua, amor? —Preguntó Anastasia, posando ambos brazos a orillas de la piscina, contemplando el serio y pensativo rostro de su novio—. No has dejado de estar raro desde que llegué, Jack… ¿Ocurre algo? —El aludido negó con la cabeza, quitándose las gafas oscuras, intentando regalarle una sincera sonrisa.

—No es nada, Ana… tuve una pesadilla y después de eso no pude dormir bien… pero tranquila… ya se me pasará…. Tú sigue nadando y entreteniéndome con ese escultural cuerpo que tienes. —La seria mujer frunció el ceño, recordando lo que había pasado en el museo y como su prometido se había comido con la mirada a aquella despampanante rubia, volteándole los ojos de mala gana.

—Aun no te perdono por lo que me hiciste en la presentación de José… no soy como la mujerzuela esa que estaba con Christian. —Jack volvió a ponerse los lentes, pensando sobre aquel asunto.

" _No querida, no eres como esa mujer, ella sí que tiene cuerpo que mostrar"_ Por unos segundos Jack se dio cuenta al fin de que no amaba a Anastasia, simplemente la deseaba porque le pertenecía a Christian y ahora deseaba a aquella hermosa mujer con todo su ser, ignorando a su prometida. _"Si esa pelirroja es en realidad lo que dice ser, podría llegar a ser más poderoso que Grey"_ Elucubró sobre la posibilidad de asesinarlo o aun peor, de usarlo como bolsa de sangre cada vez que le viniera en ganas beber de él, si aquella fémina le otorgaba lo que le había prometido, la inmortalidad a cambio de acabar con los Grey y los Cullen en el mismo proceso. _"Mataría a cualquiera con tal de tener tanto poder como para pisotearte cual cucaracha, Christian"_ Sonrió maliciosamente, rememorando la conversación que había tenido con Victoria la noche anterior.

 _Jack había llegado a su confortable casa, después de dejar a Anastasia en su departamento, encendiendo todas las luces de aquel lugar, encontrándose a una hermosa pelirroja de largos cabellos ondulados y piel pálida, la cual le contempló con unos irreales ojos color carmesí, dejando al asombrado hombre pasmado._

— _¿Quién demonios eres tú? —La aburrida mujer puso los ojos en blanco, al recordar que todos hacían siempre la misma absurda y estúpida pegunta._

— _Soy tu ángel de la guarda… —Se incorporó lentamente del sofá de cuero, dejando el cojín que había estado abrazando a un lado, caminando lentamente hacia el aun asombrado hombre—. Mejor dicho… soy tu demonio de la guarda—. Rió con malicia—. Y vengo a concederte tres deseos. —Rodeó al hombre, observándole detenidamente—. Mmm… Me recuerdas a alguien. —Por unos segundos Victoria rememoró a su amado James, intentando no perder la perspectiva acerca de sus planes, restándole importancia a aquel sentimiento._

— _¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó Jack volteando a verle, ya que la mujer siguió rodeándole para contemplarle._

— _Por el ático. —Señaló hacia la segunda planta de la casa—. Ustedes los humanos creen que son lugares inaccesibles y siempre los dejan sin cerrojos. —Negó con la cabeza—. Aunque con o sin él, hubiese podido entrar. —Se acercó al confundido hombre por la espalda, aferrándole por ambos brazos, susurrándole al oído—. Vamos Jack, dile a tu hada madrina del averno cuáles son tus deseos más ocultos. —El pasmado hombre se alejó de ella, al percibir su fría piel._

— _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Ella volvió a sonreír, intentando acercarse nuevamente al perturbado hombre._

— _Me lo dijo un pajarito. —Jack tropezó con el sofá en medio del salón, al intentar apartarse de ella, cayendo sobre él—. Un pajarito que terminó muerto y desmembrado—. El sorprendido hombre intentó levantarse, pero la sensual y desinhibida vampiresa lo mantuvo aprisionado entre su cuerpo y el inmobiliario, notificándole a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. No querrás terminar igual que tu juguetito personal… ¿cierto? —El asustado hombre negó con la cabeza._

— _No, claro que no… —Le miró inquiridoramente—. ¿Fuiste tú quien mató a la asistente de mi jefe? —Victoria asintió._

— _Me di cuenta que te gustan las pelirrojas y la verdad es que no me agrada la competencia. —Se acercó tanto a Jack que sus labios terminaron rozándose el uno al otro mientras ella hablaba, despertando su sed de sangre—. Ella me dijo muchas cosas sobre ti, Jack… Y me ha parecido tan interesante tu vida, que quiero devolverte todo lo que te han arrebatado… puedo sentir como una fuerte empatía crece en mi interior hacia ti. —Se sentó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a narrarle todo lo que Rhian le había contado, no solo sobre él sino sobre lo que había pasado entre ambos, observando la cara de temor del desvergonzado hombre—. No te asustes, Jack… No vengo a juzgarte… vengo a apoyarte en el deseo de destruir a Christian Grey, pero… —Se incorporó, caminando sugestivamente por el salón— …En el proceso mataremos a los Cullen._

— _¿Y quién demonios son los Cullen? —preguntó, pensando en levantarse y salir corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la casa._

— _¿Recuerdas al joven psiquiatra que acompañaba el viernes a Christian en el museo de la ciudad? —El tembloroso hombre asintió, preguntándole rápidamente._

— _¿Cómo sabes que… —Victoria le hizo callar con un gesto desdeñoso de manos._

— _Eso no importa, querido… lo único realmente importante es que ese bastardo hijo de puta, lo quiero ver muerto. —Jack trago grueso, ya que… aunque detestaba a morir a Christian, jamás había pensado en tener la posibilidad de asesinarle—. Y en el proceso, mataremos al señor Grey—. El aun aturdido hombre no supo que pensar, ya que para él, aquella mujer era una completa desconocida, y una total demente._

— _¿Cómo haremos eso sin ensuciar nuestra reputación? —Victoria soltó una risotada, lo que le dio más credibilidad a las suposiciones de aquel asustado hombre, quien pensó que a la hermosa pelirroja le faltaban unos cuantos tornillos en la cabeza._

— _Te daré las armas para que seas invencible e irreconocible frente a las autoridades. —El incrédulo hombre se incorporó rápidamente de su puesto, preguntándole cuales eran—. Serás inmortal, Jack… Te transformaré en mi nuevo compañero de eternidad. —El perplejo caballero le miró fijamente a los ojos, soltando una risotada._

— _¡Ok, ok!... entendí… —Volvió a reír, aferrándose el estomago ante las carcajadas—. No me había dado cuenta. —Señaló sus ojos—. Los pupilentes rojos, la vestimenta, el porte de vampiresa… si, si… te crees la esposa de Herman Monster… —Soltó otra risotada—. Y me quieres convertir en Drácula… ¿No es así? —Jack no había terminado de decir aquello, cuando la mujer lo tomó del cuello, subiendo a velocidad sobrehumana al segundo piso, manteniéndole en vilo desde lo alto de las escaleras, pretendiendo estrellarlo en contra del suelo del primer piso._

— _¿De qué te reías? —preguntó la vampiresa, clavando sus malévolos y rojos ojos sobre el aterrado hombre—. Vamos, Jack, yo también quiero reírme contigo… ¿Qué decías sobre Drácula? —El aterrado hombre se sacudió en el aire como sanguijuela, pretendiendo pedir ayuda, consiguiendo que Victoria le soltara, atrapándole tan rápido, que el petrificado hombre ni siquiera se pudo dar cuenta de cuando había bajado las escaleras y como había podido llegar primero que él a la plata baja._

— _¿Pero como… —Balbuceó el acojonado hombre, mirando a la segunda planta y luego a la mujer que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos como si fuese tan solo un crío— …estabas arriba y luego… —La miró nuevamente, percatándose al fin de la fuerza que posea aquella mujer, saltando desde sus brazos hasta el suelo, intentando apartarse de ella— …Aléjate de mí. —Victoria rió._

— _¡Oh vamos!... tranquilo Jack, si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho… —Tomó el pequeño adorno que estaba en una rinconera, la cual se encontraba a un costado de las escaleras—. Bien decía mi difunto y amado James… "No juegues con la comida, querida… solo comételo y ya" —Soltó una nueva oleada de risas burlonas, las cuales consiguieron en el espantado hombre el efecto deseado, que se turbara aun más—. ¿Vas a seguir riéndote de mí, Jack? —El aludido negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, sin poder contener sus temblores._

— _No… no… ya, ya entendí… —La vampiresa asintió complacida—. ¿Qué… que quieres de mí? —A lo que Victoria respondió, dejando nuevamente el adorno sobre el soporte lateral, acercándose a gran velocidad, consiguiendo que el amedrentado hombre gritara como niña de cinco años, aferrándose al barandal de las escaleras, esperando lo peor._

— _Quiero que dejes de ser un perdedor, quiero regalarte la inmortalidad… puedes ser un Dios entre simples mortales, pero debes jurarme lealtad y prometerme que acabaremos tanto con los Cullen como con los Grey de una vez por todas y para siempre._

Después de eso, la vampiresa consiguió calmar un poco los alterados nervios del aterrorizado hombre, quien escuchó atento todo el plan que se estaba ejecutando en contra de ambas familias, deseando acabar primero con los Grey y así lastimar a Edward en donde tanto le dolía, en sus seres queridos.

" _Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas"_. Jack recordó lo que Victoria le había dicho a cerca de los gustos sexuales del vampiro, poniéndolo delante del odioso hombre como un completo desviado. _"Te estás follando al doctorcito"_. Sonrió mirando a Anastasia nadar cual sirena en el agua. _"Si supieras que tu adorado Grey ahora le gusta mamar pollas"_ Intentó no reír cubriéndose la boca. _"Lástima que no puedo decir nada o la pelirroja demente me mataría"_. Si bien era cierto que aun no podía creer en la existencia de vampiros, para Jack era un aliciente a callar y hacer todo lo que Victoria le exigiera. _"Un Dios entre mortales… eso me gusta"_. Pensó nuevamente en la posibilidad de ser inmortal y sobre todo de ser tan o más poderoso que la vampiresa, soñando despierto con delirios de grandeza, mientras su novia solo pensaba en su vestido de bodas, sin saber que su prometido muy pronto la dejaría con los bucles hechos y la fiesta armada.

* * *

Después de la reunión extraoficial que habían tenido los Cullen con los Quileutes, Emmett y Seth habían quedado de verse al día siguiente en el claro donde solían jugar beisbol con su familia, notificándole al muchacho después de arribar al lugar.

—Aquí es… —Señaló el campo—. Cada vez que se avecina una tormenta mi familia y yo jugamos un partido de Beisbol—. Seth contempló todo el lugar, preguntándole el porqué solo lo hacía cuando había tormenta—. Porque cada batazo que damos suena como un relámpago… así pasamos desapercibidos—. El chico asintió.

—¡Vaya!... y yo que creí que en verdad eran los truenos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes. —Emmett rió.

—Bueno men… ¿Qué dices? —Le preguntó al más joven de los Quileutes—. ¿Crees que los chicos acepten tener un partido amistoso con nosotros? —Seth se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, viejo… pueden haber congeniado en lo de atrapar a la vampiresa porque a todos nos interesa la muerte de esa malnacida. —Emmett asintió—. Pero no sé si quieran jugar un partido con ustedes.

—Bueno enano… tú tocas la puerta, si te salen los perros con mal de rabia solo corre—. Seth rió ante sus locas ocurrencias y buen humor—. Pero si solo gruñen les rascas las orejitas a ver quien se apunta al partido. —El chico asintió.

—Vale Emmett… lo intentaré. —El corpulento vampiro sacó una pelota del interior de su cacheta deportiva, arrojándosela al muchacho, quien la atrapó rápidamente—. Tal vez sea buena idea esperar a regresar de la cacería de zorras. —Emmett sonrió ante las vulgares palabras del jovenzuelo, refiriéndose a Victoria como una cualquiera.

—Me parece perfecto. —Acotó Emmett, recibiendo de vuelta la pelota, atrapándola sin problemas—. ¿Qué piensas decir para que tu madre te deje ir? —preguntó, arrojándole nuevamente la esfera de cuero.

—Leah se encargará de eso… ella siempre sabe cómo llevar a mi madre. —Alegó después de atrapar la pelota, devolviéndosela al vampiro con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Te imaginas tan siquiera lo que Alice intenta hacer? —Seth puso los ojos en blanco a la espera de que el corpulento inmortal le arrojara nuevamente la pelota—. No quiero ni imaginarme eso… seis vampiros y seis lobos en un mismo lugar… creo que terminaremos matándonos los unos a los otros antes de que atrapemos a Victoria—. Seth rió, alegando a continuación.

—Tranquilo grandote… yo te defenderé de Paul—. Aquello consiguió que Emmett soltara una risotada.

—Como si necesitara que un perrito pequinés venga a defenderme de un labrador. —Seth rió a carcajadas.

—Por mi parte no habrá problemas, Emmett… sabes que eres mi amigo. —El vampiro al fin arrojó la pelota, intentando no darle mucha importancia a sus palabras, aunque la realidad era que el vampiro apreciaba bastante al muchacho, no solo por su carisma y buen sentido del humor, sino porque era uno de los pocos seres que apreciaba al musculoso inmortal tal cual era, con sus defectos y virtudes.

—Por mi parte tampoco, cachorro. —Cada vez que Emmett le llamaba de aquel modo, el estomago del muchacho daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados, haciéndole sentir mariposas en su interior—. También te considero mi amigazo, pero Paul… Mmm… ya sabes… Me odia a mí y yo a él, sin contar con el desprecio que Bella le tiene. —El chico puso los ojos en blanco, arrojándole de vuelta la pelota.

—Tranquilo… entre nuestro alfa y nuestro Beta, intentaremos mantenerlos a raya, y Embry pues… es neutral. —Emmett atrapó la esfera, asintiendo a sus palabras.

—Pues eso espero. —Se acercó al pequeño joven de tez bronceada, espelucándole el cabello—. No quiero ser quien arruine el plan de la enana… ven, acompáñame a casa. —Emmett comenzó a caminar, incitando al muchacho a seguirle, aquel que se lo pensó por unos segundos, caminando detrás de Emmett al ver como el vampiro lo incitaba—. Muévete peque… no tengas miedo… en casa no comemos canes… solo osos, venados y pumas… los perros nos dan mala digestión. —Seth soltó una risotada.

—Eso me hace sentir un poco alivio. —Ambos rieron—. Y cuéntame… ¿Tú y tu esposa postergaron el viaje a Vancouver? —Quiso saber, observando cómo su amigo asintió a su interrogante, sin dejar de caminar.

—Con este rollo de la pelirroja ya no viajaremos. —Seth sonrió más que feliz al saber que no se iría de Forks y sobre todo que compartiría varios días a su lado, aunque su esposa y el resto de su familia también estarían cerca de ellos—. Es lo único que le agradezco a esa maldita pelirroja.

" _Y yo"_ Pensó Seth, aunque no podía dejar de odiarla como lo hacía, al ser ella la causante de la muerte de su padre. _"Algo bueno ha surgido de todo esto"._ Intentó cubrir su picara sonrisa, bajando al cara.

—Ven… entremos… —Seth se quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la hermosa casa de los Cullen, la cual siempre había visto desde lejos, sin deseo alguno de entrar—. Vamos hombre, pasa… —Justo cuando el chico se decidió a entrar, Carlisle y Esme comenzaron a descender por las escaleras, observando al muchacho.

—Hola… —Saludó Esme, sonriéndole gratamente—. Tú debes ser Seth, el nuevo amigo de Emmett

—El único amigo, de hecho. —Tanto Carlisle como su esposa sonrieron, contemplando al muchacho—. Seth ellos son mis padres adoptivos, Esme y Carlisle. —El joven Quileute se acercó a ellos, extendiendo su mano hacia la vampiresa, para luego estrechar con firmeza la del líder del clan Olympic.

—Mucho gusto, señora… —Miró a Carlisle—. Al doctor ya lo conocía desde hacia tiempo—. El galeno asintió—. A la señora Esme solo la había visto en el alumbramiento de Bella—. La sonriente y maternal mujer asintió a sus palabras—. Un placer verles.

—El placer es nuestro, joven Clearwater. —Las palabras de Carlisle lo hicieron sentir un poco extraño y acartonado ante tanto protocolo.

—Seth… solo llámenme Seth… ¿está bien? —Ambos padres asintieron, volteando a ver hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina, la cual se abrió rápidamente, ante la llegada de los demás miembros de la familia, siendo Jasper quien acotara al verte.

—¡Oh vaya!... les dije que algo apestaba en la casa. —Alice miró a su esposo de mala gana, mientras Rosalie sonreía, observando al pequeño chico lobo.

—¡Jasper, querido!... eso no es muy amable de tu parte. —Argumentó Esme intentado no perder su dulce sonrisa y su amable y maternal semblante, consiguiendo que Jasper simplemente se encogiera de hombros, cruzándose los brazos.

—Sera mejor que me vaya. —Notificó Seth, mirando a su amigo.

—¿Qué?...no hombre… no te vayas… aun no te muestro la consola de videojuegos que tengo… —Señaló a su odioso hermano—. No le hagas caso a Jasper, creo que lo que apesta es su boca, ya que nunca tiene algo amable que decir… —Se acercó a Seth susurrándole por lo bajo— … Creo que su madre biológica lo alimentó con ácido muriático y formol… por eso es así de insufrible. —Esme apretó los labios al igual que Carlisle, siendo Alice la única en reír igual que lo hizo Seth, quien asintió a sus palabras, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

—No le veo la gracia, Alice. —Pero los reproches de Jasper no consiguieron que la pequeña vampira dejara de reír.

—Y mira que yo en cambio le veo mucha gracia. —Su esposo la fulminó nuevamente con la mirada, siendo Rosalie la que se acercara al molesto vampiro, acariciándole sus rubios cabellos.

—Tranquilo mellizo, sabes que Emmett solo esta bromeando… ¿no es así grandote? —El aludido asintió, esperando a que su esposa se acercara, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas, depositando un candente beso en los labios del vampiro.

Aquello por supuesto incomodó a los presentes, ya que tanto los líderes del clan Olympic como la misma Alice, sabían de sobra que solo lo hacía con la única intención de incomodarlos a todos y sobre todo a Jasper, a quien se lo estaba llevando el diablo ante los celos, mirado a otro lado, mientras que Seth sintió deseos de desaparecer, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta principal, siendo precisamente Rosalie quien detuviera su rápida huida.

—Tú debes ser Seth… ¿No es así? —El chico detuvo su andar, volteando a ver a la hermosa vampiresa.

—Sí, así es… —Rosalie se acercó al pequeño rapaz, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

—Mucho gusto… soy Rosalie. —El chico no supo si negarse a tomar su mano y ser cortés o hacerse el valiente y dejarla con el saludo, percatándose de cómo todos le miraban, aferrado al fin su mano, intentando permanecer calmo.

—Un gusto, señora Cullen. —Aquello le dio en la madre a Jasper, ya que él adoraba que su melliza usara su apellido de soltera, el cual era el mismo que el de él… Hale—. No quiero ser grosero pero debo irme. —Soltó al fin la mano de la vampiresa, quien le contempló escrutadoramente, acotando a continuación.

—Emmett siempre habla de ti. —Aquello sorprendió a Seth. —Sí… todo el tiempo habla de su amigo el gay—. Jasper sonrió con malicia.

—¿Rosalie?... eso es muy grosero de tu parte.

—¿Por qué?... —pregunto la rubia mirando a Carlisle—. No dije nada malo… es verdad… eres homosexual… ¿no es así? —Seth miró a Emmett, quien no supo que decir o que hacer ante las palabras de su esposa—. No dije algo que no fuese cierto… supongo que tu estas muy orgulloso de serlo… ¿no? —El chico asintió.

—Sí… lo estoy… —Miró a Emmett con el ceño fruncido y luego de despedirse lo más amable que pudo de todos los presentes, salió de la casa como alma que lleva al diablo, siendo Emmett quien le reprochara a su esposa.

—Gracias, Rose… en serio te lo agradezco… —Se acercó a la puerta, escuchándole hablar nuevamente a su esposa, quien le preguntó a donde se dirigía—. A disculparme con mi amigo… no tenias derecho a decir eso, yo jamás me he referido a él como _"el chico gay"_ jamás… siempre lo he llamado por su nombre… esta vez te pasaste, Rosalie. —Salió corriendo tras el muchacho, quien ya había entrado en fase, perdiéndose entre el follaje del inmenso bosque de Forks.

* * *

La hermosa melodía que Christian tocaba en el piano, mantuvo a Edward ensimismado. Si bien era cierto que aquella tonada la había compuesto el magnate, el vampiro la había mejorado considerablemente y el hecho de que el intranquilo y melancólico hombre parecía ejecutar a la perfección dicha melodía cuando se encontraba taciturno, para el joven psicólogo no dejaba de sonar triste y deprimente, percatándose de cada uno de los temores de su amo, quien elucubró sobre como de una forma u otra, él podría llegar a perder al chico para siempre.

" _Si no es hoy, será mañana o cuando se termine su proyecto universitario… el punto es que de alguna u otra forma saldrás de mi vida para siempre"_ Pensó Christian consiguiendo que Edward abriera los ojos, sin dejar de estar aferrado del barandal de las escaleras, desde donde contemplaba el tétrico concierto. _"¿Por qué si era algo que quería tanto, ahora me entristece?"_ Se preguntó internamente sin dejar de tocar, contemplando la nueva partitura que el joven vampiro había tenido que reescribir, ya que la otra se había dañado ante los borrones y el rebujado que Christian le había causado.

Edward elucubró sobre lo mismo… ¿Por qué si tanto le había odiado en el comienzo, ahora no deseaba alejarse de él por más que lo intentara?, si bien en su momento había pensado en irse a Forks ante lo ocurrido en el cuarto rojo, ahora en lo único que podía pensar el chico era en protegerlo, en mantenerse a su lado lo más que pudiera y sobre todo intentar devolverle al magnate su vida tal y como había sido antes de conocerle, sintiendo nuevamente aquella culpa que lo carcomía al darse cuenta de que todo lo que tocaba terminaba destruido, tal y como hizo con la relación entre Jacob y Bella.

" _A lo mejor debería entregarme a Victoria"_ Pensó creyendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer por el bien de todos. _"Si muero, a lo mejor todas las penurias de mi familia terminan"_ Imaginó la posibilidad de ello y el cómo podría hacérselo saber a Victoria, a ver si la vampiresa aceptaba de una vez por todas dejar en paz a sus seres queridos. _"No quiero perderlos, no quiero traerle más problemas a nadie… quiero que Christian siga su vida tal cual la llevaba ante de saber de mi existencia"_ Se recostó sobre los escalones, haciéndose un mohín sobre ellos, dejando que todo su dolor y su lacerante forma de ser lo martirizara por un buen rato, al punto de sentir que necesitaba llorar, ahogándose en un mar de desconsuelo.

La melodía siguió resonando por todo el lugar por un rato, hasta que Christian dejo de tocar, golpeando el teclado con cierta brusquedad, creando un estruendoso sonido discordante, el cual retumbó por todo el pent-house, consiguiendo que Edward se incorporara raudo de su relajada postura, subiendo las escaleras.

—No, no… no… —Golpeó nuevamente el teclado, consiguiendo que Edward detuviera su rápida huida, mirando hacia abajo—. No puedes tener razón, Elena… —Las palabras de Christian consiguieron que el vampiro buscara en el interior de sus pensamientos, algún indicio que le indicara, por qué se había molestado tanto y sobre todo, que tenía que ver Elena en todo esto, ya que si bien él supo que el magnate le había llamado, no le prestó atención a la conversación, intentando pasar el rato leyendo uno de sus enormes tomos de psicología.

Christian comenzó a recordar lo que había hablado con Elena, la cual le había exigido que no dejara ir al muchacho, notificándole que Edward era la persona más extraordinaria del mundo, ya que si había despertado en tan poco tiempo su interés por él a pesar de que no pertenecía al sexo opuesto, era porque en realidad sentía algo autentico por aquel muchacho, por sobre sus peculiares deseos carnales de sodomización.

" _No te pueden gustar los hombres, Christian"._ Se reprochó a sí mismo, incorporándose de su asiento. _"No te puede gustar él… lo odiabas tanto como para ridiculizarlo, para destruir su futuro como psiquiatra y ahora en lo único que piensas es en cuidarle, protegerle y sobre todo, llevarlo nuevamente a tu lugar seguro"_. Si bien era cierto que ambos se habían odiado ante lo ocurrido la noche del viernes, ahora no sabían cómo hacerle saber al otro sus deseos sin verse como un par de desviados, ya que ambos sentían demasiada curiosidad por saber lo que sucedería en un segundo encuentro sadomasoquista.

Para Edward aquel don que poseía a veces resultaba ser una maldición, el poder leer sus pensamientos y saber lo que él deseaba era un aliciente para sus recién despertados deseos, pero se sentía tan confundido y al mismo tiempo tan avergonzado ante sus curiosos anhelos, que lo único que sabía hacer era esconderse y ahogarse en un océano de confusiones, en vez de buscar el modo de descubrir lo que realmente pasaba.

Entró a su recamara y se percató de un mensaje de texto de parte de Alice y otro de Emmett, siendo el de su hermano el primero en abrir, a sabiendas de que su hermana se entrometería nuevamente en sus asuntos personales, intentando ignorarle.

 _ **[No me permiten decir nada hermano, pero la enana y yo te tenemos una sorpresa]**_

Hubieron varios mensajes más en donde le contaba lo ocurrido en la casa con su amigo Seth, respondiéndole que no le hiciera caso a Rosalie, rogando porque la sorpresa no tuviese que ver con algo malo, abriendo lentamente el de Alice, leyendo mientras Christian se paseaba de un lado a otro en el amplio salón, bebiendo uno de sus tragos de brandy.

 _ **[Ve al cuarto rojo, termina de limpiar el reguero que ocasionaste y simplemente déjalo fluir]**_

Ya no era un hormigueo lo que percibía en su rostro ante la vergüenza, era un inmenso sofocón a causa del bochorno que sentía, al darse cuente de como su hermana era tan cotilla y sobre todo tan metiche, arrojando el celular sobre la cama, sin pretensión alguna de responder aquel mensaje, cubriendo su cara con la almohada después de sentarse.

Después de un largo rato elucubrando sobre aquel mensaje, y observando los diversos pensamientos que atormentaban a Christian se incorporó rápidamente de la cama, suspirando como si necesitara calmar los crecientes nervioso que le habían atacado ante la sola idea de hacerle caso a Alice, pero si bien era cierto que jamás había tenido suerte en la vida siguiendo sus propias corazonadas, a lo mejor, dejándose guiar por su hermana, las cosas no irían tan mal como estaban yendo justo ahora.

Caminó nuevamente descalzo por el frío suelo de la segunda planta, introduciéndose lentamente en el cuarto rojo, justo cuando Christian terminó su trago, resignándose a no tener su segunda sesión con el muchacho, al pensar que aun dormía, abandonando el vaso sobre la encimera de licores, comenzando a subir con parsimonia las escaleras, mientras el joven universitario recogía el poco destrozos que aún quedaba en aquel lugar, pensando si debía huir nuevamente hacia su recamara o dejar que el magnate lo encontrara y ver qué pasaba.

Terminó de subir las escaleras, percatándose de como la puerta de la recamara de Edward se encontraba abierta, asomándose al interior del oscuro lugar, dándose cuenta de que el muchacho no estaba, pensando en que podría estar en el baño, pero el ruido proveniente del cuarto rojo llamó su atención, encaminándose rápidamente hacía aquel lugar, contemplando completamente asombrado como el chico organizaba los látigos.

—Aammm… —Miró hacia la puerta del cuarto del chico, para volver a posar sus ojos sobre el interior del cuarto rojo, intentando asimilar lo que sus ojos veían—. Te… te hacía dormido. —Acotó al fin con cierto escepticismo.

—Sí… lo estaba, pero tu concierto me despertó y…. —Terminó de colocar el ultimo látigo en su sitio, notificándole a continuación— …Quería resarcir lo que había hecho ayer. —Christian entró en el cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta, dándole a entender a Edward que aunque le agradaba verlo allí, no estaba obligado a quedarse y que podía irse cuando quisiera—. Me comporté como un niño malcriado y destruí todo tu "lugar seguro" —A lo que Christian alegó.

—Yo destruí más que eso. —Aquello consiguió que Edward le mirara—. Tienes razón, me pasé de la raya y aunque ya te expliqué que no puedo huirle a una contienda de egos, tampoco debí arrojar al caño la creciente amistad que nos une… yo creo que…

—Está bien, Christian… ya todo pasó y ambos nos dimos cuenta de que nos pasamos de la raya. —Edward se apartó del mobiliario de tortura, inspeccionando los pequeños gaveteros que adornaban los laterales, deseando saber que había dentro.

—El asunto es… —Christian suspiró, intentando calmar sus temores ante lo que Edward diría al escuchar lo que tenía que decir— …que aunque no debimos, sigo sin sentirme culpable. —Tragó grueso y esperó a que el chico hablara, pero lo que menos desea Edward era decir algo que lo comprometiera aún más delante del magnate, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Bueno, es de esperarse en alguien tan descarado como tú… —Señaló el pequeño gavetero de madera—. ¿Puedo? —Christian asintió, esperando a que Edward abriera el diminuto compartimiento donde guardaba diversos juguetes sexuales.

El temeroso e inseguro vampiro abrió con lentitud uno de los compartimientos, consiguiendo dentro varios artefactos de cristal, tomando uno que había llamado su atención, mostrándoselo a Christian, el cual contempló el ovoide instrumento.

—¿Esto qué es? —El magnate imaginó que si le respondía, podría llegar a conseguir un nuevo desvaído de parte del muchacho.

—¿En serio quieres saber? —Edward asintió completamente decidido a demostrarle a Christian que no era tan mojigato como él pensaba—. Es un consolador anal… es como un tapón… una especie de entrenador, ayuda a que las paredes anales se expandan y estén preparadas para la penetración. —Edward no dejó de mirar a Christian totalmente pasmado, mientras que su creciente vergüenza fue haciendo estragos en todo su ser, sintiéndose cada vez más apenado.

—Mmm… ya… —Fue la tonta y tímida respuesta del chico, quien introdujo nuevamente el juguete dentro del pequeño gavetero, señalando el interior—. Todo aquí es de cristal. —Intentó desviar el tema.

—Es más limpio, es fácil de esterilizar y desliza perfectamente cuando se introduce bien lubricado en el…

—Ya entendí… —Acotó Edward, intentando que Christian no dijera más de la cuenta y lo avergonzara el doble de lo que ya estaba—. Veo que compraste algo nuevo. —Señaló lo que en su momento le pareció un paraban de metal.

—Es una pared de acero para inmovilizar al sumiso. —Edward miró el peculiar mueble—. Como vez esta atornillado al suelo y fijado a la cama. —El chico asintió acercándose al artefacto de tortura—. Hace la misma función que la cruz de san Andrés, con la diferencia de que este engloba muchas más posibilidades de sumisión, me da más libertad a la hora de maniatar al esclavo en la posición que se me antoje. —Señaló los diversos garfios que adornaban la enredadera de metal—. Mientras que la Cruz de San Andrés solo cubre una sola posición y tamaño de sumiso, esta pared reforzada sirve para cualquier altura de la que disponga el esclavo. —El vampiro asintió, tomando un par de muñequeras de cuero, las cuales poseían una pequeña esfera de metal, observando los diversos garfios que adornaban el paraban.

—Imagino que esto… —Señaló la muñequera— …trabaja en conjunto con eso. —Miró el paraban de metal, contemplando nuevamente el rostro de Christian, quien asintió a sus palabras.

—En efecto… —Christian tomó la otra muñequera de cuero y pretendió ponérsela al muchacho, quien se tensó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, consiguiendo que el magnate detuviera su rápida y al mismo tiempo inevitable acción de pretender explicarle con hechos y no con palabras para que servía.

—Lo siento, Ed… —Se ruborizó un poco ante su proceder— …sé que a lo mejor lo menos que quieres es esto y yo… —Edward se lo pensó por unos segundos y en un acto reflejo, extendió su mano al frente, dándole a entender a Christian que tenía carta blanca para ejecutar lo que pretendía hacer desde el comienzo—. ¿Puedo? —El vampiro asintió tímidamente bajando la cabeza, lo que por supuesto fue un aliciente para el encantando hombre, a colocarle la muñequera, alzándole la mano al joven psicólogo, para enganchar el aro en uno de los garfios.

Ambos se contemplaron después de eso, uno tan temeroso y apenado que no pudo sostenerle por mucho tiempo la mirada, mientras que el otro le demostró con cada incesante latido de su desbocado corazón, cuán deseoso y complacido estaba ante lo que estaba pasando, percatándose de como Edward le entregó la otra muñequera, ofreciéndole cual condescendiente esclavo, la otra mano.

Christian no pudo más que suspirar, no entendía que estaba pasando, tampoco el porqué de la repentina decisión de Edward a dejarse subyugar nuevamente por quien el día de ayer lo había cabreado tanto que terminó con medio cuarto de tortura destrozado y un mal humor que le duró hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, dándole gracias a la providencia de sus cambio de ánimo y sobre todo de su total aceptación a dejarse sodomizar una vez más por su amo, quien enganchó la otra muñequera a uno de los garfios del lado opuesto del paraban, consiguiendo que el vampiro pareciera el famoso "Hombre de Vitruvio" de Leonardo Da Vinci.

" _Logras desconcertarme de un modo en el que no sé ni cómo reaccionar, que decir y mucho menos que hacer, Edward… y aunque no quiera admitirlo, eres tú quien me tiene entre sus manos"_ Los pensamientos de Christian desestabilizaron tanto a Edward que no pudo ni siquiera levantar la mirada, tomando una posición aún más sumisa de la que ya se encontraba, excitando el doble al magnate.

" _Eso no puede ser cierto"_ Pensó el tembloso vampiro, quien no podía dejar de sentir no solo mariposas en su estómago, sino una parvada de zorros voladores filipinos, el cual era el murciélago más grande del mundo, haciéndole sentir cierto mareo. _"Tú no puedes sentir cosas por mí, Christian… somos hombres"_ Volvió a elucubrar el inquieto inmortal, pero Christian respondió mentalmente a sus inquietudes, como si supiera que el chico pudiese escucharle.

" _Esto es tan impropio que no sé qué hacer con lo que has despertado en mí, pero si tú decides seguir, no seré yo quien detenga esto"_ Se apartó del muchacho, quitándose los zapatos, quedándose descalzo tal cual se encontraba su sumiso, tomando una de sus fustas, al igual que una pequeña mordaza, mostrándosela al muchacho—. ¿Puedo? —Edward asintió después de darle una fugaz mirada al antifaz de seda que le mostraba, dejando que el magnate se lo colocara sobre los ojos, impidiéndole mirarle—. Desabotonaré tu camisa… ¿está bien? —El chico dejo escapar un leve jadeo, bajando aún más la cara, sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras Christian comenzó a abrir su camisa, apartando los faldones a cada lado.

Se apartó un poco de él, y después de tomar impulso comenzó a golpear con la fusta el duro y definido abdomen del muchacho, consiguiendo la rápida respuesta de Edward, quien se estremeció no solo ante el contacto sino ante el sonido que el cuero emitía al impactar en contra de su pétrea piel, lo cual dejó escapar de los labios del vampiro unos leves jadeos, demostrándole a Christian como parecía estarlo disfrutando.

—¿Te gusta? —Deseo escuchar aquella respuesta de los labios del chico, aunque sus gemidos ya se lo estaban demostrando con creces.

—Si… —respondió en su susurro casi intangible, aunque lo suficientemente audible como para que Christian le escuchara, consiguiendo que su amo subiera progresivamente por su pecho, sin dejar de azotarle con la fusta, hasta llegar a sus duros y erectos pezones, golpeándolos salvajemente—. Aaggr… no… please… —El cuerpo de Edward convulsionó de un modo que detuvo el rápido y contundente castigo de Christian, quien ya estaba tan excitado como su sumiso, aquel que dejo ver claramente un duro bulto entre los pliegues de su pantalón, mientras el magnate apretaba con fuerzas su empalmado sexo.

—¿Recuerdas tu palabra clave, Edward? —El chico asintió—. Perfecto. —Christian se acercó lentamente a él, susurrándole al oído, después de soltar su propia entrepierna—. Esta vez no la olvides. —El sumiso asintió nuevamente.

—No lo haré… amo. —Aquel tono de voz sutil y temeroso de parte de Edward, consiguió en Christian un recurrente escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, logrando una involuntaria descarga de pre-cum, lo cual desestabilizó tanto a aquel hombre que no pudo evitar sentir deseos de tocarle, conteniéndose ante la promesa que le había hecho de no pasarse nuevamente de la raya, tanteando lentamente aquel terreno vetado para el magnate, quien dejaría que poco a poco el chico le dejara ir más allá.

Christian acarició con la lengüeta de la fusta todo el torso del muchacho, desde el cuello hasta la pretina del pantalón, mirando el rostro de Edward para ver si se rehusaba a aquel contacto, bajando cada vez más, percatándose de como el chico se estremeció, aferrándose de las barras de acero de la pared que lo maniataba, esperando a que su amo fuese más allá, dejando escapar un impropio jadeo al sentir como la punta de la fusta acarició su glande.

—Aaggr… Mmm… Christian… —El aludido no pudo soportarlo, atestándole dos fuertes fustazos en su entrepierna, mientras se acariciaba la suya—. AAAHHH… no, no… para por favor… para… —Pero Christian no se detendría hasta que Edward hiciera verbal su palabra clave.

—Tu palabra clave, Edward…. —Pero el chico siguió jadeando y estremeciéndose, al recibir cada fustazo, los cuales más que bajar su erecto pene lo estaba llevando cada vez más a un inminente segundo orgasmo.

Christian no pudo más, bajó la cremallera de su pantalón, dejándole ver a Edward por medio de sus pensamientos el tamaño, la dureza y la humedad de un miembro viril que no era el suyo, el cual aunque parecía ser igual, no lo era, ya que el del excitado magnate mostraba unas protuberantes y palpitantes venas, junto a un grueso glande, el cual se encontraba húmedo y colorado, haciéndole sentir a Edward un repentino vahído.

" _Jesucristo ten piedad de mí, señor"_ Negó con la cabeza, intentando no ver los pensamientos de Christian, quien comenzó a masturbarse a sabiendas de que el chico no le estaba mirando o eso creyó él. _"Esto no me puede estar pasando, no puedo sentir tantas ganas de más, es impropio, es absurdo."_ Pero las crecientes ansias de Edward, junto a la enorme excitación del magnate, consiguieron que ambos hombres se dejaran llevar por sus deseos, gimiendo y estremeciéndose uno en frente del otro, sin pudor alguno y sin poder tocarse.

—¡Quiero que acabes de nuevo, Edward! —Susurró Christian, mostrándole al vampiro por medio de su quejumbrosa voz, de cómo se encontraba tan perturbado como él, temiendo quedar más expuesto aun de lo que ya estaba, ante su creciente excitación, prefiriendo permanecer callado—. Y yo contigo. —El perturbado magnate soltó la fusta, buscando el en interior de uno de sus gaveteros, lo que parecía ser un guante de los que usan los porteros de fútbol, colocándoselo en su mano izquierda.

" _¿Por qué no lo dices, Edward?... vamos, detenlo… sabes que no debes entregarte así de fácil, eres un caballero y no eres gay"_ Pensó el vampiro, pero Christian ya había pulsado el botón que hacía vibrar el guante de goma, aquel que el magnate posó sobre el pecho del muchacho, consiguiendo de él un repentino jadeo y ahogo.

—Quiero acariciar tu entrepierna con esto, Edward. —El chico negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. Por favor… sé que lo deseas tanto o más que yo, no te reprimas. —Se acercó un poco más al vampiro, susurrándole al oído—. Yo también siento vergüenza y mucha confusión pero… —Tragó saliva y luego argumentó, sin dejar de acariciar su duro pene— …Muero por volver a ver ese cuerpo convulsionando ante un inevitable orgasmo y si eso no te da un aliciente… —Pensó en que a lo mejor lo que diría a continuación lo incomodaría demasiado, pero era la única carta que poseía a su favor, jugándose de todas, todas— …Te confesaré que me estoy masturbando justo ahora y sería demasiado espectacular que ambos pudiésemos llegar al éxtasis de la culminación al mismo tiempo, sin tener que tocarnos el uno al otro… ¿Qué dices?

Edward no pudo controlarse más, su sexo escurría líquido seminal ante las intensas ganas de eyacular, asintiendo con toda la vergüenza del mundo reflejada en su cara, consiguiendo que Christian comenzara a acariciar con el guante vibratorio el largo de su predispuesto sexo por sobre la tela, arrancándole al muchacho unos impropios y desinhibidos gemidos, lo que excitó tanto al magnate que no duro más de cinco minutos acariciándole el pene al chico mientras se masturbaba, cuando ambos consiguieron desahogar todas sus ganas guardadas dentro de un closet atiborrado de orgullos, de egos elevados y de una constante vergüenza al qué dirán, las cuales fueron bañadas por un manantial de semen que consiguió por unos instantes, hacerles olvidar todas su preocupaciones y miedos, dejándose vencer por las oleadas de placer que los embargaron a ambos.

—Sangre… —Logró decir Edward al culminar, consiguiendo que Christian intentara controlar sus escalofríos y convulsiones, descolgando ambas muñequeras, lo cual consiguió que el chico cayera al suelo, estremeciéndose ante el fuerte orgasmo, llevándose consigo a Christian, quien cayó a su lado—. No me toques… —Exigió el chico, y aunque el vampiro deseaba todo lo contrario, prefirió no seguir tentando al diablo, arrinconándose a los pies del paraban de metal, haciéndose un mohín entre él artefacto de tortura y el suelo.

—No voy a tocarte, Edward… tranquilo. —Deseó abrazarle, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de cómo el chico parecía estar sufriendo ante una creciente vergüenza—. Dime que no te arrepientes, por favor—. Pero el apenado vampiro no quiso decir nada, completamente inmóvil en el suelo—. ¿Edward?... háblame te lo ruego. —El recién excitado muchacho se incorporó rápidamente del suelo, quitándose ambas muñequeras, entregándoselas a Christian junto al antifaz que cubrían sus cobrizos ojos—. No me hagas esto, Ed… no me hagas sentir culpable, me he torturado todo el maldito día pensando en lo que está sucediendo entre tú y yo… y te encuentro aquí, predispuesto a una nueva sesión sadomasoquista y ahora vuelves a intentar hacerme sentir culpable de lo que ha ocurrido, pero ¿sabes qué?... —El chico detuvo su rápida huida, aferrándose del marco de la puerta, esperando a que Christian concluyera sus efusivos reproches— …No me arrepiento de lo que paso ayer y mucho menos de lo que ha sucedido hoy… ¿me has oído? —gritó la pregunta completamente exaltado.

Por unos segundos ambos mantuvieron sus posturas rígidas e inalterables, siendo Edward quien volteara lentamente el rostro para verle, sin dejar de aferrar ambos marcos con las manos, como si temiera perder nuevamente el equilibrio y caer al suelo, ante sus temblores.

—No te culpes, Christian… ambos somos culpables. —El magnate negó con la cabeza.

—No hay culpables, Edward… solo hay implicados en lo que parece ser una lucha de egos. —A lo que el vampiro alegó, volteando nuevamente el rostro.

—Pues dejemos que el abogado _"circunstancias"_ y el juez _"tiempo"_ deliberen sobre cómo acabará esta contienda, porque lo que soy yo, no pienso seguir luchando en contra de esto. —El corazón de Christian latió tan rápido que no pudo evitar sentirse agobiado y al mismo tiempo dichoso ante aquella respuesta, escuchando la pregunta del muchacho—. ¿Puedo retirarme?... ¡Por favor!... —El magnate asintió, dejando que su aun tembloroso cuerpo cayera sobre la doselada cama, intentando relajarse, mientras que Edward corrió hasta su recamara, desvistiéndose para ahogar en el interior de la lujosa tina toda su vergüenza y su frustración, manteniéndose sumergido en el agua hasta altas horas de la noche, dejando a Christian pensativo sobre las palabras que el sumiso le había dicho, sin poder conciliar el sueño hasta el amanecer.

* * *

NOTA: Para los que me han preguntado sobre mi usuario en Wattpad, este es ErickMartinez244


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

The Avengers

Tanto los Cullen como los Quileutes, decidieron salir a eso de la una de la madrugada y así poder llegar a Seattle a oscuras, tanto para despistar a Victoria como para sorprender a Edward, quien aún no se enteraba de los planes de la menuda vampiresa y su atolondrado hermano Emmett, quien había rentado una camioneta Toyota Hiace van 2008 color cromo, la cual los llevaría a todos al lujoso hotel _"The Paramount"_ en donde Alice ya había hecho las reservaciones, pidiendo todo un enorme pent-house, para ellos.

—Jasper y yo iremos en el convertible. —Notificó Rosalie, recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta para que el viento del descapotable no se lo despeinara.

—¿Por qué eso no me extraña? —preguntó Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡No se Alice!... ¿Por qué no te extraña?... —preguntó Jasper con una socarrona sonrisa de medio lado, pretendiendo abrazar a su esposa, consiguiendo de parte de Sam una mirada desdeñosa, volteando la cara de mala gana para exigirle tanto a Embry como a Leah que entraran a la camioneta y organizaran los bolsos, mientras la vampiresa fulminaba a su consorte con la mirada, apartándose de él.

—No te extraña porque eres vidente, enana… —Rió Emmett, consiguiendo no solo las hipócritas carcajadas de su esposa, sino también las de Jasper, quien señaló a su corpulento e inocente hermano.

—Exacto, hombre mono… bien dicho. —Jasper alzó su mano para que Emmett las chocara, caminando hacia el convertible rojo de Rosalie—. Yo conduzco, hermanita… —Le quitó las llaves a Rosalie, abriéndole muy caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto, exigiéndole que entrara.

—Gracias… —La rubia y seductora vampiresa le arrojó un beso volador a su esposo, exigiéndole que condujera con precaución ya que los lobos no eran inmortales y no quería tener problemas con los indios de la reservación, acomodándose mejor en el auto, esperando a que Jasper tomara asiento en su respectivo puesto como conductor, aquel que se colocó una de sus tantas gorras de béisbol, intentando mantener su cabello apartado de su cara.

—No te preocupes, amor… los lobos no son de peluche, ellos resisten un trancazo. —Le atestó un puñetazo a Seth, consiguiendo que el chico cayera unos cuantos metros más allá, sobándose el brazo—. ¿Ves?... no te preocupes. —Rosalie miró al rapaz, recordando lo que había sucedido en la tarde, teniendo que disculparse con el chico por exigencias de su infantil esposo.

—Arranca el auto, Jasper… quiero llegar antes que todos y tomar la mejor habitación del pent-house que Alice rentó. —Rosalie no le había terminado de decir aquello, cuando el serio vampiro encendió el auto, poniéndolo en marcha después de arrojarle un beso a su esposa y una desdeñosa y arrogante mirada al lobo alfa.

—No sé cuándo piensan decirle la verdad a Emmett. —Susurró Sam por lo bajo, al darse cuenta que el musculoso vampiro se jugueteaba con el pequeño chico lobo, sin tan siquiera prestarles atención.

—Lo mismo digo yo, Sam… —Acotó Bella, arrojando dentro de auto varias maletas —. Pero Carlisle no quiere que le digamos nada, cree que es mejor que él mismo se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando. —Alice, quien ya había tomado su puesto en el asiento del copiloto, escuchó atenta aquella conversación entre su hermana y su amigo.

—Pues yo creo que él sabe algo, solo que su infantil forma de ser no le permite creerlo, de seguro se autoconvence así mismo de que son solo suposiciones suyas. —Bella se encogió de hombros, ante la acotación de Sam.

—Quizás. —La motocicleta de Jacob se dejó escuchar a los lejos, lo que consiguió que el juego pesado entre Seth y Emmett culminara, mientras que Bella siguió arrojando al interior de la camioneta las maletas, siendo Embry y Leah quienes las reacomodaran en el interior del vehículo.

—Así es más divertido, Bella. —Notificó Leah—. Cuando se enteré por todas las de la ley, va a convertir al soldadito de madera en un montón de aserrín. —Embry soltó una carcajada.

—Ya basta… —Exigió Alice, mirando hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta—. Tienen terminantemente prohibido hablar de ese tema… ¿está claro? —Tanto Leah como Bella e incluso Embry asintieron a sus palabras, observando como la seria y molesta vampira, miró nuevamente al frente, esperando a que todos subieran a la camioneta.

—Temí que no vinieran. —Acotó Sam apartándose del lujoso vehículos, estrechando con fuerza, tanto la mano de Jacob como la de Paul.

—Yo no quería venir —respondió Paul—. Pero Romeo insistió en que no lo dejara solo. —Señaló a Jacob, quien sonrió de medio lado, empujándole de un modo juguetón.

—Cállate idiota. —Exigió el beta de la manada—. Tú no querías venir porque no deseabas dejar sola a… —Paul golpeó bruscamente el hombro de Jacob para que se callara y no hablara más de la cuenta, escuchando la risueña acotación de su amigo— …A mi hermana Rachel. —La mayoría de los Quileutes que no poseían el don de la mutación creían que Paul y Rachel eran novios, pero la realidad era otra muy distinta, ya que ambos eran tan solo muy buenos amigos.

—Sí, claro…. —Acotó Sam, quien sabía perfectamente por quien suspiraba el muchacho—. En fin… nos vamos. —Tanto Paul como Jacob se vieron las caras, uno sonriendo ante sus jugarretas pesadas y el otro sin saber si atestarle un puñetazo en la cara a su amigo o retar de una vez a su alfa por el amor de Emily.

Emmett tomó tanto la motocicleta de Jacob como la _Mash 125 Seven_ de Bella, incrustándolas en el soporte trasero de la camioneta, en donde se solía colocar el caucho de repuesto, transformándolo en un soporte de arrastre para los vehículos de dos ruedas.

Todos subieron a la camioneta y después de ser Jacob el último en entrar, Emmett arrancó rápidamente la lujosa _Van Hiace_ , comenzando el largo trayecto hasta Seattle, siendo el atolondrado vampiro quien colocara música para ambientar el viaje, consiguiendo que Seth se le uniera en la tonada que se dejó escuchar desde el extraordinario sistema de audio, en donde la voz de _Bon Jovi_ , se dejó apreciar, con su reconocida canción _"It´s my life"._

—Creo que lloverá. —Comentó Paul, haciendo alusión a que habría mal tiempo a causa de los desafinos de ambos cantantes.

—¿No hemos salido de Forks y ya estas molestando? —preguntó Sam desde el asiento trasero que se unía al de Alice, dándose la espalda el uno al otro.

—Vamos Paul. —Le exigió Jacob, palmeándole la pierna a su amigo—. Tú solo imagina que esto es una misión, que somos agentes encubiertos. —Aquello hizo sonreír un poco a Paul, siendo Seth quien acotara a las palabras del beta, desde su privilegiado puesto en una pequeña butaca entre Emmett y Alice.

—Somos los Avengers. —Aquello hizo sonreír a más de uno, siendo Sam quien preguntara quienes eran esos—. Oh vamos Sam… Los vengadores… Thor, Iron man, El capital américa, Hulk… —Seth siguió enumerando los personajes de la famosa saga de Marvel, consiguiendo que su líder asintiera.

—Oh… ya, ya los recuerdo… —Ladeó un poco la cabeza, susurrándole a Alice, mientras Bella ayudaba a Leah a pintarse las uñas—. ¿Por casualidad no shippeas a los vengadores? —Aquello consiguió la socarrona sonrisa de la vampiresa, asintiendo a su pregunta.

—Tony Stark con Roger, es uno de mis shippeos favoritos. —Sam apretó los labios para no reír ante aquello, mientras Embry preguntaba que era shippear, siendo Seth quien se lo explicara rápidamente, consiguiendo las risas de algunos y las miradas furtivas de otros.

—Habló el experto en mariconerías. —Espetó Paul al escuchar la explicación, consiguiendo la desdeñosa mirada de todos, menos las de Jacob y Embry, los cuales no estaban muy de acuerdo con la homosexualidad del chico aunque se la bancaban por el alfa y por Leah.

Un fuerte frenazo consiguió desestabilizar a todos los pasajeros de la camioneta, siendo Paul quien cayera bruscamente sobre Leah, la cual le pateó con fuerzas las pelotas, exigiéndole al chico que se le quitara de encima, antes de que le estropeara la manicura, mientras los demás observaron asombrados al conductor, quien volteó hacía atrás, espetándole de mala gana al odioso Quileute.

—Si vuelvo a escuchar una maldita queja, burla o cualquier otra idiotez de tu parte maldito saco de mierda, voy a arrojarte a la autopista mientras el auto sigue en movimiento… ¿me has entendido? —Todos quedaron atónitos ante aquel arranque de rabia de parte de Emmett, quien siempre resultaba ser uno de los más divertidos y alegres de los vampiros, demostrándoles a todos que dentro de aquel ser dulce, carismático y bonachón, había una bomba a punto de explotar, la cual esperaba el detonante que la hiciera estallar en cualquier momento, siendo Sam y Alice quienes se contemplaran el uno al otro, haciéndose la misma pregunta… ¿Qué pasaría el día en que Emmett se enterara de los cuernos entre Rosalie y Jasper?

—Pues me largo. —Paul pretendió abrir la puerta, siendo tanto el alfa como el beta, quienes detuvieran su rápido proceder, uno pidiéndole amablemente que se quedara y el otro ordenándoselo como el líder de la manada, exigiéndole que se calmara.

—Vamos Paul. —Habló Embry—. No podremos hacerlo sin tu ayuda… —Tanto Emmett como Bella bufaron por la nariz, negando con la cabeza ante las suposiciones del joven y apuesto Quileute—. Puede estar Iron man. —Embry señaló a Sam— … También Hulk, la viuda negra y Spider man. —Apuntó con su dedo índice hacia Emmett, Alice y Seth respectivamente, comparándolos con los personajes de Marvel— …E incluso tenemos al Capitán América, a Nebula y a la bruja escarlata. —Miró a Jacob, a Leah y a Bella, consiguiendo las risas de todos—. Y aunque nadie es mejor, ni más astuto que ojo de halcón… —Se señaló así mismo, comparándose con el legendario Clint Barton— …¿Hermano?... no podemos hacerlo sin Thor.

Todos menos Emmett, vitorearon las palabras y las comparaciones de Embry, aplaudiendo a tan magistral forma de conseguir que su hermano de manada y amigo intentara bajarle dos a su ira en contra de todos y aceptara trabajar en conjunto y total armonía con los vampiros, consiguiendo de parte de Paul una afable sonrisa.

—¿Thor eh? —Embry asintió—. Bien… —Se acomodó nuevamente en su puesto junto a Jacob, quien palmeó su hombro, agradeciendo su comprensión y total aceptación a seguir con lo pautado—. Me quedo, pero que quede claro algo. —Emmett arrancó nuevamente la camioneta, poniendo los ojos en blanco a la espera de sus exigencias—. Que el dios del trueno es mejor que Hulk. —Tanto Jacob como Paul chocaron sus manos, sonriendo ante aquello, mientras que Alice, Sam y Bella, negaron con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que Paul parecía no querer dejar su desprecio a un lado, siendo Emmett quien hablara.

—Ya quisieras ser tan fabuloso como Bruce Banner, pedazo de mojón mal cagado. —Las carcajadas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar—. Sin el martillo Mjolnin no eres más que una Barbie con capa, pero Hulk es simplemente…

—…Inigualable. —Concluyó Seth, recibiendo la mirada de todos—. ¿Qué?... bueno… lo es… ¿no? —Bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

—Así es enano. —frotó vigorosamente el cabello del muchacho—. Ni más, ni menos. —Paul sonrió de medio lado, volteándole la cara a Emmett en un gesto desdeñoso, al ver como el vampiro le observaba por medio del espejo retrovisor, mientras que el más joven de los Quileutes, no podía controlar los desbocados latidos de su corazón cada vez que Emmett frotaba de aquel modo su cabeza, recordando lo que había pasado en la tarde del sábado, después de huir desconsolado ante la simple idea de imaginar a su adorado tormento, hablando mal de él con su esposa.

 _Seth había huido sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, sin poder dejar de llorar e imaginarse las diversas conversaciones entre ambos esposos, burlándose de los gustos sexuales del pequeño lobo, quien moría de amor por aquel vampiro._

 _Se imaginó a Rosalie muerta de risa al escuchar a su esposo hablar de los impropios gustos sexuales del chico, mientras Emmett hacia alardes de su buen humor para destrozarlo delante de la rubia y que ambos disfrutaran burlándose del joven Quileute._

" _Pensé que me entendías, Emmett" Siguió llorando y corriendo por todo el bosque, zigzagueando entre los árboles, sin percatarse tan siquiera de que alguien le seguía. "Creí que eras mi amigo, no pensé que tú…" Un enorme cuerpo cayó frente a él desde lo alto de uno de los árboles, consiguiendo que el asombrado lobo gris se frenara de golpe._

— _¿A dónde crees que vas? —Emmett se plantó frente al lloroso y adolorido lobo, quien pretendió huir de él, comenzando a correr en dirección contraria—. ¡Oye!… ven acá maldito mocoso inseguro. —Corrió tras él y al tener su cola lo suficientemente cerca, tiro de ella, intentando detenerle—. Que te detengas maldita sea. —El molesto e irracional lobo chilló y rugió al mismo tiempo, girándose para arrojarle un zarpazo con sus garras—. Cálmate, joder. —Soltó su cola, consiguiendo que el chico cayera unos metros más allá de donde estaban, golpeándose con uno de los árboles._

 _Emmett se asustó al ver el fuerte impacto que el chico se había dado, corriendo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho, intentando revisarle, pero a pesar del fuerte porrazo su rabia y su dolor interno eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier malestar físico que sintiera ante el estrepitoso golpe, pretendiendo morder al vampiro._

— _Que te calmes enano coño e´ madre… —Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas, lo que consiguió en Seth el efecto deseado, revolcándose en el boscoso suelo, no solo ante la gracia que le hizo aquella palabrota, sino al darse cuenta de cómo Emmett intentaba contenerlo con su arma más poderosa, las risas—. ¡Aja!… el saquito de pulgas tiene cosquillas… ¿no?... —Siguió rascándole y manoseándolo por todo el pelaje, lo que consiguió en el joven lobo un leve estremecimiento, sintiendo un impropio endurecimiento entre sus patas traseras._

" _Basta Emmett… si sigues haciendo eso me voy excitar". Pensó intentando apartarse del juguetón vampiro, pero lo que vino a continuación, consiguió en el muchacho la decisión de dejarse mimar._

— _Vamos cachorro… tranquilo… no tienes por qué molestarte, mi esposa es un poco… Mmm… como decirlo…_

" _Maldita" pensó el chico, agradeciendo que Emmett no poseyera el don de su hermano Edward._

— _Sincera… —Acotó al fin—. Ella no quiso ser descortés, y quiero que sepas que yo jamás me he referido a ti como el chico gay. —Aquella rascadita detrás de la oreja, junto al incesante acariciar del pelaje gris de parte de Emmett, había conseguido en Seth el efecto deseado, calmando su precipitado mal humor y desconsuelo—. Te he llamado cachorro, saco de pulgas, enano, peque, incluso perrito… pero jamás el chico gay como si eso te definiera como persona—. Seth no supo si reír o llorar ante aquello, recostando su enorme cabeza lobezna sobre las piernas del vampiro dejando que el corpulento inmortal lo acariciara, aunque el chico sabía que Emmett lo hacía para calmarle, imaginando que para él Seth era tan solo era una especie de mascota._

" _No sé si creerte, Emmett" Elucubró sobre la posibilidad de que el vampiro solo estuviese diciéndole lo que él quería escuchar y no la verdad, ante su inseguridad. "Quiero hacerlo, mis sentimientos hacia ti son tan fuertes que si me dices que la luna es de queso yo te creería" Seth cerró sus ojos y siguió disfrutando del acicalamiento que le daba el vampiro, deleitándose con aquellas grandes y frías manos._

— _Eres importante para mi Seth… ¿Sabes por qué?... —El triste lobo levantó a cara, mirándole a los ojos—. Porque jamás había tenido un amigo… eso lo valoro. —Rascó nuevamente su orejita—. Eres la única persona que no le molestan mis tarugadas, tampoco le importa si soy bruto o lento. —Emmett sonrió. —Y te ríes hasta de lo que no pretendía ser gracioso. —Aquello consiguió que ahora fuera Seth quien riera en su interior—. Y aprecias mi sinceridad, porque la mía no es como la de Rosalie… —Bajó la mirada— …Ella no es mala pero está en su naturaleza ser tan odiosa que le sale solo, pero mi sinceridad es espontánea y sin intención de causar mal a nadie ¿y sabes por qué? —Seth negó con la cabeza—. Porque me cuesta decir mentiras… no se mentir, Seth y siempre digo lo que pienso aunque pueda incomodar con ello a los demás._

 _Aquello no solo consiguió que el muchacho dejara escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus tristes y lobeznos ojos, el corazón del chico se aceleró tanto que Emmett lo percibió claramente, sonriendo ante sus impetuosos sentimientos, los cuales fueron demostrados por parte del joven lobo con un impropio y desinhibido lametón sobre el pálido y masculino rostro de Emmett, quien arrugó la cara al sentirse completamente empapado de saliva._

— _Ggrr… me has babeado pedazo de tapete con patas. —A Seth le agradaban los apodos que Emmett le tenía, ya que dicho de los labios del vampiro, no sonaban odioso sino graciosos y hasta se podía decir que un poco cariñosos—. Me las vas a pagar. —Comenzaron a juguetearse nuevamente, Emmett intentando arrastrarlo por el boscoso terreno, mientras Seth se resistió lo más que pudo, pero justo al llegar al riachuelo en donde Emmett pretendió arrojar al muchacho, este se abalanzó sobre el vampiro, consiguiendo que ambos se fueran a la mierda, cayendo aparatosamente dentro del estanque de agua natural—. Hijo de tu madre. —Los dos amigos comentaron a pelearse dentro del agua, siendo Seth quien le mordiera y le arañara, mientras Emmett le jalaba bruscamente el pelaje y la cola haciéndolo chillar._

" _Te amo, Emmett" Volvió a lamerle el rostro, consiguiendo de parte del vampiro un gesto de asco, lo cual más que incomodarle le hizo sonreír. "Te creo, y tienes razón… no se te da el mentir, sé que no me mentirías en algo como eso y espero que aunque jamás pueda llegar a tener tu amor, nuestra amistad sea para siempre" Volvió a lamerlo una tercera vez, transformándose rápidamente para que el vampiro no lo golpeara, escuchando los reproches del incómodo inmortal._

— _Enano mama verga… no me vuelvas a babear. —Seth mantuvo la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del agua, dejándole ver tan solo su torso desnudo al vampiro—. Me puede dar tifoidea o yo que sé. —El chico rió, alegando que eso no lo causaban los perros—. Pues me puedes pegar tu mal de rabia o..._

—… _O mi homosexualidad… —Soltó Seth mirándole tímidamente, a la espera de una respuesta que le hiciera sentir aún más seguridad de que Emmett no sería capaz de usar sus gustos sexuales como excusa para burlarse de él o peor aún, de humillarle._

— _Pues si la homosexualidad se pegara yo ya andaría con abrigos de plumas rosa y lentes multicolores… —El chico sonrió, sin dejar de permanecer agachado dentro del agua para cubrir su desnudez delante de su amigo— …Carlisle fuera Armand Goldman y Jasper seria Jack Twist. —Seth no pudo evitar soltar una risotada, al escuchar como su amigo hacía alusión al personaje de Robín Williams en la película "la jaula de las locas" y al del vaquero gay encarnado por Jake Gyllenhaal del famosos film de "Brockeback Mountain"._

— _Para no saber mucho sobre gays pareces haber visto bastantes películas sobre el tema. —A lo que Emmett respondió acercándose al muchacho completamente empapado._

— _La percusia de Alice me ha hecho ver todo un arsenal de películas gay. —Aquello sorprendió a Seth, preguntándole el por qué, observando como el corpulento vampiro se acercó a él, agachándose para quedar a su altura, sumergiendo un poco su cuerpo en el agua—. Porque yo quiero entender a mi mejor amigo, Seth… eso hacen los verdaderos cuates… ¿no?... comprenderse y apoyarse. —El chico no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, deseando abrazarle y decirle cuando lo amaba, conteniéndose histriónicamente ante sus deseos más ocultos, mirándole nuevamente a la cara._

— _Así es Emmett. —Restregó bruscamente sus ojos, intentando sonreírle a su amigo._

— _Entonces no llores mocoso tonto que lo menos que quiero es verte sufrir. —espelucó su húmedo cabello, el cual quedo de puntas ante la rustica caricia, consiguiendo que Emmett riera al darse cuenta de lo graciosos que se veía, empujando al chico para que callera de espaldas al agua, comenzando a salir del estanque natural, deteniéndose en la orilla, volteando a ver a Seth con un gesto pensativo—. ¡Oye!... los perros besan a sus amos lamiéndoles la cara ¿no?... —Seth abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ruborizándose ante las elucubraciones de su amigo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza—. Puto cachorro zarrapastroso… me besaste tres veces y con lengua, mal pario… vas a ver cuántos pares son tres botas. —Y dicho aquello pretendió arrojarse sobre el sonriente rapaz, quien se transformó tan rápido que terminó salpicando de agua al vampiro, correteándose por todo el bosque, jodiendo y jugueteándose entre ellos toda la tarde como si se conocieran de toda la vida._

Después de aquello, ambos regresaron a la casa Cullen, siendo Esme y el mismo Emmett quienes le exigieran a Rosalie disculparse con el muchacho, aquel que a pesar de lo incomodo de todo aquel asunto las recibió amablemente, retirándose a su casa con una amplia sonrisa y el corazón lleno de dicha.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Leah, no solo sacando a Seth de sus vagas elucubraciones, sino a cada uno de los que iban en la camioneta, mirándola con cierto recelo—. ¿No has tenido tu primera experiencia lésbica? —Aquello no solo consiguió que Alice mostrará un semblante asombrado y perplejo, Jacob miró a ambas féminas con el ceño fruncido, esperando la respuesta de su ex.

—Pues no, aún no. —Bella no había terminado de decir aquello cuando Leah levantó desvergonzadamente su blusa azul pastel de tirantes, dejando sus senos al descubierto, consiguiendo que Embry abriera desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras Emmett soltaba una de sus risotadas.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. —Espetó Jacob fulminando a su amante de turno y a su ex con una mirada cargada de total desprecio y molestia ante lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras que Seth cubrió completamente avergonzado su dulce e infantil rostro ante las desfachateces de su hermana.

—Vamos, tócalas. —Bella cubrió su rostro, riendo ante lo impropio de la situación, siendo Sam quien la retara a comportarse, aunque la descarada Quileute le daba igual lo que pensarán de ella—. Vamos tonta… tócalas… como vas a decir que eres lesbiana si ni siquiera has tocado unas tetas que no sean las tuyas. —Por más que Paul intentó permanecer serio no lo consiguió. Soltó una estruendosa risotada, al igual que lo hizo Emmett, quien movió el espejo retrovisor, para ver mejor los pequeños pero redondos y firmes senos de la joven Quileute, quien tomó las manos de Bella, posándolas sobre ambos pechos.

—¿Puedo saber de qué coño te estás riendo? —preguntó Jacob clavando sus iracundos ojos sobre Paul.

—Lo siento men… pero cuando es a ti a quien ponen en aprietos y ridiculizan delante de todos es más divertido que cuando me ocurre a mí. —Jacob golpeó y empujó a Paul para que se callara, pero el chico no pudo parar de reír, mientras Bella no supo que hacer, tragando grueso, sin dejar de tocar los suaves senos de la muchacha.

—¿Por una vez en tu vida puedes comportarte, Leah? —preguntó Seth, mirándolos a todos. —En serio me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida pero… ¿tienes que hacerlo delante de todos? —Tal parecía que las preguntas de su hermano le valieron verga, ya que Bella no había terminado de soltar sus pechos, cuando la descarada loba aprisionó sus labios en contra de los de la vampiresa, la cual quedó tan asombrada como cada uno de los presentes, que hasta Emmett estuvo a punto de chocar, frenando bruscamente la camioneta.

—Me lleva la que me trajo, viejo… está hermana tuya es una verdadera loba por todas las de la ley. —Seth comenzó a golpear a Emmett, quien no pudo parar de reír ante lo molesto que se encontraba el muchacho y sobre todo ante lo que estaba pasando entre ambas féminas, siendo precisamente Paul, el único de los lobos que no se llevaba bien con Emmett, quien riera ante la impropia acotación del vampiro.

—Ya deja de reírte, Paul. —Exigió Sam completamente enajenado, mientras Alice le pidió a su atolondrado hermano que siguiera conduciendo, después de abandonar su privilegiado asiento de copiloto, cambiando de puesto con Seth y así poder sentarse junto al lobo alfa, mientras Lean siguió besándose con Bella, la cual más que corresponder, lo único que hacía era morirse de las risas, dejando que la chica la manoseara.

—Ya es suficiente Leah. —Espetó Jacob de mala gana—. ¿No te basta con revolcarte con cada uno de nosotros?... ¿ahora pretender meterte a lesbiana? —La por demás divertida chica, apartó sus labios de los de Bella, quien intentó acomodarse el maquillaje, mientras Lean le espetaba al beta de la manada.

—Tú no eres quien para decirme a mí que puedo o no hacer, y menos a Bella. —Señaló a la vampiresa—. Tanto ella como yo somos agentes libres y hacemos los que se nos da la gana, pero no… —Acotó, acomodándose las fachas— …no voy a meterme a lesbiana, simplemente quería ser el primer beso y la primera manoseado de Bella, eso es todo. —Posó su mano derecha frente a la avergonzada pero sonriente vampiresa, exigiéndole que terminara de pintarle las uñas, consiguiendo que Bella retomara su arduo trabajo de manicura, mientras Jacob siguió exigiéndole a su amigo que dejará de reírse, y Alice comentará a continuación.

—Si estás cosas están pasando tan solo en el viaje, no me quiero imaginar lo que ocurrirá cuando estemos en Seattle. —Sam asintió a sus conclusiones sobre lo que podría llegar a pasar en la ciudad vecina, susurrándole al oído.

—Sólo espero que tú y yo podamos mantener a raya a esta cuerda de locos. —Ella asintió—. Pero si no podemos, planificaremos un plan B. —Alice preguntó en qué consistía dicho plan —. Dejamos que se maten entre sí, mientras que tú y yo nos sumergiremos en el mar del shippeo, sin rumbo fijo y sin mirar atrás.

—Hecho. —Prometió Alice, aferrando con fuerza la mano de Sam, quien la contempló fijamente a los ojos, demostrándole a la menuda vampira, lo que el apuesto líder de la manada estaba comenzando a sentir por ella, un fuerte y sincero sentimiento de agrado hacía la pequeña inmortal, aquel que no supo cómo explicar, pero su cálido corazón de lobo ya había sido flechado por la diminuta hadita, sin poder hacer nada más al respecto que dejarse conquistar por quien a lo mejor, pudo haber sido su imprima, perfecta.

* * *

Edward permaneció recostado boca abajo en su cama, observado la pared completamente inerte, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior en el cuarto rojo, sintiéndose realmente preocupado por lo que pudiese estar pensando Christian de él, ante las últimas palabras dichas por el vampiro, quien parecía haberle dando a entender que aceptaba lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

" _Debo hablar con Christian, no debí decirle eso"_ Se giró sobre el colchón, reorganizando las sabanas. _"Puede tomarlo como una invitación a que puede tocarme cada vez que se le antoje y no quiero que…"_ Un par de golpes sobresaltó al vampiro, asombrándose de no haberse dado cuenta de la cercanía del magnate, quien esperó a que el chico respondiera, pero al ver que nadie hablaba, tocó nuevamente, mientras que el joven y aun pasmado inmortal se percató de lo que aquel hombre traía entre sus manos, aporreando la puerta con la punta de las pantuflas.

—¿Edward?... —Llamó, pero el vampiro siguió sin decir absolutamente nada, cerrando los ojos rápidamente al ver como el acaudalado hombre abrió la puerta, maniobrando con la bandeja de comida, la cual solo traía sobre sí, un tazón de cereal y el juego de ajedrez, aun cerrado—. ¿Edward?... —Volvió a intentar llamar la atención del muchacho, quien se removió sobre el colchón, pretendiendo hacerle creer al magnate que se estaba despertando.

—Mmm… ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó como si no supiera a que venía Christian, el cual abandonó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche, ayudando al muchacho a desanudar las enredadas sabanas de sus piernas.

—Nada… es solo que son más de las nueve de la mañana y como Alice llamó a mi celular preguntándome en donde estabas tú que no le contestabas las llamadas, imaginé que hoy te irías temprano. —Aquello sorprendió a Edward.

—¿Alice te llamó? —Christian asintió a su pregunta, mientras que el extrañado vampiro se acomodó mejor sobre el colchón, recostándose del espaldar de la cama.

—Me dijo que tu teléfono le aparecía apagando y como Mía y ella intercambiaron números telefónicos, le pidió a mi hermana el mío, llamándome para ver qué pasaba. —Edward estiró su brazo, tomando rápidamente su celular, percatándose de que se había quedado sin batería—. Me pidió que te dijera que te esperan en " _The Paramount"_. —Aquello sorprendió aún más a Edward, buscando en el gavetero de la derecha su cargador, enchufando rápidamente su celular—. ¿Tienen una fiesta o algo por el estilo? —Quiso saber el intrigado hombre.

—Pues no, pero conociendo a Alice y su empeño de hacer fiestas hasta por lo que no se debe hacer una, lo más seguro es que algo por el estilo se esté tramando. —Encendió el celular y esperó a que tomará un poco de carga para escribirle a su hermana, abandonándolo sobre el gavetero de la izquierda, justo cuando Christian posó la bandeja sobre sus piernas aún acobijadas, notificándole con una amplia sonrisa.

—Mía y Alice, sin duda fueron separadas al nacer. —Aquello consiguió que Edward sonriera, asistiendo a sus palabras—. Mi hermana le hizo una fiesta hasta al gato que tenía cuando el felino tan sólo cumplía un año de vida, es una completa demente.

—Bueno… Si nos ponemos a contar anécdotas sobre lo que son capaces o no de hacer nuestras hermanas, jamás terminaríamos. —Christian asintió.

—Tienes razón. —Tomó el juego de ajedrez entre sus manos y lo abrió, sacando una a una cada pieza única—. Y ya que te irás temprano, no perderé mi tiempo hablando de Mía y su extraño cerebro. —Acomodó el tablero sobre la cama, colocando las piezas en sus respectivos puestos, observando como Edward comenzó a jugar con si tazón de cereal, arrugando el rostro al revolverlo—. Vamos, no pongas esa cara, comételo… era eso o hacerte un omelette, y como sé que eres muy quisquilloso con la comida, decidí servirte un simple tazón de cereal. —Edward como ya era costumbre, intentó poner su mejor semblante de deleite, pero aquello estaba tan pegajoso y pastoso que no pudo soportar tenerlo mucho tiempo en su boca, tragándolo sin tan siquiera masticar.

—Está rico. —Mintió—. Un poco dulce, pero rico. —Christian sonrió, señalando el juego de ajedrez, exigiéndole que fuese está vez él, quien moviera la primera pieza—. ¿Christian? —Llamó la atención de quien ahora tomaba su papel de paciente, dejando al amo a un lado.

—¿Si?... —Acotó Christian, demostrando que le estaba prestando atención a pesar de mantener los ojos enfocados en el tablero.

—Debemos hablar. —El serio hombre de negocios, levantó su agraciado rostro, mirando a su terapeuta.

—Eso quiero Edward, que hablemos. —Señaló nuevamente el tablero de ajedrez—. Pero me sentiría un poco más a gusto si jugamos mientras conversamos. —El joven psiquiatra asintió, dejando de jugar con el asqueroso tazón de cereal, moviendo su primera pieza, la cual siempre solía ser el peón frente al caballo de la derecha.

—Sobre lo que dije ayer… —Christian le interrumpió, moviendo el peón que resguardaba una de sus torres, exigiéndole al muchacho.

—Vamos por partes, Edward. —El aludido intentó retomar la ingesta del cereal con leche y avena, pero al escuchar lo que Christian tenía que decir, desistió de seguir comiendo, temiendo atragantarse—. Primero que nada quiero que me respondas con la verdad. —El inquieto vampiro le miró, bajando rápidamente la cara, moviendo su segunda pieza—. Júrame que no soy tu primera vez, Edward. —El aludido dejo caer la cuchara sobre el tazón, salpicado de leche toda la bandeja.

—No entiendo tu pregunta. —Intentó hacerse el desentendido.

—Las dos veces que llegaste al orgasmo me dio la leve impresión de que fue tu primera vez. —Levantó la cara, mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Me has mentido sobre tus experiencias sexuales? —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tendría que mentirte? —Intentó decir aquello lo más calmado posible, pero el temor de ser descubierto y morirse de la vergüenza delante de Christian al enterarse de su virginidad, lo estaba consumiendo internamente.

—No sé, Edward… ¿tú dímelo? —El aludido frunció el ceño, mientras Christian movió otra de sus piezas.

—Pues ya te dije que no, no soy virgen. —El magnate asintió.

—Bien… aclarado ese punto quiero que sepas que sigo sin arrepentirme de lo ocurrido en ambas sesiones. —Edward apartó tanto la bandeja como el tazón de sus piernas, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama, sacando a la contienda uno de sus caballos.

—Eso no me extraña. —Christian ladeó un poco su cabeza, alzando una de sus cejas—. Lo que me preocupa es saber, por qué... —A lo que Christian respondió, después de mover otro de sus peones para darle paso a uno de sus alfiles.

—Porque todo lo que me llene, me satisfaga y me intrigue al mismo tiempo, es algo que me atrae demasiado. —Edward ni siquiera supo cómo interpretar aquello, ya que por más que intentará buscar una respuesta clara en los pensamientos del magnate, su mente sólo se encontraba enfocada en el juego, deseando está vez ganar la contienda, aunque en la primera había quedado el juego inconcluso.

—¿Y eso que significa? —Quiso saber, Edward.

—Significa que quiero descubrir todo lo que me puedas mostrar, sobre el tímido y enigmático Edward Cullen. —El corazón del vampiro saltó inesperadamente dentro de su pecho, haciéndole sentir un poco de temor ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No sé a qué estás jugar conmigo, Christian.

—¡Oh no, Edward!... yo no estoy jugando contigo. —El magnate señaló el tablero de ajedrez, incitando al muchacho a seguir con la contienda—. Estoy hablando muy en serio. —El pasmado vampiro le contempló sin tan siquiera pestañear, mientras Christian esperó un nuevo movimiento de su parte, levantando la cara para ver porque el chico no jugaba—. Vamos, Edward… te toca. —Intentó hacerse el fresco y calmado hombre que siempre era, pero los latidos de su desbocado corazón le demostraron al vampiro, lo agitado que estaba.

Edward movió al fin una de sus piezas tan sólo para darle gusto, deseando que prosiguiera su explicación, pero el timbre de su teléfono celular los sobresalto a ambos, siendo el aún angustiado y temerosos vampiro quien se moviera de su relajada postura sobre la cama, respondiendo la llamada.

—¡Hola!... —La voz de Alice se dejó escuchar del otro lado de la línea, dándole en cierto modo, un poco de paz a ambos hombres, quienes por más que intentaban hacerse los superados, ninguno de los dos comprendía con exactitud lo que el uno sentía o esperaba del otro.

—Hola hermanito… disculpa que te interrumpa, pero he intentado contactarme contigo y el teléfono me salía apagado y aunque sé que Christian y tú han estado muy ocupaditos… —Soltó aquella última acotación con un tono de voz picarón y sugestivo, incomodando a Edward.

—Ve al grano, Alice. —Exigió el vampiro bastante molesto ante sus mal sanos comentarios.

—Bueno, no te enojes… Solo quiero que sepas que ya estamos todos aquí esperando a nuestro líder por parte de los vampiros para comenzar la operación escarlata. —Edward no sabía si su hermana le estaba tomando el pelo o simplemente se había golpeado tan fuerte la cabeza en una de las tantas cacerías con Emmett, dejándola más loca de lo que ya era.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. —El apuesto vampiro volteó a ver a Christian, quien movió una de sus piezas, devolviéndole la mirada al muchacho.

—Estamos todos en Seattle para acabar de una vez por todas con Victoria. —Edward comenzó a dibujar círculos alrededor de su oreja, dándole a entender a Christian, que Alice estaba cada vez más loca, al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía el magnate ante la conversación con su hermana.

—Entiendo… —Fue la escueta respuesta del vampiro—. Y dime una cosa, Alice… cuando te refieres a todos, ¿de quienes estás hablando? —Quiso saber, ya que la aguda audición del joven inmortal, le dejo escuchar de fondo varias voces que conversaban entre sí, siendo Emmett quien prácticamente le gritara a su hermano, consiguiendo que el vampiro apartara el teléfono de su oreja.

—Todos, hermano… los Avengers están aquí, men… solo faltas tú. —Christian le demostró a Edward que aquello lo había escuchado lo suficientemente claro como para dibujarle una sonrisa en los labios—. Mueve tu chato y feo culo hasta acá brother, tenemos que planificar bien todo esto y Sam tiene muy buenas ideas. —Aquello sorprendió a Edward, quien se incorporó rápidamente de la cama, apartándose de su contrincante de ajedrez, sin importarle que estuviese tan solo en bóxer, consiguiendo la asombrada mirada de parte del magnate, el cual se percató de como Emmett parecía tener razón, ya que a Christian le pareció que el chico estaba carente de posaderas.

—¿Sam?... ¿Qué demonios hace Sam en Seattle?... —preguntó por lo bajo, aunque Christian pudo escucharle.

—Vino a ayudarnos, Edward. —La dulce vocecita de Alice no llegó a oídos del magnate, quien intentó enfocar sus ojos sobre el tablero, pero tanto la conversación que su psicólogo y sumiso tenía por el celular, al igual que la semidesnudez del muchacho, lo mantuvieron constantemente en busca del apuesto estudiante de psicología, quien se paseó de un lado a otro en el balcón, sin tan siquiera percatarse de las miradas furtivas y críticas de Christian—. Él se ofreció a ayudarnos y como es el líder de la manada pues los demás Quileutes…

—¿Los demás lobos están aquí? —Alice le afirmó que así era—. ¿Te volviste loca Alice? —preguntó Edward, completamente exaltado—. No creo que sea buena idea que los lobos y nuestra familia estén juntos en el mismo hotel. —A lo que Alice respondió, con una sonrisita nerviosa.

—De hecho estamos hospedados en el mismo pent-house. —Aquello detuvo el ir y venir de Edward, quien volteó a ver a Christian con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que sus hermanos y los Quileutes se habían tramado, percatándose de la mirada inquisidora del magnate, aquel que sonrió, notificándole a continuación.

—Calvin Klein… ¿eh?... —Edward no se había percatado de su semidesnudez hasta que Christian nombró la marca de su bóxer, mirando la mitad de su propio cuerpo, corriendo hacia una de las esquinas del balcón, para que el sonriente y por demás divertido hombre dejara de observarle.

—Voy para allá y espero que tanto tú como Sam me den una explicación sobre lo que se están tramando. —Se asomó por uno de los bordes de la puerta de vidrio, percatándose de como Christian siguió sonriendo, contemplando el tablero de ajedrez, pensando en que a lo mejor, Edward no era muy dotado de posaderas, pero debía tener un miembro viril bastante satisfactorio, recordando como su entrepierna se marcaba considerablemente debajo de su ropa, ruborizándose ante sus impropias elucubraciones, sin tan siquiera llegar a imaginar que el apuesto y apenado vampiro podía percibir cada uno de sus inadecuados pensamientos.

—Aquí te esperamos, hermanito. —Acotó la acomedida vampiresa—. Y por cierto… —Argumentó, mientras Edward intentaba acceder a uno de sus jean, sin que el magnate se percatara de ello— …Para la próxima usa los Gapsby, sé que los Calvin Klein son tus favoritos pero los Gapsby marcan mejor tus pompis. —Aquello no solo molestó al vampiro, el chico desistió de tomar uno de sus pantalones, espetándole a Alice de mala gana.

—Ya te dije que no te metas en donde no te llaman, Alice. —Culminó la llamada, percatándose de como el risueño hombre, volteó a verle, justo cuando el chico tomó un jean negro, cubriéndose el frente con la prenda—. ¿Qué miras?... Ve a otro lado… —Aquello consiguió las carcajadas de Christian, posando su inquisidora mirada sobre el tablero de ajedrez.

—¡Oh vamos!... Ya vi todo lo que tenía que ver. —Edward comenzó a vestirse, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, sin dejar de estar atento al magnate, quien comenzó a recoger las piezas de ajedrez, al imaginarse que no seguirían con el partido—. Deberías hacer sentadillas… eso ayuda a…

—Ya cállate… no necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer por mis posaderas, me gusta tal cual es… gracias… —Se terminó de vestir, calzándose los zapatos casuales que había dejado el fin de semana pasado en el pent-house del magnate, sintiéndose ya en su casa.

—Bien… —Fue la simple y seca respuesta de Christian—. Supongo que ya te vas. —Edward le afirmó que en efecto así era—. Mmm… espero que podamos terminar algún día una de las contiendas, odio dejar las cosas inconclusas. —El pensativo hombre no solo hablaba del partido de ajedrez, también se refirió a la conversación y al mismo tiempo a los encuentros que ocurrían en el cuarto rojo entre ellos, los cuales, aunque le habían regalado a Edward un par de orgasmos que lo llevaron al clímax, para Christian habían sido sesiones en las que tan solo su sumiso había disfrutado, mientras que él quedaba siempre con deseos de más—. Te acompaño hasta el estacionamiento.

Christian terminó de guardar las piezas en la parte trasera del tablero de ajedrez, cerrando el juego para dejarlo sobre la cama de Edward, y así poder salir de la recamara en busca de su teléfono celular, notificándole a Taylor que debía llevar al chico hasta el hotel _Paramount_ , y regresar lo más pronto posible por él para que lo llevara hasta la casa de sus padres.

—Listo. —Acotó el magnate, saliendo de su despacho, al ver pasar a Edward con su bolso y un par de chaquetas entre sus manos—. Taylor te llevará con tu familia.

—Puedo tomar un taxi. —Alegó el serio estudiante.

—Sabes que no dejaré que tomes un taxi, Edward. —El chico puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando con desgano.

—Bien, bien… no tengo ganas de discutir.

—Ni yo… —Concluyó Christian, bajando las escaleras junto a Edward —. Siempre te vas enojado y quiero que eso cambie. —Pulsó el botón que llamaba al ascensor, consiguiendo que el aparato comenzara a subir, mientras que el vampiro intentó mantener todas sus cosas lo más organizadas posibles, sosteniendo ambos abrigos con el brazo izquierdo, posando el pesado bolso sobre su hombro derecho—. ¿Puedo preguntar quiénes son los lobos? —Aquello sorprendió tanto a Edward, que Christian pudo vislumbrar en su perplejo semblante, que su pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Los lobos? —Christian asintió—. Aamm… es un grupo de música alternativa. —Fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir, ya que no sabía que alegar ante aquella pregunta, la cual le dio a entender que había hablado más de la cuenta.

—¿Y puedo saber que tiene que ver tu familia con el grupo? —El ascensor ya había llegado al piso del pent-house de Christian, sin que ninguno de los dos subiera al artefacto.

—Aamm… Alice tiene unos locos proyectos con ellos… quiere ser su patrocinadora y la verdad es que no se mucho cómo va el rollo con ellos, pero creo que los ha traído a Seattle, y el hecho es que no me lo esperaba. —Se decidió al fin a entrar en el dichoso aparato.

—Bueno… Alice parece tener buen gusto… —Alegó Christian interponiéndose en la puerta para que el ascensor no se cerrara.

—Solo con la moda… en cuanto a música tiene una campana de barro en vez de tímpano, ya que los lobos son un grupo bastante malo. —Christian intentó no reír ante la acotación del muchacho—. En fin… debo irme, Christian. —El magnate asintió.

—¿Volveré a verte antes del próximo fin de semana? —Al preguntar aquello, Christian no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante sus desinhibidos deseos de volver a verle pronto, lo que consiguió de parte de Edward, un gesto tímido y un poco avergonzado.

—Aammm… si, supongo… Mmm… no sé, todo depende de las clases que tenga esta semana y… —Miró su reloj de pulso, dándole a entender a aquel hombre que se le estaba haciendo tarde—. Aammm… debo irme, Christian. —El aludido entró al fin en el ascensor, dejando que las puertas metálicas se cerrarán, notificándole al incómodo vampiro lo que le estaba perturbando.

—No pudimos hablar sobre lo que está pasando entre nosotros, Edward… y creo que deberíamos… —El por demás intranquilo muchacho se apartó de él, justo cuando el ascensor comenzó a ascender sin que ninguno de los dos pulsara uno de los botones del tablero, imaginando que alguien más había pulsado en otro piso más arriba, el botón que llamaba al aparato.

—Christian, en verdad no quiero hablar de lo que está pasando.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó el magnate, acercándose un poco más a Edward.

—Es que no se ni como catalogarlo… es algo que pasó y la verdad es que no se ni porqué, ya que no suelo dejarme llevar por el deseo y mucho menos con alguien de mi propio sexo, es tan absurdo e impropio que… —Christian terminó acorralándolo en una de las esquinas del ascensor, preguntándole sin miramientos.

—¿Por qué es tan impropio para ti? —Edward puso los ojos en blanco, consiguiendo una mirada iracunda de parte de su amo, quien había dejado al paciente en el pent-house, retomando su porte de todopoderoso, manejando la situación—. Solo omite en tu perspectiva y estudio psicológico sobre esta situación, el hecho de que somos hombres y explícamelo, por favor. —Justo en aquel momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, lo que consiguió que ambos hombres se apartaran el uno del otro, haciéndose los desentendidos.

—Buenas tardes. —Saludó el caballero que subió al ascensor pulsando el botón del piso a donde se dirigía, mientras Christian no dejó de mirar a Edward, el cual se hizo el desentendido, siendo el único en saludar al caballero.

" _Tienes tiempo de sobra para pensar en un argumento válido, Edward… juro que si me das una respuesta errada, vas a lamentarlo"_ … Aquello perturbó lo suficiente al vampiro como para conseguir de parte del muchacho una temerosa mirada de refilón, bajando raudo la cara, sintiendo como el ascensor se detuvo y el caballero abandonó el artefacto mecánico, dejando a ambos hombres nuevamente a solas—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó Christian, justo cuando las puertas se cerraron y el magnate pulsó el botón que daba al sótano del edificio y por consiguiente al estacionamiento—. ¿Ya tienes una respuesta que me satisfaga? —A lo que Edward respondió.

—Ya que para ti no es una razón de peso el hecho de que seamos hombres… ¿Qué dirías si te digo que me parece completamente inadecuado el que hayamos llegado al sexo antes que a los sentimientos? —Aquello consiguió de parte de Christian una ceja en alzas y una socarrona sonrisa.

—¿Te importan los sentimientos? —preguntó, acercándose una vez más a Edward, logrando que el muchacho se arrinconara nuevamente en contras de una de las paredes laterales y la del fondo, negando nerviosamente con la cabeza.

—Aammm… no, no es que me importe… —Intentó hablar pero las palabras se le trababan en la lengua—. Pero… ¿no te parece un poco impropio y bastante inusual que dos personas que ni siquiera se han besado, hayan tenido sexo?... No sé tú, Christian… pero yo creo que…

—¿Ese es todo el problema? —Interrumpió Christian mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Te parece que lo que ha surgido entre nosotros no debería seguir porque hubo sexo antes de que sucediera un primer beso? —Edward palideció más de la cuenta, al darse cuenta de que aquello sonó más a un reproche que a un congruente argumento, negando rápidamente con la cabeza, pero Christian ya se había acercado al avergonzado muchacho, quitándole las dos chaquetas que traía sobre su antebrazo, consiguiendo que el bolso se deslizara por su hombro, cayendo al suelo al igual que ambas prendas de vestir, aferrando con fuerza sus muñecas, posándolas sobre la cabeza del estupefacto vampiro, susurrándole tan cerca del rostro que Edward pudo percibir el dulce aliento de la boca de Christian, quien no se lo pensó dos veces para finiquitar dicha exigencia—. Pues vamos a solventar ese pequeño inconveniente de una vez por todas.

Edward pretendió hablar, pero la desinhibida, desenvuelta y por demás experta boca de Christian ya había amordazado la suya en un beso que acalló cualquier posible reticencia de su parte, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al sentirse completamente a merced de unos labios que le demostraron quien era el que mandaba en aquella relación que había comenzado a germinar entre ambos hombres, enmudeciendo no solo ante el inesperado beso, sino al sentir como el cálido cuerpo de aquel caballero le apresó en contra de las paredes del ascensor, mientras la húmeda boca del magnate intentó abrirse paso entre los fríos labios del joven inmortal, quien jamás llegó a imaginar en su larga vida que un beso de aquella envergadura lo sumergiría en un océano de dudas en cuanto a su sexualidad se refería, dejándose vencer por sus deseos, abandonando su buen juicio y cordura, permitiéndole a su cuerpo percibir lo que estaba sintiendo.

" _No puede gustarme esto, no puedo sentir tantas cosas a la vez por una persona que en su momento detesté tanto que ni siquiera soportaba el verle"_ Se dijo mentalmente el chico mientras Christian siguió besándole, pensando en que era tan impropio que supo que la enorme tensión que sentía en su entrepierna, junto al inmenso calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, eran consecuencia de lo incorrecto de la situación, cuando en realidad era la física y la química actuando entre sí, produciendo una reacción en cadena que los hizo olvidarse por unos segundos del espacio y el tiempo que los rodeaba, hasta que Christian pretendió introducir su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal del vampiro, quien activó todos sus sentidos comunes al recordar que sus dientes estaban impregnados de ponzoña, apartando su boca de la del magnate.

—Aaammm… —Ambos hombres se contemplaron por unos segundos y justo cuando Christian pretendió decir algo más, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, notificándoles a los dos caballeros que habían arribado a su destino, sintiendo que en aquel beso el ascensor se había detenido o simplemente subió hasta el infinito y había vuelto a bajar, siendo el magnate quien se apartara del tembloroso cuerpo de Edward, el cual dejó caer sus brazos por inercia, mientras que el exaltado hombre de negocios se acomodó las fachas, tomando tanto el bolso como las chaquetas del muchacho, intentando colocar todo tal cual se encontraba, pero las convulsiones que sufrían sus extremidades no les permitió realizar la simple labor como se debía, enredándose en todo aquel predicamento.

—¿Señor Grey? —Christian pegó un respingón de los mil demonios, apartándose del aun tembloroso y apocado joven, dejando caer el bolso al suelo, mientras Edward trató de arreglar las arrugadas chaquetas.

—¿Sí? —preguntó volteando a ver a Taylor, enfocando nuevamente sus ojos en Edward y en el desastre que ambos había causado, sin saber si seguir ayudándole o simplemente desistir, siendo el vampiro quien le notificara que él podía solo, consiguiendo de parte de Christian una sonrisa nerviosa, apartándose rápidamente del muchacho, saliendo al fin del ascensor.

—El auto está listo para llevar al joven Cullen a donde él quiera. —Christian asintió, agradeciendo su diligente proceder, sin poder dejar de acariciar sus labios, sintiendo una fuerte oleada de sentimientos encontrados que lo mantuvieron un poco distante mentalmente hablando, mientras que Edward intentó esconder su endurecido miembro con las chaquetas que reposaban sobre su brazo, abandonando al fin el artefacto mecánico.

—Sigo insistiendo que puedo tomar un taxi. —Christian frunció el ceño, retando a Edward con la mirada.

—Taylor no tiene ningún inconveniente en llevarte a tu destino, Edward. —Tanto la mano derecha de Christian como el susodicho, contemplaron al aún aturdido joven, aquel que no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, intentando no mirar al magnate a la cara.

—El señor Grey tiene razón, joven Edward… no tengo inconveniente alguno en llevarlo hasta el hotel Paramount. —El vampiro asintió.

—Bien… —Caminó hacia uno de los autos de Christian, entrando en el lujoso vehículo por la puerta del copiloto, esperando al guardaespaldas, quien se percató de las señas de su jefe, acercándose rápidamente al magnate, esperando sus órdenes.

—Edward va a encontrarse con sus familiares en dicho hotel. —Taylor asintió, mientras Edward escuchó claramente la conversación que ambos hombres tenían detrás del Audi, sin la necesidad de espiar sus mentes—. Imagino que están todos. —El acometido caballero volvió a asentir, esperando la acotación de su jefe—. ¿Recuerdas el reporte que me trajiste sobre Edward? —El guardaespaldas asintió una vez más—. Pues resulta ser que su ex es ahora su hermana adoptiva. —Aquello sorprendió a Taylor.

—No lo sabía. —Christian bufó por la nariz en un gesto de total desprecio hacia Isabella.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —Taylor negó con la cabeza—. En fin… lo que quiero que hagas es que me averigües si su ex vino con los demás o se quedó en Forks. —Aquello consiguió en Edward un gesto de total asombro e incredulidad, al percatarse de como el inseguro multimillonario parecía seguir empeñado en aquel asunto sobre Bella y su apuesto sumiso, quien no podía creer que Christian estuviese sufriendo de celos tan pronto.

—Entendido señor. —El por demás complacido hombre de negocios palmeó el hombro de Taylor, agradeciéndole una vez más su total predisposición a acatar cada orden dada por su jefe, quien se encaminó hacía la puerta del copiloto, notificándole a Taylor de un modo casual, tratando de que el hombre se retrasara al revisar lo que a continuación le exigiría.

—Revisa esas llantas traseras, Taylor… creo que están un poco desinfladas. —No sólo Edward se había percatado de la jugada de Christian para que su guardaespaldas no se acercará aún al auto, el vampiro pudo ver desde la mente del astuto empleado lo que aquel hombre pensaba, mientras revisaba los cauchos.

" _Tranquilo señor Grey, no me acercaré aún al auto hasta que usted se despida en privado de su nuevo sumiso"_. Edward no pudo evitar sentirse realmente incómodo al darse cuenta de que la mano derecha del magnate, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando entre él y su jefe, quien rodeó rápidamente el Audi color gris, inclinándose para poder estar lo suficientemente cerca del muchacho y no tener que hablar en voz alta, susurrándole al chico.

—Quiero verte mañana. —Aquello sorprendió demasiado a Edward, quien se sintió un poco agobiado, no solo ante las exigencias de Christian, sino ante lo que aún estaba experimentando su cuerpo a causa de aquel perturbador e inesperado beso.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó el chico mirándole al fin a la cara—. No puedo verte mañana, yo…

—¿Y el martes? —preguntó Christian tan rápido que no le dio tiempo al vampiro a espabilar y pensar en una posible negativa.

—Aaammm… yo… yo te llamo… ¿está bien? —Christian asintió.

—Si no me llamas lo haré yo… ¿vale? —Ahora era Edward quien asentía—. Necesitamos hablar sobre esto… ya no quiero postergar más está conversación… ¿Me has entendido? —El acorralado chico asintió una vez más, bajando tímidamente la mirada.

—Más que hablarlo deberíamos olvidarlo y simplemente alejarnos, Christian… esto que está pasando entre nosotros no debería seguir ocurriendo y lo mejor será que… —Pero el magnate no le permitió culminar su inaceptable alegato, espetando a continuación.

—No te atreves a tan siquiera insinuar que lo olvidemos y hagamos como si jamás nos hubiésemos conocido… ¿me has oído? —Edward miró al frente, tratando de permanecer inmutable, aunque la vergüenza se lo estaba devorando internamente—. ¿Qué pasó con el abogado circunstancias y el juez tiempo? —El chico bajo la mirada, respondiéndole en un susurro.

—Se les fue el caso de las manos. —A lo que Christian alegó, introduciendo un poco más su cabeza dentro del auto, sobresaltado al vampiro ante su cercanía, buscando nerviosamente con la mirada a Taylor, quien esperaba aún en la parte trasera del auto, dándoles la espalda.

—Pues más les vale que retomen el caso, porque la fiscalía aún no ha concluido con el juicio. —Ambos se contemplaron fijamente, siendo Edward quien bajara un poco la mirada, posando sus ojos en los labios ajenos, deseando lo mismo que deseaba Christian, repetir aquel primer beso, pero no era ni el momento ni las circunstancias idóneas para ello, apartándose del tímido estudiante de psicología, incorporándose de su inclinada postura sin dejar de verle—. Esperaré tu llamada, Edward. —El chico asintió—. Que la pases muy bien en compañía de tu familia.

—Igual para ti, Christian. —El vampiro no pudo verle nuevamente a la cara, temiendo arrojársele encima y no querer abandonarle por más impropia que le pareciera aquella reacción de su parte.

—¿Taylor? —El magnate llamó la atención de su guardaespaldas, quien giró raudo la cabeza, incorporándose de su distendida postura sobre el maletero—. Puedes llevarte a Edward… sus hermanos le deben estar esperando. —Le hizo una señal con la mano a aquel hombre, intentando recordarle lo que le había exigido que investigara, consiguiendo la afirmación de Taylor, quien se introdujo rápidamente en el interior del auto, encendiendo el lujoso vehículo, mientras Christian se apartó lentamente de ellos, sin dejar de contemplar el cabizbajo rostro de Edward, deseando saber que pensaba al respecto de todo esto, porque él mismo no sabía qué hacer y a quien acudir para desahogarse, pues no podía hablarlo con su familia y mucho menos con su psicólogo, ya que era precisamente él, el causante de todos sus males.

Se encaminó hacia el ascensor, introduciéndose con total parsimonia en el artefacto mecánico después de haber pulsado el botón que lo hizo descender, subiendo hasta el pent-house sin dejar de rememorar aquel beso, acariciando sus labios una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados sin poder controlar su creciente taquicardia, saliendo del ascensor justo cuando su teléfono celular le notificó la llegada de un mensaje instantáneo, el cual era de su mejor amiga, leyéndole a continuación.

 _ **[Edward me ha pedido que te escriba, siente que necesitas a alguien para desahógate… si es así te espero en mi casa para que hablemos, sabes que eres muy importante para mí, Christian y al parecer también lo eres para el muchacho]**_

Aquello no solo sorprendió a Christian, lo llenó de una dicha que no lograba describir al percatarse de como su sumiso parecía leerlo como un libro abierto, sin querer asumir que el chico en realidad tenía el don de leer su mente, atribuyéndole sus conclusiones al semblante meditabundo y reflexivo que de seguro dejó entrever en su pálido y compungido rostro.

" _¿Qué voy a hacer de ahora en adelante contigo, Edward?"_ Pensó con una amplia sonrisa, al ver la preocupación del muchacho a pesar de que él también debía estar necesitando de un hombro en donde llorar y un par de oídos que le escucharan y le aconsejaran, pensando primero en el bienestar de su paciente, el cual comenzó a responderle a su amiga, aceptando su invitación a verse sin poder dejar de sonreír como idiota.

Nota: Gracias a todos los que siguen el fanfic.

Para quienes quieran seguirmey tener más interacción conmigo, mi usuario en Wattpad es: ErickMartinez244

Allí coloco montajes e interactuomás con mis lectores.

Saludos


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Entre planes

Por más que lo intentó, Edward no pudo dejar de rememorar lo sucedido con Christian dentro del ascensor, pensando en cómo podría ocultar sus sentimientos delante de su hermano Jasper y sobre todo frente a los Quileutes, quienes eran tan machistas y homofóbicos, aunque Emmett ya le había comentado sobre la homosexualidad de uno de ellos, conversándolo con él en una de sus tantas visitas.

" _¿Qué voy a hacer después de lo que ha ocurrido?"_ Pensó en huir, en irse lejos de Seattle pero Edward más que nadie supo de sobra que eso no serviría de nada. Él había intentado hacer lo mismo con Bella, no solo para olvidarla, sino para conseguir que Victoria desistiera de su incesante sed de venganza en su contra, sin conseguir ninguno de los dos objetivos principales, ya que el vampiro jamás dejó de pensar en su ex, y la pelirroja siguió con su desprecio hacia los Cullen.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien, joven Edward? —La inesperada pregunta de Taylor le hizo regresar de sus vagas elucubraciones, volteando a ver al guardaespaldas.

—No, no estoy bien… —Fue su sincera respuesta, frotando enérgicamente su frente.

—¿Quiere que lo llevé a un hospital? —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias… solo quiero llegar al hotel y descansar. —Fingió que su malestar provenía del deterioro y el cansancio del fin de semana, recibiendo de parte de Elena, quien había intercambiado en su momento el número de teléfono con el nuevo sumiso de Christian, un nuevo mensaje instantáneo.

 _ **[Viene para acá, mi bello… gracias por notificármelo… Christian es muy importante para mí y sé que también lo es para ti, sino, no estarías pidiéndome esto… ¿cierto?]**_

Edward sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que Elena quería, sacarle información sobre lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y sobre todo saber qué tenía a Christian tan mal como para que el joven psicólogo le pidiera a la rubia, contactarle.

 _ **[Así es Elena… espero que tú puedas ayudarle… estoy llegando a mi destino, hablamos luego… besos.]**_

Fue la simple respuesta del vampiro, intentando zafar del exhaustivo interrogatorio de la despampanante rubia, quien de seguro le mostraría a su ex amante y amigo los mensajes, a ver si conseguía de Christian un poco más de información, de la que el adusto muchacho le había dado.

—Llegamos, joven. —Edward levantó la cara, percatándose de como en efecto habían llegado al hotel, agradeciendo de antemano la ayuda del chofer y guardaespaldas personal de Christian, observando como el caballero tomó el bolso que el muchacho había arrojado a la parte trasera del auto, saliendo raudo del vehículo, consiguiendo que el vampiro abandonara velozmente su asiento, interceptándole.

—Gracias, Taylor… yo puedo llevarlo. —El vampiro supo de sobra cuales eran sus intenciones, subir con él y averiguar si en efecto Bella se encontraba alojada en aquel hotel o simplemente había decidido quedarse en Forks.

—Usted dijo que se sentía mal, joven… yo simplemente quiero ayudarle. —Pero Edward no tenía la menor intención de dejarle subir, notificándole de mala gana, después de arrebatarle el bolso.

—Dile a tú jefe que, sí… —Taylor palideció al no poder, o mejor dicho, al no saber cómo Edward estaba enterado sobre lo que el señor Grey le había ordenado que investigara— …Bella vino con los demás integrantes de mi familia. —El intranquilo guardaespaldas asintió, bajando la mirada—. No le diré a Christian que no fuiste capaz de realizar sus órdenes al descubrir, su _no_ tan secreta conversación, si tú no le dices nada sobre mi reciente malestar. —Taylor volvió a asentir.

—Bien, joven… como usted diga. —Sé apartó de él, introduciéndose rápidamente en el auto, mientras pensaba. _"Solo recibo órdenes del señor Grey… puedo complacer a sus sumisas o en este caso a su sumiso, pero jamás le mentiré a mi jefe… jamás"_ Edward contempló el serio e incómodo rostro del guardaespaldas, quien le dio una desdeñosa mirada al muchacho, arrancando de mala gana el Audi, retirándose de aquel lugar.

" _Bueno, Christian… tienes a un perro guardián muy leal, eso me agrada"_ Sonrió comenzando a subir los estribillos que daban a la entrada principal del hotel, reorganizando las cosas que traía, posando el bolso sobre uno de sus hombros, escuchando la voz de Emmett en la distancia, junto al parloteo de un jovencito que parecía estar ordenando toda la heladería del hotel.

—…También quiero una bola de helado de vainilla con trozos de galleta y otra de chocolate y almendras… —Edward se percató del enorme barco de helado que le estaban sirviendo al chico en compañía de su hermano, imaginando que aquel jovencito era Seth, recordándole del día del alumbramiento de Bella— …También quiero una esfera de dulce de leche y otra de fresas con crema.

—¿Dónde coño le cabe tanto helado a ese cuerpito, men?... —Seth soltó una risotada, esperando a que le entregaran su monumental tazón de helado, con galletas y brownie, cubierto por crema batida y sirope de chocolate.

—Los lobos quemamos muchas calorías, viejo. —Comentó el muchacho, mientras tomaba el enorme tazón—. Además, todo eso no se queda dentro eternamente, ya sabes que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar y todo lo que entra en algún momento saldrá. —Emmett soltó una de sus risotadas, palmeando el hombro del muchacho.

—Debes cagar como caballo, niño… pobre culito. —Miró sin ningún tipo de disimulo el trasero del muchacho, quien más que sentirse incómodo, le gustó que su "grandote" como todos veía a Emmett, lo admirara—. Aunque de seguro ya lo debes tener entrenado. —El joven Quileute comenzó a degustar su grotesco postre, sonriendo con total picardía, siendo Edward quien se percatara en la distancia, de aquel coqueteo de parte del muchacho para con su hermano.

—Más o menos. —Alegó sin dejar de engullir grandes porciones de helado—. No es que haya tenido muchas experiencias sexuales pero tampoco soy virgen. —Edward no supo si reír, asombrarse o sentirse apenado al saber que un jovencito de tan corta edad, había tenido más relaciones íntimas que él, quien tenía más de cien años de vida.

—No eres tan puto como tú hermana, ¿eh? —Seth miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo, mientras Edward comenzó a acercarse a ambos con una amplia sonrisa, alegando a los impropios comentarios de su hermano.

—Emmett y sus inesperadas e inadecuadas acotaciones —Aquello consiguió que tanto el corpulento vampiro como el menudo rapaz enfocaran sus ojos en Edward, siendo precisamente Emmett quien se acercara a su hermano en tan sólo dos zancadas, abrazándole con premura.

—Hermano… al fin llegas, hombre. —Emmett alzó al delgado pero al mismo tiempo alto vampiro, consiguiendo separar sus pies del suelo—. ¿No te cansas de estudiar al loquito ricachón? —Edward soltó una risita nerviosa y seseante, pidiéndole que le soltara.

—Es difícil llevarlo, pero no imposible. —Fue su rápida respuesta, intentando librar de un posible interrogatorio por parte de su hermano—. Hola… tú debes ser Seth, el amigo de Emmett. —Quiso saber el apuesto vampiro, extendiendo su mano hacía el ahogado muchacho, quien intentó hablar pero el buche de helado y brownie pareció habérsele atragantado en la garganta, recibiendo de parte del corpulento y tosco vampiro, un inesperado manotazo en la espalda, lo que consiguió que el chico tragara todo lo que tenía en la boca, tosiendo precipitadamente.

—Lo siento… —Se disculpó sin dejar de toser—. Es que está muy rico—. Limpió rápidamente su boca y luego su mano derecha, estrechando rápidamente la de Edward—. Creo que ya nos habíamos visto en el hospital—. El sonriente vampiro, asintió.

—Así es, pero no habíamos tenido el gusto de presentarnos formalmente. —Seth asintió.

—Sí, tienes razón. —El chico se apartó un poco de ambos vampiros para retomar la ingesta de helado, y dejar que ambos hermanos conversaran, pensando en que los Cullen eran muy chapados a la antigua y todo con ellos era muy protocolar y aristocrático, siendo Emmett el único desmadrado.

—Vamos arriba, viejo…. El enano y yo decidimos bajar un rato para descansar de las incesantes quejas de mi Rose, de Jasper y de Paul. —Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al ascensor, seguidos muy de cerca por el pequeño Quileute, quien no dejó de disfrutar de su tazón de helados.

—La verdad es que no sé qué tiene Alice en la cabeza, ¿traer a los lobos hasta acá y hacer una sola reservación para todos en el mismo pent-house?... Es como tener una fogata y arrojarle gasolina, creyendo que con eso se apagará. —Emmett rió jocosamente.

—Pues ya sabes cómo es Alice, ella cree que algún día los perros y nosotros seremos muy buenos amigos. —Seth golpeó uno de los brazos de Emmett, exigiéndole que no les llamarán de aquel modo—. Lo siento, men. —Se disculpó, pulsando el botón que llamaba el ascensor—. Y dime algo, hermano… ¿Cómo va la universidad? —Edward comenzó a contarle cómo iban sus proyectos y todo lo relacionado con su vida académica, entrando al fin en el artefacto mecánico que los trasladaría al pent-house, sintiéndose un poco incómodo al rememorar aquel beso entre Christian y él, rogando porque Jasper estuviese lo suficientemente saturado de emociones en aquel lugar, a causa de la presencia de los lobos.

Los tres salieron al fin del ascensor, siendo Seth el primero en abandonar el estrecho compartimiento, mostrándole a su hermana lo que Emmett había comprado para él, recibiendo de parte de Rosalie, una inquisidora y petulante mirada, mientras ambos Quileute comenzaron a disfrutar del delicioso helado, siendo Embry quien se uniera al empalagoso festín.

—Alice… ya llego por quien llorabas. —gritó Emmett, llamando la atención de su menuda hermana, la cual conversaba con Sam, Bella y Jacob, mientras que Jasper y Rosalie intentaban no prestarles atención a los malolientes canes, viendo vídeos en el celular del vampiro, siendo Paul el único apartado de todos, contemplando la ciudad desde el balcón, pensando en Emily.

—¡Edward!... ven, acércate… —El recién llegado, abandonó todas sus cosas sobre uno de los lujosos sofás, acercándose rápidamente al grupo de cuatro, siendo acompañado por Emmett—. Les comentaba a Sam y a Jacob lo que podríamos hacer para que Victoria deje entrevisto sus planes en contra de nosotros. —Bella fue la primera en acercarse a Edward, abrazándole con cierta necesidad de demostrarle cuanto lo había extrañado, recibiendo de parte del vampiro, el mismo gesto de cariño, depositando en su frente un dulce beso de hermanos.

—Hola, Edward. —Saludó la neófita.

—Hola, Bella… me alegra que hayas venido. —Jacob, quien había estado tranquilo y bastante colaborador puso los ojos en blanco ante las muestra de cariño entre ambos ex novios, imaginando que aún había cierta chispa sentimental entre ellos, pero la realidad era que entre Bella y Edward, sólo existía un enorme aprecio, no solo al haberle dado la oportunidad de una segunda vida junto a sus hijos, sino al demostrarle que existía más en el mundo que ser tan sólo la mujer de un troglodita como Jacob, quien lo único maravilloso que le había dado, fue la posibilidad de curar su herido corazón y de tener unos gemelos por los que daría hasta lo que no tuviera por hacerlos felices.

—Bueno, bueno… pueden conversar luego y darse todos los amapuches que quieran. —Acotó Alice, tomando a Edward por el brazo para que se acercara—. Ahora ven aquí y escucha lo que hemos estado planeando—. Tanto Jacob como Edward se contemplaron fijamente a los ojos, uno imaginando que el otro se preguntaba internamente que demonios hacía allí, mientras que el otro no solo quería saber eso, sino como había hecho Alice para convencerlo de que accediera a ayudarles.

—No creo que te deba explicar mucho. —Notificó Jacob al ver la cara de incredulidad del vampiro—. Imagino que puedes leerlo en mi mente. —Edward asintió.

—La verdad es que me asombra mucho verte aquí y aunque puedo leer tu mente, lo único que puedo ver en ella es el desprecio que aún me tienes. —Jacob sonrió con malicia y total satisfacción ante aquello.

—Me alegra que te quede claro que no lo hago por ti.

—¡Oh, no tienes que decirlo, Jacob!… eso es más que obvio. —Alegó Edward—. Imagino que lo haces porque sabes que tus hijos pueden correr peligro. —Jacob asintió.

—Y debo agradecerte una vez más el que hayas regresado a Forks no solo para destruir mi matrimonio, sino también para poner a mi familia en riesgo.

—Ya basta, Jacob… —gritaron al mismo tiempo Sam y Bella, retando al molesto Quileute con la mirada.

—Déjalo, Sam… tanto sus hirientes palabras como sus incesantes reproches para con mi persona me tienen sin cuidado. —Se acercó al líder de la manada, extendiendo su brazo para saludarle con un apretón de manos, recibiendo de parte del musculoso hombre, un saludo afable y sincero de su parte—. Debo decir que el que tu manada haya decidido ayudarnos, fuesen por los motivos que fuesen, sigue sorprendiendo. —Sam sonrió.

—Todo esto ha sido idea de Alice. —El apuesto líder señaló a la menuda vampiresa, quien dio varios saltitos de júbilo, abrazando a su hermano.

—Solo quiero que sepas que no tienes que hacerlo todo tu solo, Edward. —Alice miró a cada uno de los presentes—. Y como tú bien lo has dicho, no importa el motivo que nos movió a hacerlo, lo verdaderamente importante es que ya estamos aquí y no nos iremos hasta deshacernos de ese estorbo llamado Victoria. —El sonriente vampiro asintió, correspondiendo a las muestras de afecto de su hermana, depositando al igual que lo hizo con Bella, un dulce y sincero beso en su frente.

—Pues no tengo como agradecerles todo lo que están haciendo. —Miró a su alrededor a cada uno de los presentes, recibiendo de parte de algunos sus más sinceras sonrisas, mientras que de otros, simplemente recibió su asentimiento y una mirada cargada de dudas y total recelo, pero lo realmente importante para Edward era que estaban tratando de congeniar por un bien común , el cual le traería paz a ambas razas—. Pero de algo estoy seguro. —Todos le miraron a la expectativa de lo que diría a continuación, argumentado a sus palabras—. Victoria no tiene ni la más remota idea de que ustedes están aquí y de nuestro lado. —Tanto Sam como Seth, asistieron a las palabras del vampiro—. Y eso es algo de ventaja para nosotros. —La mayoría aplaudieron las palabras de Edward, mientras que otros simplemente asistieron dándole la razón.

—Te lo dije, hermano. —Acotó Emmett. —Los Vengadores han llegado al rescate y vamos a deshacernos de esa maldita de una vez y para siempre. —Seth, quien ya había culminado con ayuda de su hermana y de Embry el enorme helado, se incorporó del suelo en donde había estado degustando el delicioso postre, acercándose al grupo, siendo el primero en poner su mano al frente, acotando con una amplia y vivaz sonrisa.

—Peter Parker, presente y dispuesto a dar la batalla. —Sam, Alice y Emmett rieron, siendo precisamente el corpulento vampiro quien le siguiera la joda, posando su enorme mano sobre la de Seth, consiguiendo que el chiquillo se estremeciera ante el contacto.

—Bruce Banner, dispuesto a dejar salir al hombre verde, men. —Alice dio saltitos de dicha, aplaudiendo ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, siendo la tercera en posar su mano sobre la de Seth, notificando completamente encantada.

—Campanita dispuesta a todo por ti, hermanito. —Todos miraron un poco extrañados a Alice, quien argumentó a continuación—. Ya sé que Campanita es de Peter Pan y no tiene nada que ver con los Vengadores, pero no me sienta el papel de la viuda negra. —Miró a la melliza de su esposo—. Se lo cedí a Rosalie, a ella le va mejor. —La aludida abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, observando a su esposo.

—La viuda negra y Bruce se entienden, amor. —Acotó inocentemente Emmett sin la más mínima sospechas de que Alice lo decía por lo que había entre ella y su esposo, librando a su mujer del incómodo predicamento, sin quererlo.

—Así es, guapo. —Acotó Rosalie con una malévola y pícara sonrisa—. La viuda negra presente. —Alegó sin intención alguna de levantarse y poner su mano sobre la de Alice, temiendo que el próximo fuera uno de los malolientes canes.

—Loki, presente…. bla, bla, bla… etc., etc. —Espetó Jasper, sin dejar de ver el vídeo que se reproducía en su teléfono de última generación, imitando a su adorada melliza, notificándole a Edward, al percibir sus sentimientos de contradicción y duda—. Sí, ya sé que es de los malos, pero los perros me bautizaron como Loki… así que dejemos que los pulgosos se sigan divirtiendo. —Aquellas odiosas palabras de parte de Jasper, no solo hicieron enfurecer a Jacob, Paul abandonó el balcón, espetándole al petulante vampiro.

—Prefiero ser un pulgoso que un asesino. —Jasper se incorporó rápidamente de su relajada postura sobre el sofá, encarando al molesto metamorfo.

—Matamos para sobrevivir, el que tú no lo entiendas no es mi problema, perro. —Ambos se mostraron los dientes, rugiéndose a punto de comenzar un posible enfrentamiento entre ellos, siendo Emmett quien apartara a Jasper del iracundo Quileute, después de romper la unión entre él, Seth y Alice, mientras que Sam y Jacob aferraron a Paul, quien estuvo a punto de transformarse, siendo precisamente eso lo que temiera el recién llegado, al compartir piso con los lobos.

—¡Esto no va a funcionar! —Exclamó Edward negando una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—Funcionará, hermanito. —Alegó Alice, acercándose a su hermano—. Mis visiones no son muy exactas al estar tan cerca de los lobos, pero… —Edward volteó a ver a su hermana, quien señaló tanto a Sam como a Jacob, argumentando a sus palabras—. El alfa y el beta están de nuestro lado, eso es bueno. —El apuesto vampiro de cabellos cobrizos asintió, observando como Paul comenzó a calmarse, mientras que Emmett arrojó a Jasper sobre el sofá junto a Rosalie, exigiéndole a su atorrante hermano que se calmara o barrería el suelo con él, consiguiendo que se controlara—. Y el grandote quiere que esto funcione y hará que así sea por las buenas o por las malas. —Edward asintió nuevamente con cierto desgano.

—Pues espero que tengas razón, Alice…. Porque lo que estamos intentando es que los Vulturis no vengan a Seattle, y si quedamos expuestos delante de los humanos por culpa de los Quileutes, todos seremos exterminados. —El simple hecho de imaginar a Aro, a Cayó y a Marcus en la ciudad, era suficiente para que Edward perdiera la calma, temiendo lo peor para todos y sobre todo para la familia Grey, quienes eran su prioridad en todo este embrollo.

—Tú tranquilo, hermanito… —Exigió la sonriente chica, percatándose de como al fin, ambos enemigos naturales se habían logrado controlar—. Resolveremos esto antes de que Aro pueda llegar a enterarse. —Jacob empezó a conversar con su mejor amigo en el balcón, intentando controlarle, dejando escapar varios pensamientos sobre él porque estaban ayudando a los vampiros, vislumbrando desde la mente del beta de la manada, el rostro de Anastasia Steele.

—¿De dónde conoce Jacob a la ex de Christian? —preguntó Edward, bastante asombrado.

—Se toparon en Port Angel's… exactamente en la librería _Port book and news_ , ese es el motivo por el que él está aquí. —Alegó la vampiresa, sonriéndole al muchacho. —. Todos tenemos nuestro motivo personal, Edward… el tuyo es Christian y el de Jacob es Anastasia. —El incómodo y apenado inmortal se apartó un poco de ella, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Bueno… con tal de que nos apoye, por mí que lo haga por lo que le dé la gana. —Le dio una mirada furtiva a Jasper, quien parecía estarle observando por el rabillo del ojo, mientras Rosalie le comentaba cosas al oído, consiguiendo que su serio hermano simplemente asintiera a su incesante parloteo, sin dejar de estudiar cada uno de los gestos de Edward—. ¿Por qué no les pides algo de comer a los lobos?... a lo mejor así se calman un poco. —Alice asintió—. Hablaremos sobre el plan que ustedes tienen y yo les contaré lo que estuvo pasando con la vampiresa. —La menuda chica le afirmó que así lo harían—. Espero que todo salga bien y que no hayan muertos. —A lo que Alice acotó, tomando el teléfono de la suite, para ordenar la comida.

—Tranquilo hermanito, las únicas bajas que habrán serán en contra de Victoria. —Alice miró a su esposo y luego a Edward—. Y no le hagas caso a Jasper… solo quiere incomodarte, no te dejes… él no es nadie para juzgarte. —El vampiro no dijo nada, tomando su teléfono celular, escuchando la acotación de su hermana—. Tú y Christian son libres, en cambio él y Rose…

—Basta Alice, no quiero hablar del tema de Christian. —Se percató de un nuevo mensaje instantáneo de parte del magnate, abriéndolo rápidamente, mientras le notificaba a su hermana, después de darle un beso en la mejilla—. Y tú no te preocupes, tarde o temprano ambos la van a pagar y tú y Emmett podrán ser felices con quien quieran. —Edward miró a Sam y luego a Alice, consiguiendo que la chica sonriera tímidamente.

—Solo somos amigos, Eddy. —Acotó ella.

—Yo no he dicho nada. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Pero solo quiero que sepas que todo aquel que te haga feliz pasa a ser mi mejor amigo… ¿entiendes? —Alice asintió, abrazando a su hermano llenándolo de besos.

—Por eso te amo tanto, hermanito. —Ambos se demostraron mutuo afecto, siendo Alice quien se apartara un poco de Edward, dándole espacio para que leyera sus mensajes privados, comenzando a pedir el menú del día por teléfono, mientras el vampiro leyó apremiante.

 _ **[Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Edward… no sé cómo lo hiciste pero me alegra que hayas sido sincero y le hayas dicho a Taylor que Bella estaba en el hotel… ¡por cierto!... Jamás le pidas a Jason que me mienta, él no lo hará… solo espero que ya estés mejor de tu malestar… y gracias por contactar a Elena.]**_

El vampiro comenzó a teclear rápidamente sobre la pantalla táctil de su Android, escuchando las exigencias del lobo alfa a acercarse al centro del pent-house, pidiéndoles a todos que se juntaran, comenzando a explicar cómo se iban a dividir para hacer las rondas y en grupos de cuantos irían, mientras Edward enviaba su respuesta.

 _ **[Ahora el sorprendido (gratamente he de admitir) soy yo… jamás he conocido a alguien tan fiel en mi vida a parte de Carlisle, me alegra mucho que cuentes con él, ya estoy mejor, gracias… solo era cansancio y un poco de estrés… me alegro que hayan conversado.]**_

Edward envío el mensaje, rogando porque Christian no quisiera hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el ascensor de su pent-house, acercándose igual que todos a la reunión, escuchando lo que Sam tenía que decir, mientras un nuevo mensaje llegaba de parte de Christian ignorándole por su propio bien.

* * *

Jack no podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro dentro de su oficina, pensando en la petición que Victoria le había hecho, siguiendo con el plan de destruir no solo a los Grey, sino también a los Cullen, en aquel interminable juego suyo de venganza.

— _Debemos buscar el modo de llamar la atención de Edward y eso solo lo vamos a lograr si exponemos lo que realmente es, delante de Grey. —Le notificó la seductora vampiresa, quien había tenido la osadía de visitarle en la editorial, consiguiendo que Anastasia muriera de celos, al ver llegar a la despampanante pelirroja—. Yo haré mi parte este lunes, Jack… y solo espero que ya tú tengas planeando algo bueno. —El intranquilo hombre, asintió._

— _No te preocupes, Victoria… yo haré mi parte… Pero quiero que me digas algo. —La malévola inmortal le observó fijamente a los ojos, a la espera de su argumento—. ¿Cuándo me convertirá en Vampiro? —Victoria sonrió._

— _Estás muy ansioso, Jack… querido. —Aquella última palabra, la había dicho con cierta picardía—. Tranquilo, primero necesito que ejecutemos el plan mientras tú seas un simple mortal. —El intranquilo editor le preguntó el por qué—. ¡Pues verás!… si te transformo ahora, en lo único que pensarás es en matar y saciar tu sed de sangre. —Aquello perturbó un poco al hombre—. Necesito que por ahora pases desapercibido, y para cuando llevemos a cabo nuestro macabro plan, todo debería estar tal cual lo hemos planeado y así podré convertirte en un nuevo inmortal, uno realmente indetenible._

 _Victoria ya le había explicado que en los primeros días como vampiro, sería el ser más fuerte y poderoso del mundo, consiguiendo no solo la aprobación de aquel hombre para transformarle, sino que Jack había comenzado a soñar despierto, con delirios de grandeza y poder supremo, creyendo que podría llegar a formar un imperio, pero lo que él no sabía era que ya existía el amo y señor de los vampiros, sin tan siquiera imaginarse que Aro, Cayó y Marcus Vulturi, existían._

—Voy a tener todo lo que quiero, todo lo que me has robado y más, Christian. —Pensó el intranquilo hombre, quien siguió paseándose de un lado a otro en su despacho—. Vas a pagarme todo lo que me has hecho, Grey… desde robarme a la posible familia que pude haber tenido, hasta quitarte a la mujer que pudo haberte hecho feliz… —Miró a Anastasia, quien conversaba amenamente con la secretaria de su esposo— …Y terminando con la vida de quien ahora parece ser tu enfoque sentimental. —Sonrió al recordar que ahora Christian había perdido la perspectiva sobre sus gustos sexuales, enfocándose en los hombres—. Si supieras que ese chico es un inmortal de más de cien años, de seguro te cagarías en los pantalones como el perfecto maricón que eres.

Soltó una maliciosa risotada, justo cuando su prometida entró a la oficina, mirándole como quien observa a alguien que ha perdido el juicio por completo.

—¿Puedo saber de qué te ríes? —preguntó Anastasia, mirándole bastante extrañada.

—Estoy feliz, Ana… ¿acaso es un delito estar lleno de dicha? —La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No, por supuesto que no es un delito… es solo que llegas a la oficina con un humor de perros y después de la visita de la hermosa pelirroja, tú malhumor parece haberse esfumado mágicamente. —Jack la observó de mala gana.

—No empieces con tus tontos e inseguros celos, Ana… si esa mujer me ha cambiado el humor es simplemente porque el trabajo que ella y yo ejecutaremos juntos, dará muy buenos frutos. —Anastasia solo imaginó que su futuro esposo hablaba de trabajo, deseando autoconvencerse de ello.

—Me parece perfecto… ¡por cierto!... —Intentó Ana cambiar de tema—. Después de la muerte de Rhian he tenido el doble de trabajo… Jerry me ha pedido que finiquite varias cosas, entre ellas el conseguir al nuevo, _office boy_ … ¿Crees que puedas echarme una mano con eso?... hoy tengo prueba con la modista, ya que hay que hacerle ciertos cambios al vestido y no creo que…

—¡Por todos los cielos, Ana¡… yo no tengo tiempo para buscar un nuevo mensajero… dile a Ros que te ayude con eso... Yo tengo algo más importante que hacer. —El odioso hombre tomó su saco de gabardina negro, encaminándose hasta la puerta para marcharse, escuchando como su novia le preguntaba, que era más importante que su vestido de novia, a lo que el decidido sujeto, alegó—. Voy a forjarme un futuro prometedor.

* * *

A eso de las tres y media de la madrugada, la manada de Sam seguía durmiendo plácidamente, después de haber disfrutado de la mejor cena de su vida.

Alice había pedido de todo, pollo asado con patatas, toneladas de ensalada y varios litros de soda, junto a muchas raciones de pan tostado, culminando con un sustancioso postre de pastel de queso y nueces, lo que fascinó enormemente a Seth, al ser amante de los dulces.

—Al fin todo está más tranquilo… ¿cierto? —preguntó Bella, asomándose por la amplia puerta de vidrio, la cual dividía el imponente balcón del hotel Paramount, con el lujoso y silencioso pent-house, consiguiendo que Edward volteara a verle, sonriendo afablemente.

—Ni que lo digas… pensé que este día jamás acabaría. —Comentó Edward, mirando nuevamente al frente, contemplando la hermosa ciudad que dormía a sus pies—. Ven aquí. —Le exigió Edward a Bella, extendiendo el brazo hacía ella—. Cuéntame… ¿cómo te estás adaptando a tu nueva vida? —La sonriente neófita se acercó a él, abrazándole por un costado.

—Estupendamente bien. —El vampiro asintió más que complacido.

—Me alegro mucho. —Volteó a ver al interior del pent-house, escaneándole con la mirada—. ¿A dónde fueron nuestros hermanos? —preguntó Edward al darse cuenta de que no podía leer los pensamientos de las únicas criaturas que podrían estar despiertas en aquel lugar, ya que los lobos estaban todos dormidos en una discordante armonía de ronquidos, mientras que los vampiros esperaban el amanecer para comenzar con el plan de patrullar la zona y así poder averiguar que se tramaba Victoria.

—Fueron a pasear. —Edward no dijo absolutamente nada, pero le extrañó bastante que los cuatros vampiros que conformaban el impropio cuarteto amoroso, estuviesen dando un paseo por Seattle—. Alice le pidió a Emmett que la llevara a hacer un recorrido por los alrededores de la casa Grey, mientras Rosalie y Jasper, prueban que tan eficaz es el sistema de seguridad de la Torre empresarial de Christian. —Aquello sorprendió a Edward.

—Espero que no se extralimiten con sus _"pruebas"._ —El vampiro hizo las comillas en el aire—. Y dime algo… ¿Cómo están los niños? —Bella comenzó a contarle con una amplia sonrisa, como estaban sus hijos, los cuales se habían quedado con los abuelos de ambos progenitores, ya que Billy había decidido quedarse en casa de Charlie, mientras el policía se hacía cargo de los pequeñines, hasta que fuese el turno de Sue o de los Cullen para cuidar de los gemelos—. Me alegro mucho, sé que mis padres deben estar disfrutando de lo lindo. —Bella asintió—. Lo que me extraña es que Jacob haya permitido que se queden con Carlisle y Esme. —A lo que Bella alegó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Era eso o que yo le dejara los ojos como los de un panda, a puros puñetazos. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Edward.

—Entiendo… —Se quedaron por unos segundos sin decir nada, admirando el hermoso paisaje nocturno, siendo Bella quien rompiera el silencio entre ambos, preguntándole a continuación.

—Y cuéntame… ¿Cómo van tú y Christian? —Edward se apartó un poco de su nueva hermana, mirándola como si no pudiese creer que la neófita le hubiese preguntado aquello.

—Pues el proyecto que llevamos Christian y yo… —Bella le interrumpió.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, Edward. —El vampiro se apartó por completo de ella, acercándose al barandal del balcón, mirando al vacío. —Ni pienses en saltar y huir… sabes que te perseguiré. —El chico sonrió.

—No pensaba huir… simplemente estoy comparando lo que siento con lo que debería sentir un humano al ver hacía abajo. —Volvió a mirar al vacío, consiguiendo que Bella también lo hiciera—. Vértigo. —La neófita volteó el rostro para verle—. Así me siento justamente ahora, Bella… con una sensación de vértigo que recorre todo mi cuerpo. —Edward no dejó de mirar hacia abajo.

—¿Han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos días para que te sientas de ese modo? —Edward alzó una de sus cejas, silbando en un gesto que denotó lo exagerado e impropio de toda aquella situación.

—No tienes ni la menor idea. —El vampiro se apartó del barandal, acercándose a una de la media pared laterales del balcón, recostándose de ella.

—Cuéntame. —Exigió Bella, vaticinando su posible negativa a hacerlo, observando como en efecto, el vampiro negó una y otra vez con la cabeza. —Vamos Edward… somos hermanos ahora, y yo más que nadie puedo llegar a entenderte. —Se acercó al pensativo inmortal, quien no pudo evitar rememorar aquel beso entre él y Christian, sintiéndose realmente confundido consigo mismo, ya que no tuvo ni la más remota iniciativa de detenerle, dejando que pasara.

—No creo poder hablar con nadie sobre esto. —Bajó la mirada observándose las manos, frotándolas entre sí.

—Si puedes… conmigo más que nadie puedes hablar. —Se acercó a Edward—. Alice puede ser la reina del shippeo, pero nadie puede llegar a entendernos como solo los que confirmamos la comunidad LGBT lo hacemos. —El inseguro vampiro se apartó nuevamente de ella, gesticulando los brazos.

—Es que precisamente ese es el problema, Bella… yo jamás sentí agrado hacía mi propio sexo. —La neófita sonrió gratamente.

—Entonces sí está pasando algo más entre ustedes que una "hipotética" relación como me lo dijiste en Forks… —Edward le dio la espalda, sin intención alguna de verle a la cara, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—El jueguito académico que ambos creímos poder llevar sin problemas se nos salió de control. —Confesó al fin, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones—. Y no sé qué hacer, Bella… porque aunque lo más sensato sea alejarme lo más que pueda de él, aquí estoy… planificando una segunda forma de deshacernos de Victoria a como dé lugar por el bien de alguien que me importa tanto como para no huir como lo hice contigo, creyendo que era lo mejor. —Bella palmeó su espalda.

—¿Al fin te diste cuenta que huir no siempre es la mejor solución? —El vampiro asintió—. Me alegra que quieras afrontar esto. —Edward se apartó nuevamente de ella.

—No sé si quiera afrontar esto, es más… no sé si lo estoy afrontando o es simplemente sentido común. —Volteó a verle—. Siento que debo protegerlo, simplemente porque es mi culpa el haberlo involucrado en esta pelea entre Victoria y yo… no veo justo que Christian deba pagar las consecuencias de mis malas decisiones. —La neófita negó con la cabeza, posándose frente a él.

—No digas eso, Edward… tú mataste a James porque quería asesinarme, le dieron la oportunidad de marcharse en paz, pero él decidió ejecutar su macabro juego de cacería en mi contra. —El vampiro le abrazó.

—Y de eso no me arrepentiré nunca, Bella. —Acarició su corto cabello, mientras ella simplemente se recortó de su pecho—. De lo que me arrepiento es de haberme involucrado en tu vida y cambiarla para siempre. —Bella volvió a apartarse de su hermano.

—La cambiaste para bien, Edward… mi vida era una completa basura, sin ningún sentido… ahora gracias a ti y debo decir que también a Jacob, tengo más de un propósito en la vida, así que no vuelvas a decir tonterías como esas… ¿está claro? —El vampiro asintió, sonriéndole sinceramente.

—Vale… lo intentaré. —Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que Edward se quejara de dolor, riéndose ante lo extraño de aquella situación, no solo al ser ella más fuerte que él, sino al contarse cosas como las que se habían confesado, contemplando en silencio como el cielo comenzó a pintarse de diversos matices de azul, gris y rosa… mostrándole a ambos vampiros que estaba a punto de amanecer, siendo sorprendidos por el repique incesante del teléfono de Edward, quien extrajo el costoso aparato de su bolsillo, respondiendo la llamada de Alice—. ¿Dónde andan?... Me tienen preocupado, Bella me ha dicho que…

—Cállate y préstame atención, hermano… —Le exigió Emmett en un tono de voz que denotó lo serio de la situación, preocupando bastante a Edward, ya que el robusto vampiro jamás se tomaba las cosas en serio—. La enana parece estar en trance… puso cara de psicópata a punto de recibir su sentencia de cadena perpetua. —En otro momento aquello hubiese hecho reír tanto a Edward como a Bella, pero el aterrado vampiro solo deseaba que su hermana Alice hablara, escuchándole al fin desde lo lejos.

—Veo el parque del este y a Christian realizando su carrera matutina… —Se hizo una pausa, prosiguiendo ante los ruegos de Edward— …Victoria… el parque… veo sangre… mucha sangre… —Alice no había terminado de decir aquello cuando el aterrado vampiro saltó desde lo alto del balcón hasta la calle lateral del lujoso hotel, a pesar del ruego de Bella, sin tan siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos delante de los posible mortales que pudiesen estar transitando a tempranas horas de la mañana, corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana, llevándose por delante todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

—¿Edward?... ¿Men… estás allí? —Pudo escuchar el agitado vampiro la voz de Emmett desde su teléfono celular, corriendo hacia el parque indicado por Alice, sin intención alguna de detenerse, llegando al fin, al boscoso lugar de sana expansión, preguntándole a su hermana.

—¿Dónde Alice?... ¿dime dónde?... —preguntó sin recibir respuesta alguna—. ¡Maldición!… alguno de los dos que diga algo… —Exigió el exaltado vampiro, comenzando a perder la calma.

—Trelawney se quedó en modo pausa, viejo… no habla, solo mira al frente con cara de zombie. —Notificó Emmett, comparando a su hermana con la profesora de adivinaciones del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, de la mundialmente reconocida saga de Harry Potter.

—Colócale el teléfono en la oreja. —Emmett le notificó en voz alta, que ya lo había hecho—. ¿Alice?... háblame pequeña… dime que vez… un punto que me muestre dónde ocurrirá… —Esperó por unos segundos, caminando lo más rápido que pudo sin levantar sospechas entre los pocos transeúntes que habían en los alrededores.

—Veo muchos árboles… —Aquello no ayudaba en lo absoluto a Edward, ya que el parque estaba rodeado de ellos—. Un banco de madera… veo un bebedero de aves… —El temeroso vampiro miró a su alrededor, preguntándole a una joven que ejercitaba en uno de los bancos de madera, dónde habían bebederos de aves.

—Hay tres… uno allí. —Señaló el que se vislumbraba entre los árboles— …Otro en aquella dirección… —Apuntó con el dedo índice hacía el norte— …Y otro pasando el pequeño puente del riachuelo… —Le mostró al vampiro el pequeño puente que se dejó apreciar en la distancia.

—Gracias… —Corrió lo más normal que pudo, pero al verse al fin a solas su velocidad fue en aumento, acercándose al bebedero de aves del norte, justo cuando Alice le notificó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—El del puente, Edward… el puente… es el lugar más solitario. —El vampiro regresó por donde había arribado, maldiciendo su suerte al decidirse por el incorrecto.

Subió el pequeño puente de madera, el cual unía el parque justo en la mitad, percatándose de como en efecto Christian trotaba como todas las mañanas, antes de que el sol saliera por completo, bajando lentamente del puente, observando a todos lados.

—Solo veo a Christian, Alice… a lo mejor se percató de mi presencia o percibió mi olor y se marchó. —Comenzó a seguir al magnate desde una distancia bastante considerable, observando como desde lo alto de uno de los frondosos árboles una melena rojiza se agitó con el viento, el cual trajo consigo el aroma de la vampiresa, corroborándole a Edward que la peligrosa depredadora se encontraba en aquel lugar con toda la intención del mundo de lastimar a Christian, o peor aún, de asesinarle.

Corrió a velocidad sobrehumana, sin importarle absolutamente nada, cegado por el terror que lo embargó, al darse cuenta de cómo Victoria saltó de árbol en árbol, arrojándose al suelo, comenzando a correr hacía donde Christian trotaba completamente absorto de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, gracias a los audífonos que traía puestos, escuchando música clásica.

" _No, no vas a tocarlo, maldita desgraciada"_ Se impulsó con la ayuda del bebedero de aves, el cual terminó completamente destrozado, saltando sobre Victoria, justo cuando la pelirroja había logrado atenazar la capucha del suéter gris que Christian traía puesto, consiguiendo que los tres rodarán precipitadamente sobre la húmeda grama, siendo Christian quien se golpeara bruscamente en contra del camino asfaltado, mientras Edward y Victoria ya se habían puesto en pie, mostrándose amenazadoramente los dientes, rugiéndose el uno al otro—. Detente de una buena vez, Victoria… o juro que tu muerte será peor que la de James. —Aquello por su puesto lo había dicho lo más bajo que pudo, para que solo la pelirroja le escuchara.

—Nunca voy a detenerme, Edward… vas a pagarme caro lo que le hiciste a mi pareja. —Enfocó sus ojos a espaldas de Edward, mostrándole por medio de sus pensamientos, como Christian les observaba desde el suelo—. Vamos a ver qué piensas inventarle ahora a tu… _"amiguito"_ —Sonrió maliciosamente—. Veamos que decidirás, Cullen… ¿Me seguirás o te quedarás a explicarle todo a tu nuevo juguetico mortal.

—¿Edward? —Llamó el atontado hombre, el cual intentó acomodarse las fachas, consiguiendo que el vampiro volteara a verle, justo cuando Christian se inclinó para recoger su Ipod y sus audífonos, preguntándole apremiante—. ¿Quién es ella?... —Levantó la cara señalando al frente, mirando hacía todos lados—. ¿A dónde se fue? —preguntó bastante asombrado, consiguiendo que Edward volteara rápidamente el rostro, percatándose de como en efecto, Victoria se había esfumado.

—¡Maldición! —Exclamó por lo bajo, escuchando desde su celular, las puteadas de Emmett, lo que le dio a entender a Edward, que su hermano había escuchado todo, percatándose de que la pelirroja se había vuelto a escapar—. Les llamo luego, chicos. —Notificó Edward después de colocar nuevamente el celular junto a su oreja, culminando la llamada, encarando a Christian, quien ya había acortado distancia entre ellos, mirándole exhaustivamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Edward no supo el porqué de aquel inmenso deseo de abrazarlo, llorar y reír todo al mismo tiempo, ante su auténtica preocupación por él, regalándole a Christian lo único que se permitió entregar de aquellos tres deseos, una inmensa sonrisa.

—Han intentado atacarte, Christian… has sido tú el que se ha golpeado y aun así ¿te preocupa lo que me pudo haber pasado a mí? —El pasmando hombre le contempló sin poder asimilar aún sus palabras, hasta que el tenue sol de la mañana iluminó el hermoso cielo vespertino, siendo Christian quien tomara a Edward por el brazo, llevándolo hasta uno de los bancos de maderas, en donde los rayos del sol no pudieron acceder a ellos, sin tan siquiera percatarse de como la piel del vampiro brilló un poco, volteando a ver al chico, justo cuando ambos estuvieron resguardados del sol, debajo de un frondoso árbol de naranjos.

—Bueno, Edward… primero que nada, no soy yo quien sufre de mil anomalías. —Christian tomó asiento, incitando al chico a sentarse a su lado—. Y en segundo lugar, no sabía que era yo quien estaba en peligro. —El aún fascinado vampiro, tomó asiento, sin poder creer que el magnate pensara primero en su bienestar que en el de él mismo.

—Así es, Christian. —Bajó la cara, sin saber cómo decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues el preocupado vampiro no supo que era precisamente eso lo que Victoria deseaba. Exponer su verdadero ser delante del magnate—. Esa mujer que vistes quiso hacerte daño. —Contempló su celular, justo cuando un mensaje de texto de parte de Alice, le notificó que iba por buen camino y que era mejor revelarle a Christian un cincuenta por ciento de la verdad sobre lo que estaba pasando por su bien y así pedirle que postergara su entrenamiento matutino hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Puedo saber el por qué? —preguntó bastante contrariado, aunque no se lo demostró al muchacho—. Y sobre todo quiero saber ¿qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto? —El pensativo inmortal se percató de un nuevo mensaje de parte de Alice, la cual le exigió a continuación.

 _ **[Dile la verdad omitiendo lo obvio, claro… Cuéntale lo necesario e invéntate lo que haga falta, pero debes hacerle entender que corre peligro y que debe dejar de exponerse de ese modo]**_

Edward suspiró, cerrando rápidamente la aplicación de mensajes, al darse cuenta de cómo Christian pretendió husmear su celular, intentando averiguar con quien se estaba escribiendo, imaginando que se trataba de Bella.

—Aammm… no eres el único que tiene sombras que enturbian su vida, Christian. —Guardó el celular dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, mirando al frente—. Esa mujer es un oscuro pasado del cual pensé haberme librado al abandonar a Bella, pero me he equivocado. —El magnate no dijo absolutamente nada, escuchando atentamente el relato del muchacho—. Ella está obsesionada conmigo y se ha jurado a sí misma destruir todo lo que me importe o me haga feliz. —Edward no se percató que sus palabras, ya que más que ser una explicación ante lo que había ocurrido, había sonado como una declaración sobre sus recién adquiridos sentimientos hacía el magnate—. Ahora eres tú su enfoque principal, Christian y necesito que me prometas algo. —El hombre asintió, esperando a que hiciera verbal sus exigencias, aunque él ya se las imaginaba—. Qué no saldrás a ejercitarte hasta que atrapemos a esa demente. —Christian le contempló en silencio por unos segundos y luego argumentó.

—¿Tan grave es la situación? —Edward asintió—. Entonces no deberíamos estar aquí sentados—. Miró a todos lados, quitándose el suéter de capucha, entregándoselo al muchacho, quien se quedó perplejo ante su desinhibido comportamiento—. Quítate la camiseta que traes puesta y entrégamela. —Sacó su celular del bolsillo, llamando a Taylor—. ¿Jason?... Necesito que traigas el auto al parque del este, en donde me ejército todos los días. —Edward comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, poniéndose el cálido suéter que Christian había estado usando, sintiéndose gratamente abrigado, pensando en que no solo el magnate corría peligro, su fiel guardaespaldas también lo estaba, ya que la vampiresa podría llegar a matarlos a todos— …perfecto, Taylor… te espero en la zona norte del parque. —El serio hombre guardó su celular, colocándose la camiseta que Edward había estado vistiendo, sintiéndola gratamente fresca sobre su sudorosa y calurosa piel.

—¿Christian?... Debemos hablar… —El magnate puso los ojos en blanco, tomándole del brazo, incitándole a levantarse.

—Escoges unos momentos no muy apropiados para hablar, Edward… por eso a veces me dan ganas de azotarte cuando no me lo permites en las circunstancias y el lugar idóneo para ello. —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar sobre lo que tú quieres hablar, Christian. —El magnate alzó una de sus cejas en un gesto irónico, notificándole que ya le extrañaba tanta predisposición a una conversación entre ellos, comenzando a caminar hacia la zona pautada entre Christian y su guardaespaldas para que los recogiera a ambos—. Taylor y sus hombres no serán suficientes para detener a Victoria. —Christian siguió caminando, incitando a Edward a seguirle, aferrándole aún del brazo, intentando cubrirle lo más que pudo del sol, haciendo sentir culpable al vampiro ante sus sinceras preocupaciones, cuando en realidad estaba ayudando al joven inmortal a seguir con su farsa.

—Los hombres de Taylor están muy capacitados para detener a quien sea, Edward. —El chico negó con la cabeza, resistiéndose a seguir caminando.

—No lo entiendes, Christian… —El aludido puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando pesadamente—. Victoria ha asesinado personas, sus secuaces secuestraron a Bella y por poco la asesinan, esa mujer es una psicópata, ¡por todos los cielos! debes entenderlo. —Christian detuvo su andar, observándole fijamente a los ojos, percatándose no solo del terror que Edward demostraba al habla de aquella mujer, sino también la enorme preocupación que le embargaba. —Necesito que aceptes introducir varios de mis hombres entre los de Taylor —Aquella petición extrañó y preocupó por partes iguales al magnate, quien sintió que Edward no le estaba contando toda la verdad sobre aquel asunto con la pelirroja, exigiéndole a continuación.

—Necesito que me cuentes todo, Edward… te exijo que no omitas los detalles escabrosos o de lo contrario Taylor y sus hombres, estarán trabajando a ciegas. —El chico asintió retomando su caminar.

—Victoria tiene mucho poder, se valdrá de ello para saber todo sobre ti y te destruirá, pero antes lastimará a cada uno de tus seres queridos y luego te matará a ti. —Christian detuvo nuevamente su rápido andar mirándole a los ojos—. Ella no jugará limpio, por eso necesito a mis hombres dentro de esta cacería. —El magnate pasó una y otra vez sus crispados dedos entre sus desalineados cabellos, intentando asimilar lo que Edward le estaba diciendo—. Si quieres pelear conmigo, debes hacerlo a mi modo, pero sino, entonces me iré nuevamente de Seattle y lejos de todo aquel que me importe y que ella quiera lastimar porque lo que menos deseo, Christian… es que Victoria te haga daño a ti y a toda tu familia por mi culpa. —El magnate negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no irás a ningún lado, Edward… ya no vas a huir nunca más, ¿y sabes por qué? —El vampiro movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, esperando la acotación del magnate—. Porque juntos nos vamos a deshacer de esa psicópata para siempre. —El joven inmortal no supo que decir y mucho menos que hacer, él deseaba tantas cosas que no fue sino hasta que Christian le abrazó, que se percató de aquel sentimiento de satisfacción que le había embargado, al recibir de parte del magnate, uno de los tantos deseos que lo apresaban, el de sentirle cerca, apoyándole—. Has estado sufriendo por esa maldita durante mucho tiempo, Ed… te has negado al amor y ya no tendrás que hacerlo. —Edward correspondió a su abrazo, sintiéndose pleno.

—Gracias, Christian. —Fue lo único que pudo decir, intentando apartarse del magnate al percibir los pensamientos de Taylor en la distancia, mirándoles por medio del espejo retrovisor de la puerta—. Creo que Taylor ya llegó. —Christian levantó la cara, corroborado que en efecto, su guardaespaldas les estaba esperando.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —Edward no supo si mentirle o no, caminando con la cabeza agachas sin deseo alguno de responder, mientras el magnate escaneo toda la calle, preguntándole a continuación—. ¿Puedo saber cómo llegaste hasta acá? —El chico no supo que decir, ya que Christian conocía su auto, el cual no estaba por ningún lado.

—Le pagué a un motorizado que pasaba por el hotel para que me trajera hasta acá. —Christian sonrió, pensando en que había sido toda una locura ir por él para advertirle, preguntándole justo cuando Taylor salió del auto, abriéndoles a ambos una de las puertas traseras.

—¡Por cierto!... ¿Cómo supiste que yo corría peligro? —Edward fue el primero en subir al auto, recibiendo de parte de Alice un mensaje instantáneo en el que le daba la idea de una posible nota de amenaza por parte de Victoria.

—Aaamm… recibí una nota antes del amanecer, la cual decía que está sería la última mañana en la que respirarías aire fresco en dicho parque. —Edward no supo si se había extralimitado o simplemente era lo mejor, para que el magnate se percatara de lo peligroso de toda aquella situación.

—¡Vaya!... parece que en verdad no está jugando… ¿eh? —Edward negó con la cabeza, justo cuando Christian le quitó la capucha que lo resguarda del sol.

—No Christian, Victoria no bromea… —Taylor subió al auto, echándolo a andar, mientras el vampiro proseguía—. Por eso necesito que incluyas a mis hombres con los de Taylor, no creo que ellos solos puedan con lo que se está tramando esa demente. —El serio guardaespaldas miró a ambos hombres por medio del espejo, notificándole al chico en un tono de molestia.

—Mis hombres son los más capacitados para mantenerlo a usted y al señor Grey bajo resguardo. —Edward suspiró pesadamente, cruzándose de brazos, mirando a la ventana contraria, ignorando al hombre—. No creo necesitar la ayuda de nadie para…

—Tú no entiendes, Taylor… no estás tratando con una de las ex sumisas de Christian esa mujer te va a masticar vivo y va a escupir los pedazos como si fueras una simple pieza de pollo. —Taylor, fulminó al Iracundo joven con la mirada, mientras Christian parecía estar disfrutando de la disputa entre su sumiso y el guardaespaldas, mirando a uno y luego al otro, sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Usted parece querer mandar en mi trabajo, joven Edward y no se lo pienso permitir. —El chico ya sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello; Taylor parecía sentir cierta molestia en contra de Edward, ante lo que el joven estudiante de psicología había pretendido hacer; manipularlo para que le mintiera a su jefe.

—Sé porque estas molesto. —El chofer y mano derecha del magnate introdujo el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio departamental en donde Christian vivía, escuchando al muchacho—. Y me disculpo por ello, Taylor… —El aludido no dijo nada, dándole una mirada furtiva a su jefe por medio del espejo retrovisor.

—Ya no importa, Joven. —Se estacionó en la zona exclusiva que le pertenecía a Christian, en donde estaban los demás autos, siendo Edward el primero en abandonar el lujoso vehículo, rodeándole para encarar al serio e impertérrito hombre.

—Sí, sí importa, Taylor… es cierto no debí inmiscuirme en tu trabajo y te pido disculpas de todo corazón. —Christian bajó del auto después de que su guardaespaldas le abriera la puerta, sonriendo bastante divertido ante lo que estaba pasando entre Taylor y Edward.

—Joven Edward… yo entiendo que su amistad con el señor Grey le haga creer que puede mandarme como se le antoje, pero…

—No quiero mandarte a mi antojo, Taylor… ya dije que lo lamento y prometo no volver a exigirte algo como lo que te pedí en el hotel Paramount… pero necesito que tanto tú como Christian entiendan que esa mujer es una enferma, una anormal, maniática y psicópata que no va a detenerse ante nada ni ante nadie y por más que tus hombres sean los más capacitados, los míos son letales a la hora de ejecutar muy bien su trabajo. —Taylor lo fulminó nuevamente con la mirada, preguntándole a continuación.

—¿Asesinos a sueldo?... —Miró a Christian y luego a Edward preguntando nuevamente—. ¿Quiere meter entre mis hombres a unos asesinos a sueldo? —Negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento pero no… —Comenzó a caminar hacía el ascensor, pulsando violentamente el botón de llamado—. Me rehusó a trabajar con matones, joven.

—No son matones, Taylor… —El chico miró a Christian en busca de su apoyo, pero el magnate siguió sin decir nada, tomando una posición neutral en aquella disputa entre él chico y su guardaespaldas—. Ayúdame ¿quieres? —El ascensor se abrió, siendo Christian el primero en acceder a él, notificándole a Edward.

—No creo que necesites ayuda, estas a punto de convencerlo. —Sonrió por demás de entretenido, exigiéndoles a ambos que subieran al ascensor, siendo Edward el primero en subir, clavando su odiosa mirada sobre el magnate.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Christian. —Taylor fue el último en subir, pulsando el número del piso correspondiente al pent-house del magnate, quien respondió frunciendo el ceño, espetándole al muchacho.

—Si era tan serio como lo expones ahora, ¿Por qué diantres no nos lo notificaste antes? —Taylor no dijo nada, pero su disimulada sonrisa y el leve asentimiento de su parte, le demostró al vampiro que estaba de acuerdo con su jefe—. No pretendas que Taylor cambie toda su forma de trabajar porque de la noche a la mañana te diste cuenta que la psicópata de tu ex nos quiere matar a todos, Edward… eso lo debiste de haber hecho con anterioridad y hubiésemos tomado cartas en el asunto. —Tanto Taylor como el incómodo vampiro asintieron, observando como el bipolar hombre, abandonó el estrecho compartimiento al llegar a su destino.

—Bien… acepto los reproches de ambos. —Acotó Edward saliendo tras el molesto hombre. —Pero me dijiste en el parque que me ayudarías a deshacernos de ella… pero si mis hombres no entran en la jugada no aceptaré tu ayuda, Christian. —Taylor les siguió, saludando a la señora Jones, quien bajaba las escaleras con un montón de ropa sucia en un canasto.

—Buenos días, señor Christian… ¿joven Edward?... un placer verle por aquí. —Ambos saludaron a la amable mujer, quien se percató de la tensión en el ambiente, mirando a Taylor—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó bastante consternada.

—Hay problemas. —Fue la única respuesta que dio el serio guardaespaldas, dejándole a su jefe el libre albedrío de decidir si callarse o notificarle a la hacendosa mujer sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—Hay una loca detrás de Edward que quiere hacerle daño. —Acotó Christian, desparramándose sobre el sofá.

—¿Cómo la joven Leila? —Christian asintió, mirando lo que estaba recostado junto a la pared del ascensor, siendo Edward quien hablara.

—No es como Leila… es mucho peor. —Christian se incorporó de su relajada postura, caminando hacía los tres paquetes, mientras el chico argumentaba—. Victoria no es una jovencita que perdió el horizonte, ella… —Un fuerte olor a sangre le hizo detener su ofuscado parloteo, volteando a ver a Christian, quien preguntó mirando a la señora Jones.

—¿Cuándo llegó esto?

—Esta mañana, señor… mientras usted se ejercitaba. —Christian contempló los tres paquetes planos y rectangulares, a sabiendas de que se trataba de los tres cuadros de Edward, aquellos que el magnate había adquirido antes de abandonar el museo, firmando un cheque a nombre de la asociación de sordomudos, realizando su aporte mientras recibía algo a cambio—. El hombre que los entregó me dijo que usted los había comprado. —Christian asintió.

—Sí, fue mi aporte a la causa de tu amigo, Edward… pensé que podríamos enviarle uno a tu madre y los demás… —El crispado vampiro aspiró nuevamente el aire, percibiendo aquel delicioso aroma a sangre fresca, acercándose a los tres cuadros, rompiendo rápidamente uno de los envoltorios, siendo la señora Jones quien gritara aterrorizada, ante lo que todos estaban viendo.

Frente a ellos se dejó apreciar la foto de Edward en la que se reflejaba todo su desprecio hacía quien en su momento le había tomado la instantánea sin su consentimiento, bañada completamente de sangre humana.

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó Christian completamente petrificado.

—Te lo dije, Christian… esto no es un juego… Ella me ha encontrado y no se detendrá hasta que me vaya o hasta que terminemos con todo su plan de venganza en mi contra. —Taylor se acercó al cuadro, olfateándole para corroborar que no era pintura sino sangre.

—No es pintura, señor… —Miró a Christian, esperando alguna acotación de su parte.

—Quiere asustarnos. —La señora Jones, le confirmó que lo estaba logrando, comenzando a masticar nerviosamente sus uñas—. Esa banda de la que Alice y tú conversaban, los "lobos" son los hombres que trabajan para ti… ¿cierto? —Edward asintió.

—Así es… te mentí porque creí que podríamos deshacernos de ella sin que te dieras cuenta, pero ella quiere jugar sucio, quiere asustarte y ponerme a mí en un aprieto contigo. —Christian se apartó del ensangrentado cuadro, mirando a Edward—. Yo entiendo que teman lo peor, pero créanme… es lo mejor para todos. —El magnate asintió mirando a Taylor.

—¿De cuántos hombres estamos hablando exactamente? —preguntó el guardaespaldas, mientras Christian le exigió a la señora Jones que fuese a hacer sus quehaceres y los dejara a solas.

—Son seis, pero solo tres trabajarían contigo. —Taylor miró a Christian y luego a Edward, asintiendo a su petición—. Los demás trabajarían encubiertos.

—Explícate. —Exigió Christian, comenzando a alterarse.

—Creemos que Victoria tiene un nuevo secuaz, ella jamás actúa sola, le gusta que otros hagan el trabajo sucio por ella. —Ambos hombres asintieron. —Estamos investigando quien puede ser ese alguien y necesito a los otros tres lobos para eso. —Christian asintió, acercándose a los cuadros, abriendo uno más para examinarlos, corroborando que el otro también estaba lleno de sangre y completamente arañado.

—Deshazte de esto, Taylor. —El guardaespaldas asintió, abriendo el último cuadro, percatándose de que se encontraba en perfecto estado—. Revisa exhaustivamente ese, huellas, algún posible micrófono, lo que sea. —El diligente hombre asintió nuevamente, retirándose del pent-house, llevándose consigo todos los cuadros, dejándoles al fin a solas—. Esto es una locura. —Soltó Christian con un dejo de cansancio y preocupación.

—Deja que me lleve mis problemas lejos de ti, Christian. —El magnate volteó el rostro para verle con un semblante de asombro y cierta incredulidad ante sus palabras.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Es lo mejor para todos, Christian… no quiero que… —El vampiro enmudeció ante el rápido movimiento del tenaz hombre frente a él, quien aferró su pálido rostro con ambas manos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban comenzando a oscurecerse a causa de la sed de sangre que lo embargaba.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas para que lidies tú solo con esa desquiciada. —Edward tragó grueso, no solo para calmar su sed, sino ante la impropia cercanía del magnate, lo que lo hizo sentir bastante perturbado—. Vamos a hacer esto juntos… ¿te ha quedado claro? —Edward asintió.

—Bien… —Aferró las manos de Christian, intentando apartarlas de su rostro—. ¡Por cierto!... No, no he desayunado. —Notificó, intentando darle por el lado amable al magnate, quien le aferró del brazo como siempre solía hacerlo, llevándoselo hasta el comienzo de las escaleras, subiendo junto a él hacía el segundo piso, informándole a continuación.

—Te ducharás, y me acompañarás a almorzar afuera y conversaremos de una vez por todas de lo que no has querido que hablemos. —Llevó al chico hasta su recamara.

—Prefiero enfrentarme a Victoria que hablar sobre eso. —Acotó de mal humor, entrando a regañadientes hasta su alcoba, quitándose de mala gana el suéter de Christian, arrojándolo sobre la cama.

—Pues te aguantas Anthony… porque ya no quiero postergar más esto.

—No me llames, Anthony… Trevelyan. —Entró al cuarto de baño azotando la puerta, mientras Christian acotó a sus berrinches.

—Lo haré cada vez que me hagas enfadas.

—No es viernes en la noche, Christian… déjame en paz. —gritó Edward desnudándose en el interior del baño, consiguiendo que el magnate sonriera, pensando mientras entraba a su alcoba.

" _Después de ese beso, no necesito un contrato que me indique cuando me perteneces, Edward"._ El joven y consternado vampiro no pudo responder nada ante aquello, no solo porque sería extraño refutar un alegato no verbal, sino porque simplemente aquel impropio pensamiento de parte de Christian lo había enmudecido por completo. _"Me perteneces y punto… por eso no dejaré que esa demente te aparte de mi lado"._ El corazón de Christian latió desbocado, mientras que el de Edward golpeó fuertemente el interior de su pecho, haciéndole sentir tanto miedo de lo que ambos comenzaban a experimentar, que simplemente dejó que el agua tibia de la ducha se llevara por el desagüe cada uno de sus miedos, permitiéndose por unos segundos, sentir la dicha de saberse querido y deseado por quien ahora era parte importante en su vida.


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

Cambio de planes

Christian y Edward arribaron al _Luna Park Café_ a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Un lugar acogedor en _Avalon_ , retro y nostálgico que evoca los años 50, rindiéndole homenaje al famoso parque de atracciones que adornaba el oeste de Seattle hace más de un siglo.

El dueño del restaurante saludó cordialmente a Christian, invitándole a tomas su habitual mesa, lo que le dio a entender a Edward que el magnate solía ser un hombre de hábitos, lo que por supuesto era contraproducente para él, ya que era blanco fácil para que Victoria lo atrapase con facilidad, en cualquiera de los lugares que él solía frecuentar.

—Un par de capuchinos, por favor. —Ordenó Christian, consiguiendo que el diligente hombre saliera a paso acelerado hasta la cocina, exigiendo dos capuchinos, mientras ambos hombres intentaban ponerse lo más cómodo posibles, pero la tensión entre ellos se podía cortar con una filosa hoja de acero, siendo Christian en dar el primero paso para comenzar la tan postergara conversación—. No he dormido muy bien que digamos… ¿sabes?

Acotó, justo cuando el caballero regresó con los capuchinos, colocando uno frente a Christian y él otro junto a Edward, quien agradeció la amabilidad del caballero, revolviendo vigorosamente el espumante líquido caliente, para integrar la crema con el café, mirando a todos lados, un poco paranoico.

—No fuiste el único, Christian. —Edward supo que aquello era jugar sucio, ya que aunque por más que lo intentara el jamás dormía, pretendiendo demostrarle al magnate, que no era el único intranquilo ante aquel asunto.

—Y lo entiendo, Edward… —Suspiró, revolviendo de igual modo el capuchino, integrando todo en el interior de la lujosa taza—. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando lo hice, pensé que tú te opondrías y… —El chico levantó la mirada en un gesto de total incredulidad.

—¿Perdón?... ¿Me estás culpando de lo que pasó porque no me opuse a ello?... —Christian negó con la cabeza—. Esto es el colmo. —Acotó Edward de muy mal humor, mientras se dejaba escuchar la campanilla de la puerta, aquella que anunciaba el arribo de un nuevo cliente.

—No, no te estoy culpando… simplemente quise demostrarte que cuando me retan, suelo ser bastante competitivo.

—¡Oh bueno!... eso es un alivio. —Alegó Edward—. Si eso fue un beso competitivo pues de seguro no tiene validez alguna para ti… ¿cierto? —Quiso saber el apuesto vampiro, justo cuando uno de los meseros se acercó a ellos, preguntándoles que ordenarían, retrasando la respuesta de Christian.

—Tráiganos la especialidad del día a ambos… ¡Por favor! —Soltó, tratando de librarse del molesto hombre, quien tropezó con el recién llegado cliente; un hombre de barba poblada, con demasiada ropa encima y un sombrero que no encajaba con todo lo demás, disculpándose con el empleado, agachándose muy cerca de la mesa, para intentar recoger lo que se le había caído al mesero, mientras Edward percibió unos pensamientos que llamaron su atención por completo.

" _¡Vaya!... no sabía que uno de los hijos de Carlisle, tuviese gustos diversos"_ Miró a todos lados, mientras que el mesero y el desaliñado hombre, lidiaban con el enredo entre lo que se le había caído al muchacho y lo que le pertenecía al caballero, el cual se disculpó con el empleado, apartándose al fin de la mesa de Edward y de Christian, el cual estaba a punto de perder los estribos ante el incómodo y molesto predicamento.

—En un momento le traigo su orden, señor Grey. —prometió el muchacho, mirando a Christian.

" _Por mi puedes tardarte todo lo que te dé la gana, impertinente"_ Pensó el molesto hombre, percatándose de cómo Edward parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien con la mirada, exigiéndole a continuación—. Deja la paranoia, Edward… creo que con lo que hizo hoy, Victoria… es más que suficiente, no creo que sea tan estúpida como para intentar hacerme daño dos veces en un día, esperará a que bajemos las defensas para atacar de nuevo. —En cierto modo, Christian tenía razón, y aunque no era a Victoria a quien el vampiro buscaba, comentó sin dejar de escudriñar en las mente de cada persona que le pareciera sospechosa, en busca del dueño de aquellos impropios y delatores pensamientos.

—Siempre hay que estar alertas, Christian. —Miró al encorvado hombre que comía en la barra, el cual parecía estarle observando por medio del rabillo del ojo, sonriendo con entera diversión.

" _Me atrapaste… Edward"_ Pensó el entretenido vampiro de barba descuidada y cabellos castaños claros, los cuales caían en capaz sobre su masculino rostro. _"No nos conocemos, pero sé de los poderes de cada uno de los que conforman el clan Olympic, y sé que eres Edward, el primer hijo adoptivo de Carlisle, y el único con el don de leer la mente"._ Tomó una de las tostadas francesas que adornaban su plato, dándole varios mordiscos, como si aquello fuese lo más sublime del mundo. _"Soy Garrett"_ Aquello sorprendió al chico.

—¿Edward? —Intentó llamó Christian su atención, percatándose de como el muchacho observó a Garrett, quien a su vez, le devolvió la mirada—. Lamento interrumpir tu idilio con el caballero pero… —Aquello consiguió una desdeñosa mirada de parte de Edward y una carcajada por parte de Garrett, quien negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—No es ningún idilio, Christian… ese caballero lleva el caso de Victoria, ya que por si no lo sabes, nuestra familia ya ha hecho la denuncia y Garrett es el policía que está intentando dar con ella. —El molesto magnate volteó a ver al divertido policía, quien limpió su boca con una de las servilletas de papel del servicio, haciendo girar su banco para encararles.

—Mucho gusto, señor Grey… al fin tengo el agrado de conocer al hombre más deseado de Seattle. —Miró a Edward. _"No sé cómo lo has conseguido pero muchas mujeres van a querer prenderte en llamas si se llegan a enterar que has logrado desviar los gustos sexuales del soltero más cotizado de la ciudad"_ Edward no supo que hacer, miró a Christian y luego al antiguo nómada, quien parecía estarse divirtiendo con los gestos de total vergüenza del vampiro, y la cara de celopata insufrible del magnate.

—Que tal. —Fue su seca y odiosa respuesta—. Veo que está haciendo un exhaustivo trabajo de investigación, oficial. —Espetó de lo más déspota, ironizando sus palabras.

—¡Christian por favor!... —Exigió Edward completamente avergonzado—. El oficial Garrett ha hecho un estupendo trabajo…

—Sí, se nota… —Ironizó nuevamente el acaudalado hombre de negocios gesticulando los brazos—. Mientras el señor policía está aquí atragantándose de lo lindo, la loca de tu ex está planeando otro atentado en mi contra. —No fue sino hasta que Edward cubrió su avergonzado rostro y Garrett rió, que el iracundo magnate se percató de su impropio comentario— …Quiero decir… en contra de Edward. —Señaló al chico.

—La verdad es que la pelirroja es de armas tomar. —Acotó Garrett—. _"Engreído y celoso… ¿eh?... veo que te gustan los patanes, Edward"_ —El vampiro palideció más de la cuenta, notificándole a Garrett, después de incorporarse de su puesto, dejando el capuchino sobre la mesa sin tan siquiera probarlo.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —Edward se acercó a la puerta, esperando a que Garrett abandonara su asiento, pero el sonriente hombre contempló el pasmado y colérico rostro de Christian, preguntándole al magnate.

—Siempre y cuando el señor Grey me permita hablar a solas contigo, claro… —Edward abandonó el restaurante sin ninguna intención de escuchar la respuesta de Christian, la cual no se hizo esperar.

—Como si Edward necesitara mi aprobación para hacer lo que se le dé la gana. —Aquello hizo sonreír al policía, abandonando al fin su puesto frente a la barra—. Y no crea que no me estoy dando cuenta de sus insinuaciones. —Christian se levantó, encarando a Garrett—. No sé a qué está jugando, policía… —Ambos hombres se contemplaron a escasos centímetros de distancia— …Pero más le vale que deje sus insinuaciones, Edward y yo solo somos amigos y no entiendo porque usted cree que…

—Nooo… si yo no creo nada, señor Grey… estoy cien por ciento seguro de ello, ojo de loca, no se equivoca… con su permiso. —Se apartó del impertérrito hombre, quien maldijo por lo bajo al policía, tomando nuevamente asiento, justo cuando el mesero regresó con el pedido, depositando dos platos de huevos benedict, los cuales reposaban sobre un par de tostadas de pan de sésamo, aquellas que en conjunto con la ensalada Cesar y el aderezo cremoso de salsa blanca al pesto, era el mejor desayuno de Luna Park Café.

Garrett salió con una taimada sonrisa, mirando el ceño fruncido de Edward, apartando sus desgreñados cabellos hacia atrás, los cuales parecían ser bastante rebeldes, cayendo nuevamente sobre su pícaro y masculino rostro, acercándose al aun molesto vampiro.

—Quiero que dejes tus impropios pensamientos, el señor Grey es tan solo mi paciente y gracias a eso es que Victoria le ha atacado… quiere exponerme delante de los humanos con los que estoy conviviendo. —Garrett asintió, recostándose de una de las paredes de vidrio del establecimiento—. Imagino que Jasper te ha llamado y te ha contado los pormenores de lo ocurrido esta mañana, tal y como se lo he pedido. —El policía volvió a asentir.

—En efecto, el mayor Whitlock me llamó a primera hora de la mañana notificándome lo que pasó y lo que están haciendo unos canes en Seattle, rastrear a la nómada. —Tal parecía que Jasper no soportaba la presencia de los lobos y sobre todo el tener que convivir con ellos por un bien común—. Dime una cosa, Edward… —Se incorporó de su relajada postura acercándose un poco más al muchacho—. Pudiste tomar algo de ella, cabello… que se yo, cualquier cosa que la inculpe. —El joven vampiro negó con la cabeza—. Mmm… entiendo. —Sonrió nuevamente con malicia—. Imagino que tu prioridad era defenderlo a él en vez de atacarla a ella… ¿cierto?

—En efecto… —respondió intentando sonar relajado, pero los perturbadores pensamientos de Garrett lo estaban cabreando—. Como ya te dije es mi paciente y solo quiero su bienestar, ya que…

—Sí, sí, si… como sea. —Interrumpió sus innecesarias explicaciones—. El punto es, que si no logramos inculparla de algún modo, tarde o temprano mi jefe se dará cuenta de lo que estoy tratando de esconder, que tanto tú como tu familia, están involucrados en todo este rollo de los asesinatos y no quiero a los Vulturis en mi jurisdicción, impartiendo su _"supuesta"_ justicia. —Edward asintió, dándole la razón.

—Pues creo que los muchachos fueron a rastrear el lugar, si se consigue algo de ella podríamos entregártelo y… —El sagaz hombre se acercó un poco más al muchacho, interrumpiendo su fluida explicación.

—Dime algo, Edward… ¿Cómo hiciste para que el señor Grey se interesara en ti? —Si hubiese podido ruborizarse, el vampiro hubiese pasado de aquel color pálido a uno amoratado en cuestión de segundos, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—Yo no he hecho nada… ya te he dicho que entre el señor Grey y yo… —Garrett volvió a interrumpir.

—Hace unos segundos le llamabas Christian y hablaban sobre un competitivo beso… ¿ciento? —Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Eres policía o periodista de farándula, Garrett? —Aquello consiguió una desinhibida carcajada de parte del ex militar.

—Me gusta el chisme, Edward… es divertido cotillear a las personas, es lo bueno de ser vampiro. —Palmeó el hombro del muchacho.

—Pues espero respeto de tu parte para con mi persona, ya que yo no te he dado pie a ello. —pretendió entrar nuevamente al restaurante, siendo Christian quien saliera a buscarle.

—Se te enfría la comida, Edward. —El chico asintió notificándole que ya se disponía a entrar, pidiéndole al magnate que lo esperara dentro, ganándose no solo una iracunda mirada de parte de Christian, Garrett también obtuvo lo suyo, observando con una divertida sonrisa de medio lado, como el malhumorado hombre de negocios le contempló con total desprecio, entrando con parsimonia al restaurante.

—Llamaré a mi hermano y le exigiré que revise exhaustivamente el parque en compañía de los lobos. —Garrett le confirmó que sería lo mejor—. ¡Por cierto!... tengo curiosidad… ¿Por qué comes comida humana?... es decir… yo lo hago porque necesito mantener mi puesta en escena, pero tú. —Se encogió de hombros, esperando una respuesta de parte del sonriente y afable vampiro.

—El comer las porquerías que los humanos llaman, alimento… me ayuda a controlar mi sed de sangre. —Aquello sorprendió a Edward. —El licor es lo mejor… inténtalo… es mejor que la comida y somos difíciles de embriagar… yo hice la prueba. —Sonrió rememorando su hazaña—. Mientras que el grupo de humanos con los que salí, bebieron dos botellas de brandy cada uno, yo me bebí cinco y aún estaba sobrio. —Palmeó el hombro de Edward, pretendiendo entrar nuevamente al establecimiento, para pagar la comida y culminar su ingesta—. No fue sino hasta la botella ocho que pude sentir, después de varios siglos, lo que era estar embriagado. —Entró junto a Edward, quien se percató del ceño fruncido de Christian, junto a unos crispados y tamborileantes dedos sobre la mesa. _"Lo peor fue cuando todo ese alcohol quiso salir de mi cuerpo, fue asqueroso"_ Le dejó ver al incomodo vampiro por medio de sus pensamientos, el desastre que había causado después de toda aquella ingesta de comida y alcohol, sintiéndose asqueado. _"Hablaremos luego, Edward, fue un placer conocerte"_

El vampiro no dijo nada tomando asiento frente a Christian, quien lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras el serio muchacho rogaba internamente porque no hiciera verbal cada uno de los reproches que tenía atragantados en su garganta, volteando a ver a Garrett quien terminó de comer sus tostadas, dejando un fajo de billetes sobre la barra, despidiéndose de ambos, sin recibir de parte de ninguno de los dos, una retribución igual ante ello.

—Huevos benedict, mis favoritos… gracias. —Le sonrió a Christian, quien pasó de iracundo e irracional a complacido y sonriente, controlando toda su rabia interna al ver como por primera vez, había dado en el clavo en cuanto a los gustos culinarios del muchacho.

—¡Vaya!... Al fin pegué una. —Edward le sonrió nuevamente y aquello fue la cereza que adornó el postre de manipulación y total adulación hacia el magnate, consiguiendo que el caballero bajara la guardia—. Buen provecho. —Edward agradeció sus buenas intenciones, deseándole exactamente lo mismo, comenzando a comer.

" _Esto no puede ser más asqueroso"_ Escuchó Edward desde los pensamientos de alguien más, sonriendo ante la similitud de sus sentimientos en contra de los huevos, los cuales los sintió un poco pastosos y pegajosos. _"No puedo entender cómo es que pasó de ser el mujeriego número uno de Seattle al maricón número uno de la ciudad"_ Aquello detuvo la ingesta de comida de parte de Edward, quien comenzó a escanear nuevamente todo el lugar. _"Ya quiero acabar con tu maldita existencia, Grey"_ El intranquilo vampiro volteó a ver hacia atrás, enfocado sus ojos en el desalineado hombre de barba y sombrero que había chocado con el mesero, lo que consiguió que el tipejo volteara rápidamente el rostro a otro lado. _"Victoria me dijo que los vampiros tenían buena audición, pero no me dijo nada de poder leer la mente"_ Volteó a ver nuevamente hacia la mesa de ambos hombres, justo cuando Christian acotó, sin dejar de disfrutar del delicioso desayuno, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

—Mientras hablabas con el impertinente oficial me llamó Taylor. —Edward asintió, sin dejar de estar atento a los pensamientos de aquel hombre, sin tener aún la certeza de quien se trataba—. Envió los cuadros a analizar y ¿a qué no sabes que encontró? —El pensativo y alerta vampiro le preguntó que era, esperando su respuesta—. La sangre que usaron le pertenece a uno de los trabajadores del museo. —Edward miró perplejo a Christian—. Parece que lleva justo dos días desaparecido, y las únicas huellas que encontraron en los cuadros, fueron las de ese hombre y las de José Rodríguez, el amigo de Anastasia. —Fue la primera vez que Christian se sintió tan relajado al decir el nombre de su ex, sonriendo levemente ante aquel sentimiento de libertad que lo embargaba, al darse cuenta que estaba superando a la mujer que una vez había logrado cautivarle.

—Taylor es bastante bueno, ¿en tan solo un par de horas ha obtenido tanta información? —Christian asintió.

—Taylor trabajó para el FBI… se retiró porque quería un trabajo menos demandante y desde que me lo recomendaron hace ya muchos años atrás, jamás he presidido de él. —El vampiro asintió, justo cuando el incómodo hombre a sus espaldas se levantó, pretendiendo ir al baño, mientras pensaba.

" _Así que ya saben que mataste al empleado del museo, vampirita… esto lo tienes que saber, ahora mismo"_ Entró al cuarto de baño de caballeros después de terminar su taza de café, realizando la llamada.

" _Esa voz la conozco"_ Rememoró la noche del evento de caridad, trayendo a su mente el momento en el que había tenido la desdicha de conocer a Jack Hyde y a su prometida. _"¿Así qué te estás valiendo de ese imbécil para ejecutar tus planes de venganza?... te creí más astuta, Victoria"_ A su mente regresó el momento exacto en el que aquel hombre se había agachado junto a ellos para recoger las cosas del mesero y las que él había dejado caer a propósito, con la única finalidad de colocar algo en la mesa para espiarles, ya que aquel hombre por más buena audición que tuviera, jamás alcanzaría a escuchar su conversación a aquella distancia, imaginando que traía un dispositivo de audio, comenzando a tantear los bordes de la mesa, consiguiendo llamar la atención de Christian.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Edward posó el dedo índice sobre sus labios, incitando al magnate a callar, consiguiendo al fin el dispositivo, mostrándoselo a Christian—. No puede ser… —El silencioso vampiro le exigió entre señas que no hablara, pidiéndole entre susurro que pagara la cuenta y así poder marcharse sin que aquel hombre se percatara de su huida.

Christian asintió, encaminándose en busca del dueño del restaurante para finiquitar la cuenta, mientras el vampiro caminó hacía la mesa que había estado ocupando Jack, dejando el micrófono dentro de la taza de café, tomando una de las servilletas de papel, pidiéndole amablemente a uno de los meseros que le prestara su bolígrafo, pretendiendo dejar una nota, escuchando claramente al malviviente hombre notificarle a Victoria acerca de lo que había estado espiando, disculpándose unos segundos con la vampiresa, afirmando que tenía otra llamada entrante, respondiéndola justo cuando Edward terminó de escribir la nota, dejándola debajo de la taza.

 _ **(Dile a Victoria que vamos en el marcador una a una… esta mañana logró asustar a Christian, veamos que tanto pueden asustarte a ti los vampiros del bando contrario… Jack)**_

Dejó la nota después de devolverle el bolígrafo al mesero, percatándose de como Jack comenzó una acalorada discusión por teléfono con su prometida, la cual le exigió que consiguiera con suma urgencia un _Office boy_ para la editorial, mientras Christian le notificaba en voz baja al vampiro que todo estaba listo para marcharse, abandonando el tranquilo y acogedor lugar, subiendo rápidamente al auto de Christian, el cual había decidido prescindir esa mañana de Taylor, dándole tiempo a que investigara lo de los cuadros ensangrentados, aunque ya no correría más riesgos. Llamó por teléfono a su guardaespaldas, mientras Edward hizo lo mismo con su familia, marcando el número de celular de Alice, intentando notificándole a la vampiresa lo ocurrido, pero su hermana le preguntó por el bienestar de Christian.

—Él está bien, Alice… quiero que me escuches atentamente. —La chica afirmó verbalmente a sus exigencias—. Hay cambio de planes… —Christian siguió hablando por teléfono con Taylor, acercándose a la avenida principal, virando el auto hacía la izquierda— … Ya sé quién es el nuevo secuas de Victoria. —La sorprendida vampiresa le preguntó de quien se trataba, escuchando atenta su respuesta—. Es Jack, el prometido de Anastasia, la ex de Christian. —El magnate siguió conversando con su mano derecha, sin tan siquiera percatarse de los susurros inaudibles de su acompañante, aquel que no deseaba que Christian se enterara de ello—. Debes enviar a uno de los lobos hasta la editorial, que olfateen la zona, que averigüen lo que puedan y de ser posible, si lo ven llegar que lo secuestren… yo no puedo actuar delante de Christian, pero ustedes, sí.

Culminó la llamada al mismo tiempo que Christian terminó la suya, dejando que el magnate lo llevara hasta la torre empresarial de Grey Enterprise Holding inc. elucubrando sobre todo aquel macabro complot que se estaba tramado la pelirroja, quien decidió apoyarse justamente en el hombre que más odiaba a Christian Grey, temiendo lo peor sobre todo aquel juego de venganza.

* * *

Charlie meció una y otra vez entre sus brazos a la pequeña Saralie, quien lloraba a todo pulmón, pataleando ante la rabia que la embargaba, al no tener lo que deseaba… su biberón a tiempo.

—¿Charlie?... El niño está llorando cada vez más fuerte… ya el juego del rostro cubierto con la toalla no lo anima… ¿quieres apurarte con esos biberones? —El atareado policía volteó a ver hacía la sala con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Crees qué estoy jugando a las muñecas con Saralie?... intento enfriar los biberones lo más pronto posible, Billy… —Espetó Charlie de mala gana.

—Lo sé, hombre… pero si te apuras sería estupendo ya que los berrinches de estos dos pequeños me están enloqueciendo. —Charlie siguió batiendo y sumergiendo ambos biberones dentro del fregadero lleno de había con hielo, probando la temperatura del contenido, al dejar caer unas gotas del blanquecino líquido sobre el dorso de su mano, maniobrando con la iracunda niña.

—Creo que ya está. —Sacó el otro biberón, corriendo hasta la sala, arrojándole uno a Billy, el cual lo atrapó en el aire—. ¡Qué buena atrapada de los pieles rojas de Washington, señoras y señores! —Exclamó Charlie como si narrara un partido de fútbol americano, haciendo sonreír a Billy, quien destapó rápidamente el biberón, dándole de comer al niño, haciéndole callar al fin.

—¡Oh, por todos los espíritus de mis ancestros!... pensé que jamás se callarían. —Acotó el minusválido hombre después de que Charlie tomara asiento y comenzara a alimentar a la niña.

—Creí que mis tímpanos comenzarían a sangrar con tanto berrinche. —Ambos rieron—. No comprendo como los Cullen alegan adorar cada segundo con estos pequeños berrinchudos… ¿será que los inmortales tienen un don especial con los niños?... porque lo que soy yo estoy agotado. —Billy sonrió.

—A lo mejor ellos son más rápidos a la hora de preparar los biberones, que un par de viejos mortales —Charlie hizo una mueca con sus labios, lo que consiguió que su denso bigote se crispara.

—Viejo es el Chevy de Bella y aun así anda. —El padre de Jacob sonrió, asintiendo a sus palabras.

—Tienes razón… a demás… aquí el más viejo e inútil de los dos soy yo. —Charlie palmeó una de sus piernas.

—No digas eso, hombre… que hoy por hoy hasta Sue parece preferirte a ti que a mí, y mira que lo he intentado. —Acotó dejando de mirar a Billy, enfocando sus ojos en Saralie.

—Y mientras todas quieren conmigo y tú intentas rehacer tu vida con cualquiera de ellas, yo sigo intentando recuperar a la única persona a la que sigo amando. —Por alguna extraña razón, Charlie supo de sobra que su amigo de toda la vida diría algo como eso.

—No empieces con eso de nuevo, Billy… —Exigió, sin dejar de observar como la pequeña se alimentaba con glotonería—. Pensé que eso ya había quedado en el pasado. —Levantó la cara, observando al fin a su amigo.

—Yo también lo creí, Charlie… —Acotó el líder de la tribu de los Quileutes, sin dejar de mirar al policía—. Cuando te alejaste y volviste comprometido con la madre de Bella, imaginé que todo había terminado entre tú y yo. —Charlie contempló una vez más a su nieta—. Yo decidí volver con los míos y fue allí cuando conocí a Sarah, mi imprima y supe que todo había llegado a su fin. —Todo aquello estaba comenzando a incomodar al padre de Bella, recordando su adolescencia junto a Billy, quien para aquel entonces había sido el líder de los lobos, ocultándoselo a su joven y apuesto amante, el divertido estudiante de cuarto año de la secundaria de Forks, aquel que solía escaparse de su casa todos los fines de semana para ir hasta la playa de _La Push_ , en busca de adrenalina, retando a los nativos de la zona a competir con él en clavados desde el acantilado, siendo justamente Billy quien detestara tenerlo en su zona, enviándolo de vuelta a su casa, después de tener varias disputas con el muchacho.

—Y así fue, Billy. —Acotó Charlie—. Lo que ocurrió entre tú y yo, debe quedar exactamente en donde se quedó, en el pasado… en el olvido, jamás existió un nosotros simplemente porque…

—… porque tú ya no me quieres, Charlie. —Argumentó Billy, interrumpiendo su alegato—. Pero cuando Sarah murió y sus hermanas decidieron encargarse de Rachel y de Rebecca, dejándome a Jacob a cargo, yo pensé que a lo mejor… —Charlie le interrumpió.

—¿Volvería contigo?... —Negó con la cabeza—. Yo ya había olvidado lo que había pasó entre nosotros, Billy… y no quiero que nuestros hijos se enteren de lo que pasó…

—Pero Charlie, Bella es…

—No me importa que Bella sea lesbiana… no deseo que nadie lo sepa, Billy… ¿está claro? —El consternado Quileute no dijo absolutamente nada, dejando el biberón ya vacío sobre la mesa central de la sala, colocando al ya dormido Infante sobre su hombro, palmeándole sutilmente la espalda.

—No diré nada, Charlie. —Acotó Billy con pesar—. Pero sé porque decidiste olvidarlo todo. —El policía realizó las mismas acciones que su amigo, abandonando el biberón de Saralie junto al de Anthony, recostando a la aún despierta niña sobre su hombro, sin deseo alguno de seguir escuchándole—. Porque no me perdonas lo que te hice delante de tus padres. —Lo menos que aquel hombre deseaba era recordar cuando todo aquel romance entre ambos jóvenes había sido descubiertos por sus progenitores, siendo Billy quien les informara que había sido Charlie el insistente sobre toda aquella impropia relación, cuando la realidad había sido otra completamente distinta y había sido el apuesto Quileute de aquel entonces quien enredara al jovencito de la preparatoria para que terminara entregándose al líder de los lobos de aquella época, enamorando a Charlie.

—He dicho que ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto. —Se levantó del sofá, llevando a Saralie hasta su coche, acercándose a Billy para quitarle al inconsciente niño, notificándole que lo llevaría hasta la cuna, percatándose de como su amigo enfocó sus tristes y arrepentidos ojos sobre el semblante serio del policía, exigiéndole en voz baja y quejumbrosa.

—Perdóname, Charlie… —El aludido contempló al triste Quileute, respondiendo a sus disculpas.

—Yo ya te perdoné hace mucho tiempo, Billy… sino fuera así no te estaría hablando justo ahora. —Tomó al niño entre sus brazos, apartándose del melancólico minusválido—. Pero no me pidas que lo intente de nuevo contigo, ese romance de verano entre dos jóvenes curiosos e inseguros quedó enterrado en el pasado, estamos muy viejos para esto, Billy… tu hijo y mi hija fueron esposos, tuvieron hijos y somos los abuelos de estas dos criaturitas… ¿Qué crees que pensarían todos si se llegasen a enterar de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. —Ha lo que Billy respondió, tomando ambos biberones ya vacíos de la mesa, movilizando su silla de ruedas hasta la cocina.

—Qué somos un par de viejos maricones y anticuados que no pudieron manejar su maldita homosexualidad y simplemente decidieron esconderla detrás de la imprimación y de una falsa heterosexualidad. —Charlie no dijo nada, pero aquel duro alegato de parte de Billy consiguió que tanto sus removidos recuerdos así como aquel doloroso pasado golpearan su pecho, dejando que una gruesa y amarga lágrima rodara por su mejilla, cayendo sobre la ropa del pequeño infante al recostarle sobre la cuna, limpiando rápidamente su rostro, suspirando para retomar la careta que había estado llevando durante casi veinte años y la que parecía no querer aminorar la dura carga que llevaba acuestas, haciéndola cada vez más insufrible de llevar.

* * *

Tanto el aterrado multimillonario, como el aturdido estudiante de psicología, arribaron a la torre empresarial "Grey", en donde Christian tuvo que reorganizar todas sus juntas para la tarde y otras fueron pautadas para el día siguiente en la mañana.

—Debes mantenerte ocupado, Christian. —Le exigió el apuesto vampiro, intentando controlar su incesante vaivén a cada lado de la amplia ventana panorámica—. Si te aíslas de tu vida cotidiana vas a colapsar y no es bueno que…

—Deja al loquero fuera de esto, Edward… lo menos que quiero ahora es que mi psiquiatra me esté analizando… ¿No te das cuenta? —preguntó, deteniendo su apresurado caminar—. Esa mujer parece tenernos vigilados o ¿Cómo crees que se ha enterado ese hombre, que tú y yo estábamos en aquel lugar? —Sin duda Christian tenía razón, si algo mantuvo pensativo a Edward era justamente los adquiridos hábitos del magnate, haciéndolo presa fácil.

—Sin duda te ha estado estudiando, sabe tus rutinas a la perfección, así que debes cambiar eso. —Se acercó a Christian—. Lo que no debes dejar de hacer es concentrarte en los negocios, eso es algo que te mantiene tranquilo y en perfecto equilibrio mental y antes de que mandes nuevamente al loquero a comerse una sopa de espárragos, también tu amigo cree que necesitas mantener la mente ocupada en cosas positivas, deja que Taylor, los lobos y mi familia se preocupen por Victoria. —Aferró el hombro de Christian, consiguiendo que el pensativo hombre le mirara—. No dejaremos que te toque ni un cabello. —Ambos se contemplaron mutuamente—. Ni a ti, ni a ninguno de tus familiares, eso te lo juro. —El aún intranquilo hombre asintió muy a su pesar, en busca de su privilegiado asiento presidencial, encendiendo el computador, mientras Edward se encaminó hasta el impoluto sofá al final de la pared lateral de la izquierda, tomando entre sus manos el periódico local, dejando el New York Times sobre la pequeña mesa frente al inmueble, hojeándole justo cuando la puerta se abrió precipitadamente, dejando ver el iracundo rostro de Grace, sosteniendo el mismo diario local, espetándole a su hijo.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios es esto, Christian? —El aludido miró completamente perplejo el irracional rostro de su madre, la cual sacudió enérgicamente el periódico frente a él, consiguiendo que el aún asombrado hombre, contemplará el periódico.

Frente a él se encontraba la foto de ambos en el evento de caridad, donde se podían apreciar tanto los cuadros de Edward como a los dos hombres contemplándoles con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Y bien? —Volvió a preguntar, mientras Edward comenzó a buscar aquel artículo en el suyo, intentando no hacer ruido, ya que la molesta mujer no se había percatado aún de la presencia del otro implicado en aquel reportaje.

—Soy yo en un evento de caridad al que fui el viernes. —Grace apuntó al rostro de Edward sobre el periódico, enfatizando que la pregunta era específicamente, dirigida hacía su acompañante de esa noche—. Él es Edward Cullen… mi nuevo terapeuta, madre. —Sonrió ampliamente, contando internamente hasta diez, a sabiendas de que la mujer explotaría, interrogando a su hijo, sobre lo que ambos hombres ya sabían que preguntaría.

—¿Tú nuevo qué?... ¿Te volviste loco, Christian?... Tu terapeuta es Flynn. —El magnate negó con la cabeza, dándole una fugaz mirada a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, percatándose de como el chico les observaba, haciéndose el que leía el diario.

—Pues no sé qué reportes te estará entregando últimamente Flynn, madre… pero desde hace casi un mes, tu chismoso amigo ya no es más mi terapeuta. —Grace bajó el periódico, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, sin poder creer en las palabras de su hijo adoptivo—. ¿Crees que no sé qué es Flynn el que te mantiene al tanto de mis cambios de ánimo?... ¿Crees que no sé qué es él quien te dice cómo voy con mis fantasmas del pasado?... Vamos Grace, dame un poco de crédito y no me creas tan estúpido. —La asombrada mujer puso su mejor cara de reservada, manteniendo un semblante serio e inmutable.

—Sigo sin saber de qué me estás hablando, Christian. —Acotó Grace, dejando el periódico sobre el escritorio—. Flynn no me cuenta absolutamente nada sobre sus terapias. —El magnate alzó irónicamente una de sus cejas.

—¿En serio?... —Tomó su teléfono celular, marcando el número de su hermano, mientras Edward siguió leyendo el amarillista artículo, en el que el reportero se preguntaba a sí mismo, si los gustos sexuales del soltero más cotizado de Seattle habían cambiado o si tan solo se trataba de una puesta en escena de ambos hombres, para atraer a más mujeres hacía ellos, ya que describían al _"joven modelo"_ y musa del fotógrafo, como un Adonis proveniente del mismísimo Olimpo—. Mamá está aquí… ¿puedes venir? —Su hermano le contestó que estaban de compras cerca de la torre Grey, prometiéndole que llegaría lo más pronto posible, culminando al fin la llamada.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —Quiso saber la incómoda y molesta mujer, arrojando de mala gana, su costoso bolso importado, sobre uno de los muebles frente al escritorio, esperando la respuesta de su hijo, quien volvió a ver a Edward, el cual sonrió levemente al imaginarse lo que la madre de su paciente diría al verle.

—Ya lo veras. —Christian tomó el arrugado ejemplar que reposaba sobre su escritorio, leyendo el artículo sin dejar de sonreír con ironía—. ¡Oh madre!... ¿En serio lees estás cosas?... este periódico lo único que sabe es difamar a los ricos y famosos. —Arrojó el diario nuevamente sobre la lisa superficie de madera.

—¿Pues qué puedo pensar yo si vas a un evento de esa índole sin notificárnoslo a nosotros?... a tus padres, quienes amamos tanto los eventos de caridad. —A lo que Christian respondió, dándole la espalda, mirando por la ventana panorámica.

—Que tu hijo no necesita ir a todos los eventos de caridad con sus padres y que soy un digno representante de la familia Grey, la cual es reconocida como una de las más nobles y acaudaladas de los Estados Unidos. —Volteó a ver nuevamente a su madre—. No soy el débil ser humano que crees, Grace… Ya superé mi dura infancia y no necesito que compres mi felicidad por sobre la de tus otros hijos. —Edward cubrió su rostro, pensando que Christian estaba siendo muy duro con su madre.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, Christian. —El magnate abrió una de sus gavetas, extrayendo de su interior el doblado y arrugado cheque que ella le había entregado en su momento a Kate, extendiéndoselo a la pensativa e incómoda mujer.

—Espero que eso te refresque la memoria, madre. —La inerte mujer no quiso tomar el doblado y arrugado cheque, sospechando lo que podía ser, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, sin intención alguna de tomarlo, siendo Christian quien lo abriera, posándolo sobre el periódico local, cubriendo la foto de ambos—. Sabes lo que es… ¿cierto? —Justo en aquel momento la voz de Mía se dejó escuchar del otro lado de la puerta, notificándole a Andrea que la princesa Mia _delospalotes_ había arribado al castillo Grey y que si no la dejaba pasar, le arrancaría su horrendo cabello de Barbie descontinuada, abriendo rápidamente la puerta, gritando al ver tanto a su madre como a su hermano en el mismo lugar.

—¡ _Oh, god_!... me alegra verlos a los dos aquí. —. Entró sacudiendo su nueva y extensa cabellera rubia, saltando como niña mimada cuando está modelando su ropa nueva delante de sus padres—. Miren… ¿Qué tal me ha quedado el cambio de Look? —preguntó la atolondrada y estrafalaria chica, agitando nuevamente su cabello.

—Te vez muy… —Christian miró de nuevo a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, quien no pudo dejar de sonreír ante las loqueteras de la chica, esperando la acotación del magnate— … Rubia. —Mía sonrió.

—¡Aja!... ahora si convino con tu empresa, donde todas son rubias. —Río por demás divertida, siendo Grace quien preguntara a continuación, cambiando por completo el tema.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese cheque, Christian? —El magnate se apartó de su silla ejecutiva, acercándose a ambas mujeres, sin dejar de darle miradas furtivas a Edward—. No sé a qué estás jugando… pero si crees que con esto me vas a cambiar el tema sobre quién es ese joven y lo que hacía contigo en ese museo, estás muy equivocado. —Mía se acercó al escritorio, tomando el periódico, gritando como si hubiese visto a su artista favorito, notificándole a su madre.

—Él es el apuesto psicólogo de Christian… es adorable mamá, tienes que conocerlo. —Mía siguió enumerando cada atributo de Edward, consiguiendo que el chico se avergonzada un poco, bajando la mirada.

—No me interesa si es apuesto, tampoco si es modelo en sus momentos de ocio y mucho menos si es un recién graduado de la facultad de psicología, es demasiado joven para ser un reconocido médico… si cambiaste a Flynn por ese pelafustán tan solo porque crees que vas a librarte de mis cuidados para con tus problemas mentales, estás muy equivocado, Christian… te conseguiremos un terapeuta adecuado, que no parezca salido de una revista de moda masculina, uno que esté capacitado para llevar cada uno de tus males… —La mujer siguió despotricando en contra de Edward, quien no dejó de sonreír, percatándose de como Christian le contemplaba por sobre el hombro de su madre, siendo Mía quien delatara la presencia del por demás divertido muchacho.

—¡AAAAHHH… EDWARD!... —Corrió hasta donde se encontraba el silencioso joven, aquel que se incorporó de su asiento, abrazando a la muchacha, mientras Grace palideció más de la cuenta, mirando a su entretenido hijo.

—Hola Mía… Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo. —La atolondrada joven se prendió de su cuello, llenándolo de besos, mientras Grace volteó a ver al muchacho, reprochándole a su hijo entre dientes.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que ese chico estaba allí? —A lo que Christian respondió, acercándose a su madre.

—Eso es para que tanto a Mía como a ti, se les quiten la mala maña de introducirse en mi oficina como si esto fuese el servicio público de atención al cliente y aprendan a respetar mi privacidad. —Tanto Edward como Mía siguieron conversando, siendo Christian quien interrumpiera su amena conversación, comentándole al chico en voz alta—. ¿Edward?... ella es mi adorable madre, Grace Grey. —El entretenido vampiro volteó a verles—. ¿Mamá?... Él es mi nuevo terapeuta, Edward _"pelafustán"_ Cullen. —Aquello consiguió que la avergonzada mujer se ruborizarse aún más, golpeando el hombro de su impertinente hijo, siendo Mía la única que riera, cubriéndose la boca ante sus carcajadas.

—Ahora si te pasaste, mamita. —Acotó la chica sin dejar de reír.

—Es un gusto conocer al fin a la madre de mi paciente. —Edward se apartó de Mía, para estrechar la mano de la por demás apenada mujer.

—Un gusto, joven. —Tomó su mano, soltándola rápidamente al sentir la frialdad en su piel, lo que por supuesto a Christian ya no le incomodaba y a Mía ni siquiera le importaba—. Créame que no tengo nada en su contra, es solo que me parece muy joven para ser un psicólogo capacitado para manejar el problema de Christian… —Justo en aquel momento llegó Elliot en compañía de Kate, espetándole a su madre.

—Justo a ti te quería ver, Grace… —La sorprendida mujer volteó a ver a su hijo pródigo, sin poder creer que estuviese al fin en Seattle y en compañía de la señorita Kavanagh.

—¿Cariño?... ¿Cuándo llegaste? —Pretendió acercársele, pero ya Mía le había saltado encima a su hermano como si este fuese un árbol de bananos y ella una chimpancé.

—Hermanito… regresaste. —Por poco consigue tumbar a Elliot al suelto, pero los apresurados movimientos de Christian, detuvieron la posible caída de ambos—. Te extrañábamos. —En otras circunstancias Kate hubiese reído, pero en aquel momento se sentía tan incómoda que no hizo más que mantenerse apartada de la reunión familiar.

—Yo también te extrañaba, Mía… pero ahora es necesario ponernos serios, ya que Grace me debe a mí y a Kate una explicación. —Elliot pudo deshacerse al fin de su hermana, acercándose a su novia, tomándola de la mano, justo cuando Christian se apartó de ellos, en busca del olvidado cheque sobre el periódico, entregándoselo al muchacho—. Quiero que me expliques por qué le diste un cheque a Kate, exigiéndole que se apartara de mí para siempre. —Mía fue la única en cubrir su boca ante el asombro, mirándoles a todos.

—Cariño… lo lamento mucho. —Miró a Elliot y luego a la señorita Kavanagh, quien la observó con cierto recelo—. No fue nada en contra tuya, Kate… pero Christian había quedado tan devastado por la ruptura entre Anastasia y él, que lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza fue intentar alejar todo lo que le recordara a ella, manteniendo su estado mental lo más calmado posible.

—¿A costa de nuestra propia felicidad? —preguntó el molesto chico, retando a su madre.

—Tú tienes la culpa, Elliot, querido… eres un mujeriego, yo simplemente pensé que Kate era una más del interminable repertorio de conquistas y solo era cuestión de tiempo que la despacharas como a todas las demás. —Ambos novios se abrazaron, siendo Katherine quien hablaba.

—Pues hubiese dejado precisamente que fuera el tiempo quien decidiera, sin tener que adelantar las cosas de un modo tan egoísta, pensando sólo en el bienestar de Christian. —La mujer miró a Edward, quien había estado callado, observando toda la disputa.

—Tienes razón… no tengo palabras para disculparme con ambos… es solo que si supieran todo lo que he tenido que pasar con Christian y sus descontrolados cambios de ánimo, a lo mejor me entenderían un poquito. —El magnate se sintió un poco avergonzado, mirando a Elliot, quien negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, espetándole a su madre.

—No sé si pueda perdonarte, Grace… me has demostrado una vez más tu preferencia en cuanto a hijos se refiere. —Todos negaron con la cabeza ante las suposiciones del muchacho, siendo Edward quien hablara.

—Disculpa que me entrometa en su disputa familiar, pero no creo que sea cuestión de favoritismos. —Todos miraron al joven psicólogo, esperando su acotación ante lo que estaba pasando—. Más bien es cuestión de amor maternal y ese fuerte sentimiento a veces se suele mal interpretar. —Se acercó a Elliot, comentándole al muchacho—. Por ejemplo mi madre Esme es muy sobreprotectora conmigo. —Miró a Christian—. No solo ante mi lacerante forma de ser, sino al padecer de muchas anomalías. —El vampiro se valió del reporte medio que Carlisle había realizado para él—. Pero no creo que mis otros hermanos se sientan menos queridos por ella... al contrario, Esme tiene una forma distinta de expresarnos a cada uno el amor que nos profesa. —Palmeó el hombro de Elliot—. Y aunque creas que ella te ama menos por lo que ha hecho por Christian, a lo mejor tú mismo le has dado pie a que la señora Grace actué de ese modo tan frío contigo, mostrándoles a todos a un Elliot mujeriego, sin amor y sin una madurez suficiente como para enseñarle a su madre que puedes ser un hombre de fuertes y sinceros sentimientos hacía una mujer como para forjar una relación basada en la fidelidad y el respeto mutuo.

No solo Christian estaba fascinado con la elocuencia, sagacidad e inteligencia innata de aquel joven estudiante de psicología, tanto Mía como Grace quedaron con la boca abierta, contemplándole completamente asombradas.

—A lo mejor tienes razón, Edward… —Elliot bajó la cara—. He sido muy inmaduro y bastante promiscuo, pero siento que Kate es la indicada para mí. —Ambos se miraron a las caras, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

—Y se lo estás demostrando con creces. —Acotó Edward, quitándole el arrugado cheque de las manos—. Entonces solo déjalo ir, Elliot. —Rompió el cheque, arrojándolo dentro de uno de los lujosos contenedores de basura—. Porque el amor de Kate ya lo tienes, pero estás dejando de lado el de tu madre y ese es un grave error, porque cuando todos los demás te fallen, solo ella estará allí para ti. —Madre e hijo se contemplaron, dejando que las lágrimas hablarán por si solas, acercándose el uno al otro, demostrándose en un fuerte abrazo cuanto se amaban.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño. —Se disculpó Grace llenando de besos a su amado hijo.

—Está bien, mamá… te perdono. —Mía dejó escapar un chillido de dicha ante lo que estaba pasando, abrazando a Kate, dándole nuevamente la bienvenida a la familia Grey, mientras Christian se acercó sigilosamente hacía Edward, susurrándole entre dientes.

—Debería tenerte un sueldo… eres mucho mejor que Flynn. —Aquello hizo sonreír al vampiro.

—Dejémoslo así… con lo que ocurre con Victoria creo que tu deuda está más que saldada, es más, creo que yo soy quien te debe mucho, así que estamos a mano. —Christian asintió a las palabras del muchacho, sin dejar de ver toda la escena, en la que Grace se disculpó de igual modo con la señorita Kavanagh, quien recibió sus sinceras disculpas, notificándole a su suegra que ya todo estaba olvidado.

—Bueno… ya que todo se ha aclarado entre ustedes… me gustaría que abandonaran mi oficina, ya que no solo interrumpieron mi día de trabajo sino mi sesión terapéutica con el pelafustán de mi psiquiatra. —Aquello hizo sonreír tanto a Elliot como a Mía, mientras Grace y el apuesto vampiro lo miraron retadoramente, negando con la cabeza, ante sus impropias y odiosas palabras—. Admítelo, madre… te has equivocado con Edward. —La mujer asintió.

—Soy alguien que sabe asumir sus errores. —Se acercó al apuesto vampiro, después de intentar secarse las lágrimas sin correrse el maquillaje—. Eres un joven muy talentoso, Edward. —El aludido agradeció sus amables palabras—. Lamento haberte insultado, es solo que a veces Christian hace cosas que me crispan los nervios, como esto de cambiar de psicólogo. —El mangante le interrumpió.

—Pues esto no fue mi idea, Grace, fuel Flynn quien me trajo a Edward hasta acá. —La mujer no pudo creer aquello—. Tal parece que tu colega no quiere saber nada más sobre mis males. —Comenzó a arrearlos a todos como ganado, hasta la puerta de su despacho—. Pero gracias a la providencia Edward tiene bastante paciencia y como te habrás dado cuenta, también posee bastante inteligencia como para saber llevarme las manías. —Kate fue la primera en abrir la puerta, saliendo rápidamente del despacho en compañía de su novio, el cual notificó ante de abandonar la oficina de su hermano.

—Dale crédito madre… el simple hecho de tener que soportar a mi hermano es ya un logro y admítelo… Christian se ve mucho más tranquilo y sociable que antes aunque tal parece que sus horas de socialización se terminaron y muy sutilmente nos está echando de sus dominios. —Tanto Mía como Kate rieron ante las sinceras palabras del muchacho, mientras que el magante le mostró el dedo medio a modo de grosería, siendo Grace quien los retara a ambos, ante sus impropios comportamientos.

—Bueno, basta… ¿Qué pensara el joven Edward de sus horribles modales? —A lo que Mía alegó, lo mismo que pretendía decir Christian.

—Pero mamá… si fuiste tú quien lo llamo pelafustán… —Grace la regaño, exigiéndole que no fuera tan impertinente— …No le hagas caso a nuestra madre, Edward… ella no es una persona prejuiciosa, simplemente es muy sobreprotectora. —La mujer sonrió, acariciándole el cabello a su hija.

—Gracias Mía, querida… ¡Por cierto! Te vez mejor con ese nuevo look que con esa horrenda peluca corta que trajiste de parís, ya no soportaba vértela puesta. —La chica agradeció los piropos de su madre, contándole acerca de todo el procedimiento que le hicieron en el salón de Elena, mientras Christian siguió empujándoles hasta la salida, acotando de un modo bastante hipócrita.

—Bueno… fue un placer tenerlos acá, que pasen un lindo día y por favor… no vuelvan tan pronto, bye… se les quiere… —Cerró la puerta, suspirando pesadamente, recostándose de la pulida superficie de madera, colocándole el cerrojo.

—Eres muy odioso con tu familia, Christian. —El aludido mantuvo los ojos cerrados, intentando encontrar su equilibrio mental, el cual se había desestabilizado ante la inesperada visita de sus parientes, odiando no tener el control de la situación, al no saber que vendrían, siendo acordonado en su lugar de confort por un grupo de persona que aunque eran conocidas, a veces lo sacaban tanto de contexto que lo hacían sentir extraviado.

—Solo me gusta manejar la situación, Edward… odio que me acorralen en mi propio cuartel general. —El sonriente chico asintió.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero ellos solo quieren lo mejor para ti y tú le has demostrado lo mismo, que les importas. —El magnate asintió, abriendo al fin los ojos para contemplarle—. Intenta relajarte, has pasado por muchas cosas hoy y te siento tenso y pareces no sentirte a gusto. —Edward se acercó a la licorera que Christian había adquirido para sus imprevistas reuniones en la oficina, tomando uno de los elegantes vasos de vidrio, pretendiendo servirle un trago.

—Como tu bien lo dijiste en el pent-house, hoy no es viernes por la noche, Edward... así que no tienes que hacer eso. —Aquello hizo sonreír al vampiro.

—Pues hoy haremos una excepción. —Christian comenzó a acercarse lentamente al entretenido psicólogo, quien a pesar de poder leer su mente, en lo único que estaba concentrado era en servir un buen trago de brandy, girando sobre sus pies, después de creer que lo tenía perfectamente preparado, ofreciéndoselo al ensimismado hombre, notificándole con una amplia sonrisa—. Aquí tienes, Christian… algo fuerte para que logres centrarte y volver a la acción en la bolsa de valores. —El magnate siguió observando al muchacho, enfocando sus ojos un poco más debajo de su nariz, notificándole después de atenazar su pétreo y pálido rostro con ambas manos.

—Creo que un brandy no ayudará está vez, Edward… necesito algo mucho más fuerte que eso. —Y dicho aquello posó sus habidos, sedientos y desinhibidos labios sobre los del vampiro, el cual dejó caer el vaso al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

" _No, otra vez no"_ Expresó el lado cuerdo de Edward, pero la experta y curiosa boca de Christian acalló sus quejas, dejando que su lado irracional y carente de afecto fuese el protagonista principal de aquel segundo e inesperado beso, el cual no solo despertó la sed de sangre del vampiro, sino su deseo sexual, posando lentamente sus manos sobre los prominentes hombros del caballero que muy sutilmente saboreó los labios ajenos, aquellos que por supuesto no opusieron resistencia alguna, al igual que la primera vez.

" _¿No quieres hablar sobre el tema?... bien, dejemos que nuestras bocas discutan entre ellas y se demuestren la una a la otra que demonios pasa entre nosotros"_ Edward se estremeció, no sólo ante los desinhibidos pensamientos de Christian, sino ante lo impropio de toda aquella situación, ya que no solo era el hecho de que ambos eran hombres, sino que el chico era su terapeuta, rompiendo todo aquel juramento hipocrático de jamás mantener una relación sentimental con ninguno de sus pacientes bajo ninguna circunstancia, apartando a Christian lo más sutilmente que pudo, dejando escapar un leve jadeo de su garganta, justo cuando el magnate pretendió usar su lengua.

—¡Oh vamos!... ¿es en serio?... ¿Por qué siempre lo detienes en lo mejor? —Edward se sintió irreal, como si habitara un mundo completamente ajeno al auténtico, al darse cuenta de cómo Christian pretendía actuar de lo más normal, aunque estaba tan o más confundido que el joven inmortal.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Christian? —preguntó Edward, aferrándole aún por los hombros.

—Nos estamos… —Lo analizó por unos segundos, apartándose lentamente de Edward, acotando con un hilo de voz casi inaudible— …¿besando? —Concluyó al fin, cerrando sus ojos con cierto pesar—. Dios mío… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Se recostó del escritorio, cubriendo su afiebrado rostro con ambas manos

—Es lo que intento que analices, Christian… ¿a qué demonios pretendes jugar? —El magnate negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—¡Oh no!... No quieras echarme toda la culpa a mí, Edward… es la segunda vez que accedes al beso. —Edward no supo que alegar en su defensa, bajando la cara, completamente avergonzado.

—Tienes razón, esto no puede volver a pasar. —pretendió huir como siempre lo hacía, pero Christian se lo impidió.

—¡Ni creas que voy a dejar que te vayas sin aclarar antes todo este embrollo! —Exclamó el confundido hombre, interponiéndose entre el chico y la puerta—. Solo contéstame una sola cosa, Edward. —El tímido muchacho no pudo sostenerle la mirada, bajando levemente la cara, a la espera de la pregunta que el magnate estaba comenzando a formular en su cabeza—. ¿Qué sientes?... —Christian acortó la distancia entre ellos, preguntándole a escasos centímetros de su rostro, lo que consiguió que el temeroso joven levantara la mirada— …¿Qué has sentido las dos veces en las que… —Christian bajó la mirada, contemplando nuevamente los delgados y llamativos labios del apuesto muchacho— …nos hemos besado? —Concluyó al fin, esperando la respuesta del encogido y asustado chico.

—No sé ni lo que siento, Christian… no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo terminamos en todo este enredo… yo jamás he sentido nada por un hombre.

—Ni yo… —Acotó Christian—. De hecho… me lo han preguntado muchas veces a causa de mi reticencia a casarme. —Edward asintió, entendiendo perfectamente el por qué el magnate le había huido al matrimonio, no sólo por su particular forma de amar, sino ante la negativa a formar una familia y tener hijos.

—Lo sé… —Bajó nuevamente la mirada, percatándose del destrozo que había causado, al dejar caer el vaso de brandy, al suelo—. Creo que estamos jugando con fuego… estamos llevando esta hipotética sumisión a otro nivel y la verdad es que… —Christian le interrumpió.

—…Se nos está saliendo de control. —Edward asintió—. Y aun así, por alguna extraña razón, no quiero parar. —Aquello sorprendió y asustó tanto al vampiro, que sintió nuevamente aquel vértigo del que había estado hablando con Bella, sintiéndose irreal.

—Somos hombres, Christian.

—Eso ya lo sé, Edward. —Acortó un poco más la distancia entre ellos, acorralando a Edward entre su cuerpo y la licorera—. Pero ¿quién lo va a saber? —El vampiro sintió por primera vez la necesidad de respirar aire fresco, sin poder creer que Christian le estuviese proponiendo tener un romance a escondidas, ante la curiosidad y aquel insistente sentimiento de apego que sentía el uno por el otro, sin poder creer que unas semanas atrás se llegaron a detestar como a nadie en el mundo.

—No, no estoy entendiéndote, Christian. —El magnate se apartó un poco, frotando nerviosamente sus manos

—Ni yo me estoy entendiendo. —Rió nerviosamente—. El punto es que tú sientes algo… —Señaló al muchacho— …yo siento algo y ambos tenemos curiosidad de saber que es. —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú sientes curiosidad… yo sólo quiero huir y no volver nunca más a tu pent-house. —Aquello consiguió una irónica sonrisa de parte del magnate.

—¡Si, claro!... y yo quiero volverme _hare Krishna_ y raparme la cabeza. —Ironizó el odioso hombre—. Sé que eres tímido e inseguro, eso se te nota a kilómetros, Edward pero tu curiosidad es tan grande como la mía. —El vampiro negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, intentando convencer no solo a Christian, sino también a sí mismo.

—No, estás equivocado. —Se apartó de él, pisando el charco de brandy, percatándose de su torpeza—. Yo… yo no quiero esto… no creo que debamos seguir viéndolos. —Miró sus zapatos mojados y el destrozo en el suelo, pretendiendo hacerse el desentendido, inclinándose para recoger los trozos de vidrio, justo cuando Christian hizo lo mismo, quitándole al temeroso y tímido muchacho, los pedazos que había recogido, exigiéndole a continuación.

—Deja eso allí, alguien más vendrá a recogerlo. —Pero Edward insistió en tomarlos nuevamente, jalando bruscamente uno de los trozos que el magnate le había quitado, consiguiendo que la filosa pieza de cristal cortara uno de sus dedos, el cual comenzó a sangrar.

—Aagr… ¿vez?... puedes llegar a lastimarte. —El fuerte olor a sangre consiguió que el sediento vampiro se tensara, dejando su inclinada postura, apartándose de Christian—. Rayos… parece ser profunda. —Apretó su dedo, consiguiendo que la sangre saliera a borbotones, desestabilizando el poco autocontrol del chico, quien se vio a si mismo destrozándole el cuello al magnate, mientras drenaba toda su sangre.

—Debo irme. —Notificó Edward mientras que los persistentes latidos del corazón de Christian retumbaron en los sensibles oídos del vampiro, incitándolo cada vez más a masacrar a aquel hombre frente a él, quien se percató no solo del pálido rostro del muchacho, sino de su tenso semblante, mirando la cortada en el dedo de Christian como lo más temible de este mundo.

—¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a la sangre? —Edward pretendió huir nuevamente, pero Christian fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerle, exigiéndole que se quedara.

—No lo entiendes… en verdad debo irme. —Miró nuevamente la ensangrentada mano del magnate deseando arrancársela de un mordisco, apartándose de él—. Hablamos luego. —Abrió rápidamente la puerta, huyendo de aquella fuerte tentación, concentrándose en una sola cosa, en los sentimientos que comenzaron a nacer por aquel hombre, lo cual había sido lo que ayudó al sediento y descontrolado vampiro a calmarse. _"Sin duda hay algo más que un simple sentimiento de empatía… si no fuese así ya estarías muerto"_ El simple hecho de imaginar un mundo sin Christian Grey fue lo que calmó su creciente sed de sangre, abandonando al fin la torre empresarial del acaudalado hombre de negocios, deteniéndose justo en la avenida principal para tomar un taxi, percatándose de como una motocicleta se interpuso en su camino, asombrando enormemente al vampiro, al ver de quienes se trataba.

—¿Sube?... —Exigió Jacob, después de que Paul abandonará el asiento trasero, con un semblante serio y arrogante.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó el aún asombrado vampiro.

—Los muchachos y yo hemos estado patrullando la ciudad después de lo que ocurrió esta mañana en el parque. —Señaló su oreja, mostrándole a Edward el intercomunicador que traía puesto—. Tu hermana nos dio estos jugueticos para que estuviésemos comunicados entre sí. —El chico volvió a asentir—. Nos notificó que tenías problemas de autocontrol y que necesitaba que alguien llegara lo más pronto posible hasta acá.

Edward no supo que pensar, por un lado estaba toda aquella puesta en escena de parte de cada uno de los que habían arribado a la ciudad de Seattle con la única finalidad de acabar con Victoria de una vez por todas, y por el otro lado toda la colaboración y el mutuo acuerdo entre ambas razas, congeniando en perfecta paz y armonía.

—Yo era el más cercano y como la llamada de alerta era para detener un posible asesinato de tu parte, no iba a perder la oportunidad de darte una paliza si era necesario. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Paul, asintiendo a las palabras del beta—. Pero veo que pudiste controlarte. —El serio vampiro asintió, frunciendo el ceño—. Lástima, será en una próxima ocasión. —Jacob miró a Paul, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros—. Vamos, sube… —Insistió el chico.

—¿Y Paul? —Preguntó Edward, señalando al musculoso Quileute.

—Él se quedará aquí… ya que tú no estarás protegiendo a la carnada, dejaremos que Paul lo cuide. —Aquello de llamar _"carnada"_ a Christian no le agradó en lo más mínimo, clavando su desdeñosa mirada en el por demás divertido lobo—. Vamos, sube y no me hagas pedírtelo una cuarta vez o juro que voy a atarte al guardafangos trasero y te arrastraré por toda la maldita calle. —Jacob se despidió de su mejor amigo con un choque de puños, notificándole que debía de seguir al magnate hasta su casa, prometiéndole que habría un nuevo cambio de guardia.

—Perfecto, Jacob… nos vemos. —Se despidió Paul comenzando a patrullar todo el lugar, caminando despreocupadamente por la acera, mientras Edward decidió al fin subir a la motocicleta, escuchando la odiosa petición del muchacho.

—No vayas a abrazarme… ¿Quieres?... ya el simple hecho de tenerse cerca me enferma. —Desde el intercomunicar de Jacob, Edward pudo escuchar como Sam lo regañó, mientras que Paul y Embry reían, siendo Emmett quien le llamara maldito perro mierdero, consiguiendo que varios de los conectados a la señal se carcajearan.

—No pretendía hacerlo, Jacob… —Acotó Edward, aferrándose de la parte trasera de la motocicleta—. Apestas demasiado y aún no he sido vacunado en contra del Lyme. —Quiso hacer alusión a la enfermedad que transmite la garrapata, consiguiendo las carcajadas de algunos y las quejas de otros, al llamarle indirectamente, pulgoso.

Jacob arrancó a toda velocidad su motocicleta, notificándole a Alice que había recogido el paquete, preguntándole si lo llevaba hasta el pent-house del hotel Paramount o lo dejaba en algún otro lugar, siendo Edward quien le exigiera al odioso muchacho, inclinándose un poco hacía adelante para que le escuchara.

—Vamos a la editorial S.I.P. —Jacob le notificó que Sam ya había estado allí, después de que él les informara quien era el secuas de Victoria, en busca de Jack Hyde tanto en la editorial, como en su casa, ya que Jasper había investigado donde vivía con la ayuda de Garrett, dejando en cada punto a uno de ellos por si aquel hombre decidía regresar—. Perfecto… veo que han estado trabajando, pero quiero infiltrar a uno de ustedes en la editorial.

Aquello sorprendió a todos, ya que ninguno supo bajo que concepto lograrían hacer eso, siendo Alice quien preguntara que planes tenía y quien sería el infiltrado.

—Serás tú, Jacob. —El chico viró la moto hacía su derecha, tomando la calle que daba hacía la prestigiosa editorial—. Conoces a Anastasia, la prometida de Jack… ¿cierto? —El chico asintió mirando a Edward por medio del espejo retrovisor—. Pues cuando descubrimos a Jack, Anastasia le había hecho una llamada exigiéndole que consiguiera lo más pronto posible a un Office boy… ese serás tú, Jacob. —El chico no dijo nada, y aunque lo que menos deseaba era trabaja de mandadero, no se opuso ante la simple idea de ver a la hermosa joven que había conocido en Port Angel´s y sobre todo de cuidarla, ya que tanto Jacob como Edward pensaron lo mismo, que de ahora en adelante, la chica también corría peligro.

—Bien… —Fue la seca y odiosa repuesta del beta de la manada, complaciendo enormemente al vampiro, aquel que por más que no quisiera admitirlo, sintió una enorme gratitud hacía cada uno de los lobos, no solo por ayudarles a destruir a Victoria, sino porque cada uno de ellos estaba exponiendo su vida, para que la de Christian Grey siguiera su curso sin que el magnate se percatara de ello.


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Entre Cullens, Greys y Quileutes

Tanto Edward como Jacob, llegaron al fin a la editorial S.I.P., percatándose del arribo de Alice y de Jasper, quienes habían rentado un pequeño pero lujoso auto, aparcándolo en la acera de enfrente, esperando a las ex parejas de Bella.

—Si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos no lo hubiese creído. —Acotó Jasper, sacando su teléfono celular, tomándole una foto a ambos, antes de que bajaran de la motocicleta.

—No te hagas ilusiones, _Loki_ … tú hermano y yo nos seguimos odiando como el primer día. —Notificó Jacob bajando del vehículo de dos ruedas, después de que Edward lo hiciera.

—¡Oh vaya!... y yo que ya me sentía tu mejor amigo. —Comentó Edward en un tono de voz irónico, recibiendo de parte de Alice un beso, al igual que uno de los intercomunicadores, colocándoselo en la oreja.

—No abuses, Cullen. —Espetó Jacob de mala gana, siendo la voz de Bella la que el vampiro escuchara de primero, acotando a continuación.

—Quien tenga las pruebas de que mi ex esposo y mi antiguo novio pasearon juntos en motocicleta, que por favor me las haga llegar. —La estruendosa risotada de Emmett consiguió que los intercomunicadores emitieran un chillido, haciéndoles gritar a todos.

—Por todos los cielos, Emmett, nos vas a dejar sordo… —Acotó Alice.

—Lo siento enana. —Se disculpó Emmett—. Pero me acaba de llegar la foto de ese par juntos y no puedo evitar reír ante un posible shippeo de tu parte.

—Ni lo sueñes mastodonte… —Aquel apodo hizo reír a los Quileutes—. Soy muy macho para eso. —Tanto Bella como Seth, e incluso Alice, abuchearon al machista lobo—. Bueno, bueno… pongámonos serios. —Exigió—. ¿Cómo entró allí y les digo que vengo por el trabajo, si ni siquiera sé si eso aparece en algún clasificado y mucho menos… —Jacob pretendió decir que no estaba preparado para pedir el empleo, pero tanto Jasper como Alice le entregaron un periódico y una carpeta, notificándole a continuación.

—En ese periódico aparece el clasificado. —Acotó Alice.

—Y este será tu curriculum. —Alegó Jasper—. Solo entra y diles que vienes por el empleo, trata de que la tal Anastasia te vea, si te conoce de seguro te ayudará a entrar en la empresa. —Jacob miró a uno y luego al otro, sin poder creer lo rápido que habían conseguido todo.

—Ustedes sí que asustan en serio, ¿lo sabían? —Abrió la carpeta, encontrando documentación suya y un currículum falso, comenzando a leer entre líneas—. Yo no he trabajado en ninguna pizzería y ¿qué coño es eso de Cullen y asociados? —Edward apretó los labios para no reír, mirando a su hermana.

—Es una empresa falsa, si llaman pidiendo referencias tuyas, seré yo quien atienda… ya que no posees muchas experiencias en cuanto al mercado laboral se refiere y el ser guardián de la reservación no cuenta. —Las carcajadas por parte de todos se dejaron escuchar por los intercomunicadores, haciendo enfadar aún más a Jacob.

—Váyanse todos a la mierda. —Espetó de mala gana, introduciéndose al fin en la editorial, acercándose al cubículo de información, notificando que venía por el empleo de Office boy.

—Un momento por favor. —Tanto las burlas de Emmett como los reproches de Paul en contra del corpulento vampiro, estaban comenzando a incomodar a Jacob, quien tuvo que quitarse el intercomunicador, suspirando para controlar sus crecientes nervios—. Puede pasar joven. —Notificó la delgada y atractiva recepcionista, señalando las escaleras.

—Muchas gracias. —El nervioso y ansioso muchacho comenzó a subir, llegando al segundo piso de la editorial, preguntándole a una joven alta y morena a dónde debían ir los que eran entrevistados para los empleos.

—¿Tu eres el que viene por el empleo de Office boy? —Jacob asintió—. Ven por aquí. —El serio joven de chaqueta de cuero y Jean desgastados le siguió, olfateando todo el recinto, al percibir el efluvio de la vampiresa en aquel lugar, aunque no lo bastante fuerte como para darle a entender que estaba justo ahora en aquel lugar, pero si lo suficientemente perceptible para el privilegiado olfato de los lobos, como para percatarse de que había estado allí—. Permiso. —Pidió la linda secretaria, notificándole a la dueña de la oficina al final del pasillo—. Un chico viene interesado en el trabajo de Office boy.

—Hazlo pasar, Ros —Exigió la voz de quien Jacob deseaba volver a ver, introduciéndose en la lujosa oficina, observando a la hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y mirada triste que había conocido en Port Angel's, aquella que leía ensimismada unos cuantos manuscritos.

—Buenos días. —La joven que había encaminado a Jacob hasta aquel lugar salió rauda de la oficina, dejando a ambos a solas.

—Buenos días, joven… —Anastasia levantó al fin la mirada, dejando que su diosa interior saltara de dicha, demostrándole al muchacho lo que aquella imprevista visita le había causado—. ¡Oh por todos los cielos!... Jacob, que gusto volver a verte. —La chica abandonó su relajada postura frente al escritorio, rodeándole para saludarle.

—Hola guapa. —Saludó con aquella encantadora sonrisa suya, la cual él sabía que poseía, usándola como arma de seducción—. Qué pequeño es el mundo, vengo a Seattle en busca de posibilidades y el primer anuncio que me llama la atención del periódico resultó ser en la editorial donde tú trabajas. —Anastasia no se lo pensó ni por un segundo y al acortar distancia entre ellos, le abrazó como si le conociera de toda la vida, depositando en cada una de sus cálidas y bronceadas mejillas, un sonoro beso.

—Esto sí que es una grata e inesperada sorpresa. —Jacob aprovechó para abrazarle, consiguiendo que la sonriente y encantada chica, golpeara uno de sus hombros, exigiéndole que le soltara.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó, aunque lo menos que sintió fue remordimiento ante aquello, disfrutando de aquel abrazo—. Pero en verdad me siento emocionado de volver a verte.

—Y yo… —Señaló uno de los sillones vinotinto frente a su escritorio, exigiéndole que se sentara—. Pensé encontrarme con cualquiera menos contigo. —Anastasia volvió a su escritorio, después de quitarle el currículum—. Por mi estás contratado de una vez. —Jacob sonrió más que complacido, deseando que Bella estuviese escuchando los elogios y las agradables palabras de Anastasia—. Pero debo leer tu hoja de vida… ¿vale? —El joven y apuesto Quileute, asintió.

—Tómate tu tiempo, Ana hermosa. —Sin duda Jacob estaba disfrutando todo aquello, añorando saber que estaba pensando o mejor aún, que estaba sintiendo su ex esposa.

—¡Oh vaya!... eres muy versátil, Jacob. —El chico asintió, aunque no supo qué demonios significaba aquello—. Has trabajado como estilista, es grandioso. —El lobo palideció al escuchar aquello, recordando quien de los dos vampiros, le había entregado el falso currículum, maldiciendo en su interior.

" _Maldito hijo de puta… estás me las pagas, pedazo de basura inmortal"_ por más escondido que estuvo el intercomunicador, Jacob pudo escuchar perfectamente las carcajadas de todos, quienes por supuesto oían atentos la entrevista de trabajo.

—Bueno… todo me parece perfecto y tus papeles están en orden. —Anastasia se levantó de su asiento, consiguiendo que Jacob le imitara, sin dejar de sentir tanta vergüenza ante lo de ser estilista, que pudo percibir como toda la sangre de su cuerpo emigró hasta su apenado rostro—. Estás contratado, Jacob. —El apuesto joven agradeció de antemano toda su amabilidad y ayuda, estrechando con firmeza la mano de quien sería su jefa.

—Muchas gracias, Ana. —La joven le notificó que no había nada que agradecer, preguntándole si podía comenzar de una vez—. Por supuesto. —Acotó el muchacho, recibiendo de parte de Anastasia un sobre, señalando varias cajas.

—Necesito que reparta cada una de ellas en las direcciones correspondiente. —Apuntó su dedo índice hacía una en particular—. ¿Ves los seriales numerológicos de cada caja?... Pues el sobre te indicará en qué dirección entregar cada una de ellas—. El joven Quileute tomó la enorme bolsa que contenía varios paquetes cuadrados, imaginando que eran libros.

—Listo… lo tengo…. hago esto y nos vemos luego, Ana. —La chica asintió—. Hasta pronto. —pretendió salir, pero la acotación de la joven lo frenó de ipso facto frente a la puerta.

—Un día de estos que no haya mucho trabajo, podríamos encerrarnos en mi oficina y… —Jacob volteó bastante entusiasmado ante lo que creyó que Anastasia le pediría, creyendo que se le estaba insinuando— …podrías hacerme un buen peinado. —Las carcajadas hicieron rechinar el intercomunicador, el cual guindaba en su cuello.

—Aaammm… seguro. —Acotó el apenado y por demás iracundo muchacho, el cual a duras penas pasaba un peine por su cabeza todas las mañanas—. Nos vemos. —La sonriente chica asintió, dejando que el colorado joven abandonara su oficina y por consiguiente la editorial, bajando lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, despidiéndose de la recepcionista, saliendo como alma que lleva al diablo, arrojándole la pesada bolsa llena de libros a Edward, quien pretendió interponerse entre el colérico lobo y su hermano Jasper, aquel que por primera vez en su vida reía ante la fechoría que había ejecutado.

—¿Jacob?... cálmate. —Exigió Edward, abandonando la bolsa sobre el asiento de la moto.

—Esta me las pagas, maldito desgraciado. —Mientras que Jacob parecía una locomotora a punto de impactar en contra de Jasper, el sonriente y por demás divertido vampiro, se apartó de su camino , sin dejar de verlo y de sonreír con toda la intención de incomodarle.

—Acostúmbrate a leer toda la documentación personal que te den perro… sabía que solo leerías entre líneas… ¿qué se siente ser ahora el hazme reír? —Jasper había estado conteniéndose todo el día de ayer ante la insistencia de su esposa a ignorar los mal sanos comentarios de Jacob y su amigo en contra suya, después del altercado que hubo entre él y Paul.

—Me dejaste como un maldito desviado delante de Anastasia, eso no me lo pienso aguantar. —Jacob comenzó a convulsionar, a punto de transformarse en plena calle, siendo Edward quien tomara cartas en el asunto, abriendo bruscamente una de las tantas toma de agua ubicadas en la ciudad, bañando de pie a cabeza al incontrolable Quileute, calmando su creciente descontrol.

—No vamos a llamar la atención más de lo necesario, Jacob… necesito que te calmes. —Exigió Edward, cerrando el hidrante, mientras Alice regañaba a su esposo por la sucia jugarreta, exigiéndole que subiera al auto y dejará que tanto Edward como ella, calmaran al iracundo muchacho.

—¿Lo dice quien saltó desde un séptimo piso hasta la calle tan solo porque el muñequito de torta de su amigo estaba en problemas? —Edward miró retadoramente a Jacob, quien sacudió violentamente su chaqueta, intentando quitar el exceso de agua sobre ella—. Ten cuidado, Edward… cualquiera podría pensar que te importa demasiado el ricachón. —Se acercó a su motocicleta reorganizado la bolsa de libros detrás de su asiento, subiendo de mala gana, percatándose de como el vampiro intentó mantenerse inmutable, aunque ciertos gestos como tragar grueso y bajar levemente la mirada, eran indicativos de que sus palabras habían causado el efecto deseado… incomodarle y dejarlo en evidencia—. Me largo, puedes irte con tus hermanos, yo iré a entregar esto y volveré a ver qué más puedo averiguar. —Arrancó la motocicleta, perdiéndose de vista, dejando a los tres vampiros en la solitaria calle, intentando ponerse de acuerdo sobre cuando sería oportuno la presentación de los Quileutes frente a Christian, y sobre todo, delante del estricto, serio y recatado jefe de guardaespaldas... Jason Taylor.

* * *

Jack se paseó de un lado al otro en uno de los tantos edificios abandonados del lado suroeste de la ciudad, en donde Victoria le había citado, ya que el ingenuo hombre había regresado a su mesa después de hablar con la vampiresa y discutir con Anastasia, percatándose de que había sido descubierto, llamando nuevamente a la pelirroja, notificándole lo sucedido.

" _Estoy en problemas"_ Pensó el intranquilo y alterado hombre, tratando de controlar su creciente nerviosismo. _"No podré volver a mi casa, tampoco a la editorial y mucho menos a..."_ Pensó en que tampoco podría ir al departamento de Anastasia, pero unos cuantos rugidos, junto a fuertes golpes al final del abandonado edificio llamó la atención del perturbado hombre, mirando hacía todos lados, preguntando con un hilo de voz poco audible—. ¿Hay alguien allí? —Diversos golpes sobresaltaron al asustado rufián, volviendo a escanear todo a su alrededor, adentrándose a paso lento al interior del enorme edificio sin terminar, preguntando una vez más si había alguien en aquel lugar, sin obtener una respuesta.

Bajó por una pequeña escalerilla de oxidados fierros, los cuales rechinaron ante lo vieja y desgastada que estaba toda la estructura, logrando llamar la atención de aquello que parecía estar escondido en aquel lugar, asustado aún más al temerosos y cobarde hombre.

—¿Hay alguien allí? —Volvió a gritar—. Victoria… ¿eres tú? —Nuevos rugidos junto a unos cuantos gritos detuvieron los pasos lentos y temerosos de quien había apostado por una nueva vida como vampiro, temiendo que Victoria le estuviese jugando una mala pasada, pretendiendo regresar por donde había arribado, chocando en contra de la silenciosa pelirroja, consiguiendo que el aterrado hombre gritara tan fuerte, que logró llamar nuevamente la atención de lo que fuese que estuviese en aquel lugar deseando salir.

—Hola, Jack. —Saludó ella de lo más normal.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Victoria!… casi me defeco del susto. —Aquella acotación tan poco ética y masculina de su parte, consiguió dibujar en el rostro de la vampiresa un semblante molesto y bastante decepcionado, ante lo cobarde que parecía ser aquel hombre—. ¿Puedo saber que hay allí? —preguntó señalando la trampilla de acero reforzado que había en el suelo, la cual parecía ser la entrada de un refugio antibombas, escuchando nuevamente diversos rugidos y fuertes golpes en el interior, asustando una vez más al estúpido hombre.

—Es una pequeña sorpresita que les tengo a los Cullen. —Sonrió con malicia y cierta arrogancia de su parte, exigiéndole a Jack no moverse de aquel lugar, subiendo a velocidad sobrehumana las oxidadas escaleras, bajando nuevamente en compañía de un grupo de locales, los cuales fueron llevados por la vampiresa a punta de engaños, notificándoles al peculiar grupo de jóvenes, que aquel era el edificio fantasma del que les había hablado.

—¿Dónde?... —preguntó uno de ellos, observando como la vampiresa señaló la trampilla de acero, justo cuando varios golpes y escalofriantes gritos se escucharon desde el interior de aquel lugar, consiguiendo que todos, incluso Jack, se asustaran.

—Allí abajo está lleno de fantasmas, almas errantes que esperan ser liberadas… ¿quieren verlas? —Todos asintieron, menos una delgada y aterrorizada joven de largos cabellos negros, la cual jaló una y otra vez el brazo de su amiga, exigiéndole que se marcharan lo más pronto posible, al sentir el inmenso terror que le causaba todo aquello.

—¡Oh vamos, Bree!... Alócate por una vez en tu vida. —Le exigió la estrafalaria niña de cabellos cortos, la cual mostró en su rostro, diversos piercing, al igual que unos cuantos tatuajes en sus brazos.

—Tengo miedo. —Notificó la menuda chiquilla, mirando tanto a Jack como a Victoria, temiendo lo peor.

—Y deberías. —Acotó la pelirroja, acercándose a la temblorosa joven—. Serás tan sólo un simple aperitivo para ellos, espero que no sufras mucho y que tu muerte sea rápida y sin dolor… Bree. —Victoria abrió a velocidad sobrehumana la trampilla debajo del suelo, dejando escapar a una docena de neófitos recién creados, los cuales estaban frenéticos ante la irracional sed de sangre que los apresaba—. _Buon appetito_ , mis pequeños engendros… —Victoria tomó a Jack entre sus brazos, subiendo con él hasta lo alto de la destrozada edificación, apartándolo del festín de sangre y muerte que se dejó apreciar desde su privilegiado puesto, siendo resguardado por la vampiresa.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —Exclamó Jack, completamente pálido y sin aliento, observando toda aquella masacre, percatándose del ascenso de un joven apuesto de cabellos castaños y ojos escarlata, los cuales escanearon con hastío y cierto aire de despreció a cada uno de los inmortales que conformaban el grupo de guerra de la pelirroja, espetando de mala gana, después de arrojar violentamente la cabeza ya cercenada de uno de ellos.

—¿Qué les he estado diciendo sobre el control y los modales, malditas bestias? —Entre los gritos de los humanos que intentaron huir sin éxito y los desgarradores alaridos de quienes se desangraban a manos de los sedientos neófitos, parecían haberse esfumado sus intentos por ser escuchado—. Voy a tener que enseñarles quien manda, malditos animales. —Tomó por el cuello a uno de ellos, arrancándole la cabeza de un tajo.

—¿Y ese quien coño es? —preguntó el aterrado hombre junto a Victoria, intentando no vomitar ante tanto degollamiento y sangre derramada.

—Es mi mayor logro… él es el segundo al mando, _Riley Biers_. —Jack volteó a ver a la vampiresa un poco malhumorado.

—Pensé que yo sería tu segundo al mando. —La vampiresa aferró a Jack con fuerza, arrojándose junto con él al suelo, apartándolo de la masacre, susurrándole tan cerca, que los labios de ella y los de él se rozaron.

—Yo soy la abeja reina, Jack… y toda reina… necesita un rey. —Besó los labios de su secuaz, logrando que el temeroso e intranquilo hombre se estremeciera.

—¿Mí señora? —Interrumpió Riley el inesperado beso, arrodillándose frente a su creadora—. Aún están muy descontrolados, hoy tuve que matar a dos y si se siguen comportando así, tendré que… —Un pequeño y tembloroso bulto debajo de varios fierros arrumados, consiguió llamar la atención del apuesto vampiro, el cual ya tenía casi un año de haber sido creado por Victoria, quien volteó a ver que observaba.

—¡Oh!... Mira que astuta nos salió la pequeña Bree. —Acotó la vampiresa en un todo de voz falso e hipócrita—. Ve por ella, Riley querido… disfrútala, mientras Jack y yo hablamos sobre lo que _"no"_ debió hacer hoy, exponiendo nuestros planes delante de un vampiro con poderes mentales.

—¡Oye!... Tú no me dijiste que ese vampiro podía leer la mente, solo me notificaste que era télepata. —Tanto Riley como Victoria se vieron las caras, sin poder creer lo idiota que era aquel hombre.

—¿Y qué crees que eso significa, Jack… pedazo de estúpido?... —Tomó al pensativo hombre por el brazo, llevándoselo consigo hacía otro lugar, dejando a los neófitos, disfrutar de su banquete, siendo Riley el único realmente tranquilo y sosegado, controlando muy bien su sed de sangre.

—Ven aquí… pequeña… —Exigió el muchacho, extendiendo su mano hacía la aterrada y llorosa joven, la cual supo perfectamente que no valdría de nada huir, saliendo de su escondite, acercándose completamente petrificada de miedo hacía el vampiro, gimoteando ante el llanto que la apresaba—. No llores, princesa… alégrate, porque hoy dejarás está vida para renacer en otra, donde el llanto y el temor no existen… —Tomó la húmeda barbilla de la muchacha, apartando su rostro a un lado, susurrándole al oído, antes de beber de ella, pidiéndole internamente a su lado cuerdo que se controlara al último momento— …una vida en donde hermosas niñas como tú, se transforman en letales, vampiresas, capaces de todo por una simple y deliciosa gota de sangre.

Un fuerte alarido se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar, logrando que el aleteo de diversas palomas retumbaran en un eco incesante, el cual solo se pudieron escuchar por quienes contemplaban todo el espectáculo a la distancia, en donde unos penetrantes, inquisidores y enigmáticos ojos escarlata, admiraban la proeza de aquella vampiresa, pensando si era mejor dejar que todo siguiera su curso o simplemente acabar con todos sus planes.

—Decisiones, decisiones… —Siguió analizando los pro y los contra de detener aquella guerra entre ella y los Cullen, mientras la voz sutil de un joven a su diestra le exigió dulcemente al oído.

—Decide ya… hermana…

* * *

La noche cedió paso desde el ocaso, trayendo consigo una nueva preocupación por parte de Edward, ya que no aprobaba la decisión de Sam de que fuesen Paul, Leah y él mismo líder, quienes se prestarán para trabajar en conjunto con Taylor, alegando que tanto Embry como Seth, eran demasiado jóvenes para dar la talla como agentes de seguridad y Jacob ya tenía una tarea que hacer, dejando a los chicos con libertad para ejecutar otras tareas como patrullar las zonas y estar atentos por si Jack dejaba ver su cara de malnacido por algún lugar.

—No te ofendas, Paul… sé que tienes porte para ser un guardaespaldas pero temo que tu irá explote en cualquier momento delante de los Greys y quedemos todos expuestos. —Explicó Edward, conduciendo su Volvo hasta el edificio donde Christian vivía, en compañía de Alice, y de los tres Quileutes, los cuales iban en el asiento trasero del veloz auto.

—Paul sabe controlarse cuando se requiere. —Respondió Sam a favor del tercero al mando en la manada—. ¿No es así? —preguntó, volteando a ver al muchacho.

—Por supuesto. —respondió el musculoso Quileute. —Una de nuestras mayores prioridades como guardianes de la reservación es resguardar la integridad física de los locales. —Sam asintió, corroborándole al vampiro que así era.

—Bien… —Acotó Edward sin querer dar por sentado que aquello era cierto, sintiendo que en cualquier momento uno de ellos podría salirse de control.

—No te preocupes por Paul, de él me encargo yo. —Notificó Sam—. Ahora quien me preocupa realmente es Leah. —La aludida volteó a verle con el ceño fruncido, consiguiendo que Alice asintiera ante lo que el líder de la manada, pensaba acotar a continuación—. Rodeada de tantos hombres, temo que su lado de ninfómana nos dé una muy mala reputación. —Paul río por lo bajo, ganándose de parte de la joven Quileute unos puñetazos, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su alfa.

—No escucho quejas de tu parte cuando está ninfómana salta sobre tu verga, Sam. —Paul no pudo controlar una risotada, apartándose un poco de sus hermanos de manada, recostándose de la puerta derecha, mientras ambos vampiros se contemplaban, siendo Edward quien alzara una de sus cejas, negando con la cabeza.

—Pues espero que la señorita Leah mantenga su libido controlado, no quiero que piensen mal de quienes _"según"_ trabajan para mí desde hace muchos años. —Tanto Sam como Leah habían accedido a actuar aquel papel de guardaespaldas personal de los Cullen, siendo Paul quien odiara todo aquello, bancándoselo tan solo por la orden dada por su superior en la manada.

—Lo siento pero mi libido tiene vida propia. —Todos menos Paul, voltearon a ver a la desinhibida chica, retándola con la mirada, justo cuando el apuesto vampiro introdujo el Volvo en el estacionamiento privado de Christian, después de anunciar su llegada por medio del intercomunicador de la entrada, siendo Taylor quien los dejara pasar.

Edward estacionó su auto en uno de los puestos libres, dejando que los lobos fueran los primeros en bajar, para que ambos hermanos quedaran a solas un par de segundos, los cuales con tan solo contemplarse a los ojos se hablaron con la mirada, en donde uno de ellos demostró la angustia que le causaba aquella entrevista, mientras que la otra le hizo saber con su resplandeciente sonrisa, que todo saldría bien.

—Subamos. —Exigió Edward después de salir ser su auto, señalando el ascensor, siendo Alice quien guiara a los muchachos, mientras que el serio y pensativo vampiro les siguió a sus espaldas, sin poder dejar de sentir cierto temor ante lo desconocido.

Entraron al aparato mecánico, siendo Edward quien pulsara el botón que los trasladaría al piso en donde Christian vivía, sin tan siquiera imaginarse que el magnate se encontraba igual de ansioso y temeroso que el joven psicólogo, ante dicha reunión.

Al llegar a su destino, el primer rostro que vieron fue el de Taylor, quien los esperaba en la entrada al pent-house, mientras Christian degustaba un trago de Whisky en las rocas para calmar las ansias, sentado a sus anchas en el sofá de tres plazas.

—Buenas noches, Taylor. —Saludó Edward cortésmente, acercándose al jefe de seguridad de los Greys.

—Buenas noches, joven Edward… —Miró a quienes acompañaban al vampiro con cierto recelo, siendo Alice la única en abrirse paso entre los inertes cuerpos dentro y fuera del ascensor, acercándose con una amplia sonrisa a Christian.

—Hola, Christian… me da gusto volver a verte… ¿Cómo estás? —El sonriente y complacido hombre se incorporó del sofá, acortando distancia entre él y la vampiresa, besando a la joven en ambas mejillas.

—Estupendamente bien ahora que tengo el gusto de volver a verte, Alice. —Edward fue el segundo en salir del ascensor, siendo Paul quien acotara entre dientes, tratando de incomodar al alfa.

—¡Vaya!... que amor parecen tenerse el uno al otro… ¿no? —Sam por supuesto no dijo nada, pero demostró tanto en su semblante serio y ceñudo, como en su desdeñosa mirada, que aquello lo había cabreado.

—Pues con semejante espécimen yo también andaría de regalada. —Acotó Leah, apartando a ambos hombres de su camino, acercándose a Christian—. Mucho gusto, guapo… mi nombre es Leah Clearwater y estoy aquí para cuidarte, protegerte y amarte _"si así lo quieres"_ hasta que la muerte nos separe. —Alice dejó caer por inercia su mentón ante las inadecuadas y por demás desinhibidas palabras de la joven Quileute, consiguiendo que tanto Edward como Christian se contemplaran; uno con el rostro avergonzado y el otro con una pícara sonrisa.

—Aammm… Mucho gusto, señorita Clearwater. —Tomó su mano, mientras Paul intentó contener una carcajada y Sam una puteada de magnitudes insospechadas de su parte, ante la desfachatez de la muchacha—. No sé si sentirme alagado o preocupado. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Leah, la cual no tenía la menor intención de soltar la mano del apuesto hombre frente a ella.

—¿Leah?... —Llamó Sam la atención de la desubicada chica—. Deja de incomodar al señor Grey. —La joven al fin soltó la mano del caballero de camisa azul celeste y pantalón negro de corte italiano, abandonando tanto la corbata como su trago a un lado—. Lamento el comportamiento de uno de mis agentes, caballeros… en Forks solo los Cullen tienen ese porte de personas adineradas y Leah es solo una casa fortunas así que, no la tome en serio. —La molesta chica pretendió decir algo a su favor, pero Sam ya le había dado una orden directa a Paul para que apartara a la desubicada chica del incómodo hombre—. Vinimos a entrevistarnos tanto con usted como con el señor Taylor porque nos hemos enterado de que Victoria ha vuelto a molestar a los Cullen y tanto ellos como nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo intentando detener a la peligrosa mujer, y creemos que lo mejor es introducirnos en su cuerpo de seguridad para resguardarlos a ambos de un nuevo atentado en sus contras. —Christian, asintió.

—Me alegra que quieran trabajar en conjunto con nosotros… tomen asiento, por favor. —Todos comenzaron a sentarse en los confortables sofás que adornaban la sala, siendo Christian quien designara los puestos de cada uno de ellos, exigiéndole a su sumiso, después de tomar asiento en medio del mueble de tres puestos junto a Alice, palmeando el otro espacio disponible—. Siéntate aquí conmigo, Edward. —Aquello no solo incomodó al joven vampiro, sino que hizo sonreír tanto a Alice que no pudo disimular la dicha que aquello le causaba, al ver lo atrapados que ambos estaban en aquel torbellino de sentimientos encontrados entre ellos—. La verdad es que no tengo ningún inconveniente con todo esto, señor… —Christian miró al líder de la manada, aquel que se disculpó con el magnate, por no haberse presentado con antelación.

—Mi nombre es Sam Uley, señor Grey.

—Pues no tengo inconvenientes en que tus hombres, trabajen con los míos, Sam. —Miró a Taylor—. El único problema es que mi jefe de seguridad no está muy de acuerdo en que…

—No es que no esté de acuerdo, señor Grey… —Interrumpió Taylor—. Es solo que no veo la necesidad de introducir más agentes de los que ya tenemos, mis hombres y yo somos lo suficientemente capaces de manejar esta situación y la verdad es que… —Sam le interrumpió, tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

—Con todo respeto, señor Taylor… pero ustedes no están capacitados para lidiar con esa mujer y sus secuaces. —Aquello consiguió el ceño fruncido de Jason—. Ella ya ha matado a varios de mis hombres, entre ellos el padre de Leah. —Señaló a la chica, quien asintió con pesar—. Casi mata a Bella y sigue intentando acabar con los Cullen y sobre todo con Edward… ella no se detendrá y jugará sucio y usted me parece un hombre demasiado correcto, señor. —Taylor asintió—. Así que déjenos entrar y demostrarle de lo que somos capaces de hacer. —Jason miró a su jefe, quien espero pacientemente su respuesta, la cual no se hizo esperar.

—Bien… acepto que entren en mi grupo de seguridad. —Paul no dijo absolutamente nada, mirando a todos los presentes con deseos de marcharse de una vez por todas y dejar tanto parloteo a un lado—. Pero seguiré siendo yo el jefe. —Sam asintió.

—No esperaba desplazarlo de su puesto de líder, señor. —Sam se incorporó de su puesto—. Pues por mi podemos comenzar ya. —Miró tanto a Paul como a Leah, quienes asintieron a su acotación.

—Bien… pueden seguirme. —Exigió Taylor, levantándose de igual modo de su puesto, observando como Sam se acercó al sofá grande, extendiendo su mano hacía Christian.

—Un gusto conocerle, señor Grey.

—El gusto fue mío, Sam… y bienvenido—. El apuesto y musculoso hombre de tez bronceada agradeció enormemente sus palabras, acercándose a Alice con una leve sonrisa, extendiendo su mano hacía ella, susurrándole por lo baja.

—Le espero abajo, señorita Alice… no dejaré que vuelva sola hasta el hotel Paramount. —La pequeña vampira sonrió con picardía.

—Gracias, Sam… bajaré en un momento. —El joven Quileute asintió, retirándose al fin en compañía de los demás, dándole una última mirada a Alice desde el interior del ascensor, logrando que la vampiresa bajara coquetamente la mirada, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Vaya!... no sé si solo yo me percaté de ello pero, creo que a Sam le agradas mucho. —Tanto Alice como Edward, sonrieron ante las palabras del magnate.

—No digas tonterías, Christian… —La vampiresa se removió un poco incómoda en su puesto, jugando coquetamente con su gargantilla, la cual mostraba el escudo Cullen—. Sam solo quiere hacer bien su trabajo, nada más.

—Ya veo. —Acotó Christian volteando a ver a Edward—. ¿Y tú como te encuentras? —preguntó, posando su brazo izquierdo sobre el espaldar del sofá, dejando que su mano tocara el hombro del muchacho

—Aammm… bien, estoy bien… más tranquilo ahora que sé que tendrás más seguridad. —Christian sonrió—. ¿Cómo está tu mano? —preguntó Edward, refiriéndose a la herida que se había hecho en su despacho con los trozos de cristal roto del vaso.

—Bien, no fue tan profunda como lo pensé. —Le mostró tanto a su sumiso como a Alice el vendaje que tenía en su mano derecha, cambiando rápidamente de tema, retomando la conversación anterior—. Mi prioridad es que seas tú quien tenga la mejor seguridad, Edward. —Aquello hizo que el vampiro mirara a su hermana, la cual sonrió con socarronería.

—Gracias, Christian… pero fui yo quien te metió en todo este aprieto y no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa. —El magnate negó con la cabeza.

—Nada malo va a pasarme, Edward… quédate tranquilo que entre Taylor y Sam darán con el paradero de esa demente. —Miró a Alice—. No sé cómo han podido soportar tanto tiempo todo esto. —La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Es culpa de Edward… él nunca quiere que uno lo ayude y cree que apartándose de nosotros, va a conseguir que esa loca no nos lastime, mientras el pobre es quien sufre. —Puso su mejor cara de melodrama, lo cual molestó a Edward, al darse cuenta de lo que la chica pretendía, despertar el lado amable y preocupado del magnate.

—Pero ahora será distinto, Alice… porque él me prometió que está vez no huiría. —Volteó a verle—. ¿No es así, Edward? —El vampiro asintió, bajando el rostro completamente avergonzado.

—Así es. —Alice comenzó a aplaudir como niña tonta, dando saltitos sobre el sofá, agradeciéndole a Christian toda su preocupación y sobre todo su empeño por hacerle ver a su hermano, que huir nunca ha sido la mejor opción ante los problemas, sino que hay que afrontarlos.

—Gracias por todo, Christian. —Se incorporó de su asiento, consiguiendo que ambos caballeros se levantarán junto con ella—. Debo irme. —Le dio un par de besos al magnate, acercándose a su hermano. —Dame las llaves del auto. —Edward miró un poco extrañado a la menuda vampiresa, la cual extrajo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón las llaves del Volvo, al ver que no pretendía entregárselas—. Me llevaré tu auto… Christian puede llevarte mañana a la universidad. —Aquello no solo sorprendió a Edward, sino también al magnate, quien no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte arritmia cardíaca, al saber que el chico se quedaría en su casa.

—¿Qué?... no, yo no pienso quedarme.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Christian—. Me parece una estupenda idea. —Edward negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, rehusándose a ello.

—No traje mis cosas… además, no creo que sea prudente ir a la universidad… —A lo que Alice acotó, jugando despreocupadamente con las llaves del auto.

—Tus cosas están en la maleta del carro, además… estás en los últimos meses y no creo que sea buena idea que…

—No, definitivamente no iré a la universidad, creo que…

—Alice tiene razón, Edward. —Interrumpió el magnate, las negativas del muchacho—. Tal y como tú mismo me has exigido hoy en la oficina que trate de llevar una vida normal, yo te exijo a ti, que sigas con tus estudios. —Christian acortó distancia entre ellos—. Debes seguir con tu vida, Ed… no puedes dejar que esa mujer destroce todo por lo que has luchado.

—Escucha a tus mayores, Ed. —Aquel diminutivo fue dicho de un modo bastante irónico, consiguiendo no solo la desdeñosa mirada de parte de Edward por sobre el hombro del magnate, Christian giró su cabeza lentamente, sonriéndole a la ladina mujer detrás suyo, temiendo que la joven supiese más de la cuenta, y por supuesto así era—. Christian tiene razón… ya perdiste el día de hoy y estás en exámenes finales, así que deja que él te lleve mañana temprano antes de ir a su oficina y así todos seremos felices. —El sonriente y aún preocupado hombre volteó a ver al pensativo y ceñudo muchacho, el cual dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, resignándose a darle la razón a ambos.

—Está bien… me quedo. —Aquella positiva respuesta de parte de Edward, consiguió tanto en Christian como en Alice el efecto deseado, regalándole al consternado muchacho una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

—¡Excelente!... —exclamó Christian—. No se hable más del asunto. —Tomó a Alice por los hombros, encaminándola hacía el ascensor, pulsando el botón para que el aparato subiera a recogerla—. Mañana me encargaré de que Edward llegue a la universidad, sano y salvo… no te preocupes por eso, Alice. —La encantada chica agradeció enormemente tanto su amabilidad como su comprensión, despidiéndose del magnate con un par de besos, introduciéndose rápidamente en el interior del artefacto mecánico, arrojándole un beso volador de su hermano, pulsando el botón que daba al estacionamiento, exigiéndole a ambos caballeros.

—Diviértanse. —Edward no pudo evitar demostrar su creciente vergüenza delante del magnate, aquel que volteó a ver al chico justo cuando el ascensor comenzó a bajar, después de haberse cerrado ambas puertas.

—¿Diviértanse? —Edward se desplomó sobre el sofá, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza—. ¿Le has dicho algo a Alice sobre lo que está pasando entre…

—Claro que no, Christian… ¿por quién me tomas? —preguntó el molesto e incómodo muchacho, interrumpiendo al magnate—. Ya sabes cómo es Alice, un espécimen de otro planeta… ella es la reina del shippeo, de seguro debe estar creándose unas historia extraña entre tú y yo… es una enferma. —Christian sonrió, acercándose al incómodo vampiro.

—¿La reina del shippeo? —preguntó sin saber de qué demonios le estaba hablando su sumiso, el cual le notificó en una corta y concisa explicación, el porqué de aquel apodo y sobre todo lo que significaba aquella extraña y peculiar palabra—. Entiendo… —Fue lo único que pudo decir ante lo dicho por el vampiro, sin dejar de sonreír como lo hacía, aunque ninguno de los dos supo a ciencia cierta si era por las locuras de Alice o al saber que el joven psicólogo se quedaría en casa—. Me alegra que te quedaras. —Edward volteó a verle, observando los resplandecientes ojos grises del magnate—. No pudimos conversar nada más después de la interrupción de mi madre en la oficina. —El incómodo muchacho se incorporó rápidamente del sofá, al ver como el magnate tomó asiento tan cerca de él, que sus piernas se rozaron.

—Aaammm… sí, bueno… yo pensé que ya todo estaba zanjado. —Carraspeó un poco, intentando aclarar su garganta, caminando despreocupadamente hacía el piano de cola que adornaba elegantemente la estancia—. Tú dejaste que nuestras bocas hablarán entre sí. —Citó los pensamientos del magnate, el cual se sorprendió al darse cuenta que habían sentido lo mismo, aunque la realidad era otra—. La verdad es que no sé porque estoy accediendo a quedarme hoy aquí, ya que no creo que sea buena idea que estemos solos. —Tomó asiento frente al elegante piano negro, dejando al descubierto el teclado.

—Y a mí me sorprende que hayas accedido a quedarte y sobre todo que estemos hablando calmadamente del tema. —Christian contempló ensimismado, como el joven estudiante de psicología, comenzó a pasar los dedos sutilmente por el teclado, arrebatándoles varias notas discordantes al piano.

—Prometí no huir, Christian… ¿lo recuerdas? —El magnate asintió.

—Y me complace enormemente que así sea y que quieras hablarlo. —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—¡Oye!... yo no dije nada sobre hablarlo, una cosa es prometer que no huiría y otra muy distinta el no desear hacerlo, estoy a punto de saltar por la ventana pero intento contener mis ansias. —Christian rió, incorporándose de su puesto.

—Es bueno saberlo, Edward. —Acotó sin poder dejar de reír, completamente encantado con el muchacho, quien comenzó a tocar una de sus canciones favoritas—. La conozco. —Notificó el magnate, acercándose al piano—. Es claro de luna. —Edward asintió.

—Es una de mis canciones favoritas. —Argumentó Edward sin dejar de ejecutar la hermosa melodía, mientras que el magnate no pudo parar de observar cada uno de los movimientos del muchacho frente al piano, comparando la forma de tocar del apuesto estudiante de tan solo veinte años de edad con la de un concertista profesional de más de cincuenta años.

" _Sus movimientos son tan elegantes"_ Christian contempló como los delgados y largos dedos del muchacho parecían flotar sutilmente sobre las teclas, dándole el vibrato justo a cada nota, consiguiendo crear una atmósfera soberbia y bastante agradable entre ambos. _"Sabía que tocaba mejor que yo, pero jamás imaginé que sería a este nivel"_ Christian acortó distancia entre él y el muchacho, observándole completamente fascinado.

" _Deja de contemplarme de ese modo, por favor"_ Rogó internamente el vampiro, al percatarse no solo de los aduladores pensamientos del fascinado hombre, sino también de la embelesada mirada que el seductor magnate le daba; culminando al fin la tonada, ganándose de parte de Christian unos cuantos aplausos.

—¡Wow!... tengo la piel de gallina. —Frotó enérgicamente sus brazos, intentando calmar su erizada piel—. Estoy verdaderamente fascinado. —Edward sonrió, agradeciendo sus amables y sinceras palabras, levantando el rostro para contemplar el del magnate, quien no pudo dejar de verlo con aquella admiración con la que lo hacía, incomodando al muchacho.

—Creo que alguien está subiendo. —Christian dejó de observar al incómodo vampiro, el cual agradeció enormemente la interrupción, percatándose de como en efecto, Taylor dejó ver su serio e inmutable rostro nuevamente por el pent-house, notificándole a Edward, mientras extendía el brazo con el que sostuvo el bolso que Alice parecía haber escondido en el Volvo con toda la intención de dejar a su hermano con el magnate.

—La señorita Alice le envía esto, joven Edward.

—Muchas gracias, Taylor. —Agradeció el muchacho, siendo Christian quien tomará el bolso entre sus manos, mientras Edward bajó lentamente la tapa que resguardaba el teclado, incorporándose de la butaca frente al piano.

—Debo decir que sus hombres son realmente buenos en lo que hacen. —Edward buscó en la mente del jefe de seguridad que lo había asombrado tanto, percatándose de como Sam y Paul, les habían mostrado sus habilidades de defensa, sin tener que transformarse—. Quien me preocupa un poco es la joven Clearwater, parece estar más interesada en Sawyer que en mostrarnos que es digna del puesto. —Edward se sintió un poco avergonzado al ver en los pensamientos de Taylor, como la chica había estado coqueteando con el atractivo agente de seguridad y segundo al mando después de Jason.

—Leah es buena, es solo un poco calenturienta. —Aquello consiguió una socarrona sonrisa de parte de Christian, quien acotó rápidamente, deseando que el guardaespaldas se marchara.

—Muchas gracias, Taylor. —Le entregó el bolso a joven psicólogo.—. Mañana escoltaremos a Edward hasta la universidad y de allí iremos a la oficina. —Jason asintió.

—Con todo respeto, señor… creo que es hora de que le notifique a su familia lo que está pasando, ya que todos ellos deben ser resguardados.

—Tienes razón. —Soltó Christian, asintiendo a las palabras de su guardaespaldas—. Después de llevar a Edward iremos a la casa de mis padres. —Aquello perturbó un poco a ambos hombres, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo se lo tomarían, y sobre todo, si era buena idea decirles la verdad u omitir los detalles escabrosos—. Gracias Taylor… puedes retirarte. —Jason le deseó buenas noches a ambos, retirándose al fin del lujoso pent-house, dejando a los dos caballeros, nuevamente a solas.

—Será mejor ir a dormir, Christian. —Acotó Edward, posando el bolso sobre su hombro.

—Sí, vamos arriba. —Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, después de haber apagado las luces de la planta baja, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del cuarto de Edward, siendo precisamente el vampiro el primero en despedirse.

—Buenas noches, Christian. —El nervioso vampiro se percató de como el magnate le observó, rememorando el último beso que le había dado al muchacho, sin saber si debía retar a su suerte y volver a intentarlo o dejar que fuese Edward quien lo buscara, dándose cuenta con cierto pesar de como el chico le dio la espalda para abrir la puerta sin tan siquiera esperar una respuesta del magnate.

—Espera un segundo, Edward. —Aquella petición de parte del magnate, estremeció cada fibra del cuerpo del vampiro, sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería la falsa puesta en escena que había estado ejecutando desde su llegada, haciéndose el superado, intentando olvidar todo—. Hoy después de que te fuiste, Mía organizó una salida entre Elliot, ella y yo. —El intranquilo chico volteó a verle, sonriendo gratamente—. Fuimos de compras, algo que en realidad detesto. —Edward le confirmó que el sentimiento era mutuo—. Te entiendo perfectamente, es todo un caos salir de compras con Mía, la cual suele probarse toda la tienda para adquirir una o dos prendas.

—Ni que lo digas, Alice es mucho peor. —Ambos rieron tontamente, sin deseo alguno de llegar a donde el magnate quería ir con aquel comentario, mientras Edward rogaba internamente para que lo dejara marchar y así poder huir de él.

—Nos hizo entrar en una tienda de ropa íntima y mientras Elliot coqueteaba con una de las cajeras, Mía se probó toda la lencería fina, dejándome a mis anchas en aquel peculiar lugar, en donde conseguí algo que me hizo pensar en ti. —Edward no supo que hacer y mucho menos que decir, pensando en que a lo mejor, el magnate le había recordado al ver unos bóxer Calvin Klein, equivocándose al respecto, ya que los pensamientos de Christian le mostraron al vampiro un maniquí masculino que mostraba lo que parecía ser un pijama juvenil.

—Dime que no me recordaste al ver unos bóxer con rellenos en la retaguardia. —Aquello consiguió el efecto que Edward había deseado crear en ambos, distendiendo todo aquel momento de tensión entre ellos, al lograr que tanto Christian como él, rieran ante aquel jocoso comentario.

—No, no… por todos los cielos… —Christian no pudo parar de reír, observando aquella deslumbrante sonrisa de Edward, la cual era más hermosa en persona que en aquel único cuadro que quedaba del apuesto vampiro, el cual aún estaba en manos de los agentes, quienes intentaban revisarlo exhaustivamente por si a las dudas—. Espera aquí… ya vuelvo. —Aquel delicioso y cálido momento de risas entre ellos, consiguió que Edward bajara un poco la guardia, abriendo la puerta de su recámara, entrando al ya conocido lugar, en donde estuvo jugando ajedrez con Christian, rememorando aquel momento en el que ambos intentaron tener una nueva terapia, la cual jamás llegó a su fin, culminándola por culpa de Victoria y del inesperado arribo de los lobos a Seattle.

" _De nuevo aquí, Christian… en tus dominios"_ Suspiró, intentando mantenerse calmo, escuchando el regreso del magnate, quien entró rápidamente a la recámara del muchacho, extendiéndole una bolsa de regalo.

—Pensé en dártelo este fin de semana, pero ya que te tengo de vuelta en casa me gustaría que lo usaras estás noche. —Edward tomó con cierto recelo el paquete, sin tan siquiera haber imaginado que Christian había adquirido el pijama, ya que en ningún momento dejó entrever entre sus pensamientos que lo hubiese comprado, sorprendiendo al vampiro.

—¿Lo compraste? —El magnate asintió—. No debiste molestarte, Christian. —El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—No es gran cosa, me recordó a ti por muchas razones. —Edward abandonó su bolso sobre la cama, extrayendo del interior de la bolsa de regalo, los costosos, suaves y juveniles pijamas de algodón italiano color azul, los cuales mostraron un peculiar estampado—. Primero me parecieron bastante apropiados para ti. —Mientras Edward sostuvo la holgada camiseta de manga corta, Christian le mostró los cortos pero masculinos short a juego, los cuales cubrían hasta la mitad del muslo—. Son muy de tu edad, nada anticuado y muy a la moda.

" _Me gusta lo anticuado"_ Pensó Edward, rememorando los largos pijamas de su época, los cuales cubrían todo el cuerpo con una incómoda tela rígida y calorosa, haciéndolos realmente insufribles.

—Y lo otro es por el estampado. —Por supuesto Edward ya se había percatado del particular patrón de imágenes, en donde no solo se pudieron apreciar diminutas corbatas grises con líneas blancas en diagonal, sino también pequeñas piezas de ajedrez que parecían flotar en aquel fondo azul marino, intentando armonizar en todo aquel tapizado, haciéndolo bastante llamativo.

—Corbatas y ajedrez. —Christian asintió a la acotación del vampiro—. Solo faltaban las esposas o unas pequeñas fustas y juraría que el estampado era obra tuya. —Aquello consiguió una nueva oleada de risas por parte del magnate.

—No creo tener esas habilidades de diseñador. —Edward posó la camiseta que conformaban el pijama sobre la cama, siendo esta vez el joven y apuesto vampiro, quien hablara.

—No tenías por qué molestarte en comprarme algo así, pero gracias. —Miró nuevamente el particular estampado—. En verdad me ha encantado. —Aquello complació enormemente al apuesto multimillonario, quien acortó distancia entre ellos, pretendiendo entregarle el short al temeroso e incómodo inmortal, el cual tomó la suave pieza de vestir, tensándose al sentir como Christian aferró sus dos manos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—He pasado todo el día recordando lo que paso hoy en mi oficina. —Edward quería desaparecer, apartarse de Christian lo más lejos que pudiera, pero sus entumecidas piernas parecían no querer moverse, manteniendo al petrificado vampiro en su puesto—. Sé que lo que está pasando entre tú y yo es impropio. —Acortó aún más la distancia entre ellos, sin dejar de aferrar las manos del inerte muchacho, el cual no pudo entender como con aquel pequeño gesto, el magnate lograba desarmarle por completo—. Y aun así me sigo preguntando… ¿Por qué no intentarlo una vez más y salir de dudas de una buena vez? —Tanto Edward como Christian se contemplaron por unos segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos para ambos caballeros, siendo el vampiro quien bajara la mirada, al darse cuenta de cómo el magnate pretendió besarle nuevamente.

—¡No por favor, Christian!… no lo hagas. —Pudo sentir como los dedos del desinhibido hombre se entrelazaron entre los de él, consiguiendo que el perturbado vampiro dejará caer el short al suelo.

—Dame un motivo de peso para no hacerlo, Edward… solo uno que en verdad calme mis ansias de averiguar qué demonios es todo esto que estoy sintiendo por ti y juro darte tu espacio y respetar tu decisión. —El apuesto vampiro sintió por primera vez en su vida lo que era sentirse intimidado, y aquella sensación fue tan placentera como perturbadora, que no pudo más que ser lo suficientemente sincero con Christian como para demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran tan reales como los del magnate.

—No quiero que lo hagas porque sé que no tendré las fuerzas suficientes como para detenerte. —Mientras Christian le observó fijamente al rostro, Edward contempló sus manos entrelazadas—. Me tomaste de improvisto en el ascensor, y me agarraste desprevenido en tu despacho, pero si lo haces justo ahora, aún a sabiendas de que conozco tus intenciones es porque lo que estas sintiendo es real y temo que lo mismo me esté pasando a mí, Christian… porque apartando todo lo impropio, lo inadecuado y el hecho de que ambos somos hombres, siento que si me besas justo ahora podría pasar algo de lo que luego nos arrepentiremos. —Levantó con gran esfuerzo su avergonzado rostro encarando al pasmado magnate—. Porque temo que si apresuramos los acontecimientos que se podrían suscitar después de un tercer beso, cabría la posibilidad de romper no solo nuestra sincera y grata amistad, también se perdería la estupenda relación que llevan el esclavo y su amo todos los fines de semana y no quiero que eso pase.

—Ni yo… —Alegó Christian tan rápido como Edward le había notificado todo aquello con una elocuencia y una inteligencia que lo mantuvo todo este tiempo ensimismado ante sus certeras palabras—. Es lo que menos deseo perder… —Edward bajó nuevamente la mirada— …A mi mejor amigo, a mi sumiso y tampoco a mi terapeuta, el cual aunque no me agrade mucho es parte esencial del ser humano que se ha convertido, a partir de ahora, en la persona más importante en mi vida.

Ambos desenlazaron lentamente sus dedos, siendo Christian el que estrechara entre sus brazos al tímido muchacho, el cual no opuso resistencia a aquella nueva muestra de cariño de parte del magnate, quien acobijó a Edward con sus largos y masculinos brazos, dejando que el vampiro recostara la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, escondiendo su nariz entre el hombro y el cuello de su amo.

" _No puedo creer que esto esté pasando"_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo ambos hombres, siendo Christian quien acariciara los cobrizos cabellos de Edward, mientras que el turbado y aún inseguro vampiro olfateó no solo el delicioso aroma de la costosa fragancia varonil que usaba el magnate, sino también el perturbador y al mismo tiempo embriagador olor de su sangre, tragando grueso ante su insistente sed.

—Tengo miedo, Christian.

—Y yo también, Edward… —Ambos suspiraron—. Pero no voy a retractarme, justo ahora.

—Ni yo… —El tímido vampiro levantó la cara, observando a Christian tan cerca de su rostro que sintió cierto temor ante un posible beso, bajando rápidamente la mirada—. Sólo te pido paciencia y sobre todo calma, estamos pasando por muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, está toda esta locura que Victoria ha creado, también están nuestras familias. —Negó con la cabeza—. Yo no me siento capaz de decirle a ninguno de ellos sobre esto, el solo pensar que se pudiesen llegar a enterar es algo que me hace desear jalarme de los cabellos. —Edward pretendió precisamente aferrar su cobrizo cabello con ambas manos, consiguiendo que Christian lo aferrada por las muñecas, impidiéndoselo.

—Cálmate, Edward… que yo siento los mismos temores que tú. —El desquebrajado rostro del apuesto estudiante de psicología le demostró a Christian, cuán aterrado se encontraba—. Hagamos algo. —Edward logró posar sus temerosos y tristes ojos sobre la mirada penetrante del magnate, a la espera de su pronta acotación—. Comencemos a resolver cada uno de nuestros problemas, y cuando estemos menos saturados de tantos inconvenientes, decidiremos que hacer… ¿te parece? —Edward asintió.

—Me parece perfecto. —Sonrió gratamente.

—De lo único que no deseo prescindir es de mi sumiso. —Edward se apartó un poco del magnate.

—Pero Christian…

—Christian nada, Edward… sé que el loquero es persistente y de él no podré librarme, y lo acepto. —Aquello hizo sonreír al vampiro—. Pero así como yo acepto y respeto al psicólogo exijo que mi sumiso también este presente… él es mi cable a tierra y siento que si lo pierdo me perderé a mí mismo. —Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, comenzando a sentir como en ambos nacía a cada minuto, nuevos y arraigados sentimientos, siendo Edward quien hablara.

—Creo que el psicólogo ha fracasado. —Bajó la cara, avergonzando—. Ya que no ha sido muy correcto que mezclara su ámbito profesional con el personal. —Christian negó con la cabeza, acortando nuevamente distancia entre ellos.

—El loquero fue el que consiguió que se arreglarán las cosas entre Elliot y Grace, también ha estado presente en mis momentos de turbación y descontrol emocional. —Edward sonrió levemente, mientras Christian lo aferró de ambos brazos—. Y no conforme con eso, fue precisamente el arrogante, odioso y prepotente psicólogo el que entró aquel día en mi despacho, trayendo consigo al sumiso más extraordinario que cualquier amo pudiese haber deseado. —El chico no pudo evitar sentir aquel hormigueo en su rostro ante la vergüenza.

—Un sumiso que parece ser más arrogante, prepotente y tozudo que su amo. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Christian.

—Y es precisamente eso lo que hace que sobresalga por sobre las demás sumisas que tuve, ya que todas fueron tan fáciles de dominar que a final de cuentas lograron aburrirme ante su simple y rápida entrega.

—Menos Anastasia. —Aquello consiguió que Christian tornara el rostro serio. —Ella no lo soportó y te abandonó—. El magnate apartó sus manos de Edward—. Supongo que ella soñó con un príncipe azul. —El incómodo hombre no supo que pensar al respecto, pero lo que menos deseaba el apuesto vampiro, era importunarle—. Lo que Ana no sabe es que muchos príncipes suelen traer una maldición a cuesta y quien persevera es quien al final descubre que detrás del feo sapo o la horrible bestia, se esconde el verdadero ser humano, al lograr disipar todas sus sombras. —Christian no supo que decir, contemplando el avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo sonriente rostro del muchacho, aquel que mantuvo la mirada agachas.

—Y después tienes el tupe de preguntarme porque diablos deseo tanto comerte a besos. —Aquello consiguió de parte de Edward una nervio sonrisa, cubriéndose completamente apenado el rostro, el cual aunque no se enrojeciera, dejaba bastante claro lo abochornado que se encontraba—. ¿Cómo no sentir cosas impropias por ti, Edward… si a cada tanto me muestras que no soy la basura que creo ser? —Se acercó al tímido muchacho, aferrándole de las muñecas para apartar las manos de su rostro—. Yo no buscaba princesas, ni doncellas que me conquistaran con su dulce cantar o su elegante gracia… —El vampiro alzó levemente la cara, contemplándole— …tampoco buscaba un apuesto príncipe pero… —Sonrió con cierta picardía— …Me he topado con un joven que tiene absolutamente todas las cualidades de alguien que podría llegar a hacerme feliz.

Edward no pudo evitar sentir tantas cosas juntas, aprecio, simpatía, afecto, apego, y un inmensurable agradecimiento ante sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo un irrefrenable temor atenazó la boca de su estómago, al sentir que Christian podría llegar a odiarle si se llegase a enterar de su verdadera raza, sintiéndose realmente preocupado.

—Sera mejor ir a dormir, Christian. —Susurró por lo bajo, tratando de apartarse un poco del encimoso hombre—. Es tarde. —Recogió del suelo la prenda inferior del pijama, sentándose a orillas de la cama, percatándose de como el magnate le observaba—. Tú en tu cama y yo en la mía, Christian. —El divertido hombre asintió.

—Yo no he dicho otra cosa, Edward. —Caminó con cierto desgano hacia la puerta.

—Pero lo pensaste… ¿recuerda que soy legerement? —Aquello hizo sonreír a Christian.

—¡Oh no!... mejor me voy… los _Potterhead_ me dan urticarias. —Ambos rieron.

—Ya sé cómo deshacerme de ti, Malfoy. —Aquello detuvo la rápida huida de Christian, quien acotó aferrando el borde de la puerta, al pretender cerrarla.

—Un _Slytherin_ jamás se dejará amedrentar por un _Gryffindor_ , recuerda muy bien eso… Potter. —Le guiñó un ojo y salió azotando la puerta, consiguiendo que Edward muriera de risas, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, recostándose de largo a largo sobre la cama, aferrando ambas prendas de vestir.

—No te gusta la saga pero bien que recuerdas hasta el nombre de las casas, Christian Malfoy. —Sonrió por demás divertido, sintiéndose, después de muchos años, como lo que aparentaba ser, un adolescente lleno de dudas y temores pero al mismo tiempo con aquel revuelo de sentimientos encontrados que lo hicieron sentir tan tonto y abrumado, que olvidó por unos minutos que era el depredador más temido del mundo, dejando que su humanidad perdida le entregara un poco de vida a su triste, fría y solitaria existencia inmortal.


	22. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Sensaciones

El sabor almizclado de los cálidos y húmedos labios masculinos de Christian, mantuvieron a Edward lo bastante ensimismado como para no percatarse de las impropias caricias del magnate, hasta que sus juguetones y curiosos dedos intentaron abrirse paso entre la fría y pálida piel abdominal del vampiro, y la suave tela del piyama, el cual le había quedado como un guante sobre su perfecto y escultural cuerpo de adolecente.

—¡No, Christian!... ¿Qué haces? —Edward atenazó los hábiles dedos del excitado hombre, el cual apartó sus labios de los del vampiro, dejando que una respiración entrecortada y algo agitada le demostrara al chico cuán deseoso estaba—. ¡Detente!

—Solo quiero tocar un poco… es todo. —Tanto Edward como Christian no entendieron que había ocurrido y mucho menos como habían terminado en los brazos del otro, a pesar de haber quedado de mutuo acuerdo en darse un tiempo para meditar y asimilar lo que pasaba entre ellos, insistiendo en que cada uno dormiría en su recamara, sin intención alguna de buscar al otro.

—No, no quiero… —Se negó el chico tratando de incorporarse de la cama del magnate, la cual era mucho más grande que la suya—. Prometimos darnos un tiempo… ¿Cómo es que ahora nos estamos besando como si no hubiese un mañana? —Christian le abrazó por detrás intentando detener su pronta huida.

—No importa que nos hizo caer en este desliz… —Si bien era cierto que en su momento Christian había perdido toda cordura ante lo ocurrido en la madrugada, ahora parecía darle menos importancia, manteniendo a Edward abrazado— …Por una vez en tu vida alócate un poco… ¿quieres? —preguntó tan cerca de la oreja del vampiro que este pudo percibir el cálido aliento sobre su fría piel, estremeciéndose entre sus brazos.

—Para, Christian… —Pero el magnate parecía no querer darle tregua al temeroso y tímido muchacho, besando no solo la longitud de su largo cuello, sino que también mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja, consiguiendo que el vampiro jadeara de gusto, permitiéndole a su ya vencido cuerpo caer sobre el de Christian, quien no perdió oportunidad para regresarlo de vuelta a la cama, sintiendo como el muchacho le aferró de los cabellos, al echar su mano hacia atrás. _"Debo tener fuerza de voluntad… debo detenerlo, sé que nos vamos a arrepentir si lo hacemos, no solo ante mis temores, sino ante los suyos"_ Edward pudo darse cuenta de cómo el magnate luchaba internamente con su lado lujurioso, el cual parecía estarle ganando la batalla al hombre de negocios cuerdo y elocuente que siempre había sido en su empresa, dejando que el amo del látigo despertara sus deseos más reprimidos, aquellos que parecían entremezclarse con los del antiguo sumiso de Elena, recordando cuando la hermosa mujer le sodomizaba, penetrándolo analmente, resistiéndose internamente ante las ganas de hacerle lo mismo a Edward, a sabiendas de lo placentero que le resultaría al muchacho o eso imaginó Christian.

Sus bocas volvieron a entrelazarse, Edward como siempre intentando mantenerlo a raya, prohibiéndole el acceso a su cavidad bucal, ya que el magnate no abandonó sus intentos de introducir su lengua dentro de la pequeña pero peligrosa boca del vampiro, tratando de no lastimarle con su ponzoña, pero Christian parecía estar ganando cada vez más esa guerra entre ambos, ya que de vez en cuando los blancos y perfectos dientes del multimillonario, atenazaban los delgados labios del chico, haciéndole jadear ante sus juguetones mordisqueos.

—Vamos Edward… déjame saborear toda tu boca… —El vampiro no pudo entender como un humano podía tener tanto poder sobre él, logrando que bajara por completo todas sus defensas, sin dejar de estar alerta ante sus insistentes lengüetazos, empujando la desinhibida lengua de Christian con la suya, lo que consiguió que el magnate abriera raudo su boca, engulléndola por completo, chupando y saboreando aquel musculo invertebrado, el cual no solo lograba despertar el sentido del gusto, sino también el deseo carnal de ambos hombres, quienes sintieron al mismo tiempo como sus penes se endurecieron aún más de lo inesperado, dejando escapar un poco de precum, consiguiendo que uno se estremeciera en brazos del otro y viceversa, lo que derrumbó emocionalmente al vampiro, al punto de permitirle al magnate introducir su mano derecha por debajo del piyama, acariciando los duros y sensibles pezones de Edward.

" _¡Para por favor… para!"_ —Le rogó Edward mentalmente, no solo a Christian, sino a él mismo, tratando de controlar tanto sus jadeos como los desvaíos y aquellos impropios pensamientos que lo atacaban internamente, deseando que el magnate fuese más allá, aun cuando supiera que no era correcto.

—Mmm… esto no puede ser malo, Edward. —Acotó Christian después de soltar al fin la deliciosa lengua del muchacho—. Si así fuera no habrían tantos _"Gays"_ ¿no lo crees? —El chico no supo que decir, simplemente mantuvo la mano del multimillonario aferrada por sobre la suave tela del piyama, intentando contener sus impúdicas caricias.

—Para ya, Christian… te lo ruego. —Las vidriosas y cobrizas iris del vampiro lograron divisar un leve resplandor en los grisáceos ojos del magnate, quien relamió sus labios con total deleite, como si quisiera rememorar una y otra vez el sabor almizclado de la boca del chico.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Christian sin dejar de frotar entre su dedo medio y el pulgar, el duro pezón del muchacho.

—No es eso, Christ… es que… —El rápido acercamiento del rostro del lujurioso hombre, hizo callar al vampiro, cerrando sus ojos con total vergüenza, al escucharle susurrar muy cerca de su oído.

—Adoro cuando me llamas, Christ… —Edward suspiró lentamente, intentando controlar sus temblores, al igual que su creciente excitación, la cual era bastante difícil de disimular dentro de la fina y elástica tela del piyama, ya que el short parecía el toldo de una carpa de circo, ante la pronunciada erección de su pene.

—Creo que debí darte dos miligramos de Clonazepan en vez de uno. —Susurró el vampiro por lo bajo, tratando de controlar sus ganas—. Eres bastante resistente a los ansiolíticos. —Christian sonrió, sacando al fin su mano del interior de la camiseta del muchacho, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama, manteniendo a Edward muy cerca de su cuerpo.

—Debo decir que estoy luchando con eso. —Bostezó largo y tendido—. No quería tomármela, pero tú insististe…

—Estabas muy alterado, Christian. —El apuesto y joven psicólogo se acopló a las exigencias del magnate, quien lo mantuvo atraído hacia él, acomodándose mejor entre el cuerpo del agraciado caballero y el cálido y acogedor colchón.

—Bueno Edward… el saber que esa mujer tiene matones con complejo de _Spider-man_ no es algo que uno procese relajadamente… aun intento calmarme, pero tú no me ayudas. —El vampiro sonrió al ver como el descarado hombre pretendió controlar sus nervios, enfocando toda su atención en sus incontrolables y calenturientos deseos, echándole la culpa al muchacho por no cooperar con él.

—¡Oh bueno!... lamento mucho no ser un chico fácil. —Aquello consiguió que el magnate pusiera los ojos en blanco—. Además… estamos rompiendo los términos en los que quedamos antes de irnos a dormir. —Christian alzó un poco la cabeza, mirando la protuberante erección del muchacho.

—Pues ni Edwarcito, ni Christiancito quieren cooperar con nosotros y nuestro mutuo acuerdo. —Aquello hizo reír a Edward, el cual intentó acomodar su duro sexo entre sus piernas, mientras que Christian acomodó su tenso falo a un lado de su ropa interior, ya que el magnate se había acostado vistiendo tan solo un bóxer y una franela blanca—. No lo estrangules, eso no servirá de mucho… —Pero el vampiro se rehusó a ejecutar lo que el desvergonzado hombre deseaba hacer, pensando seriamente en masturbarse, aunque el sueño parecía estarlo venciendo al fin, siendo Edward quien lo agradeciera.

—Ya se dormirán. —Acotó el vampiro—. Y tú también deberías dormirte de una buena vez, Christian. —Justo en aquel momento el teléfono celular de Edward comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesita de noche de la lujosa alcoba, tomándole raudo entre sus manos, leyendo ambos el mensaje que Alice le enviaba a su hermano.

" _ **Logramos atraparlo, Edward… Los lobos quieren interrogarlo antes de matarlo, pero Jasper está muy inquieto y con deseos de aniquilarle"**_

El vampiro pretendió quitar el celular de la vista del magnate, pero Christian ya había leído el mensaje, notificándole con un tono de voz bastante alterado.

—No, no pueden matarlo… eso es demasiado… —Edward abandonó su celular sobre la cama, intentando contener al magnate, quien comenzó a temblar nuevamente como lo había hecho tan solo unos instantes, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—Cálmate, Christian… nadie va a matarlo, necesitamos saber que trama Victoria y lo mejor es que lo interroguen. —Tomó nuevamente el abandonando Android entre sus manos, intentando mantener al alterado magnate en sus brazos, sin poder creer aun que habían pasado de detestarse a no poder dejar de sentirse y acobijarse el uno en el otro, respondiéndole a su hermana con una nota de voz, para que Christian se diera cuenta de que no le estaba mintiendo—. Dile a Jasper que no puede matarlo, que lo interrogue primero y luego lo entregaremos a las autoridades. —Por supuesto aquello era falso, ya que después de interrogarle se desharía del vampiro y más aún si se trataba de un neófito como supuso Edward que era, al leer sus desconcertados pensamientos, mostrándole al inmortal que aquel hombre parecía estar aún aturdido y preocupado por lo que le habían hecho, sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué de su descontrolada sed de sangre.

Envió la nota de voz, dejando el teléfono nuevamente sobre la mesa de noche, mientras Christian permaneció recostado sobre el pecho del vampiro, sin dejar de pensar que el apodo de lobos les quedaba perfectamente bien a los sanguinarios que trabajaban para los Cullen, sin tan siquiera imaginarse que ellos en verdad eran enormes lobos de casi dos metros de altura, creyendo que tan solo les llamaban de aquel modo ante lo letales que parecían ser.

—Todo se va a resolver, Christ… ya lo veras. —El magnate no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos mientras Edward comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado, después de haberse despedido de Christian, el cual se había ido a dormir con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios ante el jugueteo de ambos hombres con respecto a la saga del famoso mago, comparándose entre ellos con Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, sin saber que justamente Alice los shippeaba con aquellos dos personajes.

 _Edward había tomado su notebook después de cambiarse de ropa, comenzando al fin su tesis de fin de carrera, sin saber aún si seguiría adelante con eso o cambiaría el tema, ya que seguía sintiendo que había perdido el horizonte de aquel proyecto universitario, sin poder dejar de pensar en Christian y los constantes roces, besos y palabras que habían cruzado entre ellos, al igual que las diversas miradas cómplices, junto a aquel sentimiento de aprecio hacia el magnate, quien ya se había quedado dormido, aunque de vez en cuando comenzaba a hablar entre sueños, consiguiendo que el vampiro se sobresaltara y fuera a su encuentro._

 _Después de las tres de la mañana, el vampiro se dispuso a continuar su tesis mientras escuchaba todas y cada una de las conversaciones que se suscitaban por medio del intercomunicador que su hermana Alice le había facilitado, enterándose de la renuncia que había enviado Jack Hyde a la editorial, junto a una carta de despedida de aquel hombre, rompiéndole el corazón a Anastasia, la cual había abandonado su oficina tan rápido que ni siquiera se despidió de Jacob, aquel que se había enterado por medio de la mano derecha de la joven Steele, sobre lo que había pasado._

— _No solo Anastasia está destrozada. —Alegó Jacob en un tono de voz malhumorado—. Toda la editorial esta consternada por la repentina renuncia de ese bastardo. —Edward siguió tipiando en el computador el comienzo de su tesis, llamando al paciente el señor "G" y a su posible padecimiento como síndrome de Wendy, el cual se manifestaba como una necesidad de satisfacer al otro, principalmente a su pareja, tomando dicha conducta hacía el miedo al rechazo y al abandono—. Como si la basura esa fuera la gran cosa. —Volvió a hablar el beta de la manada, siendo Sam quien hablara._

— _Bueno, Jacob… él era el editor en jefe de la prestigiosa editorial… nadie se pudo imaginar que ese tipejo sería capaz de venderle su alma al diablo. —Todos afirmaron que en efecto así era, dándole la razón al líder de los Quileutes._

— _Pues me parece que le están dando mucha importancia… entiendo que Ana este destrozada pero todos aquí no comprenden porque ese imbécil renunció sin tan siquiera dar la cara._

— _Supongo que él se había hecho una reputación. —Comentó Edward deteniendo su apresurado tecleo, releyendo mentalmente lo que había escrito, preguntando a continuación—. ¿Cómo llegó la renuncia a la editorial? —Esperó a que Jacob respondiera, escuchando en la distancia la conversación que Leah tenían con Alice sobre un apuesto joven, imaginando que hablaban de Sawyer._

— _Alguien la trajo… no se quien fue pero quien la recibió dijo que el repartidor tenia cara de psicópata. —Aquello puso a pensar tanto a Edward como a Jasper, quien acotó a continuación._

— _Pudo haber sido otro vampiro. —Nadie habló sacando sus propias conclusiones. —Victoria jamás trabaja sola... siempre tuvo el resguardo de James y Laurence, así que lo más seguro es que tenga a alguien más a su mando. —Si de algo estaba seguro Jasper, era sobre el modo de permanecer vivo entre los de su propia raza, quienes parecían estar siempre en disputas territoriales._

— _Sin duda así fue. —Aseguró Jacob. —Tengo el sobre dónde vino la renuncia y apesta a chupasangre. —Aquello confirmó las sospechas de Jasper y las de Edward._

— _Y no es un neófito. —Alegó Jasper—. Si hubiese sido uno no se hubiese podido controlar, es alguien que lleva tiempo siendo vampiro._

— _¿Pero quién? —preguntó Rosalie en la distancia._

— _Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar. —respondió Jasper, exigiéndole a su esposa que hiciera el reconocimiento de conexión entre todos para ver quienes estaban conectados._

— _Aquí campanita, comenzando la identificación en línea… cambio. —Edward sonrió, siendo el primero._

— _Aquí, Visión… cambio. —El personaje de Marvel se lo había colocado Alice a su hermano, al ser quien tuviera poderes mentales._

— _Thor… cambio. —Notificó Paul desde su intercomunicador, encontrándose justamente en el lobby del pent-house en donde Christian vivía, escuchando la acotación de Bella._

— _La bruja escarlata patrullando la nave nodriza, cambio. —Bella se refirió a la casa de los Grey, en donde vivían los padres de Christian, haciendo alusión al personaje de Wanda Maximoff de los Avengers._

— _Aquí ojo de halcón, acompañando a la bruja… cambio. —Se reportó Embry, mientras Edward siguió escribiendo en su notebook, escuchando como Rosalie y Jasper se identificaban con los personajes de Marvel, Loki y a la viuda negra, justo cuando Jacob acotaba._

— _Capitán América rumbo al departamento de Ana… cambio. —Todos pensaron en lo mismo, si Bella sentiría un poco de celos al respeto, pero la realidad era que la chica estaba feliz por él, deseando que lograra rehacer su vida._

— _Aquí Nébula… cambio… ¿puedo cambiar de personaje? —La respuesta de Paul no se hizo esperar._

— _Jessica Rabbit no pertenece a los Avengers, Leah. —Las carcajadas de la mayoría se pudieron apreciar por medio de los intercomunicadores, al comparar a la joven Quileute con la sexy caricatura de la película de "Quien engañó a Roger Rabbit", siendo Leah, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward los únicos que no rieran._

— _Se supone que los nombres claves son para ocultar nuestras verdaderas identidades por si somos espiados, tarado idiota… —Espetó Leah de mala gana._

— _Nébula tiene razón Thor… y no… no puedes cambiar de nombre… lo siento. —Acotó Alice—. Bruce, Peter… ¿en dónde se encuentran?… cambio. —Nadie habló, tan solo el motor de la motocicleta de Jacob, al igual que la respiración de los Quileutes se dejó apreciar por la línea, escuchando nuevamente a la menuda vampiresa—. ¿Hulk, Spider-man… están allí?... cambio. —Un sonido de interferencia se dejó apreciar en cada uno de los audífonos, siendo Emmett quien hablara._

— _Aquí Hulk… cambio… lo siento, apagamos nuestros intercomunicadores por unos segundos. —Nadie dijo nada, aunque muchos pensaron a cerca del porqué de aquello, siendo Paul quien no pudiera contenerse, soltando a continuación._

— _¿No querían que se escucharan los besos entre ustedes dos? —Nadie dijo absolutamente nada, y aunque Edward estaba lo bastante lejos como para leer la mente de su hermano, supo perfectamente lo que diría sobre eso._

— _Ve a chuparle los huevos a Jacob, maldito hijo de puta. —Alice suspiró, exigiéndole a su hermano que no dijera los nombres reales, siendo Sam quien retara a Paul, aquel que se encontraba junto a él resguardando la entrada principal del lujoso edificio, recibiendo de parte del odioso muchacho, una mirada desdeñosa._

— _Deja los celos, Thor… ¿Acaso fornicar con uno de los Clearwater ya no es suficiente para ti? —Los silbidos, adulaciones y alabazas a Seth se percibieron de parte de todos los implicados, haciendo sonreír a Edward, quien se encontraba realmente orgulloso del pequeño jovenzuelo, el cual le demostró al vampiro que el ser homosexual no significaba ser débil._

— _Púdrete enano. —Fue la odiosa respuesta de Paul, apartándose de su líder, quien no le quitó los ojos de encima._

— _Solo conversábamos sobre mis mariconadas, Thor… y como no queríamos incomodar al rey de los homofóbicos, decidimos apagar nuestros micrófonos, pero los estábamos escuchando fuerte y claro… cambio. —Sam fue el último en reportarse como Iron man, mientras Edward siguió escribiendo en la notebook, concentrándose en los pensamientos del magnate para ver si aún dormía plácidamente o estaba teniendo pesadillas, y Emmett les notificaba que estaban a punto de llegar a la calle en la que quedaba el edificio donde Christian vivía, justo cuando el vampiro escuchó claramente en su cabeza._

" _Mmm… huele delicioso" Desde la mente de alguien más, Edward pudo ver a Christian girar sobre la cama, desarropando la mitad de su cuerpo, mostrando su semidesnudes. "Sangre… quiero sangre" La laptop voló por los aires, saliendo a velocidad sobre humana de su recamara, justo cuando Alice notificó por el intercomunicador, al ser atacada por una de sus premoniciones._

— _Hay un neófito en el pent-house. —Edward entró a la recamara de Christian, justo cuando el vampiro salió por la ventana, y el magnate se despertaba, gritando completamente exaltado._

— _Vi a alguien salir por la ventana. —Señaló hacía el balcón, mirando completamente aterrado al joven psicólogo, quien corrió hacía las afueras del lujoso cuarto, en busca del peligroso intruso—. No Edward… no salgas. —Christian se incorporó un poco atontado de la cama, tambaleándose ante la somnolencia que aún lo embargaba, intentando salir detrás del vampiro, el cual ya se había percatado por donde había accedido el neófito al cuarto del magnate, notificándoles a todos por medio del intercomunicar._

— _Subió a la azotea. —Miró al aturdido hombre, quien observó todo el balcón, preguntándole en donde estaba el intruso—. Ve adentro, Christian… los lobos se están encargando de esto. —El magnate se introdujo nuevamente en la recamara, saliendo rápidamente del sofocante lugar en busca del revólver que tenía en su despacho, permitiéndole actuar a Edward, quien trepó cual felino salvaje por la arquitectónica edificación, saltando hasta el helipuerto particular de Christian, justo cuando Emmett saltó del edificio adjunto a ese, gritándole a su hermano._

— _Tranquilo hermano… lo tenemos… no vamos a dejarlo escapar… vuelve con el loquito antes de que se pregunte en donde coño te has metido. —Aceleró aún más la velocidad en la que iba, saltando hacía el siguiente edificio, justo cuando un pequeño lobo gris y blanco apareció frente a él, notificándole mentalmente al vampiro sin dejar de correr tras Emmett_.

" _Bonita pijama, Ed" Siguió corriendo hasta el otro extremo de la azotea, saltando al igual que lo había hecho Emmett, rumbo al edificio que seguía, mientras Edward se vio a sí mismo las fachas, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza al haber olvidado lo que traía puesto._

 _Saltó al vacío, cayendo cual felino sobre el barandal del balcón, justo cuando Christian regresó de su despacho, introduciéndose rápidamente en la alcoba, al mismo tiempo en que Edward lo hacía, después de notificarle a los demás por medio del intercomunicador que Emmett y Seth seguían al intruso._

— _Jamás pensé en llegar a necesitar esto, pero creo que… —Una fuerte detonación sobresaltó no solo a Christian, Edward pudo sentir como aquel disparo le dio directamente sobre su desnudo pie, deteniendo su pausado caminar, mirando el pasmado rostro del magnate, quien aún no podía creer que se le había disparado el arma sin querer—. ¿Te disparé? —Edward negó con la cabeza, afirmándole que el tiro lo había recibido el suelo, aunque no fuese cierto—. Yo… yo vi que la bala…_

— _Ya cálmate, Christian… ven… —Lo tomó del brazo, tratando de que el alterado hombre se recostara de la cama— …siéntate y tranquilízate. —Le quitó el arma, percibiendo como le sudaban las manos y le temblaban por partes iguales._

— _Pude haberte lastimado, Ed. —El vampiro le aferró el rostro con ambas manos, notificándole a continuación._

— _Pero no lo hiciste, Christian… así que tranquilizante. —El magnate asintió con el rostro desencajado, aferrando las frías manos de Edward, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, siendo el vampiro quien se percatara del arribo de los agentes, notificándoselo a Christian—. Paul y Sam están aquí… quédate en el cuarto... ahora vuelvo. —El aún aturdido hombre asintió por inercia, mirando hacía el balcón, mientras el apuesto vampiro abandonó la alcoba, bajando raudo las escaleras._

— _Escuchamos disparos. —Alegó Sam._

— _Fue Christian… buscó un revólver y se le disparó sin querer. —Paul negó con la cabeza, pensando en que aquel hombre era un completo idiota, mientras que Sam asintió, notificándole a Edward que no habían querido subir, intentando mantener en resguardo a los guardaespaldas de Christian, quienes aún no sabían ante que se estaban enfrentando, teniendo que cuidarles a ellos también—. Creo que deberían regresar… aquí todo está cubierto. —Tanto Sam como Paul asintieron, siendo el odioso Quileute quien pensara que el pijama del vampiro era bastante ridículo e infantil para alguien como él, incomodando aún más al joven inmortal_.

 _Ambos Quileutes se introdujeron en el ascensor, escuchando al igual que lo hacia Edward la persecución del neófito, siendo Jasper y Rosalie quienes se unieran a Seth y a Emmett, mientras Alice les ayudaba con sus visiones y Jacob afirmaba que todo en el edificio donde Anastasia vivía estaba tranquilo y sin ningún percance._

— _Intentaremos estar más alerta. —Edward les agradeció a ambos Quileutes, notificándoles que se les hubiese hecho imposible detectar a aquel neófito desde el lobbing, ya que el vampiro había accedido por la azotea—. Tendremos que patrullar de ahora en adelante todo el edifico. —Paul asintió, pulsando el botón que hacia descender el artefacto, siendo Sam el único en despedirse de Edward, quien regresó a la segunda planta del pent-house, apagando el micrófono de su intercomunicador, observando a Christian hecho un mohín sobre la cama con la mirada perdida._

— _¿Christ?... —Intentó Edward llamar su atención, pero el alelado hombre siguió mirando un punto muerto—. Ya todo pasó, estamos a salvo. —El magnate negó con la cabeza._

— _No, no estamos a salvo… ese hombre pudo entrar y salir fácilmente del pent-house… entró y salió por el maldito balcón, Edward… ¿acaso esa mujer tiene a su mando al hombre araña, o sus secuaces pueden volar?... porque aun no entiendo cómo diablos ese tipejo pudo entrar aquí y esfumarse como si nada. —Edward no supo que responder, sin duda para un humano no era fácil asimilar aquella proeza, ya que una cosa era entrar por el ático de una casa y otra muy distinta acceder a un pent-house en el piso más alto del edificio por la azotea de aquel imponente rascacielos._

— _No sé qué decirte, Christian. —Aferró sus manos, percatándose de lo sudorosas y frías que estaban—. Pero te prometo que todo va a estar bien. —Incitó a Christian a recostarse de la cama, sintiendo como el alterado hombre le aferró por los brazos, llevándoselo consigo._

— _Quédate conmigo, Edward. —El vampiro asintió, recostándose a su lado, intentando calmarle—. Solo necesito que estés a mi lado. —Ambos posaron sus cabezas sobre las almohadas, mirándose fijamente a los ojos._

— _Creo que deberías tomar un sedante, estas muy alterado. —El aún asustado hombre negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a ello—. ¡Vamos, Christian!... coopera conmigo. —El magnate asintió con desgano, dejando que Edward le suministrara media pastilla de ansiolítico, recostándose nuevamente junto al joven psicólogo, susurrándole tan cerca del rostro que pudo percibir la calidez de su aliento._

— _La tomé solo para complacerte pero no necesito medicación, Edward… solo necesito que me hagas olvidar lo que ha sucedido. —El vampiro supo de sobra a que se refería, intentando apartarse de él, sin éxito alguno._

— _No Christian… lo mejor que has hecho fue tomar el medio comprimido de clonazepan, aunque hubiese preferido suministrarte también y un cuarto de… —El decidido hombre no le permitió decir nada más, plasmando un precipitado beso en los labios de Edward, el cual no pudo negarse tanto al deseo que lo consumía como a las ansias de volver a sentirle de aquel modo tan impropia y deliciosamente irresistible._

— _No necesito más drogas que esta, Edward. —Susurró Christian deteniendo aquel hambriento beso que ambos habían intentado postergar hasta nuevo aviso, pero las ansias y la ocasión les hizo romper toda promesa o convenio, entregándose el tan inesperado tercer beso—. Solo necesito muchas dosis de besoprol y grandes cantidades de Edwarpamina. —Aquello por supuesto hizo sonreír a Edward, aunque sus labios poco pudieron expresar la gracia que aquello le había causado, al ser atacado nuevamente por una carantona de besos por parte del mangante, la cual se extendió hasta que Christian tuvo la osadía de introducir sus manos entre él pijama y la piel del muchacho, deteniendo su rápido e impropio manoseo_.

Christian al fin se había quedado dormido en brazos de Edward, quien simplemente permaneció inerte sobre la cama, acariciando el castaño cabello de su paciente, sin poder creer aun lo que estaba pasando entre ellos en tan corto tiempo, recordando las palabras que Alice le había dicho en Isla Esme, después de haber pasado dos semanas en el paradisíaco lugar, lacerándose ante la ruptura entre Bella y él, sin haberle prestado la menor importancia a aquello… hasta ahora.

— _No sufras por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, preocúpate por las nuevas experiencias que tendrás, Bella y tú no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero sé que existe alguien que cubrirá todas tus expectativas y te dará más de lo que esperabas… ya lo veras_.

Edward imaginó que su hermana ya había visto su futuro con Christian, y aunque en su momento a lo mejor solo fuera un posible shippeo entre él y el magnate, Edward sintió que a lo mejor, Alice podría llegar a tener razón.

" _A lo mejor he querido ocultar lo obvio"_ Recordó una vez más cada una de sus relaciones fallidas, al igual que las constantes disputas entre Carlisle y Esme sobre los posibles gustos sexuales de Edward. _"Que soy gay y que no deseaba aceptarlo"_ Cerró sus ojos y con tan solo rememorar una vez más cada beso que Christian le había dado, su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse y su fría piel a erizarse por completo, suspirando para controlar sus deseos carnales. _"Esto es irreal, pero a la vez tan fuerte que no logro controlarle… me gustas, Christian… y mi cuerpo no quiere ocultarlo"_ El magnate se removió un poco, consiguiendo que Edward le acobijara aún más entre sus brazos, susurrándole al oído—. No dejaré que nada malo te pase, Chrit… descansa, que de ahora en adelante yo velare por tus sueños.

Por más que Edward amara ser protegido, su instinto de protector afloraba cuando alguien más se ganaba un privilegiado puesto en su corazón, y eso justamente había pasado con Christian, quien había comenzado a conquistar no solo el deseo carnal del vampiro, sino también… su amor.

* * *

 **Minutos antes**

Alice había realizado un itinerario de vigilancia en equipos de dos, intentando juntar a un vampiro con uno de los lobos, logrando que solo Seth y Emmett estuviesen encantados con la idea, acatando la orden dada por la menuda vampira, mientras que todos los demás se habían rehusado a hacerlo, siendo Rosalie y Jasper los únicos en imponérseles, decidiendo hacer juntos las vigilancias.

—Entonces tuviste unos cuantos novios… ¿eh? —preguntó Emmett intentando seguir con la conversación, sin dejar de caminar por la solitaria calle que daba al pent-house donde Christian vivía, comenzando su recorrido desde _Grey Enterprise Holding_ inc. hasta la lujosa vivienda del magnate.

—Si… bueno, tanto como decir novios… no, más bien fueron solo aventuras de una noche. —Emmett alzó una de sus cejas, bastante asombrado—. No ha habido nadie especial en mi vida. —Bajó la mirada, introduciendo sus manos en el interior de sus bolsillos. _"Hasta ahora"_ Pensó, sonriendo tímidamente—. Todos los que he conocido solo buscaban un revolcón y nada más. —El corpulento vampiro volvió a asentir, acomodándose la chamarra.

—¿Y eso por qué?... es decir… ¿Los buscas así o simplemente tienes la suerte de conseguir a puros malparíos? —Seth sonrió, subiéndose la cremallera de su chaqueta, volviendo a esconder sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Me los consigo así. —Se encogió de hombros—. No creo tener suerte en el amor, primero intentan conquistarme, luego me follan y al final se van. —El chico revisó su intercomunicador, por si había dejado encendido el micrófono, ya que al decir aquello pudo escuchar varias risas de parte de los demás, creyendo que estaban escuchando su conversación.

—Pues creo que en parte es tu culpa. —Acotó Emmett, revisando de igual modo su intercomunicador, percatándose de que aún permanecía apagado, dejando encendido tan solo el auricular—. Deberías ser menos regalado. —Seth volteó a verle un poco mal encarado—. No me mires así, sé que los chicuelos de esta época son así, lanzados y putones, pero cuando uno quiere algo en serio, se da su puesto y se hace el interesante. —El joven Quileute bajo la cabeza, mirando el suelo mientras seguían caminando.

—Tal vez tengas razón. —Mordió sus labios pensando en todo aquello—. Aunque eso de hacerse el difícil es de chicas… ¿no? —Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—No siempre, enano… si buscas como ya he dicho una aventura de una noche, está bien que solo follen y chao, Cheo… —Seth no pudo dejar de sonreír ante lo coloquial que era Emmett— …pero sí en cambio ese alguien te cautiva no vas a donarle el cucurucho de la noche a la mañana. —El chico soltó una risotada—. No te rías que hablo en serio. —Aunque aquello había intentado sonar estricto, Emmett no pudo evitar reír con él.

—Es difícil no hacerlo con tus ocurrencias, Emmett… eres sin duda la mejor persona que he conocido. —Ambos voltearon sus rostros para verse, sonriéndose ampliamente, siendo Emmett quien se percatara de como en efecto el chico parecía verle con cierto aire de afecto, o a lo mejor el vampiro estaba paranoico ante lo que su hermano Jasper le había dicho unas horas antes de salir a patrullar.

 _Alice estaba notificándoles a todos como serían las guardias y las horas de descanso de los Quileutes, ya que ellos debían dormir y comer, lo que por supuesto no aplicaba a los vampiros, quienes con tan solo ingerir grades cantidades de sangre era suficiente para aguantar unos cuantos días._

— _Ni se te ocurra hacerme patrullar con uno de los perros, Alice. —Espetó Rosalie, ganándose todas las miradas desdeñosas por parte de los Quileutes, quienes la maldijeron internamente._

— _Yo también me rehusó. —Acotó Jasper—. No creo que sea buena idea que yo haga mi rutina de patrullaje junto a Paul, por ejemplo… terminaríamos matándonos. —A lo que Alice espetó después de tacharlos de la lista._

— _Pues ¿saben qué? Hagan lo que les dé la gana. —Miró a Emmett. —Tú patrullaras con Seth, Jacob con Bella y Embry puede hacer equipo conmigo. —A lo que el beta de la manada respondió._

— _Prefiero trabajar solo… no te ofendas, Bella… pero no creo que sea buena idea que tú y yo… —La joven neófita le interrumpió._

— _No te preocupes, Jacob… No pienso avergonzarte delante de tu nueva conquista. —El serio Quileute permaneció en silencio ante su acotación—. Yo también prefiero patrullar sola. —Miró a Embry—. O contigo… ¿Qué te parece? —El chico asintió._

— _Me rindo. —Alice arrojó el itinerario sobre uno de los sofás, abandonando el salón principal de pent-house, saliendo hasta el balcón principal—. ¡Váyanse todos a la porra! —Algunos rieron y otros simplemente se encogieron de hombros retirándose del lujoso edificio, siendo precisamente Emmett y Seth quienes bajaran hasta el Lobbing en compañía de los hermanos Hale, los cuales no dejaron de ver al más joven de los Quileutes como un simple pelele._

— _La enana se obstina muy rápido… cree que nos haremos amigazos de la noche a la mañana. —Notificó Emmett, intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se había hecho en el interior del ascensor._

— _Alice suele tener esos ideales de amistad entre razas enemigas, es una niña muy soñadora. —Comentó Jasper._

— _Pues me parece grandioso que ella quiera amigarnos… ¿no te parece, Emmett? —preguntó Seth._

— _Claro cachorro… pero las malas pulgas de los tuyos junto a la mala sangre de los míos, se lo están dificultando. —Palmeó la espalda del muchacho, quien le sonrió mirándole dulcemente, consiguiendo que Jasper percibiera los sentimientos del joven metamorfo, el cual bajó la mirada, al sentir como los mellizos le miraban—. En fin. —Todos descendieron del ascensor, saliendo a paso lento del edificio, siendo Jasper quien le preguntara a su hermano._

— _¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —El corpulento vampiro asintió, apartándose del rapaz, disculpándose con él, dejándolo en compañía de su esposa, quien no dejo de mirarle con una socarrona sonrisa, mientras Jasper le notificaba a su hermano entre susurros completamente inaudibles para el oído humano—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ese chico para contigo? —Emmett observó algo extrañado al delgado y serio vampiro frente a él, negando con la cabeza. —Está enamorado de ti, Emmett… disfraza sus sentimientos con amistad, pero el chico babea por ti, no puede controlarse. —El acomedido vampiro volteó a ver al muchacho, quien hablaba con Rosalie sobre cosas triviales._

— _Bueno… no tenía la certeza de ello pero ya que tú me lo estas confirmando, gracias… hermano, hablaré con él. —Jasper asintió—. No quiero que pierda su tiempo en alguien que solo lo ve como un amigo._

— _En parte es tu culpa, tú has alimentado ese sentimiento… cada vez que le llamas cachorro, el chico se orina en los pantalones. —A lo que Emmett respondió._

— _Así como tú te orinas por tu melliza cada vez que halaba tus sangronas palabras… ¿no? —Jasper no supo que responder, intentando percibir los sentimientos de su hermano, los cuales le demostraron que solo pretendía ser odioso y no recriminarle nada sobre lo que estaba pasando entre la rubia y él._

— _Aamm… si, algo así pero más fuerte. —Se apartó de él despidiéndose del corpulento vampiro, quien se acercó a su esposa, dándole un cálido beso en la comisura de los labios, despidiéndose de ambos, encaminándose a hacer la primera guardia nocturna, la cual había comenzado desde el edificio de Grey E.H. Inc hasta el pent-house del magnate._

—¿Seth?... —Llamó Emmett al muchacho, el cual le confirmó que le estaba prestando atención, caminando despreocupadamente por el lugar, mirando a todos lados, olfateando constantemente el aire que los rodeaba ante una posible amenaza—. ¿Conoces el don de Jasper? —El chico negó con la cabeza—. Él tiene el poder de percibir los sentimientos de los demás, por eso es tan obstinado… debe ser difícil sentir todo lo que los demás sienten a su alrededor. —Seth palideció ante aquella notificación de su parte.

—Aamm… no lo sabía. —Bajó la mirada y un intenso rubor anidó en los redondos pómulos del jovenzuelo, quien miró fijamente cada una de sus pisadas sobre el pavimento.

—Mmm… mira, yo entiendo que tú puedas llegar a sentir cosas por mí. —Emmett detuvo su andar, consiguiendo que el chico detuviera sus pasos—. Soy muy guapo y divertido, lo sé, pero… —Seth levantó la mano, tratando de que su amigo no prosiguiera, notificándole a continuación.

—Tranquilo Emmett… no sé qué te habrá dicho tu hermano pero yo te respeto. —Justo en aquel momento Alice comenzó a pasar lista, siendo Seth quien pretendiera encender su micrófono, concluyendo ante de hacerlo—. Es cierto… eres guapo. —Sonrió—. Me alegro que te des cuenta de ello. —El corpulento vampiro pasó los dedos por su oscuro cabello, alzando una de sus cejas en un gesto pomposo haciendo reír al jovenzuelo—. Pero no pretendo nada contigo. —Prefirió mentir por el bien de todos—. Eres un hombre casado y yo no quiero… —Alice interrumpió la explicación que Seth pretendía darle a su amigo, exigiéndoles a ambos que se reportaran, ya que no habían sabido nada de ellos desde hacía un buen rato, siendo Emmett quien respondiera primero, encendido su intercomunicador.

—Aquí Hulk… cambio… lo siento, apagamos nuestros intercomunicadores por unos segundos. —Nadie habló, hasta que Paul rompió el silencio en la señal privada, soltando a continuación.

—¿No querían que se escucharan los besos entre ustedes dos? —Se volvió a hacer el silencio en la línea, siendo Emmett quien explotara ante el comentario mal sano del muchacho.

—Ve a chuparle los huevos a Jacob, maldito hijo de puta. —Seth le pidió que no perdiera su tiempo con el cretino, justo cuando Alice le exigió a su atolondrado hermano que no usara los nombres reales, dejándose escuchar por medio del intercomunicador como Sam retó a Paul, pidiéndole que se controlara.

—Deja los celos, Thor… ¿Acaso fornicar con uno de los Clearwater ya no es suficiente para ti? —Los gritos de adulación por parte de varios de los implicados, hicieron reír tanto a Seth como a Emmett, el cual chocó la palma de su mano en contra de la de su amigo, ante aquella estocada verbal de su parte.

—Púdrete enano. —Fue lo único que supo decir Paul, mientras los aplausos por parte de los demás, siguieron resonando por la señal privada, mientras Seth acotaba.

—Solo conversábamos sobre mis mariconadas, Thor… y como no queríamos incomodar al rey de los homofóbicos, decidimos apagar nuestros micrófonos, pero los estábamos escuchando fuerte y claro… cambio. —El odioso Quileute no dijo nada más al respecto, mientras que Seth y Emmett retomaron su andar, caminando por uno de los costados del lujoso edificio departamental, apagando nuevamente sus micrófonos—. Quiero que sepas que entiendo que te incomode que yo sienta algo por ti. —El musculoso vampiro no dijo nada, escuchándole hablar—. Pero en serio no tienes por qué temer, no soy de esos que se obsesionan con alguien. —Seth detuvo su andar—. Estoy más que claro que eres inalcanzable, Emmett.

Tanto el vampiro como el joven lobo se contemplaron fijamente a los ojos con una tristeza que denotó el dolor que aquello les causaba a ambos. A Emmett por haber alimentado aquel sentimiento sin intención alguna de lastimarle, y Seth al sentir que su única posibilidad de ser feliz ya tenía dueña y sobre todo, un escudo llamado rivalidad entre razas, bajando la cabeza.

—No dejaré de ser tu amigo, Seth. —El chico sonrió con desgano.

—Ni yo, Emmett… pero el saber que tú ya lo saber me incomoda demasiado. —Ninguno de los dos supo que decir a continuación, siendo Emmett quien retomara la caminata nocturna, justo cuando Alice gritó por medio del intercomunicador.

—Hay un neófito en el pent-house. —Tanto Seth como Emmett se vieron las caras, comenzando a correr hacia el edificio aledaño, siendo el musculoso vampiro quien trepara por uno de los costados, después de arrojar al rapaz sobre su espalda, el cual por más que lo intentó no pudo controlar sus sentimientos hacia él, aferrándole con fuerzas tanto del cuello como del costado, percibiendo el particular olor inmortal que despedía, sin poder creer que aquel hedor del que todos los Quileutes solían quejarse, parecía haberse esfumado entre él y Emmett, olfateando un dulce aroma a regalías y a bosque de pinos, el cual al muchacho parecía agradarle.

—Agárrate fuerte, enano. —Emmett dio un salto mortal hacia la azotea del edificio en donde Christian vivía, percatándose de un celaje en la distancia, divisando al intruso—. Allá esta. —Señaló al neófito, quien ya se había percatado de la presencia de los indeseables e inesperados vampiros, pretendiendo escapar a velocidad sobrehumana, consiguiendo que el pequeño Quileute se transformara, dejando por doquier los hilachos de su destrozada ropa juvenil, incitando a Emmett a retomar la persecución siguiéndole muy de cerca, percatándose al igual que lo hizo el corpulento vampiro, del arribo de Edward a la azotea—. Tranquilo hermano… lo tenemos… no vamos a dejarlo escapar… vuelve con el loquito antes de que se pregunte en donde coño te has metido.

Edward frunció el ceño ante lo de decirle loco al magnate, observando como el pequeño lobo gris con pechera blanca, corrió tras su hermano, contemplando de arriba hacia abajo sus fachas, comentándole jocosamente.

" _Bonita pijama, Ed"_ El aludido se miró así mismo, mientras el grisáceo lobo siguió su maratón tras Emmett, quien ya había saltado hacia el edificio conjunto, volteando a ver si el rapaz le seguía, percatándose de como el enorme can saltó lo más alto que pudo desde una estructura a otra, quedando peligrosamente aferrado del borde de la azotea a punto de caer.

—Pero que mocoso más alocado, este. —Emmett lo aferró de las patas delanteras, halándole apremiante, salvándole la vida—. ¿Te crees el perro maravilla pedazo de pulgoso? —Pero Seth no se detuvo ante los regaños y mucho menos ante el susto que había pasado, corriendo tras el neófito—. ¡Oye!... espera... que lidiar con un neófito no es lo mismo que pelear con un vampiro como nosotros. —Intentó seguir al intrépido muchacho, escuchando un repentino disparo desde el intercomunicador, siendo Edward quien les notificara a todos que había sido Christian, haciéndole creer a Emmett que había más de ellos en el edificio departamental, pero al pretender regresar, se dio cuenta de cómo el jovencito arrinconó al neófito al final de la azotea, en donde un enorme sistema de conductos de ventilación se entrelazaban entre sí, interceptando al vampiro.

Seth rugió amenazante, tratando de que el neófito saliera de su escondite, pero el vampiro parecía no querer abandonar aquel lugar, mirándole bastante asustado, sin saber si aquel animal era un perro mutante o una nueva raza de lobos y sobre todo deseaba saber de donde había aparecido aquella bestia en plena ciudad de Seattle, mostrándose terroríficamente frente a él.

—Será mejor que salgas. —Le aconsejó Emmett, sin dejar de estar atento a lo que pasaba en su intercomunicador, escuchando tanto a Rosalie como a Jasper, notificarles a todos que estaban acercándose al pent-house—. No tienes para donde huir, así que será mejor que salgas antes de que mi hermano Jas llegué y te saque los dientes de un puñetazo. —Seth se arrojó sobre el aterrorizado inmortal, el cual pretendió escalar el sistema de ductos, tomándolo del tobillo, justo cuando Jasper y Rosalie llegaron, siendo el delgado pero letal inmortal quien se arrojara sobre el neófito, consiguiendo que tanto el recién creado vampiro y el jovenzuelo, cayeran bruscamente al suelo.

—¡Te tengo, infeliz! —Exclamó Jasper aferrando al andrajoso neófito, el cual trató de zafarse de la llave de lucha que el mayor Whitlock ejercía sobre su cuello, mientras Emmett corrió a socorrer al rapaz, aquel que salió rápidamente de fase, quejándose ante el intenso dolor en el brazo.

—¿Estas bien, enano? —Seth intentó soportar el dolor, pero al parecer la estruendosa caída había conseguido lastimar considerablemente al muchacho. —Maldito seas Jasper… ¿Qué mierda te pasa, hermano? Le fracturaste el brazo al mocoso. —Rosalie se acercó al quejumbroso muchacho, exigiéndole a su esposo que se quitara la chamarra y se la colocara al desnudo chico, notificándole en un todo de voz dulce para controlar su mal humor.

—No creo que Jasper lo haya hecho a propósito, querido… ¿no es así, pequeño? —Jasper asintió, sin dejar de mantener aferrando al neófito, el cual siguió intentando librarse de su captor, sin éxito alguno.

—Estaba en mi camino, yo solo hice lo que se debía hacer. —El cuello del neófito comenzó a desquebrajarse, justo cuando la voz de Alice se dejo escuchar por el intercomunicador, exigiéndole a su esposo que no lo matara—. ¡Oh vamos, Alice!... ¿es en serio? —Jasper comenzó a infundir su don sobre el desaliñado vampiro, intentando mantenerlo controlado.

—Edward ha sido muy claro, Jasper… Es mejor interrogarlo, así sabremos que es lo que realmente se trama la pelirroja. —Jasper maldito por lo bajo, golpeando una y otra vez al neófito, justo cuando Sam y Paul llegaron, rugiéndole al delgado y rubio inmortal—. Si… ya, ya… me calmo… no tienen que rugirme malditos perros sarnosos. —Soltó al fin al maltrecho inmortal, percatándose de como Paul pretendió atacarle ante el agravio, siendo Sam quien se interpusiera en su camino.

—Ya basta ustedes dos. —Gritó Emmett después de incorporarse de su inclinada postura sobre el suelo, con el adolorido joven entre sus brazos, siendo Rosalie quien intentará mantener la desnudez del chiquillo cubierta entre la chamarra de su esposo, sin que él lloroso muchacho pudiese creer en tanta amabilidad de su parte—. Dejen sus malditos pleitos para luego, Seth necesita un médico. —A lo que Alice notificó por medio de la señal privada.

—Carlisle viene para acá, acaba de llamar para darnos una muy mala noticia. —Todos esperaron a que la vampiresa hiciera verbal lo que el líder del clan Olympic tenía que decirles, pero Alice alegó a continuación, cambiando de tema—Traigan a Seth para que lo revise. —Se hizo un leve silencio entre cada uno de los intercomunicadores, mientras que Sam y Paul mantuvieron vigilados al neófito, rugiéndole cada vez que intentaba escapar.

—¿La noticia es mala para nosotros? —Quiso saber Rosalie, pensando en que a lo mejor a Esme le había pasado algo, ya que por más mala y desvergonzada que fuera la rubia, ella amaba a su madre adoptiva.

—No Rosalie… es una mala noticia para los lobos. —Tanto Sam como Paul contemplaron sus rostros lobeznos, elucubrando sobre la posibilidad de que a Emily le hubiese podido pasar algo malo, ya que, aunque ninguno de los dos traía puesto su intercomunicador, pudieron escuchar perfectamente lo que hablaban por el de los vampiros—. Los espero a todos en el pent-house para…

—Habla de una maldita vez, Alice. —Espetó Jacob, queriendo saber si su padre tenía que ver en aquella mala noticia, o peor aún, sus hijos… esperando lo peor.

—Quil Ateara fue asesinado. —El rostro de Seth paso de adolorido a apesadumbrado, mirando a su alfa y luego al delta de la manada, quienes aun no podían creer lo que estaba pasado, comenzando a aullar con cierto pesar a la luna, siendo Jacob quien maldijera ante la impotencia que sentía al perder a su primo segundo, siendo Embry y Leah quienes lloraran en silencio la muerte de su hermano de manada—. Regresen por favor… y traigan con ustedes al neófito. —Jasper fue el primero en acatar la orden de su esposa, aferrando al recién creado vampiro por el cuello, mientras Rosalie le ataba los brazos con un par de cadenas que había conseguido en aquel lugar, exigiéndole a Emmett.

—Vamos querido, Carlisle ayudará a tu amigo. —El corpulento vampiro asintió, y aunque aquello sonó más a lo que una madre diría y no una esposa, Emmett no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto, notificándole a Seth al escucharle llorar.

—Lo siento mucho, peque… lamento en verdad que uno de los tuyos haya muerto. —Seth abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su amor imposible, llorando y suspirando para controlar tanto su dolor interno como el externo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que todos le estuviesen mirando y sobre todo que Rosalie y Jasper se percataran de ello.

—Gracias, Emm. —Fue lo único que dijo el chico, después de cerrar sus húmedos y llorosos ojos. Y aunque todo lo que estaba pasando le causó un cierto pesar, también le daba un poco de dicha al poder estar entre los grandes y musculosos brazos del vampiro que él tanto amaba.

* * *

 **Minutos antes en Forks**

Emily ayudaba a Quil a tomar su cena, tratando de que el joven y ahora minusválido Quileute no se la echara encima, limpiándole la boca con un pequeño paño de cocina, prosiguiendo con la ardua labor de alimentarle, ya que el muchacho había perdido a toda su familia, siendo Sue y Emily quienes se turnaran para cuidar de él.

—Ahora vuelvo, Quil… iré a ver si la tarta de moras ya está lista. —El chico asintió, dejando que la dulce mujer se apartara de él, mientras el joven invidente mordisqueaba un trozo de pan, pasándolo con la sopa que la esposa de Sam le estaba suministrando.

Después de unos cuantos minutos a solas, el estruendoso sonido de la porcelana al ser estrellada con violencia en contra del suelo sobresaltó al muchacho, quien se levantó rápidamente de su asiento frente al televisor, el cual solo podía escuchar e imaginar lo que estaban pasando, extendiendo sus brazos al frente.

—¿Emily?... —Llamó el aterrado joven, sin dejar de tantear el aire, ya que no tenía nada frente a él que le pudiese dar una idea de saber realmente en donde estaba la puerta que daba a la cocina—. ¿Emily?... ¿Estás bien? —Varios utensilios de cocina comenzaron a caer al suelo, en una discordante cacofonía de sonidos metálicos, sobresaltando aún más al muchacho—. ¿Quién está allí? —pretendió caminar hacia donde se escuchaba el estruendo, tropezando con una pequeña mesa, cayendo bruscamente al suelo—. Aaggr… maldición.

—Corre, Quil… Corre… —Gritó Emily desde la cocina, consiguiendo que el joven minusválido comenzara a gatear, tropezando con un par de piernas femeninas, intentando apartarse lo más rápido que pudo de ellas, ya que, aunque en Quil había muerto la magia lobezna ante lo que Bella le había hecho, su olfato estaba intacto, percibiendo el nauseabundo olor del intruso.

—Aléjate de mí… sé quién eres… —Se levantó del suelo, alzando sus manos para tantear los posibles obstáculos frente a él, palpando la fría piel de la vampiresa, la cual se movió tan rápido de un lugar a otro que Quil ni siquiera se pudo dar cuenta de ello, hasta ahora.

—Yo también sé quién eres tú… Quil. —La seductora voz de Victoria confirmó las sospechas del aterrado muchacho, pensando en que a lo mejor, Emily ya estaría muerta—. Y quiero saber cuánto odio pueden llegar a albergar ustedes los perros por nosotros, los inmortales. —Aferró al muchacho por el cuello, mordiéndole la yugular, comenzando a beber de su sangre, mientras el convulso joven, se estremeció ante el intenso dolor de la ponzoña, gritando desesperadamente—. ¿Jack?... —Llamó la satisfecha vampiresa, arrojado a un lado al maltrecho muchacho, el cual comenzó a vomitar sangre por la boca— …trae a la cara cortada hasta acá… ¿quieres?

Mientras Quil convulsionaba en el suelo aferrándose el cuello, Jack Hyde salió con Emily entre sus brazos, intentando mantenerla maniatada, cubriéndole la boca con su mano derecha, usando la izquierda para amenazarla con un enorme cuchillo, acercando a tropezones a la histérica mujer, la cual se percató de lo que le habían hecho al pobre minusválido, llorado desconsoladamente.

—Dile a los tuyos, que ya sé que están ayudando a los Cullen a atraparme. —La aferró del cuello, alzándola del suelo, consiguiendo que Jack la soltara, apartándose de ambas féminas—. Los iré matando uno por uno si es necesario, para que entiendan que conmigo no se juega. —Quil siguió quejándose y temblando a causa del intenso dolor que sentía, no solo ante la mordida, sino por el ardor de la ponzoña, la cual había comenzado el proceso de transformación en el muchacho—. Diles que si no dejan de apoyar a los Cullen, me veré en la penosa necesidad de matarlos a todos. —Arrojó bruscamente a la llorosa y aterrada mujer, la cual cayó sobre el ensangrentado joven, arrebatándole a Jack el enorme cuchillo que traía, acercándose a ambos nativos.

—Ya vámonos, Victoria. —Exigió Jack, encaminándose hasta la puerta de la rupestre casa, observando como la vampiresa se inclinaba frente a los dos Quileutes, entregándole a Emily el arma punzocortante.

—Solo tienes dos opciones, querida… —Apretó con fuerza la mano de la chica, quien no pudo parar de llorar y temblar, haciéndole daño— …O dejas que sea uno de los nuestros o lo liberas de su insufrible agonía… veremos que tanto nos odias… Quil. —Y después de palmear la pierna del muchacho y soltar la mano de la quejumbrosa Quileute, salió a gran velocidad de la pequeña casa, llevándose consigo al malviviente de Jack Hyde.

—Mátame, Emily. —La alterada mujer negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, pretendiendo soltar el puñal, pero Quil ya había dado con el arma entre sus manos, aferrándola con fuerza—. Te lo suplico… no quiero ser una de esas larvas del averno… prefiero morir, te lo imploro Emily… no dejes que me transforme en una de esas alimañas. —La chica comenzó a llorar amargamente, sintiendo como el muchacho guio la punta del cuchillo hasta su pecho, empujándole para que entrara.

—¡No Quil!... No lo hagas. —Pero antes de que la alterada y llorosa mujer pudiese hacer o decir algo, el joven ya había enterrado hasta lo más profundo de su pecho la filosa arma, atravesándose el corazón, dejando escapar el último soplo de aliento de su garganta, mostrándole a Emily que ya no había nada que hacer por él, gritando completamente fuera de sí, negándose a aceptarla—. NOOOOOO…

Abrazó el cuerpo ya sin vida del joven Ateara, llorando amargamente su muerte, sin poder creer en el desolado destino que se les avecinaba a cada uno de los Quileutes, tan solo por haber hecho alianzas con los únicos vampiros que parecían tener aun… un poco de humanidad.


	23. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

Temores

El silencio se apoderó de ambos hombres por unos instantes, mientras Taylor dirigía el Audi Spider hasta la universidad en donde Edward cursaba su último año de psicología, para dejarlo tal y como Christian le había prometido a Alice que lo haría, a pesar de la reticencia del vampiro a asistir después de lo ocurrido anoche en el pent-house.

Discutieron largo y tendido durante toda la mañana en el desayuno, pero como en la mayoría de las veces solía suceder, Christian terminaba ganando sus olímpicas disputas verbales, valiéndose no solo de su imposición como amo y señor, sino también manipulándole como el gran actor que era, notificándole al muchacho que si perdía el año por culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo se pondría a disposición de Victoria, entregándole su vida para que acabara de una vez por todas toda esa disputa entre ella y los Cullen.

" _No puede ser tan parecido a mí"_ Pensó Edward mirando las calles de Seattle por la ventada del lujoso auto. _"Lacerante y controlador"_ El vampiro jamás pensó en admitir algo así en su vida, pero sin duda que su forma de ser a veces sobrepasaba toda cordura, haciéndose el mártir en cantidades masivamente toxicas hasta para sí mismo. _"Supongo que uno hace esas cosas por el ser amado"_ Bajó la mirada pensando en la posibilidad de que a lo mejor, Christian estuviese enamorándose de él, sintiendo cierta vergüenza ante el cosquilleo que aquello le causó internamente en su estómago.

—Llegamos señor. —Notificó Taylor estacionándose frente a la acera—. Lo dejamos dentro de las instalaciones o está bien que aparquemos acá, joven Edward.

—Vamos adentro. —Exigió Christian, justo cuando el joven psicólogo acotaba.

—No, tranquilos… aquí está bien… gracias. —Y antes de que el chofer y guardaespaldas del magnate pusiera en marcha el vehículo, Edward ya había bajado del auto, haciendo suspirar pesadamente a Christian, quien intentó controlar su mal genio mañanero.

—Por todos los cielos… no puedo con él. —Salió del Audi, reacomodándose el lujoso traje de oficina que traía puesto, interceptando al serio muchacho, quien puso los ojos en blanco al ver como aquel hombre siempre intentaba decir la última palabra, aunque aquello lo dejara en evidencia delante de todos—. ¿Puedo saber que demonios te tiene de mal humor? —preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, mientras Taylor les observaba desde el auto.

—No me pasa nada, Christian… vuelve al auto. —Edward pretendió rodearlo, pero Christian lo aferró del brazo, susurrándole en voz baja.

—Si es por obligarte a venir aquí… lo siento, pero se lo prometí a tu hermana y si yo tengo que seguir mi vida, tú también seguirás la tuya. —Ambos se contemplaron—. Pero si tu rabia es por lo que yo quería que pasara anoche y no ocurrió, déjame decirte que aquí el que debería estar molesto soy yo. —Edward se zafó de su agarre, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿A sí?... —Christian asintió—. ¿Puedo saber por qué? —A lo que Christian respondió acomodándose la corbata.

—¿Te parece poco drogarme para que no intenté follarte? —Edward miró a todos lados, exigiéndole que no hablara tan alto, pero como buen sabueso, Taylor sabía muy bien leer los labios, negando lentamente con la cabeza, mirando a otro lado—. No estoy hablando en voz alta, Edward… mi cuerpo aún se siente pesado ante el ansiolítico… no quiero volver a beber nada de esas porquerías que a ustedes los loqueros les gusta recetar.

—Era necesario. —Comentó Edward sintiéndose realmente avergonzado al saber que Taylor ya sabía lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

—No, Ed… no lo era… tú solo debías dejar que yo… —Poco a poco se fue acercando, consiguiendo que el incómodo vampiro se apartara de él, justo cuando José les saludó a ambos, interrumpiendo las palabras del magnate.

—Hola, Edward… Señor Grey… ¿Cómo están? —El chico miró el sonriente rostro de Edward al saludarle, volteando para ver la agria y desdeñosa cara del magnate, contemplarle con desprecio—. Aamm… lo siento… ¿interrumpo? —Christian pretendió decir que así era, pero el joven y apuesto vampiro alegó que no interrumpía absolutamente nada—. Genial… —Miró a Christian—. Supe lo de los cuadros que adquirió, señor Grey y estuve hablando con la encargada del instituto de niños sordo mudos y quedamos en que se le sería devuelto el dinero, ya que…

—No quiero que devuelvan nada… el que esos cuadros hayan llegado ensangrentados a mi casa no es culpa de ustedes. —Edward asintió a las certeras palabras de Christian—. Ellos necesitan ese dinero y yo no tenía pensado pedir reembolso. —José agradeció enormemente su contribución y su buen corazón para con los niños discapacitados—. No tiene nada que agradecer, ahora… si me disculpas. —El molesto magnate pretendió tomar a Edward del brazo pero el chico se apartó rápidamente de él, rodeando los hombros de José, notificándole a Christian mientras se alejaba junto al muchacho.

—Hablamos luego, Christian… que tengas buen día. —Edward supo de sobra que estaba jugando sucio y sobre todo que cabrearía demasiado al magnate, pero su corazón estaba ansioso por saber lo que realmente sentía aquel hombre por él, si era solo lujuria o había algo más de por medio.

Christian se quedó de pie frente a la entrada principal del complejo universitario, sin poder creer aún que el chico lo hubiese dejado parado como un idiota en plena calle, encaminándose a paso lento de vuelta al auto, introduciéndose en el asiento trasero, sacando el teléfono celular, escribiéndole un mensaje a su irreverente sumiso, mientras Taylor le preguntó si irían primero a la casa Grey o a la oficina.

—Vamos a la casa de mis padres… hay que notificarles a todos lo que está ocurriendo. —Taylor asintió, enrumbando el auto hasta la enorme residencia de los Grey, mientras que el molesto hombre siguió escribiendo sobre la pantalla táctil, enviando el mensaje.

 _ **[Sigue comportándote de ese modo, pronto será viernes y mi amo interior está rugiendo cual bestia salvaje]**_

Arrojó de mala gana su celular sobre el asiento, contemplando las calles de la ciudad, intentando contener su rabia, ya que pudo sentir como Taylor le observaba de vez en cuando por medio del espejo retrovisor, intentando no darle tela que cortar al guardaespaldas, pero lo cierto era que su mano derecho ya tenía todo un telar sobre lo que estaba pasando entre su jefe y el joven Cullen, creando su propio atelier de sospechas y conjeturas.

* * *

Los pasos de Jacob sobre el pulido suelo de madera del pent-house, mantuvieron tanto a Rosalie como a Jasper un poco perturbados, siendo Carlisle quien le exigiera al intranquilo muchacho que se sentara, pero el beta de la manada parecía no querer hacerle caso a nadie, espetándole a su ex esposa, la cual se encontraba junto a su padre adoptivo.

—Esto es culpa tuya, Bella. —La aludida puso los ojos en blanco—. Si tú no lo hubieses dejado ciego, Quil hubiese podido salvarse así mismo y salvar a Emily.

—Y si ese maldito no me hubiese golpeado el abdomen cuando estaba embarazada, Anthony no sería ciego… así que me vale madre lo que le ha pasado a tu primo, Jacob… si para ti él es más importante que tus hijos entonces puedes irte a la mierda. —Pretendió levantarse y encarar al iracundo Quileute, pero Carlisle se lo prohibió, negando con la cabeza.

—Esta disputa no sirve de nada. —Comentó el líder del clan Olympic.

—El doc. tiene razón. —Alegó Sam—. Quil ya está muerto y esto no lo va a revivir. —Leah y Embry bajaron sus tristes y apesadumbradas caras—. Lo que hay que pensar es que demonios vamos a hacer. —A lo que Paul alegó completamente exaltado.

—Es más que obvio, Sam… si esto es por apoyar a los Cullen, entonces deberíamos parar… —Emmett, quien se encontraba junto a Seth en uno de los lujosos sofás grandes, le espetó de mala gana al odioso metamorfo.

—Pues por mi parte puedes irte a esconder a Forks… no has ayudado en nada aquí y lo mejor es que… —El musculoso vampiro no había terminado de espetarle toda la rabia que le tenía al muchacho, cuando el iracundo lobo comenzó a temblar, pretendiendo transformarse frente a todos, siendo Sam quien le ordenara que no lo hiciera, mientras Jacob le palmeó la espalda, exigiéndole que se calmara.

—No estoy huyendo… todos los nuestros están en peligro por culpa de ustedes, yo preferiría regresar a Forks, hay pocos de nosotros allá y tanto Emily como Sue, e incluso Billy están desprotegidos. —Jacob asintió.

—Paul tiene razón, Sam. —Acotó el ex de Bella—. Dejamos a los nuestros desprotegidos por venir a ayudar a los Cullen. —A lo que Alice acotó, saliendo de una de las recamaras con su Tablet en la mano.

—Pues nada les garantiza que la vampiresa no ira tras de ustedes, estén aquí o allá. —Pulsó la pantalla táctil del dispositivo Android, reproduciendo la grabación que ella misma había hecho anoche, en el momento exacto en el que Jasper interrogó al neófito, el cual le notificó a todos los presentes en aquel interrogatorio.

—No sé quién es Victoria… no entiendo que es lo que soy ahora… por favor… no me hagan daño. —Desde la grabación se pudieron escuchar los golpes que Jasper le propinaba al aterrado neófito haciéndole hablar entre gritos y quejas—. Él vino a mí, me mordió… él nos transformó a todos.

—Él ¿Quién?... habla… —Exigió Jasper con total autoridad.

—Riley… él es nuestro jefe, nuestro líder. —Todos estaban en silencio, escuchando la grabación, siendo Emmett el único que se percatara de como el maltrecho lobito comenzara a despertar, removiéndose incómodamente sobre el sofá, aferrándose el yeso que Carlisle le había puesto en el brazo.

—¿Quién es Riley?... ¿Cuántos son?... ¿Por qué los está creando?... habla o te romperé el otro brazo, infeliz. —Tanto Rosalie como Jasper parecían ser los únicos en haber disfrutado del recuerdo de aquel momento, sonriendo con total malicia, ya que solo ellos dos, Alice y Emmett, estuvieron presentes.

—No sé quién es él… no sé porque nos está transformando en esto que somos ahora… pero nos está entrenando, somos muchos… no sé con exactitud cuántos pero somos bastantes. —Todos se vieron a las caras—. Él dijo que había más de nosotros, que nos matarían si no los matábamos primero… que debíamos pelear por ser los únicos de nuestra raza en dominar esta ciudad. —Cada uno de los presentes siguió elucubrando sobre lo que podría pasar en Seattle si Victoria desataba una guerra—. Riley dijo que después de limpiar a Seattle de nuestros enemigos, debíamos hacer lo mismo en Forks. —Todos los Quileutes se vieron las caras—. Nos dijo que existían monstruos enormes que se comían a los nuestros y había que erradicarlos. —Justo en aquella acotación Alice detuvo la grabación, ya que lo que venía a continuación era demasiado fuerte como para que los demás lo escucharan, pues Jasper le había arrebatado la vida a aquel neófito, en donde un desgarrador grito de dolor dio fin a su corta existencia como vampiro.

—Allí tienes Paul. —Alegó Alice—. Ayudes o no, Victoria ya tenía pensado exterminarnos a todos. —El serio y pasmado joven le observó sin decir absolutamente nada—. Puedes correr hoy y esconderte, pero no sabes si mañana podrás seguir tu vida como si nada a sabiendas de que esa loca está detrás de todos ustedes así como ha estado detrás de nosotros por mucho tiempo. —Paul bajó la cara, mirando un punto ciego.

—Alice tiene razón. —Alegó Jacob, acercándose a su mejor amigo—. Pero creo que sería bueno que Paul regresara. —Sam miró a uno y luego al otro preguntándole el porqué de su apreciación—. Si esa maldita está creando neófitos y los piensa llevar a Forks, eso hará que los genes lobeznos de muchos Quileutes despierten. —Sam asintió, ya que él sabía que mientras más vampiros hubiera en la zona, la magia que el legendario _Taha Aki_ les había heredado, haría que más chicos en la reservación se transformaran.

—Bien… —Aceptó Sam, volteando a ver a Paul—. Regresa a Forks y quedas al mando de todos en aquella zona—. Paul asintió satisfecho—. Debes cuidarlos a todos y mantenerme informado. —El delta asintió, estrechando la mano de su alfa, exigiéndole a Jacob.

—Entrégame las llaves de tu motocicleta. —El asombrado joven negó con la cabeza.

—La necesito… aun trabajo para la editorial y debo…

—Dale las llaves, Jacob… —Interrumpió Bella—. Yo te prestaré la mía. —El orgulloso muchacho pretendió negarse pero Sam ya lo había fulminado con la mirada, ordenándole que se las diera.

—Bien, bien… aquí tienes. —Se las entregó de mala gana, exigiéndole que la cuidara como a su vida, observando como su amigo asintió marchándose definitivamente del pent-house, siendo Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett quienes agradecieran internamente el deshacerse de aquel insoportable lobo—. ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Jacob mirándoles a todos.

—Primero debemos buscar el modo de saber si los Vulturi aún no saben nada al respecto. —Todos los hijos de Carlisle asintieron a su comentario—. Imagino que se te está dificultando mucho el ver el futuro. —Alice asintió, al darse cuenta de que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella—. Pues intenta estar por un tiempo alejada de los lobos. —Miró a Jasper—. Tú y Rosalie deben estar siempre atentos a la zona de Grey Enterprise Holding. Inc… —Ambos afirmaron que así lo harían—. Conociendo a Victoria parece que ya no quiere medirse… ella hará todo un espectáculo, ya que si sus neófitos no llegan a tener suerte acabando con cada uno de nosotros… presiento que optará por un plan B. —A lo que Sam preguntó en qué consistiría aquello, siendo Jasper quien respondiera, después de levantarse del sofá.

—Nos dejará en evidencia delante de los humanos… y eso hará que Aro haga cumplir sus leyes de total discreción y recato. —Carlisle asintió incorporándose del sofá—. ¿Por qué no lo vi venir antes? —Se preguntó Jasper a sí mismo—. Es muy astuta esa maldita mujerzuela, fue lo mismo que hizo María en Galveston, en donde habían demasiados clanes, así que los enemistó a todos, consiguiendo que se mataran entre sí, así los pocos que sobrevivieron fueron más fáciles de exterminar.

—Pues tú más que nadie sabes de lo que es capaz una mujer como Victoria, Jasper. —Carlisle se acercó a Seth, quien bebía un poco del té que Emmett mantuvo reposándose en la mesa adjunta, por si el chico despertaba—. En lo que revise al joven Clearwater, iré a ver a Garrett. —Se inclinó, observando el dulce rostro del muchacho, quien no dejo de beber de su taza de té—. Necesito que mi amigo me ayude a contactar a varios de los nuestros… necesitamos estar preparados por si acaso. —Jasper asintió—. ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeño?

—Mucho mejor señor Carlisle… creo que ya estoy sanando. —El galeno asintió, notificándole que se alegraba por ello, tomándole la temperatura corporal con sus manos.

—La fiebre cedió… estas en la temperatura adecuada a tu condición de metamorfo, pronto estarás como si nada hubiese pasado. —Seth asintió con una amplia sonrisa, bebiendo nuevamente de la infusión, mientras Emmett le espelucaba el cabello; y aunque sabía que se había jurado así mismo no alimentar más los sentimientos del muchacho, el musculoso vampiro no podía evitar ser dulce y cariñoso con el chiquillo, imaginando que se lo atribuía a que lo miraba con ojos de hermano mayor o simplemente su deseo de tener un cachorrito le estaba jugando una mala pasada al atolondrado inmortal—. Me retiro.

Carlisle se incorporó de su inclinada postura sobre el suelo, despidiéndose de todos los presentes, ofreciéndole a cada uno de los Quileutes su más sentido pesar por la muerte de Quil, notificándole a Sam que después de lo ocurrido Esme había estado cuidando los alrededores de su casa, mientras él protegía a los hijos de Jacob y Bella, resguardando de igual modo tanto a Charlie como a Billy.

—Muchas gracias, señor Cullen. —Acotó Sam, mirando a Jacob, esperando que hiciera lo mismo.

—Mmm… si… gracias… —El joven Black estrechó su mano en contra de la de Carlisle, sorprendiendo no solo a Bella, sino a cada uno de los presentes.

—No hay de qué… Jacob, tu padre y el de Bella son buenos amigos míos. —Le dio un beso a sus tres hijas, y después de encaminarse hasta el ascensor, le notificó a Alice—. No quiero que le digas nada a Edward. —La menuda vampiresa asintió, prometiéndole a su padre que no le diría a su hermano lo que sabía que Carlisle haría esta noche, después de visitar a Garrett y antes de volver a Forks, sonriendo con socarronería, disfrutando ser la primera en enterarse de algo que aún no ocurría.

* * *

Victoria saboreó hasta la última gota de sangre de su nueva víctima, la cual yacía sin vida sobre el suelo, siendo Jack el único perturbado ante la espeluznante escena, sin poder creer aun que existieran seres de la noche que se alimentaban de inocentes como si fuese algo de lo más normal, abandonando el cuerpo de aquella persona como si fuese un simple pedazo de envoltorio, ignorándole por completo.

—Todo salió como mi señora lo planeo. —Acotó Riley, haciéndole una reverencia a Victoria—. Estuve vigilando el pent-house donde se encuentran los Cullen y los perros… al parecer ahí una reunión, el líder de su clan está en la ciudad

—Excelente, Riley. —La vampiresa se apartó tanto del sofá como del inerte cuerpo sobre el suelo, aquel al que Jack no podía quitarle los ojos de encima—. Así se mueven las piezas en este juego de ajedrez… primero envías a los peones y luego a las piezas verdaderamente importantes. —El segundo al mando asintió, mirando con desprecio a Jack, quien no podía dejar de comerse las uñas, contemplando el cadáver—. Espero que los perros sepan hacer lo correcto. —A lo que Jack preguntó, apartando al fin sus ojos del muerto.

—Igual mataremos a los lobos… ¿No? —Victoria asintió.

—Por supuesto Jack, querido… me gusta Seattle y Forks… y no quiero estorbos en mi camino ante el deseo de ser la dueña y señora de ambas zona, pero primero debilitamos a los Cullen apartando a los lobos y luego los mataremos a ellos también. —Tanto Riley como Jack, asintieron—. ¿Has creado más neófitos? —El apuesto vampiro asintió.

—Así es mi señora… unos ya despertaron y están saciando su sed de sangre, otros aun no despiertan. —Riley estaba ansioso porque los pocos humanos que sobrevivieron a la masacre del grupo que Victoria había llevado hasta el edificio abandonado despertaran, ya que uno de ellos era la hermosa jovencita que había llamado tanto su atención, deseando hacerla su pareja.

—Perfecto, Riley querido… —Victoria señaló el cadáver—. Deshazte de esto, ¿quieres? —El joven inmortal tomó el cadáver por un pie, arrastrándolo como un saco de estiércol por todo el departamento, el cual le había pertenecido a Riley, quien en su vida como humano había estado estudiando en Seattle, visitando a sus padres en Forks hasta que fue transformado, siendo el arma perfecta para Victoria, ya que el chico conocía por completo ambas ciudades—. ¿Qué has pensado hacer para lastimar a Christian? —preguntó la vampiresa mirando a Jack.

—Estuve averiguando sobre su pasado. —Victoria asintió, tomando asiento a su lado—. Al parecer tuvo bastantes sumisas, pero hay solo una de ellas que parece haber perdido por completo el juicio por ese imbécil.

—¿Y de que nos sirve una loca en todo esto? —A lo que Jack respondió, acomodándose mejor sobre el sofá junto a la vampiresa.

—Tal parece que él se siente culpable… —Victoria siguió esperando que llegara a un punto interesante y coherente, que le sirviera para sus planes— …La tiene en el mejor hospital psiquiátrico, está pendiente de ella ya que no tiene a nadie, fui a verla. —La vampiresa asintió, incitándole a seguir hablando—. Esa mujer en serio esta locamente enamorada de Christian, a tal punto que mató a su esposo con tal de seguir con él y su juego enfermizo de sumisión.

—¿Y? —preguntó Victoria un poco molesta.

—¿No te das cuenta, Vicky?... Una mente perturbada como la de esa chica es perfecta para inculparla en todos los asesinatos que tú y Edward has perpetrado. —La vampiresa odiaba que le llamara con aquel diminutivo, el cual le recordaba a su difunta hermana Anne, pero se lo dejó pasar ante el deseo de saber más sobre aquel asunto—. Ayer se filtró al fin la noticia sobre las últimas experticias del caso de los cuerpos desmembrados. —Jack se levantó en busca del periódico del día anterior, entregándoselo a la vampiresa—. Ya han declarado públicamente que es una mujer. —Aquello sorprendió a Victoria—. Si los Cullen son tan adinerados como los Grey… pagaran para inculparte y sacarán pruebas de donde no las haiga para que así sea. —Señaló el reportaje más abajo—. ¿Ves la foto del policía a cargo del caso? —Ella asintió—. Pues ese hombre estuvo en la cafetería en donde yo estuve espiando tanto a Grey como al doctorcito y parecía ser amigo del vampiro chupa vergas.

—Un vampiro. —Jack asintió a la acotación de su socia en todo aquel complot en contra de Christian y Edward.

—Así es… tienen en la policía a un amigo, y eso no es bueno ni para ti y mucho menos para mí. —Victoria leyó todo el artículo, sin poder creer que los Cullen tuviesen tanta suerte—. Ayúdame a sacar a Leila Williams del psiquiátrico, hagamos creer que salía y entraba a voluntad de aquel lugar… creamos evidencia que la inculpe, y así lastimaremos la perturbada y culposa conciencia de Christian.

—¿Y eso en que nos beneficiará?... es decir, me parece perfecto que la culpemos, mejor ella que yo, pero… —Se acercó a Jack, jugando con el cuello de su camisa de vestir— …¿De qué nos sirve lastimar a Grey, culpando a Leila? —A lo que Jack respondió, acariciando la fría mejilla de la vampiresa.

—Si desestabilizas a la persona que más le preocupa a Edward, tendrás al vampirito entregándose en tus manos. —Victoria sonrió—. Si es cierto que fue capaz de abandonar a su novia para que tú no la lastimaras, si ha estado apartado de su familia para que tú no les hagas daño es más que obvio que hay que hacerlo sentir culpable de destruir la vida de quienes él pretende amar.

—Me gusta. —confirmó Victoria.

—Tú te liberas de todos los cargos, lastimamos al maldito de Grey, inculpamos a alguien que no está en sus cabales como para defenderse, e incluso… —Besó la comisura de los labios de la seductora vampiresa, la cual los relamió con sutileza—. Podríamos lavarle el cerebro a la loca, decirle que ya Christian no la ama porque anda con mariconadas con el vampiro psicólogo. Si esta tan obsesionada con ese tipejo lo más seguro es que ella misma intente algo malo… —Sonrió con malicia—. La dejamos en libertad después de ensuciar aún más su perturbada mente y _Voila_ … ella misma querrá matarles a ambos y para cuando la policía delate lo de las letras en los cuerpos desmembrados, las cuales pretendían inculpar a los Cullen, ya habrá una sospechosa de asesinato.

—¡Vaya, vaya!... No eres tan tarugo después de todo, Jack… —Ambos sonrieron satisfechos—. Esta noche tengo algo para ti. —Apartó a un lado la blusa, dejando al descubierto uno de sus redondos y bien torneados senos, cubriéndolo justo cuando el desvergonzado hombre pretendió manosearlo—. Pero antes debo cambiarme… tengo una junta muy importante y luego te daré tu recompensa—. Ambos secuaces comenzaron a hablar sobre los planes a ejecutar, mientras Riley se encontraba en la segunda planta del pequeño departamento que todos los vecinos creyeron inhabitable, acariciando el rostro de Bree, quien había recibido una fuerte dosis de morfina, para mantenerla callada ante la dolorosa transformación, deseando que toda aquella agonía terminara de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

Carlisle no podía parar de reír ante las ocurrencias de su amigo Garrett, quien degustaba una dona con café en su oficina del departamento de policía, o mejor dicho, fingía estarla disfrutando delante de sus subalternos, mientras conversaba abiertamente con el rubio y sonriente vampiro.

—Es verdad Carlisle… no te rías. —El aludido negó una y otra vez con la cabeza—. Christian Grey parece ser el típico activo que le gusta dominar a su pasivo y creo que Eddy hace muy bien su papel de sumisión con el prepotente hombre.

—No digas cosas de las que no estas cien por ciento seguro Garrett. —Acotó Carlisle.

—Mi olfato catador de gays y mis plumas multicolores no se equivocan amigo mío, entre el magnate y tu hijo hay un cable a tierra que está haciendo corto circuito. —Carlisle volvió a sonreír.

—Si Esme te llega a escuchar, te arrancará la cabeza. —Garrett soltó una risotada.

—La bella Esme y yo tenemos algo en común. —Carlisle sabía lo que aquel hombre diría, mirando a otro lado—. El amor puro y sincero hacia un hombre sumamente caballeroso como lo eres tú, Carlisle— Si el vampiro hubiese podido ruborizarse, lo hubiese hecho hasta la raíz de su rubio cabello.

—Muchas gracias, Garrett… yo también te aprecio mucho. —Carlisle intentó llevar aquella adulación a un nivel amistoso y enteramente familiar—. Pero no estoy aquí para que me digas lo que ya me he estado sospechando durante muchos años con respecto a mi hijo. —Garrett rió terminándose la dona, pasándola con un gran trago de café sin crema ni azúcar, ya que de igual modo no le sabría a nada—. ¿Has logrado avanzar con lo de los asesinatos? —El vampiro asintió, tomando el periódico de ayer, entregándoselo a su amigo.

—Mi jefe ha decidido dejar al descubierto varias experticias por petición mía. Le expliqué que era para retar a la culpable a salir, pero en realidad es para ver si la pelirroja se da cuenta de que todo la inculpa y se retire definitivamente de Seattle y de Forks, o la aliente a mostrar su verdadero rostro delante de Aro. —Carlisle pensó en todo aquello.

—¿Crees que los Vulturi ya lo saben? —Garrett asintió.

—No los he visto, pero anoche mis hombres alegaron haber visto algo extraño en la zona sur de la ciudad—. Carlisle preguntó que había sido—. Una neblina negra y bastante extraña, luego escucharon gritos y cuando llegaron al lugar no había nadie y la neblina se había esfumado. —El líder del clan Olympic pensó rápidamente en Alec, el hermano de Jane, quien infundía una densa neblina negra que paralizaba a sus oponentes o víctimas.

—Trataré de contactar con Aro lo antes posible. —Garrett negó con la cabeza.

—Quedarás en evidencia, Carlisle… enviemos a alguien más a visitarles. —El galeno preguntó quién sería aquel osado que sería capaz de ir a visitar a los Vulturis por él—. Alistair. —Sonrió con picardía. —Ese es un sabueso muy listo.

—Tan listo como para estar lo suficientemente lejos de Volterra y no tener que lidiar nunca más con Aro, Cayo y Marcus.

—Hasta ahora. —Carlisle observó el sonriente rostro de Garrett. —Ese bueno para nada sigue en su empeño de cazar a Demetri y asesinarle—. A lo que Carlisle preguntó el porqué de ello, ya que él tenía la certeza de que Alistair deseaba más bien huir de él. —Él no quiere que se sepa la verdad y alega que Demetri lo está cazando por órdenes de Aro, pero la realidad es que el guardia principal de los Vulturi quiere volver a tener a Alistair entre su garras y sodomizarlo a voluntad como lo estuvo haciendo cuando los Vulturi pudieron al fin atraparle por traición o eso quiso hacer creer el bastardo de Demetri. —Carlisle no podía creer todo aquello.

—¡Vaya!... no lo sabía. —Garrett asintió.

—Pero Al. juró vengarse y tiene un plan entre sus manos. Tu deja que ese infeliz entre a Volterra y comience a ejecutar su venganza mientras nos averigua lo que necesitamos saber sin que quedes en evidencia delante de la rata italiana… ¿vale? —Carlisle asintió—. Ahora dime algo. —Se acercó a su amigo del alma, aferrándole el hombro—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tenías un hijo que jugaba para mi bando? —El apuesto galeno soltó una risotada.

—Ya te dije que no tengo la certeza de que a Edward le gusten los hombres… pero siempre he tenido mis sospechas al respecto. —Garrett asintió.

—¿Y porque en vez de arrojarlo a los brazo de Christian Grey no me lo _pichaste_ a mí? —Carlisle sonrió con cierta vergüenza, pues que más podía hacer ante la forma irreverente y descarada de ser de su amigo gay de tantos años, quien se refirió a lanzarle al hijo a sus brazos para que el vampiro pudiese enamorarle primero.

—Yo no envié a Edward a los brazos de Christian, mi hijo es su terapeuta y está intentando ayudarle. —A lo que Garrett preguntó, antes de apartarse de su amigo para tomar la llamada entrante, mientras Carlisle se incorporaba de su asiento.

—¿Así le dicen ahora a los amantes?... ¿terapeutas?... —Carlisle sonrió, negando nuevamente con la cabeza—. Ok, amigo mío… no seguiré indagando más en ese asunto. —Contestó la llamada, notificándole a la persona del otro lado de la línea que esperara unos segundos, argumentando a continuación—. Pero da gracias a Dios de que me gustan maduritos y con pelo en pecho, Carlisle… tu hijo es muy guapo pero es un pimpollo… no es mi tipo. —Rememoró a su última pareja de muchos años atrás, el legendario _Freddy Mercury_ , con quien había tenido una relación amorosa a escondidas hasta el día de su muerte—. Aún no ha llegado alguien a mi vida que me haga desvarías como lo hizo mi amado Fred. —Su amigo sonrió asintiendo a sus palabras, encaminándose hasta la puerta para marcharse—. Pero sigo esperando a que Esme sea tan buena amiga y comparta a su apuesto esposo conmigo.

Si algo hacia reír a Carlisle era las desfachateces de Garrett, quien siempre intentaba hacerle saber a su amigo cuanto le gustaba él a pesar de saber y respetar tanto los gustos sexuales del rubio vampiro, así como la amistad de muchos años entre la pareja del clan Olympic, notificándoselos siempre de un modo jovial y juguetón, aunque los esposos Cullen sabían de sobra que el vampiro lo decía en serio.

—La fe es algo que jamás se pierde, Garrett… pero lamento decirte que el amor que nos tenemos Esme y yo no puede ser compartido, y no existe fuerza sobrenatural y mucho menos sobrehumana que logre cambiar eso. —El policía asintió, contestando al fin la llamada, consiguiendo que Carlisle detuviera su pronta partida, al escuchar como su amigo del alma le preguntó a la otra persona completamente exaltado si estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

—Vamos para allá. —Y después de culminar la llamada y tomar su chaqueta de cuero, aferró a Carlisle del brazo notificándole con una socarrona sonrisa.

—¿Querías conocer a tu futuro primer yerno gay? —Carlisle sonrió negando una vez más con la cabeza, ante su descaro—. Pues hoy es tu día, amigo mío… andando. —Ambos abandonaron la comandancia seguidos por un par de patrullas más, rumbo a la torre empresarial Grey.

* * *

Después que Christian le notificará a su familia lo ocurrido con Victoria, al igual que el involucramiento de los Cullen en todo aquel asunto con la peligrosa mujer, el magnate decidió regresar a Grey E.H. inc. Ya que la disputa con su madre lo había dejado más alterado de lo que ya estaba, imponiéndosele a Grace para hacerla callar y exigirle que debía de andar ahora y en adelante, resguardada por sus hombres y los que trabajaban para los Cullen, notificándole que Sam Uley y Paul Lahote, serían sus nuevos guardaespaldas, sin saber que el joven Quileute se había marchado de Seattle.

—Creo que a pesar de todo, salió mejor de lo que esperábamos, ¿No le parece, señor? —Comento Taylor, sacando a Christian de sus vagas elucubraciones.

—¿Disculpa? —Taylor volvió a repetir lo que había dicho, observando como Christian tomó su teléfono celular, asintiendo a sus palabras—. ¡Oh si!... pensé que mi madre terminaría por servirnos pavo desmechado. —Taylor sonrió—. Pagó toda su rabia con el pobre animal… creo que lo mató por segunda vez. —El serio guardaespaldas no pudo evitar soltar una risa ahogada, contemplando por medio del espejo retrovisor como su jefe parecía un poco intranquilo, imaginando que esperaba una respuesta de parte de Edward, pero lo cierto era que el irreverente joven no le había respondido el odioso mensaje, manteniendo a Christian pensativo y preocupado.

" _¿Tan ocupado estás Edward?"_ Pensó sin dejar de sentir aquella opresión en su pecho, percatándose de como Taylor pretendió entrar al estacionamiento, frenando bruscamente al ver como el magnate abrió la puerta, exigiéndole apremiante—. Detente… entraré por la puerta principal.

—Pero señor… —Antes de que Taylor pudiese decir o hacer algo, Christian ya había salido del auto, sintiendo que si se quedaba un segundo más dentro del sofocante vehículo se asfixiaría.

Comenzó a hacer la llamada telefónica después de buscar el número de contacto de Edward, esperando a que el muchacho respondiera, introduciéndose en las instalaciones de su empresa, mientras Taylor lo vigilaba desde lejos, mirando a todos lados, sin percatado que desde la distancia, los hermanos Halen también lo custodiaban.

—Vamos contesta. —Volvió a insistir, consiguiendo al fin, una respuesta positiva.

—Estoy en clases, Christian… tengo muchos proyectos atrasados y me he estado poniendo al corriente de todo… era lo que querías... ¿no? —preguntó Edward un poco malhumorado.

—Si, claro… solo me preocupó el hecho de que no hayas respondido con una de tus irónicas estocadas a mi mensaje. —Christian subió al ascensor, dándole los buenos días a uno de sus tantos empleados que pretendió subir con él, mientras el magnate escuchaba la respuesta de Edward.

—Estaba ocupado, conversaba con mi amigo José y…

—¡Oh vaya!... tu amigo José, ¿eh?... perfecto… e imagino que almorzaras con tu _"adorado"_ amigo José. —Christian no lo supo pero aquello hizo sonreír a Edward.

—Sí… almorzaré con él. —Aquello consiguió el efecto deseado en Christian, el cual le espetó de mala gana al muchacho, justo cuando el ascensor se detuvo, abriéndose las puertas.

—Pues espero que ambos se atraganten con su estúpido almuerzo _"amistoso"_ —Culminó la llama sin intención alguna de permitirle una respuesta, tropezando con varios de los empleados que pretendían entrar al ascensor, siendo él quien saliera primero, llevándoselos por delante ante la rabia que lo embargaba.

—¿Señor, Christian?... la reunión con los nuevos accionistas empezará en cinco minutos, no se si quiere que la postergue para más tarde o desea que…

—No, diles que estaré con ellos en unos minutos. —Andrea asintió a las palabras de su jefe, quien entró como alma que lleva al diablo a su oficina, azotando la puerta—. Te gusta jugar con mi paciencia, ¿no es así?... —Se sirvió un vaso de whisky, bebiéndolo de un solo trago— …Pues mi paciencia tiene un limite, Edward… y cuando rebazas ese límite no es bueno hacerme enfadar.

Christian no entendía porque estaba tan furioso, si era por culpa de lo que no paso anoche entre ambos, o si era su ego elevado intentando como siempre ganarle al de su irreverente sumiso, pero la realidad era que los celos se lo estaban carcomiendo internamente sin tan siquiera darse cuenta de los fuertes sentimientos que estaban naciendo en su interior por el apuesto vampiro.

Bebió un poco más, y después de usar su spray bucal de menta para quitarse el fuerte olor a alcohol, salió de su oficina, intentando verse lo más relajado posible, encaminándose hasta el salón de reuniones, entrando con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros… —Miró a cada uno de los presentes, encontrándose con cuatro caballeros y una dama, rectificando sus palabras—Disculpe usted señorita, tenía entendido que solo tendría está junta con los últimos accionistas con los que había firmado contrato para comenzar la remodelación de _Ballard_ , no sabía que se nos uniría una dama en este gran proyecto turístico, el cual mejorará considerablemente la economía de la ciudad y engrandecerá la zona más pobre de Seattle.

Christian le sonrió a la hermosa mujer de tez pálida, aquella que traía puesto un costoso vestido color chocolate de la prestigiosa casa de Prada, el cual contrastaba con la mascada blanca con estampados florales en tonos ocres, lo que hizo juego con sus gafas oscuras de montura dorada.

—Señor Grey… ella es Victoria Anne, será mi socia en todo este nuevo proyecto turístico empresarial que usted ha promovido tan espléndidamente bien. —Presentó uno de los caballeros, señalando a la enigmática mujer, aunque para Christian aquel nombre no solo había activado todas sus alertas, sino había logrado borrar la deslumbrante sonrisa con la que había entrado al salón de juntas, mirando fijamente a la dama.

—¡Vaya!... me dijeron que usted suele tener siempre la última palabra, señor Grey… pero tal parece que cuando una mujer como yo se cruza en su camino, enmudece. —Todos los caballeros comenzaron a reír ante la acotación de la hermosa mujer, la cual se quitó lentamente las gafas oscuras y la mascada, dejando ver no solo sus rojizos cabellos, sino unos ojos que hacían juego con su larga melena ondulada, deslumbrado a todos los presentes menos a Christian, quien sintió un frío glacial recorrer toda su médula espinal, alterando tanto sus nervios como sus cinco sentidos al máximo.

—No señorita… escuchó bien. —Acotó el magnate, tomando asiento en su privilegiado puesto a la cabeza de la mesa, pulsando el botón de la alarma silenciosa, el cual se encontraba debajo de la pulida superficie de madera—. Siempre tengo la última palabra. —Los guardias de seguridad de la torre Grey dieron la alerta a todos los agentes incluyendo a Taylor, quien por supuesto les notificó tanto a Sam como a Leah sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, consiguiendo que ambos contactaran a los demás integrantes del cuerpo de seguridad de Edward, siendo Jasper y Rosalie los primeros en entrar al edificio, mientras Alice le informaba a su hermano con un mensaje instantáneo lo que estaba ocurriendo en las oficinas del magnate, el cual permaneció lo más calmado que pudo por el bien de todos.

—Mmm… ¿En serio? —Christian asintió, recostándose de su asiento, mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. Debe ser muy excitante ser usted… tan arrogante y prepotente… creyéndose el amo y señor del universo cuando no lo es. —Los cuatro caballeros miraron a Christian con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder creer que aquella mujer se estuviese refiriendo al acaudalado empresario como un pomposo rico engreído, pero Christian permaneció completamente inmutable, respondiendo a sus groseras y retadoras palabras.

—De hecho así es, Victoria… ¿puedo tutearte? —La vampiresa asintió—. Es muy divertido ser yo… —Se incorporó de su asiento, comenzando a rodear la enorme mesa— …Tengo todo lo que se puede desear en la vida… soy apuesto, adinerado y siempre obtengo lo que quiero. —Pasó por cada uno de los asientos, acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja—. ¿Y sabes lo que quiero justo ahora, Victoria? —La aludida no dijo ni hizo nada, esperando a que el magnate respondiera él mismo su retórica pregunta, inclinándose para susurrarle a la inerte mujer sentada frente a la mesa—. Que dejes en paz a Edward.

La vampiresa se levantó con toda la intención del mundo de tomar a Christian por el cuello, pero la intromisión de los hermanos Hale detuvo su inesperada reacción, dejando a la pelirroja completamente asombrada, mientras que los demás accionistas voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, los cuales intentaron comportarse lo más normal posible, siendo Jasper quien infundiera su don en cada uno de los empresarios, tratando de mantenerlos calmados y sin sospecha alguna acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

—Disculpen caballeros… lamento notificarles que la reunión se ha cancelado debido a una falla en el sistema de ventilación… deben abandonar lo más pronto posible las instalaciones… gracias. —Informó Rosalie, muy educadamente, haciéndose pasar por una de las tantas rubias que trabajaba para el apuesto multimillonario, quien ya se había apartado de Victoria, la cual siguió sin comprender como aquel par de entrometidos habían llegado tan pronto, ya que Riley le había notificado que todos los Cullen estaban reunidos en el pent-house ante la visita de su líder, creyendo que era el momento justo para jugar con los alterados nervios del magnate, tal y como lo había hecho anoche al enviar a aquel neófito, deseando enloquecer tanto a Christian como a Edward en este juego del gato y el ratón que a ella tanto le gustaba ejecutar.

Todos se levantaron de su confortables asientos, encaminándose diligentes hasta la salida, mientras que Jasper empezó a acercarse a la vampiresa, la cual comenzó a retroceder, pretendiendo tomar a Christian como rehén y así poder escapar ilesa, pero en el momento justo en el que el último socio abandonó el salón de juntas y Rosalie cerrara la puerta, el magnate arrojó unas cuantas carpetas hacia donde se encontraba Victoria, creando un revuelo de papeles para poder escapar, siendo Jasper quien se abalanzara sobre ella, comenzando una batalla campal, mientras Rosalie tomaba a Christian del brazo, intentando que no viera la paliza que ambos inmortales se estaban dando, destrozando el inmobiliario.

—Sal de aquí, Christian. —Le exigió la rubia, manteniendo al hombre de espaldas.

—Pero tu hermano… —Rosalie no le permitió culminar su negativa y después de abrir rápidamente la puerta, sacó del ya destrozado salón a Christian, cerrando nuevamente la única vía de escape, al ver como los agentes de seguridad pretendieron entrar, prohibiéndoles el paso— …¿Rosalie?… ¡no!… ¿qué haces? —El alterado hombre golpeó una y otra vez la puerta, exigiéndoles a los agentes de seguridad del edificio romper la cerradura, percatándose de como uno de ellos tomó el picaporte, desprendiéndolo de su puesto como si fuese un simple juguete—. No puede ser. —Miró al joven guardia, encontrándose con unos ojos color carmesí y una malévola sonrisa, imaginando que aquel hombre trabajaba para Victoria.

—Puede pasar y enterarse de una buena vez sobre toda la verdad, señor Grey… —Notificó Riley, pretendiendo abrir nuevamente la puerta, justo cuando la ventana panorámica del salón de juntas se rompió en un millón de pedazos y tanto Victoria como Jasper cayeron al vacío sin que Christian se pudiera percatar de ello, ya que tanto el frío e inesperado abrazo de Edward sobre el tembloroso cuerpo del magnate, así como la mano de su sumiso rodeando el cuello de aquel falso guardia, llamaron la atención del petrificado hombre, quien escuchó claramente la imponente voz con la que su psicólogo le exigió al secuas de la pelirroja.

—Aléjate de él, maldito. —Edward hizo girar a Christian tan rápido que el aturdido hombre no supo ni cómo ni cuándo había sucedido aquel cambio de postura, hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo los verdaderos guardias de seguridad observaron toda la escena, completamente asombrados.

—No se queden allí parados… hagan algo. —Pero Edward fue lo suficientemente rápido como para introducir a Riley en el salón de juntas, observando como su hermana Rosalie saltó al vacío tras su mellizo, mientras ambos vampiros comenzaron a luchar tal como Jasper y Victoria lo habían hecho hacía tan solo unos instantes, siendo Sam y Leah quienes detuvieran la intromisión de los agentes, notificándoles que ellos se encargarían de todo aquel asunto, justo cuando Carlisle arribó a las instalaciones de Grey E.H. inc. en compañía de Garrett, exigiéndole al magnate con un tono de voz amable y condescendiente.

—Venga conmigo, señor Grey. —Christian observó el agarre de Carlisle sobre su brazo, alzando raudo la mirada para contemplar el apacible, paternal y agraciado rostro de quien sutilmente comenzó a llevarlo hasta su despacho, mientras los gritos, el barullo y todo aquel revuelo siguieron en las instalaciones del enorme rascacielos, creando todo un caos.

—¿Quién demonios es usted? —preguntó el odioso hombre, sacudiéndose la mano del caballero, después de entrar a la lujosa oficina.

—Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen. —Extendió su mano hacía Christian.

—¡El padre de Edward! —Exclamó bastante asombrado, estrechando su mano.

—En efecto… es un gusto conocerle al fin, señor Grey.

—Llámeme Christian, por favor. —Exigió el aún asombrado hombre de negocios.

—Entonces tendré que pedirle que deje de tratarme de usted y comience a tutearme. —Acotó Carlisle, abandonando su maletín médico en uno de los sofás frente al escritorio, mientras los gritos, y los disparos siguieron presentes en el edificio—. Como ya dije, he estado deseoso de conocerle en persona, ya que… —Christian le interrumpió.

—Lamento mucho sonar grosero y descortés con usted, doctor Cullen, pero su hijo está en medio de todo ese pandemónium que está ocurriendo en las afueras de mi oficina justo ahora y no creo que sea momento para formalismo y presentaciones, Edward puede estar gravemente herido y no creo que… —Justo en aquel momento cesó todo el caos, siendo el apuesto y joven vampiro quien entrara al despacho del inquieto magnate, el cual no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio al verlo sano y salvo, aunque un poco desalineado—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Christian, acortando distancia entre su sumiso y él.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, Christian… ¿Y tú? —Ambos hombres se examinaron mutuamente con la mirada, olvidándose por completo de Carlisle.

—No sé ni como estoy… asombrado de que esa mujer tenga las agallas de aparecerse en mi empresa, aturdido por todo el caos, anonadado de que tanto tus hermanos como tú hayan llegado tan rápido, pero sobre todo asustado al ver lo fuertes y aterradores que pueden llegar a hacer los secuaces de esa _femme fatal_ , ya que no se si te diste cuenta pero ese joven disfrazado de guardia de seguridad, destrozó con una sola mano el picaporte de la puerta. —Edward volteó a ver a su padre, sin saber que responder, haciéndose el desentendido, cambiando de tema.

—¿Qué haces tu aquí, Carlisle? —El aludido sonrió, acercándose a ambos.

—A mi también me agrada verte, hijo. —Edward sonrió un poco avergonzado ante su mala educación, disculpándose con su padre adoptivo, acercándose a él para abrazarle—. No te disculpes, Ed… comprendo que estés un poco aturdido por todo lo ocurrido. —Volteó a ver a Christian—. No tenía pensado venir hasta su empresa, sino hasta su pent-house, señor Grey… pero…

—Christian, por favor. —Le volvió a insistir al padre de su sumiso.

—Lo siento... es la costumbre de ser siempre tan formal. —El magnate pudo darse cuenta de la similitud entre Carlisle y Edward al hablar, usando un léxico bastante limpio, claro y elegante—. Decía que pensaba ir a su pent-house a disculparme en persona con ambos. —Miró tanto al extrañado hombre de negocios como a su hijo, argumentando a continuación—. Fue mi idea el que el Dr. Flynn los presentara, yo sentí que su desinhibida forma de ser ayudaría mucho a mi tímido y cohibido muchacho.

—¡Papá… basta! —Exigió Edward bastante avergonzado, percatándose de como Christian sonrió con picardía.

—Lo menos que quiero es avergonzarte, Edward… solo trato de decirle al señor Grey… —Rectificó—. Perdón… a Christian que es culpa mía el haberlos involucrado y haber traído el caos a su vida a causa de esa maniática que intenta lastimar a mi hijo. —El magnate negó con la cabeza.

—No, Carlisle… con un lastimero y culposo Edward es más que suficiente para mí. —Aquello hizo sonreír al rubio vampiro, mientras que su sumiso le contempló con el ceño fruncido—. Eso es irrelevante ahora y en verdad me hubiese gustado mucho conocerte en otras circunstancias pero no dejaré que ninguno de los dos me cambié el tema, así que exijo que me expliquen porque Victoria y el joven que destrozó la manilla de la puerta tienen los ojos rojos y como es posible que alguien pueda realizar tal proeza. —Christian señaló el sofá de tres plazas que se encontraba a la izquierda, exigiéndole tanto a Carlisle como a Edward que se sentaran.

—Bueno, Christian ya que Edward no se atreve a decirte toda la verdad, yo lo haré.

—¿Carlisle? —Edward intentó llamar la atención de su padre, negando con la cabeza levemente para que no hablará más de la cuenta, pero al leer los pensamientos del galeno, el joven y apuesto vampiro no dijo nada más al respecto, permitiéndole al líder del clan Olympic, crear toda aquella mentira que estaba maquinando en su cabeza.

—Victoria es una sádica Nazi. —Edward apretó los labios para no reír—. Le gusta experimentar con jóvenes fuertes como Eddy y como ese chico que viste hoy. —Christian asintió prestándole verdadera atención al galeno, tragándose toda aquella mentira—. Les inyecta sustancias que los hacen fuertes y letales, Victoria es una mujer demente que solo quiere crear caos en el mundo.

—Yo pensé que esas cosas solo se veían en las películas como "Soldado Universal" o "El Capitán América"… ¿Acaso me está tomando el pelo Dr. Cullen?... ¿Carlisle? —Rectificó al recordar el deseo de aquel hombre de que le tuteara.

—A veces la realidad supera a la ficción, Christian. —El aludido bufó por la nariz, ante las certeras palabras del médico, ya que la mentira se quedaba corta ante la verdad.

—¡Por todos los cielos!... Lo que falta es que me digas que los transforma en mutantes o aún peor… en vampiros. —El magnate soltó una risotada burlona, mientras que tanto Edward como Carlisle se miraron a las caras, sonriéndose levemente el uno al otro, bajando la mirada—. ¡Ok!... digamos que eso es cierto. —Acotó Christian paseándose de un lado al otro frente al sofá, en donde padre e hijo se habían sentado, escuchándole atentamente—. ¿Cómo demonios vamos a poder acabar con los hombres de Victoria si son más fuertes que nosotros?

—Para eso están los lobos, Christian—. Notificó Edward, recostándose en el sofá—. Ellos son letales, ya te lo dije.

—Además. —Acotó Carlisle, llamando la atención de Christian—. Edward también fue uno de sus experimentos. —El aludido abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mirando a su padre—. Él es lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con ellos. —Christian detuvo su andar, mirando al médico y luego al muchacho, recordando todas las sesiones en las que el chico había terminado rompiendo algo—. Todos y cada uno de los padecimientos de mi hijo son efectos secundarios de lo que Victoria hizo en él… ¿Por qué crees que está obsesionado con Edward?... quiere recuperarlo o matarlo, pero no quiere que ninguno de sus experimentos esté libre de sus órdenes y Ed ha sido el único en revelarse en su contra. —El pasmado vampiro de cabellos cobrizos no podía creer que su padre fuese tan astuto para mentir y crearse semejante historia.

—Pensé que todo era por una antigua relación amorosa. —Alegó Christian sentándose entre Carlisle y Edward—. No puedo creer todo esto.

" _Ni yo"_ Pensó Edward sin saber que decir, dándole una mirada furtiva a su padre, por sobre el hombro del magnate—. Mmm… lo siento, no… no quise ir más allá en toda esta historia entre ella y yo. —Christian asintió, palmeando el hombro de su sumiso en señal de apoyo, justo cuando Garrett entró a la oficina, notificándoles a todos.

—Señores… los malvivientes escaparon, pero ya mis hombres están movilizando cielo y tierra para encontrarlos. —Christian frunció el ceño, pensando en espetarle lo incompetente que era y sobre todo lo grosero que había sido al entrar en su despacho sin tan siquiera tocar la puerta, pero justo en aquel momento Carlisle se incorporó rápidamente de su asiento, preguntándole a su amigo.

—¿Y mis hijos?

—¡Oh!... Ellos están bien, frustrados pero bien. —Carlisle asintió—. Le vamos a dar mucha seguridad, señor Grey, tanto aquí como en su pent-house y sobre todo en la casa de sus padres.

—Pues si no ha hecho mucho en todo este tiempo, no creo que haga algo ahora, oficial. —Edward le exigió a Christian que no fuese tan grosero, pero el magnate ya se había puesto de pie al igual que Carlisle, el cual se acercó a su amigo, exigiéndole que se midiera con el caballero—. No quiero contenerme, Edward… este bueno para nada.

—¿Bueno para nada?... —Edward cubrió su rostro, mientras Carlisle aferraba el brazo de su amigo, susurrándole entre dientes que no fuese a perder el buen juicio con el magnate—. Pues déjeme decirle señor Grey que mientras usted le muestra sus jugueticos caros a sus amantes intentando deslumbrarles para que le den culo, yo me parto el mío investigando las diversas muertes que han estado suscitándose en Seattle.

—¿Garrett?... basta. —Exigió Carlisle.

—Me chupan los guevos estos malditos ricos, Carlisle. —Christian comenzó a temblar ante la rabia que lo embargaba—. Usted no tiene ni la más remota idea a que se está enfrentando, señor _"me-limpio-el-culo-con-billetes-de-cien-dólares"_ —Garrett acortó aún más la distancia entre el magnate y él, mientras padre e hijo intentaban contenerles—. Victoria a matado a mucha gente y ha intentado culpar a los Cullen, lea los diarios en la sección de sucesos de vez en cuando, y no solo las finanzas o sociales, señor Grey… —Ambos se maldijeron con la mirada— …Mientras usted juega a la bolsa de valores, gente como yo trabajan como unos malditos negros para que personas como usted sigan disfrutando de su lujosas y pomposas vida como si nada… así que espero que piense dos veces antes de volver a llamarme _"bueno para nada"_ en mi propia cara o juro que voy a decomisar el juguetico que tiene aparcado en el muelle de Seattle… con su permiso. —El alterado vampiro salió como alma que lleva al diablo seguido por Carlisle, quien se disculpó con ambos hombres, prometiéndoles que se volverían a ver en una próxima oportunidad, tomando raudo su maletín para salir tras de Garrett.

Si bien el policía había sido demasiado grosero con Christian, el serio y aun molesto magnate supo de sobra que se había merecido todo aquello, volteando a ver a Edward, quien le aferraba no solo con la mano, sino que rodeó los hombros del incomodo caballero con su brazo derecho, intentando contenerle.

—Yo… —Bajó la cara— …No quise.

—Lo sé Christian… y sé que él tampoco quiso ser tan grosero, pero ya pasó. —Christian asintió—. Será mejor irnos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó, dejando que el chico lo guiara de vuelta hasta el sofá blanco de tres puestos.

—A casa, Christian. —El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no me siento seguro allí. —Edward le soltó para verle de frente—. El policía me ha dado una idea. —Marcó el teléfono de Taylor, mientras le notificaba a su sumiso—. No es tan _"bueno para nada"_ después de todo—. Aquello hizo sonreír al vampiro, justo cuando el guardaespaldas respondió la llamada—. ¿Taylor? Espérame en la salida privada de siempre, lleva contigo a Sam. —Miró a Edward esperando su aprobación ante la escogencia de llevar con ellos a alguien más, observando como el chico asintió con la cabeza—. No le digas a nadie más… ¿está claro? —La mano derecha de Christian le afirmó que así lo haría, cortando la comunicación con su jefe, el cual aferró el brazo del muchacho, encaminándolo hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vamos, Christian? —El magnate abandonó su oficina, percatándose de todo el destrozo en las instalaciones empresariales, notificándole a Andrea que ya podía irse a casa al verla tan alterada ante todo lo ocurrido, respondiendo al fin la pregunta de Edward.

—A poner en uso el _"juguetico"_ que tengo en el muelle, antes de que el odioso policía me lo decomise. —Edward sonrió, y una pequeña chispa llamada interés, despertó su curiosidad, ya que aunque los Cullen tenían dinero suficiente como para darse todo esos gustos, lo cierto era que había algo más importante para los vampiros que gastar sus millones en banalidades, comprando solo lo que en realidad necesitaban para pasar desapercibidos ante el mundo mortal que los rodeaba… siendo la sed de sangre lo primordial para ellos.


	24. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

Ilusiones

El frio viento de la mañana acarició el pétreo y agraciado rostro de Edward, quien contempló la hermosa vista que se materializó ante sus ojos, en donde un majestuoso amanecer se dibujó en el horizonte, y aunque el cielo estaba plagado de nubes y el clima amenazaba con lluvia, se pudo apreciar la insistencia del sol por salir desde el ocaso, pintando las grisáceas nubes en tonos ocre y lavanda, creando matices que se difuminaban en el cielo.

Volteó hacia proa, observando a Taylor atar las cuerdas de las velas frontales a la escota de foque del enorme velero, tratando de llevar el curso al frente, utilizando el viento a su favor para guiarles.

" _Jamás pensé en huir de todo este problema junto a Christian"_ Pensó Edward, consiguiendo que aquel fuerte hormigueo que solía denotar vergüenza, aflorara en sus mejillas, haciéndole sentir comezón. _"Y mucho menos dejar que pasara lo que pasó anoche"_ Cubrió su rostro al sentir tanto pudor en su interior, que no pudo evitar estremecerse, sintiéndose vulnerable. _"Ya no puedo seguir ocultándomelo… me gusta este arrogante y engreído hombre"_ Suspiró, bajando la mirada, contemplando la línea recta que dibujaba el velero sobre el agua, la cual se desvaneció en la distancia, dejando las aguas agitadas a su paso.

—Buenos días, joven Edward. —El vampiro volteó a ver a Taylor, quien al fin se había dado cuenta de su presencia en popa, admirando el paisaje.

—Buen día, Taylor. —El chico volteó a verle, regalándole una amable sonrisa.

—Hace frío, joven. —Acotó, observando que el muchacho solo vestía un delgado suéter gris.

—Si… aunque estoy bien… me gusta el frio, estoy acostumbrado a ello. —Taylor asintió, preguntándole por su jefe—. Aun duerme. —Volteó nuevamente el rostro al darse cuenta de los pensamientos del guardaespaldas, quien al parecer había logrado escuchar algo, ya que las delgadas paredes del bote, parecían haber dejado al descubierto lo que había ocurrido entre él y Christian.

—Sam y yo ya desayunamos. —Edward asintió a su acotación, manteniendo su postura de espaldas al guardaespaldas y de frente al mar—. Dejamos la mesa servida para ustedes dos, cuando gusten.

—Gracias Taylor. —Acotó Edward, girando la cara, manteniendo su postura frente al mar—. ¡Por cierto!... ¿En dónde está Sam? —A lo que el acomedido hombre respondió que había estado toda la noche de guardia, mientras él descansaba para cubrirlo en la mañana—. ¡Genial!… —Soltó por lo bajo, y aunque para Taylor aquello solo había sonado como una acotación de aceptación a su pregunta, en realidad había sido una irónica exclamación ante sus sospechas de que Sam también les hubiese podido escuchar, sintiéndose verdaderamente avergonzado, cerrando sus ojos mientras rememoraba la extraña, perturbadora y al mismo tiempo extraordinaria noche que había pasado junto a Christian, en su camarote.

 _Mientras Sam y Taylor decidían cuál de los dos haría guardia primero, Christian y Edward discutían sobre donde dormiría cada uno, ya que como era costumbre, jamás se ponían de acuerdo en algo, en cuanto a estar juntos y a solas se refería._

— _Ya te dije que el sofá me parece muy cómodo para mí, Christian._

— _Y yo ya te dije que sobre mi cadáver vas a dormir en ese incómodo mueble cuando hay una cama extra grande en donde ambos cabemos sin problemas. —La acotación de Christian consiguió que Edward pusiera los ojos en blanco—. No entiendo cuál es tu problema, si anoche dormimos juntos—. El joven vampiro se acercó a la puerta del camarote, abriéndola rápidamente, para corroborar que ninguno de los dos acompañantes estuviese cerca, cerrándola nuevamente, exigiéndole al ofuscado hombre._

— _Pues precisamente por eso no quiero dormir nuevamente contigo, "señor brazos de tentáculos". —Susurró por lo bajo, acercándose a Christian, mientras gesticulaba sus extremidades superiores, haciendo sonreír a su compañero de camarote—. ¿Crees que quiero dormir con alguien que no puede mantener sus manos quietas? —Christian se cruzó de brazos, apretando los labios para no sonreír, ya que aquello le estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo—. Lo siento pero no._

— _Así que me tienes miedo… ¿eh? —Edward negó con la cabeza._

— _No es miedo, Christian… es tener un poco de sentido común. —El magnate bufó por la nariz, negando con la cabeza._

— _¿Qué tiene que ver el sentido común con el deseo? —Aquello consiguió una mirada incrédula por parte de Edward._

— _¿Te estás escuchando, Christian? —El aludido asintió a la pregunta del muchacho—. ¿Te das cuenta que acabas de afirmar que sientes deseos hacía mí? —El caballero volvió a asentir._

— _¿Es que acaso eso es novedad para ti, Edward? —El chico no supo que decir, observando como el magnate caminó hacía el sofá en busca de las sábanas y las almohadas que el joven psicólogo había puesto en aquel pequeño mueble de dos plazas—. Creí que era más que obvio, "señor reprimido". —Aquello consiguió que Edward se molestara—. Y no dejaré que quieras hacerme sentir que soy el único que lo siente, porque se que "tú" lo deseas más que yo. —Edward negó con la cabeza._

— _Te equivocas. —Christian se acercó al enorme colchón, arrojando toda la lencería de cama sobre el mobiliario, justo cuando Edward la tomó nuevamente para llevarla de vuelta al sofá, consiguiendo que el molesto magnate se la arrebatada de mala gana—. Yo no… —pretendió refutar las palabras del magnate, pero al ver cómo le arrebató tanto el cobertor como las almohadas, le espetó completamente exaltado—. Basta Christian, no voy a dormir contigo… no puedes obligarme. —El imponente hombre aferró con fuerzas el pálido e Iracundo rostro del muchacho, depositando sin consentimiento previo un inesperado y brusco beso, lo cual consiguió en el alterado muchacho el efecto deseado, soltando toda la lencería de cama, aquella que cayó al suelo—. "Hijo de perra". Pensó Edward sin poder apartar sus temblorosos labios de los del magnate, el cual por más patán, arrogante y engreído que fuera, siempre conseguía desarmar al tímido muchacho y hacerlo sentir vulnerable entre sus brazos._

" _Siempre te niegas, Edward… pero no puedes engañar a tu boca, la mía ya sabe cuánto te gustan mis besos y sé que si me dejas, tu cuerpo pediría más y más de lo que quiero entregarle" El vampiro pensó en apartarlo y espetarle lo mucho que detestaba su arrogancia, pero un par de golpes en la puerta detuvieron no solo aquel hambriento beso, sino las ganas de Edward de retomar la disputa, apartándose rápidamente de Christian, limpiando sus delgados y deseosos labios, mientras que el magnate hizo lo mismo con los suyos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al muchacho—. Pase._

 _Taylor entró al camarote principal, mirando a Edward alejarse lo más que pudo de su jefe, sin deseo alguno de mirar hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda a ambos, mientras Christian recogió las sábanas que el muchacho había dejado caer al suelo, preguntándole a su guardaespaldas si se le ofrecía algo._

— _Solo quería notificarles a ambos que Sam se quedará de guardia mientras yo descanso un poco, señor Grey. —Christian asintió, dándole de igual modo la espalda, acomodando la cama—. ¿Se les ofrece algo más antes de que me vaya a dormir? —Edward negó con la cabeza, mirando por una de las ventanillas del camarote, siendo Christian quien acotara a continuación._

— _Nada más, Jasón… muchas gracias por todo… descansa. —Taylor agradeció los deseos de su jefe, deseándoles buenas noches a ambos, consiguiendo una respuesta amable y sincronizada de parte de los dos caballeros, los cuales se vieron las caras, volteando nuevamente el rostro a otro lado, intentando ignorarse_.

— _Hasta mañana. —Cerró la puerta elucubrando acerca de lo que podía estar pasando en aquel momento entre ambos caballeros, haciendo sentir a Edward mucho más incómodo de lo que ya estaba ante toda aquella situación._

— _¿Crees que Taylor no sospecha lo que pasa entre tú y yo? —Preguntó Edward volteando a ver a Christian, quien había terminado de ordenar la cama._

— _Yo no le pago para que sospeche de mí, Edward… le pago para que sea discreto, así que si sabe algo espero que se lo siga callando como lo ha venido haciendo hasta ahora. —El malhumorado vampiro se acercó al odioso hombre, notificándole en un tono de voz bajo, pero firme._

— _Pues si a ti no te incomoda a mi sí. —Christian cruzó nuevamente los brazos, encarando a Edward—. No quiero que mi familia se enteré de esto._

— _¿Qué se enteren de qué Edward? —El molesto vampiro le miró un poco escéptico ante su pregunta—. Ponle un nombre a esta situación, etiquétalo… vamos. —Insistió Christian—. Tal parece que necesitas ponerle un nombre a lo que ocurre._

— _No te entiendo, Christian. —El aludido aferró a Edward por ambos brazos mirándole fijamente a los ojos._

— _Yo tampoco quiero que se sepa lo que está pasando entre tú y yo, ¿y sabes porque? —Edward negó con la cabeza, tragando grueso ante la cercanía del magnate, ya que tanto la calidez de su aliento, así como el olor de su sangre, lo mantuvieron un poco exaltado—. Porque no quiero a un montón de entrometidos intentando analizar, etiquetar o nombrar lo que está pasando entre nosotros, cuando ni yo mismo sé lo que es. —Edward pasó de hito en hito la mirada, sin dejar de temblar ante lo que Christian le estaba diciendo—. Y mientras tú juegas a probar etiquetas, nombres médicos o simples suposiciones teóricas, yo quiero irme por la práctica y sacarme de dudas en vez de esperar a que otros me señalen y le pongan nombres incómodos y poco éticos a lo que está surgiendo entre nosotros._

— _Yo tampoco, pero… —Christian le interrumpió con un fugaz beso._

— _Pero nada Ed. estamos a kilómetros de distancia de todos a los que tememos decirles lo que nos está sucediendo, solo nos acompañan Sam y Taylor y sus opiniones son irrelevantes para mí. —El joven vampiro suspiro, bajando la mirada—. Deja el miedo atrás, yo lo dejé hoy en el salón de juntas después de enfrentar a Victoria. —Edward sonrió—. Recostémonos de una maldita vez… el día ha sido largo y tedioso, y lo único que deseo es dejar de discutir y descansar. —Comenzó a desvestirse, logrando que el tímido muchacho mirara hacía otro lado, quitándose tan solo el delgado suéter que traía puesto al igual que los zapatos casuales, dejándose puesto los pantalones y la camiseta blanca que vestía debajo de su sudadera, percatándose de como el desinhibido hombre apagó la luz del camarote, introduciéndose entre las sábanas, mirando el techo a la espera de que Edward decidiera recostarse a su lado._

" _Sé que no te quedarás tranquilo" Pensó, sentándose del otro lado de la cama, suspirando para controlar sus nervios. "Y no sé si le temo más a tus intentos o a mis pobres y débiles negativas" Se introdujo en la cama, sintiendo como Christian se puso de medio lado, intentando mirar el agraciado rostro del muchacho con la poca luz que se colaba desde afuera, sobresaltándolo._

— _¿Te crees el único aquí con temores? —Edward volteó a verle, sin responder a su pregunta— Yo también tengo infinidad de temores acerca de esto pero la diferencia es que yo afronto mis miedos, Edward y me gusta averiguar el porqué de las cosas. —El tímido vampiro giró su cuerpo, quedando frente a Christian—. Yo quiero saber qué es lo que me ha hecho caer en este desliz contigo._

— _¿Desliz? —preguntó Edward un poco desilusionado—. ¿Eso es lo que es para ti?_

— _Es una forma de decirlo, Edward… aún no sé cómo llamarlo. —Aferró la fría mano del muchacho, consiguiendo que Edward se tensara—. Ponerle nombre ahora sería como llamar a Mía cuerda y a Alice sensata, esperando que con solo llamarlas de aquel modo se haga realidad. —El chico asintió._

— _Entiendo… pero yo necesito saberlo, Christian… necesito creer que no es solo deseo sexual… no te pido que te pongas cursi o me digas que me amas, es demasiado pronto para eso, pero necesito que… —El magnate le interrumpió, besando nuevamente sus labios._

— _Solo te diré una cosa, Ed. —El tembloroso vampiro no podía dejar de estremecerse en cada beso que el magnate le entregaba por muy pequeño y fugaz que fuera—. No sé si hay amor, pero cada vez que te imagino cerca de Isabella o de José, me dan ganas de romperle la madre al primer individuo que se cruza en mi camino ante la rabia que me embarga. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Edward—. ¿Crees que eso sea suficiente para ti, por ahora? —El vampiro asintió por demás complacido, aferrando con mayor ahínco la mano del magnate._

— _Lo es, es más que suficiente. —Ambos se contemplaron fijamente a los ojos, siendo Christian quien soltara la mano del ensimismado muchacho para acariciar su pétreo rostro, acercándose lentamente a él, susurrándole a escasos centímetros de su boca._

— _Sé que el fin de semana aún no llega, pero quiero… —Calló por unos instantes, rectificando sus palabras— … más bien necesito concluir lo que dejamos inconcluso anoche gracias a la intervención del señor Clonazepan, el cual me dejó knock out y fuera de contienda_.

— _Pero Christian… no creo que… —El magnate no le permitió una negativa más, besándole como lo había hecho por primera vez dentro del ascensor del pent-house, consiguiendo con aquel intenso y profundo beso que Edward se mantuviera callado y con las defensas bajas, permitiéndole a Christian avanzar, acercando su cálido y ya excitado cuerpo al del tembloroso y tímido muchacho—. Christ… detente_.

— _Pssth… —Chitó el magnate, después de apartar sus labios de los del muchacho, posando su dedo índice sobre la boca del temeroso joven, insistiéndole que se callara—. Sabes que adoro tu elocuencia, tu perfecto léxico y tu forma única de dialogar pero ahora te ruego… o mejor dicho, te exijo que te calles por todos los cielos. —Subió la impoluta camiseta del muchacho, dejando su pálido torso al descubierto, mirándole con una particular curiosidad, acariciando su pecho plano y masculino, deseando analizar porque después de tanto tiempo de mantener relaciones sexuales con mujeres, le atraía tanto aquel delgado y poco corpulento hombre._

— _Siento miedo de lo que podamos sentir el uno por el otro al final de todo esto. —Acotó Edward./_

— _Yo siento más temor ante la incertidumbre de no saber lo que realmente está surgiendo entre tú y yo. —Besó la pálida piel del muchacho, entre ambos pectorales, observando la mirada tímida y al mismo tiempo asombrada del chico, el cual no podía creer aun lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó besándole en el mismo lugar, recibiendo de parte de Edward un leve asentamiento de cabeza y un ahogado jadeo, lo cual le dio carta blanca al magnate para que prosiguiera con sus desinhibidas atenciones, mordisqueando, lamiendo y jugueteando despreocupadamente con los pezones del tembloroso joven, quien se estremeció de gusto ante la calidez y la humedad de aquella boca, deseando más de ella._

" _¡Por todos los cielos!... esto no puede ser tan rico, no puede estarme gustando tanto" Exclamó internamente el consternado vampiro, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y la espalda curva ante aquellos impúdicos, desvergonzados y sonoros chupetones que le dio el magnate, quien no dejó de mantener la mirada en alza, deleitándose con aquel tímido pero al mismo tiempo excitado rostro, mostrándoselo al mismo Edward por medio de sus pensamientos, haciéndole sentir más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba—. Deja de mirarme de ese modo, por favor._

— _¿De qué modo? —preguntó Christian, aferrándole por las muñecas, consiguiendo que Edward abriera los ojos, al sentir como el magnate le jaloneaba para que se sentara._

— _No sé… como lo haces… me incomoda. —Edward se incorporó ante la insistencia de Christian, observando como el caballero frente a él sonreía ante su tonta e infantil respuesta, quitándole la camiseta._

— _Solo te estoy estudiando, Ed. —El chico bajó rápidamente los brazos, al sentirse desnudo frente al magnate, pretendiendo cruzarse de brazos, pero Christian atenazó nuevamente sus muñecas, prohibiéndole que se cubriera, recostándose lentamente sobre el pasmado joven, tratando de que este se acostara una vez más sobre la cama—. Y debo admitir que me gustan cada uno de tus gesto, tus muecas, cada forma de mirarme, de asombrarte ante lo que ocurre… —Besó de nuevo sus labios, mordisqueándoles con total desvergüenza— …Sentir como a pesar de tu temperatura corporal, tu piel se eriza, se estremece y todo tu ser cambia considerablemente. —Edward no supo a qué se refería el magnate, hasta que lo vio en su mente—. "Tu olor cambia, te transformas en un arma de seducción masiva y me haces desearte cada vez más y más"_

 _Edward no comprendía como Christian percibía todo eso en él, ya que el muchacho no intentaba ser seductor y mucho menos provocativo, pero al recordar lo que una vez Carlisle le había explicado a sus hijos sobre el arma más letal de un inmortal, se imaginó que era algo involuntario en él, atribuyéndoselo a su condición de depredador y arma de doble filo._

— _ **¿Por qué los mortales nos buscan tanto?... es decir… si yo fuera uno de ellos le huiría al peligro, pero pareciera que más bien les atraemos. —Acotó Emmett en aquella conversación que tuvieron una de las tantas noches en las que solían reunirse en familia.**_

— _ **Es por lo que somos, Emmett. —Alegó Carlisle—. Nos convertimos en el depredador más letal del mundo porque podemos camuflarnos entre las presas, ya que somos iguales físicamente a ellas. —Tanto Jasper como Rosalie, asintieron en aquel entonces—. Y no conforme con eso, somos atrayentes, enigmáticos, deseables… nuestra condición vampírica nos transformó en lo que los mortales más ansían, para algunos podemos oler al ser que una vez amaron y perdieron, para otros a flores del jardín de los recuerdos más arraigados en su subconsciente, y para todos ellos olemos a deseo, a anhelo a necesidad de seguirnos, de amarnos, y es por eso que somos tan peligrosos, ya que atraemos a la presa hacia nosotros, mientras que con los demás depredadores es al revés, la presa suele huir del peligro, lo que no pasa con los humanos.**_

 _Aquello perturbó tanto a Edward, que estuvo a punto de detener los incesantes besos que Christian plasmaba por todo su cuello, deteniéndose de vez en cuando sobre su manzana de Adam, enfatizándolos en aquella zona, como si quisiera demostrarse así mismo que estaba intentando conquistar a un hombre, acariciando de igual modo todo el abdomen del muchacho, el cual mostraba un leve pero definido camino de vellos púbicos hasta su entrepierna._

" _No pensaste nunca que te pudiesen llegar a gustar los hombres" Christian se apartó un poco de su amante, mirándole a la cara. "No Christian, no te gustan los hombres… te gusta él… te gusta Edward y solo lo deseas a él" Aquello tumbó nuevamente todas las posibles defensas del vampiro en contra de los deseos de su amo, dejando que el hombre volviese a atacar todo el largo de su cuello con una carantona de besos que consiguió en el chico el efecto deseado que anhelaba Christian, el cual sintió como un prominente pene comenzó a materializarse entre los pliegues de su pantalón, chocando con su ya predispuesta y dura hombría._

— _¿Te gusta, Ed?... —preguntó sutilmente el magnate al oído del muchacho—. Tus gemidos me dicen mucho, pero a veces no es suficiente para alguien como yo. —Edward no pudo dejar de sentir tantas cosas por Christian, deseaba besarlo, morderlo y plasmarse en él de un modo en el que no pudiese olvidarle jamás y sobre todo de la forma más desinhibida que su avergonzado ser le pudiese permitir entregarse, sin temor a nada, pero el vampiro supo de sobra que si perdía el control, podría llegar a hacerle mucho daño, apretando con fuerza las sabanas._

— _Me gusta, Christ. —Aquello complació enormemente al magnate, quien lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo después de colocarse de medio lado sobre la cama, sin que ambos hombres pudiesen dejar de mirarse, siendo Edward como siempre ocurría, quien cortara el contacto visual entre él y su amante, observando las diversas cicatrices que aquel hombre mostraba sobre su pecho, pretendiendo tocar una de ellas, pero Christian fue lo suficientemente rápido como para aferra su mano, negando levemente con la cabeza._

— _¡No, por favor! —Exclamó Christian por lo bajo._

— _Lo siento._

— _Está bien, Ed… yo quisiera permitírtelo, pero…_

— _No, no… está bien Christian… entiendo que las personas tengan sus límites… yo los tengo. —El apuesto hombre junto a Edward sonrió con cierta picardía, alzando una de sus cejas._

— _Eso me imaginé. —Edward sonrió tímidamente bajando la mirada._

— _Lo siento, Christian… pero no creo poder complacerte en todo. —El aludido mantuvo la mano de Edward aferrada entre la suya, apretándola con firmeza—. Así que el que tú tengas tus límites me deja a mí imponer libremente los míos, sin temor a una negativa de tu parte—. Christian se removió un poco incómodo sobre la cama._

— _Mmm… me parece justo… —Incitó a Edward a levantar la cabeza, para que le viera a los ojos—. Dígame sus límites señor tildo-todas-las-clausulas-fuertes-del-contrato. —Aquello consiguió una risita irónica de parte del vampiro._

— _Lo hice porque todo era hipotético, Christian._

— _Pues ya no es tan hipotético… ¿no es así Edwarcito? —preguntó Christian, mirando la entrepierna del muchacho, consiguiendo una carcajada de su parte, enterrando su avergonzado rostro sobre la almohada—. Y el señor Christiancito lo corrobora… ¿No es cierto compañero? —Justo cuando el magnate alegó aquello, Edward apartó su apenado rostro de la almohada, observando como Christian sacó su duro, venoso y cavernoso miembro de su pantalón de pretina, bajando tanto la elástica tela como el bóxer que lo resguardaba, consiguiendo que Edward palideciera más de la cuenta._

— _¡Oh por Dios!... —Volteó el rostro a otro lado completamente avergonzado._

— _Mírame, Edward… me excita que me miren, que me admiren… que me vean con ojos de deseo_.

— _A mí no. —Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no mirar hacia abajo pero se le dificultaba enormemente, percibiendo el olor a deseo que emana del cuerpo de Christian._

— _Lo sé… y eso hace que desee mirarte desnudo. —Tanto las palabras como el movimiento de la mano del magnate hacia el botón de su pantalón, consiguieron de parte de Edward una respuesta negativa, aferrando el brazo de Christian—Vamos, Ed… coopera un poco… ¿quieres?... ya estamos aquí y…_

— _Dije que tengo mis límites—Christian puso los ojos en blanco._

— _¿Y tus límites son "mírame pero no me toques"?... ¡Oh vamos!... es como pedirme que lama un filete pero que no me lo coma. —Edward supo de sobra a que se refería Christian, ya que de ese mismo modo se sentía él al besarle y no poder hincarle el diente._

— _Oh… bueno… sería lo mejor. —Christian negó con la cabeza—. Pero se que te negarás así que no, no son precisamente mis límites. —. El magnate le exigió que le dijera de una buena vez cuales eran sus límites, sin dejar de aferra la pletina del pantalón, a la espera de poder desabotonarle—. No quiero… —El chico no sabía cómo hacerle saber que no deseaba ser penetrado, soltando en voz baja y con la cabeza agacha— …No quiero que entres. —Christian alzó una de sus cejas._

— _¿Qué no entre?... ¿qué no entre a donde, Edward? —El chico se cubrió la cara._

— _Tu sabes... allí… no quiero que estés dentro de mí._

— _¿No quieres que te coja?... ¿es eso? —Edward enterró su avergonzado rostro en la almohada, haciendo sonreír a Christian—. ¡Vamos Ed!… ¿en serio te da vergüenza que diga eso? —El chico asintió—. Ok, ok… no habrá penetración, ¿alguna otra cosa?... Mmm… mamadas…_

— _¡Por todos los cielos Christian!... ¿Podrías ser menos explícito? —El aludido soltó una risotada._

— _Cierto que el señor reprimido no le gustan las palabras fuertes… ok… Mmm… —Rectificó— …¿Habrá sexo oral?_

— _Definitivamente, no. —Acotó el vampiro mirándole ceñudo, al igual que lo hacía Christian ante su respuesta_.

— _¿Es en serio o me estas tomando el pelo? —Edward pretendió incorporarse de la cama, pero Christian se lo prohibió, halándole del pantalón, atrayéndole aún más hacia su cuerpo—. Ok, Ed. No habrá penetración, ni tampoco sexo oral, pero yo aún no sé cómo tener sexo por medio del chacra y la verdad es que no creo que la metafísica haya creado el sexo astral o algo por el estilo, así que explícame cómo diablos quieres intimar conmigo si no quieres esas dos cosas. —Edward no supo que decir, bajando nuevamente la mirada, observando como el duro miembro de Christian estaba comenzado a perder su firmeza._

— _No sé… podríamos solo… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos y luego argumentó— …explorarnos. —Se sintió un poco estúpido al respecto, pretendiendo cubrir nuevamente su cara con la almohada, pero Christian ya había aferrado la mano del joven psicólogo, posándola sobre su pene, robándole a Edward un jadeo y una exclamación que el magnate no supo cómo interpretar—. ¡Por amor a Dios, no! —El consternado caballero soltó rápidamente la mano del chico, pero para su sorpresa, el joven estudiante no apartó la suya de su erguido miembro, acariciando la suave piel del glande, consiguiendo con aquella simple caricia que Christian se excitara al punto de dejar escapar un poco de pre-cum, lo cual humedeció los temblorosos dedos de su amante._

— _De eso justamente estoy hablando. —Edward no podía entender porque sus dedos no podían dejar de acariciar la punta del pene del magnate, pero tal parecía agradarle—. No hay forma de hacer esto sin tocarnos. —Ambos bajaron al mismo tiempo la mirada, observando como la mano de Edward parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo lo impropio de la situación, y muchos menos incomodarle lo húmedo que se sentía aquella caricia, deseando sentir más de aquel suave, lubricado y duro miembro masculino, el cual por supuesto, no era el suyo._

— _Yo… —Edward titubeo un poco, pero al pretender apartar su mano del miembro viril de Christian, este ya había atenazado nuevamente el botón de su pantalón, desabotonando rápidamente la prenda que resguardaba el pene del muchacho, bajando lentamente la cremallera ante los ojos atónitos del pasmado inmortal, quien permaneció con su mano sobre el duro pero al mismo tiempo frágil miembro humano, temiendo descontrolarse y causarle mucho daño, intentando mantenerse calmado ante lo que Christian estaba a punto de hacer, percibiendo como tironeó de sus prendas inferiores hasta dejar aquel pálido, largo y duro pene inmortal al descubierto._

— _¡Oh vaya! —Edward simplemente cerró sus ojos ante la vergüenza que lo embargaba, observando por medio de la mente del magnate, como el desvergonzado hombre contempló aquel prominente pene, comentando jocosamente—. Diez y medio… ¿eh?... yo diría que calzas del once. —Edward no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa, sin dejar de mantener los ojos cerrados, pero al sentir la inesperada y cálida caricia sobre su frío y pálido miembro masculino, no pudo mantener más aquella postura rígida y neutral, estremeciéndose sobre la cama, abriendo rápidamente los ojos para contemplar el desvergonzado, petulante y al mismo tiempo deseoso rostro del magnate, el cual comenzó a masturbar sin pudor alguno a su amante, incitándole con la otra mano a que hiciera lo mismo sobre su sensible, calenturiento y prominente pene._

— _Esto no puede ser real, no puede estar pasando… tú y yo somos… —Christian no deseaba escuchar una negativa más de la boca de su amante, acallando sus quejas y cualquier reticencia de su parte con un nuevo beso, el cual le demostró a Edward lo mucho que el magnate lo deseaba, al mordisquear, chupar y cubrir cada recovecos de sus delgados pero deliciosos labios con los suyos, consiguiendo del muchacho, lo que estaba anhelando, que respondiera tanto a aquel beso como a las caricias que le daba, recibiendo el mismo trato que Christian le daba al pene de Edward sobre su propio miembro viril._

— _Así se hace, Ed… Mmm… si, así se acaricia un pene… imagina que es el tuyo… —Susurró Christian tan cerca del rostro del vampiro, que en cada palabra rosaba los labios del muchacho al hablar— …tócame en donde te gustaría ser tocado, acaríciame como te gustaría que yo lo hiciera y entrégate sin temor, sin vergüenza y sin juzgarte a ti mismo ya que él único que puede hacerlo es tu amo y él no tiene nada malo que decir en contra de lo que nos estamos ofreciendo el uno al otro. —Christian no había terminado de decir aquello cuando Edward ya estaba acariciando los suaves testículos del magnate, lo que logró robarle varios gemidos de gusto al desinhibido hombre, el cual no tenía problema alguno de expresar lo que sentía ante aquello—. Mmm… si, si… así… sigue nene… sigue así_.

 _Ambos hombres de medio lado sobre la cama explotaban sus miembros, Edward con todo el temor del mundo de hacerle daño y Christian anhelando plasmar en el del chico todo el deseo que lo embargaba, cubriendo con expertas caricias toda la longitud de su hombría, siendo Edward el único de los dos en no saber que diantres hacer para retribuir tan delicioso éxtasis de placer que estremecía y humedecía la punta de su largo pene, odiándose internamente al ser tan mojigato._

— _Aférralo por completo, Ed. Así… como yo lo hago con el tuyo. —Exigió Christian al sentir que las caricias del muchacho parecían un poco tímidas y sin un punto fijo como las del magnate, quien intensificaba cada roce de sus dedos tanto en el glande como en el pequeño rastrillo que unía la punta del pene con la piel del prepucio, justo en donde a él le gustaba ser tocado, imaginando que todos los penes eran iguales o sentían lo mismo._

— _No sé lo que hago. —Acotó tímidamente el muchacho._

— _Solo has lo que yo haga, Ed. —El aludido asintió, sin poder ver a Christian a la cara, observando como el magnate intentó cubrir todo su pene con la mano derecha, incitando con su mano izquierda a que el vampiro hiciera lo mismo con el suyo, comenzando a mover su pelvis al sentir como el asustado e inexperto joven arropó con sus dedos el grueso y empalmado sexo, incitándole con aquel movimiento a que lo acariciara, le frotara y le hiciera sentir placer, llevándolo a la culminación._

 _Los dos se deseaban intensamente, y aunque ninguno supo aún por qué habían despertado tantas cosas entre ellos, no quisieron detener sus impúdicas y constantes caricias sobre el miembro del otro, así como sus sonoros jadeos y sus hambrientos besos, los que de vez en cuando surgían ante los intensos gemidos que Edward dejaba escapar de su garganta, incitando a Christian a acallarlos o a simplemente ahogarlos entre besos, bebiéndolos de la boca ajena, haciéndolos suyos._

— _Christian… —Logró decir el extasiado joven, cada vez que el magnate liberaba sus labios, atacando frenéticamente su cuello sin dejar de masturbarle._

— _Me gusta esto Edward… me gustas tú, y ya no quiero callármelo. —Si el vampiro hubiese podido llorar lo hubiese hecho justo en aquel momento, dejando escapar aquel chillido ahogado que solía emitir cada vez que deseaba llorar, asustando al magnate—. ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —Edward negó con la cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, soltando el palpitante pene de su amante para aferrarle del cuello con ambas manos, besándolo como si necesitara con desmedido anhelo el sentirlo junto a él, causándole daño tanto con sus manos como con la fuerza con la que había pretendido besarle, rompiéndole el labio inferior—. ¡Aagh… Edward, detente! —Al escuchar sus súplicas y sentir el delicioso sabor de la sangre de Christian, el vampiro se detuvo de ipso facto, mirándole completamente aterrado._

— _Déjame revisarte. —Christian pretendió decirle que todo estaba bien, pero el aterrado rostro del muchacho le hizo callar, permitiéndole que viera por sí mismo que no había sido tan grave—. ¿Te duele? —El magnate negó con la cabeza, pero el chico temió ante la posibilidad de haberle mordido y por consiguiente infectado con su ponzoña—. No me mientas, Christian._

— _No te estoy mintiendo, Edward… solo fue el choque violento de ambas bocas lo que ocasionó que me lastimara el labio, nada más… ¿a qué le temes? —El chico no supo que responder y simplemente bajo la cabeza._

— _A nada… es solo que siempre temo hacerte daño… evito descontrolarme pero tu logras desestabilizarme por completo y faltar a mi empeño por protegerte hasta de mí mismo. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Christian._

— _Y te lo agradezco, nene… —Era la segunda vez que Christian le llamaba de aquel modo, sin saber que sentir o que decir al respeto, ignorando aquella tonta pero al mismo tiempo agradable muestra de afecto—. Pero ya paso y no quiero que tus miedos nos arruinen el momento. —Ambos se vieron a las caras, bajando progresivamente sus ojos hacía el sexo ajeno, deseando retomar las caricias sobre el cuerpo del otro, pero Edward supo que no disfrutaría al cien por ciento de aquella primera experiencia con Christian si no hacía algo al respecto, exigiéndole a su amo y señor con el tono de voz más implorante que pudo haber usado, intentando conseguir una respuesta positiva de su parte._

— _Áteme, mi señor. —Christian miró completamente pasmado aquel dulce, implorante y sumiso rostro rogándole que lo atara, despertando en su cuerpo un mar de sentimientos que lo consumieron por completo._

— _¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó Christian queriendo escuchar nuevamente aquel ruego que lo había excitado el doble de lo que ya estaba, observado como Edward se inclinó para tomar del suelo la corbata que el magnate había dejado abandonada al desvestirse en su camarote, después comenzar la tonta discusión acerca de donde dormirían._

— _Quiero que me ate, no estaré tranquilo si no mantiene poder sobre mí… soy fuerte y puedo hacerle mucho daño pero usted es el amo… demuéstreme que puede domar a la bestia que hay dentro de mí. —Christian no pudo evitar que una segunda descarga de pre-cum escapara de su deseoso y tenso pene, ante las palabras que Edward había acotado, desestabilizando por completo al magnate—. ¡Por favor, Christian… átame! —Volvió a exigir, entregándole no solo la corbata, sino toda su confianza en él, al colocar ambas muñecas frente a su amante, incitándole una vez más a amordazarle._

" _Y luego me preguntas por qué siento cosas impropias por ti, Edward… eres el ser más maravilloso del mundo" Pensó tomando rápidamente la corbata, entrelazándolas entre ambas muñecas, mientras Edward intentó no sonreír ante sus pensamientos, ya que aquellos lo hicieron sentir realmente querido por el magnate—. Ahora estás a mi merced, Edward. —Alegó Christian después de apretar el último nudo, alzando ambos brazos por sobre la cabeza de su sumiso, incitándole a recostarse nuevamente sobre el colchón, atando el sobrante de la corbata al barandal o espaldar de la cama, pretendiendo mantenerlo bajo sus dominios, y aunque Edward supo de sobra que aquello no lo detendría, si lo haría el poder mental y psicológico que ahora Christian infringía sobre el apuesto muchacho, aquel poder del que Elena les había hablado el día en el que el joven prospecto y ella se habían conocido._

" _ **Demuéstrale que el amor de un amo va más allá de una fusta y que al final, aunque tú decidas abrir las cadenas, se encontrará tan sumergido en su amo y señor que su esclavitud solo estará en su mente"**_

— _Pensé que no querrías a tu amo en nuestra primera vez de sexo convencional. —preguntó el magnate, mientras Edward siguió pensando en las palabras de Elena, respondiéndole al apuesto hombre frente a él._

— _El amo es parte de ti, Christ… decir que te quiero solo a ti y no al amo es como pretender que solo desees a tu sumiso y no al irreverente psicólogo que te saca tanto de quicio. —Christian puso los ojos en blanco._

— _A ese más que a mi sumiso es al que quiero nalguear y amordazar. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Edward—. Pero en efecto, que sería de mí sin las divertidas disputas con el irrespetuoso, egocéntrico y obstante estudiante de psicología_

— _¡Oye!... tampoco es para tanto. —Edward pretendió refutar sus odiosas palabras, pero Christian ya se había apoderado nuevamente de su boca, acallando cualquier queja de su parte, percibiendo como el duro y palpitante pene de su amante aprisionó el suyo, al recostarse sobre el semidesnudo cuerpo del vampiro, quien mantuvo sus pantalones a la altura de sus muslos, mientras que los de Christian se encontraban en sus rodillas, comenzando a patalear para quitárselos por completo, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de las de Edward, moviendo enérgicamente su pelvis sobre el erizado vello púbico del muchacho, el cual no podía creer lo placentero que podría llegar a sentirse aquel impropio momento para él, aunque para Christian era lo más excitante y calenturienta que pudo imaginar entre ambos, ante los límites impuestos por el tímido muchacho._

— _¡Oh mi Dios! —Exclamó el excitado vampiro, a lo que Christian respondió con una blasfemia, sin dejar de frotar su pene sobre el de Edward_.

— _Sé que puedo parecer un Dios, pero no… solo soy tu amo y señor. —En otro momento aquello hubiese incomodando al muchacho, pero ante las oleadas de placer que lo embargaban, simplemente decidió no decir nada, dejando que su garganta expresara por medio de sus incesantes jadeos, lo que sus impropias palabras así como sus incesantes movimientos sobre su cuerpo causaron en él, intentando contenerse y no acabar antes de que Christian lo hiciera._

— _Esto me gusta… —Jadeo y gimió una y otra vez sin control—. Me gusta mucho. —Christian aferró su mentón con fuerzas, intentando clavar sus dedos en el pétreo rostro del muchacho, susurrándole al oído después de morder y lengüetear desvergonzadamente su oreja._

— _Quiero que acabes justo cuando tu amo lo haga. —Edward abrió los ojos, mirándole fijamente al rostro, mientras Christian siguió aquel vaivén de sus caderas, consiguiendo con aquella fricción que tanto el pene del chico como el del magnate estuviesen tan erectos y deseoso que dolía._

— _Pero Christian._

— _No hay peros cuando tu amo te exige algo, Edward. —El chico simplemente asintió, cerrando nuevamente los ojos, concentrándose no solo en su placer personal, sino en el de su amo, ya que, aunque no poseía el don de Jasper, el leer la mente del magnate le daba cierta ventaja sobre él, logrando ver los lujuriosos pensamientos de su amante, aquel que estaba al igual que Edward tratando de conseguir la culminación plena y satisfactoria. "Vamos Ed… esto no es nada en comparación con las cosas que deseo hacerte, pero si con tan poco logras excitarme de este modo, no quiero imaginarme cuando seas mío al cien por ciento"_

 _Christian le mostró a Edward diversas posiciones en las que el magnate se lo imaginó penetrándole con fuerza en contra de la pared sin pudor alguno, haciéndole gemir y gritar ante el placer que aquel hombre deseaba entregarle, logrando con aquella grafica imagen mental que ambos amantes comenzaran a sentir la proximidad del clímax total, siendo el joven vampiro quien tratara de ahogar sus sonoros jadeos_ _ante el orgasmo que lo embargaba_ _al darse cuenta de cómo Taylor parecía estar despierto en el camarote conjunto, intentando ignorar los gemidos que se colaban entre las delgadas paredes, siendo Christian quien dejara escapar los más fuertes rugidos desde lo más profundo de su garganta, buscando la boca de su amante para robarle los gritos que había estado intentando acallar, soltándolos dentro de aquel beso que se entregaron el uno al otro, en d_ _onde ambos hombres disfrutaron al unísono de la culminación plena_ _._

— _Esto no puede estar pasando. —Alegó Edward después de poder liberarse de aquel hambriento beso, sintiéndose tan mareado ante el placer que lo embargaba, que no pudo más que dejarse vencer por lo que estaba sintiendo por su amante, susurrando más para sí mismo que para Christian—. Me gusta. —El chico deseó expresarle lo mucho que le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, pero el asombrado magnate entendió algo completamente diferente, respondiéndole a continuación._

— _Tú también me gustas, Edward. —El chico no supo cómo reaccionar, sintiendo como Christian se deslizó por uno de sus costados, cayendo a su lado sobre la cama, comenzando a desatar la corbata que mantuvo al vampiro maniatado, mientras el tímido y sumiso muchacho, no dejó de mirarle, completamente embobado._

" _No puede ser que, le guste" Pensó sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto. "Di algo Edward" Se incitó así mismo a desmentir lo que Christian había escuchado pero tal parecía que su corazón no deseaba engañarse más, dejando que tanto el magnate como sus sentimientos expresaran lo que ambos sentían, preguntándole tontamente mientras el caballero a su lado limpiaba su embadurnado pene._

— _¿Y ahora qué? —Christian no supo a qué se refería el muchacho hasta que el chico atenazó raudo las sabanas, echándoselas encima para poder subirse rápidamente el pantalón, argumentando a continuación—. ¿Qué sueles hacer después de… —Pensó en decir "hacer el amor" pero sabía que Christian le diría que él no hacia el amor— …de tener sexo? —Se hizo un mohín sobre la cama, consiguiendo que el magnate le observara con una dulce sonrisa, la cual le demostró al chico que la forma en la que se lo había preguntado lo había cautivado._

— _¿Qué sueles hacer tú después de tener sexo? —Quiso saber Christian, ya que él seguía sintiendo que Edward le mentía con respecto a su virginidad._

— _Mmm… no sé… eso depende de la otra persona y sus hábitos sexuales. —El sonriente multimillonario imitó la postura de Edward sobre el colchón, notificándole muy cerca del rostro._

— _Si fueras una de mis sumisas y estuviésemos en el cuarto rojo lo que haría sería llevarte entre mis brazos hasta tu recamara y yo me iría a la mía. —Aquello consiguió una mueca bastante inusual en Edward, quien no supo si reír, hacerse el desentendido o simplemente morirse de la vergüenza con tan solo imaginarse aquello—. Pero… —Christian se lo pensó por unos segundos y después de bajar la mirada tímidamente, alegó— …Como eres más que solo mi sumiso y hay solo un camarote disponible, yo creo que simplemente debemos dormir y esperar para ver a que nuevos acontecimientos nos enfrentaremos mañana. —Edward asintió._

— _Me parece perfecto. —Ambos se vieron a las caras y aunque ninguno de los dos argumentó algo más al respecto, no tuvieron que hacerlo, todo lo demás se lo dijeron con la mirada que se dieron, siendo Edward quien cortara la visión entre ellos ante la vergüenza que solía embargarle, bajando lentamente la mirada, consiguiendo que Christian uniera su frente a la suya—._ _¿Esto se podría catalogar como sexo Vainilla? —Aquella tímida y al mismo tiempo infantil pregunta de parte de Edward, consiguió que Christian soltara una risotada, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas._

— _Sí, Ed… esto es sexo vainilla, sin duda alguna. —Edward no opuso resistencia alguna ante aquel abrazo, sonriendo al igual que lo hacía Christian, quien fue quedándose profundamente dormido._

Edward no pudo dejar de rememorar aquel orgasmo, aquellos besos y sobre todo cada una de las palabras que ambos se dijeron, sin poder creer aún que su sexualidad siempre había pertenecido a aquella a la que su propio padre lo catalogaba, siendo Esme quien se resistiera a creer que así era.

" _No quiero etiquetarme, pero Carlisle tenía razón, soy gay y no puedo ocultármelo"_ Justo en aquel momento el enorme y lujoso velero pasó por una villa abandonada, la cual comenzó a mostrarse en todo su esplendor frente al pensativo muchacho, logrando sumergir al vampiro en recuerdos infantiles de una memoria que creyó perdida junto a su humanidad, rememorando su antigua casa en Chicago, Illinois en el año de 1910, cuando Edward contaba con tan solo nueve años de edad, imaginando a su madre biológica Elizabeth, contemplarle desde un hermoso balcón de barandales en madera tallada y pilares de mármol, exigiéndole que no se ensuciara ya que su padre llegaría pronto a casa y el imponente hombre detestaba verlo sucio y marginado como los niños pobres de la ciudad.

—Buenos días, Edward. —La voz de Christian a sus espaldas lo hizo saltar de golpe, sin poder creer que se había sumergido tanto en aquel recuerdo como para no escuchar u olfatear al magnate.

—Hola… —Giró raudo sobre sus pies, aferrándose del barandal del velero—. No… no te escuché llegar. —Christian le sonrió, pretendiendo acomodarle su cobrizo cabello, el cual se arremolinó a causa del viento, consiguiendo que el vampiro se apartara un poco de él, mirando hacia donde se encontraba Taylor dándoles la espalda—. No hagas eso.

—¿Por qué no? —Por más que se resistió, Edward no pudo apartar a Christian de él, intentando aplacar su rebelde cabello—. Ya te dije que no me importa lo que Taylor piense. —Volteó a ver a su guardaespaldas—. Es más… si quieres lo llamamos y le preguntamos a ver si así…

—No, no… por favor… no lo hagas. —Interrumpió Edward, su inaceptable propuesta—. Solo trata de ser un poco discreto… ¿sí? —Christian asintió, volteando a ver lo que mantuvo al chico tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, percatándose de la hermosa casa abandonada en la villa, mirando nuevamente al muchacho.

—Dicen que esa casa es de una pobre viuda que sigue esperando a su amor, el cual murió en la guerra. —Edward volteó a verle a sabiendas de que todo aquello se lo estaba inventando.

—No juegues conmigo tan solo porque soy un joven romántico, se nota a simple vista que esa casa esta deshabitada—. Christian sonrió, observando como el chico volvió a mirar hacia aquel lugar, aunque ya no se pudiese distinguir la casa, la cual se perdió de vista entre los árboles que la flanqueaban—. Por unos segundos me hizo rememorar mi niñez. —Aquello incomodó un poco a Christian, ya que la suya había sido bastante traumática y no deseaba enterarse de que Edward había corrido con la misma suerte—. Vi a mi madre en ese hermoso balcón esperando el regreso de mi padre mientras yo jugaba en el patio, fue algo que creí haber olvidado. —El serio e inmutable magnate, siguió mirándole a la espera de un desenlace fatalista como el suyo, haciendo sonreír a Edward, quien volteó a verle, notificándole dulcemente—. Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, deseaba que yo permaneciera pulcro e impecable para su regreso.

—¿Si no te golpeaba? —Edward sonrió nuevamente negando una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—No Christ… solo quería que yo le demostrara a mi padre lo bien portado que era su hijo. —Se recostó de proa, mirando al horizonte—Esa tarde él regresó con flores para ella y una barra de chocolate para mí. —Miró a Christian, quien se encontraba aun esperando el fatídico desenlace de toda aquella historia, escuchando nuevamente hablar al vampiro—. Yo había aprendido a tocar la sonata de invierno de Beethoven y mi madre deseaba que yo la tocara esa tarde para él, temí tanto equivocarme.

—¿Por qué?... si no lo hacías bien te hubiese reprendido… ¿cierto? —Edward soltó una risita irónica, negando nuevamente con la cabeza.

—No Christian… temí equivocarme porque la había estado practicando día y noche antes de su regreso de aquel viaje a la capital, mi padre era un muy reconocido abogado gubernamental y solía viajar mucho. —Christian asintió sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, al darse cuenta de que esperaba cierta similitud con su historia, pero al parecer se había equivocado—. Cuando pude tocarla para él las manos me sudaban pero no tuve ningún fallo y mi padre, quien había sido quien me impulsara a tomar clases de piano se sintió muy complacido con mi pulcra ejecución.

—¿Qué edad tenías? —Quiso saber el magnate.

—Nueve años. —Christian se sorprendió.

—¿Tenías tan solo nueve años y ya sabias tocar la sonata de invierno? —Edward asintió.

—De hecho sé tocar las cuatro estaciones. —Aquello sorprendió aún más a Christian—. Ejecuto cualquier música que me pidan, pero prefiero tocar mis propias canciones. —El magnate acortó distancia entre él y el chico, el cual volvió a voltear hacia donde se encontraba Taylor, quien giró raudo su cara al ver como ambos hombres se juntaban.

—Tocaras algo que sea de tu autoría solo para mí. —Edward asintió, apartándose nuevamente de quien ahora él consideraba su amante.

—Taylor nos está viendo. —Christian se apartó del muchacho, volteando a ver a su guardaespaldas, el cual le notificó a su jefe, intentando sonar relajado y despreocupado.

—Señor Grey… abajo en la cocina del barco, Sam y yo dejamos un sustancioso desayuno para usted y el joven Edward. —El magnate asintió, agradeciéndole su total amabilidad, incitando a su tímido sumiso a bajar con él hacia la cocina, acotando mientras bajaban que allí estarían mucho más a gusto y menos temerosos, aunque el vampiro pudo leer en la mente del aquel hombre, que aquello lo había dicho con toda la intención de darles más privacidad debajo del velero y así no fuesen tan obvios delante de él.

Llegaron al lugar, siendo Christian quien destapara todas las charolas, observando los deliciosos cruasanes de jamón y queso, junto a la jarra de café y el pote de mantequilla de maní, aun destapado, exigiéndole al muchacho que tomara asiento, sirviéndole de todo en un pequeño plato.

—¿Cuál de tus composiciones tocarías para mí? —Quiso saber el magnate, tratando de retomar la conversación que mantuvieron en proa, comenzando a degustar del desayuno.

—Ninguna de ellas. —Acotó Edward, tomando uno de los cruasanes, masticándole con parsimonia a la espera del desagradable sabor de la comida humana, de lo cual aún no podía acostumbrarse, percatándose de como Christian le miró bastante asombrado—. Quiero escribir la respuesta a tu sonata. —El magnate detuvo la ingesta de comida, mirándole ensimismado—. La que nombramos cincuenta sombras. —A lo que el entusiasmado hombre preguntó, dejando al descubierto lo mucho que aquella respuesta le había agradado.

—¿Y cómo se llamaría? —Edward le sirvió a Christian una taza de café, entregándosela en sus manos, consiguiendo con aquel gesto poder tocarle los dedos, respondiéndole sin dejar de verse a la cara.

—Cincuenta sombras más oscuras. —Una de las comisuras de los labios de Christian se estiró en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa maliciosa, pero termino por convertirse en un gesto lo bastante seductor, que Edward no pudo evitar desear besarle, aunque como siempre ocurría, simplemente se lo calló para sí mismo, soltando las manos del apuesto multimillonario, el cual acotó a continuación, después de sacar su teléfono celular del bolsillo.

—Me gusta. —Edward sonrió tímidamente, retomando la ingesta de comida, pensando si alguna vez tendría el tiempo para escribir la sonata prometida, ya que con lo que estaba pasando con Victoria, tanto la vida de Edward como la de Christian, parecían no tener paz, volteando a ver a su acompañante, quien palideció ante el mensaje que estaba leyendo en su celular, perteneciente a su hermana Mía.

 _ **[Código rojo, hermanito… se aproxima una catástrofe de magnitudes insospechadas, por favor… llama cuando puedas]**_

A Christian le bajó la presión y Edward estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el bocado de comida, el cual se quedó atorado en su esófago, observando al magnate realizar la llamada, escuchando la alterada voz de Mía del otro lado de la línea, notificarle a su hermano.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Christian!... ¿En dónde diablos te has metido?... Mamá nos trae de los cabellos con lo de la fiesta de beneficencia del sábado que viene, no han donado suficientes joyas para la subasta y las pocas que hay son de dudosa legitimidad, no conforme con eso, los pegotes que nos pusiste como guardaespaldas nos están enloqueciendo… ¿En realidad son necesarios?... es decir… no me quejo cuando el papacito de Sam me cuida, es colirio para mis ojos pero está chica… Leah, en verdad es detestable… ¿puedes creer que solo porque le pedí que llevara mis paquetes hasta el auto me llamó parásito?... Le dije que se largara, según Sawyer enviarán a otra persona… en fin, decía que las joyas no son suficientes… —Mía siguió y siguió despotricando por el celular todo lo que la estaba enloqueciendo, explicando que su código rojo de alerta era porque no conseguía los zapatos perfectos para su vestido y que si Grace y Carrick no lograban conseguir joyas que en verdad llamarán la atención de los multimillonarios que las deseaban adquirir, la fiesta pro-fondos que solían organizar los Grey todos los años, se iría al caño.

—Ni puedo creer esto… —Espetó Christian por lo bajo, cubriéndose el rostro por demás avergonzado, mientras Edward sonreía sin dejar de escuchar las loqueteras de Mía, la cual parecía una locomotora fuera de control, hablando y hablando sin permitirle a sus pulmones el alivio de respirar, siendo Christian quien la hiciera callar—. ¡Ya basta Mía!… estamos en peligro y tanto tú como mi madre parecen no entenderlo… No creo que sea buena idea que Grace y Carrick den esa fiesta. —El molesto magnate comenzó a discutir con su hermana, la cual parecía no querer entender el peligro que todos corrían, exigiéndole al iracundo hombre que regresara de donde fuese que estuviese, justo cuando Edward sintió vibrar su celular en el interior de su bolsillo, sacándole rápidamente para leer el mensaje de Alice.

 _ **[Dile a Christian que yo ayudaré a Mía en todo, que deje de discutir con ella… se acerca un peligro mucho mayor que Victoria y necesitamos estar involucrados en esa fiesta Edward, o todo terminará en sangre y muerte]**_

Aquella acotación de parte de Alice ensombreció tanto el rostro de Edward, que Christian pudo darse cuenta de su cambio de humor, notificándole a su hermana que llamaría luego, culminando con el incesante parloteo de la muchacha.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ed? —Preguntó Christian arrodillándose frente al muchacho para verle a la cara—. Habla por amor a dios, ¿pasó algo malo? —Edward pretendió actuar normal, pero al darse cuenta de como el magnate se había percatado de su cambio de ánimos, simplemente lo mantuvo por unos segundos más, notificándole al asustado hombre.

—Se viene una hecatombe. —Christian le exigió que se explicara, observando como el muchacho comenzó a sonreír, argumentando a continuación—. Alice y Mía se unirán para ayudar a tus padres a organizar la fiesta de gala pro-fondos y creo que los Cullen estaremos invitados. —El magnate abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Seremos ridiculizado en público, Edward… —Intentó decir aquello seriamente, aunque se le dificultaba, siguiéndole la joda al muchacho—. Mis padres y los tuyos nos obligarán a ir y ellas dos se encargarán de dejarnos en ridículo delante de la alta alcurnia americana. —El chico no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, y aunque aún seguía preguntándose cual sería aquel mal mayor que se acercaba por sobre el de Victoria, intentó mantener su amplia sonrisa y el buen sentido del humor intacto, logrando que Christian no se percatara de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo—. Le diré a Taylor que fije curso al infinito y más allá… no pienso volver a Seattle antes del sábado. —Edward se incorporó de su asiento, incitando a Christian a levantarse de su inclinada postura sobre el suelo.

—Creo que eso será imposible, pero… iré a donde tú quieras ir. —Aquello consiguió que Christian le aferra del rostro, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, susurrándole dulcemente.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Edward? —El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros, pretendiendo bajar la cabeza, pero Christian no se lo permitió, besando una y otra vez sus labios, siendo el avergonzado vampiro quien se percatara del intruso que los observaba a su izquierda, apartándose rápidamente del magnate, volteando a ver a Sam, el cual pretendió marcharse antes de ser visto, deteniendo su infructífera huida, al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención molestar. —Se introdujo nuevamente en su camarote, cerrando rápidamente la puerta, mientras que Christian y Edward cubrieron sus rostros completamente avergonzados.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. —Acotó Christian, frotándose la frente.

—Hablaré con él. —Christian asintió, notificándole al muchacho.

—Ve… yo iré a hablar con Taylor… tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto lo más que podamos. —Edward asintió, ya que ambos temían por lo mismo, por el que dirán y sobre todo, las posibles etiquetas que todos les pondrían a una situación que ellos aún estaban experimentando y que no sabían cómo llamar, deseando que los demás no miraran aquello con malos ojos y sobre todo que sus familias aceptaran lo que poco a poco estaba naciendo entre el apuesto vampiro y el enigmático y seductor hombre de negocios.


	25. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

Contratiempos

El fin de semana estaba próximo a llegar y con él todos los problemas que se les venían encima tanto a Edward como a Christian, quienes habían tenido una larga conversación con sus guardaespaldas personales, los cuales no tuvieron inconveniente alguno en guardarles el secreto a ambos, pero Sam ya le había explicado a Edward cómo funcionaba la unión mental entre los lobos y si el líder de la manada debía transformarse para salvar a cualquiera de los implicados en aquel conflicto, lo haría sin pensar en las consecuencias, rogando porque si aquello ocurriera, él pudiese sumergirse en lo pensamientos de lo que estuviese sucediendo en aquel momento y no en lo que ahora sabía, dejando escapar algo impropio sobre lo que estaba pasando entre el vampiro y el magnate.

—En verdad te agradezco que hayas apoyado a mi hermano en todo esto, Edward esta tan confundido y temeroso que no logra entender lo que realmente está pasando entre Christian y él. —Acotó Alice, tratando de lidiar con toda la paquetería que traía entre los brazos, mientras Sam intentó mantener los suyos en equilibrio para que no se cayeran al suelo.

—La verdad es que cuando salí del camarote, jamás pensé en encontrarme con una escena como esa. —Alice sonrió, señalando con una mueca la camioneta que Emmett había rentado para ir a Seattle, la cual Carlisle prefirió comprar, ya que sería muy necesaria para alguna otra ocasión, dejando que sus hijos la usaran—. Aún tenía sueño pero las ganas de mear me estaban matando. —La menuda vampiresa soltó una risotada, introduciendo todas las bolsas en el interior de la camioneta, después de que Sam abriera la puerta corrediza, intentando no hacer un desastre en la acera—. Pero no sé a dónde diablos se me fueron las ganas, yo no quería ni respirar, sentí que estaba sobrando en aquel momento pero el don de tu hermano me delató.

—¿Qué pensaste? —preguntó Alice ayudando al corpulento Quileute a introducir los paquetes que él traía, organizándolos por tamaños.

—Pues pensé en ti y en que sin duda estarías saltando de dicha al ver a tu hermano _shippeando_ en el barco—. La chica soltó una risita jocosa y aniñada, cubriéndose tímidamente la boca, disfrutando que Sam usara la palabra Shippeo en vez de maricón, gay o alguna otra etiqueta—. Es en serio, no te rías… apuesto a que tú eres feliz sabiendo que Edward es un shippeador. —Alice asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pues debo admitir que sí. —Sam puso los ojos en blanco, cerrando la puerta lateral de la camioneta, abriéndole la del asiento del copiloto, para que la chica subiera, ya que ninguno de sus hermanos quiso saber nada acerca de las compras masivas que la vampiresa haría para aquella fiesta, de la cual aún no habían sido invitados, pero según Alice, así sería—. Carlisle y yo sabíamos que Edward tenía ese tipo de inclinaciones, solo que él no se daba cuenta y siempre intentó darle a Esme lo que ella quería, verlo con alguna chica. —Sam asintió cerrando la puerta después de que Alice tomara asiento. Rodeó el lujoso auto y tomó asiento a su lado, arrancando al fin el vehículo.

—Bueno Alice, no debes apresurarlo… deja que él solo vaya conociéndose así mismo. —La pequeña vampirita volteó a verle con una socarrona sonrisa.

—¡Vaya!... Jamás creí que el señor _Me-rio-de-todos-los-shippeos_ estuviese aprendiendo a ser tolerante.

—Siempre he sido tolerante, Alice… son Jacob y Paul los homofóbicos, yo ya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás que Seth era Gay, en la reservación tenemos escuela conjunta, somos pocos, así que nos dan clase a todos en un mismo salón y Seth jamás le gustaba estar cerca de nosotros cuando estábamos en la clase de deportes… son cosas de las que uno se va dando cuenta con el tiempo. —Alice asintió, sin dejar de mirar a Sam, quien conducía perfectamente la camioneta, incluso mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía Emmett.

—Me alegra que tú seas su líder y no Jacob, o Paul. —Sam sonrió.

—Jacob tiene el poder para destronarme, pero no lo hará… no le gusta tener responsabilidades, ya vez… tanto luchar en contra de Bella y ahora deja que hasta tus padres cuiden a sus hijos, a él le gusta la libertad… —Volteó a ver a Alice, después de detener la camioneta en uno de los semáforos en rojo—. Espero que algún día logre imprimarse de alguien y comprenda lo que es realmente amar incondicionalmente a una persona, lo que conlleva a tener una responsabilidad muy grande. —La vampiresa asintió, esperando a que el corpulento y apuesto hombre a su lado prosiguiera—. Imprimarse es el sentimiento más fuerte que podemos tener nosotros los lobos hacia el ser amado, aquel ser que el cosmos une a ti por medio de un vínculo sagrado, uno que nadie puede romper, salvo la muerte. —Alice bajó la cara pensando en todo aquello, mientras Sam hizo andar nuevamente el auto, virando hacía la izquierda, recordando que había desactivado su intercomunicador, encendiendo tan solo el audio, manteniendo el micrófono apagado.

—Hablas como si ya supieras que se siente estar imprimado. —Sam sonrió.

—Jamás lo he estado, si así fuera no me despegaría nunca de ella. Hay varios imprimados en la reservación y lo he vivido por medio de la conexión mental —La chica volvió a bajar la mirada, colocándose de igual modo en la que lo había hecho Sam, su intercomunicador en la oreja—. Emily fue un error en mi vida, y sé que puede sonar cruel, Alice… pero tú más que nadie debe saber lo que es estar junto a alguien que no te ama. —La dulce chica no dijo nada, pero el semblante triste y melancólico, dijo más que mil palabras—. Ella solo me teme y yo siento lastima por ella, es verdad… me asusté cuando la creí muerta, pero solo porque su familia me hubiese echado toda la culpa encima. —Justo en aquel momento se escuchó la voz de Embry por el intercomunicador, notificando que había perdido a Mía en el centro comercial, la cual no le gustaba ser vigilada.

—Te lo dije Ojo de halcón… esa es una maldita perra… no la soporto, deja que la pelirroja la encuentre y la haga mierda. —Espetó Leah por el intercomunicador, consiguiendo que Sam suspirara y Alice le exigiera de mala gana, después de activar su micrófono.

—No le hagas caso a Nébula, Ojo de halcón… y encuéntrala. —Embry maldijo en voz baja, alegando que odiaba cuidar a alguien que no deseaba que lo hiciera, siendo Bella quien se comunicara con el grupo.

—Estoy en el centro comercial donde supuestamente están ustedes, Ojo de halcón… déjamelo a mí yo la encontraré. —Alice le agradeció a su hermana la ayuda prestada, a pesar de haber tenido una confrontación con ella al no querer aceptar que la menuda vampiresa comprara la ropa que usaría en la fiesta, pretendiendo imponerse por sobre los gustos de Bella.

Alice apagó nuevamente su micrófono, mirando en silencio el camino, pensando en todo lo que Sam le había estado diciendo y sobre todo lo que se habían estado escribiendo por mensaje de texto, acotando a continuación, intentando retomar la conversación.

—¿Por eso accediste a que Paul la cuidara? —Sam asintió.

—Él la ama y sé que ella le corresponde.

—¿Y porque no simplemente se divorcian y ya? —El corpulento Quileute volvió a detener el auto en uno de los tantos semáforos de la ciudad, mirando irónicamente a Alice.

—¿Por qué no te divorcias tú de Jasper? —A lo que Alice simplemente sonrió, bajando una vez más la mirada.

—Es complicado.

—Pues mi vida también lo es… lo único que me liberaría de ella, seria imprimarme o que Paul dé el paso para retarme por ella. —Alice alzó la cara bastante sorprendida. —Los Quileutes respetamos la imprimación como los católicos a la santísima trinidad, es nuestra fe más sagrada.

—Entonces ruego a Dios que consigas tú imprima, ya que no quiero que estés atado a una mujer que no te ama. —Dijo aquello, tornando el rostro triste y cabizbajo, ya que Alice había comenzado a despertar sentimientos hacia el apuesto muchacho.

—Eso jamás pasará. —Alice volteó a verle, pasando de hito en hito la mirada—. En nuestra tribu hay mujeres que son clarividentes, ellas ven el futuro por medio de los espíritus. —La intrigada chica asintió, esperando a que Sam prosiguiera con su historia, observando como el joven echo a andar nuevamente el auto—. La más anciana de todas predijo el mío, me dijo que yo jamás me imprimaría. —Alice alzó una de sus cejas en un gesto de asombro—. Qué mi imprima había nacido mucho antes que yo y que ya había muerto. —El joven giró nuevamente el auto, estacionándose en la acera que daba al hotel Paramount, concluyendo su historia—. Lo que jamás entendí de su predicción fue una sola cosa... hasta ahora —El chico bajó de la camioneta, dejando a Alice deseosa de saber que era y ya que la chica no podía ver el futuro a su lado, la intriga la estaba devorando internamente, bajando rauda del lujoso vehículo, esperando a que Sam rodeara el auto y abriera la puerta corrediza trasera, preguntándole al corpulento hombre apenas se dejó ver.

—¿Qué fue?... ¿Qué te dijo la adivina? —A lo que Sam respondió después de abrir la puerta y tomar una gran cantidad de paquetes.

—Me dijo que aun después de muerta la conocería pero que aun así no podría estar con ella. —Comenzó a caminar, apartándose de la intrigada vampira, la cual tomó un gran número de paquetes, exigiéndole al valet del hotel que trajera el resto, siguiendo rápidamente a Sam, preguntándole justo cuando el chico pulsó el botón del ascensor, para que este bajara.

—¿No le preguntaste porque no podrías estar con ella? —A lo que Sam respondió después de asentir, acercándose a la menuda e interesada vampiresa.

—Porque ella a pesar de estar muerta, seguía con vida… que estaba maldita para mí al ser mi enemiga natural. —Alice abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin creerle ni una sola palabra, observando como Sam entró al ascensor, después de que sus ocupantes abandonaran el estrecho lugar—. ¿Vienes? —La vampiresa entró al fin, pulsando como pudo el botón que daba a su piso, después de que el valet hubiese dejado en el suelo del ascensor, el resto de los paquetes, notificándoles que el auto había sido llevado al estacionamiento.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel? —preguntó Alice, mirando con el ceño fruncido el reflejo de Sam sobre las plateadas puertas del ascensor. —¿Por qué has inventado esa historia?... Porque sabes que me gustas… ¿cierto?... pues eso no te da derecho a… —Sam le interrumpió.

—No estoy inventando nada, Alice… la vidente aún vive y puedo llevarte con ella cuando gustes. —La chica no dejo de verle con rabia, a pesar de sentirse un poco apenada—. Me lo dijo tal cual te lo estoy contando. —El ascensor al fin se detuvo, abriéndose en el piso correspondiente al pent-house rentado, concluyendo su alegato—. Yo jamás dije que pudieras ser tú, Alice… —Se acercó a la vampiresa, al ver que no había nadie en el recibidor del pent-house— …Pero gracias por corroborarme que te gusto. —Se acercó a ella y depositó un cálido beso en su mejilla, logrando que la chica se estremeciera, cerrando los ojos al escuchar el leve susurro en su oído—. Tú también me gustas, Alice y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que seas tú mi imprima jamás hallada… ¿Y sabes porque?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó tímidamente, apartándose un poco del corpulento hombre para verle.

—Porque cada día me enamoro más de ti. —Tanto Alice como Sam se vieron fijamente a las caras, rememorando la noche anterior en la que Edward le había exigido que los acompañara a desencallar el velero del magnate junto a Taylor, pasando toda la noche conversando con Alice por mensajería de texto, ya que la vampiresa les había comprado teléfonos celulares a todos, manteniendo comunicación con el resto del grupo por medio de los intercomunicadores, mientras tenía una privada conversación con el líder de la manada, arrojándose indirectas durante toda la guardia nocturna.

—No digas esas cosas... —Alice pretendió apartarse de Sam, pero el apuesto hombre frente a ella se lo impidió, dejando caer al suelo toda la paquetería que traía, aferrándola de ambos brazos—. ¿Por qué no me contaste nada de esto anoche? —A lo que Sam respondió, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

—Porque lo recordé justo anoche mientras hablábamos, pero no quise decirte nada por textos justamente porque quería comentártelo en persona para que no creyeras que te estaba tomando el pelo—. Alice bajó la mirada—. Aunque creo que no valió la pena. —Se apartó de ella y comenzó a recoger la paquetería, justo cuando Leah se percató de su llegada, corriendo a ayudarles con las compras, deseando ver lo que Alice había adquirido para ella.

Los tres abandonaron al mismo tiempo el ascensor, mientras Leah comenzó a abrir los paquetes, sin tan siquiera percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo entre Sam y la pequeña vampiresa, la cual se apartó de ellos al dejar todas las compras en el sofá grande, pretendiendo refugiarse en una de las tantas habitaciones, sintiendo como la cálida mano de Sam le atenazó el brazo, consiguiendo que Alice volteara a verle, cruzando su mirada nuevamente con la del líder de la manada.

—Dime que me equivoco, Alice… dime que si valió la pena el que me lo haya callado hasta ahora. —Los dos se contemplaron el uno al otro, justo cuando Alice se percató de la presencia de Jasper y Rosalie, quienes salieron de una de las habitaciones, siendo el delgado inmortal quien enfocara su dura y odiosa mirada hacia ellos, mientras que la rubia simplemente se acercó a la paquetería que Leah estaba regando por todo el salón, buscando lo que su hermana había comprado para ella, tratando de no dañar su reciente manicura.

—Te equivocas, Sam… —Aquello consiguió que el aludido soltara su brazo, sintiendo como el doloroso aguijón de la decepción, se clavó en su corazón, a la espera de la estocada final de parte de la dulce muchacha—. No valió la pena… valió mucho más que la pena… —Sam sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente regalándole una dulce sonrisa—. Y aunque yo no sea tu _"posible"_ imprima ya perdida… quiero que sepas que… —Contempló a Jasper por sobre el hombro de Sam, percatándose de como su esposo la retaba con la mirada— …Desearía que así fuera con todo mi corazón. —Le sonrió coquetamente, introduciéndose al fin en su recamara, sin dejar de ver a ambos hombres, uno observándola con desprecio y el otro con una mirada cargada de entera devoción y amor por ella o eso quiso creer Alice, la cual cerró al fin la puerta, recostándose sobre la cama, sintiendo que por una vez en su vida, la felicidad le estaba comenzando a sonreír.

* * *

 **Minutos antes**

Rosalie no pudo dejar de ver el ensimismado rostro de Jasper, el cual intentaba por todos los medios de mantener el pulso lo más derecho posible, al tratar de pintar las uñas de su hermana, tal y como ella se lo había pedido, a pesar de que el machista vampiro sintiera que aquello solo eran cosas de mujeres, dándole el gusto a su melliza tan solo por el amor que le profesaba.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé… ni un vampiro con tanta precisión puede pintar a la perfección en un espacio tan pequeño. —Acotó Jasper, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama en donde ambos habían estado conversando y en donde Jasper solo había conseguido unas cuantas caricias de parte de su hermana y un pequeño y fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios, ya que aunque para muchos ellos ya habían consumado el acto carnal, en realidad ambos hermanos adoptivos no habían dado aquel definitivo paso entre ellos, siendo Rosalie la que se negara, mientras Jasper lo esperaba con ansias.

—No sabes cuánto me excita verte pintándome las uñas, mi querido Jas. —Aquello consiguió una socarrona sonrisa de parte del delgado y apuesto vampiro de cabellos dorado, pretendiendo acercar su rostro al de Rosalie, la cual detuvo su apresurado beso, posando tres dedos sobre los seductores labios de su hermano, negando con la cabeza—. No mellizo… debes ganarte cada uno de mis besos. —Jasper arrugó la cara.

—¿Y que hace Emmett para ganárselos? —Ella sonrió más que complacida, al ver lo celoso que era su adorado Jasper.

—Él es legalmente mi esposo, él puede obtener todo lo que desee de mí y más. —El molesto vampiro introdujo el pincel dentro del frasco de esmalte, arrojándolo sobre la cama, incorporándose rápidamente del confortable colchón.

—Pues dile a él que venga a pintarte las uñas a ver si se atreve. —Rosalie atrapó el esmalte color fucsia, el cual estuvo a punto de caer de la cama y estrellarse en contra del suelo.

—Para empezar, Emmett no tiene por qué pintarme las uñas. —Jasper volteó a verle de mala gana.

—¿Y yo sí? —Ella asintió sin desvergüenza alguna—. ¿Por qué Rose?... ¿Por qué yo si debo humillarme para obtener tu amor y Emmett simplemente tiene todo en bandeja de plata? —A lo que la rubia y seductora mujer alejó, después de rodear la cama, acercándose a su hermano adoptivo.

—Porque fui yo quien decidió casarse con él, porque fui yo quien quiso tomar a Emmett como esposo creyendo que él era el indicado, fue mi culpa haber enamorado al hombre incorrecto. —Jasper le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos—. Me equivoque… —Abrazó de espaldas al ofuscado vampiro, depositando un calenturiento beso debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, estremeciendo todo el cuerpo de su hermano—. Y deseo cambiar las cosas, pero quiero hacerlo bien. —Jasper siguió dándole la espalda a la vampiresa, aunque lo que deseaba era tomarla entre sus brazos y demostrarle en un fogoso beso cuando la amaba y la deseaba.

—Entonces dile, Rosalie… dile lo que existe entre nosotros. —La vampiresa negó una vez más con la cabeza, posándose frente a su ficticio mellizo.

—No le diré nada, Jas… dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso. —A lo que Jasper preguntó porque lo hacía—. Este juego de Ana y George Bolena me excita demasiado. —Acarició el apuesto rostro de su amante.

—¿Entonces eso es lo que soy para ti, Rosalie?... un simple juego de seducción. —La hermosa rubia sonrió, negando nuevamente con la cabeza ante su pregunta.

—Tú eres el indicado, Jasper querido… pero lamentablemente eres muy impaciente. —El enamorado vampiro bajo la cabeza completamente avergonzado—. Vengo de una época en la que el matrimonio era muy importante y aunque todos crean que ya hemos intimado, solo tú y yo sabemos que no es así. —El serio inmortal asintió—. ¿Acaso crees que soy una mujer de una sola noche? —Jasper negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, Rosalie… tú eres una mujer para siempre, para amarla eternamente y besar el suelo por donde pisas.

—Entonces deja tu lado lujurioso fuera de todo esto y demuéstrame que en verdad eres el hombre que yo merezco a mi lado. —Le entregó el pequeño frasco de esmalte, tomando nuevamente asiento sobre la cama, incitando a Jasper a sentarse a su lado—. Si yo le digo a Emmett que ya no lo amo y que estoy interesado en ti, él te saltará encima y querrá matarte creyéndote el único culpable de todo porque seré yo quien esté siendo sincera con él. —El vampiro destapó nuevamente el esmalte, intentando terminar la ardua labor que la vampiresa le había impuesto como prueba—. Pero si él se entera por boca de alguien más, y sé que así será, Emmett no te odiara solo a ti, sino que su odio será dividido en un cincuenta por ciento para cada uno.

—¿Y eso que?... —preguntó Jasper, terminando al fin su ardua labor de manicurista por conveniencia—. Yo prefiero tener todo su odio, siempre y cuando tenga también todo tu amor. —Aquello complació tanto a Rosalie que no pudo evitar regalarle un beso en donde ambos hermanos se demostraron cuanto se amaban a pesar de todos los obstáculos en su contra—. Rose… —Susurró Jasper por lo bajo, intentando contener su lado animal, el cual deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya.

—No sabes cuánto me ha complacido tu respuesta, Jasper… Y ese es justo el amor que quiero demostrarte, en donde mientras yo quiero que compartamos el odio que Emmett y toda nuestra familia volcara sobre nosotros, tú quieres cargar con todos los pesares para mantenerme feliz y a salvo. —Ambos se sonrieron, abrazándose con todas sus fuerzas, deseando llorar ante lo mucho que estaban sufriendo, pagando todo su dolor y frustración con los lobos o con cualquiera que osase interponerse entre ellos, demostrándoles al mundo que no siempre el ser más cruel es aquel que menos sufre y que al contrario, su dolor suelen canalizarlo con odio y desprecio a quienes pueden expresar libremente su amor ante el mundo—. Te amo Jasper.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Rose… mi hermosa y perfecta Rosalie. —El ascensor del pent-house les notifico a ambos que alguien había llegado al lugar, apartándose el uno del otro con deseos de quedarse abrazados eternamente, siendo Rosalie la que se levantara de la cama, agradeciéndole a su adorado hermano lo que había hecho por sus uñas a pesar de su negativa a hacer cosas poco masculinas.

Ambos salieron de la recamara, observando tanto a Alice como a Sam arribar al pent-house, enfrascados en lo que parecía ser una intensa conversación entre ellos, ya que Jasper pudo sentir tanto los fuertes sentimientos del corpulento Quileute por su esposa, mientras que Alice parecía estar ahogada entre diversas emociones por el joven metamorfo, quien le sonrió dulcemente a la menuda vampiresa. Jasper intentó escuchar la conversación pero tanto las carcajadas de Seth y Emmett en el cuarto conjunto junto al estruendoso sonido de la consola de videojuegos, así como el rechinar de las bolsas que Leah abrió rápidamente no le permitieron escuchar muy bien lo que ambos se susurraban, aunque el vampiro supo de sobra que aquel lobo pretendía a su mujer.

" _No te la voy a poner fácil, maldito perro"_ Acotó Jasper para sí mismo, dándole una fugaz mirada a Rosalie, para luego encaminarse hasta el balcón, mirando al horizonte. _"El hecho de que ya no ame a Alice como solía hacerlo, no quiere decir que dejaré que ella meta la pata con un mugroso como tú"_ Jasper siempre sintió que Alice debía de aspirar a un hombre más culto y elegante que él mismo, viendo a Sam como la mugre debajo de sus zapatos, pero lo que el odioso y arrogante vampiro no sabe es que el amor verdadero no conoce de estatus social y que la felicidad suele conseguirse hasta con el ser más insignificante del planeta, siempre y cuando ese alguien sepa hacerte sentir especial… eternamente.

* * *

A pesar de que Seth ya se había recuperado del todo, tanto su hermana Leah como Emmett, decidieron no enviarlo a patrullar por los momentos, exigiéndole que se quedara en el pent-house, lo que el jovencito agradeció enormemente, ya que en aquel lujoso lugar se sentía a gusto.

Si bien Seth jamás fue un chico interesado en toda su vida, siempre soñó con cosas modernas como todos los adolescentes. Celulares, Tablet y consolas de videojuegos eran sus aspiraciones, pero los Clearwater no tenían el dinero suficiente para ese tipo de lujos y mucho menos después de la muerte de Harry, quien había sido el único sustento de la familia.

—No te metas por allí maldito enano coño de tu madre… —Gritó Emmett consiguiendo que Seth no pudiese evitar soltar una risotada, intentando que el personaje del videojuego de _Resident Evil_ se introdujera donde él quería y no en donde Emmett le exigía—. Allí te van a acorralar los zombis pedazo de tapete con patas… sal de allí.

—Déjame jugar a mi modo, Emmett… no me jodas. —Alegó Seth sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ojala te salga un maldito zombi violador y te inyecte el virus T por el ojete del culo. —Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, consiguiendo que Seth soltara el control de mando, desternillándose de las risas, cayendo al suelo—. Pero… ¡mira lo que haces, mocoso! —El corpulento y jocoso vampiro se apoderó del control del Ibox, intentado salvar el juego—. Así se juega… ¿vez?... —Tiroteó a todos y cada uno de los zombis que intentaban atacarle de un modo profesional.

—No puedo contigo, Emmett… no puedo parar de reír… lo siento, es que nunca tuve uno de estos, estoy aprendiendo, tenme paciencia… ¿quieres? —Emmett asintió poniendo el juego en pausa, tomando al chicuelo por el brazo, subiéndolo nuevamente a la cama.

—Ya, ya… tampoco es para que te orines sobre el colchón cada vez que suelto una de mis mamadas. —Seth sonrió, bajando la cara.

—A mí me causa gracia todo lo que dices… perdón si eso te incomoda. —Siguió con la cabeza agacha.

—Lo siento enano… claro que puedes reírte si quieres… perdón… es que me apasiono con estas cosas, por eso ninguno de mis hermanos le gusta jugar conmigo. —Emmett sonrió entregándole nuevamente el control—. Jasper termina con la cara más amargada de lo normal y Edward se marcha antes de terminar un partido de _Mortal Kombat_ , a causa de que siempre termino cayéndole a trompadas a él en vez de a su personaje. —Seth sonrió, aunque un poco más calmado, por si el corpulento vampiro volvía a molestarse—. Anda… juega como te dé la gana, no diré nada.

Seth retomó el juego en donde el vampiro lo había dejado pausado, intentando ser tan bueno como su amigo, aunque se le dificultaba, ya que todo eso era nuevo para él y se estaba aclimatando a la tecnología que se le había negado, gracias a su condición económica y su linaje indígena, aquel que siempre intentaban llevar las tradiciones como lo hicieron en el pasado.

—¿Te vas a volver a meter en donde mismo? —Seth puso los ojos en blanco, dejando el control del Ibox sobre la cama—. ¡Pero cachorro, no te enojes, solo te estoy diciendo que ya te metiste allí. —El chico sonrió con desgano.

—No soy bueno para esto, Emm. —A lo que el corpulento vampiro acotó.

—Entonces tendré que arrojar ese Ibox a la basura. —El chico abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, preguntándole porque haría algo así—. Porque yo ya tengo uno en mi casa, este lo compre solo para jugar contigo acá en Seattle y pensaba regalártelo—. El jovencito dejó caer su mandíbula por inercia, mirando completamente perplejo a su adorado tormento.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Emmet asintió.

—Claro hombre… pero si no lo quieres. —Emmett no había terminado de decir aquello, cuando el rapaz se arrojó sobre él, consiguiendo que ambos se fueran al demonio, rodando por la cama, hasta caer al suelo en un precipitado e inesperado arrebato de parte del pequeño lobo—. Pero ¿te pica el culo, mocoso del demonio?… me vas a causar un trauma cerebral. —Ambos rieron, no solo ante las improbabilidad de aquello, sino también por las vulgaridades de Emmett, quedando en una posición bastante precaria, en donde Seth intentó incorporarse, pero al tener al musculoso y enorme vampiro encima, se le dificultó demasiado, alzando rápidamente la mirada, al ver como Emmett intentó aferrarse de la peinadora para levantarse, destrozando uno de los laterales—. Mierda… Alice me va a matar.

El vampiro quedó a gatas sobre el pequeño chico, y aunque pesaba bastante, Seth no se quejó en lo absoluto, tratando de controlar sus sentimientos hacía él, pero su calenturiento cuerpo no pudo evitar excitarse, cerrando sus ojos al sentir como su pene se endureció debajo del trasero de su amigo, el cual se incorporó tan rápido, que terminó destrozando el taburete frente a la peinadora.

—Pedazo de puto, mal pario… ¿acabas de tener una erección? —Seth se levantó tan rápido como lo había hecho Emmett, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, completamente avergonzado.

—Lo siento mucho, Emm… juro que no fue mi intención, es algo que no puedo controlar.

—Ya veo…. ¡eh! —Acotó el vampiro sacudiéndose una y otra vez las nalgas, como si con aquello pudiese quitarse la extraña sensación que le dejo el endurecimiento del pene del muchacho sobre su trasero—. Más te vale que te controles, Seth… entiendo que yo pueda gustarte, lo acepto y lo afronto.. ya lo hablamos y todo quedó claro, pero no voy a permitirte…

—…Y lo entiendo Emmett… estás en todo tu derecho de molestarte… lo lamento, en verdad te pido disculpas. —El por demás alterado muchacho comenzó a llorar—. Lo siento mucho, en serio lo lamento… —Gimoteó y lloró, frotándose enérgicamente los ojos.

—Bueno, bueno… ya enano, tampoco voy a fusilarte por eso. —Emmett se acercó al lloroso muchacho, palmeándole la espalda—. Se que es difícil resistir esas cosas, mi socio no puede ver unas tetotas porque se pone firme y dispuesto a la batalla. —Aquello hizo sonreír al chico, quien detuvo sus gimoteos, sentándose nuevamente sobre la cama, justo cuando Jasper entró a la habitación, preguntándole el porque de tanto ruido viendo los destrozos—. Aammm… estábamos jugando Resident Evil, men. —El delgado y odioso vampiro miró al muchacho y luego a su hermano, escaneando nuevamente la alcoba, espetándoles a continuación.

—¿Y vas perdiendo o algo así? —Señaló tanto el taburete como la peinadora, esperando una respuesta de su hermano, siendo Seth quien respondiera.

—Emmett se apasiona tanto al jugar que de la emoción causó todo esto. —Jasper observó con desgano al pequeño Quileute, percibiendo los sentimientos encontrados del excitado y avergonzado jovenzuelo, volteando a ver su hermano, notificándole a continuación.

—Si Alice se llega a enterar que destrozaste el mobiliario del hotel te va a matar. —Intentó hacerse el desentendido, aunque él sabía que el chico se encontraba bastante excitado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

—No le digas nada, hermano… iré a comprar uno igualito pero no…

—Ya sé que rompiste la peinadora, Emmett… —Gritó Alice desde su recamara, consiguiendo las risas de Seth y una ceja en alzas de parte de Jasper, quien le notificó al corpulento vampiro, el cual cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

—Solo tu crees que puedes ocultarle algo a Alice, es como pretender que a tu amigo le gusten las chicas. —Aquello incómodo tanto a Seth que el chico se incorporó rápidamente de la cama, notificándole a Emmett que iría a comer algo, pretendiendo abandonar la recámara, siendo interceptado por Jasper—. Es como intentar ocultar una erección, es difícil… ¿Cierto? —Miró la entrepierna del muchacho, el cual intentó ocultar lo obvio, escabulléndose por un costado, entre Jasper y el marco de la puerta, huyendo de aquel lugar.

—Deja al mocoso en paz, Jasper. —Le exigió Emmett a su hermano, después de apagar tanto el Ibox como el televisor, acercándose al serio vampiro.

—¿Sigues alimentando los sentimientos de ese chico?... pensé que aquí el desviado era Edward… pero jamás pensé que tú… —Emmett no le permitió seguir con sus acusaciones, aferrando a su hermano por el cuello con tanta rapidez que a Jasper no le dio tiempo de percibir los sentimientos de irá en su contra, vaticinando una posible represalia de parte del molesto vampiro.

—No te equivoques conmigo, Jasper. —Tanto Rosalie como Leah detuvieron su exhaustiva requisa de paquetes, mirando lo que estaba pasando entre ambos hermanos—. Y me importa un guevo lo que pienses de mí, pero si te voy a exigir algo… —Acercó el petrificado rostro de su hermano al suyo, consiguiendo que su esposa se acercará a ambos para detener una posible contienda entre ellos— …No vuelvas a llamar a Ed, desviado… porque si él es complicado para las relaciones sentimentales, eso es su problema y tú no eres quien para etiquetarlo. —Lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas en contra del sofá, justo cuando Alice salió de su recámara y Sam abandonó la suya ante el estruendoso impacto en contra del mobiliario, lo cual quedó completamente destrozado.

—¡Emmett! —Gritó Rosalie pretendiendo retarle, pero el corpulento y malhumorado vampiro abandonó el pent-house después de colocarse el intercomunicador en su oído, sin decir nada más al respecto, dejándolos a todos completamente pasmados.

* * *

Bella estacionó su motocicleta en el centro comercial _Pacific Place_ , en el cual Christian y Edward habían adquirido el juego de ajedrez, y en donde ahora Mía pretendía dejar todas sus tarjetas de crédito en blanco, enloqueciendo ante la variedad de calzados y ropa en las diversas tiendas, adquiriendo hasta lo que no había ido a comprar.

Encontró a Embry en la puerta principal del lujoso centro comercial, paseándose de un lado a otro, notificándole a la recién llegada neófita, los últimos acontecimientos.

—Esa chica es un dolor de cabezas… al fin la conseguí y ¿sabes lo que me dijo?... —Bella esperó a que el muchacho respondiera su retórica pregunta, acomodándose la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta, la cual dejaba ver tan solo una pequeña parte de la blusa transparente que vestía, en donde se podía apreciar la carencia de brazier, mostrando tan solo la pálida piel de la división de sus senos, siendo la chaqueta la que cubriera el resto de ellos—. _"Si no vas a ayudarme con mis compras será mejor que te vayas"_ … yo no estoy aquí para ser su sirviente, que se vaya a la mierda… —Abandonó el centro comercial, despotricando a los cuatro vientos todo el odio que sentía hacía la señorita Grey, dejando a Bella en aquel lugar, sin tan siquiera decirle donde demonios estaba Mía, escuchando desde el intercomunicador la voz de Alice, preguntando a continuación.

—¿Alguien sabe donde diablos está Jacob?... no sabemos nada de él desde ayer. —Bella comenzó a caminar por el amplio centro comercial, respondiéndole a Alice.

—Anoche lo llevé al departamento de Anastasia… le dije que necesitaría la moto hoy y me pidió que lo llevará hasta allá, así que imagino que se quedó en su departamento. —Los silbidos y los malos comentarios por parte de los que se encontraban conectados a sus intercomunicadores no se hizo esperar, siendo Emmett quien acotara a continuación.

—¡Uhy!... Ese Jake sí que no pierde tiempo.. a rey muerto rey puesto… ¿No? —Algunos rieron y otros simplemente alegaron que era un desgraciado al pedirle a Bella que lo llevará a ver a Ana.

—A mi eso me tiene sin cuidado… anoche hablamos sobre eso y la verdad es que quedó muy claro que entre nosotros no existe un tal vez, a mi me gustan las chicas y ya no pienso ocultarlo bajo una relación hetero y él quiere rehacer su vida, y yo no soy quien para prohibírselo, porque ya estamos divorciados. —Y así era, Jasper había logrado la disolución de aquel matrimonio, regresándoles su soltería y la posibilidad de que ambos rehicieran su vida.

—Así se habla, hermanita. —Acotó Alice—. No existe nada peor que estar atado a alguien si esa persona ya no te ama—. Bella supo de sobra que su hermana lo decía por Jasper, quien se rehusaba a darle el divorcio, como si temiera o esperara algo para dar el paso definitivo.

Bella subió por las escaleras eléctricas, olfateando todo el centro comercial, pero era mejor no respirar en un lugar lleno de humanos, ya que ella aún no tenía el suficiente autocontrol como para arriesgarse, percibiendo una gran variedad de olores humanos, lo cual le hizo cerrar los ojos para intentar controlarse, deteniendo su caminar después de haber terminado de subir las escaleras.

" _¡Vamos Bella!... tu puedes hacer esto"_ Sintió una cálida mano posarse sobre su hombro derecho, abriendo rápidamente los ojos, apartándose de la mujer que se había acercado peligrosamente a ella, percibiendo el delicioso aroma de su sangre.

—¿Te encuentras bien?... —Mía Grey se encontraba justo enfrente de ella, cargando un gran número de bolsas, posando sus expresivos y preocupados ojos sobre Bella, la cual intentó aguantar la respiración, asintiendo a su pregunta.

—Sí… estoy bien. —Respondió Isabella por lo bajo.

—¿No estarás embarazada?... —La intranquila vampira sonrió con desgano.

—No, no lo creo.

—Una amiga mía creía que no estaba embarazada, alegaba que sus mareos eran solo producto de la estricta dieta que llevaba, pero se equivocó… estaba esperando un bebé... ¿Estas segura? —Bella asintió sin dejar de sonreír, escuchando por medio del intercomunicador como Alice le notificaba que ella era el objetivo a cuidar, al reconocer su voz.

—Estoy segura. —Intentó oler nuevamente el efluvio de la chica, percatándose de como en efecto parecía ser bastante fuerte y atrayente para ella. _"Demonios… no puede ser"_ Pensó justo en el momento en el que había conocido a Edward, recordando la cara de psicópata que el muchacho había puesto ante lo que su sangre despertaba en él. _"Estoy pagando todo lo que te hice sufrir, Edward… y me lo merezco, esto es insufrible"_ Relamió sus labios, intentando contener sus enormes ansias de hincarle el diente, pero tal parecía que la hermosa neófita, no se percataba de cómo estaba observando a Mía, siendo justamente la atolondrada muchacha, quien se lo notificara.

—Yo creo que lo tuyo es hambre… me estas mirando como si yo fuera un _hot dog_ y créeme, soy comestible y sé que soy deliciosa… pero el canibalismo no está muy bien visto en Norteamérica. —Aquello hizo reír a Bella.

—Sí, debe ser hambre. —La aun intranquila vampiresa no había terminado de decir aquello cuando Mía la tomó del brazo, llevándosela consigo hacía uno de los cafés del centro comercial, pretendiendo pedir comida para la asombrada neófita, la cual se rehusó a ello, notificándole a continuación después de apagar su intercomunicador—. Estoy bien, en serio… no necesito que compres nada, estoy tomando medicamentos y debe ser una reacción a ellos, ya comí... gracias —Mintió tratando de zafarse del agarre de la insistente muchacha, la cual comenzó a caminar nuevamente por uno de los extensos pasillos del centro comercial, sin pretensión alguna de soltar a Bella.

—A lo mejor necesitas algo de dulce o solo sea calor… ven… entremos a esta tienda, el aire acondicionado aquí esta para congelarte las entrañas. —Bella jamás pensó que la chica era todo un torbellino, recordando las insistentes quejas de parte de Leah, al igual que las de Embry, siendo Sam el único que no hablaba mal de la muchacha, imaginando que se debía a la apacible y calmada forma de ser del apuesto Quileute—. Mira esta blusa… ¿no es linda? —La desinhibida joven señaló una prenda de encajes negros y tela translucida del mismo color, mirando a Bella—. Es tu estilo. —Contempló a la sonriente vampira, quien aún no podía creer lo confianzuda que era aquella mujer, siendo blanco fácil para Victoria.

—Sí, es linda. —Acotó Bella.

—¿Por qué no te la pruebas?... ¡ven!... —Tomó tanto a Bella como a la costosa prenda, llevándoselas hasta los probadores. —Anda… te debe quedar estupenda. —Por alguna extraña razón Bella deseó olfatear nuevamente a la muchacha, sintiendo como el ardor en su garganta se intensificó al punto de la desesperación, apartándose rápidamente de ella—. Vamos no seas tímida… aquí no cobran por probarse la ropa… ¡ven!... yo te ayudo. —Mía dejó el arsenal de bolsas que traía encima sobre el suelo, exigiéndole a una de las vendedoras que se lo cuidara, entrando junto con Bella al pequeño probador.

—¿Por qué eres así? —preguntó Bella realmente preocupada.

—¿Así como?... ¿loca?... ¿acomedida?... ¿Confianzuda?... —Bella asintió en la última acotación—. O bueno… me agrada la gente, ¿a ti no? —A lo que la vampiresa respondió, intentando apartarse un poco de ella aunque el compartimiento era bastante estrecho como para que dos personas cupieran al mismo tiempo.

—Depende de las personas. —Mía le preguntó a qué tipo de personas detestaba, posándose detrás de Bella para quitarle la chaqueta negra de cuero que llevaba puesta—. No me gustan las personas que humillan a los demás, tampoco las que hacen sentir menos a otros por su estatus social y sobre todo odio a los hombres machistas que desean ver a las mujeres en chancletas y pariéndoles hijos para mantenerlas atadas en la casa.

—¡Amén hermana!… abajo las cadenas de la tiranía machista y retrógrada, las mujeres somos más que un criadero de bebés o una sirvienta. —Aquello consiguió que Bella riera a carcajadas, dejando que la atolondrada chica le quitara la chaqueta—. Yo jamás le lavaría los calzones a un hombre… ¡qué asco! —Rodeó a Bella, posándose nuevamente frente a ella—. Es más divertido quitárselos y ponérselos de sombrero mientras te los follas… ya sabes, siempre hay que pensar de este modo… —Puso cara de erudita—. _"Ellos jamás te follan… eres tú quien te los tiras a ellos"_ —Bella apretó sus seductores labios color vinotinto, los cuales la vampiresa había delineado con un lápiz de ojos negro, difuminando ambos colores—.Sin duda eres una activista en contra del machismo, no traes brazier… eso es muy cool.

Tomó la blusa que había extraído del aparador, quitándole el gancho donde se exhibía, extendiéndoselo a Bella, la cual no sabía si tomarlo o no, siendo Mía quien la incitará a agarrar la prenda, pidiéndole nuevamente que se la probara.

Bella extrajo su translucida blusa de su torso, después de colocarse de espaldas a Mía, quien sonrió al ver lo tímida que era para desvestirse hasta en frente de alguien de su mismo sexo, desabotonando la elegante y al mismo tiempo reveladora prenda, colocándosela con un ágil movimiento de brazos, abotonándosela poco a poco, posándose frente a Mía, la cual comenzó a dar saltos de júbilo, tomando a Bella por los hombros para colocarla frente al espejo.

—Te lo dije… esa blusa tiene tu estilo, mira lo hermosa que te queda. —Bella sonrió admirándose así misma en el espejo, asintiendo a las palabras de Mía.

—Debo admitir que me gusta… si, tenías razón… es mi estilo… —Se posó de un lado y luego del otro, colocándose nuevamente de frente.

—Tengo buen ojo para deducir los gustos de cada persona… es como un don. —Bella sonrió al imaginar tontamente a Mía transformada en una vampiresa, alegando que su don consistía en deducir los gustos de cada persona, como si aquello sirviera de algo en alguna posible contienda—. Pero falta algo, no sé. —Observó el reflejo de Bella en el espejo, alzando una de sus cejas, sonriendo con picardía—. Ya sé. —Hizo girar a la divertida neófita, la cual por primera vez en su vida sentía agrado hacia alguien que quería ayudarle a escoger su ropa, ya que, aunque la chica había sido la que escogiera la blusa, siempre estuvo interesada en sus gustos propios, sin intención alguna de imponérsele como lo hacía Alice—. De que sirve una blusa con transparencias si no vamos a mostrar nuestra feminidad. —Sacudió sus hombros, consiguiendo que sus pequeños pero definidos pechos se movieran sugestivamente, incitando a Isabella a verlos.

" _Es linda… Un poco loca pero linda, sin duda… tiene algo, un no sé que, que es atrayente"_ Pensó, mientras observaba a la estrafalaria chica buscar algo dentro de su costoso bolso, sacando una brocha y una pequeña caja redonda.

—Aquí está… —zarandeó ambas cosas frente a Bella, abandonando nuevamente su bolso en la encimera de la esquina.

—No me gusta usar mucho maquillaje, solo destaco los labios. —Mía sonrió.

—No te vamos a maquillar el rostro. —Bella alzó una de sus cejas, sin saber que tramaba la atolondrada muchacha, hasta que la desinhibida chica levantó sin tan siquiera preguntar la blusa de la vampiresa, la cual abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, observando como Mía destapó el pequeño rubor, impregnado la brocha profesional con el polvo rosa oscuro, pintando pequeños círculos sobre los pezones de Isabella, quien mantuvo tanto los ojos como la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que la chica estaba haciendo—. Un poquito de rubor en tus pezones y se notarán más entre la semitransparencia del encaje. —Maquilló el otro pezón, frotando de igual modo la brocha sobre la delicada y erógena piel, consiguiendo que ambos pezones se endurecieran, logrando que Mía sonriera—. ¡Uhy!... Estos traviesos les gusta juguetear. —Le dio un par de brochazos más, apartándose de Bella, la cual sintió tanta vergüenza ante lo que estaba sucediendo, que simplemente volteó el rostro a un lado, sintiéndose apenada—. Listos… quedaron más que deseables.

Mía soltó una carcajada, tomando nuevamente su bolso para guardar sus utensilios de maquillaje, mientras Bella bajó rápidamente el faldón de su blusa, cubriéndose los senos, sin poder creer que aquella experiencia no solo la hubiese excitado, sino cautivado por partes iguales.

" _Es tan única"_ La contempló por el reflejo que devolvía el espejo, ayudándose con su visión vampiros para detallar cada parte de ella, sus ojos, sus labios y su rubia cabellera, sin poder creer aún que una chica como ella le pudiese llegar a atraer tanto.

—¡Uhy!... ahora si se notan esos pequeños traviesos. —Señaló los pezones de Bella—. Tienes bonitos pechos… Eemm… —Mía intentó recordar algo—. ¿Me dijiste tu nombre? —Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, porque no me has dejado ni hablar. —Mía rió tontamente, disculpándose con ella—. Mi nombre es Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella. —La estrafalaria chica estudió a la hermosa vampiresa, la cual mostraba su cabello corto peinado de medio lado, dejando caer unos flequillos sobre su rostro.

—Me recuerdas a alguien… Mmm… no sé, el color de tus ojos creo… —Se acercó a la vampiresa, la cual intentó permanecer lejos de ellos y sin respirar, pero Mía la observaba insistentemente, alegando tan rápido y con tanto ahínco que sobresaltó a Bella ante su estridente voz—. Los Cullen… solo ellos tienen los ojos de ese color tan peculiar. —Bella sonrió—. ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con ellos? —La vampiresa asintió.

—Soy la última adquisición de la familia Cullen, fui adoptada hace un par de meses atrás. —Mía comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción, arrojándose sobre la calmada y taciturna vampiresa, la cual era todo lo contrario a lo que era aquel torbellino de expresiones corporales llamado Mía Grey, quien intentó hacer bailar y saltar a Bella, pero la seria y relajada inmortal se rehusó a comportarse de aquel modo, aunque por alguna extraña razón, todas y cada una de sus loqueteras y ocurrencias la hacían sonreír sinceramente.

—Si, si, si… lo sabía… —Mía incitó a Bella a salir al fin del estrecho compartimiento, lo que la hizo sentir un poco más relajada, ya que el estar tan cerca de ella y haberla metido en aquel predicamento en el que la chica la había puesto, la estaban excitando demasiado, despertando no solo su sed de sangre sino también sus recién adquiridos deseos sexuales, aquellos que siempre estuvieron presentes pero que jamás habían sido tan intensos hasta transformarse en una vampiresa—. Todos los Cullen son muy lindos, en serio… el señor/Papá/Cullen parece tener buen ojo para sus prospectos de adopción. —Bella no dijo nada, siguiendo a la muchacha, la cual pretendió entregarle a la cajera su tarjeta de crédito, pero Bella fue lo suficientemente rápida como para prohibírselo, entregándole a la empleada la suya.

—Yo pagaré la blusa, Mia… pero gracias por el gesto —La chica asintió, pretendiendo encaminarse hasta donde había dejado todas sus bolsas, deteniéndose abruptamente al darse cuenta de algo en lo que no había caído hasta ahora.

—Jamás te dije mi nombre… ¿Cómo es que sabes como me llamo? —A lo que Bella respondió, después de notificarle a la cajera que se llevaría la blusa puesta, pidiéndole amablemente que empacar en la bolsa la que ella había traído.

—Un pajarito me lo dijo. —Mía la observó un poco extrañada, intentando recoger cada uno de los paquetes, justo cuando Sawyer entró en la tienda departamental en donde ambas mujeres compraban, notificándole a Taylor por medio de su intercomunicador, que había dado con el paradero de la señorita Grey.

—¡Oh… Sawyer, querido!… ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? —El diligente guardaespaldas asintió, comenzando a recoger los paquetes, siendo Mía quien empezara a verle el trasero al apuesto agente de seguridad, notificándole a Bella entre dientes—. Es tan lindo… y tiene un trasero muy deseable, lástima que sea uno de los guardaespaldas de mi hermano. —Bella miró al apuesto hombre, quien salió rápidamente de la tienda, después de darle una escrutadora ojeada a Bella, haciéndose el desentendido, pero la vampiresa ya se había percatado de su desvergonzada mirada, poniendo mala cara.

—Para mi no es más que otro prospecto de hombre que después del matrimonio se transformará en una bola de manteca inservible, el cual termina convirtiéndose en un ser maltratador o un padre mediocre. —Mía observó a Bella sin poder creer que aquella chica parecía odiar a los hombres, aunque la realidad era que después de la experiencia que había tenido con Jacob, se había hecho una errónea idea del género masculino, imaginando que todos podrían llegar a ser tan patanes y machistas como su ex esposo.

—¡Oye!... apoyo mucho los ideales de libertad e independencia femenina, pero no odio a los hombres.

—Ni yo. —Acotó Bella—. Es solo que yo ya perdí completamente el interés por ellos. —Mía abrió tantos sus ojos como su boca en un gesto de asombro.

—¿Eres lesbiana?

—Preferiría ser llamada gay u homosexual, la palabra lesbiana es bastante despectiva, no sé porque la detesto pero así es, y no me gusta.

—¡Oh!… lo siento, no quise molestarte. —Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Mía… no lo sabías y no podías predecir mi reacción, ya que… —La alocada rubia gritó tan repentinamente que sobresaltó no solo a Bella, Sawyer, quien venía de regreso por los demás paquetes golpeó su espalda en contra de una de las vitrinas, sacando su arma, apuntándola a todos lados, mientras Mía preguntaba.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado? —Las empleadas de la tienda gritaron al ver al hombre armado, consiguiendo que tanto Mía como Bella voltearan a ver lo que ambas mujeres observaban con tanto terror, siendo la desubicada chica quien acotara en un tono despreocupado—. Guarda esa arma, Sawyer… ¿Te volviste loco?

—Pero si fue usted la que me ha asustado con semejante grito, señorita Grey. —La atolondrada y desinteresada chica se encogió de hombros, exigiéndole al hombre que se alivianara y dejará de ser menos estreñido, mirando nuevamente a Bella, preguntándole una vez más si se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado en el probador.

—Mmm… No… —respondió la vampiresa con un dejó de incredulidad en su rostro.

—He tenido mi primera experiencia lésbica. —Abrazó a Isabella, quien miró tanto a Sawyer como a las empleadas de la tienda, las cuales habían escuchado claramente lo que la joven había alegado, logrando que las únicas clientas en la tienda asomaran sus curiosos rostros por sobre las puertas de los probadores, mirando fijamente a ambas féminas—. Miré tus pechos, los maquillé, los excité y hasta los adulé… ¿No es grandioso? —Bella no supo si reír, avergonzarse más de lo que ya estaba o simplemente corresponder a aquel efusivo abrazo.

—¿Señorita, Grey?... será mejor irnos. —Acotó Sawyer, tratando de zafar de aquel incómodo momento, siendo el primero en abandonar la tienda con la paquetería de la sonriente muchacha, la cual parecía seguir fascinada con su primera experiencia homosexual, tomando a Bella del brazo, saliendo junto con ella de la prestigiosa tienda, comentándole a continuación.

—Mi hermano y el tuyo se conocen. —Bella supo de sobra de quienes hablaba Mía, sonriendo al saber que no solo se conocían, sino que entre ellos estaba surgiendo más que una relación médico/paciente, la cual poco a poco fue transformándose en algo más—. Edward es adorable… no sé como un chico tan dulce puede soportar al cascarrabias de mi hermano Christian. —La chica siguió hablando y hablando sin dejarle a Bella decir absolutamente nada, asintiendo a cada acotación que la extrovertida chica soltaba, sonriendo con otras tantas, estudiando cada uno de sus gestos, sin poder creer que aquel torbellino hecho mujer le agradara tanto.

Desde el intercomunicador de Bella se dejó escuchar la discusión entre Alice, Leah, Sam y Embry, los cuales parecían no querer decidirse sobre quien cuidaría a Mía de ahora en adelante, mientras Sawyer le preguntaba a su jefe si él seria quien cuidara a la señorita Grey el resto de lo que quedaba de día o si alguno de los agentes de los Cullen vendría por ella, escuchando claramente la acotación de Taylor desde el intercomunicador del apuesto guardaespaldas.

—Según tengo entendido, el joven Uley enviará a alguien para protegerla. —Sawyer le notificó que esperaría unos minutos a que su relevo llegara, justo cuando Mía después de seguir hablando sin parar, le preguntó nuevamente a la vampiresa como supo su nombre, escuchando la inesperada respuesta de Bella.

—Porque soy su nueva escolta, señorita Mía. —Bella extendió su mano hacía la pasmada joven, mientras que Sawyer no pudo creer que la hermosa mujer frente a él fuese la nueva guardaespaldas de la atolondrada muchacha, la cual no duró por mucho tiempo en estado catatónico, soltando el más agudo grito que sus cuerdas bucales pudieron permitirle, saltando sobre la sería e impertérrita vampiresa, quien de no haber contado con fuerza sobre humana para sostenerla a ambos, hubiese caído al suelo y junto con ella la alocada rubia.

—Si, si, si… serás mi escolta… es genial, nos divertirnos mucho juntas… hablaremos mal de los hombres y haremos que las empleadas de las tiendas nos maldigan por hacerles sacar toda la ropa para no comprarles nada. —Bella no pudo evitar reír ante sus locas ocurrencias, asintiendo a sus palabras—. ¿Has tenido experiencias con hombres? —Bella asintió—. Entonces nos reiremos de los pitos de nuestros ex… una vez tuve un novio que tenía un dedo meñique por pene, en serio… me daba pena ajena, pero nunca había visto un pene tan pequeño en un hombre tan grande.

Siguió y siguió hablando sin parar, pretendiendo arrastrar a Isabella nuevamente al interior del centro comercial, exigiéndole al guardaespaldas en un tono de voz despreocupado.

—Puedes irte, Sawyer… Bella y yo seguiremos comprando y haciéndonos grandes amigas. —Ambas se vieron a las caras, y mientras Mía la observó con ojos de admiración ante el orgullo de la vampiresa por su sexualidad, Bella la contemplaba con una mirada cargada de interés y cierto agrado hacía la extrovertida, estrafalaria, pero al mismo tiempo encantadora mujer.

Edward no pudo dejar de pensar en Christian durante el re

* * *

sto del día sin él. Desde su arribo al muelle de Seattle, ambos hombres no hicieron más que rogar porque sus días pasaran rápido, Edward en sus clases universitarias y Christian en sus largas juntas empresariales, mensajeándose cada vez que podían, mientras los dos se enteraban sobre los últimos acontecimientos en la ciudad, siendo Alice quien le notificará a su hermano lo que se les avecinaba, preocupando enormemente al vampiro.

" _Aun no puedo creer todo lo que está pasando"_ —Edward no solo pensaba en la premonición de Alice sobre aquella fiesta, rememoró los momentos íntimos junto a Christian sin poder creer que ambos hubiesen llegado al fin al acto sexual, entregándose más que un simple y ya no tan hipotético juego de sumisión, en donde los dos caballeros pretendieron ser más arrogantes que sus egos, pero cuando el amor y la pasión van de la mano, no existe prepotencia ni egoísmo que valga ante los fuertes y recién arraigados sentimientos de aquel par de hombres.

Por primera vez en su vida Edward se sintió atrasado con todos los trabajos que debía entregar y los reportes que tenía que redactar, pensando aun si iba a seguir con la tesis de Christian o debía empezar una nueva desde cero, sintiéndose cada vez más preocupado ante su futuro como psicólogo, pero él estaba decidido a aceptar la propuesta del magnate, quien le ofreció finiquitar el arrendamiento de su departamento para que el apuesta vampiro pudiese mudarse definitivamente con él, a su pent-house particular.

" _No lo pensaste dos veces para acceder, Edward… te has vuelto un chico fácil"_ Aquello no le molestó al vampiro, ya que sonreía ante la sola idea de mudarse definitivamente con el magnate, sin pensar en las consecuencias. _"Tal vez estamos yendo muy rápido"_ Pensó al terminar de introducir su última prenda de vestir dentro de una de sus maletas, dejando las otras ya preparadas a un lado de la puerta. _"Mi familia comenzará a sospechar, harán preguntas… tal vez Esme se enteré y…"_ Comenzó a sentir miedo ante lo que su madre pudiese decir de todo eso, cerrando rápidamente la maleta, tomando su teléfono celular, escribiéndole un mensaje a Christian.

 _ **[¿No crees que si me mudo contigo comenzarán las habladurías?]**_

Envió el mensaje, percatándose de que tenía uno de parte de Bella, en donde la joven le notificaba lo agradable que le parecía Mía Grey, asombrando enormemente al vampiro, quien por supuesto había pasado todo el día sin escuchar el intercomunicador que los conectaba a todos, enterándose de aquello por medio de los mensajes de su hermana.

Respondió el mensaje de Bella, comentándole que se encontraba gratamente asombrado de que le agradara la extrovertida muchacha, sintiendo la vibración de su teléfono, indicándole la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, abriéndolo rápidamente.

 _ **[Ya lo hacen, Edward… ¿Qué más da?... que lo sigan haciendo]**_

El preocupado vampiro suspiró pesadamente, sentándose a orillas de la cama, respondiéndole apremiante.

 _ **[Tu relajada postura en todo esto me tiene anonadado… no sé si alegrarme por ello o preocuparme por los dos]**_

Envió el mensaje un poco molesto por su respuesta, aunque él había tenido más culpa que Christian, al alimentarle aquel deseo al magnate, sin poder entender aun que pudo haber detonado todo aquello entre ellos, ya que al principio se habían odiado mutuamente.

 _ **[Sabía que te pondrías a pensar mucho en las consecuencias de nuestros locos actos, tengo algo para acallar tus culpas y llevarte al lado oscuro]**_

Edward no supo si preocuparse aún más o reír ante su jocosa y al mismo tiempo seductora respuesta.

 _ **[¿Ah, sí?... ¿y puedo saber de qué se trata?]**_

Preguntó Edward en un rápido tecleo sobre la pantalla táctil, levantándose de la cama para ir en busca de una de sus bolsas de sangre, sacando una del refrigerador, introduciéndola rápidamente en el microonda, justo cuando un nuevo mensaje instantáneo de parte de Christian llegó a su Android, abriéndolo apremiante.

 _ **[Justo ahora estoy enviando un paquete a tu departamento, el cual no escatimará esfuerzos para conseguir derrumbar todos tus miedos, envolviéndote nuevamente en mis sombras, despertando en ti a aquel joven lujurioso que me masturbó de lo más rico en el velero, entregándome una noche que sé que tanto tú como yo jamás olvidaremos]**_

El timbre del microonda sobresaltó al vampiro, el cual aún no podía entender cómo era posible que Christian lograra desestabilizarlo de aquel modo, con tan solo un simple mensaje, abriendo lentamente el aparato calórico, extrayendo la cálida bolsa, comenzando a beber diligentemente de ella, justo cuando el timbre de la puerta anunció la llegada de aquel paquete, abandonando la bolsa de sangre a medio ingerir dentro del fregadero, corriendo para abrir la puerta del pequeño pero confortable departamento, quedándose con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en el agraciado rostro de Christian, quien sonrió con socarronería al ver cómo había logrado sorprender a Edward, introduciéndose en el cálido salón, después de mostrarle lo que traía en ambas manos… una botella de champagne y un par de copas de cristal.

—Heme aquí… todo un paquete de seducción, de sombras y de deseo… —Se pavoneó a sus anchas, mientras Edward cerró con parsimonia la puerta, sin poder creer que Christian había decidido ir hasta su departamento— …Las copas y el champagne son opcionales, vienen con el paquete. —Se acercó al aun asombrado vampiro, el cual recordó que tenía una bolsa de sangre en el fregadero, dándole una mirada furtiva a la cocina—. Pero yo te recomiendo que uses todo. —Besó la comisura de sus labios, estremeciendo a Edward no solo ante aquel insinuoso beso, sino al saber que podría llegar a percibir el sabor de la sangre—. Ya que el paquete no se vende por separado. —Le sonrió, dándole otro beso, esta vez en sus hermosos labios color cereza, los cuales delataban la ingesta del vital líquido sanguinolento.

—¿Cómo sabías donde vivía? —Christian alzó una de sus cejas en un gesto irónico y mordaz, gesticulando los brazos.

—Christian Grey puede conseguir lo que sea… Ed… ¿aún no te queda claro? —Aquello hizo incomodar al vampiro, preguntándole si él era parte de ese englobamiento de artículos inalcanzables pero adquiribles a cualquier precio—. No Edward… —Se acercó al chico, destapando la botella de Champagne, después de entregarle ambas copas al serio muchacho—. Tú eres algo que yo no buscaba pero encontré. —Sirvió el espumante líquido en ambos envases de cristal, dejando la botella en la mesa central del salón, tomando una de las copas que Edward sostuvo con desgano, tintineándola en contra de la que el molesto chico mantuvo en su mano—. Brindo por ti… Edward Cullen, por entrar a mi vida y volcarla de un modo irreversible. —Bebió de su copa hasta la mitad, observando como Edward le miraba sin pretensión alguna de beber de la suya.

—Eso de irreversible sonó como sí no te pudieses llegar a librar nunca más de mí. —Christian volvió a beber de su copa de champagne, llenándola nuevamente con el espumante líquido, incitando a Edward a beber de la suya.

—Pues eso espero. —Acotó el magnate, quien observó como el chico simplemente humedeció sus labios, sin deseos de tomar de aquel costoso licor—. Porque lo que soy yo ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me has tenido lelo todo el mugroso día, así que coopera un poco conmigo y bébete la maldita copa Edward… hoy es viernes y no quiero usar al amo para obligarte. —El joven inmortal volvió a mirar a la cocina, pensando en cómo deshacerse de la bolsa de trasfusión que se encontraba en el fregadero, percatándose de cómo Christian le arrebató la copa, posando ambas junto a la botella, pretendiendo cargar al vampiro como solía hacerlo con sus sumisas, pero no pudo ni siquiera moverlo de su puesto, haciendo sonreír a Edward. —Maldita sea no puedes ser tan pesado… ¿Qué demonios les inyectaba Victoria?... ¿titanio? —Intentó alzarlo sobre sus hombros como un simple saco de patatas pero no pudo más que arrugarle el pantalón, escuchando las risas del muchacho.

—No lograras levantarme, Christian. —El aludido miró con el ceño fruncido al entretenido vampiro, acercándose a paso lento e insinuoso hacia él, susurrándole a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Puedo follarte donde sea, Ed… puede ser en el sofá, en el suelo… donde tú quieras el punto es… —Besó nuevamente sus adictivos labios, consiguiendo de parte de Edward una respuesta positiva, correspondiendo a sus muestras de afecto— …Qué en donde sea que te tome siempre vas a decir mi nombre al final de un inminente orgasmo y querrás más y más y más de mí…

Volvió a besar los delgados pero deliciosos labios del muchacho, apartándose nuevamente de él, tomando ambas copas entre sus manos, entregándole la suya a Edward, quien bebió de un solo trago todo el contenido de la espumante bebida, sintiendo un inmenso calor recorrer desde su garganta, hasta lo más profundo de todo su cuerpo, arrebatándole la copa a su amo, arrojando ambas a su espalda, siendo el predispuesto vampiro quien arrojara a Christian sobre sus hombros, pretendiendo llevarlo hasta su recamara, para luego solventar el problema de la bolsa de sangre, sintiendo como el magnate se estiró sobre él para tomar la botella de champagne, acotando con una socarrona sonrisa de medio lado.

—Creo que esta noche será en la cama… —Ambos sonrieron, y aunque Edward seguía siendo el más tímido de aquella relación, supo por unos segundos lo que se sentía llevar el control de la situación, mientras Christian probó en brazos del apuesto sumiso, lo que se sentía ser subyugado.


	26. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

Seducción

Edward arrojó a Christian sobre su cama, logrando que el cuerpo del magnate quedara rebotando sobre el colchón con la botella en alzas, sonriendo al ver como el muchacho parecía un puma al asecho, gateando hasta quedar sobre el desinhibido y seductor magnate.

—Entonces así se siente estar del otro lado. —Edward sonrió, asintiendo a sus palabras.

—Y así se siente llevar el control. —Christian asintió levemente y por un segundo dejó entrever en su mente como aquel cambio de posición lo incomodaba un poco—. No te imagino con Elena. —Se acostó a su lado, demostrándole a Christian que no pretendía tomar el puesto de amo, sino que simplemente deseaba jugar con él un poco.

—Yo era tan solo un chiquillo y Elena era la experta, yo a duras penas había visto unos pechos… ¿Qué crees que podría hacer un jovencito de esa edad, sin ninguna experiencia y delante de una mujer que exudaba tanta dominación con tan solo mirarle? —Edward supo de sobra a que se refería Christian con aquella acotación, ya que con solo verla, el vampiro supo de sobra que la segura y desinhibida rubia era tan o más dominante de lo que podía llegar a ser su hermana Rosalie.

—¿No te dio miedo? —Christian asintió.

—Por supuesto… pero siempre fui de los que afrontan sus miedos… soy curioso por naturaleza. —Miró de arriba hacia abajo a Edward, depositando un seductor beso en su cuello después de abandonar la botella sobre la mesa de noche, derrumbando el poco control que ejerció el vampiro, dejando a su amo tomar nuevamente las riendas de todo—. Y tú mi querido, Edward… eres la caja de pandora. —Aquellas reveladoras palabras hicieron estremecer al vampiro, al sentir aquel cálido y delicioso aliento humano sobre su oreja.

—Dicen que es muy peligrosa. —acotó Edward entre jadeos.

—Me arriesgaré. —Mordisqueó el largo de su cuello, lamiendo de vez en cuando el lóbulo de su oreja, consiguiendo que el vampiro se estremeciera de gusto.

—Pensé que habías venido a buscarme. —Christian asintió, después de darle un fugaz beso en sus labios.

—Así es… pero apuesto toda mi fortuna a que no echaste ni un solo polvo en este departamento… ¿cierto? —El chico lo fulminó con la mirada—. Esa mirada me confirma que así es. —Besó su boca diligentemente, intentando como siempre de introducir su lengua, sin éxito alguno—. Mmm… es de mal augurio, abandonar un departamento sin haber tenido sexo aunque sea una vez. —Edward soltó una risotada, intentando controlar sus deseos hacia Christian, pero ya no había nada que controlar, sus cuerpos parecían dos magnetos atrayéndose entre sí, sin control alguno.

—¡Oh vamos!... No te imagino siendo supersticioso.

—Y no lo soy. —Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, mirándole seductoramente—. Pero por si acaso, vamos a dejar en este departamento el mejor encuentro que pudo albergar en su interior… ¿Qué dices? —Edward bajó la mirada, asintiendo a su pregunta, desabrochando tímidamente su pantalón, pretendiendo subirse el suéter negro que traía puesto, pero el magnate se lo impidió, siendo él quien se lo quitara, arrojándolo al suelo, mientras devoraba al temeroso joven con la mirada—. Jamás imaginé llegar a sentir tanta curiosidad por un cuerpo masculino. —Besó el pálido pecho del muchacho, tal y como lo había hecho aquella noche en el velero, sin dejar de mirar el tímido, asombrado y al mismo tiempo excitado rostro de su amante, el cual cerró sus ojos lentamente, volteando la cabeza a otro lado.

—Ni yo… jamás pensé llegar a esto… yo ni siquiera… —Pensó en decir que él ni siquiera había tenido esos deseos hacia ninguna mujer, pero aquello sería contraproducente para él, aunque no delatara su virginidad delante del señor Grey—. Nunca sentí tanto deseo hacía mis ex novias como lo siento por ti… Christian. —Quiso explicarse mejor, para no delatarse.

—Me gusta saber eso. —Se incorporó sobre la cama, quitándose con un rápido movimiento de brazos la camisa de vestir que traía, la cual usó sin corbata ni saco, mostrándola con un look descuidado, al llevarla doblada en las mangas hasta los codos—. ¿Pero sabes lo que me gustaría saber justo ahora? —Edward negó con la cabeza aunque leyó en su mente lo que diría a continuación—. Saber cuánto me deseas —Recostó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Edward, logrando que el chico se estremeciera mirándole sugestivamente.

—Ya sabes cuánto, Christian.

—Demuéstramelo, Ed. —Unió su pecho al de Edward, aferrando el tímido rostro del muchacho con ambas manos, susurrándole tan cerca que sus bocas se rozaron al hablar—. Quiero que me hagas sentir cuanto me deseas… no quiero que me lo digas, demuéstrame con hechos cuanto me quieres sentir. —El vampiro posó sutilmente sus manos sobre la gruesa espalda del magnate, notando al acariciarle lo musculosa que era, intentando no ejercer mucha presión sobre esta o le haría daño a su amante.

Bajó lentamente hasta su cintura, mirando sugestivamente a Christian, posando sus ojos sobre los humedecidos labios del magnate, los cuales despedían un delicioso aroma a licor, el cual en conjunto con su aliento personal, era una mezcla perturbadoramente atrayente para Edward, al punto de la desesperación, aferrando sin pudor alguno las nalgas de su amante, mientras besaba sus atrayente labios.

" _Allí estás pequeño Bribón"_ Pensó Christian refiriéndose de aquel modo al lado injurioso de Edward. _"Te escudas detrás de ese rostro tímido e inocente, pero sé que estas deseoso porque te libere y demostrarme de lo que realmente eres capaz_ " Aquella aturdidora pero certera apreciación de parte de Christian consiguió que el vampiro se cohibiera, soltando sus duros y bien tornados glúteos—. ¡Oh no, pequeño rufián!… puedes huir pero no esconderte… yo sé muy bien lo que quieres y por más tímido que seas, sé que debajo de ese rostro mojigato y temeroso hay una bestia sedienta de lujuria animal. —Besó, relamió y mordisqueó los fríos pero adictivos labios de su amante, quien no pudo esconder las enormes ganas de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Christian, a pesar del miedo que lo embargaba.

—Él no quiere huir, Christian… es solo que… —Bajó el rostro completamente avergonzado— …Teme hacerte daño. —El seductor magnate negó con la cabeza, besando sus labios, su mentón y su cuello, deteniéndose como de costumbre en su manzana de Adán para continuar su recorrido hasta el pálido pecho del muchacho, chupeteando sus duros y deliciosos pezones, aquellos que le invitaron a probarlos desvergonzadamente y sin pudor—. Para Christian… ¡Por favor!... detente —Rogó Edward—. No es lo mismo llamar al demonio que verlo llegar.

—Déjalo que venga, Ed… yo no le tengo miedo. —Dibujó un húmedo círculo alrededor del ombligo de su amante con la punta de su lengua, sin dejar de mirarle como lo hacía—. Si él es fuego yo soy hoguera. —Besó sonoramente su marca de nacimiento humana—. Si él es deseo yo soy el pecado.

—¿Y si él es el mismísimo demonio? —Preguntó Edward levantando la cara para verle.

—Pues yo seré el hades. —Jaló el pantalón del pasmado muchacho, dejando su empalmado sexo al descubierto tan cerca de su rostro que el deseoso hombre pudo percibir el aroma a deseo que expedía de él, incitándolo a hacer lo que ya había pensado ejecutar.

—No Christian… ¡Por favor!... no estoy listo para eso… —Pero el magnate no tuvo intención alguna de detenerse, siendo Edward quien truncara su intento de una posible felación, aferrándole el rostro con ambas manos—. He dicho que no estoy preparado para esto.

—¿Quién lo dice?... ¿mi reprimido sumiso o la lujuriosa bestia que duerme dentro de él?

—Lo dice el psicólogo. —Aquello hizo fruncir el ceño del ardiente magnate.

—Pues tengo algo guardado para él desde hace tiempo. —Se arrodilló sobre la cama, comenzando a quitarse la correa, exigiéndole al muchacho—. De espaldas, Edward. —El chico no supo que hacer, ya que pudo ver en los pensamientos de Christian que si se rehusaba lanzaría el primer correazo hacía su rostro, pensando que no era prudente cabrearlo demasiado y arruinar la velada, suspirando completamente resignado a recibir aquel castigo, no solo para controlar sus sombras, sino porque Edward sintió merecerlo al introducir al psicólogo en aquel momento de intimidad entre ellos.

Giró su cuerpo hacía su derecha, sintiendo como Christian colocó una de las almohadas sobre su vientre para levantar su derrier y darle mayor altitud a su duro, fibroso, aunque no muy prominente trasero, el cual él magnate ya había castigado con anterioridad con una tabla de madera, pero con la ropa puesta.

—¿Sabes porque te estoy castigando, cierto? —Edward afirmó saber el porque, notificándole que era gracias al haber involucrado al loquero en su momento de intimidad—. Perfecto… ¿Y sabes lo que tienes que hacer? —El vampiro asintió nuevamente, manteniendo su torso erguido al posar sus codos sobre la cama, intentando mirar a Christian por el rabillo del ojo.

—Debo contar cada azote hasta llegar a 10 —. Christian asintió más que satisfecho ante su respuesta, arrojando el primer correazo sobre los redondos glúteos del muchacho, consiguiendo que Edward se estremeciera—. Uno… —Jadeó sin poder ocultar lo mucho que aquello lo había excitado, esperando el segundo golpe, contando como se lo había exigido su amo, cada uno de ellos, recibiendo el castigo que él sintió merecer y que Christian no escatimó en entregarle gustoso—. Diez. —Los correazo habían concluido, pero tanto el amo como el esclavo apenas calentaban, siendo el desinhibido hombre de negocios quien acariciara el castigado trasero del muchacho, lo que no solo consiguió excitarle más de lo que ya se encontraba, Edward pudo sentir como su sexo humedeció la almohada, al haber dejado escapar un poco de pre-cum desde su glande.

—Ya que no me dejas jugar con Eduarcito, pues averiguaré a que sabe este pequeño bribón. —Christian se movió tan rápido que Edward no le dio tiempo a voltear y rehusarse al anilingus que el magnate comenzó a ejecutar en su virginal trasero, consiguiendo que el asombrado y al mismo tiempo estremecido chico le exigiera entre jadeos que se detuviera, pero los gemidos y la forma en la que el vampiro comenzó a mover su pelvis, era indicativo de que lo que Christian estaba haciendo le gustaba tanto que terminó recostando su torso sobre la cama, rindiéndose ante sus deseos.

" _Te gusta, Edward… ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar lo que es obvio?"_ Se dijo así mismo el vampiro, removiéndose intranquilo sobre las sabanas, mientras Christian parecía no querer darle paz a su trasero, nalgueándolo, y manoseándole sin dejar de saborear aquel delicioso orificio anal, el cual se frunció y volvió a distenderse, incitando cada vez más al magnate a ir más lejos, humedeciendo su dedo índice en su boca, empujándolo sobre la pequeña abertura, introduciéndolo por completo—. ¡Aahg!... No, Christ… Mmm… Cielos. —Primero se quejó, y hasta se negó un poco a la penetración, pero al comenzar a sentir el vaivén del pequeño intruso en su interior, volvió relajarse sobre la cama, estremeciéndose de placer.

—¡Oh mi Dios!… este nene es un glotón… Mira cómo se traga gustoso mi dedo. —Extrajo e introdujo una y otra vez su índice, empujando en una de aquellas intromisiones tanto el índice como el dedo medio, consiguiendo que Edward volviera a curvar su espalda, girando su rostro para verle.

—Basta Christian… estás yendo muy lejos.

—Y aún no termino, pequeño… —Introdujo hasta el fondo ambos dedos masajeando con la punta de estos la próstata del vampiro, y aunque aquel órgano no tenía ninguna función en el mortuorio cuerpo del apuesto inmortal, consiguió que se excitara el doble de lo que ya estaba, jadeando sin poder controlar las fuertes oleadas de placer que lo embargaban, llevando su mano derecha hasta su pene, intentando masturbar el apretujado miembro debajo de la almohada, sintiendo como su amo se lo impidió—. ¡Oh no, pequeño!... Aquí soy yo quien da placer y lo prohíbe.

—Pues hazte cargo, Christian porque estoy a punto de enloquecer de tanto deseo contenido. —El magnate extrajo sus dedos del palpitante trasero, girando a Edward sobre la cama para hacerse un puesto entre sus piernas, notificándole al perturbado muchacho de un modo seductor y bastante seguro de sí mismo.

—No acabarás hasta que yo así lo decida, Edward. —El aludido quiso refutar sus arrogantes palabras, pero lo que Christian hizo a continuación lo dejó tan petrificado y aturdido que simplemente dejó escapar un fuerte jadeo, permitiéndole a su cuerpo estremecerse de tal forma que sintió que se desmayaría, algo completamente imposible en un inmortal.

—No puede ser. —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, desparramándose sobre la cama, entregándose al placer que aquella felación le entregó a su cuerpo, mientras que los dedos índices y medio de Christian volvieron a atacar su no tan virginal trasero, siendo la guinda del postre de lujuria, pasión y deseo que embargó a Edward, quien no pudo controlarse por mucho tiempo, percibiendo el arribo de un inminente orgasmo, notificándoselo a su amante pero al parecer Christian no iba a soltar su miembro hasta que el chico no eyacular en su boca, lo que por supuesto era contraproducente para un humano, ya que aunque ya Carlisle había investigado la posibilidad de procreación de los vampiros con los humanos, no sabían lo que podría ocasionar la ingesta de semen, temiendo que el líquido seminal tuviese ponzoña en su composición genética—. No Christian, detente.

El magnate ignoró por completo los ruegos del muchacho, quien tuvo que aferrarle de los cabellos para apartarlo del tenso y sensible pene, el cual comenzó a irrigar todo el rostro del calenturiento y deseoso hombre, aquel que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, recibiendo el baño de semen que el tembloroso y convulso chico le entregó, tomando raudo las sábanas para limpiarle el rostro, pero el desvergonzado multimillonario comenzó a relamer sus labios con una socarrona y perversa sonrisa en ellos.

—No hagas eso, Christian.

—¿Por qué?... —Quiso saber el magnate, mirándole inquisidoramente a los ojos—. ¿Acaso sufres de alguna enfermedad contagiosa? —Edward negó con la cabeza—. Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Sabes que esa mujer experimentó conmigo y no sé lo que haya causado en mi sistema reproductivo. —Aquello preocupó un poco al magnate, quien comenzó a limpiar su rostro y su boca, mientras Edward recostó su cuerpo sobre la cama, sin dejar de sentir leves descargas eléctricas, producto de su reciente eyaculación.

—¿Carlisle no te ha hecho pruebas? —Edward asintió.

—Sí, pero no las suficientes como para confirmar que no hay peligro alguno. —Christian comenzó a sentirse un poco preocupado, recostándose junto a Edward—. Tú no has acabado aun… ¿cierto?

—Y creo que no lo haré. —Levantó el rostro para ver su flácido miembro—. Tú sí que sabes cómo matar la pasión, Ed. —Aquello consiguió que el vampiro sonriera.

—Tampoco es para tanto. —Se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Christian—. Todo va a estar bien… pero cuando me niegue a algo, ¡por favor!… no te impongas… ¿quieres?

—Lo siento Edward, pero está en mi naturaleza ser dominante. —El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

—En fin… —Pensó nuevamente en la bolsa de transfusión en el fregadero, justo cuando Christian recordó la botella de Champagne que había dejado olvidada en la mesa de noche, bebiendo casi la mitad del espumante licor para poder alivianar el mal momento que había pasado sobre la posibilidad de haber ingerido semen adulterado—. ¿Nos vamos o nos quedamos? —Quiso saber el vampiro, recibiendo de parte de Christian un beso y un abrazo que lo incitó a recostarse más cerca de él, rodeando los abdominales del magnate con su brazo derecho.

—Quedémonos… el contrato que finiquité decía que el arriendo tiene vigencia hasta la semana entrante, así que podemos quedarnos una noche más. —Edward asintió complacido, ya que tenía que resolver lo de las bolsas de sangre en el congelador y el fregadero.

—Bien. —Christian siguió pensando en la posibilidad de haber podido contraer algo, mientras Edward contemplaba las diversas cicatrices sobre su pecho, restándole importancia a los temerosos pensamientos del magnate—. ¿Qué tipo de persona pudo haber sido capaz de marcar a un niño de ese modo? —Christian volteó el rostro para verle, percatándose de como el chico miraba su marcado pecho, observando nuevamente al techo, abrazando más fuerte a Edward, notificándole a continuación.

—El tipo de personas que no debería tener hijos. —Pasó sutilmente sus dedos por la rasposa superficie de su pecho, rememorando los diversos castigos que su padrastro le daba, mientras su madre simplemente se drogaba sin hacer nada al respecto.

—Déjame entrar en tus sombras, Christian. —El magnate volvió a verle, acariciando su rostro—. Déjame darle diversos matices de grises y hacerlos parte de mí. —Ambos se contemplaron a los ojos y por una fracción de segundos los dos pensaron en lo mismo, en el fuerte sentimiento que estaba naciendo entre ellos llamado amor, el cual parecía no querer ser nombrado por ninguno de los implicados, aunque estuviese arraigado por igual en sus corazones.

—Sigo sin saber que hacer contigo, Edward. —Acarició una de sus mejillas, mientras Edward se abrazó aún más a Christian sin dejar de mirarle.

—Tal vez podrías… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos y luego alegó a continuación, bajando la mirada—. Quererme un poco. —Se sintió un tanto estúpido al respecto, pero la respuesta del seductor magnate no se hizo esperar, dibujando en su rostro una amplia sonrisa.

—Ya lo hago, Edward… —Volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro y aunque no dijeron nada más, los dos supieron que aquello había sido bastante revelador para ambos, dejándolos tan solo en un "Te quiero", rogando porque el "Te amo" llegase en el momento menos esperado, siendo el vampiro quien más lo ansiara.

* * *

Jacob no dejó de contemplar el techo grafiado del departamento de Anastasia, pensando en todo lo ocurrido esa noche, en la cual el joven Quileute le ofreció su hombro para que la despechada chica llorara todo lo que quisiera, pero entre copas, palabras de afecto, risas, llantos y más alcohol del que debían ingerir ambos, terminaron en la cama entregándose una noche de sexo desenfrenado en donde Anastasia parecía intentar olvidar el desplante que Jack le había hecho, mientras que Jacob le demostró tanto a la joven a su lado como a si mismo que ya no amaba a Bella.

" _Aún no me puedo creer esto"_ Volteó a ver a la inconsciente mujer sobre la cama, la cual permaneció dormida junto a él. _"Jamás creí que llegaríamos a esto"_ Pensó en el modo de cómo se fueron suscitando las cosas entre ambos aquella noche, en la que Anastasia le había pedido que le realizara un peinado, creyendo que Jacob en verdad era un estilista, tal y como decía su currículum personal, convirtiendo el pelo de la joven en un completo enredo. _"En verdad me gustas, Ana_ " Apartó uno de los mechones de cabello que cubrió su rostro, sonriendo tontamente. _"Temo tanto que despiertes y me digas que te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado está noche"_

El joven lobo sintió cierto temor ante la incertidumbre de no saber cómo reaccionaría la hermosa muchacha después de lo ocurrido, incorporándose silenciosamente del colchón en busca de su ropa, dándole una última mirada a Anastasia, la cual se removió un poco sobre la cama, dejando su desnudo cuerpo al descubierto.

" _No debí hacer esto… no debí aprovecharme de la situación"_ Suspiró. _"Pero es que eres tan bella, Ana… tan deseable que no pude contener las ganas de hacerte mía"_ Suspiró nuevamente apartando con cierto pesar la mirada, saliendo al fin de la alcoba, comenzando a recoger sus pertenencias, vistiéndose con total diligencia, sin dejar de pensar en todo aquello, recordando cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, siendo Anastasia quien lo besara como si quisiera demostrarle a Jacob lo mucho que había disfrutado el encuentro sexual, por muy furtivo que fuera.

—¿Así que eres igual que todos? —La inesperada pregunta de Anastasia sobresaltó al joven Quileute, quien giró raudo su cabeza, observando a la somnolienta mujer recostada del marco de la puerta, envuelta entre las sabanas—. Tuviste lo que querías y simplemente te irás sin tan siquiera despedirte. —Jacob negó con la cabeza.

—No, Ana… te equivocas. —Terminó de abotonarse el pantalón, acercándose a ella con su camiseta en las manos—. Pensé en irme porque temo tus palabras de arrepentimiento. —La delgada mujer intentó encaminarse hasta el sofá sin caerse con las sábanas, las cuales arrastraban en el suelo.

—Pensé que el último beso que nos dimos te había demostrado cuanto me había gustado. —Se arrojó sobre él sofá, reorganizado las sábanas sobre el mueble.

—Lloraste tanto por Jack, que sentí que aún lo amabas.

—Y así es, Jake… iba a casarme con él, eso es algo que no se olvida de la noche a la mañana. —Jacob rodeó el sofá, acercándose a Anastasia—. Pero el muy cretino me traicionó y eso no pienso perdonárselo nunca.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Ana… —Colocó uno de los mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja, acariciándole el rostro. —Ese bastardo no merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas. —Anastasia sonrió, observando como Jacob tomó asiento a su lado, rodeando los desnudos hombros de la muchacha con su brazo izquierdo, conteniéndola.

—Entonces no te vayas, Jacob. —Ambos se vieron a la cara, contemplándose mutuamente—. Porque si Bella y Jack despreciaron el amor que le profesábamos, no vale la pena arrepentirnos por lo que pasó esta noche. —Jacob asintió, depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios, consiguiendo que la chica se estremeciera entre sus cálidos brazos. —Dicen que las relaciones que comienzan con sexo duran poco. —Ana rememoró el corto tiempo que compartió con Christian, en donde solo hubo sexo sadomasoquista, bajando tristemente la mirada.

—Yo no lo creo. —Acotó Jacob aferrando el mentón de la triste muchacha, levantándole la cara—. Pero si así fuera… ¿Qué más da?... no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo en temores tontos e inseguridades mal sanas. —Ana le abrazó, consiguiendo que Jacob la tomará entre sus grandes y musculosos brazos, llevándola de vuelta a su recamara.

—Entonces no te vayas, Jacob. —El aludido asintió, entrando nuevamente en la recamara—. Quédate y demuéstrame que lo de ocurrió esta noche no fue solo un parche en nuestros maltrechos corazones y que a lo mejor puede llegar a haber un tal vez para nosotros. —El joven Quileute besó a la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, rememorando aquellos recurrentes sueños que solía tener en su adolescencia, en donde una mujer de cabellos castaños le esperaba al final de un puente que jamás logró cruzar, despertando antes de llegar a ella y así poder ver su rostro, creyendo en su momento que la mujer del sueño podría llegar a ser Bella, aunque se había equivocado.

" _Debes ser tú, Ana"_ Pensó el chico, rememorando nuevamente aquel sueño del que poco recordaba y el cual ya no lo atormentada con tanta insistencia como ocurría en el pasado. _"Quiero que seas tú, Anastasia"_ Recostó a la deseosa mujer sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarla, mientras ella correspondió gustosa a las muestras de afecto del apuesto Quileute, sin intención alguna de detener un segundo encuentro entre ellos, permitiéndole a Jacob dejar al descubierto su delgado pero deseos cuerpo, entregándose una vez más al candente joven de piel cobriza, el cual le demostró que la experiencia no siempre viene acompañada con la edad y que la pasión que alberga un lobo por su hembra, es más fuerte que cualquier experiencia antes vivida.

* * *

Riley siguió mirando al suelo sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras Victoria le explicaba los pros y los contra de tener a Bree en aquel lugar, ya que tanto Jack como la nueva inquilina que tenían podrían llegar a ser atacados por la neófita, la cual ya había despertado.

—Sé que te agrada la pequeña, Riley querido… pero eso no basta cuando la sed de sangre trastorna a un neófito, debes llevártela y encerrarla con los demás vampiros en el edificio abandonado.

—Pero mi señora… yo le juro que… —Jack interrumpió la negativa de Riley a aceptar que Bree se quedara encerrada como una bestia salvaje en aquel obscuro y asqueroso lugar.

—Ya intentó atacar a la chica la primera vez, Riley… nadie garantiza que no lo intentará de nuevo. —El apuesto vampiro miró con desdén al insufrible mortal, deseando arrancarle la cabeza, conteniéndose al saber que su ama y señora lo protegía.

—Yo doy fe de que no lo hará. —Espetó el chico, retándole con la mirada.

—No quiero arriesgarme, Riley… lo siento, pero debes deshacerte de Bree o llevarla a donde están los demás neófitos. —El vampiro comenzó a sentirse desesperado. Él la amaba, pero respetaba enormemente a su creadora, arrojándose a sus pies para implorarle que le diera una segunda oportunidad a la pequeña jovencita.

—Tenemos el arma perfecta para lastimar al bastardo del Grey, Victoria… No creo que debamos arriesgarnos a perderla por un simple capricho de Riley… si esa mocosa vuelve a atacar a…

—No la atacará. —Rugió el iracundo inmortal, mostrándole a Jack sus dientes, amenazante—. Si eso llega a ocurrir, yo mismo la mataré… lo juro.

—¿Y de que me sirve que la extermines cuando la incontrolable vampiresa ya ha matado a mi importante pieza de ajedrez?... de nada sirve un alfil caído en la contienda.

—Un alfil no puede ser más importante que la reina y mucho menos que un rey. —Espetó Riley levantándose del suelo, acercándose a Jack—. Y se supone que tú serás el rey de mi señora.

—Las piezas menores están para custodiar al rey. —Espetó Jack, sintiéndose apoyado por la vampiresa—. La respuesta es no, Riley… no puedes… —El iracundo vampiro aferró al engreído mortal por el cuello, alzándole en vilo.

—Yo no existo para cuidarte a ti, maldita bolsa de sangre… yo solo recibo órdenes de la reina. —Victoria aferró el brazo del enardecido vampiro, exigiéndole que se controlara y soltara al aterrado hombre, el cual se sacudió en el aire como una insignificante sanguijuela.

Después de unos segundos, Riley arrojó a Jack sobre el sofá, arrodillándose frente a Victoria, tomándola nuevamente de la mano, implorando una vez más para que no le apartaran de Bree, exigiéndole que comprendiera su amor por ella.

—¿La amas más que a mí, Riley? —El chico negó una y otra vez con la cabeza—. Si vuelve a portarse mal… ¿La mataras por mí? —El vampiro asintió, mirando de soslayo el petrificado rostro de Jack, el cual se acarició el apretón en el cuello—. Entonces dejaré que se quede, pero no le aceptaré un error más… o aprende a comportarse o la mataré yo misma. —Riley asintió más que complacido, besando la mano de su ama, agradeciéndole su total benevolencia—. Ahora retírate, necesito hablar con Jack.

El vampiro asintió, incorporándose del suelo, dándole una última mirada desdeñosa al cretino de Jack, comenzando a subir con parsimonia las escaleras, percatándose de como Bree pretendió escabullirse al cuarto de la nueva inquilina que tenían, corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana para detenerla, pero al llegar a la puerta, la neófita salió de la recamara, mientras la joven mortal en su interior le agradeció la ayuda prestada.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo Bree?... Te dije que no puedes acercarte a ella, la ama quiere que me deshaga de ti, temen que quieras volver a atacarla y si lo haces ella…

— …Me matará… lo sé, la escuché. —La hermosa joven de larga cabellera negra bajó la cabeza, encaminándose a su recamara, la cual compartía con el muchacho—. La chica me pidió que le prestara un suéter, dijo que tenía frio y simplemente quise… —Riley la estrechó entre sus brazos, besándole la frente.

—Sabía que podías controlarte, hermosa. —Le aferró el rostro con ambas manos, pretendiendo depositar un beso en sus pequeños y delicados labios, pero la menuda vampira se apartó de él, acercándose a la ventana—. ¿Qué ocurre, Bree?... ¿Por qué?... —La chica le interrumpió.

—¿La amas más que a mí, Riley? —Aquello tensó el cuerpo del muchacho—. Si es así ¿para qué me transformaste? —Preguntó sin dejar de ver por la ventana, el ir y venir de las personas que transitaban la calle, escuchando los pasos a sus espaldas, percibiendo la cercanía del cuerpo de Riley, quien respondió a continuación.

—No la amo como te amo a ti, Bree… a ella la veo como a una madre, pero tú eres mi futura pareja inmortal. —Besó la coronilla de la cabeza de la joven, abrazándola por la espalda.

—Pues parece que no le caigo muy bien a mi suegra. —Riley sonrió.

—Haz que cambie de parecer, Bree… solo debes pórtate bien y hacer lo que yo te diga, ya que… —Un estruendoso grito sobresaltó a ambos amantes, quienes corrieron a ver lo que estaba pasando, observando el rápido arribo de Victorias al cuarto de huéspedes, en donde la joven mortal parecía tener un ataque de ira, arrojando todo sin intención alguna de darle a un punto en específico, siendo Jack quien preguntara después de haber terminado de subir las escaleras con las piernas temblando.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa? —Miró a Bree creyendo que la chica había sido la causante de sus gritos, pero Victoria le notificó que la joven no tuvo nada que ver, exigiéndole que controlara a la loca—. Cálmate Leila… ¿Qué ocurre hermosa?... ¿hay algo que te esté molestando? —Preguntó Jack en un tono de voz dulce y condescendiente.

—Quiero ver a mi amo… quiero hablar con él y decirle que no puede hacerme esto… —Arrojó los cepillos de cabello que reposaban sobre la peinadora, los cuales por supuesto Jack consiguió esquivar, exigiéndole en un tono de voz zalamero y amable.

—Aún no es el momento, Leila… ya podrás recriminarle todo lo que quieras, pero por ahora debes quedarte con nosotros. —La desquiciada mujer comenzó a llorar, arrojándose en el suelo, mientras Victoria intentó no perder la calma con aquella demente, esperando a que Jack la controlara.

—El amo no pudo cambiarme por otro hombre, no pudo hacerme esto… no, no… me rehúso a creerlo. —Golpeó una y otra vez el suelo, consiguiendo que sus nudillos sangraran, lo que alteró a los tres vampiros que convivían en aquel departamento, siendo Riley quien tomara a Bree entre sus brazos, llevándosela lo más lejos que pudo de la esquizofrénica mujer, mientras que Jack intentó manipularle, arrodillándose junto a ella, atenazando sus ensangrentadas manos.

—Cálmate Leila… No es prudente que hagas eso delante de quienes viven con nosotros en esta casa.

—¿Por qué? —Quiso saber la perturbada mujer.

—Mmm… tú confórmate con saber que no es buena idea. —Miró a Victoria, la cual puso los ojos en blanco—. Ven… ya es tarde… será mejor que duermas. —Incitó a la joven a levantarse del suelo, llevándosela hasta su cama.

—En las noticias anunciaron que este sábado habrá una fiesta en casa de los padres de mi amo… ¿Por qué no vamos? —A lo que Victoria respondió, acercándose a la desequilibrada mujer.

—Por qué no es prudente, niña estúpida… ahora duérmete o te sedaré como lo hice anoche. —Victoria salió como alma que lleva al diablo de la habitación de la joven, demostrándole a Jack lo mucho que parecía detestar lo amable y dulce que él era con la muchacha, haciendo sentir seguro al cretino, al darse cuenta de como lo celaba.

Jack curó los nudillos de la llorosa joven que ambos secuaces habían logrado sacar del psiquiátrico de Seattle, asesinando a varios de los empleados y a unos cuantos enfermos recluidos, lo que las autoridades decidieron mantener en secreto, pero Garrett ya se había hecho una hipótesis sobre lo ocurrido, al ver las marcas en el cuello de los occisos que habían sido encontrados en la escena del crimen, atribuyéndole el delito a Victoria.

—Duerme Leila… mañana será otro día y prometo que las cosas mejoraran. —La joven se hizo un mohín sobre la cama, perdiéndose en las nebulosas de su desequilibrado cerebro, soñando con el día en que Christian volviera a buscarle y le expresara cuanto la amaba, haciéndola su esposa, sin saber que el corazón del magnate ya le pertenecía a una sola persona… a Edward Cullen.

Jack salió de la recamara, cerrando la puerta con cerrojo, guardándose la llave en el interior de uno de sus bolsillos, bajando con parsimonia las escaleras, observando el molesto rostro de Victoria contemplarle desde el sofá donde estaba.

—Me parece que esa fiesta es el momento propicio para soltar a la loca y que explote delante de todos la noticia de que Christian es un chupa vergas. —Victoria negó con la cabeza.

—Un poder mayor está en la ciudad y no es prudente ser vistos por ellos. —Jack preguntó bastante intrigado de quienes se trataba—. Tú solo confórmate con saber que no es el momento adecuado… tú sigue lavándole el cerebro a la loca y la usaremos en el lugar y en el momento preciso. —Jack asintió, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Estas celosa de Leila? —Victoria volteó a verle.

—¿Debería? —Jack negó con una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios—. Entonces no hagas preguntas idiotas, Jack… —Se incorporó del sofá, pretendiendo abandonar la sala, notificándole al divertido hombre antes de marcharse—. Soy la reina de corazones, Jack… no es bueno hacerme enojar… tu cabeza podría rodar y otro rey suplantaría tu lugar. —La irónica sonrisa del desagradable hombre se esfumó, dando paso a la inseguridad—. Diviértete con Leila en el país de los desquiciados… mientras que yo planeo nuestro próximo movimiento… Ya que tal parece que los lobos no escarmentaron con mi primer ultimátum. —El incómodo hombre preguntó que planeaba para ellos—. Pues parece que al alfa le da igual su mujercita, veremos si lastimando al beta, desisten de ayudar a los Cullen.

* * *

Muy temprano por la mañana, tanto Christian como Edward culminaron los preparativos para abandonar el pequeño departamento que había alojado al vampiro en Seattle, aquel que jamás pensó en dejar antes de culminar las clases y mucho menos ante una propuesta como la que el magnate le había planteado, pidiéndole amablemente que se quedara definitivamente con él en su lujoso pent-house.

—Ya están todas las maletas del joven Edward en el auto, señor Grey. —Christian asintió a la notificación de su guardaespaldas, agradeciendo su ayuda—. Los espero abajo. —Taylor salió del departamento, justo cuando Sam entró, entregándole a Edward una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul marino, notificándole a continuación.

—Eso te lo envió, Alice… —El vampiro asintió—. Y Emmett dice que tu encargo está a salvo en el hotel Paramount. —Edward sonrió, agradeciéndole toda la ayuda prestada y sobre todo su total discreción, al referirse de aquel modo tan peculiar al inconveniente del refrigerador lleno de bolsas de transfusión de sangre, las cuales Emmett recibió desde la oscura calle, atrapándola como todo un grandes ligas, mientras Edward las arrojaba desde el balcón, después de que Christian se durmiera, llevándoselas con él hasta el hotel Paramount—. Los esperamos abajo… con permiso.

—Sam parece hijo de Taylor. —Acotó Christian, acortando distancia entre ellos al estar a solas—. Muy servicial y discreto. —Edward asintió, percatándose de como Christian miró la pequeña caja entre sus manos—. Mmm… temo preguntar. —La enorme sonrisa del vampiro no se hizo esperar, notificándole a continuación, para asustarlo aún más.

—Es exactamente lo que temes que sea. —Christian abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, apartándose de él—. Es un anillo de compromiso. —El magnate palideció—. Pero tranquilo… no es para ti. —Aquello alivió y decepcionó en partes iguales el agitado corazón del acaudalado hombre de negocios, quien tomó la pequeña caja entre sus manos al ver como Edward se la entregaba—. Es para tu madre, es mi contribución para el evento de esta noche. —Christian abrió nuevamente sus expresivos ojos, destapando diligentemente la caja de terciopelo.

En su interior, un enorme anillo de oro blanco de 24 quilates, reposaba sobre un suave colchoncito de terciopelo blanco, el cual contrastaba con el color externo de la caja, y sobre él aro, millones de diminutos diamantes adornaba el frontal de la costosa joya de más de 100 años, haciéndola una obra incalculable.

—No puedo aceptar esto, Edward… es demasiado. —Christian pretendió devolverle el anillo pero el joven vampiro se lo prohibió.

—Ya dije que es mi aporte para la fiesta pro-fondos de tus padres. —Edward tomó su chaqueta de jean, la cual reposaba sobre el espaldar de unos de los sofás individual, pretendiendo abandonar el pequeño departamento, siendo Christian quien se lo prohibiera, aferrándole del brazo.

—Disculpa si te he ofendido. —El apuesto vampiro negó con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo… —Tomó de la mano a Christian, demostrándole que no estaba enfadado—. Solo quiero ayudar, Alice parecía encantada de apoyar a Mía en todo y la vio tan preocupada por lo de las subastas que me lo notificó y recordé que tenía ese anillo, el cual ha pasado de generación tras generación… —Christian asintió, acomodándole el cuello de la chaqueta después de haberse guardado el anillo en el bolsillo—. Y ya que no pienso usarlo, pues me pareció que…

—¿Por qué no piensas usarlo? —Edward levantó la mirada, sin poder creer que Christian le hubiese hecho aquella pregunta.

—Pues… —Le miró un poco decepcionado, bajando levemente la cara—. Porque no… No sé… No creo que el matrimonio sea lo mío. —Christian sonrió con picardía, queriendo jugar un poco con el incómodo muchacho.

—¿El matrimonio no es lo tuyo? —Edward asintió, tomando su bolso repleto de libros, siendo lo único que Sam y Taylor habían dejado para que el muchacho fuese quien lo llevara—. ¡Oh vamos!... ¿Es en serio? —El serio joven volvió a asentir, saliendo del departamento después de tomar las llaves para dejarlas en la consejería—. Bueno… me alegra saber eso. —Aquello tensó a Edward, consiguiendo que frunciera cada vez más el ceño—. Yo tampoco estoy listo para un compromiso tan importante como ese.

El vampiro le observó desdeñosamente, mientras el magnate salió del departamento hacía el pasillo principal del tercer piso, gesticulado los brazos al hablar intentando hacerse el superado, pero Edward ya se había dado cuenta de la jugarreta que el odioso hombre quería hacerle, molestando al muchacho.

—¿Sabes?... te hacía un chico tradicional, de esos que le gustan pedir matrimonio en un lugar romántico, con flores y velas. —Edward cerró la puerta principal con llave, encaminándose por el amplio pasillo—. De los que regalan chocolates y escriben poemas. —Christian comenzó a seguirle, percatándose de su serio semblante.

—De hecho lo era. —Pulsó el botón que llamaba el ascensor, esperando a que el artefacto mecánico subiera o bajara—. Hasta que me topé con un cretino al que detesté desde el preciso momento en que lo conocí. —Christian apretó los labios para no reír—. Cambió mis anhelos de romance por azotes y castigos, chocolates por consoladores anales y flores por fustas y látigos. —El divertido magnate no pudo contener sus carcajadas, observando como el molesto muchacho entró en el ascensor, esperando a que el entretenido hombre dejará de reír.

—¡Oh vaya!... esa no me la esperaba. —Volvió a reír, introduciéndose al fin en el estrecho compartimiento—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me excita cuando te enfadas. —El magnate arrinconó a Edward dentro del ascensor, después de pulsar el botón que los trasladaría hasta la planta baja—. Me dan ganas de bajarte el pantalón aquí mismo y nalguearte. —Christian le miró muy seductoramente, pero no recibió una respuesta recíproca de parte del molesto joven, demostrándole al petulante hombre que no le había agradado en lo más mínimo que se burlara de su lado romántico.

—Y a mí a veces me dan ganas de arrancarte la lengua y metértela en… —La puerta del ascensor se abrió, consiguiendo que ambos hombres se apartaran el uno del otro, siendo Christian quien hablará entre dientes, notificándole a su insubordinado esclavo.

—Así que nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo… —Una dulce anciana de cabellos blancos, ojos pequeños y un poco regordeta entró al ascensor en compañía de su nieto adolescente y su novia, los cuales observaron a ambos hombres, siendo Edward quien les saludara amablemente, mientras Christian puso los ojos en blanco, impacientándose ante la lentitud de la señora para entrar, o eso percibió el vampiro.

" _A veces no sé lo que me atrae de ti"_ Pensó Edward al ver lo petulante que podía llegar a hacer con la dulce ancianita, la cual no tenía la culpa de su deteriorado estado ante los años, pero lo que en verdad tenía molesto a Christian era el hecho de que el chico a su lado se hubiese molestado ante sus jugarretas, mostrándoselo al apuesto inmortal por medio de sus pensamientos.

" _¿Qué puedo hacer para conseguir que cambies esa cara de perro?"_ Elucubró Christian, mirando a Edward por medio del reflejo de las plateadas puertas del ascensor, percatándose de lo molesto que en realidad estaba el muchacho, acercándose despreocupadamente hacia él, mirándose el calzado italiano que traía puesto, observando como las trenzas del zapato de cuero estaban desatándose, agachándose para atarlas nuevamente, incorporándose lentamente de su inclinada postura, comenzando a acariciar todo el largo de la pierna de Edward por sobre la tela del pantalón, consiguiendo que el chico se estremeciera, clavando sus asombrados ojos sobre el socarrón rostro de Christian, al sentir como el muy descarado terminó su recorrido apretándole una nalga.

—¿Christian?... ¡Basta! —Susurró el chico, pero el magnate no quiso detener sus lascivos actos, mirando al frente, al igual que lo hizo Edward, al ver como los tres humanos delante de ellos, voltearon para verles.

—Que calor hace aquí… este artefacto debería tener aire acondicionado… ¿No cree usted, doña? —La anciana asintió a las palabras de Christian, sonriéndole dulcemente, sin percatarse que detrás del par de caballeros, un calenturiento juego de manos ejecutado por el desvergonzado hombre de negocios, mantuvo a Edward aterrado, avergonzado y excitado por partes iguales, rogando porque el ascensor llegara a su destino, intentando contener una posible erección, apretando con fuerzas el bolso sobre su entrepierna.

Las puertas del ascensor al fin se abrieron, siendo la anciana la primera en salir con la ayuda de los dos jovencitos, quienes no veían la hora de estar a solas y comerse a besos, dándose de vez en cuando miradas furtivas detrás de la abuelita, mientras Christian siguió apretando el trasero de Edward, el cual permaneció inmóvil, esperando a que sus ex vecinos se perdieran de vista para salir del ascensor, pero justo en el momento en que el molesto y excitado vampiro pensó en huir, el magnate pulsó el botón del tercer piso, consiguiendo que el artefacto cerrara nuevamente sus puertas, subiendo hasta el piso indicado.

—Pero… ¿Qué haces, Christian? —El aludido le arrebató el bolso, dejándolo caer al suelo, abrazando al estupefacto vampiro, quien no se esperó aquel arrebato de parte del apuesto hombre a pesar de que podía leer su mente.

—¿Sabes lo que me haces sentir cuando te molestas conmigo? —Susurró a oídos del muchacho, quien se estremeció no solo ante su cálido aliento sobre su oreja, sino ante sus muestras de afecto, correspondiendo lentamente a su abrazo.

—No, no lo sé. —Fue su rápida y tímida respuesta, escuchando con atención lo que la mente del magnate ya le había mostrado en sus pensamientos.

—Me siento como un velero a la deriva… es como intentar volar a Charlie tango a ciegas, como si mis matices de grises, como tú bien lo dijiste se volvieran negros. —Edward le abrazó a pesar de que el ascensor se detuvo, abriéndose lentamente las puertas, percatándose de que no había nadie en el pasillo.

—Entonces no me hagas enfadar, Christian… porque si tú te sientes así cuando me molesto y te ignoro, yo me siento mucho peor cuando te burlas de mí. —Ambos se separaron un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarse, mirándose a las caras—. Es como si pisotearas mi forma de ser, mis sentimientos, mis…

—¿Tienes sentimientos hacía mí? —Edward se apartó por completo de Christian, pasando nerviosamente los dedos por su rebelde cabello, tomando raudo el bolso que el magnate había dejado caer al suelo, colocándolo sobre su hombro, pulsando nuevamente el botón de la planta baja, consiguiendo que el ascensor comenzará a descender.

—Bueno… tú y yo ya lo habíamos hablado, Christian… ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó un poco intranquilo al ver cómo había quedado expuesto delante del magnate—. Tú… tú preguntaste qué harías conmigo y yo respondí.

—Quererte… ¿eso te gusta Ed?... ¿te agrada saber lo que siento por ti? —Edward asintió bajando la mirada, sintiendo como Christian le tomó del mentón, levantándole la cara—. A mí también me gustaría saber lo que sientes por mí. —Ambos se miraron intensamente a los ojos, sin tan siquiera percatarse de que el ascensor se detuvo, abriéndose lentamente las puertas metálicas, siendo el tímido vampiro quien se apartara de él, mirando al Hall de la residencia en donde Edward había vivido, encontrándose con Sam y Taylor esperándoles, haciéndose los desentendidos .

—Será mejor irnos. —Fue lo único que pudo decir Edward, siendo el primero en abandonar el estrecho compartimiento, pretendiendo salir a las afueras del lugar, percatándose de que había una soleada mañana en Seattle. _"¡Rayos!"_ —Exclamó internamente, pensando en el modo de llegar hasta el auto sin que se percataran del brillo de su piel, siendo Sam quien resolviera aquel inconveniente, abriendo diligentemente un paraguas sobre él.

—Señor Cullen… lo escolto hasta el auto. —Edward no supo que decir, y simplemente comenzó a caminar junto al elegante guardaespaldas, el cual había aceptado al fin usar traje como todas las escoltas de los Grey, viéndose extremadamente apuesto.

Sam le abrió la puerta, esperando a que el vampiro entrara, el cual le notificó en voz baja, mientras Christian rodeó el auto, para entrar del otro lado con la ayuda de Taylor.

—No tienes que hacer todo esto, Sam… no es necesario que… —El líder de la manada le interrumpió.

—Se supone que trabajo para ti, Edward… y mi deber es mantenerte a salvo, no solo de Victoria, sino de quedar en evidencia delante de ellos. —Señaló con una mueca tanto a Christian como a Taylor, quienes entraron al vehículo, esperando a que ambos hombres culminaran su privada conversación.

—Espero que todo esto termine pronto. —Sam asintió. —En verdad te lo agradezco mucho. —El joven trigueño no dijo nada, insistiendo para que el vampiro entrara al auto y así poder cerrar el paraguas.

Edward al fin entró, dejando que Sam cerrara su puerta, introduciéndose igual que todos en el interior del lujoso vehículo, después de cerrar el paraguas, colocándolo sobre el tablero del auto, notificándole a Taylor que podían marcharse, justo cuando el timbre del celular sobresaltó a Christian, sacándolo rápidamente de su bolsillo, leyendo el mensaje de su hermana Mía.

 _ **[Los Cullen han dado una importante donación, Christian… mamá está encantada y Carrick ya me ha entregado una invitación formal para invitarlos a todos… ¿No te parece genial?]**_

Christian alzó una de sus cejas, dándole una mirada furtiva a Edward, el cual se hizo el desentendido, aunque ya estuviese informado de la situación, esperando a que el magnate lo hiciera verbal, justo cuando Alice llegó al hotel Paramount, notificándoles a todos por medio de los intercomunicadores que está noche todos irían al banquete de beneficencia, escuchando aquella conversación por medio de los pensamientos de Sam, quien escuchó claramente las palabras de la vampiresa.

—Está confirmado. —Comentó Christian un poco desencajado al respecto—. Tu familia y la mía se conocerán. —Aquello no solo hizo voltear a Edward, Sam le miró sin poder creer que justo cuando Alice notificaba aquello por medio de los intercomunicadores, el magnate se lo dijera al joven a su lado—. Parece que tus padres dieron una jugosa contribución y los míos les enviarán invitaciones formales.

—No pareces muy feliz al respecto. —Comentó Edward, mientras Sam recibió de parte de Taylor, un manotazo en el hombro para que dejara de ver hacía atrás, intentando darles privacidad a ambos caballeros.

—No es que no me agrade la idea, Edward… es solo que… —Christian no supo cómo decirle al muchacho que no quería verlo llegar a la recepción junto a Bella, bajando la cara— …No tendremos mucha privacidad. —Fue la respuesta del magnate, quien también pensó en aquella posibilidad de no poder ir juntos, al estar ambas familias en el mismo lugar.

—Bueno, Christian… vayan o no mis padres, no tendremos privacidad, estaríamos rodeados de más de cien personas… así que lo mejor sería que me llevaras al hotel Paramount, ya que…

—No… —respondió rápidamente Christian, interrumpiéndole—. Quiero que estemos juntos, no me importa que tus padres y los míos estén en el mismo lugar, tampoco que vayamos a estar rodeados de personas, no me interesa que nos vean llegar justo, y me vale verga que… —Christian siguió despotricando a los cuatro vientos toda la rabia que sentía ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, comenzando a hiperventilarse, consiguiendo que Taylor aminorara la velocidad por si debía estacionarse de improvisto, siendo Edward quien intentará controlar aquel ataque de rabia y pánico que le había dado, exigiéndole que respirara por la nariz y lo expulsara por la boca, aferrándole la muñeca derecha para tomarle el pulso.

—Cálmate Christian, respira profundo, inhala… exhala… —Edward percibió el cambio en sus palpitaciones, al igual que su sudoración fría, indicándole al vampiro que estaba bastante alterado como para que su presión arterial cambiará considerablemente.

—Es que no sé por qué tenemos que ocultarnos… —Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse—. Pensé que sería fácil esconder esto, Edward… pero no es así… ¿y sabes por qué? —Tanto Taylor como Sam se vieron a las caras, mirando nuevamente al frente, haciéndose los desentendidos.

—¿Por qué Christian? —preguntó el vampiro, sin dejar de aferrar su muñeca, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza al tener que hablar sobre eso delante de sus guardaespaldas.

—Porque sé que no podré tragarme la rabia que sentiré cuando te vea pasar el umbral de la mansión de mis padres tomado de la mano de Isabella. —Edward no pudo creer que Christian estuviese haciendo verbal sus temores, y mucho menos delante de ambos hombres, quienes intentaron permanecer inmutables pero Taylor no pudo evitar pensar sobre lo que ocurriría si eso llegase a pasar, mientras Sam comenzó a escribirle a Alice, notificándole lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Eso no va a pasar, Christian… ¿y sabes por qué? —El magnate negó con la cabeza, exigiéndole al muchacho que se lo explicara—. Porque Bella irá a la recepción como la nueva guardaespaldas de Mía. —Aquello sorprendió a Christian. —Tal parece que solo Sawyer y Bella soportan a la atolondrada de tu hermana.

—Pero… ¿Desde cuándo Bella está haciendo de guardaespaldas de Mía?... ¿Por qué eso nunca se me fue notificando? —preguntó mirando a Taylor, el cual estuvo a punto de responder, siendo Edward quien lo hiciera.

—Eso es irrelevante ahora, Christian… lo verdaderamente importante ahora es ver que pretexto podríamos usar para ir juntos sin levantar sospechas. —El melancólico hombre asintió, observando como el chico se acercó a su oreja derecha, susurrándole al oído—. Además… Jamás le di a Bella un anillo de compromiso. —Justo en aquel momento, Taylor introdujo el auto en el sótano del lujoso edificio, mientras Christian contempló con una amplia sonrisa a Edward, el cual se recostó a su lado, intentando hacerse el desentendido, sin poder creer que hubiese dicho aquello, pero un repentino frenazo de parte de Taylor sobresaltó a todos los pasajeros, quienes se percataron de la presencia de Garrett en el estacionamiento, recostado de una de las dos patrullas que habían aparcado en el interior del sótano privado, esperando a los recién llegados, siendo Edward el primero en salir del auto seguido por Sam, mientras Taylor abrió la puerta de Christian, después de apagar el motor y abandonar su puesto de conductor.

—Dime que no es cierto lo que estás pensando… —Exigió Edward entre susurros intendibles al oído humano, observando como Garrett escupió el mondadientes que tenía entre los labios, masticándole despreocupadamente.

—Si lo estás viendo en mi cabeza es porque así es, Edward. —Garrett, arrugó la cara al percibir el olor de Sam, mirándole al rostro—. Debes ser uno de los canes de los que hablaba el mayor Whitlock… sí que apestan… ¿eh? —El líder de la manada lo fulminó con la mirada, siendo el magnate quien tomara la palabra.

—¿Puedo saber qué hace usted aquí, detective? —El policía enfocó sus ojos sobre el serio hombre, el cual esperó su respuesta, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues esta vez sí estoy haciendo mi trabajo, señor Grey. —Aquello no solo incómodo a Christian, sino también a Edward, recordando el altercado que hubo entre ambos caballeros—. ¿Le suena el nombre de Leila Williams? —El magnate palideció al escuchar el nombre de una de sus ex sumisas.

—¿Qué… qué ocurre con ella? —preguntó bastante intranquilo.

—Es una ex suya… ¿cierto? —Los policías que habían escoltado a Garrett hasta aquel lugar permanecieron al margen, siendo tan solo uno de ellos quien tomara nota de todo lo que hablaban en aquella reunión.

—Si así es… ¿qué ocurre con ella?... ¿Se encuentra bien?... No me diga que se escapó del sanatorio. —Garrett alzó sugestivamente una de sus cejas, acercándose al magnate.

—Yo no diría que se escapó… creo que la palabra correcta es secuestro. —Aquello consiguió que los alterados nervios de Christian se dispararan, comenzando a temblar—. Anoche entraron al hospital psiquiátrico en donde usted recluyó a la señora Williams, hubieron muertos y todo indica que fue Victoria quien perpetró el incidente. —Tanto Taylor como Edward agarraron a Christian por ambos brazos al ver como se tambaleaba—. Investigamos y solo les faltaba Leila, no estaba entre los muertos así que decidimos investigar por qué Victoria quería secuestrarla y descubrimos que tenía que ver con su pasado.

—Quiere usar a Leila en mi contra. —Alegó Christian, intentando mantenerse en pie y no derrumbarse.

—Lo que me intriga es saber que trama Victoria con ella. —Todos elucubraron sobre lo que la pelirroja querría con todo este macabro y trabajado plan en su contra, haciéndose las mil hipótesis en su cabeza, siendo el mismo Christian quien alegara a continuación.

—Va a desprestigiarme… eso es lo que quiere… ella no quiere matarme, intenta destruir mi reputación… ¿pero por qué?... ¿qué le he hecho a esa maniática para que pretenda destruirme de ese modo? —A lo que Garrett respondió en un tono de voz relajado.

—A lo mejor no es solo ella, señor Grey. —Edward le exigió al policía que no dijera nada, pero Christian se soltó bruscamente del agarre de ambos hombres, exigiéndoles a todos que hablaran de una vez por todas, siendo el policía quien lo hiciera—. Jack Hyde es el secuaz de Victoria, señor Grey… y estoy casi seguro que esto lo está tramando él. —Christian volteó a ver a Edward, quien bajó la mirada.

—¿Tú lo sabias? —El vampiro asintió con desgano—. ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —Edward no supo que decir, siendo Sam quien hablar.

—Edward solo intentó protegerle.

—¿Mintiéndome? —Gritó completamente exaltado.

—Bueno, bueno… luego se reprochan todo lo que les dé la gana… ahora necesito que hablemos en privado, señor Grey… así que si no existe inconveniente en que subamos a su pent-house mi colega y yo, le explicaré mi hipótesis sobre lo que ese par de ratas están planeando en contra de ustedes dos. —Christian asintió, señalando hacía el ascensor, siendo Garrett el primero en caminar hacía el artefacto mecánico, seguido de los demás implicados, siendo el magnate quien aferrara el brazo de su amante, espetándole en voz baja.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Jack? —Edward puso los ojos en blanco, notificándole que solo lo había hecho por su bien—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? —El chico negó con la cabeza, esperando si respuesta—. Anastasia puede estar corriendo peligro, Edward… ese bastardo solo quería quitármela pero ahora que no le sirve de nada, es capaz de hacerle daño. —A lo que Edward respondió, sintiendo por primera vez lo que Christian sentía ante el fantasma de Bella.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por ella, Christian… todo está cubierto y alguien más la está cuidando. —Pretendió caminar hacía el ascensor, deteniéndose al sentir que si no hacía verbal sus sentimientos, se ahogaría en el profundo mar de los celos—. Tú vives molestándote porque me preocupo por Bella… —El magnate pudo percatarse del semblante triste y melancólico del muchacho, sintiéndose realmente miserable— …Pero tú me acabas de demostrar que te importa más lo que le pueda pasar a Anastasia, a lo que te pueda pasar a ti.

—No, Edward… malinterpretaste mis palabras, yo solo… —Pero el chico no le permitió explicarse, caminando rápidamente hacía el ascensor, escondiéndose detrás de todos los demás, esperando a que Christian subiera, siendo Taylor quien pulsara el botón que los trasladaría hasta el piso correspondiente, y mientras Edward contemplaba el suelo, Christian no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, observando el agraciado y triste rostro de su amante, sintiéndose cada vez más miserable, pensando en el modo de reparar las cosas entre ellos, apretando en el interior de su bolsillo, la aterciopelada caja con el costoso anillo en su interior, rememorando las desinhibidas y al mismo tiempo tímidas palabras del muchacho que él tanto adoraba.

" _Jamás le di a Bella un anillo de compromiso"_ Cerró sus ojos con pesar, ya que al fin había entendido lo que el chico había querido decir con eso, que quería algo más que solo sexo con él, y al mismo tiempo que había renunciado a tener una futura relación con una mujer, al entregar el anillo de su madre para la subasta, abriendo sus sentimientos hacía él. _"Yo también quiero más que solo sexo, Edward… y pienso demostrártelo con creces"_ Y aunque Christian siguió atormentándose y pensando el modo de resarcir el daño ocasionado, el simple hecho de saberlo por medio de sus pensamientos le robó a Edward una enorme, amplia y sincera sonrisa de sus labios, sintiendo que con tan poco, ya le había perdonado.


	27. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

Entre joyas

Edward aun no podía comprender desde cuando aquel bribón que había estado dormido en su interior había despertado, dejando que Christian hiciera con él lo que quisiera, al punto de conseguir que se vistiera con aquella ropa íntima de cuero negro, la cual dejó al descubierto sus pequeños pero redondos glúteos, sosteniendo aquel provocativo bóxer con diversas correas entrelazadas entre sí, abrazando el pálido torso del vampiro, haciéndolo ver extremadamente deseable.

—¿Piensas quedarte allí mirándome toda la noche? —preguntó el lado tímido y odioso de Edward, el cual se sintió verdaderamente avergonzado.

—Podría postergar la ida a ese banquete de beneficencia por la simple satisfacción de verte usar ese atuendo. —Edward volteó de mala gana la mirada que le había dado a Christian por medio del espejo de su recamara, observándose las fachas nuevamente—. Y mientras más odioso seas conmigo, más grande será mi deseo por castigarte. —Acotó el magnate, recostado del marco de la puerta de la recamara del joven vampiro, vistiendo un elegante smocking, observando como Edward tomó rápidamente su camisa de vestir, colocándosela con un ágil movimiento de brazos, abotonándosela lentamente.

—Hacía tan solo unos segundos yo estaba a punto de darte a beber un bromazepan y ahora no se si ofrecerte un babero o un trozo de hielo para que intentes bajar esa hinchazón entre tus piernas. —Por supuesto el chico se refirió a su protuberante erección, consiguiendo que el magnate se carcajeara, acercándose lentamente a él con algo plateado entre sus manos.

—Bueno Edward… puedes darme lo que quieras, siempre y cuando venga acompañado con uno de estos. —Christian se posó a espaldas del joven psicólogo, el cual le permitió al magnate abrazarle, tomándole del mentón para girar si rostro, depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios, el cual tenía la intención de calmar las ansias que sentía por él, pero en vez de eso consiguió excitarse aún más—. Mmm… no sé qué tiene esa boca tuyo, nene… —Aquella forma tan tontamente cariñosa de llamarle, hizo sonreír tímidamente a Edward, sintiendo cierto agrado a pesar de lo cursi que se escuchaba— …Pero más que calmarme me hace desearte. —Suspiró para controlar sus ansias de él, dejándole ver al fin lo que tenía entre las manos, mostrándole tres esferas de acero inoxidable unidas entre sí por un cordón de látex, logrando que el chico le observara con cara de terror.

—Ahora soy yo quien teme preguntar. —Christian sonrió con picardía, dejando que su mueca retorcida, le demostrara cuanto disfrutaba darle de su propia medicina.

—Tú me distes un anillo de compromiso, y yo te quiero dar esto a ti. —El magnate acarició las caderas del muchacho, haciendo rechinar el cuero—. Es un complemento de la ropa interior que llevas puesta. —Se acercó al oído de Edward susurrándole seductoramente sin dejar de admirarlo por medio del espejo—. Estas pequeñas traviesas van aquí. —Apretó una de sus nalgas con la mano que había posado sobre las caderas del vampiro, logrando que el chico diera un respingón hacia delante.

—¿Qué? —Christian rió.

—Quiero que vayas a la recepción usando esto dentro de tu delicioso y ya no tan virginal trasero. —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no. —pretendió apartarse de él, pero Christian se lo prohibió.

—Hoy es sábado, Edward… y el contrato dice…

—Me importa un comino lo que diga el contrato Christian, no vas a poner eso en mi… —Abrió la boca intentando decirlo, pero termino desistiendo ante la vergüenza— …No… definitivamente y rotundamente, No... —El chico no había terminado de hacer verbal sus negativas cuando Christian lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, plantando un beso tan intenso que no le dio tiempo a decir nada más al respecto, dejando que sus bocas discutieran aquel asunto, en el que la del chico por más que intentó negarse, los deliciosos y muy expertos labios de su amante, parecían estar ganando aquella batalla, robándole al tembloroso y excitado inmortal unos cuantos gemidos ahogados, los cuales fueron devorados por la hambrienta boca de su amante.

—¿Qué decías? —preguntó el descarado hombre de negocios, sin dejar de acariciar las desnudas nalgas de Edward, depositando entre cada palabra uno sonoros, húmedos y muy calenturientos besos.

—No voy a… —Christian volvió a atacar la deliciosa y adictiva boca del muchacho, restregando sin pudor alguno su dura entrepierna en contra de la del muchacho, quien estaba tan excitado como su amo— …Por favor Christ… —Pero el magnate no se detendría hasta obtener una respuesta positiva de aquel muchacho, quien sintió que con tan poco podría llegar a correrse, dejando escapar su respuesta entre tantos besos— …Está bien… está bien… me rindo, lo usaré. —El por demás excitado hombre se apartó del tembloroso y agitado joven, el cual siguió sin poder creer como su cuerpo y el de Christian parecían haber sido creados el uno para el otro, deseándose con tanta intensidad que hasta en los momentos de discusión, parecían atraerse con un magnetismo y una fascinación indescriptible por el otro, lo cual los estaba arrastrado irrefrenablemente hacía lo que tenían justo ahora, una relación como la que jamás llegaron a tener en sus vidas, aquella que los estaban llevando a tomar decisiones insospechadas.

—Inclínate, pequeño. —Exigió el magnate, posándose nuevamente detrás de Edward, quien no pudo levantar la mirada, ante la vergüenza que lo embargaba.

—Eso me va a doler... Lo sé. —Christian negó con la cabeza, sacando de su bolsillo un tubo de lubricante, mostrándoselo al muchacho.

—Prometo que si te duele lo extraeré nuevamente y no insistiré. —El asustado vampiro levantó levemente la mirada, encontrándose con la de Christian reflejada en el enorme espejo, quien le abrazó por la cintura—. Tu amo jamás haría algo que pudiese causarte algún daño… prometo que lo que sentirás con esto será un inmenso placer. —Edward bajó nuevamente la mirada—. ¿Confías en mí, Ed? —El aludido asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces inclínate y deja que coloque lo único que te falta de ese atuendo. —El aun temeroso vampiro, no se movió de su puesto, siendo Christian quien lo incitara a inclinarse, consiguiendo al fin que el reticente muchacho cooperara.

" _No puedo creer que me esté prestando para esto"_ Se dijo así mismo el vampiro, sintiendo como Christian apartó el pequeño trozo de cuero que cubría su entrada anal, después de haber lubricado las esferas, embadurnando su pequeño agujero con el restante del gel entre sus manos.

—Respira profundo y relájate, Ed. —Edward apretó con fuerza el pequeño taburete donde había posado sus manos, manteniendo su inclinada postura—. Voy con la primera. —El chico no pudo evitar sentir un leve desvarío al escuchar aquello, viendo desde la mente del magnate, como el pervertido hombre empujó lentamente la metálica esfera, logrando que el estrecho orificio comenzará a expandirse, permitiéndole al pequeño intruso entrar, perdiéndose entre el cavernoso agujero anal.

—¡Agh!... ¡Por todas las deidades del Olimpo!... Esto no debería sentirse de este modo. —Aquella extraña exclamación por parte de Edward hizo sonreír a Christian, el cual observó desvergonzadamente como el orificio anal de su amante se contraía, incitándolo a introducir la segunda esfera.

—¿Por todas las deidades del Olimpo?... ¿En que estas empleando tu tiempo libre, Edward?... ¿Estás leyendo mitología griega o qué? —preguntó Christian, empujando la segunda esfera, la cual, al igual que la primera, no consiguió resistencia alguna que le prohibiera entrar.

—¡Aagm!... ¡Dios, ten piedad del pecador! —Aquello hizo sonreír aún más a Christian, esperando su respuesta—. Estamos estudiando la psicología de la antigua Grecia, los métodos pocos ortodoxos que usaban para curar la demencia. —El magnate asintió con una ceja en alzas, admirando lo estudioso y aplicado que era su sumiso, introduciendo al fin la última esfera, lo que por supuesto ocasionó un nuevo estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Edward, y una nueva exclamación—. ¡Santa madre!... Jamás creí que… —Quiso decir que nunca pensó que sería tan deliciosamente placentero, pero aquello sería darle la razón a Christian, quien colocó nuevamente su ropa interior en su lugar, depositando un tierno beso sobre cada una de sus nalgas.

—Vamos, Edward… dilo… no te cohíbas. —Christian se apartó del excitado muchacho, quien ya se había incorporado de su insinuante postura, percibiendo como las esferas se movían en su interior.

—No podré caminar con esto dentro de mí. —Arrugó la cara, consiguiendo que Christian sonriera por demás divertido, encaminándose hasta la puerta de la recamara, acomodando el lazo de su corbatín.

—¡Oh, claro que lo harás! —Giró su rostro, aferrándose con ambas manos al marco de la puerta, mirando al muchacho—. Te espero abajo. —Pretendió abandonar la habitación, recordando lo que había llegado al pent-house, siendo Taylor quien lo recibiera—. ¡Oh, por cierto! —Sacó la pequeña caja negra, arrojándosela al inquieto muchacho, quien no dejó de reacomodarse la ropa interior de cuero, la cual le incomodaba en el trasero, atrapando el paquete sin problemas—. Eso te lo envía Alice… tranquilo… no va en ninguna de tus partes íntimas —Edward abrió la diminuta caja, observando un par de gemelos de oro, los cuales traían tallados el escudo Cullen—. Me gusta mucho lo refinada que es tu familia, tal parece que los Cullen vienen de un muy antiguo linaje, el usar un escudo familia me parece muy aristocrático. —Edward asintió, sonriendo complacido ante sus palabras.

—Así es, Carlisle es de un linaje muy antiguo. —Y no mentía, ya que su padre adoptivo tenía muchos más años de los que tenía Edward, haciéndolo mucho más viejo que el muchacho.

—Los Grey somos lo que llaman ricos nuevos… no tenemos un linaje ancestral… por eso tu familia es más refinada que la mía. —Edward percibió cierto tono de admiración en sus palabras.

—Excepto Emmett. —Christian sonrió.

—Emmett es lo que yo llamaría un camaleón… es un ser que se adapta al tiempo y el lugar, sabe cómo comportarse cuando se requiere y eso no le resta originalidad y espontaneidad propia. —Edward asintió—. Y Cuando nada le funciona, solo deja que su esposa brille por los dos y _voíla_ , la magia de la elegancia los cubre a los dos.

—Creo que es para lo único que sirve ese matrimonio. —El joven vampiro bajó la mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Christian intrigado.

—Olvídalo… termino de vestirme y nos vamos. —Tomó su pantalón negro, comenzando a ponérselo.

—Sabes que no puedes decir algo como eso y pretender que lo olvide… hablamos en el auto. —Miró su costoso _rolex_ —. Se hace tarde, Edward… te espero abajo. —Y antes de marcharse le guiñó un ojo, sonriéndole dulcemente.

" _Yo y mi bocota"_ Se miró a sí mismo, introduciendo los faldones de su camisa blanca en el interior de su pantalón, abotonándose la prenda, y aunque sintió que había sido un poco imprudente al decir aquello, pensó en que a lo mejor, Christian podría llegar a hacer aquel oído que escuchará sus penas y el hombro en donde llorarlas.

* * *

Garrett no pudo dejar de sentirse intranquilo, por más que su amigo Carlisle le hubiese dicho que él solventaría cualquier inconveniente con los recién llegados en Seattle, no pudo evitar preocuparse, tanto por los pros como por los contras de tener a la ley suprema en su jurisdicción, tal y como había temido que ocurriera, manteniéndose al margen por el bien de todos, ya que entre Garrett y ellos existía una enemistad desde hacía muchos años atrás, siendo precisamente Alistair el mayor causante de todo aquel pleito.

—¿Jefe? —Le llamó uno de sus hombres, consiguiendo que el pensativo vampiro volteara a verle, sentado frente a su escritorio—. Los muchachos regresaron… dicen que no hay rastro alguno de esa mujer… tampoco de la señora Williams—. Garrett asintió.

—¿Trajeron las pruebas dactiloscópicas de los cadáveres?... ¿ADN, algo que nos de una pista más clara de quien pudo ser en realidad? —Por más que el policía tuviera la certeza de que había sido la vampiresa, él debía trabajar con pruebas y demostrarle a los humanos que así era.

—Nada señor… pero las pruebas arrojaron que los cuerpos no tenían nada de sangre, tal como usted lo sospechaba. —El vampiro asintió con desgano y la mirada perdida—. ¿Cree que se pueda tratar de una secta satánica o algo así? —Garrett sonrió ante las palabras de su pupilo, negando con la cabeza.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden entender, Stuart y a veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia. —El chico asintió retirándose rápidamente del despacho de su superior, dejándolo nuevamente a solas. _"Espero que tu aristocracia ayude, Carlisle… si de algo estoy seguro es de tu elocuente lengua, y espero que eso sirva para sacar a los casacas rojas de mí jurisdicción"_ Pensó Garrett, levantándose de su asiento, observando la ciudad desde la pequeña ventana de su oficina, sonriendo al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Christian Grey y Edward Cullen en el elegante pent-house, sacando tanto al pomposo multimillonario, como al tímido vampiro de sus casillas, al intentar jugar con su limitada y casi inexistente paciencia.

— _¿Entonces cree que Jack está haciendo todo esto por simple envidia? —preguntó Christian, mirando al policía, quien muy descaradamente se sirvió un vaso de brandy de la licorera que adornaba el salón principal._

— _La envidia, los celos y el rencor son los detonantes más comunes en estos casos, señor Grey. —Garrett bebió diligentemente de su trago, preguntándole al magnate si quería uno._

— _No gracias. —Esperó a que el policía prosiguiera._

— _Verá señor Grey, después de enterarnos que Jack era el secuaz de Victoria investigamos todo el pasado de ese tipejo ¿y sabe lo que averiguamos? —Christian negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos, mientras que Sam y Taylor, esperaron la respuesta, ya que Edward había sido el primero en verla en la mente del policía—. Qué los Grey fueron una de sus familias sustitutas, hasta que la señora Grace Trevelyan supo de usted y su caso de abuso infantil, enamorándose perdidamente de aquel chiquillo maltratado que fue en el pasado. —Aquello incómodo un poco a Christian, ya que lo que menos deseaba era hablar de su pasado con el odioso policía._

— _¿Entonces ese bastardo ha sabido todo este tiempo que su posibilidad de haber sido un Greys se perdió porque yo aparecí? —Garrett asintió, bebiendo todo el contenido de su vaso, sirviéndose otro._

— _Así mismo señor, Grey… por eso creo que el empeño de tener a su ex tenía que ver precisamente por ese odio que le profesa, solo sentía la necesidad de apoderarse de lo que a ustedes le pertenecía y el creyó suyo. —Terminó de servir el segundo trago mirando a Sam, al ver que pretendía tomar la palabra._

— _Habla de la señorita Steele como si hubiese sido tan solo una pertenecía, un objeto de adquisición, y no una persona. —Christian se sentó junto a Edward, el cual había estado callado, escuchando al policía._

— _Bueno, bueno… es una forma de decirlo, amigo mío. —Gesticuló los brazos—. Supongo que para una rata como Jack, la señorita Steele no era más que un objeto a ganar o más bien a hurtar. —Se encogió de hombros—. El punto es saber que están confabulando Jack y Victoria en sus contras. —Señaló tanto a Christian como a Edward, los cuales intentaban tener una conversación en privado, pero el agudo oído vampírico de Garrett escuchó claramente cuando el magnate le pidió disculpas al hijo de su mejor amigo por haberse preocupado tanto por la vida de Anastasia—. Y si ya le quitó a su anterior noviecita, lo más seguro es que ahora pretenda hacerle daño a su nueva pareja. —Los cuatro caballeros voltearon a ver al descarado policía, quien sonrió con picardía, bebiendo nuevamente todo el contenido de su bebida alcohólica._

— _Si ya no tiene más nada que notificarle al señor Grey y al joven Cullen, le voy a agradecer que se retire oficial. —Exigió Taylor como buen perro guardián, cuidando no solo la integridad física del magnate sino también su reputación._

— _¡Oh, vaya!... Sí que deben pagarte muy bien para alcahuetearle todo a tu jefecito. —Christian se incorporó rápidamente de su puesto, encarando al odioso hombre antes de que Taylor decidiera usar la fuerza bruta, lo que por supuesto sería contraproducente para el pobre hombre y sobre todo para los seres sobrenaturales que se encontraban en aquel lugar, quedando todos expuestos delante de los humanos._

— _Muchas gracias por todo lo que está haciendo en este caso, oficial, pero…_

— _Teniente… soy teniente, señor Grey. —Pretendió acercarse a Christian, pero Taylor posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del policía, quien detuvo su andar, mirando la osada mano sobre él y al dueño de esta—. Más te vale que apartes tus garras de mí , perrito faldero o juro que… —Garrett no había terminado de decir aquello cuando Sam clavó sus dedos en el brazo del policía, empujándole tan fuerte que consiguió apartarlo tanto de Taylor como de Christian, rugiéndole al vampiro._

— _Será mejor que te retires. —Ambos enemigos naturales se maldijeron y retaron con la mirada, siendo Edward quien terminara aquel posible altercado entre él lobo alfa y el policía vampiro._

— _¿Garrett?... te acompaño hasta el ascensor. —Christian volteó a verle bastante asombrado, pero el chico no se amilanó ante aquella dura y retadora mirada, exigiéndole nuevamente al policía que le acompaña, consiguiendo que Sam le soltara, recibiendo del vampiro sus odiosas palabras._

— _Así me gusta, tranquilito y echado a los pies del amo, perro… —Sam volvió a rugirle, consiguiendo las odiosas carcajadas de Garrett, mientras que Christian y Taylor lo maldijeron internamente, sin dejar de observarle de mala gana—. Buenas noches señores… hasta una próxima ocasión. —Al pasar por la licorera tomó una de las botellas de brandy sin destapar, llevándosela consigo con toda la desfachatez que lo caracterizaba._

— _Te agradecería que trataras de ser menos petulante, odioso e irritante, Garrett. —Exigió Edward en un tono de voz tan bajo que ni siquiera Sam pudo escuchar lo que el joven vampiro había dicho, encaminándose hasta el ascensor, pulsando el botón que lo haría subir, volteando a ver al policía—. Entiendo que no te caiga Christian o que… —Garrett le interrumpió._

— _¡Oh no!... si el ricachón me cae de diez. —Edward se cruzó de brazo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Es solo que sus gustos sexuales me parecen un poco pervertidos… ¿No te parece? —El joven vampiro pulsó un par de veces más el botón del ascensor, mostrándole a Garrett lo ansioso que estaba por deshacerse de él—. No sé, eso del sado no es lo mío. —Edward miró hacía donde se encontraba Christian, el cual conversaba con ambos guardaespaldas, sin dejar de mirar a su amante._

— _Eso no es asunto tuyo, Garrett. —El ascensor llegó al fin, y Edward ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el amigo de su padre, empujándole al interior del ascensor._

— _¡Oh no!... ¡Claro que no!... ¿pero qué diría Carlisle si se llegase a enterar que su hijo se está dejando sodomizar por un pervertido como Christian? —A lo que Edward respondió, pulsando el botón de la planta baja, saliendo rápidamente del ascensor._

— _Tú le dices eso a Carlisle y yo le digo a mi madre que todas las veces en las que has bromeado con mi padre no son más que un escudo falso y que en realidad has estado enamorado en secreto de él. —Edward se apartó al fin de las puertas para que estas se cerrarán, observando como el odioso y retador policía sacó su teléfono celular, mostrándole al muchacho que estaba llamando a su amigo, sonriendo con total malicia, perdiéndose de vista al comenzar a descender por el artefacto mecánico, notificándole a Edward desde sus pensamientos._

" _Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer, Eddy… yo haré lo que crea conveniente" —Por supuesto al estar lo suficientemente lejos de Edward y de su poder mental, cortó la llamada, notificándole a su amigo por medio de un mensaje instantáneo que le había llamado por error, desistiendo de decirle la verdad._

—Sé que eso a ti te daría igual, Carlisle… eres un hombre de mundo, pero la adorable Esme pegaría el grito al cielo. —Sonrió al imaginarse lo que diría la esposa de su amor imposible al respecto, escuchando sonar su teléfono celular, tomándole rápidamente de la mesa, percatándose de que era un número desconocido—. Diga. —Respondió despreocupadamente el policía, escuchando la respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Alguna vez en tus trecientos años de vida has recibido algún tipo de educación, Garrett?... así no se responde una llamada telefónica —La voz de Alistair asombró al sonriente policía, quien tomó asiento rápidamente frente a su escritorio.

—Pues yo no pertenecí nunca a la nobleza como lo hiciste tú mi estimadísimo Al. —respondió de lo más sarcástico, subiendo los pies sobre su escritorio—. Yo solo fui un soldado, un guerrero y jamás me codeé con la alta alcurnia, hasta que te conocí a ti y a Carlisle. —Se hizo el silencio, pero Garrett pudo escuchar claramente las respiraciones de quienes parecían estar en aquel momento con su amigo europeo.

—Y hablando de Carlisle… ¿sabes en dónde está? —Garrett miró su reloj de pulso, notificándole a continuación.

—En estos instantes debe estar arribando a la elegante fiesta de beneficencia de los Greys, aquí en Seattle… ¿Por qué?... ¿Ocurre algo? —A lo que Alistair acotó, después de exigirle a alguien más que se calmara y esperara a que él culminará su llamada.

—Es que estoy en Forks, llegué hace tan solo unos minutos y el grupo de canes que dejó resguardando sus dominios me dio una no tan amena bienvenida. —Garrett se levantó rápidamente de su puesto, tomando su chaqueta de cuero color café, saliendo de su oficina.

—¿Los lobos te hicieron algo? —preguntó un poco preocupado, escuchando como uno de ellos le notificó que ellos no trabajaban para los Cullen y que si no tenía permiso de estar allí sería mejor que se marchara.

—Tranquilo, niño… no necesito una invitación formal de parte de Carlisle para estar aquí… porque no se visten y esperamos a que mi amigo se contacte con ustedes. —Garrett alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿están desnudos? —Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta después de colocársela, introduciéndose rápidamente en la patrulla, encendiendo el auto.

—Cálmate, Garrett… no dejes volar tu perversa imaginación gay y mal intérpretes las cosas, los lobos reales al transformarse nuevamente en humanos quedan desnudos, amigo mío, no se transforman con ropa incluida como en las malas películas. —El policía asintió, colocando el teléfono en altavoz, posándolo en el soporte del auto.

—¿Por qué no mandas a la mierda a esos perros y vienes a Seattle? —A lo que Alistair respondió con su típico tono de voz relajada y pausada.

—Porque sé quién está justo ahora en Seattle, Garrett… Desde donde estoy puedo sentir su cercanía y no quiero estar allí, si ese bastardo se encuentra en aquel lugar. —El vampiro le afirmó que lo entendía perfectamente, ya que él sentía la misma incomodidad que el nómada al saber quienes estaban en Seattle—. Tú encárgate de contactar a Carlisle, dile que lo esperaré aquí en su casa pero necesito que hable con los guardianes de este lugar para que me dejen acceder a su casa.

—No te preocupes, Al… voy camino a Forks… contactaré a Carlisle para que aclare todo este inconveniente con su líder. —Al decir aquello, Garrett escuchó como una mujer parecía estar buscando a un muchacho, llamando Paul.

—Quédate en donde estas, Emily… no te acerques. —Gritó el chico.

—Te llama Billy por teléfono, dice que Charlie está intentando llamar por teléfono al doctor Cullen… que mientras tanto mantengas al extranjero alejado de ellos. —Garrett parecía estarse impacientando tanto como Alistair.

—Apúrate, Garrett… contacta a Carlisle por mí, sabes que yo me hubiese desecho de todos ellos tan rápido que no se habrían dado cuenta de quién o de que los atacó, pero no quiero traerle problemas al líder del Clan Olympic, así que por favor resuelve esto lo más pronto posible antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—Así lo haré amigo mío. —Culminó la llamada, comenzando a realizar otra, siendo a su mejor amigo Carlisle a quien llamara rápidamente, sin dejar de conducir hasta Forks.

* * *

El vehículo donde Christian y Edward se dirigían hasta la casa de los padres del magnate, iba escoltado por dos autos más. Uno era conducido por Taylor y Sam, mientras que el otro lo traía Sawyer en compañía de Leah, la cual se había ofrecido a ir como escolta, ya que no le permitieron ir como invitada, deseando colearse a la fiesta a como diera lugar.

—¿Entonces el matrimonio entre Emmett y Rosalie no es más que una farsa? —preguntó el magnate bastante asombrado.

—No para Emmett, él ama a Rosalie y no sabe nada de lo que pasa entre los hermanos Hale, aún. —Respondió Edward, mirando al frente—. El matrimonio que si es una farsa rotunda es el de Alice y Jasper. —Christian asintió—. Ella ya no lo ama y le ha pedido el divorcio, pero él no quiere dárselo.

—¿Por qué?... Si a quien ama es a Rosalie no veo cual es el punto de vivir una mentira con Alice. —Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues yo tampoco lo comprendo, ambos parecen tener miedo. —Christian le pregunto si se refería a los hermanos Hale, asintiendo a su interrogante—. Así es… creo que Rosalie siente un poco de culpa y no quiere destrozar a Emmett pero tampoco parece querer arriesgarse con Jasper y terminar perdiéndolos a los dos. —Christian alzó una de sus cejas—. Y lo de Jasper es más bien por sobreprotección. —El magnate volteó a verle, sin dejar de estar atento al camino—. Verás, en el fondo se preocupa por Alice y no quiere abandonarla y que ella haga lo mismo que hizo con él.

—¿Y eso que fue? —preguntó Christian bastante intrigado.

—Ella esperó a Jasper en una fuente de soda. Al verlo le dijo que lo había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, que él era el hombre de sus sueños y que ella sería la mujer de los suyos. —Christian sonrió sin poder creer en lo desinhibida que había sido la menuda chica, comparándola con su atolondrada hermana Mía—. Teme que Alice vuelva a equivocarse en sus predicciones y se involucre con alguien que no la merezca.

—Como él. —Edward asintió—. Pues me parece muy egoísta de su parte. —El vampiro le dio la razón—. Debe dejar que ella tome sus propias decisiones, que se enamore y se desilusione y se vuelva a enamorar pero, él no puede decidir por ella.

—Eso mismo digo yo. —Acotó el joven e intranquilo vampiro, el cual intentó no prestarle atención al trío de esferas en su cavidad anal, pero se le dificultaba—. No puede protegerla de las desilusiones amorosas… mírame a mí, tanto huirle a las perversiones carnales y terminó con el amo y señor de la lujuria, las aberraciones sexuales y el pecado hecho hombre en la tierra. —Aquello consiguió una carantona de carcajadas de parte del magnate, quien más que tomarlo como un insulto, sintió que el muchacho lo adulaba.

—¡Oh gracias!... eso sí que fue muy creativo de tu parte. —Ambos rieron, consiguiendo que Edward se tensara, apretando con fuerza su entrepierna.

—¡Oh por todos los cielos!... No puedo reír… eso hace que estas cosas vibren en mi interior. —Christian alzó una de sus cejas en un gesto petulante, introduciendo al fin el vehículo en el interior del terreno perteneciente al emporio Greys, en donde Carrick, el padre de Christian parecía haber tirado la casa por la ventana.

—Justo para eso sirven, Edward… para excitarte hasta el punto en el que ya no lo soportes más y… —Christian detuvo el auto, esperando a que los de adelante consiguieran un lugar en donde aparcar, susurrándole a Edward en el oído— … Me ruegues que te coja. —El chico abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, intentando no mirarle.

—Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas, porque de mí boca jamás escucharas una vulgaridad como esa. —Christian sonrió por demás divertido, depositando un gélido beso en el lóbulo de su oreja, consiguiendo que el excitado muchacho se estremeciera, valiéndose de los vidrios cromados del Audi.

—Eso lo veremos, Ed. —Puso el auto en marcha, volviendo a detenerse para que el siguiente carro aparcara o le entregara a uno de los valet las llaves del vehículo y así acceder más rápido al banquete—. ¡Por cierto!... hay algo más que debes usar. —Edward puso los ojos en blanco, observando como Christian buscó algo en la guantera.

—No voy a usar otra de tus perversiones, Christian… por más que me beses y me hagas desearte no usaré… —El joven y alterado vampiro detuvo sus apresurados reproches al ver como el magnate le entregó un antifaz azul y plateado, mientras él se colocaba uno completamente negro, sonriéndole con picardía.

—Es solo un antifaz, Edward. —Señaló a los invitados que bajaron del auto frente a ellos, mostrándole que todos llevaban uno puesto—. ¿Ves?... No es ninguno de mis fetiches… creo que más bien es uno de los de mi padre… él es el creador de todo esto… ¿sabes? —Aquello sorprendió a Edward—. Él es abogado, pero es quien ama hacer estos eventos… mi madre lo ayuda, ¡es cierto!… pero es él quien organiza casi todo y siempre sale con excentricidades como estas… —Señaló su antifaz, observando como Edward se colocaba el suyo— …O como esas. —Mostró a una especie de mimo aparcado en la puerta dándole la bienvenida a los invitados, mientras un tragafuego, deslumbraba a los que entraban al salón principal.

—Tu papá debe ser todo un personaje. —Christian sonrió, arrugando la cara.

—Que va… es lo extraño en él… Carrick es tímido, reservado, solo lo he escuchado discutir en el juzgado, pero por lo demás hace todo lo que mi madre le dice, pero desde que tengo uso de razón he sabido que es él quien organiza todo, desde el banquete, la reservación de los salones, el tema a escoger, en fin… todo, pareciera que los eventos y las fiestas son su vía de escape… es algo que aún no he entendido de él, pero la verdad es que jamás le he prestado atención.

—Hasta ahora. —Christian asintió.

—No creo que mi padre sea gay, Edward.

—No quise decir eso, Christian. —El magnate movilizó el auto, notificándole al Valet que él lo guardaría, llevando el vehículo hasta su estacionamiento privado, en donde Taylor y Sawyer, aparcaron los otros dos Audi—. A lo mejor solo es un hombre de espectáculo, y la abogacía solo fue algo impuesto por sus padres.

—Puede ser. —Acotó, Christian—. Y ahora que puede desahogarse, lo hace libremente. —El joven a su lado asintió, saliendo rápidamente del auto, al ver como Sam le abrió la puerta.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que hacer eso, Sam. —El chico sonrió, mirando a la distancia lo hermosa que lucía Alice en aquel vestido color Champagne, el cual la hacía ver bastante refinada, permitiéndole ver a Edward las intenciones detrás de sus acciones—. Tampoco debes hacerlo para ganarte mi aprobación con respecto a Alice. —Aquello ruborizó enormemente al líder de la manada, quien intentó hacerse el desentendido, notificándole que no sabía de qué demonios hablaba—. ¿Es en serio?... —preguntó Edward justo cuando Christian le exigió que le siguiera, acercándose tanto a Alice como a Jasper, quienes les esperaban cerca de la entrada—. ¿Pretendes ocultarme tus pensamientos?... no te va a servir de mucho, Sam y creo que tus emociones ya han sido percibida por Jasper. —El apuesto moreno de traje de vestir azul marino y antifaz a juego, arrugó la cara.

—Sigo sin saber de qué me hablas, Edward… la señorita Alice es una mujer respetablemente casada. —Por supuesto aquello lo dijo con una socarrona sonrisa en sus seductores labios—. Ella es una mujer a la que no se le irrespeta con malos pensamientos y mucho menos creyendo que un pelabolas como yo, puede llegar a… —El sonriente vampiro le interrumpió, incitándole a seguirle, ya que Christian les había llamado nuevamente a ambos para que se acercaran, siendo Taylor quien los empujara sutilmente para que avanzaran, después de atarse su antifaz y así pasar desapercibidos entre la muchedumbre.

—…Entiendo perfectamente lo que intentas hacer, Sam y eso habla muy bien de ti. —El chico siguió sin querer decir nada—. Pero si en el proceso de espera le das un poco de amor a mi hermana y la haces inmensamente feliz, tenlo por seguro que tendrán más que mi apoyo—. Sam asintió, palmeándole el hombro.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que dijo, apartándose de él, después de darle una mirada fugaz a la menuda vampiresa, la cual le sonrió tímidamente, acomodándose el platinado antifaz, mientras que Jasper parecía maldecirlo con la mirada—. Con permiso. —Aquello había sido dirigido exclusivamente para Alice, quien correspondió a la muestra de respeto de Sam, el cual había inclinado cortésmente su cabeza.

—¿Y a este que le pasa?... —preguntó Jasper—. ¿Cree que con su actuación de chico respetuoso y traje elegante va a venir a dárselas de chico rico?… El mono aunque se vista de seda, mono se queda…

—…Ya cállate, estúpido. —Todos voltearon a ver a Leah, quien vestía un traje estilo oficina muy ceñido al cuerpo, acompañada de Sawyer, el cual cubrió su cara ante la vergüenza que lo embargaba, ya que para él, la chica era una completa mal hablada—. No te atrevas a hablar mal de Sam, ya quisieras tú ser tan hombre como él, pedazo de sorete… —Alice aferró con fuerza el brazo de Jasper, al ver como el colérico vampiro la miraba— …se necesitarían diez penes tuyos para hacer un solo tótem como el de mi líder, y no solo eso… —Edward cubrió su cara, mientras Christian parecía disfrutar de las odiosas y soeces palabras de la desinhibida muchacha— …Sería una blasfemia el comparar el fuego que hay dentro de él con la asquerosa frialdad de tu cuerpo… _"Loki"._

La extrovertida muchacha siguió su camino después de colocarse su antifaz negro, a pesar de que Taylor le había exigido que se detuviera y se disculpara con los presentes, limpiándose el trasero con las órdenes de su superior, mostrándole el dedo medio.

—Maldita zorra… tú a mí no me hablas de ese modo… —Christian le aferró del brazo, consiguiendo que Jasper volteara a verlo, bastante asombrado ante su seguro proceder.

—Ignorar duele más que conseguir una respuesta, Jasper… y está más a la altura… déjala, ya Taylor la reprenderá. —El iracundo vampiro se sacudió su agarré, mirándole de arriba hacia abajo.

—Ya cálmate, Jasper… no pretendas lastimar a Sam y pienses que sus muchachos no respondan ante el agravio… tú empezaste, así que será mejor que te tragues tu rabia. —Alice se acercó a su hermano Edward para saludarle, habiéndolo hecho previamente con Christian, quien le expresó lo hermosa que se veía esta noche, con toda la caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba—. Entremos. —Exigió la menuda chica, tomando el brazo tanto del magnate como de Edward, dejando que ambos hombres la escoltaran, ya que Jasper se había encaminado a solas hacia la entrada principal, retirándose como alma que lleva al diablo, en busca de la única persona que realmente lo entendía y lo amaba, su adorada Rosalie.

" _Esto no pudo haber salido mejor"_ Pensó Christian al entrar en compañía de Alice, pero los reporteros no iban a escatimar esfuerzos en desacreditar al acaudalado y cotizado soltero, atacándolo con la primera pregunta impropia en plena entrada.

—¿Señor Grey?... Lo hemos visto arribar a la mansión de sus padres en compañía del joven aquí presente. —Señaló groseramente a Edward con el micrófono—. ¿Puede decirnos quien es él? —Christian miró retadoramente al impertinente reportero, siendo el astuto vampiro quien respondiera, consiguiendo no solo la atención del periodista que había formula la pregunta, sino de todos los demás que le segundaban.

—¿Conocen a Joe Black? —Todos los reporteros rieron al darse cuenta de que el chico había citado la famosa cinta cinematográfica de _Martin Brest_ , protagonizada por _Bratt Pitt_ , quien interpretaba el papel de la muerte, mientras que _Anthony Hopkins_ , era el acaudalado multimillonario, consiguiendo que Christian se relajara y sonriera como todos—. No es bueno molestar a la muerte, señor periodista... así que con su permiso. —Los tres recién llegados se introdujeron en la elegante casa, en la que Edward pudo percatarse a pesar de la remodelación y la parafernalia que adornaba la entrada, de que aquella era la casa en la que Alice lo había visto en sus predicciones, entrando de manos junto a Christian.

" _¿Te diste cuenta hermanito?"_ Edward no dijo nada a los impropios pensamientos de su hermana, recordando sus premoniciones. _"Sé que no es este el momento, pero estoy segura de que entraran a esta casa tomados de las manos y sin temor alguno al qué dirán en sus corazones"_ El pensativo vampiro asintió, aunque no tenía la certeza de que aquello pasara en un futuro cercano.

—Eso fue muy ocurrente de tu parte, Ed. —Alice saltaba internamente ante la dicha y el cosquilleo que le causaban aquellos cuchicheos entre su hermano y el magnate, imaginándoselos como Draco y Harry, notificándoles que iría a buscar a sus padres, intentando darles un poco de privacidad, siendo Edward quien asintiera a su acotación, sin dejar de prestarle atención a Christian.—. Y perfectamente ejecutado. Esos odiosos reporteros pretendían cocinarnos vivos y la verdad es que…

—¡CHRISTIAN!... ¡EDWARD!... AL FIN LLEGAN. —Los gritos de Mía acallaron sus aduladoras palabras, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Si eres la muerte, mátame…pero no dejes que siga escuchando los alaridos de esta demente. —Christian pretendió escapar, pero la chica le saltó encima, consiguiendo que Edward muriera de las risas, estremeciéndose una vez más ante lo que las esferas metálicas causaban en su próstata, vibrando al chocar entre ellas.

—Hermanito… mira lo que adquirí a escasas horas del banquete. —Mía alzó su pierna, dejando ver unos costosos zapatos de pedrería blanca y dorada, la cual hacia juego con su antifaz y su vestido blanco de corpiño bordado en piedras preciosas—. ¿No son lindos?... combinan con todo mi atuendo, hasta mis bikinis son de pedrería, tienen una hermosa mariposita hecha de diminutos cristales en el frente. —La alborotada chica señaló su pelvis, apretándola como todo un camionero.

—¡Por amor a Cristo!, Mía… eres un orangután con vestido… ¿puedes bajar la voz y comportarte como una dama tan solo un poquito? —La chica soltó una risotada, lo que por supuesto contagió a Edward e irritó aún más a Christian—. Me rindo. —Pretendió huir, pero la estrafalaria y risueña, chica se lo prohibió, jalándole bruscamente del brazo.

—Relájate Christian, nuestros padres están muy ocupados dorándose la píldora entre ellos. —Aquello se refería a adularse mutuamente—. Grace no para de hablarle a la señora Cullen sobre la casa y papá no ha dejado de cambiar de antifaz, se parece a mí en una zapatería, quiere usarlos todos en una noche… —Rió tan fuerte que consiguió que algunos de los que paseaban por el lujosos salón iluminado por enormes arañas de bronce, adornadas con cristalería fina, voltearan a verle, mirándole de mala gana.

—Estas ebria… ¿cierto? —Mía rió nuevamente, posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, incitando a su hermano a callar.

—Solo un poquito, hermano. —Christian observó a Edward, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros—. Pero no te vayas a ir de soplón a decirles a nuestros padres. —El magnate le aferró bruscamente del brazo, pretendiendo llevársela de aquel lugar, percatándose de como un par de delicadas pero fuertes manos femeninas la apartaron de él, notificándole con voz firme pero al mismo tiempo respetuosa.

—Yo me encargo de ella, señor Grey. —Christian levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una hermosa joven de traje de sacó y corbata, el cual la hacía lucir elegante y soberbia, ya que a pesar del atuendo masculino, el usar cabello corto y engominado y al mismo tiempo llevar poco maquillaje, sus facciones femeninas y mirada angelical la hacían ver extremadamente bella, tal y como lo indicaba su nombre—. La señorita Mía es mi responsabilidad, pero su madre se empeñó en que la dejara sola, enviándome hasta la puerta para recibir a los invitados. —Tanto Mía como Edward se asombraron ante aquello, siendo Christian quien hablara.

—¿Y por qué no está haciendo lo se le ordenó? —A lo que Edward respondió, rodeando los hombros de su hermana con su brazo derecho.

—Porque Bella no está aquí para ser la sirvienta de tu madre, Christian… ella es la escolta de Mía porque se ofreció a hacerlo, ya que nadie parece tener la paciencia suficiente para controlarla y cuidarla y tal parece que Isabella es la única que…

—Así que tú eres la famosa Bella Swan. —El magnate la miró con desprecio.

—Cullen, Señor Grey… soy Isabella Cullen. —Aquello le dio en la madre a Christian, ya que detestaba que ella tuviera el apellido de Edward, imaginando que eso era lo que ella había deseado siempre, equivocándose por completo.

—Da igual. —Fue su odiosa respuesta—. ¿Por qué no le dijo a mi madre quién era? —A lo que Isabella respondió, después de saludar a Edward con un beso en la mejilla, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

—No me incomodó en lo más mínimo darle una mano a la seguridad, siempre he sido una chica muy trabajadora y no le vi importancia, pero luego me enteré que la señorita Mía estaba bebiendo demás y vine a buscarla. —La hermana de Christian rió tontamente, notificándole a continuación.

—¿No es adorable, Christ?... Nadie se preocupa por mí de ese modo… —Dejó de reír, sobreactuado una falsa tristeza.

—No digas estupideces, Mía… claro que todos nos preocupamos por ti, es solo que a veces eres irritante. —La chica lo miró de soslayo—. Mira, será mejor que te lleve hasta tu recámara. —Mía negó con la cabeza, soltándose del agarre de su hermano, tambaleándose.

—Quiero que Bella me lleve. —La delgada vampiresa soltó a su hermano, sosteniendo a Mía por un costado, consiguiendo la odiosa mirada del magnate, quien observó sus fachas tildándola mentalmente de marimacha—. ¿Sabes Christian? —preguntó la embriagada joven, mirando a su escolta—. Bella es gay. —Edward miró el molesto rostro del magnate, el cual no dijo nada al respecto, pero sus pensamientos expresaban todo el odio que le profesaba—. Y yo le vi los pechos. —Soltó una risotada, consiguiendo que todos los invitados que pasaban junto a ellos, les miraran—. Creo que al fin tuve mi primera experiencia lésbica, porque…

—Ya basta, Mía. —Gritó Christian, consiguiendo que tanto la chica como los invitados a su alrededor se sobresaltaran—. Ya deja de decir impertinencias, lo único que sabes decir son tonterías, si mi madre te escucha diciendo eso va a…

—¿A qué?... ¿A lavarme la boca con jabón?... ¿a castigarme? —Preguntó la chica bastante irritada, soltando a Bella—. Te recuerdo, así como se lo he dicho cientos de veces a ellos que no soy una niñita, tampoco una mojigata y que hago con mi vida lo que me plazca, y si lo que me place es tijeretear, pues lo haré. —Christian pretendió aferrarla del brazo para llevársela hasta su alcoba, pero Bella se lo prohibió, interceptado al magnate.

—Creo que la señorita Mía fue bastante clara con usted, señor Grey. —El asombrado hombre no pudo creer las atribuciones que la chica se estaba tomando con su hermana, retándola con la mirada—. Déjela en paz. —Abrazó a la embriagada chica, la cual comenzó a llorar, mirando tristemente a su hermano, mientras Bella observaba el molesto rostro de Edward, aquel que no pudo creer el comportamiento de su amante—. No sé qué bueno puedes llegar a ver en él… yo solo veo arrogancia y despotismo en un hombre pretencioso. —Comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras con Mía a su lado, la cual a pesar de todo, iba defendiendo a su hermano, comentándole a Bella que Christian tenía su lado bueno, aquel que solo le mostraba a sus seres queridos.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a esa mujer?...

—¿Qué te pasa a ti, Christian?... te desconozco por completo. —Aquello asombró aún más al consternado hombre de negocios—. Entiendo que Mía suela ser impertinente y que la noche apenas comience y ella ya este embriagada pero no te da derecho a que la trates así. —El magnate se le acercó, hablándole con prepotencia.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que acaba de decir? —Edward asintió—. Le miró los pechos a tu hermana, y dice que tuvo su primera experiencia lésbica con ella… ¿Qué crees que dirían mis padres al respecto? —A lo que Edward respondió comenzando a caminar hacia la exhibición de joyas que se subastarían esa noche.

—Lo mismo que dirían si se llegasen a enterar de lo nuestro… ¿no te parece? —Christian no había pensado en sus reproches hasta ahora.

—No quise decir eso, Edward… lo siento, sé que sonó un poco hipócrita de mi parte, pero... —Edward giró raudo sobre sus pies, encarándole.

—¿Un poco hipócrita?... creo que te pasaste de la raya. —Christian suspiró, intentando controlarse, siguiéndole nuevamente al ver como el molesto joven siguió caminando.

—Está bien… me pasé… no pensé lo que dije, Edward… pero es que esa mujer.

—¡Aaahh!... ¿entonces tu ira es con Bella? —preguntó Edward, volviendo a detener su andar, mirándole retadoramente—. ¿Sabes?... no puedo entender porque la detestas tanto, es como si yo odiara a Mía… ¡por todos los cielos, Christian!... es mi hermana.

—Yo jamás me besé con Mía o tuve una relación amorosa con ella, Edward… no puedes comparar la hermandad que tenemos Mía y yo con la reciente familiaridad de hermanos entre tu ex y tú. —El vampiro sonrió con ironía.

—Eres tan inseguro, Christian… ¡escúchate, por favor!... tienes la ulcera reventada por un pasado que no regresará, mientras que tú me restregaste que aun te preocupa Anastasia, y yo simplemente te lo dejé pasar. —El molesto magnate no dijo nada—. Deja de juzgar a las personas sin antes darles la oportunidad de conocerlas...

—Es lo que siempre le he dicho, cariño… pero tu amo es tan atorrante como bello… ¿Cierto, Christian? —La voz de Elena los hizo voltear a ambos, sonriéndole a la encantadora y sexy mujer de vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, apartando la hermosa y elaborada mascara de arlequín veneciano, la cual sostuvo por medio del soporte de mano.

—Hola Elena… me alegra verte. —Christian le dio un par de besos a su socia y ex amante, la cual le abrazó con fuerza, saludando de igual forma a Edward, quien le sonrió dulcemente, alagando a la encantadora mujer.

—Gracias Edward, querido… ustedes dos están divinamente guapos… ¿puedo saber cuál es tópico que los mantiene discutiendo entre ustedes? —Edward bajó la mirada, reacomodándose el antifaz, siendo Christian quien respondiera.

—Las ex. —Elena alzó una de sus cejas.

—Pues será mejor que me retire. —Ambos hombres rieron—. No quiero ser la manzana de la discordia de un amo y su esclavo. —Los dos caballeros se vieron a las caras, siendo Christian quien se ruborizara, aunque aquello no significaba que se avergonzaba más que Edward, quien simplemente no podía sonrojarse.

—Tú eres la excepción Elena. —Acotó Edward—. Eres nuestra hada madrina. —Aquello hizo sonreír a la despampanante rubia.

—Que tierno eres mi dulce confitado. —Lo abrazó—. Ya veo porque Christian te adora tanto. —Ambos se vieron a las caras, avergonzándose aún más de lo que ya estaban, intentando enfocar sus ojos nuevamente en Elena—. No se avergüencen, el que ustedes dos se estén llevando tan bien, íntimamente hablando, no les resta menos hombría y mucho menos los hace blancos para burlas. —Sin dejar de abrazar a Edward, tomó la mano de Christian, acercándolo hacia ellos—. Ustedes solo díganme quienes son capaces de señalarlos o etiquetarlos y su hada madrina se transformara en maléfica y los maldecirá a todos—. Los dos hombres sonrieron—. Y dime algo, bello… —Acotó la rubia mirando al vampiro— …¿Se ha portado a la altura o has tenido quejas de él? —Edward supo de sobra a que se refería Elena con aquella pregunta, deseando saber si Christian lograba satisfacerlo, bajando la mirada al responder.

—Se ha portado a la altura. —Edward sabía que Christian le había dicho todo a Elena con respecto a la relación que estaban llevando entre ellos, acotando a continuación—. Aunque sus celos son algo que me cuesta tragar—. Christian frunció el ceño, mientras Elena reía por demás divertida.

—Bueno cariño… aunque para muchos los celos son señal de inseguridad para otros como Christian, es un te quiero solo para mí. —El magnate quería meterse dentro del lujoso suelo de mármol, ruborizándose tanto que Edward pudo percibir el olor de su sangre con mayor intensidad—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Edward? —Ambos hombres volvieron a verse las caras, siendo Christian quien le interrumpiera.

—Bueno… ¿Por qué no vamos a ver la exhibición de joyas?... Mía estuvo toda la semana molestándome con eso y dijo que muchas familias adineradas habían dado su contribución, así que veamos que subastarán esta noche. —El magante comenzó a caminar, y aunque Edward no necesitaba que Elena lo hiciera verbal, se lo dijo al oído, intentando que su ex amante no lo escuchara.

—Se está enamorando de ti, hermoso. —El corazón de Edward saltó tan fuerte dentro de su pecho, que estuvo a punto de gritar, al sentí como sus anhelos por Christian crecían a cada minuto, deseándole y queriéndole tanto que todas las burradas y metidas de pata que tenía con él, se disipaban ante la sola idea de que aquel hombre no solo lo deseara sino que también lo amara.

—No lo creo. —Fue lo único que pudo decir el vampiro, pero aquello más que sonar como una acotación insegura era un poco de gasolina a la fogata de sentimientos que el vampiro quería avivar con más notificaciones como esa.

—Tu solo confía en lo que te dice tu hada madrina, bello… allí donde lo vez, está deseando que todo esto termine para poder estar nuevamente a solas contigo y comerte toditito. —Edward sonrió sin dejar de caminar junto a Elena, siguiendo a Christian, quien saludó aquí y allá a los invitados, deteniéndose justo donde estaba su hermano Elliot en compañía de la señorita Kavanayén.

—¿Puedo saber qué piensas tú de todo esto? —preguntó el vampiro, intentando retardar el arribo al punto de encuentro entre ambos hermanos, quienes comenzaron a conversar amenamente, mientras Kate contemplaba las vidrieras que adornaban el inmenso salón, el cual parecía un museo de joyas antiguas.

—Yo lo único que quiero es que ustedes dos dejen de ser tan temerosos… lo que yo pueda pensar al respecto es irrelevante, querido… cuando el deseo y el amor van de la mano, los espectadores solo somos pequeñas lámparas de kerosene, mientras que ustedes son fuego y viento. —Edward le miró de soslayo—. Aunque ambos sean géminis. —El chico sonrió—. Tu eres el viento que aviva su llama interior y eso mi adorado niño, es más que suficiente para que yo les dé mi bendición. —El vampiro le abrazó lo suficientemente fuerte para demostrarle cuanto le agradaron sus palabras, pero no tanto como para lastimarle, preguntándole después de haber agradecido sus palabras.

—¿Puedo saber cómo sabes que yo soy Géminis igual que Christian? —Elena recordó el día en que ambos hombres se habían marchado, dejando a Alice y a Mía en el salón de belleza en compañía de Emmett, imaginando que había sido ese el momento en el que la rubia se había enterado de ello.

—Me lo dijo tu hermana, Alice. —Edward asintió—. Ahora ve y no te alejes de él… mira que desde que comenzamos a caminar hasta acá, por más despreocupado que quiera parecer no ha dejado de estar atento a ti. —Y así había sido, a cada tanto el acaudalado hombre le daba miradas furtivas, preguntándose qué tanto cuchicheaban su ex y su nueva pareja, ya que, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, eso era en lo que se había convertido Edward, en su pareja sentimental—. Se siente perdido sin ti. —En cada acotación hecha por la rubia, Edward sintió como su pecho se hinchaba ante la dicha que lo embargaba—. Anda, ve… —Lo incitó comenzando a caminar hacía el otro extremo, mientras que el anhelante joven se acercó lentamente a la reunión. Saludó a Elliot, quien respondió con una de sus rocosas respuestas.

—Hola Edward… ¿Qué hacías hablando con la come hombres? —Christian miró retadoramente a su hermano, exigiéndole que no la llamará de aquel modo—. Pero hermano, esa mujer parece la viuda negra, todos dicen que ha matado a sus antiguos esposos ricachones y el señor Lincoln no fue la excepción.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Elliot, Elena es una mujer encantadora.

—Encantadora de hombres, viejo… los hechiza, los desfalca y luego los mata. —Christian puso los ojos en blanco rindiéndose con su hermano, observando como Edward y Kate reían ante las ocurrencias del atolondrado muchacho, lo que por supuesto ocasionó que las esferas volvieran a chocar entre sí, excitando nuevamente al vampiro, quien suspiró para calmar sus ansias.

—Bueno, Elliot… hablaremos en el banquete o la subasta, ya quiero ver la exhibición antes de que todo comience. —Señaló las vitrinas, enfocando sus ojos en Kate—. No lo dejes solo por favor… Mía ya se embriago y estaba dando un espectáculo, no quiero que el borracho de mi hermano termine lo que Mía comenzó. —La señorita Kavanayén le prometió a Christian que lo vigilaría muy de cerca, mientras Elliot le mostró el dedo medio a su hermano, el cual simplemente le ignoró, exigiéndole a Edward que le siguiera.

—El señor que ingiere alcohol todo los días le exige a sus hermanos que no se embriaguen. —Christian posó su mano sobre la espalda de Edward, incitándole a caminar al centro del salón para comenzar a ver la extensa exhibición.

—Pues yo bebo para ser sociable, Edward… Mía y Elliot lo hacen para convertirse en el hazme reír de las fiestas, así que no compares. —El chico asintió, sin dejar de caminar, deteniéndose justo en donde lo había hecho Christian, quien a pesar de haberse detenido, mantuvo su mano sobre la espalda del muchacho, acariciando no solo la tela del saco, sino también intentaba sentir las correas que se entrelazaban en el torso de su amante, el cual trató de esconder su erección con las manos—. Aquí esta. —Señaló la pequeña inscripción tallada en una placa de metal dorada, en donde se podía leer claramente _"Familia Cullen"_. —. Quería ver lo que tu familia había donado.

En la lujosa exhibición se pudo apreciar un hermoso camafeo antiguo con el emblema de los Cullen, el cual mostraba un hermoso león que significaba coraje, mientras que la mano era una promesa de fe, sinceridad y justicia, todo sobre un galón o flecha, lo que simbolizaba protección, en la que se podían apreciar tres tréboles de ken, lo que significaba perpetuidad o eternidad.

Junto al camafeo se encontraba una gargantilla con un dije del mismo escudo, un anillo y un brazalete, todo de oro macizo, mientras que el par de aretes que brillaban resplandecientemente eran de plata y diamantes, dejando a Christian realmente asombrado de la hermosa colección, escuchando lo que Edward preguntó a continuación.

—¿Y el anillo que te di?... ¿el que era de mi madre y que ibas a enviar con Taylor? —Christian volteo a verle, mirando despreocupadamente a otro lado, señalando la colección que parecía estar llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Oh mira!... veamos que hay en esta vitrina. —Intentó hacerse el desentendido pero Edward le siguió, exigiéndole en un tono de voz molesto y firme.

—No te hagas el idiota, Christian… ¿Qué hiciste el anillo? —A lo que el magnate respondió, intentando abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre.

—No quise entregarlo para la subasta… tranquilo… está bajo mi resguardo. —Edward se percató por medio de la mente del magnate, que el acaudalado hombre lo había guardado en su caja fuerte—. Prometo devolvértelo…

—No quiero que me lo devuelvas, Christian. —Explicó el molesto vampiro, atenazándole el brazo para que se detuviera, mientras los invitados comenzaron a abandonar la extensa exhibición de joyas, dándoles espacio—. Lo di para la subasta, es bastante costoso y…

—Entonces te lo pagaré. —Edward bufó por la nariz, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No es porque necesite el dinero, Christ… yo quería dar mi contribución… quería ver el anillo de mi madre en la exhibición y que alguien… —El alterado magnate le interrumpió, espetándole muy cerca del rostro, sin importarle nada.

—No quiero que nadie tenga ese anillo, Edward… es algo muy valioso, no solo monetariamente hablando, era de tu madre biológica, una madre excepcional ante tus ojos o eso me hiciste ver. —El chico asintió—. Pues no quiero que algo así lo obtenga cualquier pelafustán que termine regalándoselo a una de sus amantes o hetairas, quiero conservarlo. —El corazón del vampiro parecía querer salírsele por la boca ante lo que Christian le decía—. Y sé que es de mujer pero aun así quiero conservarlo. —El chico asintió—. Si es por el dinero yo…

—Puedes quedártelo, Christian. —El joven y apuesto vampiro bajó la mirada, acercándose a la vitrina—. Si es tan importante para ti.

—Lo es. —Respondió el satisfecho hombre.

—Entonces es tuyo. —Fue lo único que dijo Edward, levantando al fin la mirada, encontrándose con una exhibición que le corroboró cada una de las visiones de Alice para esa noche, tensando por completo el cuerpo del muchacho, el cual no pudo dejar de mirar el enorme medallón de oro puro, en donde una enorme V se alzaba orgullosa y sobre ella un escudo dividido en cuatro, haciendo alusión a las estaciones del año, y dentro de los recuadros dos árboles de roble sin hojas simbolizaban la antigüedad, la firmeza y la fortaleza de aquella planta milenaria de los bosques situados al este de las montañas nevadas, al igual que dos águilas que demostraban que aquel clan estaba conformado por depredadores letales, aves de rapiña que cazan y matan a sus presas; y sobre el escudo un enorme rubí en forma de ojo, lo que por supuesto no solo representaba la jerarquía de su aquelarre sino que también daba alusión a sus malévolas miradas de demonios bebedores de sangre, mostrándose ante los mortales como sus verdugos más implacables.

—¡Wow!... Esto parece ser de mediados del siglo XVI… —Comentó Christian mirando la llamativa joya en medio de las demás, siendo una voz masculina y con acento italiano, quien argumentara a sus suposiciones.

—En efecto así es… Ese medallón perteneció a mi familia por más de tres siglos. —Edward volteó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que lo había hecho a velocidad sobrehumana, siendo tan solo los recién llegados quienes se percataran de ello.

—Aro… —Dejó escapar en un susurro intendible el temeroso vampiro, mirando la peor de sus pesadillas hechas realidad frente a él y junto a Christian.

—Edward Cullen… la joya más preciada de Carlisle… —Se acercó al petrificado joven, quitándose no solo su máscara victoriana, sino también uno de sus guantes, dejando ver sus espeluznantes ojos color escarlata, y su prepotente rostro de todopoderoso—. ¿Cómo estás? —Edward respondió que bien, tan solo por simple cortesía, aunque estaba a punto de vomitar ponzoña de los nervios—. Veamos qué tan cierto es eso, pequeño lector de almas. —Extendió su mano hacía el inmóvil vampiro, el cual supo de sobra lo que pretendía el líder del clan Vulturi… leer su mente.

—Aammm… ¡Aro!... te presento a Christian Grey… él es… —Edward no había terminado de presentarle al magnate cuando el intimidante vampiro le aferró de la mano, pretendiendo ver en su mente no solo lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento. Aro podía hacer un rápido pero completo recorrido por la mente del hijo de su mejor amigo si así lo quisiera, ya que el don del italiano, aunque solo funcionaba al tacto, era más intenso que el de Edward, pudiendo ver todo lo que él quisiera ver, aunque el joven inmortal no lo estuviese pensando en aquel momento.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —Edward pudo percatarse por medio de su poder mental que Aro parecía tener problemas para leer su mente, sintiendo como el consternado inmortal apretó con fuerza su mano, sin poder creer que no pudiera ver absolutamente nada, a lo que Edward agradeció internamente, ya que lo que menos deseaba era que el italiano se enterara de todo lo que estaba pasando entre él y Christian, sin saber aún por qué no podía ver nada, hasta que la voz de Jane detrás de su amo, llamo su atención.

—Es ella, mi señor… —Aro volteó a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con Bella a los pies de las escaleras, intentando mantener su escudo sobre Edward, lo que por su puesto Jasper había descubierto, al darse cuenta de cómo su nueva hermana parecía emanar de vez en cuando una especie de protección cada vez que él discutía con los lobos, como si quisiera protegerlos a todos, emitiendo aquella especie de campo magnético que le resguardaba sin darse cuenta, siendo precisamente el preparado soldado quien la entrenara para que supiera como usarlo y proyectarlo—. Dolor. —Jane intentó neutralizarla con su don, pero aquello no causó daño alguno en la integridad física de la muchacha.

—Aammm… disculpen. —Christian llamó la atención de todos los presentes, consiguiendo que tanto Edward como Aro voltearan a verle, mientras Jane siguió intentando causarle daño a Bella, sin éxito alguno—. Lamento interrumpir su extraño comportamiento, y su inusual forma de presentarse, señor… —Volteó a ver la placa que indicaba el apellido de quienes habían donado las antiguas joyas— …Vulturi, pero el banquete y la subasta comenzarán en unos minutos, así que si nos disculpan. —El magnate tomó a Edward del brazo, llevándoselo consigo sin mediar más palabras, pensando que aquel hombre era bastante extraño, observando por medio del rabillo del ojo como Aro aferró a Jane de los hombros, susurrándole algo al oído, lo que Edward ya había leído en su mente, mirando a todos lados, en busca de su familia, para notificarles lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—Los planes siguen en pie, Jane. —La pequeña pero letal vampiresa asintió, dándole una última mirada a Bella, la cual les siguió desde una distancia considerable, intentando proteger a su hermano de ella—. Después de la subasta todas las joyas de la familia volverán a nuestras manos. —Jane asintió argumentando a continuación.

—Y quienes las hayan adquirido se convertirán en nuestros suculentos aperitivos de esta noche. —Edward siguió caminando por inercia hacía la mesa que le habían asignado a los Cullen, intentando mantener su rostro inmutable y calmó, pero los pensamientos de Christian lo alteraron el doble de lo que ya estaba, ya que si de algo estaba enterado el joven psicólogo era acerca de lo competitivo que solía ser el magnate, prometiéndose internamente.

" _Obtendré ese medallón antiguo, cueste lo que cueste"_ —Y mientras Alice era atacada por una más de sus premoniciones, Edward se planteó el modo de cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos de esa noche, ya que si algo no iba a permitir, era que nadie, ni siquiera el gran Aro Vulturi, le arrebata a su adorado Christian.


	28. Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27

Rojo escarlata

Todos los Cullen esperaban la llegada de Edward, el cual se acercó a ellos con un rostro sombrío y desencajado, saludando a Esme, ya que la dulce y maternal mujer fue la primera en acortar distancia entre ellos, acobijando a su hijo entre sus brazos.

—Hola cariño… ya no debes preocuparte por nada, tu padre ha hablado con Aro y él le ha prometido que resolverá el problema de Victoria, siempre y cuando le probemos que es una amenaza para todos nosotros. —Edward parecía no estarle prestando mucha atención a las consoladoras palabras de su madre, notificándole tanto a ella como a su padre.

—No sé qué mentira te habrá dicho Aro, Carlisle... pero esta noche pretende masacrar a las personas que adquieran sus joyas, no solo para recuperarlas... —Volteó a ver a Christian, quien saludó tanto a Rosalie como a Emmett, adulando el hermoso vestido de Prada color negro y blanco de la vampiresa, mientras Emmett acotaba jocosas acotaciones a cada una de las palabras que el magnate decía, haciéndoles sonreír a ambos— …Es su forma de demostrarnos que es él quien manda, quien pone las reglas y quien tiene el poder de asesinar a quienes les apetezca tan solo por diversión. —Esme volteó a ver a su esposo, el cual no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Pero él me dijo… —Edward le interrumpió.

—No importa lo que te haya dicho, está mintiendo… yo lo vi, pidió que las joyas se subastaran por partes, eso solo quiere decir que…

—…Va a matar a más de uno está noche. —Concluyó Alice a la acotación de su hermano, acercándose a ellos en compañía de Bella, la cual ya le había contado a la menuda vampiresa lo que había ocurrido en el salón de joyas. —. Jane intentó atacar a Edward delante de Christian, pero Bella lo impidió—. Les explicó lo que Jasper y ella habían estado practicando, entrenando a la vampiresa con su don.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Carlisle? —preguntó Esme aferrando el brazo de su esposo.

—Rezar para que ninguno de los Grey adquiera una de sus joyas.

—Pues ese es precisamente el problema, padre… Christian se ha encaprichado en obtener el escudo Vulturi, y cuando él se mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien lo detenga. —Justo en aquel momento Christian se fue acercando a ellos en compañía de su madre, quien había interrumpido la conversación entre Rosalie, Emmett y su hijo, notificándole que debía ir a saludar a los padre del joven psicólogo, los cuales parecían haberse ganado el aprecio de la doctora Grey, ante tan suculenta donación para la subasta.

—¡Hola de nuevo!... Señor y señora Cullen… espero que la mesa que les hemos asignado junto a la nuestra sea de su agrado. —Ambos líderes asistieron sonriéndole amablemente a la elegante mujer de traje color verde olivo, agradeciéndole toda su amabilidad—. No tienen que darlas, es todo un placer para mí. —Volteó a ver a Edward—. ¡Hola querido!... que gusto volver a verte. —El aún temeroso y angustiado joven le saludó con un beso en la mejilla, agradeciéndole toda la atención y la amabilidad que había tenido con sus padres—. No agradezcas, soy yo quien debe darlas, no solo ante el maravilloso aporte que hicieron tus padres, sino también por la inesperada donación del señor Vulturi, el caballero italiano que ofreció sus costosas joyas antiguas; ya que me ha dicho que lo hizo por petición suya, doctor Cullen.

Todos los que habían escuchado aquella acotación de parte de la madre de Christian, elucubraron sobre lo que estaba pensado su padre y líder de Clan… Que Aro deseaba lo mismo que quería Victoria, exponerlos a todos delante de los humanos y así poder culparles de romper el tratado de permanecer en el anonimato, teniendo así la posibilidad de destruir su clan y quedarse con los hijos de Carlisle, Edward, Alice y de seguro también reclutarían a Bella, al descubrir el estupendo don que tenía.

—Aammm… sí, le comenté a mi amigo lo que ustedes hacían y estaba ansioso de ayudar. —Fue la simple y calmada respuesta de Carlisle, sonriendo amablemente, mientras su esposa aferró con mayor intensidad el brazo de su marido.

—Mi madre está encantada con el medallón, igual que yo. —Ambos se sonrieron—. Veré qué puedo hacer por ti, madre. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la sonriente mujer, la cual estaba encantada con el cambio de actitud de su hijo en estos últimos días.

—¡Por cierto querido!… ¿Ya conoces a los padres de tu psicólogo? —Señaló tanto a Carlisle como a Esme, esperando la acotación de su hijo.

—Al señor Cullen tuve el agrado de conocerle en mi empresa. —Ambos inclinaron sus cabezas en un gesto cortés—. Pero aún no había tenido el gusto de conocer a la madre de Edward. —Miró de refilón al apuesto vampiro, quien parecía estar buscando algo, ya que sus ojos observaban a todos lados—. Es un placer, señora Cullen. —Extendió su mano, pretendiendo tomar la de Esme, la cual, simplemente dejó que Christian tocara sus dedos, soltándolos rápidamente.

—Mucho gusto. —Soltó el brazo de su esposo y se encaminó hasta su asiento—. ¿Eddy, amor?... ¿puedes venir un momento? —No solo Carlisle se había dado cuenta del escueto saludo de la vampiresa, tanto Christian como Edward se percataron de lo seca que había sido la mujer, ignorándole por completo.

—Con permiso. —Edward se disculpó con los presentes, acercándose a su madre, sentándose junto a ella—. ¿Ocurre algo? —Esme le dio una mirada de refilón al magnate, el cual también la observaba disimuladamente, enfocando nuevamente sus ojos en Carlisle.

—¿Ese es tu paciente? —Edward asintió—. No parece sufrir de ningún desequilibrio mental. —El chico sonrió.

—Mamá… no todos los trastornos presentan síntomas que se puedan ver a simple vista… pero Christian sufre tanto de bipolaridad como de diversos desequilibrios más.

—¿Cómo el de verse tan arrogante y pomposo? —Edward sonrió ante aquello.

—Esme… Jamás pensé que tú podrías llegar a hacer una persona prejuiciosa. —La aludida puso los ojos en blanco, mirando al frente, observando como los encargados del audio probaban el micrófono del anfitrión que se encargaría de amenizar la velada, haciéndose la desentendida—. Christian es una buena persona a la que le han pasado cosas malas, mamá… él es como es porque usa ese escudo de prepotencia para protegerse, deberías darle una oportunidad y conocerlo mejor. —La sería mujer de vestido rosa pálido y pedrería fina siguió sin querer decir nada, escuchado como Christian llamó a su pequeño retoño—. Dame un momento, ¿sí? —Esme asintió, pensando mientras el muchacho se marchaba.

" _Menos mal que solo estarán juntos el tiempo que duren sus estudios universitarios, no quiero a ese hombre todo el tiempo cerca de mi bebé, podría ser mala influencia para él"_ Edward bajó la cara, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho, al darse cuenta que su madre ya se había hecho un juicio errado de Christian, temiendo que ella se enterara de lo que había entre ambos, sintiendo que ella lo culparía a él de su desviación.

—¿Carrick?... —Llamó Christian al rubio hombre de antifaz de arlequín y smoking negro que conversaba con Carlisle, mostrándole al vampiro quien era su padre—. Te presento a Edward Cullen, mi nuevo terapeuta. —El carismático hombre le sonrió ampliamente al muchacho, mientras Carlisle se disculpó tanto con la señora Grey como con su esposo, notificándoles que iría a hacerle compañía a su mujer.

—¿Así que eres tú quien ha hecho el cambio positivo en nuestro muchacho? —Aquello no solo sorprendió a Edward, tanto Christian como Grace, se vieron a las caras, alzando sus cejas en un gesto de asombro.

—Un gusto señor, Carrick. —Edward miró a Christian y luego a Grace, bajando la mirada—. Pues no sé qué tan positivo sea su cambio pero si ustedes se han dado cuenta de ello, me doy por bien pagado, ya que Christian será mi tesis universitaria y si lo estoy haciendo bien, quiere decir que me graduaré con honores. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Carrick, pero a Grace parecía no haberle hecho mucha gracia que el muchacho usará a su hijo como conejillo de india.

—Eso no lo sabía. —Acotó la sería e incómoda mujer—. Pensé que ya te habías recibido de doctor, no que… —Su esposo la tomó del brazo, intentando apartarla tanto de Christian como de Edward, argumentando a continuación.

—Querida, no incomodes a nuestros invitados VIP… los Cullen pasaron de ser una familia que no conocíamos a mis mejores amigos. —Christian no supo que decir y mucho menos como interpretar aquellas palabras, mientras que Edward quedó petrificado, al poder leer los pensamientos del señor Grey, el cual exteriormente parecía un hombre tranquilo, normal e incluso se podría decir que insulso, pero en su interior parecía vivir otra persona completamente distinta. _"No te atravesar a molestar a los Cullen, querida Grace… Si nuestro pequeño pervertido quiere jugar con su doctorcito y ser su experimento, que lo haga, siempre y cuando sigan trayendo sus hermosas joyas para las subastas"_ Edward se sintió un poco asustado… ¿acaso el señor Grey sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos?... ¿sería posible que el padre de Christian supiera sobre las perversiones de su hijo y jamás hubiese dicho nada?... ¿sería capaz el respetado señor Carrick de ser tan solo un hombre materialista?... si cada una de las interrogantes que Edward se formuló en su cabeza eran ciertas, a lo mejor Aro ya sabía sobre los gustos sexuales del magnate temiendo que el líder del clan Vulturi usara eso para desprestigiarlo delante de todos si él se disponía a truncar sus planes de recuperar las joyas y matar a quienes las adquirieran en el proceso.

—Aaamm… me parece que eso sonó muy interesado de tu parte, padre. —El aludido sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no hijo, simplemente quise hacer un chiste… sabes que todo aquel que contribuya para la beneficencia es nuestro nuevo mejor amigo. —Christian asintió. _"Esos aretes de diamantes con el escudo Cullen tienen que ser míos, Carrick… please"_ Escuchó Edward desde la mente del inmutable hombre, de un modo bastante afeminado y para nada comparable a la voz que usaba el respetado abogado, sonando como una mujer en su interior, oyendo está vez otra completamente distinta a la primera. _"Tranquila Katrina… voy a adquirir esos aretes a como dé lugar, pero sabes que debes compartirlos con Grace o se enojará con nosotros"_ Por más que el vampiro intentó permanecer serio no pudo, dejando escapar una ahogada sonrisa, intentando disimularla con una tos fingida.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Christian, preocupado.

—Aaamm… sí… ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?... Creo que ya va a comenzar la subasta. —Los tres integrantes de la familia Greys, asistieron, dándole la razón al joven vampiro, el cual intentó analizar profesionalmente el extraño comportamiento de Carrick, quien parecía sufrir de una doble personalidad reprimida o eso percibió el analítico psicólogo.

—Ven… sentémonos aquí. —Señaló los dos puestos frente a Rosalie y Emmett, quienes saludaron a su hermano, ya que con el magnate ya habían estado hablando, recibiendo de parte de Emmett un apretón de manos y de su hermana una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Tu familia se sentará con la nuestra? —Christian asintió, mientras Edward trató de sentarse sin que las esferas se movieran más de la cuenta, intentando no levantar sospechas delante de su familia, buscando con la mirada la mesa de los Vulturi, percatándose que estaban a dos mesas de las de ellos, encontrándose no solo con las frías mirada de Aro y de Jane. Tanto Demetri como Alec los acompañaban, maquinando como iban a recuperar las joyas y deshacerse de los cuerpos de quienes las adquirirán, escuchando claramente la respuesta del guardia principal del clan italiano, mientras Christian respondió que aquello parecía haber sido idea de Mía y de Alice, asintiendo a sus palabras.

" _Si uno de los Grey adquiere alguna de las joyas podríamos dejar su cuerpo en el hotel Paramount"_ Jane alegó que sería perfecto, haciendo sentir realmente enfermo a Edward, el cual percibió como su hermana Alice le aferró del brazo, después de tomar asiento a su lado.

" _Cálmate, Edward… pudiste ver mis últimas visiones y no fueron del todo claras"_ El aturdido vampiro volteó a verle, susurrándole a su hermana.

—A lo mejor es culpa de los lobos. —Si de algo se había percatado Edward al salir del salón interno de la casa hacía donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta y la cena, era en la distribución de los lobos, asombrándose de tener allí hasta a Seth y a Embry, quienes en un principio fueron descartados por Sam para servir de guardaespaldas, pero tal parecía que tanto Rosalie como Jasper los habían introducido a la fiesta como meseros, doblando la guardia a favor de los Cullens y los Greys—. Tener a tantos de ellos cerca, hace que tus predicciones no sean certeras. —Christian llamó la atención de su sumiso, colocando una copa de vino tinto entre Alice y él, consiguiendo que la menuda vampiresa sonriera, tomando uno de los canapés para disimular, aunque estaba tan atenta como todos los demás de lo que hacían el magnate y su hermano.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que dijo el vampiro después de tomar la copa que Christian le ofreció, mientras que los persistentes pensamientos de quienes los acompañaban, comenzaron a incomodarle.

" _Es tan lindo, quiere que Eddy solo tenga ojos para él"_ Pensó Alice.

" _¿Alcohol?... ¿le ofreció alcohol a un chico de diecisiete años?... esto es inaudito"_ Aunque Esme sabía que Edward tenía más de cien años, imaginó que Christian lo creía de diecisiete años, cuando en realidad se estaba haciendo pasar por un joven de veinte.

" _Garrett tiene razón… Edward parece orbitar alrededor de Christian, se ven muy unidos, esto sin duda es más que una amistad"_ Carlisle volteó el rostro, intentando hacerse el desentendido, al ver como su hijo le miraba, indagando si Garrett en verdad lo había llamado para chismosearle lo que ocurría entre él y Christian o había sido tan solo una de sus impertinentes jugarretas.

" _Si no lo estuviese viendo con mis propios ojos no lo creería"_ Pensó Jasper _"Rose tenía razón, estos dos se la chupan mutuamente, que asco"_ Lo menos que Edward deseaba era escuchar aquello, ignorando por completo las odiosas de su hermano, el cual estaba flanqueando el lado izquierdo de Rosalie, mientras Emmett resguardaba el derecho _._

" _Viéndolos bien hasta hacen buena pareja, los dos son como muñequitos de acción de Anakin Skywalker y Obi Wan Kenobi"_ Edward intentó no reír ante la infantil apreciación de su hermano Emmett, bebiendo de su copa de vino, después de haber brindado con Christian.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó el magnate, al ver la cara cabizbaja y de preocupación del muchacho, el cual negó con la cabeza—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?... ¿Todo está bien allí atrás? —Susurró Christian por lo bajo, pero Edward supo perfectamente que la mayoría de los inmortales en la mesa le habían escuchado.

—Todo bien allí… —Intentó no prestarle atención a los pensamientos de los demás, enfocándose solo en lo de los Vulturis al igual que en los de Christian— …pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablar… —Justo en aquel momento un risueño caballero de traje azul marino y corbata a juego subió al escenario con un antifaz que simulaba la mitad del rostro de un conejo, acomodándose las incómodas orejas que traía puestas.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros, mi nombre es Franz Bransweing y seré su anfitrión está noche en donde el glamour, el lujo y la generosidad de cada uno de quienes han decidido venir esta noche a apoyar esta noble causa, parecen ir de la mano, en una velada que promete ser bastante divertida y llena de donaciones y subastas bastante sustanciosas. —Todos aplaudieron al carismático hombre, quien señaló la enorme pantalla detrás de él, la cual se encendió, dejando ver la primera joya a subastar, un juegos de aretes y gargantilla de la familia Di Paola, provenientes de Argentina, y radicados desde hacía más de diez años en los Estados Unidos—Para comenzar tenemos este hermoso y costosísimo juego de zarcillos y gargantilla a juego… —El anfitrión les notificó cuál de las familias había sido la donadora de tan maravillosas joyas, señalando hacía la mesa en donde se encontraban, dejando que los aplausos le agradecieran a los integrantes de aquella familia, su generosa colaboración.

—¿Christian?...

—¡Ahora no Edward!... hablaremos luego, vamos a disfrutar de la velada y luego seré todo tuyo—. Le guiñó un ojo, al temeroso y por demás avergonzado muchacho, quien escaneó rápidamente las mentes de cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, dando gracias a Dios de que ninguno se hubiese dado cuenta de eso y sobre todo el que no hubiesen logrado escuchar lo que el magnate había dicho, ante la fuerte voz del anfitrión de la noche.

—Con permiso… ahora vuelvo. —Notificó Alice incorporándose de su asiento, exigiéndole a quienes pretendía levantarse por cortesía que no lo hicieran, caminando elegantemente hacia la mesa de los Vulturis, preguntándoles si podía tomar asiento junto a ellos, lo que por supuesto no solo asombró a los líderes de Volterra, Edward miró a Emmett y luego a Carlisle, quienes se encogieron de hombros, notificándole mentalmente al consternado vampiro que no sabían lo que se estaba tramando la menuda vampira.

—Por supuesto, Alice querida… _Per me è un che ci accompagni_. —Tanto Sam como Jasper mantuvieron sus ojos enfocados en Alice, la cual comenzó a conversar amenamente con el líder italiano, mientras los tres vampiros que le acompañaban, observaron a todos lados, deteniendo su disimulado escaneo al encontrarse a cada uno de los lobos, lo que les hizo imaginar a todos que la pequeña vampira, les estaba notificando sobre su existencia y lo que hacían en Seattle.

" _¿Qué estás haciendo, Alice?"_ —Pensó Carlisle, preocupándose por su hija, mientras Edward siguió escuchando la conversación, intentando mantener sus ojos enfocados en el anfitrión, quien había terminado con la primera subasta, comenzando con la segunda.

—¿Viniste a prevenirnos o a amenazarnos, Alice? —La vampiresa, negó con la cabeza, ofreciéndole su mano a Aro para que la tomara, consiguiendo que tanto Edward como Sam se tensaran, ya que ambos sabían que el líder tenía el don de leer la mente al tacto, siendo la misma Alice quien se lo notificara al joven Uley.

—Por supuesto que no, Aro… yo no soy quién para amenazarte, simplemente quiero que te des cuenta por ti mismo lo que pasaría si pretendieras comenzar una disputa entre clanes. —Todos miraron a Edward, esperando a que el chico dijera algo, siendo Rosalie quien les notificara a todos, sin que los Grey se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya que Grace estaba ensimismada en todo lo que pasaba en el escenario y Carrick parecía mantener una conversación con su diosa interior y su yo verdadero, soñando con probarse todas las joyas, aunque exteriormente el hombre mantuviese un semblante serio y refinado como siempre.

—Tranquilícense… Alice sabe lo que hace. —La relajada vampiresa desmoronó con los dedos un trozo de canapés, tratando de no dañarse la costosa manicura, mirando a su hermano Edward. _"Solo debemos hacer lo posible porque ninguno de los Grey, compre las joyas de los Vulturis"_ —Edward asintió—. _"Jasper y yo tenemos algo planeado, pero Christian es tu problema y si no lo quieres ver muerto, más te vale que te pongas creativo hermanito… o hasta aquí llega tu… "Amistad" con él"_ —Rosalie miró a su izquierda, notificándole a Jasper que estuviese atento a todo, ya que después de la segunda subasta vendría la de las joyas de los Cullen y después la de los Vulturi.

—A ver, Alice hermosa… demuéstrame de lo que son capaces esos indios. —Alice dejó que Aro tomara su mano, observando cómo Jane le notificó a Alec que estuviera atento a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban a su izquierda, enfocando sus ojos sobre los que se hallaban a su diestra, infundiendo su don sobre Sam y Leah, percatándose de como en efecto, Bella parecía mantener su escudo sobre ellos, mientras que el líder del clan siguió aferrando la mano de la vampiresa, soltándola bruscamente para notificarle a continuación—. No voy a detenerme en mis planes, Alice… tan solo vine por dos cosas. —La vampiresa asintió, siendo ella quien hiciera verbal lo que él tanto deseaba.

—Destruir el clan de tu amigo Carlisle y quedarte con sus hijos. —Aro asintió—. Pues espero que disfrutes de la decepción—. La chica se incorporó rápidamente de la mesa, y con un ágil movimiento de brazos y piernas, terminó con las manos sobre el suelo y su pie derecho plantándole un descomunal bofetón al líder italiano, el cual cayó bruscamente sobre la tarima del escenario, destrozando no solo la enorme pantalla del plasma, sino también al pobre hombre que hacía de anfitrión, acabando con su vida.

Por supuesto los gritos de los presentes comenzaron a saturar el salón de fiesta, mientras que los lobos empezaron a evacuar a la gente, siendo Bella la que ayudara a sacarlos a todos en compañía de Taylor y de Sawyer, intentando resguardarlos del enfrentamiento que se avecinaba entre ambos bandos, ya que Carlisle se había puesto en pie, incitando a los demás integrantes de su familia a tomar posición de ataque.

—Malditos sean. —Espetó el iracundo italiano, levantándose del suelo—. Yo soy Aro Vulturi y no existe Clan que pueda detenerme. —Miró a cada uno de sus guardias, quienes ya se habían arrojado a la batalla, pretendiendo acabar con la vida de los Grey, los cuales comenzaron a huir del destrozado lugar, siendo Edward y Esme los que intentaran sacarlos del salón, mientras los demás integrantes del clan Cullen se dispusieron a pelear en contra de Demetri, pero Alec ya había comenzado a paralizar al resto de ellos con su densa neblina negra, consiguiendo que los lobos se transformaran casi al mismo tiempo, siendo Sam quien acabara con la vida del peligroso vampiro con la ayuda de Bella y Carlisle.

—¡Noooo!... —gritó Jane completamente desconsolada, enfocando sus demoniacos ojos en Bella, arrojándose violentamente sobre la vampiresa, logrando que el escudo de protección cayera, concentrando todo su dolor y todo su odio sobre los lobos, los cuales comenzaron a aullar y a chillar, revolándose sobre el suelo.

—Tú vendrás conmigo, Alice. —Le ordenó Aro a la menuda chica, aferrándola por el cuello, siendo Jasper quien se arrojara sobre el iracundo italiano, comenzando entre ellos una batalla campal, mientras que Rosalie y Emmett trataban de arrancarle la cabeza a Demetri, y Edward se dispuso a entrar en la batalla junto a su madre, después de haber sacado a todos los Greys del salón, golpeando bruscamente a Jane hasta conseguir que dejara de infundir su don sobre los lobos, los cuales terminaron arrojándose sobre la menuda rubia, culminando por completo con su vida.

—Malditos perros… —vociferó Demetri, arrojando tanto a Emmett como a Rosalie a un lado, extrayendo de su gabardina de cuero un par de dagas gemelas de doble hoja, pretendiendo apuñalar con esta tanto a Sam como a Leah, siendo Edward quien se arrojara sobre el exaltado vampiro, recibiendo las dos puñaladas, lo cual por supuesto no le mataría, pero si le detendría por unos minutos, cayendo al suelo—. Los mataré a todos. —Sacó el par de dagas del interior del torso del vampiro, mientras Aro siguió en su empeño de llevarse a Alice consigo, después de haberse deshecho de Jasper, arrojándolo estrepitosamente en contra del escenario, consiguiendo que el ex soldado cayera violentamente sobre la tarima.

—No dejaré que te lleves a mi hija, Aro. —Carlisle se arrojó sobre su ex amigo, en compañía de Esme y de Embry, mientras que Edward intentó reponerse del ataque de Demetri, el cual luchó como todo un guerrero cercenando no solo la vida de Leah sino también la de su pequeño hermano, hasta que un mal movimiento dejó sus defensas bajas, lo que Rosalie y Emmett aprovecharon a su favor para aferrarlo por ambos brazos, a la espera de que Edward le diera la estocada final, arrancándole la cabeza con la ayuda de Bella, mientras que Rose y su esposo desmembraron las extremidades superiores del vampiro, acabando con su vida.

—Ríndete Aro… no tienes más guardias que te apoyen. —Le exigió Edward, pero el iracundo inmortal siguió luchando en contra de los líderes del clan Cullen, los cuales no le iba a permitir que se llevara a la menuda chica, aquella que logró golpearlo nuevamente con un ágil movimiento de piernas, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su esposo, el cual la mantuvo en resguardo entre sus brazos.

—¡Nunca!… no me detendré hasta acabar con todos ustedes. —Un estruendoso golpe se dejó escuchar entre los ventanales del salón, alertando a los Cullen ante una nueva amenaza, observando no solo el arribo de Félix a la enorme mansión, sino también el de Santiago, quien corrió a socorrer a su amo y señor, llevándose por delante a todo aquel que osase lastimarle, mientras que Félix aferró por el hocico a Sam, pretendiendo desprenderle las fauces, pero Bella fue lo suficientemente astuta y fuerte como para arrojarlo al suelo con una maniobra que Jasper le había enseñado, logrando que tanto la neófita como el lobo terminaran desmembrando al grotesco vampiro, siendo Emmett quien culminara con la vida del guardia Vulturi, mientras que Aro siguió sin poder creer que cada uno de los integrantes de su clan habían sido exterminados, pretendiendo huir de aquel lugar.

—Dijiste que no pensabas huir, Aro. —gritó Carlisle, retando al temeroso vampiro—. Pues ahora no te dejaremos ir, ni yo… ni todos aquellos que perdieron algo o a alguien por culpa de tus desalmadas leyes, las cuales solo benefician a una sola persona… a ti. —Desde los ventanales rotos comenzaron a invadir el lugar un grupo selecto de vampiros de todas las razas, egipcios, romaníes, ingleses, y hasta de las etnias más antiguas de la selva amazónica, culminando no solo con la vida de Santiago, sino también con la de Aro, desmembrando en un millón de pedazos al líder del clan más temido por todos los demás vampiros existentes en el mundo, o eso creían todos.

—¿Mi señor? —La voz de Jane trajo de vuelta la ensimismada mente de Aro, el cual soltó apremiante la mano de Alice, observando como la menuda vampira se puso de pie con total elegancia, mirándole con una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios, al saber que había logrado asustar tanto al italiano con su fingida predicción de los acontecimientos que se suscitarían ante su terquedad, notificándole en un tono de voz, calmo y relajado.

—Ahora todo depende de ti, Aro… ya sé con cuantos vampiros cuentas tú, pero… ¿Sabrás tú con cuantos vampiros y lobos contamos nosotros? —Alice se alejó a paso lento y elegante, dejando a Aro petrificado en su puesto, mientras Edward sonrió al ver la cara de terror del vampiro, aquel que miró a todos lados, sin poder creer que aquel lugar estuviese infectado de inmortales de cada uno de los rincones el mundo, demostrándole que su ley, no era muy bien vista entre los suyos y que podría llegar a haber una sublevación en contra de sus leyes.

—No sé si besarte, aplaudirte o simplemente darte un Óscar, Alice. —La vampiresa sonrió ante las aduladoras palabras de su hermano Edward, el cual susurró aquello en su oído, después de que la astuta clarividente tomara asiento a su lado, demostrándoles a todos el suficiente autocontrol mental que poseía como para hacerle creer aquella mentira al vampiro, pues no solo le había inventado una posible sublevación y un gran número de vampiros inexistentes que apostaban por los Cullen, sino que también tuvo la suficiente destreza para no dejarle ver al inmortal que tanto Jasper como Rosalie mantenían un interés entre ellos, manteniendo a salvo a la familia ante una posible represaría en su contra, pudiendo vengarse al notificarle a Emmett lo que estaba pasando entre los hermanos Hale, con la única finalidad de hacerle daño a los Cullen y separarlos, algo bastante contraproducente para el clan Olympic ya que unidos eran imparables.

—Puedes hacer ambas cosas, si eso te hace feliz… pero debes darle las gracias a los lobos… si ellos no estuviesen aquí, yo no hubiese podido controlar tan bien mi falsa visión. —Edward se percató desde la mente de la vampira, que ella habría podido ser atacada por alguna certera premonición, pero al estar tan rodeada de lobos pudo controlar su mente al punto de mentirle al mismísimo Aro Vulturi—. Dime algo… ¿en que está pensando? —A lo que Edward respondió después de erguirse un poco, ya que al estar tan cerca de Alice, su cuerpo se curvó y las correas comenzaron a rechinar, sintiendo que estaban a punto de romperse.

—Está preocupado, mira a Carlisle y piensa que nuestro padre estuvo planeando esto al saber que vendría esta noche hasta Seattle… teme salir y que los vampiros que él cree que están afuera, hayan matado a Santiago y a Félix. —Alice sonrió por demás divertida, mientras la subasta siguió su curso como si nada estuviese pasando, en donde el gran anfitrión siguió amenizando la velada, subastando esta vez las joyas de los Cullen.

—Perfecto. —Fue la acotación que soltó la divertida chica, escuchando claramente como su hermano Edward le preguntó entre dientes, como se había enterado de la existencia de Santiago y Félix en las afueras de la mansión Grey—. Sam los olfateó, mientras tú estabas viendo la exhibición con Christian, él y sus muchachos decidieron recorrer todo el lugar y asegurarse de que no hubiesen más vampiros entre los invitados, solo estaban ellos dos, así que usé eso a mi favor. —Edward agradeció enormemente todo lo que su hermana había hecho tanto por los Greys como por ellos mismos, escuchando las exigencias mentales de su hermana—. _"Ahora es tu turno, Edward… porque si bien pude llegar a asustar a Aro con esto, no creo que desista de asesinar a quienes adquieran sus joyas, así que más te vale que hagas hasta lo imposible porque Christian no obtenga el medallón de Marcus"_ —Si algo recordaba perfectamente la vampiresa era aquel medallón sobre el pecho del más anciano de los líderes del clan Vulturi, aquel que parecía estar hastiado por completo de la inmortalidad, dejándoselo ver a Edward el día en que había ido a Volterra con la única finalidad de enlistarse como un guardia más de los Vulturis, al no querer volver nunca más con su familia, siendo Cayo quien le exigiera a su hermano Aro que lo echara, ya que no confiaba en lo más mínimo en aquel joven, pero la realidad era que el rubio vampiro se percató de la creciente admiración que sentía el líder italiano por el chico, odiándole profundamente, pues Cayo parecía sufrir de celos enfermizos por su hermano Aro, demostrándole al joven estudiante de psicología, que el vampiro sufría de lo que se conocía en la psiquiatría como complejo de Edipo.

—Vendidos al señor Grey por quince mil dólares. —Tanto el fuerte golpe del maso del anfitrión , así como la carantona de aplausos de parte de todos los invitados, trajeron de vuelta al pensativo vampiro, quien elucubró acerca de sus precipitadas decisiones, ya que ahora que lo pensaba bien, aquello de enlistarse había sido una completa locura de su parte—. Sin duda serán un estupendo regalo para su esposa, señor Grey. —Todos miraron al rubio y calmo hombre, el cual le dio un tierno beso a su esposa, complaciéndola enormemente, mientras que la diosa que anidaba en el interior del respetado hombre, parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con la acotación del anfitrión.

" _En tus sueños, estúpido… esos aretes son míos, míos y de nadie más… se verán hermosos con los nuevos zapatos de tacones que se compró Mía, los cuales pienso usar a penas la niña de papá los suelte"_ El otro yo del señor Carrick, el cuerdo y caballeroso esposo que era en su exterior comenzó a retar a la otra persona que vivía dentro de él, la cual parecía ser más diva que Alice y Mía juntas.

—Esta subasta sí que dejará buenos dividendo, señores… lo cual serán donados a tres fundaciones de niños discapacitados. —Los aplausos irrumpieron nuevamente, mientras el anfitrión bebió un poco de su copa, intentando humedecer su garganta y proseguir con las subastas—. Ahora lo que todos han estado esperando… —En la pantalla detrás del elocuente caballero se dejó apreciar toda la colección de joyas Vulturi, tensando a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Cullen, siendo Jasper el primero en hacer su rápida jugada, levantando su copa mientras buscaba a Embry con la mirada, consiguiendo que el chico se acercara diligentemente a llenársela, siendo Rosalie la única en escuchar lo que su adorado mellizo le decía al muchacho en el oído.

—Ya es hora… lo harán tal y como lo acordamos… ¿Está claro? —Embry asintió—. Dile a los demás lobos… si todo sale bien prometo darles sus galletas de perros y su paseo matutinos. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Rosalie, mientras que el molesto joven lo fulminó con la mirada—. Estoy bromeando hombre… anda, ve y todos irán a Disney como lo prometí. —Edward volteó a ver a Rosalie, quien le notificó a su hermano mentalmente, al darse cuenta de su cara de asombro.

" _No somos las basuras que todos creen que somos… si los chicos hacen todo como lo planeamos, Jasper, Emmett, Alice y yo llevaremos a los lobitos a Disney"_ Edward volteó a ver a Alice, quien simplemente desató su servilleta, colocándola sobre su regazo, sin decir ni una sola palabras.

—Pero antes de subastar el hermoso medallón Vulturi, que todos ansían, ¿qué les parece si comenzamos con la maravillosa gargantilla de rubíes? —Edward pudo percatarse por medio de los pensamientos de Aro, que aquello había pertenecido a la difunta Sulpicia Vulturi, quien había muerto a manos de unos cuantos licántropos en una de sus visitas a París, la capital mundial de los hombres lobos, en donde el líder italiano comenzó a armar una revuelta en contra de las manadas de aquel lugar, pero había alguien mucho más poderoso que Aro liderándolas y manteniéndolas tal y como se encontraban justo ahora, gobernando toda Francia—. Comenzaremos con cinco mil dólares. —Carrick fue el primero en levantar su mano, mostrando interés por la antigua gargantilla—. El señor Grey ofrece cinco mil, ¿alguien ofrece seis mil?

—Seis mil dólares. —La voz de Elena llamó la atención de todos, y sobre todo la de Edward, quien negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

" _Elena, no… por favor…tú no"_ El alterado vampiro comenzó a sentirse realmente preocupado, ya que los muchachos solo estaban adiestrados para impedir que los Greys obtuvieran su boleto hacia la muerte a manos de Aro y sus guardias, pero nada le garantizaba a Elena aquella ayuda.

—La hermosa rubia de traje negro ofrece seis mil, ¿alguien da siete mil? —Las ofertas iban y venían, pero Elena parecía estar decidida a obtener la hermosa gargantilla, ofertando nuevamente entre las tantas que ya habían hecho.

—Ofrezco quince mil dólares. —Edward volteó a ver a Christian, el cual sonrió al ver lo competitiva que era su amiga, igual que él.

—Quince mil dólares, señores… ¿alguien ofrece dieciséis mil quinientos? —Edward miró a Alice, la cual parecía estar teniendo una de sus predicciones, aunque eran algo confusas a causa de la presencia de los lobos—. Dieciséis mil quinientos a la una, dieciséis mil quinientos a las dos…

—Oferta, Alice… ¡por favor! —Pero la aturdida vampiresa parecía intentar concentrarse en las visiones que iban y venían en su cabeza, en donde la pequeña inmortal veía a Elena Lincoln con los ojos rojos y bañada en sangre—. ¿Alice? —Pero el golpe del maso y la estruendosa voz de Franz sentenciando el desenlace final de aquella subasta, detuvieron no solo la premonición de la vampiresa, sino el corazón de Edward, el cual sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho—. _"No, no, no… Elena… ¿Por qué?"_ Christian se percató del aterrado rostro de su amante, aferrándole de la pierna.

—¿Ocurre algo?... Estas más pálido de lo normal, Edward… ¿Todo bien allí atrás? —Miró su entrepierna.

—Sí, todo bien. —Levantó la mirada para contemplar el triunfal y maléfico rostro de Aro, pero de lo que el vampiro no se había percatado hasta ahora, era que mientras se hacía la subasta, tanto Elena como Aro parecían retarse con la mirada, concentrándose no solo en percibir los pensamientos de Aro sino también los de Elena, la cual parecía sentirse atraída por el enigmático extranjero.

—¿Mi señor? —Llamó Jane la atención de su amo—. Prometo traer de regreso la gargantilla de nuestra difunta ama, Sulpicia… le prometo que… —Aro la interrumpió.

—Yo me encargaré de eso, pequeña. —En la mente de Aro había curiosidad, si bien siguió pensando en recuperar aquel valioso recuerdo de su esposa, no pudo evitar sentir cierta empatía por la despampanante rubia, la cual no le quitó los ojos de encima, recibiendo de parte de una de las anfitrionas, los números de cuenta donde debía depositar el dinero.

—¿Por qué no hiciste nada, Alice? —Preguntó Edward mientras la pugna continuaba, subastando está vez un hermoso anillo de caballeros, siendo nuevamente Carrick quien ofertara de primero, comenzando la lucha por obtener la joya.

—Cálmate, hermanito… no va a pasar nada malo. —Ambos comenzaron a discutir sobre aquella apreciación de los hechos, sin percatarse de como Seth y Embry, usaban los más sucios trucos para que los invitados levantaran la mano, justo cuando el anfitrión preguntaba si alguien más a parte de los Greys, ofrecía más por aquel anillo.

—El señor de saco rojo, ofrece trece mil, ¿alguien más ofrece catorce?

—Catorce mil dólares. —Ofertó Elliot, sorprendiéndolos a todos, y deteniendo la disputa entre Alice y Edward.

—¡Wow!... ¿alguien ofrece quince?... ¿nadie? —Franz miró a su alrededor, aferrando el mazo para dictar la sentencia final de aquella subasta—. Catorce mil a la una, Catorce mil a las dos. —Seth vertió una de las copas que traía en su charola sobre un elegante anciano, el cual se incorporó rápidamente de su asiento—. Quince mil dólares señores. —Jasper y Rosalie rieron por demás divertidos al ver como los chicos trataban de hacer su trabajo y ganarse el paseo a Disney con todos los gastos pagados, y aunque a Emmett no le divertía ponerlos en aprietos, tampoco le incomodó, ya que a él solo le importaba la posibilidad de darle a su nuevo amigo uno de los mejores días de su vida en aquel lugar.

Seth se disculpó con el caballero, apartándose rápidamente de él, después de dar una mirada furtiva hacía la mesa que compartían los Cullens con los Greys, en donde Emmett asintió y Jasper alzó su pulgar como muestra de aprobación, mientras el anfitrión sentenciaba que el anillo le pertenecía al pobre sexagenario manchado de vino tinto de pie a cabezas.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —preguntó Christian, consiguiendo que Edward alzará con cierta ironía una de día cejas.

—No tienes ni la más remota idea. —La subasta de las joyas Vulturi siguió, la cual no solo había mantenido a Edward alterado, Bella tuvo que ofrecer una fuerte suma de dinero por el collar de Jane, ya que Mía había hecho acto de presencia en el salón, ofertando por el pequeño dije de oro y rubíes, el cual guindaba de una costosísima cadena de oro italiano de veinticuatro quilates.

—Vendido a la hermosa mujer de smoking, por veinte mil dólares. —Mía aplaudió complacida de que su nueva amiga y escolta obtuviera la joya, mientras que la señora Grace parecía estar tan molesta como Jane al darse cuenta de que los Cullen pretendían quitarles todas las joyas Vulturi, ya que por más esfuerzos que hicieran el par de rapaces, no siempre lograban su objetivo, siendo los Cullens quienes ofertaran, quitándoles la posibilidad a los Greys de obtener alguno de los valiosos objetos.

—Ahora lo que todos estuvieron esperando… el hermoso medallón Vulturi de oro macizo, y rubíes, el cual está valorado en miles de dólares… —Se hizo una pausa, en donde todos los Cullen miraron a Edward, aquel que simplemente suspiró, intentando calmar sus nervios y actuar con claridad y cordura—. Comenzaremos la subasta con veinte mil dólares. —Todos alzaron sus cejas, siendo el magnate el primero en levantar la mano—. El cotizado soltero Christian Grey ofrece los primeros veinte mil, ¿alguien ofrece veintidós mil? —Las ofertas comenzaron por doquier pero el competitivo hombre de negocios las mejoraba a cada tanto, robándoselas a los mejores postores.

—Veintiséis mil. —Acotó Christian, subiendo la apuesta.

—Veintiséis mil… ¡Wow!... ¿alguien ofrece veintisiete? —Todos se miraron las caras, esperando que alguien mejorara aquella cantidad. —¿Nadie?... —pregunto tomando el mazo— …veintisiete mil a la una, veintisiete mil a las dos.

—Ofrezco treinta mil dólares. —La voz de Edward resonó por todo el salón, consiguiendo que Christian le mirara.

—¡Treinta mil, señoras y señores!... esto es increíble… no creo que alguien pueda mejorar esa oferta.

—Ofrezco treinta y dos mil dólares. —Las fuertes exclamaciones de asombro de los presentes atiborraron el lugar con su discordante cacofonía, siendo Edward quien refutara la oferta del magnate.

—Treinta y cinco mil. —Los aplausos irrumpieron en el lujoso salón de fiesta, en donde un variopinto de máscaras se alzaron por doquier, dándole al lugar un aire misterioso y enigmático.

—Treinta y cinco mil dólares, damas y caballeros… esto es una guerra campal. —Christian no pudo controlar su ira, aferrando bruscamente a Edward del brazo.

—¿Qué mierda pretenden tú y tu familia, Edward?... —El chico observó de mala gana la mano del magnate sobre su antebrazo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No pretendemos nada, Christian… aprende a ser un buen perdedor. —Pero aquello en vez de calmar al magnate, lo incitó aún más, soltando odiosamente al muchacho.

—Ofrezco treinta y ocho mil dólares.

—Cuarenta. —Notificó Edward sin pretendió alguna de detenerse, ya que aunque Christian fuese un cretino vanidoso que no se diera cuenta de lo que el vampiro intentaba hacer, él no se detendría hasta obtener el medallón y mantener a salvo su vida.

—¡Cuarenta mil dólares mis estimados invitados, esto sin duda se llama generosidad! —En realidad era una guerra de egos que parecía no tener fin, y aunque Edward lo hacía con toda la intención de resguardar la vida de su amante, no podía dejar de disfrutar el retar a su amo.

—Detente de una buena vez, Edward o juro que voy a azotarte hasta que te orines en el suelo por insurrecto. —El orgulloso vampiro miró fijamente al anfitrión, rogando porque diera el veredicto final, pero tal parecía que Christian no iba a detenerse en su empeño de obtener el medallón Vulturi, logrando que Edward se jugara el as que tenía bajo la manga, y el cual no deseaba usar, susurrándole al magnate, justo cuando él pretendió ofertar más de cuarenta mil dólares.

—Usted puede azotarme todo lo que quiera, mi señor… pero de lo único que se apoderará está noche será de mi trasero y de las enormes ganas que tengo porque me coja y me chupe el miembro. —Ni en sus más locos pensamientos, Edward imaginó decir cosas tan vulgares como esa, y aunque se había jurado jamás darle el gusto al magnate, el solo pensar en perder a Christian lo trastornó tanto que no se lo pensó dos veces para soltar tan soeces palabras.

Por supuesto Christian reaccionó de la forma en la que el vampiro esperaba, volteando a verle con aquel brillo en sus ojos, el cual demostraba todo el deseo y la lujuria que lo había apresado, dejándole ver a su amante todo el asombro que su rostro pudo reflejar a pesar del antifaz que traía puesto, anhelando el poder tomarlo del brazo y azotarlo allí mismo delante de todos sobre la mesa.

—Vendido por cuarenta mil dólares al simpático joven de antifaz azul y plateado. —Los aplausos se apoderaron nuevamente del lugar, mientras Christian no pudo dejar de observar a Edward, el cual sintió que a cada minuto su vergüenza aumentaba, al igual que su excitación ante lo dicho—Esta noche no pudo ser más extraordinaria señores… hemos sobrepasado la suma estimada y aún no hemos terminado…—El anfitrión esperó a que los aplausos cesaran, para proseguir con las acotaciones finales—. Me informan que hay una joya que llegó al último momento, un hermoso anillo octogonal de oro blanco, adornado con una piedra de ágata azul, donado por la familia _Mikaelson_ , enviado desde Nueva Orleans. —Franz siguió hablando y amenizando la velada, mientras que los meseros comenzaron a servir más champagne y a llenar las mesas con suculentos platillos, siendo Christian quien se incorporara de su puesto, notificándole al inerte chico.

—Te espero arriba, cerca de las escaleras… —Edward ni siquiera le miró, no necesitó hacerlo para saber que a Christian se lo estaba llevando el diablo, y aunque la sangre le hervía fue lo suficientemente cortés como para disculparse con todos los presentes, acercándose a su madre para excusarse con ella por no haber podido obtener el escudo que a ella tanto le había gustado, recibiendo de parte de la maternal mujer, un sonoro beso y un fuerte abrazo, restándole importancia a aquello.

—No le hagas caso. —Acotó Alice, viendo como Christian se marchaba—. Se le pasará. —Edward simplemente suspiró, buscando con la mirada a los Vulturi, pero los cuatro integrantes del Clan italiano se habían marchado, volteando la cara en busca de Elena, pero la despampanante rubia tampoco estaba.

—Van a matarla. —Notificó Edward, incorporándose rápidamente de su puesto, siendo su madre quien lo interceptara, preguntándole en un tono de reproche.

—¡Cariño!… ¿Por qué ese hombre es tan odioso contigo?... No sé qué te estaba diciendo, el ruido constante y los aplausos me impidieron escuchar… —Edward dio gracias a Dios por ello— …pero sus gestos y su cara pocos amable me indicaron que estaba muy enojado. —El consternado chico siguió buscando a Elena con la mirada, intentando leer la mente de los presentes, pero eran demasiados invitados como para abarcarlos a todos—. Está bien que sea tu paciente, pero no creo que le debas permitir el que te trate de ese modo… yo creo que…

—¿Mamá?... En verdad no quiero sonar grosero contigo pero necesito averiguar algo muy importante… ahora vuelvo. —Abrazó y besó a su madre, retirándose a paso rápido del salón, olfateando no solo el perfume de Elena, sino el efluvio de Aro, saliendo rápidamente de la lujosa mansión, percatándose de como una lujosa limosina negra trasladaría a Aro, a Jane y a Elena, mientras que un BMW llevaba en su interior a Félix, Demetri y Santiago, los cuales escoltaban a su amo—. No… —pretendió correr tras ellos pero Sam fue lo suficiente rápido y fuerte como para detenerlo, exigiéndole a continuación.

—Acabo de llamar a Jacob. —Edward volteó a verle, algo consternado—. El departamento de Anastasia está cerca del de Elena… así que le pedí que fuera a darle un vistazo. —El aturdido vampiro negó con la cabeza.

—Jacob no podrá protegerla él solo, Sam… son cinco Vulturis en contra de un lobo. —A lo que Sam argumentó, rodeando los hombros del vampiro, llevándoselo nuevamente al interior de la mansión.

—Le pregunté a Alice y me ha jurado que no la matarán. —Era la primera vez que Edward no estaba muy seguro de las predicciones de su hermana, ya que sus visiones no eran del todo certeras cerca de los lobos y con los Vulturi jamás se sabía a ciencia cierta qué ocurriría—. Tranquilízate Edward, yo confío en Alice y sé que Jacob hará muy bien su trabajo. Si los chupasangres italianos pretenden algo malo con la socia del señor Grey, él sabrá que hacer. —Al decir aquello, Sam señaló hacía la segunda planta, en donde Christian observaba los cuadros que adornaban el descanso de las escaleras, esperando al muchacho—. Ve a ver que le sucede antes de que le prenda fuego a la casa. —Edward sonrió—. La señora Lincoln estará bien, tú encárgate de tu paciente. —Sam le palmeó la espalda al vampiro, incitándolo a subir, retirándose a paso lento, pensando en cómo lograr hablar nuevamente con Alice a solas, sin que nadie los viera.

—Pensé que el arte abstracto no era lo tuyo. —Comentó el chico después de subir las escaleras, intentando comenzar una conversación civilizada con Christian.

—Me gusta perderme en las nebulosas de lo que según quiso plasmar el autor, cuando tengo ganas de matar gente. —Aquello hizo sonreír levemente al vampiro.

—Lo siento mucho, Christian… sé que querías complacer a Grace pero es que mi madre también… —El magnate le interrumpió, acercándose rápidamente a él, después de observar hacía la planta baja, percatándose de que no había nadie.

—Dime algo, Edward. —Lo tomó por el rostro, mirándole tan cerca que sus pestañas casi pudieron rozarse—. ¿Lo que dijiste fue solo para que bajara mis defensas y te dejara ganar o en verdad lo deseas? —El chico intentó bajar la cara, pero Christian se lo impidió—. Contéstame. —Exigió el magnate.

—Ambas cosas. —Bajó la mirada—. Es que tú no entiendes Christian… yo solo quería… —El magnate no le permitió decir una palabras más, encaminando a Edward por el pasillo que daba a las recamaras, introduciendo al vampiro en una de las tantas alcobas, colocándole el cerrojo a la puerta— …pero… ¿Qué haces Christ? —El joven inmortal no había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando el magnate apresó sus labios con los suyos, abrazándole con una necesidad desmedida de sentirle y que el tembloroso muchacho lo sintiera a él en cuerpo y alma.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto… ya no podía soportarlo más. —Tal parecía que la rabia del magnate se había esfumado o simplemente había sido a causa del creciente deseo que sentía por él muchacho, olvidándose por completo de la guerra campal que se había suscitado en el salón de subastas.

—Y yo Christ… —respondió Edward entre jadeos, aferrándole del saco—. Lamento mucho haberte sacado de casillas, yo solo… —Pero el deseoso hombre no le permitió una disculpa más, besando con hambre desmedida sus deliciosos labios, comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa.

—Ya no importa, Edward. —Le arrebató el saco a tirones, desanudándole el corbatín del smoking, dejando su torso lleno de correas de cuero y hebillas al descubierto—. Solo quiero hacerte mío aquí y ahora. —Se apartó de Edward para admirarle—. Quítate el pantalón. —El excitado joven no puso objeción alguna, desabotonándose la prenda inferior, descalzándose los zapatos, mientras Christian comenzó a hurgar entre las gavetas, extrayendo de una de ellas un condón y un amarre para cables o tirrap, exigiéndole apremiante—. Date la vuelta nene.

El corazón de Edward parecía haber revivido. Por más que el muchacho creyera que era solo una apreciación suya, de vez en cuando podía percibir un golpeteo insistentes en su interior, lo cual era indicativo de que seguía con vida y que a lo mejor, era cierto lo que su padre siempre le decía, que a pesar de todo aún existía un alma dentro de él, la cual deseaba ser parte de la de Christian, transformándose en almas gemelas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el chico a pesar de saber lo que su amo pretendía.

—Tu solo preocuparte por una sola cosa. —Edward preguntó lo que su mente ya sabía, deseando escucharlo de los labios de su amante—. De obedecer a tu amo en todo y prometo entregarte el mejor orgasmo de tu vida. —Ató con los amarres para cables las muñecas del vampiro, el cual dejó que su amo y señor lo doblegara a su voluntad, arrojándolo sobre la confortable cama individual, recostando el pecho del muchacho sobre el colchón, dejando sus piernas dobladas, plantándole la primera nalgada, la cual consiguió que las esferas vibraran en su interior, arrebatándole al chico unos muy sonoros jadeos y unas cuantas exclamaciones.

—¡Oh por todos los cielos!... —Se estremeció sobre la cama, recibiendo la segunda nalgada, la cual no solo hizo vibrar nuevamente las esferas en su interior, sino que golpearan su próstata, logrando que el vampiro expulsara involuntariamente un chorro de semen, gimiendo de puro placer—. Esto es irreal, Christian… no puedes hacer esto con mi cuerpo y decir que está bien, porque no lo está. —Una tercera nalgada consiguió que el chico rugiera como bestia salvaje, rogándole a su amo— Follame por favor. —Dos nalgadas más lo sacaron de control, gritando justo cuando Christian lo aferró de los cabellos, deseando escucharle mientras veía su cara, a pesar de que ambos mantuvieron sus máscaras puestas—. Cógeme, Christian… te lo suplico.

Aquello era música para los oídos del pervertido magnate, el cual apartó el trozo de cuero que cubría la entrada anal del chico, tomando el cordón que unía las tres esferas, jalándola con delicadeza para extraer una a una las metálicas bolas que mantuvieron a Edward tan excitando, jadeando y gimiendo cada vez que una salía de su cavidad anal con cierta dificultad, permitiéndole no solo a Christian disfrutar de aquel espectáculo, sino que el tímido vampiro pudo observar por medio de la mente de su amante como la piel de su trasero se expandía y volvía a contraerse cada vez que una de las esferas salía por completo del abusado agujero.

—Listo… la última. —No solo Edward dio gracias a Dios porque aquel perturbador y excitante momento terminara, Christian tenía las bolas azules al intentar soportar tanta tensión y tantas ganas de fornicar como las que sentía justo ahora, quitándose rápidamente el pantalón, tomando el condón que había conseguido en uno de los gaveteros, colocándoselo diligentemente después de comprobar su fecha de caducidad—. No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado deseando esto, Edward.

—Y yo. —Se avergonzó tanto el tímido muchacho, que simplemente escondió su rostro entre las sábanas, a la espera de lo que ambos habían estado postergando, fornicar por todas las de ley, siendo Christian quien hiciera los honores, posándose detrás del excitado vampiro, el cual esperó deseoso a que el magnate lo hiciera suyo.

Empujó lentamente la punta de su pene sobre el estrecho agujero, el cual comenzó poco a poco a ceder, engullendo por completo el cavernoso y venoso sexo del magnate, aquel que soltó un jadeo ahogado muy parecido al que Edward había emitido, estremeciéndose de gusto al sentir como su palpitante trasero parecía estar deseando más castigo del que ya había recibido, agitándose debajo de la pelvis de su amante.

—No te apresures, Edward… solo intento que tu delicioso culo se aclimate al intruso que tiene dentro, porque lo que pienso entregarle es sexo duro y sin compasión. —Le aferró de las correas que rodeaban su torso, dándole la primera estocada, embistiéndole con fuerza—. Aun no sé hacer el amor, pero mientras aprendo te cogeré muy duro. —Comenzó a mover su pelvis de un modo desquiciado, robándole a Edward unos fuertes y perturbadores gemidos, los cuales pudieron llegar a ser escuchados fuera de aquella recamara, siendo Christian quien lo hiciera callar, apretando con fuerza su cabeza en contra de las sábanas—. Me fascina oírte gritar, pero no es prudente que nos descubran.

Siguió embistiendo sin pudor alguno el, no tan virginal trasero del muchacho, el cual se encontraba tan embargado de tanto placer, que simplemente dejó que su cuerpo sintiera y expresara lo que quisiera, acabando copioso dentro de su ropa interior de cuero, sintiéndose deliciosamente impúdico ante aquello, recibiendo de parte de Christian un par de nalgadas más, las cuales parecían estarle doliendo más al magnate que al vampiro, aunque no se detuvo ante ello.

—No te di permiso a acabar, Edward. —Sacó la correa con la que sostuvo su pantalón, azotándolo con el accesorio de cuero, escuchando las disculpas de su esclavo.

—Lo siento mucho, mi señor… pero ya no podía contener más mis ganas de acabar. —jadeó y jadeo, recibiendo el castigo de parte de su amo, sin que el susodicho detuviera las fuertes embestidas que le daba al por demás abusado orificio anal, percibiendo como una fuerte oleada de placer se apodero de todo su ser, eyaculando dentro del preservativo, sin dejar de empujar una y otra vez su sexo en contra del trasero del muchacho, hasta que el flácido miembro escapó del interior del agujero, consiguiendo que Christian se detuviera, temblando incontrolablemente.

—Jamás he acabado tan rico como ahora. —Se desplomó junto a Edward, el cual intentó ponerse de medio lado, aunque los amarres se lo dificultaban—. Creo que no leí las letras pequeñas que traías de contraindicación. —El vampiro sonrió, manteniendo su cabeza agachas, a sabiendas de lo que diría—. Eres adictivamente peligroso, Ed… y creo que no hay antídoto para eso. —Aquello hizo sonreír aún más al vampiro.

—Creo que yo tampoco leí las letras pequeñas del contrato. —Christian se estiró para tomar unas tijeras que reposaban sobre la mesita de noche, cortando los amarres, sin dejar de estar atento a lo que su sumiso le decía—. No sabía que lo hipotético al convertirse en real, resultaría tan… —Bajó aún más la cara— …tan delicioso. —Aquello complació enormemente al caballero.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Edward?... ya estamos hasta el cuello de agua y la verdad es que no quiero detenerme.

—Ni yo… —Alegó Edward, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama, después de haber sido liberado—. Pero aún tengo miedo.

—Igual yo… —Acarició la mejilla del muchacho—. Pero seguiré nadando y nadando hasta lograr llegar a la orilla y ver qué es lo que pasa.

—Y yo nadaré a tu lado, Christian… y lucharé porque ninguno de los dos nos ahoguemos en el mar de las preocupaciones. —Ambos se abrazaron lo suficientemente fuerte como para demostrarse cuanto se querían y se deseaban, quedándose así por unos segundos, hasta que un fuerte golpe sobre la puerta, los sobresaltó a ambos, escuchando la estruendosa voz de Mía.

—Christian… si estas allí mamá te está buscando… ya van a encender los fuegos artificiales. —El magnate suspiró, notificándole a su hermana, mientras Edward era el primero en levantarse de la cama.

—Bajo en unos minutos. —Se incorporó de la cama, y sin dejar de estar atento a lo que Edward hacía, se subió el pantalón, colocándose nuevamente la correa, reorganizando todo su atuendo, tal y como el chico lo hacía, limpiándose el pegote de semen en el interior del bóxer de cuero, pensando en toda la locura que se había suscitado en aquella fiesta, dando gracias a dios que a pesar de todo, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

—Estoy listo. —Notificó el vampiro, dejando que Christian viera sus fachas, acortando distancia entre él y el muchacho, desanudando su desalineado corbatín, anudándoselo de nuevo.

—Ahora si está listo. —Besó levemente los labios de Edward, apartándose de él antes de que el hambre sexual regresara y no pudiera detenerse—. Saldré yo primero, esperas unos segundos y luego bajas tú… los fuegos artificiales se contemplaran desde el jardín, te espero allá. —El vampiro asintió, observando como el seductor magnate abandonó la habitación, dejando al apuesto inmortal a solas, quien comenzó a hacer tiempo mirando todo el lugar, percatándose de que aquella recamara había pertenecido a Christian en su época de adolescente.

— _Ella_ … —Susurró el nombre de la madre del magnate, al ver la foto sobre una cartelera informativa de corcho, atiborrada de notas, exámenes y cosas que en su momento fueron importantes para aquel hombre—. Sus ojos son tan tristes como los tuyos, Christian. —Sacó su teléfono celular, tomándole una foto al recorte del periódico, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo, saliendo de la habitación después de husmear por el pasillo, por si alguien venia.

Bajó las escaleras y salió de la lujosa mansión, sin poder dejar de rememorar el momento exacto en el que Christian lo había llevado al sublime orgasmo que lo estremeció por completo, sonriendo tontamente mientras zigzagueaba por los hermosos arbustos del jardín, abriéndose paso entre la gente que esperaba ansiosa los fuegos artificiales, en donde los Cullens y Los Greys eran los que precedían aquel grupo de personas.

—¡Oh cariño!... al fin llegas. —Alegó Esme tomándole de la mano—. Pensé que te habías enfrentado a los Vulturi, estaba muy preocupada… —La madre adoptiva del vampiros siguió hablando sobre lo que la mantuvo pensativa, mientras que Christian ya se había dado cuenta del arribo de Edward, tomando una de las tantas copas de champagne que iban y venían sobre las charolas de los meseros, acercándose despreocupadamente hacia el muchacho, posándose a su lado mientras bebía de su trago, conversando amenamente con Grace, la cual se encontraba junto a él.

—Todo te quedó perfecto, madre… en verdad te luciste. —Depositó un tierno beso sobre la frente de la sonriente mujer, mientras que Edward leyó en la mente de Carrick, como la diva _Katrina_ discutía internamente con el verdadero yo del reconocido abogado, exigiéndole que reclamara toda la gloria como suya, al haber sido ella la autora de toda la magnificencia de aquella fiesta.

—Gracias querido, pero de no haber sido por tu padre y los Cullens, esto no habría sido posible. —Justo en aquel momento Seth pasó frente a ellos, siendo Christian quien tomara una de las copas para entregárselas a Edward, el cual esbozó una sonrisa hacia el chico, disimulando el conocerse, agradeciéndole tanto al muchacho como al magnate por el trago.

—Entonces brindemos por los Cullen. —Alzó su copa, incitando a los demás a hacerlo—. Porque la relación de ambas familias se extienda a través del tiempo.

—¡Por los Cullen! —Soltaron al unísono todos los Greys, siendo Mía quien abrazara a Bella y a Alice, mientras los demás tintinearon sus copas en contra de las de los demás, siendo Christian y Edward quienes chocaran las suyas.

—Brindo por ti y tu estupenda familia. —Y aunque Christian ya se había dado cuenta de que la madre de su sumiso no le agradaba él en lo más mínimo, le regaló una sincera sonrisa a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba junto a Edward, la cual no tuvo pretensión alguna de soltar la mano de su hijo.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar el firmamento con su variado colorido y resonar constante de la pólvora y los químicos al contacto con la mecha encendida, creando una majestuosa visión que ensimismó a cada uno de los presentes, alzando sus rostros hacia el firmamento, iluminando sus ojos con la pirotecnia y la luna llena, lo que por supuesto Christian aprovecho a su favor para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Edward, el cual volteó a verle rápidamente, percatándose de como el magnate señaló al cielo con su copa, incitando al chico a ser discreto, logrando que el temeroso muchacho mirara nuevamente al frente, dejando que Christian jugueteara con sus dedos.

" _Estoy irrevocablemente enamorado de ti, Christian"_ Pensó Edward deseando gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de estalla ante tanta dicha, mientras Christian dejó que sus pensamientos le demostraran al muchacho que no era el único en sentir como él sentía, elucubrando acerca de sus sentimientos.

" _Aunque yo sea el amo, eres tú quien me tiene a sus pies… mi tímido, irreverente y adorable muchacho"_ Los fuegos artificiales culminaron, pero los corazones de ambos hombres siguieron ardiendo y palpitando con tanta intensidad, que por primera vez en sus vidas, sintieron temor de perderse el uno en el otro, al punto de la desesperación.


	29. Capítulo 28

Capítulo 28

Sinsabores

Por más que el vampiro intentó sonreírle a su madre, no pudo. Él deseaba estar con Christian, y fingir que dormía a su lado era una de las cosas que más le agradaba, pero ambos caballeros sabían que habían llamado demasiado la atención de todos al llegar en el mismo auto como para marcharse juntos y no levantar sospechas entre las familias, siendo el magnate el que más sufriera, ya que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse como quería, mientras que Edward simplemente le miró desde la distancia, entrando al auto de Carlisle en compañía de su madre, la cual no paró de hablar manteniendo al chico ocupado, pero sus ansias comenzaron a ser más fuertes que su paciencia, notificándole a su encantadora madre, intentando ser lo más dulce posible con ella.

—¿Mamá?... No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te estés divirtiendo con los gemelos, pero necesito hacer una llamada. —Edward miró a Bella, quien se acercó a socorrer a su hermano, a sabiendas de a quien pretendía llamar el vampiro.

—Dime una cosa, Esme… ¿No tienes fotos de mis bebés en tu celular? —La encantada abuela, sacó su celular, mostrándole a Bella todas las fotos que había estado tomándoles a los gemelos, mientras Edward agradeció enormemente la interrupción, sacando rápidamente su teléfono celular, llamando a Christian, en donde tan solo dos repiques bastaron para que el magnate tomara la llamada, preguntándole apremiante al muchacho.

—Dime si puedo enviar a Taylor a buscarte. —La amplia sonrisa de Edward afloró, al darse cuenta de que ambos sentía lo mismo, una necesidad irrefrenable por estar cerca del otro.

—Aun no puedo irme, Christian… mi padre necesita hablar con todos nosotros sobre lo que pasó hoy, y no sé cuándo pueda…

—¿Qué paso hoy? —preguntó el magnate, mientras Edward salía del pent-house, a las afueras del enorme balcón del recibidor.

—No quiero alarmarte, así que lo hablaremos luego… ¿te parece? —Por supuesto aquello era pedirle a un niño de cinco años que esperara hasta después de la cena para comerse el postre.

—No, no… yo quiero escucharlo ahora. —El temeroso vampiro miró al interior del salón, percatándose del arribo de Jacob, el cual saludó a todos con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual era indicativo de que la había estado pasando muy bien con Anastasia.

—Se paciente, rey… ¡por favor!… Acaba de llegar alguien muy importante y necesito saber que noticias nos trae, dame unos minutos y te llamo de nuevo… ¿sí?—. Edward escuchó claramente el pesado suspiro de Christian.

—Ok… espero, pero si en media hora no llamas, llamaré yo. —El vampiro le exigió que le diera por lo menos una hora—. ¿Una hora? —Carlisle comenzó a llamarlos a todos, siendo Esme quien gritara el nombre de Edward, intentando llamar su atención—. Bien… una hora y eso porque lo de rey te suma puntos… ¿eh? —Aquello hizo sonreír al chico, agradeciéndole su paciencia—. Te… te extraño, Edward. —Susurró por lo bajo.

—Y yo a ti, Christ… hablamos pronto… Bye. —Culminó la llamada con todo el pesar de su corazón, suspirando para controlar sus ansias de volver a verle o escucharle.

—¿Edward?

—Voy mamá. —Abandonó el balcón, introduciéndose en el salón principal, sentándose nuevamente junto a Esme—. ¿Fuiste hasta el departamento de Elena? —El beta de la manada asintió, arrojando su chaqueta de cuero a un lado.

—Todo bien… —Tomó asiento a sus anchas en uno de los sofás individuales, extendiendo los brazos—. El papá Drácula le dijo a la draculita rubia que se quedara a esperar en la limosina. —Leah sonrió ante lo hijo de puta que sonaba aquello, adorando lo odioso que podía llegar a ser Jacob, mientras todos imaginaban que el muchacho se refería a Aro y a Jane, respectivamente—. Entraron y la rubia operada le ofreció vino al chupasangre, charlaron por un largo rato, mientras gorilón uno y dos fueron a buscar las joyas que los demás invitados habían comprado o eso imaginé, ya que según Sam, la Barbie cincuentona corría peligro al ser una de las compradoras—. Si algo sabía perfectamente Edward era que así había sido, ya que Félix los había interceptado en el camino al Hotel Paramore, exigiéndole tanto a él como a Bella devolver el medallón de Marcus y la cadena ser Jane, ya que después de realizar las transferencias, se les entregaban las joyas a los respectivos compradores.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Edward, intentando ver lo que había pasado en la mente del joven Quileute.

—Yo creo que se la comió, pero de otro modo. —Sonrió.

—¿A qué te refieres?... —preguntó Bella, mirando al padre de sus hijos.

—Qué te lo diga, Edward. —Jacob miró al vampiro, quien bajó avergonzado el rostro—. Con la cara que tiene debe estar viendo en mi cabeza lo que yo vi. —Todos miraron al apuesto y tímido vampiro, el cual intentó hacerse el loco, aunque la mente de Jacob era muy gráfica al respecto, mostrándole todo el acto sexual o parte de lo que Jake había visto.

—¿Y luego de eso? —preguntó Edward en un tono serio, a lo que Jacob respondió.

—Se marchó. —Todos le miraron sin poder creer aquello—. Lo más extraño de todo fue que le dejó la joya, no sé de qué hablaron, estaban demasiado lejos de donde yo estaba como para poder escucharles, todo lo vi por medio de los binoculares que me dio Alice para las guardias nocturnas. —Todos los presentes asintieron para que prosiguiera—. Pero ella se despidió desde el balcón y me pude percatar de que traía puesta la gargantilla. —Todos comenzaron a sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que había podido suceder, pero tanto Carlisle como Edward no pudieron creer que a Aro le hubiese atraído tanto Elena como para perdonarle la vida—. Duré un rato allí, ninguno de los vampiros se devolvió a terminar el trabajo, simplemente la dejó vivir… Creo que la doña sabe hacer lo suyo. —Sonrió con picardía—. En fin… tengo hambre… ¿No trajeron nada de la fiesta? —Justo en aquel momento Seth y Embry arribaron al pent-house, ya que al pertenecer al staff de servicio tuvieron que quedarse a limpiar, aunque sin duda la paga y toda la comida que ingirieron y bebieron, había valido la pena.

—Aquí tienes Jake. —Seth le arrojó un paquete a Jacob, el cual atrapó la comida sin problemas, destapando el delicioso festín que le habían traído al muchacho, quien agradeció el gesto.

—Esto es muy raro. —Acotó Edward por demás pensativo.

—Bueno cariño… Sulpicia murió y a lo mejor Aro se siente solo… quizás la mujer le cayó en gracia, tuvo su momento de desliz y se marchó a Volterra. —Alegó Esme, siendo Carlisle quien le diera la razón.

—Bueno… tu amiga está viva y _"feliz"_. —Enfatizó Jasper la última palabra, dando a entender que Aro la había hecho extremadamente dichosa esa noche ante el sexo que le había entregado—. Ahora a lo nuestro. —Argumentó, tomando la palabra—. No hemos hablado sobre lo que nos notificó aquel neófito que atrapamos. —La mayoría asintió—. La pelirroja está armando un ejército y tarde o temprano lo usará. —Tanto Alice como Rosalie se acercaron a la reunión, después de haber culminado su privada conversación en la cocina—. Es más que obvio que Aro no se involucrará, para él siempre hemos sido su mayor competencia y si la pelirroja tiene suerte y nos extermina a todos para el italiano sería mucho mejor. —Carlisle se incorporó de su relajada postura junto a su esposa, la cual parecía no querer soltar por nada del mundo la mano de Edward.

—¿Qué propones, Jasper? —preguntó el líder del clan Olympic, observando a su hijo.

—Estuve hablando con Garrett, él cree que hay que descubrir el nido de neófitos en donde sea que se encuentre.

—¿Y cómo vamos a dar con ellos?... —preguntó Emmett—. Ninguno aquí es psíquico.

—Garrett es muy buen rastreador y conoce gente que nos pueden ayudar. —Tanto Carlisle como Edward se vieron las caras, siendo Esme quien hablara.

—No creo que sea prudente traer a mas vampiros a Seattle, los humanos de por sí ya están corriendo demasiado peligro con Victoria como para… —Jasper le interrumpió.

—El fuego se combate con fuego, Esme… y no te ofendas, Sam… —Volteó a ver al aludido—. Pero tus chicos no parecen querer ayudar en lo más mínimo. —Todos los Quileutes le miraron de mala gana—. Solo se hacen los guardaespaldas, los meseros y parece que su instinto de rastreo se les dificulta en su estado humano, así que…

—Pues no creo que sea prudente que una manada de lobos de tres metros de altura recorran la ciudad, Jasper… sería demasiado contraproducente para todos.

—Sam tiene razón. —Acotó Alice a favor del apuesto y musculoso líder—. Ellos no pueden ir transformándose a diestra y siniestra, una cosa es hacerlo en Forks y otra muy distinta en una ciudad como Seattle—. Jasper puso los ojos en blanco, ya que si algo le molestaba era que su esposa saliera en defensa del asqueroso perro, sin darse cuenta de que Rosalie hacía lo mismo con él y nadie se quejaba de ello… ni siquiera Emmett.

—Pues yo digo que hay que intentar conseguir el nido de ratas y exterminarlos antes de que la pelirroja desate un pandemónium en la ciudad. —Edward asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo que hay que exterminarlos a todos, de lo que no estoy de acuerdo es de infectar a Seattle con más vampiros. —Soltó la mano de su madre, incorporándose de su relajada postura sobre el sofá.

—Tal vez Alistair podría ayudar. —Acotó Carlisle—. Garrett me llamó. —Aquello hizo temblar a Edward, temiendo porque el odioso policía hubiese hablado más de la cuenta—. Mi amigo el europeo llegó hoy a Forks cuando estábamos en la fiesta. —Miró a Sam—. Tus muchachos no le permitieron el acceso a mi territorio, así que Garrett fue a ayudarle con eso. —Esta vez miró a Bella—. Charlie me llamó y le confirmé que en efecto Alistair era de fiar. —La neófita sonrió.

—Pues según ya todo está aclarado y mis muchachos le dejaron pasar. —Carlisle asintió a las palabras de Sam, mirando su reloj de pulso.

—Garrett ya debe estar en Forks… se me ha hecho extraño que no me haya llamado—. Justo en aquel momento el teléfono del doctor Cullen repicó, al igual que el de Jacob, el cual no le prestó ni la más mínima atención, atragantándose con todo lo que habían traído los muchachos, mientras Carlisle sonreía al ver el nombre de su mejor amigo en la pantalla—. ¡Vaya!... justo hablábamos de ti… sé me hacía extraño que no hubieses llamado—. Garrett omitió por completo el saludo y sobre todo la respuesta a la exclamación de su amigo, notificándole a continuación.

—La pelirroja estuvo aquí, Carlisle. —Edward se tensó al leer aquello en la mente de su padre, pensando en los hijos de Bella y el resto de los Quileutes que se encontraban en Forks a merced de aquella demente—. Trajo a varios neófitos y mató a unos cuantos lobos. —Al fin Jacob se había dignado a responder de mala gana la llamada que Paul le hacía, notificándole lo que había pasado, consiguiendo que el pasmado chico dejara caer no solo la porción de comida que sostenía con la mano, sino la que tenía en su boca, dejando que su mandíbula denotara su perplejidad ante la noticia dada por el delta de la manada, siendo Edward el único en enterarse de quienes habían muerto, alegando en un tono de voz bajo y condescendiente.

—Lo siento mucho, Jacob. —El aludido dejó que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, corriendo raudo hasta las afueras del lujoso pent-house, después de haber tomado tanto su chaqueta como las llaves de la moto de Bella, quien salió tras él, temiendo que le hubiese pasado algo a sus hijos, mientras Carlisle le agradeció a Garrett su total apoyo a los lobos, ya que de no haber sido por él y por Alistair, la vampiresa los hubiese matado a todos.

—Dentro de unos minutos saldremos para allá, Garrett… —El vampiro le afirmó que lo esperaría, notificándole que no tenía apuros en abandonar Forks, ofreciéndole a Charlie su total ayuda policiaca—. Muchas gracias, buen amigo. —Culminó la llamada, mirándolos a todos, contándoles a los jóvenes Quileutes lo que había sucedido.

* * *

 **Horas antes**

 **Forks**

Garrett había llegado al fin a Forks. llamó a Alistar, el cual le dio las coordenadas exactas de su ubicación, explicándole que carretera debía tomar para encontrarse con él exigiéndole a su amigo que se apresurara antes de que los canes acabarán con su paciencia, preocupando tanto al policía, que estuvo a punto de atropellar a un transeúnte, retomando su camino después de haberse detenido para ver si el jovencito se encontraba bien, el cual terminó siendo su guía, explicándole por donde llegar más rápido a la reservación de los indios Quileutes.

—Muchas gracias, Mike… fuiste de mucha ayuda. —El joven de cabellos claros le notificó que no debía de agradecer nada, siendo él quien le agradeciera el que no lo hubiese atropellado, ya que lo que menos deseaba era morir virgen—. _"Eso es algo que no debería estarle diciendo a un completo extraño"_ —Pensó El vampiro—. Aammm… Pues… suerte con eso… —Garrett también pensó que era demasiada información, pero el joven le había dado la impresión de ser un completo tarado.

—Mi madre tiene una tienda de ropa deportiva en el centro de Forks, cuando guste puede pasar por allí, oficial… ella estaría encantada de conocerle y de darle las gracias por cuidar de su retoño. —El policía intentó no reír ante aquella apreciación de sí mismo, asintiendo a su invitación.

—A lo mejor pase, Mike.

—Se llama _Newton Sport's_ —El policía volvió a asentir.

—Seguro Mike, gracias… nos vemos. —Garrett arrancó el auto, en busca de la carretera de tierra que el chico le había notificado que encontraría a unos cuantos kilómetros más abajo, mirando por medio del espejo retrovisor al jovencito aún parado en la calle, logrando que el vampiro negara una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—O quiere un padrastro o un novio y la verdad es que no puedo complacerle en ninguna de las dos cosas. —Pensó en la posibilidad de que fuese hijo de padres divorciados o tuviese a su padre muerto, buscando una figura paternal o simplemente era tan homosexual como él—. No me gustan las mujeres y no me agrada meterme con mocosos come mierda. —Divisó la carretera, tal y como el chico se la había descrito, introduciéndose en el boscoso terreno, conduciendo lo más rápido que su auto le dejó, aunque aquel vehículo no estaba hecho para aquel terreno—. Será mejor que deje está cafetera aparcada aquí.

Se estacionó a un lado prefiriendo seguir a pie, rastreando a su amigo como buen sabueso que era, hasta que un par de jóvenes de piel cobriza y torneados cuerpos masculinos le interceptaron en el camino, preguntándole quien era y que hacía en aquel lugar, mientras el desvergonzado policía se daba un banquete visual con sus esculturales cuerpos, aunque su peste canina le indicó quienes eran.

—Soy amigo del vampiro que tienen detenido bajo su voluntad, así como también del doctor Carlisle Cullen. —Sacó sus credenciales policiacas, mostrándoselas a los nativos—. También soy policía, así que exijo que me lleven con quien este a cargo de la perrera de pieles rojas de esta zona. —Ambos jóvenes se vieron las caras, señalando al recién llegado.

—¿Por qué será que todos estos malditos chupasangres se creen la gran cosa? —Preguntó el más apuesto de ellos.

—No sé, Jared… tal parece que tanta sangre se les sube a la cabeza. —Ambos rieron.

—¿Saben qué?... no tengo tiempo para jugar con los cachorritos a _"busca la varita"_ o a _"hacerse el muertito"_ , así que simplemente échense malditos perros sarnosos y déjenme pasar. —Garrett no había terminado de decir aquello cuando Jared ya se había transformando, dejando trozos de Jean desperdigados por todas partes—. ¡Genial!... —Exclamó El policía poniendo los ojos en blanco, ya que lo que menos quería era traerle problemas a Carlisle, y aunque fuese él quien los estuviese incitado, aquello no les daba derecho a irrespetar a una autoridad policiaca, por muy chupasangres que fuera.

—¿Jared?... recuerda lo que nos dijo Billy… Cálmate y no le des el gusto a este idiota de sacarte de tus casillas. —Pero el enorme lobo parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo las palabras del jovencito a su lado, el cual trató de calmarle.

—Escucha a tu amigo, perro… no quiero pelear, así que será mejor que… —Garrett no había terminado de decir aquello cuando el enorme lobo se arrojó sobre el desalineado vampiro, rodando unos cuantos metros mas allá desde donde estaban sobre el boscoso terreno, siendo el astuto policía quien le hiciera una llave de lucha al imponente can, aquel que no escatimó en esfuerzos para zafarse de su enemigo común, mordiéndolo en el brazo, arrojándolo bruscamente en contra de uno de los árboles, pretendiendo atacarle nuevamente al verlo vulnerable, pero una fuerte detonación detuvo las nefastas intenciones del iracundo lobo, al igual que las pretensiones del vampiro de defenderse a como de lugar, volteando hacía donde el eco de aquel disparo parecía persistir o simplemente era el viento, devolviendo el constante resonar del martillo del rifle en contra de la cámara del arma.

Frente a los tres seres sobrenaturales se encontraba Charlie Swan con su impecable uniforme de jefe de policía, sosteniendo un rifle con ambas manos, apuntándoles a los dos fanfarrones con el ojo puesto en la mira, exigiéndole al chico que no se había transformando que se apartara, notificándole tanto a Jared como a Garrett.

—Más les vale a ustedes dos dejar sus diferencias de razas a un lado… nadie va a comenzar una pelea en mi jurisdicción, aunque sean seres sobrehumanos. —Le apuntó al grotesco lobo moteado con el rifle—. Sal de fase ahora mismo Jared, si tengo que dispararte en una de las patas lo haré si es necesario con tal de que no comiences lo que Billy y yo hemos estado intentando evitar, una confrontación entre ustedes y los inmortales—. Dejó de apuntarle al muchacho para enfocar la mira en el pasmado vampiro, el cual no le quitó los ojos de encima al uniformado hombre, aquel que lucía muy orgullosamente su placa de sheriff—. Y usted, póngase de pie de una buena vez y deje sus insultos a un lado—. Garrett se incorporó raudo del suelo, sacudiéndose las hojas secas y la tierra que había caído sobre su ropa ante el revolcón que le había dado el joven Quileute, sin dejar de mirar al imponente hombre frente a él.

—Sus muchachos empezaron, oficial, yo solo quería llegar hasta donde está mi amigo secuestrado por estos sacos de pulga. —Jared le rugió, mientras que el otro chico le miró de mala gana ante el agravio.

—Aquí nadie ha secuestrado a nadie. —Notificó el muchacho.

—Pues me ha estado llamando y mensajeando mientras conducía hacía acá, exigiendo que me apresure ya que los lobos lo tienen hastiado. —Charlie dejó de apuntarle, colocándole el seguro a su arma de reglamento, acercándose al vampiro, mientras Jared intentaba salir de fase.

—¿Eso fue lo que le dijo su amigo? —Garrett asintió, percatándose de como el policía miró a ambos muchachos, alzando con ironía una de sus cejas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el vampiro algo extraviado.

—Ustedes dos sigan su patrullaje, yo llevaré al señor… —Miró al vampiro, esperando a que se presentara.

—Garrett, señor oficial… mi nombre es _Garrett Hampshire_. —Acortó distancia entre él y el sheriff, ofreciéndole la mano.

—Un gusto, oficial _Hampshire_.

—Garrett, por favor… solo Garrett, puede tutearme si quiere. —Le sonrió amablemente, consiguiendo que Charlie levantara la cara, mirándole a los ojos—. Y soy teniente.

—Y yo sheriff y no ando alardeando por eso. —Aquellos tristes y dulces ojos del padre de Bella se tornaron fríos y distantes, volteándole la cara—. Sígame. —Le exigió adentrándose en el bosque, mientras que ambos muchachos se transformaron frente a los dos policías, siendo Garrett el único en haberse degustado con la desnudez de Jared, el cual ni se percató de la lujuriosa mirada del desvergonzado vampiro, aquel que siguió al serio e impertérrito hombre, preguntándole jocosamente.

—¿Andan así todo el día, en cueros? —Sonrió, señalando hacía el sendero por donde se habían perdido de vista ambos lobos, mirando a Charlie.

—Pues no se pueden transformar con ropa, teniente Hampshire. —Garrett le exigió nuevamente que le tuteara—. Es mejor mantenernos a raya, usted y yo.

—¿Por qué?... Eemm… —Miró el nombre en la plata que guindaba del bolsillo de su uniforme— …Charlie. —Intentó recordar de donde había escuchando aquel apellido _"Swan"_ junto al nombre del simpático caballero, sabiendo de sobra que había sido por Jasper, aunque no se acordaba exactamente a quien le pertenecía.

—Jefe Swan, estaría bien. —Charlie posó su rifle sobre su hombro derecho, sin dejar de caminar por el boscoso terreno, tratado de mirar por donde iban, dificultándosele bastante ya que eran casi la una de la madrugada, regresando de una de sus pesquisas hasta la casa de los Clearwater, ya que desde la muerte de Quil, habían decidido reunirse todos en casa de Sue, al ser la vivienda más grande de todas.

—¡Oh vamos, hombre!... No seas tan hermético, estamos entre colegas. —Le codeó con sutileza, ya que si lo hacía como solía hacerlo con los de su raza, le fracturaría un brazo o una costilla, consiguiendo que Charlie se detuviera.

—Voy a decirle las razones por las que usted y yo no somos iguales, teniente Hampshire. —Garrett supo de sobra que aquel hombre le diría que eran diferentes ante su inmortalidad y de seguro al ser amigo de los lobos tendría favoritismos hacía la raza enemiga—. La primera es que usted me parece muy fanfarrón. —Aquello consiguió que Garrett se asombrada, alzando una de sus cejas, señalándose—. Sí, usted… llega a mí jurisdicción, atropella a un transeúnte…

—Espere yo no atropellé al jovencito, eso fue más un susto que un accidente, el auto ni lo tocó. —Pensó por unos instantes sobre aquello, preguntándole a continuación—. ¡Un momento!... ¿cómo es que usted sabe que estuve a punto de atropellar a un chiquillo? —Charlie retomó su andar, notificándole despreocupadamente.

—Tengo ojos por todo Forks, teniente. —El vampiro le siguió—. Eso también lo diferencian de mí. —Le miró sin dejar de caminar—. Apuesto que con su forma tan odiosa y prejuiciosa de ser más que tener amigos y aliados, cosecha enemigos. —Garrett no dijo nada, ya que aunque si tenía amigos, eran contados con los dedos y la mayoría en la comandancia lo odiaban por ser tan petulante y con poco tacto para decir las cosas, aunque el vampiro lo viera más como sinceridad innata que como petulancia.

—Pues hay que hacerse respetar, sheriff. —Charlie sonrió de medio lado y su poblado bigote se levantó de un modo al que a Garrett le recordó a su amado Freddy Mercury _. "No puede ser"_ Pensó mirando al frente. _"Solo mi gatito Freddy podía curvar de ese modo tan sugestivo y seductor, su masculino bigote"_ Suspiró _,_ tratando de olvidar aquella visión tan vivida de su amante ya muerto.

—Y debo deducir que un vampiro necesita de fanfarronerías para hacerse respetar. —Garrett detuvo su andar.

—¿Pues que pretende usted, sheriff?... ¿Qué comience a matar gente para que me teman?... ¿Qué abuse de mi poder vampírico para que los demás sepan quien manda? —Charlie se detuvo, señalándole con el rifle.

—Es justamente ese mi punto, teniente. —Ambos se vieron a las caras, ya que tanto Charlie como Garrett acortaron distancia entre ellos—. Usted no necesita infundir temor, usted es un vampiro y con eso es más que suficiente para que le teman, pero el ganarse el respeto de las personas es distinto. —Posó la culata del rifle en el suelo, alzando la mirada, ya que Garrett era un poco más alto que él—. Y eso no se gana llamándole a los demás de un modo despectivo como perro, saco de pulgas o idioteces como esas, eso lo hacen los fanfarrones… las personas inseguras de sí mismo.

—¡Oh, no!… yo no me siento inseguro de mí mismo, sheriff, se equivoca. —Le interrumpió Garrett de un modo tajante—. Simplemente no me caen los lobos. —El jefe de policía se apartó de él, colocándose nuevamente el rifle sobre su hombro.

—Usted no me cae bien a mí, y yo no le he salido con ninguna grosería. —Garrett abrió la boca en un gesto de asombro—. Lo respeto tan solo por dos cosas. —Charlie comenzó a caminar nuevamente, argumentando a continuación—. Por sentido común, usted es más fuerte que yo y soporta un balazo. —El policía citadino sonrió—. Y también porque entre policías no se disputan los chalecos antibalas… —A lo que Garrett argumentó, terminando la frase de su acompañante.

—…Se está dispuesto a recibir un balazo por uno de los suyos. —Charlie asintió complacido, señalándole.

—Exactamente… así que le voy a agradecer que mientras este en mi jurisdicción se apegue a mis reglas. —El encantado vampiro asintió, sin dejar de caminar junto al emblemático hombre, el cual parecía haber salido de una película antigua, con su sombrero, su chaqueta y su estrella de sheriff, simbolizando la autoridad, a pesar de estar en una tierra llena de seres sobrenaturales, haciendo valer sus leyes—. No me importa que a usted no le agraden los lobos, los respetará y dejará de llamarles irrespetuosamente _"perros"_ o cualquier agravio de menosprecio hacía ellos.

—Como usted diga, jefe Swan. —Charlie asintió complacido—. Su apellido me suena, ¿sabe? —A lo que el policía respondió.

—Supongo que si es amigo del doctor Carlisle, sabrá que él es el nuevo tutor vampírico de mí hija, Isabella Swan. —Garrett casqueó los dedos.

—¡Oh sí!... La neófita. —Charlie le miró de mala gana—. Lo siento, sí… la ex de Edward… ¿cierto? —Intentó remediar su error.

—No puede evitarlo… ¿cierto? —Garrett se detuvo, consiguiendo que Charlie también lo hiciera—. Ser un cretino, es natural en usted…

—No espere, yo solo… —Charlie le interrumpió, retomando su caminar por el sendero, el cual se había terminado.

—Ya no diga nada… —Salió de entre los árboles, señalando la fogata en frente de la casa, en donde un grupo de nativos parecían estar escuchando el relato que amenamente les relataba el vampiro europeo, quien era el único de pie—. Allí está su amigo, teniente… es un hombre libre desde que hablamos con Carlisle por teléfono. —Garrett no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, oyendo las carcajadas de quienes le escuchaban atentamente—. No parece muy hastiado como usted dijo… ¿cierto? —El vampiro maldijo por lo bajo.

—¡Maldito infeliz! —Garrett se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta de que había caído en una de las sucias jugarretas de su amigo, a sabiendas de lo preocupado que el policía solía ser tanto con Alistair como con Carlisle, quienes eran parte importante en la vida del apuesto y atolondrado inmortal, aquel que caminó en compañía del simpático y atento sheriff, el cual a pesar de todo lo petulante que había sido el vampiro, siempre mantuvo aquel semblante cordial y amable, aun cuando sintió que aquel hombre se pasaba de pedante.

—Mi padre fue uno de los barones del Rey Eduardo II, el cual fue considerando como el más débil de los Reyes Plantagenet de Inglaterra. —Charlie caminó delante de Garrett, mientras que el molesto vampiro observó el resplandeciente rostro de su amigo al contarles aquellas anécdotas a los indios—. Él luchaba a favor de los británicos… por supuesto el rey se enteró de su conspiración, la cual solo trataba de proteger los derechos de la aristocracia. —Hizo una pausa, dándole una mirada furtiva al recién llegado y su escolta—. Mi padre formó una alianza con los demás barones, logrando desterrar al consejero del rey, introduciendo a mi hermano como su nuevo consejero real y así mantener a Enrique II vigilado y erradamente aconsejado para que cometiera las peores barbaries y lograr la sublevación de su pueblo. —A lo que Garrett acotó, introduciéndose al círculo de personas que rodeaban la fogata, acercándose a su amigo.

—Moraleja… jamás confíes en la conspiradora familia de este bastardo, el cual me hizo creer que estaba en peligro cuando en realidad estaba de lo más entretenido con los lobos. —Alistair soltó una risotada, levantando los brazos a la espera de un abrazo o un puñetazo de parte del policía, quien prefirió optar por lo primero, estrechando al sonriente europeo entre sus brazos.

—Sabes que disfruto mucho el saber que te preocupas aún por mi, hermano… —Si bien, Garrett no era el hermano biológico de Alistair, el vampiro inglés lo apreciaba como uno, viendo en la preocupación y la sinceridad de Garrett, la de su difunto hermano, quien había sido asesinado por órdenes del rey por conspiración y traición al trono.

—¡Maldito idiota!… debería arrancarte los huevos y dárselos de comer a los perros. —Por supuesto aquello lo había dicho en voz baja, mirando de refilón al jefe Swan, quien le había exigido que no volviera a insultar a los Quileute, llamándoles despectivamente _"perros"_.

Charlie se había sentado junto a Billy, quien sostuvo sobre sus piernas a Saralie, mientras Sue intentaba calmar a Anthony, el cual lloraba a causa del sueño que sentía y al cual luchaba, siendo precisamente la mujer quien les notificara tanto al líder de los Quileute como al jefe de policía, que iría al interior de la casa a ver si así podría dormir al pequeño niño, dejando a la bebita con sus dos abuelos.

—Quien lo diría. —Acotó Billy, señalando con un gesto de su cabeza al par de inmortales abrazados, siendo Alistair el primero en soltarse de aquel efusivo saludo de parte del policía—. Vampiros en el consejo tribal. —Charlie sonrió, dándole una mirada furtiva a ambos inmortales, los cuales conversaban entre ellos, mientras los demás les observaban.

—Bueno… para mi todo esto es nuevo… no se que está bien y que no, que es correcto y que incorrecto… ni siquiera mi mejor amigo tuvo el tupé de notificarme la existencia de todo esto hasta que mi hija terminó transformada en uno de ellos. —Señaló a ambos vampiros.

—Lo siento mucho, Charlie… pero me tenían terminantemente prohibido decirle a los locales sobre nuestra magia lobezna. —El serio policía tomó a Saralie entre sus brazos, comenzando a hablarle cariñosamente a la niña—. Nadie podía saber de nuestro poder, nadie debía saber sobre…

—Yo no era nadie, Billy… era tu amigo. —Espetó el molesto hombre entre dientes, dándole una mirada furtiva a los dos vampiros, percatándose de como Garrett parecía estar enfocado en lo que ambos hombres conversaban—. De hecho era más que tu amigo en ese entonces. —Charlie bajó la mirada, sintiendo como el calor en sus mejillas delataron su creciente vergüenza ante lo dicho, enfocando sus ojos en la bebita.

—¿Hasta cuando me lo seguirás reprochando, Charlie?… —El policía no dijo nada, observando por medio de su visión periférica como ambos vampiros se acercaban, percatándose de igual modo de que varios Quileutes se acercaron a la fogata sirviéndose un poco más de la carne en vara que mantuvieron cerca de las llamas, lo cual expedía un delicioso aroma para los nativos, y bastante desagradable para los inmortales.

—No sabe cuánto me he divertido en sus tierras, gran lobo sentado. —Acotó Alistair refiriéndose a Billy por el hecho de estar siempre sentado en aquella silla de ruedas—. Lamento mucho todo lo malo y sobretodo el haber traído a este bueno para nada a sus tierras. —Al señalar a Garrett, el vampiro europeo se dio cuenta de su cara agria y el ceño fruncido.

—Al último idiota que me llamó bueno para nada le canté sus cuatro verdades en la cara. —Garrett recordó el altercado con Christian en su despacho, el día en que Victoria tuvo la osadía de entrar en su empresa, haciéndose pasar por una más de los accionistas.

—Relájate Garrett. —Le exigió el calmo y sonriente inglés—. Sabes que mis palabras son de cariño. —Rió.

—Pues me alegra que al fin se hayan reencontrado y que todo se haya aclarado. —Argumentó Billy, observando como el greñudo vampiro se sentó en el tronco donde Charlie lo había hecho, mirando a la bebita.

—¿Ella es su nieta? —El sheriff asintió, sin dejar de ver a la niña—. Aún no tengo el gusto de conocer a su hija pero debe parecerse a ella, es muy hermosa. —A lo que Charlie respondió despreocupadamente.

—De hecho se parece a Sarah… su abuela paterna. —Miró a Billy, quien observó fijamente al recién llegado.

—Así que el líder de los pe… —Rectificó antes de hablar— …de los lobos, es también el ex yerno de Isabella, todos son una gran familia.

—Así es. —Respondió Billy sin dejar de mirar con recelo al vampiro, quien parecía intentar caerle bien a Charlie, algo que por supuesto incómodo al minusválido caballero—. Y no quiero ser descortés pero ya que ambos al fin se reencontraron, sería muy prudente que fueran a cuidar la casa de los Cullen. —Alistair asintió, extendiendo su mano hacía Billy.

—Tiene usted mucha razón mi buen anfitrión… muchas gracias por todo, en verdad le agradezco enormemente toda su amabilidad y su… —Las aletas de la nariz de Alistair comenzaron a contraerse y a expandirse, olfateando el lugar, estremeciéndose por completo.

—¿Ocurre algo, Al? —Al levantarse de su puesto Garrett pudo olfatear el gélido viento nocturno, el cual trajo consigo el efluvio de varios vampiros en la zona, escuchándole decir a su amigo en un tono serio y preocupante.

—Vampiros… neófitos en su mayoría, una líder… la hermana de Anne… Victoria. —Alistair había conocido a la hermana menor de Victoria, la cual había sido asesinada por los Vulturi, siendo precisamente Demetri, el verdugo y amante impuesto a la fuerza de Alistair, quien la asesinara.

—No puede ser. —Acotó Garrett sin poder creer que Victoria y Anne fuesen familia, recordando la historia que su amigo le había contado sobre Anne y lo mucho que Alistair y ella se habían amado, siendo asesinada por Demetri en frente del vampiro europeo, demostrándole que asesinaría a todas aquellas mujeres que él se atreviese a amar, obligándole a ser su amante por un largo tiempo en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Vampiros?... ¿en dónde? —preguntó Charlie tomando a Saralie con un brazo, aferrando el rifle con la otra mano, entregándole la bebita a su mejor amigo y ex amante.

—Nos están rodeando. —Acotó Alistair mirando a su alrededor, justo cuando un estruendoso grito llamó no solo la atención del recién llegado, sino también la de su amigo, al igual que la de Charlie y Billy, quienes observaron al unísono hacía la casa en donde el aterrado rostro de Sue se dejó ver en la puerta, intentando correr con el pequeño en brazos, pero sus esfuerzos fueron truncados por un apuesto y malvado joven de cabellos rubios cobrizos, el cual la aferró por el cuello, arrebatándole al niño.

—¿Querían un festín antes de la batalla? —preguntó Riley manteniendo a Sue aferrada del cuello y a Anthony agarrado por una de sus piernitas como si fuese un monigote—. Pues coman mis guerreros y deléitense con la sangre del enemigo. —Arrojó a la aterrada mujer a un lado, olfateando al pequeño y lloroso niño, abriendo sus fauces para arrancarle el brazo a Anthony, pero el estruendo del rifle de Charlie al ser disparada, al igual que el impacto de la bala en el rostro de Riley, detuvieron las macabras intenciones del desalmado vampiro, quien arrojó al infante a un lado, siendo Garrett quien corriera a velocidad sobrehumana, atrapándole antes de que el pobre niño impactara en contra del suelo—. Maldito policía… ¿Crees que con una simple arma puedes detenerme? —Billy mantuvo a Saralie entre sus brazos, mientras Charlie recargó nuevamente su rifle, siendo Alistair quien respondiera la pregunta de aquel vampiro.

—Un arma no podrá, pero veamos que pueden hacer en contra de un veterano de las dos guerras mundiales y un soldado de la corte real de Inglaterra. —Riley abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver que habían dos vampiros del bando contrario en aquel lugar, pretendiendo huir al ver como el ingles corrió tras él, siendo Garrett quien lo aferrara de los tobillos, retrasando su huida, sin soltar al pequeño infante.

—¿A dónde crees que vas maldito fanfarrón?... Muy machito con las mujeres y los niños… ¿no? —Alistair aprovechó aquello para arrojarse sobre el asombrado vampiro, comenzando una batalla campal entre ambos inmortales, mientras que Garrett se acercó a la petrificada y llorosa mujer, entregándole al niño—. Tenga… levántese y escóndase… ¡Corra, corra! —La mujer pretendió correr hacía donde Billy y Charlie estaban pero un considerable número de vampiros salió de entre los árboles, rodeándoles a todos.

—¡Maldición! —Exclamó Garrett mirando el panorama—. No vamos a poder con todos. —Pero justo en aquel momento cada uno de los jóvenes Quileutes comenzó a transformarse, rugiéndoles a los neófitos, arrojándose a la batalla, mientras que Alistair intentó terminar con la vida de Riley, quien parecía estar perdiendo la contienda, pero tanto su señora como su novia intervinieron, quitándole al letal vampiro de encima, siendo Victoria quien hablara.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. —Tanto Victoria como Alistair mantuvieron su postura agazapada, en donde uno esperando el ataque del otro—. El culpable de la muerte de mi hermana. —Se abalanzó nuevamente sobre el astuto vampiro, quien logró ejecutar una maniobra impecable en contra de la pelirroja, arrojándola en contra de una de las ventanas, sacándola de la casa.

—Vámonos de aquí, Riley. —Exigió Bree, al ver salir a Alistair tras Victoria, quedándose a solas con su pareja, aferrando al tembloroso muchacho por ambos brazos—. Afuera hay una masacre, esos chicos son lobos y nos matarán a todos.

—Pero mi señora me necesita, debes entenderlo Bree… ella nos dio está vida y debemos serle eternamente fieles y agradecidos. —La molesta y al mismo tiempo aterrada neófita negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, apartándose del muchacho.

—Ella nos robó la vida… nos hizo estos monstruos que somos ahora… ¿No te das cuenta? —En las afueras de la casa el pandemónium se desató, dando paso a la más espeluznante escena de terror, en donde los cuerpos desmembrados de varios neófitos al igual que la sangre derramada de algunos Quileutes, pintaban la más tétrico pintura, jamás plasmada, mientras que los amantes seguían discutiendo—. Si tuvieses aunque fuese un poco de humanidad en tu interior no hubieses tomado a ese infante como lo hiciste… ella te ha hecho ser este engendro en el que te has convertido y así yo no quiero está vida. —Pretendió salir de la casa, pero Riley se lo prohibió.

—No, espera… ¿A dónde vas? —A lo que la vampiresa respondió, soltándose del agarre de su amado.

—A que los lobos me liberen de esta vida, porque yo no la quiero vivir si esa loca de _"tu señora"_ está primero que yo. —Por unos segundos Riley dudo en ir a buscarla, ya que para él, Victoria siempre estaría primero, pero su enamorado corazón lo arrojó a las afueras de la ya destrozada casa, percatándose con sus propios ojos de todo aquel caos que Victoria había creado a su paso, por el simple capricho de una venganza que a ellos no les pertenecía.

—¡Bree!... —gritó el alterado muchacho, mirando a todos lados, divisando en la distancia como la joven vampiresa se abrió paso entre la batalla campal que se estaba suscitando en aquel lugar, en la que Garrett, Charlie, Sue y Billy, corrieron hacía uno de los laterales de la casa, en busca de la entrada exterior del sótano, siendo el vampiro policía quien rompiera el candado y las cadenas que lo resguardaban, exigiéndoles a los tres mortales.

—Entren allí… Alistair y yo nos encargaremos de esto… —Sue fue la primera en entrar con el niño en brazos, mientras que Garrett y Charlie bajaron a Billy con su silla de ruedas, manteniendo a la llorosa niña en su regazo—. No se preocupen de nada… creo que me equivoqué con los lobos, de verdad que son todos unos guerreros y… —Charlie no le permitió culminar sus aduladoras palabras, subiendo las escaleras que daban al interior de la casa, exigiéndole a Garrett cerrar la trampilla por la que habían entrado, introduciéndose en la casa.

—¿Charlie a donde vas?... —gritó Billy completamente alterado—. ¡Charlie, vuelve aquí! —Exigió el tembloroso hombre sobre la silla, entregándole la niña a Sue, pretendiendo subir por su amor imposible aunque fuese a rastras.

—Quédense aquí… yo iré por él. —Garrett cerró la trampilla externa tal y como le había exigido el policía, subiendo a buscarle—. ¿Sheriff?... No venga a hacerse el vaquero justo ahora, son vampiros hombre… no puedes matarlos con un simple rifle. —A lo que Charlie respondió después de salir de una de las habitaciones de la casa con una _shotgun Drake_ doble cañón largo y una caja llena de monedas.

—No voy a esconderme en un sótano a esperar lo peor. —El aguerrido hombre cargó el arma con pólvora, atiborrando los dos cañones con monedas, en el momento preciso en el que Jared y uno de los neófitos irrumpió dentro de la propiedad por la puerta trasera, batallando entre ellos, alertando a Garrett para mantener a salvo al policía, el cual se arrojó sobre él vampiro del bando contrario después de que Jared lo estampara en contra de una de las paredes de la casa, introduciéndole el arma en la boca—. Nadie se mete con mi familia. —Apretó el gatillo y una fuerte detonación arrojó a Charlie hacía atrás, mientras Garrett vio volar fragmentos de cabeza por todos lados en conjunto con las monedas.

" _Me lleva Clint Eastwood, el llanero solitario y Billy the kid, Charlie está más frito que yo… y debo admitir que eso me encanta"_ Sonrió al ver tanta gallardía, valentía y coraje en un humano que no parecía amilanarse ante nada ni ante nadie, por más que supiera que podría llegar a salir mal herido e incluso muerto por un altercado con vampiros. _"Este cowboy si que tiene las bolas de titanio, no joda… así es que me gustan a mi los hombres con un par de pelotas bien puestas, bigotes muy masculinos y de pelo en pecho maldita sea, quiero raptarlo como un puto orangután y hacerlo mío como un salvaje"_ Garrett estuvo a punto de golpearse el pecho con los puños como los gorilas, pero al ver como un par de vampiros entraron a la casa para atacarlos, su primer instinto fue resguardar la integridad física de aquel hombre por más aguerrido que esté fuera.

—No dejen que vayan al sótano. —Exigió Charlie intentando cargar nuevamente el arma de doble cañón con pólvora pero uno de los neófitos esquivó a Jared, arrojándose sobre el desprevenido sheriff, siendo Garrett quien truncara los nefastos intentos del sediento vampiro, tomándole raudo por el cuello, ejecutándole una llave de lucha, arrancándole de un solo tajo la cabeza.

Jared salió de fase, preguntándole a Charlie en donde se encontraban Sue, Billy y los niños, mientras el eufórico vampiro esperó el arribo de más neófitos para arrancarles de igual modo sus cabezas, pero el torneado cuerpo de Jared, llamó demasiado la atención lujuriosa del desvergonzado vampiro.

" _Maldita sea, todos estos mocosos tienen buenas pollas"_ Intentó disimular, pero era inevitable que sus ojos se enfocaran directamente en aquel descomunal péndulo de carne que se balanceaba al compás de los movimientos del muchacho, danzando en compañía de un par de bolas bien redondas, las cuales eran rodeadas por pequeños vellos púbicos oscuros. _"Me voy a correr de solo ver a estos niños y sus juguetitos sexuales, por todos los cielos"_ Garrett volteó el rostros para ver a otro lado, observando por medio de la ventana del comedor como Victoria y Riley tenían a Alistair en contra del suelo a punto de darle la estocada final, exigiéndole a Charlie—. No salgas de la casa… ¿está bien?... ahora vuelvo. —Salió disparado por la ventana, envistiendo a los tres vampiros, logrando zafar a su amigo de las garras de la endemoniada y vengativa mujer.

—Paul acaba de llegar. —Le notificó Jared a Charlie, el cual asintió, observando como el enorme lobo marrón se detuvo en la puerta para que Emily descendiera de su lomo, y así poder arrojarse a la batalla, después de lamer cariñosamente el marcado rostro de la asustada Quileute.

—¿Y Sue?... ¿Y Billy?... ¿En donde están los niños? —Gritó la chica completamente alterada.

—Están en el sótano. —Respondió Charlie, tomándola del brazo, acercándola a la puerta que daba al lugar indicado—. Escóndete allí y no salgas. —La empujó al interior de aquel escondite, escuchando la voz de Billy llamándole con insistencia—. Tranquilo amigo, mío… todo está bajo control. —Cerró la puerta con llave, sin soltar su arma ya cargada con pólvora y monedas, saliendo a las afueras de la rupestre vivienda, percatándose de como un neófito que al parecer ya había matado a uno de los chicos, bebía descontroladamente del cadáver—. Maldito engendro. —La voz de Charlie llamó la atención del neófito, el cual levantó la cabeza rugiéndole al policía, quien apuntó su arma a la cabeza del vampiro, disparándola sin contemplación alguna, logrando volarle la mitad del rostro, quedando tan solo la mandíbula.

—Me lleva el diablo… —Acotó Alistair después de zafarse de Victoria, arrojándola en contra de Riley, quien después de haber visto la dolorosa partida de Bree, sintió que a lo mejor ella no era la indicada para él, permitiéndole marcharse, ya que ninguno de los lobos se percató de su retirada—. ¿Con qué cargó esa escopeta de doble cañón? —Preguntó el asombrado vampiro, siendo Garrett quien respondiera con un tono de voz que denotó cierto orgullo al hablar.

—Pólvora y monedas… ¿No es ingenioso el vaquero? —Rugió seductoramente—. Estoy pensando seriamente en raptarlo y hacerlo mío. —Sonrió como un maldito, dejando que su resplandeciente rostro le demostrara a Alistair que hablaba muy en serio.

—Pues yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces, con ese juguetico te puede llegar a volar las pelotas… yo no creo que el sheriff sea de los que les guste que le pulan la hebilla… ya sabes. —Movió las caderas como si follara.

—Pues que me las vuele, no joda… estoy flechado y no voy a… —El imponente lobo marrón que había arribado con Emily a cuestas se arrojó sobre Garrett, intentando arrancarle el brazo, siendo Alistair y Charlie quienes trataran detenerle.

—No Paul… él es de los nuestros, detente… —Exigió el policía halándole por el pelaje, consiguiendo que Paul le soltara.

—Es mi amigo, Paul… el amigo que estaba esperando, tranquilo hombre, tranquilo… —Palmeó su lomo como quien quiere calmar a un caballo salvaje, consiguiendo que el delta de la manada le rugiera.

—Maldito pe… —Garrett pretendió insultar al muchacho, mirando la sería cara de Charlie, rectificando sus palabras—. Me… me destrozo mi mejor camisa… —Miró de mala gana al lobo, el cual no le quitó los ojos de encima a Garrett.

—¿Y Victoria? —preguntó Alistair, mirando a todos lados, observando los cuerpos desmembrados de varios neófitos en conjunto con los cadáveres desangrados de unos cuantos Quileutes, mientras algunos lloraban sus muertes y otros se quejaban de dolor.

—¡Se marchó la muy maldita! —Exclamó Garrett, justo cuando los gritos de Emily, alertaron a cada uno de los que flanqueaban la casa, observando como la chica corrió con ambos bebés en brazos, intentando huir de un neófito que al parecer había logrado entrar al sótano, siendo Paul quien se arrojará sobre el ensangrentado vampiro, acabando con su vida.

—Billy me entregó a los bebés, me ordenó que huyera mientras el intentaba salvar a Sue, no se qué paso y por donde entró… pero todo pasó muy rápido, solo vi sangre… mucha sangre. —Notificó la chica desplomándose sobre el suelo completamente aterrada, mientras que Anthony y Saralie lloraban igual o más que la pobre chica, siendo Alistair quien la mantuviera a salvo, acobijándole entre sus brazos.

—Billy… —gritó Charlie corriendo al interior de la casa, mientras que los lobos que habían sobrevivido a la masacre arrojaban los restos de vampiros desperdigados por doquier a la fogata, y sus mujeres y familiares siguieron llorando amargamente la pérdida de sus seres amados—. Billy… —Volvió a llamar enérgicamente el policía en busca de su ex amante y amigo, siendo Garrett quien corriera tras él.

—Jefe Swan… tenga cuidado, pueden ser más de uno. —Pero en lo único que Charlie pensaba era en socorrer a su amigo, bajando raudo las escaleras, encontrando la silla de ruedas volcada y a su amigo agonizando en el suelo en un mar de sangre.

—¡Billy, no, no!... —Charlie soltó el arma que traía entre sus manos, aferrando a su mejor amigo, apretándole el cuello, del cual no paró de brotar sangre.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó el agonizante hombre, intentando no ahogarse con su propia sangre—. Nuestros nietos… ¿están bien? —Charlie comenzó a llorar, asintiendo a su pregunta.

—Si Billy… los niños están a salvo. —El convaleciente hombre miró a Sue, la cual estaba desmayada junto a él, estirando su mano para tocarle, siendo Charlie quien tomara los signos vitales de la inconsciente mujer—. Solo se desmayó, aún está viva. —Por los cachivaches desperdigados por el piso y los trozos de vidrios rotos, Charlie pudo hacerse un panorama de lo que había pasado, imaginando que el neófito había entrado por la pequeña ventanilla de ventilación, logrando que los cacharros cayeran sobre Sue, noqueándola con el golpe.

—Charlie... no me queda mucho tiempo. —Billy comenzó a vomitar sangre, intentando reunir fuerzas de donde no tenía, para poder decirle a su ex amante lo que deseaba decirle antes de morir—. Quiero que sepas que aún después de la imprimación seguía amándote. —Tanto Charlie como Billy no se percataron de la presencia de Garrett en la entrada principal del sótano, escuchando la privada conversación sin mover ni un solo músculo—. Pero la imprimación es fuerte y te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres, como abandonar a la persona que realmente amas. —Charlie negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—Ya cállate, te lo ruego… ya nada de eso importa ahora… guarda fuerzas Billy, por favor. —Pero tanto Charlie como el moribundo Quileute sabían de sobra que no habría una segunda oportunidad para ellos y que su tiempo juntos había expirado.

—Ya no existe un nosotros, Charlie… pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento todos los días de mi vida de haberte dejado, no solo cuando nos descubrieron, permitiendo que te señalaran a ti como el único desviado, sino cuando mi imprima apareció, abandonándote por completo. —A Garrett se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo, sin saber si alegrarse al saber que aquel adorable cowboy era de los de su equipo o sentir pena ante lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Ya basta, Billy… basta!… —Exigió Charlie surcado por las lágrimas que humedecieron todo su adolorido rostro.

—Solo quiero saber una sola cosa. —Charlie siguió llorando, apretando con fuerza la herida en el cuello de su amigo—. ¿Me amaste alguna vez tanto que se te hiciera insoportable el ocultarlo? —El quejumbroso policía le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, depositando un tierno beso en los labios de su amigo, susurrándole al oído.

—Aún después de todo lo que paso te sigo amando, Billy. —No solo el anciano comenzó a llorar, Charlie no pudo parar de gimotear amargamente, mientras Garrett cerró sus ojos con pesar, recordando cuanto él había sufrido la pérdida de su amado Freddy Mercury, llevando una vida libertina y sin deseo alguno de entregarle a alguien más su corazón… hasta ahora.

—Entonces me iré feliz, amigo mío y quiero que tú también los seas… prométemelo, Charlie, prométeme que no te cerrarás al amor. —Pero Charlie siguió llorando como si una parte de su corazón hubiese sido arrancada de golpe, sin previo aviso y sin anestesia—. Prométemelo, Charlie por favor.

—Te lo prometo, Billy… mi amor. —Y justo allí un último aliento salió del cuerpo ya sin vida del hombre al que Charlie había amado en secreto, llevándose consigo todo el amor que ambos hombres se tuvieron en el pasado, dejando un enorme vacío en el corazón del quejumbroso policía, el cual lloró y lloró sin poder contener tantos sentimientos ocultos por el ya fallecido hombre.

" _¡Oh mierda!... no quiero que llores así sheriff… no quiero verle sufrir de ese modo"_ Pensó Garrett deseando bajar y abrazar con todas sus fuerzas al destrozado policía, el cual siguió llorando desconsolado.

—¿Charlie? —Llamó Paul desde la casa, acercándose a la puerta del sótano, consiguiendo que Garrett saliera de su escondite, notificándole al joven y semidesnudo Quileute, el cual había tenido la decencia de por lo menos ponerse unos bóxer.

—No lo molestemos, está destruido ante la muerte de su amigo. —Paul palideció ante la noticia de que Billy había muerto, observando como el vampiro cerró la puerta intentando darle un poco de privacidad al policía, mientras Alistair y Emily entraron a la destrozada vivienda, intentando controlar a los llorosos niños, siendo el apuesto Quileute quien tomara el teléfono de los Clearwater, notificándoles a cada uno de los presentes que esto lo tenía que saber Jacob lo antes posible.

—¿Murió lobo sentado? —preguntó Alistar en voz baja, después de exigirle a la llorosa chica que se sentara.

—Así es. —Garrett aferró a su amigo por el brazo, apartándolo de ambos Quileutes, informándole entre susurros—. Si es. —Alistair no supo a qué se refería su amigo hasta que argumentó a continuación—. Si es gay. —El vampiro europeo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿Se lo preguntaste? —Interrogó el asombrado inmortal.

—No idiota… lo escuché despidiéndose de Billy… parece ser que tuvieron algo en el pasado. —Susurró Garrett tan bajo que nadie sé percató de su impropia conversación—. Tal parece que Charlie y el lisiado… —Justo en aquel momento el sheriff abrió como pudo la puerta del sótano, ya que traía a Sue entre sus brazos, haciéndoles callar a ambos vampiros, siendo Garrett el primero en percatarse del semblante serio e inmutable del hombre que hacía tan solo unos instantes se estaba desmoronando en brazos de su amor secreto.

—Billy ha muerto. —Aunque ya todos lo sabían, Emily retomó su llanto con mayor ahínco, abrazando a ambos infantes—. Sue está herida pero bien. —Caminó hacía la habitación de la inconsciente mujer para recostarla en su cama, mientras Paul maldijo una y otra vez al no poder comunicarse con el beta de la manada.

—¿Estás seguro que ese hombre es gay?... porque yo lo veo de lo más relajado y su porte no es de los que sueltan las plumas.

—Pues yo tampoco las suelto. —Acotó Garrett por lo bajo—. Y eso no implica que no me guste el falo.

—Pero a ti se te van los ojos a penas vez un pene… no creas que no te vi babeando ponzoña cada vez que uno de los mocosos estos salía de su transformación. —Garrett intentó no reír, aunque se le dificultaba—. Pero jamás vi al sheriff mirando impropiamente a uno de ellos.

—Pues parece ser muy reservado… de seguro nadie lo sabe, mantuvieron esto en secreto por mucho tiempo, parece que hubo una ruptura por algo llamado imprimación… ¿Sabes lo que es? —Alistair negó con la cabeza.

—A de ser cosas de lobos… yo que sé. —Garrett asintió.

—El punto es que ese vaquero me interesa y mucho. —Alistair puso los ojos en blanco.

—Allí vas de nuevo. —Regaño por lo bajo al enamoradizo vampiro.

—No había sentido esto desde Freddy, sabes que jamás he vuelto a amar a nadie como lo ame a él pero hoy al ver lo aguerrido, valiente y atravesado que es Charlie y lo guapo que es, no pude evitar sentir cosas por él. —Alistair no pudo creer que en verdad su mejor amigo había sido flechado por Cupido, notificándole en voz baja.

—Será mejor que llames a Carlisle… odio ser yo quien de las malas noticias, informarle de lo sucedido para que regrese lo antes posible. —Garrett asintió—. Primero vamos a solventar todo el rollo que hay con Vicky. —Así solía llamar Anne a su hermana mayor—. Y luego veremos si es cierto que tu puto corazón está enamorado o encaprichado. —El vampiro americano abrazó con fuerzas a su amigo, palmeándole la espalda.

—Gracias por apoyarme siempre, Al… —Si algo debía odiar aquel vampiro era a los gay, ya que Demetri había sido uno de sus verdugos más despiadados, haciéndole sufrir las más atroces violaciones de su parte, encaprichándose con hombres heterosexuales, sodomizándoles como se le daba la gana, siendo el pobre europeo uno de ellos, pero Garrett le había demostrado con creces que la homosexual no era una aberración como lo hacía ver Demetri, sino que al contrario habían personas de la comunidad LGBT, que solían ser mejores personas que algunos heteros con reputación indecorosa.

—Sabes que siempre lo haré, amigo mío… estoy en deuda contigo de por vida. —Ambos se abrazaron, recordando todas las veces en las que Garrett salvó al pobre europeo, de las garras de Demetri, ganándose el odio del letal guardia Vulturi—. Pero ahora llama a Carlisle y pídele que vuelva. —El vampiro policía asintió, apartándose de todos los presentes para realizar la llamada.

—¡Vaya!... justo hablábamos de ti… sé me hacía extraño que no hubieses llamado. —En alguna otra ocasión Garrett hubiese salido con alguna respuesta impertinente y subida de tono para con su amigo, el cual llamaba la atención del policía citadino, pero en aquella ocasión hasta el saludo fue omitido por parte del vampiro, notificándole rápidamente al galeno.

—La pelirroja estuvo aquí, Carlisle. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego argumentó—. Trajo a varios neófitos y mató a unos cuantos lobos. —El silencio de su amigo le preocupó un poco, imaginando que estaba asimilando la información, escuchando a Paul darle la mala noticia a quien parecía ser el familiar más cercano de Billy, a quien el delta de la manada le exigió regresar lo antes posible y se trajera a Bella consigo ya que los bebés estaban corriendo peligro y necesitaban a sus padres.

—Dentro de unos minutos saldremos para allá, Garrett… —Le informó su calmado y al mismo tiempo apesadumbrado amigo, escuchando en la distancia la voz de Edward dándole sus sinceras condolencias a uno de ellos.

—Te esperamos, amigo mío. —Culminó la llamada, percatándose de que mientras la hacía, se había trasladado despreocupadamente desde la sala hasta la entrada del cuarto de Sue, sin tan siquiera darse cuenta, mirando el lloroso rostro de Charlie ser atacado nuevamente por sus reprimidas emociones, suspirando largo y tendido intentando mantener su careta de hombre rudo y fuerte aunque se estuviese desmoronando por dentro.

—¿Cómo podré soportar esto, Dios?... duele demasiado, demasiado… —Escuchó claramente decir al desconsolado hombre, el cual parecía estar limpiándole las heridas a aquella mujer a quien Garrett imaginaba que era la pareja del difunto Quileute.

—¿Sheriff?... —Llamó Garrett al policía acercándose un poco más al interior de la oscura recamara, observando como Charlie limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas, haciéndose el superado—. Carlisle ya viene para acá y Paul creo que al fin contacto al familiar del señor Billy. —El policía asintió, agradeciéndole la información—. En verdad lamento mucho su pérdida jefe Swan… Y a lo mejor le suene hipócrita viniendo de un vampiro pero créame que nosotros sentimos con mayor pesar las pérdidas de un ser querido que algunos humanos.

—Muchas gracias, Garrett… —Suspiró una vez más intentando controlar su pena y su luto interior—. Y sé que debe tener muchas cosas que hacer en su jurisdicción pero necesito que tanto usted como su amigo declaren en las pesquisas que se levantarán sobre este penoso incidente. —Garrett asintió, observando como el jefe de policía se incorporó lentamente de la cama, después de arropar a la aun inconsciente mujer.

—No pienso moverme de aquí, sheriff… usted cuente conmigo para lo que sea, no se preocupe, Alistair y yo no abandonaremos Forks. —Charlie asintió agradeciendo su completo y total apoyo.

—Ahora si me disculpa, desearía estar a solas. —Salió del cuarto de Sue, observando como Emily preparaba los biberones, siendo Paul y Alistair quienes intentarán calmar a los llorosos infantes, a los cuales Charlie comenzó a escuchar en la distancia, percibiendo como poco a poco las luces se fueron apagando y el silencio se hizo presente, siendo la voz de Garrett lo último en escuchar, llamándole a lo lejos antes de desplomarse entre sus brazos, perdiendo por completo el conocimiento, sin poder soportar tanto dolor a cuestas.

—¿Jefe Swan?... ¿Charlie?... —Aquel llamado se repitió una y otra vez en la cabeza del inconsciente hombre, desde donde la voz de Billy fue suplantado lentamente la de Garrett, en una pesadilla que lo consumió internamente hasta el amanecer.


	30. Capítulo 29

Capítulo 29

Despedidas

Por más resplandeciente que el sol brillara en la fría ciudad de Forks, no lograba dar la calidez que necesitaban los adoloridos corazones que pretendían darle el último adiós a Billy Black, en el exclusivo cementerio de la reservación, tal y como lo había pedido el difunto líder de los Quileutes, el cual fue enterrado junto a su ya fallecida esposa e imprima, Sarah.

Jacob parecía estar en modo seguro, no dijo ni realizó absolutamente nada. A su llegada a Forks, lo único que hizo fue ver si sus hijos estaban bien, para luego cargar el cuerpo ya sin vida de su padre antes de que los médicos forenses intentaran llevárselo, manteniéndolo un largo rato entre sus brazos, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran copiosas por su acongojado rostro, mientras Bella fue a ver a Charlie después de abrazar y darles calor de madre a sus pequeñines, encontrando al jefe de la policía inconsciente, despertando cuando el amanecer al fin había llegado, recordándoles que a pesar del dolor y la desesperanza, la vida seguía y había que vivirla con todos los pesares y sufrimientos que se tenían a cuestas.

Mientras preparaban el cuerpo de Billy para el último adiós, los hermanos Clearwater habían llegado en compañía de Sam y de Embry, siendo el líder de la manada quien le pidiera prestada la camioneta a Emmett y así poder rendirle tributo al anciano en el sepelio que estaba por comenzar, mientras que Seth y Leah se habían trasladado al hospital de Forks al saber que su madre había recibido una contusión, escuchando de los labios de su propia madre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, después de haberse realizando todo tipo de exámenes y placas que descartaran cualquier coágulo o hematoma que pudiese traerle complicaciones a largo plazo.

Le dieron de alta a la mujer, y los tres se encaminaron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta el cementerio, en donde Jacob, Sam, Paul y Jared traían en alza la urna con el cuerpo del único hombre que había logrado conquistar el hermético, temeroso y enclosado corazón del jefe de policía, el cual siguió sin poder creer que dentro de aquel féretro se encontraba el ser humano que amo en secreto como a nadie había amado, intentando sostener un rostro inmutable delante de su hija, la cual mantuvo a ambos niños entres sus brazos, meciéndolos para mantenerlos dormidos.

" _Aguanta por favor, no te desplomes delante de todos"_ Se dijo así mismo Charlie, sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban y su careta de hombre correcto se caía a pedazos, sintiendo que aquel momento parecía eterno y que el tiempo se relentizaba con cada paso que daban hasta el lugar donde sería enterrado, suspirando para controlar todo su pesar, intentando sostener el paraguas con el que cubría a Bella y a los niños, ya que habían personas en el sepelio que no sabían de la existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales, siendo los Cullen y los vampiros recién llegados a Forks, quienes usarán sombrillas para cubrir su reluciente piel de los rayos del sol.

Posaron el féretro sobre los cuatro soportes laterales, y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir incontrolable, ante el arribo de la familia Clearwater, siendo Sue quien llorara sin control alguno ante el amor que la viuda de Harry le había profesado a Billy en los últimos años, mientras que Charlie tuvo que tragarse todo su dolor, sin poder llorar sobre la urna de su amado amigo, cerrando con todas sus fuerzas, tanto ambos puños como sus ojos, rogándole fortaleza a Dios para no desmoronarse como lo estaba haciendo aquella mujer sobre la última morada de aquel Quileute.

Garrett, Alistair, Carlisle y Esme se encontraban juntos a la diestra del féretro junto a varios Quileutes y desconocidos de la zona, mientras que Charlie, Bella y los niños, al igual que los dos jóvenes Clearwater estaban a la izquierda, en compañía de las hermanas de Jacob, Rachel y Rebecca, quienes habían sido llamadas por Sue, por petición del mismo Jacob, el cual siguió sin querer decir nada, cubriendo sus hinchados ojos detrás de unas gafas de sol, tal y como lo hacía Charlie, dejando que las lágrimas rodarán por sus mejillas, sin emitir gemido alguno que delatara todo el dolor que apresaba su corazón, dejando a Sam, a su esposa, a Jacob, Paul, Embry y Jared ocupar el puesto frente al ataúd, para honrar al líder de la tribu y antiguo jefe de manada.

—Míralo, Al… —Susurró Garrett tan bajó y tan rápido que ni siquiera Esme pudo escucharle—. Sé lo que está pensando. —Alistair le preguntó si ahora podía leer la mente como el hijo de Carlisle—. No necesito leerle la mente, ese ceño fruncido, sus manos en un puño y sus lágrimas son indicativos de que desearía ser él quien estuviese llorando sobre ese féretro. —Carlisle chitó para que dejarán de hablar, justo cuando un chamán hizo acto de presencia, caminando hacía ellos para auspiciar el ritual de elevación del alma de Billy hacía el descanso eterno, rogando porque los espíritus le guiaran.

—No podemos hacer nada por él, Garrett, guarda silencio y deja tus impertinencias para luego. —El anciano comenzó a decir palabras en Quileute, traduciéndolas en inglés para que todos los presentes le entendieran, siendo Sam y Paul quienes apartaran a Sue del féretro, logrando que Emily se le acercará y le abrazara para consolarla.

Después de un largo rato en silencio, cada uno comenzó a despedirse a su modo, Sam con palabras de respeto en su idioma nativo, mientras que Sue no pudo decir nada coherente, llorando al igual que Emily, mientras que Jacob simplemente posó su mano sobre el ataúd, dejando que las lágrimas hablaran por si solas, y los Cullen y compañía permanecieron en silencio y con la mirada en el féretro, hasta que todo el silencio fue roto por quien Garrett creyó que no conseguiría las fuerzas necesarias para despedirse de su amado.

—Adiós viejo amigo… cada persona que llegó a amarte sé que mantendrá vivo tu recuerdo en sus corazones. Ya no tendrás que sufrir más… —Enmudeció al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más, intentando solventar la falla— …Todas tus dolencias y sufrimiento interior ya no te agobiaran y serás libre de todo. —Mientras que para muchos aquello hacía referencia a las dolencias físicas a causa de su parálisis y el tener que estar confinado a una silla de ruedas, solo Charlie y Garrett supieron que aquello significaba estar libre de toda culpa ante el amor que nunca pudo ser y el que jamás seria, dejando al sheriff con un profundo vacío y sobre todo con aquella carga a cuestas.

—Qué Dios te acoja en su reino, Billy Black… descansa en paz, viejo amigo. —Fueron las últimas palabras de despedida, dichas por un anglicano como lo era Carlisle, aunque para los Quileutes sus palabras no significaron nada, permitiéndole al hombre hacer aquella despedida a su modo y a sus creencias.

Comenzaron a bajar el féretro entre los cuatro hombres que lo habían llevado sobre sus hombros, mientras el llanto de todos los presentes comenzó a inundar el lugar una vez más, incomodando tanto a Alistair, que fue el primero en apartarse del funesto ritual, al recordar tantos funerales que tuvo que presenciar en el pasado, siendo el de Anne, el último de ellos, enterrando trozos desmembrados de un cuerpo que él había amado hasta la saciedad, maldiciendo internamente al culpable de su muerte… Demetri Vulturi.

Poco a poco fueron arrojando palas de tierra sobre el ataúd, hasta cubrirlo en su totalidad, siendo Charlie el primero en dejar su ofrenda de flores, mientras Sue y sus hijos lloraban abrazados la muerte de quien pudo haber sido un estupendo padre, siendo Carlisle quien se acercará a Jacob, a pesar de que aquello podría ser contraproducente para todos, logrando que Bella fuese la primera en estar alerta, entregándole el niño a Rachel y la beba a Rebecca, acercándose a su ex, mirado a su nuevo tutor.

—Sé que no existen palabras que puedan mitigar tu dolor, Jacob, pero… —A lo que el serio y lloroso muchacho alegó, quitándose las gafas.

—No Doc. No las hay. —Bella le aferró del brazo, deseando que entendiera la indirecta de que debía calmarse y medirse con el amable vampiro—. Solo existe una cosa que logrará traerme la paz y la tranquilidad que tanto deseo para mis hijos y mi gente… —Sam ya se había acercado al tenso muchacho por si debía controlarle— …Ver a esa maldita perra desmembrada pieza por pieza y quemada hasta que no quede nada de ella… ni siquiera su recuerdo.

—Y todos te apoyamos en eso, Jacob. —Acotó Sam, posándose frente al beta de la manada—. Pero debes controlarte Jake… estamos rodeados de personas que desconocen todo el mal que nos rodea y no creo que sea prudente que…

—A la mierda todo esto, Sam… —Los Clearwater ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, siendo Leah la primera en pedirle a Paul y a Emily que le ayudaran a sacar a toda aquella gente de allí, mientras que su líder intentaba calmarlo— …Es mejor que todos se enteren de una maldita vez lo que está pasando aquí y en Seattle. —Charlie se acercó al iracundo chico, preguntándole con voz enérgica y retadora.

—¿Y de qué nos sirve que lo sepan, Jacob?... ¿Acaso eso los ayudará a defenderse del peligro?... ¿Acaso eso ayudó a tu padre?... Él sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando y no pudo hacer nada al respecto, ninguno pudo hacer nada por él, aunque todos lo sabíamos, así que bájale dos a tu irá porque eso no revivirá a Billy, y mucho menos a todos los que murieron esa noche. —Jacob comenzó a perder la calma que había estado tratando de mantener, gritando y despotricando a los cuatro vientos toda la rabia, el dolor y la frustración que sentía, desplomándose sobre el suelo, siendo Bella quien se arrodillara junto a él, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas.

—Él no debió morir, no debió morir. —Gimoteó el desconsolado joven como si fuese un pequeño niño, golpeando una y otra vez el suelo—. No vio crecer a sus nietos, no me dejó ni siquiera despedirme de él… no es justo, Bella… no es justo…

—No Jacob… no lo es. —La triste vampiresa abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al padre de sus hijos, quien a pesar de todo lo malo, era un hijo excepcional y un padre ejemplar—. Todos amábamos mucho a Billy y lo vamos a extrañar, pero no puedes desmoronarte justo ahora, Jake… esa maldita tarde o temprano va a pagar todo el daño que nos está ocasionando y no va alcanzar ni a trocitos para que cada uno de nosotros le cobre lo que nos está haciendo. —Jacob correspondió a su abrazo, olvidando por completo sus disputas y desacuerdos con su ex y sobre todo que ahora pertenecía a la raza enemiga dejando que lo consolara.

—Será mejor irnos, Carlisle… —Le exigió Esme a su esposo, tomándole del brazo—. Lamento de corazón su pérdida. —Se disculpó con todos los presentes, llevándose consigo a su esposo, el cual le dio una mirada furtiva a sus dos amigos, siendo Garrett quien les exigiera que los esperaran en el auto, acercándose cautelosamente a la reunión, ganándose la inquisidora mirada de cada uno de los presentes, mientras que Alistair lo esperaba desde una distancia prudente, negando una y otra vez ante su impertinencia.

—Disculpen mi intromisión. —Enfocó sus ojos en Charlie—. En verdad lamento mucho su pérdida, el señor Billy parecía un hombre a todo dar. —Alistair cubrió su rostro con cierta vergüenza ante lo igualado que Garrett era, mientras Carlisle le abrió la puerta del auto a su esposa, observando toda la escena—. Pero necesito que el jefe Swan me regale unos minutos de su valioso tiempo. —El aludido asintió, pidiéndole disculpas a todos los presentes, apartándose de la reunión, justo cuando Jacob comenzó a tomar compostura, incorporándose del suelo con la ayuda de Bella, acercándose a sus hermanas para abrazarles en compañía de sus dos hijos.

—Usted dirá, teniente. —Alegó Charlie, esperando a que el policía citadino hablara.

—Debo volver a Seattle, jefe. —Charlie asintió, dándole una mirada furtiva a quienes seguían en el cementerio, posando ambas manos sobre sus revolverás—. Debo incluir este incidente en los archivos de mi jurisdicción pero no crea que se deshará de mí tan fácilmente. —Sonrió con picardía, mirando a Alistair a espaldas de Charlie, percatándose de como su amigo negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—Por alguna extraña razón me imaginé que así sería. —Charlie se quitó las gafas oscuras, mirando a Garrett con el rostro serio aunque sus ojos aun denotaban el cansancio y la inflamación de sus párpados ante el llanto—. Supongo que querrá que la policía de Seattle trabaje en conjunto con la de Forks… ¿Cierto? —El vampiro asintió.

—Así es jefe Swan y no solo eso. —Garrett volvió a mirar a su amigo, el cual volvió a negar tanto con la cabeza como con los brazos, tratando de que su amigo no metiera la pata con el policía, aquel que volteó a ver lo que el teniente veía, consiguiendo que Alistair comenzará a espantar unas moscas inexistentes, haciendo sonreír a Carlisle, el cual no sabía que demonios se estaban tramando aquel par de atolondrado—. Quiero que sepa que en mí tiene a un amigo. —Sacó su tarjeta de presentación—. Aquí tiene el número de teléfono de mi oficina, el de mi celular y la dirección de la comandancia. —Charlie miró por ambas caras la lujosa tarjeta, percibiendo un leve aroma a colonia masculina, acercándola a sus fosas nasales.

—Mmm… los policías citadinos deben ganar muy bien como para poder pagar tarjetas de presentación tan finas como estás y colonias tan caras. —Garrett sonrió a la acotación del policía, percatándose de que Alistair también reía, burlándose de las nefastas intenciones de su amigo de caerle bien al hermético, cerrado y odioso hombre.

—Sí, bueno… la verdad es que no somos bien pagados pero tener más de trescientos años, te da bastante tiempo para ahorrar. —Charlie asintió con desgano, guardándose la tarjeta en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta—. En verdad lamento mucho su pérdida, jefe Swan… Y entiendo perfectamente su dolor y lo duro que es no poder expresarlo como quisiera. —Alistair cubrió nuevamente su rostro, mirando a otro lado, mientras Esme parecía deseosa de irse, preguntándole a su esposo cuando se irían.

—En unos momentos, Esme. —Carlisle siguió observando la interacción entre su amigo y el jefe de policía, intentando escuchar lo que decían.

—¿No entiendo de que me está usted hablando, teniente? —Charlie frunció el ceño, mirándole retadoramente, mientras Alistair siguió ejecutando todo tipo de señas a su amigo para que desistiera de hablar más de la cuenta, pero Garrett estaba decidido a hacerlo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que comprendo que un hombre como usted deba ocultar sus sentimientos delante de todos por él que dirán, pero conmigo no tiene porque ocultar lo que sentía por él difunto, jefe… porque yo… —Garrett no había terminado de decir aquello cuando Charlie se le acercó, aferrándole del cuello de la chaqueta.

—Escúchame bien, infeliz… no se que mierda pasa por tu cabeza pero no dejaré que confundas las cosas porque entre Billy y yo… —A lo que Garrett respondió, aferrándole de las muñecas, quitándoselo de encima.

—¡Oh no, si yo no confundo nada, sheriff!... yo escuché perfectamente como usted le decía a Billy entre gimoteos cuando lo amaba. —Si algo odiaba Garrett era que le quisieran ver la cara de idiota y sobre todo a los homosexuales enclosados como el jefe de policía—. Pero tranquilo, siga encerrado en su doble vida y ahóguese solo en el mar de la desesperanza, encerrado en un closet que al parecer le queda muy pequeño. —A pesar de que Charlie sabía que aquello no lo dañaría, sacó uno de los revólveres que guindaba sobre sus caderas, apuntándole con este al vampiro.

—Más le vale que no se atreva a decir ni una sola palabra de lo que, según usted, escuchó maldito entrometido… no es ni su problema, ni mucho menos de su incumbencia lo que yo haya tenido en el pasado con el difunto, espero que por su bien mantenga su gran bocota cerrada y… —Garrett era tan o más atravesado que Charlie, arrebatándole bruscamente el arma con la que le apuntaba, espetándole al molesto y tembloroso hombre, aquel que aun no podía concebir que alguien lo hubiese podido escuchar.

—¡Oh, no se preocupe sheriff!... no tengo pensado ir a publicarlo en el periódico local, y mucho menos se lo pienso ir a decir a su hija, eso es asunto suyo y es su deber quitarle la venda de los ojos, pero sí le voy a decir una cosa. —Aferró el revólver con ambas manos, doblándolo como si se tratase de una simple pistolita de juguete, atestándosela en el pecho al iracundo y al mismo tiempo aterrado hombre, el cual temía enormemente que su secreto se supiera—. Si hay algo que detesto en la vida es a hipócritas como usted, a gente temerosa de que sepan sobre sus gustos sexuales. —Le miró de arriba hacía abajo—. No sabe cuanta admiración le tuve anoche cuando se enfrentó sin temor alguno a esos neófitos, pero el verlo temblar de pavor ante la simple idea de verse descubierto es algo que le resta mucha hombría, señor "me-hago-el-hetero" —Lo empujó, consiguiendo que el pasmado policía cayera de culo sobre el suelo, con la pistola en forma de pretzel en su pecho—. Si llega a saber o a necesitar algo de mi, llámeme… no tengo inconvenientes en recibir un poco de ayuda o dársela, sheriff, pero ser amigo de un cobarde, eso nunca… así que adiós.

Carlisle ya se había acercado a Garrett, exigiéndole una explicación sobre aquel comportamiento, siendo Alistair quien se acercara a socorrer al petrificado hombre sobre el suelo, disculpándose ante el impropio comportamiento de su amigo, ayudándole a levantarse.

—¿Qué fue todo eso, Garrett? —El molesto vampiro no dijo nada, caminando hasta el vehículo de Carlisle, ya que el suyo lo había dejado aparcado en territorio Quileute, ignorando la pregunta de su amigo, introduciéndose en la parte trasera del auto, mirando un punto muerto—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Charlie? —preguntó el rubio vampiro, mirando al incómodo y molesto hombre sacudirse el uniforme, mientras contemplaba el colérico rostro de Garrett en el interior del Mercedes.

—Sí, sí… estoy bien… solo fue un mal entendido entre el teniente y yo. —Suspiró para controlar sus nervios—. Con permiso. —Se apartó de ambos vampiros, encaminándose a la reunión de los lobos, siendo Bella la que se acercara a Charlie, preguntándole que le había pasado—. Nada, hija… tropecé y me caí, nada más. —El tembloroso policía rogó porque nadie más hubiese escuchado todo lo que aquel petulante, odioso y entrometido hombre le había dicho, temiendo que lo descubrieran después de tantos años ocultando aquello.

Carlisle y Alistair caminaron hasta el auto, siendo el europeo el que le preguntara a su amigo el policía si estaba bien, mientras que el acomedido médico prefirió no decir nada, dejando que el molesto vampiro hablara cuando él así lo dispusiera.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Jacob mirando a Bella—. ¿Qué decides? —La pensativa neófita miró a sus hijos en brazos de sus dos tías, quienes parecían estar encantadas con el par de pequeñines, los cuales ya habían despertado, riendo y balbuceando—. Es más que obvio que los niños no se pueden quedar aquí, y el llevárnoslos con nosotros sería como entregárselos a esa maldita desgraciada en bandeja de plata, así que creo que es mejor que Rachel y Rebecca se los lleven. —La madre de los niños sintió cierto pesar ante la simple idea de que se los llevarán lejos, pero Jacob tenía razón, tanto en Forks como en Seattle los gemelos corrían peligro, asintiendo a la acotación de su ex pareja.

—Bien… —Se acercó a los niños, depositando un maternal beso sobre sus frentes—. Qué las tías se los lleven… —Ambas chicas asintieron, prometiéndole tanto a Bella como a Jacob cuidar a los querubines como si fuesen suyos, alegando que dos mellizas entenderían perfectamente a dos bebés gemelos, apapachando a ambos niños—. Pero deben enviar fotos diarias, si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerlas, les daré mi número de teléfono y quiero que me mantengan informada de ellos. —Las dos chicas le prometieron que así lo harían, notificándoles que su tía las ayudarían con los pequeños.

—Bien… ya está decidido. —Alegó Jacob mirándolos a todos, enfocando sus ojos en el padre de Bella—. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos, Charlie… pero será mejor que escondamos a los niños… esa maldita nos está retando y va a seguir lastimándonos en donde mas nos duele, así que sin duda esto es lo mejor. —El jefe de policía asintió.

—Lamento no haber podido hacer más, Jacob. —Charlie bajó la cabeza con cierto pesar, sintiendo como el corpulento muchacho le abrazaba, palmeándole la espalda.

—Lo sé jefe, eso lo sé muy bien. —Bella comenzó a llamar a Jasper por teléfono, no solo para que sacara un permiso para que ambos niños pudiesen viajar con sus tías, sino para que Alice consiguiera los boletos en primera clase, de vuelta a New York, que era en donde las hermanas de Jacob vivían.

Los vampiros ya se habían ido, pero Charlie no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que el policía le había dicho, comiéndose las uñas ante los nervios, sin saber si lo dicho por aquel atorrante inmortal era cierto o a la primera oportunidad abriría la boca, imaginando que su amigo el europeo también lo sabía.

" _¿Cómo pude ser tan imprudente, eso le pasa a la gente que se deja llevar por sus sentimiento"_ Se retó así mismo, sin dejar de pensar en lo que podría llegar a pasar si lo de Billy y él se supiera, mirando a Jacob jugar con los niños, volteando la cara. _"Jacob nos odiaría, él repudiaría a su padre y no puedo dejar que eso pase"_ Negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, sobresaltándose al sentir la fría mano de su hija sobre su hombro.

—¿Te encuentras bien, papá? —Charlie asintió, intentando sonreírle.

—Sí, Bella… estoy bien… ¿y tú? —La chica le comento que triste ante todo lo que estaba pasando, deseando que todo aquel karma, terminara de una vez—. Todos lo esperamos. —Siguieron conversando, mientras Sam intentó hablar con su esposa sin que la chica se muriera del miedo ante su presencia.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el líder de la manada y posible jefe de la tribu, ya que después de Billy, Sam podría llegar a ser considerado como el nuevo chamán al ser el líder de los lobos, o al hijo del jefe anterior, quien en este caso era Jacob.

—Estoy bien, Sam. —Fue la tímida respuesta de Emily, bajando la cara, al ver como su esposo pretendió acomodar uno de los mechones sueltos de su larga cabellera, detrás de su oreja.

—Supe lo que sucedió con Quil… lo siento mucho, sé que lo querías mucho y también sé que debimos regresar para darle santa sepultura, así como lo hicimos con Billy, pero… —Paul le interrumpió.

—Pero era más importante cuidarle las espaldas a los Cullen que a los tuyos.. ¿no? —Emily abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante aquello, temiendo un enfrentamiento entre su esposo y su enamorado furtivo, observando como Sam volteó a verle, inclinando la cabeza hacía un lado, en un gesto petulante.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Sam, encarándole.

—Lo que oíste. —Espetó el impertinente aunque decidido delta—. Prefieres hacerte el guardaespaldas de la chupasangre adivina que estar aquí con los tuyos y proteger a tu esposa… esa maldita pelirroja estuvo aquí y van dos veces que casi la mata, pero tú lo único que haces es jugar a hacerte el _Kevin Costner_ con la vampirita cuando tendrías que estar aquí… —Sam no le permitió ni una insubordinación más de su parte, aferrándole por el cuello.

—Primero y principal quiero que entiendas una cosa, Paul. —Lo zarandeó un poco, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, siendo Jacob el primero en acercárseles, aunque poco podría hacer por su amigo ya que retar al alfa de la manada era algo que se podía tomar como una especie de sublevación a las leyes lobeznas y por consiguiente a la manada misma—. Yo no tengo porqué darte explicaciones a ti sobre mis actos o las decisiones que tomo, segundo no eres quien para recriminarme nada, ya que si mi propia esposa no lo ha hecho, tú no tienes porque exigirme a mí nada y mucho menos en ese tono. —Paul comenzó a temblar, pretendiendo transformarse, pero tanto Seth como Leah flanquearon a su alfa, mirando retadoramente al iracundo muchacho, mientras sus temperaturas corporales aumentaban ante una posible mutación, siendo Charlie quien sacara el revólver que aun le quedaba, intentando calmar las aguas aunque ya no había nadie en el cementerio.

—Será mejor que se calmen o voy a empezar a repartir tiros… sus malditas disputas las pueden hacer en la reservación, pero aquí no… no en donde acabamos de darle santa sepultura al jefe de la tribu.

—Será mejor que no te metas en esto, Charlie. —Exigió Jacob apartándolo de la disputa—. Esto es cosa de lobos y ya va siendo hora de que este conflicto entre Paul y Sam termine. —Tanto el alfa como el delta siguieron temblando, mirándose retadoramente a los ojos, siendo Emily quien se interpusiera entre los dos, comenzando a llorar.

—No por favor, no lo hagan… Charlie tiene razón, no es el lugar ni el momento para esto. —Tanto Sue como Leah le exigieron a la temerosa chica que se apartara y dejara que ambos lobos se enfrentaran—. Te lo suplico, Sam… te lo ruego… no lo hagas. —Se arrojó a los pies de su esposo, implorándole que no lo hiciera, ya que ella sabía quien ganaría aquella disputa, deseando no perder a la persona que ella tanto amaba.

—Emily por favor, levántate. —Le exigió Sue, pero la llorosa mujer siguió arrodillada frente a Sam y cubriendo a Paul, siendo el esposo de la chica quien le pidiera a la viuda Clearwater que no interfiriera.

—Ya has decidido, Emily. —Todos miraron expectantes la dramática escena, observando como Sam se acercó a su mujer, tomándola por ambos brazos para levantarla del suelo—. No abogaste por mí, no te interpusiste entre Paul y yo, sino que interferiste en lo que pudo haber sido su destierro de la manada o peor aun su muerte. —La chica no pudo dejar de llorar, temblando frente a Sam—. Fuiste capaz de defenderlo de la persona a la que más le has temido y debo decir que tienes más agallas que este idiota por él que tanto suspiras. —Miró retadoramente a Paul, el cual no le quitó los ojos de encima a pesar de sentir cierta vergüenza ante lo que su alfa decía—. Tranquila Emily. —Le abrazó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella correspondió a su abrazo, ya que por más cariñoso que Sam intentaba ser con la chica, ella siempre terminaba huyéndole ante lo que había visto en el pasado del líder de la manada, quien había sido capaz de lastimarla en su noche de bodas, no solo física sino emocionalmente.

—Bueno, bueno… ¿se van a romper las caras, se perdonarán, se darán las manos o se besarán? —Sam volteó a ver a Jacob, quien había hecho reír tanto a los hermanos Clearwater como a Bella, consiguiendo la retadora mirada de su alfa—. Y no hablo de ti y de Emily, Sam… hablo de Paul y tú, porque estás disputas entre ustedes dos ya me tienen con diarreas… así que o se rompen la madre de una buena vez, o se besan como par de maricones y asunto arreglado. —Esta vez todos rieron menos Charlie, quien se puso cada vez más nervioso ante las hirientes palabras del hijo de su difunto amante, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho ante lo que podría llegar a decir aquel muchacho ante todo lo ocurrido entre él y su padre si Garrett hablaba más de la cuenta.

—Más respeto Jake… le estás hablando a tu alfa. —El chico le sonrió, palmeándole el hombro, señalando a Paul, quien ya se había calmado, esperando a que Sam soltara a su esposa y terminara de hablar—. ¿Emily? —La chica levantó la cara, apartándose un poco del apuesto lobo—. Ahora que Billy ya no está y que soy el nuevo jefe de la tribu hasta que el consejo dictamine lo contrario ya no tenemos que seguir fingiendo. —La joven bajó la cabeza, al ver como su esposo se quitó el anillo de bodas, entregándoselo con un beso, después de depositar en la palma de su mano el aro de matrimonio que los representaba como esposos—. Eres libre… —Ella no pudo creer que así era, mirando a Paul, el cual estaba tan escéptico como ella—. Cuídala bien… ahora es tú responsabilidad. —El delta de la manada asintió extendiendo la mano hacia su alfa.

—Sin duda lo haré. —Ambos estrecharon sus manos, siendo está vez Leah quien hablara.

—Bien… ya que los machos no medirán su hombría con una estúpida riña callejera, que alguien me diga cual es el siguiente paso, ¿nos quedamos o regresamos a Seattle? —A lo que Jacob respondió, encaminándose hasta donde se encontraban sus dos hermanas con sus hijos.

—Nos vamos. —Aquello sorprendió a todos, ya que a quien menos creyeron deseoso de regresar, fue el primero en responder con una acotación como esa—. Mis bebés se irán y mi padre ya no está… —Tornó el rostro triste—. Por los momentos no quiero estar en un lugar que me recuerde constantemente mi pérdida—. Bella se acercó a Jacob, abrazándole por detrás y ambos sintieron que ya todo había sanado entre ellos, perdonándose mutuamente los errores cometidos en una relación sin futuro.

—Entonces volvamos, Jake… y atrapemos de una vez por todas a esa mujerzuela. —Jacob asintió, despidiéndose tanto de sus hermanas como de sus hijos, siendo Bella quien acotara al darse cuenta del nuevo mensaje de texto por parte de Alice, el cual decía que todo estaba listo y a la espera de ser recogido en el aeropuerto de Washington, por las hermanas Black—. Todo está listo, un hombre llamado Jason Jenks las esperara en el aeropuerto con los documentos de los niños, el permiso y los boletos. —Isabella besó tanto a sus ex cuñadas como a sus dos tesoritos, bendiciéndoles y deseándoles un feliz viaje.

—Cuídenlos. —Exigió Jacob, mirando a sus dos hermanas—. Se llevan una parte de nuestras almas. —Ambas chicas afirmaron que así lo harían, despidiéndose tanto de su hermano como de Bella, agradeciéndoles todo—. Nos vamos. —Acotó Jake acercándose a Sue para despedirse, así como también de su amigo Paul y de Emily, abrazándoles con fuerzas, para culminar su despedida con su ex suegro—. Nos vemos Charlie, cuídate mucho y cuida de Sue por favor… —El sheriff afirmó que así lo haría, estrechando la mano del hijo de Billy, sin dejar de sentir cierto temor de que aquel vampiro hablara más de lo debido.

—Cuídense… —Les exigió Sam a la nueva pareja conformada por Paul y Emily, quienes asistieron abrazándose mutuamente—. Vendré luego a dar la cara ante el consejo. —Paul asintió, ejecutando un ademán con la cabeza, lo cual era un asentimiento respetuoso a su líder—. Sigues quedando a cargo en mi ausencia. —El delta asintió, sin dejar de abrazar a Emily, la cual le miraba dulcemente—. ¿Chicos?... nos vamos. —Sam comenzó ha caminar hacia la camioneta en donde habían trasladado el cuerpo de Billy y en la que todos habían arribado a Forks, siendo Leah la primera en despedirse de su madre, mientras que Seth lo hacia de Paul y de Emily, culminando sus despedidas con su madre, quien a pesar de haber deseado que se quedaran, no podía estar sobre las decisiones de su alfa, por muy madre que fuera.

—Espero vernos pronto y bajo mejores circunstancias, papá. —Notificó Bella, abrazando a su padre con las fuerzas necesarias para que sintiera todo el anhelo y su necesidad de estar cerca de él, pero no lo suficiente como hacerle daño.

—Así será, Bella… te amo hija. —Y después de despedirse de su padre, subió a la parte trasera de su moto, la cual conduciría Jacob, notificándole a la madre de sus hijos.

—Vamos a enviar a esa maldita chupasangres directamente al infierno antes de que pueda hacerle daño a alguien más. —Bella no tuvo que leer la mente de Jacob, ella supo de antemano que se refería tanto a su padre como a sus dos hijos, teniendo que fuesen los siguientes en su lista.

—Ya no habrán más muertes por parte de nosotros, es hora de devolver el golpe y con creces. —Jacob asintió, arrancando la motocicleta, seguidos por Sam, Seth, Embry y Leah… quienes pensaban igual que los ex esposos, jurándose que ya no se medirían y que si debían quedar en evidencia delante de los ciudadanos de Seattle lo harían, con tal de que Victoria no cobrara más víctimas.

* * *

 **Horas antes del amanecer**

El solo percatarse de que sus padres al fin se habían marchado, fue suficiente para que Edward corriera escaleras abajo sin tan siquiera esperar el ascensor para bajar del quinto piso, introduciéndose él mismo en el sótano del lujoso hotel en busca del Volvo, conduciendo a velocidad realmente imprudente, aminorando progresivamente la velocidad, intentando calmarse.

—Vamos Edward, pareces una adolescente tonta deseosa de ir a ver a su enamorado. —Se sintió un poco estúpido, y hasta con cierto irrespeto ante lo que le había pasado al pobre de Billy Black, sintiéndose realmente culpable—. Jacob está sufriendo y tú aquí como una quinceañera corriendo a los brazos de su impropio amante. —Suspiró como si necesitara que una bocanada de aire fresco controlara las ansias que sentía por volver a ver a Christian, quien lo había hecho suyo de una forma en la que Edward jamás pensó en pertenecerle, deseando más de lo que el magnate había despertado en él, una lujuria y un hambre sexual inexistente en él, hasta ahora.

Entró al estacionamiento privado del pent-house, siendo Sawyer quien le diera el permiso a entrar, sintiéndose más aliviado al estar en aquel lugar, ya que sin los lobos, Christian y sus guardaespaldas habían quedado completamente desprotegidos.

Subió al ascensor intentando verse relajado pero el constante tintinar de las llaves entre sus manos, era indicativo de unas ansias que devoraban sus entrañas y un deseo que parecía estarle jugando una muy mala pasada.

—¿Christian? —Llamó a penas el aparato mecánico se detuvo, introduciéndose en el cálido y lujoso pent-house, aquel que estaba a semi oscuras, dándole un aire tranquilo y al mismo tiempo acogedor, quitándose rápidamente el saco del smocking con el que había ido a la subasta, ya que no quiso ni siquiera perder el tiempo en cambiarse, desanudándose el corbatín—. ¿Christian? —Volvió a gritar, escuchando ruidos tanto en la cocina como en la segunda planta, mirando hacía arriba en busca del magnate, justo cuando la persona que escudriñaba en la cocina se asomó, sonriéndole al muchacho.

—Buenas noches, joven Edward. —Saludó Gail al vampiro, quien se sorprendió no solo de verla a tan altas horas de la noche en el pent-house, sino que también se encontrara aun despierta, y más aún que él no se hubiese percatado de que se trataba de la hacendosa mujer ante las enormes ansias que le embargaron por volver a ver a Christian, el cual se asomó desde lo alto de las escaleras, dejando que una enorme sonrisa le demostrara a Edward lo mucho que le complacía tenerlo de vuelta en su casa.

—¡Edward!.. al fin regresas. —Comenzó a bajar progresivamente cada escalón, completamente descalzo y vistiendo tan solo unos cómodos pantalones de algodón engomados en la cintura, y sin camisa.

—Hola, señora Jones… un gusto volver a verle. —Si Edward poseyera sangre en su cuerpo está hubiese emigrado hasta su agraciado rostro ruborizándole por completo, ya que no solo había dejado en evidencia delante de Gail lo mucho que añoraba volver a ver a Christian, sino que aquel look casero y cómodo que mostraba el magnate le pareció tan sexy y agradable a la vista, que no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas en su entrepierna.

—Imagino que te sorprende ver a Gail a estas horas en el pent-house. —Edward asintió, mirando a la sonriente mujer para luego posar sus ojos en el apuesto rostro de Christian, sin poder evitar que su mirada contemplara los bien marcados abdominales del magnate, quien parecía estarse ejercitando o algo por el estilo, ya que el joven vampiro se percató de como todos sus músculos parecían acentuarse más de la cuenta—. Pues Taylor me pidió traerla ya que Gail está desprotegida y justo hoy recibió una nota. —Edward ya había leído el contenido de aquel anónimo en la mente de la señora Jones, la cual le extendió la hoja con dicho contenido para que lo leyera.

" _Esta vez les cobramos a los lobos, para la próxima será alguien querido por parte de los Grey"_ Leyó mentalmente el vampiro, lo que ya Gail le había mostrado desde sus pensamientos—. No puede ser… ¿Quién le dio esto? —Preguntó Edward bastante asombrado.

—Lo encontré junto al resto de mi correo personal, el cual arrojan por debajo de la puerta. —Edward miró a Christian.

—Como verás esto indica dos cosas… —Edward le devolvió la nota a la mujer, esperando la acotación del magnate— …que esa maniática ya sabe donde vive Gail, y es alguien que tiene que ver conmigo, así que piensa hacerle daño y eso no lo pienso permitir. —La señora Jones agradeció sus palabras.

—Por supuesto… no esperaba menos de ti, Christian. —El magnate rodeó los hombros de Edward, mirando a Gail, la cual sonrió bajando la cabeza mientras pensaba.

" _Sabía que estos dos se traían algo entre manos"_ Edward pudo ver en la mente de Gail el momento exacto en el que Taylor le había dicho lo que estaba pasando entre ambos caballeros, escuchando la acotación de Christian.

—Taylor le dijo a Gail por órdenes mías lo que está sucediendo entre tú y yo, Ed. —Una enorme oleada de vergüenza recorrió todo el cuerpo del vampiro, el cual ni siquiera pudo levantar la cara para verle.

—No se preocupe joven Edward… yo ya me lo estaba imaginado, el señor Grey jamás se ha hermanado de ese modo con nadie… ni siquiera con el joven Elliot. —Edward miró a Christian, el cual parecía estar ruborizado por los dos, sonriendo de medio lado—. Jamás me presentó con sus amantes, era como si supiera de antemano que serían descartadas a su debido momento, pero con usted fue completamente distinto y su salud mental ha mejorado considerablemente. —Al sentir como Christian lo abrazó con mayor ahínco, Edward quiso corresponder su muestra de afecto del mismo modo, rodeando la espalda baja del magnate con su brazo izquierdo.

—Bueno… será mejor irnos a dormir. —Tanto Edward como Gail, asintieron a la acotación de Christian, el cual apartó su brazo de los hombros de Edward, tomándole de la mano—. Buenas noches, Gail… que descanses. —La laboriosa mujer le deseó lo mismo tanto a su jefe, como al vampiro, el cual no podía creer que Christian estuviese comportándose tan desinhibídamente delante de su ama de llaves—. ¿Todo bien? —preguntó el tranquilo hombre de negocios, llevándose consigo al aun incómodo y desorientado muchacho, quien parecía estar viviendo un irreal sueño en donde ambos eran aceptados por la sociedad.

—¿Por qué se lo dijiste a la señora Jones? —Christian sonrió, subiendo las escaleras en compañía de quien lo había mantenido toda la noche en vela, esperándole.

—Porqué si la vamos a tener aquí las veinticuatro horas del día no voy a estar conteniéndome, Edward… ya bastante tengo que hacerlo delante de todos como para que también deba hacerlo en mi propia casa. —Terminaron de subir las escaleras, siendo Edward quien se detuviera.

—Entiendo, y me parece grandioso, pero ¿estás seguro que Gail no dirá nada?

—Por supuesto que no, confío más en ella que en Mía. —Edward sonrió—. El día que mi hermana lo sepa lo sabrá todo Estados Unidos. —Aquello hizo reír al muchacho.

—Tienes razón… bueno, me parece genial que podamos ser un poco más libres. —Christian asintió—. Ahora si me disculpas, quiero tomar una ducha. —Edward pretendió entrar a su recamara, pero Christian le aferró nuevamente de la mano, exigiéndole que se duchara en el cuarto de baño de su recámara—. Pero Christian, yo… —El magnate no le permitió negarse, encaminándole hasta su alcoba, introduciéndolo a empujones a la ducha—. Bien, bien… me ducharé aquí, pero deja de empujarme. —Entró a la cabina de vidrio y después de cerrar la puerta corrediza de cristal, al igual que la cortina que le cubría, se comenzó a desvestir, arrojándole prenda por prenda a Christian, el cual se entretuvo atrapándolas todas.

—Mientas te duchas cuéntame ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, porque no me dijiste mucho cuando me devolviste la llamada, simplemente que te esperara y que algo malo había pasado. —Edward comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido en Forks, omitiendo por supuesto las partes escabrosas que pudiesen delatar sus razas delante del magnate—. ¡Oh vaya!... No me esperaba escuchar algo como eso. —Christian dejó todas las prendas del muchacho en el cesto de la ropa sucia, sentándose en el excusado, después de bajar la tapa—. ¿Jacob es el ex esposo de Bella? —Edward le confirmó que así era, duchándose lo más rápido que pudo—. ¿Y los niños estaban allí cuando todo pasó?

—Parece que sí, no lo sé con exactitud, no nos dieron mayores detalles sobre lo ocurrido. —Terminó de ducharse tomado una de las toallas que reposaban junto a la puerta, secándose con esmero—. Lo que más tememos es que los lobos quieran retirarse de todo esto… ya que no podremos hacerlo sin ellos. —Christian pensó en todo aquello, observando a Edward salir de la ducha con la toalla cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo.

—Bueno, esperemos que no y si quieren desistir le duplicaremos el sueldo. —Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido por medio del espejo sobre el lavabo, en donde había comenzando a peinarse.

—No es cuestión de dinero, Christian, es sentido común… su familia no revivirá por mucho dinero que les demos.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. —Se disculpó el caballero sobre el excusado, el cual le observó con detenimiento—. Eso sonó muy insensible de mi parte.

—Demasiado insensible. —Terminó de peinarse, tomando uno de los cepillos dentales sin usar, destapándole para asear sus dientes, untando un poco de dentífrico sobre las cerdas, observando como Christian se incorporó de su asiento, acercándose al muchacho.

—¿Y qué era lo que tenías que decirme sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta? —Edward no supo si callárselo o decirle sobre los Vulturi, sintiendo como el seductor magnate acarició su desnuda espalda, esperando a que el muchacho escupiera el buche de pasta dental que tenía en la boca.

—No es nada importante. —Pero Edward pudo ver en la mente de Christian la conversación que había tenido por teléfono con Elena, la cual le contó los pormenores de su desliz con el apuesto y enigmático italiano de ojos escarlatas, esperando la respuesta que el magnate se estaba formulando en su cabeza.

—Tiene que ver con los Vulturi… ¿cierto? —Edward terminó de lavar sus dientes, guardando el cepillo dentro de la repisa junto al lujoso espejo, mirando a Christian.

—Sí, así es. —El magnate suspiró, frotándose el tabique nasal.

—Suéltalo, Edward. —El chico se encaminó hasta la recámara de Christian, siendo precisamente el magnate quien apagara la luz del baño, después de abandonarle tal y como el pensativo vampiro lo había hecho.

—Los Vulturi son amigos de mi familia, pero… —Pensó en la mentira de Carlisle, acotando a continuación— …Aro fue uno de los que le compró aquella sustancia que Victoria creó, él quería tener su propio imperio en Italia y… —Christian le interrumpió, agradeciéndoselo internamente, ya que no sabía que más inventar.

—Momento, momento… ¿Me estás diciendo que Elena se acostó con otro enfermo de poder como Victoria? —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, no como Victoria… no debes preocuparte por nada. —Intentó desviar la conversación—. ¿Y cómo esta eso de que Elena se acostó con Aro? —Preguntó, intentando sonar lo más relajado y desconocedor posible, sobre aquel asunto a pesar de saber los pormenores, escuchado como Christian comenzó a contarle lo que Elena le había dicho sobre la velada que tuvo con el italiano, quien parecía haberla cautivado en serio—. Suenas un poco celoso. —Christian sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—No… es solo que después de mí, jamás la vi tan interesada en otro hombre hasta ahora y eso para cualquier hombre, pues… es un golpe a su masculinidad.

—Querrás decir a su ego. —Christian se encogió de hombros, apagando la luz de la recámara, cerrando la ventana corrediza que daba al balcón, sentándose a orillas de la cama.

—El punto es que no quiero que se vea involucrada en todo esto que está pasando con la maniática de Victoria.

—Yo tampoco quiero que lo esté, Chris, pero no creo que corra peligro. —Christian asintió, introduciéndose entre las sábanas, después de despojarse de su engomado pantalón de algodón, dejándole sobre el suelo.

—Eso espero. —Palmeó el lado de la cama que le correspondía a Edward—. Ahora a descansar, mi mente y mi cuerpo están muy agotados y ya no quiero pensar más en los problemas. —Edward dejó caer la toalla sobre el suelo, introduciéndose rápidamente entre las sábanas, dejando que Christian le acobijara no solo con el suave cobertor, sino también con sus brazos y piernas, atenazando al muchacho—. Te extrañé demasiado, Edward. —El cálido aliento del magnate erizó cada vello de la nuca del muchacho, el cual se estremeció entre sus brazos, correspondiendo aquel apretón.

—Y yo a ti, Christian… lamento haberte hecho esperar hasta tarde. —Buscó sus labios y por primera vez Christian supo lo que era ser deseado, necesitado y añorado por aquel muchacho que él tanto deseaba.

—No tienes porque disculparte… intentabas resolver los pormenores de todo ese lúgubre y funesto desenlace. —Ambos se contemplaron fijamente a los ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad que les envolvía, frotando sus narices entre sí.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Christian? —Preguntó Edward, cerrando sus ojos—. Ya sobrepasamos los límites y más de uno lo sabe, yo ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento y tal parece que tú tampoco… ya que si no fuese así, no le habrías dicho nada a la señora Jones. —Christian se le encimó tanto al muchacho que quedó sobre su cuerpo, incorporando su torso para verle.

—Dime lo que sientes, Edward. —El vampiro le aferró de las caderas, apartando un poco las sábanas, sintiendo como ambos miembros de tocaban.

—Ya no quiero estar lejos de ti, Christian.

—No es eso lo que quiero escuchar, sabes a lo que me refiero. —A lo que Edward respondió en un tono serio.

—Yo también quiero escucharlo de tus labios, Christ. —El aludido le miró fijamente a los ojos, esperando a que el muchacho dijera que lo amaba, pero era tan tozudo como el magnate, el cual alegó después de acercar su rostro al del su amante, susurrándole seductoramente.

—Dejemos que nuestros cuerpos hablen por nosotros, ¿te parece? —Edward supo de sobra que el amor y el sexo no eran lo mismo, aunque para él tenía mucho que ver, ya que jamás tendría sexo con alguien al que él no amara, demostrándole no solo a Christian sino a si mismo que en verdad existía un sentimiento fuerte entre ambos, asintiendo a las palabras del apuesto hombre, el cual comenzó a moverse sobre el cuerpo de Edward, sentándose a horcadas sobre el vampiro.

—No tengo inconveniente en eso, Christian… pero sabes que temo hacerte daño. —El apuesto y seductor hombre de negocios posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, haciéndole callar.

—Pues como buen esclavo vas a imaginar unas cadenas, y te mantendrán al margen de lo que voy a hacerte. —Edward no pudo evitar sentir tantas cosquillas en su entrepierna, que su pene comenzó a endurecerse debajo del trasero de Christian—. Mmm… Edwarcito ya quiere batalla amigo mío. —Le notificó a su propio sexo, haciendo reír al vampiro—. Vamos a complacerle. —Se estiró, abriendo una de las gavetas del lado izquierdo de la cama, sacando un condón y un tubo de lubricante, colocándose un poco hacía atrás, permitiéndole al duro y erecto pene de Edward, mostrarse en todo su esplendor—. Recuerda... —Se señaló la cabeza— …tus cadenas mentales, Ed. no puedes moverte, no puedes tocarme y mucho menos negarte a nada.

—No pretendo negarme, Christ. —El magnate asintió complacido, inclinándose para engullir en su totalidad el glande de Edward, quien se estremeció y gimió de gusto, soltando un ahogado chillido de placer y lujuria animal—. ¡Oh God!... Mmm… sí, sí… chúpalo Christian. —El magnate alzó una de sus cejas, alegando después de sacar aquel delicioso trozo de carne masculino, que pretendió disfrutar.

—¿Dónde esta el reprimido chico que juró jamás decir algo tan sucio como eso? —A lo que Edward alegó, levantando la cara para verle.

—Creo que se quedó encerrado en tu recámara de adolescente en la casa de tus padres. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Christian.

—Pues espero que se quedé por allá porque lo que soy yo estoy disfrutando de está nueva versión de ti. —Engulló una vez más el endurecido pene de su amante, introduciéndole está vez hasta lo más profundo de su boca, tocando la campanilla de su garganta con el glande del grueso y delicioso miembro masculino del vampiro.

—Jesús mi señor y redentor, no me arrepiento de todos los pecados que he cometido y seguiré cometiendo hasta ahora, ya que la boca de mi amo me lleva directo hasta el valle de las sombras, en donde no temeré al mal, pues él es el mismo señor del averno. —Christian no pudo contener sus carcajadas, soltando el húmedo y deseoso miembro de Edward, el cual cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, siguiendo su blasfema oración—. Debe serlo ya que posee una lengua ávida y una boca que incita al pecado mismo. —El magnate no pudo parar de reír preguntándole a continuación.

—¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? —Edward descubrió su avergonzado rostro.

—Intento salvar mi alma, Christian… pero tú no colaboras conmigo. —El magnate no podía creer lo ocurrente, divertido y al mismo tiempo tierno que podría llegar a ser Edward, acercándose a gatas hasta su rostro, notificándole después de depositar un fugaz beso en sus delgados labios.

—Pues veamos quien gana la posesión de tú alma, Ed. —Y. Dicho aquello volvió a engullir toda la longitudinal hombría del vampiro, chupándola de un modo demencial, subiendo y bajando la cabeza lo más rápido que su humanidad le permitió, logrando que Edward rugiera, maldijera y puteara, olvidándose por completo de sus rezos, entregándose al placer carnal que su amo le entregaba.

—Más, Christ… quiero más de ti, ¡Por favor!

—¡Oh y habrá más!... eso te lo aseguro. —Exclamó después de soltar el pene de Edward con un sonoro chupetón, relamiéndose desvergonzadamente los labios.

—Dame tu mejor golpe, Christian. —Exigió el vampiro recordando sus disputas verbales con el magnate, en donde solía retarle con aquel alegato.

Por supuesto Christian no dijo nada, pero Edward sabía que el magnate solía manejar los retos muy en serio, aferrando el condón que había tomado de la gaveta, destapando rápidamente el envoltorio, mostrándoselo al muchacho, quien lo observó desde su relajada postura sobre la cama a merced del seductor hombre.

—Sí, sorpréndeme. —Y así lo hizo, ya que Christian no pretendía ponerse así mismo el condón, sino que al contrario de todo lo que Edward deseaba y creía, el magnate logró una vez más engañarle, tumbando cada una de sus defensas, al sentir como comenzó a cubrir progresivamente su pene con el lubricado preservativo—. Pero…

—Ppsht… —Chitó Christian las posibles negativas de su amante, terminando de desenrollar el condón hasta la raíz del pene de Edward, tomando el tubo de lubricante para descargar una generosa cantidad de gel sobre sus dedos índice y medio, llevándolos hasta su escultural y torneado trasero, apartando con ambas manos su par de jugosas y perfectas nalgas, depositando todo el ungüento en su cavidad anal, introduciendo primero un dedo, para luego empujar lentamente dos de ellos, consiguiendo que no solo el pene de Christian chorreara líquido seminal, sino que el de Edward se tensó tanto ante lo que podía ver por medio de los lujuriosos pensamientos de su amante, que sintió que las bolas le explotarían como talibán en Afganistán.

—Christian. —Llamó Edward a su amante, el cual mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, hurgándose el trasero con sus propios dedos, sacándolos después de exigirle al chico que se mantuviera inmóvil y en total silencio, levantando su pelvis para posicionar debajo de su entrada posterior la punta del pene del pasmado vampiro, aquel que por más impúdico que aquello le pareciera, no pudo dejar de mirar como su miembro era engullido con glotonería por el lubricado, palpitante y ya trabajado trasero, el cual Elena había adiestrado en su adolescencia—. ¡Por todos los cielos, Christian!... estas matándome. —Edward recostó su cabeza nuevamente sobre la almohada, permitiéndole a su amo y señor llevar las riendas, ya que si él lo hacía podría lastimarle considerablemente.

—No hagas ni digas nada, déjame demostrarte las cosas que deseo que tú hagas para mí. —Comenzó a descender lentamente, suspirando para controlar los espasmos y la presión que aquello le causaba, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado al respecto, dándose un poco de valor—. Nadie aprende con teorías, y quiero enseñarte como un desinhibido hombre como yo puede adiestrarte de la mejor manera posible, sirviéndote de ejemplo. —En el pasado Elena le había exigido que se penetrara así mismo con un consolador, aquel que la desvergonzada mujer colocaba sobre una silla, esperando a ver como el chico se sentaba sobre él, quejándose ante el dolor, y avergonzándose tanto que terminaba afiebrado en cama de sus padres por varios días, preocupando tanto a Grace como a Carrick.

Pero ahora era un adulto, uno que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y lo que quería en aquel preciso momento en el que no solo anhelaba instruir a su sumiso, sino que también deseaba retribuir todo el placer que le había dado esa noche en la recámara que le había pertenecido en su adolescencia, entregándose tal y como el chico lo había hecho, por completo.

Al sentir como sus nalgas se posaron sobre la pelvis de Edward, supo que había logrado su objetivo, penetrarse por completo con el largo y grueso pene de su amante, el cual sintió la calidez de aquella cavidad anal que ahora lo resguardaba, deseando no salir jamás de aquel delicioso y apretado agujero.

—Sin duda es más placentero con un pene de verdad que con uno de plástico. —Soltó el excitado hombre sobre Edward, el cual intentaba controlar sus ansias de follarle con furia animal, suspirando para contenerse—. Duele… pero es gratificante.

—No quiero que esto sea doloroso, Christian… ¿Por qué no mejor dejar que yo… —El tembloroso hombre sobre Edward posó ambas manos en su boca, haciéndole callar.

—He dicho que te calles, Edward… no tienes permitido hablar. —Tomó la punta de las sábanas, introduciéndola en la boca del vampiro como mordaza— Solo gime para mí, nene. —Comenzó a subir y a bajar lentamente, sacando e introduciéndose así mismo el protuberante miembro de su amante, estremeciéndose no solo ante el ardor punzante que sentía alrededor de su dilatado agujero, sino ante las oleadas de placer que compensaban el dolor, cuando la fricción empezó a despertar cada centímetro de piel erógena que cosquilleaba en sus entrañas ante la llenura que el calenturiento hombre percibía en su interior, moviéndose cada vez más rápido sobre Edward.

" _No puedes ser tan sexy, Christian… aún cuando estás avergonzado y pretendes ser desinhibido, logras conquistarme de un modo en el que nadie lo ha hecho… mírate, tan hombre, tan posesivo, tan amo y aún así estas entregándote de un modo en el que ni Elena pudo obtener de ti, ya que por más que te obligara, ella nunca logró lo que yo estoy obteniendo de ti… Tú total entrega y el deseo de hacerlo por voluntad propia"_ Pensó el joven psicólogo, quien por supuesto no pudo dejar de analizarlo con ojos médicos, por muy deseoso y calenturiento que estuviera, preguntándose así mismo el por qué Christian se estaba entregando a él de ese modo _"Me amas… yo sé que me amas aunque no quieras hacerlo verbal"_ Volvió a levantar la cara, justo cuando Christian aferró su propio sexo, masturbándose sin dejar de saltar sobre el erizado vello púbico de su amante.

" _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Christian?"_ Se preguntó el magnate por unos instantes, deteniendo sus cadenciosos movimientos sobre Edward, manteniendo la fricción de su mano sobre el venoso sexo empalmado. _"Debes verte ridículo, saltando sobre el chico como mujerzuela… sé que debe estar pensando lo peor de ti"_ Comenzó a sentirse cada vez más intranquilo, lo que por supuesto activó todas las alertas del joven psicólogo, al ver como por más desinhibido que quisiera parecer, habían ciertas cosas que Christian no sabía sobrellevar solo, como el hecho de desear entregarse en cuerpo y alma a quien amaba, retractándose al ver la cara incrédula de Edward, la cual percibió de un modo erróneo.

—Sé que me tienes terminantemente prohibido hablar, Christian. —Soltó Edward incorporándose de su relajada postura, quitándose la mordaza—. Pero quiero que sepas que eres el mejor amante del mundo, jamás sentí tanto deseo por alguien como lo siento por ti. En cada gesto, cada palabra dicha y cada entrega logras atraparme y hacerme adicto a ti. —Christian le miró con unos ojos cargados de vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo de deseo desmedido, aferrándole el rostro con ambas manos, aun sentado sobre el regazo de Edward con la polla del excitado vampiro en su interior.

—Júramelo, Edward. —Le exigió el tembloroso magnate—. Júrame que lo que me estás diciendo es cierto.

—Lo juro, Christ. —Le aferró de la nuca en busca de los labios ajenos, plasmando en aquel beso las ansias que sentía de amarle y de demostrarle que lo que le estaba diciendo era real, lengüeteando la húmeda y cálida boca de su amante—. Te ruego que no pares, no sabes cuánto me ha gustado tu entrega, el que te hayas dado a mi de este modo tan impúdico para ambos es la señal fehaciente de que hay algo más que solo deseo.

—Lo hay. —Apoyó su frente sobre la de Edward—. Pero no puedo… —El chico debajo de él le hizo callar, chitándole igual que Christian lo había hecho con el, posando su dedo índice sobre los carnosos labios del magnate.

—No tienes que hacerlo verbal, Christian… si se te es más fácil expresarlo con hechos, entonces hazlo, pero no te límites y mucho menos te avergüences a estás alturas del partido y pretendas echarte para atrás.

—No lo haré. —Y dicho aquello comenzó a brincar sobre la tensa y palpitante polla del vampiro, sosteniéndose de su cuello, mientras que Edward le aferró de las caderas, ayudándole en cada subida, dejando que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo de bajada, excitándose ante el fuerte sonido que emitían las carnosas nalgas del magnate sobre la piel del vampiro al descender con violencia—. Tócame, Ed… ayúdame a llegar al orgasmo. —Christian no había terminado de decir aquello cuando el entusiasta muchacho ya había atenazado su húmedo sexo, el cual parecía estar chorreando pre-cum, embadurnando los dedos de Edward, ayudándole a que la fricción fuese más placentera.

Los dos jadearon sin pudor alguno, mirándose a los ojos a lo que los cadenciosos movimientos de Christian le permitieron, sintiendo la proximidad del tan esperado orgasmo por ambas partes, siendo el sudoroso hombre de negocios el primero en culminar, bañando de semen todo el torso del vampiro, lo cual, en conjunto con los espasmos musculares de la cavidad anal sobre el pene de Edward, consiguieron que las oleadas de placer que embarcaron al chico, estallaran en una deliciosa descarga en el interior del condón, dejando a ambos amantes gimiendo y temblando, en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Oh wow!... esto tuvo una magnitud de 6,5 en la escala de Richter. —Comentó Christian, manteniendo su postura sobre Edward, el cual lo abrazaba con sutileza, acariciándole la espalda.

—Esto sin duda no se puede llamar, sexo vainilla. —Ambos se apartaron un poco del cuerpo del otro sin pretensión alguna de soltarse, siendo Christian quien preguntara como catalogaría lo que acababan de experimentar justo ahora—. Esto es un banana Split. —Ambos rieron tontamente, abrazándose nuevamente.

—Sin duda así fue, tuvo de todo, crema batida, sirope y mucha banana. —Volvieron a reír ante sus tonterías, sintiéndose dichosos de haberse entregado de aquel modo—. ¿Sabes?... quisiera acostarme. —Edward se apartó nuevamente de Christian para verle a la cara, preguntándole que se lo impedía—. No vayas a reírte, por favor… pero no puedo moverme.

—¿Cómo?... —preguntó Edward un poco asustado, intentando ver en su mente que le ocurría, percatándose del entumecimiento tanto de sus piernas como de su trasero, sintiéndose realmente avergonzado.

—No se que ocurre, pero no siento mis piernas y eso es extraño porque soy una persona que se ejercita a diario, justo antes de que llegarás mataba mi ansiedad y mi aburrimiento haciendo ejercicios, pero creo que el factor _"verga en el trasero"_ es contraproducente hasta para los que ejercitan a diario. —Edward no pudo evitar reír, disculpándose por las carcajadas.

—No te muevas, Christian. —El joven vampiro lo sostuvo por la cintura, mientras el magnate se asía del cuello del muchacho, el cual inclinó lentamente su cuerpo hacía uno de los costados de la cama, recostando al entumecido hombre sobre el suave y cálido colchón, intentando sacar progresivamente su flácido pero macizo sexo de su cavidad anal, consiguiendo que Christian se tensara.

—Lento please… se supone que tú pene debería haberse encogido pero temo profundamente que nos quedemos pegados como les ocurre a los perros. —Edward frunció el entrecejo ante la comparación.

—Mi pene volvió a su tamaño habitual, Trevelyan… debes tener inflamada esa zona. —Christian cubrió su rostro sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, avergonzado masivamente—. Respira profundo y relaja los músculos o te haré daño aunque no lo quiera. —Asintió y espero a que el muchacho saliera de su interior, hasta que un fuerte respingón, al igual que una rimbombante grosería, le notificó a Edward que ya estaba fuera.

—Me lleva la puta que me parió.

—¿Christian? —Retó el molesto vampiro—. ¿Qué diría Grace si te escuchara decir algo como eso? —A lo que el serio magnate respondió, tomando la caja de toallas húmedas de caballeros para asearse.

—Nada… Grace no me parió, así que no debería molestarse. —Aunque Christian tenía razón, las palabras fueron impropia y bastante despectiva.

—Sí es cierto… pero no por eso debes decir algo así de la mujer que te dio la vida. —Christian puso los ojos en blanco, limpiándose así mismo, para luego asear al muchacho, quien ya se había desecho del preservativo.

—No te vuelvas pesado, Edward… ya con el dolor de culo que tengo es más que suficiente para sentirme incómodo. —El chico intentó no reír, ya que lo que menos deseaba era cabrearlo o humillarlo, sabiendo de antemano lo vergonzoso de la situación.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —Christian negó con la cabeza, abrazándole.

—No, Ed… yo mismo me busqué esto ya que una cosa es dejar que Elena introdujera consoladores y otra muy distintas saltar sobre un pene de más de veintitrés metros de largo y casi cinco centímetros de diámetro.

—Oye, no exageres. —Christian sonrió acariciándole el rostro.

—Solo quiero saber una cosa. —Ambos se vieron a las caras, recostados de medio lado sobre la cama—. Dime que lo que hice valió la pena. —A lo que Edward respondió, después de cubrirlos a ambos con el cobertor.

—Valió toda la pena del mundo, Christian… ¿Y sabes por qué?... —El hombre a su lado negó con la cabeza— …Porque ahora sé lo que realmente sientes por mí. —Edward depósito un tierno beso en sus labios, aunque Christian no dijo, ni hizo absolutamente nada, bajando la mirada.

—No lo digas, por favor… temo que al decirlo, algo se arruine entre nosotros y suframos las consecuencias. —Se hizo un mohín sobre la cama, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del muchacho, quien le abrazó con premura.

—No lo diré, Christ… pero citaré las palabras de mi primo Eleazar. —El magnate esperó lo que su adorado y elocuente chico diría, ya que la habida lingüística de Edward jamás defraudaba—. Perdiendo también se gana. —Para el líder del clan Denali, aquello había sido el aliciente para Irina y sus hermanas, quienes habían perdido a su madre ganando una gran lección de vida; pero tanto para Edward como para Christian, significaba una sola cosa, que ambos se habían enamorado, perdiendo la guerra de egos en un empate de sentimientos a flor de piel que los mantuvo a ambos confusos pero al mismo tiempo entregados al otro, consiguiendo de parte del magnate un fuerte abrazo y un beso sobre su pecho.

—Pues me cae bien el primo, Eleazar. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Edward, acobijándole cada vez más entre sus brazos—. Perdiendo también se gana. —Citó Christian las palabras del muchacho—. Ni yo mismo pude haberlo dicho mejor—. Y mientras Edward pensó en la errónea frase de _"quien se enamora pierde"_ dándole un giro a su favor, Christian fue sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño, sin pesadillas, sin pasado tormentoso y sin el recuerdo de unos padres irresponsables que destrozaran tanto su infancia como sus anhelos más profundos, ya que de ahora en adelante, habría un nuevo protagonista en sus sueños… su adorado sumiso… Edward Cullen.


	31. Capítulo 30

Capítulo 30

Imprevistos

Tanto Christian como Edward, no pudieron dejar de rememorar la intensa velada de anoche, en donde el magnate se había despojado no solo de sus miedos y sus complejos, sino que Edward parecía estar cada vez más enamorado y menos tímido de lo habitual, deseando sumergirse en la lujuria que el magnate le había enseñado y de la que el vampiro ya no podía escapar.

Aunque no se habían dicho mucho al despertar en la mañana, sus miradas hablaron por ellos, se sonreían y se mimaban el uno al otro, terminando con un fuerte abrazo tranquilizador, aquel que decía te amo y te necesito siempre a mí lado.

Ambos se ducharon, cada uno en el baño de su recámara por petición de Edward, el cual se hizo nuevamente el mojigato, pero la realidad era que el vampiro sentía mucha sed de sangre y cada vez que abrazaba a Christian temía que su autocontrol se perdiera por completo, deseando hincarle el diente por culpa de la sangre humana que había estado ingiriendo últimamente en Seattle, despertando al animal dentro de él.

Christian ya había bajado a almorzar, esperando pacientemente por Edward, el cual bajó unos cuantos minutos después de que el magnate lo hubiese hecho, tomando asiento a su lado.

—Lamento la tardanza. —Se disculpó el chico, tomando un par de tostadas de la bandeja, untándole con mantequilla, mientras Christian le observaba detenidamente, atenazando de improviso el mentón de Edward, alzándole la cara.

—Anoche tus ojos eran negros… hoy son ámbar… ¿Acaso usas lentes de contacto? —Edward le observó un poco asombrado ante la pregunta.

—Aamm… sí. —Volvió a mentir—. Carlisle y Esme tienen ojos color miel, así que nosotros decidimos usar lentes de contacto del mismo color para parecernos a ellos. —Christian sonrió.

—Me parece genial, aunque siempre creí que eran naturales… me gusta cómo te quedan. —Una vez más Edward tuvo que mentir para mantener a Christian a salvo de la dura y cruel realidad que podría llegar a lastimarle, no solo por lo difícil que sería asimilar la verdad, sino porque los Vulturi castigaban a quienes pretendieran dejarlos en evidencia delante de los humanos.

Christian soltó el mentón del muchacho, después de haber depositado un rápido beso en sus labios, antes de que Gail hiciera acto de presencia en el comedor, trayéndoles a ambos una jarra con jugo de naranja.

—Muchas gracias, Gail. —Agradeció Christian retomando la ingesta de comida, esperando a que la mujer se marchara—. Sé que ya no es necesaria la terapia, pero… —El magnate limpió sus labios con una de las servilletas, sacando de abajo de la mesa, el elegante juego de ajedrez tallado en madera— … A lo mejor te gustaría jugar por simple deseo de hacerlo. —Edward detuvo sus rápidos movimientos sobre las tostadas, sonriéndole al magnate.

—Es muy necesaria la terapia, Christian, tú la necesitas, yo la necesito, y si… claro que me gustaría jugar. —El magnate pensó que podría zafar de la terapia, pero ese desgraciado psicólogo que vivía en el interior de su adorado esclavo jamás descansaba, resignándose a ello, extrayendo todas las piezas de ajedrez, reacomodándolas sobre el tablero.

—Pensé que ya ni querías que fuera tu conejillo de india. —Acotó el magnate, retomando su desayuno, después de terminar de ordenar las piezas, mirando a Edward.

—De hecho lo pensé, pero siento que ya es demasiado tarde para retomar un nuevo proyecto… tengo mucho de este redactado y comenzar desde cero me complicaría más las cosas de lo que ya las tengo. —Christian asintió.

—Entiendo. —Por más que Edward trato de postergar la ingesta de comida, ya había untado bastante aquella tostada, dándole un gran mordisco, intentando no devolver la deliciosa bolsa de sangre que había ingerido hacía tan solo unos minutos—. ¿Me dejarás leerla? —El joven vampiro negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué? —Quiso saber el sonriente magnate, siendo el primero en mover un peón, para demostrarle a Edward que el partido ya había comenzado.

—No quiero que interfieras en mi proyecto y comiences a criticar mis apreciaciones sobre ti. —El chico movió su pieza, sirviéndose un poco de jugo de naranja, humedeciendo sus labios con la crítica bebida.

—Pues es justamente eso lo que quiero, Edward… conocer la apreciación y evaluación psicológica que tienes sobre mí. —Movió su pieza, observando como Edward negó nuevamente con la cabeza, realizando su movimiento sobre el tablero.

—He dicho que no. —Christian lo fulminó con la mirada, sacando su alfil a la contienda.

—Estoy en mi derecho, Ed. No puedes exponerme delante de un grupo de universitario que de seguro… —Edward le interrumpió.

—¿Por quién me tomas, Christian?... soy un profesional, no usaré ni tu nombre, ni tu apellido… en el proyecto eres el señor G y el sumiso el señor C, punto… no necesito ponerte en evidencia, me molesta que creas que soy capaz de exponerte cuando me desvivo por cuidarte. —Edward sacó su caballo a la contienda, amenazando al alfil de su contrincante.

—Bien. —Acotó Christian bajando un poco la guardia, moviendo su alfil hacía una zona menos peligrosa—. Tienes razón, no debería dudar de ti, haz sido muy transparente conmigo y sé que no me pondrás en evidencia, lamento mi comportamiento. —El vampiro no dijo nada, sintiéndose realmente mal ante sus palabras, sacando a la contienda una de sus torres, gesticulando las manos para dar la impresión de que comía, cuando no era cierto.

—No te preocupes. —Fue lo único que dijo Edward, observando el juego de Christian, el cual sacó uno de sus caballos a la batalla, pensando en rodear a la reina en su propia casa, antes de que el chico la sacara a la batalla, ya que Edward sabía darle protagonismo a su reina.

Jugaron por largo rato en silencio, comiendo y bebiendo despreocupadamente, olvidándose por completo tanto del mundo que los rodeaba como del enorme problema que aún tenían a cuesta llamado Victoria, siendo el teléfono de Christian el que los trajera de vuelta a la realidad, contestando la llamada telefónica de Taylor, dejando el juego pausado.

—¿Qué ocurre Jason? —preguntó Christian, mientras Edward permaneció atento a la conversación telefónica, escuchando la voz de Taylor desde la mente del magnate.

—Señor… una de las escoltas del joven Edward quiere verles. —Christian miró extrañado el rostro de Edward, quien se preguntó lo mismo que el magnate se preguntaba, sobre cuál de ellos era y el porqué de aquel deseo de verles—Dice que su nombre es Jacob Black, y viene con la nueva escolta de la señorita Mía.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Christian bastante asombrado.

—Sí señor. —Ambos se miraron sin saber que pensar o que decir al respecto, hasta que la voz de Taylor impulsó al magnate a tomar una decisión—. ¿Señor?

—Déjalos que suban. —Jason le notificó que así lo haría, culminando la llamada— ¿Qué crees que quieran hablar esos dos con nosotros? —Edward se encogió de hombros, tan consternado como el acaudalado hombre de negocios.

—Ni idea. —Ambos contemplaron las piezas de juego siendo Christian quien retomara la contienda.

—Jamás nos dejan culminar un partido. —Edward sonrió, y después de estudiar agudamente su estocada final, movió su letal reina, notificándole a Christian con una socarrona sonrisa.

—Jaque mate. —Se incorporó de su asiento, depositando un fugaz beso en sus separados labios, los cuales demostraron el asombro en el rostro del magnate, al ver como magistralmente Edward había ganado la contienda, acorralado a su rey por todos los flancos.

—Me lleva el diablo… ¿No sé cómo lo haces, Edward?... pero no me pienso quedar con esta… ya lo verás. —El apuesto vampiro sonrió, encaminándose hasta la sala, esperando el arribo de su ex novia y nueva hermana, junto al beta de la manada.

El timbre del ascensor que notificaba la presencia de una nueva visita, resonó sutilmente en el pent-house, en donde ambos hombres observaron como las puertas del artefacto mecánico se abrieron, dejando ver tanto a Bella como a Jacob, siendo el agraciado vampiro quien se les acercara, saludando a Bella con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, lo que por supuesto incomodó a Christian, el cual se tuvo que morder la lengua para no quedar en evidencia delante de todos.

—Hola guapa.

—Hola, hermanito. —Le abrazó, sin dejar de mirar la cara de celopata insufrible que intentaba disimular el magnate sin éxito alguno.

—Un día se llamaron, amantes y al día siguiente hermanos… esto parece telenovela mexicana, en la que los protagonistas terminan siendo parientes, pero al final de todo el drama se terminan casando. —Por unos segundos, Christian estuvo a punto de reír ante las irónicas palabras del ex de Isabella, pero al concluir con aquel fatídico final, su cara de celopata pasó de insufrible a extrema.

—No digas tonterías, Jacob. —Le exigió Bella a su ex esposo—. No vinimos hasta acá a incomodar al señor Grey o a Edward, sino a contarles los pormenores de lo que ocurrió en Forks. —Jacob asintió, tomando asiento antes de que el magnate se lo ofreciera, siendo Edward quien le pidiera a su hermana que se sentara.

—Supe que su padre murió en la contienda que hubo entre los suyos y los malvivientes que trabajan para Victoria. —Jacob asintió con desgano, intentando hacerse el superado, pero sus ojos rojos e hinchados mostraron la realidad de sus sentimientos—. Lamento mucho su perdida, joven Black, yo…

—Conmigo no debes hacerte el aristocrático, Christian… siento que sé más de ti, de lo que tú sabes sobre mí. —No solo el apuesto vampiro se sintió incómodo y un poco desubicado al respecto, el magnate quedó pasmado con aquella acotación, mirando tanto a Bella como a Edward.

—Aamm… no comprendo. —Acotó Christian.

—Ana me ha hablado mucho de ti. —Bella cubrió su rostro con vergüenza.

—¿Ana?... —Jacob asintió—. ¿Anastasia Steel? —El relajado lobo volvió a asentir.

—A no ser que hayas tenido de novia a otra Ana, pues si, esa Ana. —El extraviado magnate observó detenidamente a Edward, esperando una explicación.

—Jacob y Anastasia se conocieron en Port Angeles… y cuando los lobos vinieron hasta acá y Jacob vio que ella corría peligro, se ofreció a cuidarla. —Intentó explicar el vampiro.

—Sin contar con que ahora trabajo en la editorial. —Christian miró a Jacob y luego a Edward, al ver como el joven e igualado Quileute, señalaba al chico—. Idea de Edward, claro… él quería que yo estuviese allí para…

—…¿Jacob?... —Le interrumpió Bella, mirándole retadoramente—. Dijiste que querías venir hasta acá para que le notificáramos a Edward lo que había pasado en Forks y sobre todo para que él supiera que sigue contando con el apoyo de todos ustedes. —El joven Quileute se irguió de su relajada postura sobre el sofá, sin pretensión alguna de levantarse del confortable mueble.

—Sí, si… ya lo sé. —Miró a Christian—. Solo quería que supieras que ella ahora está conmigo. —Bella no podía creer lo idiota que a veces solían ser los hombres, disputándose a la hembra de la camada como lo hacen los animales salvajes o en este caso un machista, inseguro y estúpido lobo.

—Bien por ti, Jacob… No me sorprende en lo absoluto la facilidad con la que Anastasia suele remplazar a sus, conquistas. —Edward puso los ojos en blanco, al ver como Christian pretendía adentrarse al estúpido juego de egos machistas que había comenzado Jacob—. Espero que tú tengas lo que yo no pude darle. —El atorrante chico sonrió con cierta ironía.

—Seguro que sí. —Se recostó nuevamente del respaldo del sofá, apretándose la entrepierna, dándole a entender al magnate que su hombría era mucho mejor que la suya.

—Bueno, Jacob… cuéntanos. —Alegó Edward, al ver en la mente de Christian lo que pretendía responder, imaginando que aquella grosera respuesta de su parte comenzaría una disputa entre ambos hombres.

Jacob comenzó a contarles a ambos lo que había sucedido en Forks, no con la seguridad de quienes habían estado presentes en aquel lugar, pero lo que Paul le había contado a su mejor amigo, fue suficiente para que este se hiciera una imagen mental de lo ocurrido en la reservación, humedeciéndose de vez en cuando sus pequeños ojos.

—Charlie se arriesgó demasiado. —Comentó Edward.

—Ya sabes cómo es papá, Edward… se cree Billy the Kid, estará bien por los momentos. —Christian le preguntó a qué se refería con eso—. Pues no creo que Victoria vuelva a atacar a los Quileutes, tal parece que lleva un patrón en todo esto.

—¿Los qué?... —preguntó Christian un poco extraviado, siendo Bella quien le explicara que los Quileutes era la tribu a la que Jacob y todo los lobos pertenecían—. No sabía que eran pertenecientes a los nativos americanos de Washington. —Jacob asintió.

—Pensé que tu… _"amigo"_ Edward te lo había dicho. —Christian volteó a ver a su sumiso.

—Lo vi irrelevante. —Acotó Edward, incorporándose de su asiento—. El punto es saber cuál será el nuevo movimiento de la pelirroja. —Bella asintió, siendo Jacob quien tomara nuevamente la palabra.

—Pues justamente a eso iba. —Jacob se incorporó del sofá igual que lo había hecho Edward, mientras Christian no le quitaba los ojos de encima—. Bella y yo veníamos estudiando las acciones de esa desquiciada y creemos que su próxima jugada tiene que ver con algo que lastime a los Grey o a Christian. —Señaló al magnate, tuteándole como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

—Así suponemos. —Alegó Christian—. Mi ama de llaves, la señora Jones, recibió una nota de amenaza. —El serio caballero le notificó tanto a Bella como a Jacob lo que decía la nota, siendo la vampiresa quien hablara.

—Es algo muy estúpido, hasta se podría decir que infantil. —Jacob asintió—. Dejar una nota no es lo de Victoria, ella manda un mensaje más directo, como lo que hizo con Quil, ella ejecuta y en su ejecución deja un ultimátum. —Todos pensaron en lo que Bella decía, siendo Christian quien tomara la palabra.

—Pero hablaba sobre lo ocurrido en su ciudad, la nota decía claramente que lo sucedido en Forks era un ultimátum hacía ustedes, y que ahora me lastimarla a mí.

—Sí, así es. —Argumentó Jacob—. Pero, no es su modus operandi, ella no deja "notitas", sino carteles, vallas gigantes manchadas de sangre como lo que hizo con los cuerpos desmembrados del muelle. —Edward abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mirando a todos los presentes, enfocando sus ojos en el consternado rostro de Christian, quien no perdió tiempo en preguntar, después de incorporarse de su puesto.

—¿Cuerpos desmembrados? —Jacob se dio cuenta que había hablado más de la cuenta, contemplando el molesto rostro de su ex, fulminándole con la mirada—. ¿Qué cuerpos desmembrados? —Preguntó completamente pálido.

—¿Acaso no ves las noticias, Christian?

—¡Jacob, no! —Exigió Edward, intentando evitar lo inevitable.

—Lo siento, Edward… pero creo que está en todo su derecho de saber que los cuerpos destrozados que se encontraron en los muelles son obra de Victoria y las letras talladas en cada pedazo crean tu nombre y tu apellido. —Bella cerró sus ojos con pesar, mientras Edward ya se había acercado al pasmado magnate, el cual se sentó con parsimonia sobre el sofá con la mirada perdida.

—¿Sabes?... pensé que la muerte de Billy te había hecho cambiar, Jacob… pero cada día te vuelves más cretino. —El joven lobo se encogió de hombros.

—Pues me parece justo que lo sepa… él debe saber a qué se enfrenta. —Se acercó a ambos hombres, posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del magnate—. No sé quién puso esa nota en el buzón de tu ama de llaves pero así no trabaja Victoria… créeme. —Christian volteó a verle un poco aturdido, ya que aún intentaba asimilar aquella noticia—. Ella hubiese usado a tu empleada como carta, la habría picado en pedacitos y se la enviaría con una nota tallada en cada trozo, esto fue obra de alguien más.

—¿Pero de quién?... ¿Y con qué intención? —preguntó Bella.

—Alguien nos está alertando sobre lo que hará la pelirroja. —Todos pensaron en aquella posibilidad—. O a lo mejor eso haría, mataría a la sirvienta o a alguno de sus guardaespaldas y se lo enviaría como uno de sus ultimátum, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Christian intrigado igual que todos.

—Eso es lo que debemos averiguar. —Notificó Jacob, acercándose a Edward—. Podría ser un aliado.

—O aliada. —Argumentó Bella, quien observó como todos asistieron—. Puede ser alguien que trabajaba para ella y ahora quiere librarse, se dio cuenta de lo peligrosos que son los Quileutes y la ha traicionado.

—¿Pero quién de ellos podría ser? —preguntó Christian soltando la interrogante al azar, siendo Edward quien respondiera.

—Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar. —Sacó su teléfono celular, preguntándole a Alice si había logrado tener alguna nueva visión que les ayudara, pero la vampiresa parecía tener constantes bloqueos mentales a pesar de haber estado bastante tiempo alejada de los lobos, pudiendo ver tan solo futuras visiones sobre los Vulturi, quienes habían matado a unos cuantos locales antes de regresar a Volterra, cubriendo magistralmente sus fechorías, ya que en ningún periódico o noticiero local se había alertado sobre posibles asesinatos o desapariciones en Seattle, salvo los perpetrados por Victoria.

Mientras Edward le siguió escribiendo a su hermana, Bella se acercó a Christian, explicándole que sí no se le había dicho nada sobre los asesinatos era para no alterarle como se encontraba justo en aquel momento, pidiéndole que no juzgara a su hermano por querer mantenerlo emocionalmente a salvo.

—¿Edward? —Llamó Jacob la atención del concentrado vampiro, aquel que había comenzado a responder un mensaje de Jasper, en el cual le notificaba a su hermano que Garrett se hallaba de vuelta en la ciudad, acompañado por Alistair, quien ya se encontraba en la ardua labor de reclutar vampiros por petición de su padre, Carlisle.

—¿Sí?... —preguntó el preocupado vampiro, sin dejar de escribir sobre el teclado táctil.

—Sé que todos tenemos un motivo de peso para matar a esa maldita mujerzuela. —Edward asintió viendo en la mente del muchacho, lo que estaba a punto de pedirle—. Pero quiero ser yo quien destroce pedazo a pedazo a esa perra inmunda.

—¡Jacob!… Sé perfectamente por lo que estás pasando, pero… —El apuesto Quileute negó con la cabeza, aferrando con fuerza el hombro del vampiro.

—No… tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que estoy sintiendo justo ahora. —Un par de gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las acaloradas y rojas mejillas de Jacob, el cual dejó ver todo su dolor, su frustración y su despreció hacía Victoria, apretando cada vez más fuerte el hombro del vampiro, comenzando a temblar—. Mató a mí primo, asesinó a muchos de los míos y me arrebató a mí padre. —Edward bajó la mirada mostrando cierto pesar en ella—. Quiso hacerles daño a mis hijos y ya no pienso contenerme más. —Su temperatura parecía estar aumentando cada vez más ante la rabia y el dolor que lo embargaba, alertando al joven inmortal sobre una posible transformación de su parte—. Quiero que tanto ella como todos los involucrados sufran lo que yo estoy sufriendo y más… quiero hacer de sus vidas el peor de los infiernos.

—Y así será, Jacob… —Respondió Edward, apartándose un poco del alterado Quileute para que le soltara, mientras Bella siguió hablando con Christian, tratando de que el magnate no se percatara del vapor que emanaba del cuerpo de su ex esposo, siendo esta vez el vampiro quien aferrara a Jacob por ambos hombros acercándolo hasta el comedor—. Te daré la posibilidad de que vengues a los tuyos, de que cuides de Anastasia y puedas tener un futuro feliz junto a ella y tus hijos, pero necesito que te controles. —Señaló el bufet a medio terminar sobre la mesa—. Debes tener hambre, tu estómago me está rugiendo igual que lo haces tú cada vez que te molestas conmigo, así que porque no lo hacemos feliz y así te controlas un poco antes de que termines asustando más a Christian de lo que ya lo haz hecho. —Incitó a Jacob a sentarse—Disfruta del desayuno gratis, ahora vuelvo. —Palmeó su espalda y salió rápidamente del comedor, temiendo que Christian y Bella estuviesen hablando de algo impropio o peor aún, se estuviesen arrojándose indirectas, pero Edward quedó bastante sorprendido al escuchar las risas de Bella y ver el semblante jovial de Christian al hablar.

—Te compadezco en serio… así es Mía… un completo dolor de muelas.

—Pero es muy adorable también. —Acotó Bella.

—Sí, lo es. —Ambos se observaron a los ojos, siendo Bella quien bajara la mirada, escuchando la pregunta del magnate—. ¿Te gusta mi hermana? —La vampiresa levantó la mirada, percatándose de la presencia de Edward junto a ellos, enfocando sus ambarinos ojos en su hermano, consiguiendo que Christian volteara—. ¡Oh, allí estás!... ¿Jacob está bien? —preguntó mirando hacía el comedor.

—Nada que un poco de comida no pueda curar. —Se acercó a la conversación—. Te dije que Bella no es la persona que tú crees que es. —Se sentó frente a ellos—. Es una chica muy especial y divertida. —Christian asintió.

—Tenía mis dudas contigo, Bella… no sé, sentí que eras solo una oportunista pero me doy cuenta de que eres agradable. —Tanto Edward como la vampiresa les sonrieron, siendo la chica quien hablara.

—También tenía mis dudas contigo, Christian. —El aludido alzó una de sus cejas—. Sé dicen muchas cosas sobre ti… que te gusta golpear a las mujeres y que…

—¿Bella? —Interrumpió Edward, negando con la cabeza para que no hablara más de la cuenta.

—Déjala, Edward. —Miró inquisidoramente a Bella—. ¿Qué más haz escuchado de mí? —El vampiro dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, bufando por la nariz ante lo retador e impulsivo que solía ser el magnate cuando se le retaba.

—Qué te gusta seducir a universitarios. —Susurró Bella por lo bajo, por si Jacob estaba escuchando, pero la realidad era que estaba acabando con todo lo comestible que había sobre la mesa, dejando intacto el juego de ajedrez al ser lo único no comestible.

—¡Bella, por favor… basta! —Exigió Edward, pero Christian posó su mano derecha frente a él para que se callara.

—¿Y dónde escuchaste eso? —preguntó Christian ansioso.

—Nadie me lo dijo, yo ya me había dado cuenta de lo que existe entre ustedes dos, pero tranquilo… no pienso decírselo a nadie. —Edward sintió aquel fuerte hormigueo en sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza que lo apresaba.

Por supuesto Christian no supo que decir, el magnate simplemente observó a Edward, el cual bajó la cara completamente avergonzado, mientras que la sonriente chica se incorporó de su puesto junto al pensativo e incómodo caballero, ofreciéndole su mano.

—Espero que tú puedas conseguir lo que yo no pude, Christian... —El magnate se incorporó igual que Bella, estrechando su mano— … Hacer feliz a Edward. —El aludido siguió con la mirada agacha, sin deseo alguno de verlos a ambos a la cara—. Y con respecto a tu pregunta sobre la señorita Mía, pues es muy linda sin duda… pero ella es solo mi objetivo a proteger, nada más. —Se apartó de ambos amantes, acercándose al marco que dividía el salón del comedor—. ¿Jacob?... ¿Nos vamos? —El atragantado Quileute asintió, tomando un vaso con jugo de naranja, pasando el buche de comida con la crítica bebida.

—Sí, vámonos… debo ir a ver a Ana… —Bella puso los ojos en blanco al ver como Jacob intentó nuevamente darle celos al magnate con aquella acotación, pero Christian solo podía pensar en Edward y en lo que le había hecho saber la ex de su sumiso, sintiendo en cierto modo un poco de alivio al saber que alguien más a parte de sus empleados sabían acerca de su relación.

—Como sea… Adiós Edward. —Bella se acercó a su hermano, depositando un dulce beso en una de sus mejillas—. ¿Christian?... un placer el haber podido hacer las paces contigo.

—Lo mismo digo, Isabella. —Aunque a Bella no le gustaba ser llamada de aquel modo, dejó que el magnate lo hiciera tan solo para sentir que entre ambos existía cierto respeto—. Los acompañamos hasta el sótano del estacionamiento. —Insistió Christian, tomando a Edward del brazo para que se incorporará, mientras Jacob sonreía al leer un mensaje de texto en su celular.

—Lo dicho… ya sabe que estoy aquí y está loca por verme. —Bella suspiró, disculpándose con Christian ante las estupideces del padre de sus hijos, rogando porque estos no la heredaran, haciéndolos reír.

—Déjalo… Los hombres tenemos esa necesidad de alardear sobre nuestras conquistas. —Pulsó el botón que llamaba al ascensor, mirando a Edward.

—Yo no tengo esa necesidad de alardear sobre mis conquistas. —Argumentó el vampiro.

—Eso es porque no puedes. —Susurró, aunque Jacob había comenzado una llamada telefónica con Anastasia, notificándole a la muchacha en donde se encontraba, sin prestarles la más mínima atención—. Sé que si pudieras estarías vociferando a los cuatro puntos cardinales que sales con el soltero más cotizado de Seattle.

—Modestia aparte… ¿no? —preguntó Bella con cierta ironía.

—¡Oye… yo solo cito los encabezados de las revistas de sociales. —Señaló el ascensor, incitando a Bella a ser la primera en subir por simple caballerosidad de su parte, pidiéndole a Edward que entrara.

—¡Oh cierto!... soy muy afortunado de estar involucrado con el atorrante magnate Christian Grey, al que apodan el verdugo de las finanzas. —Bella no pudo dejar de reír ante las palabras de su hermano Edward, disfrutando del enfrentamiento verbal de ambos hombres.

—Bueno… —Alegó Bella, mirando el ceño fruncido de Christian—. Es mejor que ser la ex de un idiota troglodita al que solo le importa dar a conocer que tan largo es su pene y no que tan grande es su caballerosidad y su inteligencia. —Tanto Christian como Edward rieron, asintiendo a las palabras de la vampiresa—. ¿Jacob?... ¿quieres apurarte?... Quiero llegar al pent-house Y tomar una ducha antes de ir a cuidar a Mía.

—Sí, ya voy. —Se despidió de Ana, prometiéndole que estaría en pocos minutos junto a ella, subiendo al ascensor después de culminar la llamada—. Anastasia no podía creer que estaba en tu pent-house. —Soltó aquello mirando a Christian, el cual ya había pulsado el botón que los haría descender hasta el sótano—. Le dije que era algo de trabajo, tranquilos… ella no sabe nada de lo que está pasando con el idiota de su ex y Victoria.

—Me alegro que la protejas Jacob… Ese bastardo de Jack, podría llegar a buscarle y hacerle mucho daño. —Las puertas se abrieron y todos comenzaron a salir del estrecho compartimento, siendo Bella la primera en salir ya que el olor de Christian parecía ser bastante atrayente para ambos vampiros, aunque Edward se encontraba más calmó y apacible que ella al respecto.

—Esperemos que eso no suceda… ya bastante debió sufrir la pobre al haberla abandonado en vísperas de su boda. —Alegó Bella caminando hacía la motocicleta, mientras Jacob venía acompañando a ambos amantes, los cuales asentían ante sus comentarios sobre lo que podría estarse tramando la pelirroja, escuchando un fuerte y repentino disparo, lo que por supuesto no solo alertó a todos los que habían descendido por el ascensor, sino a los agentes de seguridad del magnate, Taylor y Sawyer, los cuales desenfundaron sus armas, apuntando hacía la salida del estacionamiento.

—No disparen. —Exigió Christian al ver de quien se trataba—. Baja el arma, Leila. —Le ordenó el magnate acercándose lentamente hacía ella.

—No, Christian… no te le acerques. —Le rogó el temeroso vampiro, quien se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Leila.

—¿Quién de ustedes es Edward Cullen? —preguntó la desquiciada mujer, apuntándole a Sawyer, quien miró a su jefe inmediato, Taylor, el cual le exigió que no se moviera.

—Soy yo. —Respondió el vampiro encarándola.

—Edward no. —Christian no había terminado de decir aquello cuando la perturbada mujer disparó nuevamente su arma en contra del vampiro, acertándole en el brazo, aunque nadie más aparte de Bella se había dado cuenta de ello—. ¿Leila?... detente. —Le ordenó enérgicamente el magnate interponiéndose entre la demencial mujer y su amado sumiso—. Te ordenó que bajes el arma. —Pero la aturdida mujer comenzó a llorar, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, mientras Jacob caminó entre los autos estacionados, intentando acceder a la muchacha sin ser detectado.

—¿Mí amo me abandonó por ese chiquillo? —No solo Sawyer volteó a ver a Christian, Jacob detuvo sus sigilosos movimientos hacía la perturbada mujer, mirando tanto al magnate como a Edward—. ¿Me abandonó por un hombre? —Taylor supo de sobra que debía de actuar lo más pronto posible antes de que la turbada mujer hablara más de la cuenta.

—Señorita Williams, no se quien le ha dicho semejante barbaridad, pero el señor Grey no está saliendo con el joven Edward, él está…

—…Saliendo conmigo. —Concluyó Bella ganándose de parte de la alterada y desquiciada mujer un disparo, el cual solo rozó una de sus mejillas.

—¡Ya basta, Leila!... ¡Detente de una buena vez, es una orden!. —La temblorosa y alterada mujer le apuntó al magnate, el cual mantuvo su mano al frente, tratando de imponer su poder de amo sobre ella, como lo había hecho en el pasado.

—Christian, no te acerques. —Le exigió Edward, sintiéndose realmente impotente ya que no solo debía actuar como un chico normal delante de los presentes, sino que la turbada mente de Leila era un océano profundo de incertidumbres y pensamientos turbios que cambiaban a cada momento haciéndola impredecible.

—Qué nadie se mueva. —Exigió Christian, sin dejar de caminar hacia ella—. Mírame, Leila. —Le pidió amablemente el magnate, tratando de que se calmara—. No te abandoné por nadie más, lo nuestro llegó a su fin hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. —La psicótica mujer apretó con fuerza el revólver, pretendiendo dispararle a su ex amante, siendo Jacob el único que siguiera caminando lenta y silenciosamente hacía ella, rodeándola por uno de los costados, escondiéndose entre los lujosos autos—. Nadie es culpable, ni tú, ni yo y mucho menos todos los que están con nosotros… Debes bajar el arma ahora para que hablemos. —Leila limpió sus llorosos ojos con su mano izquierda manteniendo en alza el arma con la derecha.

—Una mujer y su marido me dijeron que usted me había abandonado por un hombre llamado Edward Cullen. —Señaló al vampiro, el cual estaba atento a cada movimiento de la impredecible mujer—. No puedo creer que mi amo me haya cambiado por otro hombre. —No solo Edward estaba perturbado por lo que la antigua sumisa de Christian estaba diciendo, el magnate temió que Victoria expusiera aquello en público para destrozar su imagen.

—Ya te he dicho que eso no es cierto, esa mujer de la que hablas, Victoria… solo quiere hacernos daño. —La intranquila mujer miró a todos los presentes, los cuales elucubraron sobre lo dicho por Leila, siendo los molestos pensamientos de Jacob los que más incomodaran a Edward.

" _Esto si estaría de película de terror, que el vampirito favorito de todos le este chupando el falo al ricachón"_ Sonrió, saliendo de entre los autos, acercándose a Leila por detrás. _"Bella lesbiana y Edward gay, el final inesperado de todo este macabro films"_ Negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—Mírame Leila, tú no quieres hacer esto, no quieres lastimar a estas personas, baja el arma de una buena vez. —Mientras Jacob siguió caminando a espalda de Leila, Christian fue acercándose cada vez más a su antigua sumisa, permitiéndoles a ambos guardaespaldas la oportunidad de apuntarle sin ser detectados por si debían actuar rápidamente, ya que su mayor prioridad era resguardar la vida del magnate—. De rodillas. —Todos contuvieron el aliento, esperando a que el multimillonario pudiese solventar aquel inconveniente sin necesidad de tener que dispararle a la perturbada chica—. He dicho, de rodillas, Leila. —La desorientada mujer miró a cada uno de los presentes, comenzando a bajar el arma, arrodillándose frente a Christian.

—¡Pero qué enfermo y retorcido es todo esto! —Espetó Jacob tan asombrado con la sumisa actitud de la muchacha frente a él, que no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos, alterando una vez más a la desquiciada mujer, la cual levantó nuevamente el arma, al verse rodeada por todos los flancos.

—Leila, no. —Christian pretendió arrebatarle el arma, pero Edward ya había acortado distancia entre él y el magnate apartándolo de la zona de peligro, al darse cuenta por medio de la mente de Sawyer, que el agente de seguridad iba a dispararle a la chica, siendo Bella quien lo empujara, consiguiendo que el disparó diera en contra de uno de los autos, destrozando una de las ventanas.

Por una fracción de segundos la chica pensó en dispararle al intruso a sus espaldas, pero al darse cuenta de que Sawyer había intentado lastimarle, apuntó su arma hacía el petrificado agente en el suelo, ya que este había dejado caer su pistola ante el fuerte empujón, quedando desarmado y a merced de la impredecible enferma mental, siendo Jacob quien truncara sus nefastas intenciones, arrebatándole el arma.

—No, no… suéltenme, ayúdenme por favor… auxilio. —Leila comenzó a gritar y a sacudirse en brazos de Jacob, quien arrojó el arma a un lado, siendo Taylor quien la tomara.

—Por todos los cielos, ya cálmate mujer. —Exigió Jacob tratando de controlar a la ofuscada chica, la cual volteó a ver a Christian.

—Amo, ayúdeme… no deje que me encierren de nuevo, por favor. —Christian trató de acercarse a la perturbada mujer, la cual siguió batallando en el suelo en contra de Jacob, pero Edward se lo impidió.

—Lo siento, Leila, pero necesitas ayuda profesional. —Christian miró a Taylor, haciéndole un ademán para que ayudara a Jacob a contenerla y así llevarla de vuelta al psiquiátrico, mientras Bella le ofreció su mano a Sawyer para que se incorporara del suelo.

—Gracias. —El apuesto agente de seguridad miró sucesivamente a la hermosa vampiresa, la cual se acercó a recoger su arma, entregándosela con cierta brusquedad, mirándole de mala gana, mientras Taylor trató de contener a la chica, pero Jacob ya la había tomado entre sus brazos, alzándola del suelo.

—Cálmate guapa, mírame… ¡hey!… mírame mujer por todos los cielos. —Leila gritó, golpeando insistentemente el rostro de Jacob, el cual soportó los puñetazos de la descontrolada mujer gracias a sus genes lobeznos, temiendo que se hiciera daño—. Leila, escúchame… no te haré daño, mírame por favor. —La llorosa mujer miró los profundos ojos de Jacob y justo allí, en aquella milésima de segundo todo el universo parecía haberse detenido para ellos, no existía la gravedad, tampoco el tiempo, tan solo el retumbar de dos corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, al mismo son de unos sentimientos que irrumpieron en el interior de los dos como una fuerte explosión de sensaciones nuevas y poderosas que estallaron tanto en Jacob Black como el Leila Williams, transformándolos en un solo ser, una sola alma por el resto de sus vidas y aún más después de la mismísima muerte.

—No puede ser. —Acotó Edward, al ser el único en percatarse por medio de la mente del beta de la manada, lo que estaba sucediendo, notificándoselo a Bella, después de apartarse de Christian—. Jacob se ha imprimado. —La asombrada vampira miró fijamente la escena, manteniendo la mano derecha sobre su boca, intentando cubrir el asombro que mantuvo sus labios separados.

Leila se aferró a Jacob con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeños y delgados brazos le permitieron, llorando sin control alguno, sintiendo como las cadenas mentales que la habían mantenido atada a Christian se desmoronaron, liberándola al fin de aquel terrible sufrimiento que la mantuvo sumergida en una demencial relación y unos sentimientos enfermizos hacía el magnate.

—Todo va a estar bien de ahora en adelante, Leila… No dejaré que nadie te haga daño nunca más. —La alzó entre sus brazos y depositó un tierno y muy sentido beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, encaminándose con la chica hasta la motocicleta de Bella, posándola sobre el asiento del vehículo de dos ruedas, mientras todos los presentes quedaron petrificado ante la extraña y al mismo tiempo, tierna y romántica escena, siendo Christian quien hablara.

—¿Qué demonios está pasado? —Edward, quien se había olvidado por completo de los presentes, se acercó al magnate, aferrándole por los hombros para que le mirara a la cara—. ¿Qué diantres le sucede a ese muchacho?... ¿acaso tiene una extraña fijación por todas mis ex, o qué diablos? —El apuesto y consternado vampiro, negó con la cabeza, exigiéndole a continuación.

—Vamos arriba, Christian. —Ahora era el aludido quien negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza—. Te contaré solo lo que necesites saber para qué entiendas lo que está pasado, pero no más que eso y debes confiar en mí. —El magnate volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Quiero que me lo digas ahora mismo, Edward. —El chico miró a Bella, suspirando con pesar, elucubrando sobre una nueva mentira de su parte o si por el contrario sería mucho más prudente decirle la verdad, siendo Bella quien le diera la salida a su conflicto mental.

—Cuéntaselo, Edward… dile la verdad sobre los Quileutes, en Forks tengo un libro sobre ellos, y de seguro en Seattle debe haber copias de ese libro, lo buscaré para que lo lean juntos y así Christian pueda ver que no le estás mintiendo. —El vampiro asintió, rodeando los hombros del magnate con uno de sus brazos, encaminándole hasta el ascensor, mientras la vampiresa pudo escuchar la dulce voz de Leila, decirle a Jacob.

—Siento como si te conociera de toda la vida. —Todos los presentes observaron el calmo y apacible rostro de la joven, contemplar a Jacob como si fuese lo más extraordinario del mundo.

—Y así es… Leila. —Jacob tomó las temblorosas y frías manos de la dulce chica, calentándolas con su temperatura corporal—. Tú estabas predestinada para mí. —Ella le miró ladeando un poco la cabeza con cierta desconfianza, pero la mirada sincera de aquel apuesto joven le indicó que decía la verdad y tanto su corazón como sus sentimientos le daban un aliciente a creer todo lo que el chico le dijera, de ahora en adelante.

—Cuidarás de mí. —preguntó con voz infantil, derritiendo el corazón de Jacob, el cual le sonrió dulcemente.

—Por siempre y para siempre, Leila. —Le aferró muy sutilmente del rostro, depositando un pequeño pero significativo beso en sus labios, logrando que la mujer frente a él se ruborizara.

—Jamás sentí algo así por nadie, ni siquiera por… —Miró como el magnate se marchaba en compañía del joven y apuesto psicólogo, sin sentir el más mínimo ápice de celos hacía él, percibiendo la libertad que le había sido arrebatada y al mismo tiempo la necesidad de pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma a aquel joven de tez morena y torso tallado por los mismos dioses— …Christian. —Era la primera vez que llamaba al magnate por su nombre, ya que para ella siempre había sido su amo y señor.

—Y jamás lo sentirás por nadie más, Leila… porque de ahora en adelante solo tendrás ojos para mí y yo para ti. —Al decir aquello pensó en Anastasia y un vacío anidó en su interior, aquel que por supuesto fue rápidamente cubierto por el amor que había nacido por la dulce chica, la cual le sonrió a Bella al ver como la vampiresa se le acercaba.

—Tú eres como ellos. —Acotó Leila, acomodándole a la ex de Jacob un mechón de cabello suelto—. Eres una vampiresa. —Tanto Jacob como Bella se vieron las caras, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, percatándose de la presencia de ambos agentes de seguridad en la distancia, hablando entre ellos, mientras que Christian y Edward ya habían abandonado el estacionamiento, subiendo nuevamente al pent-house.

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre los vampiros? —preguntó Jacob en voz baja.

—Ellos existen, Jacob. —Aun cuando la joven no había escuchado su nombre, Leila parecía conocerle como si se hubiesen visto de toda la vida y eso para el joven beta no era novedad, ya que él lo había vivido desde la mente de Jared, quien se había imprimado de una de las jóvenes locales de Forks.

—Eso lo sé, guapa. —Susurró Jacob por lo bajo, reacomodándole el cabello a la dulce chica, aquel que se encontraba un poco desalineado—. ¿Pero cómo te haz enterado de eso? —Ella sonrió, mirando hacía la salida del estacionamiento.

—Una vampira me sacó del sanatorio en donde estaba recluida. —Jacob preguntó de quien hablaba—. Victoria. —Tanto el corpulento lobo, así como la sería y pensativa vampiresa se observaron nuevamente a las caras, enfocando una vez más sus ojos sobre Leila—. Ella me prometió que me llevaría con Christian, me dijo cosas muy feas de él, y Jack siempre me gritaba.

—¿Jack?... —preguntó Jacob—. ¿Jack Hyde? —Leila se encogió de hombros.

—No sé su apellido, pero él y Victoria me hablaban muy mal de Christian y de Edward, pero mi amiga me ayudó a escapar.

—¿Tú amiga? —Soltó Bella, acariciando la espalda de la joven, demostrándole que no debía temerle a pesar de ser una vampiresa.

—¡Aja!... Mi amiga Bree. —Jacob le preguntó quién era ella, escuchando la respuesta de su imprima—. Ella es la novia de Riley, él es el sirviente de Victoria. —Jacob miró a Bella.

—Riley… ese fue el nombre que dijo aquel neófito al que Jasper interrogó. —Bella asintió, mirando a Leila.

—Y dime algo, Leila querida. —Argumentó Bella, colocándole el cabello detrás de la oreja a la muchacha—. ¿Por qué tu amiga Bree te ayudó a escapar?... es decir… si era novia de Riley ella debería de estar a su favor. —A lo que la tímida e infantil chica respondió, mirando hacia donde Taylor y Sawyer parecían estar hablando por medio de sus intercomunicadores.

—Creo que ellos terminaron… al parecer Riley hizo algo muy malo y a ella no le gustó. —Ambos asistieron para que prosiguiera—. Bree regresó al departamento donde nos hospedábamos, sola… y después de atar y encerrar a Jack, abandonamos el edificio. Fuimos a otro en donde nos quedamos después de dejar una carta en uno de los departamentos continuos, y después de almorzar vinimos hasta acá por petición mía. —Su rostro dulce y aniñado se ensombreció, bajando la mirada—. Yo sentía mucha irá, mucho odio y solo quería lastimar a Edward y a Christian, pero ya no es así, ya no deseo hacerle daño a nadie, lo juro.

—Te creemos, Leila. —Acotó Bella, frotando el brazo de la chica, mirando a Jacob—. Entonces fue Bree la que dejó la nota. —Su ex asintió.

—Ella puede ser nuestra posible aliada. —Pensaron en todo aquello, sin dejar de mirar a la chica y estar atentos a ambos guardaespaldas—. De algún modo alertó a la ama de llaves.

—De seguro en sus planes estaba asesinarle. —Comentó Bella.

—¿Pero por qué la vampirita se retractaría?.. ¿Qué la haría cambiar de opinión? —Se preguntó Jacob así mismo, siendo Leila quien respondiera.

—Bree me dijo que Victoria había asesinado personas inocentes y quiso matar a unos bebés. —Los padres de los infantes implicados, se vieron a las caras mostrando en su semblante un profundo desprecio hacía la maldita vampiresa—. Ella dijo que no quería ser partícipe de algo tan horrendo. —La frágil y sentimental chica comenzó a llorar, abrazándose a Jacob, quien la acobijó entre sus musculosos, cálidos y fuertes brazos masculinos.

—Tranquila, amor… Ya estás a salvo. —Besó nuevamente la coronilla de la cabeza de la llorosa joven—. Y no dejaremos que esa psicópata lastime a alguien más. —Se apartó un poco de ella, aferrándola por las mejillas—. Y tú nos vas a ayudar a que eso sea posible.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó ella un poco intrigada, siendo Bella quien respondiera.

—Nos dirás todo lo que sepas, todo lo que lograste escuchar mientras estuviste con ellos, en donde queda ese departamento y si hay más personas como yo, allí. —Leila se quedó analizando todo aquello, negando con la cabeza.

—No sé en dónde queda el departamento, pero les puedo decir como es el edificio y el lugar. —Ambos ex esposos asistieron—. Victoria siempre hablaba de neófitos… ¿Qué son? —preguntó la chica bastante intrigada.

—Son vampiros recién creados. —Leila abrió grande la boca, cubriéndola con una de sus manos.

—Pues Victoria solía preguntarle constantemente a Riley cuántos de ellos habían en las ruinas. —Jacob le preguntó de qué ruinas hablaba—. No lo sé, solo le preguntaba cuántos neófitos habían allí, es lo único que sé.

—¿Y llegaste a escuchar la cantidad que habían? —Leila asintió.

—Más de cincuenta, fue lo que dijo Riley la última vez antes de lo ocurrido con los bebés. —Jacob observó a Bella, comentándole a continuación.

—Habían más de veinte vampiros muertos en Forks, eso quiere decir que bajó su número de neófitos.

—Harán más…. Y necesitamos saber en dónde los tienen antes de que eso ocurra y destruirlos. —El beta de la manada asintió.

—Hay que ir al pent-house y decirles a todos lo que sabemos. —Bella asintió, sonriéndole a Leila.

—No puedes decirle a nadie sobre nosotros... ¿está claro? —Leila asintió.

—Lo prometo. —Se recostó del pecho de Jacob, sonriendo con el rostro más dichoso y feliz que alguna vez tuvo la encantadora chica—. ¿Ustedes dos son hermanos? —Tanto Jacob como Bella se vieron las caras, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

—Aammm... no, verás… Bella es…

—…Su amiga. —Interrumpió Isabella— Soy su amiga. —Sonrió.

—¿Y también serás mi amiga?

—Claro, Leila… de ahora en adelante seremos las mejores amigas. —La joven soltó a Jacob, abrazando a Bella, la cual contuvo el aliento ante la ser de sangre, correspondiendo el efusivo abrazo.

—Gracias. —Acotó Jacob.

—No agradezcas. —Bella acarició el brazo de su ex—. Siempre rogué porque esto te ocurriera, así aprenderás lo que realmente es amar, aunque fuese de este modo, ya que poseías una errada percepción sobre el amor, Pues… —Jacob se golpeó la frente, recordando algo que había olvidado.

—Diablos… ¿Ahora qué demonios hago con Anastasia? —Leila soltó a Bella, mirando a su hombre.

—¿Quién es Anastasia? —Ambos ex esposos pensaron que decirle a la joven, pero justo en aquel momento sonó el celular de Jacob, mirando el nombre de Ana en la pantalla.

—Rayos. —Suspiró y apagó el celular, guardándoselo nuevamente en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Luego solventaré esto. —Acomodó a Leila sobre la motocicleta, pidiéndole que posara una pierna a cada lado del vehículo, subiendo detrás de ella—. Sostente fuerte, Leila. —Miró a Bella. —Sube… —La vampiresa tomó su puesto detrás de Jacob, abrazándole—. Te llevaré a conocer a tu nueva familia. —Susurró el beta de la manada a oídos de su imprima, la cual sintió que estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas junto a aquel apuesto, perfecto y encantador joven, quien arrancó la motocicleta, sonriendo al escuchar a Sawyer decirle a Taylor de mala gana.

—Qué suerte tienen los que no se bañan. —Y aunque en algún otro momento, aquel agravio le hubiese hecho acreedor de una paliza por parte de Jacob, el amor que ahora le profesaba a Leila era mucho más grande que toda su arrogancia y su prepotencia, transformándole al fin, en un hombre nuevo.

* * *

Victoria no paró de golpear insistentemente al joven Biers, el cual se quejaba de dolor ante la paliza que su ama y señora le propinaba, mientras Jack observaba desde un rincón la descomunal tunda, sobándose las muñecas ante las ataduras que Bree le había puesto, encerrándolo en el interior de una de las habitaciones.

—Te dije que esa maldita me traería problemas. —Pateó al apuesto joven arrinconado en el suelo, hecho un mohín—. Pero no, tenías que traerla y hacerla _tu_ chica. —Se apartó del quejumbroso muchacho, tomando entre sus manos un enorme fierro de acero, el cual se había desprendido del barandal de las escaleras, ante el fuerte impacto que ejerció el cuerpo del vampiro, al ser arrojado con gran ímpetu hacia aquel lugar, amenazándole con el grueso y enrome tubo—. Debería matarte ahora mismo, infeliz. —Victoria alzó sus brazos a punto de clavar el oxidado fierro en la cabeza del aterrado inmortal, siendo Jack quien detuviera el descontrolado berrinche de la vampiresa.

—¿Victoria?... Dios sabe cuánto odio a este tipejo, pero… ¿no crees que si lo matas, sería contraproducente para nosotros? —La enajenada mujer volteó a verle, con los ojos encolerizados—. Riley es quien puede dominar a ese montón de neófitos, ellos le temen y le respetan, y aunque tú me llegases a transformar, sería un simple vampiro más, un neófito descontrolado, yo no podría mantenerlos calmados. —La pelirroja, suspiró, intentando controlar la rabia que la apresaba, mirando al temeroso vampiro en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara—. Él sabe que falló y lo compensará… ¿No es así, Riley? —El aludido asintió, mirando a su ama con temor.

—Lo haré mi señora… lo juro. —Victoria bajó los brazos, arrojando el fierro a un lado—. Usted tenía razón, Bree no era la indicada, me equivoqué con ella y lo admito. —La aun alterada mujer se paseó de un lado a otro, pensando su siguiente movimiento, ya que no usarían a Leila para hacerle daño a Christian como lo habían planeado y mucho menos a la ama de llaves a la que pretendían secuestrar y asesinar, ya que no se encontraba en su departamento, truncando dos de sus planes.

—Crearás más neófitos para mí, maldito estúpido. —Riley asintió con la cabeza agachas—. Los entrenaras y espero que estén listos para luchar, porque ya no pienso darle más largas a este asunto. —Golpeó una de las paredes creando un enorme boquete en la superficie de madera, volteando a ver a Jack, quien se apartó un poco de ella—. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. —Jack asintió—. No estamos seguros en este lugar, esa maldita nos traicionó y de seguro la loca debe estar soltando la sopa.

—¿Y se puede saber a dónde?... —preguntó Jack, sin deseo alguno de acercársele a la vampiresa.

—Pues no haz aportado mucho a esta causa, Jack. —Victoria se acercó al temeroso hombre a velocidad sobrehumana, el cual estuvo a punto de caer por las escaleras al intentar huir de ella—. Así que espero que por tu bien tengas una idea de donde podemos quedarnos sin levantar sospechas o juro que te transformaré en vampiro y te arrojaré el maloliente hoyo en donde están los demás neófitos, a ver si logras salir ileso de esa jauría de bestias salvajes. —La ofuscada mujer, le aferró del cuello—. Tienes hasta el día de hoy para conseguir a donde irnos o juro que me desharé de ti, antes de que amanezca. —la vampiresa pretendió marcharse, pero la voz de Riley detuvo su rápido andar, preguntarle a su ama después de incorporarse del suelo, sacudiéndose la ropa.

—Mi señora… Si usted piensa que Bree nos delató… deberíamos llevar a los neófitos a otro lugar. —Victoria pensó en la posibilidad de que la maldita chica les estuviese diciendo a todos en donde se encontraban los neófitos, asintiendo a sus palabras—. Buscaré otro lugar y con la ayuda de los vampiros más controlados los reubicaré en otro lugar. —La vampiresa asintió.

—Encárgate de todo. —Riley inclinó su cabeza, introduciéndose rápidamente en la recamara que había estado compartiendo con Bree, escuchando como su ama y señora volvía a exigirle a Jack que buscara un lugar en donde esconderse, mientras él se recostaba sobre la cama, dejando que el aire acumulado en sus pulmones saliera lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, sintiéndose realmente miserable.

" _No puedo creer que me hicieras esto, Bree… en verdad pensé que me amabas"_ Riley quería llorar. La inmensa desolación que sentía ante la ruptura de aquella corta pero intensa relación amorosa lo había destrozado tanto que la paliza propinada por Victoria no había sido nada en comparación con el enorme dolor que aquello le había causado. _"Yo te amo incondicionalmente, Bree"_ Pensó en lo que había hecho con aquel pequeño niño en Forks, pretendiendo hincarle los dientes. _"Solo quería asustarles… yo…"_ Se sintió realmente mal al recordar sus sueños y anhelos mortales, añorando la posibilidad de tener su propia familia después de graduarse y ejercer su carrera universitaria.

—Merezco esto. —Sollozó amargamente, abrazando con fuerzas la almohada, abriendo los ojos, percatándose de como un pequeño sobre blanco se asomaba desde una de las aspas del ventilador de techo de su recamara, incorporándose rápidamente de la cama, saltando ágilmente para tomar entre sus manos la carta que tenía su nombre.

La abrió rápidamente, colocándole el seguro a la puerta, introduciéndose en el cuarto de baños para poder leer en privado el adiós que su amada le había dejado, haciéndose un mohín en el interior de la bañera.

" _Sé que crees que mi traición no tiene perdón, yo también creo que tu crueldad tampoco la tiene, pero el amor que siento por ti es tan real y sincero que te daré una segunda oportunidad, te espero en el edificio en donde están los neófitos, en donde me distes mi primer beso._

 _Sé que te deje mal delante de tu señora y espero que logres entender el porqué de mis actos. Si no llegas solo antes del amanecer, daré por sentado de que tu amor no era lo que yo me esperaba, si vas con Victoria no solo perderás mi amor, también la posibilidad de reivindicarte con ella._

 _Por siempre tuya… Bree"_

Riley abrazó la carta, sin saber qué hacer. Ya que por un lado estaba su amor por la chica, y por el otro la fidelidad que le tenía a Victoria, quien lo había hecho la persona que era ahora, pero tal parecía que la menuda y dulce vampirita, quería hacer volver al caballeroso y soñador joven que había sido en su vida como mortal, intentando conectarlo con su lado humano.

—¿Riley? —Gritó Victoria sobresaltando al muchacho, el cual rompió la carta, arrojándola al escusado.

—¡Sí, mi señora¡ —Exclamó el chico después de abandonar el cuarto de baños, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

—Jack tiene un pequeño departamento a las afueras de Seattle, solventa lo de los neófitos y nos vemos allá. —Le entregó una nota con la dirección del lugar—. Y espero que esta vez hagas las cosas bien o juro que me las pagarás. —El chico asintió—. Cazaré a esa maldita neófita y le arrancaré la cabeza. —El joven vampiro tragó ponzoña con dificultad.

—Como usted diga, mi señora. —Le sonrió, y después de cerrar la puerta, pensó en lo que haría esa noche, tomando al fin, la decisión más importante de su vida.


	32. Capítulo 31

Capítulo 31

Revelaciones

Charlie no podía dejar de pensar tanto en la muerte de Billy como en lo ocurrido en el cementerio con el teniente Garrett, el cual le había dejado claro que sabía perfectamente que ocultaba sus gustos sexuales delante de todos sus seres queridos.

" _Ya no puedo soportar tanta incertidumbre"_ Pensó sin dejar de pasearse nerviosamente por la oficina de la comisaría. _"Necesito saber si ese infeliz abrió o no la boca"_ Elucubró sobre la posibilidad de que no lo hubiese hecho, ya que de haber sido así, Bella ya le habría llamado, recordando las palabras que le había dicho el vampiro en el cementerio.

" _¡Oh, no se preocupe sheriff!... no tengo pensado ir ha publicarlo en el periódico local, y mucho menos se lo pienso ir a decir a su hija, eso es asunto suyo y es su deber quitarle la venda de los ojos, pero sí le voy a decir una cosa… Si hay algo que detesto en la vida es a hipócritas como usted, a gente temerosa de que sepan sobre sus gustos sexuales."_ Golpeó el escritorio con el puño, sintiéndose frustrado.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, es simple para un vampiro ser libre, nadie sé metería contigo, nadie te señalaría o te juzgaría… pero para mí es imposible. —Apretó con fuerza las manos en un puño, intentando contener no solo su frustración, sino la rabia que sintió ante las palabras del desinhibido vampiro—. Tengo toda mi vida fingiendo… ¿cómo decirle a todos que siempre estuve enamorado de ti, Billy?... ¿cómo mirar a Bella ha los ojos y notificarle que pensaba en su ex suegro cuando respondí _"si acepto"_ en mi boda con René?... —Negó una y otra vez con la cabeza—. Es prácticamente imposible. —Sintió deseos de llorar, rodeando su escritorio para tomar asiento, desplomándose sobre la silla.

Cerró sus ojos y recostó su cabeza hacía atrás, deseando no pensar en nada de lo que lo estaba atormentando y mucho menos en lo que podría pasar si todos se llegasen a enterar, ya que aquella situación lo había tenido toda la semana alterado y sumergido en sus pensamientos, sobresaltándose al escuchar el timbre de su teléfono celular, repicar y vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacándole raudo para contestar, después de ver en la pantalla de quien se trataba.

—Hola Bella… me alegra mucho que llamaras. —Por unos segundos sus temores volvieron a atacarle, pensando que la chica le podría estar llamando para recriminarle algo.

—Hola papá… ¿Cómo estás? —Ambos comenzaron con los saludos rutinarios en una conversación habitual entre padre e hija, siendo Bella quien cambiara el tema de improvisto—. ¡Por cierto! Llamaba para decirte algo importante. —A Charlie se le encogió el estómago, sintiendo que vomitaría todo lo que había desayunado esa mañana, preguntándole con cierto temor a su hija, de que se trataba—. Jacob se ha imprimado. —Aquella noticia lo tomó por sorpresa, pero también logró calmar sus temores, sonriendo gratamente.

—¿En serio? —Bella le notificó que así era y que todos excepto Leah, estaban felices por el beta de la manada—. Aamm… me… me alegro mucho por él, hija… Aamm… ¿puedo saber porque Leah no está de acuerdo? —Aunque Charlie sintió asombro y deseos de saber el porqué de la negatividad de la hija de Sue al respecto, sus pensamientos siempre lo llevaban al mismo punto que lo había estado atormentando todo este tiempo, el teniente Garrett.

—Pues no se si sea bueno que te lo diga, Charlie… es complicado. —Si algo sabía el policía era que la palabra _"complicado"_ venía acompañada de relaciones prohibidas o romances secretos.

—¿Leah y Jacob tuvieron algo? —El largo suspiro de Bella del otro lado de la línea, al igual que su mutismo respondieron la pregunta del policía—. ¿Y eso fue antes o después de lo que ustedes tuvieron? —Bella rió.

—Eso no importa papá… lo verdaderamente importante es que Jake había comenzado una relación con Anastasia y ahora no sabe que hacer. —Charlie preguntó quien era la fulana, recibiendo la rápida después de su hija—. Es la ex de Christian Grey.

—¿Christian Grey?... ¿Y quien demonios es ese? —Bella rió nuevamente explicándole a su padre sobre la familia Grey, la cual estaba implicada en todo lo relacionado con Victoria y la venganza que tenía en contra de Edward por haber matado a su pareja James—. Entiendo quienes son, pero lo que no comprendo es porque ahora el señor Grey es el enfoque principal de Victoria, ya que tengo entendido que la pelirroja busca asesinar a quienes se convierten en el nuevo enfoque sentimental de Edward. —Charlie se percató una vez más del repentino mutismo de su hija, preguntándole como quien no quiere hacerlo pero debe—. Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando, Bella.

—Pues sí… es exactamente lo que estas pensando, Charlie. —Aquello sorprendió bastante al policía, ya que lo que menos se imaginó fue que el ex de Bella e hijo adoptivo del doctor Carlisle, tuviese los mismo gustos sexuales que él y su hija.

—Aamm… pues, no sé qué decir.

—No lo hagas, Edward aún está intentando adaptarse a sus nuevos gustos sexuales, jamás pensamos que tanto él como yo terminaríamos así, siendo hermanos y con gustos diversos. —Charlie no sabía que hacer o que sentir al respecto, ya que de algún modo él creyó que el destino le estaba intentando decir algo.

" _No soy el único con temores… no parezco ser la única persona con sentimientos encontrados"_ Si bien al conocer a René y casarse con ella, Charlie pensó que lo que había ocurrido entre él y Billy había sido tan solo experiencias sexuales pasajeras de adolescente inseguros al darse cuenta que el sexo con mujeres también le era satisfactorio, pero otros parecían tener cambios de gustos después de haber pasado toda su vida como heterosexual, disfrutando ahora de una relación homosexual como en el caso de Bella y Edward.

—¿Papá, estas allí? —preguntó Bella al no tener una respuesta de su progenitor.

—Aamm… si, acá estoy Bella, disculpa… ¿Qué decías? —preguntó el policía un poco intrigado.

—Pregunté sí sabías que mamá y Bob volvieron a salir de gira. —Su padre negó saber algo al respecto, ya que tanto la madre de la vampiresa como Charlie no solían conversar mucho por teléfono después de su divorcio, y menos después de su segundo matrimonio—. Me alegra que esté en constante movimiento, ya que temo que esa maldita de Victoria también la tome con ella y su esposo.

—Pues me alegro mucho, Bella. —Lo menos que Charlie quería era hablar sobre la madre de su hija y la estupenda vida que le daba Bob, ya que lo que había roto toda la relación entre René y él fueron precisamente los grandes sueños de su ex esposa, en comparación con los pequeños anhelos del policía, al igual que su monótona vida—. Sin duda alguna, Bob era el indicado para ella. —Intentó sonar sincero aunque se le dificultaba.

—Yo sé que hay alguien para ti en este mundo, Charlie… solo debes estar atento a las señales que el universo te da. —El policía puso los ojos en blanco, mirando hacía el perchero de su oficina, contemplando como desde uno de los bolsillos, se asomaba un pequeño papel, escuchándole hablar nuevamente a su hija, sin dejar de observa la punta de la rectangular pieza de papel—. Bueno, Charlie… te dejo.

—¡Ok, Bella!... me alegró mucho que llamaras.

—No dejo de estar preocupada por ti, papá. —Charlie se incorporó de su asiento, acercándose al perchero, extrayendo de su chaqueta la tarjeta de presentación que el teniente Garrett le había entregado, olvidándose por completo de eso—. ¿Porqué no pasas unos días aquí conmigo en Seattle, te agradaría mucho Mía, ella es la hermana de Christian y es a la persona que estoy cuidando… —Bella siguió hablando sobre la joven con la que parecía haber hecho una estupenda amistad, sin que Charlie se percatara de las intenciones de su hija para con la atolondrada muchacha.

—Tal vez lo haga. —Acotó—. Hablaremos luego, hija… te amo. —Y después de que Bella culminara la llamada, marcó rápidamente el número de celular de Garrett, desistiendo de llamarle por su teléfono personal, haciéndolo por el de la oficina, esperando a que respondieran mientras se sentaba.

—Teniente Hampshire al habla. —Por alguna extraña razón, Charlie percibió un vuelco en su estómago, sintiendo temor ante aquella imponente voz masculina que denotaba tanto autoridad como seguridad en sí mismo, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta el día en que lo conoció, teniendo una errónea percepción del vampiro, al cual había percibido bastante atorrante y hasta se podía decir que un poco burlón.

" _Vamos, habla"_ Se incitó así mismo a responder la contestación de Garrett, pero el temor de llegar a enterarse de que el policía se había ido de bocazas, o peor aún, que llegase a colgarle el teléfono dejándole no solo con la incertidumbre, sino también con la rabia acuestas del desprecio, fue algo que lo hizo desistir de responder, siendo él quien culminara la llamada antes de que comenzara.

* * *

Garrett observó tanto a Christian como a Edward, mientras ambos le notificaban lo ocurrido con Leila, explicándole que no habían llevado a la joven de vuelta al sanatorio porque de ahora en adelante Jacob se encargaría de ella y los Cullen se haría responsables de cualquier incidente con la joven Williams.

—Eso no lo pueden decidir ustedes, Edward. —Espetó Garrett, mirándoles molesto—. Debieron traerme a la chica hasta acá, debía ser interrogada y sobre todo llevada de vuelta al psiquiátrico para una evaluación sobre su estado de salud.

—Eso fue lo que yo le dije a Edward, teniente… pero él está empeñado en que la magia Quileute de los nativos de Forks es algo que la ha curado, pero yo no me cómo ese cuento sobre historias paganas de algo llamado imprimación. —Edward puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar como Christian despotricaba ha los cuatro vientos todo lo que pensaba sobre aquel asunto entre Leila y Jacob, mientras Garrett contemplaba al joven vampiro, preguntándole mentalmente si lo que había pasado con la joven Williams era precisamente eso o había algo más, a lo que Edward negó con la cabeza, percatándose de como el policía parecía tener conocimiento acerca de la imprimación o había averiguado entre los lobos al respecto—. Me mostró unos libros sobre tribus americanas y los Quileutes ,según sus mitos, son descendientes de los lobos. —Edward bajó la mirada, al ver la socarrona sonrisa de Garrett aflorar por la comisura de sus labios, intentando disimular aunque se le dificultaba.

" _Si Christian no cree en mitos y leyendas, lo más seguro es que se muera de un infarto al enterarse de la verdad y sobre todo de que se está follando a un vampiro"_ Edward levantó rápidamente la cara, fulminando al odioso policía con la mirada, ante sus impropios pensamientos. _"¡Oh, vamos!... no me mires así… no pueden ocultar lo que existe entre ustedes dos para toda la vida, eso no es sano"_ Garrett intentó no pensar en Charlie, descartando rápidamente el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en Forks con el apuesto pero temeroso sheriff, interrumpiendo el parloteo del magnate, aunque Edward ya se había dado cuenta de su leve remembranza—. Bueno, bueno… señor Grey… el hecho de que usted no crea en brujas y magia, no quiere decir que no existan.

—Pues no puedo creer en algo que jamás he visto, teniente.

—Como santo Tomás. —Alegó el policía—. El apóstol que tuvo que meter los dedos en las heridas de Jesús para corroborar que este había resucitado—. Christian puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿De mitos y leyendas pasamos a religión? —Garrett sonrió.

—¿Usted cree en Dios, señor Grey? —Christian se lo pensó por unos segundos, sin deseo alguno de responder—. Supongo que su mutismo es un _"tal vez no"…_ el punto es, que no porque jamás lo hayamos visto, quiere decir que no exista. —Edward imaginó que aquellas creencias venían impuestas por Carlisle, aunque la realidad era otra.

—Entonces usted cree que Leila Williams se ha curado gracias a una magia ancestral que enamoró a ambos desconocidos, uniéndolos con un lazo invisible de amor eterno y un montón de idioteces escritas en un libro que está lleno de tonterías… —Garrett le interrumpió.

—Muchos dicen lo mismo de la biblia y resulta que Dios termina haciéndoles algún milagro. —Christian puso los ojos en blanco.

—No lo puedo creer… primero me da la razón a mí alegando que los Cullen debieron traer a Leila con las autoridades ¿y ahora les da la razón a ellos?... ¿Qué es esto… bipolaridad o demencia? —El policía se incorporó de su asiento, al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, respondiéndole al magnate, mientras se acercaba a la salida para abrirla.

—Es fe, señor Grey… a lo mejor así fue… ¿Acaso no cree usted en el poder del amor? —Miró fijamente a Christian, esperando su respuesta, mientras mantuvo el pomo de la puerta aferrado para abrirla.

—No es que no crea en el poder del amor, teniente… es solo que… —Garrett volvió a interrumpirle.

—Entonces ya no hay más nada que discutir, Christian. —Se dispuso a tutearle, abriendo la puerta de su oficina, observando como su amigo Alistair entró abruptamente al lugar, notificándole al policía.

—Ya contacté a Siobhan y a Liam. —Alistair habló tan bajo que solo Garrett y Edward pudieron escucharle, refiriéndose a los integrantes del Clan irlandés—. Me dijeron que los _Mikaelson_ no están en su país. —El policía asintió, dándole una rápida mirada de soslayo a Christian, quien parecía tratar de escuchar lo que el vampiro susurraba entre dientes—. Así que llamé a Charles y a Makenna para ver si entre ellos dos y Lucas, logran dar con el paradero de… —Volteó a ver a ambos hombres, los cuales le observaron fijamente, siendo Edward quien viera en su mente el nombre del vampiro que ambos estaban intentando contactar— …Tú ya sabes quién. —Fue lo único que dijo Alistair, refiriéndose a los tres nómadas europeos que solían ayudarle, apartándose de su amigo—. Buenas… —Saludó al fin a los presentes, mirando a ambos caballeros.

—Gracias, Al… —Garrett señaló a Edward—. ¿Conoces al hijo de Carlisle? —Alistair negó con la cabeza al ver al joven vampiro, el cual se incorporó de su asiento, mientras el nómada acortaba distancia entre ellos, estrechando su mano.

—No tenía el gusto… un placer. —Acotó Alistair.

—El placer es mío, Alistair. —Edward soltó su mano después de haberla estrechado con fuerza, señalando al magnate. —Él es el señor Christian Grey. —Ambos se saludaron amablemente, mientras Garrett tomó asiento en su puesto, escuchando repicar el teléfono fijo de su oficina.

—Teniente Hampshire al habla. —Del otro lado de la línea una respiración entrecortada le indicó que había alguien esperando a que hablaran, pero al intentar decir algo más, cortaron la comunicación, dejando al pensativo vampiro preocupado—. ¡Qué raro! —Argumentó el policía, colocando el auricular en su puesto, levantándolo de nuevo para llamar a la joven encargada de la central telefónica—. Hola, linda… acaba de entrar una llamada directa ha mi oficina… puedes decirles a los de secuestros que rastreen mi última llamada entrante, por favor. —La chica le confirmó que lo haría de inmediato—. Gracias. —Culminó la llamada—. Podría ser importante. —Sonrió, observando a todos los presentes, percatándose de como Christian miraba con insistencia a Alistair, el cual simplemente escribía rápidamente sobre su teléfono inteligente.

—¿Entonces qué piensa hacer con lo de la señorita Williams, teniente Hampshire? —preguntó Christian sin dejar de mirar a Alistair, preguntándose internamente si el desgreñado europeo era pareja del policía o simplemente su amigo de farras.

—Iré al pent-house en donde se hospedan los Cullen y la interrogaré… pero no creo que la señorita William deba regresar al sanatorio, —Miró a Edward—. ¿Crees que puedas hacer una evaluación psicológica de su estado mental después de lo ocurrido? —El apuesto vampiro miró a Christian.

—Pues… aun no tengo licencia, pero…

—Por eso no te preocupes, Edward… de darle credibilidad a tu evaluación me encargo yo, pero necesito una ficha técnica sobre el caso y así cerrar este expediente sobre la señorita Leila y su secuestro. —El vampiro asintió—. Perfecto… entonces. —Garrett tomó la carpeta del expediente, guardándola en el interior de una de sus gavetas, observando como Alistair se incorporó de su puesto, apartándose de todo para comenzar una llamada telefónica entre susurros.

—Su amigo es algo extraño. —Alegó Christian, mirando al nómada, lo que por supuesto hizo sonreír a Garrett.

—Al. Es el mejor rastreador que puedas llegar a conocer, me está ayudando con lo de Victoria. —Miró ha Edward—. Y también a localizar a alguien muy importante.

—¿A quién? —preguntó el magnate, bastante intrigado.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Christian. —Notificó Edward a sabiendas de que el policía no quería responder a la pregunta, incorporándose de su asiento—. Gracias por todo, Garrett. —El hijo de su mejor amigo extendió su mano hacia él, pero el policía ya había rodeado el escritorio, informándole tanto a Edward como a Christian que los acompañaría a las afueras de la comandancia para darle privacidad a su amigo con la llamada.

—No se entiende absolutamente nada de lo que está hablando… No sé cómo la otra persona le puede estar escuchando. —Edward y Garrett volvieron a cruzar miradas cómplices ya que ambos sabían que Alistair hablaba por teléfono con otro vampiro, el cual poseía una audición perfecta.

—Veo que te gusta el chisme, Christian. —Edward puso los ojos en blanco al saber lo que ocasionaría aquel malsano comentario en el magnate.

—Para empezar no es chisme, Garrett. —Le tuteó, ya que si el teniente no se media con Christian, el magnate tampoco lo haría con él—. Simplemente me preocupa saber en que andan metidos ustedes dos.

—No andamos metidos en nada malo, Christian… tranquilízate. —Siguieron caminando hasta salir de la comandancia, acotando a continuación—. Queremos terminar de una vez por todas con este problema llamado Victoria, así que contactaremos a la única persona que puede culminar este problema sin que hayan más muertos—. Miró a Edward sonriendo con picardía—. ¡Por cierto!… tengo algo para ti. —Christian alzó una de sus cejas, mirando el asombrado rostro de su amante, el cual se sintió bastante incomodo al respecto.

—¿Para mí? —Garrett asintió a la infantil pregunta de Edward, tomándole del brazo.

—Si me disculpas, Christ. necesito hablar a solas con Eddy. —El interior del cuerpo del magnate parecía un volcán a punto de ebullición, no solo ante lo igualado que era el odioso policía, sino también por lo petulante que sonaron sus palabras, intentando cabrear a Christian con su insoportable forma de ser.

—No puedo creerlo. —Fue lo único que dijo Christian, permaneciendo de pie junto a su auto, en donde Taylor esperaba en el interior, mirando el iracundo rostro de su jefe contemplar a ambos vampiros.

—Jasper y Alice vinieron a verme ayer, antes de que sucediera lo de Leila y el perro beta. —Edward asintió—. Me informaron lo que Carlisle quiere hacer… traer a varios vampiros hasta acá pero no creo que sea necesario. —El vampiro volvió a asentir, volteando a ver a Christian, mientras el policía entró en su auto, extrayendo del interior de la guantera un paquete envuelto en una bolsa de papel marrón, entregándosela al vampiro—. Así que llamé hoy a tu padre y me dijo que confiaba en mí para hacer lo mejor que se pudiera hacer en estos caso, aunque creo que ya contacto a los Denali y tengo entendido, por lo que me dijo el mayor Whitlock, que vienen hacia acá. —El chico asintió agradeciéndole de antemano la ayuda prestada—. No agradezca… es lo mejor que se puede hacer, si Aro no metió sus manos en todo esto desde el comienzo, no lo hará ahora, así que traeremos a la artillería pesada. —Edward volvió a ver en la mente del policía a la persona que tanto Alistair como él intentaban contactar, preguntándole a continuación.

—¿Quién es él? —Garrett sonrió, notificándole al intranquilo vampiro, después de contemplar el malhumorado rostro del magnate en la distancia.

—Confórmate con saber que si todos los inmortales creen que Aro es el jefe mayor. A quien estamos intentando contactar es nuestro Dios. —Edward abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Mikaelson… —Repitió varias veces intentando recordar en donde lo había escuchado antes—. Ese apellido me suena de algún lado pero no sé de dónde. —Intentó rememorar aquello, recordando la última subasta en el banquete de los Grey, chasqueando sus dedos al recordar de donde lo había escuchado—. En la subasta de los Grey la última joya era de la familia Mikaelson. —Garrett dejó que su semblante de asombro le demostrara a Edward cuanto le había llamado la atención su notificación—. Podrías preguntarle a los padres de Christian como o de donde llegó esa joya. —A lo que el policía preguntó apremiante.

—¿Cuál joya era?

—Un anillo. —Garrett sacó su celular, mostrándole al vampiro una foto ampliada de una mano masculina portando el anillo que Edward había visto en la subasta—. Ese mismo es… ese anillo fue la última subasta de esa noche, el anfitrión notificó que había llegado a última hora. —Garrett sonrió complacido, guardándose su celular.

—Maldito Klaus… estás jugando conmigo. —Siguió sonriendo con picardía, al darse cuenta de que a quien él buscaba, ya estaba enterado de lo que estaba pasando en Seattle, haciéndose de rogar por el policía y sobre todo burlándose del don de rastreador de Alistair—. Gracias por el dato, Edward. —Posó su brazo sobre los hombros del muchacho, encaminándolo hacía donde se encontraba Christian con su amarga y desdeñosa cara—. Enviaré a uno de mis hombres a la casa Grey. —Edward miró el paquete que traía en sus manos, sin saber aun el porque o para que Garrett se lo había entregado.

—Disculpa… ¿y esto? —Alzó el paquete a la altura de su ojos.

—¡Oh!... eso es un regalo para ustedes dos. —Señaló tanto a Christian en la distancia como a Edward a su lado, soltándole los hombros—. Cuando Alice y Jasper vinieron, la dulce esposa del mayor me estuvo haciendo preguntas para un _"supuesto"_ fanfic que está escribiendo y quería saber si yo tenía una técnica para el sexo oral con los humanos para no lastimarles. —Al decir aquello Edward, detuvo su andar, sintiendo que la vergüenza comenzó a embargar todo su ser, mirando de refilón a su amante—. Y aunque en efecto corroboré que la dulce shippeadora escribe fanfic, por alguna extraña razón sentí que era más para ayudarlos a ustedes dos que para el fanfic en sí… ¿Y sabes por qué? —El avergonzado vampiro bajó la cara, sin deseo alguno de escuchar la respuesta que estaba viendo en la pervertida mente de Garrett—. Porque en sus fanfics no hay vampiros. —Susurró al oído del pudoroso chico.

—No creo necesitar esto… yo… —Edward pretendió devolverle el paquete, pero Garrett aferró las dos manos del tembloroso vampiro, notificándole con una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Oh vamos, Edward!... aceptarlo como una ofrenda de paz. —Volteó a ver a Christian, percatándose de como la vena de la frente parecía estarle palpitando más rápido de lo normal, acotando a continuación—. Míralo… está que revienta de los celos. —Edward sacudió las manos del policía sobre las suyas, apartándose un poco de él—. En fin… lo que hay dentro son prótesis dentales de látex… son casi imperceptible, se adhieren a tu dentadura y así evitas que tanto el filo de tus dientes, así como también la ponzoña, lastime el delicado pene de tu amante y ambos puedan disfrutar de una buena mamada sin que…

—Gracias, Garrett… —Interrumpió rápidamente el vampiro, apartándose del policía sin deseo alguno de seguir escuchando sus desvergonzada palabras, sintiendo que una nueva oleada de vergüenza hormigueaba en sus mejillas, en donde un rubor quería aparecer sin éxito alguno.

—Qué lo disfruten. —Gritó el descarado inmortal, observando como Edward tomó a Christian del brazo, rogándole porque se fueran lo más pronto posible, mientras que el magnate le reprochó no solo la cercanía de Garrett, sino las miraditas que le daba el policía a su sumiso, el cual intentó calmar al celopata hombre con comentarios que le hicieran ver a Christian, que no había nada entre el amigo de su padre y él, haciendo reír al desgraciado vampiro, quien entró nuevamente en la comandancia, introduciéndose en su oficina.

—¿Ya dejaste de molestar al hijo de Carlisle y su juguete humano? —Si de algo no estaba de acuerdo Alistair era en que los vampiros tuviesen relaciones amorosas con mortales, lo que por supuesto a Garrett le encantaba, ya que a ninguno de sus anteriores novios o amantes los había transformado en vampiros, terminando con ellos antes de que se dieran cuentan de que él era un inmortal, siendo a Freddy Mercury al único al que le dijera la verdad, respetando su decisión de seguir siendo humano hasta su muerte.

—Es divertido incomodarles. —Acotó tomando asiento frente a su escritorio, notificándole a su amigo lo que Edward le había dicho sobre el anillo solar de los Mikaelson en la subasta, llamando la atención de Alistair.

—Entonces nuestro señor se encuentra al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo en Seattle. —Garrett asintió, percatándose de como su amigo parecía rendirle pleitesía a la ancestral familia desde el día en que se enteró de su existencia, agradeciéndole a la providencia de que los Vulturi no fueran los verdaderos amos y señores de los inmortales, siendo tan solo la pantomima que los verdaderos líderes de su raza habían creado para poder pasar desapercibidos.

—Así parece. —Respondió el policía, maniobrando el bolígrafo entre sus dedos—. Esta jugando contigo, Al… —El aludido sonrió, ya que si algo amaba Alistair, era que su _"señor"_ como él le llamaba respetuosamente a Klaus, se hiciera el difícil con el mejor rastreador de todos—. Ten… —Garrett le arrojó una de las tantas placas que reposaban en el interior de una de sus gavetas, exigiéndole a continuación—. Ve a la casa Grey e interroga a los padres de Christian sobre la joya. —Alistair asintió, incorporándose de su puesto—. ¿Desde dónde la enviaron?... ¿Quién la entrego?... ¿Si traía una nota?... ¿Quién la compró?... lo que sea… debemos encontrarlo a como de lugar. —Si algo sabía Garrett era que a Klaus le gustaba jugar con quienes necesitaban de él, haciéndose el difícil de hallar.

—Lo encontraré… Garrett, siempre lo hago.

—Lo sé amigo mío. —El teléfono fijo repito, tomándole rápidamente, notificándole a la joven de la central telefónica que esperara unos minutos—. Ve por él, Al… ya es hora de que _"tu señor"_ conozca al tercer integrante de su corte. —Alistair asintió, a sabiendas de que Garrett se refería a Carlisle—. Largo y tráeme buenas noticias amigo mío. —El nómada salió rápidamente del despacho del policía, el cual preguntó a continuación—. ¿Tienen el número de la llamada entrante?

—Así es teniente… la llamada proviene de Forks… exactamente de la comandancia de policía de la pequeña ciudad de Washington. —Garrett se sorprendió ante la notificación de la joven policía, la cual espero alguna orden de su superior, pero el vampiro siguió tan atónito que no se dio cuenta de lo paralizado que había quedado hasta que la joven volvió a hablar—. ¿Quiere el número o desea que le comunique?

—Comunícame con la comandancia, por favor. —La joven culminó la llamada para realizar la que el policía le había exigido que hiciera, mientras el pensativo inmortal no supo que pensar al respecto, tomando raudo el teléfono con tan solo un repicar—. ¿Sí?

—Le comunico con el jefe Swan de Forks, señor. —La oficial de policía transfirió la llamada, cortando comunicación entre ella y el teniente.

—¡Hola!... —Saludó Garrett al no escuchar nada—. ¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien del otro lado de la línea? —Se volvió a hacer un silencio incómodo, hasta que Charlie se dispuso a hablar, un poco temeroso.

—Buenas tardes, teniente. —A Garrett se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca de la emoción, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sheriff… es un gusto escuchar su voz. —No solo Garrett sintió que aquello había sonado algo impropio, Charlie no supo que responder a eso, ruborizándose hasta los cimientos—. Pensé que no volvería a saber de usted… lamento tanto lo que pasó y sobre todo como me comporté con usted, fui un grosero, pero si hay algo que detesto es a las personas que ocultan sus…

—Eso ya no importa, teniente… lo que pasó ha quedado en el pasado. —Interrumpió Charlie sin deseo alguno de darle largas a aquel asunto—. La joven oficial que llamó me dijo que habían rastreado la llamada por ordene suyas… —Garrett le notificó que así había sido— …No pensé que usted fuese tan quisquilloso, teniente.

—Pues estamos sospechando de todo, sheriff… y el que alguien llamará al numero directo de mi oficina me dio mucho en que pensar. —Mientras Garrett se mecía de un lado a otro en su silla, Charlie tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su escritorio, un poco intranquilo.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, teniente… mi hija me ha tenido informado de los últimos acontecimientos sobre la pelirroja. —Garrett le notificó que estaban a punto de detenerla y que solo era cuestión de dar con el arma que acabaría con Victoria—. Pues mientras usted da con el paradero del Santo Grial, yo le llamaba para preguntarle si necesitaba de mi ayuda. —Garrett sonrió, mientras que Charlie cubrió su avergonzado rostro, sintiéndose realmente estúpido, aunque ninguno de los dos pudiese ver tanto los gestos como las reacciones del otro—. Aamm… sé que habrá sonado un poco estúpida mi pregunta, teniente… un vampiro necesitando la ayuda de un simple mortal, es solo que…

—Si algo no es usted, sheriff… es un simple mortal. —Charlie volvió a sentir un vuelco en el estómago como cuando había realizado la llamada, terminándola sin tan siquiera comenzarla— Esa noche actuó como el Billy the Kid del futuro… yo jamás me hubiese enfrentado a inmortales siendo humano. —Garrett supo que estaba entrando en terreno hostil, ya que no sabía con que intenciones le había llamado en realidad el jefe Swan.

—No diga idioteces, Teniente… yo solo quería defender a mis seres queridos, no pensé si mi vida corría peligro o no, lo único que deseaba era salvar a mí familia, a mis amigos.

—Y lo entiendo, sheriff… uno hace lo que sea por sus seres amados. —Charlie pensó en Billy, sintiéndose miserable.

—No fue suficiente… murieron demasiadas personas. —Garrett supo de sobra que _"demasiadas"_ se reducía a una sola, al jefe de la tribu, Billy Black… al quien el policía tanto había amado.

—Y sigo lamentando su perdida, sheriff… pero si de algo le sirve, sepa que aún hay personas en el mundo que se preocupan por usted. —Charlie no dijo nada, intentando no pensar más en lo ocurrido esa noche, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, ya que había llorado bastante—. Su hija, sus nietos, sus amigos de la tribu que aún quedan vivos y… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos, atreviéndose a decir lo que pensaba, sin importarle una nueva puteada de parte de Charlie o peor aún, que culminara la llamada— …Y yo. —El jefe de la policía de Forks, no solo había dejado de tamborilear sus dedos sobre el escritorio, sino que mantuvo su mirada perdida, esperando a que el teniente Hampshire volviera a hablar—. Sé que suena impropio de mi parte…

—Muy impropio. —Acotó Charlie interrumpiéndole—. Pero ahora me doy cuenta el porqué no le ha dicho nada a nadie sobre lo que escuchó. —Ahora era Garrett quien callaba, sin deseo alguno de decir nada que pudiese molestar al policía de pueblo, esperando a que fuese él quien hablara—. ¿Qué quiere de mí, teniente?... ¿un acostón?... ¿sacar provecho de lo que sabe, insinuándoseme o quiere algo más? —Garrett no podía creer que el sheriff tuviese tan mal concepto de él, sintiendo que la rabia volvió a apresarle como aquella mañana en el cementerio.

—No puedo creer que siga a la defensiva, sheriff… no soy yo el enemigo aquí, es usted y su miedo a ser descubierto. —Charlie pretendió defenderse, pero Garrett se lo prohibió—. Es tan ciego que no se da cuenta de que su escudo no solo lo lástima a usted, también hiere a los demás, lástima a quienes quiere y a quienes desean quererle… haga su maldito escudo de arrogancia y temor a un lado, jefe Swan y por una vez en su vida dese cuenta que nadie quiere perjudicarlo. —El aturdido policía no supo que alegar y mucho menos que refutar a su favor ya que todo lo que le estaba diciendo Garrett era cierto—. Cuando deje a un lado su miedo y toda la rabia que le tiene al mundo que lo rodea tan solo porque ellos pueden ser felices y usted no, llámeme o visíteme, será muy bien recibido, pero hasta entonces… —Se hizo una pausa y luego alegó con todo el dolor de su alma— ….Adiós, sheriff.

Charlie se quedo inerte con el auricular del teléfono en el oído a pesar de que Garrett ya había culminado la llamada, sin saber que hacer o que sentir, percatándose de como las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, mientras que en Seattle, Garrett tomó su chaqueta del perchero, saliendo raudo de su oficina y así mismo de la comandancia, sintiendo que la había vuelto a embarrar con el jefe Swan, pero lo que el irreverente vampiro no sabía, era que su decidida y al mismo tiempo explosiva forma de ser, estaba logrando su cometido, despertar al temeroso policía pueblerino, quien al fin había abandonado el auricular sobre el teléfono, llorando por primera vez en su vida por él y sus sentimientos encontrados, y no por alguien más, envidiando la libertad con la que Garrett afrontaba su sexualidad.

* * *

Por más que Elena intentó sumergirse en su trabajo, los recuerdos de lo vivido con el seductor italiano no la dejaron concentrarse en sus deberes, asintiendo a todas las preguntas que la representante de Revlon le hacía a la pensativa rubia, pidiéndole hasta lo que no necesitaban.

—¿Le coloco en el pedido más sombras terracota, señora Lincoln? —La ensimismada rubia volvió a asentir, observando hacia la entrada del salón de belleza, como si esperara a que el misterioso hombre de larga cabellera azabache y ojos color carmesí entrara por la puerta de vidrio y la hiciera suya nuevamente.

" _Mírate Elena… pareces una tonta niña de colegio enamorada de un completo desconocido"_ Recordó como la había abordado en la subasta de los Grey, decidido a hacerle saber lo que ella le hacía sentir, llevándola hasta su departamento y notificándole que la joya que ella había adquirido le había pertenecido en vida a su difunta esposa, Sulpicia.

En su momento, Elena se sintió ofendida, creyó que Aro la buscaba por algún parecido con su difunta esposa, pero al ver varias fotos de ella, se dio cuenta que no se parecían en lo absoluto, sucumbiendo ante su acento italiano cuando el extranjero la llamo seductoramente _"La dea della frusta"_ lo que significaba, la diosa del látigo, al ver el cuarto rojo de Elena, notificándole a la despampanante rubia que él tenía en su castillo un cuarto de tortura igual, aunque por supuesto aquello no era del todo cierto, ya que más que ser una habitación sexual, era una mazmorra de castigo medieval.

" _Pensé que volverías, Aro… pero tal parece que no fui del todo perfecta, para ti"_ Elucubró sobre aquello bastante decepcionada, mientras jugueteaba con el dije Vulturi de la gargantilla que él le había dejado conservar, siendo la única de los mortales en sobrevivir al macabro juego de Aro, asesinando a los demás compradores, desasiéndose de los cuerpos sin levantar sospechas.

—Me llegaron las bases translucidas que me pidió la última vez que estuve aquí, señora Lincoln.. ¿quiere que le ponga dos docenas de ellas? —Justo en aquel momento la campanilla de la puerta, anunció la llegada de un nuevo cliente, lo cual consiguió que Elena enfocara sus tristes ojos en las entrada, observando a la delgada joven de largos cabellos negros y atuendo gótico que había entrado a su estética, intentando mantener tanto su rostro como sus manos, resguardadas del sol.

Miró a todos lados como si buscara a alguien en específico, sacando sus manos del interior de los bolsillos de su vestido vinotinto oscuro, volteando a ver hacia las afueras del establecimiento de belleza, en donde un joven de sobretodo negro con capucha, señaló a Elena, bajando raudo la cara.

—Deme unos minutos. —Se disculpó la dueña de la peluquería con la vendedora, la cual asintió esperando a que Elena regresara—. Buenas tardes… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó al acercarse a la enigmática jovencita, la cual levantó lentamente el rostro, dejándole ver sus ojos color rubí, sobresaltando a la asombrada mujer—. _"Sus ojos son como los de él"_ Le sonrió a la chica, haciéndole ver que tanto su inigualable mirada, así como la palidez de su piel, no le asustaban, ya que no era la primera vez que veía esas características en alguien más, como en los Cullen o los Vulturi.

—¿Usted es Elena Lincoln? —La aludida asintió con un poco de temor en su cara—. Entonces conoce a Christian Grey y a Edward Cullen. —Elena volvió a asentir, dándole una mirada furtiva al joven que la esperaba afuera, el cual parecía estar un poco impaciente—. Por favor… dele esto a Edward o a cualquiera de los Cullen. —La hermosa joven le entregó una nota, agradeciéndole de antemano la ayuda prestada, pretendiendo marcharse sin decir nada más al respecto, lo que por supuesto Elena no permitiría, aferrándola con fuerzas del brazo.

—Espera. —La tela del vestido era delgada, permitiéndole a Elena percibir el frío de su piel, soltándola rápidamente—. _"También es fría como Aro y Edward… ¿Qué son?... ¿Qué los hace tan hermosos y atrayentes?"_ La chica comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta, deteniéndose al escuchar nuevamente a Elena—. ¿Quién te envía? —La joven de cabellera azabache la miró un poco extrañada ante su pregunta—. ¿Aro Vulturi te ha enviado?

—No… —Respondió la temerosa chica mirando a todos lados—. Si le preguntan quien soy… dígale que Bree y Riley han dejado esa nota para ellos… Adiós. —Salió de la estética, abrazando con fuerzas al muchacho, el cual la besó apasionadamente en los labios, dejando que el sol tocara tanto sus manos como sus mejillas, mostrándole a la pasmada rubia como su piel brillaba.

" _No son humanos"_ Pensó apartándose de la puerta, dejando que ambos amantes se marcharan, disculpándose no solo con sus empleadas, sino con la representante de la línea de maquillajes, encerrándose en su despacho con las manos temblorosas y la nota a punto de caer al suelo.

Abrió el sobre tan rápido que no se puso a pensar en lo que dirían los Cullen sobre su impropio proceder, al leer una carta que iba dirigida a ellos con total desvergüenza.

" _ **Esta es la dirección en donde están los neófitos… Riley y yo ya no queremos ser parte de esta venganza en su contra… espero que Leila este bien y a salvo"**_

Había una dirección escrita más abajo, reconociendo el lugar al que ambos amantes se refería en aquella nota, y en donde se encontraba.

—Esta es la antigua refinería… —Pensó en la posibilidad de ir a ver que había en aquel lugar, deseando tener respuestas sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo en Seattle, ya que desde que Edward había aparecido tanto en la ciudad como en la vida de Christian, cosas realmente extrañas habían comenzado a suceder, y las personas más peculiares habían hecho acto de presencia, mostrándole a Elena un mundo nuevo y oculto, más allá del que ella conocía y daba por sentado.

* * *

Después de una acalorada discusión de regreso al pent-house de Christian, Edward decidió encerrarse en su recámara, dejando al magnate tan molesto, que terminó quedándose dormido, mientras el joven psicólogo siguió su tesis universitaria, guardando en una de las gavetas el obsequio que Garrett le había dado, y el cual, había comenzado la disputa.

Gail despertó a su jefe a eso de las ocho y media de la noche, preguntándole si cenarían, ordenándole a su ama de llaves servir la mesa para dos, introduciéndose en el cuarto de baño para tomar una reconfortante ducha caliente que lograra desperezarle y quitarle la rabia que aún sentía a cuestas.

" _Debes aprender a controlar esos celos enfermizos, Christian… no es bueno que seas tan explosivo"_ Pensó Edward abandonando la laptop sobre el colchón, introduciéndose igual que su amante en la ducha, para luego arreglarse a sabiendas de que por más molesto que estuviese, el magnate lo haría cenar por las buenas o por las malas.

Se vistió a velocidad sobrehumana y antes de salir al exterior de su recámara, recordó el obsequió del policía, sentándose rápidamente a orillas de la cama, extrayendo la pequeña caja del gavetero, sacando uno de los pequeños paqueticos individuales, abriéndole con sumo cuidado, para ver el par de piezas de látex que simulaban la dentadura humana, sintiendo que una nueva oleada de vergüenza anidó en sus mejillas, suspirando para controlar sus nervios y tener el valor suficiente para demostrarle a Christian que sus celos no tenían cabida y que lo único que Garrett había intentando hacer, eran hacer las paces con ambos caballeros.

Salió de su recámara, introduciéndose sigilosamente en la de Christian, mientras el magnate intentaba secar todo su escultural cuerpo, colocándose la toalla a la altura de la cintura, abandonando el cuarto de baño.

Al salir lo primero que vio fue a Edward sentando a orillas de su cama, esperando a que el magnate saliera, mirándose el uno al otro, siendo Edward quien hablara.

—¿Quieres saber que era lo que traía el paquete sin que tengas que cabrearte? —Christian volteó los ojos de mala gana, dándole la espalda a su sumiso, comenzando a peinarse.

—¿Esa fue la primera pregunta que te hice y evadiste, Edward? —El serio vampiro puso mala cara.

—¿Es más importante para ti saber el porqué Garrett nos hizo este obsequio a disfrutar del regalo en sí? —Christian arrojó el cepillo sobre la peinadora, girando su cuerpo para verle.

—¿Acaso el hecho de saber qué es o para qué sirve el obsequio, cambiará las cosas? —Edward asintió con el ceño fruncido, ya que detestaba que Christian explotara de aquel modo por cualquier cosa—. Ok… dime o mejor dicho… ilústrame Ed… muéstrame que fue lo que nos regaló el _"agradable"_ policía metiche.

Edward se levantó de la cama, abriendo una de las gavetas de la peinadora, extrayendo de esta una de las corbatas de Christian, posándose a espaldas del magnate para vendarle los ojos.

—Momento, momento… ¿Qué piensas hacer?... Te recuerdo que siempre soy yo quien amordaza o ata. —Pretendió apartarse del muchacho, pero Edward le aferró de ambos brazos, susurrándole al oído.

—Siempre he confiado en ti, Christian… confía tú en mí tan solo por un momento… ¿quieres? —La reticencia de Christian a ser vendado se esfumó ante la amable y seductora petición del vampiro, logrando estremecer al magnate ante los sutiles besos que el chico había depositado en su cuello.

—Esta bien… pero solo eso, no permitiré que me ates. —Edward le prometió que no era su intención imponérsele, sino más bien sorprenderlo, logrando que las ansias del magnate aumentaran considerablemente, permitiendo que lo privara del sentido de la vista.

—Sé que te va a gustar, Christ… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en el banquete para llamar tu atención y que así dejaras de ofertar? —Christian asintió—. Pues al fin voy a poder complacerte en eso. —El magnate no pudo evitar estremecerse al saber que al fin, Edward le complacería en lo que tanto le había estado rogando.

El vampiro ató la corbata sobre los ojos de Christian, posándose frente al espejo de la peinadora, para colocarse las dos prótesis de látex, comenzando con la de arriba y luego la de abajo, mientras el magnate preguntaba que estaba haciendo, alzando sus manos para tantear y ver en donde estaba.

—Dame un segundo. —Concluyó al ponerse ambas prótesis, y después de humedecer un poco el látex adherido a sus dientes, tomó asiento sobre el taburete que se encontraba frente a la peinadora, deshaciéndose de la toalla de baño que traía Christian atada a su cintura, suspirando lentamente para alentarse a sí mismo a hacerlo.

—Me estoy impacientando, Edward… ¿A qué juegas?... acaso… —El vampiro no le dejo terminar sus reproches, tomando el flácido pene de su amante, introduciéndolo tímidamente en su boca, chupándole muy suavemente—. ¡Oh mi Dios!... —La entrecortada respiración de Christian, al igual que su exclamación le demostraron al vampiro que lo que estaba haciendo, no solo lo había tomado por sorpresa, sino que también parecía estarlo disfrutando—. Mmm… esto es algo que sin duda no me esperaba. —Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, mientras Edward lengüeteó tímidamente el glande de su amante, el cual mantuvo en el interior de su boca, percibiendo como lentamente comenzó a endurecerse.

" _Ni en mis pensamientos más locos me hubiese imaginado hacer algo como esto"_ Pensó el vampiro, introduciendo un poco más el erecto pene de Christian en su boca, aquel que parecía seguir creciendo a medida que intensificaba sus mamadas, enloqueciendo de gusto y excitación al deseoso hombre.

—¡Ufsh!... Esa boca si que sabe lo que hace. —Edward se sintió un poco apenado y al mismo tiempo asombrado de la percepción de Christian, ya que en realidad se sentía un poco perdido y extraviado en el calenturiento arte de la felación, imaginando que solo imitaba las cosas que el magnate le había hecho a él, retribuyéndole del mismo modo.

—No sé lo que estoy haciendo, Christian.. solo intento recrear lo que tú haces con el mío. —Notificó tímidamente el muchacho después de sacar el empalmado pene de su boca, escudándose tras la mordaza que el magnate mantuvo sobre sus ojos, deseando quitársela.

—Quiero verte.

—No Christ… ¡Por favor! —El vampiro se incorporó de su puesto, prohibiéndole a su amante deshacerse de la corbata—. Esto es muy vergonzoso para mí, deja que me aclimate a la situación y entonces podré hacerlo mientras me miras. —Christian rodeó la cintura del muchacho con ambos brazos, atrayéndole hasta su cuerpo, susurrándole muy cerca del rostro.

—¿Por qué ahora?... ¿Por qué no antes, cuando te lo pedí? —Edward rodeó los hombros de Christian con sus delgados pero masculinos brazos, susurrándole dulcemente al oído.

—Porque temí hacerte daño, Christian. —Besó la oreja de su amante, su mejilla, y la comisura de sus labios, terminando el recorrido en la cálida y húmeda boca del magnate, permitiéndole por primera vez, introducir su lengua en el interior de la suya, besándose largo y tendido por unos minutos, siendo Edward quien detuviera aquel apasionado y hambriento beso—. ¡Para por favor!… temo perder el control contigo. —Christian volvió a besarle, exigiéndole entre beso y beso.

—Piérdelo, Ed… quiero que te aloques… así como ahora lo estás haciendo, permitiéndole a mi lengua hurgar en tu deliciosa boca. —Besó una vez más los húmedos y fríos labios de su amante—. Aunque debo decir que siento un extraño sabor a silicón. —Edward sonrió.

—Es látex… era lo que quería enseñarte pero no me dejaste con tus estúpidos e infantiles, reproches. —Christian se arrebató la corbata que cubría sus ojos, mirando fijamente los de Edward.

—El policía estaba coqueteando contigo, Edward... ¿Cómo no querías que me molestara? —El aludido negó con la cabeza, pretendiendo apartarse un poco del molesto hombre, el cual le prohibió que lo hiciera, apretándose un poco más a su cuerpo.

—No es así, Christian… Garrett sabe que sufres de celos enfermizos, él solo está jugando con tu corta paciencia y tú le das motivos para hacerlo… él no quiere nada conmigo. —Señaló sus dientes, mostrándole el látex que cubría sus dientes—. Me obsequió esto para que pudiera… Aamm… ya sabes…

—¿Mamármelo? —Edward puso los ojos en blanco, asintiéndole al desvergonzado hombre, pidiéndole que no fuera tan directo—. ¡Oh vamos!... Lo metes en tu boca pero no puedes decir la palabra mamar… ¿Es en serio? —El chico lo empujó.

—¿Acaso no se puede tener una conversación razonable contigo? —Christian le aferró del brazo.

—Lo siento… rey. —Aunque Edward ya lo había hecho un par de veces, era la primera vez que Christian le llamaba de aquel modo, haciéndole sentir especial, y aun más cuando tuvo la decencia de disculparse con él—. Puedes ser todo lo pudoroso que quieras, Ed… pero no voy a permitir que te vayas sin que terminemos lo que ya empezamos. —El desinhibido hombre de negocios comenzó a desvestir al vampiro, el cual solía tratar de esquivarle la mirada cada vez que lo hacía, lo que por supuesto excitaba al magnate—. Mi chico tímido pero calentón… —Edward levantó la mirada—. Me fascina cuando pones esa cara de niño avergonzado, pero cuando te excitas mandas al demonio tu vergüenza y dejas que el pillo que sé que está detrás de esa carita de mosquito muerto, aflore y salga a jugar conmigo. —Edward no dijo nada, ya que el magnate tenía razón, permitiéndole que lo desvistiera por completo, dejándole tan solo en calcetas—. Recuéstate. —Señaló la cama.

—Pero pensé que… —Christian atacó nuevamente sus labios, mordisqueando, lengüeteando y devorando la boca del muchacho como jamás lo había podido hacer, hasta ahora— …Christ… —Susurró Edward entre jadeos, estremeciéndose completamente desnudo entre sus brazos.

—Acuéstate y no me hagas repetirlo, sabes que lo detesto. —Nalgueó al muchacho, el cual se sentó rápidamente a orillas de la cama, recostando su cuerpo sobre el colchón—. Esto lo vamos a disfrutar como se debe. —Subió a gatas sobre la cama, colocando su cuerpo a la inversa del de Edward para posicionar su pelvis frente al rostro del pasmado joven, mientras que el magnate colocaba su cara frente al sexo de su amante, intentando ejecutar un impúdico pero muy calenturiento 69.

—Christian… ¿Qué haces? —Pero el aludido no respondió, simplemente se dispuso a disfrutar del sexo de Edward, el cual se irguió imponente frente al rostro de quien pretendía comenzar la más desvergonzada felación, lamiendo desde la raíz del grueso pene hasta la punta del mismo, chupeteando sonoramente el glande del vampiro, repitiendo la acción las veces que fueran necesarias para que su amante se diera cuenta que no se iba a detener hasta conseguir que el apenado jovencito se marchara, dejando que el pequeño zorrito que vivía dentro de Edward aflorara y decidiera disfrutar de su miembro mientras él devoraba el suyo sin vergüenza, ni arrepentimiento alguno.

" _Vamos bebé, chúpalo… lo quieres y es todo tuyo ahora… vamos, hazlo… hazlo"_ Incitó mentalmente al vampiro, sin la más mínima idea de que el chico podía escuchar sus ruegos, posando ambas manos sobre los muslos del magnate, acariciando la pronunciada musculatura de sus piernas, para darse aliento a chupar nuevamente aquel delicioso trozo de carne que guindaba insinuante en compañía de aquel par de erizados testículos, incitando aun más al vampiro, el cual los lamió una y otra vez, mientras Christian siguió chupeteando el duro sexo del muchacho, aquel que intentó controlar las intensas oleadas de placer en todo su cuerpo, para no perder el control.

Christian no pudo soportarlo más, tomó su adolorido pene, el cual no daba más ante el deseo que lo mantenía tan duro y tenso que dolía, anhelando las atenciones del sumiso para calmar la presión en sus venas, y lograr una satisfactoria eyaculación en el interior de la boca de su amante. Posó la punta de su glande en los labios de Edward, exigiéndole después de soltar el sexo del muchacho.

—Vamos, nene… no te hagas de rogar y chúpalo. —Pero algo había cambiado en el pene de Christian, que Edward no detectó en la primera mamada, y eso había sido la considerable cantidad de sangre que rodeaba al protuberante sexo, haciéndolo extremadamente deseable, abriendo su boca para permitirle la entrada a aquel bizcocho relleno del sabor favorito del vampiro, AB negativo.

" _Esto no es bueno"_ Pensó el vampiro, sintiéndose extremadamente angustiado, al percibir las palpitaciones de cada una de las venas que surcaban el empalmado miembro de Christian en su boca, incitando al vampiro a morder aquella fuente inagotable de sangre. _"Puedes controlarte, Edward… puedes hacerlo"_ Comenzó a succionar el pene del magnate, sintiendo como la bestia sedienta de sangre rugió en su interior, incitando al alterado inmortal a morder y beber del palpitante sexo. _"No, no… tranquilo"_ Pero la fiera parecía tener el control esa noche, rugiendo nuevamente ante la intensa sed que le dominaba, logrando que la poca cordura de Edward empujara el desnudo cuerpo de Christian a un lado, escapando de aquella cruel tentación que era el venoso miembro de su amado, arrinconándose en una de las esquinas de la recámara.

—¿Pero que mierda ha pasado? —preguntó Christian con el trasero patas para arriba, intentando levantarse de su precaria posición, ya que el empujón lo había enviado directamente al suelo—. ¿Edward?... —Volteó a ver a todos lados, encontrándose con el rostro del tenso y atemorizado vampiro, el cual se había hecho un mohín en un rincón—. Eddy… mi rey… ¿Qué ocurre? —Se acercó lentamente al muchacho, el cual estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de la pequeña lámpara de mesa, mirando con ojos tristes y temerosos al magnate.

—No me siento bien, Christian… será mejor que dejemos este juego por ahora. —Christian negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos Edward… no me hagas esto, rey… —Se inclinó para quedar a su altura, percatándose de como el tembloroso joven le miraba con unos ojos ennegrecidos, producto de su intensa sed de sangre humana—. ¿Qué ocurre Edward?... ¡Háblame rey! —Pero en lo único que podía pensar el muchacho era en el olor de su sangre y las insistentes palpitaciones del corazón de Christian, las cuales lo incitaban cada vez más, apartándose rápidamente de su amante, tomando la ropa que había dejado caer al suelo, corriendo hasta su recámara—. ¡Edward! —Gritó el magnate, pretendiendo salir tras él, pero al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que Gail subía las escaleras, cerrando nuevamente la puerta, en busca de sus pantalones.

Edward ya se había desechó de las prótesis dentales, colocándose a velocidad sobrehumana la ropa, encerrándose con seguro en su alcoba, extrayendo del interior de su closet una de las bolsas de transfusión de sangre que mantuvo resguardada en un pequeño contenedor o cava térmica, desprendiendo la vía endovenosa que tenían todas las bolsas médicas, bebiendo diligentemente de ella, dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo ante el éxtasis que aquello le causaba.

—¿Qué ocurre, señor Grey? —preguntó Gail al escuchar como Christian llamaba a Edward, después de abandonar su propia habitación, vistiendo tan solo sus pantalones.

—No lo sé… se ha encerrado… estábamos bien y de repente dijo que se sentía mal… llame a mi aseguradora médica particular y dígale que necesitamos con urgencia a un galeno.

—No, no llames a ningún médico… sabes que no dejaré que otro doctor que no sea mi padre me examine. —Gritó Edward después de haber bebido la mitad de la bolsa, retomando nuevamente la ingesta de sangre, luego de hacerle entender a Christian que no se dejaría examinar por un extraño.

—Pues entonces llamaré a tu padre, Edward. —El aludido puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy bien, Christian… no quiero que llames a nadie, dame solo unos minutos y estaré contigo. —Pero el magnate parecía no querer entrar en razón, golpeando insistentemente la puerta.

—Abre la maldita puerta, Edward o la echaré abajo. —El alterado y sediento vampiro abrió una segunda bolsa de transfusión, abandonando la que se encontraba vacía en el interior del contenedor, escondiéndolo nuevamente en el interior del closet, sin dejar de chupar por la estrecha manguera de transfusión la mitad del contenido, observando por medio de la mente del magnate las patadas que el alterado hombre le daba a la puerta para abrirlas.

" _No se va a detener hasta corroborar con sus propios ojos que me encuentro bien"_ Miró la bolsa y luego la manguera endovenosa, tomando rápidamente la punta en donde debería de haber un catéter, bloqueando el fluido de sangre con un pequeño tapón de plástico, colocándose el extremo de la manguera en el dobles del brazos, sosteniéndola con un trozo de cinta adhesiva de papel, recostándose del borde de la cama, aun sentado en el suelo, dejando la bolsa sobre la cama, justo cuando Christian logró abrir la puerta, entrando como una exhalación al interior de la recámara—. Contigo no se puede tener privacidad… ¿cierto? —preguntó Edward, haciéndose el desvalido.

—¿Qué es esto?... —Miró la bolsa de sangre sobre la cama y la vía endovenosa adherida al brazo de Edward—. ¿Y aún así no quieres que llame a un médico? —Preguntó exaltado—. Gail, ve a hacer lo que te pedí.. llama a emergencias. —El chico le aferró del brazo exigiéndole que no lo hiciera—. Pero por todos los cielos, Edward, ¿Cómo pretendes que no llame a un médico si te veo tirado en el suelo haciéndote tú mismo una transfusión de sangre?… ¿Qué demonios quieres que piense? —Edward se sintió realmente mal, al tener que inventar una nueva mentira y seguir fingiendo delante del magnate que su extraña forma de comportarse era por causas médicas y no por su condición vampírica.

—Fue solo un bajón de plaquetas… nada más. —Bajó la cara—. Ya me a pasado antes y me he hecho yo solo las transfusiones. —Christian lo miró con deseos de reprocharle que no le hubiese dicho nada antes, excluyéndolo de sus problemas médicos cuando el sabía perfectamente lo preocupado que era—. Sé lo que piensa, pero en serio… todo está bajo control. —Christian miró a Gail, quien esperó una nueva orden de parte de su jefe, el cual le exigió después de tomar a Edward por el brazo, ayudándole a levantarse.

—Tráeme mi celular, por favor. —La señora Jones asintió, dejando a ambos hombres a solas, mientras Christian recostó a Edward sobre la cama, manteniendo la bolsa de sangre en alzas—. Estas son cosas que uno no se guarda, Edward… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si te hubieses desmayado y yo ni enterado del por qué de ello, y terminas muerto por mí negligencia? —El chico negó con la cabeza pretendiendo refutar sus palabras, pero Christian no le permitió decir nada más, guindando la bolsa de transfusión en el barandal de la cama, aferrándole el rostro con ambas manos—. Me preocupo por ti, rey… no me pidas que simplemente lo deje pasar… debería darte unas cuantas nalgadas por hacerme esto. —Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que el vampiro se percató del arribo de la ama de llaves, bajando la cara.

—¿Señor, Grey? —Christian soltó el triste y apenado rostro del vampiro, volteando a ver a Gail—. Su celular, señor. —Se acercó al magnate, entregándole el Android—. Sé que no es el momento pero quería saber si iban a cenar. —Edward negó con la cabeza, pero Christian ya había asentido a la pregunta de la señora Jones, exigiéndole que trajera una bandeja con dos platos de comida—. ¿Y qué hago con el resto de la comida, señor?

—Invita a todos los guardaespaldas a comer contigo, Gail. —La mujer asintió, retirándose de la recámara del joven psicólogo, mientras que el acaudalado hombre de negocios comenzó la llamada telefónica, a pesar de la reticencia del vampiro—. ¡Aló!... ¿Doctor Cullen? —Edward puso los ojos en blanco, lo que por supuesto cabreó al magnate, señalándole retadoramente para que no dijera nada—. ¿Cómo está?... Le habla Christian Grey… lamento molestarle… —El intranquilo hombre se incorporó de la cama, saliendo hacía el balcón para mantener una _"supuesta"_ conversación privada con el padre del muchacho, quien podía escuchar perfectamente la charla, percatándose de como su Android se encendió, notificando la llegada de un mensaje instantáneo, mientras el vampiro despegaba la manguera adherida a su brazo, al saber que Christian hablaría largo y tendido con su padre, quitándole el tapón y bebiendo de la deliciosa sangre.

Se estiró para tomar el celular que reposaba sobre la pequeña mesa de noche, desbloqueándole para ver quien le escribía, encontrándose con un mensaje de Elena, el cual tenía adjunto la imagen de lo que parecía ser una nota, leyéndola completamente pasmado.

" _ **Esta es la dirección en donde están los neófitos… Riley y yo ya no queremos ser parte de esta venganza en su contra… espero que Leila este bien y a salvo"**_

Debajo de la imagen, la pregunta del millón de dólares no se hizo esperar por parte de la rubia, exigiéndole al muchacho una explicación de su parte, ya que lo de neófitos, al igual que el saber que Leila Williams estaba involucrada, junto a la palabra _"venganza"_ era algo que de seguro a ella no le encajaba.

" _Me lleva el diablo"_ Pensó Edward sin dejar de beber la sangre que aun había en la bolsa de transfusión, respondiéndole a la rubia sin dejar de estar atento a la conversión que Christian y su padre mantuvieron por teléfono, en donde Carlisle se inventaba una nueva anomalía para su hijo, sacándolo del atolladero en el que el vampiro se había metido.

 _ **[¿Quién te entregó eso?]**_

Preguntó, soltando rápidamente el celular sobre la cama, al escuchar como Christian culminó la llamada, taponeando nuevamente la manguera endovenosa, adhiriéndola una vez más a su brazo izquierdo.

—Tu padre ya me explicó lo que padeces y me siento un poco más tranquilo al respecto. —Justo en aquel momento la señora Jones entró con una enorme bandeja llena de comida, dejándola sobre la cama—. Le pregunté si podías comer después de que culminaras la transfusión y me dijo que sí. —Edward frunció el ceño.

" _Gracias por eso, Carlisle"_ Imaginó a su padre sonriendo ante la jugarreta pesada, a sabiendas de que Edward odiaba ingerir comida humana.

—Gracias, Gail. —La hacendosa mujer abandonó la habitación, deseándoles a ambos buen provecho—. Igual para ti y los muchachos. —Christian tomó asiento junto a Edward, rodeando los hombros del vampiro, el cual sintió como su celular vibró sobre la cama, notificándole que había llegado una nueva respuesta por parte de Elena, sin saber como hacer para leerla delante de su amante—. En verdad me preocupaste mucho, rey. —El chico no solo se sintió mal por poner de ese modo a Christian, sino también al sentir agrado de saber lo mucho que le preocupaba su vida, demostrándole que en verdad lo quería.

—Lamento todo esto, Christian… es algo que viene y va.

—Y es por eso que debiste decírmelo, Ed. —El chico asintió, observando como Christian se incorporó de la cama, después de darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla—. Me lavaré las manos… ahora vuelvo—. El magnate ni había terminado de entrar al cuarto de baño, cuando Edward ya había desbloqueado el teléfono, leyendo la respuesta de Elena.

 _ **[Espero una explicación congruente de tu parte, Edward y no una pregunta que delate aún más todo lo extraño que está ocurriendo en Seattle desde tu llegada o iré yo misma en buscar de respuestas]**_

A Edward se le revolvió el estómago ante la simple idea de haber sido descubierto por Elena, enviándole a su hermana Alice, no solo la imagen sino cada uno de los mensajes que la rubia le había enviado, recibiendo de la menuda vampira una carita sorprendida, junto a una exclamación que denotó la sorpresa ante las palabras de la sensual mujer.

 _ **[Encárgate de esto por favor, yo estoy atrapado en el pent-house gracias a mi descontrol por la sangre humana y sobre todo por tu gran bocota y el empeño de meterte en mis asuntos privados con Christian, diciéndole a Garrett cosas que no debías]**_

La única respuesta de su hermana fue una carita apenada, junto a una manito con el pulgar en alzas, notificándole su vergüenza y su afirmación de que se encargaría de todo lo concerniente a Elena y sus certeras elucubraciones.

—Con tu permiso comeré primero mientras se te termina la bolsa de transfusión. —Acotó Christian picoteando la comida de su plato, hablando de todo un poco, mientras Edward pensaba como convencer a Elena de que nada extraño estaba sucediendo en Seattle y sobre todo como averiguar donde se encontraba la jauría de neófitos y así poder acabar de una vez por todas con todo este dolor de cabeza llamado, Victoria.


	33. Capítulo 32

Capítulo 32

Pandemónium

La alerta de Jasper por medio de los intercomunicadores ante el cambio de premonición de Alice acerca de la muerte de Mía, activó a todos aquellos que resguardaban la integridad física de los implicados en la venganza de Victoria, reuniéndose en el pent-house de los Cullen, justo cuando alguien a quien no esperaban arribó al lugar de reunión en compañía de Carlisle y dos de los integrantes del Clan Denali, quienes se enteraron de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en Seattle, arribando al lugar para apoyar a su familia.

—¡Carlisle!... Creo que no fue buena idea traer a mí padre a Seattle justo ahora. —Acotó Bella, abrazando a Charlie.

—A mi también me alegra verte, hija. —Algunos de los presentes sonrieron, mientras que otros simplemente observaron la escena con hastío y cierto desprecio en su mirada.

—No es que no me alegré verte, Charlie.. es solo que justo ahora…

— …Estamos intentando resolver de una vez por todas lo de Victoria. —Cortó Jasper secamente la conversación entre padre e hija—. Muy lindo todo el reencuentro y creo que la mayoría ya soportó bastante de la telenovela de la imprimación… —Señaló a Jacob y a Leila— …Pero ahora enfoquémonos en lo que nos compete. —Aunque las palabras de Jasper sonaron duras y realmente odiosas, él tenía razón y era mejor comenzar a organizar el dichoso rescate, ya que en las visiones de Alice, ahora era Elena quien se encontraba en ellas, muerta en un mar de sangre.

—Jasper tiene razón… hay que organizarnos, si la premonición de Alice es cierta y Elena ha desaparecido, eso quiere decir que no pudo esperar una respuesta congruente de nuestra parte y fue a buscarlas en aquella dirección. —Acotó Edward.

—Pero la vieja estúpida te envío la foto de la nota tan solo con lo que había escrito la noviecita del segundo al mando de Victoria y no la dirección. —Respondió Jasper a las palabras de su hermano, rememorando el pasado cuando él había sido el segundo al mando del ejército de María.

—No la insultes, Jasper.. ella solo quería respuestas. —Espetó de mala gana el joven psicólogo.

—¡Y vaya que las va a encontrar!... Le fue a buscar las cinco patas al gato y terminará rodeada de fieras sedienta de sangre… yo creo que de esta no se salva.

—¿Jasper? —Llamó Carlisle la atención de su odioso hijo—. Eso no nos ayuda en nada, muy pronto llegará Garrett y entre todos decidiremos que hacer.

—Pues mientras el policía llega, yo iré a dar un paseo, ya no soporto tanto romance y babosadas… estoy asqueada. —Leah se incorporó de su asiento, mirando con total desprecio tanto a Jacob como a Leila, la cual ni siquiera se había percatado que las odiosas palabras de la loba iban dirigidas hacía ella, sonriendo tontamente ante los mimos de su imprima, mientras que la molesta Quileute pulsó el botón que llamaba el ascensor, el cual se abrió rápidamente, dejando ver no solo el agraciado rostro de Garrett, sino también el de Sam, quien había arribado al pent-house, después de haberle pedido a Embry que lo relevara de su puesto en la casa Grey, dejándole a cargo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó el líder de la manada, al ver como la chica entró al ascensor, después de que ambos enemigos comunes abandonaran el estrecho compartimiento.

—A respirar aire fresco, ya no soporto tanta cursilería junta. —Miró a los imprimados.

—Deja la envidia, Leah… No voy a permitir que irrespetes la imprima de Jacob. —La aferró del brazo, sacándola del ascensor.

—Déjala, Sam… Sabes que toda su rabia es porque ha perdido a uno de sus jugueticos. —Por más que la enajenada loba se sacudió, no pudo soltarse del agarre de su líder, rugiéndole a Jacob mientras acotaba a continuación.

—Ya veremos si ella te da lo que yo te di, Jacob. —gritó intentando soltarse de las garras de Sam, siendo Seth quien le pidiera a su hermana que se calmara y respetara la imprima del beta, ya que aquello era su más ferviente fe—. No me hagas reír, niño… tu más que nadie odias la imprimación, vives asustado de ella porque no quieres cambiar el falo por la almeja… ¿cierto?

—¿Leah?... ya basta. —Sam la empujó, logrando que la encolerizada chica cayera sobre uno de los sofás individual, justo cuando Alice entró al pent-house por uno de los balcones, mirando la escena.

—No sabes cuanto me alegra que Emily al fin te haya dejado, maldito bastardo. —Sam miró a Leah con tanto despreció, que por un momento todos pensaron que se le arrojaría encima y la golpearía.

—Ella no me dejó, yo le entregué su libertad, así que deja de intentar lucirte delante de todos, tan solo porque tus juguetes sexuales ya no te quieren. —Leah soltó un grito de ira contenida, pretendiendo golpear a su alfa, pero Seth se interpuso entre su hermana y Sam, siendo Charlie quien hablara.

—Espero que lo que este diciendo Sam no sea cierto, Leah. —La voz de Charlie no solo hizo voltear el rostro de la mayoría de los presentes, Garrett observó el serio y decepcionado rostro del policía, asombrándose al verlo en aquel lugar—. Si tu madre se llegase a enterar de que su hija…

—…Es una golfa… ¿Eso era lo que ibas a decir?... pues lo soy y no me interesa lo que piense mi madre y mucho menos lo que pienses tú, Charlie… no eres mi padre. —Leah corrió hacía una de las tantas habitaciones del pent-house, encerrándose para poder llorar a gusto, ya que muy pocos sabían que desde la muerte de Harry, el padre de los hermanos Clearwater, Leah había cambió considerablemente.

—La desconozco por completo. —Acotó Charlie, mientras todos observaban hacía el cuarto donde Leah se había encerrado, siendo Garrett el único en no quitarle los ojos de encima al padre de Bella.

—¡Jefe Swan!... no pensé que contaríamos con su presencia. —Charlie se sobresaltó al escuchar aquellas palabras, intentando permanecer calmo, pero los latidos de su corazón lo estaban dejando en evidencia delante de todos.

—Aamm… ¿Teniente? —Charlie acortó distancia entre ellos, ofreciéndole un apretón de manos, intentando verse tranquilo y sobre todo agradable con el vampiro, aunque lo que menos había deseado era verlo tan pronto y delante de tanta gente.

—¿Trajo su escopeta? —Garrett comenzó a contarles a todos las proezas de Charlie la noche del ataque en la reservación, siendo Jasper quien volviera a interrumpir.

—En verdad lamento mucho interrumpirte, Garrett… pero para cuando demos con el paradero de la rubia cincuentona, solo encontraremos restos de ella desperdigados por doquier.

—Tiene razón, mayor Whitlock, enfoquémonos en lo que nos compete ahora. —Garrett saludó a su amigo Carlisle, quien a su vez le presentó tanto a Kate como a Tania Denali, las cuales no podían dejar de estar abrazadas la una a la otra como si fuesen siamesas—. Un placer chicas. —Ambas le sonrieron completamente encantadas, siendo Emmett quien desilusionara a las dos rubias.

—No le coqueteen mucho al teniente, a él no le agradan las mujeres. —Carlisle le notificó a Emmett que no era deber suyo decir esas cosas, retando a su entrometido hijo.

—No lo regañes, Carlisle… para mí el ser gay no tiene nada de malo, yo jamás fui un enclosado como muchos que conozco. —Miró a Edward y luego a Charlie, haciéndose el desentendido, al ver como Seth se le acercaba, alzando su mano.

—Así se habla viejo… no hay nada peor que ocultar lo que uno realmente es. —Garrett chocó los cinco con el pequeño lobo, mientras Emmett rió al ver las caras de decepción de las Denali, mientras que Charlie y Edward se miraron a las caras, intentando hacerse los desentendidos, pero el joven vampiro ya se había percatado desde la mente del policía, no solo de la conversación que tuvieron él y Bella por teléfono sobre sus sentimiento hacía Christian, sino también lo que parecía estar ocurriendo entre Charlie y Garrett, alterando cada vez más los nervios del policía.

—¿Vamos a seguir perdiendo el maldito tiempo o qué? —preguntó Jasper completamente exaltado.

—Cálmate Jasper. —Exigió Alice, acercándose a su esposo—. No porque tu seas un homofóbico quiere decir que todos los sean.

—Momento, yo no soy… —Alice le interrumpió.

—El punto es que estamos a ciegas, sigo teniendo visiones de Elena muerta, pero no sé en donde está… no logró distinguir el tétrico escenario. —Edward observó en la mente de su hermana el lugar, notificándole a continuación.

—Parece ser en las afueras de Seattle. —Al decir aquello Charlie recordó que Edward leía la mente, sintiéndose extremadamente nervioso, pidiendo permiso para ir al baño, mientras el vampiro argumentaba—. Pero puede ser cualquier lugar. —Justo en aquel momento llamaron al teléfono del pent-house, siendo Rosalie quien contestara.

—¡Diga! —Edward era el único que podía escuchar desde los pensamientos de su hermana lo que el joven de la recepción le decía, asintiéndole a Rosalie para que aceptara la visita—. Sí, dígale que suba. —La hermosa rubia culminó la llamada, acercándose a Jasper para notificarle que debía calmarse por el bien de Leila, ya que para asombro de muchos, Rosalie y la señorita Williams habían congeniado demasiado bien, pues Jasper le había enseñado los sentimientos que emanaban de ambos imprimados, sintiendo una afinidad con ella, al ver que era lo mismo que la vampiresa había sentido en su momento por su prometido Royce King II, quien terminó destrozándole más que solo el corazón.

—Ven aquí, Jas… —Lo alejó del ascensor, mientras Edward le rogaba a Bella que no hiciera ni dijera nada, antes de saber lo que realmente necesitaban averiguar… en dónde se encontraba Elena y los neófitos.

El ascensor llegó al fin al piso en donde todos se encontraban, dejando ver el asustado rostro de Riley en el interior del artefacto mecánico, siendo Charlie quien lo dejara al descubierto delante de todos.

—¿Tú?... —Sacó su arma de reglamento como si con aquello pudiese hacerle daño, apuntándole al vampiro—. Ese bastardo fue el que quiso comerse a Anthony y de seguro fue él quien asesinó a Billy. —Charlie no había terminado de decir aquello cuando Bella ya había empujado a Edward a un lado, y Jacob se había incorporado de su asiento junto a Leila, transformándose en lobo.

—Calmados todos, por favor. —Exigió Carlisle, interponiéndose entre ellos y el joven Riley, quien no pretendía abandonar el ascensor hasta estar seguro de que nadie lo atacaría—. Edward tiene razón… no vamos a lograr nada si lo matamos. —Leila se incorporó rápidamente de su asiento, pretendiendo acercarse al vampiro, pero Jacob la aferró de la falda con sus fauces, prohibiéndoselo.

—Suéltame, Jake… Riley fue bueno conmigo… él y Bree fueron muy atentos. —Leila logró zafarse, pero el doctor Cullen mantuvo a la joven alejada del ascensor y por consiguiente del vampiro—. ¿Dónde está Bree, Riley?... ¿Por qué ella no ha venido contigo? —A lo que el asustado y triste vampiro respondió, bajando la mirada.

—Victoria la ha atrapado. —Leila se sorprendió de escuchar aquello, comenzando a llorar—. Por favor, ayúdenme… —Rogó el chico arrodillándose frente a todos, sin deseo alguno de abandonar el ascensor—. Victoria va a matarla.

—Esto es una trampa. —Acotó Jasper paseándose de un lado a otro frente a Rosalie, la cual intentaba mantenerlo ha raya.

—Les juro que no miento… ¿Creen que sería capaz de venir solo hasta acá, a sabiendas de que podrían matarme? —Todos observaron al muchacho, enfocando sus ojos en Edward, a la espera de que el dijera si veía algo en su mente que lo delatara.

—Dice la verdad… Ambos traicionaron a Victoria, llevándose a Leila y entregándole aquella nota a Elena. —Edward siguió escudriñando la mente del vampiro, contándole a todos lo que había pasado, siendo Jack quien se diera cuenta de la presencia de Elena en los edificios abandonados, mientras que Victoria había ido a cazar a su pareja, la cual fue atacada por varios neófitos, llevándose consigo a Bree, dejando que una turba de vampiros asesinaran a Riley, pero el vampiro pudo escapar de la letal contienda.

—Se los ruego, solo quiero recuperar a Bree… les ayudaré, pero deben prometerme que ella y yo no saldremos lastimados. —Jacob le rugió, notificándole a Edward lo que pensaba al respecto para que se lo notificara a los demás.

—Jacob no creo que debamos deshacernos de él, y sí… estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Riley sobrepasó los límites con los niños, pero él es el único que puede decirnos en donde está Elena.

—Pues tú puedes verlo en sus pensamientos, Edward. —Espetó Jasper de mala gana—. Así que solo búscalo en su mente y deshagámonos de él. —El aterrado rostro de Riley les demostró a todos lo asustado que estaba, pulsando rápidamente el botón de la planta baja, siendo Carlisle y Emmett quienes mantuvieran las puertas del artefacto mecánico abiertas.

—Nadie va a hacerte daño. —Notificó Edward alzando la voz por sobre el resto de los demás—. Yo te lo garantizo, Riley… —Se acercó lentamente al ascensor—. Entiendo muy bien por lo que estas pasando, tienes miedo y te atreviste a venir aquí por amor, así que yo te garantizo inmunidad. —Todos comenzaron a quejarse y a recriminarle a Edward su proceder, pero el joven vampiro les notificó a todos su decisión—. Sé en donde está Elena, pero hasta que no lleguemos al lugar indicado, Riley cuenta con mi palabra y mi apoyo. —Extendió su mano hacía él para estrecharla y sellar su promesa, en donde Carlisle y Leila eran los únicos en estar de acuerdo, mientras que Bella y Jacob intentaron controlarse, ya que si Edward y la señorita Williams, apoyaban a Riley, los ex esposos no se opondrían ante sus deseos.

* * *

La camioneta que los Cullen habían decidido adquirir como suya se estacionó en un terreno baldío a las afueras de Seattle, en donde el óxido se había apoderado de los fierros viejos que dibujaban un paisaje desolado y sin vida, en donde el abandono de las ruinas demostraban el pasar del tiempo y la devastación en aquellos edificios.

Jasper y Jacob llevaban a Riley encadenado y custodiado, siendo Edward quien condujera hasta aquel lugar, al ser el único que sabía la dirección exacta, llevando a la mayoría en la camioneta, mientras que el resto arribó al lugar en compañía de Garrett, el cual siguió la camioneta en su patrulla, llevándose consigo a Bella, a Charlie, a las hermanas Denali y a su amigo Carlisle, sin dejar de hablar con Bella, ya que desde que ambos se presentaron, se cayeron de maravillas.

—Entonces Bella pertenece a la comunidad LGBT, quien lo diría. —Garrett miró a Charlie por el espejo retrovisor, sonriendo con ironía.

—Así es… y la verdad es que me sorprende que un hombre tan varonil como tú, sea gay. —Garrett salió de la patrulla, abriéndole la puerta a Charlie, el cual le miró de mala gana, apartándose de él.

—No se necesita soltar las plumas para ser gay, Bella… así como tampoco se requiere ser marimacha para ser lesbiana. —Carlisle salió del vehículo, observando como todos los lobos y los demás vampiros salieron de la camioneta, mientras su amigo acotaba—. Es cuestión de personalidad, a unos nos gusta ser muy hombres y aún así recibir castigo por la retaguardia, mientras que a otros les gusta el fashionismo, las lentejuelas, y los tacones altos. —Garrett comenzó a caminar como si estuviese modelando sobre una pasarela, alzando sus talones, simulando usar tacones altos.

Por supuesto aquello hizo sonreír a más de uno, pero a Charlie parecía haberle dado fiebre emotiva, ya que el ver lo desinhibido y relajado que era el policía ante su sexualidad, era algo que lo avergonzada tanto y al mismo tiempo le causaba tanta envidia, que no pudo disimular su malestar, apartándose del vampiro, mirando a otro lado.

—Disculpa a mí amigo, Charlie… siempre ha sido un payaso… no puede evitarlo. —Se disculpó Carlisle.

—No te preocupes. —Acotó Charlie, ignorando las payasadas del vampiro.

—Jamás nos hablaste de tu amigo, Carlisle. —Alegó Kate.

—Es porque entre Carlisle y yo existe un romance secreto… ¿No es así amigo mío? —preguntó Garrett acercándose a su mejor amigo para rodear sus hombros con uno de sus brazos.

—Deja de decir esas cosas, Garrett… Sabes que te aprecio mucho, pero solo como un amigo. —El desvergonzado vampiro siguió coqueteando con Carlisle, observando de refilón a Charlie, para ver sus reacciones, cruzando de vez en cuando sus miradas.

—Pongámonos serios, Garrett. —Exigió Jasper empujando a Riley, el cual miró insistentemente a Edward, ante los maltratos que le daba el mayor Whitlock—. Esa maldita puede estar en cualquier lugar, vigilándonos y a la espera de una posibilidad para atacar.

—Jasper tiene razón. —Acotó Charlie—Corremos peligro, así que es mejor mantenernos callados…

—Corrección… usted corre peligro, Sheriff. —Interrumpió Garrett, acercándose al policía pueblerino, sobresaltándole al verlo tan cerca de él—. Se le exigió que se quedara en el pent-house con la señorita Williams , pero no nos hizo caso, así que de nada le vale estar alerta, ya que igual puede salir lastimado.

—O muerto. —Acotó Jasper, ganándose la desdeñosa mirada de muchos—. ¿Qué?... Garrett tiene razón, no debió venir, es una distracción para todos nosotros.

—Más bien soy un señuelo. —Charlie resumió en breves palabras la historia que Billy le había contado sobre el valor de la segunda esposa de Taha Aki, el espíritu guerrero de la tribu, aquella que se había cortado para llamar la atención de los fríos que atacaban su aldea, permitiéndole a su esposo salvar a su pueblo.

—Pero papá… ¿Te volviste loco? —preguntó Bella completamente alterada—. Te dejé venir porque nadie puede imponérsete cuando te pones obtuso, pero no voy a permitir que… —Tanto Jasper como Edward chitaron a Bella para que se callara, mirando a todos lados.

—No estamos solos. —Notificó Jasper al sentir varios sentimientos a su alrededor que no eran los de sus allegados, mientras Edward acotaba a continuación.

—Son muchos… unos cincuenta más o menos. —Todos se tensaron al escuchar aquello menos Riley, quien le confirmó el número exacto de los neófitos.

—Son exactamente cuarenta y cinco neófitos… eran casi setenta pero el ataque a Forks bajó considerablemente el número. —Miró a Edward—. ¿Puedes escuchar a Bree? —preguntó rogando porque la joven aún estuviese viva.

—Son demasiados pensamientos juntos, no puedo concentrarme en uno en particular. —Justo en aquél momento su teléfono celular vibró, sobresaltando al vampiro, el cual extrajo rápidamente el Android, percatándose de un mensaje de parte de Christian, poniendo los ojos en blanco. _"No puede ser"_ Pensó… ya que antes de irse a la cama, el vampiro le había suministrado un par de pastillas para dormir en el jugo de la cena, y así poder salir sin ser detectado por el magnate—. _"Si que eres resistente a los psicotrópicos"_ Abrió el mensaje leyéndole rápidamente, mientras Jasper les notificaba a todos lo que está pasando y como se organizarían para entrar.

 _ **[¿En donde demonios estás y que me echaste en la comida?... Esto te va a costar muy caro, Edward.]**_

El vampiro guardó su teléfono celular ya que no era el momento ni el lugar para seguirle el juego de amo a Christian, pues si no terminaban con aquel problema llamado Victoria no habría más romance, ni juegos sexuales y mucho menos un futuro juntos, si era que podía existir uno.

—Quédese detrás de mí Sheriff… pues aunque tuviera su _Shotgun_ no saldría ileso de esto si no hace lo que le digo. —Por más incómodo que Charlie se sintiera sabia que Garrett tenía razón, pensando en como ayudar sin tener que ser una carga para ellos, arrepintiéndose de no haberse quedado con Leila, la cual quedó custodiada por agentes de policía vampiros que el teniente había dejado en el pent-house.

Sam fue el primero en transformarse, seguido de Jacob, Seth y Leah… ya que por más molesta que estuviera, la joven Clearwater siempre estaría apoyando a su alfa y a sus hermanos Quileutes, jurándole a su madre proteger a su hermanito ante cualquier peligro.

—Sam irá con Carlisle y Alice… Seth con Emmett y las primas Denali… —Comenzaron a acatar las órdenes de Jasper, reagrupándose— …Jacob irá con Edward y Bella, así que Leah tu irás conmigo y con Rosalie. —Aferró con fuerza a Riley, mirando a Garrett—. Creo que será mejor que te quedes con el jefe Swan, no creo que sea buena idea que… —Unos cuantos reflectores apostados en zonas estratégicas de aquel complejo abandonado, iluminaron el deprimente escenario de fierros viejos y edificaciones derrumbas que había escogido Victoria para su venganza, mostrando su rostro en lo alto de uno de los maltrechos galpones.

—No debí subestimarte, Riley querido… después de todo fuiste tú quien los creo. —El joven miró a todos lados intentando dar con el paradero de su amada—. ¿Estás buscando a la maldita que me robó tu fidelidad? —Señaló a su izquierda, justo cuando otro reflector se encendió, iluminando la parte alta de uno de los edificios, mostrando a la joven neófita, crucificada entre fierros oxidados, los cuales habían sido clavados en sus brazos, sus piernas y su tórax, traspasando sus extremidades, manteniéndola clavada a una de las paredes ladeadas.

—¡Bree!... —Exclamó Riley pretendiendo ir a socorrerla, pero tanto Jasper como Rosalie se lo impidieron.

—¿Qué ganas con todo esto, Victoria? —Preguntó Carlisle, justo cuando el celular de Garrett comenzó a vibrar, logrando que el vampiro se sobresaltara—. Tu venganza a perdido fundamentos, ya ni siquiera es en contra de Edward… ahora usas a cualquier inocentes para tus macabros planes.

—¿En donde está Elena? —gritó Edward completamente exaltado.

—¡Oh… Ella está viva!... Por ahora. —El encolerizado vampiro pretendió abandonar su puesto de batalla para atacarla, siendo Jacob quien lo detuviera, interponiendo su descomunal cuerpo lobezno en su camino.

" _Aun no, Edward… además… prometiste que sería mía… ¿Lo recuerdas?"_ El vampiro asintió, intentando calmarse, mientras que Garrett leyó el mensaje que Alistair le enviaba, sin saber si aquello era bueno o malo, mirando a Charlie, leyendo nuevamente el mensaje.

 _ **[Encontré a mí señor, Garrett… te dije que lo encontraría.. ¿En donde estás tú?]**_

El policía volvió a mirar a Charlie, el cual no podía dejar de ver a la pobre neófita crucificada, sintiendo pena por ella a pesar de haberla visto en la masacre de la reservación, deseando liberarla.

—Solo quiero tu cabeza, Edward. —Señaló a la nueva hermana del vampiro—. Y la de Bella. —Charlie negó en voz alta, llamando la atención de la pelirroja—. ¡Vaya, vaya!... pero miren lo que me han traído… esto cambia considerablemente las cosas. —Ahora era Bella quien se negaba ante las posibles elucubraciones de la vampiresa.

—Dijiste que me querías a mí, Victoria… pues aquí me tienes. —La pelirroja sonrió con total malicia, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, mientras Garrett respondió el mensaje de su amigo, notificándole su ubicación exacta.

—No querida… creo que me divertiré mucho más viendo como intentan resguardar la vida de tus seres queridos cuando suelte a la jauría de neófitos que tengo encerrados. —Debajo de donde se encontraba Victoria, Riley pudo divisar movimientos en la oscuridad, notificándole a Jasper entre susurros que Jack se encontraba tras bastidores, encendiendo y movilizando los reflectores a su favor, intentando mantenerse oculto entre las sombras.

—¿Es todo lo que harás, Victoria?... —preguntó Garrett caminando hacia su izquierda, tratando no solo de ganar tiempo para que Alistair trajera a su señor, sino para guiar el reflector que lo iluminaba a él y a Charlie hacía otro lado, rogando porque Bella entendiera lo que intentaba hacer, quitando a Charlie del punto de enfoque de la pelirroja—. ¿Simplemente soltarás a tus neófitos y verás si somos capaces o no de proteger a nuestros seres queridos?... te creí mas astuta que eso. —Al pasar junto a Jasper, pudo percatarse de la insistente mirada del mayor Whitlock, volteando el rostro para ver que veía, percatándose de la presencia de Jack.

—No me hagas reír, policía… Tú y tu amigo Alistair no son contrincantes para mí. —Garrett alzó una de sus cejas, sin dejar de alejarse del jefe de la policía de Forks, acercándose está vez a Carlisle, mientras Edward ya había leído en la mente de su hermano la ubicación exacta de Jack, siendo Leah quien se movilizara sigilosamente entre los escombros, pretendiendo atacar de improvisto al malviviente ex de Anastasia, la cual se había rehusado a hablar con Jacob desde que el joven lobo la había dejado plantada aquel día a causa de la imprimación—. Los perros solo tuvieron suerte de que ustedes dos hubiesen estado allí, pero no podrán en contra de tantos neófitos sedientos de sangre.

—¿Eso crees? —Todos aguardaron atentos a la disputa entre la pelirroja y el policía, mientras Bella escondió a su padre en la patrulla, pidiéndole que no se moviera de aquel lugar.

—No lo creo, Garrett… estoy cien por ciento, segura. —Victoria miró a Edward, sonriéndole con malicia—. Y aunque pierda, ya gané… ya que de algún modo u otro, Christian se enterará de lo que en realidad eres. —El vampiro vio en la mente de la pelirroja que aquello se refería no solo a que Elena lo sabía, sino que al parecer había dejado en _Grey Holding Enterprise, inc._ documentación que lo dejaba en evidencia delante del magnate.

—Eres una maldita. —Victoria rió ante las palabras del apuesto vampiro.

—Así es querido, no me dejaron acceder a tu nueva adquisición amorosa y acabar con su vida, pero tenlo por seguro que haré todo lo posible porque esa relación termine mal, haré que Christian te odie y sobre todo qué el magnate sepa que fuiste tú el culpable de la muerte de su mejor amiga. —Un último reflector iluminó a la inconsciente rubia en lo alto del edificio mas grande, atada a una de las vigas de contención, la cual se mecía peligrosamente.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —Exclamó Alice completamente asustada, mientras que a Edward se le caía la cara de vergüenza al verse expuesto por Victoria delante de todos.

—Dijiste que nos querías a Bella y a mí… ¿no?... pues aquí estoy, Victoria… te doy mi vida a cambio de la de Elena. —Mientras Edward intentaba negociar con Victoria, Jasper le quitó las cadenas a Riley, notificándole que debía de estar atento por si los neófitos hacían acto de presencia, exigiéndole que lo pensara dos veces antes de traicionarlos por la pelirroja.

Por su parte Leah ya había llegado al lugar en donde Jack se escondía de todos, movilizando por medio de varios paneles de control los reflectores, atento a lo que pasaba en la distancia, sin tan siquiera percatarse de la presencia de Leah, la cual se había transformado nuevamente en humana, escalando el esqueleto metálico del destrozado edificio, llegando al fin hasta donde Jack se encontraba, pretendiendo transformarse nuevamente en una loba para arrojarse sobre él, pero el malviviente había colocado varias trampas a su alrededor, activándose una de ellas, la cual dejó caer sobre la chica una enorme red de pesca.

Aquello activó el instinto protector del hermano de la chica, corriendo hacía el edificio aledaño para socorrerla, pero Emmett se le interpuso, aferrando al pequeño lobo gris por uno de los costados.

—No pequeño, detente… pueden haber más trampas y no sabemos con que nos va a salir está maldita mujerzuela. —Victoria rió con total malicia, mientras que Jack se acercó lentamente hacía donde se encontraba la enajenada y desnuda muchacha, sacando una pequeña linterna de los bolsillos de su pantalón, alumbrando el encolerizado rostro de Leah.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una exhibicionista. —Miró la desnudez de la joven Clearwater, la cual intentó quitarse la pesada red de acero, sin éxito alguno—. Que lindo juguetico me han enviado. —Al escuchar aquello, Leah levantó rápidamente el rostro para ver los ojos del malnacido frente a ella y justo allí, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos y solo la gravedad los unió a la tierra, mientras sus almas recorrieron en tan solo un segundo las interminables historias de vidas pasadas, en las que parecían haberse amado recurrentemente, reencontrándose una y otra vez, eternamente.

—Parece más divertido dejarte con vida, sufriendo por un amor no correspondido. —Respondió Victoria sin tan siquiera percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo entre Jack y Leah, al igual que todos los presentes, ya que mientras la chica no retomara su forma lobezna, ninguno de los integrantes de su manada se enteraría de su inesperada imprimación.

—Puedes entregarte Victoria y recibir mi indulto… —La vampiresa rió burlonamente ante las palabras de Garrett— …Pero si lo que quieres es guerra, no vamos a escatimar en devolverte lo que nos des, porque quien intenta resolver las cosas con violencia, solo encontrará más violencia. —Todos asistieron, mientras Edward mantuvo enfocada su mente en la de Elena, intentando buscar algún indicio de violencia o maltrato físico y mental, pero la rubia parecía encontrarse aun inconsciente.

—Veamos que tanto pierden ustedes y que tanto puedo perder yo. —La vampiresa realizó un ademán con la mano, logrando que un considerable número de neófitos apareciera a cada lado de ella, siendo Riley quien hablara entre dientes.

—Estos son los primeros que cree… los que han aprendido a controlarse. —Jasper asintió—. Los más nuevos deben estar aun encerrados. —Mientras todos contemplaban el panorama que se les avecinaba, Jack y Leah se devoraban en un apasionado beso que parecía no querer tener fin, siendo Jasper quien se percatara de los lujuriosos sentimientos en un mar de sensaciones diversas que saturaban el lugar, siendo los menos esperados en un panorama tan poco propicio para ellos.

—No puede ser. —Soltó Edward, no solo al leer los pensamientos de Jasper, sino al percatarse por sí mismo que las impúdicas acciones entre la joven Clearwater y el malviviente de Hyde, habían comenzado por un fin que nadie esperó que sucediera, notificándoselos a todos los presentes—. Leah se ha imprimado de Jack. —Cada uno de los que se encontraban en aquel lugar se vieron las caras, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, dejando tanto al bando de los buenos como el de los malos completamente asombrados, ya que aunque Victoria no sabía lo que significara aquella palabra, sintió que no era nada bueno.

—¿Jack?... —Llamó la alterada vampiresa, la cual no obtuvo respuesta alguna del degenerado y malnacido hombre, aquel que pretendió escabullirse con la chica, pero la vampiresa ya había enviado a un par de neófitos a buscarle, percatándose del faltante de la loba blanca en las filas enemigas—. ¡Maldito seas Jack!… juro que si me has traicionado voy a… —Mientras Victoria hablaba, comenzó a descender por una de las vigas de soporte, percatándose de como Leah se transformaba en loba, transmitiéndole a los demás Quileutes sus sentimientos hacía Jack, confirmando la imprimación entre los suyos—. Mátenlos a ambos—. Aquello consiguió que la manada atacara, ya que una de las creencias más sagradas para ellos era la imprimación y Jack había pasado de ser el indeseable número uno a la prioridad de cada uno de los Quileutes, pretendiendo resguardar su vida y la de Leah.

—Seth, no… —Emmett intentó detener al pequeño lobo gris, pero la magia Quileute era poderosa, transformándolos a todos en títeres de un destino escrito por los espíritus de la tribu, manipulando a cada uno de ellos sin poder hacer nada al respecto, recibiendo de parte del hermano de Leah un rugido y un mordisco para que le soltara.

—Este es el momento justo para que uno de nosotros vaya por la señora Lincoln. —Acotó Garrett en voz baja, al ver lo alterada que se encontraba la vampiresa, enviando a más de sus soldados, ya que Leah había asesinado a dos de sus inmortales sin problemas alguno, resguardando la integridad física de Jack.

—Yo iré… —Acotó Bella—. Vigila a mí padre, está dentro de la patrulla. —La vampiresa señaló el carro de policía aparcado junto a la camioneta, percatándose de que el policía no se encontraba dentro—. Pero… ¿En donde demonios se metió? —La vampiresa miró a todos lados.

—¿En serio te extrañas que haga esas cosas?... En Forks yo ya me había percatado del tipo de persona que es tu padre. —Alegó Garrett, mirando su reloj de pulso y revisando su celular, a la espera de un nuevo mensaje por parte de Alistair—. Si le dices que se esconda saldrá corriendo a enfrentarse con el enemigo, si le pides que aguarde en algún lugar seguro, tu padre irá a buscar problemas, y si le pides que no se involucre…

— …irá él mismo a buscar a Elena. —Bella señaló el edificio donde se encontraba la rubia atada, en donde se podía apreciar al intrépido hombre escalando la no tan inestable estructura, asombrando no solo a la vampiresa, sino al teniente.

—¡Me lleva el diablo¡ —Exclamó el policía, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Bueno… hay que admitir una cosa… —Acotó, mirando nuevamente la hora en su celular— … Que tu padre tiene las bolas de titanio más grandes que he visto en un humano. —Bella sonrió, aunque no dejó de estar preocupada por Charlie, notificándole a Garrett que iría por él—. Ve… yo aun espero a mí arma secreta. —Tanto Isabella como el resto de las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar, no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaría a continuación, ni siquiera Alice, ya que si todos creían que Victoria era un problema, el arma secreta del que Garrett hablaba, era tan peligroso como intentar abrir la caja de Pandora creyendo que en el proceso, nadie saldría lastimado—. El fuego se combate con fuego… espero que mis llamas no sean lo extremadamente peligrosas como para quemarnos a todos. —Se dijo así mismo el vampiro, autoconvenciéndose de ello.

Mientras Bella trataba de ir por su padre, los lobos comenzaron una batalla campal entre ellos y los vampiros que intentaban separar a los imprimados, siendo las Denali quienes intervinieran en la disputa, aunque los lobos pretendían defender a los amantes, y las rubias intentaban atrapar a Jack antes de que los vampiros de Victoria lo hicieran.

—Ve por tu chica. —Exigió Jasper, asombrando al joven Riley—. ¿Qué esperas?... ve… —Insistió el mayor Whitlock, empujando al muchacho—. Has demostrado que estas de nuestro lado y que solo lo haces por ella. —Señaló a Bree—. De soldado a soldado te deseo buena suerte. —Jasper se apartó de Riley, exigiéndole a su esposa que lo vigilara, acercándose a su hermano Emmett, el cual aun no podía creer que su mejor amigo de jodas y horas interminables de videojuegos, lo hubiese atacado—. Necesito que intentes mover esa viga. —Señaló a un costado del edificio en donde Victoria se encontraba sujeta, a la espera de que alguno de sus neófitos atrapara al bastardo de Jack.

—Pero si hago eso el edificio podría caer sobre los lobos. —Jasper suspiró con cierto hastío.

—Tú solo hazlo… confía en mí. —Dejó a Emmett pensativo y temeroso de hacer lo que su hermano le había exigido, mientras tomaba a Rosalie sutilmente por el brazo, señalando la única entrada al complejo industrial, notificándole en voz baja para que solo ella escuchara—. Necesito que entres allí y me averigües en donde están los demás neófitos—. Rosalie asintió, esperando que su adorado mellizo hablara con su padre—. Ve con ella, Carlisle. —Ambos se fueron a hacer lo que el vampiro les había exigido, justo cuando Emmett hizo lo que el mayor Whitlock le había pedido, golpeando violentamente la viga principal, creando un inesperado temblor que hizo caer no solo a Victoria sino también a los Quileutes, siendo Jack el más afectado y golpeado de todos, al ser el único humano, mientras que Bella ya había alcanzado a su padre, preguntándole apremiante.

—¡Papá!... ¿te volviste loco? —Charlie se sobresaltó al verla a su lado, mientras la vampiresa intentaba detenerle

—¿Creíste que me quedaría escondido en un auto? —Charlie negó con la cabeza—. Proteger y servir, Bella… ese fue mi juramento cuando me gradué en el colegio de policías.

—Tratamos con vampiros, papá. —Acotó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco, aferrando a su padre para ayudarlo a subir hasta lo alto de aquel edificio.

—Aunque sean extraterrestres, Bella… no pienso quedarme a mirar. —Ambos llegaron hasta lo alto de la inestable estructura, siendo Charlie el primero en comenzar a desatar a la maltrecha mujer, mientras Bella la sostuvo por uno de los costados para que no cayera al vacío. Alice por su parte mantuvo vigilado no solo al joven Riley, sino a cada una de las diversas contiendas que se suscitaron en aquel lugar, tratando de tener alguna visión, sin éxito alguno.

Edward corrió hacía donde Victoria había caído, mientras las hermanas Denali con la ayuda de Emmett, comenzaron a asesinar neófitos, permitiéndoles a los Quileutes reponerse de la caída, siendo Leah la que levantara a Jack, subiéndolo sobre su lomo.

—Tú y yo vamos a terminar esto de una vez por todas, Victoria. —Espetó Edward, pretendiendo tomar a la vampiresa por el cuello, pero la escurridiza mujer logró zafarse, intentando acceder a uno de los paneles de control, justo cuando Rosalie y Carlisle regresaron, informándole a Jasper.

—Dentro de una especie de bodega subterránea hay más de veinte neófitos enfurecidos. —Notificó el líder del clan Olympic, observando todo aquel pandemónium que se había desatado en las afueras de complejo abandonado, en donde Riley ya había logrado soltar a Bree, llevándola hasta donde se encontraban los autos con la ayuda de Alice, introduciéndola en la camioneta.

—Quédate aquí, hermosa… ahora vuelvo. —Bree asintió, intentando soportar la dolorosa restauración de su maltrecho cuerpo, mientras Charlie y Bella comenzaron a bajar el inanimado cuerpo de Elena, percatándose del arribo de una lujosa limosina al desolado y destruido lugar, llamando la atención de Garrett, el cual se había sumado a la contienda entre los lobos y los vampiros, ayudando a las Denali.

—Las puertas del hades se abren y el rey del averno emerge de un mar de lava. —Recitó Garrett, al ver el lujoso auto estacionarse en medio de todo aquel caos, justo cuando Victoria logró pulsar uno de los tantos botones que habían sobre el panel que Jack había estado manipulando, logrando que la puerta de acero que mantuvo al resto de los neófitos encerrados ser abriera, dejándolos escapar.

—Ahora conocerás el infierno en la tierra, Edward. —Amenazó la pelirroja al vampiro, el cual pretendió arrojarse sobre ella, pero al ver el gran número de neófitos que salieron descontrolados como una jauría de zombis, desistió de tomarla de los cabellos, gritándole a sus seres queridos.

—¡Cuidado! —Todos observaron con horror la estampida de vampiros que se arrojó violentamente sobre ellos, justo cuando Alistair salió del auto, permitiéndole a un segundo pasajero abandonar el interior del vehículo, alzando sus manos hacia la descomunal jauría, invocando a continuación.

—Fuego. —El apuesto joven de tez color aceituna y vivaces ojos egipcios calcinó a cada uno de los neófitos que pretendían arrojarse impetuosos sobre el elegante vehículo, convirtiéndolos en grotescas masas de piel calcinadas, las cuales cayeron al suelo, consumiéndose entre las llamas.

—¡Maldito Klaus!… lograste robarle a Amun a su hermano predilecto, Benjamín. —Acotó Garrett, abandonando la contienda entre los lobos y los pocos neófitos que quedaban, dejándoselos a las Denalis, quienes en conjunto con Emmett, culminaron con la vida del resto de los soldados de Victoria, la cual quedó petrificada al ver el enorme poder de aquel vampiro—. ¡Vaya, vaya!... mira lo que Alá nos ha enviado desde los confines de Cairo, al gran Benjamín. —Mientras Garrett descendía hasta el terreno bajo del complejo abandonado, Jasper se arrojó impetuosamente sobre Victoria con la ayuda de Edward, arrastrando a la vampiresa hasta donde todos comenzaron a reagruparse, siendo Charlie quien llevara a Elena hasta la patrulla de Garrett, introduciendo a la desvalida y aun inconsciente mujer en la parte trasera del auto.

—Mi viejo amigo Garrett… cuanto tiempo. —Tanto el policía como el egipcio estrecharon sus manos, concluyendo el saludo con un fuerte abrazo—. Era cuestión de tiempo que abandonara el nido que Amun había creado para mí en el Cairo y me aventurara a conocer el mundo. —Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, palmeándose las espaldas.

—Te dije que encontraría a mí señor, Garrett… te dije que él acabaría con toda esta absurda venganza de Victoria. —Acotó Alistair, interrumpiendo el efusivo saludo de ambos vampiros.

—Tú jamás defraudas, Al. —Comentó Garrett palmeándole el hombro a su amigo.

—El mejor sabueso de todos. —Comentó Benjamín observando a todos los lobos apostados al frente de la limosina, resguardando a Jack—. Sin ofender a los presentes. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Garrett.

—Y dime algo, Ben… ¿Klaus solo te ha enviado a ti o pretende honrarnos con su presencia? —Justo en aquel momento un costoso calzado masculino francés se dejó apreciar desde el interior del vehículo, apoyándose sobre el terreno arenoso, mientras que una pálida mano varonil se aferró de la puerta abierta del auto, mostrando el octogonal anillo de piedra de ágata azul de la distinguida familia Mikaelson, respondiendo la pregunta del ansioso y al mismo tiempo temeroso vampiro.

—No soy Klaus para ti, Garrett… soy tu señor Niklaus… igualado perro zarrapastroso. —Aquello más que ofender a Garrett lo hizo soltar una carcajada, acercándose al agraciado hombre de mentón prominente y mirada penetrante, el cual arregló el nudo de su corbata, acercándose al policía para ofrecerle la mano.

—Klaus… Niklaus… da igual… un Mikaelson es un Mikaelson use el nombre o el título que use… ¿No es así mi estimado amigo? —Si algo se había jurado Garrett era que jamás llamaría señor, amo o cualquier título noble con el que Klaus pretendiera hacerse llamar por su corte real, rehusándose aun cuando el vampiro más antiguo y poderoso de todos los tiempos, se lo impusiera.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento de Garrett, mi señor. —Le exigió Alistair a Klaus, quien comenzó a observar, analizar y estudiar a cada uno de los presentes, enfocando sus ojos en el aterrado rostro de Victoria—. Usted sabe que él es un yanqui sin cultura ni envergadura.

—La verga dura siempre la tengo, Al… deja de hablar de mi libido delante de Klaus… sabes que a él no le gustan mis mariconerías. —Los lobos no pudieron dejar de reír ante las mamadas de gallo de Garrett, aunque solo Edward y el mismo Klaus se percataron de sus carcajadas.

—Voy a coserte la boca, Garrett… estás bastante impertinente para mi mal humor. —Aquello por supuesto no pintaba nada bien para los presentes, logrando que Garrett se calmara y bajara su nivel de irreverencia e irrespeto para con Klaus—. No solo acabo de tener una disputa con Amun por teléfono, exigiéndome que le devuelva a su hermanito, sino que justo cuando me dispuse a cenar, Alistair me encontró y me pidió muy cortésmente que le siguiera. —Miró al susodicho—. Y como negármele, si es mi lacayo más respetuoso, servicial y capaz que tengo. —Palmeó el hombro del vampiro.

—Y el más jalabola. —Las palabras de Garrett consiguieron que más de uno riera, siendo Klaus quien aferrara el mentón del policía, espetándole de mala gana.

—Sabes que puedo convertirte en mi perro faldero, Garrett… no me retes. —Empujó bruscamente al vampiro, haciéndole caer muy cerca de la patrulla, logrando que Charlie asomara su cabeza, llamando la atención del vampiro—. ¡Vaya, vaya!... has pensado en todo… ¿cierto?... sabías que no había ingerido nada y me has traído la cena. —Sonrió con malicia.

—Aamm… no… él viene con nosotros. —Alegó Garrett un poco asustado, ya que con Klaus, jamás se sabía.

—Él es mi padre. —El vampiro procedente de Nueva Orleans, volteó a ver a Bella, observándole de arriba hacía abajo.

—¿Y acaso crees que eso me detendrá a la hora de tomar lo que desee? —Bella miró completamente asustada al vampiro, enfocando sus ojos en Carlisle.

—Así que, es usted del que Garrett y Alistair me han estado comentando durante tanto tiempo… —Klaus observó el calmo y apacible rostro de Carlisle, sonriendo con desgano.

—Y tú debes ser el tercer custodio real que Alistair y Garrett quieren introducir en mi corte. —Carlisle asintió, observando el consternado y al mismo tiempo extrañado rostro de cada uno de sus familiares, explicándoles a continuación.

—El señor Niklaus aquí presente es el verdadero amo y señor de los vampiros. —Nadie podía creer lo que Carlisle les estaba diciendo—. Garrett me contó un día que no debía temerle a Aro, que él solo era el títere de los Mikaelson, quienes son y siempre han sido los amos del mundo vampírico.

—Él no puede ser un vampiro. —Alegó Rosalie—. No solo puedo escuchar su corazón, también puedo oler su sangre. —Klaus sonrió.

—Esa es la bendición… ¿o tal vez la maldición? —Rectificó el vampiro, poniendo rostro circunspecto—. En fin… el punto es que gracias a el libertinaje de mi madre y su descaro, en realidad soy el bastardo de los Mikaelson. —Miró a los Quileutes—. No solo soy el amo y señor de los vampiros, también el de los lobos. —Todos se miraron las caras, completamente incrédulos—. ¿No me creen?... pues veamos, cual es el conflicto que existe entre los lobos y ustedes. —Señaló al bando de los vampiros.

—La lobita blanca se ha imprimado, señor Klaus, Nick o como se llame. —Acotó Emmett, haciendo sonreír a Garrett, quien ya se había puesto de pie ante el empujón, rogando porque Charlie permaneciera en la patrulla y no volviera a llamar la atención de Niklaus.

—¿Emmett?... —Llamó Edward la atención de su atolondrado he infantil hermano, negando con la cabeza para que no metiera la pata con el vampiro, ya que el joven lector de almas podía leer perfectamente la mente de aquel hombre o híbrido, mitad lobo, mitad vampiro, sintiendo cierta angustia al ver lo arrogante, poderoso y malvado que podía llegar a hacer.

—¿Ella? —preguntó el legendario inmortal, acercándose a los lobos, los cuales le rugieron, aunque aquello no amilanó en lo más mínimo al híbrido.

—Si señor. —respondió respetuosamente el corpulento vampiro, señalando a Jack—. Ese bastardo era el secuas de la pelirroja sangrona. —Señaló a Victoria, la cual siguió mirando a Klaus con ojos de terror como si lo conociera de algún lugar, aunque no recordaba exactamente de donde—. Pero desde que se imprimó de la lobita libertina, no hemos podido ponerle el guante, ya que…

— …Ya que para los lobos la imprimación es sagrada y entre todos se cuidan las garrapatas… ¿no es así? —Concluyó Klaus, haciendo sonreír tanto a Garrett como a Benjamín, demostrándoles a todos que Emmett le había caído en gracia, pues si algo sabía detectar el híbrido era la hipocresía, y el corpulento e infantil vampiro no poseía un ápice de falsedad en todo su ser, siendo cien por ciento auténtico.

—Si señor… así es. —Concluyó Emmett.

—Pues vamos a solventar eso, mi estimado grandote. —Palmeó el hombro de Emmett, apartándose de todos los presentes, introduciéndose entre la jauría de lobos, permitiéndoles a los Quileutes observar sus ambarinos ojos de fuego, los cuales centellaron como un par de brasas ardientes, mostrándoles su naturaleza animal y lobezna, logrando que todos, menos Leah, se echaran a sus pies.

—No puede ser. —Acotó Bella por lo bajo, al ver como hasta Sam, el líder de la manada se había echado sobre sus cuatro patas como la mascota más fiel y sumisa.

—Ven aquí, hermosa. —Exigió Klaus, al ver como la loba comenzó a echarse cada vez más hacía atrás, resguardando la vida de Jack, el cual se escondió detrás de su imprima—. ¿En verdad crees que es amor lo que sientes por esa piltrafa humana? —El vampiro europeo, negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, extendiendo su mano hacía ella—. No pequeña, eso es solo una de las tantas maldiciones de mi madre.

Alistair y Garrett les notificaron a todos que la difunta madre de Klaus, había sido una bruja, siendo la causante de su inmortalidad, transformándoles en los primeros vampiros en la tierra, poblando el mundo con más de los de su raza, los cuales fueron evolucionando con el pasar de los siglos, convirtiéndose en lo que eran ahora los Cullen, aquellos vampiros con el poder de inocular a los humanos con su propio veneno, sin tener que recurrir a lo que se hacía anteriormente para convertir a un mortal en vampiro, asesinándole después de darles a beber sangre inmortal, reviviéndolos para completar la transformación al ingerir sangre humana.

—Ese infeliz no te ama y tú no lo amas a él, son solo tus genes lobeznos que piden a gritos fornicar con él porque su ADN es el perfecto para que se fusione con el tuyo, y así engendrar camadas perfectas de nuevos lobitos, pero nada más. —Al escuchar aquello no solo Jacob sintió cierto desconcierto, ya que el lobo pensó que lo que existía entre Leila y él era tan real como lo que había existido entre Anastasia y su persona, mientras que en el interior de Seth avivaba el temor ante la imprimación, dándole a entender a Emmett el porque su amigo le temía tanto a aquella palabra, aunque la respetaba—. Mírame, Leah… —La enorme loba le observó fijamente a los ojos, quedándose inerte como una estatua de piedra al sentir como aquel poderoso ser lograba entrar en su subconsciente—. Ya no estás imprimada de Jack Hyde, no hay amor en tu corazón por él, debes soltar lo que te ata a ese hombre, ahora. —Edward pudo ver como algo parecía haberse roto en la mente de la joven Clearwater, la cual chilló como si le hubiesen arrancado algo importante en una parte de su cerebro, cayendo al suelo completamente inconsciente.

" _Leah"_ gritó Seth internamente, siendo Edward el único en escuchar aquello o eso creyó él, ya que Klaus había volteando a ver al pequeño lobo gris, el cual se acercó a su hermana, lamiéndole el rostro.

—¿Está muerta? —preguntó Emmett, acercándose a los hermanos Clearwater.

—No mi estimado grandote, solo se desmayó. —Miró a Jack, el cual había caído al suelo, completamente desorientado—. El desvincular a dos imprimados suele ocasionar resaca, despertará y estará como si nada hubiese pasado—. Tomó a Jack por el cuello, levantándolo en vilo—. Te recomiendo que corras, mi pequeño entremés, ya no cuentas con la protección de los lobos. —Le soltó, dejándole caer bruscamente al suelo, justo cuando un auto negro arribó al lugar, estacionándose frente a ellos—. ¡Genial! —Exclamó Klaus, sacudiéndose las manos como si Jack fuese un costal de basura y él intentara deshacerse de la mugre entre sus manos—. Llegó la caballeriza, tarde como siempre.

Garrett y Benjamín se vieron a las caras, sonriendo con ironía ante las palabras de Niklaus, el cual se acercó a Victoria, mientras los recién llegados se aproximaban, observando a la pelirroja detenidamente, enfocando sus ojos sobre los de la vampiresa, logrando entrar en su mente, buscando información acerca de todo lo que había estado haciendo en contra de los Cullen, devolviéndole en el proceso recuerdos que él le había arrebatado, consiguiendo que Victoria soltara a continuación.

—Fuiste tú… tú mataste a mí hermana Anne. —Klaus negó con la cabeza, mirando de refilón a Alistair.

—Corrección, Victoria… la mataste tú. —Señaló a la pelirroja—. Te cazábamos a ti en Ámsterdam, pero dejaste a tu hermana de señuelo para despistarnos y permitirle a tu maldito James escapar contigo y con Laurent a América. —Klaus resumió brevemente el porqué cazaban a James, notificándoles a todos que el muy cretino pretendía a Rebekah Mikaelson, la hermana de Klaus, Elijah, Kol y los demás hermanos del clan más antiguo de vampiros y los que se creían la nobleza vampírica.

—¿Pero por qué cazaban a Victoria si era a James a quien realmente buscaban? —preguntó Jasper sin poder entender nada sobre aquel conflicto, justo cuando Félix abandonó el vehículo, tomando a Jack por el cuello, siendo Aro quien descendiera lentamente del lujoso auto negro, mirándoles a todos, mientras Klaus acotaba.

—Porque para aquel entonces yo buscaba una _doppelganger_ y Victoria era una. —Aquello sorprendió aún más a todos los presentes y más aun porqué algunos no sabía que era aquello y otros no entendía para que Klaus necesitaba a un doble idéntico a otro—. Pero me las arreglé para conseguir a alguien más que la suplantara en mis planes de convertirme en el amo y señor de ambas razas enemigas. —Klaus explicó que solo un hechizo donde debía sacrificar a una _Doppelganger_ le daría el poder para gobernar ambas razas, ya que su lado lobezno se encontraba dormido por culpa del conjuro de inmortalidad que su madre había arrojado sobre ellos, logrando romperlo con dicho sacrificio.

—¿Jane? —Llamó Aro a la pequeña rubia, la cual salió del auto acercándose a Klaus, quien extendió su mano hacía ella, esperando a que la vampiresa se le acercara y depositara sobre su anillo un beso de total devoción y respeto hacía su persona.

—Mi señor, Niklaus. —No solo Aro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver tanta devoción de parte de su joya más preciada, cada uno de los presentes la contempló, sin poder creer aquello—. Déjeme que le explique el porque no quisimos entrometernos en la disputa entre los Cullen y la pelirroja. —Mientras Jane intentaba convencer a su verdadero amo sobre sus acciones, Aro pretendió acercarse hasta la reunión, escuchando la voz de Elena a lo lejos.

—¿Aro? —El italiano no supo que hacer, por un lado estaba la mujer que había robado su corazón y por la que había vuelto a América, y por el otro el desconcierto y la traición que sentía por parte de Jane, la cual siguió hablando entre susurros con Klaus, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo—. Aro… has vuelto. —Elena intentó salir del auto por más que Charlie se lo impidió, cayendo al suelo.

—Elena. —El vampiro italiano corrió hasta donde se encontraba la hermosa rubia, tomándole entre sus brazos—. Te tengo. —La rubia le sonrió y ambos se perdieron el uno en el otro, siendo Emmett quien sonriera al verlos en su infantil mente como Doña Florinda y el profesor Jirafales, aguantándose las ganas de reír y salir con una de sus impertinencia.

—¿Puedo saber en donde está Sulpicia? —preguntó Klaus, siendo Jane quien le notificará la muerte de la señora Vulturi—. Mmm… que pena. —Miró a Félix—. Deja de jugar con la comida, Frankenstein… mata a esa rata de una buena vez. —El corpulento vampiro clavó violentamente sus dientes en el cuello del aterrado hombre, bebiendo diligentemente de su sangre, mientras el cuerpo del malviviente convulsionaba, y sus ojos perdían enfoque, tornándose inanimados.

Un cuarto integrante de los Vulturi salió lentamente del vehículo, observando fijamente a la única persona que realmente le importaba, Alistair… siendo Klaus quien se percatara de la presencia de Demetri.

—¡Oh, pero mira quien a llegado, Al!... Tú buen amigo Demetri. —Garrett miró de mala gana a Klaus, ya que el híbrido sabía perfectamente que Demetri, más que ser amigo de Alistair, era su verdugo—. Ven a saludarme Dem… y también a tu viejo amigo, el cual te a extrañado demasiado—. El malvado hibrido aferró a Alistair para que no huyera, esperando a que Demetri acortara distancia entre ellos, observando un poco extraviado al milenario vampiro.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó Demetri, acercándose a Niklaus, quien le aferró de la nuca, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, ordenándole por medio de su poder mental que debía recordarle—. Mi señor. —Demetri se inclinó frente a Klaus, haciéndole una reverencia—. Me disculpo con usted pero sus bloqueos mentales son cada vez mejore, mi señor… ya no puedo romperlo como antes. —Si de algo se había percatado Edward era de que el híbrido parecía lavarles el cerebro a los Vulturi logrando que olvidaran su existencia, haciéndoles creer que eran los amos del mundo, cuando no lo eran.

—Tranquilo Demetri… mira… —Señaló a Alistair—. Tú amiguito de juegos está aquí. —Garrett pretendió interponerse entre su mejor amigo y el malviviente de Demetri, pero Benjamín se lo prohibió, notificándole que no era prudente quitarle la diversión a Klaus, ya que buscaría el modo de divertirse a costillas de otro, explicándole que era mejor Alistair a que la tomara con alguno de los Cullen o con el policía humano.

—Hola Al… No sabes cuanto te he extrañado. —Demetri pretendió abrazar al apuesto y asqueado europeo, pero el vampiro logró zafarse no solo del libidinoso manoseo del guardia Vulturi, sino también de la imposición de su señor a mantenerlo en aquella circunstancias, tan solo por su deleite y entretenimiento particular.

—No te atrevas a tocarme, maldita basura italiana. —Se acercó a Garrett, el cual le valió madre las advertencias de Benjamín, interponiéndose entre Demetri y su amigo Alistair.

—Apártate de él asquerosa rata yanqui… esto es entre Alistair y yo. —Pero Demetri no había terminado de decir aquello cuando Garrett ya lo había tomado por el cuello, arrojándole en contra del suelo, golpeándolo una y otra vez hasta enterrarle la cabeza en el rudimentario suelo de tierra, logrando malograr considerablemente al vampiro.

—Ya basta, Garrett. —Klaus empujó al alterado vampiro, siendo Jasper quien intentara mantenerlo calmado, pero el híbrido los conocía a todos, sabía sus dones, sus debilidades y anhelos, lo que pensaban, lo que sentían y lo que añoraban, mirando a Jasper de mala gana, exigiéndole con voz firme y retadora—. No hagas eso… no te atrevas a usar tu maldito don sobre mí, soldadito de pacotilla. —Charlie había salido de la patrulla, al ver como Aro se había llevado consigo a Elena, introduciéndola en su auto, después de exigirle a Félix que dejara de una vez por todas el cuerpo desangrado de aquel pobre idiota, siendo el policía pueblerino el que observara con total horror, como el descomunal vampiro arrojó el cadáver de aquel hombre, como si se tratase de un envoltorio de comida ya vacío y sin importancia.

—Yo solo… —Jasper pretendió defenderse, pero Rosalie se acercó a su mellizo, exigiéndole que no hablara.

—Ya me fastidiaron la noche. —Aquello no era bueno y Garrett lo sabía perfectamente bien, ordenándole a Jane llevarse consigo a Demetri, el cual no dejó de mirar de mala gana al policía, enfocando de vez en cuando sus ojos en Alistair, siendo el primero al que Klaus señala—. Me trajiste aquí para que resolviera lo de la doppelganger… ¿no? —Alistair asintió un poco asustado—. Pues terminemos con esto de una buena vez. —Miró al beta de la manada—. Acaba con ella, Jacob. —Los ojos de Klaus volvieron a brillar, mostrándole al joven Black quien era el alfa y el omega, logrando que el inmenso lobo de pelaje moteado se arrojara sobre la vampiresa, arrebatándosela de los brazos tanto a Edward como a Jasper, mientras que Riley ya había tomado a Bree entre sus brazos, sacándola rápidamente de la camioneta.

—Debemos irnos, Bree… es ahora o nunca. —La chica asintió, sin poder dejar de sentir cierta satisfacción al ver como el grotesco lobo le arrancaba los brazos y las piernas a la vampiresa, la cual rugió ante el intenso dolor, mientras ambos amantes se marchaban y los Vulturi arrancaban el auto, justo cuando Aro recordó quien era Klaus, exigiéndole a Félix que los llevara lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar, temiendo una represalia en su contra.

—¿Qué esperan mis pequeños?... ayuden a su hermano a deshacerse de la basura. —Todos los lobos se arrojaron sobre Victoria, la cual estaba sufriendo la más agonizante muerte, soltando un último grito segundos antes de que Jacob le arrancara la cabeza, terminando con su vida.

—¿Eso le parece entretenido? —preguntó Carlisle, mirando el ensimismado rostro del vampiro, lo que por supuesto asustó a todos los Cullen, temiendo represarías en contra de su padre, ya que al ver como los Vulturi huyeron de aquel inmortal, les dio una idea de lo que podía llegar a hacer aquel hibrido.

—La verdad es que no… sigo un poco aburrido y con hambre. —Volteó a ver a Charlie, lo que por supuesto activó no solo las alarmas de Garrett sino también las de Bella, negando con la cabeza—. Ven aquí, sheriff. —Miró con una socarrona sonrisa a Garrett, demostrándole tanto al policía como a Edward que no había nada que él no supiera sobre ellos, mostrándole al lector de almas que los había estado espiando.

—Papá, no…. —gritó Bella, pretendiendo interponerse entre su padre y el vampiro, pero Alistair la tomó de los brazos, manteniéndola en su puesto, exigiéndole que no limitara al vampiro.

—Esta bien, Bella… no hay problemas. —Charlie se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Niklaus, siendo Garrett quien pretendiera detenerlo, pero el hibrido fue lo suficientemente rápido como para tomar al policía pueblerino entre sus brazos, clavando sus colmillos en la delicada piel de su cuello, bebiendo de él.

—No… —gritó tanto Bella como Alice, las cuales temieron al igual que Carlisle la inminente transformación ante la mordida, pero Garrett permaneció calmó, a pesar del temor que sentía de no saber si Klaus se detendría o seguiría bebiendo de Charlie, hasta asesinarle.

—Creo que ya es suficiente, Klaus. —Exigió Garrett, acercándose tanto al híbrido como a Charlie, el cual soportó como todo un guerrero el intenso dolor de la mordida, sin sentir nada más que eso y la insistente perdida de sangre.

—No tiene ponzoña... No se transformará, tranquilízate. —Le notificó Alistair a Bella, intentando calmarle.

—Dije que ya es suficiente. —Garrett se acercó a Charlie, apartándolo de Niklaus, el cual suspiró para controlar su sed, relamiéndose los labios.

—Tú no me das órdenes, Garrett… yo diré cuando es suficiente. —A lo que Charlie respondió.

—Es suficiente, señor Mikaelson… creo que ha quedado satisfecho. —Sentenció Charlie tambaleándose al sentirse un poco mareado, dejando que Garrett le sostuviera.

—Me agrada tu padre, Bella. —Miró a la vampira, para luego observar a cada uno de los presentes, acotando a continuación—. Tiene más valor que todos ustedes juntos. —Rió con cierta burla, relamiéndose los labios, mientras Bella se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba su padre, observando como Garrett cubrió la mordida con un pañuelo para detener el sangrado, aunque la misma saliva del híbrido proporcionaba una rápida cicatrización—. Ya solventamos lo de mi hambre, pero… —Contempló nuevamente a todos los presentes, notificándoles a continuación—. Sigo aburrido.

—Creo que ya fue más que suficiente de su arrogancia y su postura atorrante y prepotente, señor Niklaus.

—Papá, por favor. —Le exigió Edward a su padre, intentando no alterar al vampiro.

—Déjalo, Edward… —Se acercó a Carlisle, espetándole a la cara—. No te quiero en mi corte.

—Y yo no quiero pertenecer a su corte. —Aquello sobresaltó a todos, siendo Alice quien pretendiera hablar, al ver inconexas premoniciones en donde su familia parecía desmoronarse ante una verdad que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz, siendo Klaus quien hablara.

—Para mi lo más sagrado es la familia.

—Igual que para mí. —Argumentó Carlisle, observando como el hibrido negó con la cabeza.

—Mientes, Carlisle. —Miró a Emmett y luego a Rosalie, culminando su escaneo en la integridad física de Jasper, acotando a continuación—. Cuando uno ama a los miembros de su familia, no acepta que uno de ellos viva en las sombras del engaño y la traición—. Si algo detestaba Klaus era justamente la traición familia, la cual siempre había estado presente en su legendaria familia, creando disputas entre los Mikaelson—. Un verdadero líder le quita la venda de los ojos a su hijo. —Señaló a Emmett.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó el corpulento e incrédulo vampiro, mirándoles a todos.

—No lo hagas, Klaus… esto no te compete. —Exigió Edward.

—Tu eres el peor de todos. —Aquello incomodó y perturbó tanto a Edward, que no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable—. El lector de almas que le miente a su hermano, que le oculta que ese par de degenerados lo están traicionando. —Emmett miró a Rosalie y luego a Jasper, observando como ambos negaban con la cabeza, exigiéndole que no le creyera nada de lo que aquel vampiro decía.

—Por favor, señor Niklaus… no creo que sea el momento oportuno para…

—Claro que es el momento propicio para ello… —interrumpió el híbrido las palabras de Alice—. El hecho de que tú quieras seguir viviendo una mentira junto a tu esposo, no te da derecho a hacerle lo mismo a tu hermano por el simple hecho de ser como es… un tonto e inocente grandote, al que le han estado viendo la cara de idiota. —Se acercó a Emmett, mientras que Garrett tomó a Bella del brazo, manteniendo a Charlie de pie, a pesar de lo mareado que se encontraba.

—Tú y tu padre, deben salir de aquí, ahora… cuando Klaus se aburre busca el modo de crear caos para su simple satisfacción personal, morbosa y retorcida, necesito que ambos se vayan. —Bella asintió, llevándose consigo a su padre, corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana con el peso de Charlie acuestas.

—Debes abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de lo está ocurriendo. —Exigió Klaus, aferrando el rostro de Emmett para que le viera directamente a los ojos, entrando en su subconsciente, en donde se encontraban recuerdos de lo que el corpulento vampiro veía entre su esposa y su hermano, uniendo cada fragmento en un solo recuerdo que se proyecto en el interior de su cabeza como una película, siendo Edward el único en poder verla.

Klaus le mostró las caricias sugestivas de Rosalie para con su mellizo, las sonrisas cómplices, las miradas picaras, el cuchicheo entre ambos hermanos, los viajes juntos, los momentos que ni Emmett había visto, demostrándole a Edward que en efecto Klaus les había estado espiando, entregándole la visión de un pequeño pero significativo abrazo de parte de Rosalie en una de las tantas rondas de vigilancia en Seattle, en donde Jasper osó robarle un beso a la rubia, la cual correspondió sin intención alguna de detenerle.

—Deben irse. —Susurró Edward por lo bajo, mirando tanto a Rosalie como a Jasper, cumpliendo su promesa de proteger a su hermano de la ira que podría desatar la verdad en el interior del infantil pero letal vampiro.

—Se que te haz dado cuenta de esos detalles, pero tu inocencia no te a dejado ver más allá de lo evidente, mi querido grandote. —Señaló a Jasper—. Ambos se han escondido detrás de una falsa careta de hermano leal y mujer perfecta, cuando en realidad son un par de miserables ratas.

—Ya basta… —gritaron al unísono tanto Carlisle como Garrett, sobresaltando a todos los Quileutes, quienes permanecieron echados junto a la inconsciente loba, oyendo todo el parloteo de su amo.

—No tenías que hacer eso, Klaus. —Espetó Garrett, acortando distancia entre él y el hibrido.

—Pues espero que para una próxima ocasión, te lo pienses dos veces antes de involucrarme en tus disputas territoriales y tus líos con los lobos. —Espetó de mala gana, aferrando el brazo de Garrett, clavándole sus afiladas garras—. No es bueno invitarme a una fiesta en donde pueda fastidiarme y termine creando mi propia diversión personal—. El policía se sacudió.

—Lo tendré presente, Niklaus Mikaelson. —El aludido soltó al segundo al mando ya que era bien sabido por ambos cortesanos, que si Klaus lograba reclutar a Benjamín, Garrett pasaría a ser el segundo al mando y Alistair el tercero—. Agradezco tu ayuda y la de Ben… pero será mejor que te retires. —El odioso híbrido se acercó a Edward, mientras Emmett no pudo dejar de mirar iracundamente tanto a su esposa como a su hermano, siendo Alice y Carlisle quienes intentaran convencerle de calmarse y hablarlo como gente civilizada.

—Aunque no te lo mereces te daré un obsequio, lector de almas. —Edward intentó apartarse de él, pero el híbrido le aferró de ambos brazos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, entrando en su subconsciente, tal y como lo había hecho con Leah, Demetri y Emmett, susurrándole en voz baja lo que de ahora en adelante podría hacer, entregándole un poco de humanidad al vampiro que tanto añoraba recuperarla—. Agradécele esto a Alice… ella habló conmigo hace dos noche atrás y me contó sobre una premonición que la tenía preocupada acerca de ti y de Christian, pero borré de su mente tanto la profecía como nuestro encuentro furtivo. —Edward intentó ver de qué se trataba, pero repentinamente había dejado de escuchar sus pensamientos, tal y como le pasaba con Isabella—. He bloqueado el acceso a mi mente… es un poco molesto que alguien pueda leer mis pensamientos, me gusta ser impredecible. —Miró a Alice—. También bloqueé el don de tu hermana, ella podrá ver todas las premoniciones que quiera, pero no podrá ver absolutamente nada que tenga que ver conmigo… —Sonrió con ironía—. Adiós, Edward.

Klaus subió a su costoso auto, notificándole tanto a Benjamín como a Garrett que se iba, percatándose de la presencia de ambas Denali en el interior del vehículo, esperando al apuesto híbrido, el cual sonrió con picardía, pensando en que a pesar de todo la noche no seria del todo aburrida, imaginando las diversas perversiones que podría llegar a hacer con el par de vampiresas, las cuales se abrazaron y se acariciaron la una a la otra, demostrándole al milenario vampiro lo perversas e incestuosas que podía llegar a hacer las dos rubias.

—¿Ben?... He dicho que nos vamos… —El vampiro se despidió de Garrett, quien agradeció toda su ayuda, siendo Alistair quien se dispusiera a conducir la limosina, sacando a Klaus del terreno baldío, justo cuando Emmett no pudo soportar más disculpas, ni mucho menos más explicaciones que solo empeoraron las cosas, arrojándose sobre Jasper como una locomotora fuera de control, tomándole por el tobillo, al pretender escapar escalando, recibiendo de parte de Emmett una sacudida tan grotesca en contra del suelo que todo retumbó y varias paredes se derrumbaron, mientras que una nube de polvo se alzó a su alrededor, sin que Jasper dejará de gritar y Emmett de arrojarlo una y otra vez en contra del terreno arenoso, siendo Jacob quien comentara a su manada desde sus pensamientos.

" _Creo que esta escena la vi en los Advanger"_ Pensó por unos segundos, acotando a continuación. _"¡Oh sí!... Hulk y Loki… les quedaron perfectos los nombres claves"_ En otro momento aquella acotación hubiese sido graciosa, pero Sam comenzó a regañar a Jacob ante sus jodas, mientras que Seth terminó olvidándose por completo de su hermana, atento a lo que hacía su mejor amigo, el cual arrojó al maltrecho vampiro en contra de Rosalie, logrando que ambos rodaran aparatosamente por el suelo, cayendo sobre una pila de escombros.

—Váyanse todos a la mierda… —gritó el colérico vampiro, mientras que Alice, Carlisle y Edward intentaron calmarle con palabras de apoyo, pero aquello más que aliviar su rabia, la empeoraba cada vez más—. No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengan que decirme, para mi están muertos… ¿Me han oído?... muertos. —Alice quería llorar al escuchar aquello, mientras que Rosalie intentaba salir del atolladero en donde había caído junto a Jasper, el cual parecía un muñeco de trapo salido de un contenedor de basura.

—No digas eso, Emmett… lo hicimos por tu bien. —El enajenado vampiro pretendió aferrar por el cuello a quien él había considerado su hermano favorito y por el cual mataría, sintiéndose completamente defraudado.

—Vete al infierno, Edward… tú al igual que los demás lo sabían y prefirieron callar, ya no eres mi hermano, viejo… puedes irte al infierno con el resto de esta cuerda de hipócritas. —Comenzó a correr, deseando alejarse de todos, siendo Seth quien pretendiera seguirle, recibiendo de parte del adolorido e Iracundo vampiro una carantona de gritos e insultos que lo detuvieron de ipso facto, concluyendo su retahíla de vulgaridades con un— …Y no me sigas, maldito perro mierdero… no quiero volver a saber de ninguno de ustedes… Jamás. —Pero por más que doliera en el alma, y por mas duras que hubiesen sido las palabras de Emmett, Seth sabia que un verdadero amigo jamás abandonaría al otro, siguiéndole sin que el molesto, alterado y adolorido vampiro se percatara de ello, hasta donde él pretendiera huir, sin importarle lo lejos que fuera.


	34. Capítulo 33

Capítulo 33

Quietud momentánea

La mente de Edward se encontraba saturada de información nueva sobre los inmortales, no solo lo perturbaba la existencia de Klaus, sino el saber que los Vulturi eran tan solo una pantomima de lo que realmente era la realeza vampírica, terminando sus angustiosas elucubraciones al rememorar el caos que había ocasionado Victoria y el saber que la imprimación se podía romper, fue información que le costaba procesar en una sola noche, haciendo lo que realmente le pareció correcto antes de regresar al pent-house, visitar el departamento de Elena, la cual simplemente le notificó que todo estaba bien desde el balcón, imaginando que Aro aún se encontraba en aquel lugar.

" _Todo este tiempo le hemos temido al vampiro equivocado"_ Pensó Edward caminando por la solitaria calle, dejando a su familia y a los lobos reunidos en el hotel Paramount, permitiéndoles que ellos mismos decidieran que hacer con el problema que se les avecinaba con Emmett, siendo Jasper quien decidiera alejarse por un tiempo de la familia, pidiéndole a Rosalie que se marchara con él, sin que ella le diera una respuesta concluyente, manteniéndole a su lado.

—¿En dónde podrás estar, hermano? —Por unos segundo Edward pensó en que lo mejor era ir a buscar a Emmett pero al ver desde la acera de enfrente como Christian se paseaba de un lado a otro en el balcón de su recámara, supo que no era prudente hacer esperar al magnate más de lo debido, temiendo por la salud mental de su paciente.

Cruzó la calle, arribando al edificio por la puerta principal, saludando despreocupadamente tanto a Taylor como a Sawyer, los cuales se vieron las caras.

—El señor Christian está furioso, señor Edward. —Comentó malsanamente el joven guardaespaldas, recibiendo de parte de Taylor una reprimenda.

—Imagino que así es, Sawyer. —Respondió Edward de lo más calmado—. Si comienzan a llover vísceras y fustas por todos lados llamen a las autoridades, de lo contrario no les recomiendo que se acerquen. —Se introdujo en el interior del ascensor, notificándole a Taylor antes de pulsar el botón—. ¡Por cierto!... creo que a partir de mañana solo trabajarán para ti los habituales guardaespaldas de siempre… Sam y los demás muchachos se irán.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la mano derecha de Christian, justo cuando Edward pulsó el botón que daba al piso del pent-house.

—Porque la pesadilla ha terminado… Victoria ya no nos molestará nunca más. —Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, dándole al vampiro un poco de paz antes de la tormenta que se le avecinaba a causa de la posible irá que estaba embargando el corazón de Christian—. _"Solo espero que por lo menos intentes comprender mis acciones antes de que tu irracional forma de ser mande todo a la mierda"_ Rogó el muchacho, temiendo que el magnate ni siquiera le dejara explicarse.

Entró al pent-house, escuchando el tintinear de una cucharilla en el interior de una taza de porcelana fina, introduciéndose cautelosamente en la cocina, encontrando a Gail preparando un poco de té.

—¿Eso es para Christian? —La pobre mujer pegó un respingón de padre y señor nuestro, posando una de sus manos sobre su pecho, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Joven Edward… me ha asustado. —Asistió a la pregunta del chico—. Así es joven, no ha querido dormir por más que lo ha intentado, sus nervios están al borde del abismo. —Eso no sonaba para nada bien, pidiéndole a la hacendosa mujer que le permitiera llevarle el té, tomando la elegante taza—. Espero que al tenerle de regreso, se calme un poco. —Edward rogó porque así fuera, subiendo con parsimonia las escaleras, después de haber abandonado la cocina, encaminándose por el amplio salón, percatándose de que el piano tenía la tapa que resguardaba el teclado abierta.

" _Estuviste tocando"_ Sonrió al darse cuenta de que por lo menos había puesto de su parte para calmar sus ansias, tocando un poco de música. _"Lamento tanto haberte hecho a un lado, Christian, pero fue mejor así"_ El solo imaginar que Klaus le pudiese haber hecho al magnate lo que le hizo a Charlie, habría sido más que suficiente para que hubiese habido una confrontación entre él y el poderoso inmortal, empeorando las cosas.

En el interior de la recámara se percibía la sombra del cuerpo de Christian, yendo y viniendo en el balcón, acercándose lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el pensativo y preocupado hombre, leyendo en su mente todas las locas divagaciones que pasaron por su cabeza, imaginando a Edward hasta en brazos del tal José, el fotógrafo de la universidad, haciendo sonreír al vampiro.

—Espero que un poco de té calme tus nervios y me permitas darte una explicación. —Christian detuvo el ir y venir de sus pasos, mirando a Edward como si intentase asimilar que al fin había llegado, manteniendo una posición sumisa y predispuesta al diálogo.

—Al fin regresas. —El vampiro asintió, ofreciéndole la taza de té, pero el magnate se apartó de él, ignorando sus amables intenciones—. En verdad quiero escucharte y tener un juicio razonable para entender tus actos de esta noche. —Se sentó a orillas de la cama, en donde Edward pudo apreciar la presencia de una fusta sobre las sábanas—. Me drogas y te escapas en la madrugada después de que tuviste una transfusión de sangre a causa de una baja de plaquetas. —El vampiro abandonó la taza de té sobre la peinadora, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo no te drogué, Christian. —El aludido apretó con una de sus manos la fusta que reposaba amenazante sobre la cama.

—Aún no tienes permiso para hablar y defenderte, Anthony. —Aquello no pintaba nada bien, ya que cuando Edward dejaba de ser Ed, Eddy o nene para convertirse en Anthony, era porque las cosas se estaban poniendo negras para el muchacho, y aunque aquello no tenía que preocuparle, no pudo dejar de sentir temor ante una posible represaría verbal, ya que aunque Christian no podía lastimarle físicamente, si podía herirle con sus crueles palabras

—Lo siento… continúa. —Exigió Edward, bajando la cara.

—Pusiste un comprimido triturado de clonazepan en mi jugo de naranja… Eso en mi idioma se le dice drogar a alguien en contra de su voluntad.

—Yo solo quería que no te involucraras en… —La fusta abandonó tan rápido la posición de reposo sobre la cama, que no fue sino hasta que Christian la alzó en vilo que Edward se percató de sus intenciones— …por favor Christian, déjame explicarte. —La mano del magnate temblaba, aun en alzas— …Victoria había secuestrado a alguien muy importante y nos retó a todos a ir por ella.

—¿Quién? —preguntó el colérico hombre, manteniendo la fusta levantada.

—No puedo decírtelo. —Christian se levantó, pretendiendo darle el primer fustazo, el cual fue detenido por el muchacho, aun a sabiendas de que aquello lo cabrearía—. Si te lo digo te alterarás más de lo que ya estás.

—Ya no puedo alterarme más de lo que estoy, suelta la maldita fusta, Edward. —Pero el joven no le soltó.

—¡Por favor, Christian!... vamos a hablar. —Pero el magnate era testarudo y no soltaría la fusta, si Edward no la soltaba primero.

—No creo nada de lo que me estás diciendo… ¿A dónde fuiste y con quién andabas, Edward?... contesta. —El vampiro vio en la mente de Christian que los celos lo estaban devorando internamente, ya que cada una de sus elucubraciones era tan descabellada como la primera, pensando en que a lo mejor no había salido con José, sino con Bella, reviviendo la pasión entre ellos.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Christian. —Pero el magnate quería pruebas y no simples palabras vacías, levantando la otra mano para atestarle un bofetón, lo que por supuesto Edward no detuvo, al ver que el magnate no daría su brazo a torcer, golpeando con fuerza el rostro del muchacho.

El intenso dolor que comenzó a extenderse por cada hueso y cada músculo de la aporreada mano, hizo gritar a Christian al punto de la desesperación, soltando no solo la fusta, sino unas cuantas palabrotas, apretándose con la mano buena la atrofiada.

—Me lleva la puta madre que me parió… Aaagr… ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cara?... ¿concreto? —Siguió despotricando a los cuatro vientos, la rabia y el dolor que lo embargaba, tomando asiento sobre la cama, sin dejar de apretarse la mano.

—Déjame revisarte, Christian. —Pero el orgulloso y malhumorado hombre intentó apartarse de él sin éxito alguno—. Déjate de malacrianzas conmigo, Christian… deja que te revise. —El adolorido hombre le permitió revisar su mano, corroborado de que no hubiesen fractura—. Solo te lastimaste los tendones… déjame colocarte un desinflamatorio en spray y vendarte la mano. —Al pretender levantarse, Christian le aferró del brazo.

—Dime la verdad, Edward. —El chico aun en cuclillas junto a él, le miró a los ojos—. ¿Con quién fuiste a verte está noche? —Edward suspiró pesadamente.

—Con Victoria, Chris.

—No me mientas.

—No te miento, rey. —Aquella insignificante palabra de tres letras desarmaba a Christian de un modo devastador—. Te diré la verdad pero necesito que estés calmado. —Se incorporó de su inclinada postura, en busca de la caja de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en el baño del magnate, extrayendo una venda y el spray que el apuesto hombre usaba después de sus carreras matutinas, para distender los músculos.

Poco a poco el muchacho le fue contando lo acaecido en las adyacencias de aquel completo empresarial abandonado, omitiendo por supuesto todo lo que pudiese delatar la condición inmortal de los Cullen y la lobezna de los Quileutes, teniendo que explicarle que la pelirroja había involucrado a Elena en toda su venganza.

—No, no puede ser… ¿esa maldita se atrevió a tocar a Elena?... —Edward culminó el vendaje de la mano, tomando asiento a su lado.

—Ella está bien, Chris… está en su casa, sana y salva. —Le notificó que Garrett tuvo que recurrir a la violencia con Jack, terminando con su vida.

—¿Y Victoria? —Preguntó bastante intranquilo.

—Digamos que Jacob obtuvo su venganza—. Bajó la mirada.

—¿Esta muerta? —Edward asintió.

Por supuesto Christian no supo que sentir, por un lado una enorme paz anidó en su pecho al saber que aquella película de terror ya había terminado, pero por otro lado sintió pena y cierta tristeza al imaginar a Jacob en problemas con las autoridades, lo que por supuesto hizo sonreír a Edward, al ver la preocupación en su mente.

—Garrett va a ayudar a Jacob con eso, dirá que fue por defensa propia y todo quedará resuelto. —En realidad el caso se cerraría de otro modo, ya que al haber tantos cuerpos calcinados y desmembrados, Garrett pensó en un accidente en la siderúrgica cercana al lugar, la cual explotó ante una mala praxis de los implicados ocultos en aquel lugar, matándoles a todos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —Christian miró su mano vendada, sin poder creer que mientras él se rebanaba los sesos en posibles escenarios de infidelidad, Edward se estaba debatiendo a muerte con Victoria para salvar la vida de Elena—. Lo siento mucho, Edward. —Le abrazó con premura—. Fui tan estúpido al pensar que podrías estarme siendo infiel, pero… ¿Qué puedo pensar yo si me drogas y te escapas en la madrugada sin decir nada? —Edward correspondió a su abrazo.

—Que intento resolver el problema en que te metí a ti y a tus seres queridos, al haber traído a esa demente a Seattle. —Ambos se apartaron un poco, siendo Christian quien posara su frente sobre la de Edward.

—Pero ya todo terminó, nene… —Aquello hizo sonreír a Edward— …No sabes la paz que me da el saber que tenemos una preocupación menos. —El vampiro asintió, aunque las palabras que Victoria le había dicho sobre una posible documentación dentro de Grey Enterprise Holding, inc. era algo que lo preocupaba demasiado.

—Si, bueno… por lo menos ustedes no tendrán de qué preocuparse. —Christian le miró un poco intrigado.

—¿Hay algo que les sigue molestando a ustedes? —Edward asintió.

—La maldita no sé pudo ir sin hacernos daño. —Aquello sobresaltó a Christian, quien preguntó quien había salido lastimado—. Emmett… la muy desgraciada destapó la olla podrida entre Jasper y Rosalie. —Aquello asombró tanto al magnate, que se olvidó por completo del dolor en su mano, y aunque en realidad había sido Klaus el causante de todo, Edward omitió por completo su existencia en aquella historia—. Mis hermanos casi se matan entre sí… mi familia se está desmoronando, Christian. —El magante le abrazó de nuevo.

—No digas eso, Edward… esa disputa se veía venir, fue mejor así por el bien de todos, créeme… no hay nada más horrible que vivir una mentira—. Aquello hizo sentir peor al joven vampiro, ya que las mentiras que él le había dicho a Christian no se podían contar con los dedos, sumándoles las de está noche.

—Igual creo que no fue ni el modo, ni el momento propicio para ello. —Christian asintió.

—En eso te apoyo, Ed… pero sigo creyendo que fue lo mejor. —Se levantó de la cama, incitando al joven a hacer lo mismo—. Esperemos que logren solventar sus problemas y sus diferencias, pero ahora tú y yo debemos descansar—. Edward asintió, notificándole que tomaría una ducha rápida—. Nada de duchas apresuradas, tú y yo necesitamos lo mismo. —Le tomó del brazo, encaminándole hasta el cuarto de baño—. Estaba a punto de tomar un baño caliente de espuma y esencias aromáticas a ver si así me relajaba—. Señaló la tina llena de agua y espuma, comenzando a desabotonarse el pijama, a la velocidad en la que le permitía la venda en su mano.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Christian asintió con una amplia sonrisa, dejando que Edward lo desvistiera—. No se tú, pero esto se me está haciendo costumbre.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el magnate un poco intrigado.

—Vivir contigo, tener estas disputas maritales y luego reconciliarnos. —Christian sonrió, dejando que su pantalón cayera al suelo, junto con su camisa—. No sé qué ocurrirá cuando me gradúe. —pretendió bajar la mirada, pero Christian se lo prohibió.

—Seguiremos juntos, discutiendo por todo y reconciliándonos. —Aquello hizo sonreír enormemente a Edward.

—¿En serio? —Christian asintió, depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Yo así lo quiero… ¿Tú no? —Edward volvió a asentir.

—Aunque si no discutimos tanto sería mucho mejor. —Christian comenzó a hacer muecas irónicas con la boca, alzando una de sus cejas, introduciéndose en la bañera después de haberse deshecho por completo de su ropa.

—Mmm… si no discutiéramos, no habría reconciliación… ¿no te parece? —Edward comenzó a desvestirse, introduciéndose junto a Christian en la enorme tina, haciéndose un puesto a su lado.

—Preferiría que nos lleváramos bien siempre, pero… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos y luego argumentó— …Supongo que sería aburrido para ti. —Christian puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como si no fuera divertido para ti discutir conmigo, llevarme la contraria y cabrearme cada vez que tienes la posibilidad de hacerlo. —Edward rió, tomando un poco de espuma, pretendiendo embadurnársela en el pecho, lo que por supuesto consiguió una rápida acción negativa por parte de Christian, rehusándose a ello—. Tal y como lo estás haciendo justo ahora. —Apartó la mano del chico, tomando uno de los frascos de gel de ducha, destapándole para dejar caer un hilo del azulado y espeso líquido sobre su hombro, comenzando a dibujar una línea por todo el costado de su pecho hasta su abdomen, subiendo por el otro lado de su tórax, hasta llegar a su otro hombro—. Estos son mis limites, Edward… tú pusiste los tuyos y ahora yo pongo los míos.

—Estas en tu derecho, pero no me parece justo. —Christian preguntó el por qué—. Porque mis límites fueron impuestos por mí ante mi timidez, pero tus límites los impones por culpa de alguien más, por lo que te hicieron.

—Pues tómalo o déjalo, Edward. —El aludido aferró la esponja de baño que reposaba a un costado de la tina, humedeciéndola para borrar los límites, aunque el gel ya se había escurrido por la húmeda piel del magnate.

—Lo tomó, pero no creas que me daré por vencido. —Christian no pudo dejar de observar el molesto rostros de Edward, admirando lo guapo que era el muchacho, haciendo sentir un poco incómodo al vampiro ante sus pensamientos.

—¿No te darás por vencido con qué? —preguntó al darse cuenta de como el muchacho le esquivaba la mirada, al recostarse nuevamente a su lado, posando su cabeza sobre el hombro del magnate.

—Quiero a Christian Grey al cien por ciento, no me conformaré con migajas… no ahora que se terminó este infierno llamado Victoria. —El magnate no supo ni como reaccionar a eso, simplemente dejó que su corazón se llenara de sensaciones nuevas para con el muchacho, aferrándole del rostro, para verle directo a los ojos.

—Quiero ser tuyo al cien por ciento, Edward… Y ruego a Dios por que ahora que Victoria se convirtió tan solo en un mal recuerdo, tú y yo podamos darle un nombre a esto. —Edward no supo que decir, bajando la mirada—. No es que importe el nombre en sí, es que debemos presentarlo al mundo y lamentablemente la sociedad necesita de etiquetas para entender lo que no pueden comprender.

—¿Noviazgo? —Christian apartó sus manos del avergonzado rostro de Edward, el cual alzó la mirada para ver el semblante serio del magnate.

—¿Así quiere llamarlo? —Por un segundo Edward temió haber metido la pata, pero los pensamientos del acaudalado hombre de negocios, le demostraron lo que el caballero en verdad quería decir con aquellas palabras—. Porqué si es así más te vale que te comprometas en serio y dejes de jugar con mi puta paciencia y te enseries, porque no pienso soportar… —Christian pretendió exigirle que dejara sus juegos pesados con el tal José, cabreado al multimillonario con sus insinuaciones y sus chocancias delante del fotógrafo o de cualquier otra persona, pero Edward no le permitió decir una palabras más, sellando con un beso la promesa no verbal de que así sería de ahora en adelante.

—Lo prometo, Chris… —Edward rodeó la cintura del magnate por debajo de sus límites, posando la cabeza una vez más sobre su hombro—. No volveré a cabrearte con mis indirectas y mis chocancias. —Y aunque ninguno de los dos argumentó algo más a aquellas palabras, ambos sintieron que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzaba una nueva etapa en sus vidas y en su relación, que implicaba algo más que solo sexo y pasión, agregando una porción importante a la pócima que habían estado creando juntos, mezclando sentimientos que jamás creyeron anidar en su interior, llamando al último ingrediente realmente importante… "Amor".

* * *

Por más lejos que pretendiera huir, Emmett sintió que no podía escapar de aquel sentimiento, de aquel oprimente dolor en su corazón, el cual albergaba tanta desilusión, traición y engaño que parecía quemar tanto en su interior que era imposible de soportar.

Los rugidos que a cada tanto irrumpían desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales, eran muestra fehaciente de aquel sufrimiento que se adhería a él como el metal fundido, quemándole las entrañas y destrozándole el alma no solo al corpulento y abatido vampiro, sino al pequeño lobo gris que lo miraba desde la distancia, escondiéndose entre los frondosos árboles que flanqueaban las fronteras de Canadá con los Estados Unidos, ya que ambos habían corrido tanto como para llegar hasta aquel desolado y frío lugar.

" _Todos me vieron la cara de imbécil, todos son cómplices de lo que ese par de sabandijas me hicieron, los odio… los odio a todos"_ Un nuevo rugido junto a varios puñetazos incesantes sobre la corteza de un enorme pino, le siguió demostrando a Seth, que no era prudente acercarse a su amigo por más que lo deseara.

" _Quisiera abrazarte y decirte que aquí estoy, grandote… que tu amigo incondicional te apoya y aunque hayas dicho tantas malas palabras para alejarme, seguiré aquí porque te amo"_ El pequeño y sucio lobo gris comenzó a llorar, sin dejar de observar como Emmett destrozaba la corteza de aquel grueso árbol, desperdigando pedazos de madera y virutas por todos lados.

" _Sabia que ambos se querían pero no hasta ese extremo… sucios, malditos depravados de mierda, hijos de un camión repleto de putas"_ En otra ocasión aquello le hubiese hecho reír a más de uno pero esta vez no había nadie que riera sus ocurrencias, ni ovacionara su buen sentido del humor y mucho menos le incitara a seguir con sus jodas; tan solo se encontraban acompañándole aquel dolor punzante y agonizante que carcomía sus entrañas y su pequeño, incondicional y peludo amigo, espetándole al muchacho al escucharle gemir como perro chiguagüeño—. Sé que estas allí, enano de mierda… quiero que te vayas y dejes de seguirme o juro que voy a darte la paliza de tu vida. —Por supuesto aquello no asustó en lo más mínimo al chico, ya que estaba decidido a no abandonarle por nada del mundo—. Que te vayas Seth… Quiero que me dejes solo. —Espetó nuevamente el colérico vampiro, volteando a verle de mala gana, percatándose de como el lobo negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

" _No voy a abandonarte, estúpido cabeza dura"_ Pensó el lobito, mirándole retadoramente, después de haberse erguido sobre sus cuatro patas lobeznas.

—Pues tú te lo buscaste. —Amenazó el iracundo vampiro, pretendiendo atacarle, pero el chico era lo bastante astuto como para evitarlo y así no tener que llegar a un enfrentamiento—. Ven aquí saco de pulgas, ¿ahora si vas a huir? —Preguntó Emmett correteando al sudoroso y sucio lobo, el cual derrapó sobre el boscoso y húmedo terreno fronterizo, corriendo está vez hacía donde se encontraba su perseguidor, quien se detuvo al ver como aquella locomotora de pelos y dientes pretendía arrojarse sobre él, cayendo abruptamente sobre el lodoso suelo, recibiendo de parte del chico un lametón juguetón, apartándose rápidamente de su amigo—. Aagr... maldito tapete con patas, me has babeado. —pretendió limpiarse la boca con las manos, pero estas olían a sudor de lobo, al haber intentado quitárselo de encima—. Pfsh… agr… que asco, hiedes a culo sudado maldito perro sarnoso. —Aquello hizo reír a Seth, aunque el malhumorado vampiro no se percató de ello.

" _Allí está el Emmett que yo conozco, el ocurrente y divertido vampiro, el ser más auténtico del mundo"_ Pensó el chico, saltando de un lado a otro, como suelen hacer los canes a la espera de que su amo lance la pelota o una vara de madera para ir por ella.

—No estoy de humor para tus juegos, Seth y mucho menos para soportar tus babosadas, quiero que me dejes solo, maldición. —Emmett comenzó a arrojarle piedras al muchacho, el cual esquivó cada una de ellas histriónicamente, saltando nuevamente de un lado a otro, moviendo la cola alegremente, a la espera de un nuevo lanzamiento—. Me lleva la que trajo… ¿Eres estúpido o qué?... he dicho que no quiero jugar, quiero putear, maldecir, escupir fuego por la boca, insultar hasta a Dios, a ver si me cae un puto rayo encima y me muero de una vez por todas. —Se levantó del suelo, intentando sacudirse tanto el lodo como las hojas secas que se le habían adherido a la ropa, comenzando a caminar hacía el pequeño riachuelo de agua clara que pasaba por un sendero de piedras, intentando limpiarse toda la mugre de encima, al igual que la baba de lobo en su cara.

" _Sigue puteando, grandote… no me importa cuantos insultos me des, no voy a abandonarte, no ahora que tanto necesitas de un amigo"_ Mientras Emmett intentaba asearse lo mejor que pudo en aquel caudal de agua limpia, Seth maquinaba su nueva jugarreta, corriendo impetuosamente hacía donde se encontraba su amigo, pretendiendo arrojarlo al interior del estanque natural de agua, pero el agudo oído vampírico de Emmett, escuchó perfectamente sus pisadas sobre el suelo, apartándose rápidamente de su camino, consiguiendo que el atolondrado chiquillo cayera en el interior del riachuelo, empapándose de pie a cabeza.

—Ja… —Emmett rió con ironía—. ¿Creíste que me arrojarías al agua, saco de pulgas? —Negó con la cabeza—. Soy más astuto que tú, enano… No vas a poder… —Pero antes de que el corpulento inmortal alardeara sobre sus habilidades y destrezas, Seth ya se había incorporado de su abrupta caída, sacudiendo enérgicamente el agua que su denso pelaje había absorbido, bañando de pie a cabeza al estupefacto vampiro—. Eres un pedazo de… —Emmett se arrojó sobre él chico, revolcándolo en el agua, jalándole la cola y el pelo, haciéndole chillar, consiguiendo que el lobo le mordiera—. Aauch… maldito apestoso, vas a ver cuantos pares son tres botas, voy a romperte la mandarina en gajos.

Siguieron peleando y batallando entre ellos, sin que ninguno de los dos se lastimara realmente, siendo Seth el primero en percatarse de ello, lengüeteando nuevamente el malhumorado rostros de su amigo.

—Qué no me babosees, asqueroso perro callejero. —Emmett le empujó, consiguiendo que el empapado lobo cayera a un lado—. Sé lo que intentas hacer, enano… pero eso no servirá de nada. —Se limpió nuevamente la cara, comenzando a salir del interior del frío riachuelo, sacudiéndose la ropa de mala gana—. Aléjate de mí, Seth… no soy un buen amigo en estos momentos, solo quiero maldecir y odiar a todo el mundo.

Comenzó a caminar, apartándose del triste muchacho, el cual lo único que pretendía hacer era alegrarle la vida a su amigo, pero entendía que algo como lo que había pasado, sería difícil de olvidar, saliendo de fase mientras le seguía.

—Entiendo lo que sientes, Emmett.

—Tú no entiendes nada, jamás te has enamorado. —Espetó el vampiro de mala gana.

—Te equivocas. —Si algo estaba claro para el chico, eran sus sentimientos hacía Emmett—. Claro que me he enamorado y sé perfectamente bien lo que sé siente amar a alguien que ama a otra persona. —El corpulento vampiro se detuvo, volteando para esperarle a continuación.

—Más te vale que no estés hablando de mí, porque… —Miró la desnudez del muchacho— …¡Oh, vamos!... ¿Es en serio?... —Señaló la entrepierna del muchacho—. ¿Qué coño es eso, un mondadientes? —Seth miró su hombría, la cual se encontraba encogida ante el frío que hacía y el baño de agua helada que se había dado hacía tan solo unos segundos.

—¡Oye!... no te burles… ¿Qué le puedes pedir al pobre con este clima y después de un baño de agua fría? —preguntó Seth de mala gana, siguiendo a su amigo, ya que el vampiro había retomado su andar.

—¡Que tenga un poco de dignidad y muestre su cabeza sin capucha!... Que vergüenza de pipe tienes, viejo. —Aquello por supuesto le robó a Seth unas cuantas carcajadas.

—Lo siento, mi pene es humano, no es inmortal o resistente al frío. —El chico comenzó a correr detrás de Emmett para alcanzarle, ya que el aún molesto vampiro había comenzado a caminar cada vez más rápido.

—Como sea… ya no me sigas, enano… es en serio… quiero estar solo. —El vampiro siguió caminando por un largo rato, intentando escuchar las pisadas a su espalda, pero tan solo un profundo silencio le demostró al vampiro que el chico había decidido al fin dejarle solo, sintiéndose más miserable de lo que ya se sentía, al darse cuenta de que su único amigo, había desistido con él y su débil empeño por hacerle sentir bien. _"Así es mejor"_.

Pensó, aunque no pudo dejar de sentir un enorme vacío en su interior, no solo ante la traición de su esposa y la de toda su familia, sino al saber que ni la persona que le había jurado amistad sincera le había sido fiel, bajando la cara.

" _Todos son una cuerda de hipócritas, todos me han mentido una y otra vez"_ Lo que más detestaba Emmett de todo eso era que por más que doliera no podría desahogarse llorando, teniendo que tragarse todo aquel sufrimiento que lo estaba consumiendo. _"Es obvio que a nadie le importas, Emmett… solo eres un grandote bruto y sin talento"_ El vampiro pensó en los dones de sus hermanos, aquellos que los hacían realmente excepcionales. _"¿A quién le va a importar los sentimientos de un idiota sin dones y sin cerebro que lo único que sabe es decir puras bufonadas y estupideces para que todos se rían"_ Suspiró sintiéndose cada vez más miserable, recostándose de un enorme árbol de roble, desplomándose en el suelo.

—¿Cómo Rosalie no va a cambiarme por Jasper? —Se abrazó así mismo encogiéndose de hombros—. Él es apuesto y su don debe ayudarle mucho. —Recostó su cabeza hacía atrás observando el nublado cielo entre las copas de los árboles—. Es inteligente, astuto y… —Un pesado bulto cayó junto a Emmett, llamando considerablemente su atención, observando como un pequeño ciervo yacía ya sin vida sobre el suelo, y junto a él, Seth echado sobre sus cuatro patas, mirándole tiernamente desde abajo, relamiéndose el hocico, transformado nuevamente en lobo.

Por supuesto Emmett no supo que hacer y mucho menos que sentir al ver como se había equivocado en sus suposiciones sobre el muchacho, el cual lo había dejado a solas por unos minutos para buscarle un animal donde hincar los colmillos y saciar su sed de sangre.

—No me dejaras solo aunque te rompa la madre… ¿cierto? —Seth negó con la cabeza, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, mientras Emmett suspiraba resignado—. Que más da… —Tomó al ciervo por el cuello, clavándole los dientes en la yugular, mientras que Seth desprendió una de las jugosas y carnosas piernas del animal, intentando igual que el vampiro de calmar su hambre animal, sin dejar de observar a su amigo.

" _Nadie es más guapo, astuto e inteligente que tú, Emmett… si esa superficial y tonta rubia no supo apreciarte, yo sí lo haré… porque nadie vale lo que tu vales, mi grandote"_ Pensó el chico, mientras Emmett calmaba no solo su rabia, sino también su sed de sangre, permitiéndole a Seth alimentar no solo su hambre, sino también su amor por el corpulento vampiro que lo había cautivado como nadie más lo había hecho en su corta y promiscua vida, sabiendo que él era el indicado.

* * *

En el pent-house del hotel Paramount, se mantuvo una extensa conversación en el transcurso de la mañana, después de la contienda que se había suscitado en horas de la madrugada en las afueras de la ciudad, en donde se debelaron muchas incógnitas y verdades ocultas, entre ellas el rostro del verdadero amo y señor de los vampiros, el cual también era el de lo los lobos, convirtiendo a Klaus Mikaelson en el ser más peligroso del mundo.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo, Garrett? —Retó Carlisle a su amigo, mientras curaba al padre de Bella, el cual se mantuvo inerte sobre el sofá, esperando a que el doctor Cullen hiciera su trabajo.

—Ya te dije que no hay nada que temer, Carlisle… Klaus no es más que un hibrido engreído y petulante que solo le gusta que lo alaben y lo adulen como si fuese un maldito emperador.

—Pues eso es lo que parece ser, Garrett. —Acotó Sam—. Nos puso a todos a comer de su mano. —Señaló a cada uno de los presentes—. Ni siquiera yo podía moverme si él no lo ordenaba primero.

—Hemos estado creyendo todo este tiempo que los Vulturi eran los amos y señores de nuestro mundo cuando en realidad no eran más que los segundo al mando.

—Te equivocas, Alice. —Interrumpió Garrett, las palabras de la pitonisa—. Alistair y yo somos los segundos al mando junto a Benjamín, después de los Mikaelson—. Se paseó de un lado al otro del salón, observando a todos los presentes, entre ellos, la pareja imprimada de Jacob y Leila, al igual que al joven Embry, el cual había vuelto de su ronda por la casa de los Greys—. Es por eso que los Vulturi nos odian, porque saben que Al. y yo contamos con el privilegio de ser los únicos a los que Niklaus no les lava el cerebro.

—¿Y como están tan seguros de eso? —preguntó Bella.

—Porque le juramos lealtad absoluta y él a su vez nos juró que jamás limpiaría nuestras mentes. —Carlisle terminó de curar a Charlie, notificándole que estaría completamente curado en unos días, incorporándose de su asiento.

—No me agrada ese vampiro. —Acotó el líder del clan Cullen.

—Ni a mí. —Comentó Sam—. Miren lo que le ha hecho a Leah. —Señaló a la joven Quileute, la cual se encontraba en el amplio balcón del pent-house, observando el horizonte, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos o eso creyó el alfa de la manada—. Rompió su imprimación con Jack, eso es algo que jamás pensamos que pudiese suceder. —Todos miraron a la pensativa loba.

—Eso me tiene bastante asustado. —Acotó Jacob mirando a su imprima—. No quiero dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti, Leila.

—Ni yo, Jacob… me sentiría perdida de nuevo si tú me abandonas. —Mientras el joven Black y la señorita Williams se devoraban a besos, Alice se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde Leah contemplaba la ciudad, preguntándole en voz baja.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Leah miró a Alice y luego al beta de la manada, el cual abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su imprima.

—Comparada con ellos, si. —Alice se sorprendió al escuchar no solo aquella calmada y sincera respuesta, sino el tono de voz que uso la chica, aquel que no había cambiado, escuchándose como era costumbre, odiosa y altanera—. Si pudiera agradecerle al tal Klaus lo que hizo por mi, lo haría… no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que se siente estar a merced de la imprimación. —Alice no supo que decir al respecto, bajando la mirada—. Sentir que mataría hasta a los míos por esa sabandija asquerosa del tal Jack es algo que realmente me ha perturbado. —Mientras todos imaginaban que Leah sentía un vacío y cierto pesar en su corazón, la realidad era completamente distinta, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos ante la sola idea de haberse podido imprimar y arruinar por completo su vida.

—Me alegra que no estés sufriendo por eso… todos creen que…

— …Estoy destrozada internamente. —Ironizó Leah, gesticulando los brazos—. Para nada querida. —Se acercó a la menuda vampira, aferrándole del brazo—. ¡Por cierto!... ¿Supiste que Sam le dio su libertad a Emily? —El cambio de tema asombró a la vampiresa, ya que estaba acostumbrada a predecir lo que las personas a su alrededor dirían, pero al estar rodeada de lobos, su don fallaba.

—Sí… eso le escuché decir a Jacob el otro día. —respondió Alice, haciéndose la desentendida—. Me alegro que Emily pueda disfrutar de su libertad, es horrible estar atada a alguien que no te quiere.

—Exacto… y ya que la olla podrida entre la rubia y el soldadito de plomo se destapó, tú ya no necesitas fingir que no te gusta, Sam. —Señaló a su alfa, el cual siguió conversando en la sala de pent-house, sin tan siquiera percatarse de la conversación entre ambas féminas.

—No se de que me hablas, Leah.

—¡Oh vamos!... a otro perro con ese hueso, querida, yo sé que desde que viste ese tótem indio entre sus piernas, tú vagina de porcelana fina está deseando que Sam rompa toda la vajilla. —Si Alice hubiese sido humana, el rubor en su rostro hubiese llegado a alcanzar un color amoratado ante tanta vergüenza.

—No digas esas cosas, Leah. —Intentó apartarse de Leah, pero la chica la interceptó, justo cuando Jasper salió de la recámara que había estado compartiendo con su esposa, aunque solo la usaban para guardar tanto sus cosas como las apariencias.

—No digo nada que no sea cierto, Alice. —La loba volteó a ver a Jasper, quien se acercó a su padre con una maleta en cada mano—. Tú misma lo has dicho, no hay nada peor que fingir que amas a alguien que no te ama. —Alice bajó la mirada—. Y aunque me cueste decirlo, quiero ver feliz a mi alfa y sé que tú, hadita del shippeo puedes hacerlo inmensamente feliz. —Sonrió con socarronería, apartándose de la menuda vampira, contemplando nuevamente la ciudad, pensando en donde podría estar su hermano, mientras Alice observaba a Jasper, para luego enfocar sus ojos en Sam, el cual no le quitó los ojos de encima al mayor Whitlock.

—Me voy. —Notificó el vampiro abandonando las maletas en el suelo—. Rosalie está abajo, aun no sé si se irá contigo o conmigo, Carlisle. —Su padre no dijo nada, siendo Sam quien hablara.

—Tal parece que te quedaste sin el becerro y sin el amarre… eso en mi idioma se llama Karma, mayor. —Jasper lo miró de mala gana, siendo Alice quien hablara.

—No puedo ver las decisiones de Rosalie, pero estoy segura que ella lo único que quiere es encontrar primero a Emmett e intentar resolverlo de la mejor manera posible. —A lo que Jacob alegó.

—¿Por qué no pensó eso antes?.. Se hubiese ahorrado todo este show y la rabia del grandote. —Sé levantó de su asiento—. Y no es que me importe mucho lo que este sintiendo tu hermano, pero si hay algo en lo que jamás estaré de acuerdo es en la infidelidad. —Miró a la joven Clearwater—. Porqué aunque me haya acostado con Leah, eso fue antes de lo de Bella y con Anastasia fue después de mi relación con ella y antes de Leila, así que la verdad es que tanto tú como la vampiresa me dan asco—. La joven Williams se levantó de su asiento para abrazarle e intentar calmarle—. Así que no me vengan con que quieren arreglar las cosas, ella sabe lo que puede perder sin Emmett y sus millones, así que no creo en que… —Jasper le interrumpió.

— …¿Emmett y sus millones?... ¿de qué hablas idiota?... Rosalie recibió hace poco una herencia, así que ella no necesita del dinero de Emmett…

—Pues tal parece que la rubia con o sin herencia esta pensando seriamente en volver con Emmett, porque si no se va contigo es por algo. —Alegó Sam, encarándole.

—Para empezar ustedes son los menos indicados para señalarme. —Espeto el enajenado vampiro, mirando a ambos lobos—. Pero si lo que les carcome es el cotilleo les cuento que a diferencia de Alice, Rosalie sí piensa en su futuro. —Miró de arriba hacía abajo a Sam, de un modo despectivo—. Primero muerta que andar con un pata en el suelo. —El alfa de la manada le rugió, mientras el mayor Whitlock le mostró sus dientes, amenazante.

—¡Wow, wow!... —Exclamó Garrett, interponiéndose entre ambos enemigos—. Muy entretenida la telenovela pero no creo que sea el lugar para romperse la madre, ya habrá oportunidad de hacerlo en Forks donde hay hectáreas de bosques para que ustedes se den la paliza de sus vidas, mientras tanto vamos a calmarnos por el bien de todos. —El policial pulsó el botón que llamaba al ascensor, mientras acotaba—. Y con todo respeto, mayor… déjeme decirle que el amor es incomprable y no entiende de razones, no se detiene a pensar que le conviene y que no, es caprichoso y aunque sean de mundos opuestos y el cosmos conspire en contra de dos amantes, siempre ganará el amor, sobre todo cuando este es verdadero, así que vaya y hable con la señora Rosalie y pídale que se sincere con usted—. Introdujo las maletas en el ascensor, esperando a que el vampiro entrara en el aparato mecánico y se retirara de una vez por todas.

—Adiós Alice. —Por mas que quisiera llorar, la vampiresa no podía expresar lo que aquella despedida le causaba—. Sé que te hice esperar mucho tiempo en aquella cafetería, para nada. —Ambos bajaron las miradas—. Lamento no haber sido lo que esperabas. —A lo que Alice respondió.

—Fuiste todo lo que yo esperaba, Jasper… pero a lo mejor yo no era lo que tú buscabas, sino lo que necesitabas en aquel momento. —Se acercó al vampiro—. Fue mala mía al intentar adelantar las cosas entre nosotros. —Abrazó a su esposo, mirando a Sam—. Espero los documentos de divorcio de tu parte. —Le soltó tomándole de las manos—. Espero que Rosalie en verdad te haga feliz. —Soltó sus manos apartándose de él, saliendo nuevamente hacia el balcón en donde Leah se encontraba mirando toda la ciudad de Seattle, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, mientras Jasper entró al fin en el ascensor, marchándose del pent-house.

—Bueno… yo iré a tomar una siesta. —Acotó Jacob, tomando a Leila entre sus brazos.

—Y yo… estoy muerto de cansancio. —Argumentó Embry mirando a su alfa—. Me despiertan cuando decidan regresar a Forks. —Sam asintió.

—Yo me retiro. —Notificó Carlisle, mirándoles a todos—. Debo contarle todo lo ocurrido a Esme y sé de sobra que se preocupará mucho por Emmett. —Se acercó a su mejor amigo para despedirse de él con un fuerte abrazo—. Gracias por todo amigo mío. —Garrett correspondió a su abrazo.

—No tienes que darlas, Carlisle… haría cualquier cosa por ti. —Garrett se percató de como Charlie les observaba—. Nos veremos pronto. —Argumento a su despedida, soltando al fin a su amigo.

—Seguro que si. —Palmeó su hombro, volteando a ver Bella—. ¿Tú y Charlie regresaran luego? —La vampira asintió, mientras Sam había comenzado a apartarse de ellos, acercándose al balcón.

—Nos quedamos, las hermanas de Jacob viene para acá está misma tarde, así que esperaremos a los gemelos aquí y luego regresaremos a Forks. —Carlisle asintió.

—Me parece perfecto… entonces los esperaremos en casa. —Le dio un beso a Bella y un apretón de manos a Charlie, dándole una última mirada a su hija Alice, después de introducirse en el ascensor, el cual había sido llamado por su amigo, Garrett. _"Espero que todo vaya mucho mejor de ahora en adelante para ti, mi niña"_ pensó el apuesto líder, quien siempre sintió que Alice era quien más sufría, al saberlo todo y tragarse su dolor por el bien de los demás.

—Bueno… —Acotó Garrett tratando de cortar el silencio que reinó en el salón del pent-house, juntando sus manos en un fuerte palmazo para intentar llamar la atención de todos, pero ante la ausencia de Carlisle, Jacob, Leila y Embry, los que quedaban en el salón parecían no querer darle importancia a lo que el vampiro tuviese que decir, salvo Bella y su padre— …Emm… será mejor que me vaya. —Se resignó al fin.

—Le acompaño, teniente. —Aquello sorprendió a Garrett—. Siento que estamos sobrando. —Charlie miró hacía el balcón, en donde Leah ya se había percatado de la presencia de su alfa, retirándose sigilosamente, tomando a Bella por el brazo, cotilleando con ella sobre lo que podría estar pasando entre Sam y Alice, mientras ambos hombres entraban al ascensor, siendo Charlie quien pulsara el botón que daba a la planta baja—. Debo agradecerle enormemente lo que hizo por mí.

—No sheriff, soy yo quien debe agradecer lo que hiciste, si hubieses tenido miedo cuando Klaus clavó sus colmillos en tu cuello, todo se habría ido a la mierda. —Charlie preguntó el porqué de ello—. Porque Niklaus se alimenta del miedo y si lo hubiese sentido en ti, no se habría detenido hasta matarte y hubiese habido una confrontación…

— …Entre Bella y el vampiro extranjero… ¡Sí, lo sé! —Concluyó Charlie creyendo que sería eso lo que Garrett diría, saliendo del ascensor al llegar a su destino.

—No Charlie, entre Klaus y yo. —Aquello asombró al sheriff—. Por más que le exigiera que se detuviera no lo haría si hubiese habido temor en ti. —El policía pueblerino bajó la mirada, caminando por el _lobby_ del hotel, escuchando a Garrett—. Eres un hombre de temple, eso le agrada a Klaus, siente admiración por las personas como tú y siente que los cobardes deben tener una muerte cruel y despiadada.

—Pues no se ni que decir, no es algo que yo intente dominar, teniente… es algo…

— …natural, eso se nota a kilómetros, sheriff y no solo Klaus siente admiración hacía usted por eso. —Garrett acortó distancia entre ellos, logrando que Charlie se incomodara tanto que terminó apartándose tan rápido del vampiro que tropezó a una mujer que pasaba a su lado.

—¡Oh, disculpe!... en verdad lo siento. —Se disculpó al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la odiosa mujer, la cual se apartó rápidamente de ellos.

—Lástima que no seas lo suficientemente valiente como para abandonar ese closet en donde está enclaustrado, sheriff. —Alegó Garrett al ver como su cercanía y los impropios comentarios sacaron al policía de contexto.

—No es temor, es sentido común. —Garrett alzó una de sus cejas—. Yo ya estoy viejo para eso, mi tiempo y el de Billy expiró y no creo que…

—No, no, no… ¡Corrección!... el tiempo de Billy ya expiró, en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero usted tiene toda una vida por delante.

—Voy a cumplir cincuenta años, teniente.

—Y yo más de trescientos años y aun sigo mamando vergas como cuando tenía veinte. —Aquello ruborizó tanto a Charlie que Garrett sintió deseos de hincarle el diente al percibir el olor de su sangre cubrir toda su cara—. No me venga a mi con eso de la edad… la homosexualidad no tiene estatus social, ni sexo, ni edad, así como el amor. —Charlie comenzó a chitarle, exigiéndole que no hablara tan alto—. A la verga todos, jefe Swan. —Se acercó aún más al temeroso policía—. Usted no le debe nada a ninguna de las personas que ve aquí. —Señaló a todos en el lobby—. Y la única persona que realmente debe importarle lo que pueda decir de usted pertenece a la comunidad gay, así que deje de esconderse e inventar excusas absurdas y dese una oportunidad en la vida.

Y mientras Garrett intentaba demostrarle a Charlie que aún tenía tiempo de reencontrarse consigo mismo, su sexualidad y la posibilidad de un nuevo amor en su vida, Sam intentaba hacer lo mismo con Alice en el balcón del pent-house, en el cual habían pasado tantos días junto con el resto de la manada y del clan Cullen, siendo la primera vez que disfrutaran del lugar a solas.

—Entonces pronto serás una mujer legalmente soltera. —Soltó Sam intentando romper el silencio que se había hecho entre ambos en el balcón.

—Igual que tú. —Comentó Alice como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Aunque ella y yo debemos presentarnos ante el consejo, Sí… estamos divorciados… Emily y yo ya decidimos separarnos y ellos deberán aceptarlo.

—¿Y que si no lo aceptan? —A lo que Sam respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Renunciaré a ser el líder de la manada. —Alice negó con la cabeza—. Jacob es un Black, es descendiente directo de _Taha aki_ , y al estar imprimado le da más estatus en la manada, así que por mí, Jake puede tomar mi lugar.

—Pero la manada es importante para ti. —Acotó Alice, asombrada ante su decisión.

—Ahora existe algo más importante para mí. —La vampira abrió progresivamente los ojos a la espera de lo que el apuesto Quileute diría—. Saber si el hijo de Voldemort termina matando a su propio padre y se casa con su amor imposible o si tus locas historia terminan en una boda entre Draco y Harry donde Hermione es la madrina y Lupin el padrino. —Aquello hizo reír tanto a Alice que tuvo que cubrirse la boca, riendo incontrolablemente ante las ocurrencias del lobo.

—Eres un tonto, Sam. —Alegó la vampiresa sin poder controlar su infantil risa—. Acabas de destrozar el final de mi fanfic. —Sam se encogió de hombros.

—Pues aquí la reina del shippeo eres tú, linda. —Volteó a verle sin dejar de mantener sus codos sobre el barandal del balcón y su cuerpo de frente, contemplándole con una socarrona sonrisa.

—Me gustaría tanto que los comentarios que me dejen en las plataformas donde subo los capítulos fuesen tan buenos y ocurrentes como los que tú me das mientras leemos. —Se acercó un poco a Sam, el cual mantuvo tanto su postura como sus ojos puestos en ella, sin mover ni un solo musculo—. Ya no escribo solo por diversión… ¿sabes?... —Aquello asombró al Quileute.

—¿Ah no? —Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Solo deseo terminar un nuevo capítulo y mostrártelo con el único anhelo de saber lo que dirás al respecto. —Sam abandonó su postura relajada, posándose frente a la vampiresa.

—¿Tan importante me he vuelto para ti? —Alice asintió.

—De que me sirve tener millones de comentarios donde solo me exigen que continúe porque les gusta, cuando tú me explicas el porque te gusta lo que escribo, el porque debo seguirle y me dices detalladamente que hace mi trabajo tan especial. —Alice bajó la cara con cierta timidez, lo que por supuesto atraía enormemente al corpulento Quileute, ya que no podía comprender el porque alguien con tantos años vividos y con una mente tan imaginativa para el shippeo, podía ser tan adorablemente tímida—. Uno solo de tus comentarios vale más que miles de alguien más. —El corazón de Sam le demostró a la vampiresa lo mucho que sus palabras le complacieron, acortando tanto la distancia que los separaba que Alice no tuvo otra opción que recostar su hermoso y delicado rostro sobre el duro, cálido y musculoso pecho del Quileute, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida, protegida y al mismo tiempo indefensa.

—¡Ay, Alice!... No sé ni que decir al respecto. —Sí algo caracterizaba a Sam era el no saber decir palabras elegantes o rebuscadas para enamorar a una chica, solamente solía ser él mismo, rogando por que eso fuese más que suficiente—. Eres lo que fui a buscar aquella tarde en la que nos topamos en el bosque mientras escribías. —Alice levantó la cara, mirándole un poco malhumorada, al recordar lo que ella había visto esa tarde… fornicar a un par de lobos desvergonzados, a la espera de que el apuesto lobo dijese algo que compensara aquel infame recuerdo—. Un poco de felicidad. —Aunque complacida ante sus palabras no fue suficiente para ella.

—Creo que estabas siendo muy feliz sobre Leah. —Acotó Alice, pretendiendo apartarse de él, pero Sam se lo prohibió.

—Una felicidad efímera. —Sam se sorprendió de haber recordado aquella palabra de uno de los escritos de la vampiresa, recordando la explicación de Alice ante la pregunta que le había hecho, sobre el significado de la misma—. Una felicidad que se esfumaba cuando llegaba a mi casa y debía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien entre Emily y yo. —Tomó a Alice entre sus brazos, rodeando la diminuta cintura de la chica entre sus gruesos y bien torneados brazos—. Pero tú, Alice… pareces ser la felicidad absoluta.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Qué te hace creer que puedo ser quien te haga feliz?... a lo mejor nos equivoquemos, a lo mejor estamos adelantándonos a los acontecimientos y terminemos equivocándonos de nuevo, a lo mejor… —Sam no le permitió expresar un temor más, robándole lo que tanto había deseado obtener de los labios de la vampiresa, plasmando en forma de beso lo que el agraciado Quileute quería expresar con palabras, sin encontrar las adecuadas para explicarle cuanto la amaba y lo que sería capaz para disipar sus temores.

" _No tener la certeza de lo que realmente pasará, es nuestra mejor defensa"_ Pensó Sam, manteniendo a Alice de puntillas, ya que el líder licántropo era mucho más alto que ella, teniendo casi que cargarla, mientras sus bocas materializaban el anhelo del otro por plasmarse en los labios ajenos, devorándose con premura a pesar de tantos temores acuestas y un pasado que seguía atormentándoles.

Los labios de Alice fueron los primeros en abandonar aquel beso que se había postergado por tanto tiempo, ya que Sam no deseaba volver a hacerle infiel a Emily con alguien más y Alice no quería pagarle con la misma moneda con la que Jasper le había pagado durante tantos años, siéndole infiel aunque se lo mereciera.

—Esto fue mucho mejor de lo que me imaginé. —Comentó Sam con la respiración entrecortada, sin intención alguna de soltar a Alice.

—Sin duda superó todas mis expectativas. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Sam—. ¿Y sabes que fue lo mejor de todo? —El apuesto Quileute negó con la cabeza—. Que no lo vi venir… —Sam besó nuevamente los delicados aunque fríos labios de la vampiresa, la cual se encontraba fascinada ante el calor corporal de aquel hombre— …Porque junto a ti, Sam… no tengo premoniciones, así que eres la única persona que realmente puede sorprenderme. —A lo que el fascinado lobo alegó, acobijándola entre sus brazos.

—Y solo tú logras sorprenderme con tus giros inesperados. —Alice sonrió, esperando su alegato—. Jamás pensé que Lupin pudiese quedarse con Hermione. —Ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando por supuesto el no hacerle daño, pero lo que Sam le había dicho la había llenado tanto de sensaciones nuevas hacía el lobo, no porque en realidad así fuera, ya que la historia que ella escribía aún no había terminado, sino al utilizar el ejemplo de un amor imposible entre dos razas rivales, transformando la ficción en realidad.

—Te amo, Remus… —Expresó Alice manteniendo su dulce rostro sobre el cálido pecho del metamorfo.

—Y yo a usted, señorita Granger… Más que a la mismísima luna. —Y mientras el sol se abría pasó entre las nubes de la mañana, bañando el aterciopelado y diamantado rostro de Alice, haciéndole brillar, Sam recibió aquella agradable y cálida caricia del astro rey, mientras su cuerpo se aclimataba a la fría temperatura corporal de su amada inmortal.

NOTA:

Hola mis fieles seguidores... Una de mis colegas, la señorita Elygweasley excelente escritora de Slash y literatura LGBT a creado un grupo en Facebook para todos los amantes del género fanfic.

Favor seguir las reglas y esperamos que crezca el grupo.

groups/fanficverse/


	35. Capítulo 34

Capítulo 34

Momentos

El clima en Seattle jugó a favor de los vampiros la mañana siguiente al caos, permitiéndole no solo a Bella disfrutar libremente de los gemelos en el parque donde Christian solía ejercitarse, sino también a Jacob, quien le presentó a su imprima tanto a sus hermanas como a sus hijos, pasando una velada que aunque extraña e incómoda a la vista de algunos, para ellos era bastante relajada y reconfortante, ya que Isabella había superado su divorcio con el beta de la manada y Jacob sentía que su ex había pasado de ser alguien indeseable a la amiga que una vez había sido en el pasado, con la única diferencia de que ahora compartían la paternidad, al igual que la amistad y el aprecio hacía Leila Williams.

Por otro lado se encontraba Sam despidiéndose de Taylor, aquel que le ofreció quedarse para que trabajara con él, ya que después de haberse rehusado a unir fuerzas, el guardaespaldas y mano derecha de Christian se había, no solo encariñado con el líder de la manada, sino también con Leah, la cual no perdió oportunidad la noche anterior para introducirse a la recámara de Sawyer y tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado con el apuesto joven, quien por supuesto no se opuso en lo más mínimo a ello, a pesar de haber sido Bella la que lograra conquistar su corazón, desistiendo al saber sobre sus gustos sexuales.

En el hotel Paramount, Alice finiquitaba toda la cuenta del hospedaje en compañía de Rosalie, la cual desistió de huir junto a Jasper, deseando resolver todo el embrollo que tanto ella como su amado mellizo habían causado, pidiéndole al mayor que se adelantara a su regreso a Forks y encarara a Esme por los dos, para que recibiera de parte de su madre adoptiva, toda la retahíla de reproches e insultos que tenía guardado para ambos, pero el vampiro prefirió esperar a que todos se fueran juntos.

Charlie y Garrett se habían citado en la comandancia de Seattle para cerrar el caso de la pelirroja, dándole fin a aquella horrible pesadilla, siendo Alistair quien se encargara de regresar a las hermanas Denali a Alaska después de que su señor Niklaus se divirtiera con ellas durante dos noches seguidas, desapareciendo sin dejar rastros y sin una despedida o un _"tal vez nos volvamos a ver"_ demostrándoles a ambas féminas que Klaus no era más que un desgraciado que no amaba a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Mientras cada capítulo comenzó a cerrarse lo mejor posible, otros seguían reescribiéndose progresivamente como en el caso de Christian y Edward, quienes habían pasado una noche inolvidable en la que el vampiro cuidó como de costumbre los sueños de su amo y señor, después de haberse entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, disfrutando de varios orgasmos múltiples, lo que por supuesto solo era posible en mujeres, pero el cuerpo de un vampiro era doblemente erógeno y la forma en la que el magnate solía hacerlo suyo, era suficiente como para despertar en el apuesto inmortal, sentimientos y deseos que sobrepasaban todo raciocinio posible, transformando a Edward en una bestia sedienta de sexo y lujuria animal, como jamás llegó a imaginarse en su vida.

—Puedo llegar a acostumbrarme a esto, Christian. —Acotó el vampiro, dejando que su amante entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos, mientras el auto los trasladaba hasta la universidad, dónde el joven estudiante debía ponerse al día, si realmente deseaba graduarse de psicólogo.

—Pues acostúmbrate a que te traiga y te lleve, Edward…. Somos novios y no dejaré que andes solo. —Al decir aquello, miró a Taylor por medio del espejo retrovisor, pero el hermético y caballeroso guardaespaldas, no hizo, ni dijo absolutamente nada al respecto.

—Ser novios no quiere decir que eres mi dueño. —El chico pretendió apartar su mano de la de Christian, pero el magnate se lo prohibió.

—Y el que seamos pareja no quiere decir que el contrato se anuló, Edward. —Aquello si había conseguido que el impertérrito guardaespaldas mirara por medio del espejo retrovisor, el malhumorado rostro del muchacho, el cual fulminó a Christian con la mirada.

—¿Ah, sí?... —El imponente magnate asintió.

—Anoche no te quejabas sobre eso… incluso, recuerdo perfectamente como me pedias que…

—¿Christian?... ¡ya basta!... —Edward supo perfectamente lo que su amante diría delante de Taylor, recordando la propuesta que el seductor hombre le había hecho anoche después de haber conversado y nombrado lo que tenían como un futuro noviazgo.

 _Ambos siguieron la conversación que habían comenzado después del regreso de Edward y la disputa que tuvieron ante los celos enfermizos de Christian, culminando la charla con unos cuantos besos y unas lujuriosas caricias que terminaron en sexo duro y desenfrenado, sin poder contener aquel torbellino de pasión y deseo que despertaba entre ellos cada vez que se encontraban juntos y completamente solos._

— _Ahora vuelvo. —Christian corrió desnudo hasta su despacho, regresando con una carpeta entre sus manos, abriéndola frente a Edward, el cual pensó por unos segundos que aquello podría ser la documentación de la que había hablado Victoria, temiendo haber sido descubierto—. Ya que el contrato no es tan… —Gesticuló los brazos— …Mmm… ya sabes… "hipotético"… —Hizo las comillas en el aire—. ¿Por qué no ejecutamos algunas de las cosas que colocamos en él? —Edward suspiró un poco aliviado._

— _¿Cómo cuáles?... —preguntó, intentando darle una hojeada a la carpeta a ver si conseguía algo incriminatorio en ella._

— _Esta. —Señaló una en particular, sin pensárselo mucho, consiguiendo la atención de su amante, el cual leyó mentalmente._

" _Fisting anal" Edward levantó el rostro para contemplar la deseosa y calenturienta mirada del magnate, el cual se relamió los labios de un modo perturbador, o eso sintió el vampiro—. Aamm… no sé… no creo que… —Christian apartó la carpeta a un lado, encimándosele._

— _No digas que no, si no lo haz probado. —El vampiro tragó grueso una considerable porción de ponzoña._

— _No sé, Christ… parece doloroso. —El magnate sonrió con picardía, dándole un beso en los labios._

— _No lo es si se hace adecuadamente. —Se recostó junto al temeroso chico, el cual no supo cómo zafar de aquella práctica sexual tan perturbadora._

— _No lo sé, Christ… no creo resistir tanto. —Pero la verdad era que el trasero de un vampiro era tan resistente como elástico, siendo solo cuestión de tiempo para que Christian convenciera al muchacho y este accediera a la práctica sexual más extrema que ambos conocían, teniendo que morder la almohada para no gritar ante tanto placer y sensaciones nuevas, temiendo despertar a la señora Jones._

— _Sabía que ese lindo trasero podría con esto y más. —Acotó Christian golpeando no solo el exterior de la retaguardia de Edward, sino el interior del mismo al mantener su puño derecho dentro del abusado y dilatado culo del vampiro, nalgueándole con la otra mano._

 _Por su puesto Edward no podía hablar, el vampiro se encontraba ahogado en su propio deseo, gimiendo y estremeciéndose en cuatro patas, masturbándose sin control alguno el erecto y palpitante pene, aferrando tan fuerte el borde del colchón, que terminó enterrando los dedos en la tela y el relleno que resguardaba el armazón de resortes._

— _Así se gime, así se grita… vamos bebé… dámelo… dame ese delicioso orgasmo que te hará desvariar de tanto placer. —Frotó internamente la próstata del muchacho, logrando que un chorro de semen, escapara de sus tensos y erizados testículos._

— _Ya no puedo más. —Logró decir en un gemido ahogado, tratando de controlar sus espasmos y el placer que aquello le causaba pero solo era cuestión de segundos para que el vampiro explotara ante el clímax que embargó todo su cuerpo, acabando copiosamente sobre la cama, mientras Christian siguió abusando de aquel delicioso y profundo agujero—. Para… para ya… —Pero Christian disfrutaba tanto las acabadas del muchacho, que sintió aquel placer como propio, queriendo más y más de aquellos temblores y de los gritos que emergían de la ronca y cansada voz de Edward, embistiendo un par de veces más el trasero de su amante, sacando bruscamente la mano, enterrando en él su duro y excitado miembro, follándose tan duro al vampiro, que no duró lo suficiente como para disfrutarle plenamente, aunque lo bastante como para dejar dentro de él, todo el deseo acumulado en sus bolas, irrigando el maltrecho culo de su amante._

 _Ambos se contemplaron echados en la cama, temblando e intentando calmar sus espasmos y deseos por el otro, siendo Edward quien cortaba la conexión visual entre ambos al cerrar sus ojos, acobijándose entre las sábanas._

— _¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Christian al ver como Edward se hizo un mohín sobre la cama, dándole la espalda._

— _Define, bien. —Respondió de un modo despectivo, dándole a entender que estaba molesto._

— _¡Oh vamos!... esa no es la actitud que debes tomar conmigo… hablemos. —Pero Edward parecía reacio a hacer verbal lo que le incomodaba en aquel momento, manteniendo su postura inerte y distante, siendo Christian quien acortara distancia, abrazándole—. ¡A ver! Pequeño… ¿Qué te ha puesto de ese modo? —El chico se removió un poco sobre la cama, intentando zafarse del interrogatorio—. Hablémoslo, Ed… si fue algo que hice o que no te haya agradado debo saberlo. —Pero por más complaciente que Christian intentará ser, parecía no obtener una respuesta positiva de parte del muchacho—. ¿Te duele?... ¿Es eso?... ¿Te desgarré la piel o te lastimé de algún modo? —El joven negó con la cabeza—. Entonces dime por favor… los novios conversan y se dicen todo, así que no te cierres al diálogo… ¡Vamos!... ¿Qué te ha incomodado?_

— _Eso fue demasiado. —Soltó al fin el vampiro, manteniendo su postura sobre la cama, mientras Christian le abrazó por detrás, acoplando su cuerpo al del chico._

— _Define, demasiado. —Exigió Christian usando el mismo alegato que el vampiro._

— _Fue muy… muy… —Edward no supo cómo llamar a la experiencia que había tenido esa noche, siendo Christian quien lo hiciera._

— _¿Extrema?... —El chico asintió—. Bueno, Ed… no escuché una queja de tu parte hasta ahora—. El vampiro volvió a removerse con cierta incomodidad al escuchar aquello, intentando soltarse—. ¡Vamos, vamos!.. Déjate de malcriadeces conmigo. —Le abrazó con mayor fuerza—. Lo disfrutaste, lo sé… lo pude ver en tu rostro, Edward… estabas extasiado ante el placer que aquello te causaba._

— _Fue demasiado, fue irreal, muy extremo e impropio._

— _¿Impropio? —preguntó con escepticismo._

— _Tu mano, Christian… toda tu mano estaba en mí… en mi… —Edward intentó decirlo pero no pudo._

— _¿Trasero?... ¿Culo?... ¿Ano?... ¿Cuál de todos prefiere el pequeño e inseguro, bebito. —Aquello molestó tanto a Edward que Christian terminó en el suelo ante el fuerte empujón, mientras el vampiro se retiraba a su recámara, pasando la rabia de aquel momento leyendo otro enorme tomo de psicología, intentando estar a la altura de la fuerte semana que se le vendría encima, ya que había perdido por completo la anterior._

—Llegamos, joven Edward. —Les notificó Taylor, intentando cortar el incómodo silencio que se había generado en el auto, pero al parecer seguían sin querer decir nada, a pesar de que ambos se encontraban tomados de la mano—. Mmm… creo que revisaré los cauchos. —Si algo apreciaba Christian era lo discreto que Taylor solía ser, dándoles disimuladamente un poco de privacidad.

—Taylor siempre tan acomedido.

—Ya lo conoces. —Argumento Christian a las palabras del muchacho.

—Bien… debo irme. —Notificó Edward, intentando soltarse del agarre de Christian, a lo que por supuesto el magnate se resistió, aferrándole la mano izquierda entre las suyas.

—Espera Edward. —Si algo había estado intentando Christian, era resolver el conflicto que se había creado entre ambos la noche anterior, tratando de no molestar al muchacho más de lo que se encontraba, ya que cada vez que tocaban el tema, terminaban discutiendo—. Sé que no quieres hablar de lo que pasó anoche…

— …No, no quiero… —Interrumpió Edward, tratando de soltarse.

—Solo quiero que sepas que no siempre debes aceptar algo que yo deseo tan solo porque temes no hacerme feliz. —Aquello sorprendió al joven vampiro, ya que desde anoche la mente del magnate solo le demostraba una cosa, lo prepotente que eran sus pensamientos ante lo ocurrido, sintiendo que el chico se hacía la víctima, cuando en realidad lo había disfrutado en grande.

—Gracias por decir eso, Christian. —Lo abrazó, logrando que el magnate correspondiera gustoso a sus muestras de afecto—. Lo tendré en cuenta… aunque si te soy sincero, yo sí lo…

—No puede ser. —Acotó Christian interrumpiendo lo que había estado deseando escuchar de parte de su sumiso, sobre lo mucho que había disfrutado aquella extrema y excitante experiencia—. ¿Ese idiota te está esperando de nuevo? —El vampiro pudo ver desde la mente del irritado hombre, como José se paseaba de un lado al otro en la entrada del complejo universitario, mirando su reloj de pulso.

—¿Qué te hace creer que José me está esperando a mí? —Preguntó después de voltear a verle, haciéndose el relajado.

—Es obvio.

—¡Oh vamos, Christ!... Puede estar esperando a alguien más… tengo una semana sin venir… ¿Qué te da la impresión de que podría ser a mí a quien él está esperando? —Preguntó, dándole un beso en los labios, al estar seguro de que las personas en el exterior del auto no les podía mirar—. Relájate… nos vemos en la noche. —Salió del auto despidiéndose de Taylor, encaminándose hasta la entrada de la universidad, en donde el sonriente fotógrafo acortó distancia entre ellos, soltando a vox populi.

—¡Edward!... Al fin llegas, te estaba esperando. —Por supuesto aquello lo había escuchado claramente el magnate, el cual estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, exigiéndole a Taylor que esperara, ya que el guardaespaldas había entrado nuevamente al auto, pretendiendo marcharse.

—¡Hola, José! —Saludó el vampiro, sin intención alguna de mirar hacia el auto, ya que no necesitó hacerlo para ver la cara de troll que había puesto Christian al darse cuenta de que en efecto tenía razón ante sus sospechas para con el muchacho—. ¿Y eso?... ¿Por qué me esperabas? —Justo en aquel momento el grupo de estudio del vampiro salió a su encuentro, siendo Cecilia la que le abrazara efusivamente, mientras que los demás integrantes estrecharon su mano.

—Al fin apareces, viejo. —Alegó David después de saludar a su compañero de clases—. Tenemos un nuevo proyecto y hemos contratado a José para que nos ayude, ya que se trata sobre la homosexualidad. —Edward no sabía qué hacer, ya que Christian parecía estar a punto de salir del auto y acuchillarlos a todos, en especial a José, maldiciéndolo y puteándolo internamente, mientras Taylor esperaba pacientemente a que su jefe decidiera retirarse.

—El peor proyecto de todos. —Argumentó Dylan, con su típico tono chocante e irónico.

—A mí me parece genial. —Les notificó Cecilia sonriéndoles a todos los muchachos, empujando a Edward y a todos los demás al interior del complejo universitario, dejando a Christian hecho un mar de celos, exigiéndole a su mano derecha que lo llevará hasta la empresa, mientras le escribía un mensaje de texto a Edward.

—No tienen ni la más remota idea de a donde los voy a llevar está noche. —José parecía más fascinado con el proyecto que los propios estudiantes, siendo Dylan el único molesto ante aquello.

Mientras caminaban al salón de clases, Edward sacó su teléfono celular, al sentir como vibraba con cierta insistencia, leyendo mentalmente los mensajes de Christian.

 _ **[No te esperaba a ti… ¿eh?]**_

 _ **[Más te vale que alejes a ese chico de tu vida, Edward o juro que ese idiota lo va a lamentar]**_

El tercer y último mensaje eran todas las caritas de enfado que tenía la aplicación de mensajes instantáneos, incluyendo la de un demonio púrpura con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo sonreír a Edward, el cual respondió los tres mensajes con tan solo dos emoticones, uno que simulaba un beso en forma de corazón y el otro un par de corazones girando, guardándose el celular al entrar al salón de clases, sin intención alguna de sacar nuevamente el Android, hasta no haber terminado con cada una de sus clases, imaginando que aquello cabrearía a Christian más de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

Seth y Emmett habían decidido abandonar la frontera con Canadá ante el intenso frío de aquel lugar, no porque el corpulento vampiro así lo quisiera, sino porque el pequeño lobo no dejaba de seguirle, manteniéndose el mayor tiempo posible en su forma lobezna y así poder soportar la carencia de comida, el intenso clima y las condiciones precarias en las que ambos se encontraban, al no tener las comodidades de la vida humana, viviendo en el bosque como bestias.

—Ya estamos más cerca de casa… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguirme, Seth? —Preguntó Emmett, intentando sonar malhumorado.

—Regresaré cuando tú decidas regresar, Emmett. —Acotó el chico, estrujando unos sucios y roídos jeans que había encontrado incrustados en uno de los árboles de la zona, en donde los Quileutes solían dejar ropa escondida por todos lados.

—Eso no va a pasar, no regresaré nunca más con los Cullen. —El jovencito lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No digas idioteces, fortachón… aunque ellos no te hayan dicho nada, es tu familia, y te aman. —El vampiro bufó por la nariz, negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, claro… me aman tanto que me ocultaron los enormes cuernos que me crecían en la frente como _Hellboy_ sin que yo me diera cuenta de ello. —El chico extendió los pantaloncillos sobre una enorme roca, manteniendo su desnudez dentro del estanque de agua natural.

—Pues como dice la canción de Ricardo Arjona… —Se aclaró la garganta, para comenzar a cantar—. _Una mentira que te haga feliz, vale más que una verdad que te amargue la vida…_ —Emmett puso los ojos en blanco— _...una mentira hará crecer mi nariz a cambio de libertad y de aferrarte a mi vida…_

—Ya, ya… ya… deja de cantar que luego llueve y las cosas se ponen peor. —Las risas de Seth no se hicieron esperar, arrojándose hacia atrás para caer sobre el agua, nadando de espaldas—. Pensé que ustedes los lobos solo nadaban estilo perrito. —Aquello hizo reír aún más al joven Quileute.

—Tienes cada ocurrencia, Emm. —El musculoso vampiro comenzó a arrojarle piedras, lo que por supuesto Seth intentó esquivar, regresándole las que el chico lograba atrapar—. Lamento tanto habernos quedado con las ganas de un partido de béisbol entre nosotros y tu familia. —Emmett se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a aquello.

—Da igual. —Bajó la mirada, sentándose a orillas del rio que dividía la frontera de la reservación, con la zona perteneciente a los Cullen—. Sí acepté a regresar fue por ti, ya que no quiero que por mi culpa te pase algo. —Seth comenzó a nadar hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, el cual observaba al suelo—. En cualquier momento me largo y no volverán a verme nunca más. —Al decir aquello, Seth se transformó en lobo, arrastrando a su amigo al interior del estanque de agua, revolcándole con cierta brusquedad, mojándole y enlodándole de pie a cabeza—. ¡Maldita sea!... hablo en serio, Seth. —Golpeó al empapado lobo gris, arrojándolo a un lado—. No voy a volver nunca más con los Cullen, entiéndelo de una maldita vez, nada me hará que vuelva a esa casa. —Pero el chico no le importó en lo más mínimo aquella rabieta, lamiéndole toda la cara, arrojándose sobre el musculo vampiro, saliendo de fase.

—No dejaré que te vayas, Emmett. —Mientras que el vampiro se encontraba recostado a orillas del riachuelo, Seth se había transformado sobre el escultural cuerpo del apuesto inmortal, quedando a gatas sobre él—. Sé que duele, eso lo entiendo perfectamente, pero no permitiré que cometas el peor error de tu vida. —Emmett volteó el rostro, ignorándole—. A pesar de lo ocurrido yo envidio a tu familia, ¿sabes? —El hastiado vampiro no dijo absolutamente nada—. Porque cada uno de ustedes es un eslabón importante en la fuerte cadena que son los Cullen y tú Emmett, eres el más fuerte.

—No digas idioteces, enano. —Emmett intentó incorporarse del suelo, pero Seth se lo prohibió—. Soy el eslabón más débil, el más bruto, el torpe, el idiota, el… —El chico le interrumpió, acercando su rostro al del vampiro.

— …El mejor. —El molesto y enlodado inmortal, lo fulminó con la mirada—. Porque el eslabón más importante es siempre el más débil. —Emmett siguió mirándole de mala gana—. Porque si se aplica una fuerza de tensión en sus extremos, será él quien revele cual es la máxima fuerza que la cadena puede soportar. —Aunque el corpulento vampiro no era tan inteligente como lo solían ser sus demás hermanos, entendió a la perfección la explicación de su amigo—. ¿Puedes entender ahora lo importante que eres para todos ellos?... tanto que prefirieron ocultarte algo que te destruiría tan solo porque sabían que su familia se desmoronaría si su eslabón más fuerte se desprendía de ellos… —Se acercó aún más a Emmett—. Yo sé que eres importante para ellos, Emm… tanto como lo eres para mí. —El chico bajó lentamente la mirada, contemplando los delgados labios color escarlata del vampiro, el cual había estado ingiriendo gran cantidad de sangre animal, intentando mitigar el vacío en su pecho con comida.

—¡Oye viejo!... deja de decir esas cosas. —Tomó al chico por los hombros, apartándole un poco de él para poder sentarse.

—Pero es la verdad, Emmett. —Seth, intentó apartar las frías manos de su amigo, para acercarse nuevamente a él, mientras que el corpulento e incómodo vampiro, bajó la cara, percatándose de la desnudez del chico, quien mostraba un considerable miembro masculino, al estar en un clima que le permitía mostrar su verdadero tamaño y grosor.

—Ya basta Seth… estas desnudo viejo y esas cosas de gays me incomodan un poco. —Tomó al chico por la cintura, apartándolo de él, pero antes de que el vampiro pudiese reaccionar, Seth ya se había arrojado sobre su amigo, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te amo, Emmett. —El aludido abrió los brazos, sin saber que hacer o que decir al respeto, sintiendo como el chico depositó un dulce beso en su cuello, estremeciendo al vampiro, no solo ante el calor corporal que emanaba del pequeño cuerpo del chico, sino al ser en una zona tan erógena, como lo era la piel del cuello.

Al soltarlo, Seth se transformó en lobo, corriendo por el boscoso terreno, pretendiendo esconderse de su amigo, al sentir lo impropio de aquella situación, temiendo haberla embarrado tanto con su declaración de amor, así como con aquel beso.

—¿Seth?... ¡Espera!... —Emmett pensó por unos segundos en ir tras él, pero aquello le daría una idea errada al muchacho sobre lo que realmente él sentía por el chico, sintiendo que era el momento preciso para huir solo, pero una fuerte detonación y un chillido de animal alertó al vampiro, el cual corrió sin pensárselo dos veces, hacia donde el pequeño lobo gris se había marchado, temiendo lo peor—. ¿Seth?... SEEEETH…

* * *

Los Cullen habían llegado a Forks antes del mediodía, dejando a Charlie en la comandancia y a las hermanas de Jacob en el aeropuerto de Washington, agradeciéndoles el haber cuidado tan bien a sus dos querubines, los cuales habían crecido bastante, balbuceando palabras más entendibles, como papá, mamá y unas cuantas más que mantuvieron a sus padres fascinados y orgullosos del progreso motor de sus hijos, a pesar de la ceguera de Anthony.

—¿Nos quedaremos en esta casota, Jacob? —preguntó Leila mirando la hermosa casa de los Cullen.

—Aamm… no… —El beta de la manada se ruborizó un poco, al imaginarse la cara de Leila al ver la rupestre casa de los Black, sintiéndose realmente incomodo al respecto—. Esta es la casa de los vampiros, nosotros viviremos en…

— …Una cabaña. —Concluyó Bella, interrumpiendo al padre de sus hijos—. Jacob tiene una hermosa cabaña unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de aquí. —El chico no supo que decir, viendo la cara de dicha de la muchacha.

—¿De qué hablas, Bella? —preguntó Jacob en voz baja, mientras que Leila tomó asiento en el sofá principal de la sala de los Cullen, con ambos bebés entre sus brazos.

—Alice y Emmett, habían hecho una cabaña para mí y Edward, creyendo que algún día nos casaríamos. —El apuesto ex de Bella negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—No Bella… eso está en terreno de los Cullen.

—Y a nosotros nos tiene sin cuidado el que tú y la señorita William vivan allí. —Acotó Carlisle, ayudando a Alice, a Jasper y a Sam a bajar las maletas de los Cullen—. Acepta el obsequio que Bella les está haciendo, Jacob… son bienvenidos a ser parte de nuestra familia. —Señaló a la imprima del muchacho—. Ella parece ser feliz junto a nosotros, se siente cómoda y si por mí fuera, ya no existirían fronteras entre la reservación y nuestro territorio. —Jacob bajó la mirada.

—No sé qué decir.

—Puedes decir, gracias… Jake. —Alegó Sam, dejando una de las maletas de Alice a un lado—. Yo concuerdo con el señor Carlisle, no deberían de haber límites entre nuestro territorio y el de ellos. —Miró a la menuda vampiresa, sonriéndole con picardía—. Así no tendría que escribirte antes de venir a verte. —Acotó el líder de la manada, acercándose a Alice.

—No necesitas de ningún permiso para venir a verme, Sam. —Alegó la menuda chica, alzando la mirada para verle a la cara, siendo Jasper quien arrojara la enorme maleta de su ex esposa a los pies del corpulento Quileute, interrumpiendo el mágico y seductor momento entre ellos.

—Ten… ya que no debes pedir permiso y todos sabemos que ni siquiera han esperado al divorcio para hacerse novios, encárgate de los zapatos de Alice. —Señaló de mala gana la maleta—. Eso es solo la cuarta parte de lo que tendrás que cargar de ahora en adelante, ya que… —Rosalie le interrumpió.

—Cállate, Jasper y deja de quejarte, que si creías que con Alice te habías librado de cargar maletas con zapatos, conmigo serás un burro de carga en cada viaje. —El vampiro le miró de mala gana—. Y mientras estas en eso de sacar las maletas, saca las mías y llévalas a mi cuarto. —Justo en aquel momento Esme bajó las escaleras, pidiéndole a su malhumorado hijo Jasper.

—Las maletas de Rosalie las puedes llevar a la cabaña que compartía con su esposo, Jasper… por los momentos no quiero verla deambulando en la casa como si nada hubiese pasado. —Le pasó por un lado a Rosalie, ignorándola—. ¡Omg!… Aquí están mis hermosos nietecitos… mira que grandes y bellos están. —La amorosa vampiresa tomó asiento junto a Leila, la cual le sonrió dulcemente—. Hola… tú debes ser la imprima de Jacob… es un gusto conocerte, querida. —Ambas mujeres se saludaron con un beso doble en la mejilla y un abrazo, congeniando de lo lindo, sin que el beta de la manada pudiese creer que los Cullen le estuviesen dando una lección de vida, tratando a su imprima, mejor de lo que los Quileutes la podrían llegar a atender.

—El gusto es todo mío, señora Cullen… es usted igual a como mi amiga Bella me la describió, un encanto de mujer. —Esme puso cara de vergüenza, mirando a su hija adoptiva, tomándola de la mano.

—Solo soy una madre amorosa que adora a sus hijos. —Miró a los bebitos—. Y también a sus nietos. —Tomó a Saralie entre sus brazos, después de darle un tierno beso a Anthony, escuchando las reprochadoras palabras de Rosalie.

—No puedes echarme, Esme… si Jasper y yo estamos aquí es porque yo decidí regresar y buscar a Emmett. —La sonriente y maternal vampiresa, se incorporó del sofá, encarado a su hija, espetándole en un tono calmo y despreocupado, para no asustar a la niña.

—Solo lo haces porque aun sigues con temor, no sabes lo que quieres y te asusta el haberte equivocado… ¿cierto?... —Alice ya no quería ser parte de aquellos enfrentamientos, pidiéndole amablemente a Sam que le ayudara a subir sus maletas.

—Te equivocas. —Retrucó la rubia—. Solo quiero que Emmett regrese con la familia.

—Pues mientras intentas resolver ese inconveniente, no te quiero en la casa, Rosalie. —Todos se quedaron inertes, viendo como a la rubia se le reventaba el páncreas ante la rabia, mientras la matriarca de los Cullen, volvió a tomar asiento junto a Leila, jugando con los gemelos.

Por supuesto la reacción de Rosalie no se hizo esperar, arrojando las maletas con gran ímpetu hacia un lado, destrozando una de las paredes de vidrio, saliendo a gran velocidad de la casa por la puerta que daba al patio trasero, siendo Jasper quien le siguiera.

—Aamm… bueno… yo me retiro. —Notificó Embry, quien se había quedado en la puerta de la casa, sin intención alguna de entrar, manteniéndose al margen de todo—. Nos vemos en casa, Sam. —Su líder le asintió—. Hasta luego. —Se transformó en lobo, perdiéndose de vista entre los árboles, siendo Leila quien se asombrara, ya que era la primera vez que veía la transformación de uno de ellos, preguntándole a Jacob si él también se transformaba en lobo.

—Así es, guapa. —Se acercó tanto a Leila como a sus hijos, tomando a Anthony entre sus brazos. —Vamos… te llevaré a conocer a mi familia y luego iremos a ver la cabaña. —Bella le prometió que lo esperaría para llevarlos a ambos, quitándole al pequeño y risueño infante de los brazos.

—Ve… yo me quedaré con los gemelos. —Jacob asintió, besando a sus dos hijos, despidiéndose de todos los presentes, siendo Sam quien preguntara, después de ver como Jacob y Leila se marcharon en la moto de Bella.

—¿Y Leah? —Todos voltearon en busca de la joven Clearwater, percatándose de que la chica ni siquiera había querido bajar del auto, esperando a que su alfa decidiera regresar a la reservación, ya que ambos serían los únicos en volver en auto, y así poder llevar las maletas de los demás, a sus respectivos hogares—. Debe estar cansada, será mejor que me vaya. —Justo en aquel momento Emmett apareció en la casa tan rápido que ninguno se percató de su presencia, hasta sentir el fuerte olor a sangre, impregnando sus fosas nasales y quemando sus gargantas, rogándole a su padre.

—Sálvalo, Carlisle… ¡por favor!… te lo ruego. —El cuerpo inconsciente de Seth Clearwater se desangraba en los brazos de Emmett, quien parecía haber envejecido ante lo pálido y aterrado que se encontraba, siendo el detonante para que Leah abandonara la camioneta que los Cullen le habían prestado a Sam, abrazando a su hermano herido.

—¡Hermanito!... Noooo… —gritó sollozando al verlo tan jipato y maltrecho, exigiéndole a Emmett una explicación.

—Cazadores… —Miró a Sam. —Les dije la primera vez que encontré a Seth apresado en una trampa para osos que habían cazadores… le dispararon al muchacho en su forma lobezna. —Carlisle empezó a revisar los impactos de bala, notificándoles a todos.

—Tal parece que le perforaron un pulmón y el estómago… debemos intervenirlo de inmediato. —Emmett subió junto a su padre con el chico en brazos, seguidos por Leah, Sam y Alice, dejando a Bella y a Esme en la planta baja, siendo la nueva joya de los Cullen, quien hablara.

—Llamaré a papá y le notificaré lo que está pasando. —Esme asintió, encargándose de los infantes, mientras la vampiresa realizó la llamada, y los demás integrantes de la familia se preparaban para asistir al doctor Cullen en la ardua labor de salvarle la vida al miembro más joven de la manada.

* * *

El grupo de estudio de Edward, se encontraba en el _Queer/Bar_ , uno de los centros nocturnos más conocidos para el disfrute de la comunidad LGBT en la ciudad de Seattle, intentando recaudar la mayor información posible para su próximo proyecto universitario, el cual tenía que ver con la conducta social y psicológica de las personas homosexuales.

—Vamos Edward… tomate otro tequila. —Exigió Cecilia, entregándole al muchacho un nuevo trago, junto a una pizca de sal y un trozo de limón.

—Se suponía que debíamos recaudar información sobre el comportamiento social de los homosexuales no embriagarnos. —Edward había accedido a beber unos cuantos tragos, al recordar las palabras que Garrett le había dicho sobre tolerar mejor el licor que los humanos, pero la realidad era que con tan solo cuatro tragos el vampiro se encontraba mareado y viendo visiones, ya que creyó haber visto entre las personas que iban y venían a Niklaus Mikaelson un par de veces.

—Vamos Edward… tenemos tiempo para eso, disfruta de la noche. —Acotó José, pensando en darse un poco de valor entre trago y trago para sincerarse con el vampiro y decirle lo que realmente sentía por él.

—Yo ya me quiero ir de este asqueroso lugar. —Espetó Dylan ocultándose entre unos lentes oscuros y una gorra, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

—Ya cállate Dylan, haz pasado toda la noche refunfuñando por todo y oculto como si estuvieses cometiendo un crimen, yo soy hetero y estoy muy seguro de mi sexualidad, tanto que me importa un cacahuate que me vean en un bar gay, yo sé lo que soy y lo que me gusta… punto. —Tanto Cecilia como José aplaudieron las certeras palabras de David, alzando sus tragos para brindar.

—Salud. —Edward no le quedó otra opción que brindar con ellos, empinando el vaso para luego beber el tequila de un solo trago.

" _Por lo menos en algo tenía razón el policía"_ Pensó Edward arrugando la cara. _"El alcohol ayuda a mitigar la sed de sangre"_ Tosió y sonrió igual que todos ante el fuerte golpe de alcohol en su garganta, siendo Cecilia quien pidiera otra ronda al barman—. ¡Ya basta, por favor!... ya no puedo beber más. —Al decir aquello, vio el rostro de Klaus reflejado en el espejo de la vitrina de licores frente a él y detrás del barman.

" _Te regalaré un poco de humanidad"_ Edward volteó la cara en busca del hibrido, pero solo encontró a un grupo de jóvenes bailando y divirtiéndose detrás de él.

—¿Edward?... ¿Pasa algo?... —preguntó José, tomándole de la mano.

—Aamm… no, nada. —Sonrió levemente, tratando de restarle importancia a lo ocurrido.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Apretó la mano del apuesto joven de cabellos cobrizos y ojos ámbar, el cual la apartó con sutileza, intentando no ser tan grosero con el fotógrafo.

—Aamm… tengo dos pies izquierdos. —Mintió recordando lo que solía decir Bella cuando la sacaban a bailar o ante sus torpezas cuando era humana.

—Y yo dos derechos, así completamos el par. —Rió, mirando a todos los presentes, quienes ya se habían dado cuenta de las intenciones de José para con su compañero de clases.

—Mmm… ahora vuelvo. —Edward se incorporó de su asiento en busca del baño, sacando su teléfono celular, encontrando diez llamadas perdidas y más de vente mensajes de texto de parte de Christian. _"¿Esto es real?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente el vampiro al ver lo intenso e hincha bolas que podría llegar a ser el magnate. —Debes aprender a controlarte, Christian. —Acotó, omitiendo los mensajes y las llamadas de su pareja, realizándole una al mejor amigo de su padre.

—Teniente Hampshire, al habla. —Edward se recostó de la pared donde varios chicos hacían cola para entrar al baño, respondiendo a la contestación de Garrett.

—Hola, oficial… es Edward. —Se hizo un incómodo silencio por unos cuantos segundos, siendo el mareado vampiro quien hablara—. ¿Aló?... ¿Garrett?... ¿Estas allí?

—Sí, aquí estoy, Eddy… ¡Vaya, esto sí que me ha sorprendido! —Argumentó el policía—. ¿A qué debo el honor de tan inesperada llamada? —A lo que el vampiro respondió, corriéndose como lo hacían todos en la cola, acercándose cada vez más al baño.

—Lamento importunarte, pero es que creo que hay algo malo en mí. —Garrett sonrió acotando a continuación.

—¿Al fin te distes cuenta que eres gay y quieres salir de closet con un homosexual experto? —Edward frunció el ceño.

—No seas idiota, Garrett. —Aquello hizo reír al policía—. Veras, estoy con unos amigos y les acepté unos tequila. —Siguió caminando en la larga cola hacia el baño—. Solo fueron cuatro tragos y siento como si me hubiese bebido cuatro botellas. —Aquello hizo reír aún más a Garrett, acotando a continuación.

—¿Alguna vez bebiste cuando eras humano? —Edward le respondió que jamás había bebido un trago de alcohol en su vida—. ¿Y comenzaste con tequila?... No te gusta ir por las ramas, ¿eh?... primero Christian y ahora el tequila. —El joven vampiro le preguntó qué a que se refería—. Bueno, Edward… que de virgen pasaste a la sodomización y el sexo duro, y de la abstemia al tequila, se comienza primero con el plato liviano y el alcohol más suave, amigo mío. —El vampiro no dijo nada, posándose frente a la puerta del baño, esperando su turno—. A lo mejor haz tenido una reacción al tequila… ¡quién sabe! —El chico miró hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros de proyecto, observando al barman que les servía otra ronda de tragos, percatándose de que se trataba de Niklaus, el cual volvió a susurrar en su cabeza.

" _Un poco de humanidad"_ Aquellas palabras se repitieron como un eco en su mente, sobresaltándose al tropezar con el muchacho que salió del baño público, disculpándose por su torpeza.

" _Estoy enloqueciendo"_ Se dijo así mismo el vampiro, introduciéndose en el cuarto de baño, preguntándole al policía—. ¿El señor Mikaelson se encuentra aun en Seattle? —Garrett le respondió que Nick había regresado a Nueva Orleans ayer por la tarde—. Gracias… hablamos luego. —Concluyó la llamada mientras se miraba fijamente en el espejo, recordando las palabras que le había dicho el hibrido horas después de la contienda en contra de Victoria.

—Aunque no te lo merezcas te daré un obsequio, lector de almas. —Edward sabía que había algo más, algo que no recordaba, algo que había enterrado en su subconsciente y que no lograba traer de vuelta a su conciencia, arrojándose un poco de agua fría a la cara, golpeándose insistentemente la cabeza, escuchando una vez más la voz de Klaus en su mente. _"De ahora en adelante podrás… podrás… de ahora en adelante… de ahora en adelante podrás…"_ Era lo único que regresaba una y otra vez a su cabeza, sintiendo que enloquecería.

—¿Qué me has hecho, Klaus?... ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —preguntó como si el híbrido pudiese escucharle, observando su teléfono celular vibrar sobre la superficie de mármol del baño, percatándose de que se trataba de Christian—. ¡Hola!... Sé lo que vas a decir… —El magnate no le permitió decir nada más al respecto, preguntándole de mala gana.

—¿Dónde has estado en las últimas ocho horas, Edward Anthony Cullen?... temí que tu teléfono explotara ante tantas llamadas y tantos mensajes…

—Estuvo a punto. —Respondió intentando sonar gracioso, lo que por supuesto cabreó aún más a Christian.

—¿Acaso debo reírme ante eso?... —Edward respondió que no debía hacerlo—. ¿Esta es la relación que quieres tener conmigo? —El chico no dijo absolutamente nada—. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien le puso el nombre de noviazgo, ¿Acaso sabes lo que esa palabra implica? —Los golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron al vampiro, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto de baño, mientras Christian proseguía—. Al parecer no, Edward y me duele enormemente que juegues así conmigo.

—No estoy jugando contigo, Christ. Es solo que tenemos otro proyecto y mis compañeros de clase y yo nos reunimos…

—¿En un club?... Porqué escucho música de fondo… ¿Dime en dónde demonios te encuentras para ir por ti?

—No es necesario, Christ… en serio… ya voy para allá. —Pero justo en aquel momento José se le acercó, ofreciéndole otro trago.

—¿En dónde te habías metido, Eddy?... ¡Ten!... toma otro trago. —Edward no pudo verlo, pero pudo imaginar la cara de Christian al escucharle hablar.

—¿Acaso estas en un club nocturno con el fotógrafo? —Edward tomó el trago, empinándoselo de un solo golpe, respondiéndole a su pareja.

—Hablamos en casa. —Culminó la llamada, notificándole a José—. Debo irme. —Le entregó el pequeño vaso de vidrio ya vacío.

—No por favor… la noche es joven, Edward. —Pero el vampiro simplemente se acercó a la barra en donde había estado compartiendo con sus amigos, disculpándose con cada uno de los presentes, notificándoles que debía marcharse, al sentirse algo mareado, dejando una considerable cantidad de dinero para pagar la cuenta, comenzando a caminar entre aquel mar de gente, seguido muy de cerca por el insistente fotógrafo, haciendo suspirar pesadamente al estudiante de psicología, intentando controlarse.

—¿Edward?... espera… —Entre las diversas personas veía celajes del rostro de Klaus por doquier, atribuyéndoselo a su estado de embriagues, ya que Garrett le había notificado que el hibrido no se encontraba en Seattle—. ¡Edward! —El vampiro salió del club nocturno, sintiendo como el joven latino le aferró del brazo, deteniendo su apresurada huida.

—Debo irme, José… ¡por favor!… debes entenderme. —Pero el fotógrafo parecía ir decidido a todo, apresando el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos, depositando un impropio beso en sus delgados labios, consiguiendo que Edward lo empujara, cayendo sobre varios contenedores de basura, dándole la posibilidad al vampiro para marcharse, encontrándose de frente con el Audi spider de Christian, el cual salió del auto hecho un toro, aferrando a Edward por el brazo.

—Eso era lo que tú querías… ¿Cierto?... ¡Que ese bastardo te besara!... —El vampiro palideció más de la cuenta, sintiendo que el estómago le daba un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados, comenzando a sentir nauseas—. Sabía que ese muchacho estaba enamorado de ti, pero como siempre soy yo el que ve fantasmas donde no los hay… ¿No es así? —El embriagado muchacho inclinó su cuerpo hacía delante, justo cuando Christian le exigió que le viera a la cara, recibiendo de Edward una inesperada regurgitación de su parte, bañando todos sus zapatos de alcohol a medio procesar—. Esto no me puede estar pasando.

Taylor acortó distancia entre ambos hombres, intentando apartar al muchacho de su jefe, asistiéndole ante lo mal que el joven se encontraba, extendiéndole un pañuelo a Christian para que aseara sus zapatos, arrebatándoselo de mala gana, a punto de ir a romperle la cara al fotógrafo, el cual era asistido por un grupo de personas que pretendía ayudarle.

—Christian, por favor… vámonos. —El ruego de Edward detuvo aquel arrebato de furia—. No es bueno para ti que te vean en este lugar… por favor, regresemos a casa. —Suspiró para controlar la rabia que lo embargaba, introduciéndose en la parte trasera del auto, en donde el vampiro mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y con la cabeza recostada hacía atrás sobre el espalda del asiento.

—Ven aquí. —Tomó a Edward por el cuello, incitándolo a recostar la cabeza sobre sus piernas, ordenándole a Taylor que los llevará de regreso a casa, mientras pasaba los dedos por el cobrizo cabello del vampiro, lo que por supuesto Edward sintió bastante placentero—. ¿Te sientes un poco mejor después de haberme ensuciado los zapatos? —El chico no dijo nada, simplemente se aferró de sus piernas escondiendo el rostro entre ellas.

Así estuvieron durante todo el trayecto a casa, sin decir ni una sola palabra, aunque la mente de Christian no paró de maldecir al joven fotógrafo, y de maquinar cosas en contra del pobre chico, ya que José no tenía ni las más remota idea de a quien se estaba enfrentando, sin saber que el apuesto chico que le había cautivado era pareja del ex de su amiga Anastasia y uno de los hombres más influyentes y poderosos de los Estados Unidos.

Llegaron a casa y entre Taylor y Christian ayudaron al mareado vampiro a subir al ascensor, acompañándoles hasta la sala, retirándose a sabiendas de la retahíla de reproches que el magnate se estaba conteniendo, deseándoles buenas noches a ambos caballeros, bajando nuevamente por el aparato mecánico.

—Se lo que vas a decir, Christian.

—Si es así entonces retírate porque ya no tengo nada más que decir… —Edward se aferró del barandal de las escaleras, observando como el magnate tomó asiento frente al piano, descubriendo las teclas—. Hoy duermes en tu alcoba, Edward. —El mareado y triste vampiro no dijo nada al respecto, ya que supo perfectamente que se merecía no solo la rabia de Christian, sino todo su desprecio—. Buenas noches. —Comenzó a tocar una de sus tétricas melodías, esas que parecían calmarlo y al mismo tiempo expresar como se sentía, demostrándole al chico cuanto le había afectado su actitud.

" _Lo siento tanto, Christ"_ Sintió unas intensas ganas de llorar, subiendo rápidamente hasta su recámara, deteniéndose al sentir como un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, limpiándolas con total asombro—. Esto no puede estar pasando. —Refregó sus ojos, sintiendo la humedad en ellos, sin poder creer que estaba llorando—. Es imposible. —La opresión en su pecho terminó haciendo lo suyo, logrando que el joven inmortal llorara hecho un mohín sobre la cama, dejando que su recién restaurada humanidad le permitiera desahogarse ante lo mal que se encontraba al haber cabreado de aquel modo a Christian, prefiriendo su irá a su silencio, sintiéndose ignorado por el hombre que lo había cautivado—. Lo siento en verdad, Chist… por favor perdóname. —Y mientras que el magnate dejó que la música hablara por él y demostrara todo su dolor en forma de melodía, Edward lo hizo ahogado en un mar de lágrimas al sentir como cada nota musical se clavaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, como dagas afiladas que desgarraban su alma, dándole a entender que en efecto tenía una.

Los minutos pasaron, el dolor de ambos se intensificó y la música resonó por largo rato hasta que Christian no pudo tocar una nota más, desplomándose sobre el sofá, cansado de tanto divagar sobre qué hacer ante su primera disputa de novios, mientras que el vampiro dejó que el poder mental de Klaus terminara de despertar su humanidad perdida, escuchando al fin en el interior de su cabeza, lo que el híbrido había implantado en su subconsciente cognitivo, antes de quedarse dormido.

" _De ahora en adelante podrás llorar, comer, dormir y ser un poco más… humano, Edward… tú señor Niklaus te lo permite a partir de este momento y para siempre"_

Carlisle se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la casa, contemplando la oscuridad de la noche, en donde tan solo un vampiro como él podría apreciar la detallada belleza de la vida nocturna en el bosque, percatándose del acecho de una enorme lechuza a la espera de que algún roedor dejara su madriguera, mientras que una enorme araña intentaba restaurar su telaraña muy cerca de un nido abandonado, en donde solo se apreciaban restos de cascarones vacíos que dejaron los polluelos al nacer o los residuos de algún posible depredador.

Solía realizar aquel ritual cada vez que terminaba una difícil cirugía en la que el paciente había estado a punto de fallecer, sintiéndose dichoso de haberle ganado nuevamente a la muerte, aunque él doctor Cullen no siempre triunfaba, perdiendo muchas contiendas en el quirófano.

—¿Carlisle?... —Llamó Emmett a su padre, acercándose con sigilo hacía él, logrando que el aludido volteara a verle—. Sam y la hermana del enano se marcharon—. El doctor Cullen asintió—. Dijeron que volverían después de asearse y comer. —El corpulento vampiro se posó a su lado, mirando a la distancia—. Traerán a la madre del cachorro, así que será mejor que me vaya antes de que esa señora, y los indeseables lleguen.

—Los indeseables no vendrán, hermanito. —Acotó Alice acercándose a ellos, después de haber aseado toda la improvisada mesa de operaciones, y recostar al chicuelo en el cuarto de Edward—. Llamé a Jasper y no vendrán hasta el amanecer. —Aquello hizo fruncir el ceño del corpulento vampiro, imaginando a su esposa revolcándose de lo lindo con Jasper en la cabaña que ambos esposos habían compartido en el pasado—. No pongas esa cara, hermanito. —Saltó a sus brazos, llenándole la cara de besitos—. Ellos jamás han intimado.

—¿Tú que sabes?... ¿Acaso le olías la verga al flaco para saber si había follado con ella o no? —Carlisle bajó la mirada, intentando no reír ante las soeces palabras de su hijo pródigo.

—No, tontito… sé muy bien que es así… Sabes que veo el futuro. —Emmett bufó por la nariz.

—El wifi te falla cerca de los lobos… a lo mejor en Seattle echaron su primer polvo y tú ni enterada. —Alice se apartó de él, golpeándole el pecho.

—Claro que no, boca sucia… puedes preguntarle a Edward, él nunca vio en sus mentes algún indicio de que Rosalie y Jasper haya…

— …Ya, ya… da igual… esos bastardos andaban juntos y si eso a ti te da igual a mi no. —Interrumpió Emmett de muy mal humor—. Y no pienso hablarle a ese maldito traicionero de Edward. —Carlisle puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su enajenado hijo.

—No digas esas cosas, Emmett… Si a alguien debes culpar por su silencio es a mí, yo les pedí que no dijeran nada. —El asombrado y al mismo tiempo molesto vampiro sacudió la mano de su padre, fulminándole con la mirada.

—¿Por qué Carlisle?... ¿Por qué quisiste mantenerme engañado durante tanto tiempo?... —A lo que Esme respondió, saliendo junto con Bella de entre los árboles que rodeaban la casa, regresando después de haberle entregado la cabaña prometida tanto a Jacob como a Leila, quienes quedaron encantados con la vivienda.

—Porque no queríamos que sufrieras, mi niño grandote y bello. —Emmett volvió a bufar por la nariz, apartándose de todos los presentes.

—Pues te falló, Esme… porque estoy sufriendo. —Golpeó con fuerza su pecho—. Me está doliendo aquí… aquí en el maldito pecho y no puedo quitarme esta rabia y está decepción que mastica mis entrañas, y eso hace que les odie. —La maternal mujer intentó aferrar su iracundo rostro, pero el vampiro se lo prohibió, apartándose de ella.

—No digas eso mi pequeño _sasquatch_. —Tanto Alice como Bella se vieron a las caras, sonriendo ante lo tierna que intentaba ser su madre con todos ellos, inventándoles apodos cariñosos que hicieran alusión a la personalidad de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia—. Mírame, mi lindo, por favor. —Si algo no podía resistir el grandote, eran las muestras de afecto de su madre, permitiéndole tomarle del rostro—. Yo tenía fe en que Rosalie recapacitara y dejara ese pervertido juego entre ella y su hermano adoptivo pero… —Emmett le interrumpió.

— …¿Qué recapacitara?... ¿entonces solo era cuestión de tiempo para cubrirle la fechoría a Rosalie y que toda su traición quedara oculta bajo mis ojos mientras yo seguía batiendo la leche de Jasper dentro del tazón de cereal de mi esposa? —Carlisle cubrió su rostro, siendo ambas hermanas las que soltaran una carcajada, mientras Esme lidiaba con el hecho de que su atolondrado hijo le acaba de resumir con vulgares palabras que no deseaba fornicar con la mujer que había sido de otro, aunque aquello no fuese del todo cierto.

—No, mi bello… lo que trato de decir es que… —Alice se tensó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, recibiendo una premonición tan clara y vivida, que por unos cuantos segundos, su familia pensó que tenía un ataque epiléptico.

—¡Edward! —Vio a su hermano inerte sobre la cama, mientras Christian lloraba a su lado, sacudiéndolo incontrolablemente, intentando despertarle—. Algo va a pasar… debes regresar a Seattle, padre. —Alice vio en su premonición como Christian intentaba contactar a Carlisle por teléfono, notificándole al vampiro lo sucedido entre lágrimas y ruegos—. Llama a Garrett… dile que te asista. —Dejó de percibir imágenes mentales sobre lo que iba a suceder, mirando al líder del clan Cullen—. Esto ha sido obra de Klaus… Eddy te necesita… ve con él.

Y mientras Carlisle corrió a buscar su auto para regresar a Seattle, Esme le exigía una explicación a Alice de lo que había visto sobre su hijo, logrando que Emmett se olvidara por completo de todo el odio que había despotricando en contra de Edward, escuchando lo que su hermana tenía que decirles, demostrándoles que a pesar de todo, aún lo apreciaba.

NOTA: Lamento haber tardado tanto para actualizar... Saludos


	36. Capítulo 35

Capítulo 35

Lo inesperado

La mañana había llegado tan pronto que Christian sintió como si la noche jamás hubiese estado, despertando con una sensación de cansancio y un enorme vacío tanto en su corazón como en su cama, producto de la rabia que lo había apresado al haber visto a Edward en brazos de otro o más bien de haber sido testigo de un inesperado beso por parte del bastardo que había querido robarle el amor de Anastasia, repitiendo la escena de un beso robado por parte del joven latino, quien parecía tener cierta fijación por las parejas del magnate, pretendiendo ahora al joven psicólogo.

Christian ya no quería pensar más en aquel tema, no deseaba rememorar una y otra vez aquel momento, ya que al hacerlo, creaba en su mente posibles formas de destruir al impertinente fotógrafo, intentando no recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos para hacerle saber al chico que no debía meterse con personas de su propiedad, aunque eso sonara tan impropio como malsano de su parte, ya que Edward no era un objeto, sino un ser humano o eso pensó el acaudalado hombre.

Tomó una ducha rápida y antes de bajar a la segunda planta decidió dar un vistazo al interior del cuarto del muchacho, asomándose cautelosamente para no despertarle, encontrándole hecho un mohín sobre la cama con la ropa de ayer, negando otra vez con la cabeza, introduciéndose en la oscura alcoba.

—Estoy cansado de decirte que no es bueno dormir con la ropa con la que has pasado el resto del día. —Se acercó a la ventana, apartando las cortinas para que la luz del día entrara, acercándose a la cama para tomar asiento junto al muchacho—. ¿Edward?... despierta. —Christian lo movió un poco intentando despertarle, pero el chico no respondía—. ¿Edward?... No juegues conmigo… despierta de una buena vez.

Mientras Christian siguió intentando despertar al muchacho, Gail y Taylor conversaban amenamente en la cocina, donde ambos disfrutaban de una buena taza de café con leche, la cual acompañaban con tostadas francesas, untadas con jalea de frutas.

—Extraño a los chicos. —Acotó Taylor después de un largo silencio, observando a la señora Jones deshuesar el pollo que prepararía para el almuerzo, mientras disfrutaba de su taza de café.

—Pensé que estabas feliz de haberte deshecho de ellos, vivías refunfuñando todo el tiempo sobre los chicos nuevos… ¿y ahora les extrañas? —Taylor ser encogió de hombros ante aquello.

—No sé… siento que son buenos chicos… un poco indisciplinados, sí… sobre todo Leah, pero… a pesar de todo hacían bien su trabajo. —Comió y bebió de su desayuno, pensando en lo que su pupilo Sawyer, le había dicho.

" _Leah y yo intimados, pensé que se quedaría en Seattle después de eso, pero simplemente se marchó a pesar de haber insistido tanto para que le prestara atención"_ Sin duda aquello daba que pensar, pero sus elucubraciones fueron interrumpidas ante los gritos de su jefe, llamando a Edward con total desesperación.

—¡EDWARD!... ¡EDWARD!... RESPÓNDEME MALDICIÓN. —Tanto Taylor como Gail corrieron hacía las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar al cuarto del muchacho, el cual parecía no dar señales de vida—. ¡Edward por favor!... No me hagas esto… te lo suplico, despierta. —Christian había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, sacudiendo y golpeando el pecho del vampiro para que reaccionara, pero el joven no se movía.

—¡Dios mío, señor Christian!... ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Gail completamente alterada.

—No lo sé… ¿Crees que sí lo supiera estaría gritando como un demente? —Cacheteó al vampiro pero este no reaccionó—. Por todos los cielos Ed. despierta. —Christian no pudo soportar tanta incertidumbre, tanto pánico que optó por tomar su teléfono celular para llamar al novecientos once, pero justo en aquel momento una llamada del doctor Cullen entró, deteniendo sus intenciones—. ¡Oh, Doctor Cullen!... Qué bueno que ha llamado, no sé qué le ha pasado a Edward, anoche se quedó dormido después de haber ingerido una cierta cantidad de alcohol y estoy intentando despertarle, pero no reacciona. —Al decir aquello Christian no pudo evitar romper en llanto, cubriéndose la boca para acallar sus quejidos.

—Cálmate Christian… primero que nada te llamaba porque precisamente mi hijo no me respondía el teléfono, estoy abajo en el primer piso y tus guardaespaldas no me permiten acceder a tu pent-house, podrías… —Mientras Carlisle le pedía amablemente al magnate que le permitiera subir, Taylor le tomó los signos vitales a Edward, percatándose de que no tenía pulso, ni palpitaciones, mirando a Gail y luego a su jefe, negando con la cabeza.

—Enviaré a Taylor a buscarte. —Culminó la llamada, acercándose a su mano derecha, el cual acotó con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

—Está muerto. —Gail cubrió su boca con ambas manos, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas?... No puede estar… Edward no… no puede… —Christian no pudo ni hablar, simplemente observó el cuerpo de Edward completamente inmóvil, sin querer hacer verbal lo que su guardaespaldas había dicho, arrojándose sobre el muchacho, llorando amargamente—. Noooo…. Nooo… No puedes hacerme esto Edward… te lo suplico, te lo ruego… no me dejes, Ed… yo te amo, please… —La ama de llaves rompió en llanto, mientras Taylor les anunciaba a ambos que iría por el doctor Cullen, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

Mientras Christian perdió toda cordura, golpeando y aferrándose al cuerpo del vampiro, Gail simplemente lloró ahogadamente, saliendo de la habitación del muchacho, sin poder creer aun lo que estaba ocurriendo, intentando controlarse al ver como el padre del muchacho y el teniente Hampshire, subían las escaleras escoltados por el alterado guardaespaldas.

—No sabemos qué ha pasado, Doctor… el joven Edward estuvo bebiendo la noche anterior con unos amigos, se acostó sin tan siquiera probar bocado y está mañana lo encontramos inconsciente, yo le tomé los signos vitales pero parece estar sin vida. —Otra persona en el lugar de Carlisle ya estaría alterado y corriendo hasta el cuarto designado para su hijo, pero gracias a la explicación de Garrett el galeno ya sabía que Edward estaba padeciendo de algo llamado _"humanidad inducida"_ y que el único culpable de lo que estaba ocurriendo era Klaus Mikaelson.

—No adelantemos conjeturas, Señor Taylor… déjeme revisar a mi hijo y veremos que le ha pasado. —Notificó con la típica calma y serenidad que lo caracterizaba, deteniéndose en la puerta de la recámara, al ver el estado en el que Christian se encontraba, gritando, llorando y abrazando al chico, sin importarle absolutamente nada, llamándole una y otra vez con total desesperación.

—Te dije que se lo estaba cogiendo. —Acoto Garrett entre dientes, susurrándole aquello a su amigo, el cual golpeó el brazo del policía, exigiéndole que midiera sus palabras—. ¡Oh vamos!... míralo, está que se corta las venas, nadie se pone en ese estado por un amigo… allí está la flecha de Cupido involucrada en todo este drama. —Carlisle ignoró el malsano comentario de su amigo, saludando amablemente a la ama de llaves que aún lloraba en la entrada de la recámara, acercándose a la cama.

—¿Christian?... necesito que te calmes. —Abandonó su maletín sobre la cama, aferrando al alterado hombre por ambos brazos—. ¡Vamos!... Sé que Taylor ha dado su diagnóstico, pero déjame a mí hacer el mío. —Christian se rehusó a apartarse del cuerpo de Edward, el cual siguió sin dar señales de vida.

—Carlisle por favor… dime que no está muerto… dime que Jason se equivocó y que Edward está vivo. —Rogó el alterado magnate, soltando al inconsciente muchacho, aferrando al doctor Cullen de la solapa de su saco color arena.

—Es lo que más deseo hacer, Christian… pero necesito que pongas de tu parte y me dejes revisarle. —Garrett se acercó al tembloroso y desequilibrado hombre, apartándolo de Carlisle.

—Vamos Christ. Coopera un poquito y controla esos nervios. —Lo acercó hasta donde se encontraba Taylor, exigiéndole al guardaespaldas—Encárguese de él, por favor, necesitamos trabajar. —Carlisle se había sentado junto a su hijo, examinándole y tomando sus signos vitales, aunque eso no serviría de nada, dándole tiempo a Garrett para que se deshiciera de todos ellos—. ¿Necesitas el desfibrilador? —El galeno asintió a la pregunta de su amigo—. Ahora vuelvo. —Garrett salió tranquilamente del cuarto, corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana hasta el ascensor, en busca de lo que Alice le había exigido que llevarán, ya que la joven pitonisa había visto todo lo que iba a pasar, notificándoles que necesitarían un equipo de reavivación cardiovascular, ya que, aunque los vampiros no poseyeran sangre y creyeran que no tenían ritmos cardíacos, su transformación cambiaba esos fluidos por otros, los cuales mantenían sus órganos funcionando a pesar de no necesitarles del mismo modo en el que los hacían los humanos.

—¿Carlisle?... dime que está vivo… por favor. —preguntó Christian al ver como el doctor Cullen terminó de auscultarlo con el estetoscopio, revisando sus pupilas, las cuales se encontraban bastante dilatadas.

—Claro que está vivo, Christian… sí no fuera así, no estaría tan calmado, es solo que duró demasiado tiempo en ese estado catatónico… si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo, hubiese sido fatal para mi hijo. —Carlisle no sabía con exactitud cómo funcionaba aquella inducción mental en los vampiros, pero tal parecía que la mente creaba un estado de narcolepsia aguda, dándoles un sueño tan profundo que parecían muertos.

—Aquí está el desfibrilador. —Notificó Garrett, colocándole sobre la cama.

—Gracias Garrett. —Carlisle miró a todos los presentes, los cuales se encontraban en la puerta, esperando lo peor—. Necesito que salgan. —Pero ninguno de los presentes se movió, siendo el policía quien actuara.

—Bueno, bueno… ya escucharon… afuera todos. —Garrett comenzó a arrearlos como ganado, siendo a Christian, al último en sacar casi a empujones, notificándole en voz baja—. No desesperes, Chist. Carlisle traerá de vuelta a tu amorcito. —Le guiñó un ojo y antes de que el lloroso y molesto hombre dijera algo, el vampiro ya había cerrado la puerta, colocándole el cerrojo—. Vamos… No tenemos mucho tiempo, quítale la camisa. —Mientras el policía ensamblaba las piezas del desfibrilador para luego cargarlo a su máxima capacidad, Carlisle despojó a su hijo de la camisa, percatándose de su cambio de temperatura, al incorporar el torso del muchacho.

—Esta cálido. —Recostó nuevamente a su hijo, apartándole el cabello del rostro—. Pero se ve más pálido de lo habitual. —Garrett sacó dos barras de acero que traían en el maletín médico, ya que Alice les había notificado que las planchas del desfibrilador, no serían suficientes para que el corazón del vampiro recibiera la carga necesaria para reanimarlo.

—Eso lo puede estar ocasionando la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió anoche, junto a la falta de ingesta de sangre. —Garrett le entregó ambas barras de hierro a su amigo, acotando a continuación, con voz fingida y chillona—. Colóquele los pernos a su creación doctor Frankenstein, yo encenderé la máquina que lo traerá de vuelta a la vida. —Por más fatídica o sería que fuesen las circunstancias, Garrett siempre tenía aquella particular forma de ser, agradable, ocurrente y muy jocosa aunque por dentro estuviese sufriendo por el amor no correspondido de un policía pueblerino y enclosado como el jefe Swan, haciendo reír a Carlisle.

—Ponte serio, Igor. —Aquello más que controlar al policía, lo incitó a seguir con sus bromas, caminando encorvado y arrastrando un pie, como lo hacía el personaje de ficción de la famosa historia de Mary Shelley, Frankenstein.

Carlisle clavó con fuerza ambas barras de acero, una en el pecho a la altura del corazón, y la otra en el costado izquierdo, tocando levemente el lado bajo del órgano en cuestión, uniendo los cables del desfibrilador en ambos trozos de hierro, siendo Carlisle quien le asintiera a Garrett, ante la pregunta de que sí estaba listo o no.

—Listo. —Acotó el galeno, incorporándose de la cama, apartándose del inconsciente cuerpo de su hijo, esperando a que Garrett encendiera la máquina de reavivación, la cual soltó una fuerte descarga eléctrica, logrando que Edward despertara, dejando escapar un desgarrador grito de dolor.

—¿Edward?... —gritó Christian, golpeando insistentemente la puerta—. ¿Edward?... háblame pequeño… ¿Estas bien? —Siguió gritando y azotando la puerta, llorando nuevamente, siendo Taylor quien intentara controlarle.

—Apágala, Garrett. —Exigió Carlisle, acercándose rápidamente a su hijo, al verle sentado sobre la cama, completamente desorientado.

—Sí, amo. —Respondió el policía, haciendo reír nuevamente al médico, el cual abrazó a su hijo, intentando controlar sus temblores y desvaríos—. ¿Escuchaste cómo le llamó?... Le dijo pequeño… ¿No te parece tierno? —Carlisle simplemente siguió sonriendo, ignorando sus intentos de celestino o más bien de entrometido, manteniendo a Edward abrazado.

—Ya está, Eddy… todo está bien, hijo… aquí estoy. —Y mientras Garrett apagaba y desarmaba el desfibrilador para guardarlo, Carlisle sacó las dos barras de acero del cuerpo de su hijo, logrando que el joven gritara nuevamente de dolor, estremeciéndose en los brazos de su padre.

—Edward por todos los cielos, respóndeme. —Por más que Gail y Taylor intentaran controlar al magnate, este parecía no escuchar razón, gritando y golpeando la puerta con insistencia.

—¿Quieres que lo deje pasar o dejamos que tumbe la puerta a ver cuánta presión soporta? —Carlisle no dijo nada, apretando los labios para no reírle las payasadas, escuchando a su hijo hablar por lo bajo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Garrett ya había guardado todo, mientras Carlisle intentaba colocarle la camisa del pijama a su hijo, aquella que reposaba en el respaldo de la cama, para que Christian no viera las heridas que le habían dejado las barras de acero, las cuales se cerrarían progresivamente, recostándole sobre el confortable colchón.

—Al parecer Klaus te ha hecho algo. — Carlisle comenzó a explicarle, acomodándole la almohada para que se recostara—. Alice tuvo una visión sobre lo que te pasaría justo ahora y decidí venir a verte. —Tomó las sábanas, colocándolas sobre sus piernas, exigiéndole que se quitara el pantalón ya que apestaba a vómito y a licor.

—Sí que le diste duro al chupe anoche, Edward. —El aludido miró bastante avergonzado, no solo al policía, sino también a su padre, desasiéndose de sus pantalones, por debajo de las sábanas, arrojándolos al suelo—. Tal parece que eso activó lo que Klaus colocó en tu subconsciente, una especie de humanidad inducida por medio de su poder mental, hipnotizándote para que tu cuerpo sienta o ejecute cosas que antes no podías, como dormir, embriagarte o…

— …llorar. —Argumentó el atontado chico, recostándose nuevamente sobre la cama—. Anoche pude llorar. —Miró a su padre y luego a Garrett—. ¿Me estás diciendo que lo que me está pasando es solo producto de mi imaginación?... ¿Qué la hipnosis es real? —recordó la clase de psicología en donde el profesor había logrado inducir a varios alumnos a ejecutar diversas órdenes por medio de la hipnosis, sin poder creer aún que aquello fuese posible.

—Klaus es el señor tanto de los vampiros como de los lobos, él es dador y supresor de lo que somos, él decide a quien devolverle su humanidad y a quien no, quien permanece imprimado y quien no, esto no es magia, ni hipnosis, Edward… él solo te dio el privilegio de seguir siendo un vampiro y al mismo tiempo disfrutar de las cosas mundanas, como dormir, comer y todo lo demás que se te había arrebatado al morir y renacer como inmortal. —Garrett siguió explicándole a Edward lo que su señor Niklaus le había hecho, mientras Carlisle abría una bolsa de transfusión de sangre, dándosela a beber a su hijo, el cual probó con cierto escepticismo el espeso líquido sanguinolento, viendo con asombro que aún se le hacía grato, aunque no extremadamente necesario o adictivo como cuando solía beberla, queriendo más y más de ella.

Al culminar la ingesta de sangre, Edward le entregó la bolsa ya vacía a su padre, el cual guardó todo en su maletín, incorporándose de la cama para acercarse a la puerta de la recámara, exigiéndole a su amigo que dejará de hablar de aquel tema, abriendo lentamente la puerta, observando el pálido, lloroso y preocupado semblante de Christian, aquel que se había estado paseando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado en el pasillo, acercándose rápidamente a la puerta, contemplando el jipato pero al fin consiente rostro de Edward, introduciéndose como una exaltación en la alcoba, arrojándose sobre su amado muchacho.

—¡Edward!... Gracias a Dios, estas vivo. —El avergonzado chico solo pudo esconder su apenado rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su amante, correspondiendo a aquel efusivo y fuerte abrazo.

—Christ. —Fue lo único que pudo decir el muchacho, ya que ambos habían comenzado a llorar, manteniéndose aferrados el uno del otro, sin deseo alguno de soltarse, mientras Taylor suspiró aliviado y Gail le agradecía a la Santísima providencia que el joven Edward estuviese vivo y a salvo.

—No vuelvas a darme un susto como este nunca más… ¿Me has oído? —Edward lo apretó un poco más, prometiéndole que no lo haría, intentando no leer la mente de los presentes, pero al parecer, eso no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, sintiéndose realmente avergonzado ante los pensamientos de Garrett, los cuales por supuesto no escatimó en hacerlos verbales.

—¡Aaaww!... ¡Qué ternura!... ¿No te parecen tiernos, Carlisle? —El aludido volvió a golpearle en el brazo, exigiéndole que se callara y recogiera el desfibrilador, mientras él tomaba su maletín, notificándoles a todos.

—Debo retirarme. —Por supuesto, Christian había escuchado las impertinentes palabras del teniente, apartándose del chico, exigiéndole que se recostara y descansara, incorporándose de la cama para encarar a ambos hombre, mirando de malas a Garrett, para luego enfocar sus ojos en Carlisle, preguntándole en voz baja, mostrando su vergüenza delante del galeno.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? —Carlisle asintió, señalando la puerta para que fuese Christian el primero en salir, acercándose a su avergonzado hijo, preguntándole en un veloz susurro, completamente imperceptible al oído humano.

—¿Debo sentirme feliz por la verdad que me dirá o decepcionado ante una nueva mentira por parte de ambos? —Si algo había añorado Carlisle, era que su hijo saliera del closet en el que había estado viviendo eternamente, sin querer darse cuenta de que sus exigentes gustos en cuanto a parejas, en realidad era una negativa a aceptar sus desviaciones sexuales.

—Feliz… Supongo… —Bajó la cabeza, percibiendo aquel fuerte hormigueo en su rostro, levantando nuevamente la cara al sentir la mano de su padre aferrarle el mentón para que la alzara.

—Pues eso me alegra… porque ya era hora de que lo aceptaras… —Edward cubrió su rostro con las sábanas, mientras Carlisle abandonaba la recamara saliendo tras el magnate, seguido por Gail y Taylor, siendo el guardaespaldas quien se despidiera del médico, bajando lentamente las escaleras, mientras que la ama de llaves le ofreció al padre de Edward una taza de café—. No gracias… acabo de desayunar. —La mujer se despidió del galeno después de notificarle a su jefe que se dispondría a terminar el almuerzo, retirándose rápidamente del pasillo, dejándolos a solas, siendo Garrett quien tomara asiento junto al hijo de su mejor amigo, preguntándole después de haberle quitado las sábanas de la cara.

—Cuéntame algo, Ed… ¿Qué se siente saber que van a pedir tu mano en matrimonio? —El joven vampiro lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Christian no va a pedir mi mano, zoquete… él simplemente intentará explicarle lo que existe entre nosotros. —Volvió a avergonzarse.

—Pues no sé si Carlisle es tan moderno como para aceptar que un cretino como Christian esté nalgueando y sodomizando y su bebito. —El molesto vampiro le dio un manotazo, viéndole de mala gana.

—Deja de decir esas cosas, Garrett.

—Pero si es verdad… —Se acercó un poco más al muchacho, hablando en voz baja—. Christian cree que tiene comprado el silencio de la gente, pero existen sumisas que lo han denunciado. —Aquello sorprendió a Edward, percatándose por medio de la mente del policía, que no mentía en lo absoluto—. Pero como ya te debes imaginar, el dinero y los apellidos influyentes suelen comprar a las leyes. —El policía le pidió descaradamente al muchacho que se echara a un lado para recostarse a su lado—. Verás… uno de los Grey, pagó para que el testimonio de esa mujer jamás viera la luz pública. —Edward alzó una ceja al ver en la mente de Garrett de quien se trataba.

—¿Carrick? —El teniente asintió.

—Allí donde lo ves, con su cara de mosquito muerto, el padre adoptivo de Christian es un hombre de armas tomar, sabe muy bien lo que hace su hijo con las mujeres. —Edward recordó la noche de la subasta, y a la Diosa interna de Carrick… Katrina, imaginando que por eso lo aceptaba y callaba.

—Más bien creo que es una víbora con ponzoña. —Aquello sorprendió y avivó el interés y la vena chismosa de Garrett, quien preguntó por qué lo decía—. Creo que es mejor no decirte nada, Garrett… al parecer eres peligroso con los secretos y un tanto chismoso.

—¡Oh vamos!... desembucha hombre, no puedes decir algo como eso y creer que lo voy a dejar pasar… así que comienza a cantar o juro que voy a hacerle sentir tantos celos a Christian que le saldrá una úlcera del tamaño del gran cañón. —Y mientras Garrett trataba de que Edward le soltara toda la sopa de lo que sabía sobre Carrick, Christian intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para sincerarse con Carlisle y notificarle de un modo elegante y no tan bochornoso, lo que estaba pasando entre él y su hijo.

—No sé cómo decir esto sin que suene impropio para usted, doctor Carlisle… yo…

—Solo Carlisle, Christian… sí estás pretendiendo a mi hijo y tú mismo exigiste que cortáramos todo el protocolo y las formalidades entre nosotros, no es necesario que adornes lo que es más que evidente… ¿No te parece? —Christian no pudo ni cerrar la boca ante lo que pretendió decirle al galeno, intentando sonar correcto, pero lo que estaba a la vista no necesitaba anteojos y aunque el magnate quisiera decirlo de la forma más ceremoniosa y correcta posible, todas las almibaradas palabras que pudiese emplear, significaba una sola cosa… que se estaba follando al chico.

—Entiendo lo que intentas hacer y… sí, lo admito… Edward y yo… tenemos un romance.

—¿Es solo eso, Christian?... ¿Un romance? —El magnate negó con la cabeza.

—No, por supuesto que no… Solo trato de ser lo menos formal posible, como bien me lo has exigido. —Carlisle cambio de mano su maletín, acercándose a Christian, argumentando a continuación.

—Eso no quiere decir que dejaré que mi hijo menor sea solo el desahogo o el juguete sexual de alguien. —Christian asintió, dándole la razón.

—Por supuesto… de hecho, Edward y yo lo hablamos… y él le llamó noviazgo y yo estoy de acuerdo en ello.

—¿Lo amas? —Aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

—¿Perdón? —Tanto Garrett como Edward detuvieron su parloteo con respecto a la doble personalidad de Carrick, deseando escuchar la respuesta de Christian—. Aamm… Sí, supongo que así es.

—Suponer no es estar seguro, Christian…. ¿Amas o no a mi hijo? —Edward sintió que su padre estaba jalando mucho de la cuerda, llamándolo por su nombre para calmar los ánimos, pero si algo amaban Carlisle y Esme, era justamente ejecutar sus roles de padres amorosos y correctos, exigiéndole a continuación desde el pasillo—. Deja que los adultos hablen, Edward… tú descansa. —Garrett rió ante aquello, y más al ver como el joven y apenado vampiro cubrió nuevamente su molesto y al mismo tiempo avergonzado rostro—. ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Carlisle, justo cuando la señora Jones subió las escaleras con un tazón de sopa sobre una bandeja de madera, notificándole al apuesto médico.

—Yo sé que el señor Grey ama al joven Edward, doctor Cullen. —Al magnate se le subieron los colores al rostro, mientras que Garrett alzó una de sus cejas, acotando que lo que estaba ocurriendo era mucho mejor que las telenovelas, haciendo enfurecer al joven vampiro, el cual le golpeó un brazo, exigiéndole que no dijera nada y le permitiera escuchar lo que la señora Jones diría a continuación—. Es solo que a mi jefe parece darle cierto temor la palabra amor, la cual suele venir acompañada con su amiga entrega y su hermana compromiso. —No dijo nada más al respecto, dándole una mirada furtiva a ambos caballeros, para luego perderse de vista al entrar en el cuarto del joven psicólogo, ofreciéndole la taza de sopa, al abochornado muchacho.

—Pues espero que tengas presente una cosa, Christian. —El aún ruborizado multimillonario esperó a que el padre de Edward culminara su argumento a favor de su hijo—. Esme y yo somos chapados a la antigua e imagino que te habrás dado cuenta de ello por la forma en la se desenvuelve mi muchacho—. Christian asintió—. Pues más te vale que no lastimes a nuestro hijo y entérate que Esme no se las va a poner fácil, ya que ella se rehúsa a aceptar que Edward podría llegar a tener gustos diversos… algo de lo que yo ya me había percatado mucho antes de que el mismo Edward se diera cuenta.

—Entiendo. —Fue lo único que pudo decir el magnate, observando a Gail salir nuevamente de la habitación del muchacho con la ropa sucia que Edward había arrojado al suelo, acotando nuevamente a la conversación que existía entre su apuesto patrón y el galeno.

—Creo que no se percató de lo que dijo cuándo le dio la crisis al creer que Edward había muerto, pero… Le gritó que lo amaba. —Christian no pudo creer aquello, pero Edward pudo ver en la mente de la ama de llaves el momento exacto en el que el magnate le había dicho aquello, completamente ahogado en llantos.

—¿Lo dije?... —preguntó un poco escéptico al respecto, aunque sabía que el sentimiento anidaba en su corazón.

—Así es, señor… con su permiso. —Bajó las escaleras dejándolos nuevamente a solas.

—Pues me doy por satisfecho. —Carlisle caminó hasta la puerta de la recámara de su hijo, notificándole a su amigo—. ¿Garrett?... Nos vamos. —El vampiro saltó de la cama, despidiéndose de Edward con un fuerte abrazo, al ver como el magnate se asomó al interior de la alcoba, haciéndolo enfadar.

—Cuídate Ed. Y ya me terminarás de contar lo de tú _ya sabes quién_ … —El joven vampiro asintió—. Y yo te contaré lo de Charlie… aunque ya debes de estar un poco enterado. —Sé señaló las sienes, haciendo alusión a que pudo haberlo visto en su mente—. Descansa. —Salió de la recámara, dejando que su amigo se despidiera de su hijo, acercándose lentamente a Christian—. ¿Se siente bien, cierto?... —El magnate preguntó a qué se refería, cruzándose de brazos—. Abandonar el closet.

—Jamás estuve en uno, Garrett. —El policía alzó una de sus cejas en un gesto irónico—. Es solo que soy un hombre de hábitos y me cuesta abrirme a nuevos gustos culinarios, digamos que Edward fue el plato afrodisíaco que me demostró que hay más sabores en el amplio menú que la vida. —Las palabras del multimillonario sorprendieron a Garrett.

—¡Vaya!... me dejas pasmado, Christian… pero sí, en efecto no solo existe el sushi y las almejas, también el chorizo, los huevo y la leche. —Carlisle no pudo evitar escuchar aquello, cubriéndose el rostro ante lo vulgar que solía ser su amigo, disculpándose con su hijo, saliendo nuevamente hacía el pasillo, mientras Edward cubrió su rostro, intentando no reírse de la situación.

—Es suficiente, Garrett… gracias por esa impropia explicación culinaria sobre la diversidad sexual. —Empujó a su amigo para que caminara hacía las escaleras, notificándole al magnate—. Espero que mi hijo no sea solo una nueva experiencia gastronómica de la que luego quieras prescindir. —A lo que Christian respondió.

—Se puede ver el menú, Carlisle… pero el plato principal siempre será tu hijo. —El vampiro miró a su amigo, quien alzó un pulgar a favor de Christian.

—Me parece acertada tu respuesta. —Se acercó nuevamente a la puerta del cuarto, notificándole a su hijo—. ¡Por cierto!… Emmett apareció. —Aquello asombró gratamente, tanto a Christian como a Edward, los cuales cruzaron miradas desde la distancia—. Sería bueno que fueses a la casa cuando te sientas mejor… necesitamos resolver ese pequeño inconveniente entre él y los demás implicados en este bochornoso apto de infidelidad. —Edward asintió—. Jamás se toma una decisión en esta familia sin que todos estén presentes. —Carlisle dijo aquello, mirando a Christian, para luego observar una vez más a su hijo—. Hasta pronto Edward… te esperamos en casa. —Estrechó la mano del magnate, despidiéndose una vez más de ambos amantes, retirándose en compañía de su amigo, el cual como de costumbre, acotó algo impropio y fuera de lugar a la situación.

—Eres un maldito, Carlisle… ¿vas a hacer que Edward vaya con Christian a Forks y así poder arrojarle a Esme encima al ricachón para que lo haga puré por haberse follado a su bebito? —Por supuesto Carlisle no dijo nada, bajando las escaleras con total calma, mientras Christian entró en la habitación, tomando asiento junto al muchacho, el cual permaneció recostado sobre la cama, con el rostro a medio cubrir por las sábanas, dejando tan solo sus ambarinos ojos al descubierto, mirando tímidamente a su amado novio.

—Debes de estarlo disfrutando… ¿Cierto? —El vampiro asintió.

—Un poco. —Christian reacomodó las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo del muchacho, intentando reacomodarle el cabello, pero este parecía tener vida propia, amando permanecer enmarañado y con un estilo propio—. En verdad lamento todo lo que ha pasado, fue mi culpa que José creyera que yo podría llegar a corresponder sus insinuaciones, y también el haber bebido de ese modo, lamento que… —Christian no le permitió decir una palabra más, depositando un tierno y significativo beso en sus labios, acallando todas sus disculpas, apartando lentamente su boca de la del muchacho, uniendo sus frentes para seguir tan cerca de él, como le fuera posible.

—Ya no importa. —Le acarició ambas mejillas, sin apartar su frente de la de Edward—. Solo me importa saber que estas vivo, nada más. —Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y justo allí ambos se dijeron cuanto se amaban, no verbalmente, sino en cada una de las lágrimas que ambos hombres dejaron rodar por sus mejillas, manteniéndose aferrados el uno al otro sin decir absolutamente nada, permitiéndole a aquel abrazo, manifestarse como un _"te amo"_ , el cual, al parecer, seguía siendo difícil de verbalizar.

* * *

En Forks los problemas no se estaban solucionando tan rápido, ya que después de la despedida de Carlisle en plena madrugada, la mañana había llegado y con ella el incómodo reencuentro entre Rosalie y Emmett, el cual simplemente la miró con todo el desprecio que había estado acumulando durante su ausencia, encerrándose en la recámara donde Seth se recuperaba rápidamente de los disparos que había recibido, despertándose a cada tanto, volviendo a quedarse dormido.

—¿Emmett?... no puedes ocultarte eternamente de mí, necesitamos hablar. —Exigió Rosalie del otro lado de la puerta, ya que, aunque ella pudiese romperla y entrar a la fuerza, prefirió no hacerlo y dejar que fuese él quien decidiera.

—Dile al maldito flaco de mierda ese, que lo mismo le digo yo… no va a poder ocultarse eternamente de mí… le voy a romper las nueces con todo y cascanueces al muy desgraciado. —Los gritos de ambos esposos despertaron a Seth, el cual intentó no reír ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, ya que los puntos le dolían como el mismísimo demonio reencarnado, apretándose tanto el abdomen como la boca ante las ganas de reír.

—Jasper no tiene la culpa, Emmett… toda la culpa es mía. —Por supuesto el vampiro no se había dado cuenta de que el chico había despertado, dándole la espalda, manteniendo sus manos sobre el marco de madera, deseando darle un puñetazo a la puerta y por consiguiente lastimar a su esposa pero el grandote jamás había sido un patán y mucho menos un maltratador de mujeres, intentando contenerse histriónicamente.

—La culpa es de los dos… ambos fueron unos hijos de su puta madre, venir a hacerse los inseparables y amorosos gemelos _"Brandon y Brendan"_ de _"Beverly Hill 90210"_ para luego convertirse en "Thomas y Lucille Sharpe" de la película de terror _"La cumbre Escarlata"_ —Seth no supo a qué se refería con aquellas referencias cinematográficas, ya que era muy joven para haber visto la famosa serie de 1990 y demasiado infantil como para llamarle la atención un films de ese género, pero Rosalie supo perfectamente a que se refería, riendo ante las comparaciones de su esposo.

—Siempre he amado tu sentido del humor. —Acotó ella, recostándose sobre la puerta—. Es algo de lo que Jasper carece, pero no sé puede tener todo en la vida… ¿Cierto? —Seth suspiró, dándole la razón a la rubia, ya que él no podía tener el amor de su grandote, rehusándose a hablar acerca de lo que había pasado antes del incidente con los cazadores, los cuales habían huido despavoridos al darse cuenta de que le habían disparado a un chico y no al enorme lobo que habían visto correr entre los árboles.

—Tu descaro no tiene límites, Rosalie… ¿En serio pretendías tenernos a ambos eternamente? —Emmett no la vio, pero Rosalie simplemente se encogió de hombros, observando a su hermana Alice subir las escaleras en compañía de Sue, Leah y Sam, notificándoles a la familia de Seth, que la recuperación del muchacho era asombrosamente rápida, ya que alguien común y corriente estaría aún en terapia intensiva.

—La familia de tu amiguito está aquí, Emmett. —Se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a los recién llegados, siendo Alice quien tocara la superficie de madera, exigiéndole a su hermano que la abriera.

—¿Emmett? —Llamó el chico sobre la cama, llamando la atención de su amigo—. No te vayas cuando mi madre entre, por favor… lo hiciste en la madrugada y no quiero que lo hagas ahora. —Le exigió en voz baja, acomodándose las sábanas.

—Tu mamá no nos soporta, Seth… y a mí no me agrada que me vean de refilón y con cara de culo en mi propia casa, lo siento. —Abrió la puerta, dejando que la familia Clearwater entrara, disculpándose con todos los presentes, siendo Sam quien lo detuviera, notificándole a la madre del chico.

—Fue él quien salvó a tu hijo, Sue. —Tanto Emmett como la mujer se vieron a las caras, siendo ella quien acotara a continuación, después de apartar sus ojos del vampiro.

—Tengo entendido que por estar siguiéndole fue que recibió un balazo, así que si está esperando que le agradezca, déjeme decirle que…

—Nooo… si yo no espero nada de usted. —Interrumpió Emmett, haciendo callar a la odiosa mujer—. Si mi propia familia me mintió y mi esposa me montó los cuernos con nuestro hermano… ¿Qué puedo esperar yo de usted? sino insultos y desprecio de su parte… —Miró a Seth—. Allí tienes la respuesta del porque siempre que llega está señora yo me largo, me basta y me sobra con todo lo que estoy sufriendo para encima tener que soportar los maltratos de tu madre. —Emmett salió de la recámara como alma que lleva al diablo, siendo Sam quien le reprochara a Sue aquel comportamiento tan grosero, mientras que los hermanos Clearwater le reclamaban lo mismo a su madre, la cual solía escudarse en lo mismo; culpar a los vampiros por la muerte de su amado Billy Black, sin saber que aquel hombre no tenía ni la más mínima intención de tener una relación formal con ella.

—Me retiro. —Acotó Rosalie alzando la voz ante la disputa familiar que tenían, siendo Alice la única en permanecer callada y al margen de todo aquello—. Yo no soy tan respetuosa como mi esposo, así que mejor me voy antes de que se me salga la clase y le diga sus cuantas verdades a la cacatúa de tu madre, Leah. —Si algo había nacido entre la joven Clearwater y Rosalie era un repentino compañerismo, ya que ambas eran reptiles del mismo charco, usando a los hombres como objetos y no como seres humanos, aunque Rosalie si amaba a ambos hermanos, queriéndole de un modo distinto a Emmett a como amaba a Jasper.

—No voy a permitir que… —Sue intentó exigir respeto, pero la decidida rubia ya había salido de la recámara de Edward, la cual habían usado para la recuperación del joven Clearwater, ignorando por completo a la mujer.

—Ya cállate, mamá… Solo sabes abrir la boca para decir puras idioteces.

—¿Leah? —Retó Sam a la muchacha, la cual no tenía piensos de quedarse callada.

—Leah nada, Sam… lo único que sabe es hablar mal de todo el mundo, quejarse y lamentarse por la muerte de Billy, algo que me sorprende ya que ni si quiera con la muerte de nuestro padre te pusiste de ese modo y también lo mató un vampiro, uno que los Cullen nos ayudaron a destruir… —Por supuesto que Leah se refería a Victoria— … en vez de dar las gracias lo único que has hecho es quejarte y hablar mal de nuestro líder regando por toda la tribu que Sam dejó a Emily por Alice. —Aquello no solo sorprendió al joven Uley, sino también a la vampiresa, al no poder ver el futuro de los Quileutes, enterándose de aquello en el peor momento.

—En primer lugar, yo no dejé a Emily por Alice… ese matrimonio nunca existió, no fue más que un teatro para mantener a los del consejo felices, pero eso no tenía futuro. —Sue no dijo nada, haciéndose la desentendida, intentando revisar las heridas de su hijo, el cual se rehusó a que su madre lo examinara, mirándola de mala gana—. Lo de Alice vino después y ya sé que el consejo quiere una audiencia conmigo, y la tendrás, pero cuando yo así lo decida… mientras tanto te exijo que como líder de manada me respetes tanto a mí como Alice. —La mujer siguió sin decir nada, siendo la vampiresa la que hablara con voz dulce y calmada, aunque todo aquello le había causado cierta incomodidad y temor por el futuro de Sam en la tribu.

—Bueno… los dejó solos… debo estar atenta por si Jasper aparece… y a Emmett le da por usarlo de trapeador. —Aquello hizo reír a todos menos a Sue, la cual siguió intentando hacerse la madre abnegada, aunque no lo era, ya que si lo fuera, hubiese aceptado los gustos sexuales de su hijo y le hubiese enseñado recato y buenas costumbres a su libertina hija.

—Gracias por todo, pequeña. —Sam acarició el pálido y frío rostro de Alice, la cual le demostró con su dulce mirada y una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, cuanto había disfrutado aquella muestra de afecto.

La menuda vampiresa bajó las escaleras con ojos de ensueño, percatándose de cómo sus visiones habían sido nubladas por la presencia de los Quileutes, encontrando a Jasper detrás de Rosalie, la cual escudaba a su amado mellizo de las nefastas intenciones de Emmett, quien sostuvo entre sus manos la mesa central de la sala, aquella que era de bronce y madera, intentando rompérsela en la cabeza a su hermano, mientras Bella alimentaba a ambos niños, los cuales se encontraban sentados en el sofá de tres plazas junto a su madre.

—Baja la mesa, Emmett… mamá se pondrá furiosa si haces añicos su antigua mesa de bronce. —Pero el corpulento vampiro no tenía la menor intención de bajar el mueble y mucho menos de hacerle caso a Rosalie, pasándose la mesa de una mano a la otra como si fuese un simple balón de fútbol americano.

—Vamos maldita rata de alcantarilla… sé un hombre y deja de esconderte en las faldas de tu amante… anda… demuéstrame que no solo tienen huevos para cogerte a mi esposa, sino también para caerte a trompadas conmigo. —Aquello hizo enfurecer no solo a Rosalie, sino también a Jasper, quien pretendió encararle, pero la molesta rubia se lo prohibió.

—No van a pelear entre ustedes y menos dentro de la casa… Si no quieren que Esme los guinde a ambos por los testículos. —Notificó Alice de muy mal humor—. Justo hoy nuestra madre fue a comprar el piano que Bella rompió, ya que se acercan las festividades navideñas y Edward podría regresar a casa en vacaciones, y si vuelve y sé da cuenta que destrozaron la casa, habrá problemas. —Si bien en su momento, la jefa de casa había armado su berrinche ante el destrozado piano, supo contenerse al saber que una neófita sería difícil de controlar, pero sí sé llegase a enterar de que sus consientes hijos mayores habían demolido la casa por un pleito de faldas, les haría pagar a cada uno de los implicados en aquella escaramuza, y de ser posible a los que de alguna forma u otra, no hicieran nada para detenerlos.

—Alice tiene razón, Emm… baja la mesa favorita de Esme. —Acotó Bella de lo más calmada, introduciendo una nueva buchada de comida en la boca de Anthony, el cual la abría cada vez que su madre tocaba sus labios con la punta del cubierto, enseñándole a entender y aprender a pesar de sus limitaciones visuales—. Mejor romperle la cabeza con el perchero de acero que está cerca de la puerta, es horrible y no creo que a Esme le importe mucho. —Emmett soltó la mesa, pretendiendo tomar el objeto que su nueva hermana le había dado a escoger como arma, ganándose tanto los reproches de Rosalie como los de Alice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, yo solo hacía una sugerencia. —Siguió alimentando a sus hijos, dándole esta vez un bocado a Saralie, la cual golpeó un juguete en contra de otro, lo que por supuesto llamó la atención de su hermano, aunque no pudiese verle.

—Yo no te tengo miedo, Emmett… si en Seattle me sacudiste como tapete viejo, fue porque me tomaste por sorpresa, pero recuerda que fui entrenado para comandar ejércitos de neófitos, así que por mí podemos enfrentarnos ahora mismo, afuera y sin armas. —Emmett arrojó el perchero a un lado, abriendo la puerta para salir a las afueras de la lujosa casa, percatándose del arribo de Carlisle, quien llegó acompañado por Garrett, siendo el teniente de la policía de Seattle el primero en bajar del auto.

—¡Vaya, vaya!... llegamos justo a tiempo… traigan las cotufas y las sodas frías que se viene la pelea de la A.M.B. —Garrett se refirió a la Asociación Mundial de Boxeo, ganándose la reprochadora mirada de Carlisle, el cual azotó la puerta del Mercedes de mala gana.

—Aquí nadie va a enfrentarse a nadie, está familia no fue creada para lastimarse entre ella sino para defenderse los unos a los otros de posibles enemigos. —Miró a Emmett—. Esto lo vamos a discutir como personas civilizadas.

—Civilizadas mis nalgas y aun así siempre ha existido un peo entre ellas. —Todos intentaron aguantar las risas ante aquello, pero Garrett soltó tal risotada, que tanto Bella como Alice, terminaron acompañando al policía en sus carcajadas, ganándose la dura mirada de Carlisle, al igual que la rabia del grandote—. ¿Saben qué?... ¡Váyanse todos a la mierda!... me cansé de ser su maldito payaso, de que se rían con cada cosa que digo o hago. —Aquellos reproches detuvieron de ipso facto las carcajadas de todos los que habían comenzado a reír, siendo Rosalie, Jasper y Carlisle los únicos en no hacerlo—. Si me he aguantado el estar en esta casa llena de traidores es por el mocoso que está arriba, el cual recibió unos balazos por ser el único que estuvo a mi lado mientras mi mundo se caía a pedazos. —Alice bajó su entristecido rostro ante las palabras de su hermano, mientras Bella salió al exterior de la casa con ambos bebés en brazos, después de haber terminado de alimentarles, siendo Jasper quien hablara.

—No solo tú has sufrido, Emmett… yo he tenido que soportar tanto tiempo el recibir las migajas de Rosalie, de Alice y de todos en esta familia, mientras que tú eras el bebé grande de Esme, el hijo puro y sincero de Carlisle y el hermano Cool y divertido de Alice y de Edward, sin contar con que recibías la mayor atención de Rosalie, mientras que yo solo recibo las sobras, la lastima y el desprecio de quienes dicen ser mis hermanos. —Ambos vampiros comenzaron a reprocharse el uno al otro lo que carecían y el otro obtenía, mientras que los presentes pudieron sentir en carne propia cada uno de los sentimientos de Jasper, quien al parecer, se había sentido constantemente excluido de la familia, necesitándole única y exclusivamente para los trámites legales, o eso sentía el vampiro.

—¿Te estás escuchando, Jasper?... ¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo me has tenido envidia cuando soy yo quien siempre te ha admirado?... —El ex confederado alzó una de sus cejas ante las palabras de su hermano, sintiendo cierto asombro ante sus palabras—. Soy el único de esta familia sin un don. —Miró a Rosalie—. Porque aunque Rose diga que ella tampoco tiene uno, el suyo es el ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo. —Aquello no solo removió los sentimientos de Emmett, sino también los de Rosalie, haciendo sentir a Jasper un poco miserable—. Pero yo… yo no tengo ningún don.

—Te equivocas. —Acotó Carlisle, acercándose a su hijo—. Tienes el don de hacer feliz a esta familia. —A lo que Alice argumentó.

—Y el don de hacer que cada momento, aunque sea el más triste o incómodo, termine siendo el más divertido.

—Eres el más fuerte de todos… —Acotó Bella, sin dejar de mecer a los niños entre sus brazos, intentando dormirles— …El más grandote, el fortachón y el ser más auténtico del mundo.

—El hombre más dulce y el más amoroso. —Alegó Rosalie, intentando acercarse a Emmett, el cual se apartó de ella, dándole la espalda.

—¿De qué me sirvió todo eso, si terminaste prefiriéndolo a él? —Señaló a Jasper.

—Porque siempre quiero más… lo siento pero no me conformaba tan solo con tenerte a ti, Emmett… yo quiero…

— …Que ambos te amemos… ¿cierto?... ¿Pero sabes qué? —preguntó Emmett volteándose para encararle—. Yo ya no te amo. —Ella sonrió con socarronería.

—Si así fuera no estarías aun tan molesto. —Rosalie pretendió tocar el rostro de su esposo, pero el vampiro le atenazó por la muñeca, apretándola tan fuerte que la rubia comenzó a quejarse de dolor, intentando soltarse.

—Eres hermosa Rosalie… sin duda que lo eres, pero de que te sirve si por dentro estas podrida. —La empujó, logrando que la asustada mujer cayera al suelo—. No pienso mantener una falsa relación con una mujer como tú, prefiero quedarme solo y morirme de odio hacia ti que dejar que me uses a tu antojo. —Jasper se abalanzó sobre el corpulento vampiro, a pesar de que Carlisle pretendió detenerle, escabulléndose por uno de sus costados, pero Emmett ya se había dado cuenta de aquel repentino ataque, apartándose del camino de su atacante, el cual rodó aparatosamente por el boscoso suelo, cayendo sobre Rosalie, tal y como había ocurrido el día en que el atolondrado vampiro se había enterado de la verdad, lastimándoles a ambos—. Voy a romperte en mil pedazos, maldito hijo de perra. —Emmett pretendió atacarle, pero tanto Garrett como Carlisle lo aferraron por ambos brazos, intentando contenerle, justo cuando Jacob y Leila arribaron al lugar, después de haber ido a dar un paseo por la reservación, presentándole a su tribu.

—Basta, Emmett… —Exigió Alice, completamente alterada—. Aunque lo mates, eso no va a remediar nada, al contrario, empeorará las cosas. —Jacob bajó de la motocicleta que Bella le había obsequiado, ya que la de él, había pasado a ser de Paul y Emily, dejándoselas como regalo de bodas adelantado, ya que el delta de la manada había pedido la mano de la chica ante el consejo, quienes exigieron una previa anulación del matrimonio con el alfa, para otorgarle su permiso y total bendición.

—¿Estos dos siguen sin querer hacer las paces? —preguntó Jacob, acercándose a Bella, quitándole uno de los bebés, mientras Leila tomó al otro, saludando a la madre de ambos infantes con un beso en ambas mejillas.

—Así parece. —Acotó Isabella, cruzándose de brazos, al tener al fin las manos desocupadas, disfrutando de todo el altercado entre hermanos—. Deberían aprender de nosotros. —Sonrió con picardía—. Nosotros tres felices a la espera de que una cuarta personita cierre este cuarteto. —Si bien la nueva familia conformada por Jacob, Leila y Bella no tenían intimidad entre ellos, los tres habían decidido coexistir como si siempre se hubiesen conocido, devengándose los deberes y responsabilidades de criar a un par de gemelos en total armonía, llevándose de lujo, a la espera de una cuarta persona, quien sería la pareja de Bella, siendo Mía la candidata por excelencia para la vampiresa.

—¿Emmett? —La dulce voz de Seth detrás de Isabella llamó la atención de todos, logrando que el iracundo vampiro se controlara—. No lo hagas… no los lastimes, luego te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho… suelo tener interminables peleas tanto con Leah como con mis hermanos de manada, pero si la vida me ha enseñado algo es que por más disputas y discusiones que hayan entre nosotros, nos une la sangre y la tribu. —Emmett empujó tanto a Garrett como a Carlisle para que le soltaran, suspirando para poder hablar sin quebrarse.

—Pues a mí nada me une a estos dos infelices. —Seth negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas… los une la misma ponzoña, ya que todos ustedes fueron creados por el buen Doc.

—Ni Alice, ni yo fuimos creados por Carlisle. —Acotó Jasper de mala gana.

—Pero ambos decidieron pertenecer a dicha familia de vampiros, deberían quererse más porque nada fue impuesto por el destino, ustedes escogieron su familia y deberían amarse a pesar de las circunstancias que ahora los separan. —El chico pretendió salir a las afueras de la hermosa casa, trastabillando en el primer escalón, logrando que el corpulento vampiro se movilizara a velocidad sobrehumana hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba, atrapándole en el aire antes de que la cara le impactara en contra del suelo.

—Te tengo enano del coño… ¿Por qué saliste de la cama?... ¿Crees que porque eres un perro biónico ya puedes salir a corretear autos y orinarle los cauchos? —Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, pero el ver como el joven Quileute y el apuesto y corpulento vampiro se miraban, era más que suficiente para darles una clara idea de lo que estaba comenzando a nacer entre ambos amigos, sin que Emmett se diera cuenta de ello.

—Creo que hay otro de tus hijos que está a punto de saltar al lago de los cisnes y pasar de gorila a ganso. —Carlisle codeó a Garrett por un costado para que dejara a un lado sus impertinencias.

—Tus gritos se escuchaban hasta arriba y nadie me decía que estaba pasando, así que quise venir a ver y detenerte. —Se hizo un mohín sobre los brazo de su sexy amigo, escondiendo su acalorado rostro en el frío pecho del vampiro, cerrando los ojos.

—Sé perfectamente bien lo que tratas de hacer, Seth… y ya te dije que…

— … No digas nada, Emmett… solo llévame a mi cuarto… Mi mamá y mi hermana ya se iban. —Interrumpió el chico, acallando los reproches del vampiro sobre su empeño de hacerle entender que jamás correspondería a su amor.

Emmett levantó la cara, encontrándose con la odiosa mirada de Sue, al igual que la socarrona sonrisa de Leah, la cual llamó cuñado al corpulento vampiro, ganándose la reprimenda de su madre, pero aquello más que callar a la irrespetuosa lobita, la hizo reír con mayor descaro, bajando las escaleras para marcharse, subiendo sobre la moto que Bella y Alice habían terminado del lote que la neófita había adquirido en el deshuesadora, obsequiándosela a Sam.

—Nos vamos. —Sue ni siquiera se despidió de la familia Cullen, simplemente subió a la moto detrás de su hija, mirando a otro lado.

—Llevaré a Sue y a Leah a casa y regreso en la noche… ¿Vale? —Alice asintió a las palabras de Sam, dejando que el apuesto Quileute depositara un tierno beso en sus pequeños y delicados labios, sonriendo ante sus desinhibida muestras de afecto, mientras Emmett entró a la casa, subiendo lentamente las escaleras, reprochándole aquel mal comportamiento al muchacho, al cual no le importó en lo más mínimo que su grandote lo regañara, siempre y cuando lo mantuviera entre sus brazos, el tiempo que fuese necesario.

—Nos vemos luego —Se despidió Alice, apartándose lentamente de su nueva pareja, dándole una furtiva mirada a Jasper, el cual los observó con total desprecio, ante la envidia de no poder demostrar su amor por Rosalie, así como su futura ex esposa lo hacía con el lobo alfa.

Bella, Jacob y Leila entraron a la casa, seguidos por Alice, mientras Rosalie comenzó a caminar hacía el bosque, pretendiendo meditar en la cabaña que había compartido con Emmett sobre todo lo ocurrido, siendo Carlisle, Garrett y Jasper quienes se quedarán en el claro frente a la casa, después de que Sam, abandonara el territorio de los Cullen, llevándose consigo a las Clearwater.

—Creo que te tomaré la palabra y tendré mis vacaciones en Forks, tu familia es muy divertida. —Acotó Garrett, sonriéndole a su mejor amigo, percatándose de como padre e hijo se observaban, acotando a continuación—. Aaamm… voy a ver si las chicas necesitan una mano con los babys. —El policía se introdujo en el interior de la casa, saludando tanto a Bella como a Alice, dejando a ambos vampiros a solas, siendo Carlisle quien hablara.

—¿Te diste cuenta de algo, Jasper? —Preguntó el líder del clan Olympic, acercándose a su odioso hijo—Escuchaste a Emmett hablar de admiración cuando tu simplemente sentías envidia. —El delgado y malhumorado vampiro se apartó de él, dándole la espalda.

—Sigue siendo uno de tus favoritos… ¿Cierto?... hay que ser bueno en esta vida para entrar en tu lista de favoritos… ¿no? —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Si tuviese un favorito ese sería Edward por ser el primer hijo creado por mí, pero no, Jasper… no necesitas ser bueno para ganarte mi afecto, eso ya te lo ganaste desde el día en que te dejé entrar a ti y a Alice a mi familia y que fuesen parte de ella. —Jasper no dijo nada, manteniendo su postura de espaldas y sus brazos cruzados de un modo desafiante—. Pero es difícil enseñarte que nadie está en tu contra más que tú mismo y tu empeño por mantenernos a raya en tu vida, pero ¿sabes qué?... te entiendo. —El aun molesto vampiro volteó a verle, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada penetrante a la espera de alguno de sus odiosos alegatos religiosos que él tanto odiaba escuchar, esperando el momento para retrucar sus palabras—. Es difícil para alguien que puede percibir los sentimientos ajenos el darse cuenta de los propios.

—Te equivocas… —Carlisle se acercó al ex confederado, posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

—El sentimiento de abandono que crees sentir no es tuyo, Jasper… es de Alice. —Ambos miraron al interior de la casa, en donde todos reían, siendo la menuda vampiresa la única en estar aislada del resto, reacomodando las flores que adornaban la casa—. Tú envidia es en realidad la admiración de Emmett hacia todos, y tú desconcierto es el de Bella, ligado al de Leila, quienes aún no saben cómo encajar en esta nueva familia. —El médico se acercó a Jasper, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas, lo que ocasionó que todas las defensas del vampiro cayeran al suelo, sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta—. ¿Y ese sentimiento que estas percibiendo justo ahora es todo el amor que te tengo, Jas. —Si el vampiro hubiese podido llorar lo habría hecho como un chiquillo, deseando apartar a aquel hombre de un empujón, conteniéndose histriónicamente.

Carlisle se apartó lentamente de él, manteniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros, apretándolos con fuerza, mientras Jasper permaneció con la cabeza agacha y la mirada en el suelo.

—Date un tiempo a solas, Jasper… —El aludido levantó la mirada pretendiendo preguntarle si lo estaba corriendo de la casa—. No te estoy apartando de nosotros, simplemente debes de meditar a solas sobre todo lo que ha pasado en esta familia y como podrías solventarlo, si realmente es lo que quieres.

—No abandonaré a Rosalie.

—Nadie te está pidiendo que la abandones, pero te voy a decir algo, Jas. —Se acercó a su hijo, susurrándole al oído, justo cuando un camión entraba en la propiedad de los Cullen, con una entrega especial para la familia—. A veces es necesario tener un poco de dignidad. —El vampiro no supo a qué se refería, hasta que Carlisle acotó a continuar—. Emmett corre a socorrer al joven Clearwater, Rosalie defiende a Emmett y tú siempre corres a defender a Rosalie, pero… ¿Quién sale en tu defensa? —Aquello removió todo el interior de Jasper, dejándolo completamente inerte, mientras su padre adoptivo se acercó al camión de encomiendas, ayudando a su esposa a salir de la cabina del copiloto, mientras los encargados de la empresa de despacho, comenzaron a abrir la puerta trasera del camión para bajar el nuevo piano de Edward.

—Te extrañe. —Susurró Carlisle al oído de su esposa, manteniéndola entre sus brazos.

—Y yo a ti, mi amado esposo. —Y mientras Carlisle y Esme se olvidaron del mundo que los rodeaba, entregándose un apasionado beso, la familia salió nuevamente a su encuentro, siendo Jasper quien se perdiera entre los enormes árboles que rodeaban la casa, pensando en todo lo que su padre adoptivo le había dicho, intentando descartar todos los sentimientos adquiridos, buscando internamente los propios.


	37. Capítulo 36

Capítulo 36

Visita familiar

Edward no pudo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, después de tomar otra larga y reparadora siesta, luego de haber pasado más de un siglo sin poder dormir, sintiéndose nuevamente humano, cenando en compañía del apuesto multimillonario, quien no pudo creer aún el apetito voraz que había despertado en Edward, pero su recién recuperada humanidad abducida, le devolvió el sentido del gusto, disfrutando del grato sabor de la comida, sin dejar de desear la sangre.

—¿Cómo va recuperándose ese delicioso trasero? —Interrogó Christian a Edward, posando su mano derecha sobre la pierna del vampiro, después de haber realizado el cambio de velocidad del auto, conduciendo rumbo a Forks, ya que por más que Edward se negó a ir en compañía de Christian, el magnate le notificó que no le dejaría ir solo hasta su casa si su madre ya sabía la verdad, pretendiendo encarar la realidad que se les avecinaba a ambos… la de salir del closet públicamente.

—Deja de preguntarme esas cosas… pervertido. —Christian soltó una risotada, apretando sugestivamente la pierna del apuesto psicólogo, el cual comenzó a revisar su teléfono celular, haciéndose el desentendido, pero el recuerdo de lo vivido anoche regresó no solo a su mente sino también a la de Christian, haciéndole revivir en carne propia la extraordinaria noche de sexo y pasión desenfrenada que hubo entre ambos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

 _Todo había comenzado como siempre entre ellos, miradas sugestivas, besos y caricias que encendieron ambos cuerpos, despojándose de sus ropas sobre el sofá de la sala, al encontrarse solos en el pent-house, ya que la señora Jones había regresado a su departamento._

— _Quiero hacerte mío aquí y ahora, Edward. —Fue lo único que dijo el magnate, y acto seguido ya estaba dentro de aquel deseoso agujero anal del muchacho, el cual no pudo parar de desear más de aquellas cadenciosas embestidas que su amante le entregaba, follándoselo tanto en el sofá como en el suelo y hasta sobre el piano, quedando completamente exhaustos sobre la pequeña alfombra que daba a la ventana panorámica del salón, junto a la chimenea eléctrica._

— _Pareces no cansarte, Edward. —Aquello hizo sonreír al vampiro, ya que si eso esperaba el magnate, se le caería el miembro de tanto follar esperando a que el chico se agotara._

— _Tú tampoco, y es algo que me preocupa. —Por unos segundos imaginó la posibilidad de que Christian llegase a ser un vampiro, imaginando su hambre sexual multiplicada a la décima potencia—. Porque debes descansar. —Acotó aunque no era precisamente eso lo que le preocupaba, descartando por completo la idea de convertirlo en inmortal._

— _Tú eres el enfermizo, Edward… no yo… así que preocuparte por ti. —Ambos se encontraban observando las llamas de la chimenea, siendo Christian quien se hallara de espaldas a Edward, abrazados de cucharita—. Por mi seguiríamos hasta el amanecer. —Edward se incorporó de su relajada postura sobre la alfombra, volteando a verle._

— _Debo viajar a Forks, Christ… aprovecharé que la Universidad está cerrada hasta nuevo aviso por la fuga de gas en la cocina del comedor para ayudar a mi familia a solventar lo de Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. —El magnate se sentó al igual que Edward, tomándole de la mano._

— _Déjame ir contigo, Edward. —El chico negó con la cabeza, temiendo que Christian se diera cuenta de la verdad y huyese despavoridos._

— _Será mejor que vaya solo. —Aquello por supuesto comenzó una acalorada discusión entre ambos hombres, siendo Christian el que sentenciara a continuación._

— _Perfecto… me quedo, pero esta noche me complacerás en todo lo que te pida. —Aquello era algo que no se escuchaba del todo bien en los labios del pervertido magnate, el cual se levantó del suelo, dejando caer la toalla que cubría su entrepierna, quedándose completamente desnudo frente a Edward._

— _¿Qué implica exactamente… todo? —Christian sonrió con total malicia, acercándose a uno de los gaveteros del salón, sacando de este una correa de perro, la cual traía enganchada una cadena canina de paseo, colocándosela en el cuello a Edward, el cual miró completamente avergonzado a otro lado, intentando ganarse la posibilidad de ir solo a Forks, aunque aquello le pareció bastante humillante._

— _Iremos hasta el cuarto rojo y allí te mostraré lo que tengo planeado para ti. —Edward pretendió levantarse del suelo, aun cuando ya había visto en la mente de su amante lo que tramaba—. No, no, no… tú irás a gatas hasta el cuarto rojo, mi hermoso sumiso. —Besó los delgados y separados labios del vampiro, el cual bajó la cara, al ver como Christian se levantó nuevamente, jalando de la cadena para que el chico comenzara a caminar en cuatro patas._

— _¿Es en serio? —preguntó Edward sin poder creer que Christian deseara tratarlo como a un cachorrito, observando como el magnate asintió._

— _Vamos, nene… camina. —Le incitó Christian jalando nuevamente de la cadena, consiguiendo que el chico se posara sobre sus cuatro extremidades, gateando completamente abochornado—. Así me gusta, complaciente como buen esclavo. —Edward le rugió, consiguiendo una carantona de carcajadas por parte del magnate, quien siguió jalando de las cadenas, incitándole a subir las escaleras._

— _No quiero hacer esto. —Se negó el chico, tomando asiento en uno de los escalones, rehusándose._

— _¡Ok!... entonces iremos juntos a Forks. —Sentenció Christian, soltando la cadena, subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras, consiguiendo que el molesto vampiro subiese a todo galope, introduciéndose entre las piernas del magnate, lo que por supuesto desequilibró el cuerpo del agraciado multimillonario, el cual cayó de culo sobre la espalda del muchacho, aquel que siguió subiendo las escalinatas con el asombrado hombre encima, frenando de golpe al llegar a la planta alta, logrando que Christian saliera disparado, rodando por el suelo hasta la entrada del cuarto rojo—. ¿Pero qué mierda?... —Volteó a ver al joven psicólogo, el cual sonrió con total malicia, disfrutando el haber podido usar sus poderes vampíricos a su favor, dejando en ridículo al estupefacto hombre—. ¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso? —preguntó intentando incorporarse del suelo, pero Edward saltó sobre él, posando ambas manos sobre los hombros del sonriente y aún sorprendido caballero, acostándole nuevamente en el piso—. Ya es suficiente, Edward. —Reprendió el magnate a su sumiso, pero el chico siguió sin querer obedecer. —Échate. —Optó por seguir tratándole como sumiso para ver si acataba la orden dada, pero el vampiro comenzó a lamer sin control alguno el rostro de su amante, robándole no solo unas cuantas carcajadas, sino unos insistentes y desbocados latidos de su corazón, los cuales demostraron cuán enamorado estaba de aquel loco e incontrolable muchacho._

— _Esta bien… me rindo… —Alzó los brazos a modo de rendición, logrando que Edward se detuviera y le soltara, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al verse libre de aquel enorme san Bernardo, ya que así lo imaginó el magnate, al ver lo tierno que se veía ante sus ojos—. Échate Edward. —Exigió el amo después de haber tomado una de sus fustas, amenazándole con ella, consiguiendo que Christian volviera a soltar unas cuantas carcajadas al verle saltar de un lado a otro a la espera de que lanzara la varita—. Ponte serio maldición. —Por más que intentó decir aquello con total seriedad, no pudo controlar las risas, desplomándose en el suelo completamente desnudo—. No puedo reír más… me duele el estómago. —Edward se arrojó sobre sus piernas, abrazándose a ellas, permitiéndole al magnate acariciar su cabello._

— _Gané. —Acotó Edward._

— _¡Oh no!... perdiste… se suponía que me complacerías y no lo hiciste. —El chico se incorporó de su relajada postura, mirándole ceñudo._

— _Fui tu perro. —Christian apretó sus labios para no reír._

— _No era ese tipo de perro al que yo quería… deseo uno complaciente, respetuoso de su amo y…_

—… _Que se deje sodomizar… ¿no?... —Christian asintió—. Zoofórico. —El magnate negó con la cabeza._

— _No, no me va la zoofilia… solo quiero que me complazcas follándote en cuatro patas, atado a la pata de la cama con el culo completamente expuesto para mis deseos más perversos… ¿Qué dices? —Edward no respondió, simplemente tragó grueso y bajó la mirada, dejando que su empalmado miembro respondiera afirmativamente por él, tomando el otro extremo de la cadena que aún guindaba de su cuello, entregándosela a su amo._

— _Hazlo. —Fue lo único que dijo el muchacho, permitiéndole a su amante, a su novio y sobretodo a su amo y señor, hacer con su cuerpo lo que él quisiera, atando la cadena a la pata de la cama, dejando el rostro del chico postrado sobre el suelo, atándole las manos a su espalda, separando sus piernas para dejar su trasero completamente a su merced._

— _El solo verte en esa posición es suficiente para excitarme al punto de la desesperación. —Comenzó a masturbarse frente al muchacho, el cual lo observó desde su precaria posición, relamiéndose los labios—. ¿Lo quieres? —Edward asintió—. Y lo tendrás. —Comenzó a castigar el expuesto trasero de su amante con la fusta, logrando en cada golpe un sonido excitante a los oídos del magnate, ya que nada era más placentero para un amo el escuchar el impacto del cuero en contra de la piel, masturbándose cada vez más rápido._

— _Cógeme, Christian. —El aludido golpeó más fuerte el pálido trasero de su amante, exigiéndole respeto—. Lo siento, cójame amo… por favor… ya no puedo soportarlo más. —El magnate golpeó una y otra vez los redondos y rosados testículos de Edward, el cual no pudo parar de gemir en cada impacto de la lengüeta de la fusta en contra de sus bolas, deseando más de aquel delicioso castigo, ya que lo que para un humano sería realmente doloroso, para el vampiro era la gloria absoluta, deseando tan solo una cosa… ser tomado por su señor y descargar la tensión y acumulación de semen en sus testículos con un placentero orgasmo acompañado de una cálida descarga de líquido seminal de parte de su señor, irrigando todo su abusado agujero—. Cójame amo, se lo suplico. —Christian no pudo soportar tanto ruego, arrojando la fusta a un lado, tomando posición detrás de su amante, doblando sus piernas mientras posicionaba la punta de su empalmado sexo en la entrada posterior del vampiro, penetrándole lentamente—. Aaagh… Mmmm… si, si… más, más adentro… —Ni siquiera el mismo Edward pudo creer que aquella voz lujuriosa y aquellos incesantes ruegos proviniesen de su garganta, siendo Christian quien hiciera verbal lo que el vampiro pensó en aquel momento._

— _No puedo creer que el temeroso, apenado y cohibido muchacho que conocí hace tan solo unos meses atrás, ahora me esté rogando que lo coja tan descaradamente. —Comenzó a mover sus caderas hacía delante y hacía atrás, follando sin control alguno al muchacho, el cual dejó escapar incesantes jadeos y sonoros gemidos de un cuerpo que estaba disfrutando enormemente que lo hicieran suyo a placer._

 _Mientras los jadeos se transformaban en gritos descontrolados ante las fuertes y desbocadas embestidas de parte del magnate, Edward percibió el arribo inminente de un orgasmo que deseaba que fuese compartido, intentando controlarlo hasta el momento exacto en el que Christian sintiera arribar el suyo, agitándose con cada nueva penetración en aquel delicioso y profundo agujero anal, extrayendo e introduciendo una y otra vez su colorado sexo, disfrutando el ver como se perdía de vista y volvía aparecer, dejando completamente dilatado el rosado orificio anal, aquel que cuando pretendía volver a su tamaño original, era nuevamente atacado por el intruso que lo mantuvo abierto y deseando más de aquel protuberante sexo masculino._

— _Ya no puedo soportarlo más, nene… me vengo… siento que… —El magnate no pudo terminar de hablar, cambiando sus palabras por gemidos que denotaron lo placentero de aquel orgasmo compartido, ya que Edward había logrado liberar el suyo casi al segundo, chispeando todo el suelo con su esencia, mientras que el cálido semen de Christian bañó deliciosamente el abusado agujero de su amante, el cual lo recibió gustoso._

 _Ambos temblaban, sus cuerpos embargados por el placer que los consumía en cada uno de los encuentros, unos más calenturientos y otros cortos pero con la misma satisfacción de llegar a un orgasmo que los mantuvo a los dos en una nube absoluta de dicha y felicidad, la cual poco a poco se transformó en algo más que sexo, uniéndolos en un mismo sentimiento llamado amor._

— _Suéltame, por favor. —Exigió el chico, sacudiendo levemente sus manos, fingiendo incomodidad en sus muñecas para que el magnate lo liberara, consiguiendo su cometido, incorporándose después de que el aún tembloso hombre desatara la correa del cuello de su amante, el cual se arrojó a sus brazos._

— _¡Oh!... ¡Vaya!... no esperaba este arrebato. —Aunque el pecho de Edward y el suyo se tocaban, Christian intentó permanecer calmo y relajado a pesar de la incomodidad que lo embargaba, cada vez que alguien se atrevía a tocar las cicatrices de su marcada infancia._

— _Te amo, Christian. —Aquello estremeció al magnate, soltando a continuación._

— _Y yo a ti, nene. —Edward apartó su cuerpo del de Christian, mirándole ceñudo._

— _Siempre me dices yo igual o yo a ti, pero jamás me lo dices. —Christian tragó grueso, suspirando mientras acariciaba los enmarañados cabellos de su amante, el cual ya sabía con lo que le saldría el magnate_.

— _Mmm… eso no quiere decir que no lo sienta. —El molesto vampiro se incorporó del suelo, dándole la espalda—. ¡Oh vamos!... No tomes esa postura evasiva después de la estupenda velada que hemos pasado. —Christian se incorporó del suelo, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del molesto joven—. Sabes que si lo siento._

— _¿Qué cosa, Christian? —Preguntó Edward mirándole a la cara, después de girarse bruscamente._

— _Pues eso… —Edward puso los ojos en blanco._

— _Ni siquiera puedes decirlo. —Salió del cuarto rojo, rumbo a su recámara._

— _¡Por todos los cielos, Ed!... —Christian caminó tras él, después de cerrar el cuarto rojo con llave, introduciéndose en el del vampiro—. No creo que por eso merezca que me ignores y pretendas no dormir conmigo. —Concluyó al ver como el muchacho ya se había introducido debajo de las sábanas, acostado en la cama._

— _Yo no he dicho que no quiera dormir contigo… eso lo decides tú. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Christian, el cual apagó la luz de la recámara, introduciéndose en la cama junto a su amante, después de haber cerrado la puerta._

— _Yo sé que es lo que tú quieres. —Edward se removió sobre las sábanas, mientras Christian se acoplaba al cuerpo del muchacho, abrazándole a sus espaldas—. Quieres que te mime y te consienta… ¿cierto? —Por supuesto el muchacho no respondió, intentando ignorarle, pero los besos sobre sus hombros y el que Christian peinase sus cobrizos cabellos con los dedos era algo que derrumbaba a Edward, estremeciéndolo por completo—. Mi dulce sumiso, eso es lo que es mi hermoso muchacho… un delicioso helado con sirope de chocolate, crema batida, chispas multicolores y una almibarada cereza marrasquino. —Aquello hizo reír a Edward, quien tuvo que esconder su avergonzado rostro sobre la almohada, riendo ahogadamente—. A veces no sabemos cómo decir una palabra que se nos ha negado desde la infancia. —Christian intentó recordar si alguna vez su madre le había dicho que lo amaba, recostándose sobre la espalda de su amante—. Pero no por eso se deja de sentir lo que se siente por el ser amado. —Le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, recibiendo de parte de Edward el aferro de ambas manos, incitándole a rodear su cuerpo por completo, besándole ambas manos—. Quien menos amor da, es porque más necesitado del amor está. —Y con aquella frase que englobaba toda la carencia afectiva que Christian mostraba constantemente, ambos se fueron quedando dormidos entre muestras de afecto que llenó a quien las recibía, de una dicha inigualable._

Aquel hermoso recuerdo de lo vivido, incitó a Edward a tomar la mano de Christian, el cual se sorprendió ante la muestra de afecto, correspondiendo el apretón de manos, después de haberse reacomodado las gafas de sol, aunque no las necesitara.

—Cuando te canses me dices para conducir. —Ambos se vieron a las caras, sonriéndose dulcemente, siendo Christian quien hablara.

—No te preocupes por eso, príncipe… Forks no está tan lejos, he conducido hasta New York yo solo y no he necesitado relevo, pero gracias por ofrecerte. —Besó el dorso de la mano del muchacho, manteniendo sus dedos entrelazados.

—¿Puedo poner un poco de música? —Christian asintió, dejando que el joven psicólogo conectara su teléfono al reproductor del auto, colocando música clásica, lo cual mantuvo a ambos en silencio y extasiados durante un rato, sin dejar de estar tomados de la mano, salvo cuando el vehículo necesitaba un nuevo cambio de velocidad.

Después de un largo recorrido por la carretera flanqueada por un poblado bosque de enormes árboles, llegaron a Port Angel's, donde el magnate decidió hacer una parada en la estación de servicio Texaco de la pequeña ciudad, necesitando más que gasolina, de un baño.

—Hagamos una leve parada. —Edward asintió, soltando la mano del magnate, saliendo del auto justo al ser detenido y mucho antes de que Christian lo hubiese apagado. —Ahora vuelvo. —Caminó hacía el baño público, mientras Edward se introdujo en el supermarket, agradeciendo de antemano el día nublado, observando todo el lugar.

" _Mmm… Dios… que chico más guapo"_ Los pensamientos tanto de las empleadas, así como de quienes compraban en aquel lugar comenzaron a incomodarle, paseándose por el amplio lugar, intentando hacerse el desentendido, hasta que los pensamientos de alguien que jamás pensó encontrar allí, le hicieron voltear a verlo.

" _¡El hijo pródigo vuelve a casa!"_ Edward volteó a ver a Jacob, el cual entregaba una caja al dueño del comercio, mirando al vampiro de soslayo—. ¿Volviste por lo de Emmett o simplemente vas de paso? —Preguntó justo cuando Christian entró al supermarket, quitándose las gafas oscuras, buscando al muchacho—. ¡Oh… entiendo!... vienes a que Papito Drac. y mamita colmillos te den el visto bueno. —Sin duda que la irreverencia del beta de la manada era algo que jamás cambiaría, ni siquiera después de haberse imprimado de Leila.

—Te agradecería que midieras tus sarcástica palabras delante de Christian… Jacob. —Aquello por supuesto hizo reír al joven lobo, notificándole al encargado del local.

—Eso es todo, Franz… mañana Stuart te enviara el resto de la mercancía. —El encargado asintió, firmándole a Jacob la hoja de despacho, agradeciéndole la entrega—. Dime algo, Edward. —El aludido volteó a ver lo que Christian estaba haciendo, contemplando como tomaba varias cosas al azar, llevándolas hasta la caja para pagarlas—. ¿Desde cuándo te empezaron a gustar los hombres?... ¿Desde antes o después de Bella?... —Aquello hizo fruncir el ceño de Edward.

—Ese no es tu problema, Jacob. —Justo en aquel momento Leila entró al local comercial, encontrándose a su antiguo amante en la caja.

—¿Christian?... —Ambos se sorprendieron al verse, ya que Leila jamás pensó en ver a su ex en aquel lugar, y Christian al ver lo radiante y hermosa que se encontraba ella, con flores adornando su cabello, cuencas rodeando tanto su cuello como sus muñecas y vistiendo un pálido vestido blanco con adornos azul celeste, los cuales hacían juego con las flores y las joyas indígenas que adornaban a la hermosa mujer, jamás pensó en verla tan respuesta de su demencia.

—¡Leila!... —La miró de arriba hacia abajo, sin poder creer que aquella resplandeciente mujer de amplia sonrisa y vestimenta hippie, fuese su antigua sumisa y ex amante—. Aammm… ¡vaya!... te ves muy… —Pintoresca era la palabra en la que pensaba el magnate, siendo Edward quien acotara a continuación.

—Feliz y hermosa… —Se acercó tanto a la chica como al magnate, quien asintió a las palabras de su amante, tomando las dos manos de la sonriente muchacha, la cual le permitió al caballero hacerla girar, contemplando su peculiar atuendo, comparándola con una ninfa—… Hola Leila… me alegro mucho verte. —La risueña mujer saludó al joven psicólogo con un beso en la mejilla, después de soltar las manos de Christian.

—Hola Eddy… un gusto verte. —Miró a Christian y luego a Edward, señalando a uno y luego al otro respectivamente—. Ustedes dos si tenían algo… ¿Cierto? —El apenado vampiro bajó la cara, pisando algo en el suelo que no existía, intentando hacerse el desentendido.

—No lo digas muy duro, guapa… tal parece que estos dos aún están enclosados. —Exigió Jacob, extendiendo su mano hasta donde se encontraba Christian—. ¿Qué hay, Grey? —El serio caballero estrechó la mano del odioso Quileute, respondiéndole a continuación.

—Nada… aún. —Christian le apretó la mano de un modo retador, consiguiendo que el odioso y altanero lobo, aferrara tan fuerte la mano del magnate que sus huesos tronaron, robándole un quejido ahogado.

—Suéltalo, Jacob… —Exigió Edward, apretando lo suficientemente fuerte el brazo del joven lobo como para que entendiera que debía soltarlo.

—¿Jake?... ¿Amor?... ¡Basta!... —Aquello fue suficiente para que el beta de la manada le soltara, sonriendo con socarronería.

—Solo jugaba con él… amor. —Se sacudió la mano de Edward, palmeando el hombro del magnate—. Christian y yo tenemos algo en común. —Edward supo perfectamente a que se refería Jacob, pretendiendo decir que ambos eran igual de competitivos, pero el chocante multimillonario no pudo evitar usar aquella acotación a su favor, alegando a continuación.

—¿El gusto por las mismas mujeres?... —Aquello no solo incómodo a Jacob, sino también a Leila, la cual bajó la mirada—. No te ofendas Leila, pero antes de andar contigo, tenía entendido que Jacob salía con Anastasia.

—¿Christian?... ¡Por favor!... basta. —Exigió Edward.

—A quien le gusta jugar rudo, debe aprender a recibir estocadas de vuelta. —Acotó Christian sobándose la mano, para luego palmear el hombro del serio Quileute, tal y como él lo había hecho—. Será mejor que nos vayamos, Edward. —El magnate se acercó a Leila, dándole un fuerte abrazo. —Espero vernos de nuevo, Leila. —A lo que la joven acotó, soltando al magnate, abrazándose fuertemente a Jacob.

—Pues sí piensas quedarte en la casa de los padres de Edward, sin duda volveremos a vernos. —Ambos caballeros pretendieron salir al mismo tiempo de la tienda, deteniéndose en la puerta para voltear al unísono, después de verse las caras de asombro ante aquello—. Es que Alice y Bella nos obsequiaron la cabaña que hubiese sido de Edward e Isabella, si ambos se hubiesen casado. —Al ver la cara de estupefacto tanto de Christian como de Edward, Jacob soltó una risotada, citando las palabras del magnate.

—A quien le gusta jugar rudo, debe aprender a recibir estocadas de vuelta… ¿No Christian?... pues allí te va de regreso esa bola rápida. —Hizo el gesto de lanzar una pelota de béisbol imaginaria, sin dejar de reír, siendo Leila quien preguntara si había dicho algo malo—. Claro que no mi hada del bosque… dijiste solo la verdad. —Miró a Edward, pensando sin dejar de sonreír— _"No solo sé que Christian está muriéndose de los celos, tú debes estar pensando… ¿Y ahora en donde follo con el ricachón sin que mis padres y mis hermanos con súper oídos escuchen que me están rompiendo el culo?"_ —Edward supo de sobra que si Christian no hubiese estado allí, aquello habría terminado muy mal, saliendo a toda prisa del establecimiento comercial, introduciéndose en el asiento del conductor del auto.

—¿Ed?... yo conduzco. —Pero el vampiro le arrebató ágilmente las llaves, exigiéndole que subiera antes de que tuviese un derrame cerebral de la rabia que lo embargaba—. Ok… pero trata de calmarte. —Rodeó el Audi Spider, introduciéndose rápidamente en el auto, justo cuando Edward se percató en donde Jacob había estacionado su motocicleta, echando el vehículo en reversa, llevándose la moto por delante—. ¿Edward?... —Intentó llamar nuevamente la atención del molesto muchacho, el cual arrancó el auto a toda velocidad, escuchado en la distancia las maldiciones y las puteadas de Jacob, disfrutando del leve momento de venganza—. Reduce la velocidad, Ed… por favor. —Pero el chico no tenía la menor intención de acatar la orden dada, pisando más a fondo el acelerador—. Baja la velocidad y ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

—Póntela tú. —Acotó Edward sonriendo por demás divertido, no solo al ver la cara de preocupación de Christian, sino el saber que quien corría mayor peligro, era quien se encontraba preocupado por su vida.

—Si estás molesto por lo que dijo Leila, déjame decirte que ya superé lo que hubo entre tú y Bella. —El vampiro comenzó a aminorar la velocidad, aunque no lo suficiente como para estar acorde a las leyes de tránsito de Forks.

—No es solo eso, Christian… en esa cabaña era donde pesaba hospedarnos, intentando tener un poco de privacidad. —Christian ya se había colocado el cinturón de seguridad, exigiéndole que se lo pusiera también, argumentando a continuación.

—No importa, Ed… podemos quedarnos en cualquier hotel. —El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Mamá no dejará que nos quedemos en un hotel, Christ… mis padres te ofrecerán hospedaje en casa y si los rechazas van a sentirse ofendidos. —Christian suspiró resignado, recostándose de su asiento al ver como el chico condujo con mayor precaución.

—Bueno, Ed… solo serán unos días… ya veremos cómo podremos estar juntos. —El chico no dijo nada más al respecto, conduciendo en silencio hasta su casa, tomando el camino de tierra que daba al lugar, lo que sorprendió enormemente a Christian, imaginando una rupestre casa en el bosque—. ¿No te equivocaste de camino? —Edward rió, negando con la cabeza.

—Tranquilízate, Christian… mi casa no es lo que tú crees. —Pero mientras más se adentraba el vampiro al bosque, más preocupado se encontraba el magnate, el cual observó a todos lados, señalando por la ventanilla derecha del auto.

—¿Esos son lobos? —Edward volteó a verles, encontrándose a Paul y a Jared vigilando los alrededores, observándoles desde la distancia.

—No te asustes… son inofensivos si no se les molesta. —Ambos lobos corrieron entre los árboles, aullándole a los demás integrantes de la manada, notificándoles que se trataba del hijo del Doctor Cullen.

—¿Inofensivos?... ¿Has visto el tamaño de esos animales?... —Edward asintió.

—No te preocupes por ellos… preocúpate por lo que vendrá a continuación con mi madre. —La enorme casa de paredes de cristal y madera pulida se dejó apreciar a lo lejos, asombrando gratamente al magnate, mientras Edward se encontraba cada vez más asustado—. Esta es la verdadera boca del lobo. —Estacionó el Audi frente a la casa, saliendo del elegante auto casi al mismo tiempo que Christian.

—¡Wow!... Esta casa es realmente hermosa… tiene una arquitectura única… en verdad me gusta. —Christian no podía dejar de apreciar la estructura de la casa, percatándose de como poco a poco se dejó apreciar movimiento en su interior, siendo Carlisle el primero en salir a recibirles, seguido de Alice y Bella.

—Hijos… al fin llegan. —Aquel recibimiento no solo fue grato para Edward, el corazón de Christian se sintió como en casa, ante su amable recibimiento.

—Bienvenidos. —Soltaron ambas hermana al mismo tiempo, sonriéndose gratamente ante la sincronía.

—¡Padre!... —Edward abrazó fuertemente al patriarca de la familia, siendo Alice quien bajara las escalerilla que daban a la casa, para saludar efusivamente a Christian.

—¡Hola guapo! —El magnate sonrió ante sus palabras, correspondiendo su abrazo.

—Guapa tú que siempre estás de punta en blanco, siempre bien vestida, maquillada y extremadamente arrebatadora. —Alice modeló su costoso atuendo Gucci frente al sonriente caballero, acotando a continuación.

—Primero muerta que mal arreglada. —Bella bajó de igual modo las escaleras y después de darle un efusivo y fuerte abrazo a su hermano y ex pareja, se acercó a Christian acotando a continuación.

—No como yo, que parezco que arroje todo mi closet al aire y lo que cayó sobre mí fue lo primero que me puse.

—Tú lo has dicho, hermanita. —Argumento Alice a sus palabras—. Estoy cansada de decirle que una dama no puede andar vestida así. —Señaló el atuendo de Isabella, lo cual consistía en unos Jean rotos a la altura de las rodillas, unas botas de escalar negras y una sudadera de cuello bobo, la cual dejó caer sobre uno de sus hombros, dejando el otro al descubierto.

—Bueno, Alice… Isabella tiene estilo propio. —Ella reverenció las certeras palabras del acaudalado hombre de negocios, recibiendo de parte del apuesto caballero, el mismo gesto.

—Gracias. —Estrechó la mano de Christian dándole la bienvenida a Forks, justo cuando la patrulla del jefe Swan se dejó escuchar desde la distancia por los agudos oídos de los vampiros, siendo Christian el único de no estar al corriente del inminente arribo del padre de Bella.

—¿Y mi madre?... ¿Y los demás?... ¿En dónde está todo el mundo? —A lo que Carlisle respondió.

—Emmett debe de estar jugando videojuego con el joven Clearwater, el cual se sigue recuperando de su accidente. —Edward asintió, siendo Christian quien preguntara que le había ocurrido al chico, aunque no sabía de quien hablaban, ya que jamás se topó con el chiquillo cuando los lobos estuvieron en Seattle, recibiendo la leve explicación de lo ocurrido por parte de Alice, mientras Carlisle prosiguió su explicación de en donde se encontraban los demás—. No hemos sabido nada de Jasper desde ayer y tu madre anda haciendo cosas de chica con Rosalie y Garrett. —El líder del Clan Olympic apretó los labios para no reír ante sus propias palabras, observando el consternado rostro de Edward y el pasmado semblante de Christian.

—¿El policía está aquí? —Preguntó el magnate justo cuando las risas de Rosalie y las de Esme se apreciaron desde uno de los costados de la casa, reapareciendo lentamente de entre los árboles, cada uno con una corona de flores como la que hacía tan solo una hora le habían visto a Leila, imaginando de donde había sacado la chica tal parafernalia.

—Ese tocado de flores silvestres te queda de infarto, Esme querida. —Soltó Garrett con el tono de voz de un diseñador profesional francés, tongoneando sus caderas—. Y lo tuyo es el rojo, perra… esas gerberas te quedaron de lujo —Señaló a Rosalie, haciendo reír a la vampiresa—. Fuego, pasión, sensualidad… eso es lo tuyo. —Rugió como una fiera, haciendo reír no solo a las dos féminas que le acompañaban, sino también a Alice y a Bella.

—Esto no puede ser. —Acotó Christian entre dientes mirando a Edward.

—Tranquilo… Garrett es inofensivo si no se le provoca. —El más joven de los Cullen, pero el primer integrante de la familia se acercó a su madre, acortando distancia en unas cuantas zancadas—. Hola mamá.

—¡Edward mi amor!... Al fin llegas. —Estrechó entre sus brazos a su adorado hijo, intentando no dejar caer el arsenal de flores que traía consigo para adornar la casa, observando al magnate por sobre el hombro del chico—. ¿Qué hace tu paciente aquí, cariño? —Edward suspiró para controlar sus miedos, notificándole a su madre.

—Christian quería conocer donde vivimos… él y yo nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos. —Edward pudo percatarse de como Garrett comenzó a hacer impertinentes mímicas sobre su supuesta amistad con el acaudalado hombre de negocios, haciéndole recordar al gracioso personaje de Jack Sparrow, el cual solía hablar gesticulando exageradamente la cara y los brazos.

—Entiendo. —Esme intentó sonreírle a su hijo, pero aquel presentimiento maternal que le indicaba que algo no encajaba en aquella supuesta amistad, era algo que no la dejaba vivir en paz.

Mientras Rosalie saludaba a Christian, recibiendo las respectivas adulaciones del apuesto caballero, la patrulla del jefe Swan se vislumbró por el sendero de tierra que daba a la casa, alegrando no solo a Bella, sino también a Garrett, al ver aparecer al fin al motivo de su estadía en Forks.

—¡Christian!... Que gusto verte. —Saludó el teniente, acercándose al serio e impertérrito hombre.

—¡Vaya!... de haber sabido que el circo estaba en la ciudad habría comprado boletos. —Aquello hizo reír tanto a las chicas como al mismo Garrett, siendo Esme la única en permanecer sería, sintiendo aquello como una provocación y un atrevimiento de su parte.

—¡Pero querido si la función es gratis!... —Se paseó cual diva frente a Christian, mientras Charlie descendió lentamente de su auto, suspirando para controlar no solo la pena ajena que lo embargaba cada vez que el policía citadino mostraba descaradamente su homosexualidad, sin un ápice de vergüenza, pero sobre todo al ver que Edward estaba presente, quien por supuesto podía leer su mente—. Ten. —Arrancó una de las gardenias de su colorido tocado floral, colocándosela a Christian en el bolsillo frontal de su chaqueta—. El boleto directo a localándia. —El molesto magnate supo de sobra a que se refería el policía, llamándole indirectamente gay—. _Marica, tú… marica yo… marica él, marica todos_ … —Garrett comenzó a ejecutar el famoso paso de _Carlton Banks_ , de la famosa serie el príncipe de rap, robándole unas cuantas carcajadas a todos, menos a los aludidos, Edward, Charlie y Christian, quienes le miraron seriamente.

—Ya basta Garrett… ¿Qué va a decir el padre de Bella? —Preguntó Esme acercándose primero al recién llegado que a Christian, para saludarle—. Buenas tardes Charlie, venga acérquese… Garrett parece peligroso pero no lo es. —Edward se acercó a Christian al ver como el molesto hombre había pagado toda su rabia con la pobre flor, no solo ante las impertinencias de Garrett, sino al ser ignorado por la madre de su nueva pareja.

—Tengo mis dudas, señora Esme. —Acotó Charlie, consiguiendo sin querer una nueva oleada de risas—. Vine porque se me informó de un Audi Spider con matrícula de Seattle, el cual venía a exceso de velocidad hasta acá y quise venir a ver de quien se trataba. —Miró el auto en cuestión.

—Fue mi culpa, jefe Swan, disculpe usted. —Alegó Edward, tomando toda la responsabilidad, pero Christian no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante aquello.

—Si hay que pagar alguna multa, no dude en decírmelo, oficial…

—Jefe… —Interrumpió Garrett, haciendo resaltar su cargo—. Es jefe de este distrito y el padre de Bella… o sea ex suegro de Eddy. —Le arrojó un beso volador a Edward, el cual simplemente negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—Tan impertinente como siempre. —Acotó Christian de mala gana.

—Y se pondrá peor si se molesta por todo lo que diga, señor… —Charlie señaló al único extraño para él en aquella reunión, esperando a que se presentara.

—Christian Grey, Jefe. —Ambos estrenaron sus manos, haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes.

—Un gusto señor Grey. —Charlie miró a su hija y luego a Edward, el cual ya había leído en la mente de Charlie, lo que él sabía sobre su nueva pareja gay, intentando hacerse el desentendido—. No le dé tela para cortar al teniente, que mientras usted más se moleste él hilará una nueva insolencia creándose todo un atelier.

—Como me conoce, sheriff… no sabía que usted fuese tan perceptivo. —Garrett se acercó al policía pueblerino, tomando está vez una margarita de su tocado, colocándosela a Charlie en la placa que guindaba en su uniforme, sonriéndole seductoramente—. Me hace muy feliz volver a verle. —Susurró el vampiro, incomodando al Sheriff, el cual se apartó disimuladamente de él, buscando a Bella con la mirada, pero al parecer la chica había entrado a la casa, agradeciendo su repentina ausencia.

—¿Garrett?... dije basta… no molestes a nuestros invitados. —Exigió nuevamente Esme, mientras que el sonriente y por demás divertido vampiro recibió de parte de su mejor amigo una palmada en el hombro, pidiéndole que mantuviera su hiperactiva y ocurrente personalidad, calmada por unos segundos, siendo Christian quien tomara la iniciativa de saludar a la madre de Edward.

—¿Señora Esme?... un gusto volver a verla. —Tanto Alice como Edward pudieron ver lo que su madre en realidad quería responder ante aquello, tragándose las ganas de decirle a aquel hombre que ella no podía decir lo mismo.

—¡Oh!... Christian… lo siento… con tanto alboroto no te saludé. —Le ofreció a Christian sus tres dedos, tal y como lo había hecho en la subasta, soltándose rápidamente del agarre del magnate—. Entremos por favor. —Esme fue la primera en abrir la puerta, seguida por Rosalie, Alice y Carlisle, alentando a todos los demás a introducirse en la acogedora casa, siendo Christian quien alegara a continuación.

—En realidad tiene ustedes una extraordinaria casa. —Esme agradeció los halagos, sin darle mucha importancia, al ver como Bella bajó las escaleras con ambos niños en brazos, preguntándole que los había hecho llorar.

—Los gritos de Emmett los despertaron. —Justo en aquel momento una nueva oleada de vociferantes blasfemias se dejaron escuchar desde el segundo piso, avergonzado a los dueños de casa y haciendo reír tanto a Garrett como a Christian.

— …¿Pero qué te estoy diciendo carajito come mierda?... Que no te metas por allí porque te van a llenar el culo de balas… Sube al edificio conmigo, coño de tu madre. —Esme cubrió su avergonzado rostro, disculpándose con todos los presentes, siendo Carlisle quien lo retara, mientras Bella acercó a los niños hasta donde se encontraba el orgulloso abuelo.

—¿Emmett?... Baja el tono de voz y sobre todo mantén las vulgaridades al mínimo, hijo… tenemos visitas. —. Tanto Rosalie como Esme dejaron sus tocados de flores sobre la mesa, alegando que irían a hacer la cena, ya que si Christian iba a quedarse en casa, harían una pantomima de la típica familia americana delante del magnate, aunque teniendo a Seth y a Leila entre ellos, no era para nada raro el que se hiciera comida en aquella casa.

—¿Nos acompaña a cenar, sheriff?... Sobrará comida, eso se lo aseguro. —Carlisle volvió a retar a su amigo, exigiéndole que midiera sus indirectas delante del magnate—. Tranquilo Carlisle, Christian está tan absorto con tu hijo que no se percata de nada. —El líder de aquel Clan, posó el dedo índice sobre sus labios, chitando a su amigo, el cual hizo el gesto de cerrar una cremallera imaginaria sobre su boca, dejando a un lado sus loqueteras.

—Sé que su silencio durará poco, teniente… así que mientras tanto disfrutaré de un momento de paz y tranquilidad con mis nietos. —Tomó asiento justo al sonriente vampiro, el cual no pudo creer que su adorado sheriff, decidiera sentarse a su lado, hablándole sobre los hijos de Bella.

Mientras tanto, Alice comenzó a sacar la vajilla de porcelana italiana, al igual que los cubiertos de plata, siendo apoyada por su hermano Edward, el cual no dejó de darle miradas furtivas a Christian, quien conversaba amenamente con Carlisle sobre finanzas, escuchando el saludo poco ortodoxo de Emmett, al asomarse desde la planta alta para ver quienes les visitaban.

—¡Vaya!... el traidor de mi hermano ha aparecido. —Justo en aquel momento, Jacob arribó al lugar en compañía de Leila, la cual bajó rápidamente del vehículo de dos ruedas, introduciéndose en la concurrida casa, saludando a todos los presentes, encaminándose hasta la cocina, para ayudar a Esme y a Rosalie.

—No digas eso, Emmett… ven, baja para que hablemos. —Respondió Edward, sin dejar de poner la mesa junto a Alice.

Emmett no se hizo de rogar, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, con Seth sobre su espalda como si el muchacho fuese un Koala y el vampiro un enorme árbol de eucalipto.

—¿Qué alegarás a tu favor, hijo de la verga? —Soltó a Seth sobre el sofá junto a Jacob, haciéndole una llave de lucha a Edward, dándole de coscorrones, lo que por supuesto era el modo juguetón de Emmett de decirle a su hermano que estaba molesto con él pero que lo seguía queriendo, ya que si hubiese estado en realidad enfadado con el chico, se hubiese arrojado sobre él desde el segundo piso, moliéndolo a palos como deseaba hacerlo con Jasper.

Por supuesto los juegos pesados de Emmett asustaron a Christian, sin dejar de ver como el corpulento vampiro llenó de bofetones y coscorronazos al pobre chico sin piedad alguna.

—La estrategia que manejas para las finanzas en el mercado bursátil es sin duda alguna una de las mejores, Christian… tendré presente tus consejos a la hora de comprar acciones… justo está tarde pensaba en… —El magnate interrumpió los elogios de Carlisle, notificándole al padre de ambos fanfarrones.

—Disculpa que cambie de tema, Carlisle… pero ¿no crees que Emmett podría lastimar considerablemente a Edward con esos juegos pesados? —Carlisle volteó para ver lo que los muchachos estaban haciendo, mirando nuevamente a Christian con la típica calma que lo caracterizaba.

—No te preocupes por ellos, Christian… ambos están acostumbrados a jugarse de ese modo. —El magnate no pudo creer la calma de aquel hombre, ya que Emmett estrangulaba a Edward sin pretensión alguna de aflojar la llave de lucha, tomando una de las cucharas de plata sobre la mesa, dándole con esta en la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, Christian… Edward es un maldito cabeza dura. —Por supuesto Jacob había dicho aquello con doble sentido, no solo al ser inmortal y bastante resistente al maltrato, sino a lo terco y orgulloso que podría llegar a hacer el vampiro; contándole a Seth sobre cómo le había ido en su primera semana de trabajo como repartidor, ya que por más cómodo que se sintiera en aquel lugar y lo fácil que se le estaba haciendo la vida gracias a Bella, no pretendía ser un mantenido.

—¡Emmett McCarty, Cullen!... deja de golpear a Edward con los cubiertos de plata… —Christian agradeció enormemente la intervención de Esme, quien argumentó a continuación— …Vas a dañarme los cubiertos antiguos. —Todos rieron menos Christian, aunque por unos segundos el magnate sintió que aquello lo había dicho en broma, ya que no era normal que una madre se preocupase más por la costosa losa que por la seguridad y el bienestar de su hijo menor.

—¿McCarty?... ¿Hay uno de ustedes que tenga un nombre común? —Seth golpeó el hombro de Jacob, exigiéndole que no dijera nada malo sobre el segundo nombre de su mejor amigo.

—¡Ay sí!... Habló Jacob Rin tintín Black-Shit. —El primero en desternillarse de las risas ante aquello, había sido Seth, seguido por Alice, Bella y por supuesto Christian, el cual aunque no entendió lo de Rin tintín, llamándole indirectamente perro, comprendió perfectamente lo de mierda negra, uniendo el apellido del muchacho con la despectiva palabra anglosajona.

—Yo no tengo segundo nombre. —Acotó Jacob, justo cuando Emmett decidió soltar al fin a su hermano, el cual quedó completamente despeinado, mirando a Christian bastante abochornado, aunque pudo ver en la mente del magnate que estaba disfrutando enormemente el conocer a su futura familia política en su habitad cotidiana—. Y mi segundo apellido no es ese, idiota. —Empujó al risueño chiquillo a su lado, exigiéndole que dejara de reírse de él.

—Claro que no… solo los de la alta alcurnia tenemos segundo nombre… los perros mierderos como tú a duras penas tienen una chapita de lata en el cuello con el nombre tallado con una navaja. —Seth le exigió a Emmett que parara, ya que los balazos los había recibido en el estómago y sentía como si en cada carcajada se le abrieran los puntos internos, aunque de seguro estaba más que curado.

—¿Emmett?... —Llamó Rosalie la atención de su esposo, ya que aún no existía un documento legal que los separara; apuntando hacía Christian con un sutil señalamiento de sus seductores labios, para que entendiera que no podía hacer tantas alusiones a que Jacob era un perro delante del magnate, aquel que tomó todo aquello como una forma jocosa de llamar a Jacob animal, cuando en realidad podía transformarse en uno.

—Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí. —Emmett alzó los brazos, esperando a que el magnate se pusiera de pie para abrazarle.

—Aamm… no sé si levantarme o huir. —Tanto Edward como Emmett, e incluso Garrett rieron ante sus palabras, siendo Carlisle quien lo incitara a incorporarse del sofá.

—Ven aquí hombre que el único que muerde es Jacob y ya lo vacunamos en contra de la mal de rabia. —Todos en la estancia rieron, menos el aludido, quien no dijo nada al respecto gracias a la única persona que lograba mantenerlo a raya a parte del alfa de la manada, su imprima Leila, quien lo miró retadoramente para que no siguiera discutiendo con Emmett delante de su ex pareja, ya que la chica había pasado de ser una simple mortal a ser parte del maravilloso mundo de los inmortales y los metamórfos, resguardando sus secretos hasta de Christian.

—Me alegra ver que no has perdido tu inigualable, jocosa y agradable forma de ser. —Emmett abrazó al magnate, intentando no hacerle daño, mientras Edward siguió luchando con la rebeldía de su cabello, el cual no quería cooperar y aplacarse un poco.

—Si algo me ha enseñado está familia a pesar de todo, men… es que te quieren y eso me basta para que yo intente seguir con mi vida junto a ellos. —Soltó a Christian, posando su enorme brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Carlisle, quien le sonrió paternalmente a su hijo, palmeándole la espalda—. Aunque la verdad es que no me han dejado acercarme lo suficiente a esa maldita sabandija de Jasper y así poder romperle su mandarina en gajos. —Aquello consiguió una nueva oleada de risas, siendo los patriarcas de la familia quienes no rieran ante sus fuertes palabras, y menos Rosalie, ya que ella no deseaba verlos pelar.

—De seguro Christian te apoya. —Acotó Garrett después de haber tomado a Anthony entre sus brazos, mientras que Saralie dormía plácidamente sobre los brazos de su abuelo Charlie—. Siento que eres un hombre fuerte, de esos que apoyan los castigos… ¿o me equivoco? —Preguntó mirando a Christian y luego a Edward, el cual casi deja caer los platos ante aquello, siendo su hermana Bella y su madre Esme quienes se percataran del nerviosismo del muchacho.

—¿Y porque crees que yo apoyaría eso, policía? —Preguntó retadoramente el magnate, mirando de mala gana al vampiro.

—Teniente, Christian… soy teniente… que no sé te olvide eso… —Charlie alzó una de sus cejas, suspirando ante lo fanfarrón que aquello había sonado para él, intentando mantenerse al margen de la acalorada conversación— …Y pues, no sé… tienes ese porte de hombre dominante… de los que les gusta nalguear a las personas que se coge, no sé porque. —El estallido de un plato roto ante la fuerte presión los sobresalto a todos, encontrando pequeños fragmentos de porcelana fina sobre el suelo y el resto en las manos de Edward, quien miró retadoramente a Garrett, siendo Christian el primero en reaccionar, acercándose rápidamente al tembloroso muchacho.

—¡Por todos los cielos!... ¿Te encuentras bien? —Christian examinó rigurosamente las manos de Edward, sin encontrar laceración alguna en su pálida piel, asombrándose ante aquello.

—Si, Christian… estoy bien. —Soltó los fragmentos que habían quedado del plato sobre la mesa, frotándose nerviosamente la frente, al percatarse de como su madre los observaba interactuar, temiendo una mala reacción de su parte, ya que aunque ambos habían ido dispuestos a decirle la verdad a Esme, no querían que fuera de un modo en el que ella lo tomara a mal y menos con semejantes acotaciones como las de Garrett, quien sintió que se había extralimitado—. Mmm… necesito un momento a solas… iré un rato a mi cuarto… ahora vuelvo—. Seth le notificó tímidamente que se estaba quedando en su recámara—.Tranquilo, Seth… Todo bien. —Pero la realidad era que todo le estaba saliendo mal ya que no solo carecían de un nidito de amor propio en Forks, sino que tampoco podrían quedarse en el cuarto que él tenía en casa.

—¿Garrett?... Acompáñame un momento afuera, por favor. —Exigió Carlisle después de disculparse con todos los presentes, saliendo de la casa por la puerta principal, alejándose un poco de la lujosa vivienda a la espera de que su amigo se le acercara.

—Creo que me he ganado una reprimenda. —Le notificó Garrett a Charlie en un tono serio, aunque estaba sonriendo—. —No se me vaya a escapar sheriff… ahora vuelvo. —Le entregó el niño a su abuelo, quien no pudo dejar de sentir cierta incomodidad ante los coqueteos e insinuaciones del teniente, aunque algo en su interior germinaba lentamente por el irreverente vampiro, sin querer darse cuenta de ello.

—Bueno… yo voy a darme una ducha rápida y vengo a cenar. —Acotó Jacob dándole un beso a sus dos hijos, palmeándole amistosamente el hombro al caballero que había amado en secreto a su padre, sin saberlo—. ¿Vienes conmigo? —Le preguntó a Leila, la cual alegó que se quedaría a ayudar a Esme, recibiendo de parte de su futuro esposo, un apasionado beso en los labios.

Mientras Carlisle discutía con su amigo sobre lo impropio de toda aquella situación, Rosalie intentó ser la extraordinaria anfitriona que solía ser en cada una de las reuniones familiares, ofreciéndole a Christian una copa de vino, exigiéndole que se sentara y conversaran un rato antes de la cena, tratando de mantener al magnate entretenido para que no se percatara de las extrañas cosas que sucedían, pero el hombre no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo Edward había podido romper con las manos un plato tan grueso y salir ileso de tal proeza.

—Esto de intentar vernos normales delante de Christian va a estar difícil. —Acotó Bella, entregándole a Alice las servilletas ya dobladas que irían en aquel extremo de la mesa, mientras ella colocaba sobre su lado las que adornarían elegantemente cada plato.

—Pues haremos lo posible hasta que Edward decida si decir la verdad o seguir fingiendo. —Aquello no solo se refería a ocultar su inmortalidad delante de Christian, sino su homosexualidad delante de su familia, aunque la mayoría ya lo sabía.

Y mientras Seth jugueteaba con ambos niños, al ver a Saralie ya despierta y de buen humor, Carlisle siguió retando a su amigo, exigiéndole un poco de recato y compostura, siendo Rosalie quien no dejara de hablar, ya que Christian en lo único que podía pensar era en ir a ver a su adorado sumiso, el cual se encontraba hecho un mohín en el interior de la fría bañera de su recámara, tal y como solía hacerlo en el pent-house del magnate, al sentirse perdido y desconcertado, buscando en el interior de la vacía tina de porcelana, un poco de calma antes de seguir con la tormenta que se les avecinaba.

NOTA: Creo que este será el último capítulo por este año... Saludos


	38. Capítulo 37

Capítulo 37

Malas decisiones

Era lo suficientemente tarde como para que el sol ya no reinara en el horizonte, permitiéndole a la luna salir y bañar el triste y por demás serio semblante de Jasper, el cual contempló inerte como poco a poco el satélite natural de la tierra se abrió paso entre las copas de los árboles, iluminando el oscuro bosque.

" _Mis cartas están echadas, ahora veamos quien se arrepiente y quien no"_ Pensó Jasper recordando lo que había ido a hacer a Seattle después de la conversación entre él y Carlisle, yendo en busca de Jenks, la mano derecha del vampiro, aquel que solía ayudarle a conseguir la documentación que él necesitase en tiempo récord, siempre y cuando hubiese dinero de por medio.

El mayor Whitlock le exigió a Jenks redactar los papeles del divorcio tanto de él con Alice como los de Rosalie y Emmett, esperando ansiosamente a que la documentación llegara más tardar mañana, y así poder confrontar a los cuatro implicados en todo aquel asunto, deseando saber que haría su amada Rosalie, ya que las palabras que Carlisle le había dicho se le habían clavado en su frío corazón como un fierro ardiente que quemaba sus entrañas.

"— _A veces es necesario tener un poco de dignidad… Emmett corre a socorrer al joven Clearwater, Rosalie defiende a Emmett y tú siempre corres a defender a Rosalie, pero… ¿Quién sale en tu defensa?"_ —Jasper bajó la cara, queriendo llorar ante lo que las palabras de su padre adoptivo habían socavado en su interior, sintiéndose miserable. _"Nadie corre tras de mí… eso es obvio"_ —Sacó su teléfono celular percatándose de que no habían mensajes de ninguno de sus familiares, salvo de Emmett quien le mando todas las caritas molestas que habían en la aplicación, junto a la manito que mostraba el dedo medio a modo de grosería y un arsenal de vulgaridades que prefirió no leer, guardándose nuevamente el aparato.

—Soy tan solo un estorbo para esta familia. —Pensó en que era mejor irse sin decir nada y esperar a ver si Rosalie le buscaba, dejándole algún tipo de pistas que le indicase en donde podría encontrarle. —Te escuchas tan patético y arrastrado. —Se dijo así mismo, negando con la cabeza—. Te mueres por Rosalie y sabes que no quieres dejarla, pero… —Las leves pisadas sobre el boscoso terreno hicieron voltear al vampiro, olfateando el aire cual fiera asechada, percibiendo el indiscutible aroma de lobo—. ¿Quién está allí? —Preguntó Intentando percibir los sentimientos del can que lo asechaba, tratando de dar con la personalidad del intruso.

Nadie respondió, un silencio profundo embargó aquel lugar, haciendo sentir verdaderamente incómodo al vampiro, quien ya se había puesto de pie, observando todo a su alrededor, sabiendo de antemano que la persona que lo acosaba, se encontraba aún al acecho.

—No estoy de humor para lidiar con alguno de los zarrapastrosos perros de la reservación, así que más les vale que regresen por donde vinieron o juro que… —Una silueta femenina se dejó apreciar gracias a los destellos de luz de luna que se colaban entre los árboles, dejando ver a cada paso que daba, unos pechos danzar ante el vaivén de unas caderas que se tongoneaban sugestivamente hacía el vampiro, el cual permaneció alerta y a la expectativa de los que sus ojos veían entre los destellos de luz y la oscuridad.

—El soldadito de plomo está triste y solo… Me pregunto que habrá pasado entre Barbie y Ken para que el muñequito este aquí solito, lamentándose. —La voz de Leah le dejó claro a Jasper de quien se trataba.

—He dicho que no estoy de ánimos para lidiar con perros… —Justo en aquel momento Leah salió por completo de la oscuridad, permitiéndole a la luna bañar por completo de luz su escultural cuerpo desnudo, dejándolo boquiabierto.

—¿Y podrías lidiar con una perra?… —Sonrió complacida al ver como nuevamente un hombre caía preso ante sus encantos femeninos y su inigualable descaro—. Estuviste lidiando con una perra a escondidas de su maridito… creo que podrías lidiar con otra. —Se detuvo frente al pasmado inmortal, el cual no pudo creer que la chica fuese el descaro en persona hecho mujer.

—No te atrevas a llamar perra a Rosalie, ramera… no puedes compararte con ella. —Leah soltó una carcajada, lo que consiguió que sus perfectos y redondos pechos se agitaran, incitando al vampiro a mirarlos.

—Cuando tienen dinero las llaman hetairas o meretrices, mientras que a las pobretonas como yo nos llaman rameras, pero te diré algo… soldadito. —Se acercó al tenso vampiro, susurrándole a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. Aunque la puta se vista de seda, puta se queda. —Relamió sus carnosos labios color cerezo, haciendo tragar grueso al vampiro—. Por lo menos yo soy agente libre, pero Rosalie era casada… —Negó una y otra vez con la cabeza—. Malo, malo… —Se apartó de Jasper, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro frente a él, mostrándole todos los ángulos de su desnudez, en donde sus redondas nalgas le daban una curvilínea forma a su seductor cuerpo al igual que sus provocativos senos, excitando al vampiro.

—Pensé que Rosalie y tú congeniaban. —Ella asintió.

—Y así es… —Detuvo su andar, posando ambas manos sobre su estrecha cintura—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no exista rivalidad entre nosotras. —Echó su cabello hacia un lado en un gesto sumamente seductor, inclinando su cabeza—. Las mujeres siempre competimos entre nosotras… nos hacemos llamar amigas pero cuando existe un gallo alborotando el gallinero, las gallinas terminamos sacándonos los ojos a picotazos.

—No me hagas reír. —Jasper bufó por la nariz, apartándose de la descarada mujer—. ¿Qué pasó con tus insultos para con mi persona?... —Intentó imitar la voz de la chica, aunque el experto en imitaciones era Emmett y no él—. Se necesitan diez penes míos para hacer un tótem como el de Sam… —Aquella pobre imitación de parte de Jasper hizo sonreír a Leah, acercándose nuevamente a él.

—Bueno… a falta de un buen tótem es bueno un consoladorcito. —La sangrona loba hizo el gesto con los dedos del tamaño del pene del vampiro.

—Ja… sigue creyendo que mi hombría es pequeña, sigue rogando, mujerzuela, porque de mí no obtendrás nada. —Jasper comenzó a caminar, manteniéndose en alerta, ya que él sabía perfectamente que los lobos no eran de fiar y mucho menos una mujer lastimada en su orgullo.

—Yo no necesito rogar. —Leah se transformó en loba después de haber saltado sobre Jasper, cayéndole encima al vampiro, el cual rodeó las costillas de la loba con sus piernas, intentando zafarse.

—Sabía que ibas a jugar sucio. —Acotó el vampiro, manteniendo a la loba aferrada por el cuello, aprisionándole las costillas cada vez más fuerte con sus piernas, manteniéndola a raya, pero Leah fue mucho más astuta que él, saliendo de fase lentamente hasta quedar a gatas sobre el inmóvil vampiro, el cual le soltó rápidamente, apartando sus piernas de ella.

—Nunca juego limpio, soldado. —Jasper comenzó a echar su cuerpo hacía atrás, mientras que la loba se acercó a gatas hacía él, dejando que sus tetas danzaran cual manzanas sujetas del árbol prohibido del pecado, incitando al vampiro.

—Deja de jugar con mi paciencia, maldita loba. —Pretendió levantarse pero Leah se lo prohibió con un ágil movimiento de piernas, haciéndole caer nuevamente al suelo, entrelazando las piernas alrededor de la cintura del asombrado inmortal, posando su cálida vagina sobre el bajo vientre del vampiro.

—¿Y quién dijo que estoy jugando?... Soldadito. —Lo aferró por el cuello, acercando su rostro al oído izquierdo del mayor Whitlock, susurrándole seductoramente, mientras apretaba sus duros pezones sobre la delgada tela de la camisa del vampiro, quien los percibió perfectamente sobre su frío pecho—. Rosalie te tiene a pan y agua… mientras que a mi Sam ya no me mira como antes, ya no me posee, no me desea y mucho menos Jacob quien está imprimado de campanita. —Soltó irónicamente, después de apartarse un poco del vampiro, sentándose sobre sus piernas—. ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves? —Leah miró su bajo vientre, incitando con aquel gesto lascivo a Jasper, el cual no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia la rosada, carnosa y húmeda vagina humana, aquella que aunque oliese a loba en celos, era algo que ni el vampiro pudo dejar de contemplar.

—No… no he dicho eso. —Se relamió los labios, de solo imaginar el sabor de aquella apetitosa vulva—. Pero no entiendo ¿por qué yo?… Es decir… soy un vampiro, ustedes nos odian… y debo admitir que yo los odio a ustedes. —Leah no pudo evitar observar descaradamente el bulto que se había comenzado a hinchar en la entrepierna del vampiro, respondiendo a continuación.

—Porque no soy mujer de saciarse con una simple masturbación. —Leah Introdujo los dedos en su vagina, lo que por supuesto tensó aún más el erecto pene del vampiro, haciéndolo desvariar, percibiendo los sentimientos de excitación de la joven Clearwater, quien al parecer se había estado masturbando sin conseguir una completa satisfacción de su desbocado libido, restregando sus húmedos y calientes dedos sobre los fríos labios del vampiro, consiguiendo con aquel simple gesto que un chorro de pre-cum, se escapara de su pene, soltando un jadeo—. Ya no tengo a nadie con quien hacerlo, Sam Jacob y Paul están locamente enamorados, Jared está por comprometerse con la hermana de Jacob y Embry es casi mi hermano.

—Deben haber más Quileutes por allí, yo que sé… No pudiste haber pasado más de un mes insultándome y agrediéndome verbalmente para luego pretender que tú y yo… —Miró el desnudo y calenturientos cuerpo de Leah, intentando no sucumbir ante sus reprimidos deseos.

—¿Cojamos? —Aquello fue la cereza sobre el delicioso pastel de lujuria que comenzó a hornearse no solo en el calenturiento cuerpo de Leah, sino en el frío pero deseoso cuerpo del vampiro.

—Si algo amo de Rosalie y admiré de Alice, fueron sus rescatadas formas de ser pero debo admitir algo. —Leah se sentó sobre el duro y palpitante miembro del apuesto inmortal, vaticinando su victoria por sobre la reticencia del vampiro—. Que de vez en cuando un hombre necesita dejar salir su lado más perverso y lujurioso. —Leah le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados pero definidos brazos, posando sus labios sobre los del vampiro, estremeciéndose al sentir la diferencia de temperatura entre ella y Jasper, sintiéndose cada vez más excitada ante lo desconocido, permitiéndole al mayor Whitlock introducir su hábil lengua en el interior de su boca, chupándola descaradamente—. Mmm… si así eres besando…

— …Soy mucho mejor mamándolo, eso es seguro. —Tomó ambas manos del vampiro posándolas sobre sus nalgas, incitándole a apretarlas—. Dime entonces, soldadito… ¿Quieres a la mujer o a la fiera?

—Quiero ambas. —Y dicho aquello una lluvia de ropa desgarrada fue desperdigada sobre el boscoso lecho, donde el descaro, el desamor y la venganza dieron paso a nuevos problemas para los implicados en aquel remolino de sentimiento inconexos, en donde a veces la imprudencia le gana a la razón.

* * *

La mesa se encontraba servida, y sobre ella un variopinto de delicias gastronómicas se dejó apreciar ante los ojos hambrientos de quienes podían saciar su apetito con ellas, mientras que los que no disfrutaban la comida humana, tenían que aguantarse el asco que su olor les proporcionaba, haciéndose los mortales.

Carlisle y Garrett hablaron por largo rato hasta quedar de acuerdo en que el vampiro no incitaría a su hijo a salir del closet, salvo que Edward así lo decidiera, tratando de medir sus impertinencias delante de todos.

Rosalie había comenzado a enviarle mensajes a Jasper, pero al ver que no los respondía decidió llamarle, encontrándose con la contestadora, lo que por supuesto preocupó enormemente a la vampiresa.

—Buenas noches. —La voz varonil de Sam se dejó escuchar en el umbral de la casa, logrando que todos los presentes voltearan a verle—. Lo siento… no sabía que tendrían una reunión, vine a ver a Alice. —La dulce chica comenzó a dar saltitos hasta la puerta principal como una colegiala, haciendo reír no solo al líder de la manada, sino a todos los presente.

—No te quise decir nada para que no fueras a negarte. —Lo aferró de la mano, incitándole a entrar—. Edward vino de visitas con Christian y decidimos hacer una cena. —Sam alzó una de sus cejas, asintiendo a las palabras de la chica, buscando con los ojos a Christian, saludando tanto al magnate como a Edward, el cual le sonrió gratamente.

—Si me hubieses dicho que habría una cena hubiese venido mejor vestido. —Alice le notificó que estaba perfecto tal y como se encontraba, ya que un ser con una gran personalidad como la suya, no necesitaba más adornos que ser el mismo—. Pues muchas gracias, señorita. —Besó los delgados labios de la vampiresa, reacomodando el pequeño gancho de su lacio y corto cabello, sonriéndole completamente embobado.

—¿Saben?... yo sí creo que Alice era la imprima de Sam… míralo Jake… jamás lo vi tan enamorado. —Acotó Seth, el cual había subido a cambiarse de ropa para la ocasión, siendo Edward quien le obsequiara ropa que ya no usaba, mientras que Leila le ayudó con el largo ruedo, con unas cuantas puntadas.

—Imagino que así es. —Respondió Jacob mirando a su alfa ensimismado con la vampiresa, sin dejar de juguetear con Saralie, mientras Bella mantenía a Anthony entre sus brazos, cantándole una canción de cuna ya que había comenzado a llorar, paseándole de un lado a otro—. Pero aún no ha ido a dar la cara ante el consejo.

—Pues ya lo hará y espero que no le quiten el liderazgo. —Aunque Jacob estaba de acuerdo con lo que Seth había dicho, no escatimó en la posibilidad de que el fuese el nuevo alfa, sintiéndose preocupado al respecto, ya que si él se negaba, Paul sería considerado el nuevo líder y eso traería muchos problemas.

—Por favor, tomen asiento. —Exigió Esme después de colocar una enorme olla de estofado, la cual expedía un delicioso aroma para los mortales, siendo Edward y Garrett los únicos vampiros en disfrutar del aroma a comida que saturó la casa.

—Usted aquí, sheriff. —Saltó el policía citadino, ofreciéndole asiento a su lado.

—Espero que se comporte, teniente. —Acotó Charlie.

—No sé preocupe, jefe Swan que el regaño que me dio Carlisle fue más que suficiente. —El sheriff asintió complacido, tomando asiento al fin, mientras cada uno de los invitados comenzó a tomar sus respectivos puestos, dejando uno de los estribos de la mesa para Carlisle y el otro para Emmett, entregándole un privilegiado puesto como segundo al mando en el Clan, aunque eso solo lo sabían los pertenecientes al aquelarre Cullen.

—Siéntate conmigo, cariño. —Le pidió Esme a Edward, justo cuando el vampiro se había dispuesto a tomar asiento a la diestra de Christian, mirando a su madre.

—Aamm… mamá… —No supo como negarse a la dulce petición de Esme hasta que Bella salvó la noche tomando asiento junto a su madre adoptiva, disculpándose tanto con ella como con Edward, alegando que ese puesto quedaba más cerca de la cuna de juego de los niños, en donde Jacob ya había colocado a Saralie y Bella a Anthony.

Un _"Gracias"_ no verbal pero gesticulado exageradamente con los labios, le dio a entender a Bella lo agradecido que Edward se sentía ante su intromisión, sentándose junto a Christian, el cual le agradeció a Isabella con un guiño cómplice, mostrando una leve mueca de satisfacción en sus seductores labios.

—Todo huele extraordinario, señora Esme. —Elogió Christian la comida, aunque en realidad Rosalie había ido a velocidad sobrehumana a comprar todo en un restaurante, mientras Esme hacía ruido en la cocina, siendo el jugo y el postre lo único realizados por Leila y hecho en casa.

—Muchas gracias, Christian y ¿cuénteme una cosa?... —Edward se tensó al ver en la mente de su madre lo que pretendía preguntarle—. ¿Cómo una empresa como la suya se maneja sola?... Es decir… Usted está aquí como si nada mientras sus empleados…

— …Hacen su trabajo. —Concluyó, esperando a que pasaran el tazón de guisantes horneados con coliflor, debidamente aderezados— …Para eso cada uno de mis empleados es muy bien remunerado, señora Esme y lo suficientemente capacitado como para llevar adelante mi empresa. —Tomó su porción de vegetales entregándole el tazón a Edward.

—¿Y sus empleados saben sobre sus problemas mentales? —Los ojos de cada uno de los presente estuvieron a punto de salir de sus cuencas, ante la inesperada pregunta.

—¿Amor? —Sonrió Carlisle un poco avergonzado—. ¿Qué pregunta es esa? —Charlie y Bella se vieron las caras al quedar uno en frente del otro, alzando con ironía una de sus cejas.

—Una como cualquier otra, Carlisle… ¡imagino que sus empleados conocen a Edward! —Christian asintió.

—Así es señora Esme, pero no saben que el chico es mi terapeuta.

—¿Ah no? —El magnate negó con la cabeza—. Pero según tengo entendido cuando Carlisle fue a verle por primera vez a su empresa Edward estaba con usted.

—No mamá, yo llegué después. —Interrumpió Edward las palabras de su madre—. Fui hasta allá porque sabía que Christian corría peligro.

—Es justamente eso lo que no me cuadra, cariño… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Christian? —Esme tomó asiento después de haber servido el asado, dejándole a los invitados decidir con que guarnición iban a acompañar el cordero.

—Porque fue mi culpa el que Christian estuviese en peligro. —Esme entrelazó sus dedos, posando su mentón sobre ellos.

—Pero tengo entendido que el enfoque de Victoria era sobre tus conquistas… ¿Por qué afanarse tanto con él? —Jacob tosió, ahogado con el buque que se había medito en la boca sin esperar a que los demás se sirvieran para dar las gracias.

—Perdón… —Se disculpó sin dejar de toser, siendo Leila quien le sirviera un vaso de jugo, mientras Sam le dio palmadas en la espalda, dándole miradas furtivas a Alice, la cual no sabía que esperar de todo aquello al estar a ciegas con tantos lobos juntos.

—Esme querida… este no es el momento… —Carlisle se dispuso a bendecir tanto la mesa como los alimentos, pero aquello no pudo conseguir que Esme le quitara los ojos de encima tanto a Christian como a Edward, examinando cada una de sus reacciones.

El doctor Cullen culminó la bendición de la mesa, deseándoles buen provecho a todos, siendo el primero en desanudar la servilleta de tela que adornaba el pequeño plato donde se serviría el postre, posándolo elegantemente sobre sus piernas lo que incito a los demás a hacer lo mismo, siendo Seth y Jacob los que se dispusieran a comer sin prevenir posibles accidentes, teniendo Leila que colocarle la servilleta a su imprima sobre sus piernas, mientras Emmett ataba la de Seth a su cuello como un babero, exigiéndole que masticara antes de tragar o se ahogaría por lambuceo.

Garrett ya se había percatado de como Esme observaba a ambos amantes, imaginando que les saldría con alguna otra pregunta impropia, soltando rápidamente una interrogante dirigida a Charlie.

—Dígame algo sheriff. —El aludido tragó grueso el trozo de carne que tenía en la boca, esperando algo peor que lo que había preguntado Esme—. ¿Cómo es su día de jefe de policía acá en Forks? —El trozo de cordero que se había atorado en su garganta bajó lentamente por su tráquea al escuchar la simple pregunta.

—No ocurre nada fantástico, si es lo que quiere saber, teniente… lo cotidiano, multas, uno que otro ladronzuelo… —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a su trabajo— …Lo habitual. —Garrett asintió a cada acotación del policía por muy simple que está fuera, dándole verdadera importancia como buen anfitrión que era—. Lo más espeluznante que ha pasado en Forks fue lo de la reservación. —Recordó la fatídica noche del ataque de los neófitos en donde Billy había muerto, ensombreciendo no solo su rostro sino el de cada uno de los lobos, siendo Jacob el más afectado.

—No hablemos de eso, por favor. —Exigió el beta de la manada, recostándose de su asiento.

—Lo siento mucho, Jacob. —Se disculpó el padre de Bella, siendo Emmett quien acotara a continuación.

—Bueno, bueno… fuera las caras largas y los culos compungidos. —Aquello no solo hizo que una carantona de carcajadas irrumpieran en la cena abruptamente, Christian tuvo que voltear el rostro a un lado para no escupir sobre la mesa el tercer trago de vino que Rosalie le había entregado, intentando contener las carcajadas.

—Brindo por eso. —Acotó Garrett, alzando su copa de Coñac, el cual Carlisle le tenía reservada para cuando su amigo decidiera visitarles al ser la bebida favorita del vampiro después de la sangre—. Mi culo jamás está compungido. —Emmett soltó tal risotada que las paredes de cristal retumbaron, chocando la mano con la del atolondrado policía, quien también celebró aquello con el pequeño Seth, aquel que no pudo parar de reír, mientras Christian y Edward se daban miradas furtivas, intentando contener las risas.

—Ya sabía yo que no se contendría por mucho tiempo. —Refunfuñó Charlie entre dientes, limpiándose los bigotes con la servilleta.

—Ojo… que no me estoy metiendo con nadie más, salvo mi propio culo. —Bella asintió al igual que Emmett, apoyando al vampiro.

—No creo que hablar de posaderas sea algo propio de una cena familiar, Garrett. —Comentó Esme con un tono de voz serio y malhumorado.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar, Esme querida? —Preguntó el ex soldado, recostándose sobre el espaldar de su silla, siendo Edward el único en percatarse de las intenciones de su madre, al pretender retomar el interrogatorio con Christian, preguntándole a continuación.

—¿Y cómo van los niños, Bella?... ¿Cómo va evolucionando Anthony con su ceguera? —Christian volteó a ver a Edward, justo cuando Bella comenzó a responder la inesperada pregunta.

—Muy bien… Carlisle ha buscado a varios médicos y esperamos los resultados de los análisis que le hicieron a ver si existe alguna posibilidad de que pueda volver a ver. —Edward asintió a la explicación de su hermana, escuchando desde la mente del serio hombre, lo que le había perturbado.

" _¡Así que después de todo si le puso Anthony!"_ Dejó de ver a su pareja para darle una rápida mirada a Isabella, concluyendo su escaneo con Jacob, picando un trozo de cordero para llevárselo a la boca—. _"No sé cómo el prepotente ese permitió que su hijo se llamase como su ex, eso jamás lo hubiese permitido yo"_ —Jacob se encontraba absorto ante la inquisidora mirada del magnate, el cual no podía creer lo enamorada que se veía Leila de aquel indio y viceversa.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Christian? —La inesperada pregunta de Esme no solo sobresaltó al magnate, sino también a Bella, quien aún explicaba lo que los galenos habían dicho sobre la ceguera del niño, interrumpiéndola.

—Aamm… no, nada… ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —Intentó sonreírle a la mujer aunque se le dificultaba.

—Es que no paras de ver tanto a Jacob como a Leila… es como si le incomodara ver a su ex recuperada y completamente feliz junto al joven Black. —Los aludidos miraron a Esme para luego enfocar sus ojos sobre Christian, el cual no pudo creer como la mujer lo había dejado en evidencia.

—Aammm… no señora Esme… al contrario… estoy sumamente feliz porque Leila este completamente recuperada de su trastorno. —La joven Williams le sonrió dulcemente, agradeciendo sus palabras.

—Mamá… ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan impertinente? —Le pidió Edward a su madre, mirándola de mala gana.

—Pero querido, yo solo digo lo que veo y el señor Grey no ha parado de mirar a… —Justo en aquel momento el celular de Christian comenzó a sonar, disculpándose con todos los presentes, levantándose de su asiento antes de sacar el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla, apartándose de la mesa.

—Christian Grey, al habla. —En otro momento hubiese visto primero de quien se trataba pero con tal de zafar de la precaria posición en la que lo estaba colocando la madre de Edward, prefirió alejarse de la mesa y contestar la llamada.

—Jamás viajas sin decirme a dónde vas. —La voz de Elena no solo fue un bálsamo tranquilizante para sus nervios, sino un trago de agua clara ante el árido desierto que parecía ser su suegra.

—¡Oh, Elena!... Que gusto escuchar tu voz. —Suspiró aliviado, volteando a ver hacia la mesa, en donde parecía haber comenzado una acalorada discusión entre madre e hijo, siendo Carlisle quien tratara de calmar los ánimos—. Las cosas en Forks no están saliendo como yo me lo imaginé… lamento no haberte notificado antes… —Intentó explicarle brevemente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Elena le interrumpió con una pregunta que lo dejo extrañado.

—¿Estas en Forks con la familia de Edward?

—Por supuesto… estamos teniendo una cena bastante incómoda he de admitir…

—Pásame a Edward. —Christian arrugó el entrecejo, preguntándole para que necesitaba hablar con él—. Tú solo pásame a Edward. —El magnate volteó a ver una vez más hacia la mesa, en donde tan solo Rosalie parecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que el resto de las personas intentaban pasar un rato agradable a pesar de la disputa entre el chico y su madre.

—¿Edward? —Llamó Christian por lo bajo, temiendo que Esme le exigiera que no los interrumpiera, pero el ofuscado chico dio por zanjada la disputa con un _"Y que no se hable más del asunto"_ arrojando la servilleta de mala gana, disculpándose con todos los presentes—. Lamento interrumpir pero Elena quiere hablar contigo. —Soltó por lo bajo, aunque el chico ya sabía que la mujer había pedido hablar con él, escuchándolo desde la mente del magnate.

—Hola Elena. —Saludó el aun alterado joven, intentando calmar su rabia.

—¿Por qué aún no le has dicho a Christian la verdad? —El vampiro se quedó inerte en su puesto, mirando al apuesto hombre de negocios, el cual comenzó a comerse las uñas de los nervios, dándole miradas furtivas a la mesa, percatándose de como Esme lo observaba con mala cara.

—¿Perdón? —Justo en aquel momento se escuchó del otro lado de la línea sonidos que indicaron como alguien más tomaba el celular, dejándose escuchar a continuación.

—No siempre necesito mi don para enterarme de las cosas, Edward. —Aquella imponente voz con acento italiano se dejó escuchar por medio del aparato de comunicación, lo que por supuesto consiguió que el temeroso joven se apartara de Christian, exigiéndole que volviera a la mesa.

—¿Estás loco?... tu madre me quiere freír vivo… no volveré a la mesa sin ti. —Aquello no detuvo a Edward en su empeño por apartarse de él, siendo Alice quien comenzara a tener repentinas visiones para nada claras, al estar los lobos presentes.

—Aro… —Soltó el chico con un hilo de voz, escuchando la peculiar risita del vampiro, antes de afirmarle que así era.

—Fuimos hasta el pent-house del amigo de Elena para que ella se despidiera de él. —El chico siguió alejándose cada vez más de Christian, siendo Alice quien se pusiera de pie, disculpándose con Sam, notificándole que iría a ver como se encontraba el magnate—. Pero la dulce y apetecible ama de llaves nos informó que ustedes habían viajado. —Edward le confirmó que en efecto así era, temiendo que se hubiese comido a la señora Jones ante lo de _"apetecible"_ —. Solo te diré una cosa… Edward. —El aludido le dio la espalda a Christian, al verlo en compañía de su hermana—. Aunque hayan conocido a Niklaus, las reglas siguen siendo las mismas… No puede existir una relación entre humanos y vampiros. —A lo que el joven inmortal respondió retadoramente.

—Entonces estas rompiendo tus propias reglas, Aro… —El italiano volvió a reír, mientras Edward enfocó sus ojos nuevamente hacía la mesa, percatándose de que Christian había regresado a su asiento, siendo Carlisle y Garrett los únicos en estar atentos a lo que Edward hablaba con el líder del Clan Vulturi, al escuchar claramente la conversación que ambos tenían por teléfono.

—¿Y por qué crees que Elena iba a despedirse del señor Grey? —Edward no pudo creer que Aro pretendiera transformar a la seductora mujer, negando una y otra vez con La cabeza.

—No, tú no puedes transformar a Elena… no debes…

—Yo lo decidí, Edward. —Respondió la rubia, mostrándole al joven vampiro que la llamada se encontraba en altavoz—. Aro es más de lo que me imaginé que era… y quiero estar con él eternamente. —Edward se frotó enérgicamente la frente, sin poder creer aquello—. Dejaré que seas tú quien se lo diga a Christian, ya no más mentiras… debes decidir si estarás con él por siempre o te apartarás de su vida definitivamente. —Y antes de que el chico pudiese decir algo más, Elena se despidió de él, notificándole que llamaría a Christian desde Volterra, antes de ser transformada.

—Elena, espera… —Pero la adorable mujer ya había culminado la llamada, dejando al chico entre la espada y la pared, sin saber que hacer o que decir al respecto, después de aquella perturbadora conversación.

" _¿Edward?"_ —Le llamó su padre mentalmente, consiguiendo que el pensativo vampiro volteara a verle— _"No hay nada que puedas hacer, Elena ya decidió y no está en tus manos decidir por los demás"_ —El resignado chico caminó hacia la mesa, entregándole el teléfono a su dueño, notificándole el recado que Elena le había dejado a su amigo, tomando nuevamente asiento a su lado.

¿Qué ocurriría si Elena era transformada en la nueva señora Vulturi?... sería algo positivo para ellos o en cambio sería mucho más peligroso para Christian permanecer al margen de la realidad, pensando en la amenaza del líder italiano, el cual le dejó más que claro que seguía gobernando con o sin el consentimiento de Niklaus, quien parecía simplemente ser el niño mimado de los vampiros, derrochando millones por doquier, haciendo de las suyas a diestra y siniestra mientras sus lacayos limpiaban sus desastres, haciendo sus rabietas cuando él mismo tenía que impartir las leyes.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Christian entre dientes al ver la cara de preocupación del muchacho.

—Todo bien, Christian. —Le sonrió dulcemente tratando de restante importancia a aquel asunto, pero era más que obvio que todo aquello lo había perturbado, siendo la exclamación de Bella la que lo sacara de sus desvaríos y posibles conclusiones.

—¿Y a éste qué demonios le pasó? —Todos voltearon a ver a Bella, para luego mirar hacia la puerta principal, justo cuando Jasper subió las escalerillas que daban a la casa, con el cabello enmarañado, los pantalones enlodados y la camisa completamente deshecha, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. —Acotó Esme con el rostro completamente avergonzado.

—Buenas noches. —Aquello parecía la típica escena en donde la oveja negra de la familia llevaba ebrio o drogado con cara de haber hecho toda una proeza—. No se levanten por mí, tranquilos… sigan comiendo. —Nadie más que Rosalie se había puesto en pie, mirando sus fachas completamente asustada de lo que le pudiese haber pasado, acercándose a él a paso rápido, interceptándolo en el comienzo de las escalinatas que daban al segundo piso, preguntándole que le había ocurrido—. Nada… fui a Seattle a finiquitar una documentación que tenía pendiente con Jenks y de regreso me asaltaron. —Aquello sorprendió a Christian, mirando a Charlie y luego a Garrett, los cuales eran los policías en aquella reunión, pero ninguno de los dos dijo ni hizo nada, comiendo como si nada estuviese pasando, ya que ambos sabían que aquello hubiese sido imposible, salvo que el atacante hubiese sido mucho más poderoso que el vampiro.

Rosalie lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, detallando cada mordida, cada arañazo y sobre todo las marcas de labial que se dejaron apreciar no solo en su cuello, sino también en sus labios, olfateando al vampiro, el cual se apartó de ella, pretendiendo subir las escaleras, deteniendo su rápida huida al sentir como la rubia clavó sus uñas sobre la piel de su brazo derecho, incitándole a mirarle.

—Hueles a loba. —Jasper arrugó la cara, intentando soltarse, mientras los invitados miraban la penosa escena.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Rose. —A lo que Jacob soltó entre dientes, lo suficientemente audible como para que los vampiros y los lobos le escucharan, más no los humanos.

—Desde aquí puedo percibir el olor de Leah. —Sam codeó al beta de la manada para que no hablara más de la cuenta, disculpándose con Alice como si él tuviese la culpa de las decisiones de la irreverente y libertina muchacha.

—No es tu culpa, Sam… no debes cargar con culpas ajenas, además… Jasper no es un niño inocente. —En eso Alice tenía toda la razón, ya que la culpa de todo aquello recaía en ambos degenerados por igual, siendo Seth el más avergonzado de todos, ya que era de su hermana de quien hablaban—. Tampoco es tu culpa, Seth… —Argumentó la menuda vampira, sonriéndole al chiquillo, mientras Emmett le espelucaba el cabello—. Nadie se imaginó esto. —Un fuerte bofetón hizo voltear a todos los presentes, observando como Rosalie le había cruzado la cara al vampiro, el cual dejó ver claramente como las uñas de la vampiresa habían marcado considerablemente su pálido rostro, dibujándole cuatro rasguños.

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz de ir a revolcarte con esa perra? —Jasper intentó acomodarse las fachas, aunque aquello era completamente imposible.

—Bueno, Rose… me cansé de seguir esperando por tus migajas. —Emmett alzó una de sus cejas con ironía, picando un trozo de su cordero, dándoselo de comer al chico a su lado, disfrutando del momento que tanto había estado esperando—. Me cansé de escuchar cómo te entregabas a Emmett mientras que yo solo recibía miserables besos que no llegaban a nada, me cansé de que…

—¡Basta Jasper! —gritó Esme desde la mesa, incorporándose de su asiento—. Nos estás avergonzando delante de todos. —El desalineado vampiro miró a cada uno de los presentes, encontrando la verdadera razón por la que su madre adoptiva se sentía avergonzada, ya que todos los demás sabían perfectamente como era el malnacido vampiro y lo que era capaz de hacer por venganza y sobre todo lo predispuesta que estaría Leah de acostarse con él y crear todo un caos ante aquello.

—Si la vergüenza es porque quieres aparentar recato delante de Christian, no te preocupes por él, madre. —Edward vio en la mente de su hermano lo que pretendía decir, incorporándose rápidamente de su asiento.

—No te atrevas a decir nada sobre…

— …¿Sobre lo de Christian y tú?... No te preocupes hermanito… Creo que todos excepto Esme ya lo sabíamos. —Miró nuevamente a su madre—. Así que no te afanes por verte respetable delante del ricachón, mamita… ya que él le descose el culo a tu hijo favorito todas las noches. —El magnate supo de sobra la reacción que Edward tendría ante aquello, prendiendo aferrarle del brazo, pero no supo en que momento el chico había movido su silla hacía donde se encontraba Seth, dejándolo de frente al chico para poder correr a velocidad sobrehumana, aferrando con ambas manos el cuello de Jasper.

—Lo que no ha podido hacer Emmett voy a hacerlo yo, maldito desgraciado. —Golpeó una y otra vez el rostro de Jasper, quien realizó una ágil maniobra con las piernas, desestabilizando al iracundo vampiro, logrando que ambos rodaran los cuarto escalones que Jasper había logrado subir al pretender huir de Rosalie, cayendo al suelo.

Por supuesto aquello activó la alerta de todos, incorporándose rápidamente de sus respectivos, asientos, siendo Seth y Leila quienes intentaran mantener a Christian de espaldas, al ver como ambos hermanos se estaban dando con todo.

—¡Basta ustedes dos! —Ordenó Carlisle con voz autoritaria, siendo Garrett y Emmett quienes intentaran contener a Edward, mientras que Sam, Rosalie y Jacob trataron de mantener a Jasper apartado de su hermano.

—No le des el gusto, Ed. —Exigió Emmett aunque había disfrutado la fiesta de puñetazos que el vampiro le había propinado al hijo de la verga de Jasper—. Ya sabes que sí él no puede ser feliz, nadie lo será… es su lema… déjalo que se hunda en su miseria como la basura que es. —Christian ya se había zafado tanto de Leila como del joven Clearwater, acercándose a la contienda, siendo esta vez Garrett quien lo aconsejara.

—Emmett tiene razón, Edward… no le des gusto… por favor cálmate y piensa en Christian. —Pero la rabia cegó al apuesto inmortal, al ver como el prepotente vampiro sonreía con ironía, intentando soltarse tanto de Sam como Jacob, quienes eran tan fuertes como el mayor Whitlock.

—¿Ahora que le vas a decir a tu mamita que tanto te ama y te pone en un pedestal, maldito maricón? —Aquella ofensiva palabra no solo alteró a todos los pertenecientes a la comunidad LGBT, sino también a Emmett, el cual soltó a Edward para propinarle un puñetazo tan fuerte a Jasper, que el odioso vampiro salió disparado por una de las paredes de cristal, cayendo a unos cuantos metros de la casa, lo que por supuesto asustó enormemente a Christian, temiendo por la vida de aquel hombre.

—Prefiero mil veces tener un hermano gay que una maldita rata como tú en mi familia, Jasper. —Bella por supuesto resguardaba la vida de sus pequeños, quienes habían comenzado a llorar con todo el estruendo, siendo su madre quienes los mantuviera alejados de la disputa y del peligro—. Prefiero mil veces ser hermano de Edward que de ti, asqueroso saco de mierda. —Bella, Alice y Seth asistieron a las palabras del grandote—. ¿Qué más da si él y Christian se aman?... te apuesto que en su relación hay más respeto del que alguna vez le diste tú a la tuya con Alice. —Señaló a la menuda vampira, la cual le sonrió dulcemente—. Y ahora que al fin tienes a Rosalie para ti, vienes y te revuelcas con Leah en la inmundicia que tú mismo has creado a tu alrededor… no eres más que un imbécil que no sabe lo que quiere. —Emmett miró a su hermano del alma, mientras Christian no podía creer que Jasper estuviese vivo y de pie, aunque no lograba verlo con claridad al estar tan oscuro afuera, imaginándolo con heridas por todo su cuerpo—. Tuviste a dos damas a tu lado y fuiste a follar con Leah con la única intención de incomodarnos a todos… pero ¿sabes que, Jasper?... el único que sufrirá las consecuencias de tus nefastas decisiones serás tú, viejo… y te acordarán de mi justo ahora cuando la justicia divina te señale desde los cielos y te pase factura por lo que ahora estás haciendo.

No solo Carlisle estaba orgulloso de las palabras de su hijo, cada uno de los presentes se sintió gratamente satisfecho con las elocuentes palabras de aquel que horas atrás había alegado ser un bruto bueno para nada, siendo Charlie el primero en aplaudir sus palabras, seguido por Seth, Bella y Garrett, siendo este último quien volteara raudo para ver al sheriff, sonriendo gratamente al darse cuenta de cómo se había quedado al margen de la disputa sin exponer su vida, haciéndose sentir cuando los presentes menos se lo esperaban.

—Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que Emmett ha dicho. —Se acercó al grupo de personas aglomeradas muy cerca de las escaleras, en uno de los laterales de la casa—. De que le sirve presumir acerca de su heterosexualidad si la ensucia con sus nefastos actos. —Garrett no pudo creer aquello, sintiendo que de algún modo sus miedos habían sido opacados con los nobles actos de Emmett, defendiendo a Edward del fanfarrón de su hermano—. Sigo sin creer que la hija de Harry se comporte de ese modo. —Negó varias veces con la cabeza, abriéndose paso entre las personas que se encontraban junto a las escaleras, observando hacía las afueras del lugar al escuchar como Jasper le notificó a todos como la golfa se había arrojado a sus brazos, pidiéndole a gritos que la follara—. Déjeme decirle una cosa, mayor Whitlock… si creer que el haber fornicado a una mujer que se le ofreció en bandeja de plata lo hace muy hombre, le notificó que hay que ser mucho más hombre para rechazarla y comportarse como el caballero que debió ser. —La Diosa interior de Garrett quería gritar que amaba a ese hombre con porte de cowboy y el corazón más hermoso, caballeroso, noble y elocuente que hubiese conocido antes, deseando raptarlo como King Kong lo había hecho con la doncella en el film cinematográfico, y llevárselo al rascacielos más alto de Seattle y hacerlo suyo—. Leah es una joven que al igual que usted no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que quiere en la vida, es tan solo una joven rebelde que perdió a su padre, a la única figura masculina que tenía y está intentando cubrir esa carencia afectiva con encuentros furtivos que lo único que consiguen es dejarla más vacía y solitaria de lo que ya está. —El policía pueblerino le señaló retadoramente, exigiéndole a continuación—. Espero no volver a enterarme de que usted y Leah se han vuelto a ver, de lo contrario me veré en la obligación de… —Jasper le interrumpió.

— … No me hagas reír, policía… Tú no eres nadie para decirme a mí lo que puedo o no hacer y tampoco eres el padre de Leah, así que más te vale que…

— …Que no te atrevas a tocar a mi padre, Jasper o juro que lo que le hice a Quil va a quedar pequeño en comparación con lo que te haré a ti. —Amenazó Bella, después de haberle entregado los bebés a su padre, el cual los mantuvo alejados de la reunión, apartándose del grupo de personas.

—¿Tú y quien más? —Preguntó el retador vampiro, intento acomodarse las fachas, siendo Edward quien tomara a Christian del brazo incitándole a subir las escaleras, por si las cosas se ponían peor de lo que ya estaban.

—Y yo, claro. —Argumentó Garrett, posándose junto a Charlie, al igual que Bella lo había hecho—. Podemos ser muy amigos, mayor pero no voy a dejar que le toque un pelo al sheriff…

—Aquí nadie va a permitirte que le hagas daño a Charlie, Jasper. —Interrumpió Emmett las palabras de Garrett—. Así que será mejor que te retires porque tengo unas ganas enormes de culminar lo que Edward empezó y créeme que nadie va a poder detenerme. —Se golpeó con fuerza la palma de la mano izquierda con el puño de la derecha, amedrentándole—. Me estas oliendo a piñata y quiero darte una fiesta de palos y sacarte la mierda, mal nacido. —Rosalie, quien no había dicho ni hecho nada desde que Emmett había sacado a su mellizo de la casa de un puñetazo, miró desdeñosamente a su amante, caminando a paso rápido hasta la cocina, saliendo de la casa rumbo a su cabaña, en donde se había estado quedando sola, sin tan siquiera permitirle a Jasper entrar y quedarse con ella.

—¿Saben qué?... Váyanse todos a la mierda. —Jasper se perdió de vista entre los árboles que rodeaban la lujosa casa, siendo Esme la primera en subir las escaleras, seguida por Carlisle quien supo perfectamente a donde se dirigía.

—¿Esme, querida?... ¿A dónde vas? —Garrett sabía que se pondría fea la cosa, preguntándole a Charlie si quería que le acompañara hasta su casa, a lo que por supuesto el tímido y recatado policía se negó, siendo Bella quien le hiciera saber a su padre lo que era mejor para él.

—Yo creo que es buena idea que Garrett te escolte papá… Con lo demente que está Jasper es mejor no tentar a la suerte. —Por supuesto aquello alentó al vampiro a hacer una de sus exageradas muecas, la cual demostró lo feliz que le hacía el ver como la propia hija empujó al padre a sus brazos, parpadeando rápidamente de un modo coqueto, alzando sugestivamente una de sus cejas.

—Bien… acepto. —Se resignó el policía, mirando de mala gana a su hija, la cual le abrazó depositando unos cuantos besos sobre su acalorado rostro, volteando a ver a Garrett para notificarle a continuación—. Pero le advierto que tengo la shotgun en la patrulla y no escatimaré en usarla.

—¿Ya oyó mayor Whitlock?... ¿El sheriff está armado y es peligroso?... —gritó el atolondrado vampiro, notificándole a un agresor que ya se había marchado, lo que le ocurriría si osase acercarse a él, cuando la amenaza había sido en contra de su persona y sus desvergonzados intentos de conquista, alertando al policía que sí pretendía pasarse de listo, lo iba a llenar de plomo—. Tranquilo sheriff… yo lo cuido. —Bella no pudo evitar reír ante aquello, ya que aunque ella sabía que la advertencia iba dirigida al policía citadino, la joven vampira imaginó que era por lo impertinente que era y no por lo que en realidad temía el sheriff con sus coqueteos e insinuaciones.

Mientras Charlie y Garrett se encaminaron hasta la patrulla, Emmett se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Seth, el cual saltó sobre el corpulento vampiro, golpeándole juguetonamente e intentando hacerle una llave de lucha, pero el chiquillo parecía una garrapata sobre el lomo de un oso, haciendo reír tanto a Leila como a Bella, siendo Jacob quien se percatara de algo que al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, preguntando a continuación.

—¿Y Sam?... —Todos voltearon a ver a su alrededor, percatándose que tanto el alfa de la manada, así como la pequeña vampira habían desaparecido, siendo Bella quien acotara a continuación, quitándole a la pequeña Saralie de los brazos.

—Creo que esos dos esperaban la oportunidad de escaparse y estar a solas. —Justo en aquel momento el celular de Jacob comenzó a repicar, siendo Leila quien lo tomara de donde lo había dejado cargando, pasándoselo a su futuro esposo.

—¿Diga? —Respondió el beta de la manada después de agradecerle a su imprima, esperando a que hablaran.

—¿Jacob?... —La voz de Paul se dejó escuchar del otro lado de la línea—. El Consejo de ancianos está a punto de comenzar la junta para determinar el futuro de Sam como líder de la manada… como el beta y miembro de la tribu debes asistir… trae a Seth y a Leila contigo. —Jacob le confirmó al delta que iría, culminado la llamada, notificándole a los presentes lo que estaba ocurriendo en la reservación.

Mientras tanto en la segunda planta de la hermosa casa, un conflicto familiar se había creado entre Edward y su madre, siendo Carlisle y Christian quienes intentaran mediatizar entre ellos.

—Dime la verdad, Edward… —Exigió Esme en el interior de la alcoba de su hijo, el cual había estado hablando minutos antes con el magnate, intentando explicarle o más bien tratando de crear más mentiras alrededor de las tantas que ya había en su vida— …¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Christian?... entiendo que sean amigos y que al ser tu primer paciente hayas creado un vínculo de hermandad con el caballero, pero lo que no comprendo es ¿por qué te quedas en su casa?… ¿por qué lo has traído contigo y sobre todo por qué se preocupa tanto por ti? —Christian intentó mantener a Edward calmado, mientras que Carlisle trató de hacer lo mismo con su esposa, manteniéndola aferrada por ambos hombros.

—Ya basta mamá… ¿Qué demonios quieres escuchar de mí?... ¿eh?... ¿Qué amo a Christian?... pues lee mis labios y escúchalo muy claramente… sí, amo a Christian y estamos juntos desde hace un par de meses. —Esme pegó el grito al cielo, apartándose de su esposo, halándose los cabellos ante la frustración.

—Noooo… tú no puede hacerme esto a mí, Edward por favor… tú no. —Carlisle les pidió a ambos que se controlaran y hablaran como personas civilizadas—. ¿Cómo me pides que sea civilizada, si este pervertido a llevado a mi Eddy por el camino de la perdición? —Preguntó Esme encolerizada.

—¡Oiga!... yo no he pervertido a su hijo… Edward es adulto y sabe perfectamente lo que hace...

—¿Adulto?... —Gritó ella furiosa—. Mi pequeño solo tiene diecisiete años. —Tanto Edward como Christian abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, mirándose al rostro al mismo tiempo.

—¿Diecisiete?... —Preguntó Christian completamente pálido, observando el asombrado y al mismo tiempo temeroso rostro del muchacho, el cual negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, no… eso no es cierto… —Miró a su madre—. Sabes que no tengo diecisiete años Esme… —Enfocó sus oscuros ojos sobre Carlisle—. ¿Papá?... dile a Christian que eso es mentira. —Si bien era cierto que el chico había congelado su edad a los diecisiete años, la realidad era que el muchacho contaba con más de un siglo de vida, colocando al líder del Clan Olympic en una difícil posición.

—Cariño… ya lo habíamos discutido. —Volvió a acercarse a ella para abrazarle—. Edward tiene más de veinte años. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla, enfocando su mirada sobre el aun asombrado hombre—. Verás… es que para Esme, Edward tiene diecisiete ya que ese es el tiempo que lleva nuestro hijo en la familia. —El vampiro negó levemente con la cabeza, demostrándole con aquel gesto que la había embarrado.

—¿Qué?... pero Edward me dijo que recordaba a sus padres biológicos… me contó de una anécdota con su padre, escuchándole tocar el piano. —Aquello había sido el día de la fuga en velero, contemplando la hermosa casa abandonada, la cual le recordó a la de su infancia en Chicago, Illinois, de donde era oriundo el vampiro.

—Aaamm… —Justo en aquel momento el celular de Christian sonó, llamando considerablemente la atención del magnate al ver de quien se trataba.

—Disculpen. —Interrumpió Christian la posible respuesta de Carlisle, aunque la realidad era que no poseía una—. Más te vale que tengas algo importante para decir, Mía, ya que no estoy para soportar ninguna de tus impertinencias. —Susurró por lo bajo, creyendo que los presentes no lo escucharían.

—Papá y mamá están discutiendo muy feo, Christian… hablé con Elliot, pero al parecer él no quiere involucrarse en eso. —El magnate le preguntó a su hermana si sabía el porqué de la discusión entre sus padres, mientras Edward y Esme siguieron discutiendo por lo mismo, exigiéndole a su madre que se retractara delante de Christian—. Creo que Carrick le está siendo infiel a Grace.

—¿Qué?... ¿Estas segura? —preguntó Christian sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Pues les escuché hablar sobre una tal Katrina que parece querer arruinar su matrimonio. —Edward escuchó claramente aquello, imaginando que la madre de Christian ya sabía sobre la existencia de la doble personalidad de su esposo.

—Cálmate, Mía… voy para allá. —Le exigió al escucharle llorar, culminando la llamada de su hermana, para poder contactar a Taylor y exigirle que le enviara a _Charlie Tango_ para regresar a Seattle lo más pronto posible—. Me van a disculpar, pero debo regresar a Seattle. —El magnate pensó que aquello sería lo mejor que podía hacer al ver el iracundo rostro de Esme, fulminarle con la mirada.

—Imagino que es su forma de huir de los problemas. —Christian negó con la cabeza.

—No señora, Esme… mis padres tienen conflictos maritales y eso asusta mucho a mi hermana, ya que es ella la única que convive con ellos. —Taylor había contestado la llamada, notificándole que llamaría al helipuerto para que le llevaran a Charlie Tango y así poder llegar más rápido a casa.

—Solo te diré una sola cosa, Christian. —Edward pretendió callar a su madre, pero la mujer no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo—. Mi hijo jamás hubiese accedido a esto si usted no se hubiese cruzado en su camino. —Christian suspiró intentando controlar su rabia y no soltar alguna grosería que lo hiciera ver más mal de lo que Esme ya lo veía.

—He dicho que basta, Esme… basta… —gritó Edward encolerizado.

—Pero si tan solo digo la verdad, cariño… tú ni siquiera has tenido experiencias sexuales previas como para saber si lo que este pervertido te ha enseñado es lo correcto o no… si hubieses tenido sexo con chicas, a lo mejor tú… —Christian le interrumpió.

—¡Ya va, ya va!... ¿Cómo es eso de que jamás has tenido experiencias sexuales con alguien más a parte de mí? —Edward cubrió su rostro, dejado escapar un grito que denotó tanto frustración como vergüenza, apartando rápidamente sus manos para mirar retadoramente a su madre—. Tú me dijiste que no eras virgen.

—Eso es mentira. —Edward esperó a que la molesta mujer lo desmintiera, pero en vez de eso alegó, echándole más leña al fuego.

—¿En eso también le mentiste, cariño? —Quiso sonar dulce y maternal, lo que por supuesto cabreó aún más a Edward—. Mi hijo era virgen antes de conocerte, Christian. —El aludido miró a su sumiso, esperando una explicación al respecto, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, no yo no era virgen… yo ya había tenido sexo anteriormente, Christ… Esme solo… —La molesta mujer le interrumpió.

—¿Ah sí?... ¿Y con quién?... porque tengo entendido que has rechazado a Tania, a Irina y con Bella no concretaste nunca la relación. —Christian no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, sintiéndose realmente un pervertido, ya que si bien Anastasia, según ella, había sido virgen antes de conocer al magnate, la chica le había demostrado en la primera felación que era toda una experta en el arte del sexo oral, pero con Edward era distinto ya que el chico siempre había demostrado ser tan tímido que todo lo que su madre alegaba, parecía encajar perfectamente bien en todo aquel incomodo asunto, siendo precisamente Christian quien le notificara a su amante.

—Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar. —Su teléfono celular sonó, notificándole sobre la llegada de un nuevo mensaje instantáneo de parte de Taylor, quien le confirmó que el helicóptero llegaría en cualquier momento—. Pero ahora debo irme. —Encendió el localizador GPS que tenía en su teléfono celular para que el piloto pudiese localizarle, bajando las escaleras después de disculparse una vez más con los padres del chico, siendo Esme la única que no respondiera, dejando que su esposo fuese protocolar por los dos.

—Lamento todo esto, Christian. —Se disculpó Carlisle, permitiéndole a su hijo bajar las escaleras en compañía del magnate.

—Y yo Jamás pensé que ocurriría todo lo que pasó está noche, Christ. —Alegó Edward en voz baja, observando a Bella despidiéndose tanto de Leila como Jacob, quien en compañía de Seth, pretendían ir a la reservación en la motocicleta que Bella le había obsequiado a su ex, la cual mostraba unas cuantas abolladuras en el guardafangos, producto de la venganza de Edward en la gasolinera.

—No me importa si Esme no acepta lo nuestro o me detesta… eso es lo de menos, pero sí sé que me has estado mintiendo, Edward… juro que vas a tener serios problemas. —Bella preguntó si ocurría algo malo, al ver como Christian pretendió salir de la casa por el enorme agujero que había provocado el puñetazo que Emmett le había propinado a su homofóbico hermano horas atrás, destrozando una de las paredes laterales de la casa.

—Aamm… nada… es solo que Esme habló más de la cuenta. —Bella se acercó a ambos caballeros preguntándoles que harían, siendo Christian quien respondiera a su entrometida pregunta o eso sintió el magnate.

—Yo regresaré a Seattle… Mía está muy alterada. —Comenzó a contarle brevemente sobre la llamada que su atolondrada hermana le había hecho, escuchando la acotación de Bella.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —Aquello asombró tanto a Christian como a Edward, mientras que las personas que intentaban acomodarse en el pequeño vehículo de dos ruedas, sonrieron ante su petición, ya que tanto Jacob como Leila, así como también el joven Clearwater, sabían acerca de los sentimientos de Isabella por la hermana del magnate—. Mía y yo nos volvimos muy buenas amigas y me gustaría mucho estar con ella en estos momentos… además, igual tenía pensado ir, así que me gustaría acompañarte. —Christian no supo que responder al respecto, mirando a la chica y luego a Edward, enfocando rápidamente la mirada en la cuna de juegos de ambos niños, en donde el par de gemelos se habían quedado dormidos.

—¿Y los niños? —preguntó el magnate un poco incómodo ante su petición.

—Ellos estarán bien, su padre los cuidará. —Señaló a Jacob, el cual asintió con la cabeza desde afuera—. Y mientras él regresa de la reservación Esme, Carlisle y Edward los cuidarán. —Christian se sintió acorralado y sin saber que alegar al respecto—. Mira… sí no quieres llevarme está bien… pero con o sin tu ayuda iré a ver a Mía. —Bella pretendió marcharse, pero Christian se lo prohibió, al ver el gesto de enfado de su sumiso.

—Espera Isabella… Claro que puedes acompañarme. —La chica miró a Edward, el cual le sonrió dulcemente, agradeciéndole al magnate que le permitiera volver a Seattle con él.

Y mientras Christian y Bella, se dispusieron a buscar un espacio abierto en donde Charlie Tango hiciera su descenso, los implicados en la reunión del Consejo se marcharon, dejando a Edward cuidando a los dos infantes, sin tener la certeza de lo que sucedería en Seattle, ya que sin el don de Alice, los Cullen se encontraban a ciegas y con un destino incierto.


End file.
